The Rise of King Torrhen Stark
by bigblue2289
Summary: In a world where before Brandon ran off to the Red Keep Brandon married and had 4 children, the eldest is Torrhen Stark. He is a Stark that was born politically savvy and will change the whole landscape of the North. Also Eddard married Ashara before war could start and force his marriage to Catelyn Tully. Also Rhaenys survives.
1. Prologue

A/N: This world does not belong to me only this rendition of Torrhen and some of the OCs.

This Prologue is really an info dump, I felt this was a better system of doing it than just doing

Eddard-...

Torrhen-...

So yea on the other side of the prologue is a great story that any GoT fan or ASOFI should enjoy. It will feature a lot of characters from the book as well so if you have any questions just message me and I can clear up any confusion of characters.

At the end of the A/N, I will be posting a list of the new OCs and rarely used characters and lords I am using. Not all will remain in the story but let you keep it straight. I do have a twitter account, Bigblue2289 where family trees and my maps are loaded. There may be some spoilers on relationships just to warn you.

Also, there will be some lemons but it will not be a 2,000 short story of lemons. Usually, they are inserted to show a point, whether it is to show a stance of domination or character building between two characters. I am not E.L. James and this is not Fifty Shades of Grey. Just a warning.

Also, I know the grammar is something to be desired so slowly going through and re-editing this story and writing the sequel at the same time.

Prologue

283

Lord Eddard Stark never wanted to hold Ice, it was always supposed to be Brandon. Brandon was the leader of men, the one trained in politics by their father, the life of a party. It was supposed to be Brandon's burden to bear but now Ned had to look after his 4 children and the whole of the North.

The oldest Torrhen who was as smart as a whip at six years old, he had started to learn a few words in Valyrian, while studying arithmetic and the basics of politics. While he didn't understand 95 percent of the books he still understood way more than any child his age should have known. At six years old all around him knew the North would be great once again with him as Warden of the North.

The second oldest child of Brandon's children was a boy of 4; Rodwell Stark. The child was already a hothead like his father was, he hoped the child would learn to get a level head or he would end sharing his father's fate. The maesters kept trying to push educational materials and toys towards the child but Rodwell would just push the toys out of his way, grabbing the wooden sword he would start smacking the frame of the bed mimicking the soldiers he saw outside. Eddard knew this child was destined to be a warrior like his father.

The final two children were still babes on the breast being conceived right before the tragic flight to the Red Keep. Eddard was not in Winterfell but heard from the servants and his wife Ashara that Barbary pleaded with her husband to wait till all the info came in on Lyanna. Brandon would hear none of it grabbing a party and demanding answers. Barbary was going to tell him the next day she missed her moon blood once again, Brandon died never getting to meet Sarra and Lyarra.

The sun was hot on his neck and Eddard was anxious to get back to Winterfell and give Robert his damn throne. Ashara was heavy with child again, they decided if it was a boy they would go with Brandon and Sylvia if it was a girl. Brandon was the one to convince Eddard to get over his nerves and ask Ashara to dance at Harrenhal so they would honor him. Their eldest Arthur who was named after Ashara's elder brother had come out looking like a dornish child kissed by the sun. He had olive skin with the dark brown hair, the big way you could tell he was a Stark was the grey eyes.

Eddard was shook out of his musings of home as he approached the Red Keep drawing his nephew's future sword Ice from its sheath. With his 5,000 men, Eddard proceeded to slice through the battered Targaryen army reaching the Red Keep. Eddard saw there were some Lannister forces, that meant the Mountain would be nearby. It was no secret that Robert wanted all the dragon spawn killed, Eddard would not let a wife and children die just because they were dragged into the game.

Walking into the throne room he saw Jaime Lannister sitting on the Iron Throne with a bloody sword in his hand. Beneath him laid the bloody corpse of the Mad King.

He glared at the Kingsguard turn Kingslayer Jaime Lannister but ran past him knowing time was not his ally. As he approached the Princess' Chambers after some directions by a handmaiden he had saved Ned saw the door open, looking at the ground he saw the bloody bodies of Elia Targaryen and the infant Aegon. She was in a state of undress so the only thing that could have meant was she was raped before meeting the stranger. Eddard looks to see Ser Amory Lorch dragging a crying two-year-old from under her bed, as Lorch went to kill the child Eddard drove Ice through his back killing him instantly shaking the little girl to her core.

The appearance of Ned caught the Mountain off guard, his anger rose seeing his comrade in raping and pillaging killed. The Mountain raising his large greatsword goes to behead the pesky wolf, Ned though using his speed advantage took the Mountains hand clear off at the wrist. As the shock goes through Ser Gregor's head a swipe of Ice takes off that very large head.

The little girl terrified wondering what was going on tries to hide back under the bed. "Come here little one we need to get you to safety." Eddard holds his hand out hoping the girl is quick knowing he only has minutes to see the girl to safety. The girl grabs his hand after a few moments of hesitation and is walked quickly to the door with Eddard blocking her sight of Elia and Aegon. At the door they are met by a mammoth of a man, Rhaenys hides behind Eddard with thoughts of the Mountain coming back after her.

Greatjon Umber was surprised to see Ned with a girl of silver hair that looked Targaryen. "Jon, you must take her to Winterfell. Place the princess in a cloak and sneak her out in the confusion, tell Barbary and Ashara of what happened." Jon grunts in acknowledgment not liking the idea of keeping a Targaryen safe but would not disobey his warden. Eddard turns around to the little girl, "Listen this man will take you north to safety, trust him as much as you trusted me."

The girl may have been only 2 turning 3 but she knew that she was not safe so she nodded in agreement. She grabbed Greatjon's hand after having a cloak being placed on her and was led out the side passage. In order to ensure safe travel she was hidden amongst a group of 1,000 Northerners heading back home.

Eddard made his way back down to the throne room to see Tywin Lannister already there. "Lord Eddard, have you seen my men?" Tywin drawls out in his arrogant voice. "Aye Lord Lannister, the Mountain, and Lorch are dead, they were committing atrocities and they died by northern justice." Eddard glared at Tywin.

"How dare you kill knights of the Westerlands, I will make sure Robert has your head." Tywin is seething. A cheerful Robert surrounded by his brother, commanders, and other Stormlords lord came bustling in with a great cheer into the Red Keep. Behind them, a squire carries his warhammer and stag helm with a full set of antlers on it.

"Ned we did it! Now we just need to find Lyanna. I heard reports of the Tower of Joy and I want you to lead a group and rescue her, bring her here for the grandest wedding Westeros has ever seen."

A Lannister soldier comes into the room with two bloody dead bodies wrapped in a Targaryen banner. "Your Grace, the little girl is missing and I found the Mountain and Ser Armory Lorch dead." The soldier states.

Tywin decides this is the time for his voice to be heard. "That is no mystery, Your Grace, your friend Eddard here decided to betray you by killing two honorable knights and protect a dragon." At this statement, Robert is now seething that his sworn knights were killed by his own foster brother.

"Ned this better not be true, you will pay a hefty fine and return the girl for her execution immediately." Robert bellows.

Ned stares dumbfounded unsure of who the man is in front of him is anymore, "I will not, the honorable Robert would have never resorted to child slaying. She will be safe in the North under the protection of the Starks of Winterfell. I will go grab Lyanna take her home and you can rule your own damn kingdom, maybe ask for more honorable men from Tywin's ranks, he is flooding with them." Eddard does not even look behind to see Tywin demanding action and Robert offering him none.

Eddard and six of his men make it out to the Tower of Joy as quick as the horses would move them. Once at the tower they come across a man in large white armor and a white cape, White Bull Lord Commander Gerold Hightower, Ser Oswell Whent, and Ned's brother-in-law Ser Arthur Dayne.

"Ned you may be my good brother but I will kill you to protect the child, the Usurper dogs will not get him." Arthur Dayne bellows, this info sends Eddard's mind into a whirlwind.

"Child? Damn it, Arthur, what child are you talking about, did Rhaegar rape a child into her?" He states, the insult on the prince causes Whent to draw his sword and then everybody proceeds to draws their swords as well.

"Our prince would not rape his princess, watch your tongue wolf before I cut it out." Whent rages back.

The While Bull steps in "Eddard we cannot let you take them, we were charged with keeping them safe and that is what we intend to do." The White Bull raises his sword in anticipation of the upcoming battle. Eddard wants to fight his way through the men but knows that Ashara would never forgive him for killing his good brother.

"Listen the Mad King is dead and Robert will be sending men here soon, I was able to save Rhaenys and send her to Winterfell. She will be raised as a ward under House Stark and our protection. Elia and Aegon were already dead when I entered the room." Eddard states feeling the tension build, not wanting bloodshed, the best thing would be to have the three Kingsguard head north with him. It would be nice to see little Arthur being trained under his namesake.

Lord Reed in the background is readying his sword for a possible battle, he would see the kind woman home who was so nice to him at the tourney return safely home.

"You defied your best friend and king, tell me, Ned, why would you do that? You could receive the same punishments as us." Arthur asked wondering why Ned the most honorable person he ever met would do a great dishonor to Robert and betray him in a matter such as this.

"Robert is not the brother I grew up in the Vale. He has become a drunk and vain man that would kill children to secure his throne. We are no threat to him in the North, we will pay our taxes and have a closed trading market. It works in Dorne so why not the North." Eddard said putting Ice away showing he did not want to fight. Even though he appeared confident his nerves screamed at him to hold his sword but steeled those nerves.

"Please go with us to Winterfell, Arthur you can train your nephew into a great warrior. We will provide you three sanctuary." Eddard pleads with them to accept his offer. The three kingsguardmen huddle up for a minute whispering amongst themselves.

The White Bull steps forward and sheathes his weapon, "Okay Ned we will accept your offer, we will not fight for the usurper in any wars he may start though. Ser Oswell, please lead Ned to his sister and nephew." The kingsguardmen nods his head and with the sheathed blades of all 9 men, Ned was led to the top of the tower where in the middle of a grand bed he sees a bloody Lyanna holding a baby boy that has the Stark black hair and grey eyes. Lyanna on seeing her favorite older brother has a dimming smile on her face, the smile is like a candle near the bottom, just fighting to stay lit.

"Ned, come here hold your nephew Jon." She states weakly without the usual excitement in her voice. Ned grabs the child. "Lyanna we are headed home just be strong." Ned states not able to hold back the tears, he starts ordering her wet nurses to gather her travel supplies.

"Ned it is too late for me, please watch over my child and make sure he knows the love of a family." Lyanna's grip on Ned's hand starts to loosen.

"I promise Lyanna, I promise." He says tearfully, one last smile at her baby Jon and Lyanna Stark is gone.

The group of 8 see Ned walking out of the stairs with a sleeping babe in his hand. "We must leave here quick, Ethan please wrap up Lyanna and get her ready for transport. We are headed back home gentleman." Ethan Glover nods at his new Lord Stark, well at least for another 8 years.

The men travel up Kings Road dodging groups of small skirmishes due to a new administration taking over. The group approaches the large castle and as the doors open they see and an anxious and sad group of Starks lined up awaiting them. Ashara sees her brother Arthur and he is engulfed in a hug with her thinking he was lost to her forever. As Ashara goes to embrace Ned she sees a newborn babe black of hair and grey of eyes in his arms. Ashara comes to only one conclusion and runs away crying to her room thinking that her Ned was always better than this, he promised to be faithful to her and she believed him.

When they first met that was the thing that attracted her to Ned, he was honest and honorable. She had seen the shy looks he was giving her all day and found it adorable, then when she saw Brandon Stark dragging his younger brother over to her she had to calm her nerves down. Here were Ashara one of the most desirable women in southern Westeros nervous to meet the second son of the Starks. It was known that northerners' only married northerners so what harm could one dance cause.

By the end of the week-long festivities, Stark and Dayne had fallen in love and was under the weirwood pledging their lives to each other. When both families found out they were told to cancel the union as both families were looking for respectable marriage within their own regions, both lovers refused saying it was done before the gods and cannot be undone.

Ashara never the religious type and usually zoned out during the septa's speeches on the seven felt the eyes of the godswood upon her as if giving her approval. With the Stark siblings and Elia around her, that is the day she converted to the old gods.

Ned seeing his wife run away he handed the babe to his good sister Barbary and ran after her. Torrhen who had been for the past 3 days trying to figure out what was going on around him just soaked all the information around him in. The death of his father still stung but after a year of mourning Torrhen had finally moved on, the death of his loving aunt now though shook him to his core.

Barbary had always encouraged his learning and development of his skills from knowledge to fighting, the death of Lyanna and her snuffed out candle only lit his.

His father Brandon was a great man who could brighten any room, was a great father, and a decent husband. She knew he loved her but he was still Brandon Stark the womanizer, he just learned to keep it secret. All that being said he would have made a horrible Lord of Winterfell, he was too brash, too loud, and would never cultivate relationships with those outside of the North to see it great once again. Torrhen though was already showing a bright light that would only grow.

Torrhen had looked down on the sad little 3-year-old Rhaenys and could see the sadness in her eyes, he was about a year or so past when his father rode off to the Red Keep but she had seen what actually happened. With a show of support that would change the destiny of both families Torrhen's hand extended to Rhaenys to help guide her back to the castle. Rhaenys looked up at the older boy and saw a protectiveness in the boy that she knew she would be okay, from that day they called Rhae Torrhen's shadow dragon because she was always glued to his hip.

The group dispersed, Arty who Arthur Stark was starting to be called by cheerfully went away with his Uncle Arthur to show him his toys. Barbary as a lady of the house escorted the two remaining Kingsguard members Whent and Hightower to the rooms they would be staying in, the rest of Ned's entourage started to make preparations for Lyanna's funeral and burial in the crypt.

Ned had explained to Ashara the events and cried with him that night. Three years ago it was Lyanna who was the first person to reach out to her when her hormones were a wreck from the pregnancy and being banned by her father in the home of her birth.

Lyanna was heading to the Godswood to pray and saw a distraught Ashara and comforted her. She would later go around and show her the surrounding villages and get her acquainted with people around Winterfell. By the time Arthur was born Ashara was loved in Winterfell as any northern born noble.

The Funeral of Lyanna Stark was a somber event, the heir of Winterfell watched as his aunt's body was placed in her final resting place in the crypt, this had been his second funeral by the age of 6. This was the day he swore he would become strong enough to protect his family.

Ned still racked with grief sat in his solar writing a message to his former foster brother now king telling him of the events of Lyanna's death and the protection of the kingsguard and Rhaenys, conveniently leaving out the true parentage of Jon.

Shortly after this, a messenger from Dorne bearing the spear and sun of Martell came with a missive of thanks and a partnership.

Westeros would never be the same.

A/N:

New OCs

 **Torrhen Stark**

Brandon's eldest With Barbary Stark (formerly Ryswell)

 **Rodwell Stark**

Brandon's second oldest

 **Sarra**

 **Lyarra**

Brandon's youngest twins

 **Arthur Stark**

Eddard's and Ashara's eldest child

Brandon Stark Married Barbary Ryswell because, after his battle with Petyr over Catelyn, Brandon went to the north for a party and got Barbary pregnant. Them both being nobles of the North went to the weirwood before their dishonor could be found and married much to the dismay of Hoster Tully and Rickard Stark. So technically Torrhen is a bastard but was covered up with their quick marriage.

Catelyn was born in 264 so let's say a little bit older Petyr fell for 13-year-old Catelyn. Torrhen is born in 277.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N This is the first chapter of the story and there is some smut mixed into a good story I like to think. If your not a fan of the smut scenes please move past them and enjoy the political scheming and battles to come although they will not dominate the story either.

And if you are wondering why he is so good at a sword with his young age remember Jaime Lannister was not much older when he won a tournament and name a white cloak.

Ric

Chapter 1

291

8 years had passed since the funeral of the winter rose Lyanna Stark, instead of a time of mourning Winterfell was gathering for a time of celebration; Torrhen's 14th birthday. A lot had changed since that fateful day the body Lyanna returned home along with her son Jon Snow.

Torrhen in the past years with the promise to make sure none of his family fell to the fate of his father and aunt only increased his studying. The economics books that he did not understand all those years past was now cemented to his memory. Also the North changed with the relations of Dorne and their shared hatred of the Crownlands, a trading empire had started between the two kingdoms.

The North was rich in minerals such as silver, copper, and logging. Dorne was rich in herbs, spices, and silica sand to make glass. Dorne would also produce wine while the North produced barrels of ale that was now being enjoyed by southerners.

The greatest thing to happen to the north was the introduction of silica sand. A town on the outskirts of Winterfell was created by a mixture of Iron Islander, wildlings, all given sanctuary by Torrhen. In honor of their protector they called the town Torrhen's Hol. Torrhen's Hol was now making glass objects that were becoming famous even across the Narrow Sea. This business brought painters and sculptors all over the Narrow Sea to see the beauty of the North and Dorne.

(Flashback)

287

His chains were heavy as the sight around him angered the large man to the core. The legendary wildling Tormund Giantsbane like a simple fool had been caught traveling south with near 600 wildlings.

For the past two days the one called Eddard judged them and many lords had called for their head. At this point he looked forward to the march beyond. A solemn boy of ten with grey eyes did not say a word for two days but looked over his group as if he was the judge that mattered.

Feeling the pressure from Greatjon and Lord Bolton to pass judgement Ned was about to condemn the leaders to death and send the rest beyond the Wall when his ten year old nephew rose from his seat approaching the chained up wildlings.

As Torrhen walked up to the leader of the group Tormund Giantsbane a little 8 year old girl named Ygritte stared at Torrhen as if she is judging him instead of the other way around. When Torrhen reached Tormund Torrhen asked. "Tormund Giantsbane, the Breaker of Ice, The husband to bears tell me why do you see refuge in our lands."

Tormund was shaken into a stupor being talked to respectfully, the only thing he was shown was disrespect by the "Lords" as if the free folk were only fit to live in a barn. No one even had the sense to ask them why they came south.

"Who the hells am I speaking with, don't you have a tit to latch yourself onto!" Tormund barks knowing if he was going to die he would die insulting his executioners. Greatjon Umber having been an honorary uncle to Torrhen takes the offense to the insult.

"Now you see here you cunt!" The Greatjon bellows, the Greatjon goes to move closer but a hand being held up by Torrhen stops him in his tracks.

"It's okay Greatjon, I will be latching on to his wife's tits tonight amongst other things so he was telling the truth." Torrhen states as if it was a fact with dry wit in his tone.

Tormund knows he should be insulted that someone would dare say that to him about his wife, were they north of the wall he would have had his son Toregg the Tall challenge him to an honor duel but damn that was a good quick insult. He stared at this 10 year old and just saw this presence of leadership amongst him at such a young age.

"My name is Torrhen Stark heir to Winterfell and the North, you will show me respect or else we will send the men north and women south. How well do you think the treatment of these lovely ladies will be down there? How long before your daughter is working a whorehouse?" Tormund is about to rage at the implication, but before Tormund's rage can cause him to make a decision that will seal their fate Torrhen continues.

"Now that is a fate I would hate to see happen to such a beautiful young lady," Torrhen moves Munda's hair out of her eyes and behind her ear, the girl is shaking in fear that this boy no older than her has the power of decision over 600 people. "Instead I want to offer you, your family, and these hardworking men and ladies a spot to place homes and lay your head."

This announcement shocks everyone in the hall including Eddard and his mother Barbary. His uncle wants to override his nephew but knows he has something up his sleeve, also with Torrhen claiming Ice in 4 years it would not be good for relations between them if he keeps overriding his nephew.

"How could you offer these Lordless heathens, I have respected many of House Stark's decisions but this is a decision for the adults to make Torrhen." Lord Rickard Karstark states matter of factly. Smalljon who had come with his father agreed with Lord Karstark whole heartedly since he was born to fight their kind.

"You dare insult our lord you insolent shit, show him the respect he deserves." Lady Maege Mormont yells back at Lord Karstark. It was well known within the northern court that House Mormont were deep Stark loyalist, Maege also earned more respect for her future lord when he went out of his way to ensure the new wave of trade hit Bear Island.

"It's okay Maege we will just not overlook the shortage on taxes that House Karstark has been giving us." Lord Karstark pales at this comment, Lord Karstark thought he found a tax loophole and was intentionally underpaying the Starks. The lord of Karhold assumed he was getting away with it since it had been 8 moons since he started the scam, the looks of hatred that crossed all the lords. The Greatjon goes to pull his sword.

"Jon please sheathe your sword, we already agreed with House Karstark to have them pay for the addition of 10 war galleys to the Stark fleet. Isn't that right that Karstark?" Torrhen ask him even though he knows what the answer is. Lord Karstark wants to argue the price of his dodged taxes was well less than the price of ten war galleys but knows this is not the venue.

"Aye My Lord." Lord Karstark nods submissively, this earns a look of respect from the leaders of the free folk. This Lord of ten just subdued a lord who thought he was superior, he would make a good ally to have.

"Now where were we? Oh yes I remember, from what I hear about you Free Folk is that you are strong warriors and are hard workers, is this accurate?" Torrhen ask the little girl who stared him down earlier.

"Aye, we are more hardworking than any of you knee benders. And when it comes to warriors you will be begging us to join your ranks. Plus from what I have seen you northern lords are a lazy group." Ygritte says stubbornly, she returns her glare at the heir. An older spear wife goes to chastise her, but Torrhen laughs it off.

"Aye maybe you're right, I saw Greatjon the other day instead of pissing himself he ask his squire to guide his stream." He says good heartily. This response earns a roar of laughter from both sides. Greatjon enjoying the laugh goes along with the joke,

"The fucker still made me get piss on my boots." He laughs in his bellowing laugh that covers the whole hall.

"Okay so how do we sort this out? We have some land owned by House Stark if I gave you let's say 100 acres of land to build your houses, plants your crops would you learn the customs of us kneelers and serve the Warden of the North?" Torrhen ask Tormund. This gets a wave of mummers from the crowd.

"What would be expected of us? Also what if we reject the offer." Tormund ask trying to gather all the info before deciding. The idea of Tormund kneeling to anyone shocks the free folk behind him.

"Torrhen, stop this. Come back to the table let your uncle decide their fate." His mother Barbary steps in deciding she has had enough of this charade of her son letting the enemy of the north settled just outside Winterfell. Torrhen turns around and gives her a glare that shocks her back into her seat. She had been getting more confident into the political scene. Torrhen was getting tired of his uncle and mother ignoring his council when he knew what was best for his homeland.

"Mother I love you but please sit down." he turns away from her staring back at Tormund. He did not see his mother gulped in nervousness, she raised a strong son in politics but she wondered how strong.

"What will happen to you if you reject this offer is we march all 600 of you back beyond the wall, leave you no weapons and we march back and you stay north of the wall. The next time we see any of you back south of the wall heads will be rolling. Now onto what would be expected of you, you will provide your families a good home, work hard, pay your taxes, and help the North when it comes to war."

Tormund gathers with his fellow leaders and spear wives, Tormund knows with the cannibals moving into his territory up north and the giants in from the south this would provide him the best protection for his people. After a short discussion Tormund comes back before the young heir,

"Aye, we will only serve strong lords like you. Your uncle may be strong as far as northerners go but we will only work with you and whoever proves themselves worthy. Also we heard about those damn seven, we will serve the gods of old." Tormund replied. Torrhen for his part was completely ok with this, he essentially gets a strong set of soldiers that are loyal solely to him.

"That is acceptable, I piss on the sevens temple every time I head south." Torrhen states getting a wave small laughs through the crowds. "Aye that is acceptable, the weak do not deserved to be followed they deserve to be trampled on like shit beneath a mares heel."

Eddard understands that is a dig at his style of leadership, while respected in the north Ned's strong hand was not there. House Bolton did the same thing House Karstark did 3 years prior, the only penalty House Bolton had to face was a light 1000 stag fine without having to pay back the back taxes.

Ashara comes to her husband's side holding his hand, she knows that these attack had hurt her Ned but she agrees with her nephew even if she would never say out loud. She felt Ned was the best father and husband a woman could ever ask for, the problem was he was supposed to lead the entire North and his personality was meant to be a follower instead of a leader. Ashara was honestly excited for her nephew to take control, he would be excellent lord and it would also free up her husband. Hmm maybe another child would fit into the picture.

As Torrhen and Tormund shook hands the climate of the north was changed. For the following years the northern lords started to recognize the resurgence of the northern economy was based on the fresh eyes of Torrhen. Also from that day the birth of Torrhen's Hol was made, people use to joke that this was a personal army for Torrhen and Torrhen alone. The wanderers of the Greyjoy rebellion that fled the Iron Isles to the inner north in 289 settled in Torrhen's Hol as well. Some of these people were sent to live at the newly constructed Port Lyanna at the tip of the Sea Dragon Point in the northwest.

House Whitestark who broke off from the main Stark line 500 years ago rebelled in 288. The land Lord Edmure Whitestark held what was the whole Sea Dragon Point, so when they rebelled the combined forces of House Mormont from Bear Island and Torrhen's army as they were called from Torrhen's Hol came and crushed them taking back the land for the Starks. Ned wanted to gift it to House Mormont but Torrhen had other ideas.

A jump up low lord named Lord Sol had impressed him with his naval expertise so Torrhen had upgraded him and placed him in charge of the peninsula, apart of his responsibilities were to oversee the building of the navy in the name of the Starks.

By the year 290 the Starks controlled a navy that would put the Stormlords in a very good battle. The key to their success was using the trade circle of Essos they were able to get new and better designs for ships, Torrhen had sent multiple former Iron Islander shipbuilders to the port to ensure the new fleet was up to standards.

Economically over the past years the north had boomed, 1 Northern dragon was worth 2 Riverlands dragon, 1.5 Westerland dragon, 2.5 Eyrie Dragon, 1.4 Stormlands dragon, and most impressively 4 Crownland dragon. Instead of merging the markets like a good king should have done he allowed separate rates causing the difference. The only one who went neck and neck with the north was Dorne who would be .1 either way depending on the season.

(Flashback ends)

The day had started as any normal day, the now 14 year old was woken up by the jumping motion onto him by his adopted sister Rhaenys and his cousin Sylvia. Rhae and Torrhen had become inseparable, he was her protector, brother, and best friend. She found out a few years back what would have happened if her adopted Uncle never rescued her from the man that still haunted her dreams "The Mountain". She still missed her mother and brother horribly but the 11 year old Rhae would get her revenge and it would be in the form of the protective older brother Torrhen. Torrhen had many tax arguments with the southern lords, many times King Robert had tried to take 200 of his war galleys and trading vessels by using his position, Torrhen had kindly told the messenger to suck his prick. So he was not on good terms with the Red Keep.

The Crownlands had been up in a rage at the response of the North but Jon Arryn told the king with how strong the military and economy was in the north it would be a costly offensive to get not that much, plus there was not much chance of success. Since the saving of the little girl Rhaenys Dorne had become strong supporters of the North and both kingdoms rose to a level that scared all the kingdoms between them. From the day he sent the messenger away Torrhen was jokingly called the King of the North, although the men and women of Torrhen's Hol and Port Lyanna treated them as their king.

The other girl that awoke Torrhen was his first cousin and youngest child of Eddard and Ashara, Sylvia Stark who was named after Ashara's mother. The girl was a wild child, always dirty and seen always with a wooden sword in her hand. From the day Sylvia had seen Torrhen destroy the Smalljon in the training circle she had decided he would be her idol. Ser Oswell Whent who was quite taken with the girl teaching her something, she would run to her cousin whether she was in a small council meeting or getting ready to meet his lover Nymeria Sand and he would always make time for her.

She was drop dead gorgeous like her mother, if it were not for knowing her last name by the looks you would have never guessed she was a child of the North. She definitely had the personality of her late aunt Lyanna, both her and her aunt Lyanna had got into a whole lot of trouble. Rhae and Sylvia were still nursing a bruised bottom from the punishment Torrhen had laid on them for prank war they had, both girls knew they deserved it and hated the leather strap that Torrhen used but would do it over again.

"Wake up King Torrhen you court awaits," Rhae commented as she and Sylvia grabbed each leg to drag him out of bed. "Everybody is going to be here, Ygritte is already here and challenging you to a sparring duel. My dragons are on her since you have such a soft spot for her." A realization hits Rhae. "Unless someone has a crush on Ygritte!" and like that both girls left a confused Torrhen in his small clothes. Thirty minutes later a bathed Torrhen comes down from his room in a tunic bearing the Stark wolf, black hair slicked back. The tunic is tight on his body showing all the ladies and servants within the castle that this young lord takes good care of his body. He strapped Vengeance to his hip, Vengeance was a valyrian steel blade that was gifted to him by Prince Oberyn on his 12 birthday.

As Torrhen comes down the stairs he sees a smirking Arthur Stark, "So Ygritte, dear cousin? We are so close you could have told me before my sister." Arty lets out a laugh slapping his cousin on the back.

"Please even if I did everybody except Jon knows she only has eyes for him." He replies back and walks to the great hall to see the rest of the people for breaking of the fast. As he sees the door he also sees someone who he was hoping could be avoided till later, he knew if he got too tangled with her it would be by midday till he met up with his family.

"Why hello my liege, I have been a naughty servant. If my thoughts are right it's your right to punish the naughty." Nymeria Sand says submissively and seductively approaching the birthday boy. She had always taken control when it came to the art of love making, this changed when she lured Torrhen to the bedroom and she became something she never thought she would become; his bitch. He was gentle while also controlling her and she was in love. From that day on she knew she could never have another prick and become his mistress carrying his Snow children. He encouraged her to be the fierce warrior she was and never humiliated her publicly, he actually respected her.

He gave a quick nod to Arty to keep walking, the whole castle knew of their relationship. At first his mother and uncle disagreed but when they found they could not stop this relationship they could only hope he was safe. Alone in the corridor he walked behind her

"Naughty you say, I really must punish the naughty shouldn't I." He slaps her hard on her butt letting out a moan. The 17 year old wants nothing to let her Lord and Master take her right then and there but she remembers she has news to say to him.

"Mmmm my Lord I have actually some business to discuss with you, I don't know how you will take it though." Nym tries to look away from his eyes and hide her nervousness. Torrhen with one finger redirects her chin to meet his eyes. He gives her the nod to continue.

"Well my Lord you see it seems that I may have missed my moon blood and the maester has said I am too far along for moon tea." She rushes out trying to get the news over with, she was actually happy of this news, she was just nervous how her Lord would take it. She saw something that shocked her, a smile on his face.

"This is great news, boy or girl I will claim it and we will raise it together. Now I may have to marry another for the North but I will not forget about you just because of another." He leans in and captures her lips. He escorts her into the hall, Nym in a beautiful yellow dress he had made for her from an Essos tailor captured the eyes of many of the men and envy of many women. Torrhen escorted her to her seat where Arianne was sitting since she came north to go over some trade agreements with their northern allies. Rhaenys sat happily next to her cousin in a red dress eating her poached eggs.

Torrhen leaves the three lovely ladies when his brother Rodwell comes running up and engulfs him in a bear like hug. "Brother, today is the day the child of Brandon Stark rises to take his rightful spot. We are going to dominate this whole damn continent." Rodwell says in an excited tone. Rodwell was looking forward to his brother's rise because his uncle Eddard did not like to go to war, his brother though he would show the world the strength of the North's army and navy.

"Now brother don't go starting war without cause, war is fine but only when they are necessary." Torrhen replies like he is a wise monk from across the ocean.

"Oh Torr you have to talk to mother, her and aunt Ashara have been looking into marriage contracts to strengthen our position. If they don't keep quiet about stuff like that then the North will seem desperate."

"Aye Rod, where is our two little terrors we called sisters." Rodwell thinks trying to recall where he saw them last.

"I believe in the training yard with Prince Oberyn. He is showing Bran how to work a spear, he is not bad for his young age quick and decisive. Wish he would go for a real weapon but hey as long as our cousin is a warrior I am okay with that, not some weak politician like you." Rodwell laughs and punches Torrhen's arm hard showing he is just fucking around. Torrhen was quickly becoming a great sword in the North, he had already topped his whole family and Ser Oswell Whent. He still had some ways to go to top the master-at-arms Ser Arthur Dayne.

The Kingsguard members knew that they could not just sit around under the protection of the Starks, Ser Gerard Hightower had gone about teaching Torrhen and the other children about battle strategies, Ser Arthur Dayne became the master-at-arms, and Ser Oswell Whent led the convoys back and forth from Port Lyanna. Port Lyanna had quickly become the most used port in Westeros, their trading allie Port Elia which was the new port built in honor of Princess Elia Targaryen was a close second.

Torrhen sees his mother and gives her a "you're in trouble look", she bows her head humiliated that she is being told off by her own son from across the room, and it's working. He proceeds to the training arena where Prince Oberyn is teaching a 9 year old Bran about how to wield a spear. At the sight of Torrhen Oberyn halts training and walks over to the soon to be Warden of the North.

"Torrhen how does this day find you? You have heard the news from Nymeria yes?" Oberyn ask the 14 year old.

"Aye, I will claim it and raise it to be a proud Northerner. So how does it feel to be a grandpa? Shouldn't you use that spear as a walking stick?" Torrhen japes back at Oberyn. Oberyn had always like Torrhen, he was smart, respectful, and knew when to strike. His tactics reminded him much more of the southern battle styles than of the northern ones.

"Yes when I am standing over you in victory in the tourney at Riverrun here in 6 moons we will see who needs a cane." Oberyn responds, Torrhen knew he could not beat Oberyn at this point in 1v1 combat but Oberyn also knew Torrhen quickly adapted his battle strategy on the fly making him a hard target.

"Oh Torrhen there is business to discuss. Could we sit in the solar and discuss it?" Oberyn inquired, and with a nod they were off to the Winterfell Solar. They entered and Torrhen sat behind a large desk with papers scattered across the table.

Before the talking could start Arianne and Nymeria came strolling into the solar closing the door behind them. Arianne had a knowing seductive look on her face sitting in the chair next to her uncle. Her dress was a thin silk that left little to the imagination. Nym sat next to her cousin and had lust in her eyes looking at Torrhen.

"Now seeing as you have Arianne in with us I take it she is involved. What could I do to help the Noble house of Martell?" Torrhen asked playing with a golden dragon weaving in and out of his knuckles.

"Well we know how much you helped out Dorne by using your limited power over your uncle and making both of us prosperous, the wealth I wish to discuss with you is not a monetary wealth though." Oberyn pauses and now Torrhen is greatly interested.

"The wealth I wish to discuss with you is the wealth of family. What I have here is a contract between House Martell and House Stark for a consort marriage, this being said you will have all the privileges of being married but your children will bear the name Martell and be the Heirs for Dorne. That is what we propose, along with my niece comes my eldest daughter as your sworn shield."

Torrhen was shocked and had to process what his friend Oberyn had told him. While he knew he needed a Lady Stark having his blood be the future leaders of the southernmost kingdom would be a great boon. Add to the fact that Obara Sand who was quickly becoming the most dangerous spear in Dorne would become his sworn shield. He looked towards his beautiful lover Nym.

"Nym sweetheart what do you think?" She peaked her head up in a smile, she was happy she was being consulted on something most men would just say yes to ignoring the women already devoted to him.

"Smart politically, smart business, and sexy body looks to me good at every level My Lord." She smiles and looks over her cousin.

At this Oberyn had a six sense and left the Solar. Arianne walked around his desk, kissing Nym so she could move, she sat on his lap facing him dress hiked high and legs spread over his.

(Lemon)

"I could provide you a demonstration if you like." She teases him biting his lower lip. Torrhen may be the smart political Stark who thought battles strategically but he was still a wolf, when she bit his lip the wolf struck. He met her lips and rubbing his hand on her back, he untied her dress exposing her perfect olive breast. As Torrhen kisses and demands entry with his tongue she feels the sensation of Nymeria sucking on her nipple getting a deep moan from Arianne.

"Does the princess want more?" Torrhen ask as he sucks on her neck.

"Mmmm yes please fuck me." She says between moans.

"Aren't Princess supposed to be better beggars than that. Now say it like you mean it." He growled out attacking her other nipple now.

"Mmmm make this body yours Lord Stark, treat me like your personal slut. Please just fuck me till I am swimming in your seed." She moans out, she can't believe the wild and submissive side he is bring out in her. What they say about the wolf is true then. He lifts her up placing her easily on the desk as if she is 5 pounds.

"Go ahead strip your Lord" The wolf growls out, Arianne and Nymeria are taking off his tunic and breeches till he stands nude before her. He then takes her dress off while Nym take hers off not wanting to be left out. Torrhen snaps his fingers on the desk and Nymeria lays on her back legs wide open.

"Go ahead princess show your cousin your skill with your tongue." She goes to argue but receives a hard slap on her ass making her moan loudly. She stalls a little more getting another one harder this time. She bends over the desk at the waist and begins to slide her tongue inside Nymeria, Nymeria lets out a moan and holds Arianne's hair making her lick faster.

Torrhen lines up with the princess sliding it deep inside her, she lets out a loud moan that gets muffled by Nymeria's cunt. He rides her hard for 25 minutes making her pant, sweat, and moan.

She starts to feel herself get built up and getting close.

"My Lord may I please cum" She is not sure why she is asking but she figures it's better not to be disobedient to the wolf.

"We will cum together my dear" SLAP he slaps her hard on the ass making her moan loud.

He starts to feel it build up closer and closer.

"Ready dear" he says between pants as he paints her womb. As she feels it filling her she releases herself onto his hard cock. This makes her bite down on Nymeria's lips and she squirts in her face, Arianne tries to catch it all in her mouth as she moans loud.

She aches in sadness as she feels his member pull out.

They hear a knock at the door.

"Torrhen we are going to do a dry run on the ceremony and next time make sure the hall is empty, I am pretty sure you scarred our little sister. By the way good job." Rodwell jokes as he walks away from the door.

A panting Arianne replies. "Yes my Lord good job." She captures his lips and starts getting dressed. Nymeria does the same thing and ten minutes later they are walking in the great hall.

(Lemon Ends)

"There he is the conquering hero, hide your maidens everybody he will claim them for the North." The Greatjon barrels out causing the men to laugh and women to blush.

"Claim them for the North, I am pretty sure he was claiming them for the wolf." Tormund says having rode up from Torrhen's Hol replies. Tormund and the Greatjon had become good friends once they fought side by side in a few battles against pirates.

"Hush Greatjon, Tormund that is not way to talk in front of children." Barbary Stark commented.

"Well what about having to hear it, I believe that is much worse mother." Lyarra Stark who was the youngest and twin sister of Sarra and only daughters of Brandon Stark. This elicits a huge laugh from all those in the hall leaving Lyarra confused on how she made them laugh.

"If everyone is done laughing at my expense can we get on with the dry run?" Torrhen commanded.

2 hours later in the Great Hall of Winterfell sat Eddard Stark on the throne with Ice in his hand. Alongside the main walk up to the throne room was representatives from all the northern Lords, each dressed in their finest armor. The closest to the throne was House Mormont on his right and House Umber on his left. Mixed in with the guest was a stunning Arianne, Nymeria, and Ellaria Sand next to a dashing Prince Oberyn. Surrounding the throne was the members of House Stark.

All eyes turned towards the entrance as they saw Torrhen in his finest armor that had a Stark direwolf in the center of it. While the look of admiration was in most eyes, the look of lust was in two ladies eyes. Torrhen walked up to the throne and his Uncle Eddard stood up unsheathing ice from its scabbard.

"Do you Torrhen Stark promise to defend the North from foreign and local threats, to safeguard the peasants and Lords alike. Do you promise to be a beacon of hope for the people of the North to aspire to?"

"Aye I do" Torrhen replies solemnly

"Then I pass Ice to you with the prayers and the guidance of the old gods."

Eddard passed Ice to his nephew and joined the rest of the family behind the throne. Torrhen looked at the wolf throne where he would be conducting the business of the North, it was his right it was his destiny.

As he sat down he just knew this felt right. He looked up and the hall seeing the people who depended on his wisdom.

"Gentleman and ladies of the North, who here wants to make the North great again?" Torrhen ask and gets a resounding yell from everyone.

"Well onto business, I am sure there are some rumors why the honorable Martells are here."

Someone yelled "So you can leave them with stories of the North and children of the North." The whole crowd is in a laughing uproar, Arianne is blushing like mad but knowing it was true.

"Be that as it may I and Arianne will be entering a consort marriage. This means any children will have the blood of the North but be named Martell, you will treat them as if they are a Stark because they are one."

There was a quiet uproar, Barbary Stark look like she was betrayed not being on in the council.

"I will find a Lady Stark that will provide me with northern heirs, i'll just be… assisting our southern friends."

This calmed down everybody down.

"Now that we have that cleared up Greatjon I heard we have some southerners who need to be introduced to northern ale. Who is going to show them with me?" Torrhen yells getting an excited cheer from the crowd. Prince Oberyn had come with 40 Dornish men including Ser Lord Drinkwater and Lord Yronwood. That night there was a lot of debauchery and fun while their new lord slept soundly with two Dornish beauties on each side of him.

The next morning a hungover North groggily stumbled their way over to the dining hall. Nym who could not drink due to her being pregnant was amazed how drunk an entire room could collectively get, she estimated maybe 25 bastards were born that night. Well she knew at least 1 Martell heir was born that night.

A way to peppy Oberyn approached the drunk Warden of the North with Sarra Stark in tow.

"Torr I told you not to challenge the Greatjon to that drinking contest, and good morning dear sister. I expected to see you at politics class this morning but then realized my dear older brother can be a light weight." Sarra teases her older brother. Sarra had one of sharpest political minds for someone her age, Torrhen recognized this and was determine to cultivate her mind to make her his right hand.

Sarra by the age of 10 was already looking to be a beautiful girl by northern standards but plain by the standards of the rest of the kingdoms. She had the Stark black, pale skin, and the sharp grey eyes. Ser Arthur made sure whether male or female that the Stark children had specialized in at least one type of weapon, Sarra was becoming very deadly with her silver tongue and concealed silver dagger.

"Yup, I can already feel her kicking. We will save the first linen changing for her favorite aunt." Arianne teases her soon to be good sister. Sarra walks away muttering "Aye, when I convert to those damned seven."

"She has spirit that one, keep her close and trust her judgement. Now onto the festivities of the impending nuptials, will it be the seven or the old gods?" A grumpy and hungover Torrhen looks up at his soon to be uncle with a look of did you really need to ask.

"The old gods it is, Doran wants to be present as well as my daughters. There Obara will pledge herself to your service and we all can have a repeat of last night. Oh I heard that Oberyn is becoming a very popular boys name lately, that would sure make a great boy's name." Oberyn japes with Torrhen slapping him on the back.

"I can agree to that if you name your first son Torrhen after their favorite brother." Torrhen returns, Oberyn stares Torrhen down for a moment then extends the hand for a handshake.

"Deal, although we all know you're going to end up with eight girls." Torrhen states. They shake hands but before Oberyn can respond a heavy Ellaria Sand approaches the group.

"Already giving out our child's name Oberyn, and who says I am going to let him get me heavy with child one more time." Ellaria jokes back. "Torrhen Sand would be a fine name though. Come now dear we need to send off those ravens to your brother so he can begin his journey." Ellaria drags away the Prince.

The three found themselves at breakfast in idle chatter with his aunt, uncle, and mother on how this is the best decision. After the morning fast was broken Torrhen was abandoned by his two lover while they decided to watch the minstrel sing southern love songs, Torrhen found himself walking to the training grounds to see his two little terror shadows in Rhae and Sylvia watching the Greatjon and Tormund practice with live steel.

The beautiful and energetic Sylvia runs to her cousin and engulfs him in a huge hug, soon behind her is Rhae.

"Torr when will I get to practice with live steel?" A curious Sylvia had asked as she pulled the sword Vengeance out of its scabbard at his hip. She was struggling to keep it off the ground. Sylvia had been bugging her cousin since he was in charge of her training regimen.

"Use your forearms not your wrist pup, you are too young to be holding it like us." She complied and the valyrian blade lifted 2 feet higher. Torrhen proceeded to pull a dagger from his belt, the dagger was made from valyrian steel that he had received as a gift for helping a friend out in Qohor. Adorned on the hilt was the Targaryen three headed dragon in the background of black.

"Here Rhae I had this made for you, never forget who you are. Our families may have been on opposite sides of the war but I will always be there for you." He hands the dagger to a tearful Rhae and hugs him and is reluctant to let go, she gives him a kiss on the cheek and runs off to the Whitebull to teach her how to defend herself.

"What about me when am I getting a speech like that and a valyrian blade?" Sylvia teases Torrhen. She is still trying to balance the sword properly and strike target.

"When you learn how to hold a sword properly. Rhae got a dagger, you will want a long sword. Lets first get you mastering live steel before your mother kills me because you took your own hand off." He takes his sword back and sheathes it. From the shadows slinked in the Greyjoy ward that they had taken in to keep the Iron Isles in line.

"My my such a gentleman, fierce warrior and loving older brother to your enemy. How come I have never received such treatment?" Yara Greyjoy ask innocently. While she never rebelled against her wards she was reluctant to view them as anything more than prison guards.

"Yara we both know why, now how may I help the landlocked squid today?" Yara growls at his comment, she knows how much power that one man yields. If she was to stab him in his back then the whole North would burn all his enemies to the ground especially the Iron Isles in his memory. The heir Rodwell was more dangerous during a wartime due to his unpredictability and undying loyalty to his brother, not to mention with his seed starting the next generation of Martells it would be suicide for her people.

"Well maybe I want some of the wolf to carry on the Greyjoy line, never thought of that did you?" She leaves before he can answer. She has a happy smirk on her face thinking that would not be such a bad idea.

"Still a pain in the ass that one. How bout we test her love of the drowning gods?" Rodwell says as he approach from behind Torrhen.

"Yea and risk another war, if war comes then you know I will fight and die for the North but remember Rodwell lords start wars the peasants die for them." He leaves and Rodwell heads towards the fighting arena thinking on his words.

(Time skip)

One Moon Later

It had been one moon since the passing of Ice to Lord Torrhen Stark, The Warden of the North. Tomorrow was a big day for the young man, it would be the day he and heir Arianne Martell would share vows before the Godswood forever uniting the North and South.

Ellaria instead of having a boy named Torrhen Sand had a girl named Dorea Sand who was born in Winterfell 3 days after the ceremony. Nymeria had been starting to show slightly in her belly and got a lot more testy with anyone not name Torrhen.

Arianne's moon had come and gone without blood, they would keep it as a secret until after the ceremony. The Stark Family lined up from age with Torrhen standing in the front awaiting the arrival of his new father in law Doran Martell and his brother in laws Quentyn and Trystane Martell. From the distance they could hear a caravan of wagons and see the sun with the spear going through it in the distance.

As the row of horse first enter Torrhen first spots the massive Greatjon Umber and Tormund Giantsbane who had agreed to be the escorts from Port Lyanna. After that they see a coat of arms with a white sword and the falling star crossed on lilac which signified House Dayne.

As soon as Gerold Dayne gets off his horse he is engulfed by Ashara, as there is a humorous side bar of Ashara fussing how Gerold is doing a wagon pulls into the courtyard waving the Martell colors and Oberyn steps from behind the line to greet his eldest brother.

Areo Hotah who was following in from steps off his horse and fetches the wheelchair for the true Warden of the South. A clearly pained Doran is carried out of the transport wagon and placed into his chair, Torrhen steps forward to meet Prince Martell.

"Your grace might I add it is an honor to finally meet you in person. I am glad you are here to witness the merging of our two kingdoms." An impressed Doran nods knowing he made the right decision offering his only daughter to the eldest son of Brandon Stark.

"Might I add I have been impressed with you ever since you laid the groundwork for Torrhen's Hol, it was easy to give into to temptation and just leave the wildings and then the Ironborn to their fates. Instead you saw a moment to capitalize on the influx of skilled labor and created Torrhen's Hol which in turn created Port Lyanna." Doran replies

"Well between Port Elia and Port Lyanna I am pretty sure we are making a mockery of the rest of the kingdom." Doran and Torrhen have a laugh. Then what happens shocks them, they hear the voice of someone they never expected to step forward.

"Well if your two kingdoms were not so independent you could help the rest of us out, gods know we need it." Tyrion Lannister approached waddling towards the group. Behind him is Lord Baelish with his wife Lady Catelyn Baelish. Behind her was a stranger no one could identify except from the medallion of the Iron Bank on his chest.

"Tyrion the mighty, what a surprise. Oberyn what was the red headed whore that you had the other night?" Torrhen asked ignoring the shouts and murmurs around him.

"Lora, or was it Mika?" Oberyn says with a puzzled look on his face. "Mika dear." Ellaria throws in.

"I thank you Lord Stark but I wish I was here on pleasure, although who knows after the wedding I may have to visit Mika. No sadly I am here to discuss taxes once again." Tyrion became the spokesperson to try to get the North and South to pay more taxes but both sides quickly refused citing unfair taxing.

"Well Mr. Taxcollector we will not hold that against you. Prince Doran sorry about getting sidetracked, how about we all get settled in and we will discuss taxes, trading, whoring later." Torrhen gets a collective laugh for the last thing mentioned.

"That would be perfectly acceptable thank you." Areo Hotah pushes Doran past the group following a servant to the first floor room set up for Prince Doran. As Quentyn passes he gives Torrhen a ugly look knowing he lost any chance of him getting Dorne once his sister gets pregnant. Trystan instead runs up to his sister and gives her a massive hug before rambling like any excited 4 year old on his journey and what they saw.

"Lord and Lady Baelish, Samantha will show you to your chambers, please make yourselves at home." Lord Baelish nods and follows the servant to their chambers.

The Iron Banker steps forward.

"The Iron Bank is always welcome at my home, I suppose we will be having a meeting later on so until then tell my servant "The Wolf Howls at Dawn" and you will receive our private stash." The Iron Banker thanks Torrhen for the courtesy and follows the group in.

Three beautiful Dornish women steps towards him and he can only guess they are the infamous Sand Snakes of Dorne. The elder of them steps forward, bigger frame than the rest carrying a spear and a bull whip on her hip and Torrhen guess this one can only be Obara.

"My Lord it is a pleasure to meet you my name is Obara Sand, I would be putting you through a test but if you passed my sisters and cousins test than you already pasted mine. I only ask you that before the wedding we get a chance to spar so I can see what you are made off." A serious faced Obara says, bows and walks to talk to her sister.

Next up is definitely up there with the most gorgeous women in all the seven kingdoms, Tyene Sand is wearing a cream green dress that just hovers over the ground. He can see no physical weapons on her but you never underestimate the Sand Snakes. She raises her skirt and curtsies before Torrhen.

"My Lord my name is Tyene Sand and might I add it's wonderful to meet you. You have such a beautiful kingdom I was hoping you had someone who could show me around? I would push it onto you but I know you must have 1000 things to do." She smiles sweetly.

"Of course my dear, Rodwell could you come here real quick." Torrhen answers her and calls for his brother.

"Aye brother, having trouble with too many ladies?" Rodwell ask as he walks over with a large smile on his face.

"No I am fine in that department, can you please escort this beautiful young lady around Winterfell. Show her all that we have to offer." A smirk rises on his brother's face. Rodwell may have been too young to use his tool but that did not stop him from shamelessly flirting on everyone short of Rhae and Yara. He offers her his arm and leads them away.

An 11 year old who is not looking at him directly, instead she is gathering info about all around her.

"Library?" A quiet Sarella Sand ask Torrhen, she knows she must go through the charade of standing in the line.

"Second staircase on the right, take it to the third level." Sarella nods, as quickly as she steps up she is bound for Winterfell Castle.

"She is a very curious girl Sarella is, she does not mean any insult but don't expect her out of there till the ceremony is about to start." Obara clears it up for him.

Tormund Giantsbane is passing the group.

"Okay we will make her feel at home. Hey Tormund could have Ygritte find me by the training pit here in 15 minutes?" Torrhen inquires to his friend.

"Aye, you gonna let her win again? She would not stop bragging about how she got you in a kill shot, it was obvious it was set up though."

"Not this time, time to really test her and see if she has the ability to learn the art form of fighting."

Tormund only nods guessing what is going to happen and walks away to find her.

The group headed towards the training arena with only Torrhen making a detour to change into his training armor.

As Torrhen approached the training grounds he saw a young 9 year old in Jon Snow black of hair grey of eyes sparring with an 11 year old wilding. She had bright red hair, a thin body, and a determined look on her face to place Jon Snow on his back. He saw the training ground was packed watching the two youngsters spar, Tormund cheered on Ygritte like a proud adoptive father and his aunt and Uncle Ned and Ashara cheered on Jon along with their brood.

What Torrhen sees in both fighters impress him. Ygritte not having the mass to strike hard instead strikes fast, she comes in hits you and runs out before she lets the opponent's strength dominate her. Jon on the other hand knows he is not as quick as her so he lets her fall into a false sense of security during a hit and strikes hard and defends hard trying to catch her off guard. Their guard is atrocious and they waste too many moves but they have potential.

Torrhen slides through the crowd watching on and enters the pit stopping the spar between Jon and Ygritte with all eyes on him. Torrhen walks over to his master at arms Ser Arthur Dayne unbelted his valyrian blade and takes the wooden sword that he had not used since he had been 5.

"Good strikes and good defenses but let's see how you do against me." Torrhen states calmly sending nervous gulps to both opponents who know they are over matched, but they also know they are northerners and you fight till you meet the old gods.

Ygritte goes for the surprise attack since she had his back while Jon tries to distract him by going hard high. As Jon swings his sword to meet his cousin Torrhen ducks out of the way and twist around catching an unsuspecting Ygritte in the chest with his boot, the kick sends her flying into the ground hard.

Torrhen looks back at his cousin who is getting ready to mount another offense, Torrhen easily counters Jon and exchanges a few shots with their wooden swords until he sees Ygritte trying to use her speed to get back into the fight. This happens for 15 more minutes and 15 knockdowns between Jon and Ygritte combined. By the end of the fight both are lying in the dirt sore and sweating like they were being kept in Ghaston Grey while Torrhen barely broke a sweat.

Even though they were thoroughly defeated 2 v. 1 the looks of respect are on all the faces of onlookers from the Dornish Prince Doran and Martell to the Stark family, they kept getting knocked down harder than the time before but still got up to receive more punishment.

"Ser Oswell can you make sure they are both watered and bandaged up, good fight you two you never gave up. We need to work on the guard a little bit and really Ygritte trying to bite the ear?" Torrhen sends a smirk towards the girl who returns it with a sheepish smile.

"I take it it's my turn My Lord?" A confident Obara steps into the ring to face her future lord. The 20 year old is equipped with a whip in one hand and her favorite spear in the other, and a short sword on her belt incase combat gets close.

Her father decides to give her some last minute advice.

"He may be six years your younger Obara but don't underestimate him. He strikes fast and hard." Obara sends a nod to her father to show that she received the warning.

"Kick his ass sister, send him back to my bed sore so he can feel how he left me." Nymeria shouts out getting laughs all around. Rodwell could be seen on the fence gently holding the 14 year old Tyene at the waist while they made their own wager.

A 6 year old Sylvia watches her idol get ready to face his future sworn sword. Rhae is next to her, she is conflicted because she has love for both fighters. Obara is her blood cousin and Torrhen was always there to defend her honor even though she was a dragon.

"You can always back out my Lord, it would be embarrassing to be beat by your sworn sword in front of all your subjects." Obara says and Torrhen smirks back, he walks towards Arthur Dayne who returns Vengeance to him.

"Hey Tyrion what are the odds?" He ask the imp who is placing a bet on the duel.

"4 to 1 Obara beating you. Looks like you're the underwolf." Tyrion laughs at his own pun.

He turns his attention to Obara who sheathed her sword but draws out her whip. They stare each other down both knowing each other is going to be a tough fight. Torrhen goes to make the first move to try a run at her from the side, he get repelled by a whiplash that lands where his move was being made to.

This happened for 5 more minutes, Torrhen knew he was not going to get past the whip but he needed to memorize her patterns. Everyone who had made their bet on Torrhen was regretting it while at that moment Oberyn regretted making his bet on his daughter, he saw the exact move Torrhen was about to make.

Torrhen goes to rush in but stopped on a dime, the whip had already been released by Obara on a high overhead arch. Torrhen waited till the perfect moment and rolled forward and slashing up slicing the length of the whip in half making it useless.

A shocked Obara who was just 2 seconds ago trying to plot her attack to finish off Torrhen now realized he had the upper hand. She drops the whip grabbing the spear from the ground bringing it up in just enough time to deflect the blade. In deflecting the shot her spear snaps in half, the momentum of the break sends her flying back on her ass.

She sees Torrhen going for the "kill" shot and brings her small blade in just enough, Vengeance is 3 inches away from her head and Torrhen is leaning over her. She knows she needs to get on her feet so she plants her feet on his chest and pushes off, she is not able to push him far but it's enough to roll out of the way and get back to her feet. Obara circles over to the broken spear grabbing the spear head and 3 feet of wood making it a mini spear, her father had forced her to train with a mini spear incase this situation ever happened in battle. With two blades in hand she attacked knowing in one on one close combat Torrhen was dangerous on the offensive.

Every time she struck he was their blocking her blade and her arm from bring the mini spear down on him, this happened for ten more minutes. Obara was visibly getting tired, her sides ached, her knees hurt from the kicks to her exposed knees causing her to limp. She went for a lazy over the head kill shot, she thought she put more into but her arms moved like southern clay.

Torrhen saw this a mile away, he ducked under her strike moving to her exposed back. He sheathed his sword and wrapped his exposed muscular arm around her neck putting her into a reverse chokehold. As soon as she felt his arms tighten around her she went defensive dropping her weapons and scratching at his arms to release the strong grip. The clawing and fighting did not work as she started to feel herself blackout, she felt her legs give out first then her arms then it went black. This was the first time someone beat her since her father 6 years prior.

Torrhen gently laid the limp sleeping body on ground and looked at all the shock faces on everybody's face, there was rumors that Torrhen was the fastest blade in the North but now everybody wondered how fast he actually was. Prince Oberyn was most impressed as he went to check on his daughter knowing she was play toy to him like a cat plays with a rat.

"Wow might I add I am so happy I put my whole trip gold on you." A smiling Tyrion says walking away. After that the first one to mob him is his little cousin Sylvia and then his twin sisters. Rodwell comes up with a big grin on his face.

Jon and Ygritte who was still bruised from a light sparring with Torrhen were praying hard to the old gods that they would allow Torrhen to train them.

"Looks like Tyene owes me a night of horse riding, told her that Obara never stood a chance." Rodwell laughs and gives his brother a large slap on the back.

"Good fight young man, saw a few holes where maybe you could have been brought down but now thinking about it they were probably traps. Makes me wish I was 25 years younger and without this damn gout. What do you think brother?" Prince Doran sends a compliment his way.

Oberyn was giving his daughter who was just coming to water.

"Very smart traps, might have fell for one or two but I am still quick enough to escape out the holes. She was undefeated besides me in Dorne and now she comes to the North and she is 0-1. Make sure you train her while she serves you and never let up on her, if war is to come we will need to all be strong." A very serious Oberyn says. Between the taxes battles, refusing to give the middle kingdoms their trade routes, and refused marriages there had been a lot of conflict, the North and Dorne had been preparing for the worse in secret.

Both kingdoms had been having their friends over the Narrow Sea make them massive bolts, sieging rams, and other heavy artillery and had them stored in storage facilities so no one was none the wiser.

A tired and hurt Obara was helped up by her sisters, once she was up she ushered her sisters away as Nymeria went to Torrhen's left side liking their arms while Arianne did it on the right side.

She dropped to her knees and said,

"Before the old gods and new I give you my blade, my mind, my body, and my soul to help keep you and your family safe and conquer all enemies set before you. Do you accept me Obara Sand as your Sworn Shield?"

The tension was so thick in the air you could slice it with the wooden practice sword.

"I do, stand Obara Sand and join me in a much better future" She obediently stands up, while she stands up she realizes she feels something for her Lord that she never felt for someone outside of her blood; complete devotion. Not the sexual devotion to him like Nymeria felt but a deeper one that she could not describe. She understood how Areo Hotah felt about her uncle. She embraces her father in a hug and follows her Lord out of the training arena.

Later that night a tired and worn out Torrhen leaves his chambers going to a meeting that was set with Lord Tyrion, on the way to the meeting he runs into his mother and her lady in waiting Lyra Mormont who was Maege's third daughter and Torrhens age.

As soon as Lyra sees her Lord she respectfully lowers her head in submission like all Mormont women were taught to by their mother towards the Warden of the North.

"Torrhen that was an amazing fight, where is your sworn shield anyways?" Barbary ask while looking around.

"She is nursing some wounds at the moment, she was a little bruised." A snicker comes from the submissive Lyra.

"Didn't you say you wanted to spar with me Lyra? Yes I do believe you said that, unless your talking about the other sparring." Torrhen sends a wink towards Lyra making her go crimson red lowing her head more trying to hide it.

"Stop it Torr quit making my lady in waiting blush. Now I wanted to apologize to you about my actions the previous days in trying to match you up with a suiter. I am sad you didn't consult me about the Martell and Sand girls but glad to be a grandmother soon." She says with a big smile on her face.

"Who were you planning on matching me up with anyways mother?" Torrhen inquires, he knows he needs to be matched up to a strong northern women to keep the North happy.

"Dacey Mormont, she is 2 years your elder and adores the ground you walk on. She is a strong women who would make a good wife. If you want we will discuss it later, you have a date with the imp about taxes. Good luck son." She kisses his cheek. As he goes to leave his bids goodnight to Lyra with a kiss on her knuckles making her blush once more.

As Torrhen approaches his Solar he sees his Uncle and brother waiting for him outside the door.

"Before we go in Uncle I just wanted to say I am sorry that we crossed paths so many times throughout the years, I want you to know you council will be respected and listened too. I guess I fight the wolf just like my father." Torrhen states to his Uncle Eddard. They shake hands and look at each other with respect and head in.

They get comfortable in the office talking about their plan for this meeting when ten minutes later Areo Hotah pushes Doran in and Oberyn and Arianne follows. The last person to arrive and just on time is Tyrion Lannister with a tall gentleman wearing a medallion that represents the iron bank, and finally Petyr Baelish who made the trip with his wife Catelyn Baelish.

"Now that we are all here let's get this meeting started. Now while our doors are always open for the honorable Iron Bank of Braavos I doubt you are here to taste the new spirit we are crafting." Torrhen states with an easy smile.

"No My Lord although I may take you up on that offer after we are done here, my name is Tycho Nestoris. The Master of Coins thought it imperative that I be present. I only collect the money and tell how much debt is owed."

"The reason I asked him here my Lord is the crown is currently sitting at 6 million dragons in debt, 3 to the Iron Bank and 3 to the Lannisters." Littlefinger says, Torrhen decides to butt in here.

"Oh this is where you tell me it's the responsibility of the two only financially smart kingdoms in Westeros to pay off the debt?" He leaves the question open for anyone to answer. Doran tags himself in on the point his friend and soon to be son in law was saying,

"I believe it is, we are responsible for keeping the Kingdom of Westeros afloat while the King spends the currency he receives from our taxes on tourneys."

Oberyn decides to get a shot in mocking the king, there had been bad blood that never healed since the death of his sister Elia.

"Every time he has a bowel movement he has a tourney." This comment gets a laugh from all except Doran, Eddard, and Petyr.

"I don't find this funny one bit, we know for a fact that Dorne and the North have their own accounts with the Iron bank that total around 9 million dragons a piece. By the order of Queen Cersei you are ordered to pay us 6 million dragons between the two kingdoms. We don't care if one side pays all or you split it." Petyr Baelish said firmly getting tired of the game the North and Dorne were playing. With the dropping dragon the populations had been going north or south where the work was leaving the population of King's Landing a third of what it was 10 years ago. Without the population as high as it was people like Petyr went out of business.

Everybodys face short of Tyrion who had just been watching the show, and Tycho who didn't care as long as he got paid contorted in anger. Rodwell got so angry he went up to strangle the Master of Coins himself.

"Rodwell sit!" Torrhen commanded making Rodwell take his seat immediately. Everybody thanked the gods Torrhen had always been able to control Rodwell because without him he would end up like their father.

"Now Doran we can do 3 million and 3 million can't we?" Torrhen asked a shocked Doran who then catches on.

"Yes son we can, although what would the interest be? I was thinking 5%."

"5% that low, well the offer was made cannot retract it now. Petyr you will get 6 million at 5% interest rate, if you are late it will come out of our taxes." Torrhen states to the shocked room.

"Well Tycho would you draw up a transfer from our vault to the debt for 3 million for me to stamp and sign." Torrhen says to the banker.

"Same here we have a wedding to plan son." Doran says smiling finally getting the cunning son he always wanted. He loves Quentyn but he had as much political sense as a crazed bear, and as jealous as a Vale wife.

"We will not be paying the interest or paying you back, the order was demanding a gift." Petyr says trying to get his cool back.

"Oh a gift is it her nameday soon, I am sure I would have heard of it coming up." Torrhen perks up sending sniggering throughout the room even cracking the shell of his Uncle Eddard.

"Well if it's not for her birthday you will pay us back or else we will break off and become our own independent kingdoms. This is not a threat, it's a promise. How well would the crown make off from the rich farmers in the Reach, or the wealth of crops in the Eyrie? So this is our offer, we don't expect miracles. The North will demand payment every 9 moons of 300,000 dragons plus the 5% interest."

Petyr wants to argue but he knows the North and Dorne had built such a strong wall politically and economically around them they cannot topple unless all out war.

"Fine I will send a raven out to the queen telling her the terms of payment. I will stay here in Winterfell until the matter is settled." Everybody nods and heads off to bed. Doran stops his future son in law before he can depart.

"Well played, we will have to keep an eye out for their trickery. You have had a busy first full moon as Warden of the North just take the time out just to breath the fresh air." They shake hands and depart ways. That night the usually horny Arianne just passes out on his chest as soon as they lay in his bed. She dreams about her big night tomorrow and the journey that is too come.

A/N:

 **Sylvia Stark**

Eddard's youngest

 **Lord Marcus Sol**

Lord of Port Lyanna

New promoted lord that is a master of the seas for house Stark

 **Tycho Nestoris**

Agent of the Bank of Braavos

Is in the TV Show and books but very easy to miss his appearences

Hope you all enjoyed it, had a lot of fun writing it. I am thinking Torrhen/Dany because a Targaryen is gonna be on the throne and that is probably how we will proceed. And Rhaenys will be involved ;)

I hope you all like the angle with the wildlings and the Iron born, I always felt it was stupid not to integrate a large population that you could use to help your Kingdom.

And I did not bash on Eddard, I wanted to show when you have two people in charge personalities can clash.

Well sure hope you enjoyed the story and I ask the questions because I love getting the readers involved in the story making process, so if you have an idea shoot it too me.

Ric


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

292

It had been 8 moons since the nuptials of Torrhen Stark and Arianne Martell, all the Lords, servants and peasants that could attended from the North and Dorne did attend. After a drunk night of debauchery Torrhen said goodbye to his new father and uncle. 8 months later the Stark Caravan was being led by the Warden of the North himself with his sworn sword Obara Sand slightly staggered behind him. Since that day she swore herself to Torrhen she had been a force to reckon with, the only people able to top her after that was Eddard, Torrhen, Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell, Lord Poole, and the Whitebull.

The tourney was suppose to be two moons prior but with King Robert deciding to bring his family it had been delayed. When the Starks arrived on the grounds of Riverrun they found out that they were the last great house to arrive just behind House Baratheon of Storm's End. They saw a pompous Renly Baratheon riding on his white steed dressed in way too many colors, he was prancing around looking for his kingly brother.

With the caravan coming to a halt an angry and heavy Arianne and Nymeria stormed up Torrhen with their birthing maester running after them.

"We had to do all that in 4 days? No breaks could be afforded huh?" Arianne asked as she was tapping her foot. Rodwell who was standing close to him mouthed him a good luck and escorted Tyene away. Even his little shadows decided to be preoccupied elsewhere.

"Well you see we were on schedule, that was until we had to stop at every waterfall on the way here. Lets just say that gets us off schedule." Torrhen climbed off his stallion with Vengeance on his hip. The whole family wanted to attend so Benjen had come down from the wall to act as the Warden of the North.

"Hey I wanted little Oberyn to hear the waterfall, its not my fault I want our child to be cultured." Nymeria the usually submissive lover of his says sternly to him.

He grabs both their hands with a pleading look. "Listen sweethearts let me make it up to you later." He kisses their hands and gives them a suggestive look that makes them finally calm down.

"Fine we will hold you to that lover boy." Arianne says to her husband and kisses him to find her family, Nymeria follows suit and has her arm linked with her cousin.

"Obara why did I have to fall for two of your family." Torrhen ask his sworn shield.

"Never thought any man was suicidal enough for that." She smiles as his shadows approach.

"Where was my backup Rhae?" Torrhen asked his adopted little sister.

"Hiding behind the horses." She laughs back at him. He turns around to see his two new squires Jon and Ygritte step forward. They had been announced as his squires at his wedding reception. The past few months of training and they finally had been deemed fit for steel finally.

"Where are we setting up My Lord?" An excited Ygritte ask, her and Jon were ready to prove themselves in the squire junior tournament.

Arthur Stark comes up with his Uncle Arthur Dayne and mother Ashara Stark by his side.

"Looks like someone is sleeping in the barn." Arty lets out a laugh slapping his cousins arm.

"Now Arty no teasing your cousin, one day he will be making a match for you and that will be you." Ashara says and Arty looks up at his cousin.

"Please not a Frey, I would even settle for a Lannister." Before Torrhen can reply Rhae was already talking.

"If it is a Lannister better not expect them to have any honor, everybody knows they have as much honor as 5 pigs fighting over slop." This gets a boisterous laugh until a party approaches them silencing the group.

"Uncle you know what was funny? What I find funny is the story how all the dragon except one were slaughtered. She had to hide behind the puppy to be saved." A blonde ponce says as he walks up the group. Torrhen puts a protective arm around her shoulders and with the other hand has his hand on Vengeance staring the Hound down.

"Now now Joffrey no need to talk to paupers and savages like that." A haughty Queen Cersei approaches.

"Paupers are we now, we were not paupers when the crown was begging the Warden of the North for pocket change to pay the Iron Bank." Torrhen shouts getting the attention of all those around, the Martells attention is drawn bringing back his wife and paramour Nymeria.

"So which will I get mother? All the women look so plain. Maybe I will take the dragon whore, although I would have to be desperate." Joffrey sneers as an already tipsy King Robert comes over to the large group.

Bran Stark steps forward with his training spear in hand.

"Its okay Bran you don't have to defend my honor due to a Lannister. We will let the little pussy cats talk, what is your motto again? Hear us Meow." Rhae says and gets a boisterous laugh from all the northerners and northern supporters. The North who once had gave a distrustful eye on the three year old due to her lineage had grown to love their Northern Dragon as they called her.

"Lord Stark I know you are a young Lord but get your wards under control." Cersei spits out

"Well get your whelp under control first your highness. Maybe he needs to get back on the teete." Torrhen over says her title mocking her.

"Can't believe the rumors are true, a bastard and a female as a sworn shield, at least we know the lack of good warriors in the North." She scoffs getting annoyed with the young lord. Her scowl only deepens when a large smile breaks out on Torrhen's face.

"Aye are women are stronger in the North because the men are much bigger. Greatjon alone probably required 10 maesters and 5 wet nurses." Torrhen says getting a laugh from the North.

"So I heard that Lady Whent died and House Tully will be giving Harrenhal as the prize of the tourney, are these rumors true." Prince Oberyn arrived with his Paramour.

"Aye that is the reason the North is here." Torrhen says as Nymeria heavy with child walks up to her father. Her father had arrived separately from the rest of the Martell family, he came in just behind the North.

"Father little Oberyn Snow is happy to see you." She smiles as her father puts a hand on her large belly.

"A paramour brought to a respectable tournament, such a shame on our host." Cersei sneers.

"Well I look forward to seeing my sworn shield Obara eliminate your dear brother." This gets a sneer from Cersei and surprisingly a chuckle from Tyrion. Tyrion loves his family with his whole being, but he loved watching Cersei make an ass of herself.

"Ned!" King Robert yells pushing his way through the crowd with Lancel in tow giving his foster brother a large bear hug. The two had been on shaky terms but been healing their relationship by ravens back and forth.

"Your Grace, how was your travel?" Ned replies

"Come now Ned it's just Robert to you, now I believe introductions are in order." Torrhen decides to let his uncle handle the introductions since that is his old friend.

"Aye, this is my Nephew Torrhen Stark, Warden of the North. Beside him is his consort wife the beautiful Arianne Martell and in her belly is the heir to Dorne." Eddard says receiving some shocks of people who only thought their marriage was a tall tale of traders throughout the kingdom.

"To his other side is his Paramour and mother to his first child Nymeria Sand." Ned continued

"Before we continue Ned, who will be competing in the tournament? Will you be showing your skills in the circle?" Robert ask his foster brother.

"No Robert we had our moment in the sun, it's time to let these young ones battle in the arena and entertain us." Eddard smiled to his foster brother.

"The ones who will be representing the North will be Torrhen, Torrhen's sworn shield Obara will be representing the North and Dorne." Ned replied, a messenger came up to and whispered something into the ear of Torrhen.

"Uncle Eddard me, and Obara need register. Come on squires we walk now." Torrhen says to his uncle.

"Uncle Eddard? What do you all your nieces and nephews have a stick that big up their ass Ned?" Robert laughs out, Torrhen knows he should be offended, while he may hate the actions of Robert, Torrhen has respect for the acts of valor on the battlefield. After the battle is over that is where the respect stops though.

Some smartass northerner yells "No Torrhen and Nymeria were experimenting again." This gets a roar of laughter from everyone and the king. Torrhen loving a good laugh plays along.

"Greatjon that was supposed to be a secret." This gets even more laughs. As Torrhen walks away Obara, his two lover, and two squires following him he as he sees Ser Arthur Dayne staring Ser Jamie Lannister down as if he wants to kill him there and now. He leaves his uncle to the rest of the introductions.

"Me and Ygritte can participate in the junior squire tournament right?" Jon inquires as they move across the field to the tent at the other end.

"Aye, remember what I taught you though. This will not be sparing this will be hard competition, and Ygritte remember people will try to finish you quickly hoping not to get embarrassed by a girl." Both nod their understanding.

As they reach the sign up tent they see Ser Gerold Dayne walking away as they pass they share a forearm shake and keep moving in their own directions. They approach a table in the open with a cute servant girl of 19 with a sheet of paper.

"Good afternoon M' Lord." She gives an innocent smile. She blushes when Torrhen kisses her knuckles and gives her a wink. She scrambles a little losing her train of thought, then Arianne whispers something in her ear that makes her eyes widen and look at Torrhen with lust.

"Yes M' Lady." She squeaks outs. "How can I help you my Lord?" She inquires finally getting ahold of herself.

"We need two entrants to the tourney, and two into the junior tourney." Torrhen tells the lovely girl.

"M' Lord I will sign you up and will need a signature from the 4 of you, you two will be the last in combat tourney. The sheet will now be closed. Winner will need to pay House Tully 50,000 dragons for back taxes which can be payed in installments for Harrenhal. Anyone competing in the joust M' Lord?" She says giving them the terms of accepting Harrenhal.

"No my lady." He smiles at her getting a lustful grin from her.

"Who will be competing in the combat tourney?" She grabs the paper, pen, and inkwell.

"Lord Torrhen Stark, Warden of the North." She nods only gaining more lust for the youth knowing his position in the kingdom.

"Lady Obara Sand, daughter of Prince Oberyn Martell and sworn shield to me Torrhen Stark." She nods once more confirming all the details for when they are presented.

"M' Lord your sworn shield will be the second women here competing." She tells a surprised Torrhen. The middle kingdoms was infamous for not allowing women to warriors.

"The names will be split into two sides of 16 and after each round the names will get scattered and resplit up to provide the people a good show and great competition." Torrhen nods liking the setup, every competitor had a day to prepare for an opponent that they learned the day before.

"Who is the competitors for the junior tourney?" She inquires getting a new sheet out with only two more openings.

"Jon Snow of Winterfell, squire to Lord Torrhen Stark. The other competitor will be Ygritte Giantsbane of Torrhen's Hol, squire to Lord Torrhen Stark." She smiles at hearing the name of Ygritte.

"It is lovely to see such strong female competitors arriving. Until this year all the tourneys have not had a female competitor since the great warrior Lady Nymeria Rivers." She presents the papers for signatures and receives them by 4 said people.

As they go to leave Arianne stops in front of her and kisses her on the lips gently. "Past dusk find the Lord of Winterfell's tent." She commands and they leave the once again blushing and excited girl.

"Should I be hiding my grand baby My Lord?" The party looks behind to see a short older lady. She has a rose sigil and a sigil of grapes on a purple background on her dress, it can only be Olenna Redwyne the Queen of Roses.

"My Lady, since you are widowed you should be worrying about yourself." Torrhen leans down kissing the older woman's hand.

"The rumors are true, handsome, well mannered, horrible flirt, and unbashful womanizer. If I were 30 years younger I would be in your tent instead of that young lass whose name you're going to forget."

Olenna and Torrhen have friendly banter until they reach a lake.

"My Lord would you escort me to the gardens? I don't have ill feelings towards your wife and paramour as others have but rather not have a large posse. Plus the lovely ladies look like they need to rest after our walk." She gives them a gentle and friendly smile.

Torrhen gives his lovers a kiss and kisses the swollen bellies, and a nap for the heavy lovers. Obara stays behind gripping her spear tightly.

"She is a little protective, do you mind if she walks with us?" Torrhen as the cunning and Olenna Redwyne.

"She can, dear can you just walk at least 20 paces in front or behind?" Obara looks at her Lord for confirmation and receives the nod.

Torrhen offering his arm to the Queen of Roses and they walk to the Minisa Whent Garden, she was the Lady of Riverrun and deceased spouse of Hoster Tully.

"Minisa always loved flowers you know, she would have been proud of this garden." Olenna stops and test the stem strength of some white roses.

"Now not as nice as Highgardens or from what I hear Winterfell's that a certain nephew made in honor of his aunt." She gives a sly wink to the northern lord.

"Aunt Lyanna always loved her flowers, over half of the garden is the blue winter rose." They chat about nothing and everything till they reach a central plaza with a table. On the table are treats, wine, and a pitcher full of southern ale.

"We do not have as good ale as the North but we hope this will suffice." Olenna says as she directs Torrhen to the table. Already at the table is the fat oaf himself, the "Lord" of Highgarden himself Mace Tyrell.

"Mother I see you brought our northern guest. Come have a drink, I see your sworn shield has come with you. My Lady have a seat be merry with us." He says in a big smile. Torrhen knows not to trust this man, he was just trying to hard to be friendly.

Obara Sand takes a seat next to her Lord and pours some wine for herself and a flagon of mead for Torrhen. He gives her an appreciative nod and looks back at the large oaf.

"Speaking from one tourney champ to a possible another one let me say it is a honor to finally meet you. We at Highgarden have heard how you and Dorne have turned Westeros on its back. Now Dorne may not be our closest allies.." Obara lets out a loud snort at the ridiculous statement.

In the past month alone Mace had tried to confiscate 4 Dornish trade vessels that was stopping in Oldtown to get the goods, Mace only underestimated the influence that Dorne had been building in Oldtown. Torrhen gives her a glare to watch herself or else, she looks down in defeat knowing she crossed a line.

"Your sworn shield is alright Torrhen, do you mind if I call you Torrhen? Fancy titles here seem just a bit too much." She gives a sweet smile that says to him _Let me lower your guard_.

"Aye Ollena, now Mace I know you did not bring me here to have me test your ale out. Might I add while it's not as good as northern ale this is still a fine tasting ale. A little too sweet, a little more wheat should help balance it out." Torrhen states while he takes another sip of the ale.

He sees a servant bearing the rose of Tyrell jotting down some notes, most likely the ale tip.

"Perceptive, now I am here to make you an offer that would benefit both House Tyrell and Stark." Torrhen interrupts him.

"I notice you put House Tyrell first but please go on." This receives a laugh from the Queen of Roses.

"Yes, well what I propose is a betrothal between our two great houses. My daughter Margaery and you Lord Torrhen Stark." Torrhen can only raise his eyebrow and look at the fat lord.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to become betrothed to your 9 year old daughter. You receive the influence of the rising House of Stark and its connection and trade while I receive a southern rose. Did I sum up the deal?" Mace Tyrell over confident his hand is better than Torrhens hand just nods.

"Yes that sums it up." Mace replies and Torrhen can only give him the look that you give to a child who made a stupid request. Torrhen drains the rest of his half flagon in one gulp and fills up another flagan.

"Any trade routes or lower taxes in the future when trading with Highgarden?" Torrhen asked. He knows there is no way he could be offering absolutely nothing and expect everything.

"No lower tariffs on your goods, as long as you align yourself with the Martells we cannot support your trade agreements with them. What we offer you is a entrance to southern politics and King's Landing." Mace smiled back knowing in his head that he had the wolf cornered. Eventually Torrhen would have to have representatives in southern politics so he would need allies.

"Well I must respectfully decline, in terms of gains you are gaining 99% while I only receive 1%. Now your daughter may a beautiful girl who will become a fine young lady I cannot think with my cock when deciding the future of 600,000 people." Torrhen goes to walk away from the table.

"Torrhen do you think you and your lovely shield could escort me back to the castle?" Olenna ask him. Torrhen nods offering his arm to her once again leaving a dumbfounded oaf at the table angry that he had just been insulted. The Warden of the North did not even make a counteroffer, _They will pay for this._

They walk silently through the garden and once they walk past the gate Ollena sparks the conversation.

"I told that oaf that it was an insult to even suggest it. My grand baby is an amazing girl but you do have a kingdom to worry about. Maybe we can sit down and discuss a possible merger, bad blood between the kingdoms is bad for everybody." Ollena states as the castle comes into view.

"I agree, I do have a counteroffer for you though since you seem to be the brains of Highgarden." Ollena laughs at the comment.

"Arthur Stark, the first son of Eddard Stark and Ashara Stark. I will make him Lord of a large important castle in the North and your grandbaby will be his lady." Olenna thought about this, she wanted her grandbaby to be queen or something like that but with the stock going up in the North it would be prudent to jump on the wagon early.

"Yes I think I could agree to that, they marry in 6 years at your godswood. She may be of the seven but if she is to live amongst the North she must gain the respect of the North. Arthur will spend 6 moons in Highgarden, 6 moons Margaery will spend in Winterfell." Olenna suggested.

"One correction and we have a deal. 3 moons in Winterfell and then she heads home, they spend 3 moons apart. Then Arthur will spend 3 moons in Highgarden and head home and be apart for 3 moons." Olenna could see the wisdom in this, give the children a chance to get to know each other with giving them some time apart early on so they could grow on each other.

"Deal." She smiled at him.

"Good to see some people have some sense more than the oaf. Sorry didn't mean to disrespect your family but brains seems to have skipped a generation." Torrhen comments as Tully guards hauling a drunk away passes him.

"Yes he is a oaf, and a lot of people have called him much worse than a idiot me included. Well thank you for the walk and good luck in the tournament. I would say I am rooting for you but Garlan is fighting." Torrhen kisses her knuckles after a laugh and they separate at the a hallway.

Walking back towards the exit the tired twosome make a wrong turn and down a maze of halls now.

"Told you we should have made a left!" A tired and frustrated Torrhen growls, Obara smirking mouths quietly so her Lord doesn't hear her _We did make that left_.

The two find their way to the main hall when they bump into an elegantly dressed Hand of the King Jon Arryn and his wife Lysa Arryn.

"Lord Stark what a surprise to run into you, Lady Obara nice to meet." The Hand bows to her which she bows back.

"Lord Hand, Lady Hand how are you this night. This castle is very maze like." Lysa snorts in agreement knowing if she was a visiting lady she would be lost as well.

"Lord Stark would you like to meet my father in law Hoster Tully?" The Hand inquires.

"Aye that would be fine lead the way, I have to be somewhere in a while but can make another small detour." The group of four walk their way through the castle on the way to meet the Lord of Riverrun. As they walk they talk about small matters of gossip, what it was like growing up in the Riverlands, and other small things.

They approach the solar and get the okay to enter, Torrhen is impressed with the solar very much. The room is large with a large balcony facing the river, it truly is a spectacular view. He looks around and sees the solar filled with a large man with a black fish on his tunic and knows this is the infamous Blackfish Tully. Next to him is a man that he recognizes as Petyr Baelish and his wife Catelyn Baelish.

"Brynden Blackfish Tully, may I say it's an honor to finally meet you in person. I grew up listening to the stories of the War of the nine penny kings and the heroics of it." Brynden does not say anything wanting to judge man before addressing him. Torrhen turns his attention to the frail Lord Hoster Tully.

"Lord Tully might I add you know how to put a tourney on, one day I will need your advice when I decide to host one in Winterfell. I saw little Hoster Baelish walking around here somewhere, strong grandson you have." Hoster smiles at the compliment at his family, the proud parents smile their gratitude to him.

What Torrhen sees surprises him; love. When he looks at the eyes of Petyr and Caitlyn he sees love in them, looking into their eyes you can tell they have a marriage where they truly cherish each other. He may hate the ground Baelish walks on but he has to respect him.

They hear the door open and in comes a Edmure Tully that looks like he ran here.

"Thank you for that comment on my grandson we are very proud, if the Hand has asked you here then please take a seat. We are not discussing anything confidential."

Torrhen and Obara comply sitting on the far right of the half circle facing the desk. They chat about the organizing and other things and then Harrenhal is brought up.

"It was such a shame Harrenhal is vacant with Lady Whent's death." Hoster shakes his head sadly.

Jon, Petyr, and Edmure start talking about why the castle would be the prize but Torrhen finds it obvious by looking at it from a outside view.

"You don't want it, that is why you are giving it away for 50,000 dragons." All heads turn toward Torrhen. Hoster nods for him to continue his thought showing him he is on the right path.

"That castle is massive and no one wants it in the Riverlands, even if someone was to want it they would need to loan the money from you to pay the taxes but the taxes are owed to you so you gave away a gift for absolutely nothing." Petyr picks up the baton and continues from where he left off.

"If dear Obara here is to win in she either goes to Doran or Torrhen and you at least made 50,000 dragons out of it. And you only allowed the Frey to fight because they will be a easy first round knockout, ergo no loan." Hoster feels he has heard enough and decides to finish the story.

"Yes both of you are spot on, let somebody do something with that damn castle. Like if Prince Oberyn would win he could wave the Dornish flag but it being Tully territory I would still receive the taxes."

They all compliment Lord Tully on the quick thinking right before the tourney began, an empty castle that could possibly earn him money was better than digging into his own pocket for the winnings.

An hour later all occupants and tired and start filing out. As Torrhen goes to leave he gets a hand halt from Hoster.

"Edmure, Obara, Brynden please leave me and the good Lord to chat." Both Brynden and Obara stay still with a worry look on their face. To ease his concerns Torrhen unbuckles his belt and hands the sword and sheathe to Obara.

"Dear I am a frail old man, how would I kill him?" Torrhen nods for her to go, she knows she messed up by the snort with the Tyrells so she leaves deciding not to press her luck.

As the door shuts Hoster turns very seriously towards Torrhen.

"Young man I may be old but not stupid, you and Dorne are planning something. I will not press you or expose you but I ask this one thing, when it comes to the Riverlands please leave a Tully here and please not be the reason the crops and villages of Riverrun burn." Torrhen shakes his hand, if he was to take the Riverlands over he knows how valuable the resources it can be.

"I will, I do want to start a trade route up the kings road trading lumber, minerals and so forth for crops. We are going to be pickling them and storing them for a winter when it is to come. We have decent weather in the North now but our luck runs out eventually." They discuss the overall plan and agree to it with details to be discussed later, they shake hands and depart.

As Obara and Torrhen are walking away Torrhen can only think of what Hoster said about him claiming Westeros for the Starks. Every good kingdom needs a good capital and that dump King's Landing would not do, smelt of piss, shit, and horse manure. He would need an upgraded castle, a bigger castle, perhaps Harrenhal. The the title strikes him; King Torrhen Stark, the second of his name.

(Scene Break)

As the meeting between Hoster and Torrhen was going on a very different meeting was in progress in a private room.

King Robert had been worried about the North/Dorne alliance for a long time, Robert had thought of killing the Martell girl and child for a safety net. But that plan was quickly dismissed when all Varys approached about it refused to return his spies calls. Varys even lost some valuable contacts permanently by even suggesting it.

Currently Cersei, Tyrion and Jaime were gathered around a round table discussing a better plan.

"Why don't we have the faceless men just kill him and the Martell girl sending both sides into chaos and wreck themselves?" Cersei asked if the answer was obvious.

Tyrion could only face palm at the stupid plan his sister had made.

"Dear sister who would be the first people the people to our north and south accuse, the people of the North absolutely loves Torrhen. They would burn every keep past the neck behind the brash leadership of their new lord Rodwell. We need someone else to do the work for us. I got it the Stepstones, what is the thing they don't have?"

"A king." Cersei states simply.

"So we install a king there and then what?" Jamie ask not knowing where this is going.

"We secretly push a king to the Stepstone Islands, said pirate king will pillage and disrupt the trade of Dorne so much both economies will fall creating tension between them." Tyrion says sipping his wine.

"They both have a deep navy though, what guarantees do we have they will lose?" Cersei inquires, she likes the plan but doesn't want to be caught off guard.

"Neither the North or Dorne have any competent admirals who would lead the navy to victory, under Stannis it would be a easy victory but under Lord Sol he would get crushed." They finish late into the night candle finalizing the plan.

(Scene Break)

As Torrhen approaches the tent he still sees the candle lit knowing his two lovers are awake. As he opens the tent and Obara goes to get some sleep knowing some guards from Torrhen's Hol watches over him. What he sees when he walks in makes the sleepy Torrhen have another feeling.

(Lemon begins)

His wife Arianne is nude still looking beautiful as the day she was filled with his seed is laying on the bed legs spread wide with a happy look on her face. Kneeling on the bed ass high face deep into Ariannes pussy is who Torrhen would learn her name is Loren Rivers a bastard of House Darry receiving spankings from a smiling Nymeria with her sandal in hand. She is counting out the spanking she is on between licks.

"I see you got her prepared for me." Torrhen says causing all three women to jump and Arianne to squirt in her face.

"Mmmm yes Master come over here try it, she just loves it. SMAK" The kneeling girl moans loud.

"33" She counts obediently.

"Good girl." Nym plays with Loren's hair parting it. As she parts the hair she feels the smack of her other sandal on her exposed ass making her moan loud.

"Seems to me someone else like it too, I believe someone here intentionally left Vengeance in the mud to receive 50 spankings as well." He smacks her again on the ass getting a louder moan. She sheepishly looks away not wanting to admit it.

"Now the maester said this type of activity could cause too early of a birth so to sit over there now." Torrhen points to the couch, both girls want to argue but see the look on his face and knows it's a losing battle. A snap of his fingers sends them over their quickly.

"Now my dear who may I be addressing?" Torrhen walks up to the nude girl who is kneeling on the bed with her back straight. He tweeks her nipples getting a loud moan from her.

"Loran Rivers M' Lord" She replies between moans.

"Now what could a sweet little girl like you want with a big bad wolf like me?" He massages her pussy making her moan loudly and rotate her body with his hand motion.

"Make this body your play thing M' Lord, release the wolf on me. " She feels a hard smack on her pussy, she should hate the pain but she feels herself wetter now than she has ever been for anyone in her life.

"Please M' Lord fuck me." She is begging.

He guides his thumb around her lips, she tries to catch it with her tongue and suck it like she is depending on it for life when it enters.

"You found a good one dears I may have to reward you once the maesters clear you." Both girls happy they are going to have a child but cursing the child right now.

"Take off my clothes dear." She listens and obeys tearing off his clothes quickly till he is in the buff and she sees the object she wants.

"Go ahead taste it dear." He encourages her. And she dives down and takes it all in at once.

She starts to suck him off feeding off him for life force, she gets wetter when he grabs her hair roughly guiding her. He starts to feel himself build and grabs her head and releases his seed down her throat not allowing her to waste a drop.

"You want this up your cunt don't you dear?" His cock still in her mouth so she can only look up and nod with begging eyes. He pulls out of her mouth and tosses face down on the bed and adjusting her to be on her knees so her ass is high. She is loving the loss of control, she loves being able to boss lords outside the tent since she is coordinator planner but gods the feeling of lost control might make her switch to the old gods.

He lines himself up with her and buries his hilt deep in her making her release a loud moan. He starts slowly as she grinds her hips with the motion and speeds up till she is a drooling and sweating mess, she has had the feeling of cumming for at least 10 minutes but holds it off knowing the lord needs to give her permission.

"Ready dear?" He ask still pumping away at her red wet pussy. She can only moan a yes.

Torrhen feels his body stiffen and then feels his seed leave his body and gets sent into the girl's womb. She feels it and releases herself. Torrhen pulls out from his lover leaving the sticky mess and kisses her lips softly.

She knows she should drink moon tea now but she will just do it in the morning she figures, when the morning would come she would completely forget about it then also leading to a surprise 1 moon later.

(Lemon End)

As they are smiling and getting ready for bed a Nymeria cries out in pain, one of Tormund's sons runs in knowing what is a pain of sex and just a pain. He takes a look at the girl Loren who only had her breaches on and was still topless and then to her Lord who was still nude. His eyes follow the scream and both Torrhen and Torregg are running over, Torrhen finally putting his pants on. Both lovers of Torrhen had dressed towards the end getting into their shear nightgown that left little to the imagination.

"I'll go get the maester My Lord." Torregg runs out and as he runs out Rodwell, Eddard, Ashara, Yara, and his squires come running in. They were having a sit down with the squires on what would be the best strategy against the formidable Loras Tyrell who was the squire for Renly. They heard the moans and ignored it like they did in the castle but knew the scream came from the very heavy with child Nymeria.

As they enter they catch a view of the half dressed Loran who was just grabbing her top to make herself decent.

Ygritte just raises an eyebrow, "Really the sign up girl?"

Rodwell wants to tease his brother but knows right now is not the time. Eddard wants to chastise his nephew but know he is just like Brandon, the main difference is Torrhen married a girl that lets him be open about it. Ashara just wants to scrub her eyes from the memory of almost walking in on her favorite nephew.

"Come on let's get her to the bed" Eddard says taking command of the situation, Torrhen is frozen in shock not knowing what to do seeing as this is his first child. Torrhen and Eddard carry the laboring and screaming Nymeria over to the bed. Then the maester shows up.

All the men are ushered out except Torrhen who wants to help. An hour later a crowd is building outside full of friends, family, and people who are just curious to what is going on. The impatient Oberyn is pacing outside and finally has to be told to sit down by Eddard. Then finally a smiling Ashara comes out and tell them only a few people can come in. The Starks and Martells are quickly bound in. They see a almost asleep Nymeria holding her baby while the smiling Torrhen is holding her from her side.

The baby is whimpering but not crying anymore. The child is born with the olive oil skin of Dorne and the nose of the grandfather Oberyn, grey eyes look up at the people surround him.

"Oberyn I would like you to meet Oberyn Snow and your first grandchild." Torrhen says as he takes Oberyn from Nym and places him in his grandfather's arm. It takes an hour of passing the baby around and seeing Nym, Torrhen, and Arianne all cuddled up sound asleep for people to finally realize its time to leave. Ellaria, Ashara, and Barbary take the child to the castle to find a private room for it with Stark and Martell guards proud to protect the newborn.

(scene break)

The next day had thankfully not been the start of the tournament, Torrhen was able to get some rest and train. His allies all came to him and congratulated him on the fatherhood, he still gave Loren saucy winks when he saw her. Rumors started to spread of their activities before the birth but she didn't care. The only thing that bugged her was she forgot to do something in the excitement but she could not remember.

The moment that surprised Torrhen was when the king, Renly, Olenna, Loras, Tyrion, Cersei and a 9 year old Margaery came up to congratulate them.

"I hear congratulations are in order." The King said with a smile. He never understood the whole act of claiming a bastard, if the girl didn't drink moon tea it was her own fault.

"Yes where is the little guy?" A way to dressed up Renly asked.

"Here he is, just playing with his grandpa and great uncle." Oberyn said as they all saw a happy Oberyn holding his first grandchild and Areo Hotah pushing Doran in his wheelchair.

"May I hold him?" A shy Margaery ask the shirtless Torrhen causing her to blush. They had caught Obara, Ygritte, and Jon training with Torrhen. Loras took this moment to assess his competition in the junior tourney, he was impressed, the two of them might actually make him sweat.

Torrhen nods and takes the child from Oberyn and places it in the crook of Margaery's arm. The baby is laughing and she is smiling.

"What did you name the precious child." Cersei sneers at the praise a bastard is receiving. She would love to have all of Robert's killed.

"Oberyn Snow, if I die without heirs he will be made Stark. If I have a Stark heir with a Stark wife he will be a Stark, heir after the line of the Stark wife's kids." Torrhen says casually getting a shocked look from everybody.

Nymeria hugs Torrhen as tight as her weak body can handle. Oberyn smiles more knowing his namesake will be legitimized. All the visting party looks horrified besides Tyrion who was not surprised, Olenna who also had been expecting it, and a Margaery who did not know why everybody was shocked.

After handshakes and hugs from the ladies minus Cersei they all went back to training.

(Scene break)

On the other side of the field there was a minor lord who was enjoying the power that was given to him this day, Lord Hoster Tully had assigned Lord Micah Bonner the Lord of Dutch Hill in the Riverlands to create the schedule of fighters each round. He was thinking about approaching the Lannisters see how much they would pay to have a word in the sorting. As Micah decided he needed to make a pit stop he went to the edge of the camp where the river ran. There he found a note and a small bag of money.

He decided it couldn't hurt to look at the note. He read it and it said,

 _Meet me in the backroom on the 7th floor of the east tower. 10,000 dragons await you._

Micah knew he should drop the letter off with the Blackfish but that was a lot of dragons for a small house like his. With this gold he could finally build his daughter that barn she wanted for her 5th nameday.

While walking there he was thinking about the battles he would plan. Seeing father vs daughter first round would be a fun matchup, of course he would set the Wolf Lord with the worse path due to stealing Loran from him. He was closing in on her and she got snatched away from him, he would pay.

As he reached the the 7th floor he didn't hear a mouse scurry and next thing he knew a black bag was over his head and felt steel on his neck. Yup should have gone to the Blackfish he thought.

"I have an interested party that will pay you 10,000 dragons to do the match ups he requested or you refuse and your pretty little wife gets sent to a slave trader across the Narrow Sea. You either agree and end up with 10,000 dragons or decline and end up dead with an enslaved wife." Micah could feel the urine running down his leg, his marriage may have been a political one but he loved her with all his heart even if he was unfaithful at times.

"I agree" Micah quickly says knowing it is the best thing for his family.

"Once the tourney is done you will find the gold in your solar. Afterwards if you report it, it will be viewed as a refusal." Micah could only nod and felt a slip of paper go into pocket. As quick as the bag was over his head it was gone and he was alone.

(Scene Break)

The next morning the crowd was gathered around battle board showing who was facing each other today the first match was set to start in 3 hours after morning fast was broken. The Board read like

 _Lord Torrhen Stark, Warden of the North v. Ser Walder Black Frey_

 _Obara Sand, Sworn Shield of Lord Torrhen Stark v. Ser Steffan Frey_

 _Lady Brienne of Tarth v. Ser Gerold Dayne_

 _Eggon v. Lord Renly Baratheon_

 _Kingsguard Ser Jaime Lannister v. Ser Brynden Blackwood of Raventree_

 _Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne v. Ser Lyle Farnell of the Vale_

 _Ser Garlan Tyrell of Highgarden v. Kingsguard Ser Arys Oakheart_

 _Ser Dennis Plumm of the Westerlands v. Ser Beric Dondarrion of Blackhaven_

The onlookers knew most of the fights were blowouts just to get the Lords and Princes to the next round but the fight between Garlan and Arys was the hot ticket of the round, most people wanted to go to the Torrhen and Prince Oberyn fight because they wanted to see their movements but knew it was unmatched.

Prince Oberyn walked behind the Warden of the North placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Well Torr it looks like we are meeting in the finals huh?" He teased Torrhen. At that point two neglected sisters and shadows approached him.

"I see how it is just ignore us just because you're a big bad warrior." Rhae said and Sylvia continued where her best friend left off.

"It's okay we are not hurt I guess we will have to find someone else to bug" They both fold their arms looking away

"Oh no please forgive me, how bout I get you a whole crate of raspberries from Myr. Would that be enough punishment?" He plays along with the game. They just smile and kiss his cheeks, they had been addicted to them going through a crate a month.

"Remember he may be a Frey but don't get complacent" Sarra the smartest one of the bunch replies.

"Yea just kick their ass brother!" Lyarra does a kicking motion causing her sister to roll her eyes. It was amazing how two sisters could be so different in personality, this difference seemed to only make the twins closer though. You never saw one without the other.

And Excited trio came towards him in Rodwell, Arty, and Bran.

"There is the future Lord of Harrenhal." Rodwell chimed getting excited to see his brother in true combat.

"How about we let him first step into the arena cousin." Arty says to Rodwell who just shrugs hugging his brother and looking for Tyene to shamelessly to flirt with and ask to escort her to the fight.

"Well see you in the arena cousin." Arty says and walks away. Brandon follows closely by after wishing him luck.

The rest of the family stops by to give him pointers and good luck. The last person to see him off to the changing tent is little Obe as they started calling him with his mother and Aunt Arianne.

After deep kisses they parted way, Obara and Torrhen went into the changing tent for House Stark. They both strip nude and start helping each other dress, there had never been anything sexual between them so they would always help each other since they knew it would lead to nothing. With both armored up, Torrhen wore his medium chained wolf armour as they started calling it. Obara decided to go with a leather cuirass in the style her father wore, it bore the Stark Wolf and Martell Sun.

Torrhen stepped onto the field with 500 screaming fans, you could hear betting going on in the background and Tyrion place a large bid on Torrhen. Across the the field he saw his opponent Black Walder Frey looking as confident as a mouse in a room full of cats. Well wolves in this situation.

(Scene Change)

Rhae sat in the bench for House Martell since when she tried to sit with the Starks she was ran off by an angry Cersei. She now sat next to her cousin Arianne, Nymeria with baby Obe, and Sylvia who refused to move when the Kingsguard told her she was in the wrong bench. She watched her protector and bigger brother Torrhen step onto the field in his wolf armor that made him look so handsome, maybe if he got tired of the current king she could message her aunt and arrange a marriage with him and Dany. Her musing were cut short with the ugly Frey unsheathed his sword and Vengeance came out of his sheathe.

Torrhen never even let the Frey get any real offense, after Torrhen hacking and slashing strategically at the defenses of Walder and opening finally opened up and with a wild swing Torrhen dunked underneath it, he proceeded to then kick his legs out from underneath the Frey sending him tumbling. With the sword out of reach Torrhen placed his blade against the exposed neck of Walder Frey ending the fight. Everybody was so shock the fight if you could call it that barely lasted a minutes before Walder was on his back.

"The winner is Lord Torrhen Stark." The judge declared getting a loud rowdy applause from the northern entourage.

Torrhen sent a smile her way, not to his lover but directly to her. That moment alone made the journey worthy it, made all the hecklers, and made all the threats she had already received worth it. She never reported the to Torrhen because he would have probably took each of their heads, instead she went to her Uncle Doran to sort out the credible from the drunk idiots.

(Scene Change)

The next match was between another Frey whose names all got jumbled together and Arthur's cousin's sworn shield Obara Sand. Arty had watched his cousins match with great interest, he had always watched every detail of his cousins fight from hand placement to the movement of his feet. Learning from Torrhen was a tricky venture, he had been so naturally graceful and fluid sometimes he would perform these amazing displays of skills but you had to see it yourself and break it down. He had been working with his namesake Ser Arthur Dayne about learning this way. Torrhen could not teach you most of his skills since he did not know how he did them because they came natural to him.

Arty saw unlike Black Walder, Steffan was not afraid to be in the circle. His muscles were controlled and not visibly shaking from nerves, that being said neither was Obara. Obara had come along way since that spar session in Winterfell, while she still lost to Torrhen it was a much closer event. Speaking of which Arty looked over and saw Torrhen was over in the Martell side with his newborn in his hand and Nym curled up to his side, his younger sister Sylvia who was becoming pretty deadly with the short blade was next to Rhae who was watching her cousin with great attention.

Obara stepped forward pressing a distance advantage she had with her whip, by the time Steffan was able to find his way with strike zone Obara already had her spear in her hand was counter attacking every move he made until she had a clean shot on him with a fast spear spin catching his cheek with the back side of her spear. Once Steffan fell to the ground she simply placed the point against his throat winning the contest.

(Scene Change)

Ashara Dayne had been enjoying the festivities with her husband, they looked back happily at the Tourney of Harrenhal that they had met at and fell in love. Torrhen had approached her with the idea of a betrothal between her Arthur and the young Tyrell girl, at first she wanted to place Arty in a hug and say no to all suitors. As she began to think about it soon he would be 10 and he was already learning the political scene from his cousin and teachers, he knew his duty was to his family and a connection with another kingdom besides Dorne is what they needed.

Ashara saw her family's sworn shield and distant family member Ser Gerold Dayne step forward, she had always been friendly with him as a child so she would definitely be rooting for him. From the tent emerged a woman that stood over 6 ft, the thing that struck her first was she was not a very pretty girl. She understood how Lord politics could be, if you were not blessed with a pretty face you had a tough road before you as a women.

When the match started she expected a quick match but to her surprise it was a quick match with her distant cousin losing. Gerold was a very accomplished warrior so when Brienne of Tarth kept countering all the strikes and striking hard she became impressed with the woman.

With a sword to his chest they were onto the next match.

(Scene Change)

The next match scheduled was the fight between Lord Renly Baratheon who currently held Storms End vs one of the primary members of the Mountain's Men during the war; Eggon. Not much was known about him except he was a leader among the raping and pillaging campaign that the Mountain led last war. It was thought that he was part of the group that was responsible for the death of Aegon and the rape of Elia. They could not prove it because they believed he stepped out to find a serving girl, without proof he touched Elia meant he was untouchable.

As Renly walked out onto the field like a gigantic peacock he bowed to his brother and then sent the the lovey maidens by the fence a wink making them blush. Margaery was told by her father that he was looking into connecting the two houses of Baratheon and Tyrell through her and Renly after the refusal of Torrhen. Last night her grandmother had told her about a secret talk she had with Lord Torrhen Stark about merging their houses. She had never felt more like a piece on the cyvasse than today.

At first she was nervous because it was known of Torrhens love for the opposite sex, she had no problem with it but she did not want that in her husband. The rumors that were going around was that before the birth of his child Oberyn Snow he had been with his paramour which alone was rare to have one north of Dorne, his wife Arianne Martell, and a bastard girl who worked the event name Loran Rivers.

Margaery was thankful that Torrhen himself rejected the initial offer that her father pushed forward, in a secret meeting her grandmother had discussed the union between her and Arthur Stark. She looked over at said Stark who was also bored of Renly and his showing off, he found entertainment in his twin cousins and tickling them. He was handsome, told to be gallant, not a big flirt so it would not be the worse match.

As the the two unsheathed their swords it was quickly obvious that Renly did not get the battle instincts of his elder brothers, quickly Eggon had Renly on the ground separated from his blade and blade to his chest declaring him the winner. Eggon had the audacity to walk by the Martell stands and walk by Rhaenys and winked at her causing Lord Torrhen Stark to jump out of the stands drawing his sword. Eggon drew his trying to egg him on insulted the honor of Lyanna, Elia, and little Rhaenys.

It took 10 men including the giant Tormund Giantsbane to hold Torrhen down while they dragged Eggon away. She could hear Queen Cersei trying to convince Hoster Tully to kick Torrhen out of the competition, Lord Tully simply shrugged her concerns off and walks to the castle for a lunch with his brother.

Surprisingly it was the younger brother Rodwell who was calming down the Wolf Lord. After his two lovers took him away the people spread out to get the midday meal. Torrhen, his lovers, and Rhaenys did not return to the tourney after midday meal. A lot of people only saw the Savage Wolf trying to go for the jugular, Margaery saw a overprotective adopted brother.

(Scene Change)

Queen Cersei was having a horrible day, here she was the Queen of the 7 kingdoms and she actually had to plot to destabilize 2 of them. She had hoped Jamie would win this damn tournament for the Westerlands because who knows what that damn wolf would do with Harrenhal. The Wolf Lord had the audacity to attack a citizen of the Westerlands, if she had anything to do with it she would place the Wolf Lord's head on a spike.

She was moved out of her thoughts as she heard the steel sword of her brother and lover Jaime smashed his sword against this Lord Whiteword or whatever the fuck the knight's name was. Jamie proceeded with excellent grace on sliding the sword through a gap that didn't exist finishing the fight.

House Lannister supporters all gave their respect with a clap while those savages from the North were heckling, at least until the Quiet Wolf stood up and started clapping. At least he has some manners, Eddard may not be a full savage, she could only hope that the Stepstones would play their part in the plot.

(SceneChange)

Ser Lyle Farnell was a good knight loyal to the Vale and his family who wanted to make both proud, the problem was his opponent was Prince Oberyn Martell. Oberyn was still fuming at the insult towards his niece by the man he knew was also responsible for the death and rape of Elia Targaryen. He had hoped either him or Torrhen would get that pig next round.

Doran watched his brother with concern, Doran had approached his sister's death with a quiet rage. Doran knew that exploding on everything and everyone would not help the situation. Oberyn had approached the situation on the opposite spectrum, the viper was a deadly man when he was pissed off. What shocked Doran was how Torrhen had reacted to the insult of Rhaenys, he heard they acted like brother and sister but today he saw a relationship more like he saw between Oberyn and Elia when then were children.

Doran watched as a timid knight step forward knowing the rage of the Red Viper was legendary. Oberyn had carried his signature weapon and met the young hedge knight. Right off the bat Oberyn had gaining the distance advantage and striking his opponent hard and fast, Oberyn had been playing with the injured hedge knight when a frustrated Doran yelled to his brother "Finish him, save your anger for those who deserve it."

Doran had wanted to spare the poor newlywed wife the humility of watching her husband be a play toy. Oberyn realized Doran was right, the Lannisters were his enemies not this knight. The knight was still fighting though, he had the heart of a champion just not the skills. Oberyn slid back and lunged finding a hole and pressing his spear head to throat of the young man. Oberyn was declared the winner by the judge.

As both men went to walk off the circled ring Oberyn had noticed both Nymeria and Obara were not there, figuring they were making sure Torrhen was alright he proceeded towards his brother.

"You will have your vengeance brother, patience. Now young man, I apologize for my brothers antics. You had impressive skills you were just outmatched." The young man can only look on in shock as he was complimented in loss by Prince Doran of Dorne. The young wife heavy with child stepped forward concerned.

"I know you are a hedge knight looking for work, is this the case?" Doran inquired, the knight only nods not wanting his words to fail him.

"Well I have a friend who needs someone to guard a convoy of trade goods between the Riverlands and the North. The post would require your family to stay in Torrhen's Hol, is this something you're interested in?" The young man is shocked how his fortune had changed, he went from a broke knight with a child on the way to working for the Torrhen Stark's trade route.

The young man looks at his wife and receives a nod.

"Yes My Prince I accept." A dour looking Areo Hotah steps up to push Doran away.

"Talk with Lord Eddard Stark about our conversation and he will sort it out." The knight nods and leaves the brothers to speak.

"Why did you do that Doran? I slapped him around a few times, what made you give him a well paying job like that?" A confused Oberyn asked.

"He will be indebted to us for being able to provide for his family, he was skilled he just never had a chance to show it. The sooner you can gain the loyalty of an up and coming knight like that the more they become loyal to you." Oberyn nods not really caring at this point and finds his paramour and leaves Doran to his thoughts.

(Scene Change)

The light was falling from the sky so the final 2 matches of the day would be postponed till the next morning. That night 5 people were missing from the Stark camp. Torrhen was leaving to go pray to the gods for guidance that he could do what was right for his family and have the gods bless Oberyn Snow. Obara followed her Lord with babe in hand to go pray as well.

Before she came to serve Torrhen her and her sisters did not believe in any of the gods. After so long of guarding her Lord at the Godswood in Winterfell she started to feel the eyes bear down on her as if it was living. At first she tried to deny it but everytime she prayed to the tree the wind would stir and the leaves would rustle at the perfect moment as if her prayers were being heard. As they headed out Rhae and Sylvia quietly followed them from keeping at least 6 tents behind until they reached the garden.

"Come on out you two, if you're going to pray then come pray." Both girls wonder how they had been heard but follow obediently.

Sylvia was a faithful follower since her birth and she was blessed in the pond at Winterfell but Rhae had came from a family that followed the seven, she tried with all her heart to pray to the maiden and the rest but her prayers went ignored. One day she followed Torrhen as he went to pray, she was once again caught red handed but still invited to follow. When she sat down and stared at the face she felt a weight lift off of her, since that day 5 years ago she had been a believer.

The group of 5 sat out there till the deep night, Rhae and Sylvia slept leaning on each other while listening to the peaceful rustle of the old gods. Torrhen and Obara talked about the plan, and the route they would take home. They had planned to make a stop at the Inn of the Kneeling Man. Soon they woke up the two girls and they went back to their tents more at peace.

(Scene Break)

The next day saw few of the Starks watching Garlan Tyrell defeat Ser Oakheart and Beric Dondarrion winning his fight. None of the Starks or northerns were seen at the jousting, the North view jousting as a waist for a good horse. Using a horse for sport like that was an insult to the creature.

Ygritte ended up making her Lord proud by winning the tournament beating a flustered Loras who couldn't believe he lost to a wildling girl. Jon had a good showing but could not get it done vs Loras in the semifinals. By the end of the day the match ups were up on the board, once again the matchmaker had a lot of motivation to make these certain match ups possible.

For the first time of the day Torrhen was seen walking in the camp was given a wide berth as he looked with a smile on his face.

Obara Sand v. Ser Garlan Tyrell

Prince Oberyn Martell v. Ser Jaime Lannister

Lady Brienne of Tarth v. Beric Dondarrion

Lord Torrhen Stark v. Eggon

Most people had wide eyes at the final match up, the fight between Prince Oberyn and Jaime Lannister should have been the hottest ticket but everybody knew tension can only build so high in the ring. That night a calm Torrhen went to the Godswood and cleaned Ice while Obara spent the time finding inner peace. Torrhen did not like using Ice in any situation besides a beheading, his day to day sword was Vengeance.

(Scene change)

The next morning found a restless Cersei walking the halls looking for her lover/brother.

"Cersei you needed me sweet sister?" He approached her wondering what she needed him for.

"Jaime what are you going to do, can you beat that snake?" Jaime looks affronted at the accusation.

"Sister I am the best sword in all Westeros and I'll prove here this morning." He kisses her lips, she had just given birth to Tommen and the maester had just cleared her to return to certain activities.

"Not here Jaime, I want to but we need to wait till we know we have privacy." She stopped him.

"Do you need any assistance from a poison or something?" Cersei asked worried. She had believed her Jaime could do it but she was still nervous. Jaime gives his sister a sweet laugh.

"I will be fine, now I need to go gear up Cersei." Jaime kisses her and leaves. She is still as worried as before.

Torrhen was walking to the tent to go get changed when he came across an annoying 6 year old Joffrey abusing some peasant children. He was having the one kick the others brother on the ground.

"Children run off!" Torrhen barks out making the children look up at the intimidating Lord Stark and run.

"How dare you, that was my fun!" The insolent child yells. Torrhen can only shake his head.

"If you are going to be king then gods help us all." As Torrhen and Obara walk away towards their tent they hear a nagging behind them about "No one ignores me."

As they get dressed Torrhen approached Obara,

"Remember Garlan is quick and strong, make sure you keep in front of you. Don't underestimate the Tyrell's they come from a strong military lineage. Keep an eye out on all your surroundings also, don't trip over thin air." He continued to give her some simple tips and she only nods taking it in. An hour later both were dressed in their armor, heading out of the tent and splitting ways. Torrhen with Vengeance strapped to his hip, he did not want to give his Icy surprise away. He walked up to the Stark bench where his sisters and brother already located, he sat next to Rodwell in the center chair.

An excited clamour swept through the arena as Garlan stepped forward with his rose armour facing off with the beautiful deadly Obara Sand who was in her boiled leather armour showing both houses she was loyal to. Placing her spear into the ground and the battle began.

She started off strong keeping Garlan at a distance and when he was finally able to get close she forgoed the spear due to distance and battled with her short blade. They both hacked and slashed impressively at each other causing the battle to go for 5 minutes of straight action. Torrhen saw Obara was being backed up by the offensive of Garlan, Torrhen looked behind her and saw her whip was lying on the ground, he knew where this was going. Obara was not looking at her surroundings when she had the chance to and Garlan was using this to his advantage.

One more minute later the still circling Obara fell onto her rear by a rough push with Garlans off hand when she stepped on the whip getting off balanced. From there it was over, Obara attempted to fight on her back but eventually she felt the steel pressed against her neck. She threw her sword across the arena in anger. She wanted to perform better than this in front of her Father and Lord Stark, it was for her too embarrassing lose like that.

Garlan extended his hand in assistance and she grudgingly accepted it. She heard all the members of Dorne and the North standing up clapping for her. Later on she would recall that one of the tips her Lord gave her was to keep an eye on your surroundings. She did the walk of humility towards her Lord and father who had been by the exit.

"Good match went blow for blow, saw some openings for your spear but next tourney you will be in the finals." Torrhen gave her a reassuring smile. He then turned his attention towards Garlan.

"You're a good fighter it will be a shame to beat you in front of your family." He extended his hand and it was accepted. Torrhen quickly left stage left to review his strategy to get revenge for Rhae.

(Scene Change)

Oberyn knew that his friend Torrhen had rigged the tourney to come down to them two in the final as long as they both won out, as long as Dorne or the North controlled Harrenhal the plan would still be on track. Oberyn was glad to get a piece of a Lannister finally even if it was in a tourney, but by the gods he would have loved to have slit the throat of Eggon personally.

He had to focus on his opponent in front of him, their main plan called for a Lannister not winning so he knew the important task was on him right now. Jaime Lannister in his white cloak that he was wearing when King Aerys was killed swayed in the wind, his gold armor had been adorned with the Lannister Lion on the right breast plate. Oberyn went with his traditional Myrish boiled leather to maintain the speed he would need.

As Jaime stepped forward drawing his sword Oberyn grabbed his trusty spear and went to meet him in the middle. Both men circled not wanting to make the first move, that was until Robert commanded some action to happen and Jaime lunged towards the Prince. The shot was easily deflect by his spear and Oberyn used the back end to try and sweep the legs.

Lannister saw this stepping away and the two fought expertly going blow for blow, Jaime was surprised how effective Oberyn was able to use his spear at close range. He knew if he let Oberyn get some distance with his spear he would not stand a chance so he pressed harder on him.

From the Stark booth a calculating Torrhen who was cuddling his lovers at the moment while Nym held Obe was looking for flaws in his fight or holes he could take advantage of. He was able to see a few but the question was would he be able to exploit them on Oberyn.

Back in the arena Jaime was finally able to get the result he wanted, instead of a glancing blow on his hard oak spear that was nearly impossible to break he finally landed the direct shot snapping it in half. Jaime saw this happening moments before so went to prepare for the kill shot not letting him to draw his side weapon. The problem for Jaime was Oberyn also saw this so as soon as the sword made contact with the spear he dropped it rolled out of the way drawing his blade. This caused Jaime to wave at air on his kill shot.

With the arran shot by Lannister Oberyn pushed the advantage, everybody thought Oberyn was only skilled with the spear but everybody forgot he won the junior tournament with the short blade and never stopped practicing.

Soon the Lannister defense was breaking down with one bad wave of the sword Oberyn ducked under placing the point of his blade in a soft spot in his armor that would have been a kill shot. Jaime hated losing but he hated tourney fights without honor more, knowing he was dead he threw his blade into the dirt. This caused The Starks and Martells to start cheering and waking the baby making it cry, on the other side an angry Cersei stormed off with her three children and wet nurse in tow.

They all congratulated Oberyn on his success and let him depart to get bathed up to cheer on Torrhen the match after the next one.

(Scene Change.)

Torrhen had channelled the inner wolf in him that he was keeping deep inside him till he faced that fucking monster. Most of the family decided to take a break from this match and take a nap to be well rested for his bout. The only ones left was him, Obara, Tormund, Rodwell, and his mother. They all chatted about how his mother hoping for a girl with Arianne so she could dress her up. They talked until they saw the 6ft 4 Brienne of Tarth step forward to the center with Lord Beric Dondarrion.

As they went to start Queen Cersei decided to step in.

"Ladies and Gentleman, with the savagery of tourneys I hereby withdraw Brienne of Tarth from this competition and offer her a spot as a lady in waiting at the Red Keep." She sat down knowing her word was final.

"I decline." Brienne said in a quiet voice, it was quiet but so loud.

"You decline? You cannot decline the crown, plus your father already withdrew you so you do not represent him anymore and we can't have peasants fighting without a house sponsoring them." She smirked knowing no one would dare sponsor her.

Before Brienne can walk away or plead with the lords he stands up.

"I Lord Torrhen Stark, Warden of the North, Lord of Winterfell hereby sponsor this beautiful young lady." Queen Cersei is speechless, no way could she allow this savage to ruin her plans again.

"I Queen of the 7 kingdoms stated she cannot fight so she cannot fight." Cersei growled

"Actually in the by laws the competitor must be sponsored by a minor house or up and cannot be interfered with by the crown. King Aerys tried to interfere with a tourney once so Prince Rhaegar put that into the laws. To change said laws you would need the majority vote of the lords of Westeros which needs to be done in King's Landing by law." Torrhen stated getting a look of impressed from everyone especially Tyrion who thought he was the only one to study the law.

Brienne looked up at the young Savage Wolf as he had been starting to get called with a look of admiration. No man not even her father stood up for her dreams to fight, here he was putting Queen Cersei in her place for her right to fight. Maybe since he had already taken Obara in as a sworn shield he could consider her.

She heard the judge call for the start of the match as a dejected Cersei sits.

The battle between the two was close, two heavily armored warriors with great swords smacking each others blade. She was finally able to bring a hard shot down on his blade causing vibration so bad it caused the blade to drop, with a quick press of the blade to his heart she was declared the winner.

She walked over to the lord who allowed her to opportunity to continue the tourney.

"My Lord thank you for your assistance, there is no way I can properly thank you." She lowered her head in humility.

"Look up please," she complied. "The way you can make it up to me is give this tourney 110% then we will be even." He smiled and walked away with his family and sworn shield. He helped her and asked for nothing, she would have to do some research on the Savage Wolf.

As she walked through the grounds she saw her father Lord Selwyn Tarth with a sad look in his face, he goes to talk to her but she keeps on walking past him. When presented with an angry queen his father knelt, when presented with an angry queen Torrhen stood above her. That is a man she would follow into battle not her father.

(Scene Change)

Torrhen Stark was pacing his tent alone, Obara had been told to sit guard outside. He twirled Ice in his hands allowing the Savage Wolf to come out of him, he had repressed his emotions all day but now was a time of reckoning. He walked out of the tent and entered the arena, he saw his whole family was lined up in the booth as well as the Martells. He saw some of the remaining members of the Mountain's Men such as the Tickler, Dunson, Shitmouth, and a few others.

Then he saw his target, the craven Eggon. He approached him drawing Ice getting comments from people not believing the stories that valyrian sword could be so massive.

"Tell me Eggon what happened with Aegon and Princess Elia?" He roar causing the whole stadium to go quite.

"Shut the fuck up lets fight." Eggon goes to lunge at him but as easy as if he was sparing with Jon he dodges the strike and brings Ice deep into his calf this causes the man to cry in pain. He could go for the kill but he knows he needs a confession. He withdraws Ice and walks in a circle stalking his scared prey.

He stabs him three more times in places that hurt but still allow you to fight. The broken and bloody Eggon wants to quit but knows there is no future for a craven in a tourney, especially since Gregar died.

"What happened Eggon, were you one of the men that raped Elia." He roars out, the audience has not made a peep since Torrhen stepped out. You can't even hear the gambling papers being rustled.

"Yes, is that what you want to hear. I raped her after the Mountain, are you happy?" The craven yells back finally after more taunting.

"Yes it is." With a masterfully skilled maneuver he dodges and dives under Eggon's strike positioning himself over the exposed neck of Eggon and giving him the justice of North. His head falls off his body and his torso falls to the ground. Torrhen kicks the head to the Mountain's Men.

"Arrest that man." Cersei stands up and shouts. The kingsguard minus Ser Selmy all go to surround him, they are surprised when he is surrounded by Oberyn, Obara, Rodwell, Eddard, Tormund, and Brienne. The last one even surprises Torrhen, they all have their weapons pointed out.

"I gave the people King's Justice. This pig was able to hide without a confession, now we know the truth. I was within my right." Torrhen growls at Cersei.

"Your are not King, Robert is." She yells back.

"Aye I am and that was a clean kill on a criminal. He admitted the crime so he got his due." Shocked Lannister faces look at him. Robert conveniently leaves out that he allowed the Mountain's Men to ride without consequences throughout the sacking. He knew he had to get people forgetting about this incident before people ask who authorized it.

"Let them leave, they committed no crimes." Robert says and the kingsguard sheath the swords. The circled group back out of the arena. When the Martell family and Starks plus Tormund and Brienne meet at the tents they finally relax.

They talk it over, Eddard and Doran tell him he should have done it smarter while Oberyn and Rodwell compliment his technique. Brienne watches the two families act as one and wants to be apart of a family like this. She smiles and slips away.

(Scene change)

Torrhen awakes and see beside him is a red ass and very sore Loran, and Nymeria. He had let the wolf out at night releasing all his pent up energy. He slips out of the tent without waking them.

Torrhen walks to the board and see his day is going to see how Brienne is in battle. Obara had said she expressed interest in becoming his sworn shield, Obara gave her the advice "If you face him in battle don't hold back and show him what you're made off".

He went about his morning talking with the other River Lords who had expressed interest in opening trade routes, finally was able to get away from business and break morning fast with his mother. They chatted about nothing business and what progress they could make while here. They decided to send out Stark representatives from Riverrun to envoy with other lords and make alliances if they could.

Today was going to be busy, the Semi finals were before lunch while the finals would be during the last light. Obara and Torrhen make their way to his tent for him to change into his armour. At first he was actually annoyed with Obara following him everywhere but now he was sure he would be lost with her. When he dons his wolf armor the Savage Wolf walks towards the Arena, with Vengeance strapped to his hip.

He loved the feel of power with Ice but for battle it was too clunky and big. He entered the arena to a huge round of applause, as did Brienne. He looked over at the full benches of Stark to see his sisters at the edge of their seat getting ready for the match and next to them was Sylvia and Rhae. Cersei didn't dare demand anything of Rhae now.

He also saw the look of excitement in King Robert's face who knew this was going to be a good fight.

The judge announced the start of the bout and both combatants stepped forward and attacked. Brienne was not the fastest but she was strong, Torrhen used his smaller frame to his advantage by using hit and run attacks causing her to fumble a little more. Brienne got a lot of good shots in on Torrhen as well, Torrhen was able to finally get a chain shot that crippled her defenses after 10 minutes which was an eternity in a tourny battle.

She finally left a open spot, he darted left and kicked out the back of her right knee causing her to fall to said knee. Torrhen brought his body around to her exposed back and wrapped his muscular arm around her thick neck and tightened to put her to sleep. He was still fighting the wolf in him that demanded you utter dominate your opponent, and submitting them was the best way.

She panicked and tried to bring her blade up onto his arm only for her to receive a hard kidney shot that made her drop her sword. She felt the strength in the shot even through her armor, it made her physically cry out in pain. Her armor had the design flaw of side protection, sacrificing it for strong back and front protection. She tried like to use her larger frame to leverage him off but he used his superior position and well placed kick on the other straight out knee to drop her to her knees. She attempted to claw and fight but eventually her world went black and she fell to the ground asleep.

Rodwell was the first one out hugging and lifting his brother in the air. After the maester looked at Brienne she started to come to, Obara winced knowing how painful and embarrassing it was to lose like that to him. She knew the wolf inside him demanded obedience and that was effective on her. Though she was waiting to receive the leather strap for her little stunt in the garden though. Nym had explained it to be erotic to be spanked, it was not erotic for her it just hurt and she would learn from her mistake.

They both got huge applauses from the fans as she stood up with assistance, that had been the best technical fight some of the old warriors had seen in a long time. He straighten his back while Brienne went down on one knee.

"Lord Stark, you gave me a chance when everybody else turned their back on me including my own father, please let me make this show of confidence up to you by becoming your sworn sword." She stated and the crowds hushed to a silence.

"I accept, Lady Brienne of Tarth as my sworn shield, please rise." She rose.

"My Lord it's actually Lady Brienne of Winterfell now." She said meekly hoping not to insult him by correcting him."

"Aye it is, who wants some ale to celebrate?" He smiled at her and asked. Before any cheers would erupt his mother interrupted.

"Son, you still have the finals, save the drinking for the night."

"Aye I do, Obie I'll have to relax a bit if we are going to fight later." They grab each other's forearm as the warrior handshake. Torrhen had started calling Oberyn Obie one night when they were drunk and it was starting to stick.

Torrhen, Obara, and Brienne departed for his tent where his squires already had the bath made.

"Go get out of here and Ygritte you will be getting a reward for your win at the junior tourney." She smiled at Torrhen and ran out.

Torrhen started to undress and when he was about to take off his breeches he saw Brienne turn around in embarrassment.

"Brienne you will have to get over that, we will be seeing each other in a lot of embarrassing positions." Brienne looked over to Obara who only nodded grimly.

He undressed nude and and stepped into the cold bath. He ended up falling asleep listening to Obara tell Brienne what her duties would be.

He was shaken awake by Obara telling him her father had won easily and their match was to begin within the hour. He dried himself off and dressed back up in his armour with the help of his sworn shields. He knew he should have had his squires doing it but with this many people around not from the North he wanted them close.

As Oberyn and Torrhen listened to the king give a speech about… something….. both men were thinking strategies in their head. Their plan was secure now, Harrenhal belonged to the Dorne/North alliance, now it was time to fight for honor. Robert called for the fight to begin.

Oberyn went of the offensive first trying to finish it off quick only for Torrhen to counter his attacks, Torrhen then went on the offensive not to win right away but to get a pattern down. He had tried multiple times to break the spear that he had given Obie as a gift, he was now kicking himself for that. He tried a hole, found it clogged and backed out.

Finally it happened Oberyn went to fancy and spun his spear over head as he ducked to clear Torrhen out of the reach of the spear, as he started to spin it Torrhen ducked down bring his sword over head cutting the spear in half. He still had a short spear but at least the distance was shorter.

Oberyn drew his short sword so he had a short spear in one hand and short sword in the other. Torrhen knew he at a disadvantage, all he had a was a dagger as a side weapon. He only wore his short sword to battle with the aggressive wildings with it strapped to his opposite thigh as his sword.

Torrhen did a roll picking up the abandoned length of the spear so he at least had something to block with. He realized he really needed to master the sword and shield combo if war was ever to start. They went block for block until Oberyn was able to catch him off guard with a spear swing catching his cheek causing blood to ooze down his face.

Torrhen reeling back saw Oberyn about to go for the kill shot, he only had one course of action he dropped his weapons and drove right at Oberyn digging the shoulder blade into the hard boiled leather stomach. As Oberyn lost his breath Torrhen then drove his friend into the ground hard making them both sprawled on the ground.

Oberyns blade and short spear fell. He was the first to recover and tried to grab the short spear, as he picked the spear up and went to bring it down he felt Torrhen's dagger pressed against his throat.

Then the crowd went crazy, Robert included. He had hosted tournaments for his children and Cersei before but none had put forth the effort as they did today. He almost forgot the two kingdoms were a pain in the ass.

They both get helped up, as they stand they embrace each other as battle brothers. After the normal showmanship required at tourneys Hoster Tully presents Torrhen with the deed to Harrenhal.

Torrhen had grabbed a crown of flowers that Obara had brought out for him, with said flowers he started walking towards the Martell bench. Everybody assumed he was walking towards his wife who was heavy with child, as he was at the bench he walked passed his wife and gave the crown of white roses to the beautiful silver hair Rhaenys. He grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles causing chaos in the stands. Rhaenys Targaryen was the queen of love and beauty at the Riverrun tourney.

As they start walking towards the tent he calls forth Obara and Brienne.

"I need you two to work with my Uncle Eddard to get things set up for us to move tomorrow." He commands.

"What about your armor My Lord? I think we should stay with you to ensure your okay." Obara says, she realizes she is like an overprotective mom on him. She was always so independent but now it felt good to look after someone.

"That is why I have squires."

"I think first we shoud…" She gets interrupted by Torrhen.

"We will be discussing this later, go to Uncle Eddard. Brienne will protect me." She wants to argue she is better trained but knows arguing will only get her leather straps again if she didn't already earn them. She nods and moves to find his uncle.

His squires helped undress him, and his Aunt Ashara brought up if her and Eddard could go to Starfall. He agreed on the terms they take the 150 soldiers of the Quiet Wolves and go to Harrenhal leaving 100 to assess what damages need to be fixed and what is the highest priorities. The Quiet Wolves were a detachment of 400 expertly trained soldiers made for small battles and protection led by Eddard Stark.

That night Obara walked in to see Torrhen alone with Brienne watching outside. Her cousin and sister nowhere in sight, they were probably saying goodbyes to her family.

On the table she saw the leather strap she hated so much. She knew she goofed, Torrhen allowed her opinions to be voiced but she also knew there were times he said something and he meant it. She lowered her breeches exposing her bare tan ass and bent over his lap and accepted her 50 slaps. She had learned her lesson that night.

When the morning came Uncle Eddard headed south to Harrenhal to leave 100 men there and assess the castle, then head to Starfall while everybody else headed to the North.

They only had started their journey when they stopped by the Inn of the Kneeling Man, no one questioned him when he went to the money chest pulling out 88,000 dragons and walking with a confused Obara, Rodwell, Arthur, and Brienne. He walks up to the owner attracting the patrons curiosity.

"Here is 88,000 dragons, take this money have a new inn built elsewhere are we clear?" He poses the question but not really accepting no.

The scared man agrees loading a cart he has in the back full of the remaining ale, clothes and other items he can fit. Once the inn is cleared out of people and property Torrhen went to grab a torch. The northerners loyal to the death to Torrhen sat there confused until they saw him walk up to the inn and throwing the torch on the wooden roof causing the Inn of the Kneeling Man to go up in flames.

Without another word Torrhen got on his horse and went back to the Winterfell. From that day on the name Torrhen was not associated with the kneeling king, instead it was known for the rising king.

A/N:

New OC Characters

 **Bran Stark**

Eddard's middle child

 **Oberyn Snow**

Torrhen's first born

Son of Nymeria Sand

 **Loran Rivers**

Sign in girl

Will be a minor character but their actions together will be more important than her own role

 **Ric**


	4. Chapter 3

292

It had been two moons since Lord Torrhen Stark, the Savage Wolf had arrived back in Winterfell to relieved his Uncle Benjen Stark of the duty of Warden of the North. Torrhen held a huge feast in his uncle's honor before he departed back to the Wall to return to his duty.

It was one moon after the caravan came home that Arianne had given birth to a baby boy that ended up with the name Mors Martell. Mors Martell was the name of Prince Doran's younger brother who had died at childbirth, Arianne loved her nephew to death but when she held little Mors in her arms her heart melted.

The child had been born with olive skin but nowhere as dark as Arianne herself, the paleness of the North dimmed down the tone. Mors also was born with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen, she could look into eyes for eternity. She was glad the pregnancy was over but she wanted to have this feeling again, maybe in a couple years she might "forget" to take moon tea. She knew no matter how many children Torrhen had he would be an amazing father to them all.

Torrhen just like Arianne melted when saw little Mors, it was the same feeling he felt when he first saw little Oberyn. They had put the brothers/cousins in the same nursery and they got along great. When you would take one out of the room the other would cry up a storm, if it was not keeping up the whole castle it would have been adorable.

A moon later Torrhen had received a message from his Uncle Eddard saying he was sending Lord Forrester, who was the second in command of the Quiet Wolves was being sent back to Winterfell on his way home with the report.

It had been a normal Ears of the Wolf with the main event to come up soon, the Ears of the Wolf was where lords and peasants would approach Lord Stark and ask for favors or face judgement. The Savage Wolf saw Lord Forrester next in line after a peasant that was having trouble with his crops and in need of a loan. The farmer was given a sheet with Lord Stark's stamp to give to the treasury.

Lord Forrester approached and knelt before Lord Torrhen Stark staring at the ground showing submission to House Stark. It was no secret in the northern court that the biggest Stark loyalist were the Umbers, Mormont, and Forrester. Lord Forrester had his report in hand ready to begin when he saw his son Asher Forrester brought in to the throne room in chains with his rivals son Torrhen Whitehill. Before he could ask anything Lord Ludd Whitehill walked up to the throne and knelt beside him.

"Lord Forrester, Lord Whitehill please stand." The Savage Wolf tells him in his lordly voice that makes everybody know he is pissed off. Lord Gregor Forrester looks and sees that the judges of the North are all in the side benches.

"Please announce the judges Richard." Torrhen tells his court orator. Richard steps forward in a formal grey doublet bearing the Stark logo. Ser Richard Hyde was of the minor House Hyde that Torrhen just raised up.

"Here to be the judges of this trial are Lord Roose Bolton of the Dreadfort, Lady Dacey Mormont of Bear Island, Lord Greatjon Umber of the Last Hearth, Lord Tormund Giantsbane of Torrhen's Hol, Lord Ethan Glover of Deepwood Motte, and Princess Arianne Martell of Dorne. Presiding over the trial will be The Savage Wolf Lord Torrhen Stark, Warden of the North and of House Stark." He announces and returns to his spot.

"They really are calling me that aren't they." Torrhen comment gets a laugh from those not of House Forrester and Whitehill. Torrhen had wanted his Lords to play a bigger role in the decisions in the government in the North, he created a system where during major trials there would be 6 major lords and ladies to make a decision. If it was tied 3-3 then whoever was representing House Stark would make the deciding vote.

Most were not surprised to see Tormund had been promoted, Torrhens Hol had been the manufacturing center of glass sculptors that were sold all over the known world. Tormund had even had his own keep being built. Tormund's loyalty to Torrhen was becoming the stuff of legends and Tormund reaped the rewards of loyalty.

"Sorry to catch you off guard Lord Forrester but this just happened this past moon and knew you were stopping in here. Ser Richard Hyde can you please have the charges read." Gregor's head was swimming now, charges and trial what did his son do?

He looks over at the viewing bench and sees all of his family sitting there nervous minus his son Rodrik who must be back at Ironrath as acting lord. His wife's eyes are wet from her tears, he turns his attention back to Ser Hyde so he can figure out how to help his son the best.

"The charges presented to both accused is starting a battle that cost the lives of 50 innocents including the death of 15 children and 10 women. How do you plead?" Torrhen stops them before they can plead.

"Lord Forrester, Lord Whitehill you will have one hour with your sons in private with your family to talk it over with them. Ser Dayne could you please escort the House Whitehill to the room to the left. Ser Hightower could you please escort House Forrester to the room on the right." Both former Kingsguard nod and escort the families to the rooms.

Once in the room they all sit around the large table while the Whitebull makes sure Asher did not try to run away.

"Asher what in name of the gods did you do? I come back from business and you're on trial here in Winterfell. What caused you to bring us to this current situation?" The father roared to the son. Asher had been dirty from the cells looking guiltily towards his mother and father, he dared not even look his younger sister Talia in face.

"Torrhen had 15 of his posse around our forest causing trouble, I grabbed my men and we met him at Howls Point village at the edge of our land. He was angry because he found out me and his sister starting seeing more of each other so he decided to have his opinion on the matter heard. Well we confronted them in the pub at Howls Point and one thing turned into another and the village was torched by accident during the conflict." Gregor could only look at his son in sadness, he had always thought with his heart first brain second but now it was costing him his home in the North.

"You will plead guilty and accept your judgement whether it be Ice or the Wall. Am I clear?" Asher could only nod knowing his father was right, he had to accept the judgement of the jury and Lord Torrhen Stark. Both families had been deep within the Stark courts for the past few years so they knew pleading not guilty to a scene where little children died would have been disastrous if they were found guilty. Instead of the Wall it would have been Ice for both Asher and Torrhen.

Asher had to laugh inside at the situation, he remembered when he was 14 and he was teaching a 8 year old Torrhen how to spar properly. It was Asher who taught Torrhen the art of ladies, they would test out lines on all the serving girls till the sun went down. Now he was in chains awaiting the judgement of his court.

They walked out of the room, he followed his family to the throne room where people were beginning to file back in. He gave his mother and sisters a kiss and a hug from his brother and father. Father and son both approach the throne with Lord Whitehill and son emulating.

"Your plea?" Torrhen ask. The piercing grey eyes the Starks were known for causing all 4 grown men to shiver before this 15 year old lord.

"Guilty My Lord." Asher Forrester replies.

"Guilty My Lord." Torrhen Whitehill replies.

"I know the court has a punishment in mind, let me guess the wall for these two plus the 30 soldiers involved right?" He receives a nod from Lord Glover.

"I have a better idea if the court would humor me, feel free to shoot this down. Both would be banned from their homes and from their ancestral seat. But one gets free in 2 years while the other goes to the wall." Torrhen states.

"How would we determine who goes where and what would happen to the other for the 2 years?" Lord Bolton asked. He hated the Starks but they knew how to get loyalty and dish out punishment. That said given the chance he would betray them and take this castle for himself.

"We have a duel before the people tonight. The winner gets sent to Ghaston Grey in Dorne and the loser goes to the Wall." Torrhen suggest to the judges.

The heads of the judges' circle up, 5 minutes later they take their seat again. Lady Dacey Mormont speaks up to give the decision.

"We agree with your justice Lord Stark. Although if half of what Arianne says is true about Ghaston Grey I rather choose the wall." This gets a lot of agreeing mummers.

Ghaston Grey was said to be the worst prison in all Westeros. The prison that was in the middle of the Sea of Dorne was said to be in the absolute hottest part of Dorne which made even the Dornish cringe at the thought.

"Do both of you agree?" He receives a nod from Asher and Torrhen.

"The trial is adjourned. Please take the gentleman back to the cells." Two guards bearing the grey direwolf takes them back to the cells below Winterfell.

"Lord Forrester sorry to spring that on you, it had to be taken care of quickly." Gregor only nods understanding the dilemma. If Torrhen was not to move quickly on it he could have turmoil among the common folk. Winterfell had to show them that lords are accountable for their actions to.

"Please state your business on Harrenhal so we can continue court." Lord Forrester looks up at Lord Stark in confusion at first forgetting he bad been sent her on business. His son may have had a trial but he still had a job to do.

"There are 5 towers in Harrenhal. Two are connected by a much damaged bridge, Kingspyre Tower which contain the great hall, throne room, offices, treasury, and rooms for the lord's family. On the top two stories is a very large solar that overlooks a very large space, above that you have a large bedroom and bath house in a separate room.

This tower is in very bad shape, the solar needs to re stoned, actually all room basically do. The cost for this tower would be an estimated 500,000 dragons. This should cover the full restoration." People are gasping at how much this is going to cost.

"Dear you should just scrap it for parts." Arianne comments getting a stern look from Torrhen. She lowered her head in submission, while he was okay with discussing a plan he hated being questioned in front of his lords.

A lot of the high lords of the North had a feeling if the opportunity came Torrhen would overthrown the Fat King of the North and he would need need a new capital, Winterfell was far too north for most Kingdoms and he would not move into that shithole King's Landing. Their conspiracy consisted of only his most trusted lords at this point.

"The broken bridge connects to the Widows Tower which underneath the tower has the armory, the floors above that is the kitchen. In that tower would also be the main storage supplies for the castle. On the uppermost floor is a guard tower to protect the castle lord, which has to be rebuilt. All together for this it should cost 400,000 dragons." Torrhen not even showing a sign of concern of the price waves for him to continue while everybody is wondering where he is going to get all this money.

"The Tower of Dredd is in the best shape, this is where visiting nobles will be staying. The repairs of this will only cost 50,000 dragons, this will be mostly cosmetic touch ups and outfitting the rooms.

"The Wailing Tower will be where the common folk of the castle will eat and stay, below the tower is a maze of vaults that we still have to investigate. The tower is in decent shape, few walls need to be restored but nothing to extreme. Should cost about 100,000 dragons."

"The final tower is the Tower of Ghost. Below this tower is where there is a large sized dungeon with 250 individual cells and 7 large group cells. Well actually 50 in working order due to the shitty condition. Above the tower would be empty rooms we can use for whatever we want. In front of the tower is a Sept Dedicated to the 7, the shape it is in it's not even worth the effort to take a piss on it." All the followers of the old gods laugh leaving Lord Whitehall and his family to stew, his family had been one of the very few to follow the new gods north of the neck.

"This tower is in horrible condition, the unused towers on the Wall are in better shape. This will have to be built up from the ground pretty much. We are looking at 1,000,000 dragon." They hear a glass fall on the ground after the price is said.

"1,000,002 actually, the two dragons the glass cost will be blamed on the tower." Torrhen laughs out getting a good laugh from his lords. He knew converting Harrenhal would not be cheap, it was a massive undertaking that would be well worth the dragons.

"The godswood has an angry weirwood that is on 20 acres, the land itself needs to be rejuvenated to be made presentable. This should cost no more than 2,000 dragons. The miscellaneous projects are about 200,000 dragons, the wall are in great shape just need touchups for the most part, another 10,000 dragons. All together about just over 2,000,000 dragons." Lord Forrester finish his report.

"Thank you Lord Forrester, Mother I need you to make an appointment with the Iron Bank to have one of the members come here with 2.5 million dragons, 15 stone masons, and all the other specialist we need." She only nods not wanting to show that she thinks her son in insane for rebuilding it.

"Lord Forrester you and Lord Whitehill's family no matter the outcome for either of them will have 4 days with your son's. On the 5th morning one will depart north, the other will depart south. Please step back with the lords." They comply quickly.

"Who is next?" Torrhen inquires ready to get business moving.

Tormund Giantsbane stepped forward.

"My Lord I have here the summary of dragons in and out of Torrhen's Hol and we had a record high 400,000 on the moon. With this amount of money coming in and out I request that we step up security though. We have 20,000 people residing in Torrhen's Hol but only 1,000 soldiers.

With the production we are doing we will become easy targets. I request that we get 1,000 more soldiers to police the people there and we need to increase in the town size. We are turning people away at this point, if we build more housing we could double our population doubling our production." Tormund finishes.

"Aye you're set to send Winterfell 230,000 for taxes and the production fees we are swallowing right?" Tormund nods.

"Only give us 100,000 this moon and use the rest to immediate upgrades. Since Winterfell is upgrading the town we will receive an additional 5% for the first year." With no one argument Torrhen moves the meeting forward.

"Lady Lyra Mormont step forward please." A confused and nervous 18 year old Lyra walks before her Lord and curtsies. She was hoping she was not in trouble, she tried to be a good lady in waiting even though the day before last she received 25 leather straps from Barbary for a small incident. She thought she was alone so she decided to play with herself in the barn, it was nightfall why was Lord Stark even out.

"Lady Mormont I have already spoken to your mother and we agreed you are ready for the next level in serving the North." Her eyes perk up, all her being wanted to serve the North, to serve the Starks.

"You will be heading to Moat Cailan and ensuring that it is built up, it's the last line of defense through the neck so we need it fixed and strong." Her heart fluttered, the Savage Wolf himself who proved the strength of the North in Riverrun was asking her to lead a project to help with the defense of the North.

"My Lord it will my honor to serve House Stark and the North on this mission." Torrhen told her when she was set to leave and the details and she went back in line, she received a big hug from her big sister Dacey. Torrhen noticed how she had mentioned House Stark over the North, if he made his push for king if the chance opened up he would be relying on that family a lot. He looked over at his cousin Sylvia and Rhae, he noticed Rhae was subtly looking at the hugging sister while his cousin talked her ear off. She must have seen it to.

"Next up." Torrhen commanded.

Up came an old maester with what looked like 3 more without a chain.

"My Lord I am Maester William and we are here to ask a favor from you, we have been laughed at by all the other kingdoms except Dorne. We could not make it there due to the difficulty of the journey. I am here to request that a library of Winterfell be built to help the children learn how to read and write."

He stopped here expecting to be laughed out of the room like he was in King's Landing, Casterly Rock, the Vale, and the Stormlands. All the lords said it was dumb and a waste of money. He looked up and saw a confused Savage Wolf.

"Why did you stop, if that is all the info you came with then I will have to say no too." Torrhen replied

"Sorry My Lord, that was the part where we were laughed out of the hall in all the other kingdoms. I have my chain but my three brothers did not get their chains due to politics in Oldtown, we have a desire to give education to the people but we don't have the resources or the backing of our council."

Torrhen knew where this was going so took over.

"You want Winterfell to pay for the construction of the library and educating rooms, the cost of the books to be made, and all other expenses so my people can learn the art literacy." The maester could only hang his head dejected knowing another no was coming up.

"Will you teach others beyond the stories of the Targaryen, Starks and so forth? Basically if a low born came to you and learned to read and write and after that wanted to learn engineering would you turn them away?" Everybody in the hall could not believe this was actually being considered.

"Aye we would teach masonry, architecture, arithmetic, engineering and anything else we could. We have 25 brothers who were cycled out of Oldtown and want to spread our knowledge." Maester William replied hopeful he would get a yes.

"I will not say yes now, I will say maybe. I need to know the exact details and here is not the forum for that. Lady Obara please go fetch a servant and ensure these 4 have beds to sleep in and a bath to wash in. Tomorrow you will break fast with me in the morning." The man is weeping in happiness he might get to pass on the knowledge that was trapped in his head. He with the 3 men leave the halls happy.

"My Lord may I ask you why you're considering it?" Lord Glover asked Torrhen from the side. A quiet Rhaenys spoke up catching everybody's attention.

"Lord Glover may I ask you what are the requirements to learn how to read?" She ask Lord Glover not looking at Torrhen not wanting to see his expressions about being interrupted. She knew she might get punished but she could not sit quiet anymore. Although if Torrhen was giving the punishments out she might have to mess up some more.

"Rhae I.." Rhaenys interrupts him before he can get started.

"I believe I had the courtesy to address you by your title, please address me by mine when we are in court." Lord Glover realizes his mistake, Rhaenys had been such a fixture in Winterfell that most people adopted the name Rhae for her. It was only this past two moons that she started to attend court.

"Sorry Lady Targaryen, it is just unheard of to have all educated. Why waste the dragons?"

"Okay I can see your point," she turned to where Lord Sol and Lord Giantsbane sat.

"My Lords Sol and Giantsbane may I ask before you were upgraded to Lords by Lord Stark here how much education did you have?" Everybody was catching on to her point, she wanted to drive it in though.

"None Lady Targaryen, only knew a few letters that were posted on the docks when I was a peasant." Lord Sol replied

"None for me either Lady Targaryen, wildings have no need for your written language." Lord Giantsbane replied.

"And now?" Rhae inquired.

"I am proficient in the common tongue, valyrian, tyroshi, high valyrian, and qartheen. I can also read and dictate a map of the ocean better than anyone in the North." Lord Sol replies getting an impressed awe from the amount of languages a former peasant can speak.

"Lord Glover, an educated people will only help the North." She starts receiving cheers for her ability to put the lord in his place. She goes to sit down avoiding Torrhen's face, if she would have looked she would have not seen anger but admiration instead.

Lady Brienne speaks up. "No one else my lord, we can get into your business now."

"Aye, Arthur are you excited to see your betrothed?" Torrhen teases him, this gets a laugh from Rodwell.

"Excited? I heard him praying to the gods the other night that she would howl his name like the wolf." Rodwell slaps his cousin on the back. This gets the whole hall laughing and Arty turning red.

"Margaery will be here in three days, she is traveling with her grandmother and three brothers. We will have a feast set up for her, and make sure you have a good opening line. It works every time, Right Lady Nymeria?" He sent a wink towards her.

"Don't listen to him Arthur he actually gave me a dozen roses freshly picked. Then he followed it up by some horrible wolf pun. Come dear let me help you prepare for her." She grabs his arm and is escorted out of the hall.

"Well we are dismissed get the ale out Greatjon." Torrhen yelled to the Greatjon. This got a rise of cheers minus the Forresters and Whitehills.

As the crowds of people filed out all that remained was his two sworn shields and one other person, she was the lovely Loran from the tourney at Riverrun. As she approached Torrhen he saw that her dress was bulging in the middle. As she reached him she curtsied low to show off her cleavage.

"I see you come bearing gifts." He says as he looked at her swollen belly.

"Well you certainly leave an impression on a woman." She leans up and kisses his lips, she was more confident than she was just moons ago.

"I know I have been told, what do you plan on doing with the babes if I may inquire?" He said as he played her nipples through her dress getting a moan out of her.

"I was hoping to have the child here in Winterfell and let you raise it amongst it half brothers while I travel across the Narrow Sea, I love children but I cannot be a mother."

"You would let Nym or Arianne raise it as if they are the mother?" She nodded getting closer the the Savage Wolf and kissing his chest.

"Narrow Sea you say, what if you were to say be employed by a powerful house here in Westeros that had employed your services as an envoy over there, would that interest you?" He asked as he kissed her neck going down to her collar bone. He lowered her dress off her shoulders dropping it to the ground. Obara took the time to do a check to make sure the four of them were actually alone while Brienne rushed out to guard the front door of the throne room.

She had been a virgin for the mere fact that her father had unsuccessfully tried to betroth her to 10 different men and she did not know how to act like a proper lady. That is when she abandoned the idea of being a lady and concentrated on being a warrior. She moved on from those feelings she knew she should not have got moist when her lord was like this but she always was.

"Aye my lord that sounds like good deal for me but what do you get out of it." She asked as she took off his tunic exposing his hard body she could stare at for days.

"Well my lady I have this sexy, smart, and amazing envoy ensuring my families best interest." He took off her corset exposing her sexy bare body. While she took off his breeches exposing his hard cock, the site of each other made the others mouth water.

"I agree to the terms under one condition." She says whispering in his ear while jerking him off.

"You fuck me in your wolf throne." She growled out. Next thing she knew she was being lifted up and carried up the stairs to his throne. He sat on the throne and she mounted his lap crying for entrance. He obliged making her moan in satisfaction.

She started to move up and down fucking the Savage Wolf on his own throne. He started bucking his hips up making her cry in excitement. She start to moan loud, this went on for 15 more minutes until she finally felt the wolf seed spill into her. She cringed when he pulled out of her never wanting the feeling to end.

Both talked more about the terms after post sex play and dressing and left the throne room with smiles on their faces.

(Scene Change)

Torrhen walked towards the training facility where Jon and Ygritte where testing new moves on each other, Jon quickly dodged out of her way landing a "kill" shot. He stopped and watched them from the balcony wondering how high they could climb skillswise. Torrhen had his thoughts broken when he saw the three Kingsguard that were seeking refuge in the North. Ser Gerold Hightower who had aged gracefully in the North had spoken first.

"Lord Stark we are eternally grateful for your protection but we have a serious question to ask you." They walked over to a table with four chairs and sat down.

"Yes gentleman how may I help you this chilly afternoon."

"We have to know do you plan on having either Rhaenys, Jon, or one of the two exiles on the throne in some sort of capacity. We must know because if you do not plan on it we will have to go across the Narrow Sea to serve a Targaryen. We pledged an oath to Rhaegar and we intend to keep it." Ser Gerold concluded.

Torrhen looked out on the training field to see Jon Snow who would one day become Lord Targaryen. He was skillful with his blade but not with his words, Jon could lead a company of men but not an army of men. Then his thoughts went to Rhae how she commanded the throne room, he was going to punish her for interrupting him but then he saw something in her something that was yearning to come out; greatness.

The book Maester Aemon gave him one time visiting the Wall had told him greatness is not something someone can be taught, greatness dwells deep within you. Before Riverrun she would have had just sat back and watch Lord Glover insult the common folk but it seemed like since she received the crown of roses the dragon came out. She had only been his little sister before he crowned her but now, it was different.

"Aye, before today's meeting maybe I would be shaking the hands of the three bravest men in all Westeros, but now I can't explain it." Torrhen paused to collect his words before continuing.

"Rhaenys dominated Robert Glover while not making him feel little and it was amazing. She was amazing." His eyes drifted to the lowering sun.

"I will talk it over with Rhaenys by moons end gentleman, we have a trial of combat to watch." He told them and they went down to retrieve the two squires.

The group of 8 walked towards the combat arena in Winter Town they saw lords mixed with common fold wrapped around the arena, Torrhen saw the beautiful Rhaenys standing by the fence and experienced something he never experienced for her; lust. She was a growing beautiful woman who he knew he wanted to make her his queen.

He walked up to her grabbing her hand and grabbing the hand of Arianne and nodded for Nymeria to follow them. He guided them onto the Warden of the North platform where normally only the Lord and Lady Stark sat. No one was shocked to see Arianne and Nymeria up on the platform but when they saw their Northern Dragon elegantly walk up to her seat beside Lord Stark they knew things would be changing once again in the North.

A group of 8 Stark guards escorted two men in full armor, long sword, and shield. Both the armor showed the ironwood tree with the sword in it for House Forrester, and the mountain on the blue background and the 7 stars representing the southern gods. There were two platforms on either side of Torrhen so the combatant's family could watch from a good angle.

All Torrhen saw was nervous fathers, scared mothers, and sad sisters.

Both men step into the center of the arena with a determined look on both of their faces. They lowered their helmet and looked towards Torrhen.

"This is a trial battle, this is not for the death so if you intentionally kill them you will be face Ice. You both are valuable and strong warriors that will help out whoever you work under immensely. Now let's fight." Torrhen sat down taking Arianne's hand in his left and Rhae's hand in his right.

Asher came out strong swinging down hard only to have his hit blocked by the massive shield. Torrhen then struck back trying to get him off balance by bashing him with his shield but was met by the other shield. The men bash at each other for what seemed like eternity until all that bashing finally paid off when Asher sent one last shot with his shield making the other stumble back, while he was stumbling he was losing his grip on his shield. Asher quickly stuck his sword in the ground, now with his newly free hand he grabbed the edge of shield and yanked it away hard making it go flying away. He grabbed his sword again and went on the offensive.

The match lasted 4 more minutes but Torrhen was never able to get any kind of advantage and ended up on his ass. With Asher declared the winner he sealed his fate to Ghaston Grey. As Torrhen Stark went to leave he stopped by the Forrester group.

"Excellent match, you will have four days with your family here. You leave farther than Winter Town and you will be viewed as a traitor understood?" Asher could only nod his acceptance, if he was viewed as a traitor then that would be sealing his appointment with Ice. He had always respected the Stark household when it came towards the justice they gave out in the past, and now that he was on the end of that justice he would not test their anger.

"Gregor could you and your wife meet me in my solar tomorrow for midday meal?" Torrhen had asked Lord Forrester. Both lord and lady looked apprehensive but knew they could not decline an invite with the head of House Stark.

"Of course My Lord." Torrhen nodded and headed over to House Whitehill. He saw his sister Sarra chatting away with Gwyn Whitehill. Torrhen thought fondly back when his first crush had been Gwyn and tested his horrible 10 year old game on her, to say the 14 year old Gwyn didn't fall for it was an understatement. Now he was sending her true love Asher and her brother away from their homes.

"Lord Stark, I thank you for giving me the chance to fight for a better judgment. I will head to the Wall and represent the North with pride." The two Torrhens shook hands and with a nod towards Lord Whitehill Torrhen Stark heads off to the castle with his sworn shields in tow.

As Torrhen enters the castle a shadowy figure was waiting just outside the hall. Most had seen their Lord converse with this mysterious man but no one knew who he was or what he did. The shadowy figure walked beside Torrhen and keeping pace with his walking speed.

"My Lord my bats have heard rumors of dragon eggs being found along with a certain crown of a former queen." Torrhen and his spymaster Quan had always joked around that instead of Varys birds Quan had his little bats. Torrhen stopped and leant against the wall, he had racked his brain on which crown his spymaster could be talking about. The only crown that made sense was Queen Rhaella's crown, the last he heard from his spies was exiles the still had it.

"Queen Rhaella?" The shadow only nodded. Every time Brienne and Obara were anywhere near the man the hairs on the back of their neck stood up. The first time Obara saw the figure approaching her Lord she went to attack the individual but was halted by Torrhen, she insisted on disarming the man before talking with him but Torrhen would hear none of that.

"How many dragon eggs?" Torrhen had asked as he passed by the stables. He stopped their walking because he had a bad feeling something was not right. Torrhen looked around but did not see anything suspicious except two horses that the horse master forgot to put away. He dismissed it for paranoia and started back at their previous pace continuing their conversation.

"Three My Lord, the rumor is one of Varys friends is trying to get his hands on them. I have already had a bat sneak into the seller's home and procure the eggs. The same for the crown, the monster who had it was going to destroy the beautiful crown and sell each jewel separately. The man is in the bottom of the Narrow Sea now."

"Good, now I need a bat to bring the crown and two eggs here in secret. Rhae's nameday is coming up, cannot think of a better gift. Leave the last dragon egg where you currently have it guarded, might have to give it as a gift." The two men continued to talk, they were walking up the broken tower so they would not be heard.

Brienne following 30 feet behind barely heard the quiet talking, she did hear three things that did interest her though. She had heard dragon eggs, exiles, and crown. She looked at Obara and was about to ask her about it.

"Don't waste your breath Brienne, what you hear discussed in private between your Lord and anyone like this man make sure it stays in your short term memory. We are not players of the game we only serve one piece of the game." Obara then went silent, internally Brienne was wondering what she had got herself into.

As they approached the top of the tower she saw her Lord enter the top most room and shut the door behind them. Brienne went to open the door only to have her hand grabbed by Obara, nothing was said after that. 30 minutes later they left the room and went separate ways.

(Scene change)

Rhaenys sat in her bath still giddy from the excitement of court, she was gaining more and more respect within the halls of Winterfell and the lords listened to her. She was honestly afraid Torrhen would be angry she handled Lord Glover but she didn't care and she would do it all over again. Her thoughts were stopped when she heard her door open and slam shut. She knew only one person who slammed all the doors shut.

"Sylvia what are you doing up this late?" Rhae asked her sister in all but blood.

"To rescue you from the perils of a boring night silly. I was listening to the servants and they said there is a pond in the wolfswood that during this moon turns a shade of red just like your families colors. I tricked Mya into giving me the directions. Now get dressed cause we are going exploring." Sylvia was already getting Rhae's riding clothes out.

"Sylvia we can't we will get in trouble again." She had whined back to her friend.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy getting punished by Torrhen. Come on live a little, if we get caught you end up over his knee again and if not we had the rush." Sylvia pleaded with Rhae.

Rhae wanted to shut the idea down right now and say a definite no, but gods that would be fun. The rush of possibly getting caught leaving and entering, plus like Sylvia said she might even end up over Torrhen's knee again. At that she blushed.

"Fine, it better be worth it though." She conceded. 30 minutes later they were all dressed sneaking out down the stairs. They had a few of the hand maidens come up inquiring where they were headed to and they had lied and said they were headed to the kitchens. Once all guards and hand maidens averted the biggest challenge came, getting the horses.

Sylvia had decided to be the brave one while and go fetch the horses, she was bringing them into the yard when they heard voices. She decided to leave the horses be, they had a horribly unreliable but loyal horse master. If Roggel was not with his booze after sun down you would have guessed something was wrong, that made him very prone to forgetfulness. Torrhen had joked if he didn't owe Roggel's father a favor he would have been out on his ass.

Sylvia had barely made it to the door of the stables when she saw Torrhen walking with his spymaster Quan through a space in the wall, he was a very important part of his plans but that still did not stop her from praying to the gods daily that she would only have minimal contact with him. The thing was he was only a myth to most people, no one who was in Torrhen's inner circle even knew what he looked like without the hood besides Torrhen. He always had complete shadows hiding his face at all times.

She was shaken from her thoughts when she thought she had heard the words dragon eggs as Torrhen was only 2 feet away from her separated by a thin wooden wall. Then he started looking around, she panicked already thinking of her lie on why she was out at night in her riding clothes. Then the gods blessed her and he kept moving on.

With the disaster diverted her and Sylvia grabbed the loose horses and snuck out a secret entrance only known to the Starks. They mounted the horses when it was safe to be able to make some noise. They started riding north towards the wolfswood to find the red pond.

They had been riding for what seemed like 2 hours now, the directions that Sylvia had were smudged and they ended up lost in the massive forest. Sylvia acted like she knew where she was going so she could be brave for Rhae but she did not know the forest a tenth as good as Arthur. If Arthur was here and you asked him for a specific tree he could find it.

She was not even as good as her favorite cousin Torrhen, Torrhen if he was not negotiating a battle map would get lost going around a circle lake.

Both of them jumped when passing the same tree for the 5th time they heard a loud howl not the far away from them. The dangers of the forest had been explained to them and now Sylvia realized she was risking facing off against a wolf or bear defenseless for a pond.

She was about to admit her stupidity when she saw Rhae in her silver beauty rush forward using her horse's speed, it was 3 minutes before Sylvia caught up and saw what she was rushing towards. Before them was a blood red pond reflecting off the full moon. They looked and saw the tree that was closest to them was a weirwood. They got off their horses and prayed to the old gods.

It was ten minutes later and what sounded like a whole army of cavalry was stomping through the forest, from the woods with 15 Stark guards armed to the gill was Yara Greyjoy in leather armor bearing the Greyjoy squid with a relieved look on her face. Over the past 2 years she had been getting close to Torrhen and his family, at first they all knew it was because she wanted to Ladyship of the Iron Isles. Since then she had grown on the family and vice versa.

"Thank the drowning god you're alive. RODWELL OVER HERE." At that point the two realize they had been god near 4 hours and Torrhen must have had the whole castle out looking for them. Security had always been tightly around her due to her title and Torrhen's views on her, but over the past years security lowered on her. She knew she better get used to a guard now cause she was going nowhere without one glued to her.

Rodwell emerged on his horse through the trees, for a moment he was hypnotized by the red pond but turned his attention back to his cousin and ward. He ran over and hugged them tightly. They had to squirm out due to Rodwell hitting a growth spurt causing his muscular frame to grow past Torrhen.

"Don't you ever do that again, Torr would kill us all if you two were ever to get injured. Now get on your horses and let's go back to Winterfell." They nodded with guilty looks on their faces and after receiving a reassuring hug from Yara they jumped on their horses and rode back to face the Savage Wolf.

(Scene change)

Torrhen Stark had just got back to the castle after his meeting with his old friend Quan, most people were scared of him while he knew he was just misunderstood. He walked into his chambers dismissing his sworn swords for the night to see Arianne and Nym both asleep cuddling up each hold the others baby. He had to laugh and as he was about to call for someone the wet nurse Matty had come in and took both sleeping babes out.

Arianne was the first one to get her heavy eyes to open up. She felt for her nephew and paniced, this panic woke up Nym who just like her cousin started panicking as well.

"Ladies Matty just came and put them in their cribs." He strolled over to slightly calm down ladies and cuddled in between them sharing a passionate kiss with the pair.

"How is our spymaster, what he had to talk to you about seemed important." Arianne probed as she undressed her lover.

"Rhae is going to have the best gift ever for her nameday, and he needed to inform me that the Stepstones are in fight again, a pirate lady name Madeline Tour'e from Myr is fighting to become the pirate queen. We know how that works out for most queens but Quan said she is backed by some money somewhere. He will keep an eye on it for us." Torrhen stated as he played payed with Nym's nipples pulling lightly getting a wanting moan from her.

The maester had not cleared her to return to "activities". Arianne wanted to disregard Maester Luwin but Torrhen held strong and that left her pouting. They had been able to do the foreplay but she craved his seed in her womb again. She was going to break the wolf's will tonight she swore. He was of the mindset to let her break his will as well tonight.

Torrhen while kissing Nym started rubbing on Arianne's pussy making her moan and discarded her night gown leaving her bare for her Lord.

The wolf switched cousins attacking her neck while playing her nipples and kissing down to her nipples, he took extra time until he started getting milk.

"Can't steal any of that from Mors can we now." He then kissed down her stomach till he was at her pussy and started licking her deeply making her moan loud. Nym came over and kissed her cousin deeply massaging her breast while she did it. Arianne was in heaven, she had not been touched like this in 3 days due to their busy schedule.

Torrhen had tongue fucked Arianne till she was cumming grabbing her lovers head. He moved up to his other lover Nym deeply kissing her lips and moving down her body like he did with Arianne and taking extra time to tease her by kissing her inner thigh before lapping up her pussy. After Arianne played and kissed Nym she then started tweaking her sensitive nipples, with combination of Torrhen licking her and the nipples she had no chance to hold back and released in her lords mouth.

With a smile he kissed his way up her body.

"My Lord can I make a request?" Arianne asked way too innocently. He could only nod giving into his inner wolf now wanting nothing more right now than to dominate her completely. She got off the bed and swayed her bare hips to the desk and picked up the leather strap. She placed it in her mouth, got on all fours and crawled over to him. She hated to admit it but she became addicted to his leather strap, at first it was a deterrent against her bad behavior but then she started to enjoy it too much and started to act up on purpose.

He grabs the strap from her mouth and grabs her hair and pulls her to the bed while she moans in pain and excitement. She had always hated pain before this, she had lovers that tried stuff like this but with Torrhen it was different.

He laid her flat on her back in the middle of the bed legs spread wide. He then grabbed Nym and placed her facing him on her knees legs spread wide right over Arianne's face, Arianne starting attacking her pussy making Nym moan like a common whore in Winter Town.

Torrhen had teased Arianne with his head just over her pussy making her beg for entrance.

"Mmmm please Torr just fuck me like you own me." He lays down a leather strap on her exposed tit making her moan in pleasure and pain. He enters her driving deep into her womb, fucking her harder and faster. He would litter her body with leather strap marks that she wore like a badge of honor. The hard her fuck her the hard she fucked Nym making Nym moan loud.

He finally start to feel himself build up and he released his wolf seed deep into her womb causing her to release and let out a loud moan.

As he was about to approach his other lover to give her some attention the door was flung open by Yara, Rodwell, Arthur, his mother, and his sworn shields all who turned away immediately except for Yara and his sworn shield who gained a look of lust in their eyes.

He did the decent thing and cover up him and his lovers.

"I thought we started to keep it down like you all requested." Torrhen inquired with a smirk, that smirk fell when he saw the serious faces of Rodwell turn upon him.

"Its not that, and no your not quiet at all, Bear Island can you. Sylvia and Rhaenys are missing. A handmaiden saw them in the halls and they told her they were getting something to munch on at the kitchens. We searched the whole castle from the crypts to the broken tower." Torrhen jumped up to grab his armor, avoiding more awkwardness the group left for him to armor up.

5 minutes later he stormed into hall wearing his expensive grey Stark armor and sword at his hip. Gathered around was Yara, his sworn shields, his squires, Rodwell, Arthur, Tormund, Dacey, Lyra, and Greatjon. All the other lords had departed that night.

"Okay we will be splitting up each group will have 50 men under them, we have to find them quick. If they were abducted they are trying to flee the wolfswood, Arthur I want you to lead the men northeast and use your knowledge of the forest. Tormund you will lead the ladies of Mormont and 50 men with the dogs to the west. Yara and Rodwell you will lead the men northwest. Greatjon I want you to lead the men into Winter Town, check it good." Torrhen commanded.

"You My Lord?" Dacey asked.

"I will lead Ygritte, Jon, Brienne, and Obara to the east. Now mount your horses and move out." They all obeyed and were storming out of the castle leaving Barbary Stark the Lady of the castle at the moment. They had only took a quarter of the men incase this was a trap.

The five had traveled 25 minutes east when they saw something that caught their eye. A obviously pregnant direwolf was panting near a brook laying on the ground in pain, next to the large black female was a tinier one that looked 6 months old, it tried to look frightening with its grey coat, black paws and gold eyes to the unknown group but was not achieving desired results.

What they saw next was getting those desired results. There was a direwolf double the size of the gray one with a black coat as dark as the night, it had the eyes of death with a blood red eyes that would make its enemies shiver. It was still young but clearly ready to die for it's mother. Ygritte went draw her bow at it, she had seen them when she was young north of the wall and told to avoid them at all cost and now she knew why, she could see the black as night wolf make a route for her throat.

"Wait, Ygritte they are young and afraid." He had heard in the distance all the horses coming back and Rodwell yelling at someone for their stupidity so he assumed the girls were found.

He took off his belt containing his sword dropping it to the ground, he then pulled out his thigh blade, and finally his boot knife. The black direwolf looked at the human in confusion, the direwolf had faced humans north of the wall and knew that was their defenses.

While the 3 ladies and Jon were terrified Torrhen stared down the blood red eyes and approached it. The direwolf knew it had to scare the human away and went for a fake lunge to make the human runaway, the only thing is Torrhen kept walking forward. He stopped 3 feet in front of the growling direwolf, he reached into the side pocket and took out some dehydrated deer meat. He placed 3 pieces half way between them and stood back confidently waiting.

The little grey one walked slowly up to it smelling the meat, it had been 3 days since they eat so it nibbled at the meat. After the nibble the little pup ate the whole piece. The pup had looked over at its mother adopted or real mother Torrhen couldn't be sure and grabbed the piece and taking it to the panting mother. The large black direwolf who was the size of Sylvia's horse ate it greedily needing the nourishment for her pups.

Torrhen looked down on the young black direwolf and placed its hand out for it to smell, the direwolf instead of smelling it bit down on his hand light enough to break blood but not bite it off. Seeing the human hold back his emotions even though Torrhen wanted to scream _That fuckin hurt!_ The wolf then smelt his hand and licked it. This human had brought nourishment for his mother and respected the wolf.

"Can I help your mother boy?" He said as he patted her head, the wolf snarled back at first making Brienne pull her sword until a hand from Torrhen commanded her to resheath it. The wolf sensed wolfs blood in this human, the primal dominance required to tame a direwolf and led the human to his panting and resting mother.

Out from the forest near the sworn shields and squires came a shocked Rodwell, Yara, and the two troublemakers themselves.

"Rodwell go get a cart and the drunk Roggel immediately. He had birthed all our horses so he will be helping birth this direwolf. I am afraid if she doesn't give birth immediately she and the pups inside her will die.

Rodwell ran off to go get the cart and the two ladies in trouble got off their horses and slowly approached. Jon and Ygritte were not far behind them. The small black wolf who was up to Torrhens thigh had settled down next to him, he had looked up to growl at the approaching group.

"It's okay boy they are here to help. Rhae, Sylvia we will be having a talk later but first Arthur can you give the small grey pup some food and water?" Arty nodded and picked up the pup gently and made sure the pup had a full belly. Ten minutes laters a cart was being pulled by a horse, they loaded the pony size wolf onto the cart and took it back to Winterfell.

They had situated the wolves in a stable that was in the stages of getting new siding on, the black wolf had stuck to Torrhens side just like the little grey one followed Arthur everywhere. Sarra and Lyarra had come down from their deep sleep when a handmaiden had woken them up, so a half asleep set of twins stumbled into the room and saw the biggest wolf they had ever scene with the help of their drunk horse master giving birth.

The first one to come out of the mother was a female that had a grey coat with black stripes going all down its body.

"Sarra come here real quick." She nervously complied taking small steps towards her lord brother and the birthing wolf. When she was close he gently placed a small adorable pup in her hand, it had started nibbling on her thumb.

"Until we can get things sorted all Stark children will be taking responsibility of one pup, depending on how many pups are birthed here. The gods have blessed up with this situation, we will not insult them by stepping away leave them on their own." He received a round of ayes from the collective group.

The next pup to come out was another female pup, this one had the reverse pattern of the last one. The pup was a black haired pup that had grey stripes going through its fur.

"Lyarra, come here." Torrhen commanded and handed the pup to his little sister. She had taken an instant love to the pup, where her twins sisters pup looked like it was calculating the world around it just like her, her pup was darting her eyes everywhere wanting to explore this new setting just like her master would have done. Both sisters departed after the large black walked up to them and licked both of the pups face and the twins face.

The next pup to be born was a male grey pup that had a white belly underneath it black eyes. Right from its mother it was already challenging Torrhen by giving out a weak yelp and gnawing on his thumb with the undeveloped teeth.

"Rodwell this one is a fighter, this is definitely yours." Rodwell sauntered over and picked up the pup smiling at the pup that has the fighting spirit.

"Come on little one, you will be hunting and killing deer in no time." The pup yelped happily and then went back to gnawing on Rodwell's thumb with his dull teeth. The black direwolf that barely left Torrhens side all night went up and inspected the newborn sibling, he gave the pup a lick and then licked Rodwell on the hand giving him the okay to raise the pup.

The next pup to be birthed was a black male pup that was a few shades lighter than the older black one. It had piercing yellow eyes and a look that made it look like it was calculating a path to your throat.

"Brandon get over." His younger cousin who had taken to training with Prince Oberyn and the spear walked over to Torrhen. When he was handed the pup Brandon could feel this was just right, he could not explain it but he knew as long as all the other Starks that this was truly a blessing from the gods that could not be ignored.

The next pup up was a dark grey pup with yellow eyes, as soon as it was in Torrhens hands the pup had squirmed its way out, the pup had walked 3 feet before falling to explore the barn. The black wolf Torrhen had temporarily named Artos after the proud Stark warrior bounded around and stopped in front of the pup, the pup was giving Artos a challenging yelp. Artos picked up the pup by its back and walked over to Sylvia dropping it in her waiting hands.

"Great a troubled pup for a troubled Stark." Torrhen joked towards his cousin who had cause grief tonight.

"Go ahead and take care of that pup, you two will meet me in my solar before morning meal." Torrhen commanded.

"Listen it was all my fault, please don't fault Rh…" He holds his hand up to stop her speech.

"Before morning fast, now leave while I am still in a decent mood." He looks away but giving both of them a look of disappointment making both shrink away inside. They turned heel and started heading back, on the way back they saw how many people were out looking for them, they knew that Torrhen would have had burnt the entire wolfswood down to find them. That was the last major act of rebellion Sylvia and Rhae had done.. For that moon.

Back in the barn the next pup and what looked like the last pup came out, he had an entire white coat with spots here and there of red that looked more like kisses of fire. Jon knew this wolf was his destiny.

Jon had been told his true parents and knew why he was acting as his Uncle Ned's bastard, one day he swore though he would carry the name Targaryen like his father before him. Torrhen when he was developing these plans had approached Jon telling him the truth, Jon had no desire for the crown. It was Torrhen's destiny he knew that, and hopefully his half sister Rhae's destiny.

Rhae had never been told the truth about his parentage but that did not stop her from treating him with respect and the love of a sister, he had hoped the day was coming up where he could finally tell her.

The wolf that was handed to him was different from all the other wolves, where all the wolves were yelping and clamouring around this one was quiet and hardly moved taking in his scenery.

He received a lick from Artos as well as his pup and the large black puppy bounded off to its mother.

"My Lord she will not make it, she had too much stress brought on by the hunger and birthing. She maybe has 5 minutes left." The sobering up Roggel told him. Torrhen walked over to the dying mother.

"We will take care of all your pup, you can rest easy." The mother looked into Torrhens eyes and knew he was speaking the truth and passed away accepting death. As soon as the mother gave her last breath Artos let out a loud howl, this caused Arthur's pup to let out a howl as well, then the 6 newborns yelped out trying howl, it would have been cute if it wasn't because of their mother's death.

"Roggel prepare a crew to lay the mother down near the godswood tomorrow, we will all go there tomorrow and pray to the old gods and thank them for their blessing.

That night after finishing the job on Nym, Torrhen slept a deep sleep where he had dreamed of looking through the eyes of a raven circling his castle. In the morning he would call it the most realistic dream he ever had.

(Scene Change)

The next morning was a busy chaotic headache for the maesters doing research on the wolves, and the handmaidens and servants getting ready for arrival of the Tyrells.

That morning found Rhae in her best friends bed curled up with an adorable puppy between them.

"Sylvia wake up we need to go meet Torr in his solar." Rhae said shaking her sister in all but blood.

"Go away let me just cuddle with little Nymeria." She grumbled out, then snapped her eyes open remembering how much trouble they got into last night.

They quickly dressed for the day leaving each others hair straight down, they figured after morning meal they could braid each others hair. They walked over to the adorable pup who was playing with the pillow tassel. Sylvia grabbed the pup and headed up towards the solar. She attempted to let the pup walk there on its own but had tried to wander into a room where handmaidens had been having their morning meal.

They finally reached his solar and saw Brienne standing guard outside of the door.

She had on a massive grey suit of arms and her new steel sword that was made with the finest steel in the 7 kingdoms attached to her hip, Torrhen had given it to her as a namesday gift.

"He is expecting you, make sure you remember your courtesies and manners. He received a raven this morning that put him in a bad mood." She warned them.

They came in and saw Torrhen in his chair talking with his wife Arianne, she was leaning against his desk. The two girls had heard what they thought was the words Dorne so they must have been discussing something to do with their southern trade.

They dropped into a curtsy and rose up when they saw the nod from Torrhen, Arianne had circled around the desk approaching the two ladies. She gave them both gingerly kisses on the lips and left.

The little pup Nymeria had tried to walk out the open door only to be stopped by Artos. Brienne from the other side closed the door. Torrhen had to laugh that Artos was having trouble with that little pup as he had with its mistress.

"Rhae, Sylvia can you tell me why Yara found you in the middle of the wolfswood?" They told him the story of the red pond and then went quiet.

"Rhae do you know how much of a target you are? You are one of the last Targaryens and many people would love to present your corpse to the fat king of the south." He lectured them for another 15 minutes before a knock was heard on the door. With the okay to open it a curious Lyra Mormont entered room with her sword at her hip.

"Lord Stark how may I help you?" She asked lowering her head in submission to him. She jumped back when she saw the pitch black direwolf approach her, she knew she had to remain still now. The wolf smelled her and walked back to his new master and sat down.

"I think he likes you, but to why you are here. You are not set to leave for Moat Cailan for another moon, until then I want you to guard and protect Rhae here, us Starks are a target but Rhae here is the biggest target in Winterfell next to me. I have three guards for me though, when you leave we will put a permanent guard on her later but can you please keep her safe?"

She was taken aback once again, everybody knew that Rhae was very special to Torrhen and here he was trusting her with Moat Cailan and to watch over Rhae.

"Aye, my Lord she will not leave my sight." Rhae went to argue but a stare from Torr made her accept her shadow.

"Could all you leave me and Rhaenys alone please?" They all nodded and exited.

"Rhae somethings maybe coming to ahead and I am doing this to ensure you are here to reap the rewards of patience." He walk around to her with Artos in tow.

She started to get tense as he got closer, he stroked her cheek with his hand making her quiver in excitement. Then she decided to let her dragon out and lunged at him kissing him on the lips hard. She had never kissed anyone before besides Arianne and Nym so she fumbled a bit but glad when Torr took the kiss over. After the kiss the two separated they hungered for each other, they needed each other from that moment on. Arianne and Nym while he loved them was more of the wolf in him lusting after them, but with Rhaenys this was different. She went to go for another kiss but was held back.

"My dear we need to go break morning fast, you have some maesters to talk with. I will be overlooking everything but you will take the lead on that." She could not believe her ears, he was trusting her with such a huge project. The large group entered the dining hall where food was already being ate, Torrhen and Rhae with their three guards sat next to the 4 maesters.

Rhae immediately took over the conversation negotiating the terms of the library with guidance by Torrhen and Lord Sol. By the end of morning meal there was tentative plans for the first public library in Westeros.

After a busy morning by mid day Torrhen was found in his solar having a meeting with his mother and his pup Artos. Their conversation was disrupted by the knock on the door and the entrance of Lord and Lady Forrester who walked into his solar. Lady Forrester jumped at the large direwolf when she saw it, she saw the large wolf from a distance in the dining hall and grounds but being this close up to it was a whole another experience.

"Lady Elissa you don't have to worry he won't hurt you, now we are here to discuss something that could benefit your family greatly." He waved for the confused lord and lady to sit down.

"Lady Margaery will be here in two days time and I want to present her with a lady in waiting that will represent the North, your daughter Mira I feel will be a great representation for the North." Lord and Lady Forrester quietly talked to each other discussing it amongst themselves before popping their heads up to give their verdict.

"This is a great honor we would be happy to accept, the only thing is we need to do is ask Mira if she wants to do it, we will not force her into a situation like that." Torrhen had called for someone to bring Mira into the solar.

(perspective change)

Mira had spent the morning playing with Sarra, Lyarra and their wolves. She had been nervous at first but being near her friends had calmed her down. She had always loved visiting Winterfell with her father, Lord Stark had held her father in high esteem appointing him head judge more times than naught. She could not believe the reason she was here in Winterfell this time was because her own brother was on trial.

She had been absentmindedly playing with little Princess who Sarra had named her pup when she saw the tall 6ft 4 Brienne of Winterfell approaching her. It was hard not to be intimidated by the large woman, she made Rodwell look like a squire.

"Lord Stark is requesting your presence Lady Mira. Please follow me." She did not even wait for her to get off the ground before she was walking off in the other direction. Mira had to run to keep up with the long strides of Brienne. Once at the solar she was welcomed in and she saw Lord Stark with his huge wolf behind the desk and in the chair sitting in front of him was his mother Barbary Stark and her parents.

"Please sit down dear, we are here to offer you a unique journey." Torrhen waved to a seat. She complied looking at her parents with a questioning look. Barbary Stark then spoke.

"Dear we are here to ask you if you want to be a representative of the North in a special mission. We want you to be a lady in waiting for my nephews betrothed Margaery Tyrell." She tried to keep the shock off her face but failed. The North always kept their people North of the neck for the most part so to be asked to represent House Forrester and House Stark to the southern lords were huge.

"My Lady may I ask why me?" She had inquired to Barbary Stark.

"Mira you are well mannered, well dressed, and you have the fight of the North." Mira listened to all the compliments from the house they always were told to show undying loyalty to and she had to blush. She quickly agreed knowing this opportunity would help out her whole kingdom. An hour later the plans were laid out.

(Scene Change)

Margaery was sitting in the carriage just passing the neck, they would be at Torrhen's Hol within two days and she could not be more excited for their journey to end. They had passed a large abandoned castle surrounded by a moat, Lord Eddard had told them that was Moat Cailan and pretty soon that would be rebuilt into the defenses that once shielded the North from attackers.

Lord Eddard and Lady Ashara had been on the way back to Winterfell from Lady Ashara's home Starfell. Along the journey both lord and lady would tell them all about the future that Torrhen envisioned and that had greatly impressed Olenna and her 4 grandchildren who came. Margaery would be staying in Winterfell for the 3 moons while the rest of the party besides a few rose guards would staying back with her when the caravan of Tyrells left in 3 days.

What interested Olenna most was to see the rumors was true that Torrhen had burnt down the Inn of the Kneeling Man. She had a feeling that Lord Stark was looking beyond Winterfell and Harrenhal, the thing that scared her was she knew her son Mace was planning something stupid after feeling insulted in the garden. She could only hope that would not cause enough back blow to cause their family to be ran out of Highgarden and be replaced with the Hightowers.

As the caravan approached Torrhen's Hol it took the southern soldiers a second to continue moving after seeing the impressive castle that was being put up for Lord Giantsbane. Margaery and her brothers had greatly enjoyed the story of the court where Torrhen had offered the wildlings a home. The castle that was being built was probably the size of Riverrun and from the outside of that was 300 acres of shops, businesses, and homes.

Margaery and Loras with Lady Ashara that night went out amongst the market to look at the wares. Every shop and vendor Ashara passed by she was offered free food from the food vendors, roses from the flower shops, and special items from the glass vendors.

Margaery was truly amazed on how much she was respected amongst the northerners. She approached a glass vendor who out front had very beautiful pieces out front of things representing the various houses of Westeros. She saw the lion of Lannister, the stag of Baratheon, the dragon of Targaryen which surprised her, and finally a large glass sculpture of a pack of dire wolves on a small hill. She ended up buying the Targaryen one and the Stark one.

On her way back to the manor that House Giantsbane had leant them for the night she saw many traders from all walks of life and from all ends of the map. She had seen Myrish mistrals have a music battle with a Dornish minstral, the diversity that was on display here impressed her.

That night she had stayed up late getting nervous about meeting her betrothed, she was glad that her grandmother and Lord Stark had negotiated a term where they could get to know each other for four years. She may still have nightmares of the Savage Wolf beheading the man at the tourney but she would do her best to remain strong because wolves can sense fear. She had heard her three brothers walk into the manor talking louder than was decent at this hour, clearly influenced by the liquor.

"If he dare touches my sister inappropriately he will face my blade, brother of the Savage Wolf or not. Torrhen is only lucky he never faced me in the ring." A drunk Garlan gloated. Loras had decided to stay out of it, he knew enough about battle techniques to know Garlan would had lost against Torrhen, plus the squire girl he trained kicked his ass.

They heard a booming laugh come from behind them. A large man of 17 with the sigil of House Umber came forward entertained by the man's boast, Smalljon being drunk himself did not help with his tongue being held back.

"Better not make claims you cannot back up, you wouldn't get past his wolf let alone the Savage Wolf." The men behind house Umber started howling like a wolf.

"What wolf do you speak of Smalljon?" Lord Eddard asked as he stepped from behind the line.

The men immediately stopped the howling to show their respect to the Quiet Wolf.

"Your children and Brandon's kids all have a wolf." Smalljon had told him the story that a trader who was headed south that passed by told them today.

Direwolves to most southerners were only a myth, they were as real as the "giants" north of the Wall. After some more story time Margaery stopped eavesdropping and went off to bed getting a restless sleep.

By midday the next day they were approaching a large sprawling town full of traders and merchants. In the distance they could see a large castle emerge, Winterfell was not as big as Highgarden but there was something special about this castle. Traveling throughout the 7 kingdoms with her grandmother she had seen all the main holds of each kingdom expect Dorne and the North, the North's main hold seem to have a magical quality to her.

Her carriage approached a large gate that opened up upon their arrival. There waiting in a large court was a whole family standing in line from what appeared to be age, it was what was next to them that caught her eye. She saw 8 wolves next to their owners, well 6. One of the small what looked like a puppy was running around having fun while its owner chased it down. She had recognized the owner as Rhaenys friend and her future sister in law Sylvia.

A large black wolf next to the Savage Wolf with eye that were the eyes of death had in a couple strides caught up to the pup and growled at it. The pup had ran back to its owner hiding behind her leg.

"Artos to me." Torrhen commanded and the black wolf strolled back to its original position while Sylvia walked back to her spot in line with pup in hand.

She had expected Torrhen to approach them and greet them with introductions but her betrothed was pushed forward clearly expected to do the introductions, something he was not even prepared for.

"Torr that is your job." Arty grumbled.

"This is your betrothed, you're the one marrying her not me. Trust me I have enough girl troubles." This earned a snicker from all three cousins he was in love with.

Arthur Stark stepped forward and a servant bounded forward with a wrapped package.

"I had these made for you my lady, I hope you find them acceptable." She opened them and her eyes shot open when she saw what looked like a dozen glass roses in the deep red she was use to seeing in her garden back at home. The flowers must have been made from the same person who she got her gifts from.

She leaned forward and kissed a blushing Arthur, this received a happy bark from the grey pup that came up next to him.

"My lady this is Dawn named after my mother's family ancestral sword." Dawn had walked up to her and sniffed her, before gnawing at her shoes. She felt the teeth touch her feet but the pup clearly was not being vicious so she let it be.

"To me Dawn." The pup looked up like it was in trouble and bounded over. After that all the introductions with puppies were done.

Margaery decided it was time to present the gifts.

"Lord Stark may I present something to your family that I saw in the town south of here named after you." A servant of Highgarden brought the large glass sculptor forward of the 8 direwolves standing on top of the hill. This received some awes from the families and stewards. Being so close to amazing artist the family sometimes took for granted what greatness happened in their kingdom.

"It is lovely lovely my lady we shall cherish it forever." Torrhen replies having a servant take it to the great hall to be displayed at dinner. Olenna stepped forward to say her piece.

"My lord thank you for your hospitality, my kin has never been past Riverrun and thought this was a fine time for a family vacation, we will be out of your hair in a few days. I am here to present your family with lovely gifts crafted in Highgarden. Please bring out the gifts Robard." A steward of Highgarden brought out sets of unique crafted armor for Eddard, Rodwell, Torrhen, Obara, Brienne, Jon, Ygritte, Yara, Arthur and Brandon. Next came out a wave of beautiful southern but practical looking dresses for Barbary, Ashara, Sarra, Lyarra, Dany, Nymeria, and Arianne.

Olenna knew she spent way too much but if her idiot son had anything to do with it she would need to butter them up for a big apology, no better way to butter them up then gift them before it happens.

All the armor and dresses were beautiful and amazing, the dress or armor matched the house colors. Rhae received a beautiful striking red dress while all the Starks received theirs in the family color grey. It was not the dull grey though, it was a vibrant and beautiful grey that everybody thought could not be achieved with their colors. Then there was Torrhens armor, instead of the grey for his armour it was a pitch black set of armour that looked terrifying on the steward, everybody wondered what it would look like on the larger and much more intimidating Torrhem. It had red shoulder pads that stood out and matched his direwolves eyes.

"This is too much but we are here to return the gesture." Torrhen had presented the small group with similar gifts as they just been presented. Torrhen had approached Willias with what looked like a cane that he had to use everyday since the accident.

"Lord Willias I am here to present this to you, this is not your everyday cane though. I hope you find good use in it." He handed Willias the cane and walked away. Willias looked at the side of it and it was a beautiful piece of art with the Tyrell rose and high valyrian written down the side. What caught his eye is when he accidentally pulled too hard at the handle and it slid forward. What slid forward was a thin 3 foot valyrian blade that was concealed in the cane.

"Lord Stark this is an amazing gift I thank you." Willias thanked his host and the pleasantries went on for another 10 minutes before they were ushered into the castle for food. Willias sporting his new cane had smile on his face hoping they had found new friends. Margaery had presented Rhae with the glass red 3 headed dragon and met her new lady in waiting who she happily accepted. With the northern girl next to her she would be able to learn some of the northern customs and traditions.

As Yara was going to head in she was stopped by Torrhen, once they were left alone he sent his sworn shields in and walked her around to the stables.

"Lady Yara Greyjoy, the Lady of the Iron Isles and Lady Reaper of the Pyke, how does that sound?" She looked at him with confusion.

"We both know it's the strength of the North that stops them from attacking us not that we have you. I will be straight with you, you know my plans and you know what I want." He left it open ended for her to answer.

"All 7 kingdoms, including the Iron Isles." She replied intrigued, she had played dumb before acting like she had no clue what Torrhen was planning but now he wanted to bring her in on it.

"Aye Yara, we both know you are the true heir but Theon will get it because of his cock. Lets say I can place you as Lady of the Rock if you work with me." She had walked to the horse and fed it some sugar cubes to think about this proposal.

Torrhen had just offered the chance to betray her people and become the Lady of the Iron Isles instead of her brother. That was her position and she knew Torrhen was right Theon's cock would get him that throne once her father passed away.

"What do you need?" She conceded. She hated betraying her family like this but this was her birthright she would fight for. She had been waiting for this moment but it still made her feel guilty about even plotting to betray her father, uncle, and brother. He smirked knowing he had her.

"There will be a time when I am in need of Admirals to lead my navy, Lord Sol I would put up against any captain in the 7 kingdoms including the Iron Isles but he is one man. You would be given your own ship and fleet and help me crush my enemies and send them to your drown gods." She agreed with his assessment of their navy needing strong minded sea minds to lead. Lord Sol was amazing when it came to the ocean but she would get her chance to show the 7 kingdoms that Yara was a true Greyjoy.

"Sea Bitch." Torrhen raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"That will be my ship name, the Sea Bitch and I want a hand in everything from the nails used to the design of it." Torrhen shook her hand and they both went in with a smile on their face, the 7 kingdoms never knew what hit them.

A/N:

 **Mors Martell**

Eldest son of Arianne Martell and Torrhen Stark

Heir of Dorne

 **Lord Forrester/Whitehill**

Not OC but all the same characters and ages from the Telltale games

Just more in the forefront at the moment

 **Quan**

Master of Whispers

A favorite of mine and will be very important in the future storyline

I can't believe I stretched like three points out in one chapter. I hope it didn't drag on, I had like 8 points I wanted to hit but felt detail was needed. If anyone has any ideas for any OCs they would like to suggest please message me, and yes the pirate king is OC. But yea please tell me how you think I did with the introduction of the wolves. Yara is going to be featured more in the future, and I chose Yara over Asha because I think Yara is a cooler name.

Someone just brought up the point of why would Torrhen part with a valyrian steel cane for Willias. Highgarden is an important piece, I am not saying they will be on the Stark's side of the rebellion for the Iron Throne but right now Torrhen is willing to part with the Valyrian steel amount of a small dagger. The cane has three feet of long thin steel so that is how I figured that out. He knows he overgifted but so did the Tyrells.

Torrhen: Artos, after the Stark warrior that has a statue in the family crypt

Rodwell: Ice, after the Stark family sword.

Sarra: Princess, her desire to be one and not in the sense of Sansa but more in the sense of Cersei, wanting control. She will not betray her brother but she knows her family deserves to be crowned

Lyarra: Lola,

Arthur: Dawn, Dayne family sword

Brandon: Kern

Sylvia: Nymeria, based on the warrior in the stories

Jon: Valyria, based on his heritage

So please review and tell me what you thought.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: There will be a lot of action at the end so yea if you been wondering where it has been you will get a good chunk at the end. And much more to come in future chapters.

292

It had been almost three months since Margaery had been in Winterfell and she had been surprised to see the savages of the North were more the gentleman of the North, southern lords always held themselves high than northerners. For the whole three month she had been in Winterfell she had non stop adventures it seemed like. Arthur the gentleman he was had shown her around the whole wolfswood, Winter Town, and had even took her down to the red pond as it was called on the full moon.

All in all she had very much enjoyed her time there. The main difference between Highgarden and Winterfell was not the culture, weather even though it was starting to get cold, or even the food. For her the biggest difference was the leadership styles between the two lords.

Her father gods love him, he would push so much onto her grandmother and take all the credit. So much was pushed on her that everybody knew that Olenna Redwyne was the true lady of Highgarden, she could only hope that Willias would be able to become Lord of Highgarden before her grandmother met the stranger.

Torrhen on the other hand had to get his many projects from taken away from him. She sat in a court where they covered more construction and infrastructure talk in one court day than her father talked about all year long. This was truly a developing kingdom.

She would stay up all night with Mira, Rhae, and Sylvia to hear stories of growing up in the North. Her favorite story was how Torrhen had found the direwolves pup on the "night of the red pond and direwolves" as the small folk had called it.

The only thing she did not like was walking near Torrhen's room at night because him and his lovers did not know the meaning of quiet. It had been awkward one night Margaery and Arthur were going on a tour of the castle one night and they were about to give each other their first kiss when they heard the moaning Arianne.

Margaery was set to go back to Highgarden in two sundowns but tonight would be a night that Rhaenys would never forget.

(Scene Break)

Torrhen was before the godswood praying that they would watch over him and his family cleaning Ice after they found a deserter from the wall. His mind was drifting towards the conversation he had with his sisters and mother about making Rhae's 13th nameday the best one she had ever experienced. He had glanced over and saw his sworn shield Obara sharpening the blade he had gifted upon her.

A rustle of the leaves caused Artos to stir up and growl at the approaching Quan in his traditional robes. Artos growled at him until the man gave him some venice dehydrated meat to munch on.

"Either he trust you and just wanted food or I have the most traitorous friend of all time." He laugh rubbing the pups head.

"Hope it's the former Torrhen, you are making a lot of enemies. A friend such as him especially when he is the size of a small horse will be very valuable." Torrhen could not help but agree. He realized his plans had put a lot of the lords against him, a lot of the valuable craftsmen had started coming North of the neck to settle. They had actually settled a new and upcoming community within the past moon called Arthur's Pass.

It had received that name because starting any business or community along the Kings road required the explicit permission of the head of that kingdom. Torrhen had been away at the Port Lyanna discussing plans with Lord Sol on the progression of the North's navy. He had taken Yara with him as well as his two sisters so they could learn how to do business outside the halls of Winterfell.

Yara had immediately started helping Lord Sol improving the speed of the ships and they had named the new war ships, the first one that was released was Brandon's Fury after Lord Torrhens father. Brandon's Fury and many of the other main ships had been lined with Ironwood received from Lord Forrester. The ship was an impressive three stories and could hold 500 people comfortably, they ensured that the lead ship would be a ship that no one would soon forget.

Arthur had been Lord Regent for his cousin at the time and held court, a group of metal workers had escaped the Westerlands and their oppressive taxes and leaders and headed north. The group of 500 had found a spot 2 miles off the King's Road that once held the small town of Tall Tree Burrough, 300 years ago it burnt down by the invading Aegon Targaryen and never rebuilt.

The town would specialize in all types of metal work from decorations, lanterns, swords, and armor. The problem for Torrhen came when the slow building community was ordered to return home to the Westerlands by Tywin Lannister. Torrhen had not been afraid of the man, he knew that he would need a show of force to show Tywin that the North is not weak.

Upon his return from Port Lyanna there was an armored caravan of 200 Lions threatening to take the metal workers back by force if Arthur did not force them to leave. Arthur was still learning politics and how to deal with people so Torrhen decided to end the debate there. As soon as he entered the gates with his men he grabbed a torch and threw it on their supply wagon, after that tension had built high between the Lion and the Wolf.

"Who was that man to come into my lands and demand my citizens back, when Arthur authorized it he made them citizens." Torrhen growled out, Quan just let his friend let his vent.

"I need to send someone to represent the North in the small council meetings and at court in that shithole in the south." He started to call for his steward to write the note down but no steward was there.

"Damn it I need a fucking aide." He finally looked up at his friend realized he ranted for way too long.

"Sorry Quan those damn Lions are making my life a living hell." He apologized.

"All is good Torrhen, avoid Lannisport at all cost. I have heard from my bats they are planning on sabotaging all your ships that stop there. But onto more joyous news, I have a couple gifts from across the Narrow Sea." Quan pulled out a bag that looked full and a little bit heavy.

Quan smiled at his lord and pulled out two dragon eggs and the most beautiful crown the world had ever seen.

"We have bats looking around the known world for the three swords you request also. I think we might have a lead on Brightroar. But no word yet on the other two." The name of the sword peaked Obara's interest. She usually kept her nose out of her lord's business but this time she couldn't keep quiet.

"My Lord, may I ask why you are looking for the Lannister ancestral sword?" Obara inquired.

"My dear Obara the world has many twist and turns, who knows who will be lord if our plans come through. If a favorable lord was to rule and we could mold them in than we might gift them with their sword causing them to be loyal to us. There are many ways to inspire loyalty Obara never forget that. And if they are not sympathetic to our cause we will just melt it down and make a new sword." He told her.

"Oh Lord the things for Lady Targaryen have arrived, plus my bats were able to dig up some more gifts. Our bats in King's Landing got word that Cersei was going to destroy some Targaryen keepsakes that were gathered from after the war. On the way to be destroyed the caravan was interrupted by some foul bandits. What a shame. We had it placed under lock and key in your solar for now, we figured you would want to see them first." Quan stated as he played with the pup who was rolling on the ground.

"I will give her the egg but relocate everything out of my solar and into the secret vault this afternoon. I will inspect the goods later. Any word on Daenerys Quan? It has been a while since we have heard from the exiles." Torrhen asked as he finished polishing Ice.

"Yes Torrhen they have just arrived in Pentos, it is said they would love to get the horse lords but until Dany gets to bleeding age it will be unlikely. We have bats stationed in Magister Illyrio home. Speaking of that we caught a bird trying to dig into your solar, he is in the cells right now under guard." They headed into the castle passing servants and maids alike. They bounded down the steps till they reached a cell with a shivering boy of 17.

The boy was hanging by his wrist by chains that were attached to the ceiling, his tippy toes were barely touching the floor.

"Do you know who I am?" The boy only gave a terrified nod towards Torrhen.

"Well what is it we can call you?" Torrhen asked as he pushed his body making it swing around.

"Dutch My Lord. I was just dropping off…"Smack. Torrhen backhanded the man causing his mouth to bleed a little.

"Don't lie to me Dutch, tell me why did Varys send a bird of his to my home." Torrhen asked the man.

"Varys My Lord? Please let me go this is a misunderstanding." Before he could continue the charade a guard knocked and open the door.

"Lord Stark we caught another one trying to flee into the wolfswood. We have her in the next cell over." Torrhen looked in at the fear of the man's eyes.

"Bring her in here." The guard left and brought a cute brunette of 19 that was in the hand maidens outfit and looked like she had been dragged through the mud, literally.

"You couldn't stop her from getting mud all over my floor?" He inquired as he walked over to the female, she scurried to the back wall scared of the Savage Wolf. Plenty of people told her how dangerous the game of thrones was but to be on the receiving end and find out first hand was an eye opening experience.

"Please change her clothes and dump her in the water, get some of this mud off her. We want our playtoy to stop dripping mud. Once she is cleaned off break every bone in her hand, see what she knows." He tells the guard casually and goes to walk out, in a panic the hanging man shouts out something that catches Torrhen's ear.

"The exiles." An interested Torrhen turns around and looks at the man.

"Go on." He grabs the girls hand gingerly to show the man he is serious.

"Don't tell him anything Max." The woman says and spits in Torrhens face.

"Max you better tell me or else you both will be tortured by my friend here" Quan nods, "and will go swimming in the Narrow Sea. We may not be House Bolton but we still know how to get information from traitors. Quan make sure you get the information and dump their bodies." Torrhen tells his spymaster and goes to open the door to leave.

"The exiles, he wanted to get some of your messages showing how much you knew about Daenerys and her brother." He sighs in defeat knowing he just used up his usefulness.

"Very good, Quan will ask you questions. You answer truthfully and you may make it out of this alive." He patted the cheek of hanging man. The girl shrinks to the corner as he passed by, she was definitely more scared of the Savage Wolf than the Spider. He crouched down to her eye level, she is paralyzed in fear not knowing what he is up too. Then Artos lets out a loud bark making her wet herself in fear.

"That is cruel Lord Stark, I think you may have broke her." The guard who fetched her said.

"That was sorta the point." He grins.

He headed up to the great hall where he was met by a sleepy and grumpy Arianne who passed little Mors off to him so she could finally get some sleep. The parents had dismissed the wet nurse because they wanted to be the main figures in the child's life, they were about to do the same thing that all noble houses do until they saw the 5 month old say the words dada. From that point on they knew they wanted to be there for the child's important moments as much as they could.

Torrhen was not afraid of ever losing Oberyn or the child that would be born from Loran here in two moons, Mors on the other hand was going to lead Dorne into the future. Doran had planned to have Mors brought to Dorne when he was 5 so he could learn the lands he was meant to rule. The thing that saddened him even more was he knew where Mors went Arianne would also go so he was losing two members of his family to distance.

After a hard sparring session with Arthur he had approached his seat for his midday meal and sat next to Nym, she had taken the same approach as Arianne had in wanting to take an active role in Oberyn's life. The door opened and a silver haired beauty walked in with Sylvia, the twins, and Bran with their wolves in tow. The family had grown extremely close to their wolves, Barbary wanted them to be kept in the stables but Torrhen would hear none of it.

He looked up at Sylvia who decided to be the leader of the group and stepped forward.

"Hello cousin, can we watch little Mors and Obe? Me, the twins, and Bran wanted to show Mors and Oberyn the godswood." Sylvia who Torrhen was glad she had been taking more and more responsibility since the incident with the red pond and had earned more trust, he handed the child over to Aunt Sylvia and Aunt Lyarra took little Oberyn. The four Starks, four direwolves, and two babes bounded out to the Godswood with Bran trying to run and catch up to them.

Bran had turned 9 not to long ago and was making strides in learning the spear with a wood tipped dull spear. He had good movement and reactions, once he was able to get some muscle and size on him he would be a force to be reckoned with. Torrhen had already been negotiating with Prince Oberyn to have Bran sent down there once he turned 11 to learn the art of the spear from Oberyn himself.

"Hey Nym why is Arianne moody, she hasn't been this moody since she was starting to get heavy with Mors." Then it hit Torrhen and Rhae at the same time, she had been snapping a little more but Torrhen chalked it up to the cold weather. Both looked over at a Nym who was actively trying to avoid their eyes.

"Nym do you have something to tell us?" Torrhen asked her guessing the answer.

"Nope not a thing." She looked defiantly at them not wanting to betray Arianne.

"Nym why don't you meet me at the room right now." He commanded to her in a voice that made her lust for him.

Rhae could only shake her head, her cousins had been whores when it came to the wills of Torrhen. She was looking forward to what the fuss was about.

Torrhen and Nym went up to his room soon as the doors were shut he lifted her up and threw her on the bed and ran to sitting on her chest and pinning both her wrist down with one hand. He ripped the top open to expose her olive skinned breast, she moaned in lust as he flicked her nipples.

"Mmm is my little slut horny?" He asked as he tweaked her nipples causing the submissive women to moan loudly.

"Yes Master fuck this horny slut till she is used up." She begged. Before Torrhen even her long time lovers she would have stabbed any man that called her a slut, Torrhen did it out of love towards her. She knew she could only be his slut now and was happy for it.

He reached over grabbing some silk rope, she felt him secure her hands to the top of his mattress. She budged to see how tight it was and realized even if she wanted to escape she couldn't. He started at her neck and kissing all the way do to her breast making her go light headed from ecstasy. He slid the rest of her dress down and saw she wore no undergarments.

Kissing all around her thighs always killed her, it was torture to her and he also knew that. After another few minutes of that and a lot more begging he finally slipped his tongue into her making her gasp at the entrance and moan loud.

He ate her out until she was ready to cum, then she couldn't hold it anymore and released. After helping his paramour cum he kissed his way all the back up her body embracing her in a deep kiss that made her lose concentration until she felt him enter her.

Torrhen proceeded to fuck her till she was getting sore. She had came 3 times already and he was still holding his in.

"Getting tired sweetheart?" He asked as he slid out of her.

"Please give me your wolf seed, it does not matter how tired I am love." He smiled at that. He flipped her on her chest propping her knees up lining up the entrance. He slammed into her hard making her almost cum from that one motion.

He fucked her like that for another 30 minutes before he started to feel his body tense up, he tried to hold back but she was just too much and he released inside her. She came when she felt the seed in her womb.

(Scene Change)

Rhae just watched Torr and her cousin leave the hall with Brienne and Artos in tow. Her best friend disappeared on her, her future lover disappeared, her cousin was asleep and now she was just bored. Finally remembering she had to write some of the reports up for the Library of Winterfell. She had already got some children and adults to sign up for the first term right after the crops were done in 3 moons. They had gathered 200 people from Winter Town, Torrhen's Hol, Arthur's Pass, Bear Island, and the Last Hearth.

She walked up to the door of Torrhen's solar and grabbed her key that was hiding next to her knife she was given all those years ago, what surprised her was when she heard some rustling in the solar. She snuck away not wanting to be heard and first came across a Vayon Poole and Dacey Mormont who was visiting from Bear Island.

"Lady Mormont, Lord Poole I need your assistance now. I went to go to Torrhen's solar and heard rustling in there." She said in a rush not wanting the thieves to get away.

"Yes Lady Targaryen let's go catch them in the act." Dacey said and they were off running down the hall at top speed. They slowed down once they reached the hall, with both their swords drawn Dacey and Vayon breach the door using Rhae's keys and with swords raised, they looked around the room and the hooded mystery Quan putting a painting away in a tall narrow crate.

"Lady Targaryen, Lady Mormont, Lord Poole how may I help you." He inquired still packing hoping he could get out of here without Rhaenys looking at the two crates, two boxes, and three paintings that he was trying to move out.

"Lady Mormont open those please." Rhae ordered Dacey, Dacey knew her true lord was Torrhen but something felt right about taking orders from Rhae. Dacey moved towards the large crate to open it and heard the voice of Quan say to her,

"Don't open that Lady Mormont, Lord Stark said this is all to be put away immediately." Quan warned her. Dacey was in a dilemma now, go against a direct order or open the box and feed her own curiosity. She thought it was a stupid decision on her part but went with the latter.

As she opened the crate and lifted the lid she saw a full piece of armor painted in red and gold with a large gash over the heart of the chest plate. They all gasped minus Quan, they realized this was the armor Rhaegar wore to the battle of the Trident. Beside it in the crate was a beautifully decorated sword that Rhaegar must have wielded.

"Lord Poole, Lord Quan please leave us now." All four people looked up to see an angry Torrhen. Dacey almost drops her sword in shock that she was caught red handed disobeying her lord and the person she worshipped Torrhen Stark.

Rhae on the other hand was angry and confused on how her best friend in the whole known world had got his hands on the armor, she also wondered what else he had in these crates. After seeing the armor all she wanted to do was grabbed the combined strength the North and Dorne and crust the fat king once and for all.

Lord Poole and Lord Quan quickly scurry out of the solar and the door was closed behind them, Artos sauntered over to a piece of dehydrated meat that was left for him and started chewing on it.

"Dacey may I ask why you opened that crate when you had heard from a trusted ally that I gave him a direct order for those not to be opened?" He said angrily, it was one thing with your family being a pain in the ass but when your most trusted ally in the North disobeys a direct order some things needed to be straightened out.

She knelt down to one knee, but she had never been so scared before and she had never scene Torrhen so angry before.

"Lord Stark, it was stupid and irresponsible of me to disobey a direct order like that. I have no excuse on why I did it, I guess curiosity got the best of me. I will accept any punishment you decide to dish out." She bowed her head so low she was basically touching the ground.

"Your punishment will be decided now, go fetch your mother we have business to discuss." She nods accepting whatever punishment she has coming. And goes to leave.

"You never saw anything, what is here could get us all killed you understand that right?" She nods at the grave importance of his words. She leaves when she sees no one is looking at her.

The room was silent, Rhae had pushed him to explain while they waited but he refused to explain it more than once.

He hears a knock at the door and two lovely ladies of Mormont are welcomed in with his two sworn shields. Obara stands near the door while Brienne stands near his window. They both see the Targaryen armor but stay quiet.

"Maege I would never question yours or your family's loyalty to House Stark, but your daughter Dacey has a hard time listening to direct orders though." He goes on to tell her the full story and she looks at her daughter disappointed.

"I would like to apologize Lord Stark for her lack of discipline. My daughters all have more sense than that usually." Lady Maege Mormont apologized to him.

"Please there is nothing to forgive from House Mormonts standpoint, I have a punishment suitable that would reassure her loyalty to House Stark if you would humor me." Maege nods her understanding.

"Well Lyra is headed back to Bear Island, I was thinking about taking on another sworn shield." Dacey's eyes open up in shock, she went from being punished to serving House Stark directly. Obara and Brienne also are confused, usually a lord even of a kingdom only has 2 dedicated shields next to him at all times, the only person that has that type of protection is a king….

"You mean your Wolfs Guard when you take the throne." Maege smirked, she had been one of the few commanders in his inner circle and saw all his moves, all roads led to a crown.

Dacey was still in shock, she had only heard rumors of the wolfs rise from the smallfolk who wanted a king worth serving. To hear it confirmed though was crazy, she then looked to the silver haired purple eyed Dragon of the North and put 2 and 2 together.

"Queen Rhaenys Stark of the 7 kingdoms." She said not meaning to think out loud. She expected to be in trouble, she had served on trial more times than she could count and Lord Stark had always been harsh on punishments but smart as well. Instead of wasting Asher Forrester he made him serve in the worst prison in Westeros and he still gets a strong soilder in two years. He only looked at her with a smile.

"Rhae she is a smart one huh, we will need smart people around us. You are a strong warrior, smart, and you obviously know how deep the plot is going. Will you join the Wolfs Guard." Torrhen asked in his commanding presence.

Dacey only took a second to think, she knew this wolf would lead the North to the top of the mountain and she would see plenty of action on the way up. She knelt down taking her sword out of her sheathe and laying it at his feet signifying her sword was his.

He looked over at his sworn shields.

"I will give you this chance to back out and go back to your families like this never happened. If you decide to stay you will be in the center of the rebellion." He warns them.

Obara does not even need to think of it she walks over and kneels before her King Torrhen Stark laying her spear before him signifying her spear is his to command. He would give her revenge on the lions for killing her favorite aunt and gave her a nephew, so it was not even a question.

Brienne sits there a minute thinking of her options, she saw how the fat king as everybody in the North had called him let the people starve and the southern lords ran wild. The court was Lannister not Baratheon, if she left she would not have the same opportunities with any other lord or king. Torrhen and Rhaenys built orphanages, fed the poor, educated the smallfolk, and increased the economy of the North and Dorne as a partnership. She knew she had to kneel, she walked over knelt and place her sword down, and bowed her head like the rest.

Before Torrhen could say the words Maege Mormont knelt beside her daughter. She had no intention of becoming of the Wolf Guard but she still wanted to pledge her support for House Stark.

"Do you Lady Maege Mormont, Lady Dacey Mormont, Lady Obara Sand, Lady Brienne Tarth of Winterfell do hereby swear your complete and utter allegiance to House Stark and King Torrhen Stark the King of the North?" He asked them

"I do" He heard 5 replies, the 5th come from a kneeling Rhaenys.

"Please stand" They obeyed.

"We cannot act any different, we will do a ceremony where Dacey comes forward wanting to serve House Stark in a more official capacity and I accept her as a sworn shield. We will let the exiled Kingsguard know, Oberyn, Doran, Arianne, Tormund, Vayon Poole,Greatjon, Rodwell, and Arthur know. That is it, if Lyra ask why you gave up Bear Island say it was to serve the North." He told them trying to keep the circle tight.

"Your Grace what about Lord Eddard or Lady Barbary?" Maege inquired. She had been curious to know that Torrhen left both out of the plan from the beginning.

"My Uncle he is much too loyal still to Robert to be trust with this plan and my mother is a gossiper. Jon and Ygritte will learn in the future due to their importance in said future. We need to let them mature more." Everybody nodded.

"Now let me have some time with Rhae everybody." He requested.

"Thank you Your Grace for this honor." Dacey says before leaving.

Maege Mormont stops before him.

"Your Grace I do have one request, us in Bear Island got a lot of flack when I married poor. I loved my husband but I want Bear Island to be great once again and it starts with a great heir. I was wondering if you could do the same thing you did for Arianne with my Lyra and give us strong northern heirs that would carry the name Mormont." She ask nervously, she knows it's sounding like she wants to use his love of the woman's body against him. She just hope he isn't insulted by the offer.

"You will have to ask my future queen." He looks at Rhae to speaks up happy to have input.

"I don't think that will be a problem, the children will have no right to the throne. They will be honored for their royal blood but they will be far down the line of succession past my cousins children. Oberyn Snow would be made a Stark and crowned before your grandchildren. Do you agree with these terms." Maege was impressed how 3 months at court had improved her politics.

"I agree Princess Rhaenys." She curtsies before the Northern Dragon. She hates curtsying but she knows she is dealing with a southerner so she doesn't want to insult her. With a nod the room is empty with only Torrhen, Rhae, and Artos who is asleep in the corner.

He walks over to the other crate and pops the top off leaving the lid on. He does the same to the 3 locked containers and sits down.

Rhae walks over to the large crate just opened and lifts it up to see a beautiful golden suit of armor meant for a female. On the chest plate is the three headed dragon, she saw this armor somewhere but she couldn't place it.

"Your namesake, that is who that armor was worn by. The Targaryens had a storage vault just opened by Cersei and she was going to melt away your family history. The armor of your father obviously came from the Battle of the Trident but Rhaenys armor was in the vault all these years only worn by one warrior." He stopped to let that sink in.

"You saved all of this?" She asked with tears in her eyes, she almost lost all her families history due to the queen bitch who would die painfully.

"Aye, we have a lot more too. The vault was full of ancient relics and paintings, original books, journals of your ancestors and more. That you will have to wait for though till we can take the Crownlands though. It's in a safe place but not safe to move." She nodded understanding the importance of stealth.

She opened up a box and saw 6 crowns lying in there.

"Those are crowns of various people. The Mad King is the Large one, Queen Rhaella is the small one that matches it, Rhaegar Prince crown is the one in silver, Elia's Princess crown is the small one in silver, Aegon the First crown the one he used to conquer House Stark, and finally your crown the one you will wear when we march our armies across the neck to conquer all 7 kingdoms."

She looked at the crown that Torrhen had made for her, it looked like it was made of valyrian steel with a dragon on one side and a wolf on the other side, in the center across the center headband there were 3 red rubies to represent each head of the dragon. She knew this was the perfect crown for a queen.

She ran over and hugged him so hard he started to choke. She loved how the crown showed the merging of the two houses, the new ruling house would be called Stark but it would still bear the blood of the dragon.

"I take it you like the crown, we had it hand made for you from our friends across the Narrow Sea, you can use an ancestors or your grandmothers but we figured a new age needed a new crown. Now open the rest." He slapped her ass to get her to move, she stayed planted till she received one more slap and moved to the other box with a smile.

Inside the box was two large oval object with scales, she felt them and they felt hard but felt of fire. She pick up one and looked at it and saw it was a dragon egg. Her eyes got as big as ovals, there had not been a dragon egg found since her ancestor burnt himself alive trying to hatch it. But now she was holding one, but who was the other one for?

"Jon." She simply said looking at the egg and her father's armor. She received a simple nod. She wanted to research it to figure out how to hatch a dragon egg but she knew they had all the cards in their hand, no reason to give your opponents a look too early.

She moved to the portraits and looked at the small one and saw it was of her holding an infant Aegon, the second one was her mother and her grandmother Queen Rhaella holding her as a baby, finally she saw a whole family photo of her sitting in her father's lap and her mother holding baby Aegon. Tears were falling down her eyes at just seeing her family, she swore she would repay Torrhen for the gifts she received.

Seconds later there was a knock at the door at the door and Jon came through suprised to see his cousins normally neat solar filled with boxes, then he saw the armor.

"Aye Jon that is your armor once you grow into it." Torrhen told his cousin. Torrhen wished Jon could wear the Targaryen name with pride but it would not be until they overthrew the kings rule.

Jon had come to the agreement with Torrhen that he would take the crownlands taking Dragonstone as his keep. They had even planned to the rename it from the Crownlands to the Dragonlands. Dany and her brother would have a spot there or at court if they chose.

"Here brother, this is your destiny." Rhae came with the other egg and they embraced for the first time as siblings. In secret they would never go back to the somewhat awkward relationship they had before, only the ones in his solar and the ones at the Tower of Joy knew the truth and they would go to the gods with that truth before it was time.

Rhae broke away from her brother realizing something he said earlier.

"You said my grandmother's crown." He only nodded.

"Did you steal it from Dany? If so I don't want it." Rhae said stubbornly, she did not want to believe that Torrhen would steal from her Aunt.

"Rhae I hate to say this to you but they sold the crown, they are trying to buy an army. Your uncle the idiot he is ran out of money and they had to sell it for food. Your uncle spent the money on whores and booze while your aunt begged on the street." Rhae had a look of rage in her eyes. They carried the name Targaryen like her, Targaryens don't beg. Her uncle would pay for his transgressions.

That night Rhae had her first glass of wine and was feeling very happy about her birthday besides the part of her aunt and uncle, most of the lords and ladies from the North had come to celebrate her nameday. The evening started off with Dacey forgoing her claim to Bear Island and swearing herself as a sworn shield to Lord Torrhen Stark. A tipsy Torrhen twirled Rhae around the dance floor after he gave his wife who announced her missed moon and his paramour who would not be that far off a twirl on the dancefloor.

(Time Skip)

295

It had been 3 years since Rhae's nameday, in that time a lot had changed within the family since then. Little Jocelyn and Abigail Snow had been born to Loran River, once she gave birth she had been sent across the Narrow Sea to act as envoy for House Stark. She did as she agreed and let Nymeria raise the two little girls as her own.

The two of them now 3 had been born with the grey eyes and black hair of House Stark. They both had thin wiry little bodies and was obsessed with their Aunt Sylvia who had just turned 10, she was learning the art of the short blade. She was pretty good too, in a few years she would be a force to be reckoned with. Her wolf Nymeria was up to her elbow and still as wild as ever, the wolf would grab a piece of meat and have the cook chase her around the kitchen. Well until Artos would come in and scare the other wolf into submission.

Her older brother Brandon was becoming decent with the spear, his 11th birthday was around the corner so that meant Ashara was going to be crying her eyes out sending her baby to Dorne. Torrhen and Eddard made an agreement that Brandon would train and squire with Prince Oberyn on his 11th birthday. His pup Kern had become a fierce hunter who did not strike his prey hard but when he did strike he got the kill shot. The family was commanded by Torrhen to take their wolves hunting so they could practice their skills on safe targets.

Arthur had been most impressive of Eddard's children, Torrhen had left him in charge of Winterfell while he explored the North dealing with issues personally. He had been gaining more leadership qualities and more respect of the other lords. Under the tutelage of Torrhen, his father, and his Uncle Arthur he had been getting the hang of politics. He was well loved by the people and respected by the lords.

Arty had been building a lot of muscle lately, no where near the bulking Rodwell but still impressive enough to get looks from the ladies, though he only had eyes for one girl. Margaery Tyrell had spent 6 moons with him throughout the year over the past 3 years and their nuptials were coming up soon. They were truly in love, Arthur knew what Torr felt around Rhae now.

Arthur's pup Dawn had grown the most out of the three siblings, he was not as big as the massive Artos who was already the size of a small pony but still big enough to scare the anyone who cared for their life. Margaery who at first had been apprehensive about Dawn had grown to love the wolf. The wolf would always bring her dead rabbits as gifts and run away, she would eat the rabbits too although after the cooks put it on the fire.

The next development was the growing 12 year old Jon Snow. He was growing the wiry muscular body of his father. He still counted the days he could scream _I am Jon Targaryen feel my wrath_. Valaryia had been the most calculating of the wolves, he would watch prey for 30 minutes if only to get the perfect strike. His relationship with Ygritte had blossomed into a romance, they had shared their first kiss under the weirwood at Harrenhal, they all visited the newly finish castle and had a little too much wine. Ygritte had been brought in on the plan since she was being directly trained by Torrhen, Jon had said when he claimed his he would make her his Lady of them. She blushed at that pushed him into the dirt. He neglected to tell her of his true parentage and of the Dragonlands though.

The twins had grown into very beautiful northern ladies, while a little too pale of complexion for many southerners they were the image of beauty in the North. Torrhen would get constant marriage request for his 14 year old sisters but he rejected them all, he wanted them to marry for love.

Sarra had continued to be Torrhen's right hand in his affair of the North, she had been brought in on the scheme and made huge contributions. She had not been surprised by the news of Torrhen wanting to become king, that is why she named her wolf Princess, because she set high goals as well. Her wolf had been the smallest of the litter but that made her more deadly, she would go more unnoticed than her older brothers hulking wolves.

Lyarra had taken to training with the Wolf Guard, she had been let in on the secret due to her sister being in on it, Torrhen knew she could keep a secret and would find out anyways since Sarra and her shared everything. It was so hard for her not to run to her Uncle Eddard and mother and tell them excitedly but she understood why she had to keep her lip zipped. Her wolf Lola was a more controlled version of Nymeria, Lola loved to play but when you called her to your side she was as calm her Jon's wolf. She had a feeling there was a secret about her cousin Jon though that no one was telling yet, she would be patient though.

Rodwell had shot up and out over the past three years, the 16 year old Rodwell had rose to 6ft 4 and massive muscles from the hours of practice with his great sword. He could not beat Torrhen yet but he still was a force to reckon with, he had a sparring match against the equal height Brienne and had overpowered her strikes allowing him to win. She came back with a vengeance and kicked his ass the second time though but people were still impressed by his abilities.

Rodwell also found love to tame his wolf heart, after years of constant flirting Rodwell and Tyene had finally got together and found love. One night after too much drinking and proclaiming their love for each other they in secret with only his little sisters and wolves as witness made their vows before the old gods. After that everybody including Eddard jokingly warned Brandon to stay away from the Martell women, they were prone to melt a wolf's heart. They earlier in the year had a little girl named Sansa Stark, named for a proud Stark ancestor.

The thing about Martell women is just because they end up married does not mean they put their weapons down to become mothers. Even though Nymeria had just given birth she was still one of the deadliest spears in the North.

His wolf Ice who was named after the family sword had grown just a few inches shorter than Artos but much more muscles though. The wolf shared his masters rage in battle, they had pirates attack the coast near White Harbor and both had earned the respect of the northern lords that day.

Torrhen had not changed very much over the years but build wise, he grew taller to a respectable 6 ft 1 and less muscles than Rodwell which allowed him to win everytime. Torrhen used his athletic build to outsmart and outlast his opponents. As Artos grew so did Torrhen's beard and hair, by the time he turned 18 Torrhen had a beard that went down to his sternum and long black hair was touching his upper back. His mother had always been on him to cut the beard and hair off but he would hear none of it. People who had known him before beard said he got even more intimidating.

He had kept his promise to Maege and had a consort marriage ceremony with Lyra Mormont, they had their first child 9 moons later. Little Torrhen Mormont was now 2 years old and Lyra was heavy again and couldn't be happier. The child would be raised in Winterfell till it's 5th birthday then it would be heading to Bear Island with it's mother.

He was in a bad predicament with Arianne, she had a baby girl name Ellaria named after her Uncle's paramour. Mors was turning 5 soon so that meant Arianne would be leaving Winterfell so the children could learn and get use to Dorne. He had grown a deep love for Arianne, he hoped once the child was old enough to rule Dorne she could come to Harrenhal when he was king and stay at court permanently.

Nymeria became heavy with child twice over the 3 years, she had miscarried the first one and giving him a baby boy named Damien Snow. The babe was only 5 months old and she warned him she would carry one more child before she shut down her womb to children. She did love little Damien Snow very much and wanted one more, hopefully the last one would be a girl that she could dress up. She looked after her adopted daughters as her own flesh and blood but thrived for a daughter of her own.

Oberyn had been an amazing older brother to all his siblings, he truly was of both houses who put their family above all.

Rhae herself had become so close to Torrhen, the two were hardly ever scene apart. They had finally decided to make her officially Lady Stark, Lady of Winterfell, and Wardeness of the North on her 16th birthday in 4 days. Every lord of the North would be arriving in for the wedding, the Dornish royal family would would be attending the wedding for their niece. She had invited House Velaryon and had received back a message that Monford Velaryon and his half brother Aurane Waters would be attending.

House Velaryon had been supporters of House Targaryen since the days of old Valyria, when the war had ended and the Targaryen rule had come to an ended they begrudgingly bent the knee. The family would be useful in the war to come, especially the bastard half brother. Aurane Waters or Lord Waters as most people referred to him as was known as one of the best captains in all of Westeros.

People had started to arrive in Winterfell, Rhae had played good host and greeted all of the visiting lords and ladies. She had been chatting with Yara who had grown close to the family over the years and a carriage waving the flag of House Martell pulled up. Her Uncle Oberyn and Areo Hotah had been riding behind the carriage, they dismount their horse and open the door for Doran. Areo Hotah lifts him out and place him in his chair and rolls him towards the hostess.

Arianne who had been making sure all the food was together ran out with Nymeria and her two children beside them to greet their fathers.

"Father, Lord Uncle how was your trip." Nymeria ask as she balances Damien on her hip. Oberyn lifts him up to inspect his new grandchild. He tickled the infant getting laughs out of it and raspberries.

"It was fine, now where is that young man that keeps stealing my family members." Doran jokes, he had never expect to like Torrhen this much. Doran had originally used the Starks as a political advantage but now they were so intertwined within each other's family he could not but help care for his son in law.

"Hey I was given two and took one, Rodwell took the other one." Torrhen comes from the stables after visiting the Wall, behind him was an elderly blind man that the was being helped by a steward.

Torrhen walked up to the group with his belly high direwolf Artos in tow. Lord Harmen Uller who had only heard stories of the wolf's massive size physically jumps back at the sight of the beast, this elicits a laugh from his daughter Ellaria Sand.

House Uller had been wanting to get into the trade agreement and wanted to talk with Torrhen personally so Doran told Torrhen to add two extra spots for Harmen and his brother Ulwyck. Ulwyk does not have the same reaction this time seeing the beast. He had worked with House Stark being led by Torrhen and House Dorne led by Oberyn to get back some of the loot that the pirates stole from them.

The Stepstones had been a constant threat for the past three years, they had done nothing to elicit a full war but King's Landing was sitting on their hands doing nothing. Torrhen suspected they had set up the Pirate Queen Madeline Tour'e, she had been a Braavosi pirate who had acquired too much backing way to quick.

"He won't bite, well not too hard." Torrhen said as he rubbed Artos ears. He walked up to Doran and shook his hand while he then gave Oberyn a quick hug and escorted the family in so Rhaenys could have sometime with her great uncle.

"Uncle Aemon, my name is Rhaenys Targaryen it is a pleasure to meet you." She gave the old man a hug.

"So nice to hear the voice of a fellow dragon," he gave a wheezing laugh showing his age. "I also hear it is about to be Rhaenys Stark. I have heard his exploits from his Uncle Benjen who will not stop bragging about him, Joer Mormont threatened to put him on extra detail if he did not shut up. You chose a good man. Now come escort me to somewhere private where we can talk." She offered her arm and he took it and he was led to Torrhen's solar.

There they talked about Jon and how Aemon had received a letter from her father telling him the whole story and the result right before the Battle of the Trident. She told her uncle the plans since he had started to guess it anyways, she thought they had slipped up but he had only been that observant from the info coming to the wall. They talked into the night.

(Scene Break)

The group of Martells led by Torrhen walked into the great hall where all the kids upon seeing their grandfathers ran up to the group. A Flustered Arianne came in behind them.

"Father can I ask you why I ever agreed to kids, Mors decided to play knight with my dress and he ripped it." She growled. He could only laugh at his flustered daughter.

"I believe a certain princess was just as troublesome. Now where is little Ellaria?" He asked looking around for his new grandbaby. He felt bad about taking the two kids away from Torrhen but he would need to mold them young to rule Dorne. Tyene with little Sansa on her hip came towards the group to introduce her to them.

After an hour of chatting little Oberyn came in with a wooden sword in hand and ran towards his dad.

"Dad I challenge you to a spar." Obe stands there sword out.

"A spar huh, what makes you think you can win tiny." He picks his son up and starts tickling him.

After the laughing stop Obe replies. "Because Uncle Rodwell said you're weak, if you're weak and I am strong then I win." He says giving him a winning smile.

"Weak huh, come on Rod, we still need to finish our sparring match from yesterday."Before he could respond a very serious Yara walks towards them with Brienne and Dacey at her side. They both had on the new armor that was constructed just for the Wolf Guard. It had been a nice piece of black and grey armor bearing the wolf of Stark and a cape fashioned after the Kingsguard to show their importance.

He walked up to his solar with the three women plus Artos, as soon as he closed the door Yara spoke up.

"Your Grace, I have news the pirate queen has struck once again. She was able to make out with 100,000 dragons worth of silk and weapons while slaughtering the whole crew." Yara reported. As of late she had stepped up as a major force in his navy. When the time came she would lead her own fleet against the Baratheons and Lannisters.

"Suspend all trading until we can get protection details, also have you prepared the unmarked ship for transport?" He asked.

"Yes Your Grace, we will also have a advance ship to ensure the waters are clear ahead." They finished up talking about the detail and left the solar.

(Scene Change)

"Can you believe that savage in the north is marrying that dragon whore." Cersei sneered. She had set up a meeting with the three Lannister siblings.

"This is a bad move dear sister, we are putting our family at an unnecessary risk." Tyrion warned her for the hundredth time.

"Nonsense, the pirates will kill the trade for us and demolish their navy. I mean the only sea worthy people to lead they have is Yara Greyjoy who is not allowed to leave the North. Plus after tonight the Savage Wolf will be replaced, our spies fed the right info to the pirate queen. The funny thing is she actually thinks it's her plan." She laughs.

"Cersei why can't you just open a line of communication with them? When presented with reasonable agreements Torrhen has been open minded in the past." Jaime pleaded. He knew the wrong step would get the whole family killed. Cersei had been on a mission to crush the Savage Wolf after the theft of Harrenhal in the Riverrun tourney.

"Please dear brother, the plan is already in motion and father set up the whole thing anyways so it is fool proof. No evidence going back to us at all." A wicked grin grows on her face to see the look of the North finally kneel before her like the queen she really is.

(Scene Change)

The wedding at the godswood had passed and now Rhaenys Stark awoke in her bed wrapped up around her cousin Arianne and Torrhen. She was glad to see last night was everything she hoped it would be. Over the past three years she attempted to give Torrhen her whole body but they would do foreplay and nothing else. He had told her they would wait till the gods blessed them, he believed the gods blessed him with her and he would not insult them.

She had the handmaiden draw up a bath for her and Arianne. Arianne and Rhaenys had grown extremely close so Arianne leaving was difficult on both of them. Rhae sat in the tub with Arianne leaning her back against Rhae's chest, Rhae hugged her cousins bare body in a loving embrace.

"Can you believe the day has finally came?" Rhae said as she played with Arianne's hair and kissing her neck getting a moan from the princess of Dorne.

"I know it's going to be horrible being away from you two, plus taking Torrhen away from his kids. So I decided not to take the ship from Port Lyanna, that far with the little ones on board a ship will be horrible." Rhae could only laugh knowing how restless little Mors would get being trapped on the boat.

"So who is going by vessel? I know Lord Sol has to make some deliveries so he will be captaining the ship." Rhae inquired kissing her neck some more getting moans from her cousin.

"Quit it Rhae you know how that gets me worked up." She said between moans. "Tyene and Rodwell are going on the vessel, Rodwell was assigned to stop by Oldtown and pick up a text that Torrhen had ordered for the library. Barbary was invited by father to see the Water Gardens, she has never been south farther than Riverrun so she figured she would take the scenic route and meet up with him there." She squirmed as Rhae played with her pussy. She went to move her hand so she could concentrate only to have it slapped away.

"Did your queen tell you to move her hand away or to stop." She said in her commanding queen voice that made Arianne excited. Rhae had turned from the meek little cousin to the dominating queen who they all knelt and swore their allegiance to in Torrhen's solar last night.

"Mmm no Your Grace forgive me." She moaned out in a begging tone.

"Forgiven now please continue your report." Rhae commanded sliding a finger into Arianne making her whimper a little.

"Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Gerold Hightower are going on a mission for Torrhen that he refuses to tell anyone about. I believe Rodwell has like ten of his Ice Warriors with him and a protection ship will be ahead so they should have not trouble." She managed to get out between moans, her body was moving with Rhae's hand movements.

"Mmmm Your Grace, may I release please?" She was begging her cousin.

"Mmm I don't know your king did not give you permission last night but you still came while he was in you, that of causes him to lose control and release in you and you know how much he hates losing control." She whispers biting her ear.

"Please punish me afterwards but let me cum Your Grace." Arianne was now begging.

In the corner of the bathroom Brienne was there standing as still as a stone statue. She was getting oddly turned on by this, she had never felt anything for King Torrhen or any man for that matter but Queen Rhaenys made her stomach fill with butterflies.

After punishing Arianne for a little bit long she finally gave her permission to release. Arianne grabbed onto her arm tightly and let out a loud moan. After she came down they sat their and cuddled in the warm bath.

"Did you take moon tea this morning? Cause I am pretty sure we both have enough wolf seed to give us triplets." Rhae giggles asking her cousin.

"No I would never waste my kings parting gift." They both chatted ideally until they appeared down stairs and saw Rodwell and Torrhen have a 2 on 5 duel with the kids big enough to hold a wooden sword and they were losing. Mors was picked up and tickled causing him to laugh hysterically. Behind them came Tyene holding and smiling Sansa and Rodwell bound quickly escaping the wrath of his nieces swords.

Sansa was starting to look more and more like a true northern child, the only difference was she gained her mother's natural blond hair creating a beautiful combination in the infant.

Torrhen came over carrying Torrhen over his shoulder and Ellaria in his arms.

"Love I am going to miss you so much." He gave Arianne a deep kiss they held that kiss together until his twin sisters came in teasing them.

"Ew you two please go get a room." Lyarra stated getting eyes on her only to have her sister follow up her comment. "Lyarra you know if they go to the room she is just going to keep the whole castle up at night with her moans. We still have the begging snake and screaming dragon though so we should be fine though." Rhaenys blushed bright red not realizing how loud she was last night.

They had always teased Arianne and Nym even though you could only hear it if you were sleeping in the room next to his or passing his door.

Artos came over walking slowing making sure little Jocelyn who had received the nickname Josie and Abigail who was called Abby on his back. Both children were smiling and laugh while they held onto the wolf's fur for grip. They reached the group and the wolf slowly sat on the ground allowing the children to climb off, the wolves as a whole had taken to all the children running around Winterfell.

Nymeria came over and picked up both 2 year old taking them outside for the goodbye.

The scene was sad with Mors and Oberyn promising to be brothers forever, little did they know their bond would be the strongest bond in Westeros surviving the test of time and distance.

Rodwell walked up to Torrhen with Sansa in his arm handing her off to her uncle.

"Now Torr don't spoil her too much, and do not give me that look I know you have been looking for a dressmaker for her to have all by herself." Rhae cut in.

"Well brother that is actually me, she would look cute in red." She teased him and they kissed each others cheek.

Eddard and Ashara had said their goodbyes to Brandon. All the Starks staying in Winterfell hugged Brandon. He got a goodbye kiss on the cheek by both his older female cousins. Torrhen had whispered pranks to pull on Oberyn while in Dorne. Then Torrhen turned towards the Red Viper and his paramour.

"Obie, Ellaria you always have a home here come anytime to see your grandchildren. Same with you Lord Uller." Torrhen and Harmon Uller had gotten pretty close getting some trade routes set up that would benefit Hellhot and Harrenhal where Mors Umber was the sitting lord, he was holding it for Torrhen. Mors and the Greatjon happily knelt before King Torrhen knowing it was time for the North to rise and they would play their part. They grumbled they could only call him King in secret and waited for the day they could kneel before him in front of the rest of the Last Hearth.

"Aurane you are not packed so can I assume you will be accepting the comfort of House Stark for a little longer?" Torrhen inquired. House Velaryon had pledged itself to Torrhen and Rhae like they did to the Targaryen kings of old. The half brothers had debated on whether to support them or the siblings across the sea. The main selling point for the exiles was the name that ruled would be Targaryen instead of Stark but the thing that made them choose the Northern Dragon was when they heard about the beggar king selling Queen Rhaellas crown. Also they saw the strength in Rhae, they knew Torrhen wanted a co-ruler not a pretty face to show the people.

Their father had been very good friends with Queen Rhaella, so close that incase anything happened to their parents they would both be raised in court by Rhaella. When they saw the crown and heard the story by his spymaster of how he found it they had been disgusted with the siblings over the Narrow Sea.

"Aye, I lost the drinking contest last night so Monford is headed back to be a proper lord while I stay here and challenge you to another drinking contest." This got laughs from Torrhen. He had already like the devilishly handsome southerner who always had a interesting story to tell. He sneakily flirted with Rhaenys but he was no threat to Torrhen in that department. Torrhen would rip his fucking arms out if he actually touched her in any way like that.

Torrhen approached his mother with a smile.

"Mother what am I going to do without you? I guess I will have to get a new moral compass til you return. Sylvia I am looking at your example now." He said to her, Sylvia stuck her tongue out at him.

With all the sad goodbyes done and kisses and hugs exchanged the group as a whole was headed south till the kings road where the road for Port Lyanna broke off.

(2 days later)

Torrhen was having a bad day, Mors and Oberyn had been his rock whenever he needed a break. Both brothers would drag him off to play Aegon the first vs Torrhen the first and they would always win. Oberyn had lost a lot of his playful spirit when Mors had left, now with his brother gone Oberyn had taken responsibility of playing with his siblings making sure they were okay. He was proud of his son but he still hated his family being splintered after being together for so long.

It had been two moons since Lyra went up to Bear's Island to hold court taking Torrhen with her. They had not been in love but there was a strong respect he felt towards her.

Also this would be the longest Torrhen would ever be away from Rodwell and it felt wrong, they may have been 2 years apart but they were inseparable since Rodwell had first picked up his wooden sword. They would spend hours training, laughing, drinking, and flirting with the visiting dignitaries daughters, sometimes even the wives. Torrhen knew if their dream was to happen there would be sacrifices.

Ser Arthur Dayne came up to him with Jon, Ygritte, and Sylvia behind him. They were all sweaty so they must have been training in the yard.

"Jon you better start working out some more so you can fit into a suit of armor." Torrhen teased the growing Jon who dreamed of the day he would wear his father's dragon armor riding into battle.

"Aye the day he fits into armor is the day he finally beats me twice in a row." Ygritte now teased him. She had once been the awkward dirty and skinny wilding had grown into a beautiful lady of the North with striking red hair. It had been in the past two days that they had told Ygritte that if she did marry Jon he would not give her the Stark name, rather the Targaryen name. These new facts that they would be taking the crownlands did not bother her.

"Yes dear, on that day i'll make sure you help me out of it." He teased back. She had a blush on her cheeks, Ygritte had always been the one to tease and flirt with him but now she was the one blushing at his comments.

"Awe young love, that is how me and Arianne started it. And you see how we ended up." Torrhen laughed at the looks they gave him, even Arthur Dayne had joined in on the laughs.

Arthur Stark came up to the group with Dawn in tow.

"Hey Torr I was wondering if you were making preparations for the the wedding or if it was Ollena?" Arthur asked, he was getting nervous for the wedding that was planned in 6 moons. They would meet almost halfway at the beautifully restored Harrenhal.

"Ollena is, we are communicating by raven. We will have a family meeting soon, I was thinking about having her go to Harrenhal in 4 moons along with your mother so they could plan the festivities. We would also host a tourney in your honor. And don't argue Rhae has her mind set on it." Arty conceded.

"Hey Torr I am going to take Sylvia out hunting with our wolves, you wanna come?" Arty asked testing his bow given to him by his father.

"Nah got lord shit to do, take Artos with you though. He has been training hard and needs the relaxation of the woods." Said wolf whined, he did not want to leave his master having a bad feeling but Torrhen reassured him he would be okay. The two Starks and three wolves went out the door to the stables to get ready for their hunt.

An hour later Torrhen had finished his night meal before everyone and with a kiss to Rhae and Nym went off to his solar. His Wolf Guard Obara was currently dealing with a peasant who had tried to crash dinner, this being Winterfell he never felt unsafe so he left Obara to deal with that headache without any guards.

After deciding to make a pit stop to see his children who had a guard on them at all times he finally left down the hall that led to the staircase that led up. He stopped feeling something was wrong so he placed a hand on Vengeance keeping an eye peeled, it was one second later an arrow shot towards him and he moved just enough for it to catch his shoulder instead of his heart. Then before he knew it he was in pain surrounded by 8 men dressed in Winterfell guard uniforms.

One of them lunged at him and instincts kicked in for him to sidestep the strike, drawing his sword as he did he and swiped down taking the arm off the attacker. The man rolled on the ground and screamed in pain. 4 attacked him next, Torrhen had only survived this because of his years of just defensive fighting practices with the dual wielding Ser Arthur Dayne.

One lunged with his blade and he ducked under the blow catching an unsuspecting assassin in the chest by digging in sword deep through him. As he pulled out he felt a dagger get lodged into his other shoulder, the attacker paid with his life though. Torrhen grabbed the man by the tunic and threw him hard at the wall, his exposed skull catching the corner of the door cracking it like an egg.

He fought the two others, he saw the archer loading his bow and draw back. Torrhen timed the move perfectly as he grabbed the closet man to him getting a deep cut on his arm and threw him in the path making him received the arrow. The attacker left was joined by his two friends as Torrhen turned around one of them went for a arching blow, Torrhen was able to dodge it receiving a long gash down his eyebrow to his lip. He raised his sword to meet a down swipe from the other attacker and as he held the sword for the second he pulled out his thigh short sword stabbing the man deep in his gut.

The man fell and as Torrhen went to look at the other attacker he felt a arrow go right into his back causing him to fall to his knees. He sees the man give a wicked smile getting ready to go for the kill shot, Torrhen waited till the sword was at it's peak and reached out grabbing the man by his throat and gripping tightly. The man scream until his throat was ripped out of him causing the man to fall and die in a bloody mess.

The archer who saw all of his brothers in arms die was about to do the kill shot himself, he was about to draw back his bow when he felt an immense pain in his leg. He looked down and a large wolf was biting deep into his calf and as he looked up he saw the other wolf jumping through the air about to grab his throat. His reaction was too slow and he died missing his vocal chords.

From the hall a bloody Torrhen saw his sisters, Arthur Dayne, Obara, and finally the love of his life his silver haired goddess running towards him as he collapsed. He saw his vision start to dim and he was glad that if he was going to die that the last thing he would see is those beautiful purple eyes. Then it went black.

(Scene Change)

Rhae had been chatting with Aurane who would be made an Admiral in the navy of the North just behind Lord Sol when they took their crown. Aurane for his part was doing a little flirting like he did with all beautiful women but the difference was they both knew it was all in fun, he knew if he ever dared touch Rhaenys in anyway he would be having an appointment with Ice.

After an hour of chatting with handsome Lord Waters who was flirting with her once Torrhen left she decided it was time for a little wolf versus the dragon in their bedroom, which the wolf always won.

She bid him farewell and went looking for her husband, a maid had said he went to the kids room so she took the east hallway for a shortcut. She was halfway there when she saw three guards approaching her with swords drawn and nasty smiles on their face.

"Well what do we have here, the dragon whore will be a fine prize for our Queen." He sneered she went to run the other way but saw two more men coming her way. They all moved in on her to grab her when from the distance they heard a howl, the 5 men who had thought they had time the abduction perfectly look in fear too see a tan women in fine grey armor. Next to her was a small direwolf, Rhae recognized it as Sarra's wolf Princess.

To the other side they saw a large man with a large Valyrian sword in hand and Brienne. Next to him was little bit larger wolf than the other who Rhae recognized as Lola. The battle lasted mere seconds, the element of surprise and years of training causing the would be abductors to fall within a matter of strokes.

Obara and Arthur run toward Rhae wolves by their side. From the distance the twins are making a mad dash towards them hurling the dead bodies.

Rhae looks around and sees this was too well organized, if she was a target then the other target must have been…

"Brienne go to the children." She commands and Brienne waste no time grabbing a couple guards on her way to the family wing.

"Obara where is Torrhen?" Realization dawns upon them all and they sprint down the hall getting directions from some of the servants and maids. They hear a blood curtling scream and run towards it. They see a man with his bow about to be drawn, both wolves speed up using all their muscles to save the man. They do a perfectly executed tag kill leaving more blood around their mouth.

Rhae runs towards the man who she recognizes as her husband with a fresh gash over his eye. She sees a smile on his face and sees his head drop, she dives down to her husband.

"Get the maesters you fucking idiots!" She screams at them, Obara runs at full speed to fetch Maester Luwin. She sees a crying Nymeria who has a deep cut on her cheek and Brienne running towards her.

They both gasp at the site before them.

"Maester Luwin will be here any minute what happened Nymeria?" Rhae asked her cousin.

"The bastards jumped me and killed my guards, they took them they took the children." Before she could respond a panicked Maester Luwin is rushing in and ordering the Wolf Guard like he is the king himself.

Rhae steps aside not wanting to get in the way and pulls Nym into a hug. Rhaenys put Ser Dayne in charge of finding the children. They went to the great hall at the behest of Maester Luwin, there they are met by Yara who heard the events from a maid.

"We will find them and we will kill them Your Grace." Yara assures her, Rhae can only nod not trusting her word. Eddard, Ashara, and Sylvia came running in the door hearing the events from a guard that was sent to find them at the Godswood. They were already headed back knowing something was wrong when the usually perfectly behaved wolves started sprinting towards the castle.

"We just heard, we were out in the godswood and the wolves became angry and ran back. Is he going to be okay?" Eddard asked worried, he and Torrhen had butted head many times when it came to his interactions with the crown but he promised before gods that he would watch over Brandon's children at the godswood.

He would never betray the North but at the same time when he could not go to war against Robert. When he had been a boy of ten getting shipped to the Vale it was Robert who befriended him and became his brother. If it came to a war with the crown, which was likely after today he had to do a long thinking session with a bottle and his wife.

Maester Luwin came bustling in catching the attention of all of them. Aurane was watching on knowing he was about to be called up to take command of a ship and take it to war.

Maestor Aemon was behind him being escorted with by a steward.

"Lord Stark should be okay for now, it may be touch and go but he will be fine if the gods have any mercy." He received a big hug from Rhaenys.

They heard a lot of footsteps coming through the main doors and heard the great hall doors open up. They looked up and saw Arthur Stark with 3 angry direwolves in tow, what shocked them was the 10 men in ropes being dragged by Lord Tormund Giantsbane. The next site sent Nymeria running quicker than she ever ran before, she saw Torregg escorting her 4 children into the hall with scared looks on their faces, well except Oberyn Snow who look too stubborn to be scared just like his father.

As Nymeria embraced her children in tears Rhae looked towards Arthur.

"Arthur something happened…" She gave him the quick story of the events that they knew off. He had a look of utter rage, they always joke that he was too nice to have the killer instinct and for the most part it was true until now.

"Well I was out hunting with Tormund and his men with Artos and Dawn. We were in heart of the godswood and we saw a large group on foot sneaking carrying what looked like 4 squirming sacks over their shoulder. There were about 20 of them, and before we could approach them Artos must have recognized the children's scent because he was off with Dawn close his tail." He paused and Artos stepped forward still looking like he wanted to slaughter every person he came across.

Rhae leaned forward and petted him to calm him down a little bit, blood was all over his face and it was starting to dry.

"By the time we got there only these ten men were alive. Most had shit their pants and made a run for it, Torregg quickly gathered them up though. It doesn't make since why assassinate Torrhen and kidnap his children when you still have the force of Dorne next to you that would crush you." Before they could answer a exhausted Quan ran in.

"Just came from Harrenhal and killed 3 horses on my way here, there is a conspiracy to kill.." Rhae angry the news coming so late. In the future she would apologize because she knew he could only work with the info when he got it.

"No shit Quan, tell me is your next obvious observation that it's cold outside. They attacked Torrhen and tried to kidnap his children." Quan was shocked to find out it had already started.

"Rhaenys you must control yourself, rash leaders get people killed." Maester Aemon warned his great grandniece. She could only nod knowing Aemon was right, she was saddened she finally met him after all these years and he would have to head back. Her family once it was coming together it would all be taken from her.

"What about the vessel and the caravan? Did you hear from them?" Quan asked and seeing the shocked looks on their face did not know about part 2 and 3.

"Get a large host of men to them right now they are targets as well." Quan told them.

"Tormund you and your son Torregg will take 20 men and the fastest horses we have down the Kings Road. Anybody tries to stop you kill them. I don't care if it's fucking Robert Baratheon himself." They nodded their head and ran straight out.

"Uncle Eddard I need you to take your Quiet Wolves just past Port Lyanna, Lord Sol would have stopped by and saw his wife and children before they left so they would have only left this morning." Eddard nodded, as he grabbed his Quiet Wolves while Jon and Ygritte went as well knowing they had to do something and not taking no for an answer.

"Aurane, Yara Lord Sol may be gone, if he is one of you will step up as Grand Admiral of the Winterfell navy. I want you two to head over to Port Lyanna and get the navy ready. Once you have it being ready and have gathered supplies and men come back here so we can plan an attack. Arthur you will call all arms and I want all lords high and low in throne room by moons end." Rhaenys commanded. Yara, Aurane, and Arthur went to head out.

"Aurane, this is your chance to shine and prove you belong in our future." He only nodded knowing the implications. A success would have him possibly as a Lord when they rise up, a failure would have his head on a block. He knew him and his brother backed the right horse, this was no beggar king and queen, this was someone who demanded an army not begged for one.

She went leave and Artos was on her heels when Ser Arthur Dayne approached her.

"Can we speak in the solar right now, it is very important." She wanted to decline to go see Torrhen but he never made request like this so it must have been important.

"Sarra, Lyarra, and Uncle Aemon can you please join us as well. As well as you three." She gave the three Wolf Guard a look of disappointment, they all felt lower than King's Landing sewers. They marched up to the solar, Artos departed their company to stand guard for his master by his bed.

They reached the solar and entered, once the door was closed they all dropped to their knees before their Queen. Aemon tried but was stopped by Rhaenys knowing his old bones could not handle it. He may have been a black brother but he would gladly kneel before a Targaryen queen. They had talked for hours the night before about how she could become a better leader that the people would want to follow. He might not have taken the crown but he still remembered his training.

"Sarra, Lyarra please rise I want you two as counsel. Now Arthur tell me what you request of your queen?" She said with cool authority. Arthur knew without any doubt this was the right choice.

"Your Grace, I was once wore a red cloak for your father. Please let me trade my red cloak in for a grey and silver cloak and allow me to be a member of your Wolf Guard." He says still kneeling laying his sword at her feet.

"Do you Ser Arthur Dayne promise to serve House Stark with your last dying breath, to never get slack, to never yield. Do you pledge yourself to the Wolf Guard?"

"I do Your Grace." Arthur replied.

"Rise Ser Arthur Dayne, Commander of the Wolf Guard. Please train these wolves beside you properly cause the next time this happens I will be taking their head cousins or not." Obara knew she came close to having her head taken off. If one of his children would not have made it or if Torrhen did not make it she still might have her head taken off.

"Yes Your Grace." Arthur replies.

"Anything to add?" She looks at her sisters.

"Dacey I should rip that cape off your back. Actually Ser Arthur with Queen Rhae's permission I would like you to take their capes. Make them earn them back." Rhae gave a nod to Arthur who tore the capes off them handing them to his queen.

"Good Idea Sarra, Ser Arthur tell me when they have earned them." All three girls pale, they had been so proud when presented with their cape by their king. Now they would have to rebuild that trust all over again.

(Scene Break)

The Martells had headed south and made a day detour at Torrhen's Hol because Arianne had wanted to pick up some gifts for her friends back in the south. The next day they were finally back on the Kings Road and had a miserable day of gloomy weather did not give them hope. Doran sat in his carriage with his daughter and grandchildren enjoying the giggling coming from Ellaria.

"She is such a beautiful child Arianne, and such a beautiful name. She will love the Water Gardens. I am sorry to take you away from your home for the past 6 years and your husband but we must do our duty to Dorne." Arianne nodded sadly knowing the truth in his words. He was was about to talk to her about plans that he needed help with in Dorne when the carriage came to a sudden halt. He heard swords being drawn and held onto his granddaughter tight.

Oberyn opened the door.

"Doran it's okay we see the banner of the fallen giant. Lord Tormund Giantsbane is coming here with about 20 riders." They waited only a minute before the huge lord came sprinting in on his horse.

"Prince Doran thank the gods you're alive, you must stop this caravan right now we have been attacked and Torrhen is in critical condition." This gets Arianne's attention, she may have lusted for many people and would again but her heart belonged to one person.

The two came to an agreement where she could take a lover but if there was any boasting or she skipped moon tea he would be down in Dorne taking the man's head off no matter who it was.

"Tormund tell me what happened?" Arianne commanded him.

"Later Princess but first Oberyn we will need your men to scout ahead and find out where your ambush is set." Oberyn nodded merging his Vipers with the men of Torrhen's Hol and scouted forward.

Tormund told the crying Arianne everything that he had found out. By the time he finished and she was done crying Oberyn was back with his 25 scouts.

"The bastard scouts are 5 miles ahead and the ambush is another 5 after that. Without your intervention we would have been killed, there are 200 weakly trained men. We can defeat them with our combined forces but even with a weakly trained army we would have died in an ambush." Tormund and Oberyn combined troops and killed all 200 of the waiting men leaving only 3 leaders. They turned around and headed back to Winterfell.

(Scene Change)

Rodwell was playing a card drinking game with with Ser Oswell Whent and Oswell was losing bad, an hour in and he was already buzzed. Rodwell had been in a celebrating mood because he just found out Tyene had missed her moon, he had flirted with every girl in Winterfell but when Tyene started flirting back his eyes only went to her. Torrhen had warned him about the Martell women and he was glad he took his advice to go for her.

He sat there with a smile and remembered the last sparring session he and his brother had, he was finally able to take down his Torrhen in the ring. His brother had done a lot for him over the years and when he could finally take his crown he would lead the armies to the Dothraki Sea for Torrhen. His thoughts were interrupted by the shake of the ship, Lord Sol came running in.

"Rodwell get your Ice Warriors ready we have company, I don't know how the pirate queen found out our location but she is getting into range for an attack." Rodwell nodded standing up.

"Tyene, mother you two need to get out of here. If shit hits the fan Marcus jump into the water and take them to the coast." Tyene hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay baby just get to the shore safely. If I don't make it Marcus tell Torr he will be the father figure in their life and I love him." Lord Sol only nodded knowing he did not have enough time. They felt a shake in the ship as if another ship smashed into them. They ran out swords in hand, the pirate queen herself Madeline Tour'e was boarding her ship and stood facing Rodwell and his men.

He looked at the numbers they were outnumbered 60 to 16. He looked at Lord Sol signifying when he had the chance to bail ship with Tyene and his mother.

"Just give us the Princess and the babes and we will not torture you to death." She said with a snarl. He could see the protection boat miles in the distance turning around and it would not make it in time.

"How did you find out about us anyways." Rodwell asked trying to delay coming up with a battle plan to kill as many as possible.

"Spies and such now where are they!" She yelled as a small vein formed on her forehead. He could only laugh knowing that the incidental switch caused her to show her hand.

"She never came with us you stupid bitch. She is headed to Dorne right now by different route." She smiled at that knowing her plan still would work, she had only intended to capture Doran and a few high lords but now that ambush was set up perfectly.

"No matter, I will take you as prisoner. Board that ship right now in a nice line." Ice snarled viciously at them. This made some of the men piss themselves.

"Fuck your cunt slut." He spit on the deck of the unmarked ship.

An archer drew his bow back sending an arrow whizzing towards them, they all prepared to attack but surprise hit them when they saw Barbary fall to the deck with an arrow in her chest. Rodwell stared at his dead mother pure rage building deep inside him, Torrhen taught him how to control the wolf inside him but there was no control anymore.

An arrow was launched towards Tyene but a soldier name Romeo Holt dove in front taking the arrow in his throat making him bleed out on the deck.

Seeing these cowards attacking the defenseless woman first made the rage release in Rodwell. Rodwell led the charge with Ice at his side, Oswell and Gerold had been willing to die to protect Princess Lyanna when she was with babe and now they were willing to die for Princess Tyene Stark who was also with babe.

As they met in the center Lord Sol grabbed Tyene and picked up the fighting woman who refused to leave her husband to die. He ran off the side of the ship as arrow whizzed by him just in time, as they landed in the water Madeline ran over to retrieve the one hostage that could be salvaged from this.

She was about to order her men to retrieve the floating lord and lady but before she could she just dodged out of they way out of a huge blow from Ser Oswell Whent. She drew her sword fighting off the attack with difficulty, it was a couple minutes before reinforcements came to her aide. She looked over and saw the Whitebull and Torrhen working together slicing through her men like they were training dummies.

The wolf was a menace as well, it had three bolts in it and was fighting on pure adrenaline. It was tearing out throats and biting off limbs. She looked back at her target and Ser Oswell Whent bloody and battered but with ten dead bodies around him he was tearing her line apart. He attempted to turn around and face his next opponent, she grabbed her sword and stabbed him through the back piercing the heart killing him instantly.

She went focus on the fight and saw half of her 60 men had died already to 13 fucking men.

(perspective change)

The Whitebull was using every skill he ever learned in the practice ring, he had finished off three men who had attacked him and then he felt the cold bite of steel enter his abdomen. Gerold knew this was his death, he raised his sword high bringing it down on the man's shoulder taking his arm off.

He was dying so he would take as many of the cowards as he could with him. He faced a competent dueler who matched his strokes it had taken a lucky knee shot to cripple the man, he finished off one of her best swordsman and lover with a swinging blow that took off his head. He killed 4 more before he felt more steel enter him. The taste of iron entered his mouth as he look to his side and saw the pirate queen take advantage of his weak state and stab him in the ribs. He stumbled back starting to lose vision.

He tried to get a swing at her but she swiftly ducked under bring the dagger in her boot up slicing his throat. As he looked around dropping to his knees fading away to his death he saw Rodwell and 2 warriors left and prayed to the gods they made it. Then the man Whitebull died but the legend began.

(perspective change)

Rodwell was crippled with only one arm fighting off the men with his wolf at his side. He looked at the numbers and saw they had been down to almost single digits when he saw a bolt enter Ice. The wolf tried to stand up and fight but with one last howl the wolf collapsed to it's death. That is when he felt the bolt enter his chest knocking him down.

"Rodwell Stark killed by a cunt archer." He laughed to himself. The pirate queen walked up to him pissed off at how many good men she lost.

"What so funny wolf?" She asked him.

"I am dead, but the whole Stepstones will burn and Torrhen will piss on your body right before you die." Those were the last words the great Stark warrior Rodwell had said. She went to finish off the remaining two Ice warriors who been ready for the kill until she saw the battle took longer than expect.

A ship with 50 fresh men was headed their way so her and the remaining 10 men boarded her quick vessel and sailed away to safety wondering where things went so wrong.

From the shoreline a crying Tyene had watched her husband die and the bitch sail away. Lord Sol had been consoling her when they heard horses come from behind them and they saw Eddard Stark look on at horror that was left of the ship.

He knew this was going to be a bloody war.

A/N:

 **Jocelyn Snow**

Daughter of Loran Rivers and Torrhen Stark

Born 292

 **Abigail Snow**

Twin sister of Jocelyn

 **Sansa Stark**

Daughter of Rodwell and Tyene (formerly Sand) Stark

Born 294

 **Torrhen Mormont**

Son of Torrhen Stark and Lyra Mormont

Heir to Bear island

Born 293

 **Princess Ellaria Martell**

Daughter of Torrhen and Arianne

Born 293

Second child of the couple

 **Damien Sand**

Son of Torrhen and Nymeria

Couples second child

Born 294

 **Madeline Tour'e**

Pirate Queen of the Stepstones

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I had wanted to make sure the kids were old in the war so I had to add a time skip. I hope it didn't sound too forced. I wanted to get to the war and progress the ages and relationships, the relationships built over the past 6 years or so in this story will affect the outcome.

So yea the Stepstone war, I had been thinking of killing Tyene off but figured a good way to keep Lord Sol in it. And Aurane Waters will be a big part of the story. If you don't know who he is look him up, he is pretty much a badass whose family had undying loyalty to the Targaryens.

Oh and if you're wondering why I made it so she lost so many to so few it's because I pictured she would hire pirates and mercenaries instead of trained soldiers, all the men on Rodwell's side were trained in advanced warfare.

And Madeline Tour'e is not a great fighter by any means, I imagine her level is somewhere about Jons skills at the current moment. She is cunning and a good leader though to attract warriors.

And King's Landing Intrigue along with interesting things happening on the Stark-Tyrell side.

Big shoutout to Freakdogsflare for the idea of the Wolf Guard, had been thinking of a name but that was so much better than mine. I had the Grey Cloaks, lol pretty fucking lame i know.

Well hope you enjoyed.

Ric


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I put a map of the Stepstones on a twitter account I created for this. If you search Bigblue2289 you will see a map and the names of the islands. I did this so you will not get confused on the island hopping descriptions. So yea enjoy.

The news just had hit King's landing of the attack on the Stark and Martell household in the North, what made Ser Barristan Selmy angry was that all the southern kingdoms besides Dorne who had been protecting their border had just ignored the threat. He actually heard whispers of "finally the wolves have been put down" by more than one of the "Honorable lords". They were still waiting for the details of the attack since they had no info on any of the casualties as of of yet.

2 years ago his friend and brother in arms Gerold Hightower had sent him a raven pleading him to abandon his gold cloak and serve House Stark. Barristan declined knowing his duty was to serve the realm, since that letter though he had noticed instead of the crown serving the people they had the people being abused by the crown.

The man from the Iron Bank was a common set piece, they had just borrowed another 300,000 dragons from the Iron Bank to have another tourney in honor of his brothers Renly betrothal. He had some conversations with the traders that came in and out of King's Landing and they all had to laugh when they were told this was the crown jewel Westeros. When on patrol Barristan heard they reached 3 Million dragons debt with the Iron Bank and another 3 with House Lannister, if the words did not come from Tyrion's mouth he would have never believed it.

Progress had abandoned King's Landing when Winter Town went from a population of 50,000 to a booming 300,000, Torrhen's Hol had been praised as having the most beautiful glass objects, and Dorne had recently had a booming business of having fine Dornish rugs. These rugs were being traded between the North and Braavos who fed it into the free cities. He could only shake it head at the progress they made while King's Landing was degressing.

He walked towards the throne room where court was in process and took his position beside the Iron Throne where Robert sat looking very disinterested. Peasants would come up to him begging for more dragons for crops and he would wave them off as if they were a nuisance.

"How many more people do we have? I can smell the pigs cooking." The "King" of Westeros asked annoyed he had to be here.

A messenger had run into the throne room with a large missive.

"Your Grace I have the details of the attacks." Everybody's ears perk up at the word "attacks". They had only heard through rumors that the Savage Wolf died in the attack on Winterfell.

The Tyrell's ears perked up especially, Mace saw this as his chance to escape the betrothal with the Starks. Ever since the betrothal had been announced Highgarden had been losing more and more influence in King's Landing, this was his chance to reverse his misfortune.

The Lannisters were angry for different reasons. Tyrion was angry with his sister for starting this stupid plan, he knew Torrhen had better die or he would burn down all his enemies, including King's Landing. He could only hope that Cersei had truly covered her tracks.

The messenger then told them of some details he had gathered including a rumor of the Savage Wolfs demise.

Ser Barristan could only stand in shock, his brothers in arms Oswell and Gerold had perished and they were discussing doing nothing. They had pledged their sword to the crown and then thrown out like dogs, they died like dogs also and no retaliation would come. He could only hope the Starks and Martells got their justice.

(7 days later)

There had been a lot of people in the court today and the aisles lined with lords and peasants looking to meet with the king. The North and Dorne had temporarily cut off all trade except between the two of them and now all the other kingdoms economies were in chaos. At first the lords had accepted only little bit of North and south trade, as time went on they became more and more dependent on them for farming tools, jewels, clothes, glass, steel and medicine.

Westeros had an influx of medicine flowing in from the Narrow Sea landing at the North and Dorne and they controlled the market. Doran had over the years slowly had his gout being healed, he would never walk again but the pain was starting to subside.

The crowns management allowed all the power to fall into the two kingdoms hands and now they saw the effects when your providers cut you off. Tyrion tried to help the other 5 kingdoms but Cersei's jealousy caused her to override his mandates every time.

There was joy in some members of court since Quan had his bats confirmed false rumors of the demise of Lord Torrhen Stark.

Margaery Tyrell was sitting in hallway waiting for the entrance of the high lords of Westeros. Representing House Tyrell was Lord Mace Tyrell who had a big smile on his face, her grandmother who knew her son had doomed her household, Willias who was worried as well, and her. Garlan had taken the reigns as Lord while they were gone.

Along with them was Renly and Stannis Baratheon who represented the Stag of the Stormlands. The Starks had provided Stannis with some experimental medicine to help his daughter with her greyscale, over the past three years it had started to decline more and more. She would never be cured of her greyscale but now her tongue lost the scales and she could eat without the pain plagueing her. Renly standing beside his squire Loras winked at Margaery, she could only look away full of guilt.

Next was House Royce that was representing the Vale, the son Robar Royce sat their looking just plain bored wanting to get this over with. Next to him was the Blackfish Brynden Tully who had been sent by his brother to represent the Riverlands. The Riverlands had been the only kingdom here that the North or Dorne could not call an enemy after today.

She was still wondering how she was going to face her ex betrothed and how House Stark were going to take the news of her new betrothal. They were then all ushered into the throne room and the meeting started.

During court Mace boasted that the Reach had the highest trade imports and exports conveniently forgetting two kingdoms to the north and south. Loras stood proudly besides Renly bearing the Rose of Highgarden on his armor agreeing with the greatness of Highgarden.

"Lady Margaery would you please approach the throne?" Queen Cersei ask more like an order. Obediently before all those in she approached the throne and curtsied. Beside her a smiling Renly positioned himself next to her with a big smile on his face.

"We are here to announce the betrothal off my brother Renly with the lovely Lady Margaery." Robert Baratheon stated. This received shocks from all occupants.

The Blackfish stepped forward knowing how dirty it was to let alone break a betrothal but to break one without the Starks here was down right pathetic.

"I object to this." This got all eyes on him. He did not care if he was putting himself against the whole court. "Margaery Tyrell is engaged to Arthur Stark and is set to be married in 6 moons at Harrenhal. Has House Stark been informed of this?" Blackfish demanded.

"The wolves have too much too worry about, we will just buy some more medicine or something. They will get over it." The fat lord Mace Tyrell said off handedly.

They had their attention drawn to the entrance as they saw Eddard Stark, Arthur, Dawn, Oberyn, and Areo Hotah approaching the throne looking at the scene with outrage.

"What is the meaning of this Robert, Margaery is engaged to my son." Robert taken back by the appearance of his foster brother Ned.

"Lord Eddard with the current situation of your nephews passing 7 days ago we felt it was best to look for a better situation for Margaery. I am sorry for your losses but we need to look towards our future." Mace replied depending on the info that was being passed around King's Landing.

"My nephew Rodwell was killed by the bitch pirate queen but Torrhen woke up and is getting an army ready to go to war. I actually came here to ask for assistance at the behest of Lady Rhaenys Stark." Eddard relayed to his ex foster brother.

"Why would be help the dragon whore of the North." A Joffrey sneered too loud making Arthur draw his weapon along with Oberyn.

"You dare insult Rhae, I will have that tongue ripped out of your gods damned throat and piss down it." Arthur stated already pissed off wanting to gut Renly who was holding his love's hand in front of him. Dawn lets out a low evil growl that makes everybody on edge.

"Eddard control your son." Robert boomed as Joffrey hid behind his mother's skirt.

"Control my son? Your son dared insult Lady Stark 7 days after the death of her brother Rodwell." Ned stepped forward challenging his former friend. He had now knew Torrhen had always been right about King's Landing, the Baratheons, and the Lannisters.

Blackfish only hearing the small hint in his words.

"Ned you say Torrhen lives?" Eddard nodded getting a gasp from the crowds.

"We are here to ask for help with the war in the Stepstones." Eddard told the Blackfish.

"Ned there will be no war, we have talked with the small council and decided to not let war start up. You will treat with the pirate queen and that is final." Robert boomed in a commanding voice knowing he needed to regain control.

"I spit on your throne you fat oaf, first you steal my love and then you refuse to let the North retaliate. How about this, we let you whore and drink your way to an early death while we burned those fucking Stepstones to the ground." Arthur raged, he waited for his father to correct him but Eddard knew he had been betrayed and would never support Robert ever again, he would need to speak with Arthur about serving King Torrhen and Queen Rhaenys.

He acted like he did not know what was going on but he had it down the first year just never brought it up. You just don't build up a castle like Harrenhal just to give it to Mors Umber to hold.

"I demand order, you will submit to punishment before all these lords for the insults threw at…." Eddard interrupted his former king and friend.

"No Robert he will not, the North will avenge its lost child. Good day Lords, Ladies." The group knowing they would get no help here were approached by two men. Blackfish who had always like Torrhen and Rodwell, when they were in Riverrun they always treated his brother with the utmost respect and he restored honor to Harrenhal.

Ser Barristan Selmy knew he was serving the wrong person, he had hoped he had not been two years too late. He swore to defend the realm and its heirs, he failed with Elia and Aegon but he would not fail with Rhaenys.

"Ned do you have room for a grizzled old veteran to fight alongside you?" Blackfish asked the Quiet Wolf.

"Same here Lord Eddard, I want to redeem my soul and avenge my brothers in arms Gerold and Oswell." Ser Barristan Asked.

"If you leave out that door you might as well leave that cloak behind cause you will be an exile to King's Landing Ser Barristan." Cersei yelled. Ser Barristan responded by ripping off his cloak and throwing it on the ground and the group two warriors large left the hall.

"Ned please at least stay the night, I can't repair our friendship but at least let me extend you hospitality before your long road south stay here the night and leave in the morning." Robert said leaving a shocked Cersei.

"Don't give me that look women, I tore apart the realm for Lyanna the least I can do is allow him to tear the Stepstones apart for the attacks on their kin." Robert said not allowing any room for argument.

Eddard agreed knowing they would need the rest. Before Arthur left with his father he stared into the eyes of Margaery and saw the look of betrayal. He wanted her to step forward and fight for their love but she like a obedient sheep stood next to Renly who was smirking. That moment is the moment he went from loving her to hating her.

That night Arthur told his father the truth knowing he could trust him now, to his surprise he did not act surprised in the slightest. He told his son he would kneel before his true king in secret, his nephew King Torrhen Stark II of his name.

Oberyn wandering the castle was glad that Torr would not take this as his capital, the additions to Harrenhal had made the keep the finest in all the kingdoms. As he was walking the garden he came across one of his old friends from the last war Lord Randyll Tarly with his daughter Talla on his arm. Lord Tarly had orchestrated a brilliant attack on Robert's force handing him his only defeat in the war, of course the fat oaf Tyrell had bragged to anyone who listened that he had planned it stealing the honor of victory.

They greeted each other with a half-smile and a forearm shake. They had fought alongside each other and respected each other's skills very much.

"Oberyn what a pleasant surprise to see you here. Sorry to hear the news, I am glad Torrhen is well. How are you holding up?" Randyll greets the Red Viper.

"Not to great old friend, my daughter was almost assassinated while my son in law was. I am going to be a grandfather again and Rodwell never got to see the child. I just cannot wait to meet that bitch in the battlefield." Oberyn says and he inspects a very poisonous flower that is mixed in with docile ones.

Randyll Tarly knows he is at a crossroads, he should obey his overlord Tyrell and stand down but at the same time it seems like there is a lot of shit building in the kingdom and Lord Torrhen Stark seems to be at the center.

"What if you had the assistance of a very well versed battle commander for the war in the Stepstones?" Randyll threw out there leaving the question hanging.

Oberyn could only look up with a questioning look, but then he realized how ambitious House Tarly could be.

"Well to say Lord Stark would be appreciative to those who came to his aid would be an understatement. We have the leadership but having another military mind in the war room would be a great boon. Plus I heard he likes to reward his friends." Randyll caught this and knew this would be a chance to stand out from the other Reach lords and get the credit and honor he deserved.

"What if I was to say I and my family were leaving tomorrow and since we need to stop by Horn Hill I could grab a small group of men drop my family off and help a possible ally?" Oberyn could only smile wondering how Torrhen was able to recruit people when he was 6 days north of them.

"Father I want to see Dorne and the water gardens, may I please come? I promise to not get in the way and will not slow down the caravan." Talla pleaded. She had loved traveling but had only been to the keeps of the Reach and King's Landing.

"Talla how old are you?" Oberyn inquired getting a crazy idea that could secure a friendship even more.

"13 Prince Oberyn, I turn 14 in 2 moons." She replied. Oberyn grabbed a beautiful yellow sunflower and placed it in her ear.

"Can you let me and your father talk in private dear?" She looked at her dad who gave her a nod and she went to inspect the blue southern rose in the garden.

"What is it Oberyn? I know that look you get when you have an idea." Randyll asked.

"What if I were to say there was an openings for a lady in waiting for a certain Lady of Winterfell?" Randyll catches the implication immediately. The Tarlys had been proud Targaryen supporters and Oberyn was offering to put forward the idea to his niece Rhaenys Stark to accept her as a lady in waiting.

Randyll wanted to say no knowing she was promised to Margaery but if Mace can break an agreement than so can he. Plus having a presence in Stark court would only help in getting them some of that trade.

"I would like that idea very much, I will miss her dearly but she wants to travel the known world and with Rhaenys she would achieve that goal. Talla get over here." He yelled at his daughter to come forward.

She appeared quickly and obediently, Oberyn could only think of how much her niece was going to corrupt this sweet angel.

"Now I know you said you want to travel to the known world and be surrounded by girls your age. There is an offer for you to serve a high born lady north of us. If you want you can come with us to Dorne and pitch it to her personally." seeing a big smile on her face he knows the answer.

"Yes father I would love that, I will go pack right now." She says excitedly.

"Once in Dorne you will stay under guard and not cause any trouble, you will be a pillar of what House Tarly represents. It will be on you to impress Rhaenys, never forget your customs or manners." She nodded knowing the truth in his words, it would not be good to make a fool of herself or her families name in front of the Northern Dragon.

Oberyn and Randyll arrange a meeting time and depart.

That night a lady in waiting said her final goodbyes to Margaery, Mira had grown attached to Margaery as if she was her own sister. They shared tears and she departed to find Lord Eddard.

The next morning the group was leaving much larger than it appeared. As they reached the courtyard they saw a party waiting for them. Standing by the stables was House Tyrell lined up with the Lannisters and King Robert.

"Ned sorry about what happened yesterday, I apologize for the insult on your family with this business about your son and Margaery but I must look out for what is best for my family. Please Ned do not leave angry again, understand it was for my family." Robert pleaded with his friend still trying to save their friendship.

"Well the upcoming events will be done for my family Robert." Eddard said and unintentionally saying he was not talking just about this war, Tyrion was the only one who heard this. He led the pack out the gate. They saw the golden lion Jaime Lannister now wearing the Commander of the Kingsguard cloak.

As they passed the Tyrells Mace shouted to Randyll Tarly.

"Lord Tarly you are forbidden from helping them and using your armies to fight the southern pirates." He said in a commanding voice, Ollena could only shake her head. She knew how much Randyll had been insulted in the past and now he was aligning with the wolves up north. If there was ever to be a war they would be kicked out of Highgarden and replaced, she wanted to fix it but her son already set them on their path. She still stepped forward to talk with Eddard.

"Lord Eddard please forgive me and my family's new agreement, Arthur is a fine young man who you can be proud off. He will make a fine husband to any woman he is married to." He only nodded with a smile and moved past the gate.

Margaery who was surrounded by Loras and Renly tried to say sorry to Arthur but he intentionally ignored her. She knew that she broke his heart and would try to make it up to him.

Lord Tarly who was still stopped by his overlord had the assistance of Oberyn a few seconds after he was called out by Mace.

"Actually Lord Tyrell House Martell and House Tarly are trading partners, per the book of rules and lords he is able to help trading partners with a 1,000 men max without approval." Oberyn stated and the party left leaving behind a flustered Mace Tyrell.

When the party was out of site Olenna turned to her son.

"You oaf you had to make us the most dangerous enemies in all the 7 kingdoms. He just lost his brother and now you betrayed a marriage contract with his cousin, what do you think he is going to do? That fine silk you love, those spices you baste your food in, and that ale you drink like it's water where do you think it all came from. You will be making new trade agreements and paying back the 500,000 dragons we owe them as quick as possible." Mace Tyrell almost stumbled at the dragons owed for the fresh trade shipment they received.

"Don't worry Lady Redwyne the Stormlands and the Crownlands will be opening up a wide trade with the Reach." Renly stated not thinking about it from an economic standpoint.

Olenna started walking away mumbling " _great at least we have a shit ton of stone and corn, yup that made up for the lost trade you buffoon"_.

(2 days after the attack)

The last though thing Torrhen saw was the beautiful purple eyes of his wife, Torrhen who had been through so much in one day finally started to get some vision back. First it was blurry but there he was inside the throne room staring at all the lords of the North. He tried to get their attention but instead of talking he let out a howl. Josie for some reason came over and gave him a piece of raw meat and a kiss on his head.

Confused Torrhen wanted to investigate what everybody was gathered around, then he smelled the raw meat and an animalistic feeling from inside made him dive into the raw meat out of hunger. After his hunger had been quenched he moved over to the table where everybody was gathering. There he saw what made his heart stop, a crying Tyene was crying over the bloody corpse of his brother and best friend Rodwell. He let out an angry cry making all occupants jump away from him after the loud angry howl. Then he woke up.

Torrhen felt a weight on his left side, as he looked he felt a sharp pain from the weight and saw his little 3 year old Abigail cuddled up against him snoring lightly. He looked around the room and saw Mors and Oberyn teaching little Torrhen Mormont his colors.

He looked down at his daughter and could only thank the gods that she was able to get past the vision problems from her birth. When she was born she had been born with undeveloped eyes the maesters said, after procuring some experimental medicine from Volantis sight started to come back. She would have bouts with diminished vision but she was a fighter. Jocelyn rarely left her side, it reminded him much of Lyarra and Sarra when they were younger.

Torrhen looking towards his son Mors figured whatever happened had caused the caravan south to turn around and also brought Lyra down from Bear Island. As he stirred Abby who was cuddled up like a little ball of love jumped up causing a stitch to tear, he had to grind his teeth not to scream. Looking down at his exposed body and it was scattered with gashes and cuts.

"Papa papa you up." The little girl said excitedly. The three little ones ran to him jumping on the bed.

"Daddy you okay?" Oberyn asked putting the book down and carrying little 2 year old Torrhen with great difficulty. He swung his legs out and it took everything not to scream. His body felt like it had been flayed ten times over. He saw the door swing open and saw Ser Arthur with a grey and silver cape on, he assumed Arthur swore his pledge to Rhaenys.

"Arthur get me out of this damn bed." Torrhen said to Arthur who was walking over to him with dual swords sheathed on his hip.

"No swearing daddy, mommy said so." Abigail said.

"Sorry sweetie. Come one let's go down to get something to eat." He saw all the kids face smile, they must have skipped a meal staying with him.

"Your Grace I think we should go get the Maester to look at you." Arthur said cautiously.

Torrhen remembered what he dreamed but there could be no way that was true, Rodwell had to have made it back. He remembered how him and Rodwell had went against a bear that way too big to be fought and they did not die then and he wouldn't die now.

Ignoring Arthur and the pain he got to his feet and forgoing the tunic he put on his daily breeches while Mors and Obie helped him with his boots. As he passed a mirror he saw a large gash down his face from his eyebrow to lip.

As he passed the staff he got respectful sad looks from them all who made a wide berth for him. He reached the great hall doors and with great difficulty opened it not allowing Arthur to help. When Torrhen opened it he saw the great hall was almost empty. The only ones left their was Tyene holding little Sansa.

As she saw him she ran towards him.

"Torr what are you doing up, please heal before you come further." She begged him, he only gently pushed past her while to his horror he saw bodies lining the long table. He estimated it was probably 20 corpses still fresh.

He started from the back and recognized the first 8 as members of Rodwell's Ice Warriors. He came across Jimmy Cappel and could only think that they just had shared a flagon and were telling each other tall tales to top each others of their "true" exploits.

Moving down the table he then saw two bodies that made him stop in his tracks. Bloodied and battered Oswell Whent and Gerold Hightower laid there, then his heart almost stopped when he saw his mother had been killed. He could no longer hold the tears back because if all this happened then his dream must have been true. It was confirmed with a glance to his right, Rodwell still had his signature smile on his face. He must have taken a shit ton of them with him. Ice laid next to his master with blood still all over it's coat.

Feeling pressure on his hands and looked down and saw his twins holding his hands.

"Tyene where is everybody?" He asked her in a commanding tone.

"Well you see, ah. Well they are…" She stuttered trying not to answer. He glanced at her and the look of rage in his eyes made her realize how angry her father must have been over Elia.

"Throne room." She said meekly.

"Sorry Tyene we will kill them all, no matter who it is." He reassured her.

"Yes Your Grace." She gave him a kiss on his unscarred cheek and took his children to go get some food. He looked up and saw Artos waiting for him.

He walked towards the throne room with Arthur and Artos in tow. They opened the door and he saw his wife gathering info and barking out orders like a true queen.

He could feel the rage rolling off him after seeing his brother and mother in that state.

"Someone has 3 second to tell me what the fuck happened." He barked out to the group of lords and ladies. As he walked up to the throne he was given a wide berth, Artos on his heel. He reached the throne and Rhaenys left out of it and kissed her husband and allowed him to sit in his seat.

"I believe the 3 seconds have passed." He shouts out pissed off, no one had wanted to the first to talk but then Tormund, Rhae, Eddard, Arthur, and Oberyn all relayed the events of the night and how they had 30 prisoners.

"Okay here is what we are going to do with Prince Doran's permission we are going to send an advance group of Uncle Eddard and his Quiet Wolves, Arty, and Prince Oberyn will go to Dorne and set up a advance camp at Planky Town and Tor." He receives the nod from Doran.

"I imagine they are attacking or will be attacking your coastline and Sunspear so we need to liberate or protect those landmarks quickly. Along the route you will stop by King's Landing and…" Rhaenys forgetting to let Torrhen say the whole plan interrupted here angered by the mere mention of the capital.

"We will not be asking King's Landing for help, they are as sneaky as a snake. In addition who knows if they had anything to do with it." She looks over at Torrhen and sees a face of anger that he was interrupted in front of his own lords. He waves his finger to signal her over, all the occupants try to look away from the embarrassment their lady just caused herself.

He whispers in her ear.

"Do not ever question me in front of my lords ever again, we will be having a talk later. Next time let me finish. Nod if you understand." She nods once and hangs her head in submission. She wants her dragon to fight his wolf but knows it was him who has allowed her to blossom into what she is and promised her revenge. Also it him who truly held the power.

"Now as I was saying you will go down to King's Landing and I don't expect help from the crown but Arthur you are to reach out to your future in laws. I have info already the day after the new moon there will be a council meeting." All three men nodded.

"Where is Yara and Aurane?" Torrhen inquired.

"They are at Port Lyanna getting the fleet ready Torrhen, I sent them out the night it happened anticipating a war. They should be back in two days." Rhaenys informed him, he could only nod being glad she was able to lead without him.

Lady Maege Mormont stepped forward.

"Lord Stark what forces are you planning on taking south?" She inquired.

"Well Lord Bolton I know Domeric has a smart military mind, could I use him to lead a group of men?" Torrhen inquired. This caught the attention of all the northern lords, the feud between both houses had been long and violent. With Lord Stark attempting to use the Bolton Heir as a commander they were starting to build a bridge.

"Yes Lord Stark I will send for him right away, he was saying he was looking for his bastard brother but I can pull him away from that goal." Lord Bolton stated.

"Bastard brother as in Ramsey snow?" Roose Bolton nodded at Great Jon's question.

"That bastard raped and flayed a whole family near the Last Hearth. Lord Stark we have proof but have never been able to grab him. If this son of a bitch is hiding him then blood will flow." Umber boomed.

That proceeded into a yelling match about honor back and forth.

"Silence!" Torrhen boomed and the hall quieted.

"Lord Bolton we will review the evidence and if he is guilty he will face northern justice, if not he walk free. Now will you help or hinder the search?" Torrhen asked. Roose knew he had been put in a corner, he wanted to protect his bastard even though he was an evil son of a bitch.

"I will not do either, I will allow whatever troops you deem necessary into my lands to find him but will not help with his capture." Torrhen looked over at Greatjon who nodded his acceptance.

"Now that we have that settled back to the war. Prince Oberyn am I to assume you will lead the southern force?" Torrhen inquired.

"Yes I will." Oberyn simply responded.

"When we meet up at Planky Town in one moon and set a plan, in two moons we march. Now the force I will be bring down I will need men and women from the Last Hearth and Torrhen's Hol to act as my main force on the ground while Lord Sol, Yara, and Aurane will act as my admirals. What lords in Dorne would join us?" He posed the question to Doran.

"Well young Torrhen I believe House Yronwood, Uller, and Dayne would join our ranks." Doran stated looking towards Lord Uller who nodded his approval.

"Very well when House Stark's army departs I imagine Rhaenys would never permit me to allow her to stay here so I will be tasking Sarra Stark as lady of the castle and Wardeness of the North." Sarra was absolutely shocked, she expected it to go towards Brandon due to his sex. She has to fight back tears knowing her older brother thought enough of her to let her lead their people while he was gone, well only brother. She thought she had been all out of tears after the past two days of almost losing both brothers.

"Come here Sarra." He said as he engulfed her in a hug. She let a few tear stained his tunic, he released her and kissed the top of her head.

"Maege I am taking most of the Stark fighting force so I will need you to come south to Winterfell and help Sarra ruling the kingdom. Sarra you will have final word but take her advice and listen to your sister and Aunt Ash." She nodded and went back to her sister and they gave each other a sad hug still missing their older brother.

"Brandon and Sylvia you will help Sarra with any task she ask of you am I clear." He stared at the two younger cousins.

"But Torr I want to come south with you and get revenge for Rodwell, I promise I won't get in the way." Sylvia pleaded.

"You two have a very important job actually, you two will get with the stone mason and have the statue for Rodwell and Ice built in the crypt." They could only nod knowing how important the job was and knowing they would never win the battle of wills versus their cousin.

"Uncle Eddard I need you to depart first sun light. Now if their is no other business we have pyres to prepare for." Everybody scattered and he was left with his three wives and paramour.

He first approached Lyra and gave her a kiss and then kissed her swollen belly.

"Ladies if you would to join me I will be in the godswood praying." That day ended with more planning and more praying for their lost brothers. Torrhen after his prayers to the old gods was shooed up to his room to have his bandages changed.

That night Arthur who was on guard detail came into his room while he was playing with his children and reading to them.

"Your Grace, may I say it is an honor to serve House Stark in this capacity. I have Lord Tormund Giantsbane asking to speak with you, he has with him his son Torregg and his daughter Munda." Arthur stated with his grey and silver cloak on.

Munda who would have been a good spear wife if she was north of the Wall was building a fine skill set with the mace and morningstar. Her signature morning star had 3 small to medium balls of death at the end of three chains.

"Let them in Arthur and I am glad to have a fine knight such as yourself in my service." Arthur nods respectfully and allows the three Giantsbane family members in the bedroom.

As Arthur takes his spot he knows once Torrhen has the power he seeks he will do great things. He was reminded of Aerys before he went mad, the economy was booming, people were fed, and Westeros was great. Under King Torrhen and Queen Rhaenys they would surpass that.

The three walk in and see Torrhen holding onto Abigail as the other children play.

"Your Grace sorry to disturb you but Torregg and Munda would like to make an offer to serve House Stark and the North in different capacities." He nods to Torregg to step forward.

"Your Grace I would like to serve you as a member of your Wolf Guard, let my sword be your sword. You gave us a home all those years ago and let me make it up to you." He knelt before Torrhen.

Torrhen knew how big of a deal this was, the former wilding submitting completely before a king south of the Wall. Torregg had been building a reputation of being an absolute tank on the battlefields, against attackers he would smash shield and break arms with his quick motions and huge strength.

Torrhen looked at the now beautiful Munda, if he was not still healing he would let his inner wolf out on her. She also had been building a reputation she just needed the experience to ever be considered being knighted. Torrhen did not keep his opinions quiet on how strong women warriors throughout the kingdom did not have a chance to shine.

She knelt before him.

"Your Grace, I would like to submit myself to you and make my morning star yours as your sworn shield." She laid the three balled morning star before him.

"Dame Munda Giantsbane, that is what you seek?" He asked as he looked down on her. From the side Mors and Oberyn had been taking a mental note of how their father treated those below him and how they should act.

"Yes Your Grace." She said submissively knowing to rise in the future of Westeros she would have to submit to the wolf and happy to do it. Before House Stark gave them sanctuary they were on the run and would have been forced to head back towards their old territory surrounded by the giants and the cannibals.

"Rise both of you I accept your vows." They obeyed.

"Munda I want you to start showing Jon and Ygritte actual battle techniques. So far all they know is how to melee in a tourney, show them what they will need to know in a battle. Use the guards to simulate a battle and how to switch from opponent to opponent." She nodded at his command and left.

He turned his attention to Torregg.

"Torregg I want you to talk with Ser Arthur and learn what your responsibilities will be." He nodded and left to speak with the Commander of the Wolf Guard. As he went to talk to him he saw Obara who had her cape back on coming up to relieve him.

"Tormund I thank you for your trust and your support, we will crush those damn pirates and avenge Rodwells death." Torrhen sat down pouring himself a flagon of ale for the both of them.

"Aye Your Grace we will. I expected you to blow up in that throne room if I am being honest." Tormund said as he accepted the drink.

"I will save my rage for the battlefield, now we can only mourn." They chatted until the children were ushered out of the room and sent off to bed. As he was walking back from tucking the children in Torrhen saw Rhaenys and the heavy Lyra walking back towards the room with their sexy hips swaying. He had tried to contain his wolf from getting angry in court over death of his brother but he knew he had to be calm as possible and set his lords on the path of vengeance. He could no longer hold it in.

He walked up to them and swatted her ass hard in the empty corridors getting a surprise moan from them and led them to the bedroom. As they entered the bedroom he shut the door behind them and attacked his prey. That night standing watch outside Dacey was glad she was relieved of duty not much later because she started to hear language come from her sister that she had no desire to ever hear again.

(Time Skip 3 weeks later)

Madeline Tour'e and her brother Nathanael Tour'e had settled their main forces and capital on the final island on the right The Final Step. They figured the enemy would get burnt out on the way to the Final Step and be easy pickings. The way the Stepstones were in conquering was you would have to island jump and the rough terrain and rocky seas only experienced captains could navigate the islands.

She had been confident before the attack, if her plan worked perfectly she could have controlled all the trade between the Narrow Sea. But Torrhen survived, his mother and brother died, and they failed to kidnapped any of his children to keep him at bay. She knew she was in a bad spot.

The worst thing was she was receiving weapons from some lord in the Reach and info from a mysterious backer in the Crownlands but now both channels channels went silent. She had reached out to Tyrosh and received some help in the way of ships but now the Free Cities treated her like a pariah, she was determined to win and keep her pirate throne.

(Scene Change)

It was 3 weeks later and the fleet led by Captain Yara Greyjoy and Aurane Waters was sailing south from Port Lyanna to Planky town. The other half of the armada would be leaving from White Harbor and weighing anchor in Tor and would be led by Captain Marcus Sol.

The plan they had come up with was to take the northern islands by using Captain Sol and an invasion force led by Torrhen and Arthur who would have half of the Stark men, House Yronwood, House Martell led by Oberyn, House Giantsbane and men from Torrhen's Hol, and House Umber.

The southern approach would need less men as they were less populated so they had decided to use Yara and Aurane as admirals for the attacks on the coast and in the waters. For their ground forces they would House Uller, Dayne who Arthur was permitted to fight beside, and House Allyrion. They had been hoping for House Tyrell but with their betrayal they had to replan. House Tarly would now be joining the southern forces while Lord Tarly and his Uncle Eddard would be the main generals.

With the main leaders meeting in Sunspear Torrhen had decided to take the journey down on Yara's flagship _The Sea Bitch_. It was at Port Lyanna that a teary goodbye had happened. On the docks Torrhen had held and said goodbye to his children, Torrhen then turned around facing Rhaenys.

"Rhaenys dear you ready to go." He said as he kissed her lips deeply, she could only moan a yes in response.

"Come on you two we need to get going, Arianne and her family left a week ago. I am pretty sure her and Nym will want in on the action." Yara teased her.

Rhaenys walked up to her and gave the squid a kiss on the lips.

"You know our door is always open." She winked and walked onto the ship leaving a flustered Yara and a laughing Torrhen and Artos. The Wolf Guard minus Torregg and Brienne who would be watching over Sarra and Lyarra stood there awkwardly.

"Damn your wife, why must she do that Torrhen?" Yara said to her king.

He walked up and gave her a kiss that made her heart stop and just boarded the ship to find Rhaenys with Artos behind him.

"I guess you can never question her Dornish heritage. At least she is completely faithful to Torrhen." Obara added as she could only shake her head at the antics of her cousin. Finally a little more wet Yara boarded the ship last trying to avoid the horny couple.

Two hours later in the master cabin Rhaenys was cuddled up to Torrhen while Artos laid in the corner of the room snoring. He looked over at his pup and realized that the pup was not a pup anymore. Artos who since Ice had died was the biggest of the wolves, Sarra's wolf was the smallest looking like a large wolf instead of a direwolf. That being said when hunting Princess was the one who was the quickest and always got her prey with smart strikes, just like her mistress.

"He is massive Torrhen, do you think we should breed him for your children? I would like to see my children have some companions like your siblings and cousins." Rhaenys inquired as she played with a healed scar. At first all the scars on him scared her but not that she assessed them they made him look hotter actually, it showed he was battle tested and was not someone to mess with.

"Maybe, we will need to go north of the Wall to find a direwolf for him to make with though. Incest is never good when breeding." He said as he played with her hair.

"Speaking of breeding are you sure you're okay with the plan in Oldtown?" He asked her kissing her neck getting a moan out of the silver haired queen.

"Mmm yes Torrhen, we need to show the Tyrells we are not the ones to insult like that. Speaking of plan Lara is on the ship right?" She said as she had to fight off Torrhen knowing they had business to attend to.

"Aye I will go get her, I needed to stretch my legs anyways." She nodded and an hour later Torrhen walked in with Lara to see a sleeping Rhaenys who was cuddled up with Artos. A whistle woke Artos up and make him jump off the bed making it rise 6 inches.

Lara who was once the little bird in the dungeon who Torrhen had made her piss herself was now the most devoted spy he had. It took a year and a half of brainwashing but now if Torrhen told her to jump off the broken tower she would do it without thinking.

Lara slinked into bed and curled up next to her queen and lover capturing her lips.

"Mmmm Lara you know how your queen loves to wake up, I may have to give you a gift for that." Rhaenys said panting as Lara worked her kisses down to her queen's sex.

"Rhae it looks like you're the one receiving a gift." Torrhen added as he slapped Lara on her ass getting a loud moan from her. He raised her dress to reveal she had nothing on underneath riling the wolf inside him up. Lowering his breeches he aligned with her and slid himself in getting a wanting moan from the spy.

"Please Your Grace fuck this slut like you own her." Lara begged.

He rammed himself inside her causing her bite down on Rhaenys pussy making her squirt all over her face. Not hearing any orders to move she drank it all hungrily as Rhaenys let out a loud moan. Torrhen kept working at her from behind till he could feel himself build up.

"Please bless this servant of House Stark with the wolf seed." Lara begged as she felt herself get close.

"Ready my little servant." He asked with a hard slap on her ass making her cum right there, once he felt her he released his seed in her womb making her let out a loud moan.

Little did they know a certain squid was finishing off herself in the next cabin over as she listened to their activities.

30 minutes later all three were cuddled up on the bed and discussed the plan for Oldtown and fell asleep.

(Time skip 2 days later)

It had been a couple days of planning and strategy with some teasing about Torrhen not knowing the meaning of quiet.

Yara had to constantly avoid the flirting of Rhaenys who over the past month since the attack had missed her moon leaving her with a little bump. They were pulling into Oldtown and using the info Quan had provided her she was able to avoid all traps by pirates and Reach Lords alike. She went down to the cabin of King Torrhen knocked and entered.

She was greeted by the sight of a bathing Rhaenys and a nude Torrhen laying on the bed, she had to close her mouth so she was not drooling. She had taken some lovers in the North like Smalljon but for her it was not the same. She noticed she was being stared at by both occupants she looked away not wanting to give into desire, she was not a prude but promised herself not to give in to desire alone.

She looked away not wanting to tempt fate.

"Your Grace we are arriving within 5 minutes." She said her piece and left.

Once outside she was greeted by a laughing Ser Arthur.

"Forgot to knock huh, I served Rhaegar and Elia. Rhaenys is like her mother in more ways than one, you know she was happy to accept Lyanna as a sister. Now go before we crash into the docks." She nodded and left.

An hour later Torrhen was walking through Oldtown with Rhaenys at his side and his three Wolf Guard beside him, the smallfolk around him moved away as they saw the pony size wolf that was following them. As they walked through the town they came across a group of Septums coming towards them, one of them even had the guts to brave the wolf and talk to him. House Tyrell had spread throughout their kingdom that all the accomplishments and the legends of House Stark were strictly fiction, so to see this "myth" was true it opened a lot of eyes.

"My Lord we have have heard of your exploits down here, we were glad to hear of your recovery. We wish you luck in the Stepstones." He gave her a friendly smile, he did not nessacary hate the 7 but he hated how hard they pushed their religion onto those who did not believe in it.

One like that stepped forward next.

"My Lord I would like to discuss the possibility of building a Sept in some of your keeps to ensure when you meet the stranger you are not cast out." She said arrogantly.

"The day Winterfell has a Sept is the day you stop pushing the seven down everybody's throat. I respect your religion enough not to insult you here in public but we proudly support the old gods. We also support old justice so please step back so we can dish out old justice in the Stepstones." Aghast that someone does not want to join her religion she stomps away angrily.

"Sorry her Lord Stark, I respect your gods enough not to push it. Not all of us are as pushy as her." She apologized for her sister.

"No need to apologize, now may I ask who the beautiful creature I am speaking with?" The ladies in his party only roll their eyes. She had a pretty cupid face with gorgeous blue eyes.

"Wow the stories are true about the flirtatious wolf of the North." She give him a smile, she has Septa outfit on but Torrhen can still see she is gorgeous from how tight it clings.

"I am Septa Dia, and you must be Lady Rhaenys Stark. Congratulations on your nuptials." She says as she turns towards Rhae.

"Pleasure to meet you Septa Dia, we were just headed to the keep here. Do you happen to know the quickest way?" Rhaenys asked the Septa.

"Yes Lady Stark if you and your party would like to come this way." She leads them down a merchant alley where Rhae picks up some small items for her travel collection.

After some small flirting and laughing they make it to a large tower keep that is home to House Hightower.

"Thank you Septa Dia we sure hope to see you again." Torrhen grabs her hand and plants a kiss on her knuckles and heads into the keep. Rhae goes to push the situation by planting a kiss on the Septa but she receives a sensual kiss from Septa Dia before she can initiate it. It is a short kiss but still shocks Rhaenys.

"Have a good day Lady Stark." She says simply and walks away. Behind her she hears her cousin laughing.

"That is too funny finally have received some of your own medicine cousin." An angry Rhaenys stomps ahead to catch up with her husband.

She catches up to him and sees they are in a great hall decorated with House Hightowers banners. In the center of the room stands a beautiful women of about 35 with blonde hair and a athletic physique, she was with her son Loras Tyrell next to her. Loras Tyrell is standing dressed in his armor with the Tyrell Rose on front.

"Lady Alerie Tyrell it is an honor to finally meet you." He steps forward placing a kiss on the beautiful womans hand.

"Thank you for coming today Lord Stark I know you're a busy man, come have a seat with me and my son." They follow the Lady of the Reach to a table already set and seat themselves while the Wolf Guard takes position.

"I am sorry about that business in King's Landing, Arthur is a fine young man who will find happiness one day I hope. I have no excuses for what happened but I hope we can move on from it." Loras lets out a snort at his mother's comment.

"It is alright, do you mind if I call you Alerie? Titles can be so tiring." He gives her a smile.

"Of course, only if I can refer to you as Torrhen and Rhaenys." Alerie responds with a beautiful smile.

"Yes of course you can call us that, I would love to repair this damage overnight but you know us lords and our honor." Torrhen replies as Rhaenys is pouring out 4 glasses of Arbor Wine.

"I understand, hopefully time will heal wounds in the future and we can reopen the trade. Now I was told you had something for me?" Alerie inquired.

"Obara bring it over." He yelled to his Wolf Guard. She brought over a large Valyrian blade that the Whitebull had wielded to his death and a small canister full of ashes.

"Your cousin spoke highly of you Alerie and I know he would want this blade returned to it's home and passed on to a new Hightower. And here are his ashes, we had a warriors pyre in his honor and collected the ashes so you can place them in the family crypt." Torrhen had finished and she had started crying.

Alerie and Gerold had never been around each other a lot but whenever they were he would always go out of his way to look out for her safety.

"Listen I was wondering if you would like to sit and talk about him, get those memories off your chest. I know I sat down someone when it came to Rodwell and it helped immensely." Torrhen consoled her.

Rhaenys could only wonder how he did it so easily manipulating the poor women with that silver tongue of his. She loved it though, she should have been jealous of the open flirting he did but when they got together he was already married with a paramour and to be honest she like the taste of beautiful women as well. She may only have one cock in her life but she wanted a taste of women from the seven kingdoms.

"Mother it would not be proper, we should leave now that we have our sword and his ashes." Loras tried to rush his mother out not trusting the wolf and his silver tongue.

"Nonsense dear, Torrhen I would love to lead the way." They went to a private room and poured some wine and talked through the afternoon the sun was now going down.

Alerie was now laughing on Torrhen's shoulder after a story about him and the Whitebull in a drinking contest. Rhaenys had left so had Loras getting bored of the stories. As she looked up from his shoulder she looked into his eyes looking past the scar. She leaned forward and kissed him.

The two revelled in the taste of the other until she pulled back guilty.

"Sorry Torrhen we can't, I am married and so are you." She looked away, she looked back at him and saw something she had not seen in years; lust. Mace had never looked at her that way and she could feel herself melting in his eyes. She wanted to blame the wine but she knew that would be a lie.

He stepped forward taking her hand with a soft touch.

"Alerie you are a beautiful princess let me show you how you deserved to be treated." He kissed her again, this time instead of breaking it off she allowed him to control her movements and motions. Mace had only used her for the marriage bed and went to his whores for enjoyment, she had never felt this before.

He demanded entrance with his tongue and she submitted to him allowing him to control her. They battled each other's tongues and she enjoyed the feeling of being handled not like a fragile doll. He moved down her neck making her moan and she wanted more. She slid her dress of her shoulders leaving her in her undergarments.

"What a beautiful creature you are, any man would be lucky to be able to be next to you. The fat oaf does not realize how lucky he is." She laughed out at the insult towards her husband. She wanted Arthur as a son in law instead of Renly but Mace overruled his mother and her for once in his life. Alerie knew it would be a decision that would bite their family in the ass.

"Well show me how lucky I am tonight." She whispered in his ear gaining more confidence. He lifted her up carried her to the table laying her on it.

"Take that corset off for me my precise rose." He said as he played with her pussy through her undergarments.

"Mmmm maybe I don't want to." She said panting. He rolled her over ass high and slapped her ass 4 times getting a loud moan from her each time.

"My lord is that all you got?" She bit her tongue down knowing she would have more coming and he did not fail.

SMAK SMAK SMAK SMAK 4 much harder ones make her let out a primal moan after each one. She felt herself dripping wet for the Savage Wolf.

"If you are not out of that corset in 10 seconds you will not get any of this." He pressed his cock against her clothed sex. She never undressed so fast in her life.

He rolled her on her back with her tits exposed, he slapped them getting a wanting moan from her.

"Please Lord Stark take me already." She was begging, she need him inside her now.

He obliged making her let out a loud moan as he stretched her tight hole out. She moaned out loud at the stretching, she had never felt like this in her whole life. As she started to get rammed she started to moan like a whore in King's Landing. She had already came 4 times on his cock, she only came once in her marriage with Mace.

She started to feel him straighten out and tense.

"Please release in me, I need it so bad." She begged like a peasant needing dragons for food. She came again as she felt him release in her. She thought he was done but to her surprise she was grabbed roughly and laid on her back. That night she was filled with his wolf seed and she knew the next time they were in the same vicinity she would be begging at his door for some more of the Savage Wolf.

(else where in the castle)

Lara was wandering the castle looking for Lady Alerie's lady in waiting as she reminisced about how Torrhen had converted her from a little bird for Varys to a little bat for Quan and Torrhen.

(Flashback)

She had been in the cells for 6 months with minimum amount of water and food, if she wanted more she would have to start to say how great Lord Torrhen Stark was and why. She resisted at first being too stubborn to give in, finally she knew she would die in that cell if she did not go alone with their plan.

"Lord Torrhen Stark is a courageous warrior who defends the weak." She yelled out to mid air. She thought she was not heard until dinner came and she had a whole turkey leg instead of the oats she normally had. She may have been extremely hungry but it was the most amazing meal she ever had.

She did this for 3 more months spouting generic stuff out gaining some of her weight back. The only thing she knew about the Savage Wolf was he scared her so much she pissed herself. The next meal she had been given a tome of the Stark family and all their exploits, the meal itself was back to beans and bread.

A figure opened the door as she stared at the tome confused. She looked up and it was Quan Torrhen's spymaster.

This was the first human contact she had in 9 moons and she moved to the corner.

"You have been getting lazy. You will read this tome and memorize it and reflect upon the accomplishments of the house that did not allow me to send back your tongue as a message." Quan said with a glint in his eyes.

"Torrhen seems to think you have something that can make you into a great asset. I don't see it but it's not our place to question our lord. Now is it?" He asked as he sat in the chair in the corner.

She had heard the part where it was his will she was alive so she must had been right that he was a great and brave warrior who protected the innocent and weak.

"Yes Lord Stark knows better than us." She said obediently hoping it would get back to him so she could get out of her or at least get some of the other food back.

"Eh I am not convince you meant it." Quan got up and left before she could say a word. She tore through the tome and concentrated especially on the parts containing Lord Torrhen Stark and his accomplishments.

Quan would visit her over the next 3 months until in her head she knew that Lord Torrhen Stark was the greatest Lord of the seven kingdoms and she was lucky to be a guest in his house.

That night she had a quarter of a roast and she was thankful for Lord Stark for providing the meal. The next day Quan walked in with a bucket of cold water and dumped it on her. She recoiled at the feeling of the cold water dripping down her dirty body.

"Make yourself presentable, Lord Stark is coming down here right now to inspect your progress." Quan had said and she took off her rags that she had as clothes and used them as a towel to get the grime off the best she could. She was disappointed in herself, the second time she was meeting her lord she would be covered with dirt and hair a wild mess.

Finally the doors opened and in walked Torrhen Stark with a silver haired beauty with purple eyes.

"Rhae do you think she is loyal enough to serve House Stark." Lara's eyes opened wide at his word, she was being considered to serve the Ancient House of Stark. She lept forward kneeling before her lord.

"Please Lord Stark let me serve House Stark in any capacity you feel fit, I know I am not worthy but please let me prove myself to you." She begged.

"Torr I think she is ready for training." Rhae smiled

"Quan put her through grueling training to be an efficient spy for House Stark." Quan nodded back and then Lara had a smile on her face that would brighten a dim room. She would finally get to serve House Stark. That started 6 months of intense training in information gathering, subtle killing, disguises, languages, and survival. She ended up becoming his most loyal and skilled bat, also became the start of a new group for him; his shadows.

(End of Flashback)

She smiled at the memory of how she came into the service of Lord Stark, she knew it was hard and intense confinement that helped her become a shadow but she knew it was necessary and was for the greater good. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Lady Desmera Redwyne, the girl of 15 was putting Lady Alerie's sheets away when the disguised Lara who looked like a Septa walked up to her with a blade pressed against her back.

Lady Redwyne went to struggle and yell still she felt the tip poke through her dress and drew a little blood.

"Scream and I will kill you, nod if you understand." Lara said disguising her voice like she was trained. She had been able to recreate 10 different accents and she used them all. She adopted a Westerlands accent now.

The scarred Lady in Waiting stood there terrified crying and releasing her bladder. She had never thought she would come to any danger serving Lady Tyrell, the Tyrells had always bragged they were the safest and smartest house in all of Westeros and she believed them until now.

"Now if you care about your family at all you will follow the instructions I give you word for word. Nod if you understand." The terrified girl nodded.

"Your lady will be coming to you tonight or in the morning asking for moon tea, instead of moon tea you will give her the tea I am putting into your front pocket." Lara dropped the tea into the front pocket of her dress usually to store some loose coins.

"If you fail to follow these instructions or plead your guilt and tell them of this story bad things will happen. Let me just warn you that you will not be the target." Desmera's head was swimming now, any of her family could have been a target from her little sister to her father. She knew it would be wrong to betray her Lady and overlord but she rather have Lady Alerie die than her younger sister if it was poison.

"I understand, instead of moon tea I will feed her the tea in my pocket." She mumbled out.

"Good girl." Lara said with a kiss on the cheek and released the pressure and walked away sheathing her blade. Desmera looked behind her to see a Septa walking away from her joining a large group of other Septas passing by.

Lara went back to the Septa's room where she stole the uniform from placing it back in the chest and changing back into her outfit. She scaled down the wall on an unobserved side and ten minutes later was walking the ally of Oldtown.

She was busy wondering how her king would reward her when she felt the knife her queen gave her was picked out of her pocket. She looked up and saw two 14 year olds and a 11 year old running down the alley with her most prized possession. It was the first gift she had ever received from King Torrhen and Queen Rhaenys on her last day of training.

She ran down the alley adjacent trying to cut them off, after a few fence jumps and cart hurdles she snatched the lagging behind 11 year old girl in a dark empty ally. The girl with olive skin like that of Myr and dark brown hair looked up with her terrified hazel eyes at the women who now had a spare blade at her throat.

The two 14 year old boy and girl who looked similar to her captive stopped and ran back to their sister.

"Let her go now." The boy yelled pointing the stolen blade at the owner of said blade.

"You have spirit kid now return my blade and you can leave." Lara did not want to hurt children, Torrhen had vehemently been against it but she would get that blade back just short of killing.

"Robby just give her the blade, our sister is more important than food." The twin to the boy now known as Robby said. This caught her interest, Quan had told her that many would revel in the chance to rise above the their current stations and would be loyal for it. If she could bring him 3 new spies to train she would be doing her part towards the war effort.

"Food you say I take it your parents are not here?" She asked releasing the pressure from the 11 year old's neck.

She heard footsteps coming from behind her. She looked to see Jon who had grown into a leaner warrior but still had room to grow till he could fit into his father's armor, with him was Ygritte who had grown into a beautiful redheaded beauty.

"Thought we saw you running down the alley. What did you catch here?" Jon approached in his Stark armor. The little 14 year old girl gasped and was whispering something into her brother's ear.

"I have a thief who stole my blade. Now tell me do you have parents?" Lara now released the blade holding the little girl in a loose headlock so she did not escape.

"No they died of dragon fever on the trip over from the Myr. And we are not infected the maester already checked." Robby stated as his brave posture began to fade back as he saw the armored Jon approach him. Jon may have been a year younger than Robby but with the training Jon had received he was much more intimidating.

Jon pulled out his well made steel sword and pointed it out at Robby who was still holding the weapon up. This caused him to drop the dagger immediately, Jon picked up the blade and tossed it to Lara who sheathed it.

From the shadows out walked the giant direwolf Valyria who had grown lean and muscular. The three children jumped and hide with the still unnamed 11 year old hiding behind Lara.

"Valyria will not hurt you unless you intend to hurt us. Now let's go back Torrhen must be back at the _Sea Bitch_." Ygritte and Jon walked down the alley with Valyria in tow.

"Come on if you want a future and some food come with me." Lara said and walked away. The three looked at each other unsure.

"Amanda should we go? We may get some food and Maya is looking very thin." Robby asked his twin.

She saw Lara about to disappear and made a decision and sprinted after her grabbing Maya's hand.

They caught up to Lara and followed her to Dock A where the _Sea Bitch_ was docked.

Torrhen boarded the ship and saw the undisguised Lara walking on as well. He was intrigued by the three shadows following her and stepped forward. Lara greeted her King in High Valyrian that she was being tutored in, she was still shaky with the writing but she had the oral communication down after a year of non stop lessons.

" _Lord Wolf the mission is complete and our friend is in agreeance and the Lady Rose should be heavy in a few months. These three are street rats that are orphans with a certain skills, they stole my blade right from the sheathe. Honestly Your Grace if it wasn't for the skills I learned from Quan I would only be discovering the missing blade now."_ She said in perfect high valyrian.

He looked over the three dirty children who look like they haven't had a real meal in a week.

"Did you go to the Septas for help?" He addressed the children. They looked at the large wolf lord in fear, the scar going down his eye and the massive beard made him the most intimidating man they ever scene.

"Lord Stark asked you a question. Next time I suggest you answer or we will leave you here without food or a second glance." Lara glared at the children. She hated anybody that showed her king any signs of disrespect.

"Sorry Lord Stark, it was just …" Amanda started and stopped when Artos walked up. She could not believe that an animal that huge actually existed. She of course heard the rumors but she figured it was just lies to spread fear of the North.

Slap Lara planted 5 disciplinary spanks on Amanda making the girl yelp up in pain. She was beet red from being punished in public like that.

"I want to help you but not answering Lord Stark is the same as disrespecting him, I don't like when people disrespect him." She gave them the glare a parent would give you to make you feel punished.

"Sorry Lady Lara and Lord Stark it was just.." Torrhen interrupts her to break the ice.

"It was either my little puppy right here or the handsome marks on my face." This comment gets a giggle out of Maya.

"Yes Lord Stark probably both, we went to the Septas but they said if we did not convert right there they could not help us. My brother being the stubborn twin he refused and we have been stealing food to survive." Amanda said and Rhaenys walked out in her fine red and silver dress.

"Is there a lot of people that are being rejected? I know Mace Tyrell uses these men as slave labor for minimum food. After 2 years of starving Mace Tyrell offers them a 10 dragons a moon and they accept finally able to get some food. Effectively slave labor, If these men are skilled at woodworking, blacksmithing, jewelry, the arts and so on we could send them back on a ship North." Rhaenys suggested and Torrhen nodded liking the plan.

"Tormund has been short on help and I know he wanted jewelers to incorporate gems and jewels with the glass, it would cost a fortune to get someone from across the Narrow Sea. We could pay them the a decent wage so they could provide for their families plus more and we get a better product." Rhaenys nodded in agreement. Lara and the children could only be amazed by the quick thought and ability to jump on a situation.

"Arthur I want you to find all those that the Septas rejected and tell them of our offer of a new home and decent wage in the North, try to get as many as possible. The unskilled ones can still be used for farming, manual labor, or work in a keep as a servant." Ser Arthur nodded.

He was glad that he knelt before Queen Rhaenys knowing these were the plans to an extent that her father had once he sat on the Iron Throne.

"Obara I want you to buy a building for these people to live in till our ships can send them North. We left a quarter of our fleet at the docks in Port Lyanna so have some ships come down and pick them up and take them to Winterfell for Sarra to send where they will best be of use to the North and their families."

Torrhen stopped talking and took a big drink of his fresh flagon poured by Rhaenys handmaiden for him.

"As my husband said we need this done quick and leave some men and women you trust behind to do this in secret. No Stark banners on the men or the ships picking them up and take off your banners as well. When they are picked up make sure it's under the cover of dark, we will be pissing off Mace Tyrell stealing his slave labor so have them on alert. Secrecy is a must." Rhaenys ordered and they departed. Rhaenys looked at the three skinny children.

"Come you three you look hungry." She ushered them on like a mother hen. As they reached the Lord's Galley where the high born ate and the children saw the buttered carrots, pigeon pie, and roasted bear on the table. They ran to the table ignoring the other lords and ladies that were waiting for Torrhen to come in and eat.

Robby was about to eat a piece of roasted bear until it was slapped out of his hand and he was lifted by Greatjon high in the air and slammed against the wall.

"Kid I don't know who you are but no one eats before Lord Stark takes a bite. Am I understood?" Greatjon growled making the kid scared shitless.

"Greatjon let the kid down we will get them up on customs. I mean we have Tormund acting like a lord and Ygritte acting like a future lady bullying her husband." This got laughs from them all and Ygritte looking away shyly from Jon.

"Torr I can be a northern lord but sacrifice me to that damn fire god before I am made to be a southern lord." Torrhen slapped his back as he sat down at the head of the table with Rhae going to his right and Yara going to his left.

"Lara they are your responsibility since you brought them here. You will teach them custom, courtesies, and other things." Torrhen commanded as he drank his ale brewed in the Last Hearth. The shadows were a myth to most even in the North, they knew Lara was dangerous but most only accounted her to a basic spy rather than his lead assassin.

"Aye Lord Stark they will learn it all." They sat down and between the hungry children, Greatjon, Torrhen, and Tormund not a speck was left on the table.

The next morning Ser Arthur reported he gathered up 1500 skilled workers with another 1000 family members scattered in 6 desolate warehouses filled with provisions and unmarked soldiers watching over them to avoid suspicion. They sent off the raven for Lord Sol's oldest and current Lord of Port Lyanna Cedrick Sol, they told him to send transport ships disguised as trading ships marked with a Myrish flag.

They then sailed to Dorne catching up up with the rest of the navy that skipped the Oldtown stop. Little did they know they had a stow away in the form of Septa Dia who replaced her Septa robe for a servant outfit to blend in with the wait staff.

(3 days later)

After 3 beautiful days of looking scenery watching with his wife wishing Rodwell was here They finally landed in Sunspear. The _Sea Bitch_ docked and the rest of the armada followed the guarded coastline to the Tor where Lord Sol would be leading his northern assault from.

As they got off the ship Torrhen could hear Maya earning another spanking from her lessons. Overall for being street rats for most of their young lives they were catching onto it pretty good. Once off the ship he was greeted by his father Doran, Uncle Eddard, friend Oberyn and two faces he did not expect.

"Ser Blackfish and Ser Selmy how may I help you?" He greeted them.

Both men stepped forward and knelt before him.

"We both would like to serve you as a member of your Wolf Guard and fight beside you avenging your brother and mine. Lord Eddard and Prince Oberyn told us what our responsibilities would be and we accept them all." Ser Selmy said. Rhaenys whispered in Torr's ear.

"That's 7, now you have a proper kingsguard."

"Rise, I accept you into the Wolf Guard." They rose and Ser Barristan looked at his former and once again new brother Ser Arthur and received a smiling nod. He could not take his eyes off Rhaenys, she looked so much like her mother only with silver hair and purple eyes.

"Lady Stark I was friends with your mother and you are growing into a beautiful lady that she would be proud off." Ser Selmy commented and Rhae had to hide her tears at the comment. She still wanted to be their the day they burnt Casterly Rock to the ground.

"Lord and Lady Stark it is an honor to see you again and even more of an honor to serve you." The Blackfish commented.

"Let's see if you still think it's an honor when you are guarding the door when Lord and Lady Stark are feeling happy." Obara grumbled getting a booming laugh from Tormund and Greatjon. They had loved Torrhen because he was a northerner in every way except politics. He could fuck with the best of them and attempt to out drink them as well but out politic any lord in King's Landing.

"Ser Blackfish it is an honor to have you serve House Stark. I will get to see if the stories of the legending trout is true." He gave him a smile.

"Lord Tarly if you would not mind holding our conversation for the solar, it is a private conversation after all." He received a nod from Randyll Tarly who was assessing the young lord and was impressed how he stole a room like a king.

"Who is this beautiful creature now." Torrhen walked over to Talla who backed up a little bit when the Scarred Wolf as he was being called in some circles now approach with his wolf that was as big as her it seemed like. She felt the hand of her father stop her from moving back anymore, she knew she had to be brave to impress Lady Stark.

She dipped low into a curtsy.

"My Lord my name is Talla Tarly eldest daughter of Lord Randyll Tarly." She said with perfect manners.

"Well I already have a duty as an escort for my lady wife but I am sure Arthur would love to be your escort if it's okay with Lord Tarly." All eyes went to Randyll.

He should have been offended but he saw this as an opportunity to create a closer bond between the two houses. Also Randyll saw the heartbroken Arthur talk to Talla into the night while they traveled south. He could see a connection between the two of them. Also he was nothing but a perfect gentleman and Dawn loved her.

"Of course Lord Stark." Randyll replied and Arthur who had been happy for the distraction from Margaery took her arm and they all walked towards Sunspear.

(one hour later)

Inside Doran's solar with all the high lords and Wolf Guard they went over the detailed plan of Lord Sol leaving from Tor and attacking the First Step of the Stepstone Islands. Yara and Aurane would lead the navy south island hopping there with General Lord Eddard leading the ground forces to the south.

As the meeting waned on Rhaenys walked in with with a smiling Talla who gave her father a thumbs up. He smiled proud of his daughter, then he saw how everybody rose for Rhaenys like she was a queen. Actually Torrhen ran the North like a king now that he thought about it. Why else would you need a seven members of the Wolf Guard. And all the moves he made to the south with his alliances with Dorne and rebuilding Harrenhal realization dawned upon him.

Torrhen noticed a look on Lord Tarly's face.

"Got something you wanna share with the class Lord Tarly?" This shook him out of his musings.

"You are not going to stop at the Stepstones, you want the Riverlands, Vale, Reach, Westerlands, Crownlands, and Dorne. You want to conquer Westeros making Harrenhal your Capital." This gets a shocked face from Lord Uller, Dayne, Yronwood, Wyl, Domeric Bolton, and the new Lady in Waiting Talla Tarly.

She cannot believed she just pledged herself to the future queen of Westeros.

"You all heard it here, does anybody have any objections?" Queen Rhaenys rose up.

"No Lady Stark it's just I didn't know how deep it already ran. I take it the people who weren't shock were already in on it and already pledged themselves to you as King Torrhen the 2nd of your name?" Randyll Tarly asked getting a nod from Torrhen.

"That means we pledged ourselves as your kingsguard." Ser Selmy stood up and with the Blackfish walked over to King Torrhen and Queen Rhaenys. They knelt down laying their sword before them.

"I pledge myself to the true rulers of Westeros till my last breath." They stated one after each other.

"Rise Wolf Guard join us in the future. Now who else wants a bright future for their families and will help ride down the fat stag that sits in the Iron Throne." Rhaenys yelled with an impressive presence. All the people in the Solar knelt before them minus Doran, even the ones who already took the pledge.

"Rise and take your seat, you must understand the need for secrecy. They probably suspect already but who cares let them suspect, we cannot give them proof. Domeric I trust you but I do not trust your father, he has been receiving ravens from Tywin Lannister about our progress." Domeric shocked by the betrayal of his father.

"When the time is right you Domeric Bolton will lead House Bolton to a new future." Torrhen walked up to him grasping his forearm.

"Yes Your Grace." Domeric says to his northern king and it felt right.

There was a knock on the door and in came a Myrish Lord name Lord Raul Orton with his wife Lady Jezebel Orton. Lord Orton was the main supplier of glass that made up a very profitable trade triangle. Torrhen hated they dealt in slaves but with an agreement they promised to keep slavery away from his kingdoms. Over the past two years they had become very close, he also knew they were having issues with Tyrosh who was not that far away from the Final step.

"Lord Orton what a pleasant surprise to see you, Lady Orton you are looking as delicious as usual." He kissed her knuckles getting a flirtatious smile out of her. Raul and Torrhen would play a game where Raul would hit on Arianne and he would hit on Jezebel and see who could be more extravagant.

"Torrhen I would love to play this game and tell the beautiful Arianne that as usual the sun has kissed her body and breast, with the child it only makes that glow brighter." He says as he walks over to Arianne and kisses her hand who in turn gives her a flirtatious smile. The people who have not been around the two of them together are shocked. The wives had no intention to cheat on their husbands with the other man but it was a fun game for both couples.

"I am here on business, our long time enemies are seeking Tyroshi help and they have just sent over ships and men to help her in her cause. I will be willing to help you defeat Tyrosh." The tan free cities lord takes a drink of his Dornish wine he loves so much.

"Okay so we get some of your ships to crush them and take the Stepstones in the name of Dorne." Torrhen says with confused looks looking at him. Rhaenys clears it up.

"My husband cannot take control of the Stepstones as a lord of the North, it will not be until he is king till he can claim it for himself. Although even Dorne will understand who is really in control or else there will be consequences." She throws the threat out there to her mother's people. She loves her uncles and cousins but they would fall in line.

"Of course Your Grace, our pledge has been made and we submit Dorne to you and your husband's rule." Doran said submissively surprising everyone including his brother. Doran understood if they felt like it they could be the first kingdom to conquer Dorne with the help of Torrhen's allies. He would rather stay on board a floating ship then punch holes in his own ship.

Rhaenys gives her uncle a authoritative nod.

"What is it you want from this Lord Orton?" Torrhen asked as he walked around refilling the flagons of ale for his lords and princes.

"The undisputed lands, once we have the Stepstones we will do a coordinated strike by sea on Tyrosh where you can keep the city and use it as the capital for the Stepstones. Also we will march on the undisputed lands and claim it for Myr. We begin a trading empire that the world has never seen before and when you decide to take the crown you will have our aid." Open mouths adjourned all the lords faces, the only one to keep it cool was Doran, Torrhen, and Arianne.

"So we wipe out Tyrosh, I get the city of Tyrosh and you get the undisputed lands. Lord Manderly how many ships are left at White Harbor?" He asked his eastern port lord.

"300 Your Grace, we can have them up in no time. Give us 4 moons and we could have them enroute." Torrhen nodded sitting down behind the desk leaning back.

"Lord Sol how many at Port Lyanna?" Torrhen asked his Commanding Admiral of the Navy.

"400 Your Grace, it will take us 5 moons." He replied.

"How many ships does the pirate queen have and same with Tyrosh?" He inquired to his Myrish friend.

"900 for Madeline Tour'e and 2000 for Tyrosh. In a recent war they have not had the chance to build up their fleet to full strength so now would be the time to strike." Lord Orton replied.

They discussed the manpower for invading forces, House Bolton, Tully, Whitehill, Forrester would have to send their forces to accommodate the war.

"Anybody have anything to say before we agree to this?" Torrhen asked.

Lord Tarly stepped forward.

"Your Grace it is an honor to be able to fight beside you but if we are sworn to you as king you need a small council. These are important decisions in our future." Lord Tarly suggested.

They talked for an hour more and ended up with

Hand of the King: Eddard Stark to act as his moral balancing

Master of War: Lord Randyll Tarly being the most experienced military commander

Master of Coin: Lady Ynys Yronwood eldest daughter and heir of House Yronwood who helped Dorne manage finances

Master of Whispers: Quan for obvious reasons

Master of Laws: Prince Oberyn Martell

Master of Ships: Lord Marcus Sol Lord of Port Lyanna

Wolf Guard Commander: Ser Arthur Dayne

The new council helped secure the deal with Lord Orton. They would leave 200 ships for defenses at the ports and send the fleet in 7 moons.

Mira Forrester who along with Talla became Lady in Waiting to their Queen could not believe the man she had a crush on for so many years was planning on becoming the Wolf King. She missed Margaery but she recognized that she did not fight for her king's cousin, she wanted to forgive that but she couldn't. She was a northerner at heart. As she thought of that and the future king of Westeros and Tyrosh would be a Stark she straightened her back proud.

Lord Tarly was proud that he backed the horse that had the vision of the Targaryens of old. He fumed though at the idea that even being the Master of War he would still have to serve the fat oaf in Highgarden after King Stark became king. House Tarly deserved better.

Torrhen walked around and saw a troubled looked on Lord Tarly's face.

"Lord Randyll Tarly tell me what is it you want from our partnership?" Torrhen asked Randyll.

"To serve the king…" He was stopped by a slap on the face, he was so shocked he couldn't respond.

"I said what is it you want?" Torrhen yelled louder. Doran had guards posted outside of the cleared resort so no birds could spy.

"To be a faithful servant….." Harder slap now, Lord Tarly was getting pissed. He was not getting pissed at Torrhen but at the person who had what he wanted.

"I said what do you want!" Torrhen yelled one more time.

"I want to march on Highgarden kill their soldiers and take their lands and power. Make that fat fuck watch as I burn his keep to the ground. Make them a minor house who has to watch all the big boys sit at the adult table." He seethed. Talla and a few others are shocked at the admission.

"You remain loyal to me and I will make your Warden of the Reach and we will both get our revenge on House Tyrell for the insults they did to us. No one embarreses House Stark and House Tarly!" They give each other a strong forearm grab.

"I will march to the depths of Essos to help you avenge your brother and watch that pirate bitch be burnt on her own ship." Lord Tarly says as they release the hold.

They finished the matters at hand and everybody was dismissed. The lords and ladies filed out of the room a more motivated group. The king they swore themselves to demanded northern justice and they would help deliver it.

The last people were Eddard, Arthur, Nym, Arianne, and Rhae who had just dismissed Talla to prepare a hot bath for her and her lovers.

"Torrhen I will follow you to the edges of the world just be smarter than your father." Eddard and Torrhen shake forearms and his uncle left.

"Arthur it will get better, if you want we can get Margaery to still marry you once we rule." Torrhen put an arm around his cousin.

"No Torr once we rule she will be a lady in waiting for the rest of her life, she will serve my lady wife with complete devotion. She will help other women raise my kids while she is just above a maid. She will feel her heartbreak as mine did. Thank you Your Grace, now I see two horny ladies and they are not looking at me." The cousins shared a laugh and a hug and they departed.

That night the Blackfish and Ser Selmy understood what Obara meant by guarding the door for them. Ser Selmy could only think of how much the mother was like the daugher when it came to Rhaenys and he was honored to serve them.

Two days later Torrhen stood in full battle armor on his new ship Rodwell's Revenge. It was made with Ironwood as was 75% of the fleet making it much more resistant than the oak ships. As his navy approached a large barrier of ships forming a blockade separating him from the The First Step he could only grin, revenge would be his. Artos let out a loud howl that signaled the beginning of the first battle.

A/N:

New OCs

 **Nathaniel Tour'e**

Brother of Madeline Tour'e

 **Lara**

A spy and agent for Torrhen and Quan

Former prisoner captured in Winterfell spying for Varys

 **Desmera Redwyne**

Real canon character but often overlooked

Daughter of Paxter Redwyne

Lady in Wait of Alerie Tyrell (formerly Hightower)

 **Robby**

Street rat from Oldstown

Shadow in training

 **Amanda**

Robby's twin

Shadow in training

 **Maya**

Robby and Amandas youngest sister

Three years younger

Shadow in training

 **Cedrick Sol**

Lord Sol's eldest and heir

 **Lord Raul Orton**

Myrish Lord and old friend and trading partner of Torrhen

 **Lady Jezebel Orton**

Raul's wife and happily recieves flirts from Torrhen

So yea Torrhen did not rush off to Dorne right away because one I wanted to add Selmy, Blackfish, and Tarly. The second reason is that is how his father died and it would be dumb to just jump into a war without planning.

I am adding Myr and Tyrosh to the war since it's right by their doorstep and Myr is Allies with the North. It will be very interesting.

Ship count: 400 staying in reserve, 200 at each North Port. 1300 Northern ships, 500 for Northern Assault, 500 for Souther Assault, 300 defending Dorn Coast/reserve. Myr will contribute 800 ships on assault of Tyrosh. Numbers are give and take but that is a estimate.

And Arthur does have a vindictive side where he wants revenge on House Tyrell.

I hope you like the street rats siblings and Lara, you forgot about her huh. I know Torrhen mentally broke her and rebuilt her in his image but he needed a spy who was 1000% devoted to him. And the siblings will come into the story in a big way during the takeover. Quan may have his bats planted in various keeps but the Shadows,will be his personal assassins and spies to send out and do his bidding.

His forces are getting bigger so it's harder to hide his plan, like Torrhen said as long as their is no proof they cannot attack. Torrhen and the North doesn't care if they suspect, a little fear may cause Westeros to go into chaos. Plus it will be good to see King's Landing sweat.

So tell me what you liked, didn't like, would like to see more of/less of ect..

Ric


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: The map of the Stepstones is put on twitter, if you have a phone you will have to turn on desktop view and you don't need an account. Just look up Bigblue2289 and look for Aquaman. Also I have started to through and change the female knights into Dame rather Ser. I was going with Ser due to remembering Ser Cautherine from Dragon age who was Loghain's right hand.

A/N:

14 year old Sarra Stark was walking towards the throne room already wishing her brother was back from war, for the last 3 weeks she had been the Lady of Winterfell and she was absolutely exhausted. Sarra had to wonder how Torrhen mixed his active sex life with ruling and setting up secret plans on the side. As she was approaching the door she saw her sister and Lola her wolf chasing the twins around trying to get them under control. Ever since their dad had left they went from the most obedient children in the known world to little terrors.

"Lyarra having fun?" She teased her twin who was surprisingly dressed in a beautiful blue dress for court today, you would be lucky to see her in anything other than light armor usually. She goes to pick up little 3 year old Abigail and she runs under her legs running straight into the imposing Lady Maege Mormont.

"Sarra you are head of the Stark household you must get these children under control." Maege informed her, picking up little Abby and giving her to her aunt.

"What did Torrhen do to you three years ago when you kept disobeying him?" She asked Lady Stark already knowing the answer.

Both Lyarra and Sarra looked away knowing they couldn't sit straight for weeks without it hurting. They had been told multiple times not to hunt deer during a certain season in order to let them repopulate but they disobeyed him twice on that command, the third time never happened.

"Do we have to punish our nieces?" Lyarra asked picking up little Josie as Jocelyn had been called. She loved her nieces and nephews dearly. She loved being the aunt to spoil them but now she had to help her sister and act as their parent and head of house.

"Yes Lyarra you must, do you think my little terror Sylvia would have calmed down if she did not know the consequences of disobedience?" Ashara Stark came from the hallway with her children Brandon and Sylvia in tow, the wolves trailed behind them playing around. Ashara always looking gorgeous had on her beautiful court dress that showed off her amazing figure.

"Sylvia what would Torrhen or your father do if they saw you doing that?" Ashara asked her daughter, she had been a wild child but had been taking more responsibility. Sylvia was also expending more energy training now with 15 year old Jorelle Mormont who had come down from Bear Island.

"Mom why are you always asking me? Why not ask Brandon." Sylvia groaned but she got laughs from all around. Brandon had truly been Eddard's son. Brandon was an obedient Stark that never stepped out of bounds, never raising his voice above conversational levels. His elder brother Arthur had inherited the leadership skills but Brandon had developed the natural combat skills, still young he had to grow into his fighting style but his skills with the spear and short blade would one day become the stuff of legends.

"Fine I get it Bran never even raises his voice to you, Torrhen would make sure I couldn't walk for a moon and father would put me on such a guilt trip it would be scary." Sylvia said as little Abby wiggled out of Sarra's arm and ran towards her. Misjudging the distance because of her bad vision caused her to fall down, use to the falls she stood back up and ran again.

"Aunt Syl up please." The little girl smiled up at her and the loving aunt complied. The two little girls would be dangerous when it came to manipulation later. They even suckered momma Rhae as they called her to give them late night sweets, at least until Torrhen showed up and they hung their heads and walked to their rooms.

"Sarra we must begin court now, we have 100 people that request your audience." Ashara said and Sarra could only groan causing her Aunt Ash to laugh.

Court had been going on for an hour and Jorelle was bored and looking around the court, she was happy to come to court and help represent her family but by the gods it was boring. She then looked over at the beautifully dressed Lyarra who was scratching Lola's ears getting a happy whine out of her.

Jorelle who had been in a modest armor with a leather skirt had been developing some feelings for the youngest child of Brandon, she tried to fight the feelings but she could not shake them. They had sparring partners the other day and Lyarra decided to go down to her small clothes, the glimpses at her legs and cleavage kept distracting Jorelle until she was on the ground beaten. She had seen how Torrhen dominated his wives and paramour including her sister and for some reason it made her excited. She had new feelings when she thought of Lyarra treating her that way.

Lyarra sensing someone was looking over at her looked up and scanned the crowd until she met the beautiful eyes of Jory as most people called Jorelle. When grey eyes met hazel Jory looked away submissively and for some reason the wolf inside of Lyarra was stirring, she knew she was going to have to tease her some more and get a "confession" out of her.

Sarra who had gone through half the people mostly farmers who wanted a loan but she rejected the ones where their situation was of their own volition. The one interesting thing that happened was a tea seller wanted to open up a place like a pub but without the beer and instead of stew their would be pastries and tea. The cook and tea maker a Bravoosi who had brought some samples had 30 different varieties of each and needed a loan to open up in Winter Town, the loan was accepted and the happy merchant was going to name the shop _The Two Wolves_ after the twin sisters.

Dormund Giantsbane who was sitting as lord of Torrhen's Hol while his father was out had a new feeling in him that he never felt before; butterflies. He was going to present the reports of Torrhen's Hol before the beautiful Lady Sarra Stark, his father had teased him he better watch his hands around her or he could lose his hand and it wouldn't be her wolf Princess taking it off, it would be King Torrhen Stark.

He was her elder by one year and even though he towered over her he felt as little as an ant around her. The greatest moment of his young life had been when Torrhen had held a tournament and he had an impressive showing in a loss against the impressive Smalljon Umber, his heart almost stopped when Sarra sent him a smile.

He walked forward toward the throne with his Lady in the wolf throne, it had paws as the arms and a large wolf head looming over the back of it. He looked over at her twin who was giving him a teasing look knowing his secret, she had beat it out of him in the training yard. She may be small but she had potential to be deadlier than anyone in the whole 7 kingdoms.

"Lady Stark thank you for taking the time to see me, I have the reports of Torrhen's Hol and a report from my father that you will want to hear." She nodded with a passive face and grey eyes looking at him.

He told the court of another impressive moon that Torrhen's Hol had done showing the foresight of their lord at such a young age. He also reported the figures for Arthur's Pass where the metal workers were starting to draw in a crowd and needed a loan for expansion.

"Lord Dormund that is impressive once again, you and your family are truly a boon to the North, is Arthur's Pass seeking to have House Giantsbane as their overlord?" Sarra asked as she petted her faithful wolf.

A man of 50 in metal working clothes stepped forward from the crowd.

"My Lady forgive me my dress, we are just getting into court politics and just found out about when court meets. We are seeking to have House Giantsbane as our overlord and voice for Winterfell and to Lord Torrhen Stark. Sorry My Lady I mean whatever Stark is sitting there." He quickly apologized nervously not wanting to offend the sister of the Savage Wolf the lord that had allowed them the chance to be great.

She waved it off knowing in the Westerlands he and his group were never respected enough to even have a voice in court.

"No apologies necessary, we have no problem with the request. Now Lord Dormund do you accept the responsibility of Arthur's Pass and its people?" She asked looking over the large teen just a year older than her.

"Aye we do Lady Stark." She nodded and did the oath of fealty from the now Lord Raif Steelani to Lord Dormund Giantsbane.

"How much will be needed for upgrades? I imagine you will want to make Arthur's Pass into a thriving town. Also since you are getting bigger there will be no pouring shit into the streets, develop an outhouse and bathhouse if you are going to accept the money." Sarra told the new lord. The idea of outhouses to help with waste and pipes underground to filter it to the river had been big in Winters Town and Torrhen's Hol but costed a lot of money.

"Yes Lady Stark, we will required 100,000 dragons for upgrades. This includes new equipment to make more valuable merchandise, an inn, plumbing, and housing." He said nervously knowing it was a lot of money. They were bringing in 10,000 dragons a moon, with these upgrades he knew they could go up to 25,000 dragons. The Myrish dealers were demanding more and more, so much that they were out northern stylized plates, swords, and jewelry.

She talked with the court financier in whispers and broke their conference.

"I will give you 75,000 to see how you do with that, if you prove yourself responsible with it than you will get the last 25. Agreed?" She asked in a manner not accepting any bargaining.

Ecstatic he thought he would be laughed out.

"Yes Lady Stark, that will be perfect." He smiled and was dismissed. He knew the first thing to be made from the upgrades would be something special for Lady Sarra.

"Your report Dormund?" She commanded in a friendly tone.

"Aye Lady Stark…" he read the report his father wrote detailing their journey down, their was more but not all the northern lords could be trusted.

After a busy day the twin sisters sat by the godswood with their cousins and wolves. Torrhen had told them to expect 3,000 craftsmen and families from Oldstown and keep families together placing them where they needed to be.

"So did you see Dormund stutter in front of Sarra? I think someone has a crush." Sylvia teased her older cousin getting a rough push and a pout from the current Lady of Winterfell.

She refused to believe that her childhood friend would like her and not tell her. With Torrhen taking the father role in their lives they knew many suitors were scared off, but if they could not stand up to Torrhen she wanted none of them. She would never leave his side no matter who she married. Sarra knew she would prove herself to become his Hand.

She recalled when her and Lyarra were young he would be in court when Uncle Eddard was running it, they would come running in complaining about a boo boo and he would leave on the spot to make sure they were bandaged up. Also when she was young the thunder would scare her at night, she would run to his bedroom and curl up with him and he would hold her protectively all night long.

Dormund maybe the one of the few people who could stand up to her brother and not be scared away. She would need to test that resolve though.

"You tease me sister but I saw Jory eyeing you down with the look Arianne has towards our brother. You know Torrhen won't care, take her out hunting and show her your wolf." She sent a wink at Lyarra who just rolled her eyes.

"I will not be the one who is controlled, if she is worthy she will submit trust me on that sister. Speaking of submit I heard Torrhen is making a deal with the crown to have Sylvia wed to Joffrey." Sarra sent a serious look not trying to blow the joke. Not surprisingly both wolf and girl let out a low growl.

"Oh I was suppose to keep it secret, Torr is going to be pissed I spoiled his surprise." Sarra said disappointedly. Lyarra tried to hold it in but failed and started cracking up. Sylvia realizes they were messing with her and gets up angrily.

"That is so mean Sarra, why would you mess around with something like that. Joffrey is not good enough for a donkey." She walks away angry that she was so gullible.

An hour later as they were preparing to go leave Brandon who had left their company behind his sister came up with a worried look on his face.

"Bran what is it?" Sarra said in a worried tone. Brandon was always so calm and relax if he was worried then something must be the matter.

"It's Abigail, she took a tumble down a small set of stairs" Brandon was interrupted by Lyarra who loved her nieces to death.

"Bran is she alright? Is Maester Luwin attending to him? What is her stat.." She was interrupted by her sister.

"Lyarra calm yourself. We need information and Bran is giving it to us so shut the fuck up." Lyarra is so shocked by her sister's display that she almost forgets about the issue at hand.

"Yes, well she is going to be all right but that is not why I am here. Her eye condition when she was a babe is acting up again. The maester surmised that she fell because she couldn't see." Both sisters gasped.

Abigail had been born partially blind but through use of experimental medicine and with in 4 months she started to gain some of it back. The maesters always feared she would lose it permanently but there had been no signs of it until now.

"Can she see now?" A teary eye Lyarra asked. And she started to cry when Bran shook his head no, they all ran to the castle with wolves running ahead.

They made it to her room and saw Aunt Ash holding the sleeping Abigail who was snoring lightly in her arms. She had a cut over her forehead and they went to ask a question until Aunt Ashara gave them a nasty look to be quiet, they all looked down on the ground just like when they were given that look by her when they were 8. She laid the sleeping child in her bed and walked out of the room.

Once the door was closed Ashara started walking towards little Damien Snow's room to check in on him.

"Your niece will be fine but she will probably never see again though. We have prepared a raven to be sent to your brother tomorr…." Sarra interrupted her Aunt Ash.

"Aunt Ash cancel that order, he is fighting a war for the death of our mother and brother. If he learns anymore bad news that will crush him. We need him at his strongest so we will keep it between the people that know." She took a deep breath.

"And if any bats are listening a clipped bat cannot fly anywhere. We will tell King Stark but not until he returns." She threw the threat out and message to any bats listening. The King Torrhen comment surprised Ashara who had always suspected the truth but now to know it was true was a little more comforting.

"Torregg I want you to find your most reliable family servant who is also combat trained. She will have a guard on her at all times and that servant will act as her eyes as well. She needs to learn how to cope with it and accept the help of others without being 100% reliant on help." Torregg went to go find the most reliable servant while the twins went to go check on Tyene and Sansa. That night a protective Jocelyn held her sister tight like Aunt Sarra said daddy did for her.

(Scene Change)

Madeline Tour'e was walking down the halls of her keep on the Final Step, having just got out of a meeting with the Tyroshi Admiral she was feeling confident that they would achieve victory. Captaining their 1200 ships they had accomplished pirates and a fleet of 1000 Tyroshi ships while their enemy only had 1200 vessels led by a produce shipper. The men had starting calling Lord Marcus Sol the Potato Admiral since that is what he was doing when that wolf who refused to die recruited him.

The downside was they would have to wait a whole moon before the Tyroshi ships could help out with the war effort though.

She walked into the solar that had a balcony view of her 200 ships that would be staying here for reserve, she may have not been able to kill the wolf on land but these Stepstones where a tricky mistress. She saw the men working the ropes, sails being tested, ramming horns being installed and she knew this is where the wolves would die. She saw her lover of 12 years and father of 2 of her children James died at the hands of the Whitebull, they would pay for his death.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard the door open and saw her three children enter the eldest being a 14 year old girl named Bridgette Tour'e. She had long beautiful blonde hair and had a knowledge for books, she would rather be in a library than the sea. The next child was 12 year old Jimmy who they had named after his father but taken her last name. He was a strong growing boy and he would be a fine captain of a ship. The youngest was 3 year old Yennefer who was being carried by her older sister, which had been her pride.

Following them through the door came three people in fine ship armor made of boiled leather to remain light on your feet. They could not allow the wolves to get close or engage in ground combat because the northern swords and years of experience on ground would tear them to shreds.

Her half-brother Nathaniel who was her Master of War came in with a trademark smile that would make all the girls hearts melt. He had easily been their best ground commander.

"Hello sister are you ready to clean up this wolf scum. I have 7,000 men on the First Step just in case they happen to break through our lines and dock." He said walking over the wine and food stained map on the desk showing his blockade and a place at the highest point on First Step called the Stepstony Sept which held a massive Sept that could hold 6,000 people. The keep was too close to Dorne so they decided to take position at the high point farther east.

"Dear brother they will only make it the beach at the most. Remember if they make it on the beach and overrun your forces just run to the Sept and wait for reinforcements. They are superstitious and would not dare disobey the rules of the Sept during war time." Jasmine Tour'e who was 31 and was her sister's Master of Ships. She sat down around the table pouring herself some Tyroshi wine. She had long flowing blonde hair and with deep callouses over her hands.

"Mother what rules of the Sept are you talking about?" Bridgette asked her mother while feeding her little sister some food.

"Well during war a Sept is a holy place that no battles can happen in. So if our men run there and close the doors the gods will protect them until reinforcements come. The Savage Wolf may be of the old gods but he has many followers that would never let him break that custom." Madeline said to her daughter as she picked up Yennefer and tickling her.

"Wish we would have got all the targets though, but if anything what my lover says about the men of the North is they are all yell and little bite." Tregar Ormollen her adopted brother had said sitting down next to Madeline. He had stolen the wife of disgraced knight Ser Jorah Mormont who had a cousin in this war. He and Lynesse Hightower had 2 children of their own now.

"Why did you not bring Lyn? Or is she sipping the finest wine in Tyrosh right now?" Madeline inquired setting Yennefer down to let her walk around.

"Yup she wanted to taste all the finest wines and food that the free cities have to offer, its expensive keeping up with her lifestyle but totally worth it." Tregar smiled slamming down the wine down his throat.

"Well let me make a toast, to victory" Madeline proposed.

"To victory!" They all shouted.

Bridgett was the only one who had a feeling this was not going to be as easy as they were saying and could only hope at least Yennefer would not pay for their lack of foresight.

(Scene Change)

Talla and Mira were just arriving back at Sunspear with Queen Rhaenys after seeing their men off at Tor. Torrhen with his wives and paramour had a tearful goodbye while Talla slowly edged towards Arthur and shyly wishing him good luck.

Rhaenys for some reason thought it was humorous and teased her in a good natured way about her crush on Arthur. They were getting off their horses when they saw a large man with a big shaggy beard, red hair, and Mira's family sigil on his chest. As soon as Mira saw him she went in a dead out sprint hugging her brother in a deep hug.

"Hey Mira miss me?" Asher hugged his sister who had grown so much in three years. They had increased his sentence a year to please House Whitehill and he was finally free able to redeem himself now. He lost some weight from the horrible conditions of Ghaston Grey but still looked strong. There were times he wished he threw the fight but now being able to see his sister first day out made him glad he was not on that damn wall.

"Asher you look horrible come we must get you some food. Oh where are my manners, Asher this is my fellow Lady in Waiting to Q… Lady Stark Talla Tarly." She gets nervous at the slip up.

"Pleasure to meet you Lady Talla, I will be serving with your father I think to try to redeem myself. And I already know, they want me to be lord of one of the islands. Can you believe it sis I will be a lord in my own right." He could not keep the smile off his face as he led them to the dining hall.

"Congratulations Lord Asher I hope your victorious on the battlefield, my father is a tough son of a bitch so be careful. Now I see my brothers now, Mira remember Lady Stark wants us to sleep early since we have to wake up early with her." Mira nodded and kissed her new friend on the cheek.

They watched as Talla was embraced by a fat child of 16 who must have been the Heir of House Tarly Samwell. Next to him was a younger child of 10 who was her brother Dickon, they left to go catch up leaving Mira with her brother.

"Father will be down here in 4 moons, he will be apart of the attacking forces on Tyrosh." Asher told her sister as he sat down to eat roasted horsemeat.

"I know I heard, can you believe Torrhen Stark will be King of Westeros? He use to be the cute little boy who would learn sparring from you when he visited. Now he is our king, I can only hope I don't embarrass the family serving next to Queen Rhaenys." She said nervously.

Margaery had been easy to serve, she only cared about makeup and flowers. She never had official business or parties like Rhaenys had, also Rhaenys was a lot more strict than Margaery and her family. Rhaenys once asked her to meet her and Torrhen in the gardens half past mid sun but she took the scenic route. She saw an impatient Torrhen walking in the other direction, apparently they had to discuss some important business with her about House Forrester. That night Rhaenys gave her the strap 15 times much harder than her father ever punished her, she was punctual after that moment.

She was also glad that while the queen always teased her cousin Obara she never teased her. She like her queen and would perform sexually if asked by her queen but she was dreading the day to be told that. She had chatted with Obara about that and Obara assured her she would talk to Rhaenys to ensure she would never approach her in that manner.

He lifted her chin up and smiled at her.

"Sister you will be great. I heard you did great serving Margaery." Her brother stated.

"Yea she only wanted to gossip and do make-up, Lady Stark is a real lady with a lot of responsibility." They chatted into the night until Mira met up with Talla and they together went to prepare Queen Rhaenys bath.

Walking up to the room they saw a sensually dressed Arianne walking up to the room with a women tailing behind her. She had on what to be servant robes, they would have seen her face if it wasn't for the black bag over it. Her hands were tied in front of her and there was a rope attached to it that Arianne was pulling the poor girl by.

"Ladies I will attend to our queen, well she will actually." Arianne said sensually as she slapped the ass hard of the mystery girl. The mystery girl let out a yelp and moan.

"Unless you want to join." She says seductively kissing them both on the lips.

"Arianne get in her now" They hear an angry yell from inside the room and Arianne runs inside dragging her captive in closing the door behind her leaving two very confused girls in the hall. Obara who is standing guard can only roll her eyes at the antics of her cousins. She loves her cousin and queen but she wished Torrhen was here to put her in line, she would never act like this with him nearby.

Inside the room was Rhaenys is in a sheer nighty with her baby bump showing a little bit. She walked up to her cousin and with a snap of the fingers Arianne is on her knees kissing her queen's feet. She loved how Torrhen and Rhae made her feel small and pathetic. It had started as light play but then they were getting more serious until now when Arianne had been trained to serve as their whore. And Arianne was the one who suggested the training.

"Now tell me why I heard you getting distracted by my Ladies in Waiting? Is your mistress not enough?" Rhae ask as she walked behind the groveling Arianne and massaged her pussy getting a wanting moan from the kneeling girl.

"No Mistress I apologize." She said between moans. Anytime she was around Rhae or Torrhen her sex was always a dripping mess.

SLAP SLAP two hard slaps on her ass made her moan loud.

"Now what creature do we have here?" Rhae asked as she walked over to the hooded and bound girl. She played with her nipples through her servant outfit and played with her 5ft 7 frame.

"A gift mistress, I found she was working at a whorehouse in the Vale. Her name is Mya Stone and she is the bastard daughter of Robert Baratheon." Rhae's ears perk up at that. Then she hears a voice come from behind the bag.

"Please my lady I don't know who you are or why I am here but please let me go. I was not working at the whorehouse just delivering messages. I work as a transporter to and from the Vale across the mountains." She is going to continue until Rhae cuts her off.

"My dear you just made yourself very useful to us. You may be the daughter of the usurper but we will keep you around and very much alive, does that sound like a plan to you?" Rhae grabbed a knife from the table slowly guiding it across her neck making the scared women shake even more.

"Usurper? Are you Lady Stark?" She squeaks out during the terrifying moment.

"Mya Stone what a smart creature you are, how loyal are you to your father?" She asked as Mya felt her outfit being cut off her. The exposed nipples hardened from the feel of open air.

"Please I will be loyal to you just let me live. I have never met him so owe him no loyalties." She stammered out as she felt the blade lightly circle her nipples and breast. She wanted to say this was 100% unpleasant but she would be lying to herself.

"Good girl." Rhae leans and kisses and nibbles on Mya's nipples getting a moan out of her.

Mya is reveling in the feeling of Lady Stark control, she wants to beg out for more but sees some light start to seep in. Before her is a girl little shorter than her with silver hair and the most beautiful purple eyes she could get lost in.

This is first bit of light she has seen since her abduction in the Vale. She recalled being drugged during a meal and waking up in a box feeling the ocean waves. Every once in awhile when she would wake up from rest and there would be food before her. She tried screaming and clawing but nothing worked she never actually heard footsteps around her, only the crashing of the waves.

"Now Mya you will be a good little Lady in Waiting for me and will get rewarded if you behave." Rhae said as she grabbed her cousin by the hair dragging Arianne to Mya's pussy which not clean or shaven after the long trip there. Arianne knowing her orders attacked the pussy with her tongue ignoring the wild hairs and smell emitting from it. Her cousin had trained her well enough to know that when her husband was out if she did not obey she would be in big trouble.

The bastard from the Vale starting to moan loud loving the feeling of the tongue on her sex. She cried when Arianne's head was pulled back.

She then felt the knife slowly circle her nipples drawing a little blood and getting a scared whine from the girl.

"And bad things happen for disobedience, are we clear?" Rhaenys whispered in her ear.

"Yes Lady Stark I will be good please don't do that I will obey you." She said so scared she felt a stream of liquid slide down her leg.

Rhaenys took this as a sign that she was being broken. She loved hearing the stories of Lara being broken and now she wanted her own broken toy. Guiding the blade down the lips making the 16 year old quiver.

"Arianne clean her up for me, I can smell her from here." An enthusiastic Arianne starts using to tongue to clean up the mess, she hates the taste but knows it is better than a night of breaking with Rhaenys. When it came to ruling Rhaenys was fair, kind, and strong when she needed to be, when it came to sex and she let the dragon out she would get mean.

"Not like that dear cousin, although I love the motivation. Give her a bath and a shave, I will be inspecting both of you tonight." She said as she pulled out a long black pubic hair that made the black haired Mya yelp.

She left hearing Robert Baratheon's bastard being ushered to the bath. As she walked down the hall Obara who along with some of the Dornish guards that were protecting Rhaenys, Arianne, and Nymeria. Lyra last minute decided to go back to Bear Island to ensure that there was always a Mormont on Bear Island.

"Cousin when will you join us." Rhae went to kiss her muscular cousin only to have the feeling of steel on her throat.

Rhae looked down and saw a dagger at her throat and nervously gulped. Torrhen constantly told her if someone who was an ally did not give her permission she was not allowed to pursue them. Obara constantly showed no interest in her cousin or King in that fashion.

"Remember what happened the last time Torrhen punished you for going after that maid at Harrenhal? Now I will keep this a secret between us so King Torrhen never finds out if you quit trying to pursue me cousin. Nod if you understand." Rhaenys nodded not wanting it to get back to Torrhen.

He had been warned her multiple times about not going after those who were off limits, he did not care about people like Mya but maids of his castle or his Wolf Guard for example had caused her a lot of punishments. And it was not even the fun punishments. She may have been queen over Obara but she had the ear and the complete confidence of her husband.

The only exception was Yara because Torrhen himself enjoyed teasing and fucking with Yara.

She felt the blade leave her throat and waved her queen to continue walking. They walked down to the kitchen.

"What use besides a sex object would Baratheon's daughter have towards you Your Grace?" Obara asked her cousin.

"Well we have all heard how it is impossible to break the Vale without dragons. I will start to work on hatching my dragon as soon as this conflict is over but I don't want to 100% rely on them. Mya Stone knows the mountains better than anyone and we could use her expertise to snatch up the Vale during the war." Rhaenys said as they entered the large kitchen where the chef would leave treats out for the 3 moons heavy Rhaenys, 4 moons heavy Arianne, and 5 moons heavy Nymeria to munch on throughout the day and night.

That night Rhaenys apologized to Obara and talked with her cousin about more enjoyable things until they went back towards the room. Rhaenys could not keep the evil smile off her face of the things she was going to do to Arianne and Mya. Arianne would have to be handled with kid's glove due to her being 4 moons heavy, but Mya had no setbacks.

As she opened the door there she saw a bathed and shaved Mya hands tied by two ropes hanging off the ceiling, her arms tied wide and her legs spread wide by a broken spear at her feet and her feet were tied apart not allowing her to close them. She hanged there like a beautiful peach that Rhaenys was going to have fun with.

Next to her was Arianne who was in the same exact position hanging next to Mya. Her breast popped out from the position showing them getting heavier and more sensitive due to the babe in her stomach. Her stomach proudly sticking out awaiting her mistress with complete trust for her body and the child.

Smiling Rhaenys closed the door knowing tonight was going to be fun.

(Scene Change)

Alerie Tyrell was on a trip to the capital that was suppose to be a joyous day for a mother of the bride but all she could feel was butterflies in her stomach at least she hoped that was it. She had an unbreakable faith in that even though the crown would slip up here and there they had the people's interest at heart. That was until she visited the North.

When they entered Torrhen's Hol she saw carts being pulled through the city that their only job was to stop and clean up the shit from the horses. She looked at the tall dilapidated building and shit filled streets now in King's Landing as a eye sore. Torrhen's Hol had a group of soldiers bearing the Stark direwolf walking around policing the people breaking up fights and throwing people in the dungeons to await verdict. King's Landing had scenes chaos fill the streets before them without any of the city guard coming to break it up since it was the poor district.

The children was who she wept for in Oldstown, the clergy of the Sept refused to help anyone who did not convert to the seven right then and there. Oldstown was a major meeting point where people from all cultures converged to exchanged histories and information but they would not help those unless they worshipped the seven. Her father tried to help the people but Mace would have his slave labor so he overruled him as his overlord.

Something that surprised her in the towns she passed in the North besides Winter Town was that she had seen Septs devoted to the seven in the "Savage" North. One trader who worshipped the seven had said they had an increased amount of people settling in the North that worshipped the seven so they sent up a petition to have a Sept built and it was approved. The only stipulation was anyone forcing people to convert north of the neck would be exiled from the North.

She heard the story of a few radical Septas that tried to burn down the godswood in Winterfell, after failing they had their hands and tongues removed and was sent back to King's Landing as a warning. She thought it was cruel at first but she began to think the wisdom in Torrhens thinking. He allowed open worship without their religion dominating the old gods. Even though the Sept was allowed all the true northerners still worshipped the old gods and ignored the annoying Septas. Even a lot of the seven followers converted to the old gods.

She still couldn't believe two weeks ago she had committed adultery, that said Alerie held no regrets and she would redo it the same way. Shaken from her thoughts by a weight being lifted off her shoulder Margaery let out a yawn and looked around to see how far they were.

"Mother are we almost there?" Said the stretching Margaery who had on a beautiful red dress.

"Yes my darling, by this time tomorrow you will be Margaery Baratheon Lady of the Stormlands." Alerie tried to put a smile of her face but could only manage a slight lift of the corner lip. Arthur had been everything she had wanted in a son in law but now her husband made sure they were stuck with Renly.

"Loras says many great things about him mother. I will be a loyal and devoted wife to Renly like you are to father." Margaery smiles and starts working on her needle work. Alerie has to look away to hide the guilt on her face.

"Mother may I ask you a question?" Margaery asked looking up at her mother. Her mother only nods.

"Do you think Arthur will ever forgive me? Him and his family treated me as one of their own. Did you know Torrhen threw me a namesday feast? He even shipped in lemons to make lemon cakes for me knowing they were my favorite." Margaery said causing Alerie to regret her decision to have an affair with Torrhen even less. He honored her daughter beyond his requirements as a host, Mace barely acknowledged Arthur when he was in Highgarden.

"Time will heal wounds, he was just heartbroken and when you get older both of you will rekindle a friendship when the time is right." Alerie hugged her daughter knowing the lie she told her daughter. The Starks were a very proud family who did not forget about betrayal, the look on Eddard's face at the betrayal by his foster brother told her that. The Quiet Wolf remained quiet no more.

"Thank you mother." Margaery said looking away wiping a tear from her face.

The carriage pulled up and they were greeted by the royal family, 5 year old Marcella with beautiful long blond hair like her mother had on a dress that matched it. Her mother standing next to her stood in a regal stance knowing she was the most important person there. The fat king stumbled forward with a joyous smile on his face.

"Mace I hear we are to be family." The laughing king says as he welcomes the family.

"Why yes Your Grace that is the rumor." The equally fat and incompetent lord replies.

"Lady Olenna always a pleasure to have you in our presence." Olenna only nods not trusting her words right now.

From the distance Alerie hears a familiar voices coming towards her.

"Sister it has been too long." She is embraced by her favorite brother and heir to Hightower Baelor Hightower.

"Baelor look at you, you don't look a day fifty." Alerie teases her brother who just celebrated his 43rd name day.

"Very funny sister we all can't have eternal beauty like you." Baelor jokes but is interrupted by the commanding presence of Leyton Hightower who is her lord and father.

"Sweetling you look beautiful, you still have a glow about you after all these years." The usually serious Leyton smiles at his daughter. She was his favorite daughter after Jorah and Lynesse had escaped northern justice when accused of slave trading. It was Alerie that comforted him in private and allowed him and open up and rant on about them, after the rant they became much closer as father daughter then they ever had been before.

"Thank you father." She said with a smile and a kiss on his cheek.

"Lord Hightower a pleasure to see you." Olenna said as she approached the grizzled lord.

"Lady Redwyne always a pleasure to see the Queen of Roses. Tell me did you get that gift I sent you?" He inquired to Olenna. They had always been friendly when they were younger in court so when they had children it was obvious to have a union, the drawback was her son as he found out after the wedding vows was an idiot. He would remain friendly with her but never even acknowledged his son in law.

"Oh yes Leyton they were beautiful, I planted them right away in the garden. Now I believe we must all be moving in." Olenna commanded and so shocked by the command everyone obeyed even the king and queen. In the gardens the reception feast was being prepared with 9 courses so they had the dining hall to eat.

After an hour of discussion Alerie ran off to go to the bathroom to release the contents of her stomach, she was worried she hadn't had her moon the past few days like she was suppose to. Also she had not been this sick since she was about to be heavy with Margaery. This had her worried, she drank the moon tea that night so she should not be pregnant.

She went down to the dining hall to see a surprise guest sitting there. In a beautiful blue dress with stripes of grey sat the always gorgeous Ashara Stark with her son Brandon. The wolf was nowhere to be found so it must have not made the journey or was in the woods for it's own safety.

You could feel the tension in the air as there had been no conversations except for the one between Ashara and her guard Brienne of Winterfell about the soup being too sweet for her taste. Alerie knew that no one would have greeted her even though she represented the most powerful house in Westeros so she approached her.

"Lady Ashara a pleasure to see you again." She greeted the lovely Dornish women.

"None of that Ally we have known each other too long to stick with titles." Ashara calling her by the childhood name she thought was forgotten.

"Whatever you say Ash, and pleasure to see you again Brienne of Tarth." Alerie greeted the large women next to her.

"Actually my guard here is now Dame Brienne of Winterfell, my nephew Torrhen knighted her before he left for war." Ashara stated and a proud smile crossed the face of Brienne.

"Torrhen does not have the right to knight a female, it is just wrong. The crown will discuss about taking that right away from Lord Torrhen Stark." Queen Cersei butted in. She had been fuming since the arrival of the Stark envoy, how dare they make a mockery of the King's Landing. They would submit to her word.

They expected that Dornish temper to rise up in Ashara and that was what they were hoping for, instead they received a surprise. Ashara Stark started laughing her ass off.

"Do you think you stripping her of the title Dame will hold much ground north of the neck or south of the Red Mountains? Make your decisions all you want and we will make ours. It was the crown that insulted House Stark and now it's House Stark that is ignoring the crown." Ashara said defiantly. She was glad that they had some Order of the Shadow members stationed throughout the keep in case her tongue landed her in the dungeons.

"House Stark stole 3000 residents from Oldtown and we demand them back, they are the ones who insulted us." Mace Tyrell stood up and roared.

"Who is demanding them back because the Lord of Oldtown is fine with them finding a better place to live. I have tried so much over the years to improve the conditions but Highgarden and the crown keep overriding me, if they find a better home somewhere else so be it." Lord Leyton Hightower stood up and bellowed. He had enough of the treatment a family who cared about the small folk was receiving.

It was quickly becoming known the North or Dorne is where small folk who wanted an equal chance went to become great. Their cities had been booming as well as their economy thanks to the new wave of hard workers. Lazy workers were cycled out, hard workers were promoted, and children were protected by House Stark.

"Sit down Mace quit making a fool of yourself." Olenna chastised him in public not caring at this point for the humiliation his son would receive. From that day starting from the servants and Stark spies Lord Mace Tyrell adopted the name The Foolish Lord.

Mace went to argue but was stopped by Robert who saw the Reach being ripped in half. On one side you had House Tyrell and all those devoted to them. On the other side you had House Hightower and House Tarly becoming sympathetic with the North.

"ENOUGH." Robert boomed causing the great hall to go silent.

"We are here for a wedding not politics, now I think we all have had enough food so let us disperse." Robert commanded. Ashara approached Alerie who was now by her father along with Willias who still proudly used the cane gifted to him.

"I am sorry for any trouble House Stark has caused you Lord Hightower, it was not our intent to hurt your reputation in court." Ashara apologized with Brandon walking up to her side. His short blade that Torrhen had gifted him was proudly at his hip.

"Nonsense Lady Ashara I am glad to see those rejected by the seven can find an opportunity. I wish I would have known better to defend myself though but I understand the secrecy used. Mace wants his slave labor back and would have made blood run in my streets to stop them. Now My Lady this old man must get some rest." Lord Hightower said to her.

"Old, nonsense if I was not so in love with Eddard I might request to become your paramour Lord Hightower." She joked back getting a loud laugh from him that surprised those who knew him best.

"Yes my dear only if, Eddard is lucky to have a beautiful creature as yourself. He was a pain in the ass during the war and the most honorable man in all Westeros. Much more honorable than that excuse of a son in law. No offense meant towards you Willias you are a fine young man." Olenna nodded agreeing with the assessment by Leyton and Willias glowed from the compliment. Loras who stood next to Willias was angry that he was insulted by his own grandfather.

Loras stomped away to go find his mentor Renly.

"What is with him?" Brandon asked as he walked up to see Loras stomping away.

"Who knows Brandon, probably too much of his father in him." Olenna replied and they chatted for an hour more before they went their separate ways.

That night Alerie had seen Mace walk away with a serving girl with a look of lust in his eyes and she went to room with only Desmera Redwyne with her.

On the way there when they thought they were alone in the halls Alerie had stopped and stared directly at Desmera.

"Desmera tell me the truth do I have a pup in me?" Alerie asked point blank not wanting to hear the answer but knowing she needed to.

Desmera tried to look up at her eyes but could not meet them. That silence was the answer she needed to know. A teary eyed and betrayed Alerie continue to press her Lady in Waiting.

"Why Desmera, have I ever been cruel to you? Most importantly how?" Alerie asked

"My sister, it was either you get a pup for the insult on House Stark or my sister ends up in danger. I was given tea to give you instead, I think it was a fertility tea." Desmera looked away ashamed.

Alerie wanted to rage and be angry at Desmera but she couldn't, she would have done the same thing for her sister Lynesse before she ran away on charges of slavery. She tried to be angry with Torrhen but again she couldn't, yes he used her body as revenge but she had not been that desired in her entire life. After her body was used he just held her protectively like she was part of his pack, she had the feeling a little part of him felt bad for manipulating her.

The one she was angry with was Mace, the oaf had to break the trust of the most honorable and most dangerous family in all Westeros. If it came down to it she figured she would have to flee the Reach if war came since they would be the first target. She knew now she needed an exit strategy for herself and probably Desmera, the kids would be fine and protected but she would be a target.

As the pair walked towards her room they did not see a High Septon spy sneak out from behind the bannister running off to the Great Sept of Baelor to tell him some new info.

The next morning with the horns, flowers, and the Septas Margaery Tyrell become Lady Margaery Baratheon.

At the reception they just witness the fools making everybody laugh when a force of 30 men come to the reception armed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Robert booms from his seat wanting to see what the 8th course is.

"We are here to arrest Lady Alerie Tyrell for adultery against her lord husband Lord Mace Tyrell." The High Septon walks out saying. The soldiers go to move behind her but is stopped by the pulled blade of her father Lord Hightower and brother Baelor.

"What proof do you have of these accusations you cocks." Shocked that the Lord of Oldtown is speaking to their High Septon like that many Septas cover their mouth.

"We have an overheard conversation by you daughter and Lady in Waiting Desmera Redwyne. She carries a child of the heathen and godless Lord Torrhen Stark." The High Septon says and all the Stark men pull their swords including Brandon at the insult to their lord and their gods.

"Shut your fucking mouth you corrupt piece of fertilizer." The normally cool Brandon yells out loud to the High Septon.

"See savages the lot of the them, now arrest her." He orders to only be stopped by Brienne who steps forward. She does not know if it is true but right now Alerie represents the North now whether she wants to or not.

"She demands a trial by combat and I will be her champion." Brienne says as she steps forward.

"She had no right with these charges until I make a decision." The High Septon arrogantly says.

"No rights? My daughter has every right to prove her innocence. House Hightower will not stand by and watch a daughter of theirs go through this." Lord Leyton says stubbornly.

"Where is your proof my mother committed these acts? If you do not have prove you can step away from her." Willias pulls out the blade from his cane pressing it against the commanders throat.

"Willias let the seven handle this, let the whore be punished." Mace says causing chaos and Loras to stand beside his father.

"Whore father? You call her a whore when I saw you walk away with 2 serving girls last night?" Willias pauses to let the sentence settle in. He had been tired of the insults his mother faced by his open whoring over the years.

"How many bastards do you have father? I have counted some and you're up to 25." Willias shouted causing Olenna to frown knowing this was the end of House Tyrell in the Reach. There was a mummering going through the crowd on his number. There had always been an unspoken law that the number of bastards a high or low lord had was to remain quiet, with a lord's son calling him out in public this was setting a dangerous scene.

"Willias I will not take this abuse and lies from my own son, I hereby exile you from House Tyrell, and the Reach for your slander." There was a dead silence until you heard the laughter of those from the North. Lord Vayon Poole had to be held up by his daughter he was laughing so hard. Confused the attention turn towards them.

"What do the savages find so funny about this situation?" The High Septon asked in a serious tone.

"You call us savages when you condemn a woman who made one mistake in her life but will not touch the honor of a lord who whores his way through the Reach and starves it people. I am glad I am of the North and worship the old and true gods." Brandon voiced as he drained his wine. His mother glared at him.

Everybody expected her to yell at him for the tirade against their gods but was surprised to hear what he was actually yelled at for.

"Brandon did me and your father tell you that you were old enough to drink wine yet?" Ashara chastised his son. Then they heard a booming laugh come from Lord Poole.

"Lord Poole straighten yourself out and quit acting like a drunk, don't lower yourself to these southern idiots." Ashara now chastised the quiet Lord Poole causing a small laugh to escape Olenna Redwyne's mouth.

"Lady Stark I know for sure House Dayne practices and follows the seven. Why would you of all people favor the old gods?" An aide to the High Septon asked.

"Fuck and you. Now Willias you and your mother can head south with us to Dorne and then finally back to the North with us. We can always use a sharp mind like yours Willias, and if that is a pup in you let it be raised next to it's siblings." Ashara said with the authority of the North behind her.

"Lady Alerie still has to be judged." The High Septon boomed getting angry, he was so use to having his word be the final law and never be questioned. He was did not even want money like usual to do his job, although it did help that he did recieve a nice sum of dragons in his room this morning with a letter bearing the Lannister lion.

"According to the law…." Lord Baelor Hightower stood up rattled off the law of trial by combat and how it could not be blocked by even the High Septon.

"Now where is the proof that we already asked for?" Ashara stood up and walked over to the High Septon. From behind the crowd came a bloody and bruised Lady in Waiting Desmera Redwyne with a puffy black eye. She had been dragged out in her small clothes that were also ripped.

Olenna ran to her grand niece and hugged her but not before slapping the High Septon so hard it left a mark.

"The honorable seven condone torturing children, I know why Torrhen pisses on a Sept as he walks by one. The child will come with us as well if that is okay with you Olena?" Ashara asked the grand aunt as she embraced her niece.

"Of course and you have my thanks, make sure she is safe." Olenna says getting a nod from Ashara.

"Sweetling you are to go with Lady Ashara and be by her guards at all times is that understood?" Olenna asked her niece getting a nod from her. As she walks towards her new savior she sends a apologetic look towards Alerie who sends and understanding smile.

"Now when will this kangaroo court hold it's trial by combat? If you say any later than tomorrow morning than you had better sleep with one eye open." Lord of Oldtown yelled.

"Tomorrow morning where trials by combats are usually held. Lady Alerie will be held in the tower per custom and be escorted there in the morning." The aide told them.

With great distrust of her captors her father finally let her leave his sight being escorted away. Already the damage was done to the Tyrell family, the prominent family Robert thought he was marrying his brother into was about to take a turn for the worse. Word would be reaching the Reach within the week of the dishonor done to their lady by Lord Mace Tyrell. Highgarden would become a riot with the city going up in flames, the people were doing the job for Torrhen.

(perspective change)

"Renly you must stop this, my mother is innocent surely you can see it." Margaery pleaded with her new husband in their quarters that night.

"Margaery sweet there is nothing do besides trust the seven and the High Septon, do not worry we will make sure the wolves pay for their treachery in the future." Renly assured the crying girl before he proceeded to marriage rape the girl that night. The quicker he got an heir into her the quicker he could focus on his true love Loras.

(perspective change

Lara had been sent up by Torrhen to watch over Alerie, he had truly felt bad about taking advantage of her like that and charged Lara with making sure she was okay. She watched on in horror as the little girl Desmera that she made piss herself was marched out of the tower a broken and bloody mess. She looked into the eyes of the information gatherer for the High Septon Hendrik Grool and saw pleasure in his eyes, she knew that before she left King's Landing that man would breathe his last breath.

Watching the kangaroo court and Lady Ashara defend her made her grow to respect the woman that much more. Seeing the sad eyes of Alerie she was pulled out of the moment when she heard a fellow Septa say to her sister.

"Regardless tonight after her humiliation we are going to ensure the baby does not live we cannot let this humiliation go on against the seven." Sister 1 said.

"Sister Margaret that is all we stand against, please do not do this." Sister 2 said. They continued on until sister 1 had ensured sister 2's silence. Lara knew she was going to have to stop the murder of her Lord and Master's pup.

Watching the guards escort her up to the tower she knew she had to talk with Lady Ashara quick.

A couple of hours later Lady Ashara and her son Brandon walked into their room to see a Septa waiting for them. With a speed that showed he was trained by the deadly Red Viper Brandon pulled out his short sword and maneuvered his way around the masked women pressing the blade against her throat tight drawing blood. She could have prevented this position but she would never raise arms against a Stark or Stark blood.

"You have 3 seconds to explain who you are and why you're here before my son slits your throat throwing you threw the window." Lady Ashara demanded.

"Lady Stark my name is Lara, I am a faithful servant of King Torrhen." She said quickly not wanting to get killed over a misunderstanding.

"Lara I know you, I thought you were a serving girl in Winterfell but apparently you are much more. Now tell me what you came here for." She nodded to Brandon to release his blade after her hood was taken off and they recognized her.

She relayed her mission and what she heard.

"Protect her at all cost, dispose of any bodies the best you can and you will be the last one leaving giving them a gift." Lady Ashara went on to describe her plan.

Making it an hour later back at the tower she climbed the steps and saw some Septas walking out of her room with a bag and golden lock in it, panicked she ran to the room with the guard allowing her in due to her outfit. She looked in and saw a crying stript nude bald Alerie looking up fearfully of the new Septa entering. She huddled back into the corner, she was about to comfort the poor lady until she heard voices behind her.

"You may go guard we have to take care of somethings." The same radical sister 1 says as she enters seeing Lara. The guard walks off

"Oh I see you wanted to start without us, we will praise the seven together sister." Behind her is 4 other sisters. Knowing she had to play along she put on a Westerlands accent.

"Of course why would I miss this." She said with a smile. The 5 Septas walked infront of her pulling a knife out. Then she struck.

She pulled out her own knife piercing the heart of the closet one from behind, startled the one on her left looked in shock to see in one smooth motion the blade left the back and was slicing her throat causing her to try to grasp it closed. Moving to the next sister in the same motion she stabbed the knife deep into her temple causing her to die.

With two left she punched the unarmed sister in the throat causing her to crash to her knees holding her throat fighting for air. The sister holding the knife attacked her in an untrained motion and she slapped her arm out of the way causing the knife to fall to the ground, she grabbed her throat pinching the sides slamming her against the wall. The ring leader was now fighting for breath and terrified she would meet the stranger.

"Please don't kill me sister I beg of you. I will do whatever you want for free no bribe necessary." She pleaded for her life.

"I am no sister you hypocrite, Alerie could you please hand me the knife in the side of the sisters head?" Lara asked kindly to the scared woman. She only nods and crawls over pulling it out falling over on her butt. She walks over handing it Lara.

"The Wolf King sends his regards." Lara says as she stabs the sister in the body 35 times. She releases the now dead sister to see the other sister crawling towards the exit.

"Stop right there you will help us dispose of the body and clean up the blood or else you will meet their fate." Lara gave the sister a warning. She nodded quickly, she and the sister carried a body each to a room where the bats had arranged for a wildfire to start from some left over wildfire vases from the Targaryen days. They put the bodies in the far back and after another trip all four bodies were gone.

With all the blood cleaned up Lara led a confused sister to the same storage closet as her dead sister, as realization caught up to her she felt the valyrian steel enter and exit her body. She fought for life and tried to scream only to feel the blade slice across her throat. With last breath the sister who did not want to attend this "justice for the seven" died.

After cleaning her mess up and positioning the body Lara still had a 10 minute window and went to check on Alerie who was in a state of shock

"Alerie, Torrhen sent me to watch over you, he wants you to remain strong. Once your champion wins tomorrow you will see him in Dorne. This never happened okay Alerie anyone ask they came in and kicked you and left okay?" The bloody Septa tells the nude broken woman. She wants to give her some clothes but the last people in here left her nude so that how she would have to be left.

"Torr… Torrhen you called him Wolf King?" She asked her savior confused.

"Yes it will be on him or Rhaenys to fill you in on the details but that is a secret between us okay." Lara hugs Alerie.

"But I'm not beautiful anymore, he will not be attracted to me though." Alerie says and yelps out loud after 5 spanks.

"That is what Torrhen will do but much harder if you put yourself down okay, beauty is in here." She places a hand over Alerie's heart.

"I will remain strong." Alerie says gaining some of her confidence back.

"Good luck no matter the outcome you will be in the south." Lara Assures her putting her clean Septa Robe on and cover. With a quick kiss on the lips she relocks the door and bounding down the stairs just as a guard is coming to check on Alerie. The guard looks in and Alerie is holding her stomach like he was beat just as she was told to do.

(Next morning)

All occupants were in attendance at battle arena while on the field was House Stark along with Lord Hightower and his son. Brienne was warming up doing the practice motions to loosen her arms up. From the far side came a convoy of people one of them being the High Septon who took his place next to the king to watch the battle. Behind in chains was Alerie stript of all her clothes except ripped small clothes and a freshly shaven head.

Her father explodes.

"What the hell game are you playing you fucker, she has not been found guilty and you punish her already." Lord Hightower booms in his battle armor bearing the high tower of his sigil. He wished he could cut through those bastards holding his daughter right now to comfort her.

"Taking a trial by combat I deem that is a guilty verdict." High Septon declares. Leyton goes to retaliate until Ashara puts a hand on his shoulder calming him down.

"Now this is a trial by combat for the sins of adultery pushed forward by her lord husband Mace Tyrell. This battle will be to the death. Will the seven's champion step forward." High Septon declares.

A smiling confident man bearing the Lannister lion steps forward. Tyrek Lannister the son of Tygett Lannister who was coming up as the best sword in the Westerlands looks towards his opponent and bows to his cousin and queen. He is 21 years of age with a tall lean build and way too beautiful of armor.

"This is who I am facing? A woman! Can someone get her some needle work to practice?" Tygett Lannister says as he twirls his sword in an impressive form. The faces of Cersei and the High Septon are smiling knowing his skills are great. The face of Jaime Lannister who knows her skill is less convinced he will have a cousin in a few moments.

"Begin!" The High Septon yells starting the trial.

Tygett comes out swinging with impressive flow and form. If she never practiced with Torrhen she would have been defeated right away. Countering his attack she weaved in and out trying to get the upper hand. Their fighting had moved them closer to the edge over Blackwater Bay. If either of them fell in with their armor they would definitely drown to death.

Seeing an Tygett slashed his sword for the kill with a confident smile on his face. With Torrhen's fake hole she closed it in blocking it with her steel shoulder and drove her sword into the knee of Tygett causing the proud man to scream.

With a light push Brienne of Winterfell pushed Tygett down into the rocky shore of the Blackwater Bay.

Stunned silence circled the arena as they saw one of the top Lannister warriors fall to his death by a female.

"That was not allowed it was suppose to remain in the circle. Guards arrest…" High Septon was cut off.

"Do not finish those words we are taking my daughter away from this shithole." Lord Hightower said as his men and Stark men drew their weapons.

"Fine but never let us see her here ever again." King Robert cut in wanting not to cause too much hostilities. He could see his kingdom crumbling around him.

Unlocked Alerie ran down to where her son, father, and friend was embracing them all.

"Sorry father I should have never done that with Torrhen." She cried in her father's arms.

"Shush he is a strong man that will treat you right, we will worry about the blow back later." Her father comforted her.

3 hours later the Starks left with Lord Hightower, Willias Tyrell, and a free Alerie the party hit the King's Road south to Dorne. Lord Hightower had a few words to give this Savage Wolf.

(That night)

It was a bad day for High Septon Fowler, he was mocked in public and he lost the Trial by battle to a woman. It was all those damn savages fault, he would start the next morning by burning that weirwood tree he vowed to regain order. Hearing a knock on the door he allows entrance to his private quarters, he had sent a message to Little finger saying he needed some "relief" tonight.

In came a beautiful women of about 22 who swayed her hips in a sexy motion, she had long blonde hair and an attractive figure that could be scene through her sheer night clothes. In her hand was a bottle of fine Northern Ale that he loved so much. He hated the wolves but they made good ale.

"I heard someone here needed some relief." The whore said as she walked over to the table in front of him bending low at the waist to give him a view of her ass.

"That will be me sweet ass, remember I am the one in charge here. Now stript and pour me a glass of that ale and on your knees." He ordered lust in his eyes. She complied her perfect nude form before him. He grabbed the glass and chugged it in one gulp, pouring himself a second he turned his attention towards the girl. Taking off his breeches the 50 year old man walked over to her and dragged her to the table bending her over it.

She was fighting it but he had the strength and leverage advantage and she cried and screamed as he entered her. Instead of a moaning of lust she was crying in sadness from his thrust and that made him all the harder. He started to feel himself build up and the door was broke down and 5 men entered looking at him with an angry look. Pulling out of the whore he went to fight and grab a knife but his legs gave out and he stumbled forward falling to the ground.

The world around him started to go blurry, he fought to stay conscious but he felt himself falling deeper and deeper into sleep. The last thing he saw was a mysterious man in a dark robe holding the crying girl. Then it all went black.

(perspective change)

Lara was so disappointed in herself, she was lazy and unprepared. Lara had studied the man knowing his love of the rough stuff. Right now she felt lower than any of the prostitutes that she had seen here in King's Landing. There was someone else that entered her besides her King and Master Torrhen, she wanted to cry and jump off the tower right now but she knew she knew King Torrhen would be upset so she would have to fight on. Finally she calmed down and decided to finish off his information gatherer. After that she would be jumping on a horse and finding Torrhen to tell her sins to no matter what island he was on.

And hour later the High Septon awoke to see 5 men but no more whore in his room. Looking around he looked down and saw his feet on a chair, and felt a tight rope around his neck. He looked up to see it looped through a top support beam coming down to a steel bar on his window. Feeling his hand tied together he knew this was bad.

"Who are you and what did the whore have to do with this." He demanded only to have one of the men punched him hard in the gut almost causing him to fall off the chair to his death.

"Mars please calm down I love her like a sister to but we need to explain to his holiness what is happening." A shadowy figure approached him with a hood on. Even though the light was on the figure no light showed his face.

"That whore you raped is a good friend of mine even though we started off on rocky footing. She is also a lover of the king. We would have been able to save her from your cock but we were rescuing someone at the time." Quan said as he walked over to the table to take a drink.

"Perfect tell him it was the queen that paid for that show, it was her cousin who failed to deliver in killing the bitch." He pleaded knowing he would be free in a few moments after that.

"What you think we serve King Robert? No we serve a much more honorable king. That accused was also a lover of his that you tried to have his child killed as well." He said pouring a drink for his men who gave their thanks.

"You know Damien this is a poor excuse for wine he has, if we were not here to kill him I would recommend our dealer from Dorne." Quan told his companion as if there was not a terrified mad with a noose around his neck.

"Oh I agree this wine makes me shit for days." Damien agreed.

"Wait what other king? The father wasn't a king he was Lord Stark…." Realization dawns upon him knowing he pissed off a person that is much more deadly than House Lannister. He pissed off the Savage Wolf of the North.

"How rude to interrupt our conversation. Now where was I?" Quan asked as he leaned a little on the chair support the High Septon making it wobble a little.

"The wine." The High Septon said quickly hoping to distract them enough for the guards to save him.

"Ah yes thank you good man. Damien you would be shitting for day if you drank water with your diet, a man cannot live on bear gravy alone." Quan said laughing in a dark creepy laugh.

"Well we all can't have our dinners with the king. Although he did come over one day unannounced to dinner to say hi to the wife and kids. Let me just say little Robin has a new idol." The tall man with black slick hair said getting a laugh from all the men.

"Please tell Lord Stark I will do anything he wants. I will even pass any laws he wants just let me live." He started to whine.

"He rapes our sister and wants to live and I am pretty sure she would push the chair out for not calling him King Torrhen." Damien said teatering the chair making the grown man cry now.

"I will obey King Torrhen please just let me live." He was begging.

"Like you let the 17 year old Anna Rivers live? Or how you raped her 14 year old sister in front of her and made her watch before you killed her. No I did this whole exercise so your last thought before your gods see you is why they will spit on you." Quan said with venom as he kicked the chair out. The rope tightened around the man's neck so he would choked to death instead of dying by a clean neck snap.

"Damien is the suicide note written in his handwriting?" Quan asked getting a nod.

"Mars did you doctor his books making it look like Lannisters were paying him off?" Getting a nod from that they untied his hands from behind, they placed the ropes over his sleeves so not to leave rope burn and cleaned the glasses departing making it look like a depressed man killed himself.

On the stairway down they were met up by another one of his men and scared 14 year old Bella Rivers who had a large gash on the side of her face that made their kings looks small. Putting a reassuring hand around the girl they disappeared in the shadows like a ghost.

(Scene Change)

Lord Sol sat on _Rodwell's Fury_ which was a three tier massive warship design for utter destruction. As he looked around at his fleet he could only be amazed by the trust instilled in him by Torrhen. He had started a produce shipper that suggested some ideas and now he was leading a fleet to take the Stepstones.

Glancing over Marcus saw his 500 ships made with ironwood that waved the banner of House Stark. He could have waved his sun banner but decided to wave the direwolf proudly. Walking towards the front of his ship with the eyepiece he looked at the enemies and saw about 600 ships that were made of a cheaper wood. Probably converted merchant ships a lot of them were.

A little deeper he saw some fire ships already being prepped for the battle and made a note in his log to look out for them.

A runner came up the stairs the meet him. He was a lad of 15 bearing the sigil of House Wyl, the adder biting the ankle.

"Lord Admiral Sol, Lord Wyl and his ships are ready whenever you are. We are prepped and have our heaviest ramming horns on ready to smash them. He did notice there are no Tyroshi ships so we should take advantage of that and finish it quickly." The messenger said in a rehearsed speech not wanting to forget anything.

"Got it lad, tell Lord Wyl that we are waiting on the signal to launch the attack. Remember once the way is clear his rear guard ship needs to launch the fire arrow to signal for Lord Stark to send his ships off to land at the First Step. Tell him better to send it later than sooner, his ship is meant for transport not sea battles." Lord Sol told the lad getting a nod and him running off.

It was a nerve wrecking 2 more hours and he heard the loud howl of a wolf, he knew that howl belonged to Artos. A second later Valyria and Dawn joined in on the howling from the sounds of it and he knew it was time.

"Men raise anchor and lower the sails, call out the war horn we strike now!" Lord Sol yelled getting an excited yell from his crew and the ship next to him.

Sails down they approached line of ships excitement was in his eyes. He spent years going through books of sea battles and sea techniques now it was time to put it into practice.

(Perspective Change)

Jasmine Tour'e was on her ship _The Harbinger_ facing down a smaller force of ships trying to make it to the First Step. Her and Maddy had stayed up all night discussing tactics, advantages, and finally James. She missed him and swore to the seven that she would crush these damn wolves.

Hearing a loud howl coming from the enemy lines she could only pray she never faced down on of those massive wolves in person. Jon one of the few survivors when they killed the brother still had nightmares about the path of destruction one animal could do. The grey fur had turned to a deep coat of red from it's victims and she had pity for anyone who faced them on land.

Seeing a wave of 400 ships coming at her she knew it was time for battle.

"Archers ready fire arrows," She heard 5 ships load of archers nocking the arrows. "Aim….. Fire." she yelled a wave of fire arrows went towards the attacking ships catching a few sails on fire but the decks remained strong. The fire they used was suppose to burn right through the oak that the North used.

Her thoughts were cut off from a large bolt the size of 3 men and a blunt front end came towards the ship next to her with incredible force smashing the deck causing the men to abandon ship with the former merchant ship sinking down to the sea floor. The one bolt took down a small warship and their ships wouldn't light on fire, she had to wonder what the hell information they had been lacking.

"Drop the sails and attack." She yelled and the war horn blew causing her 500 ships protecting the First Step to attack. She maneuvered her ship to the battle and narrowly dodging a ship with a black adder she rammed into a ship containing the grey direwolf and instead of smashing through it she bounced off it leaving only a few broken pieces. She was so shocked by the strength of the wood that she forgot her surroundings. She looked around and had to dodge a large three tier ship named _Rodwell's Fury_ from crushing her, the ship clipped her and left her limping away.

Sailing out to the open to assess the situation she saw in a matter of minutes half of her fleet was already demolished with only a few 20 Stark mast floating in the water. Jasmine Tour'e sounded the retreat and sailed away trying to save as much of the fleet as possible. Before they were able to escape only 85 ships had made it to open sea.

Jasmine looked on with horror at seeing all the broken wood laying in the ocean, she saw small ships picking up her men and making them prisoners and she could only pray to the gods that Nathaniel did not underestimate them like she did. With a tear in her eye to all her lost brothers and sister she sailed the 86 ships back to the Final Step.

(Scene Break)

Torrhen watched on as Lord Admiral Sol launch his fleet into the enemy ships.

"Ready the bolts." He yelled and three bolt ships as they called them loaded massive blunt bolts into the scorpion.

A friend of his from Volantis had come up with a design but was laughed at by everyone. Talen Oher had come up with the blueprint of the ship to be used during a sea battle. The ship was the size of a small galley and the whole deck consisted of dual mast on the left and right with the giant scorpion sitting on the ship. It took 3 years to perfect but finally Port Lyanna and Talen Oher had the perfect design. Able to adjust up and down with each ship holding about 20 bolts. The tricky part was designing a ship that would not crush by the force of one shot being released. Ironwood had been the answer.

"Fire." He yelled. Him and Arthur who had stepped near him watched as the bolts destroyed the weak wooded ships.

"Torr you have created a monster." Arthur said simply and walked away. A Lannister scout team sat on the shore under cover and watched as the massive bolts destroyed anything they touched. They quickly snuck away to make the venture back to King's Landing to tell of this development leaving 4 spies behind to act as Stark soldiers.

The demolition of the pirate queen's forces was complete and the fire arrow came floating towards them harmlessly landing in the ocean.

"Move the ship Captain Hoscar." He told his captain. They maneuvered through the damage as prison ships picked up the survivors to be placed in Ghaston Grey till the end of the war. Torrhen heard footstep behind him and saw Arthur, Dawn, Jon, Ygritte, Ser Barristan, Blackfish, and Dacey Mormont ready for battle.

"I finally get to see the legendary Blackfish in battle. We brought some maesters to record history right?" Torrhen said in his black armor gifted to him by the Tyrells. He was checking his 5 blade to ensure they were all there.

"Aye your grace, we have 10 maesters and 10 Myrish painters to paint what they see here." Torrhen nodded putting on his wolf helm since they were approaching the sandy beach.

Rhaenys had arranged to set up a Harrenhal museum of art, to get said art she sent painters all over their two kingdoms to record the stuff that would inspire people. She had one done of the Water Gardens since most people would never see it in their lives. Also she had one with Sylvia and her wolf Nymeria sitting by the red pond. She had ensured 20 painters would be sent with them record history.

"Hope you fuckers are ready cause here we go." The savage wolf shouts and he slides down the ladder shield in hand taking his first steps on the beach. He puts his shield up and catches a few arrows with it, by that time 500 men are off the ship forming a shield wall walking forward. Some arrows slip by but the hole is filled up again.

They finally push up the beach till their feet is hitting grass. Torrhen looks up and sees the the panicked inexperienced archers flabbergasted unsure of how to proceed. Moving up the final hill they now have even ground with the archers and the wolves are sent out.

The first archer pulled out his blade to slice Dawn but received a missing arm for his efforts. Artos cut left dodging in and out of the few arrows sent his way making up the ground and tearing out the throats of the archers. Catching up to his wolf to fight beside him Torrhen smashed his shield into an older soldier making him stumble back, with the stumble Torrhen brought his Valyrian sword down on the man's collar bone letting scream one last time.

While Torrhen is slashing away Ser Barristan is watching his back bring his greatsword down on untrained sailors and slavers. Munda who was with the other ships dodges a swipe and brings her three balled mace up high and crashes it against the skull of her opponent.

Arthur getting his first taste of combat realizes Torrhen was right, war is an addictive rush. Using all the techniques taught to him by his cousin and father he danced through the enemies.

Jon and Ygritte stood against 10 armed men surrounding them on a isolated side.

"Come on love leave him and you will survive this and see a real cock. Let me show you a.." The slavers sentence was finished with him grasping at his bloody throat by the slash of Jon. Startled the pirates try to avenge their friend only to have a massive wolf come you and tear three of their throats out. Jon and Ygritte easily finish of the rest.

"Such a romantic Jon Snow, didn't know you cared about my honor that much. I may have to…" Ygrittes teasing was cut off by the deep kiss Jon put on her lips. She melted into the kiss wanting every taste of his tongue. Their moment was broken by the booming laugh of the Greatjon who had easy time crushing his targets with the help of soldier from his house.

"Torrhen you won the bet, Jon kissed her in the battle." Greatjon boomed as the rest of the welcoming party was killed. The three wolves howled.

"Yea you think Rhae is loud, Ygritte will probably make her seem like a Sept mouse." Arthur says joining in on the teasing. Ygritte blushes and mad they had a betting pool on their first kiss.

"Tell me how loud Talla is when you show her your wolf dear brother. Now wait we will probably mistake her for Artos slaying that bear" Jon jokes backs as the men all rally and ready for the movement forward. Artos had once decided to go for a grand bear by himself, by the time the hunting party caught up to him the bear was killed and Artos let out a howl that shook the entire forest.

"Enough we need to move, by the way Ygritte did you feel his wolf stir." Torrhen said walking away but not before grabbing his own crotch, the men of House Stark burst out laughing and followed him to regroup.

"It could've been worse." Jon said trying to make light of their humiliation in front of the army and his family. She just glares at him and walks away.

"Come on lover boy maybe you will walk away with a scar, chicks love scars. Just look at Torrhen." Tormund says as they walk to catch up.

"Please Tormund he was a womanizer before now it's just too easy for him." Jon says sharing a laugh with Tormund. They walk up to the formation.

Behind them Oberyn and his Vipers meet them.

"Torr I see you slaughter them without us. We will need to do our part now." Oberyn says in his traditional lightweight armor bearing the red viper. The two generals shook forearms and turned their attention to a small keep that could only really be called a fort where the majority of the 7,000 men ran to.

"Our numbers?" Torrhen asked open ended for anyone to answer. After quick tally the love birds Jon and Ygritte came back.

"Roughly 4,000 men, we can call an extra 2,000 if needed." Ygritte reported after stabbing a crawling enemy in the back.

"None needed, we are not facing a strong opponent. She expected us to be demolished that night Rodwell died with my death as well as the death of the Martell family. We play it smart and use our skills we will win this island by nightfall." Torrhen said as he order the people around. Lord Sol continued to do clean up of the enemies ships that were still fighting.

They had two separate groups one led by Torrhen and Tormund with the other led by Oberyn and the Greatjon. With 2,000 men apiece they stormed the keep. 3 hours later they had climbed to the top of the keep capturing 4,000 of the 6,000 that ran this way.

Torrhen walked up to a commander.

"Where are they headed to?" Torrhen yelled at the kneeling commander, the commander just spit on his boot. The pirate a man of late 40's had a dirty beard with dirty House Stark armor. Torrhen figured he was apart of the crew that stole a shipment of rugs and spices from him.

"Artos." Torrhen simply said and everybody had to look away except Torrhen who was looking towards the next kneeling commander as Artos slowly bit the screaming man throwing his body around like a ragdoll.

"Your next." Torrhen said to the next person. The person hesitated not wanting to give up his troops but not wanting to be torn apart.

"Arto.." Torrhen started but was interrupted.

"The Stony Sept at the top of the hill, they will wait out there for reinforcements knowing you won't attack them in there honoring the gods." Commander 2 said.

"Oberyn your men and some of mine will keep this keep and get it set as a forward camp. We march 4,000 strong to that Sept." Torrhen said to his friend Oberyn who had been cleaning off his spear and chatting with Ser Barristan Selmy about the battle. He nodded towards his king and departed to assign the men.

2 hours later they were all surrounding a large Sept that stood on a huge hill. They had boarded up the windows to protect them from loose arrows. The front door opened and 20 Septas came running out towards Torrhen who was standing going over a plan with his men.

"My Lord please help us, the brutes kicked us all out." A Septa pleaded for assistance.

"So you say there are no more innocents in there and is there any other exits?" Torrhen asked getting a brilliant idea.

"No My Lord, we were the last ones and the only exit was sealed shut years ago with plaster and stone. We were getting too many rats in the basement." She said still confused why they would ask about the exits.

"Greatjon, Tormund I need you to have some men and wrap the building in hay all around it. And Arthur your men are to nail down that front door." Torrhen ordered, everybody caught on immediately even the Septas.

"My Lord that is a holy place the gods will smite you if you even think such acts. Now quit being a godless heathen and cancel those orders." The Septa demands. Ygritte comes up with her steel glove and back hands the Septa to the ground.

"You must understand sister there are stories about me and this will be a new one, the man who burned the Sept." He smiled evilly not caring for their gods and tradition.

"Torrhen the followers of the seven will come after you for this." Oberyn warned his king, he particularly did not care since he pissed on the gods himself.

Just then Tormund and Greatjon came back with Arthur reporting their jobs were done. Grabbing a torch that was lit since it was getting dark he walked up to the front barred door.

"Don't do this my sister will have your head." Nathaniel warned him knowing his minutes were numbered. They underestimated them in every way and now he would die for it.

"Sister huh, let me just say my brother Rodwell sends his regards." Torrhen stated as he placed the torch on the hay. Within ten minutes the stony Sept was aflame and you could hear the men and women screaming as they were burnt alive.

It was said while the fire was at it's highest the Final Step and Tyrosh saw the blaze, this ended what would be called the Battle of the Burning Sept.

A/N:

 **Jorelle Mormont(canon character)**

Second youngest daughter of Maege Mormont

 **Bridgette Tour'e**

Smart bookworm and eldest daughter of Madeline

 **Jimmy Tour'e**

Second eldest child of hers

 **Yennefer Tour'e**

Three year old daughter of Madeline

 **Jasmine Tour'e**

Madeline's younger sister

 **Tregar Ormollen**

Canon character who Lynesse Hightower left Jorah Mormont for

Have to dig deep into the canon for this

 **Mya Stone**

Canon character and bastard daughter of Robert in the Vale

Escorted Catelyn up the pass in the books

 **Mars**

A very large shadow

 **Bella Rivers**

Victim of corrupt High Septum

Raped and left with large scars over her face

You know the drill tell me what you liked, did not like, want to see more off, less off and so forth and reviews are highly appreciated. Also check the twitter thing. I made it just for this story, all maps will be uploaded to that account. It's not too bad right now but I will be calling the islands by their names instead of locations. If it does not work please tell me so I can get it fixed.

Ric


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: If you wanna see the family tree I posted it script typed out on my profile. Also again the Stepstone man is on twitter, just look up the profile Bigblue2289 and you will see it there. Tried other methods but that words the best. So yea we start off with Daenerys hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 7

(7 days after the Battle of the Burning Sept)

The sun was beating down hard on the Pentos manor that belonged to Magister Illyrio, her room was adorned with expensive silk drapes, the finest Dornish rug she had ever seen, and a banner of Targaryen on the back wall so she never forgot who she was. Daenerys Targaryen had a long trip with her brother Viserys to get to this point, the saddest moment for her was a few years back when they had to sell her mother's crown to provide food to survive.

The money was suppose to be for food but she knew her brother had spent the money on whores and drink which left her to beg on the street once again. One slow night of begging she received a letter and 100 dragons from a mysterious man in dark robes, as she went to look up from the letter thanking the man there was nothing there but the shadows. The letter beared the seal of the dragon with three head and it was addressed from her niece three years her elder. Dany had obediently given the letter to her older brother since she was not as well versed in the high valyrian yet, when he read it out loud it went on to chastise him for selling their mothers crown to feed his addiction of whores and drink.

The letter went onto say a man would help them get back to Westeros where they both would be taken care of, Viserys had disregarded the letter calling their niece a traitor to his crown and never arranged a meeting with their savior. It took three long years of begging on the streets for food and armies for them to find the hospitality of Magister Illyrio, by this time Viserys had earned the name The Beggar King.

It was a week after that initial meeting that she was met by the same mysterious stranger in the street and led to a building close by. Many times Dany tried to move way, the figure just gripped her arm and dragged her along the street. The people that passed her simply assumed she was a new whore earning some coins.

Nervously she followed him to small building on the outskirts of town see a hot meal set up on a table with some kind of juice. She had never eaten so fast in her life, over the years of minimal food she had been losing a lot of weight so this is what the maester ordered. Before she left she was treated to a bath to get the grime off of her and able to draft the letter to her niece.

Over the years she had learned so much about Rhae's life from the letters. She was amused to hear about the crush on Torrhen turn love, the direwolves, life in Winterfell, Torrhen's tourney win declaring her the queen of roses, and most recent and sad the death of Rodwell. Rhae explained to her how close they had been getting over the years, they were siblings in all but blood so she took his death hard.

After every letter received she would read it before the mystery man and she would draft the response on spot to avoid detection of her brother. The mysterious man would take her newly received letter and place it amongst a archive of letters for her for safekeeping.

As she munched on her grapes that a servant laid out for her she was surprised to see her brother walking in with a smile on his face. Over the years he had not been of the best disposition or company, currently he was trying to marry her off to anyone with a big army to help him win his crown.

"Sister I have excellent news, we have arranged for you to be married in 2 years." He said with a smile getting much too close on the bed for comfort in her opinion. The one thing Viserys never understood was personal boundaries.

"But why must I marry someone when our niece has a huge army of her own? They control the North and Dorne, also have been gaining support in the Riverlands. That is three kingdoms conquered, and soon it will be a fourth with the Stepstones." Dany said to now angry Viserys like it was completely obvious.

SLAP, Dany's face recoiled from the slap that left the palm print on her face.

"Don't ever talk to me about that false dragon who whored out to the wolf. When we march on Westeros we will bring a mighty army that they will all kneel before with pride. If they don't the false dragon will feel the flames of the true one. Can you believe that dragon whore allowed herself to get pregnant by the puppy?" Viserys mocked, he had resorted to calling the wolves puppies. Stealing some grapes between breaths.

"One day me and you will be married like Aegon did of old sweet sister." Viserys moved in to kiss his 12 year old sister but was interrupted by the opening of the door by Magister Illyrio.

"Forgive me but I have something that requires your attention." Magister Illyrio said in his fat blue outfit with his goatee braided into two parts. The cheesemonger was a large man with just as large amount of power. He had been debating on whether to side with Varys his old friend who had been losing little birds to a mysterious organization or King and Queen Stark who seemed like the smart choice.

He would have abandoned the siblings a year or so back but he knew Rhaenys would reward him handsomely for the protection given to his aunt and uncle.

"We will finish this later sister." Viserys said kissing her cheek and heading to the parlor. The cheesemonger gave her a you're welcome smile and waddling off to follow the elder Targaryen. She turned around to grab another grape and saw a letter that was not there just a moment ago. Looking around there was no one around but had grown use to stuff like this.

As Dany sat back looking out her beautiful balcony she knew all of this could not be coincidence. When she finally met Torrhen she would thank him for the meals and shelter even though she could not prove it was him. She also knew when the time came she would kneel before them giving her mind, body, and soul to them completely, she could only pray her brother would get the message or there could be one less Targaryen.

Excitedly Dany ripped the letter open and read.

 _Aunt Dany,_

 _I know you said to stop calling you that but until you stop calling me Queen Rhaenys I will stop referring to you as Aunt Dany. So I hope this letter find you in happy spirits, I really wish you would let us make him disappear. I understand he is your brother but we have another dragon here in Westeros, I cannot say the name due to Torrhen wanting to keeping it a complete secret. I love you Auntie but I fear his leather belt more._

 _Let me warn you before you come to serve us in court because I do want you in court when the time is right trust his and my word, we are family but me and Torr require complete submission from our subjects. That said we are not crazy like your brother we just require order. Sometimes submission can be fun, trust me on that._

 _Well onto happier news, I felt the baby kick and it was strong. I have a bet going with Torrhen if it comes out with black hair he gets to name it, if it comes out our silver hair it's my choice. I already chose Aegon for my lost brother or Visenya the eldest sister wife of Aegon the Conqueror._

 _So how is the Magister treating you, I heard he is as wide as he is wise._

 _We have just arrived in Dorne and Arianne actually gave me a gift. I broke Arianne like I told you before but she found me a bastard daughter of the Usurper to break. I was so giddy, right now she is actually kneeling before me as a footstool. Your welcome home gift we will find you a daughter of the Usurper to break._

 _The war is going good my husband is most definitely going to win the war but onto sadder news, my cousin Nymeria who is a two moons heavier than me is starting to fail healthwise. It is still way too early to say anything either way but the maesters are nervous._

 _Well dear Auntie be good now or I may have to come and make a visit._

 _Queen Rhaenys of the North, Dorne, Riverlands, and soon all of Westerlands_

The letter written in High Valyrian, she could only smile at the thought of breaking a daughter of the king who killed her brother. It was because of "King" Robert that she was literally spat on begging for food in Braavos, the conditions of begging forced her to grow before her time. Dany had once been a submissive meek child before but more and more the dragon had been rising within her. Taking the advice from her future queen and niece she still acted meek and submissive to her brother, inside hoping she would be rescued soon to show the known world her dragon.

Going to the writing table she wrote about her brother's latest antics with scarring more people away and life in Pentos. When she had finished the letter she turned around and in the balcony stood a dark shadowy figure who she had recently learned had been a member of the Order of the Shadows.

Jumping like she did every time the shadowed man would come to pick up her letter.

"Sorry My Lady once again I guess I am too well trained." He said with humor in his voice. Dany would say he smiled but his face hiding in a shadow of his hood.

"It is alright Dornell." She said as she got out of her chair her silver night gown hugging her still youthful body. She would extract a little more information out the man after every pick up, she now knew he was loyal to House Stark and Queen Rhaenys and use to live in Winters Town but with this job his family moved to an undisclosed location closer to Pentos.

Walking over with new and old letter in hand to extract more info she opened her mouth to talk but the new letter and old letter for storage was snatched out of her hand and he vaulted over the railing to a lower roof. She was confused until the door opened to reveal her smiling brother and a Dothraki envoy.

(Scene Change)

King's Landing had been in a state of chaos, the first blow came when Willias Tyrell now exiled from the Crownlands and the Reach had exposed his father's adultery for the whole world to hear. King Robert had hoped the marriage would strengthen his hold on Reach after the switch of support by Lord Tarly towards House Stark. It was said now that Talla had already been name Lady in Waiting for Lady Rhaenys Stark as well as Lady Margaery Baratheon's former Lady in Waiting Mira Forrester. What shocked King's Landing though was when she gained a third one, a Mya Stone from the Vale who was known to be the bastard of the King.

The night was stormy and an group of 25 Lannister men rode into the Mud Gate with a worried imp in the center of them. Tyrion Lannister who had been enjoying his whores and wine had been sent to the capital to help his sister deal with issues her and the fat oaf Tyrell had landed them in.

Riding through the streets there were signs of riots that had not been cleaned up yet. Broken small folk limped around without proper medical treatment, he saw a nasty gash on one's head. If that man saw treatment right away he would survive but not much longer after that.

"Halt." Tyrion yelled. The group stopped on the dime, Tyrion climbed off his specialty made saddle and walked towards the man who attempted to limp away. Tyrion not even in armor walked towards him with guards besides him.

"Good sir, can you tell me what happened here?" Tyrion asked trying to gauge how fucked they were. He was told a story of starving people not being allowed to leave their farm lands to head north or south, sick children without medicine. The man cried about his 3 year old and how he wanted his son to get the medicine needed from a proper lord in the North or Dorne.

"Rassal follow this man to the shelter where the injured and sick are, James you go find me 15 maesters if you have the drag them out. And the rest of you go find some food for the people." The men bearing the Lannister lion in a background of red all stood around hesitant.

"If I don't not see feet moving right now my father will have all your heads. Now move." He yelled and the threat worked. An half an hour later Tyrion made it to the shelter and saw sick children being treated and his brother Jaime walking up to him. The gold cape was flowing as he walked up to his smaller brother.

"You know Cersei is pissed you kept her waiting at court." He said as he helped an old man onto the table. He may have been born with the Lannister name but he did not have ambition running through his veins. He loved his sister in more ways than one but her ambition would have all these people killed.

"Yes our sweet sister is angry at me, what a surprise. What triggered the riot Jaime?" He said walking over to a table with some cheap wine and bread laid out for him as thanks. Pouring some wine for him and Jaime they sipped it and wanted to spit it out but knowing how rude that was drank it. Growing up on the finest arbor or Dornish wines they forgot small folk had to settle for lower quality wines.

"You heard about Mace Tyrell's little display and letting the former High Septon take his wife away without a fight?" Tyrion nodded breaking some stale bread off.

"Well after our cousin was thrown into the Blackwater Bay and Alerie's head was shaven too early there was a fight between the Sept forces and the small folk about corruption. Matters were not helped when that book linking us to that corruption was found in the room of the High Septon after he hung himself. The only reason we are alive now is because we brought medicine and food." Jamie said passing up on the stale bread.

It was two hours later and the two Lannister siblings walked into the throne room to see impatient lords waiting for them.

"Thank the gods the imp is here now we can begin." Robert said sarcastically. His wine flagon was filled by Lancel Lannister.

"Well if I did not have to clean up the Faith's and the crowns mess I would have been her much sooner. Now tell me dear sister it has only been a year since I have been in King's Landing and I come and see the remnants of a riot and hear it is due to corruption." Tyrion said walking around and looking at the now disgraced Mace Tyrell.

"And Lord Tyrell are you sure you want to keep the Reach? I heard rumors there are riots in Highgarden and the smallfolk are burning down your arbors. You piss off your two biggest houses sending them to seek friendship with House Stark. This House Stark who happens to have the biggest army currently that you betrayed by breaking the betrothal. So I ask you are you a fucking moron." Tyrion exclaimed Loras pulled his sword pressing it on the imps neck.

"Loras quit being an idiot and sheathe your sword, Lord Tyrion is right on all accounts. The trouble started when cancelled the arrangement with House Stark." Olenna says as she insults her foolish grandson. She loves her grandchildren but they could be idiots.

"Mother this arrangement was best for all parties involved now…" He was cut off by a slap on the face by his mother.

"Don't you dare spit those lies to me that throw out so easily. This was the best arrangement for you and your damn honor. If war comes and the wolves tear through our armies placing the sword to House Tyrell's head do you think they will allow us to remain in Highgarden? Do you think you your fancy wines, rugs, and whores will keep flooding in? No the commander you stole credit from in the last war is who we will be pledging ourselves too. You will broker peace with House Stark no matter the cost." She commanded and she stalked out of the hall.

A flustered Mace sat down shocked at the verbal abuse he just received from his mother.

"Well now how do we fix our kingdom?" Tyrion asked to all those lords in court.

"We can exterminate the wolves." Prince Joffrey from the peanut section said. Before Tyrion could respond a new voice entered the hall.

"Now tell me what does my lord have to do with your failures?" Lord Ethan Glover said as he walked in long of hair and beard. The silver mailed fist on red decorated his chest. Behind him came Lady Elissa Branfield wife of Lord Forrester with her two young children Ethan and Talia Forrester. 10 year old Ethan wore the house sigil on his chest.

"Ah Lady Branfield what an honor it is to have you amongst us. You as well Lord Glover, how may we help you today." Tyrion says trying to keep some semblance of peace.

Ethan looked around the throne room and recalled perfectly where Brandon was as he saw the Winterfell heir choke himself to death. He could still recall the scream of Lord Stark echoing through the room as he was burnt alive.

"Well from the sounds of it we should be hightailing it out of here preparing for war to defend ourselves." Elissa states as she walks around inspecting the hall knowing how hard this visit was for Ethan. Looking at all the craven lords of the south expecting more, her family fought for the Targaryens to defend this? She could only shake her head.

"Are you enjoying yourself Lady Branfield?" Cersei ask in anger that a northerner is walking around judging them.

"Oh just seeing what the hype is about King's Landing. Nice city, very nice small folk. Did you know one of them gave me a guided tour? Yea apparently my warden Lord Stark made quite an impression here even though he has never been." She said as she thanked a maid who delivered her a glass of wine. Taking a sip she could tell it was complete shit that was made not far from here.

"Oh why I am here. Me and Ethan here were assigned to be stationed here in King's Landing to ensure that us of the North got a fair shake law wise. I will be on the small council of course representing the North. It is quite an honor for Lord Stark to choose me of all people to serve with you." She says smiling finishing her wine in one gulp, having to push it down from it's bitterness.

"Small council My Lady?" Varys inquires, he suspects this is another plot for the Order of the Shadows to steal some more of his birds but cannot even prove the order exist. The last time Lady Ashara left he had 15 less birds, 5 found dead and 10 more missing.

"Yes Lord Varys you heard me correct. You cannot expect the North to help you rebuild if we do not have a voice." She says smugly trying to get them to take the bait.

"Who says you have a choice concerning what the crown decides?" Lord Oaf Tyrell as the people were calling him now ask, she reels it in knowing she has them.

"Well we could always close off the neck completely? Moat Cailan is a nice little fortress that has been rebuilt. I know you are missing our wood, potatoes, iron, ores, and most definitely from the taste spirits." Finally finding a seat for all four of them to sit down. The wine being insulted made in the Antlers by House Buckwell causes Lord Aemon Buckwell to turn his nose up.

"You would reopen trade barriers?" Tyrion not believing his ears, he knows once the Stepstone War was over Torrhen could roll through all of Westeros. He either wants peace or is waiting for them to completely collapse needing little work and loss of men from him. That or rebuilding was in his future, wars cost a lot of money and a lot of ships would not be making it back from the Stepstones.

"Of course we miss your trade. You know I have not had rose tea in a long time, some things you just get use too." Elissa says. This perks everybody up, they had grown so use to their northern and Dornish luxuries like the fine ales, rugs, wines, glass decorations, and so forth. Trying to find replacements had been near impossible with Torrhen already having connections through them across the Narrow Sea.

"Elissa you forgot to mention the price rise." Ethan Glover added sipping on a northern ale he brought from his own home territory. Tyrion could only hang his head knowing the price of their stupidity would be a rise in prices.

"Price rise? Why would we pay more than before? If anything we should be receiving a discount by helping you out." Lord Renly Baratheon of the Stormlands demanded in his fine shaved beard and peacock outfit.

Lord Ethan Glover rose this time to handle the situation. He drew his body to it's full height.

"Well since you asked why don't you ask your father in law. A 10 percent raise will be added to all the previous price, once you are 200,000 dragons in debt for more than 2 months your supply is cut off till we are paid up." Ethan said from memory, he had studied those damn notes for the past 4 days.

Someone was about to argue until the door busted open and in came a Lannister scout who was out of breath. The 16 year old knelt before King Robert.

"Your Grace I have reports from the Stepstones war, you need to hear this." He said gasping for breath.

"Yay we can see how our northern brothers are doing." Ethan Forrester said as he and his sister leaned forward to hear the story.

"Go on tell us the fate of the wolf "navy"." Cersei said sarcastically expecting the utter defeat of her enemy house.

He went on to explain the stories he was told about the scorpion boats launching large blunt arrows made for sea destruction, the amazing strength of the ships, and the battle on the beach. By the end of it the whole hall who had believed the gossip of their weak navy told to them by the crown was in awe. The only ones cheering was the 4 who represented the North. They cheered the loudest from how they found out where the soldiers ran too. Using Artos to kill the first one to get info out of the second was genius.

"I love that wolf, you know last time him and Torrhen were in Ironrath Artos disappeared for a couple hours. Torrhen was showing Rodrick a new move Ser Arthur taught him when Artos came in dragging a small bear by it's throat placing it before me and my husband as a thank you for hosting. We feasted like northern kings and queens that night. The wolf is a great guest just like his master." Elissa reflects fondly with a smile crossing the faces of the two children who remembered that day.

"Savages the lot of them." Loras commented.

"Now none of that grandson, bear liver is amazing with some seasoning if I recall correctly." Lady Olenna said as she came back after cooling down.

"Why yes it is Lady Olenna is it?" Lady Elissa asked ignoring the rest of the court like they were the only ones there.

"Yes it is Lady Elissa, I was wondering if you could send some preserved with salt to have it shipped to Highgarden for me? I would be happy to pay for it out of my personal funds." Olenna asked.

"If you two are done talking amongst yourself we have a report to listen to." King Robert booms tired of being ignored in his own court.

"We will talk later since we were so rudely interrupted." Lady Elissa said sending a smile towards Lady Olenna.

They both sat down next to each other ready for the final part of his story.

"Well Your Grace 2,000 men ran into a Sept seeking safety of the gods. I am told they were waiting for reinforcements to help them out." The messenger who was a devout follower of the Faith said.

"The cowards the lot of them, at least Torrhen talked them out of the Sept." King Robert said rising out of his Iron Throne. He had done that several times during the war for the crown when the Targaryen men hid behind the gods.

"No he didn't Your Grace." This cause all the people stop whispering amongst themselves and listen to every word this young man had to say. A fearful looked crossed all the Septas and Septons faces.

"Lord Stark barred down the door and windows lighting the Sept on fire. All 2,000 men and women seeking refuge behind the gods were burnt alive. The screaming could be heard for miles and the fire is said to be seen all the way from Tyrosh." He finished quietly.

The first one to make a noise was a yelling Septon who tried to sneak kill Lady Elissa with a knife.

"Heathens!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Before the blade could enter her back Robert Glover took his sword out driving it through the man so hard Robert's arms were fully extended upwards. With a smooth release he swiped down dropping the dead Septon on the ground.

"Arrest them, they are to be charged with desecrating a Sept." The new High Septon boomed.

"STOP!" Tyrion yelled trying to stop another war. You could hear a mouse shit it was so quiet.

"Lord Glover defended Lady Elissa and they were not at the battle so why would they be guilty you fucking idiot." Tyrion yelled at the new High Septon.

"It is your laws not the laws of the North, Iron Isles, or the Stepstones. That happened out of your jurisdiction. Lady Elissa we will discuss the trade policy at a later time but I feel it is best you leave here immediately. Lannister guards will see you and your men out of the Red Keep, you can stay in King's Landing but I would advise you meet Lord Stark in Dorne. My men will guard you to the gate." Lord Glover sends an appreciative nod still holding his bloody sword out, he escorts Lord Forrester's family out of the Red Keep with his new guards. Once the family is gone all hell breaks lose.

"What right did you have to make those decisions Tyrion?" Cersei demanded. She knew a Lannister could not be seen giving contradicting orders in public before their men.

"Preventing a war, we need the trade. We need them more than they need us especially after their Myrish alliance. They dishonored the gods but they did not burn a Sept in a region controlled by the Faith of Westeros. If what our man said is true the brother of the pirate queen who killed Rodwell Stark hid behind the gods, what would you do if that was Myrcella you were avenging?" Tyrion posed the question to Cersei.

"Regardless we will burn all the weirwoods to the ground." High Septon Munroe said.

"Yes if you want to be seen as a radical Septon do it, you will turn more people off the faith and attract more radicals to your fight. If you do it do not go north of the neck or south of the Red Mountains. You will drag Westeros into your war of honor. Plus you have to have permission of the crown to start the Faith Militant." Tyrion warned the new High Septon.

"The imp is right I hate it but we are too fragile Your Holiness. Maybe later but now is not the time." King Robert told the High Septon. He could only nod knowing he would not get his way today, a little pressure from outside houses could help things though. It was probably best to bide his time and listen to the Imp for now. Plus the Lannisters were paying him good so it was better to follow a Lannisters word.

"Fine Septon Horace attempted murder on the lady we will not pursue Lord Glover for charges." The High Septon agreed and stubbornly walked away from the Red Keep.

That night word getting out they all expected followers of the Faith to rally around Septs but the farther north you went the more people converted to the old gods burning the Septs to the ground. North of the neck majority of the followers of the Faith heard about the corruption in King's Landing and burnt every last Sept that was authorized to be built by Lord Stark. Lords throughout Dorne and the Riverlands had all requested weirwood seeds shortly after to dedicate to the old gods.

The children of winter finally had eyes on the world again.

(Scene Change)

It was a beautiful afternoon with a slight breeze in the beautiful Water Gardens and the sun was shining down on Talla, she had on a beautiful blue dress on that matched her queen's dress today. Walking the long route to the palace where Queen Rhaenys was having a small meeting in an hour she stumbled across her brother Samwell who taking up a whole two person seat was busy diving into a book that he borrowed from the Martell library.

They had just gotten back from seeing their father off with Lady Admiral Yara Greyjoy and Lord Admiral Aurane Waters. The ground forces would be dual led by their Lord father and Lord Eddard Stark.

Walking up to Samwell who was dressed in his nicest attire she peaked at the book and only saw a weird set of scribbles. Samwell looked up at his sister seeing her confused face he smiled at her.

"Talla it's High Valyrian, very few people speak it now although King Torrhen speaks it fluently I believe. A lot of the Narrow Sea languages are bastard versions of it." He informed her moving over to give her a place to sit. Talla squeezed in knowing she had a little bit, the fit was tight but she was okay with it since it was Samwell. Samwell had always sang to her and read to her when she was little.

"Can you teach it to me Samwell?" Talla inquired, she had only expected a few words so what harm could this detour do.

"Okay Talla what do you want to start with?" Samwell asked her placing a flower as a bookmark.

"Your teaching me silly." She laughed poking his side getting a giggle out of him knowing he was ticklish there.

"Okay let's start with Hello, _Hello."_ He stated in perfect form.

" _Duck."_ She said messing up the word formation. This caused Samwell to laugh in good spirits but not making fun of her, she could only duck her head under her arms knowing she messed up the words something good.

"Dear sister you said duck." She now laughed knowing the punchline now.

The happy siblings did this for 4 more hours losing track of time. Finally after a while she started to get a hang of the wording structure.

"Go ahead Tall try it." Samwell encouraged his sister. Nervous she proceeded.

" _Hello brother my name is Talla, how was her?"_ She said just slipping up on the verbiage and sex descriptions.

" _Very good young archer, you are very good in the old language."_ Queen Rhaenys said behind them in perfect High Valyrian. She had been listening for the past half an hour.

" _Can you switch to low Valryian?"_ She now asked switching to the small folk version of the language most commonly used.

Talla turns around and sees a slightly agitated but interested Queen Rhaenys studying them.

" _Yes dragon queen, I apologize for distracting my kin. Please do not be too hard on her."_ He pleaded to her in low Valyrian.

"Form is sloppy Lady Talla but not bad for three hours of practice, next time do not practice on your Queen's time." She glared at Talla who gulped. Rhaenys was a fair queen but she was not someone you crossed or disobeyed.

" _Young archer you will sit besides me at meal tonight. Please try not to be late and waste my time like your kin this mid sun."_ She said in perfect High Valyrian, High Valyrian did not have house names so you would have to describe their sigil. For House Tarly theirs beared a huntsman so Rhaenys called him young archer. (probally made that up but it's kind of fun writing it like it like that.)

She was about to leave when Mira Forrester who had been at the meeting came running in. She curtsied before her queen.

"Your Grace your presence is required in court, a large party has arrived from King's Landing." Mira said in a hurry.

"Talla you will come and no distractions this time. This is two times already I will not tolerate a third time. Understood?" Talla nodded her head quickly.

"Perfectly Your Grace." Talla said and after kissing Samwell on the cheek she rushed to catch up with Queen Rhaenys.

Everybody in the room had already pledged themselves to the Queen so when she walked in all the men bowed and all the women curtsied. Her Uncle Doran merely dipped his head forward. She walked up to the throne which had a large sun in the back and a spear once used by an ancient Martell king sticking out the back of it.

As she sat down all the men and women straighten their backs. Queen Rhaellas crown catching the light showing her authority

"Your Grace we received a party from King's Landing and it requires your attention immediately." She nodded towards the court speaker Ramsey Sand who was just hired as the role when they traveled outside of Winterfell. The 23 year old bearing the Stark tunic had been a gift from Lord Yronwood, his bastard was well spoken and spoke five languages including Dothraki. He also took care to groom himself making sure he was always a good representation of court.

"Show them in guards." Queen Rhaenys said with practiced grace. She and Torrhen would practice in their room, she would be strip down and tell certain things she would need to say in court. Torrhen would judge and if it did not sound queenly she would receive a hard lash on her ass that would make her cry. After a month she had it down pat.

Once the doors were open in walked in her Aunt Ash as she called her in public leading a large group. Next to her was a little 14 year old girl with a large gash on her face, the face of the girl she could tell was a terrified look. Next to her was her cousin Brandon Stark who had come down finally to start squirting for her Uncle Oberyn. Lord Vayon Poole walked with his daughter Jeyne Poole who had on the most beautiful green dress that matched her eyes.

After Jeyne was a tall girl bearing the Redwyne Sigil on her dress in a beautiful purple floral pattern and her light brunette hair tied back. On her face it looked like it was used for punching practice by a group of warriors. The eye was puffy but going down and on the left side of her face was completely purple still.

What she saw next is what surprised her. She saw a limping man in his early to mid 20's walking with a very familiar cane. She recognized him as Willias Tyrell and that cane as the one gifted to him by her husband. Beside the limp Tyrell stood the proud Lord of Oldstown, Lord Leyton Hightower. His son had taken the trip home to rule in his father's stead.

Next to him was a tall beautiful woman who had a gorgeous figure in her red dress dress along with a beautiful face structure, what caught her attention was the bald head. They all bowed and curtsied.

The 14 year old with the gash on her face confused did nothing until a quick whisper in her ear from Ashara. With a nod their backs were straight.

Deciding to get the full story she spoke up.

"Lady Ashara please tell me what happened in King's Landing? I see new guest and would like to know why." Queen Rhaenys commanded to be told the events.

The story was told by the events that Ashara, Brandon, and Willias had seen and there was a mix of emotions flowing through Queen Rhaenys.

She saw the quiet girl about her age looking around the court scared. Rhaenys knew she would have to be handled with kids glove, she enjoyed breaking people but this girl was beyond what Torrhen had ever done to Lara. Walking up to the girl a look of terror crossed her face and she quickly curtsied.

"Your Grace thank you for allowing me into your home." Bella Rivers said in a highly rehearsed speech.

"Rise sweetling." Rhae commanded in a calming tone.

"Your name?" She asked pushing Bella's hair out of her eyes that was covering up the scar. Once exposed some lords in court winced.

"Come now you don't recoil everytime my husband walks into a room do you?" Rhaenys asked court. A smart ass had an answer of course.

"Only when he is well laid and happy we don't recoil." A Stark commander in the crowd said getting a laugh from all even Rhaenys and Bella.

"Bella Rivers Your Grace." Bella answers obediently.

"None of that Your Grace stuff I prefer Queen Rhaenys the woman who made the wolf cry." She said getting a smile crossing the lips and few laughs threw court.

"Not the way we heard it in Winterfell Your Grace, we heard the wolf making the dragon cry." Ashara said without thinking causing the whole court laugh and Ashara to look away knowing she crossed the line from jesting into insulting. She was still Dornish at heart and that came with a sense of humor that would get her in trouble at times.

Torrhen and Rhaenys had always encouraged an open setting for small jokes and laughs when they could be afforded in court, Torrhen believed life was too short not to laugh. Rhaenys ran a much shorter leash during court.

"Very funny Lady Ashara, we will be talking later." She said in a whisper getting nod from her adopted aunt. Looking at the face of Bella Rivers she saw a more cheerful disposition about her.

"When you meet my husband be warned he will want to compare scars, he can be such a brute sometimes." She said with a smile.

"If you want to go to the North and serve a lady very important to us that scar will be looked at as a badge of honor not of shame." She asked the girl.

"Yes Your Grace I would like that very much." Bella said happily being able to help out her rescuers instead of being a hindrance.

"Lady Ashara when you get back to Winterfell can you tell Princess Sarra I would appreciate it if she was to take Bella Rivers as a Lady in Waiting for her. My sister is so busy and she wants to be Hand so even when we get back she will have a full plate." Lady Ashara nodded submissively knowing she was stepping of fine Myrish bone china.

"Lady Bella this will not be easy. You will need to practice languages, writing, customs, and many other things. Princess Sarra will need you to help her not hinder her. Are you up to the challenge?" Queen Rhaenys asked the damaged girl standing before the sunspear throne.

She curtsied low.

"Yes Your Grace, your family saved me and it will be an honor to make it up to you." Bella said submissively.

"Rise little dove, Lady Ashara on your journey back you will teach her what she needs to know." Rhaenys commands getting a nod from her aunt.

Deciding to address the pretty girl with the bruised face she turned towards her. When Queen Rhaenys was before her knowing the customs in court she curtsied low.

"Rise, I take it by the sigil you come from House Redwyne?" Rhaenys asked as she played with and smelt the live rose on her dress.

"Yes Your Grace, my name is Desmera Redwyne and my grand aunt told me to come with Lady Ashara. She has been so good to me Queen Rhaenys." A smile leaked out a little bit as Desmera recalled the kindness of Lady Ashara.

"Well your former lady is here but we want to ensure you can make some connections of your own to ensure you can find love or duty wherever it may be. If Lady Ashara agrees you will be her Lady in Waiting learning the northern customs and traditions as well." Rhaenys commands getting a low curtsy from both both Lady Ashara and Lady Desmera. Rhaenys knew if all these Ladies in Waiting panned out there would be a new strong generation of women in the kingdom.

She walks to her cousin Brandon who bows when she steps before him, funnily enough the wolf bows as well.

"Your Grace." Bran states simply.

"You're here to begin your squireship I assume. Commander Oberyn is on the First Step after an impressive battle beside my king husband and your cousin. You will wait here till the time is right to join him if he wants you to fight in the war. I assume though you will stay here in Dorne till the war is over. You will practice with his Vipers he left behind, they will show you spear work and train you hard." Bran nods at her orders wishing he could fight beside Prince Oberyn but understanding the reason.

She moves to Vayon Poole and his daughter Jeyne. They bow and curtsy before her.

"Lord Poole, Lady Jeyne please rise." They obey quickly.

"It's always a pleasure to see a house so loyal to my husband, I imagine you are not here to sample the Dornish wine though. Please tell me the reason you ventured south." She said the the two members of House Poole who was a minor house directly under House Stark.

"My daughter wanted to come down and ask you a question personally Your Grace." Lord Poole said signally for his daughter to take over. She dropped into and held a curtsy asking her question.

"Your Grace it would be my honor to serve the most honorable House Stark as a Lady in Waiting to whoever you deem. I hope you find me worthy of this honor." Jeyne says. It was said that only House Mormont was more loyal to House Stark.

"I would assign you to me but I feel your family loyalty is more to the wolf than the dragon." Rhaenys states getting a laugh from the crowd.

"You will stay here with me during the duration of the war and study and practice being a Lady in Waiting under me, once we are in Winterfell you will join Lady Bella in serving the eldest daughter of Brandon Stark; Princess Sarra Stark. I will have to assign some poor girl to my other sister Lyarra won't I dear uncle?" She asked her Uncle Doran, the question posed got deep laughs from all those who knew Lyarra. Lyarra would use her Lady in Waiting more to help her hunt and clean the game than in court affairs.

"Yes that poor girl." Doran Martell agreed. She looked at the face of Jeyne Poole who had hope that is who she would be assigned to but did not want to presume.

Next she walked up to the Lord of Oldtown Lord Leyton Hightower who had seen royalty come and go so was not as impressed by her act. Attached to his hip was the a beautiful sword that was a steel replica of the lost valyrian sword family sword.

"Queen Rhaenys, your grandmother Queen Rhaella was a dear friend of mine. We use to play cyvasse for hours when I would be in King's Landing." Lord Hightower looked at the crown on her head that she always wore during court affairs recognizing it immediately. Rhaenys would wear the crown made for her by Torrhen eventually but in the meantime she loved to honor her grandmother.

"I see the crown made it to just as beautiful of a queen as it did before." He complimented getting a small tear in the corner of her eye.

"Thank you Lord Hightower I have heard about the loyalty of your house to mine and sure hope it extends to my new house as well." The purple eyed queen said, he would judge Torrhen based on his strength and honor but she had already earned his respect with the crown she wore.

He knelt before Queen Rhaenys laying his sword at her feet.

"I Lord Hightower do swear fealty to the combined house of Stark and Targaryen and any heirs that come forth." He said as he swore his house to theirs.

"Rise Lord Hightower send a letter to your heir and tell him we are minimally manned against the Ironborn and we may need his assistance. I will not want your family or navy risked but I ask your assistance if the North requires it." Rhae asked the now pledged lord. She had suspected for a long time that this war would cause an attack from Greyjoy, due to the instability of the crown and the lack of defenses they would be an easy target.

"Yes Your Grace, I will send the letter after court." Lord Hightower replied.

"Thank you, also your second command will be after night meal we will play a game of cyvasse. I want you to help my game, I am tired of my king husband beating me all the time." She exchanged a smile with him and moved down the line.

She looked towards the next couple who stood there anxious and nervous they would get kicked out for Mace's stupidity.

"Lord Willias Tyrell it is a pleasure seeing you again." She said to the exiled heir.

"Your Grace." He said trying to bow, he almost fell over with Vayon and Queen Rhaenys catching him.

"Can someone please fetch us a chair for him? I would offer you mind but it's a little high up." She said teasing him. She received some chuckles.

A guard came running in with a chair.

"Please Your Grace I can stand." He pleaded not wanting to seem weak when pleading for a spot in her court.

"Lord Willias I will command you to sit if you remain this stubborn. Look at your leg it is shaking from standing here so long. So sit." She ordered and he fell into the chair.

"My Uncle Doran is the strongest person I know besides my king husband and he requires assistance. Now from the tale told to me you and your mother are seeking asylum in the wolf and dragon kingdom. Is this accurate?" She said walking over to Mya Stone who appeared in a simple yet gorgeous light grey dress and a glass of juice.

Over the past week she had been trained every night how to please her mistress in the bed from her fellow submissives Arianne and the sick Nymeria, and how to please her Queen as a Lady in Waiting. She knew she should have rebelled since she was kidnapped and not given a choice but she found a comfort zone and it was beneath her queen's feet.

The 6 month heavy Nymeria sat beside her cousin Arianne who was 5 moons herself. Nymeria had been limited in her time with the queen due to her hard pregnancy. Due to this Nymeria had all but been banned from fun time so the child was not hurt from stress. She already had one miscarriage before and they would not lose this one.

Taking the glass of wine she walked back over to Willias.

"Your Grace me and my mother have been kicked out of our home and we seek refuge in your court." He said bowing his head. His mother the broken now bald Alerie curtsied low. Rhae knew she would need to help build this woman back up.

"Rise please. Now my Uncle Oberyn is listed as Master of Laws but I am pretty sure he does not know the law unless it involves using the spear in his hands or pants." Queen Rhaenys says getting a good hearted laugh from her Uncle Doran who loves his brother very much but agrees wholeheartedly.

"How much do you know the laws Lord Willias?" She inquires. Surprise is shown on his face being welcomed like this, his own father never showed him half the kindness he was shown now.

"I have studied the laws a lot since my accident in the tourney. I am well versed in the laws of Westeros from the Iron Isles, the North, and all the way down to Dorne. Even looked at the laws of the Free Cities."

"Well I welcome you to court Lord Willias Tyrell and hereby instate you as the Master of Laws. Now know this our goal will be taking all 7 kingdoms. Tyrells will be replaced at Wardens of the Reach, I would love to say it is not true but my husband has promised vengeance to Lord Tarly and promised him Highgarden. Your siblings will not be slaughter, King Torrhen has already told Lord Tarly they will be given asylum but I cannot say the same for your father." Queen Rhaenys informed him. He wanted to be shocked by this new info but as much as he tried he saw it coming and understood. Happy that his family would be safe was all he could ask for.

Willia knew the tensions between Horn Hill and Highgarden had been high since the Battle of Ashford all those years ago. He wanted his family to remain at Highgarden but being realistic he would be happy being a minor house after the massive blunders his father made against the proud Stark family.

"I also warn you even if you send any warnings of this to any of your family members that would be a good way to not make it to 30 for you or your family." She warned him and he could only nod understanding the threat was a promise.

"I will keep it a secret Your Grace. Thank you for this opportunity to prove myself, I will not disappoint you." Queen Rhaenys nodded and moved on to the bald beautiful Alerie.

She curtsied once again holding it low, even though her thighs burned she held it.

"Your Grace my name is Alerie Hightower and I was disgraced by my lord husband and exiled. I beg you for asylum in you court." Alerie asked and looking down in shame at her appearance.

"Dame Brienne of Winterfell you have my thanks. Ask a boon and this court will accept it. Now everyone is to leave the throne room besides my Ladies in Waiting, I will have words with her in private." Rhaenys commanded and everybody left except her Ladies in Waiting, Bella, Jeyne, and her Wolf Guard Obara and Brienne.

She stood before Alerie and raised her eyes till Alerie got lost in her purple gaze.

"Are you beautiful Alerie?" Her queen asked her.

"No Your Grace." Alerie stated as a fact. She received a hard spank on her ass harder than Ashara had given her.

"Are you beautiful Alerie?" She asked again.

"Yes Your Grace." Alerie said unconvinced of her answer. She felt a harder slap that made her yelp loud.

"That was for telling your Queen a truth that you did not believe. To me that is a lie." Rhaenys informed her. She stepped back snapping to Mya in a rhythm she knew well. Mya ran behind her and undressed her mistress before them. Within minutes she was nude before them showing her little baby bump. Only the crown on her head which she gently placed along with her jewelry in Mya's hands.

The women who just met her were shocked by her openness.

"Am I beautiful?" The nude queen asked a shocked Jeyne Poole.

"Yes Your Grace your gorgeous." Jeyne Poole answered not able to take her eyes off her queen.

"Mira am I beautiful?" Rhaenys asked her Lady in Waiting.

"Yes Your Grace." She said truthfully unsure of where this was going.

"Cousin?" Rhaenys looks behind to her Wolf Guard.

"Eh probably for those who like the woman's body, I prefer the male body personally Your Grace." Obara answers sending a smirk back at her queen and cousin. Rhaenys rolls her eyes and faces forward.

"What makes me beautiful?" Rhaenys asked catching all the ladies off guard.

Silence reigns for a few minutes before Bella Rivers answers.

"Your glow Your Grace, listening to you talk and lead it was the glow you emitted that made you beautiful to me." She answered nervously, in King's Landing she and her sister were only treated as whores being passed around the Faith's leadership.

She looks up to the purple eyes of her new queen expecting to see chastising eyes but instead sees a genuine smile which makes her forget about her scar.

"Lady Bella is right Alerie, Torrhen may have initially pursued you due to your name and a sense of revenge but he even said you were one of the most genuine people he has seen. He does not just throw out compliments like that, your hair did not make you so get your confidence up and embrace your uniqueness like Bella over here. You have 3 or 4 moons before Torrhen returns to get your mind right." Rhaenys sent a smile towards her and Bella, walking towards the back exit leading up to the rooms for special guest still nude with both Wolf Guards trailing behind her. That night a few servants would get a sight they would never forget.

Leaving the throne room left two previously humiliated women holding their heads up high.

Later that night a fully dressed Rhaenys sat in her uncle's solar entertaining Lord Hightower and Samwell Tarly.

Currently Rhaenys was getting set up for a defeat again against the eldest son of Randyll Tarly.

" _Your Grace you let him set you up again. If you lose this it will be 5 times in a row, either young archer is really good or with all due respect queen dragon you are that bad."_ Leyton Hightower said in High Valyrian that they had been speaking for the past hour.

" _Hush Lord Tall Tower, your tips are not helping me at all. I am pretty sure the young archer is delaying my losses as well. If my bad skills can tell me anything he could taken my king 4 moves ago. My wolf husband is not as forgiving. He does not even humor keeping me alive."_ She teased him. Lord Hightower listened and equated that is how Torrhen would be in battle, cyvasse could tell you a lot about a person's battle strategy. Torrhen instead of playing with his prey would go right for the kill as quick as possible.

" _Thank you dragon queen, I wish I could put my knowledge to use but my father wants to send me to the Wall so younger kin can inherit."_ Samwell responds sadly.

Rhaenys once her Wolf is taken she walks over to pour the two of them some wine while she drank blood orange juice. She had a custom made set with a Stark wolf replacing the King and her three headed dragon replaced as the normal dragon. The maker had already started developing them on a small scale in secret so when House Stark conquered Westeros he would be able to replace all the current editions with his own.

Walking around thinking about the brilliant mind Samwell had an idea struck her. She knew she could not change Lord Tarly's mind without creating friction between Torrhen and Randyll since they were both stubborn mules but he could go somewhere else.

Returning to High Valyrian she turned to Samwell who was setting up another game.

" _Young archer what if I said we have another path you could take?"_ Rhae said getting an interested look from the fat boy.

" _We are in need of trustworthy maesters, we could request one from Oldstown but I don't want to put my trust in a complete stranger who could be paid off by anyone. What if House Stark was to talk with your father about sponsoring you into their school. Lord Tall Tower would you sponsor him as well?"_ Rhaenys asked her current cyvasse trainer and lord of Oldstown.

Before he could answer there was a knock at the door, with the call of enter a straight faced Lady Ashara walked into the solar dipping a low curtsy. She had been expecting the summons, in court her queen and niece Rhaenys enjoyed a little bit of humor but she also knew she crossed the line with her comment. With Torrhen running court his northern heart would have laughed it off and moved on but with the dragon court ran by different rules.

She rose from her curtsy when she noticed Rhaenys turned away from her sitting next to Lord Hightower again. She took that as a sign to walk to the corner and await to be summoned before her.

She heard her queen start talking High Valyrian, she could pick a few words out but not having used it since her first blood at 13 she lost most of it.

" _We will let you be with lady wolf."_ Lord Hightower went to stand up but was waved to his seat.

" _My aunt came early so she will be have to wait. Now will you support young archer with us if we can convince the archer lord?"_ The dragon queen asked.

" _Of course we will, we have been speaking the high language this whole time and he has been tearing apart the Martell library. He did not slip once, for someone besides a Targaryen who is born with the Valyrian tongue that is impressive. Now I will take young archer so you can talk with lady wolf. Try not to be too hard on her."_ Lord Hightower stated as he put the pieces in the case and placed it on the shelf.

Giving a nod to Lady Ashara him and Samwell left.

Lady Ashara was left alone with her adopted niece now, she had recognized the words lady wolf and was worried. Rhaenys placed her crown on her head and sat behind the solar desk. Lady Ashara stepped forward centered perfectly in front of the desk and curtsied low.

"Your Grace please forgive me for my outbreak." Lady Ashara pleaded. She had only been punished once by Eddard at the order of her nephew. Her husband being told to give her a good spanking let her off with a few lustful swats instead of punishing ones, he promised her the next time he was ordered to punish her he would not let her off lightly.

"Lady Ashara rise. You know how I run court, I am not my husband who I love but I feel let's court get too laxed. I do not mind small jesting. Hell I love to joke back a little to ease tension but there is a line and you crossed it." Queen Rhaenys told Ashara who hung her head knowing the truth. She wished Eddard was here so the punishment would be handed down to him, with him at war she submitted herself to the queen.

She saw the dreaded strap come out and had to gulp. She really felt sorry for her three Ladies in Waiting.

"Dress up and lean over the desk Aunt Ash." Rhae commanded and Ashara obey baring her exposed ass. Rhae walked around looking at her aunt and wished she did not have these deviant thoughts running through her head right now. She would have to have a lesson with Mya to relieve it.

"We will count to twenty Lady Ashara." Rhae sad as she laid a hard leather strap across your bare ass.

SLAP the recoil make Lady Ashara cry out. She still can't believe she is being spanked by someone so many years her senior.

"1 Your Grace." She groans out.

SLAP. The next makes her whole body tighten up and cry.

"2 Your Grace."

7 slaps later Ashara is about to receive her tenth and knows she will mind herself in court never wanting this humiliation.

"SLAP." This one makes her cry out from the impact. She can feel her ass is bruised red, her tan dornish skin cannot cover up the marks.

"Ten Your Grace." She says to her queen.

Expecting another ten more she braces only to hear Queen Rhaenys walking over to the shelf pulling out Cyvasse.

"You can receive the final ten more or you can teach me how to beat my husband. I know he learned every trick and move from you. In Dorne you would constantly win the cyvasse tournaments and don't deny it." Rhae said as Ashara raised her breaches wincing at the pain of the cloth on her bare skin and straightening her back.

"I don't know if I am more afraid of his justice for teaching you to beat him or your justice for my behavior in court." She joke slightly testing the waters. When she received a huge smile from Rhaenys who would not have smiled if her sentence and punishment had been served she knew she was okay.

That night the two of them played cyvasse into the night laughing like a couple of fools.

(Scene Change)

Yara was sitting in the galley of the _Sea Bitch_ with her first mate Madison Rivers captaining the ship. Her southern fleet jointly led by her and Aurane Waters who besides being an annoying playboy was a fun guy to talk to. Aurane on Mors Island received the message loud and clear she was not interested when he tried to have loose hand and had one of her trusty boarding axes pulled and pressed against his neck. In the distance they could see Treasure Island which was the large southern island with a large natural cove.

It was called Treasure Island cause this is where it was said that pirates for the past 1,000 years have laid their treasure here. Most people thought it was only a tall tale now, multiple lords and kings had tore the island apart looking for the treasures of the pirate kings of old. Torrhen and his advisors had been wondering about the influx in Madeline's treasury and if the stories were true that would explain it.

With the colonization of the Island most of the pirates had moved to the the Final Step. There resided 3,000 small folk on the island but could have been upgraded to 10,000 if properly redone, the way the towns were set up they wasted unnecessary space. High above the cove sat a large keep that sat in a small bailey, it overlooked everything and had 3 towers and a large central building. It was said it was created during a pirate empire some 600 years ago.

Approaching the large island her and the fleet of 500 ships faced off against a fleet of 600 led by the notorious pirate Andreas Clawfinger who got his name because he lost his left hand in a battle. In place of the missing hand he wore a solid gold hand to show his wealth. The missing hand dueled as a weapon as well, once he entered a battle he would attach a sickening claw that just dug into opponents with vicious effectiveness. Anchoring her 50 scorpion ships she could take half the fleet with these devastating weapons.

This was the moment she had been waiting for her entire life. Torrhen had put his trust in her and built her a beautiful ship to her exact demands, he could have let her rot in the cold North but instead he assigned her as second in command behind his friend and brilliant tactician Lord Sol. He may have been a potato shipper once but that man knew his waters.

Lord Eddard and Lord Tarly were 25 miles behind them ready to move in and take the island once they cleared the way. She saw a formidable amount of ship coming her way and she could only smile. This is what she was made for.

"Fire!" She yelled as the scorpions released a deadly wave of 50 flying bolts that utterly smashed the mast and decks of the weak wood pirate ships. They knew the pirate ships were weak but once Tyrosh came into the picture it would be a whole lot harder to win so they had to sprint to these islands before they could reinforce the enemies navy.

"Sail forward and charge." She yelled for her men to drop the sails and use the wind to propel them forward.

Her ships met the line smashing through them, the shitty wood not acting as any protecting against the strong battering ram and the perfect angle. She weaved in and out of the traffic with her archers trained by her picking off men from the other ships she passed.

One of her archers had picked off the captain of a passing ship causing said ship to ram into his ally bringing them both down in the water.

Please with her progress she lost maybe 50 and they lost 300 from the scorpion and the rams. She thank the drowning gods that King Torrhen paid the high price from House Forrester to have their fleet made of Ironwood. It was worth every copper.

She heard Aurane blow the boarding horn for their navy to start boarding the enemy ships to start building their navy up.

Aurane captaining _The Bastard Driftwood_ went after a huge three decker ship that belonged to the Pirate Admiral Andreas Clawfinger. Knowing he would need help she steared her _Sea Bitch_ to board on the other side. Within minutes she bumped into the massive _Aurora_ which would make a fine trophy for their king. With her men dodging arrows and docking themselves to the ship they returned the volley of arrows clearing a path to climb.

Climbing up a rope set up by one of her men she reached the deck to see chaos on board the ship. Having to dodge and roll out of the way she rolled right behind the exposed back of a pirate lord who was dressed to nice and holding the nicest cutlass she had ever seen. It have a solid gold handle with a valyrian steel blade, she could only wonder how this pirate got it.

Grabbing both of her boarding axes as the pirate was about to kill her first mate Madison, she drove the axes into his back before he could do so. His last motion was him turning around seeing Yara Greyjoy snatching the fine blade out his hand. Grabbing the sheathe she secured it around her waist and helped up her first mate.

Smiling she grabbed her boarding axes putting them away in favor of her new blade _The Sea's Revenge._

As she turned around she saw a large group of men run out from the main deck bearing their swords.

Ducking under one Yara sliced the gut of the one behind him, disoriented the front man never had a chance to stop the blade from entering his calf. Falling to his knees he grabbed his calf and screamed.

Walking to his front she smirked as his head was rolling with a single swipe. Seeing her men had cleared a lot of the people she looked for Andreas cause that is where Aurane would be. She was right, they were having a fight on the top deck near the steering with a few men about to sneak up behind Aurane.

Yara with grace bounded over some crates and ropes slicing the leg off the first of the 5 people who went for the sneak attack. Next to fall was another finely dressed pirate which showed his success and he fell before he could raise his blade by the entrance of her blade into his collar bone. The three seeing her with their weapons raised fell by her best archer and first mate Madison Rivers.

She ran up to help the losing Aurane against the massive man as quick as Ser Arthur and and big as the Greatjon. Aurane using his blade passed down to him which was a nice long and skinny blade that was used for precision kills was throw throw to the side. Andreas turned around to see Yara holding a very familiar blade and yell out in rage.

"Bitch where did you get that blade." He roared clearly angry about who she killed.

"I placed my dual axes into his back and took this beautiful blade, why what is it to you?" She said hopefully stalling to get some of her men help her, if she could not even come close to beating Torrhen she had no chance against this behemoth.

"You will die for the cunt, you killed my son." He roared and attacked. She had to use every defense movement Ser Arthur ever taught her to not get hacked in half. She saw her men approaching the stairs but it was too late she felt the hook enter her arm and toss her slamming into the wheel making her cry in pain.

She saw his massive sword about to be brought down on her and it was inches away when she saw Aurane come out of nowhere and shoulder tackle him to the side. He did not move the pirate far but it was enough allow her to roll out of the way. Next second Madison with precision placed an arrow into each knee cap causing the large man to fall to the ground screaming.

Panting for breath she was helped up by the equally in pain Aurane.

"That was a battle sister." He laughed at her but held his ribs in pain. Her men were already securing Andreas and the rest of the 50 crew members. At that moment those two became siblings through the shared battle with the behemoth.

Madison came walking up with documents and Yara's new blade.

"Captain Greyjoy impressive blade. You keeping it?" The redhead Madison asked as she inspected the maps they recovered.

"Yup her name is _The Sea's Revenge._ Prepare this ship for Lord Stark to take this as his vessel. How did our other ships manage?" Yara asked as she limped down the steps glad they would be taking a few weeks to secure Treasure Island for themselves.

Torrhen's commanders had advised him to sprint through the island but knowing securing the defenses on captured island was crucial before moving on he used his rarely used veto power.

"We have sunk around 300 of the original 600, captured 250 ships and 50 have left to open sea. Our losses are 2,000 men and women with 61 ships lost. Each of their ships had about 30 people on it so figure we have 7,000 prisoners. " Madison reported the figures.

"Very good Madison thank you for your help. Now call for Lord Eddard to move in and do his job now." Yara reported and let out a groan of pain as a maester took off her battle armor releasing the pressure on her broken ribs.

Both battle siblings as they called themselves sat proud of the campaign they fought and talked future improvements while they were healed up.

(Scene change)

Earlier that morning.

Ser Arthur Dayne, Eddard Stark, and Randyll Tarly were getting off their cramped transport carrier containing 3,000 men. There had been three of the ships so for the southern attack without calling for reinforcements they had roughly 9,000 men.

Walking onto Mors Island they saw wide fleet of Yara Greyjoy spread out wide and anchored.

"I cannot wait to get to that damn island. House Tarly will show it is a house to be reckoned with." Randyll Tarly said with a smile.

"Aye just like you were at the Battle of the Bells when House Stark routed you?" Eddard teased his fellow commander. Over the long boat trip they had formed a friendship Eddard had not had since Robert. They would laugh together telling each other funny stories from their ends of Robert's Rebellion.

"Oh you mean how tall your men stood after the Battle in the Bitterbridge?" Randyll joked back joking about the sound defeat of Eddard and his forces as they crossed the Reach. Domeric Bolton came up to the three men with four glasses of ale. All four grabbed their glass.

"Gentlemen I would like to propose a toast, let this be the day they shall forever regret crossing House Stark, House Tarly, House Bolton, and House Dayne. To Rodwell." Randyll toasted getting a loud _To Rodwell_ chant from them. They clinked their glasses together and sit up top the roof of the pub that was in Mors Island.

Once a vacation spot named after Doran's dead brother who never made it two years old it now contained 1,000 people who lived their and used it as a go between from the Narrow Sea. Travelers would use it as a food and whore stop.

They sat there with small talk until Domeric had decided to lay down to be rested for the battle. Arthur saying the same thing to his brother in law departed as well. After a long silence Randyll Tarly broke it.

"Eddard you are a lucky man, all three of your children are strong especially your eldest Arthur. It's too bad he is going to lose Winterfell to Sarra, she is a smart girl from what I hear and will do fine as Wardeness of the North. Your son could climb to the stars if he wanted." Lord Tarly said sipping his now warm ale. Eddard could only laugh at that comment.

Eddard knew Lord Tarly could be trusted since it was with his suggestions they were coming up with an invasion plan for Westeros.

"You think Artos is loyal to my nephew let someone say a single bad word about my nephew in front of Sarra and she will hunt you down." Eddard says seriously standing up to reposition himself on a high standpoint to overlook the ships seeing if he could identify all the banners.

"When the time is right Princess Sarra Stark will become Hand to the King. She is smart enough and much more cunning than this old man." He chuckles at calling himself old as he feels the grey beard growing in.

"Randyll we are going to be old men one day and it will be on our children to take care of us." Eddard told his friend pouring him a fresh ale.

"Yes I guess you are right Ned but what about Lyarra? Surely she would lead Winterfell?" This got a booming laugh from Ned that he had not released in a long while.

"Lyarra would rather follow her sister like a little shadow for the rest of her life than be separated from her. Plus her duties to the North would take away from her time hunting. My little Sylvia is the same way, I suspect she will find her way to Harrenhal on some bullshit duty and continue to worship him till her last breath. If she had 5 kids they will all be named Torrhen boy or girl." Now both men were laughing loud.

"But she honestly has already pressed the point of being trained to become a member of his Wolf Guard becoming the next generation. If the time comes she will get my permission to join taking the vow." Eddard stated knowing he lost his daughter to Torrhen's Wolf Guard.

"She will need some training though, you said Ser Arthur is the Wolf Guard Commander right?" Randyll asked.

"Aye he is and I see where you are going with this, have her squire for Ser Arthur. She is turning 11 in a few moons so in a couple years let her learn under his tutelage.

Calming down he looked seriously.

"Lyarra realizes her duty and would perform it if need be but Sylvia is too much like Lyanna. If Lyanna could have been more free when she was younger who knows what would have happened. Maybe the Rebellion never happens. Now tell me why you said my three children?" Ned asked confused by his statement.

"Dickon is going to be strong, Talla is going to be a great representation in court, but Samwell it hurts me to say this is useless. I am thinking about sending him to the wall so Dickon can be heir." He simply states.

"Randyll you son is smart, talk with Torrhen see if he could serve elsewhere before sending him up north. The Wall is an honor I am not saying that, my brother and Uncle Rodwell proudly volunteered their lives to their service but Samwell would not last a day if what you say is true about him. Torrhen may have an idea where Dickon can still be heir." Eddard said and Randyll could only nod knowing he was right. Brains could serve the king just as well as braun. Randyll mulled over Ned's words stealing a piece of dehydrated meat to snack on.

"So Ned what would you say to merging two families that would help the kingdom? You know Arthur and Talla seem very friendly, I wanna rip his arm off everytime I see it on her but I guess that is father's instincts. They both are soon to be 14 so it would be a good match, I am sure she would pray to your old gods and marry under the godswood." The suggestion was thrown out there. Eddard thought back to their whole trip down and they did have a certain amount of chemistry. After chewing on his lip for a few moments he answered.

"Now we are talking about naming her Lady Stark of Winterfell when Torrhen and Brandon's line becomes the royal family so we will need to clear it through King Torrhen. I personally have no issues with it but we will need to discuss it with Arthur as well. He still has a sour taste in his mouth from the last betrothal." Eddard said to Randyll as he started to clean up his area.

"Aye you are right Ned. How about we approach them when we get back to Dorne and ask if they would like the idea? Talla is a smart girl who will help Arthur in every aspect of being Warden of the North. If they agree talk to your nephew about having it announced during the tourney he is planning post war." Randyll said as both men started to walk down the stairs with flagons and food in hand.

Torrhen had been entertaining the idea of having a huge coming out for the rebuilt Harrenhal and Harrentown by hosting his own tourney there. It was a chance to recruit lords from the other kingdoms and show off the might and wealth of House Stark.

"That will be fine, also talk to Torrhen about having Dickon as a page or squire. He is the age where he needs to start taking training and learning to lead seriously. I know that Jon just turning 14 and with his progress in his skills as well as Ygritte he is going to knight them at the tourney if he host it. Just don't tell them though he wants it to be a surprise." Ned told Randyll now walking towards their ship.

"King Torrhen taking my son as squire, do you think King Torrhen would accept? I know as much as me and my wife would miss Dickon him learning to rule and fight by His Grace would be well worth the loss if we are to lead the Reach." He said. That morning they discussed the plan to subtly push their children closer once they got back.

(Later that day)

The transport ship was all loaded just waiting for fire arrow. Ned sat on the edge with one foot dangling inspecting his blades. He was dressed in his black and grey wolf armor that Torrhen had made for the royal family. In fact all of his men had on a an experimental grey armor that was completely redesigned.

Walking up catching his attention was a large red headed man who he recognized as Asher Forrester. The Irontree proudly on his chest and sword at his hip, you could tell the man lost a lot of weight in Ghaston Grey.

"Lord Asher it is a pleasure to see you, seeing as you are here I take it the supplies are here?" Eddard inquired as he placed the sword given to him by Brandon so many years ago in it's scabbard.

"Yes Lord Eddard, let me say it is an honor to join you and your men in a chance to prove myself to King Torrhen. Ghaston Grey was horrible but His Grace gave me the chance of redemption and I will never forget that." Asher said seriously as he settled against a crate of tomatoes.

"Well young man if you want to prove it to King Torrhen here is your chance." Lord Randyll Tarly told him now dressed in his battle armor with the ancestral valyrian sword at his hip. Ser Arthur dressed in his Wolf Guard outfit came up with his sword Dawn in his hand making sure it was ready for battle.

"Arthur I have a question." Eddard said as he got off the rail and approached his brother in law.

"Eddard the last time you had a question you put both me and you in trouble with Ashara." Arthur responded with the jest as he tied his hair back that he had grown out. Ned had asked him about one of her first crushes that she hated to admit; Robert Baratheon. Eddard slept in the guest room and Arthur got the silent treatment for 2 moons.

"Nothing like that, Sylvia had desires to join your ranks as Wolf Guard member. I was wondering if she could by chance squire for you so she knows what she is asking. Let her page for you at first then squire if she still wants to do it." Eddard asked Arthur as he saw Yara Greyjoy lining her ships up.

"Sure I will let my niece paige for me, she already bugs me asking what my roles are, might as well put her to work. Well Gentlemen looks like it's time." He sheathed Dawn and went to the front of the ship to watch the action.

It was 2 hours later and the sun was rising so they would be fighting in the dark when they heard the booming war horn signalling for them to advanced.

Seeing the broken ships they pushed through past the wood as the prisoners were picked up before the sharks could get to them. Approaching the island they were narrowly hit by a trebuchet, using the defenses of the scorpions as cover the two transport ships made it a corner of the beach where the trail led to the forest path up and the caves cut left.

"Ned I am going to with House Dayne to take the keep. Stay safe or my sister will kill me if you get killed." Ned and Arthur shake forearms and go separate ways.

Arthur was climbing the path way which was scattered with men but overall nothing too challenging with his 1,000 men only losing 50 or so. It was when they passed the top treeline and looked at a large open field to see about 2,000 men awaiting them.

"Men remember our formations, work as a team and we will get through this alive." Arthur boomed feeling confident. His tunic covered in blood and Dawn drawn lining his archers in a arching pattern to the left and right he prepared to attack.

The pirates sent out a wave of 200 some men which Arthur knew was a test of their set up. As the pirates in tattered armor bearing multiple house banners which probably were stolen from victims came within range he knew it was time.

"Fire!" Arthur bellowed to the men of House Dayne. The arrows arched up and fell down into the bodies of many of pirates. After a quick reload and a small skirmish the test force was gone. Not wanting to give his position up he had archers follow the treeline as close as possible to the surround keep where the now 1,800 pirates ran to sending his top scouts to see any weaknesses in the 1,000 year old keep.

A scout he sent ahead an hour later came up running to him.

"Ser Arthur the keep is old and I found two unprotected entrances. If we have a force attack the front we could have a small force flank from behind them." The 24 year old scout with a long thin beard reported.

Setting the plan with his commanders, he would lead 1,000 men into the main entrance while 500 men scaled the climbable wall that had multiple missing stones after the years clearing their leverage advantage. 500 archers would post up on the new leverage advantage. And 300 men apiece would come into the back entrances catching any men off guard giving them an advantage of surprise.

Ser Arthur was joined by his cousin Ser Gerold Dayne who had gained quite a reputation and not all of it good.

"Ready cousin to kill these cunts?" The Darkstar said as he tied his long silver hair back. His purple breasted armor proudly showing his Dayne star and sword with a little change on the design by himself. He placed the sigil on a black background. People may have not liked him but every person that challenged him to shut him up lost.

"Cousin what is your endgame?" Ser Arthur asked proudly wearing his Wolf Guard outfit of grey with the silver cape representing House Targaryen and the Wolf Commander.

"Well it's to help out our king of course. Good man he is, actually beat me in a drinking contest. Although probably made better decisions in life than inquiring about his sisters in not so holy of terms afterwards." Darkstar said laughing.

"Cousin he almost killed you, if it had not been for Oberyn you would be in the ground. Also you would like to see Sarra's wolf? I was almost as upset as how pathetic the pun was at losing you. During your pyre that is the last words I would have said in your honor, your last jest was a bad Stark pun." Ser Arthur joked. Him and Gerold had always been somewhat close even with their age difference.

"Yes well that northern ale is good, it's easy to forget good jest on it. Oh yay they are coming out to meet us. Should we run and say hi?" Gerold jested laughing with his high cheekbones.

"Charge!" Ser Arthur boomed. The Dayne men ran forward as the wall scalers snuck around the sides using the large group of men as a distraction. They slammed against a wall of swords and shields and the clash of steel filled the air.

Gerold dodged back from a strike and spun in towards the opponent while his sword was still extended taking his own dagger out and slicing the jugular causing the man to grasp it till death met him.

Looking over he saw his cousin use Dawn to cut through the pirates as if they were training dummies. Engaging a couple of men using his speed he weaved in and out of there strikes, grabbing the tunic of one of the men he threw him against his comrade pushing them against the stony wall of the keep. Driving his sword through the first person's heart he continued to drive till the sword pierced the second man's heart as well.

Pulling his sword out of both men he saw a group of 1,000 soldiers throwing down their blades and another 200 following their suit when the surprise teams came from behind them. Towards the tallest tower he saw 50 men led by a man he had recognized.

"Gerold to the tower that is James Sand, Lord Yronwood's bastard brother who disappeared." Gerold nodded towards his cousin and ran towards the tallest of the three towers. James Sand had been a failed commander for the Targaryen forces. After the defeat of Rhaeggar James raped and slaughter whole inns in the Riverlands. Instead of turning himself in he ran east towards the Narrow Sea to become a pirate.

After a quick battle they made it past his defense forces and ran up the stairs killing all attackers enroute. It was at the top where a panicked James stood looking over for an escape, he saw one in a construction wooden structure that was the length of the tower.. The coward climbed over the stone landing onto the unsteady structure.

"Get your ass over here James, face your crimes this time unlike last time." Ser Arthur told James as he started to climb down to freedom.

"We all can't be as honorable as the Sword in the Morning Dayne." James told Arthur before his wooden stepped gave out. The frail wood snapped causing the disgraced knight to go crashing to the ground landing on his neck.

"Lived a coward died a coward." Gerold commented before shrugging and bounding down the steps.

(Scene Change)

Eddard and his Quiet Wolves along with Tarly and Uller force had started through the multitude of caverns and within an hour of frustrating battle and getting lost in the maze that was these caverns they came across a large room that was empty. Eddard came running from the left tunnel and Uller and Randyll came in from the right tunnel.

"Randyll this makes no sense, did you see how much of their forces they had protecting this island? I understand they did not want us to get the island easy but you could have allocated your forces smarter." Eddard said frustrated by not knowing what was so important about the island they claimed. They knew the stories they were all told as kids but there must be something here.

"Yea we just received a scout from the keep and there was nothing at all anywhere up the trail. The scouts from the scattered paths and villages are saying the same. From the estimates we went through more than double the soldiers Ser Arthur and Ser Gerold went through, what is so important about these caves?" Lord Tarly asked in his bloody armor sheathing his sword.

Harmen Uller looking around saw nothing in the large opening, knowing all paths led here this must be important. But where would you hide something in here. Looking around at the wall and it hit him, it seemed so obvious.

"Lord Eddard it's the walls. Something is hiding behind these wall, some secret entrance that is probably 1,000 years old." Harmen informed them. It was 3 hours laters with the help of search hounds and Dayne men who had been holding almost 2,000 pirates hostages guards they found an area area in the wall with the stone did not match quite perfectly. With the help of 20 large men with war hammers they finally broke through the wall.

Gerold Dayne went through first and nearly fell on his face from the shock of his eyes. In a large space there was a large pile of gold that was joked fantasized about when they were children played pirates. Lord Uller estimated probably near 2.5 million in dragon coins, along with shelves were cups and other expensive treasure bearing many house sigils. Some of these sigils were extinct as well.

Eddard walked up to one large iron drinking glass that looked like the glass that was once used by King Torrhen Stark 300 years ago. The crypts in Winterfell and this glass had the same exact markings. Placing the cup in his satchel to give to his nephew he walked over to a large collection of swords some of which were valyrian or dragonglass.

Eddard digging through the pile came across a large sword made entirely besides the handle of valyrian steel, it looked old. What surprised him when he saw a very familiar sigil on the pummel of a sword.

"Randyll get over here." The quiet wolf asked. Randyll still amazed by their find walked over and his heart stopped seeing the sword.

"If you want House Hightowers loyalty forever have King Torrhen present this to Lord Leyton Hightower. Eddard my new friend you have just found Vigilance after 270 years of hiding." He smiled giving it to his most trustworthy squire to put away for safekeeping. It would take them 3 more days to get any sort of order in the room.

Eddard still wished he could present Rhaenys with Dark Sister but one day they would find it to give to her.

(Scene Change)

Torrhen sat in the solar balcony of the keep on the First Step frustrated by his non movement. As soon as they completely secured the First Step Tyrosh came in and secured The Sleeping Refuge making their progress stop before they could get started. He wished he would have moved right away but spreading his forces so thin would have left both islands defenseless making them easy targets.

Currently awaiting Myrish support all he could do is sit and wait. With his casual tunic on he was in a chair feet propped up on the rails facing his target in three or so days. Hearing a knock on the door he prayed the door was unlocked finally getting comfortable.

"Come in!" He yelled.

In his hand he had his 5th wooden wolf almost done with with knife he stored on the small of his back. In walked in his lead generals and squires. Who all knelt before their king.

"Come on lads I told you none of that here, rise fetch yourself a chair and enjoy the view with me. Grab a table with the drinks also." He commanded happily they all rose getting themselves a chair. The pitch black Artos sat silently for the most part eating some salted bear they had brought from the North. Ygritte brought a very large bowl of water the wolf, in thanks he rose standing just under her breast and licking her face before lapping up the water.

"Wow I see someone has been bored. I count 5 wolves in different poses and 5 different three headed dragons." Oberyn teased his friend and king as he inspected the fine craftwork done getting the little scales on the dragons and the fur patterns on the wolves.

"Will those Myrish fucks hurry up! I miss my children and want to fuck my wives already." Torrhen said angrily as he threw what would be a great wolf chasing it's tail by anyone else's standard over the railing.

"Don't forget your paramour now. Nym gave you your first child and what a strong child Oberyn will be, plus what a strong name." Oberyn said getting a laugh from Torrhen.

"I have a bad feeling about Winterfell gentleman, I can't explain it but like something happened to my family. Quan I need you to look into it." Torrhen ordered his spymaster who had his hood up. Quan had came in just this morning to pass messages back and forth from his wives, Sarra, and his leaders in Dorne.

"Yes Your Grace, I will get my best bats on it." Quan said nervously knowing what had happened to Abigail but agreeing during a time of war he needed his head on straight.

"What's eating you Torr? I can see something is bothering you." Greatjon asked as his friend while he tore a piece of bore off. Greatjon who once had been unsure of the kid now would follow King Torrhen II anywhere.

"Have you ever felt like your actions are damning thousands of people to a fate that was changed by your greed?" Inside he had been having an internal battle wondering if his brothers death and the death of all his northman was somehow his fault.

"Look at it this way your actions may be changing fate but what was the fate of those poor bastards in Oldstown if you never stepped in? Mace Tyrell would have had more people to use as his slave labor force. Just because you're changing fate does not mean it's bad." Tormund said getting a lot of surprise looks from how deep he just went.

"We made the wildling civilized, that calls for a toast." Torrhen cheered out getting a piece of bread thrown at him by Tormund.

They talked an hour longer before the sun was starting to go down and they all went to their rooms. Starting a new snake that would have the sun and spear with it for his friend Oberyn he pulled out the wood and went to work. It was an hour later he heard movement in his room, looking behind his chair he saw a kneeling Lara who had on dirty traveling clothes showing she did not stop at all.

She was kneeling down forehead on the ground completely silent with her arms out palms up like she was trained so many years ago.

Walking over to her he knelt down playing with her now black hair causing her to start crying. He scooped her up and she held on tight.

"Master I have a confession to make, I cheated on you." She weeped out. Internally he wanted to strangle whoever had been with her. He had been protective of all his lovers, he had okayed Arianne to find other lovers but internally it was killing him.

She told him the story and let out sad sigh.

"Sweetheart that was not cheating that was rape. He is lucky Quan got there before me or I would have given him to Ramsey Snow to play with." He said kissing her forehead.

She leaned up capturing his lips, as their tongues battled she submitted happily missing this feeling. Sliding his hands up and down her body she grinded her groin against his.

Leaving her lips letting out a sad gasp it was replaced by a loud moan as he latched himself on to her neck biting and kiss it. Lowering her shoulder straps her dress fell to the ground showing her bare beautiful body.

With a hunger he had not tasted in a long while he lift her walking her to his room and threw her on to the bed with her giving a happy moan from his rough treatment. Stripping down all his clothes he walked over to the nude girl on her back and attacked her breast working his way down her flat abs till he reached the shavin pussy.

Sliding his tongue in deep made her release a loud moan that made Arianne seem quiet. Few rooms down his generals who were in Oberyn's room gambling could only laugh.

As he licked her faster she started to beg for more.

"Please master fuck this slut." She moan out between gasp. Grabbing his hair made him only dig in harder causing her orgasm to build.

"Master may I cum please?" She was begging now, she tried using her hand in private but it was not the same for her.

"Beg like a whore." He said biting down on her pussy lips making her scream in agony of holding it back.

"Please let this whore cum for her one and only master. Please master no one will ever go near your pussy ever again." She pleaded.

"Go ahead." He gave her permission. She squirted right in his face letting out a loud moan. Elsewhere in the keep you could hear applauses radiating the halls.

Moving up littering her body with kiss as he moved he attacked her lip holding her tightly and possessively. He was not angry at her for the events more at the Faith for hiring someone of that character.

Flipping her over on her hand and knees he pressed her face against the mattress as he lined up with her sex. Anticipation was building in as her body was begging for it. Her hips would try to lean in only to have a fresh hand print recoiling her back. She knew he was in charge but still tested the waters of limits.

Finally feeling the cock slide into her caused a loud moan to leave her lips that only got louder and he grabbed her hair pulling back on it. Starting to slam into her body she could feel her pussy having trouble taking it all since she had a small frame but she did not care, head yanked back she had already came twice on his cock.

"Ready princess." He said speeding up.

"Yes master give me your wolf seed." She begged, as he released she could not contain herself feeling the sticky seed in her womb letting out a loud moaning scream. She collapsed in the bed head on the pillow with him moving in right behind her. She cuddled up to him enjoying the twitching cock on hitting her red pussy. Within ten minutes both were sleeping.

(Scene Change)

Septa Dia or how she was currently known as Ashley the servant to House Umber was using her pick lock to open the door of the top most solar. The horny wolf had finally decided it was time to let people concentrate on her work. Walking over to the desk drawer opening it she found a bag of 1,000 dragons and placed it inside her laundry sack. Moving over seeing some things the Wolf King had brought as things to remember his family by, of course her the non sentimental type placed all the things in the bag as well.

In the far corner was her prize though, walking over was the valyrian steel sword Vengeance that Torrhen made so popular in his battles. She was honestly glad she was a thief instead of a warrior, it would be terrifying to see the Wolf King coming at you in battle. Placing the sword and scabbard in the bag as well she was about to leave when she saw some needlework of crappy quality, what caught her attention beneath the horrible wolf was a line off diamonds that spelt out _Daddy_.

What she did not see was a wolf with his black fur hiding in the corner, it was not the eyes of the wolf who saw it though. The wolf growled as she placed the needle work in as well causing her to jump in fear seeing the black wolf Artos with blood red eyes walking towards her. Pissing herself already she started to back out towards the open door. As she judged she was close enough to run and shut the door behind her she turned around to make her break.

Instead of seeing an open door she saw the Wolf King with the large terrifying scar, before she could say anything she saw the bare fist come up and connect with her cheek causing her to blackout before hitting the floor.

An hour later

Lynette had a dream she actually had been caught, feeling a strain on her arms she tried to open her eyes causing a pain to shoot into her right eye. Her head felt heavy and trying to touch the ground she could only manage the tip of her big toe, as she pushed off her big toe she started swinging in a circle. Dealing with pain she let out a gasp and open up her eyes to see she was in a dark room.

Looking down she saw she had been striptted of all her clothes leaving her bare as she hung. Looking up her hands were tied together from a rope looping over a top support beam. Panicked she tried to wiggle her hands free seeing it was impossibly tight with her hands turning red. Thinking about a way out she could only wonder how she could be so stupid not to look out for the wolf.

Lynette a 32 year old thief who had stolen from all the big names in the known world had been contracted by a friend to steal Vengeance from the Wolf King himself. Expecting him to be careless like most nobles she sat and waited for a whole month but his kneeling whore finally let his concentration slip. The dirty blonde with a round face and big lips jumped as she heard the door open, in walking came a shadowy figure with no face under his hood, the black hair lover, and the Wolf King himself.

"You know what pisses me off old friend?" Torrhen asked with a irritated look on his face.

"No Your Grace what does piss you off? I know the list is long but what is it specifically?" Quan sad circling around the scared woman playing the game with his king to scare her shitless.

"What pisses me off is when people try to steal stuff my daughter made for me." Torrhen whispered it in her ear, he finished off with landing a huge shot to her bare ribs making her cry out in pain and fight for air, sucking in air like a whore to cock her head was held up as she fought the pain.

"You're a thief correct?" Torrhen asked her now. Fear too much in her eyes to answer she stayed silent.

Another shot came from the deceptively strong Lara this time in her gut making the hanging girls body curl in agony as she felt all the air leave her body.

"Yes I am. I am a thief of the Pentos guild." She answered between breaths finally able to talk, instead of being happy with the answer Lara sent another shot this time on her face. Lynette could taste blood in her mouth, she felt the younger woman grip her throat at the edges making her gasp in pain as she fought for every breath.

"King Stark has done you a favor in not killing you yet but you do not honor his title. Let us try this again and this time add your name. And you better not be lying about anything." Lara warned her as she let go of the woman's throat making her gasp up for breath.

"Yes Your Grace I am Lynette of the Pentos Thieves Guild. Please let me go I will return all the things I stole I promise." She pleaded praying to every god of the known world the answer was good enough.

"Do you know what northern justice dictates I do to thieves?" Torrhen asked as he pulled the blade that was stored sideways in the small of his back, he slowly guided the blade over her wrist making her shake in fear causing herself to piss herself. She had never been caught before, they had trained her for it but now that she was in the moment it terrified her.

"Master I don't think she has ever been caught. Watch this master." Lara said wondering how high her resolve was. She was handed the knife then drawing a little blood around her areola she played with the nipple and the blade. The thief started to whimper pathetically.

"Who are you leaders." Lara asked simply as she traced the knife across her jugular. Lynette quickly rattled off leaders names.

"See she can keep a secret. All that she told us was a lie except she is part of a thieves guild and her name is some form of Lyn." Lara stated shocking the scared woman she was able to read her truths and lies.

"Now we will not asked you questions about your guild but lie to my king again and your death will be slow. Am I clear?" The woman who had a heavy obsession when it came to King Torrhen II said. Lyn nodded.

"Now I should take your hands for stealing from me but I have a job offer. Quan?" Torrhen said to his friend to take the conversation over.

"We have an organization which requires natural skills in languages, customs, disguise, stealth and a high resolve. I can see you have that, how would you like to work in the shadows for King Torrhen?" Quan asked as he spun her in circles getting into her head. She would never give up her thieves guild but that did not mean she could not be broken to help Torrhen win the throne. She fought to get her toes on the ground to stop the spinning but she was raised higher.

She sat for a second to think of the offer. Either she walks away here with no hands useless to the guild or most likely dead by their hands, or she takes the offer to serve a king who actually cared about the small folk just uses people like Quan to deal with the game.

"I accept Your Grace." She says submissively knowing this is not an organization you sign up for and walk away.

"Lara you break her, Quan you train her. Lynette you are about to be apart of history and we never said your path would be easy." King Torrhen said walked away hearing the gulp in her throat. Closing the door walking away from the fresh screams holding his most precious item that she tried to steal.

The bad wolf needlework done by Abigail with the help of Sarra had been his most prized possession. The maesters said she would keep her vision but he knew the truth, call it a gut feeling. He had a feeling the maesters were lying to him anyways to avoid angering him.

Finally laying his head down his last images before sleep were that of his family before sleep overtook him.

A/N:

 **Dornell**

Family and shadow

Protects Dany in Pentos

 **Lord Ethan Glover (canon)**

Squire to Brandon and went on his journey south

Only one to surive

Died at the Tower of Joy

They negotiated in the story there so all people survived in my story

 **Ramsey Sand**

Bastard son of Lord Ander Yronwood

Court orator for the royal family

Travels with them

 **Madison Rivers**

First mate of Yara Greyjoy

Bastard daughter of Lord Frey

Expert with bow

 **Andreas Clawfinger**

Notorious pirate and admiral of Madeline

 **Rodwell Stark**

Younger brother of Torrhen's grandfather Lord Rickard Stark

Being the second male child of lord Edwyle Stark took the black, currently at wall

Namesake of Brandon's child

Children too important to these family not to have two children

 **James Sand**

Lord Ander Yronwood's bastard brother who escaped punishment for war crimes by fleeing becoming a pirate

 **Lynette**

Captured thief

Future shadow in training

 **Cregan Cassel**

Court orator for House Stark in Winterfell

Youngest son of Lord Martyn Cassel

 **Lord Hoster Roote (canon character)**

Lord of Harroway's Town

Just outside of Harrenhal to the north

 **Maester Williams**

Maester in charge of schools

 **Two female direwolves**

Will come in and out of the story but will be mainly for breeding with Dawn and Artos

Will chill in the forest when not mentioned

Not house trained

 **Septa Munroe**

Septa in charge of her sister in helping with the schools

Well message/review if you have any positive or negative comments. I don't mind negative but please make it constructive and not mindless bashing. Well see you next Thursday.

Ric


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

On a black sand beach facing the Golden Island sat a group of 1,000 men who proudly waved the 4 crows with lightning, high was the fire and many was the drinks. One of the triumvirate of leaders was Prendahl na Ghezn who was enjoying the calm night before war would come near their peninsula. The Dry Peninsula was where they called home for the last 6 moons and would be moving on soon.

The Stormcrows had come to the Dry Peninsula for a contract with the pirate queen Madeline who like pirates before her had conquered the Stepstones. Her sister Jasmine Tour'e approached the company with the plans and the gold. Listening to the plan they could not agree and get a majority of the vote either way so they took a quarter of the gold and would sit near the action to see how they were doing against the Savage Wolf. Daario Naharis was the main one in the camp wanting to stay out of their war.

The plan the pirate queen laid about concerning what led up to the war is where Daario was worried. Based on the plans nothing could go wrong or you would have a pissed off strong kingdom in Westeros coming for your blood. They had been sitting on the beach listening to the reports of her being dominated by the sea and on land. Both captains had been thankful for Daario's insight.

From a distance came a ship bearing the banner of the newly minted noble pirate House of Ormollen. On the ship sat a finely dressed man in his mid 30's bearing a confident smirk. His bright blue tunic bearing a blue rose on a salmon pink background. The man came off the small boat with a smile and chest full of dragons.

"Gentleman what a pleasure to see you this chilly night. I see you wanted an view advantage of our victory when they attempt to the take the Golden Island." He said smirking receiving the glass of wine his servant poured for him.

"From what I hear you only took down 60 of their ships and you only escaped with 80 still afloat. I also hear they are already planning on making the _Pandora_ into the flagship for Lord Torrhen Stark. Andreas Clawfinger was a mightier warrior to ever be caught is what you said to us six moons ago." Daario mocked in a knowing he was right tone. Daario came walking up with this long hair braided and long beard split and braided as well.

"Watch your mouth sellsword we will get back on track. We still have the Dwig twins and their 500 ships plus with Tyroshi support they don't stand a chance. I hear the new Master of War Maxwell Tour'e is already coming up with a strategy to beat the wolves back for good." Tregar Ormollen said sneering in an arrogant voice.

"That is what her second cousin? Her brother was an idiot and ran into a building in the middle of a field when he could have had and escape ship on the other side of island. Jasmine Tour'e cannot put up proper defenses to keep the wolf's navy back. I am starting to doubt the accomplishments of the Tour'e family. Seeing as how you were adopted into them I guess the pear does not fall far from tree." Daario retorts back angering Tregar enough to pull his steel blade he got off a Tully ship captain.

Daario responded by pulling his dagger quicker and weaved in under a wild strike and pressed the steel against Tregar's throat.

"Daario we can be civil with them, they have brought a ship full of gold with them so lets hear them out." Sallor the Bald came up holding a pear he was munching on. Daario sheathes his dagger walking back to his makeshift seat in the sand.

"Now what can we do to help you Tregar?" Sallor asked.

"We would like to double your fees to help us with the wolves. We have a good plan and Tyrosh support now. Those few battle were mere hiccups, we are ready to sail and cage the wolves for good." Tregar finished with the elegance of a court speaker.

From the distance you could hear Daario who was clapping loudly.

"Beautiful speech good sir, the matter of the fact is the way I see it whether we chance having our throats slit or not the wolves will control the Stepstones and Tyrosh. We hear rumblings of them helping Myr conquer the disputed lands after they are done. Prendahl did you ever think you would see the day Westeros would conquer a Free City?" Daario posed the question to his long time sellsword friend. That being said he still had honor of a sellsword friend or not.

"Daario we will hear their plan out, now Tregar since that is double our fee we will listen to your proposal." Sallor the Bald told Tregar. Tregar went on about that plan about the land and sea defense on the Sleeping Refuge. The selling points for all except Daario was when they found out the legendary pit fighter Randyll Harloon and Greyjoy's main commander during their rebellion Amelia Pyke would be leading their forces.

After a quick vote with all the commanders and captains Daario got out voted 5 to 1. They knew there was no way they could lose with Harloon and Pyke.

That night a happy Tregar left with a ship less of gold and an additional 1,000 forces that would support the already impressive 7,000 on the Sleeping Refuge. Victory would be theirs.

(Scene change)

The news of their kings success in the Stepstones had Winterfell in a happy frenzy which had Lady Sarra running around in a circle. Today would be a large court with the Edmure Tully and Lord Hoster Roote of Lord Harroway's Town coming to talk with her. House Roote who was only a few miles north of Harrenhal had been in discussions with the current castellan of Harrenhal Mors Umber to pledge themselves to the future king of Westeros.

Walking up to the doors of the throne room she entered with Princess by her side and little Abigail holding her hand. Abigail had been confirmed that she would never see again so they were taking it one day at a time. They expected her to cry and throw a fit but being by her twin Jocelyn helped her cope.

Walking into the throne room she saw all the lords here had sworn themselves to King Torrhen II so they all bowed and curtsied.

"Entering is the Wardness of the North, Lady of Winterfell, and sister of King Torrhen Stark the second of his name; Princess Sarra Stark with Princess Abigail." Ser Cregan Cassel who was the youngest son of Martyn Cassel. Martyn who had been at the Tower of Joy had pledged his silence, he had been honored when Sarra had approached him inquiring if his son who was more literate than his eldest two boys were would be able to take over the role of court orator.

Sarra approached the throne that her cousin Arthur would be given in a few years. Her sister who had the other twin was already beside the throne in a curtsy for the role she was fulfilling. Jocelyn was adorable doing her best curtsy as well almost falling over only being held up by the teeth of Lola Lyarra's wolf.

She climbed the stairs holding Abigail's hand who had learned over the past two weeks to feel each step before taking it. It was hard not to be inspired by the little 4 year old. The past week they had a huge feast in honor of the twins nameday. Taking her seat everybody went into the position they were in before.

"Cregan what is the first thing on our agenda?" Sarra asked as she put her niece on her lap.

"Princess Sarra we will be starting off with a distinguished visitor in the form of House Tully." Cregan said signalling for the guards to open the door to a ten man party.

As they approached the throne the lead man a thin man of little muscle bearing the Tully sigil came forward.

"Princess I thank you for welcoming us into your home. I am Edmure Tully and I have been sent here to pledge House Tully to the rule of King Torrhen Stark the second of his name of House Stark in Harrenhal." Edmure said laying his sword which looked barely used. Another man stepped up beside him.

The large man with the beard that would make Torrhens run and hide laid his greatsword on the ground as well.

"Princess Sarra, my name is Lord Hoster Roote of Lord Harroway's Town just outside your future capital and home. Please allow me to officially lay my sword before you and pledge my oath and loyalty to King Torrhen Stark the second of his name and House Stark of Harrenhal." He said with conviction. Sarra had been expecting him to come from the letters of Mors Umber.

"I Princess Sarra Stark on behalf of my brother King Torrhen Stark the second of his name accept your pledges and oaths. Rise gentleman." Sarra stated before the court and they obeyed.

"Princess Sarra I have a request if I may be so bold?" Edmure asked getting the nod from Sarra who had now taken off her small iron princess crown with blue jewels. Abigail was enjoying feeling the blue jewels and the wolf insignia.

"House Stark has now opened 4 schools I believe you called them in the North. With you accepting all no matter high or low they are your people are more motivated than ever to serve Winterfell. I understand for poor farmers they must pay 10% of their crops additional for each child to go to school which is more than reasonable. Us your loyal servants in Riverrun are requesting assistance with setting up a school of our own." Edmure stated having the figures he would be able to put aside for it.

"Maester William how many maesters do we have sitting around on their hands counting their arm hairs grow?" Sarra state eloquently.

"In total we have 150 maesters. 30 here in Winterfell, 25 in Port Lyanna, 23 in White Harbor, and 34 in Torrhen's Hol. Torrhen's Hol princess is getting people from the Free Cities attending. So in all we have 112 being used for teaching with ten more being administrative. So we have 28 free." Maester William reported to the court.

"Do you have a facility already Edmure?" Sarra asked as she took her crown back to the dismay of the little princess.

"Yes Princess Sarra, the building used to be an old Sept that has been abandoned since the days of Aegon the first. We can have it remodeled with in 3 moons." Edmure told her. They agreed to meet in the solar later with the maester to set the plans.

"Next up in court is the returning Lady Ashara Stark reporting in on her adventures." Cregan told the court and the doors opened up to reveal the always beautiful Ashara walking forward with Lord Vayon Poole with his daughter 13 year old Jeyne Poole. Next to her was a blonde girl about the same age with a large bruise on her face, it looked like she went fist to fist with someone. The next person was a beautiful girl of 14 with a large gash across her face. Lyarra could not help but laughing.

The girl ducked her head in humiliation, realizing her mistake Lyarra walked up to the girl and held her chin up.

"My dear I am not making fun of you, I am more making fun of my brother. You better be careful when Torrhen gets back here cause he will have a contest on who has the coolest scar. You both have received it in tragic ways most likely but if anyone can cheer you up about it Torrhen will." She assured the girl who smiled at the comment hearing this about her king twice already in two weeks.

Walking back to her spot Lyarra waved for her aunt to proceed.

"Princess Sarra thank you for seeing me here, you have met Bella who your good sister has requested becoming your Lady in Waiting. Your good sister has also sent you Lady Jeyne Poole as your other Lady in Waiting. She understands how busy you are and will be so she decided to send you some help." With a wave by Ashara Jeyne Poole and Bella Rivers steps forward and curtsies.

"Princess Sarra I am here to request to become your Lady in waiting, please let me help you with your duties and anything else you deem fitting." Jeyne Poole ask. Sarra looks to the loyal bannerman Vayon Poole who nods.

"Princess Sarra I know I am not a highborn lady but please let me help you make this kingdom great. Let me honor your brother King Torrhen the second of his name by serving you." Bella said in a highly rehearsed speech.

"Rise Lady Jeyne and Lady Bella I accept you into my service. Please meet me in the solar after dinner so we can discuss your responsibilities." The Pooles and Bella quickly fall into the crowd and Ashara reports how the war is going and regaling them with the stories of the battles. With a thanks from Princess Sarra she lets her aunt watch from the side. Desmera Redwyne who was also introduced to court as Lady Ashara's Lady in Wait stands obediently next to Ashara. She being the youngest child of Lord Paxter Redwyne added some possibilities going through Sarra's head.

"Lady Ashara have you sent a letter to Lord Paxton Redwyne informing him of the change of her service?" Sarra asked playing with Abby's hair.

"Yes Princess Sarra, as we were leaving Dorne I sent off the raven to him. I am expecting a response here in Winterfell." Ashara responded to her niece.

"Who's next Cregan?" Sarra asked. Next topic was a few of her bannerman coming in and reporting of the burning of the Septs and more people than ever turning to the old gods since the corruption came out of the Faith. More and more lords throughout the 7 kingdoms had been requesting weirwood seeds to plant their own on their lands.

The next major case was their cousin who came strolling in not only with Nymeria but two other large direwolves. The largest one which was just a bit smaller than Artos had pure white fur and black pupils. The next one had a black coat but nowhere as dark or as terrifying as Artos. The wolf looked around the court with it's hazel eyes looking for a threat. If Sarra had to guess she would have said they were sisters.

"Cousin may I ask why you have two friends with you? You did not go north the Wall now? Torrhen will kill me if you did." Sarra could only sigh as the twins direwolves went up to inspect the older females, they looked about the age of Artos.

"I was hunting de.. I mean rabbit with Nymeria and I came across these three beautiful creatures. I approached them and…." Sylvia was cut off by her mother.

"Sylvia I just get back and find out you just walked up to three wild grown direwolves. Also you are hunting deer when Lord Stark specifically said not too. We are going to have a long talk about this later." Ashara chastised her daughter not caring they were in court.

"Yes mother. I had a whole group of guards with me if it accounts for anything." She said weakly knowing how stupid it was. Sarra still holding Abigail but now hand in hand as they approached the two direwolves who let out a low growl. Princess growled back with authority, her wolf was small but it could be very intimidating.

The two barked something in acknowledgement and approached the princess. The largest of the two with her large muzzle smelled the little princess in her hands and lick her face getting a loud laugh from the girl and she pet her. Sarra knew she was not being the smartest person approaching them but something about these wolves just felt right, it would be corny to say they had the heart of the wolf but she felt it was true.

"Sylvia you are to finish the project for Rodwell's crypt and make them comfortable." Sarra ordered her cousin before returning to the throne. Sylvia nodded and walked out the door to get started right away.

The rest of court was used to talk about the building of infrastructure within the North. They planned for 10 bridges, 50 public housing structures and expanding the growing Winters Town.

Next to come up was a Septa Munroe who had become disillusioned with the Faith and how they were too deep into politics. After helping the Torrhen's Hol School of Advancement as they had started calling the new idea she had gained the confidence of the court and had pledged herself to the king in more ways than one. Torrhen had ways of making sure a woman could forget her vows. While still in her Septa outfit you could tell she had a nice curvy body with a cute face and blue eyes.

She dipped into a low curtsy before Princess Sarra.

"Princess a pleasure to see you again. I have come with 20 fellow sisters who desire to help in your schools. We know the maesters are starting to get busy so we would like to help teach some of the children." Septa Munroe said.

"Aye that will be fine Septa Munroe, you will be in charge of the sisters here in Winterfell till we move to Harrenhal and work directly with Maester William." Sarra commanded. It was not till another 2 hours they were finished and Sarra could do with a nap. The throne room had emptied for everyone except the Stark clan and the two Wolf Guard. Ashara walked up to her nephews Mors and Oberyn who were enjoying some more time they got to spend with each other. As soon as this war was over Mors would be headed back to Dorne like originally planned. The new plan had Arianne moving to Dorne within the year.

Oberyn who had grown his hair like his father had been given a hand carven sword that was a exact replica of Vengeance to the writing going down the side. After giving a similar one to Mors they gave their aunt a huge hug which made her smile. Both boys with the love of battle at a young age like their father grabbed the swords and ran out bragging who was going to beat who.

She then walked up to the excited four year old twins.

"Auntie what did daddy make for us?" Jocelyn asked Ashara holding Abigail's hand. Smiling Ashara pulled out 4 beautifully hand carved wolves that had been painted by some of the Myrish artist. One black one with red eyes had resembled their fathers wolf having his teeth exposed in attack formation. The next one was two wolves together that were using each other as a pillow for a nap. The fur white fur looked so realistic until you felt it.

The third one was a grey wolf with black stripes that was laying on the ground and chewing on what looked like a full size elk to scale. The final one was pure grey wolf that was stood tall letting out a howl. Each figure stood as tall as Greatjon Umber's hand.

Smiling Jocelyn grabbed the two that were napping on each other and handed it to her sister.

"Abby this is us." Jocelyn said as she handed to Abby. Abby had a smile on her face as she felt every bump and ridge, tracing her small fingers till she felt the sharp teeth. She reached out for Ashara's arm and followed her arm to her torso and kissed her kneeling aunt. Both girls with the help of their bodyguard went to go play.

"Auntie can you believe Torrhen can make those. I tried once and it turned out to look like an ugly squid. It wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't trying to make an wolf." Lyarra said getting a laugh from those around her.

Walking up to them came the beautiful Jorelle Mormont and the large and rugged Dormund Giantsbane.

"Princess Sarra, Lyarra we were going hunting and wondering if you wanted to come with us. We were going to see if we could get the huge bear terrorizing the Wolfswood." A nervous Dormund asked his princess and crush.

Before they could answer a happy Sylvia came running in.

"Let me come please. I promise I won't get in the way and will run when necessary." Sylvia pleaded. Both twins looked up at her mother who could only sigh in defeat knowing she would follow them anyway.

3 hours laters there were six people when Torregg decided to mess with his brother while protecting the princesses on his "date". After three hours of searching Lyarra and Jory went one way in the woods with Lola following, Sarra and Dormund went another way with Princess tailing, and Torregg the Wolf Guard was with the youngest child of Eddard and Nymeria.

"Can you believe how beautiful it is tonight princess." Dormund asked nervously as they walked under some Lyannas. Torrhen had changed into law that the blue winter rose forever north the neck would be reclassified as Lyannas, the law was even in Oldstown.

"Dormund if you call me princess one more time in private I will use you as bait for the bear." Sarra teased the nervous boy.

"Sorry princ… Sarra I guess I am just nervous, I want to ask you something." Dormund said as he stroked his growing beard to calm his nerves. A lot of females did not like northern beards but Sarra knew she could never be attracted to a skinny weakling without a beard like Edmure Tully, Edmure was very nice to her and respectful but that was not her type of ale.

"Before you proceed I must warn you before you lay a hand on me you will have to ask Torr for permission. I have feelings for you Dor but I will never betray my brothers trust." She said getting off the horse to sit by the red pond which was a beautiful shade of green due to the lack of full moon. Dormund smiled at her new nickname for him but then remembered Torrhen and gulped.

Following her lead he got off his horse and sat next to her on the ground as she looked like she was praying to the gods. He was about to say something when something he never expected to happen, she leaned over and had her lips meet his. The kiss only lasted 3 seconds but it made his heart stop.

"I said you can't touch me I never said anything about me touching you. And I approve of the courting but ask Torrhen, respect his decision also because if he says no and that I will have to perform my duty as princess and be married off I will obey." Sarra had said sadly picking up the Lyanna and placing it in her ear.

"I am a Stark through and through I will do my duty." She warned him how deep her loyalty went to her older brother and family. He went to go say something but Princess growled and ran off into the woods.

"Something's wrong." She said panicking and gracefully mounted her horse and rode off quickly gracefully like her Aunt Lyanna following Princess. Dormund not as graceful of a ride eventually caught up with Princess just in view.

(Scene Change)

Lyarra and Jory had diverted their own path going north through Benjen's Path. Jory would look over nervously at Lyarra and when Lyarra would look at her Jory would divert her gaze quickly. After 20 minutes of this reaching a weirwood in the middle of the Wolfswood Lyarra dismounted her horse and walked it over a tree tieing securing it so her ride would not run away. Jory unsure how to proceed followed her princesses lead.

The weirwood had a small lake near it and with a small wink towards Jory she took off her hunting attire till she stood in her small clothes.

"Jory come join me for a dip." Lyarra asked/commanded.

"Princess I…" Jory stammered who had seen her in the same attire before but never in this setting.

"I thought all Mormont women were submissive to House Stark." The beautiful image of northern beauty said as she seductively walked over to Jory, she had been practicing the movements of her sisters Arianne and Rhaenys to perfect it.

Lyarra got so close to her that she could feel breath on her neck causing Jory's legs to shake with anticipation. When Jory went to lean in for a kiss Lyarra walked around her leaving the second to youngest Mormont craving Lyarra now.

With Lyarra behind Jory she started to loosen the sword belt and the hunting armor till it fell on the ground. Soon Jory as well was in her small clothes feeling very exposed.

When she expected more Lyarra once again walked away this time dipping her feet into the water till she was waist deep. Lyarra was using every technique Torrhen had taught her to make someone depend on your touch, to make it the only thing they want in life. It may be manipulation but she had been attracted to Jory for a long time and she knew it went the other way.

"Jory don't make your princess punish you for disobeying a direct order. Get in her now." Lyarra said pulling out the overlord card. Within seconds Jory was waist deep right next to Princess Lyarra.

Moving closer the female Stark hovered over meer inches over Jory's lips hearing the gasps from her. She went to go for the kiss only to be slapped on the cheek and having her cheeks held.

"Did I give you permission to touch me?" Lyarra asked in a dominant voice knowing Jory loved it.

"No Princess Lyarra I apologize please forgive me." Jory was now begging submissively. Lyarra lowered her hand down Jory's under breaches feeling her wet pussy getting a loud moan from her. She knew they were underwater but she had a feeling if they were above ground she would be dripping.

"Does someone want me?" Lyarra asked as she rubbed the pussy slowly sliding a finger in getting a wanting moan from the poor girl.

"Yes Princess Lyarra I want you so bad." Jory admitted.

"What will you do to get me?" Lyanna asked nibbling on the girl's earlobe.

"Anything you want I will kneel before you and submit but please let me have you. I will become your little bed whore. I will follow your orders above all." She said pleading her case to be used by Lyarra. At hearing this Lyarra extracted her hand getting a sad gasp from her till she yelp by her ponytail being pulled.

"Who is the one person above me." Lyarra asked pulling the hair harder. She hear the pain in Jory's voice but also felt the desire.

Jory could not believe she insulted her king like that.

"King Torrhen Stark is over us all." She answered quickly and receiving a kiss on the lips for the correct answer. Sarra and Sylvia may have been obsessed with serving her brother but that also went to her as well to a point. She was training with Ser Martyn Cassel to train as taking over the guards in Harrenhal to keep her brother and his family safe.

As Jory felt the kiss she melted into the mouth of Lyarra. They went to proceed farther till they heard Lola let out a loud howl and run off into the woods. Worried something happened with Sylvia or her sister she pushed away from Jory running to the shore only stopping on the way to her horse to grab her sword strapping it around her waist.

Jory ran quick to catch up to Lyarra finally catching up with her just as the wolf came back into view. The wolf ran too quick there was trouble.

(Scene Change)

Sylvia and Torregg were enjoying watching Nymeria play around with a small tree rodent. The rodent would try to run up a tree only to have it's path cut off by the wolf. Sylvia knew the wolf was having fun with training, they had been training in increasing the direwolves speed for if a battle came to them.

"So do you think my brother has the balls to ask your cousin for a proper betrothal?" Torregg asked as his Wolf Guard cloak waved in the high moon air. It had been a joke around court that had a betting pool on when Dormund would officially approach Sarra. If it was tonight Torregg would win 5,000 dragons.

"The question is does he have the cock to make her howl like the wolf?" The always vulgar Sylvia responded as she looked at all the lightening bugs coming out. Looking up she saw a horde of bats flying overhead.

"Not if he is smart King Stark would dethrone him personally if he moved too quick without his approval."

"Torregg I want to one day take Ser Arthur's spot leading the Wolf Guard for my cousin or his children. Could you train me?" She said looking up at his wear his grey and silver cape proudly.

"You know what you're giving up right? I can never inherit, have a family, or any of that. If Obara wanted children ever in her life it's too late for her. You would leave yourself more options becoming a sworn sword. Once you kneel before King Torrhen asking to become a Wolf Guard you officially forfeit it all." Torregg advised her.

"I don't care about any of that I just want to serve House Stark like Torrhen does, father does, Sarra does. I want to be remembered as the She Wolf Commander." She said defiantly.

Torregg knew he would need to ask Torrhen but did not see any harm in training her a little. She was young so she would take the information like moss. Before he could answer Nymeria went into a defensive pose growling and howling for it's siblings.

The two of them circled their horses looking for the threat. Torregg saw an arrow catch the hindlegs of Sylvia's horse causing it to crash to the hard earth crushing her leg. Sylvia let out a loud scream from the pain. Before he could react he felt an arrow enter his shoulder and saw the same technique used to dismount him. He just rolled off in time.

Drawing his sword he stood over Sylvia who was crawling out from under the horse. From the shadows came 5 men and 2 women bearing swords and one with the bow. They were wildings from the looks of it.

"Look what he have here Talloak that armor would fetch us a pretty dragon." The leader said. The archer aimed two arrows at the horses heads killing them. Sylvia was devastated, the horse had been a combined gift from Torrhen and her father before they departed for war. Nymeria bared her teeth ready to tear a throat out to protect her mistress.

"Torg please let them go look at that wolf. North of the Wall we ran from them why are we still here south of it." A skinny wildling girl of 20 holding a spear asked with anxiety on her face.

"Osha because it's all by itself once we kill it we can hostage off the girl." Torg said and as he went to attack a pure white wolf who had been the largest of the two took in jumped in grabbing the throat of the man and the man cried in pain as he felt his whole throat snap open. The bloody muzzled wolf now turned it's attention on the other fighters while Nymeria took out a couple and finally Torregg killed two.

Osha already dropping her spear trying to crab walk away on her butt and saw the massive direwolf bare its teeth. Looking into it's eyes is what surprised her she did not see wolves eyes but the angry grey eyes of a man. The wolf went to lunge and was a foot away when it heard a whistle coming from Sylvia.

Torrhen after experimenting with Artos had discovered how to gain full control of his powers the night capturing the thief. Hearing his cousin's whistle he trotted away from the scared girl who was now being tied up by Torregg, stopping in front of her she gasped looking into eyes and recognizing the grey eyes of Torrhen. Then a second later it was the brown eyes she saw before.

Before Sylvia could think about Torrhen's eyes she heard the trotting of 4 horses and two wolves. Seeing her cousin Lyarra and Jory in their wet small clothes she could only smile wondering what their story was. It was ten seconds later that an angry Maege Mormont led a patrol of 50 of her finest warriors staring down all six people making them all gulp.

(Scene Change)

King's Landing over the past 5 years had been slipping and slipping to a point they relied on extreme loans from Braavos to stay afloat. In the small council meeting there had been a debate about whether they should take out the northern threat while they were weak or if they could be brought back into the fold.

"What can we do while still remaining a strong?" The buzzed Robert asked as he drank his ale.

"We should attack all their forces are in the south and we should capitalize on that situation." Mace Tyrell who was the Master of Laws had said. Over the embarrassment caused by his wife being outed at a Stark lover they promoted him to Master of Laws. Tyrion did not understand it.

"Mace pray tell what happens what do you plan to do when your former allies finish the war securing the Stepstones and Tyrosh? We must negotiate with them, open up trade again. We are separated into two separate kingdoms with two separate kings, we must join together again." Tyrion pleaded with their common sense. He wished he could go back to Casterly Rock and hide there till the wolves take over.

"Please they will not conquer Tyrosh, no one has ever conquered a Free City from Westeros in history." The golden haired Cersei said smugly still underestimating their forces.

"Sister no one has ever completely conquered the Stepstones and held them, they are moving quickly and within two moons they will rule the Stepstones." Jaime warned his lover/sister.

"We will rule the Stepstones you mean." Robert boomed finally deciding to say a word. On his plate where he usually had a whole quarter of a pig he only had a few pieces with some fruits. He knew if he had to go to war with his foster brothers kingdom he would need to be back in shape.

"Your Grace with all due respect they will not listen to a word we say, the only ones who they will respect is the ones who are spilling their blood as we speak. They will not respect Mace's laws, they will follow the laws of Lord Stark." Varys warned the council.

"You mean Dorne, Stepstones will become Dornish territory." Cersei butted in.

This caused Tyrion to laugh and Vayrs to chuckle.

"Pray tell what is so funny?" The angry queen in a dark red dress that hugged her curves asked.

"Sweet sister if Torrhen told Doran to get out of his chair and run a lap around the Red Keep you would see a old man with gout crying in pain from running." Tyrion jested although he was very serious. The infection of the North was worse than any plague they could imagine.

"I hear rumblings that they call him King Torrhen Stark the second of his name already, can your birds identify that Varys?" Stannis the Master of Ships inquired. He was thankful for the help Torrhen gave his Shireen. With the experimental medicine she still had greyscale but it was much less than before. The dryness in her tongue no longer pained her.

That being said he was still loyal to his brother even though he was screwed out of the Stormlands.

"Lord Stannis you must understand every bird I send his way ends up dead or missing. My birds would rather tail in Volantis than Lord Stark." Varys said to the group, this worried them something fierce. He had seven of the strongest warriors protecting him at all times and now this. They suspected he was behind the death of the High Septon but it was all conjecture.

"But I have heard some of the same things in the Reach and Dorne. If my sources are correct he has House Hightower and Tarly in the Reach. He has all of Dorne kneeling to him. He has all the people we have pissed off which is many. The only way we can resolve this is make a bridge and convince them to join back into the fold with good trade and improvement in our cities. We need to seem like a better answer than him." Jon Arryn suggested, he was thankful the Vale lords were still too far out of his way to get on his side.

"Fine we make Robert look like a better option than Torrhen, but how? His cities are booming, he is building schools, the poor are fed, and his lords are happy." Cersei threw out, they talked about what was wrong with her kingdom but no one suggested anything.

"We capitalize off his success and we reopen trade submitting to his rates. The minor lords and smallfolk don't care about us bickering over taxes with them, we need their support without it we will fail like the Reach is right now." Tyrion threw out mocking the state of the Reach since Mace took direct control from Lady Olenna.

"Stannis did Torrhen not offer to foster Shireen a few years back for you?" Lord Baelish threw in. He was frustrated his wife's family would rather support the North and Torrhen that King's Landing.

"Why not extend a marriage proposal towards him for a union between her and Brandon? Your daughter is smart and beautiful Lord Stannis but with her disease very few lords would go near her. Torrhen helped you once maybe you could help each other. If anything get him to owe you so he can't say no." Littlefinger threw out.

"So what you make him Lord of Dragonstone and make their children Baratheons. We will still face the problem with them gaining influence but now within the Crownlands." Mace Tyrell shouted that they would consider dealing with the treasonous wolf.

"Mace what we will be doing will look like a joining of two families but in all actuality is having a hostage in a gilded cage. Have no worries Renly and your daughters children will still inherit the Stormlands, we have no intention on stealing the birthright from Margaery's children." Cersei assured him, this assurance caused Stannis to grind his teeth together at the mention of stolen birthrights.

"So what I go down there and help them out maybe save Torrhen's life forgetting the debt I owe him for helping Shireen and trap his cousin into a bethrothal with my daughter. Do I have this correct?" Stannis asked not believing how much the kingdom they fought for was falling apart.

"Brother we both know it's for the best plus you get to carry on the Baratheon name in Dragonstone. Brandon is 12 just like your Shireen and from all accounts he is a fine young man. We set their vows for their 14th nameday to ensure we lock it in tight. I hate doing this to Ned's son but if I do not do this to him then we may lose it all." Robert replied feeling the guilt engulf him as he plotted to use Ned's son.

"Whatever you say Robert, if you have no issues betraying Eddard like this then I guess I have no choice but to prepare my fleet." Stannis grumbled out towards his brother. They sat the rest of the meeting making the plans to take advantage of Stark's honor.

(Scene Change)

The dry Dornish air breezed through the large bedroom sitting on the east side of the palace. Rhaenys sat in a chair on her balcony facing the beautiful garden of the Sunspear. Feeling her legs start to wiggle she looked down at her footrest Mya who had been knelt in the same position for 2 hours now.

SLAP SLAP Rhaenys slapped the bare ass of her Baratheon slave. Over the past two weeks due to intense training she had become a very good Lady in Waiting and sex slave for the silver haired queen. As the slaps resonated off her ass she let out a loud moan. Putting aside her letter to Lord Paxter Redwyne to make a visit very soon she turned her attention to Mya.

"Good slut, you lasted longer this time." Rhaenys who was dressed in her silver nighty and her hair pulled over her left shoulder placed a marker in the book she was reading. The compliment caused the Bastard Baratheon to smile, at first she only obeyed to not get punished now she was starting to enjoy her mistresses touch. With a little more training Mya would depend on Rhaenys touch.

Rhaenys had been training Mya to act as the perfect footstool, she had Mya training her arm and legs to help holding herself up. She would ensure all of Baratheon spawn was nothing but a servant under her heel, in this case literally. Rhae actually had Quan looking for a welcome home gift of her Aunt Daenerys in the form of a Baratheon bastard.

Rhaenys massaged the pussy of Mya getting a whorish moan out of her. She was about to slide a finger into her pussy when there was a knock on her door. With a slap on Mya's ass she crawled over to her small cage where she was taught all Baratheon spawn belong. After securing the cage Rhaenys went to the door and saw Maya and Amanda in training armor with a stack of letters in their hands.

They both curtsied like Lara taught them, she may not be in Dorne right now but the lessons drilled into their heads were becoming automatic. They had all three siblings training in three different areas. Robby had been training in combat, Amanda in expert stealth, and Maya had a great affinity for arts regarding poison.

"Your Grace we have some correspondents for you." Amanda said as she rose from her curtsy. Rhaenys happily accepted the letters and walked towards the desk in her room.

"Come on in you two I have some fresh tea and pastries." Rhaenys waved the two girls to the chairs. Rhaenys and Amanda had been starting to form a bond as of late. Nymeria had been declared bedridden by the maester due to her failing health. One night when Amanda was passing her queen a message she was ordered in the room and Rhaenys spent the night crying on her shoulder. Nymeria had been failing quickly and the maesters gave her a 50% chance of surviving the pregnancy, all they could say was it's in the hands of the gods now.

"Yes Your Grace." Maya said obediently and sat down accepting the tea that Rhaenys was pouring for them.

As Amanda was walking towards the seat she saw the nude Mya kneeling and could only raise an eyebrow to her queen.

"Don't judge Mandy, wait till you get a Baratheon to break after her father killed yours." Rhaenys said with a glint in her eyes. Rhaenys had started calling her by the nickname in the past couple days since Rhaenys had her breakdown.

Rhaenys was disappointed she did not have a true friend that she was not related to. She had Mira and Talla but she was their superior not a friend.

"Good point Your Grace." The olive skin girl said as she sat down.

"If you keep calling me Your Grace in these situations you will be like her." Rhaenys pointed to locked up Baratheon bastard. "And that goes for you to Maya. When we are like this I am Rhae, we are friend and friends don't use titles in private." Rhaenys said causing the smaller girl to smile shyly. This was the first time anyone had ever called her a friend.

Maya looked down on the top letter and saw her queen's sigil on the top letter.

"Rhae I thought the Ursuper killed all your family?" Maya asked and realizing how insensitive it sound went to apologize right away. She held her queens hand.

"Rhae I am sorry that was rude." She said quickly. Rhaenys just shrugs it off patting the girl on the hand.

"Maya it's fine. My aunt is in Pentos right now and we have been in talks for a while now. I know you have been learning to read and almost have it down pat. Go ahead and read it for me outloud." Rhae said as she walked over to the cage and leaning over to a large opening.

Maya excited she had gained the trust of her first and new friend opened it up while Amanda could only smile at her sister as she took another lemon bar.

Rhaenys leaned down and kissed the Bastard Baratheon as she was earning the name in court. Mya allowed her mistress entrance and submitted her tongue to Rhae's. Maya entertained by the display looked at the letter reading it out loud.

 _Queen Rhaenys Stark,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well sister, I am proud of the progress you have made in the wolf court to gain his trust. There will a time you can be free of him and we will cancel the marriage giving you to someone of quality. Right now I am in Volantis with Jon Connington who was our fathers hand._

 _One day sister I will rule Westeros and reward you for bringing me the North and Dorne. Can you imagine the faces of the wolves when they are put to the sword, I will let you behead the Savage Wolf himself since it was him forced you into a marriage you did not want. The wolf spawn inside you will be thrown from a cliff or something. Now that he has his heir close your legs to him to not allow any more puppies that we are forced to kill later._

 _Well dear sister hope to hear from you soon so we can coordinate an attack._

 _King Aegon Targaryen the sixth of his name._

Silence filled the air until Rhaenys grabbed the letter out of her hand and reread it 5 times over. Suspicion filled the eyes of the two girls.

"Friends trust me I did not even know he was living. Please keep this between ourselves until I can address it at the small council meeting. I am not betraying my husband, if I am lying I will take the Bastard Baratheons place in the cage." Rhaenys asked her two friends who nodded. They would not tell anyone but Lara, she maybe their queen but info like that had to be stored somewhere else just incase. With hesitation they moved onto the stack of letters remaining.

"Oh Rhae you do have another letter bearing the Targaryen dragon. You want me to read this one to you?" Maya asked pulling the letter from the stack of 15 correspondence.

Rhae had unlocked Mya's cage dragging her out by her hair causing the nude kneeling girl to yelp. The sisters look at the girl with sadness feeling sorry for her.

"Don't feel sorry for the slut here. Why should they not feel sorry for you?" Rhae asked the kneeling girl while she took out a leather strap and laid 5 hard hits on the girl. Each one made her cry in pain.

"Cause I am nothing but a Baratheon slut who deserves what I am receiving. The name Baratheon is translated to traiter and pathetic in valyrian. Please give me more mistress." Mya whined before both girls. Mya was dragged before Maya who looked confused when she straightened out her arms and thighs tight.

"Please Miss Maya use me as a footstool that is all the Baratheon name is good for. We are dirt beneath everybody's feet." She begged like she was trained. With a smile Maya propped her feet up on the back of the kneeling girl.

Maya started off.

 _Rhaenys,_

 _I look forward to the day we finally meet, as well when I get to meet this mysterious dragon you speak of. I hope when the conquest of Westeros happens I will be there to help you and your family rise to greatness. Viserys brought in a envoy of the Dothraki party that I am to be wed. Apparently a Khal Drogo is to be my husband. I was wondering if you could do your favorite aunt you never met and a favor and have some of those bats or shadows, whatever you call them and do some research._

 _Please have King Torrhen rescue me before these monsters touch me, a knight name Jorah Mormont from the North translated and to them nothing is sacred. Jorah was sweet though, he was a sellsword down on his luck that Viserys got for cheap. From the sounds of it you have a two year window till I am to be wed. I will go to my knees before his whole court and beg for passage if Torrhen requires it. I am completely at his mercy._

 _Viserys is starting to scare me though before he would come in on me bathing and it was easy to ignore but now he is much more forceful. I fear if I was of breeding age he would recreate the Targaryen dynasties of old._

 _So tell me how is Nymeria doing? My heart breaks knowing the struggles that she is fighting through. She has four children that she claims right? I will pray to all the gods that your cousin makes a full recovery._

 _Well my favorite niece that is 3 years older that me I look forward to the reply._

 _Your Humble Servent_

 _Daenerys Targaryen, The Stormborn_

"That is so sweet of her to pray for someone she never met." Amanda gushed at the letter.

"Yes it is isn't that sweet Mya?" Maya asked the kneeling girl. She was starting to enjoy the feeling of power and control. Quan had taught them that being the one in control was everything in their line of work.

"Yes Lady Maya." Mya Stone the Bastard Baratheon responded.

Rhaenys thought back to the name Jorah Mormont and knew on her response she would have to warn Dany of his treachery.

Rhaenys went to comment how that was not very believable until she heard knocking on her door.

"Your Grace, Prince Doran is holding court in a half an hour and wants you to attend. Apparently some business that concerns you is being discussed." Brandon Stark said through the door. He learned long ago never to open Torrhen's door ever.

Since her Uncle Doran was holding court she knew it was involving a stranger who could not be trusted. Ushering the kneeling girl back into her cramped cage and locking it the three girls left her room after she changed with interlocked arms. For almost 2 hours with the girls Rhaenys almost felt normal.

Walking into the throne room she saw her uncle sitting in the seat she sat in so often. Uncle and niece sent a loving smile at each other and Rhaenys went to go find Alerie while the two girls used their new skills to disappear in the shadows.

Rhaenys wore her grey dress in honor of her husband and she approached the beautiful Alerie who even being bald she almost stole attention from Rhaenys. Over the past two weeks the roots of her hair had started to grow back and she wore a beautiful red dress that was of the Dornish style. Next to her was her father who sat proudly next to his daughter holding the hilt of his sword and leaning on the other foot.

To her right was her exiled son who had a nice court tunic on with his cane holding him up.

"Willias will I have to order you to sit again." She said with a smile teasing him, then pecked his cheek. They had developed a friendship over the past two weeks that mostly involved him teaching her how to beat Torrhen in cyvasse. With the help of Ashara, Leyton, and Willias Torrhen did not stand a chance.

"Too bad Lady Stark you are not the highest ranking person here." Willias said emphasizing the Lady part. She could not help but laugh.

"Alerie I hear you three went to the Water Gardens. How did you enjoy it? The only memory I have of my mother is her playing with me in the Water gardens." She said fondly.

"Your mother was an amazing woman. I only met her once or twice in court but she brightened up a room even with your grandfather in it. I am sorry that was rude." Alerie apologized about the remark on the Mad King.

"No Alerie as much as I hate to admit it my grandfather needed to be stopped, my father should have stepped up before things got out of hand. Wish things could have been different but we can only look towards the future." Rhaenys said rubbing her 5 moon heavy belly. Then she rubbed her still flat 1 moon belly. This cause both lovers of Torrhen to laugh.

They chatted about the Water Gardens and how a painter painted a picture of them by Elia's pathway. Alerie confidently had the painter paint the picture featuring her bald head, she had grown use to it and was not ashamed anymore.

The meeting had started and compared to the court held by Queen Rhaenys there was no humor only mind numbing boredom. It was 15 minutes before she was counting the tiles, then the tiles again, getting a different number she tried a third time getting a new number.

She looked up at her uncle who had stopped talking and was looking directly at her. Few snickers traveled the halls.

"Yes uncle what was the question?" Rhaenys has to ask not even knowing the topic enough to bullshit an answer.

"Using straight line trade route from Port Lyanna, Oldstown, and finishing off in Port Elia?" Doran asked. Not knowing the figures but trusting her uncle on this, plus they probably already went through the figures and she would not admit to zoning out. She had been able to coast in the decision making process with her husband always taking the lead, she knew she needed to train herself to pay attention no matter how boring it was.

"Of course uncle that will be fine." Rhaenys ask trying to get the attention off her and onto the next topic.

It was 25 minutes later that an elder lady bearing the markings of House Lefford and their golden pyramid with the yellow sun on a background of blue. She had looked to be about 60 and she was finely dressed so probably up there in the family affairs. Attached to her hand was a little girl of black hair and grey eyes, the frame was a broader northern frame with the face structure of the Westerlands.

She then realized that child looks more like her husband than any of his other children. The child spouting a defiant face that Torrhen held often and a wooden sword in her belt. Rhaenys stepped out and approached the pair.

"Good evening my name is Lady Rhaenys Stark and I assume my husband forgot to tell me something." She inquired to the older lady.

"Good evening to you Lady Stark my name is Lady Leyla Lefford of the Golden Tooth and yes this child is my granddaughter. Introduce yourself to Lady Stark." The elder lady told the girl of 5. The girl with fire in her eyes stepped forward.

"My name is Domina Hill and I won't become no lady in court." The now identified Domina held on tightly to her sword.

"Her mother; my daughter and your husband had a night together when he was visiting our areas for a possible trade path that never panned out. Sandra died 3 moons back after a mercenary group attacked a inn she was staying at. She told me if anything was to happen to her bring Domina to Lord Stark to raise amongst her other half siblings." Leyla finished. Rhaenys knelt down and looked at the girl good.

A piece of her wild hair got loose and fell in front of her eyes Rhaenys moved it out of the way.

"Did your mother ever tell you that you look exactly like your father?" Domina's mask slipped a little bit wanting to hear more about her father but put it back up.

"Once or twice. I am told he is a mighty warrior? I don't believe it, I heard from other people in the Westerlands that the North does not have any fine warriors." Rhaenys has to laugh at this, she may look like Torrhen but she has the personality of Rodwell.

"What's so funny?" Domina grows frustrated stomping her foot causing her to receive a smack on the back of her head by Leyla.

"That response is something along the lines your uncle would have said. Of course he would have said the North would sleep walk through a battle with the Westerlands." Rhaenys tells the little girl who is amazed by her new family. Living with her mom they lived a very vanilla boring life that followed the teachings of the Faith to the word. She wanted excitement and she may have just found it.

"Can I meet this uncle? I want him to teach me to battle." She exclaimed this point by pulling out out her wooden blade and swinging it accidentally smack Rhae in the nose causing her to fall onto her butt holding her nose. A maester comes over quickly to attend his queen. The little girl for her part looked sad she smacked the nice lady in the nose. There was small bruising but nothing major.

"Maester I am fine she just has spirit like the Starks do. Hand me the sword." Rhaenys has her palm out commanding the girl to hand it over instead of asking. Domina reluctantly hands the sword over.

"Mira can you place it in my locked desk till she earns it back." Rhae says handing the wooden blade to her Lady in Waiting. This gets approval on her parenting skills from the crowd. She is not sure where the maternal instinct kicked in but she just knew what to do. It also helped that she just imagined what would Torrhen done to her and Sylvia when they were both little terrors many years back.

"Please can I have it back. I promise I won't hit you again." Domina begged wanting her favorite toy/weapon. She goes to follow Mira but is stopped by a large dark grey direwolf that is blocking her path. Kern Brandon's pup had grown to be lanky and skinny compared to the rest of the pups but with the quickest strike just like his master with a spear.

She falls on her butt staring at the large wolf that is taller than her by almost double. Domina can only stare at the grey wolf with a combination of fear and awe. Looking shyly over to Rhaenys she ask a question.

"Does my daddy have one also?" She ask with fascination. Slowly she walks up to it holding it's hand out for Kern to smell her scent. The wolf smells her scent and licks her palms causing her to giggle.

"Does he have one? He has the biggest and definitely scariest out of the 8." Brandon says walking up carrying his spear since he just came back from practice. Brandon then looks sadly down.

"7 direwolves now." Brandon corrects himself as he pets Kern.

"Why don't we take her to your room so we can talk Lady Stark?" Leyla asked.

Before she could answer Mira saved her a uncomfortable situation she could not explain.

"Lady Stark your room is a mess after the dress fitting so we need to find a new room." Mira said quickly saving her queen. Doran wanting them out so he could continue his meeting and not wanting to know what was in his niece's room offered his solar and the Starks with the Leffords departed. Doran loved his niece to death but between the deviant mind of Arianne, Torrhen, Oberyn, and Rhaenys it was enough to turn celibate.

That night Lady Stark told stories about Artos who Domina was fascinated with now. She had tears at the story of Rodwell's death, and at the eye affliction that her younger half sister suffered. It was not much later the little girl was asleep in a bed tucked in with the first smile on her face in 3 moons.

Walking down to her cousin's room she saw an excited Mira probing her mother for questions on her journey and life back home. With a smile as the pair walking away she entered Nymeria's room who had the newly arrived Damien Sand in her hand.

The pale gaunt face of Nymeria was a sad sight to see, while growing up in Winterfell she was always so full of life and had fire in her eyes. When you looked into her eyes today you could see a candle running out of wax.

"Rhae you just missed Arianne. I hear I am missing a good time with a Baratheon whore, I wish I could be there to break her with you. We both know the outcome of this pregnancy, I want you to promise to be the best mother ever to my 5 children." Tears were falling down Nymeria's face. They still have not messaged Oberyn or Torrhen about how bad she was. They were afraid this would get them killed in war by the distraction. It had actually been Nym's idea.

"You will be fine Nym it's probably just the flu. You will get back to teaching Brandon spear techniques in no time." Said Rhaenys who was crying now knowing the lie she told was not believed. She still received a smile in return.

They chatted that night about baby names and life in Winterfell till they fell asleep. Ellaria had come into Nyms room to check on her with little Loreza in her arm to see a cuddling Nym and Rhaenys asleep with little Damien Snow sandwiched comfortably in between them. Calling Mira over she placed Damien Sand in the baby's room while Talla went to her room to let Mya out of her cage and to her small makeshift bed on the floor.

Mya understood with her being the daughter of the Usurper she had to earn privileges such as beds. Happily on the floor she curled up in her blanket and slept soundly knowing she would prove herself worthy.

(Scene Change)

The view from her balcony overlooking the Sunset Sea is something she wish she never had to leave. Her lover had left the other day to negotiate with some sellswords leaving her alone with 6 year old Alerie Ormollen and 3 year old Malora Ormollen who she had named after her favorite sisters. She wished she could show her sisters her pride and joy but being self exiled from Westeros had it's downside.

She had heard about the stories from King's Landing and what the pig and oaf Mace did to hear but she could do nothing.

Lynesse was becoming a little less confident in the war effort with the wolves swarming the first islands in the north and south. She had told her husband northman were all bark no bite but she saw the fear in Jorah's eyes when he found out House Stark was after him.

Hearing the door open the blond hair fair skinned Lynesse who had on a modest dress as far as Tyrosh was concern saw the tall and rugged Randyll Harloon who would be leaving today to meet his forces on The Sleeping Refuge. The Sleeping Refuge was the next island over from The First Step. This would be a crucial fight to hold the wolves back from the Darius's Fury and the Final Step.

He walked in wearing his vintage pit fighting armor in which he was undefeated. Being a veteran of many Dothraki wars he was always ready for a fight. He walked over with his large black beard and kissed Lynesse on the lips deeply. She let out a little moan wanting this to never end.

"I am leaving love and when I get back we will kill that idiot lover of yours and take our riches all across Essos." He had declared. She was 90% sure that even though they beared the Ormollen name both children belonged to Randyll Harloon. It had been easy to fool him since they both came out with bright blonde hair like their mother. Randyll and Tregar had been in the same merc group since they were both boys of 16 and without a kill to their name, 20 years laters they had a lot more kills and a deep friendship for each other. Randyll almost felt guilty for stealing Lynesse from him but seeing her in the flesh made him drop all thoughts of guilt.

"Be Careful you need to live for us to leave." Before he left she was screaming and moaning like a whore after being fucked on the balcony for all Tyrosh to see. As she slept she felt her womb full of his seed, she wanted to go get moon tea but she dozed off instead.

(Scene Change)

Maege Mormont sat behind the desk in House Stark solar just staring at the 6 people who made her night a living nightmare. Still dripping wet and in their wet small clothes were Lyarra and her daughter Jory. Dormund stood next to Sarra, their bare arms touched giving them both comfort in this situation. Behind them was Torregg who look ashamed with a Sylvia who was sitting in a chair with a board wrapped around her leg to keep it straight till the maester returned with the proper medical equipment.

Torrhen before court had declared Sarra as Lady of Winterfell but everybody knew it was a trial for her, Maege Mormont who led the most loyal house to House Stark really was the one in charge.

"Someone better tell me what the fuck happened out there. Torregg really you are the Wolf Guard and you let something like this happen. Leave now me and you will be having a long discussion about how protective details are suppose to be ran." With a gulp and a nod he left the office.

"Left to right tell me why you're not the dumbest person in the room. Lyarra go." Maege commanded with great authority to find out what happened.

Lyarra went on to explain how they wanted some alone time and the events that followed except the whole dominating part.

"So your cousin almost gets killed because you two were horny? Do you know why Torrhen could get away with taking girls into the Wolfswood by himself only with Artos by his side?" Maege remarks. Lyarra and Jory shake their head.

"Because Torrhen is 6ft 2 of pure muscles and Artos is the size of a small horse. You are easy targets and even large amount of enemies will get your wolf killed. Plus he has stopped doing that since he learned responsibility." They nod knowing how stupid it was. Lyarra knew she would have to get a few guard members in on her secret so she would be able to spend some time with Jory discreetly.

"Maybe we would sleep if he did go into the Wolfswood." Lyarra tried to lighten the mood and Maege actually thought it was pretty funny but only glared at the now quiet Stark. She looked over Sarra and Dormund now.

"What in the known world were you two doing by the red pond without guards?" Maege questioned them.

"Well uh…" Sarra started. "Lady Mormont you see…" Dormund tried to continue but not getting very far, they had been nervous about anyone finding Dormund asked her before he could ask Torrhen.

"Tell me now or I will be sending someone else to Torrhen's Square." Maege threatened. They had business to attend at Torrhen's Square and that had been Sarras favorite place in the whole North.

"Fine, well you see we want to keep it a secret but Dormund asked if it would be okay to start courting. He wanted to know if the feeling was mutual." Sarra admitted.

"And if Torrhen finds you approached his little sister before you asked him he will kill you." Maege understood the secrecy but it was still idiotic.

"Um Lady Mormont I think he already knows." Sylvia said catching everybody off guard while the large white wolf that saved them was growling at Dormund. Maege went to call in the guards until she saw the eyes, those eyes were not of the beast that walk in that was the eyes of her king. It was not well known but some women in Mormont history had the skinchanging ability and apparently so did the Stark family.

Before Maege could say a word the grey eyed wolf licked her face, after blinking she saw the eyes go back to the black pupils of before.

"Keep this quiet all of you. Torrhen must be a skinchanger." Maege told them. They all had a shocked face because they heard of them but believed they only lived north of the Wall.

"This is an ability that is a blessing in all that it can do to help but also a curse in people's fear of it. Never tell a soul." Maege commanded them telling them the threats that could come if people found out about his abilities. Many throughout the kingdom viewed these abilities as magic that should be purged.

"Tomorrow we will all be talking about safety precautions. Now off you go to bed except Jory." Maege mushed them out of the Stark solar.

"Yes mother?" Jory asked nervously approaching Maege. Maege had understood the look in her eyes, she had the same look for Brandon all those years ago although she never got to show it to him. She secretly had the same thoughts of Torrhen but pushed them away.

"I know your feelings for Lyarra but be sure to keep it away from court. Torrhen won't care but he can't have it in court. And before you try to deny your feelings don't forget us Mormont women are always submissive to the Starks in more ways than one." Maege reassured her daughter.

They talked about how to safely approach it so not to be discovered in court.

(Scene Change)

The sea breeze cut through the cold across the deck of the _Sea Bitch_ and Yara would rather be here than anywhere else. It had been a week since the battle for Treasure Island and a transport ship had just left with her prisoners. Before she would hear stories from her Uncle Euron and she would think he was exaggerating from the high of a sea battle, she could confirm now he was right about it all. The great rush for her was when after the battle they were pulling all the captured ships into the bay of Treasure Island and knowing it was her leadership with Aurane that make all these fuckers surrender.

Walking up to the deck still nursing a broken rib from that monster she had on a some casual deck clothes with her hair tied back. She had went to put her armor on but after being chastised by Maester Hammond she was glad to be on the deck at all. Walking over forward deck she looked at what would be their next target in the very far distance with her eyeglass. With her weight on one hip and her hand on her new cutless she eyed what looked to be ships coming from the Final Step preparing a wall for them to blast through. Hearing footsteps behind her she saw the limping Aurane who had decided to stay on the _Sea Bitch_ to talk strategy with the commanders.

"Battle sister can you believe the hull that Ned and Randyll pulled in? I hear they pulled out a couple of boarding axes bearing the Greyjoy squid so you may want to get them before they go back to Dorne for sorting. Those axes would be a good look with your new cutless." The wonderfully dressed Aurane said as he took the pressure off his leg by leaning against the railing.

Aurane had walked up like he was in court ready to be knighted. A expensive purple and black outfit bearing the Velaryon sigil and his loud hat he always wore outside of battle with feather and all.

"Did you get dressed up for me Aurane? You know I don't like my men pretty like you. Plus you don't have a beard, sorry it's not going to work out." She teased him causing him to laugh and roll his eyes.

"I will connect with Ned on the axes. I still pray to the drowning god for thanks that you were there to save my life from Clawfinger. I still can't believe we brought him in alive, if King Torrhen does kill him it will take two swipes with Ice to bring that head of his off." Yara commented as she walked up to the front and hopped on the railing walking up a support pole for the mast that jetted from the aft. Walking towards the front and holding onto the ropes she just breathed in the fresh sea air.

"Yea the next challenge though is the Dwig twins. You know it is said they have ripped off so many Braavosi ships that now Braavos diverts their trade based on where they are in the sea. We have ships coming from Dorne bringing siege equipment for the Golden Isle, they should be here within three days." Aurane commented. Yara was about to respond when her First Mate Madison came up with bow on her back and fiery red hair tied back.

"Yara, Aurane Lord General Eddard, Tarly, and Uller require your presence on _Pandora_. They want to discuss strategy." Madison relayed and walked away going back to her work.

They had used Torrhen's future flag vessel as the main command ship which was now reinforced by Ironwood that they brought. Once the war was over it was headed to Port Lyanna to be completely refitted.

Yara bounded back onto the deck and they jumped in a row boat to the large flag ship. Once on board they saw repairs already being done by the carpenters of House Stark. Walking into the large Solar they saw the three high lords along with Lord Manderly, Domeric Bolton, Asher Forrester who had an impressive showing on Treasure Island and finally Aurane's cousin Lord Monford Velaryon.

"Hey Mon I heard some woman with an axe almost made me a family member short." Aurane said to his cousin getting some laughs from the people around them.

"Cousin in my defense she was awfully big and awfully ugly. Thanks to Asher here I am amongst the living." Monford jested back, the Driftwood lord truly owed a debt to young Asher Forrester and the large woman was on a prison ship to Ghaston Grey.

That night they all discussed the plans of the attack on the Golden Isle in a week. They ended the night by sending a single small craft to the small island outside of the Golden Isle Starfish Cay for recon. After a few laughs and stories the whole of them all passed out in the sleeping Lord's Sleeping quarters of _The Pandora_.

(Scene Change)

Torrhen had walked onto his ship with Oberyn, his squires, and his Wolf Guard at his side. Everybody else had already boarded an hour before when the sea battle had begun. From the distance you could see a brutal sea battle between Myr and Tyrosh going on while Grand Admiral Sol and Captain Wyl cleared their path onto the next step. On a small island with only two tiny villages between the two large islands Torrhen's men had set up three trebuchets to clear their landing spot.

Torrhen donning his wolf helm could only think about the two ground commanders he had coming up. The first one was the female who led the ground forces for the Iron Isles during the Greyjoy rebellion; Amelia Pyke. While the Iron Isles were not known for their ground forces she was known as a very capable leader, it was actually said but could not be proven that she was the bastard of Balon Greyjoy himself.

The other commander is what worried Torrhen. Randyll Harloon had been a legend even in Westeros when it came to his exploits in the pit. Torrhen for the past week had been working on his arm strength by with his left hand holding Vengeance and keeping Greatjon's sword away from him as he reached for his blade that he kept on the small of his back vertically for easy grabbing. Him and Greatjon would practice it for hours till he could draw the blade without losing an inch of defense and bring his small dagger to the jugular. Torrhen knew too many fighters relied on one type of weapon so he instead carried 5 blades on hand.

Lara walked up to him as the plank was almost up and gave him a heated good luck kiss with the soon to be broken Lynette. Lynette was harder to break and even harder to protect. On three occasions they had to kill assassins trying to ensure her secrets stayed in her head. Lynette's constitution had been so strong but after water torture and some House Stark brainwashing the lessons finally started to take.

"Come on Torr show her your wolf." Oberyn who was leaning against his spear laughed at him. Beside Oberyn was his squire whose job it was to make sure Oberyn always had a spear on him in combat no matter what.

With one last peck he boarded the ship full of 3,000 men and the walking plank was gone and they pushed off. They had three ships in all with 3,000 men on each one ready to launch the assault on the Sleeping Refuge.

Pulling up to the docks that had already been cleared previously by his men he walked down the docks with his 9,000 men behind him. Seeing a small fishing village before them and a soldier bearing the fallen giant of House Giantsbane came running to them.

"Lord Stark, my men have secured Oar's Rest and the 3,000 townsfolk have been secure and clear. We only had to kill one man in the town when he attacked us with a war scythe. Reports have passed that the bulk of the men await us in a valley that we must pass. These men are led by Randyll Harloon and on a hill with around 3,000 men and women sit hidden waiting for a flank. The warriors on the hill are led by Amelia Pyke. Our men got lucky spotting her, only when they saw the glint of one steel arrow we knew to investigate." The man of Torrhen's Hol reported.

Torrhen leaned back and thought of a plan.

"Ygritte I want you to lead 3,000 men up that hill but wait till time is perfect. Oberyn I want your spearmen with her and Tormund I want you up there with your warhammer. Give them a little psychological warfare, a large man swinging a warhammer about will scare the shit out of anyone especially archers." Torrhen commanded as his 5,000 troops lined up.

They heard the siege equipment being unloaded from the new arriving ships. Behind them they saw 15 trebuchets coming off the ships in separate parts, 10 ballistas, and 4 ramming hammers to bring down the doors.

The Rose Palace on the Final Step had been the largest castle but Saltwood Hold on the Sleeping Refuge was not far behind it. It was inland far enough to where it would be a full ground assault without sea assistance from the scorpions. They would have to rely on the ballista.

Finally ready to march the men marched forward with Torrhen at it's head, beside him Ser Selmy and Ser Blackfish. Passing through another town called Widows Pass that was secured after wiping out a 200 man scout team. On the right they could see the large mountainous hill that Ygritte and Oberyn were walking across and on the left they saw the beautiful sea.

It was in a open field that Torrhen and his men saw a host of 5,000 men and standing before them was a scarred and marked up man with a big black beard who must have been Randyll Harloon. Next to him was a group of what looked like 1,000 men carrying a banner of 4 crows surrounded by lighting. Standing proudly in front were a wiry man bearing a cocky grin, next to him was a bald man who had a similar expression. It was the last man who interested him though, instead of looking towards his opponents he was looking around for an exit strategy, from his position in the men he had to be a captain as well.

Ser Selmy looking through his own eyeglass identified the banner.

"Your Grace that is the Stormcrows, do not take them lightly. Those three men are the captains and we must take them down quickly if we can." Ser Selmy said getting a nod from Torrhen they saw a volley of arrows coming their way, with the call to raise the shields and send their own the battle begun.

After a few volleys back and forth killing more on their side than Torrhens both armies ran at each other. Looking at the cocky faces of his opponents all as the flanking army never came was a beautiful sight.

Torrhen met his first opponent dodging her sword swipe that swung wide and drove his short sword deep into her thigh causing her to scream out but was silenced by the valyrian blade entering her throat and coming right out. An opponent went to attack Torrhen from behind with a greataxe only to have Artos lung at the man grabbing his exposed arm and tearing through the skin ripping it off and the man wailed in pain.

Selmy was having similar luck as his quick movements were just too much for his opponents and was able to chain together kills as people started to run away from the monster of swordplay that was Ser Barristan. Blackfish was their to meet the cowards who ran away and accept their surrender as they threw their blades down. In the open field after 15 minutes of losing half his force to surrender or death Randyll Harloon sounded the retreat to Saltwood Keep.

Up on the hill a smiling Ygritte looked over her 1,500 prisoners with pride.

(Half an hour prior)

Ygritte and her 3,000 men eyed a glint up ahead and were about to strike when they saw a volley of 20 arrows come their way killing 7 of her men. Arthur with Dawn beside ran forward to meet the enemy, soon the 6,000 people met to battle on a hill that barely fit them all.

Ygritte watched Oberyn use his superior skills and battle smarts to dance around opponents killing them with smooth seamless transitions. Anytime a poor soul would get too close he pulled out a short blade killing him in the same motion and sheathing it all in that same motion as well before moving on to a next opponent.

Ygritte dodged a badly shot arrow and saw Dawn lung at the archers throat tearing it out. Approaching her she saw a woman of 35 who looked like an older version of Yara, this must have been Balon's bastard Amelia Pyke. Ygritte had expected a pretalk but Amelia just ran at her with a mighty roar and a beautiful war scythe that Ygritte wanted.

Bringing up the point of the spear to swipe the blade to the side she then spun around on spot bringing the back end of her spear crashing hard with velocity on the ribs causing the woman of 35 to cry in pain as she had to do a recovery roll to the side holding her broke ribs.

Still undeterred she raised the war scythe and attacked in a ferocity that if Ygritte did not train with Prince Oberyn personally she would be dead now. After dodging and weaving in and out of attack for 3 minutes straight the Ironborn bastard tired out and got lazy on an overhead strike. Ygritte saw her opening and thrusted her spear deep into the shoulder of the attacker causing her to scream out and drop her weapon.

Ygritte let go of her spear still stuck in the shoulder and grabbed the war scythe out of mid air, as soon as she felt it she knew it was made for her. In a smooth motion she swung her arm up and pressed the blade to the throat of Amelia who had a look of pure pain on her face.

"Surrender?" Ygritte asked pressing the blade closer to Amelia's throat drawing blood.

"Aye I surrender, like I have a fucking choice now get this spear out now." Amelia boomed, her men hearing this all looked over and saw their leader giving up. It started with one sword then two after a few seconds all the blades were on the ground and their hands were up in surrender.

Ygritte walked over to the spear and pulled it out getting a loud yell from her.

"Get her to a maester and any other prisoners that need it and let's go see our fearless leader." Ygritte said as she got a half hug from Arthur and Oberyn on her excellent fight. Jon walked over and kissed her sensuously getting a smile from her.

(Scene Change)

Harloon had just walked through Hortons Hope, a town of 4,000 now abandoned due to the battle. Approaching the large doors Saltwood Castle open her arms for him. Walking in and having the gates closed behind him he looked over and saw most of the Stormcrows survived as well as Tregar Ormollen. Doing a quick estimate count he figure they only had 3,000 men left to defend against the wolf.

"Sallor how is your man count?" Harloon asked as he walked over to the sellsword. Harloon could not believe it got out of hand that quick. How the fuck they knew about the flank beat him but that is what lost them the battle.

"We have 250 men left since Daario left with Widower, Jokin, and 600 of our men. We believe in the chaos he slipped off to the docks. He might be long gone now." Sallor said angry that he did not think of it himself. They set a plan to protect themselves till reinforcements could come and wipe the wolves out.

As the sun was setting and torches were lit they heard marching and the rolling of some wheels. Saltwood Keep which was originally the center of the pirate kingdom till they built the Rose Palace had been well built without any leaks in the defenses. The raiders knew they would have to survive a good ole fashion siege.

They looked up and saw the normally bright white moon was a bloody color of red, some of the men prayed to their gods for forgiveness cause the blood moon was a bad omen in the Faith. It was said on a blood red moon the stranger was judging the world.

Hearing a snap of the trebuchet, looking up they saw a massive boulder come straight over their wall and crashing hard onto the stables killing 30 horses and 50 men with it. They had not expected any siege defense since they expected to have enough men to meet them in the field of battle so they had nothing stopping the invaders beside a 1,000 year old Ironwood door.

It was said the builder of the castle intercepted a ship coming from the Stark Kings containing a large amount of the materials so the pirate king used it in construction of his defenses.

The blood moon beating down on the defenders had 5 more minutes of nonstop rocks provided by the surrounding mountains. Harloon saw a runner bearing torn Redwyne armor ran up to him in a panic.

"Randyll the Stark Men have made it past our arrows and ballistas and have a battering ram approaching the door. They have what we think is 2,000 men wrapped around the walls so your archers have no shots on them. The rammers have what looks like a huge turtle shell over it made of iron so we can't light it on fire, the men holding up the shell are completely hidden underneath." The young man said with doom in his voice as his eyes drifted up to the bloody moon asking the gods why they damned him.

"Sallor get your men ready by the entrance we are about to be breached." SLAM Harloon was interrupted by the first smash of the ram on his door.

"Fucking wolves and the whores they came from. Tregar I hope you fucked your wife one more time cause this is going to be a hell of a battle." Harloon asked mocking his friend without him knowing the reference.

SLAM. Another hard hit started to shake the door. Ironwood was incredibly strong but after 1,000 years of no treatment it starts to weaken.

They gathered all their resources ready for the wolves to come through and waited until they all looked up and saw Stark and Martell archers running the curtains of the wall taking out their archers that would have given them some kind of leverage advantage. They did not have time to assess the loss of advantage because just then the doors exploded opened with men and woman bearing the direwolf came running in.

The pit fighter and his men ran up swords high to meet the enemy, the first group they met had spirit but not the skills as they were easily cut down. The second wave brought in the now legendary combo of Greatjon and Tormund with their men. Now it gets exciting was all Harloon could think about.

(Perspective change)

Torrhen with Artos hugged the wall tight and moved around till they were in the bailey of the castle. A poor soul tried to kill the king only have his leg torn off by the massive black figure called Artos. Torrhen looked over and saw the two big men Tormund and Greatjon fighting against the Stormcrows and he was about to assist until he just dived out of the way from a giant curved sword he identified as an arakh.

Torrhen grabbing Vengeance began a hard fought battle with the pit fighter while Artos and the Wolf Guard all kept enemies away from them to fight one on one.

"So a duel to the death then wolf huh? May the winner have everlasting respect of the other while we meet our gods." Harloon boomed to the Savage Wolf. They may have been enemies but they were both warriors that lived for battle, the honor amongst warriors stayed with these two men till the end.

All around them forces were surrendering with the two captains of the Stormcrows lying dead before Torrhen's two giant lords. They saw Tregar grab about 500 people and run to the tall keep with Jon, Ygritte, and their men keeping pace behind them to catch the craven.

"To the death Harloon, to the death." Torrhen repeated and at these words both men launched themselves at each other with 5,000 people watching in anticipation.

Torrhen had to dodge right and then left deflecting a blow with his short sword in his left hand. Torrhen now pressed the advantage swiping with precision at the veteran pit fighter. His blows were deflected or harmlessly caught his steel armor.

The fight went on for a little bit more until Harloon saw an opening, taking out his dagger he faked left and drove the dagger into the right shoulder of Torrhen causing him to grind his teeth in pain. A smiling Harloon saw this advantage and brought his full weight of a sword he picked up picked up after losing his arakh. Torrhen brought his valyrian steel blade up in time and held strong defensively, the larger pit fighter kept using his body weight to bring the steel closer to the Savage Wolf.

Torrhen knowing this was his one chance and hopefully all the practice with Greatjon paid off took his right hand off the blade. Confused Harloon still pressed on wondering why he would give up his defense so quickly. He found out a second later as Torrhen's right hand slid behind his back grabbing the dagger and before Harloon could register it the dagger was being jammed into the exposed neck causing him to scream out in pain. The weapon dropped as he went to pull the dagger out to relieve the pain.

The Wolf King stammered back in pain plunging his sword now in his right hand into the knee of the Harloon causing him to fall to his knees in pain. Torrhen took the dagger out of his shoulder with great pain throwing it on the ground.

(Perspective Change)

Harloon fell to his knees as soon as that damn wolf drove his blade into them. He knew he had been bested by a better fighter, he could have used his guards or wolf but he chose to fight one on one.

Randyll saw his opponent walk behind him so he straighten his back. No one would call Harloon a coward even in death, he looked up at the red moon that was starting to become white again and could only smile. He then said his last words.

"Fuck you gods!" Harloon shouted staring at bad omen as he felt the blade enter from his shoulder blade piercing downwards to his heart. Then the man Randyll Harloon died but the legend was born.

(Perspective Change)

Torrhen stumbled away from the dead pit fighter to pick up his beautifully crafted arakh that he would keep as a trophy. A maester that was treating the wounded on both sides already came running up to him and taking off his heavy armor. As soon as he felt the armor come off the pressure holding his ribs together was released causing him to groan in pain.

"Your Grace we must get you to that village to be treated, you have broken ribs which could cause internal damage is not properly healed." The maester said to his king, just then his two squires came walking with 400 people with their hands up. Leading the pack was Tregar Ormollen.

"Savage Wolf I demand sanctuary, I am the lover of a citizen of Westeros and seek passage for her and my children." Tregar demanded nursing his broken nose from his battle with Jon.

"You get what Lord Stark says you get. Now who is this citizen you are talking about." Munda said with her bloody mace by her side.

"Lynesse Hightower." Tregar said getting gasp from the crowd. It was unknown her part of the slavery ring Jorah ran but she disappeared with him so she was a suspect. Greatjon was about to boom something to him until Torrhen had a plan.

"Fine we will consider it, you will raven your wife telling her that you have a ship in a dock that we specify but she has to leave right away. My men will be aboard the ship and you have my word as a Stark your children and wife will have safe passage to Westeros. Don't tell her you surrendered to us because she will not come if she hears that. Tell her you found a ship full of jewels and wine that will get them away from the conflict." Torrhen told the arrogant man who thought he escaped a trial.

"I will write her right away, she is in Tyrosh so it should not take long to reach her. It feels bad to lie to her but it's for the best." Tregar agreed and walked away from them with his Martell escorts to write the missive.

Torrhen left with his guards as his squires recounted the battle in the keep, it was an half an hour later before they were in Horton's Hope which was finally starting to get some of the people back into their homes and establishments.

Walking up to the Merrygrove Inn Torrhen was given a wide berth as the stories were already being told of his battles with the pirate queen's forces. Walking up to the bar Torrhen approached a female bartender that had the darker skin of the Summer Isles. She had long black hair and a decent figure for someone who did not train everyday like they did.

"Aye the Savage Wolf has come to my establishment after conquering my comfortable home. My name is Isabella Isles and this is my establishment. You look pretty beat up would ya be wanting a room." She said in a deep Summer accent. Isles had been unofficially the name given to bastards born on the the Stepstone Islands.

"We will need as many rooms as you can spare Lady Isabella. If you have a healer handy we could use that too. We have dragons to pay for it all, we are not here to rape and pillage instead conquer and improve." Ser Blackfish told the woman. She nodded appreciating that she would not have to rebuild. They all had heard of the sprawling cities developing in the North so maybe this little shithole in the ground could be built up.

"Well if you would take your lord up to the room to left I will be right in there I myself am a healer." She informed them and after getting some of his generals rooms she was allowed into the room by Ser Selmy after a pat down ensuring she had no blades to kill him.

She walked in and saw a visitor she had not seen before; before her was the largest wolf she had ever scene. Estimating it must have been as big as a small horse and fur so black it blended into the shadows it was laying in. The only way she could tell it was awake was the bloody red eyes following her as she approach it's masters.

"Artos will not hurt you Lady Isabella, he only attacks those that seek to hurt me which is a lot of people lately." Torrhen said getting a laugh from her. They chatted idly about the battle as she helped him out of his tunic and had her mouth watering staring at the body of the Savage Wolf. As she placed a final bandage on his shoulder wound which did only limited damage even though it look worse she went to stand up until Torrhen grabbed her hand.

"Actually it still hurts do you think you can kiss it?" Torrhen ask the barmaid/healer. Smiling she leaned over and pressed her lips to the bandage.

"And here." Torrhen pointed a bruise on his upper chest. This went on for ten more times until he tapped his lips. She smiled seductively and leaned in capturing his lips with hers. As they embrace hands slid up and down their bodies. Torrhen with no regard for her outfit tore her dress off her revealing her small clothes.

"Mmm the wolf really is savage." She said seductively taking off her small clothes showing off her nude body to him, with a smile he threw her on the bed and took off his breeches as well. Rolling her on to her front he slapped her bare ass getting a moan, he did that 5 more times.

"Please Savage Wolf fuck me hard." She said in between moans.

"It will be my pleasure." Torrhen says as he bites on her beck and sucking on her skin causing to moan.

Hey lies on the bed and places her over his body facing his feet so he has a good view of her ass. With a hard slap she obediently lowers her hips down onto his hard member letting out a loud moan as he enters her.

Spurred on by the sensation she moves her hips up and down faster wanting to feel his seed.

SLAP SLAP Torrhen slaps her exposed ass hard causing her to become even more wet and fuck harder. After ten minutes of slaps and rotating hips he grabs her by the hair and yanks back so her back is arched high and moaning from the pain. Her arms reach back back and holds herself up and she feels his legs start to quiver.

"Ready my Stepstone slut." Torrhen growls pulling harder loving the feeling of control and feeling his member start to prepare to release in her.

"Yes give me your seed Savage Wolf." She begged then felt the squirts of cum plastering her womb as she released herself. They both let out a moan and cuddled up to the pillow exhausted from their night. Curling up closer to her lover of the night they both fell asleep with a smile.

(Scene Change)

Daario was on a ship he had stashed on on the other side of a pass through the mountains. Him and his men knew the onslaught of the wolf was unstoppable so they betrayed the Stormcrows cause no amount of money can be spent if you're dead. They were passing right by Treasure Island under the cover of dark. This was a difficult journey but necessary.

Daario had thought about going north but the battle resulting in a Myrish victory over Tyrosh was still being cleaned up so he would have been easily spotted. West was already conquered land and Dorne so that was out. East was Madeline and he just wanted to escape her stupid war so that left south.

Successfully navigating through the dark of the night Daario thought he was clear just passing the Island when a ship called _The Sea Bitch_ was approaching it from the west. It must have been doing guard duty.

Widower who had been following the southern assault spoke up.

"Daario that is the _Sea Bitch_ , the flagship of the southern attack. That is captained by Yara Greyjoy herself. We need to get the fuck out of here, that ship with _Driftwood Bastard_ took down _The Pandora_.

They all had heard about the stories of the southern wins by Yara and Aurane Waters and how they captured the mighty southern flagship and her captain Andreas Clawfinger. They attempted every maneuver using their size to an advantage but in the end with support ships they were finally cornered.

Boarding the small galley came Madison Rivers aiming her pulled bow at the frustrated Daario who had already threw his Arakh on the ground in surrender. Her men secured all 600 passengers when the Second Mate came forward holding a banner of the Stormcrows.

"Willy get these men onto transport ships and sent over to treasure Island for Lord Eddard to judge." Madison commanded and Daario was dragged into the waiting ship, as he was locked into his cell and chained up he could only prepare his defense for the Quiet Wolf.

A/N

 **Lady Leyla Lefford**

Made up mother of the lord of golden tooth in the Westerlands

Will disappear from story

 **Domina Hill**

Daughter of Sandra Lefford and Torrhen Stark

 **Alerie Ormollen**

Tregar and Lynesse eldest child

 **Malora Ormollen**

Their second eldest, both named after her sisters

 **Randyll Harloon**

Feared undefeated pit fighter

Ground commander for Madeline

 **Amelia Pyke**

Former commander for Greyjoys during their rebellion

Bastard daughter of Balon Greyjoy and half sister of Yara

 **Isabelle Isles**

Barmaid at the Merrygrove inn

Not an important character but another bastard born, this time Isles

Read, review, tell me how I did.

Ric


	10. Chapter 9

A/N:

I hope you enjoy this chapter and introduced will be a couple of OC's that will be very important to the future of Westeros.

Chapter 9

There was a dripping coming from above her as she smelt the stale musty air of her home for the past 2 days. Her captors were not entirely cruel though they did give them fresh water and bread that was only a little stale. Guess you have the resources when your kingdom is bringing in that many dragons per moon. Lifting her arms up feeling the heavy shackles as she drank from her cup spotting her friend Melissa Pyke who had been her battle sister during the Greyjoy Rebellion, she was pulling her breaches up and putting the piss pot to the side.

Melissa sat next to her friend and cousin Amelia against the wall.

"Hey Amelia at least they give us separate prison quarters from the men. Maybe the Savage Wolf is not all that savage, plus I hear he can be savage in the bed." Mel joked about their predicament. Torrhen had been adamant that men and women would be separate, he would not have his male prisoners raping the female ones even in Ghaston Grey.

"Yay like I am ever going to find that out how savage he can be. Maybe I can pull some strings with Yara, as the southern admiral I could get assigned to her ship. I would even accept scrubbing her solar floor on my hands and knees prefered to the the alternative." Amelia had said slamming her drink down. Yara two years ago had sent her a raven about coming north to Winterfell to serve Torrhen, she was even promised a spot in Yara's crew. Amelia had turned down her half sister's offer to serve with Randyll Harloon..

"Mel why did I not head to the North two years ago? There it was a golden opportunity for me. I would have been on the winning side instead of this prison ship." Amelia threw her cup in anger.

"Quit your bitching cunt. You had your chance and a chance to go back to your father's service but now you're stuck here with us so just rub one out and deal with it." A vulgar woman of her company told her.

They sat in as comfortable silence you can have while shackled up in the bottom of a ship. Walking back and forth were a combination of Martell and Stark female guards to ensure order. Everybody else but Amelia and the vulgar woman from before was free to walk around their cells. The older woman name Aubrey and Amelia had got into a huge fight that almost started a riot so now both women were chained to said ship wall.

"Hey Amy how bad do you think Ghaston Grey is going to be?" Mel asked her sister in all but blood. A passing Martell guard passing by snorted and stopped.

"I hope you ladies enjoy long hot days and freezing cold nights. You are what 130 lbs Melissa was it?" The Martell guard asked Mel and Mel only nodded to the guard holding a spear bearing the Red Vipers sigil.

"Well you will probably sweat out about 40 lbs of that so be sure to drink a lot of water. Since Lord Stark took over Dorne conditions have improved but it's still Ghaston Grey." The guard told her as she smack the cage getting the attention of some women starting a fight with each other.

"Calm your tits now or you will be like those two." The guard yelled instantly making the girls walk away from each other quickly to avoid conflicts.

"What do you mean Lord Stark took over Dorne? I was still under the impression Prince Doran sat at Sunspear." Amy questioned now underestimating the influence her half sisters lord had. Yara had even explained in the letter she held no loyalty towards their father and now she knew why.

A few passing guards had to laugh at that comment.

"Please we love Prince Doran but it's Lord Torrhen Stark and Lady Rhaenys Stark that controls this kingdom. It was Torrhen and Rhaenys that demanded fresh water at Ghaston Grey, regular baths to prevent disease, and separating the men and women. Which you should be thankful, most of the Sand bastards in Dorne came from Ghaston Grey over the years and let say it was not the woman's choice." She had said walk walked away.

"Well here is too Lord Torrhen Stark ladies." Mel raised her glass of fresh water and their was a loud cheer LORD STARK. It was not even out of mockery, under most lords they would have been allowed to be raped and filled with dieseie. This was true even under Queen Tour'e.

It's was maybe six hours later, it could have been only ten minutes for all they knew when a female guard bearing the direwolf came in walking by the cage and held her sword out on the bars and walked down waking up all the ladies. She did this all the way down to end and then did this on the other side as well.

A woman stepped down the stairs and all the lady guards stood at attention for her showing she was important. You could feel the unbearable sun bearing down on them and they were hydrated under shade. The dry humid less air was already starting to dry her lips.

"Good morning I am Abigail Snow bastard daughter of Greatjon Umber. My father is a fierce man and I am a fierce woman so don't cross me." Abigail said as she walked down the line. One brave person stepped up.

"Your father may be fierce but you look like a cunt." An unnamed pirate caught by Yara Greyjoy said as she stepped towards the cell. Instead of replying by words Amelia grabbed the crappy rags they had been given and pulled the women hard into the bars causing her nose to smack off and fall to the ground. She was holding her bloody nose in pain holding back tears.

"I may be cunt but I am a cunt you will respect. I am given the title Warden Abigail during this war so I will be watching over you ladies. Now does anybody else have any problems?" She asked demanding respect and earning fear by all the other prisoners who looked at the girl on the floor. To her question she heard some grumbled "no's" but that is not the response she was looking for.

"Let's try this again will there be any problems?" She boomed.

"NO" resonated this time.

"A little better this time try adding my title Warden Abigail. Will there be any problems?" She boomed again.

"No Warden Abigail." They all boomed.

"Good job ladies now we are at a special female entrance the ever so wonderful Lord Stark as created for you. I want you to say thank you Lord Stark." She told them.

"Thank you Lord Stark." They all said Amelia and Mel included.

"Now you will all be handed a pair slippers, you will all strip down and put the slippers on. You will be given a bath once a week and given two meals a day. Any one of Westeros or Essos nobility?" Warden Abigail asked getting a few people claiming to be bastards of the king and one actually having a valid claim. A guard walked to Melissa who had her hand up.

"Your claim?" The guard asked with a fresh sheet of paper out.

"Well I am Melissa Pyke the daughter of Lord Rodrik Harlow of House Harlow on the Iron Isles." Mel reported to the guard. Now Amelia stood up as a guard unshackled her from the irons.

"I am Amelia Pyke daughter of Balon Greyjoy and half sister of Admiral Yara Greyjoy." She reported hoping the name drop would get her some special treatment.

The guard only put up an eyebrow and walked away. Striping herself of the rags she was given and putting the slippers on they were lined up like cattle and herded up the stairs and onto the deck. As soon as they walked into the sun they could feel the sweat pouring off their bodies.

They saw one girl try to run for it only to have a spear hurled through her chest. After the girl's body was hauled away no one even looked away from the person skull in front of them. In front of them sat the large prison built on the Sea of Dorne. Built of tan sandstone it gave every nude women the shivers.

Following in two lines they walked off the plank onto a sandstone dock crawling with armed female guards ready to put the women in their places. Escaping the sun after the long walk down the docks they entered through a strong secured door that looked of Ironwood to see a processing room. Being formed into groups of 20 the 700 ladies found their prison mother as they were called.

Amelia and Melissa were in the same group as the Baratheon bastard named Juliet Storm. They had heard descriptions of the fat king and she fit what he was described as in the face. Walking before them came a hardened Dornish woman of 52, she was ugly and mean a deadly combination.

"You cunts are here because you are prisoners of war. You will work your ass off or else you will get the whip." The Dornish prison mother cracked a whip that was so close to Amelia she could feel the air from it. This made all the ladies huddle in closer.

"I will be called Mother Hen and I am in charge of you ladies and I will not allow disobedience. Above me will be Warden Amelia Snow who has you saw in the transport ship does not accept disobedience as well are we clear?" Mother Hen boomed.

"Yes Mother Hen." 19 ladies repeated while one sat defiant at the edges. Mother Hen walked up to her with a look that made all the ladies shiver.

"Name?" She asked the nude defiant prisoner.

"Leslie Flowers of House Tarly. It will be a few days before my father Randyll Tarly comes to get me so I will forget this treatment this time." She said smugly.

"Hey Mother Goose we got a defiant one, she says her father is Lord Tarly who will come personally to save her from the big bad Mother Hen." Mother Hen said to her friend who was a group over going over the same info. This caused her friend and a few other mothers to crack up laughing.

"Looks like we found our septic girl. Deary I hope you have a strong stomach because our septic pipes are shit." Mother Goose said getting a loud laugh from the guards and all the other Mothers in the hall.

They proceeded as normal and given 3 sets of clothes that were lightweight enough they wouldn't die of heat and assigned details. The Tarly bastard was joined by 25 other woman in the septic detail. Amelia was assigned laundry with the Baratheon bastard Juliet Storm while Melissa was assigned water filling.

They were assured that the two sides of the prison did not touch each other in any details and if they did there would be heavy guards. Amelia, Juliet, Melissa, Leslie, and a dothraki female that escaped her Khal 7 years ago when she was 13. Looking out the tiny window they saw the Sea of Dorne and the sun burning a hole in the ground where it lit. They came to realize the sun did not care how high or low born you were, soon Melissa was sent off to start her first detail already.

After a couple days of details and shaping rocks for construction under the hot sun the realized they were in a living nightmare.

(Scene Change)

The little girl was in nightmare, she was being dragged through a rich plaza called Rhaenys Plaza which was named for Lady Stark 5 years ago. At first they had a few hair parlors, sweet shops, and high end shopping but soon it was the to go shopping center for anybody of money. Domina had on a pretty floral dress that she kept itching at and her hair had been finally straightened and not the wild stylings of her husband.

Rhaenys for her part dressed as middle class to hide with a garb typically worn by nomads but were coming into the fashion world which covered her easily identifiable hair. She had actually been excited to see the plaza named after her. Her guards today had been bats male and female mingling in the crowds cause Brienne would have been easily identifiable and all the Sand Snakes were well known around Dorne.

"Mother I don't wanna wear a dress I wanna play in that mud pile." Domina in her floral dress said to Rhaenys who had been happy when at first through teasing Domina called her mother or mom but now she started started to feel it.

"If you go into that mud pile we will not be stopping by the pastry shop." Rhaenys scolded out which caused the girl to look up in fear, ever since she tasted lemon bars she had been begging Rhae to take her here where they were suppose to be the best.

"Yes mother I will be good." The defeated little girl said as she grabbed Rhae's hand and they walked through the plaza.

Passing by a window she saw a beautiful dress of mahogany and sapphire she had to have, looking closer into the glass though she saw a man who was not a bat or shadow staring her down. After walking in she purchased said dress and a dress of grey and silver that Domina loved because it had her father's house colors. She had not met Torrhen yet but she had been pestering Brandon nonstop about everything House Stark, Domina finally felt like she belonged somewhere.

In her previous home her mother and grandmother loved her dearly but all the rest of the family treated her as a social outcast, her cousins her own age even started calling her Bastard Hill. Rhaenys could be tough on her but she was welcomed amongst her father's family and she always received her goodnight kiss.

The group of two with the little girl still holding her hand walked in Madam Cecil's Pastries. Walking to the table the owner of the shop came walking up to her with a smile at the little girl who was rambling about why lemon bars were her favorite. She then looked towards the young mother and saw the eyes, then the face structure and saw Queen Rhaella's face. The heart of the woman almost stopped, Cecil and the queen had been childhood friends.

"Ma'am I am sure you recognize me from the look on your face. Nod yes or no." Rhaenys said with her purple eyes piercing the woman. The owner still shocked nodded yes.

"Well you can see we are valuing our privacy today so could you please keep this quiet and once my husband returns victorious we will bring the whole family here." Rhaenys said to the woman who was smiling now knowing she would have people flocking to have her pastries if the Savage Wolf came here.

"Of course My Lady anything in particular your husband would enjoy?" The pastry owner asked as the largest lemon square Domina had even scene was put before her making her eyes open wide, she proceeded to forget all manners and tear into it.

"Domina if you don't stop eating like a wolf me and your daddy will be coming here alone and leave you in Sunspear." Rhaenys warned the little girl who dropped the smush of lemon square in her hand with a pout finally eating like a proper lady.

"Father? She looks of northern descent is she related to your husband? Oh I am sorry how rude of me Lad… Miss Sand but I am Cecil and was friends with your grandmother." Joanne told Rhaenys. Taking a seat next to her best friend's granddaughter they talked for an hour while Domina leaned back almost falling asleep from her post sugar rush.

"Me and my husband will be back when he returns I promise and remember he loves apple tart cakes, if you bring out apple tart cakes for him and lemon bars for her we will need to shut the place down to hide my embarrassment." Rhaenys teased about her husband's eating habits at times and kissed the cheek of Joanne.

Walking out of the pastry shop noticing the same man with a hood on watching her. She would have to find a bat to pass a message along to them to figure out who was following her.

They passed a beggar and his 9 year old as a high lord was degrading them in public.

"Dragons? I can't believe this scum can have the nerves to beg on the streets. You might as well be northerners with your savage ways." The aristocratic southern lord said. Some of the aristocratic southerners held contempt still for the "Savages of the North" even though most of the goods they enjoyed had come from North and Dornish trading. Domina not having the control of the wolf yet stomped forward.

"Hey butt face from what I hear northerners are ten times the man you are." Domina finished it off by spitting on his expensive boots. Before Rhaenys could pull her away the man back handed King Torrhen's daughter. The man showed no remorse choosing to laugh and walked away as Domina slowly got back to her feet.

"Letting scum like that street urchin and her whore mother amongst us nobles. She probably got knocked up by a vagabond." The man got laughs by his friends as his voice disappeared down the street.

A bat came out right away.

"Who is that man I want him dragged before Sunspear right away! And get another bat to figure out who the fuck is following me, no one stalks the dragon." Rhaenys said angrily keeping her voice down. The bat nodded mentally noting to find his identity and that of his friends to be presented to court. The beggar looked up hearing this.

"I will not just hand you dragons. Do you have any skills to earn you and your son some dragons?" Rhaenys asked in her queenly voice. The man sputtered before answering. He had not even expected to be addressed.

"Yes My Lady I was a pastry chef who made desserts for Prince Doran years ago." The man spluttered out. Domina's eyes open wide.

"Can you make lemon bars?" Domina asked with her new found energy post sugar crash.

"Yes little lady it was my specialty." As the man said this Rhaenys knew she had to hire the man or Domina would never stop badgering her.

"Fine we will hire him. Bat you will take him and his son go get food and cleaned up. He will be making her a test batch and good sir please cut back on the sugar." Rhaenys said rubbing Dominas sore cheek.

"I understand My Lady, Princess Elia had to be cut off from the sugar by her brother as well." The man disappeared with the bat and hearing something about her mother made a tear fall from her purple eyes.

Finally after a long day of chores she approached an expensive salon to see the same aristocrat that slapped her daughter. It warmed her heart when she thought of Domina as her daughter. She would have natural born children with Torrhen but it did not make his twins or the other children any less special to her.

The man seeing her walk in whispered something to the owner and he came over to them as the man snickered.

"Sorry we only accept paying customers." The owner said with a uppity tone. Rhaeny pulled out 6 dragons not wanting to show the 200 they still had.

"Oh is that all Carissa get over here you have another peasant to attempt to fix up. And may I have your name for the log?" The owner said walking over to a book.

"Rhaenys and this is Domina." With an eye roll the man wrote it down.

"Are you sure my dear I just did the hair of the true Rhaenys last week in Sunspear and had to fix what those savages of the North did to her perfect locks. Such a shame, that name should only be regulated for nobility, when you name your next child name him something more savage like… Rodwell." This comments gets snickers from everybody in the shop except the commoners who work there and Carissa. Before she could release the dragon a northern man with a large beard she recognizes as Smalljon Umber who was visiting some shops comes in with anger in his eyes.

Smalljon had wanted to get a gift for his half sister Abigail and saw Queen Rhaenys and little Domina who he had grown attach to over the past two weeks. He did not see any guards on his pregnant queen so he thought it better to be safe than sorry. Leaning against the door he heard the savage comment about his best friend Rodwell and lost it.

Smalljon picked up the scared man and slammed him against a large mirror.

"Rodwell was my brother in arms and you don't have the right to besmirch his name you son of a whore. He died a hero, you are going to die pissing yourself." Smalljon looked ready to choke the man to death as he did infact have a stream of pee going down his leg.

"Smalljon put his down now." Rhaenys boomed as she took off her garb showing her beautiful silver hair to the groups attracted.

"Lady Stark did you hear what he said about Rodwell? Rodwell was a hundred times the man this shit will ever be." Smalljon had a tear in his eye from the loss of his brother. He was suppose to be on the ship, he wondered if he was on the ship would Rodwell have survived.

He dropped the man to the ground as he felt a calm hand on his arm that belonged to his queen.

"I know Smalljon I know, I miss him too." Rhaenys looked at the man who slapped her daughter.

"For slapping the daughter of Lord Torrhen Stark you will present yourself before court to explain your actions." The man could only gulp as anger again flared inside Smalljon's eyes having his sword hand steadied by Domina. This whole world was new to her and she did miss her mother but all these people truly cared for her and she would return the gesture.

An half an hour later after having to hold Domina down they finally washed her hair and stylized it to a northern braid. For Rhaenys they chose a traditional Dornish braid that she saw in a painting that her mother was in. She had tears it was so perfect.

"Carissa fuck this guy I want you as my personal stylist. You and your family will be given room, food, and a very handsome salary. Your husband can tend horses for my husband, can you believe he named his valiant steed strawberry. Sometimes I wonder about him." Rhaenys said shaking her head at the name of a big war horse. Carissa who had her brunette hair tied up and wearing clothes that showed she was on the lower end of life laughed hearing the Savage Wolf was still human.

"I would be honor Lady Stark. Shall we meet you at Sunspear? We have no attachments holding us here." Getting a nod from Rhaenys Carissa excitedly grabbed the hand of her 16 year old daughter who washed hair and walked out the shop.

Rhaenys and Domina had picked up some Stark guards now since her privacy was out the window. It was almost to the horses when a bat had walked up to her and whispered something in her ear. Giving a nod she followed the bat down an alley where she saw 4 bats holding 5 of the men she recognized today hostage.

"Please Lady Stark we come her bearing a message from the true King Aegon Targaryen the sixth of his name. He just wants you back with him when he takes his birthright in King's Landing. He arranged for us to work with you to kill the wolf savag.." messenger that spoke with conviction did not finish his sentence as a guard bearing the direwolve raised and lowered his ax onto his skull splitting it in half.

Domina grew wide eyes seeing the violence first hand.

"Jon if you cannot control yourself in front of King Torrhen's children please leave." She chastise the guard for killing in front of Domina.

"Domina I want you to go with a guard to the horses and wait for me." Rhaenys commanded.

"But mother please can I.." Domina did not finish the sentence before she felt a hand slap her three times on her butt. Rhaenys had watched Torrhen sorta raise Sylvia alongside Eddard and Ashara and the techniques were working on Domina.

"Sorry mommy I will go by the horses." Domina pouted as she walked away with two guards.

Once Domina was out of sight she turned her attention to the remaining living agents of Aegon.

"Whose next?" She asked simply.

"It is his birthright, hand him your armies like a good servant should do Lady Stark. We were given the authorization to get you to conform anyway we deemed fit. We may be in a bad spot now but there are more of us don't you worry." The next messenger said smiling. The word birthright and Aegon pissed her off so she grabbed a dagger from one of the guards and slit his throat. The blood squirted over her dress but she did not care. The remaining three now feared this dragon much more than the one hiding in Volantis.

"I am the eldest child so it is my birthright. Tell Aegon I would welcome him with open arms when he kneels before me and pledges himself to House Stark." She emphasized the point by killing one more messenger of her brothers. She grabbed a dagger hiding in a pouch in her dress and sliced his throat open. She knew she should have felt bad but these men and her brother were a threat to her family and crown.

Unfazed by the blood she stuck the knife into the next man's eye causing him to scream before the stranger found him.

"You will pass along the message verbally." Rhaenys pointed to one of the two remaining who nodded happy he was going to live.

"You good sir will pass along the message of how serious we are. Bats cut out his tongue and cock and release them. Aegon will learn who the true dragon is." Rhaenys said as she walked away. In the distance you could hear the man screaming as he was dragged into a building. She knew power going to your head could cause her to meet a death like her grandfather but she would protect her family no matter what.

(Scene Change)

The night was a cold chilly night and No One walked up to the keep where it's target was residing. Climbing into the side window of the small keep No One walked with a purpose to ensure that his traitorous brother met his deserved fate. No One walked through the halls in a dark cloak hiding in the shadows listening for the wolves. He had been warned there were three wolves roaming the Saltwood Castle grounds and they were deadlier than 5 faceless men. They had attempted kills before Quan but he built to strong of a base around him and now No One was performing an unsanctioned hit for revenge on his lost brothers.

Wandering the halls knowing he was on the right path spotting the Wolf King leaving a shadowy closet suspiciously, he approached blade out. No one could kill the Wolf King and earn himself 1,000,000 dragons from the Lannisters but that was a mission for another time. Walking out of the closet not seeing him was his target Quan who had taken off his mask for his true face and name.

No one knew this would be his best chance. He missed his chance prior when 7 years ago the Wolf King just a lord then had walked in on them about to kill Quan by Torrhen's Square. Instead of walking away he had his archers kill 4 of his brothers and leaving him to limp away into the shadows as the only survivor. He had been told that Quan had sworn his life to Torrhen that day.

Quan had walked down another hallway and as no one sped around the corner but he saw nothing. He did feel something though, he felt a smooth blade pierce him from behind. Feeling the smooth steel exit his body he fell to the ground and saw a 30 something woman with a terrified expression, he knew he was her first kill. No one seen Quan his target walk up as he took his last breaths in this world.

"Good kill Lynette, try to keep your steps quieter. If he did not have revenge clouding his judgement you would have been heard." Quan complimented her. She smiled at the compliment seeing as how they were past the breaking stages and onto the rebuilding stages. No one felt his former brother flip him over to inspect his wounds.

"Good placement a little higher and you would have had an instant kill though. Kills like these are just sloppy right?" Quan asked as he lunged a knife into no one's throat speeding up the death process. The last thing no one ever saw was a smiling Quan knowing he was free from the House of Black and White.

(Scene Change)

It had been a week since the Battle of the Blood Moon and Lynesse was absolutely heartbroken to find that her lover had been killed by the Savage Wolf in one on one combat. Apparently all men of the North were not as spineless as her former husband was, the brave tourney winner she married became a spineless coward forcing her to seek another.

There had been no reports on who escaped or was captured so she did not even know what happened to Tregar. As she played with little Alerie to calm her nerves a messenger bearing the Noble House of Gratt came into her room with a missive and left.

Recognizing the seal of her lover Tregar she ripped it open and read.

Dearest love,

I have escaped those ruthless wolves and stole a ship that was loaded to the gill with armor, weapons, gems, jewels and other prizes that the Savage Wolf commandeered. I have that ship docked at Tarrow's Way which is just north of the coastline near Tyrosh. Please make haste so we can leave this damn war, I already miss our kids and you. I will be on a dock ran by a hermit named Cargill at dock A2.

Can't wait to hold you in my arms again love.

Tregar Ormollen.

As soon as she finished reading the letter she called a servant to help her pack, she knew if the Savage Wolf got Tyrosh like everybody knew he was planning she would have to face trial for her crimes of her ex husband. It was two days later after she hired 3 mercenaries to protect her and the children she booked passage for 6 for the tiny fishing village of Tarrow's Way.

Walking up to the docks on the cold windy night she pulled her cloak tighter to her body and saw a small ship in the dock her lover explained. The six of them approached a small vessel docked in the spot told to her by Tregar. They all crossed over the plank onto the deck, once on the ship the sellswords went to locate her lover.

It was ten minutes later when instead of the sellswords a lord in armor bearing the sun on his sigil walked towards her with his armed guards near him.

"Lady Hightower if you would follow me to your room while we take a trip over to the Sleeping Refuge. Lord Stark would like to have a conversation with you." The beautiful blonde went to argue knowing she had been betrayed by her lover but also knew at this point she was stuck.

"No matter what happens to me can you make sure my children make it to Oldtown to be raised by my family?" She asked the lord as she now recognized the sigil as House Sol which was a new house created within the last few years and quickly climbing.

"Lady Hightower if you behave and listen to Lord Stark you may yourself be in Oldstown watching them grow up. Now there will be guards posted at your door, if you need anything please tell them. Your children look tired so it will be best to go down now and lay them to sleep." Lord Sol advised her as the two year now in her arms was nodding off.

Following Lord Sol to the bedroom she stopped him before he could leave her.

"Is the Savage Wolf as mean as they say?" Lynesse says in a worried tone, the stories that went around about him made her wonder why people even drew their swords.

"If you're concerned about your kids don't be. He has beautiful children of his own that he loves and would never harm a child. Now you on the other hand will tell him the truth right away regarding the slavery. If you lie to him to get an easier sentence you will spend the rest of your natural life in Ghaston Grey shaping rocks." Marcus Sol warned her and walked away. That night she did not sleep great, she had been so concerned about the treasures that she walked into an obvious trap. It was the expensive lifestyles that caused her to run from Westeros and now she had to face the music.

(Next morning)

Lynesse woke up from a deep slumber hearing the knock on her door, feeling the weight of two children raise off her shoulder she got her morning wits about her.

"Come in I'm covered." She yelled at the door as Alerie rolled off the bed in her nightgown to go get washed up.

Walking was a steward bearing the sigil of House Sol who looked like he was 17.

"Lady Hightower we are arriving at Saltwood Castle in an hour, Lord Sol said for you to prepare you opening statements to Lord Stark." The young man bowed and left.

It was 2 hours laters that they were pulling up to a newly constructed dock that was created under the orders of Queen Tour'e before the attack, Lord Stark had his carpenters finish up the project. Lord Sol the gentleman helped all three into the carriage and they were off. Lynesse chose to go with a sapphire blue dress that showed off her curves hoping to distract Lord Stark while putting her two children in similar dresses without the showing off.

The children looked around in excitement as they saw the soldiers training and practicing battle formations. Alerie was mesmerized to see a giant man with a fallen giant go against 7 men by himself and winning.

"That is Lord Tormund Giantsbane. He was once a wilding north of the Wall who now serves Lord Torrhen Stark till his last breath." Lord Sol said who had decided to ride in the carriage incase they had any questions. Alerie was amazed to see the legendary Tormund. Stories of the battles had been going around Tyrosh and Alerie even though her father's side was not winning was completely enamored by them. The combination of Tormund and Greatjon had most of the nobles praying they did not come near Tyrosh.

Arriving to a large castle their carriage was parked in the bailey of the castle as the door was opened by a much too handsome Dornishman who Lynesse recognized as Prince Oberyn. It was Prince Oberyn who Jorah had found a lucky opening against to win the tourney in which she was crowned queen of roses.

"Lynesse you are looking beautiful as the last time I saw you, Lord Stark is waiting you in the solar. And you must be Alerie and Malora, those are beautiful Hightower name." Oberyn said to the party. Before he could escort them in Lynesse and her children saw a strong man of 18 bearing a large beard and a fierce scar on his face that only added to his legend. Approaching them was the Savage Wolf himself, beside him was a large black wolf with eyes that showed pure death.

Torrhen walked quickly up to Oberyn with a letter in hand.

"Oberyn we have to head back to Sunspear, Lynesse you will face judgement there." Torrhen commanded with king like authority. Torrhen handed the letter to Oberyn who read it.

Dearest husband,

I hope this letter reaches you well love, I am sitting alone thinking about you in a very naughty way. I told you last letter about little Domina who looks the spitting image of you and already adores you just from the stories Bran is telling her. I talked to her grandmother who left a week ago and living with her mother she was treated as a lowborn bastard who not even her own blood would associate with. When we welcomed her with open arms and treated her like family she latched onto us, I am okay with it also. She may not be my natural daughter but she will treated as one.

Rhaenys went onto explain the situation recently with Aegon and his thugs. Both men were proud of her when she wrote that she killed two of them personally and ordered the one sent back without a tongue or cock.

Onto sadder news love. Nymeria who is 7 moons into her pregnancy is failing in health, the maesters are afraid she will not survive the birth. I don't want you rushing back forgetting your duties as their king but thought you should know. Please tell Uncle Oberyn as well.

Onto business love, Lord Hightower is still here will be here till the war is passed. He is sending support along our coastline since we heard chatter that the Iron Isles maybe taking advantage of our weakened naval presence on the coast.

Well hope to hear back from you soon husband.

Queen Rhaenys Stark

Oberyn had tears in his eyes, Nymeria had always been a fighter and here it sounded like her body was giving up the fight.

"Arthur and Jon are going to lead the men in my departure with guidance from Greatjon and Tormund. Lord Sol we have heard chatter of Tyrosh sending a huge fleet to take back the islands with transport ships behind them. Get with the Myrish admirals to suppress this invasion." Getting a nod from Lord Sol Torrhen and Oberyn got on their horses to leave for the docks. Lynesse had been ushered back into the carriage with her children and they were headed right back to the docks.

It was three days later that Torrhen who had enjoyed the company of the children and answered all the questions they asked, which were many. The children awed at the sight of the sun across the hot desert. The sand seemed go on forever. Bearing his black wolf armor and swords in place they were crossing the hot desert to Sunspear.

(perspective change)

Domina was bored out of her mind. She had learned that Prince Doran was wise but boy could he drone on. She had in her hand a large hand size wolf and lion crafted by her father. Torrhen in his boredom had started making figurines based on all the houses he could think off the top of his head. She was busy playing kill the lions quietly to herself when during court the doors were flung open and in walked a tall man with a large beard and large gash on his face, beside him was a pitch black wolf with death like eye. She knew this was her father.

The people of court court mostly containing rich merchants, minor lords who thought they were important, and traveling dignitaries had never actually seen the Savage Wolf or his wolf Artos. Most moved back closer to the wall.

"Lord Stark I am glad to see you but may I ask why you are here in court?" Doran asked from his sunspear throne.

"Brother we came as soon as we got the letter concerning Nym. Where is she?" Oberyn asked wearing his traditional armor. He was directed to his daughter as Arianne, Alerie, Rhae, and Domina came walking up to him. Attached to Domina's hand was little Ellaria Martell with a smile on her face at the sight of daddy and his woofy as she called Artos. They stepped aside to allow court to continue undisturbed.

Arianne approached her husband 6 months heavy with a sad smile on her face, she looked forward to the end of the war and this pregnancy till she could be with her Torrhen again. She knew Torrhen would be too gentle with her during her heavy state, she loved that about him but also drove her crazy. She pressed her lips against his and allowed entry of his tongue.

As Torrhen smiled separating from his first wife. He looked at the bald Alerie who still looked beautiful.

"Alerie I am sorry all the things that happened. I hope you can forgive me?" Torrhen asked as he pressed his lips against hers causing her breath to skip.

"I forgive you as long as you take me to the North with you so I can be with my Savage Wolf and maybe some guest." Alerie said as she gave a saucy wink over to Arianne who blushed a little bit at her desires.

Torrhen now approached the obviously nervous little 6 year old who had a hand on her wooden sword in the same stance Torrhen held many times.

"Now you must be the lemon right? Cause no girl could eat that many lemons and not turn into one." Torrhen broke the ice causing the little girl to laugh and Torrhen went to one knee. Pulling the girl into a hug she started to cry wishing her mother could be here.

"Father.. Is it okay if I call you that?" She asked nervously not wanting to upset him.

"Father.. No. Father is just so boring how about dad, daddy, wolfest with the mostest. Any will work." Torrhen told the girl as she pulled of his hug.

"Now I have other things that need attending but today I want to see how you are with that sword? I hear you are like my brother and your uncle Rodwell. Anyone like him is destined to be a great warrior, you know it took 1,000 men to bring him down?" Torrhen told the child.

"Torr quit lying to the child he was a great warrior not a dragon. Speaking of Rodwell how goes the war love?" Rhaenys asked as she received a seering kiss from Torrhen getting a eww from Domina.

As he broke away from Rhaenys he picked Ellaria who hugged him tight. The three year old's hair was in his face but he did not care at all.

"Good we will need to hold court though before I leave to judge Lynesse Hightower. Her lover is in Ghaston Grey and her two children are here as well. Alerie if you could find your father and find a Stark guard they will lead you to her so you can talk." He told Alerie who nodded and departed to find her father.

Walking down the hall Domina had grabbed onto Artos tail after they made an immediate connection. Reaching the door Torrhen entered alone to see a crying Oberyn holding his daughter who was telling him to stop crying. Torrhen looked at the once lively looking Nym who was never seen sitting down or not practicing her spear.

Her once beautiful black hair had started to get grey from the stress of the pregnancy, her cheeks had become hollow and there was enough life just to sustain the baby in her once fiery eyes. Walking up the other side of the bed he picked up little Damien who had been looking more and more like his mother and sat down in the bed with a drowsy Damien in his arms.

Torrhen tried to hold back some tears but failed till Nym wiped them away.

"My brave two men in life. First the dragon weeps for me, and now the viper and wolf weep for me too. Once I am gone there will be no more weepin for me. Name a waterfall after me, town, or even a whore house after me but no more weepin." She said pressing her now paling lips against his.

That night Torrhen slept in the same spot not even taking off his armor with Nym cuddling up against him. Oberyn fell asleep in that same chair until his paramour Ellaria came in and took him to her bed.

Both parents were awakened by the now 1 year old Damien wiggling in their arms. Smiling up at his parents. They did not see a Myrish Painter walk by the open door and put image into his memory to make a sad painting describing the mortality of their race.

After they arranged together a 1st nameday feast for little Damien Snow since Torrhen had missed it. They were distracted from their thoughts when a nervous Mya Stone knocked and entered the room. She had her black hair tied back and a dirty servants outfit on that looked like she had been scrubbing a floor all night long.

She dropped to her knees pressing her head against the stone. "Your Grace I am Mya Stone the Bastard Baratheon. I am here to serve you in anyway you see fit. Please let me show you that Baratheons are nothing but glorified servants that were allowed to rise up." Mya said now believing the words.

In a previous letter Rhae had explained to him the enjoyment she had breaking a bastard of King Robert. Torrhen knew he would have to reign in Rhae a little bit cause she could upset the whole Stormlands if she tried this with Shireen or any of her cousins.

Damien was now walking and playing with Artos touching it's sharp teeth and scratching its belly, the large wolf had a large relaxed look loving all his master's children to death.

"I am going to take Damien for a walk and you will serve Lady Nym till her pregnancy is up. Am I understood?" He commanded to the kneeling girl.

"Nym I will let you rest, I have court to hold today." Torrhen stiff in his armor still told his ill paramour. After a quick kiss he left his ill paramour with the Bastard Baratheon.

Walking down hall feeling the dry arid air made Torrhen miss Winterfell that much more. An hour later after both child and father had been washed Torrhen walked into the throne room to see that Rodrik Forrester was sitting next to his wife and daughter Mira. looking around he saw more and more men bearing the iron tree of forrester so his fresh assault team on Tyrosh had arrived early.

"Lord Forrester glad to see you made the trip early, how many men do you have with your?" Torrhen asked in his court clothes bearing the direwolf.

"15,000 men Your Grace and we are ready to conquer Tyrosh. We have been hearing the stories of our battles coming from the traders and we look forward to capturing that glory with you." Lord Forrester said with conviction.

"My Lady might I add you are looking gorgeous as always, the sun never set around your beauty." Torrhen kissed his wife's hand. Then turned his attention towards Mira.

"Lady Mira always a pleasure to see a great representation of the North serving my wife. I hear you do her a great service in court and continue to serve to this level and House Forrester will be greatly rewarded." Torrhen told Rhae's Lady in Waiting. Mira glowed at the compliment and Lord Forrester could only wonder what rewards could be in store.

After some idle chat it was time for court to be held. Rhaenys has come to the back room with her husband and Domina in tow. Rhaenys was in a beautiful silver dress that poofed out towards the bottom a little. Ellaria Martell his 3 year old daughter came running up to him.

"Daddy daddy daddy!" The little girl being adorable left into his arms and he lifted her high up in the air like a bird causing her to laugh and him to cringe in pain forgetting the stitches in his shoulder.

"Torrhen put her down before you have to see the maester again." Rhaenys chastised him. He held the little girl on his hip, the closer he examined his little girl she had all the looks of a northern child that had been kissed by the sun.

Behind the royal family stood Dame Obara Sand and Dame Brienne of Winterfell, Obara had taken Wolf Commander's duties while Ser Arthur was at war.

Hearing Kern howl Torrhen knew it was time to enter, with Ellaria securely on his hip and Rhae holding Dominas hand the guard opened the door.

"Presenting King Torrhen the second of his name and Queen Rhaenys Stark the first of hers." Ramsey Sand announced to the crowd, everybody bowed or curtsied. Ramsey saw the last minute additions and made the adjustments.

"With them is Princess Ellaria Martell and Princess Domina Hill." Ramsey announced the children. The announcement of his niece cause Quentyn to sneer at his birthright being taken away from while some were shocked to hear Domina announced as princess. Never had a bastard child been held so high in a Westerosi court before.

Torrhen and Rhae walked past House Hightower standing to the side of the aisle close to the throne. Before they walked up the steps both children were taken by Arianne and they both sat down before court. A chair bearing the dragon had been set up for the heavy queen.

"Rise, Ramsey you may continue." Torrhen ordered and all occupants straightened their backs.

"King Torrhen first we have House Hightower with Lady Lynesse to present her case." Ramsey Sand said in perfect articulation.

Lord Leyton Hightower stepped forward.

"King Torrhen thank you for seeing us and bringing my daughter back home. We hope you allow her safe passage to Oldstown with us including her two children. Also we understand their father is in Ghaston Grey for charges of piracy, rape, and murder. We hope you will allow us to have Alerie Ormollen and Malora Ormollen changed into Alerie and Malora Hightower." Lord Hightower asked his king. He had sworn his sword to Queen Rhaenys so he would have to respect any decision Torrhen would make.

"Lord Hightower I am pleased to finally meet you. I will gladly allow her passage to Oldstown if she cooperates with us in the investigation on Jorah Mormont. He is a self exile, not an exile by House Stark. We want to ensure he is sent to the wall or face Ice whatever it may be. Lynesse will you cooperate with us?" Torrhen asked the nervous girl. She knew that with all the political contacts they had built all over Westeros or Essos she would have to go to the southern continent to hide.

Stepping forward she curtsied before her new king and rose.

"Your Grace I don't know how much I can help you but I will do all I can. I understand my lover and the father of my children committed terrible sins but I plead you to let him have the option of the Wall. He is a strong fighter and I know it would hurt my children very much if he was to be executed." She had begged. Their relationship may have been crumbling but if their was one thing he was it was a good father, they would be crushed if he had to face Ice.

"Lady Lynesse we would consider it depending on one thing. We will not give you this for nothing so we ask that when your youngest is 11 years old she will come to court to serve as a Lady in Waiting. I cannot say who it will be then but that is our price." Rhaenys told the nervous mother.

"Momma what is a Lady in Waiting?" Alerie asked from behind her mother.

Lord Leyton went to hush his granddaughter until she was waved forward by the queen.

"Lady Alerie a Lady in Waiting is someone very important that helps them with certain aspects of a noble's life and give advice on decision." Rhaenys told the girl who did not quite understand but had a general idea.

"Your Grace we accept." Lord Hightower told from behind them.

"I do have a request of the court, I am not angry with King Torrhen but as a father I must challenge him to a sparring duel to see his aptitude for battle. If he is to take my daughter with him I will see his skills. I will not let her go to another useless oaf like last time." Lord Hightower said as he stepped forward. Both were in their court tunics so not armored at all. Willias who had just arrived back in Sunspear after going to all the Dornish noble keeps looking through their law books snorted at the insult on his father.

Rhaenys went to say something but her battle tested husband beat her to it.

"I accept live steel before court. No major strikes and first "kill" shot wins, agreed?" Torrhen asked getting a nod from Leyton. There was an excited buzz around court that they would see their king in a sparring session with the legendary Leyton Hightower. Walking down the stairs after kissing Rhae Torrhen was met by his daughter who had Artos by her side. She was giddy with excitement to see her daddy fight.

"Daddy you will beat him up something good I know it." She smiled up at him and received a warm kiss on her cheek for her comment which made her smile.

Walking towards the center of the aisle both men pulled their blades at their hips, there was some awes at those who got to see the valyrian blade.

With great speed and agility both men struck and counter struck each other leaving the the sound of steel clashing off each other. Torrhen had expected the 50 something year old Leyton to be slower but instead found why he was one of the most dangerous swords during Robert's Rebellion.

As both sought an advantage they turned up the pace, a few times Torrhen had to roll out of the way to avoid his beard getting a trim. Torrhen a young man was still quicker even though he was handicapped by the stitches in his arm. With a vicious counter that Leyton barely caught the old man's stamina started to give out, Torrhen seeing this pressed his advantage.

With a false lung causing Leyton's sword to go high Torrhen swept his foot across the man's calf hard causing him to tumble to the ground. When Leyton felt cold steel pressed against his neck getting his first one on one loss in over 30 years he dropped his sword.

There was a loud round of applause by the people who just witnessed a clinic in how to fight. You could see the lord's telling their squires tips about what they saw during the fight. The exhausted Torrhen extending his hand lifting Leyton to his feet was mauled with a huge hug by Domina.

The excitement of the week could not last forever though, Nymeria knowing how important Torrhen was to the war effort forced him to take her father back to the battlefield. It was two days later that Torrhen, Oberyn, Dame Brienne, Dame Obara, and the newly added Lord Hightower was on a ship back to war. Torrhen could only hope that Tyrosh did not take the islands canceling out his progress.

(Scene Change)

Lord Sol was in a losing battle with a swarm of Tyroshi ships trying to keep their transport ships away from the Sleeping Refuge. He saw his first mate Joer Manderly who was the second son of Lord Wyman Manderly run up to him with a panicked look on his face.

"Lord Sol we have enemies on the port. We are down to about 400 ships and they still have 600 fresh ships. We must call the retreat Marcus The Wailing Isabelle is coming near and we can not take on Admiral Julius Stonehouse." His first mate said to his admiral.

Lord Sol knew that if he was to give up the men on the Sleeping Refuge would be slaughtered.

"Fuck that we will take on this legend and sink his ship." Lord Sol boomed with a determined look on his face.

Julius Stonehouse had once been Lord Stonehouse of Old Wyk and Balon Greyjoy's lead admiral. During the Greyjoy rebellions Julius had been in the open sea to the south when he saw Pyke burning. Knowing he torched many villages in the Westerlands and took many saltwives Julius knew death would be his sentence, he followed the southward winds towards freedom. Tyrosh had welcomed him with open arms making him their lead admiral in the wars against the other Free Cities.

"Attack formations." Lord Sol boomed as he positioned his ship just avoiding a scorpion bolt. With a large war horn the remaining ships pushed forward attacking the larger forces. Tyrosh had been a much stronger fight than that of the pirate queen's forces. They were led by seasoned war leaders and had ships made of stronger materials.

As Rodwell's Fury pushed forward it had taken out three ships with it's massive battering ram and was approaching The Wailing Isabelle when Lord Sol looked around and saw he had moved right into a trap. Seeing a large bolt take out his mast he was now dead in the water and the crew of 300 had their swords at the ready.

Marcus was about to pray to the gods when in the distance he saw what looked like 400 ships bearing a familiar sigil. Rechecking his eyes he confirmed it was the Stag of House Baratheon and the turtle of House Estermont of Greenstone. The closet ship that was near him trying to board Rodwell's Fury, he had his archers unload a hailstorm of arrows painting their deck in steel arrows and bodies.

The fresh ships of House Baratheon and Estermont were now meeting the battle and tearing through the outflanked Tyrosh ships. Julius starts to prepare for boarding of Rodwell's Fury coming at him on the left hand side. Lord Sol has another hailstorm of arrows killing 30 people but still not stopping the determine ship. Seeing the hooks pulling the two ships together Marcus pulls his blade ready to fight to the death.

A ship pulls to the other side of The Wailing Isabelle bearing a sigil of a black ship with an onion showing it to be House Seaworth. Marcus runs to meet the attackers with his men and his first strike gets a kill as he slices into a distracted sailor driving his sword into his side piercing the heart. He dances around some deadly blows delivering a couple more kills.

Marcus had become an accomplished swordsman since the war began. Him and his king would be bored so they would just drill and drill till these movements became second nature.

Walking towards him was a tall lean man of his 50's bearing the black blazier upon grey stones for House Stonehouse. A few of his men tried to become legends by killing him but only ending up with a long rapier deep in their belly. Julius looked up to see his target and their eyes met, instead of talking both ran at each other meeting steel high.

The pressure put on by his attacker took Marcus to the edge of the railing, he tried to get away from the railing but was blocked off by Julius's attacks. Taking a large cut across his ribs caused him to fall before the accomplished admiral. Marcus saw the blade coming down on him in a quick high arch ready to end his life when something surprising happened.

Davos Seaworth and his men secured the enemy ship and assisted in clearing out Rodwell's Fury of its attacker. An archer who killed the last of the pirates on the deck looked over and saw a high ranking enemy about to kill a new ally of his. Releasing a well placed arrow towards the enemy the steelhead pierced through the man's ankle.

Marcus looked up holding his sword in defense to see the arrow connect with the man's ankle causing him to halt his attack to scream at the unexpected pain. Seeing his opening Lord Sol lunged his sword up from the bottom of his jaw with the sword pushing through the top of his skull causing the man to fall over. The terror of Lannisport was now dead.

A little bit rounder man bearing the same sigil of the ship that saved him walked up to him.

"Lord Sol I am Ser Davos Seaworth and we were told to help you lads out. Looks like a good thing we came." Ser Davos said as he helped up Marcus. Marcus grabbed the legendary rapier to keep as a trophy.

"I am Marcus Sol and you have my gratitude. Any reports on if they made it to the Sleeping Refuge?" Marcus asked worried as the prisoners were gathered up.

"One transport ship made it through, our combined efforts sunk three, and we captured two more. You have your men secure the prisoners on his ship and we will take my ship to Sleeping Refuge." Davos suggested walking around checking the damaged sails. Within 15 minutes they were off passing through tons of debris. They saw of the 600 ships Tyrosh had sent they estimated 300 had been captured 300 had been sunked.

Arriving the to the island they saw the transport ship beached. Docking by the docks near Saltwood Castle they expected to see a huge battle going on. What they saw instead of battle was about 4,000 Tyroshi soldiers on their knees being tied up and everybody praising the strategy of Arthur Stark and Jon Snow.

"Marcus I hear we have the doe to thank for our hides being alive. Ah you must be a commander I thank you good ser. Squire get this man our finest ale for saving our worthless hides." Greatjon Umber booms and the squire runs off.

"I am Ser Davos Seaworth and it was a pleasure. I see from the praise that these two young men are recieving that they are the reason there are so many prisoners?" Ser Davos approached the young Starks cautiously trying to not startle the two wolves who were ready for more battle. He shook their hand when a beautiful redhead approached Jon Snow kissing him deeply.

"Yea it was kinda simple actually, we saw that thanks to your forces that out of the six or seven transport ships we had been expecting only two made it through. They would want to take the castle directly and quickly so we hid most of our forces in the woods and secured the castle gateway. We attacked from behind them and then opened the gates releasing the other half of our forces leaving them surrounded." Arthur explained in his bloody armor as he played with Dawn's ears causing them to twitch.

"Yup this stud and his cousin came up with the plan." Ygritte said proudly. On her hip was the war scythe that had a long flowing handle made of a strong oak and beautifully decorated. The blade continued the wave pattern and had been double edged for maximum damage. In her left hand was her spear that was becoming a menace to the pirates.

"How long before you give him your special gift." Tormund boomed behind them. At this both teens blushed. Jon being only newly 13 Ygritte made him wait till he turn age higher to receive special gifts from her.

"Tormund calm down now I am sure we will hear someone yelling JON JON OHH JON when the time comes." Arthur said teasing his cousin as he said it in a lusty moan. This got the whole crowd roaring laughing and Ygritte chasing Arthur with her spear.

"Well glad to see you all are having fun while a war is going on." A voice drawled behind them. They looked around and saw Stannis standing behind them. Arthur strode up to the Lord of the Stormlands.

"Lord Baratheon you have our thanks for the service you did for us. We have clean up already happening and prisoner gathering as well. If you would like to join us in the solar we can discuss things in more depth. Stannis nodded as all the generals and admirals walked up to the solar in Saltwood Keep. The soon to be 15 year old Arthur sat behind the desk as everybody found their seats.

"I take it you're the lead wolf in charge? Where is the main wolf right now? I expected him to be present." Stannis said as he accepted a glass of wine from a steward.

"My cousin is in Dorne attending to his sick heavy paramour Nymeria Sand. She is 7 months and is said to be dying. Maesters say she is only fighting long enough to give birth. Torrhen ravened me this morning and said he would be here in three days time."

"Once he returns we will take Darius's Fury which is the next island over and just before the final island on our northern progress off the Stepstones. Torrhen has intel that they will pool their defenses tight on the Final Step so we will wait for my father to finish his southern battles and meet up with us before we take the Final Step and then Tyrosh." Arthur said starting to walk back towards the castle, the group followed him.

"The first step will be two join our northern and southern forces, in order to do that we will need to take the Northern Gallows. We already have word Myr will be surrounding the island that is Tyrosh to stop all incoming and outcoming ships. Torrhen hinted that he already had a plan to take the North Gallows so we will wait to discuss that." Arthur finished and then looked at the savior that was Stannis Baratheon.

"Now Lord Baratheon let me ask you why did you actually help us?" Arthur posed the question to the stoic stag.

"With all due respect Arthur that is a conversation I will have with Lord Stark. Yes it is true I seek something but Torrhen is the one with authority in the things I need." Stannis replied. They talked about casualties, converting captured ships to their purposes, and transport to Ghaston Grey. 2 hours later all parties involved went their separate ways to finish necessary task.

In the quarters of Lord Baratheon Ser Davos was about to leave when he turned to Stannis.

"Do you think the Wolf Lord will approve of the match?" Davos asked concerning the plan to join Bran and Shireen.

"We can only hope Ser Davos. If Brandon Stark is anything like Eddard than it will be the best situation for her, plus my council alone will not stop my brother and his wife from starting the war with the North. We will need the leverage of a Stark in our possession if we are expect to win the upcoming war. The reports of his dominating victories and his growing allies will be a huge problem." Stannis said to his old friend walking over to a wall studying the painting having a funny feeling something was not right about it. Shrugging it off he walk away from the bad art showing the Stepstones.

"That fool Mace will be the first to fall and the Riverlands already are loyal to him. The Vale, Iron Isles, Westerlands, the Stormlands, and finally the Crownlands need to be strong and not allow him any more traction." Stannis thought out loud. They talked for a couple more hours about strategy while beyond that painting sat a shadow hiding behind a wall cavity listening in. As soon as Lynette heard Davos leave she quietly climbed out of the cavity to make her report.

(Scene Change)

The mood of the once excited castle was now straight depressing and sad. When all the commanders and admirals met on the Final Step 4 moons prior it had been a joyous mood of preparing for war. Nathaniel was his lovable self causing all the people around him to just laugh.

Andreas Clawfinger would chime in to make lude remarks and tell entertaining stories while they discussed strategy for their impending victory.

Now Harloon and Nathaniel were killed in the war while Amelia Pyke, Tregar Ormollen and Andreas Clawfinger were being held prisoner by that wolf bastard in Ghaston Grey. They had entertained the idea of rescuing them but with Yronwood ships guarding the Sea of Dorne it would be suicide.

Justin Dwig was enjoying the peaceful silence walking down the hall while his twin Jonathan walked beside him. The tall lean Lyrish pirate with his black hair slicked back and face shaven clean opened the door to see Jasmine Tour'e the queen's sister who was currently the Master of Ships leaning over a sea map of the Stepstones, you could see the stress rolling off of her. Leaning over a tactical map next to her was the current Master of War Maxwell Tour'e placing wolf markers updating the map on the southern isles.

In the far corner of the room was a servant girl furiously scrubbing away at the blood stains left after an interrogation looking for a mole. They all suspected it was someone deep in Madeline's organization but could not get any leads still.

Justin personally was more worried about his kids and their fate if his ships was to be captured. He was loyal to Madeline but he knew he would betray Madeline in a heartbeat to save his children. They may be grown but as long as he breathed on this world he would watch out for them.

Walking into the solar office from the balcony came Madeline who looked like she had not slept for the past 3 day. Holding her hand was little Yennefer smiling holding a toy horse in the other hand. Madeline could only smile as she saw her last hopes walking through the door.

The Dwig brothers had been a set of ruthless brothers that had built a nasty reputation. Jonathan Dwig who captained The Pyrrhus had a nasty temper and a brutal streak in battle. His ship was made for one thing and that was pure destruction. There was rumor flying around that he would take out The Pyrrhus and practice on innocent fishing ships.

Justin Dwig was on the other side of the spectrum. It was said about him that there was no one more calculating and cunning than the captain of the Sulla. Being a master of war by his 20's the now 43 year old Justin would tear apart any library of a conquered keep hoping to expand that knowledge base.

Now he was a fair captain though to his captured. While his brother would want to sell a whole family of royalty to the slave market he would allow them to live in peace as long as they had a tribute ready for him when he came and visited.

"Justin, Jon thank the gods you are here we only have one chance at stopping the wolf onslaught." Madeline said relief. Her mannerism had become more jumpy as of late showing that the confident queen that led the assault on Rodwell Stark was no more. Left in her stead was a jumpy paranoid queen that would jump at seeing a small domestic dog.

She walked over to the map coverage of the Stepstones.

"You two will have to stop Yara Greyjoy and Aurane Waters from coming up from the south and taking Northern gallows. We cannot stop them from taking Darius's Fury so they will be to our left a few miles away. And Tyrosh is holding the coast of the undisputed lands so they have us to the right. As soon as they recover from the battle at sea they will be blocking up from the north so that leaves only the south. If you two can get a win there we can push back the onslaught and fight back." Madeline said outlining her battle strategy. Justin walked over and examined their possible moves and concluded she was right.

"What about the Golden Island? I believe that Annie Hornell is a competent admiral to hold them back, at least kill one of them for us. Although I would love to take that Yara as a saltwife I believe they are called." Jonathan joked, stories had gone around about how the rough faced admiral had captured the attention of many warriors based on her toughness alone.

"Yes she may be competent but not good enough to win or even kill one of them. My friends we have spread ourselves out too thin. My lover and brother died too early thinning us out from the beginning." Madeline told them with a sad smile missing James. He was a proven commander for the Targaryens during the rebellion and would have been a fantastic Master of War, now she was stuck with her cousin Maxwell who she love but very inexperienced.

"Gentlemen we are going to lose the Golden Island and Darius's Fury. We are not going to put up a fight for the latter so we can keep the resources here. We lose The Northern Gallow we lose the war. Jasmine." Madeline got the attention of her Master of Ships and sister.

"Yea sis how can I help?" She inquired taking a piece off the blood orange.

"If we do lose the Northern Gallows you will take an small vessel bearing the Stark sigil and navigate north taking my children to Pentos, we have cousins there to keep you four safe. You are skilled enough to get a single ship through so take my children away from here leaving me to my fate. I was the one who killed his brother so I will face my crimes if it comes to it." Both sisters hugged each other knowing it was the best course.

All were startled to see a large man with scars on his face wearing a black set of pit armor. Dutch Tour'e had been the patriarch of the family since their father died 10 years ago and came back. Before this Dutch and his brother in arms Randyll Harloon fought in the Fighting Pits of Meereen. They both had been undefeated refusing to fight each other.

"Maddy we have a problem, with the death of Admiral Stonehouse the Tyrosh fleet is closing up it's doors to us. Also I have heard reports that Tregar has officially ratted on your actions regarding the burning, raping, and pillaging. If you are caught it will not go good for you." Dutch said taking the seat next to Jasmine stealing her blood orange.

They continued to chat away about plans for the war and escape while the mole they had been searching for was busy scrubbing the floor of the person that died for her job.

(Scene Change)

The cold wind cut through the forest leaving trails of frost anywhere it went. The wolfswood was a perilous journey for those who dared take the journey alone, 14 year old Cregan Snow was one of those fools.

Cregan was tall with a slender muscular body and long hair down to his back. His face was long and gaunt bearing strong grey eyes. Cregan's mother would tell him that he was an exact copy of his uncle even though Cassandra Snow would never tell him who it was. He had lived comfortably in the wolfswood for 14 years with his mom Cassie as her patrons called her at the Howling Inn, Cregan collected beaver pelts for Myrish traders to make ends meet. From their inn you could see the large structure of Deepwood Motte.

Cregan with a bow in his hands heard a loud groups of howls, his brain was telling him to run the other way as fast as he fucking could. He started to move in the other direction when he heard what was a small scared howl, he knew it was dumb but it sounded like a scared puppy needed help. His mother had said he would have a special connection with the forest but never explained more than that.

He had a feeling he was of Stark blood but it made no sense. Brandon Stark was already dead, Eddard is known as the most honorable man in all Westeros, and Benjen was of the black brothers. Approaching an opening he saw four large wolves ready to attack and kill what looked like a freshly born Direwolf. It had a coat of grey with black stripes and black eyes.

Raising his bow he released a perfect arrow that caught the wolf going for the kill directly in the head. Still with the element of surprise he quickly reloaded and released another perfect arrow at the next largest that was now looking in his direction. With two wolves dead the other two ran towards their attacker.

Cregan drew his sword and as the smallest wolf was lunging at him instincts forced him into the dirt and thrusting up lunging his sword into the jaw of the wolf. With three wolves dead the final wolf ran into the woods. Pulling his sword out of the wolf he sheathed his sword and walked up to the little pup that was now barking angrily and headbutting the dead alpha.

Looking he saw this was no regular wolf, the paws for a pup his size was much too big so he must be a freshly born direwolf. Where was the mother that was the question. Taking out a piece of salted bear he held it out for the still forearm sized pup. The wolf cautiously stepped forward smelling the meat before ripping it out of his hand and tearing into it. Carefully picking up the pup while he ate the bear they began the trek home after carefully placing the dead wolves in front of a bear cave that he knew just had new born cubs.

An hour later Cregan and the pup arrived at the Howling Inn and walked into see the large Ethan Glover having a conversation with his mother. They had members of House Glover and his sworn houses like Forrester always making a stop. The Savage Wolf even came in one time with his brother Rodwell and had a pint. He was never able to have an one on one conversation with Torrhen but he treated all his brothers and sister of the North like they were born Starks. Rodwell had even tipped his mother 500 dragons when their bill only came to 3, that paid for their food bills for 8 moons.

"Cregan what is that in your hand?" Cassandra screeched breaking off the conversation from the freshly returned Ethan Glover. Ethan looked around and could only look in shock to see a direwolf in his hands like the royal Stark family. He felt so dumb, he squired for Brandon and served in court for Torrhen. His first kiss was even Lyanna and he did not see the family connection till now.

"Cassandra who is his father? You have deflected this conversation for 14 years it's time you answer your lord." Lord Glover said with authority. Cassandra who was now petting the pup ready to chastised her son was shivering, they had been friends since they were both children and she never seen him this angry.

"Ethan I can't I already told you. If I told you I would disgrace an honorable man." The still pretty Cassandra said.

Ethan stood their piecing the clues until a shocked face came.

"Ashara is going to kill him." Ethan said quickly and turned towards his men that rode with him.

"You are not going to say a word about this, Eddard is honorable and made a mistake by Lady Ashara. You will keep quiet about this or else." Lord Glover told his nodding men.

"Ethan it's not Ned dammit plus he was at war when Cregan was conceived." Cassandra boomed out defending the honor of her sometimes friend Ned. They did not see each other often but they were always friendly with each other.

"Wait if he was at war the only Stark in Winterfell was…" He stopped mid sentence taking a seat.

"Yes Ethan this is Benjen's son. I was visiting Winterfell with your family during the war and me and Benjen had a night together. We were both young and lustful, by the time I went to send him the raven I heard he was on his way to the wall after burying Lyanna. I burnt the letter." She said in shame from keeping it from Cregan.

"Mother I am a Stark? Why did you not send me to Winterfell? I could have helped my cousin avenge Rodwell." Cregan boomed now mad it was hidden from him. Looking back he recalled that night Rodwell was at the Howling Inn he actually taught him how to hold a sword properly. It was not much but deep down he felt a familial connection.

"Cassandra did you fear bad treatment because of his status?" Ethan asked receiving a nod from her.

"Torrhen took Jon Snow as his squire and your son would had been treated with respect and honor. I hear that Torrhen is already planning a huge celebration for when they trap Jon by the godswood to marry Ygritte. There will be a huge feast in a bastards honor. Cassandra I have a question to ask you. Would you ever betray our overlords House Stark?" Ethan Glover asked receiving a answer he wanted, the hardest slap he had ever received on his cheek leaving a red hand spot on his pale face.

"The response hurt but what I needed to hear. Cregan are you ready to serve your cousin in Winterfell? Right now you would be serving Sarra." Cregan nodded to this.

It was 4 days later and the sigil of House Glover came to the entrance of the now 40,000 people Wintertown. Cassandra could only look in amazement at the age of progress Lord Torrhen had brought, the last time she was here it was only a town of 10,000 during cold moons and 2,000 during the warm season. Now this was a sprawling town of diverse shops and peoples, she did not even see the filth that she heard of from big cities. After walking by the third well constructed orphanage they entered a shopping district.

"You are to be presented before court so you two will look your best." Lord Glover commanded as they walked to a shop where they hand made clothes for court. An hour later the 5ft 7 Cregan walked out in a grey doublet that showed off his Stark features while his mother looked beautiful in a traditional grey court dress.

As they were walking toward the largest castle Cregan had ever scene they were cut off by a large direwolf being chased by it's owner. The girl of 10 chased the wolf yelling "NYMERIA" and this caused a few of the people in the town to start laughing.

"Sylvia Stark get your fucking wolf under control." Maege Mormont bellowed causing both the wolf and master to stop in the middle of the road and look at Tundra.

"Ethan thank the gods you are here I need your help, I need you to put her and the wolf under the most gruelling training program the North has ever scene. They are becoming a menace without Torrhen." Maege said to her old friend. Said wolf walked up calmly up to Tundra in Cregan's arms and licked the pup.

The pup starting barking in a challenging tone showing some spunk. Both Sylvia and Maege looked at the face of the boy and had a shocked face on.

"Maege Torrhen kept her under wraps because he gave her stuff to do. He had her learning Valyrian, sword play, archery and so on. I bet you just want her to sit still." Ethan said as he walked forward. Maege looked at the mother and son and frowned.

"Ethan I am not going to ask because we have to get to court but lady for your sake that better not be whose child I am thinking off. Sylvia you wanna be Wolf Guard so we will start training you like a Wolf Guard. Dacey will start training you after we are done with court now we all must head back." Maege commanded and an hour later Sarra was sitting on the throne with her princess tiara on with little Torrhen Mormont in her lap.

"Presenting Lord Ethan Glover of Deepwood Motte and his guest Cassandra Snow and Cregan Snow." Cregan Cassel boomed.

The three of them walked through the door and as soon as they were halfway an angry Ashara was walking up to the group with fire in her eyes. Pulling the dagger from a guard she quickly approached Cassandra pressing the steel against her throat. All of court went silent.

"Aunt Ash put the blade back and return." Sarra boomed with a Stark like presence but Ashara stayed still.

"No offense to you lad and I won't put any blame on you but Lady Snow you have 5 fucking seconds to tell me this is not Eddards child." A passionate Ashara told her. She trusted and loved Ned but anything was possible.

"No Lady Ashara this is not Eddard's child." Cassandra said quickly feeling sharp steel leave her neck.

"LADY ASHARA I WILL NOT BE DISRESPECTED IN COURT AGAIN." An angry and insulted Sarra boomed causing Ashara to quiver at her niece's rage. She was truly the child of Brandon. She quickly approached the throne and curtsied holding it in place.

"My apologizes Princess Sarra, I apologize for disrespecting you in court and will remove myself right away." Lady Ashara said submissively knowing her niece could make her life a living hell and would not allow any more insults to her honor.

"Go on then and report to my Solar after night meal." Sarra commanded pick up the now crying Torrhen Mormont from his Aunt Dacey's hands and cooing him calm. The three year old look calmed down and Sarra looked up for them to proceed.

They walked up with Cassandra going to a curtsy and the two men bowing.

"Rise, now why does this child my age look exactly like Uncle Eddard?" Sarra commanded and all three resumed their prior positions.

"Princess Sarra I would like to present Cassandra Snow who is a loyal servant to the House of Glover thus loyal to the death to House Stark. Beside her is your cousin but not from you Lord Eddard. The child next to me belongs to Benjen Stark." Ethan Glover told all those in court. Today's court was what people were starting to call Wolf Court, all those loyal to House Stark gaining their royal status would assemble to talk about trades, shipbuilding, financing and other matters towards the future war effort.

There was a shocked mummur throughout the crowd.

"Lady Cassandra is this true that my cousin is standing before me?" Sarra asked in a commanding presence. Cassie and Cregan could not be in awe of her.

"Yes Lady.. I mean Princess Sarra. When Benjen was in Winterfell ruling during the Rebellion we had a night of passion, when I was about to write to him about my pregnancy he was already off to the wall. I was afraid he would be an outsider so I never brought him to court." Cassandra told the court. Cregan decided to ask a question burning his mind.

"Is it true that my cousin Lord Torrhen Stark is now King Torrhen Stark the second of his name?" Cregan asked bravely.

"Yes it is cousin, yes it is. You look to be strong and would be a welcomed addition to our family. Speaking of addition to our family we see you have a new addition what is his name?" Sarra asked staring at the pup in his hand.

"Thank you Princess Sarra I wanted a strong name so I chose Tundra." Cregan said proudly, even though he found out he was a Stark four days ago he was still a proud support of House Stark like every true northerner. Sarra walked up and petted the pup and without fear little Torrhen being lifted by Aunt Sarra petted it too.

She addressed court.

"My father was not very faithful to his marriage vows I know this. If I start receiving waves of people claiming to be my half sibling and try stealing my brother's throne I will personally see that the house that supported the claim cease to exist. Am I clear?" She boomed out, she was happy to accept Cregan who looked like a good guy but did not want to set a precedent.

"Yes Princess" The whole court said at different times.

"Cregan Cassel I want you to write Uncle Benjen and tell him he is required in Winterfell to take the throne while me, Lyarra, and Lady Mormont are in Harrenhal next week. And before you ask Sylvia you are not ready for responsibility yet, you're getting better but not ready yet." Sarra ordered.

That night the whole Stark family had a private dinner and by the end of dinner Cregan felt at home and excited to see his father after all this time.

(Scene Change)

Eddard was reading a letter from his wife again smiling how his little girl wanted to be a member of the Wolf Guard growing up. He wanted her to be a happy excitable girl no matter how much trouble she caused forever but knew this would make her happy. A warm gust of wind blew threw the wind making him miss his cold northern home. Looking down while in his training armor he saw his army of Quiet Wolves getting ready for the battle on the morrow.

Hearing footsteps behind him he saw his friend Randyll Tarly coming up the stairs. He had not connected on this level with a person since his foster brother Robert taught him some techniques with the great sword.

"There you are friend, Ser Arthur said you received some ravens from home. Anything of interest? I mean I don't wanna pry…." Lord Tarly started to apologize but was waved off.

"Randyll it's fine nothing too spicy only that Sylvia confirmed she wants to be a Wolf Guard member. Apparently soon Maege Mormont was going to supervise her training. Gods love Maege and all she does for our family but I would not wanna be trained by that maniac." Eddard said getting a laugh from Randyll who heard the stories of Maege and her fierceness if you could call it that.

"Ned can you think of any strong northern woman for my Dickon? I am getting offers but they are all frail southern woman. After getting to know you northerners I want him to have an equal in ruling not a just a wife." Randyll asked grabbing some of the cheese that Eddard had brought up for him as a snack.

"Don't expect any of the Stark woman now Randyll. Lyarra I imagine will not wanna leave Harrenhal once they settle there. I know Dornish woman are strong and I know they do not have the birth status but if you want a strong loyal family to merge with you may look at one of the Sand Snakes. Besides that I know Mira Forrester is going to be a strong northern woman, her personality is just overwhelmed by Queen Rhaenys." Eddard informed him as he walked towards his started flagon taking a drink.

Randyll went to reject the Sand Snakes right away but remembered how strong Nymeria was before getting sick and how strong Obara is. Plus would be a good bridge between the Reach and Dorne.

He went to respond before a messenger bearing the squid of Greyjoy came running up.

"Lord Eddard your presence is required in the Solar. Lady Yara and Lord Aurane have captured 500 sell swords that fled the service of the pirate queen." The messenger informed them and all three were bounding down the stair entering the Solar. Against the Solar wall he saw 500 tied up sell swords and on a few of them he saw the 4 ravens on a backdrop of lightning.

Yara who was in her ship armor and cutlass by her side was sitting in the now disfigured stone throne. Torrhen was going to have to use some money to restore these islands properly. As she saw Eddard she rose with a smile allowing him to take the seat.

"I recognize the banner now why do we have 500 Stormcrow escaping to the Summer Isles I imagine?" Eddard posed to the person who was clearly the leader. Daario who had still been in his armor but his blades and the sword he took off the Khal he killed had been put aside.

"Lord Eddard we are in fact sell swords but me and the boys were out voted in supporting the pirate queen. I know it may seem silly to wanna join your side right away but I am guessing it's we switch, the Wall, or you take our heads. Do I have that correct?" Daario asked the judging eyes of Eddard.

"Aye that sums it up. We will not be paying you though, you will be folded with the army and your banner will be burnt. Now I understand your honor is based on the golden dragon but let me tell you something, if you burn a Stark on an honor agreement we take that very seriously and will burn the Summer Isles to get to you. Are we clear?" Eddard said with a promising look making Daario nod. He had heard stories about the Stark honor and did not want to piss of the Savage Wolf, he did not earn that nickname by asking people nicely.

Eddard initially wanted to send them to Ghaston Grey but figured they would be a boon to his southern assault. They also committed no crimes in Westeros so they could not be punished actually, they did not need to know that part though.

"Lord Eddard me and Aurane need a bigger boarding crew. Do you think we could take them with us on the battle tomorrow. I will keep an eye on him and personally kill him if he crosses us." Yara asked getting a nod from Eddard. They had been wanting to steal as many ships from her as possible to use as fire ships.

"Aye that would work. Now if you do good for us I will put in a good word for my nephew and you may be able to help out your men so you don't have to run around taking suicide missions for gold." Eddard informed him as he looked looked around the destroyed throne room.

"That would be nice Lord Eddard but me and my boys enjoy action, would we still get to spill blood even after this war?" Daario asked as he received his arakh and was cut free.

This comment made all the people who knew Torrhen well laugh.

"Daario you are serving Lord Stark and if there are two things he is great at is politics and pissing people off." Aurane said walking up to the now former sellsword.

As they left court Daario could not believe how lucky he and his men were. Anybody would have killed them for the jobs they had before but here they were given an opportunity to get a steady golden dragon stream. It was also known Torrhen rewarded his friends greatly.

(Next day)

The Sea Bitch was facing a fleet of 400 ships blocking their path to the Golden Island. Behind her was 600 ship ready to get this war over with and head back home. Yara dressed in her sea armor that could be tore in case she needed to go for a swim. Her sails beared the Greyjoy squid proudly and with the help of her king would rule the Iron Isles, not fucking Theon.

"We are all ready Yara. Shall I sound the horn?" Madison Rivers asked. This war had been everything the redhead had wanted. Madison who had been ousted from her home in the crossing by her father Walder Frey. Walking into the waiting arms of King Torrhen on his way back from the Tourney of Riverrun she never looked back. At first she had been resistant about serving him but the deeper and deeper she dug the more she did not want out of her freshly dug hole.

Madison hated her father and all the Frey's and wanted revenge for insults thrown her way. She was promised she could see the Twins burn by Torrhen and he would keep that promise.

The loud war horn was blown calling for all ships to raise anchors and charge forward and the scorpions released the bolts sending 30 or so ships to the bottom of the sea. Her ships moved forward in a straight line to give the view of a straight on battle. As they got close 100 ships they had put to the right and left side came from hiding around Treasure Island to flank them.

(Perspective Change)

Annie Hornell knew she was fighting a losing battle for her queen from the moment she sailed from the Final Step. The possibility was high that she and the Sea Rose would be lying at the bottom of the sea but would fight regardless. Coming from a Pentosi royal family that effectively knelt to the Dothrakis she knew the open sea was for her. Still learning the ropes of the seas she was surprised when she found out that she would be in charge. That was until Annie found out she was not expected to win or even survive. Seeing a ship called The Bastard Driftwood coming her way she knew she was in trouble.

Attempting to ram them the dirty blonde directed her ship towards the hull only to be smacked off course by an allied ship. The little move was enough to get her sideways and the larger ship throwing the boarding hooks. Readying her sword she saw a beautiful man with silver hair and purple eyes. If she did not know any better she would have guessed a Targaryen but knew this was Aurane Waters of House Velaryon.

Approaching her quickly in his purple armor and long narrow sword drawn she pulled went to an overhead defense just in time not realizing how quick this man was. They parried a few times back and forth with Aurane gaining the pressure advantage. She was pushed towards the railing, just dodging out of the way of a hard overhand blow the sword got stuck into the railing.

Seeing this as her opening to run she bounded down the stairs to her right to escape. Seeing all her men start to surrender she missed the second to last step causing her to twist her ankle and fall to the ground holding it in pain.

A smirking Aurane came walking up to her sword in hand kicking her sword away and pressed the cold steel tip against her throat causing her to pray to all the gods in the known world.

"Please don't kill me I beg of you. I will kneel before Lord Stark and serve him if you let me live." She was begging now. Without saying a word he sheathed his sword and walked away, in his place 3 of his sailors came and helped her up and escorted her to the rest of the prisoners. She looked around to the rest of the fleet and saw almost no ships had been sunked and 300 ships now had Stark forces securing them. She had been outclassed, outmatched, and outwitted and now she would pay for serving the pirate queen.

(30 minutes prior)

Yara was sailing around avoiding direct hull hits trying to capture as much of this fleet as possible. Looking on the deck she saw Daario and her men checking their blades ready to spill some pirate blood. All around her the ships of her fleet was boarding the vessel and doing clean up, from the corner of her eye she saw a three tiered ship heading south trying to escape and found her target.

She proceeded to give chase on the large ship with the maroon red sails. The Stepstones were getting smaller behind them as they traveled farther out, a well placed fire arrow stopped their progress when the sales went ablaze. Pulling to the side of the ship and securing the connection with boarding hooks a wave of sellswords jumped upon the enemy vessel, Daario with his smooth cuts made short work of his opponent. Yara pulled her cutless to join the fight and leapt aboard the enemy ship. She was met by a pirate in rough armor, ducking under his blow she sliced down at the knee cap separating the leg from the body.

Walking away from the screams of the legless man she was then met by two females with rough faces that attacked her at the same time, she dodged the left while parrying the right. She dodged and parried until she saw the opening, grabbing coat of the left one after dodging a strike she threw her head first into the other head causing both women to bounce off each other. With a smooth motion of the cutlass both head seperated the body with a single motion.

From the deck came two large men who looked like twin holding war hammers, they saw her and started to attack her with a fury. Some of her men tried to help only to have a cracked skull thanks to the warhammer.

Madison put an arrow into the shoulder of one but she was soon overwhelmed and had to take care of the pirates around her. Trying to dodge one heavy blow she ended up walking into a well coordinated move, only thanks to the agility drills was she able to catch only a graze of the hammer on her thigh. It was enough to make her go tumbling on the deck.

Smiling the right twin had his hammer high for the kill shot when he suddenly stopped, an arakh pushed through the front of his chest piercing the heart. The twin in a rage went to attack Daario who had just pulled his sword out when Yara grabbing her sword sliced the ankle of the man off. Getting to her feet sore from the battle of the now captured ship she brought the cutlass down on the man's head causing it to roll away.

Looking up she met the eyes of the bloody Daario.

"Thank you Daario I owe you." Yara said solemnly as she heard Madison blow the war horn for Lord Eddard to proceed. They walked back to her ship as she saw the Pandora which was being used for transport off to the Golden Island.

Daario with with his split goatee was looking at the damage to both ships. And back into her eyes and saw a beauty he had never seen before. It was the strength of a warrior that beated through her whole body. He was shaken from his thoughts by the groaning of a prisoner in pain.

"Think nothing of it Yara, you saved me now it's my turn." He smiled back at her and they went back to work.

It was 3 hours later and the Stark fleet with the addition of 200 new ships pulled into a large dock on the Golden Island, walking up to Yara was Aurane who had been there an hour waiting for her.

"Looks like we made a good haul, 200 more ships and a 6,000 more prisoners. Lord Eddard and Lord Tarly just secured the island as well, they only had a force of 1,000 here. I am thinking they knew they were going to lose this island." Aurane said as he looked a fresh bruise she was sporting.

"Before you say anything we can't all be as pretty as you now can we." She jested with him light patting his cheek.

Walking behind her was Daario and his men who followed Yara to the Inn. That night all parties slept a little happier they were only a few battles away from going home.

A/N:

 **Melissa Pyke**

Captive and friend with Amelia Pyke

Bastard of Lord Rodrik Harlow

 **Abigail Snow**

Bastard daughter of Greatjon Umber

Long time friend of Torrhens

 **Juliet Storm**

Bastard daughter of Robert Baratheon

 **Julius Stonehouse**

Balon Greyjoy's main adimral not name Greyjoy

Fled justice in the open sea

 **Justin Dwig**

Infamous pirate with twin brother

 **Jonathan Dwig**

Twin brother of Justin

 **Maxwell Tour'e**

Madeline's Master of war and cousin

 **Dutch Tour'e**

Madeline's Uncle

Former pit fighter and honorable warrior

 **Cregan Snow**

Benjen's bastard child

 **Cassandra Snow**

Benjen's lover during Robert's rebellion and Cregan's mother

I know some of you are thinking "Really another new Stark" but he will be very important to the story in the future. I know kinda lazy naming of his wolf but he is from the cold region.

Bats will soon morph into Shadows. Evolution of the group from simple spies to assassins as well.

Well please leave a review and favorite it if you enjoyed it or have any comments. I make an effort to reply to all reviews. If you see something you would like expanded on please just message.

Ric


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: This chapter is a little bit short because chapter 10 came out to 23k so yea had to split that up lol. When you read this chapter and the next just remember they happen a few days apart where chapter 12 will be a moon or so later from this point.

Chapter 10

There was thunder in the far distance and the waves were crashing hard against the shore of the coastline. From the solars balcony Greatjon could be heard yelling at Stark and Umber men for being idiots and quickly putting the horses away. Leaving the solar was a content Stannis Baratheon who had successfully backed Torrhen in a corner with a marriage contract and came out the political victor.

Arthur angry that his brother was being put in harms way slammed the door shut behind the Lord of Dragonstone, the vibrations shook all down the hall.

"Torr why the fuck can't you have the beautiful Lara here just walk behind him and slit his throat." Arthur yelled to his cousin and pointed at the Lara who appeared out of the shadows as Stannis left.

"Not to mention we have Westeros by the balls but you feel it's best to put Brandon's life in danger in the Stormlands? If I did not know that I would get my ass kicked there would be problems between us." Arthur glared at his cousin and king. Artos who had grown even larger since the war began stood up and growled at Arthur causing Dawn to growl at Artos. Leyton Hightower stood up to help his king get control of the situation.

"Arthur you may be a Stark and I may have sworn my service to your house but a word of advice, never threaten a king like that. Torrhen has made smart move after smart move so there must be a plan. Trust in him Arthur and sit the fuck down." Lord Leyton Hightower said causing both wolves and Arthur to take their seat. Torrhen sat calmly the whole time knowing Arthur had a right to be pissed off.

"Thank you Leyton." Torrhen sends a nod towards the Hightower lord receiving one in return.

"Lara you will have bats posted in Dragonstone within the moon to assimilate them right away. They will be the cooks, maids, servants and so forth before Stannis gets back and finds new additions later on odd." Torrhen commands getting a nod from his lover/shadow assassin.

"You and Lynette will still be ready to enact the plan for the pirate queen. Now Arthur we have no choice but to accept this betrothal. One it was Stannis who pulled the honor card against us and if we backed out we would lose so much support in our takeover." Torrhen pauses to take a drink of mead found in the cellars. Arthur and the lords understand the statement to be true.

"Your brother will not be going over their defenseless. Dame Obara instead of Oberyn will be taking over his training on Dragonstone and protecting him with House Stark men." Torrhen said now looking at Obara who had been listening closely.

"When the war comes and if you cannot escape that fucking rock let yourselves be captured since you being the daughter of the Prince Oberyn. The whole point on the betrothal is for hostages so both of you will be safe." Obara could only nod not liking the act of surrendering but knew her king knows best.

"If my daughter gets hurt I will be very upset Your Grace, I am losing one already and cannot lose a second." Oberyn warns Torrhen.

"So how do we not have them by the balls?" Ygritte ask playing with Valyrian's ears getting a happy growl.

"Your Grace if I may?" Lord Leyton steps in getting a nod from Torrhen.

"Well we control Dorne and the North completely. The problem arises when you talk about the rest of the kingdoms. We have half of the Reach and half of the Riverlands but no footholds in the Vale or the Westerlands." Leyton tells the former wildling girl.

Torrhen who throws the his mead that they found in the cellar out the window after it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Aye you are correct Leyton although I have a possible foothold for the Westerlands and a plan I am developing for their assault. Let me just say it allows us to kill two birds with one stone. Now we will possibly be using maybe Joy Hill to keep the region stable. She was the daughter of Gerion Lannister, the foolish lion that disappeared looking for Brightroar." Torrhen finished and happily accepted a glass of Last Hearth mead they brought with them.

Jon who had been studying his cousins political and militarial moves along with Arthur since they were to be lords was confused.

"If we need the Lannisters name in the Westerlands why do we not need the Tyrell name in the Reach?" Jon inquired.

Lord Leyton stepped in again hoping he was not overstepping his bounds with his king.

"The Reach is in a state of civil war basically and with the smear campaign that King Torrhen has been doing House Tarly will be welcomed with open arms. The Vale is a fickle society that respects strength so we place a new lord and show them strength and they will follow. The Stormlands and the Westerlands on the other hand have overlords they love. If we try to overthrow House Baratheon or Lannister there will be chaos in those regions." Leyton finishes and receives a nod from Torrhen as thanks. Since Lord Eddard's departure Leyton had acted as a defacto Hand of the King.

"Oh Arthur so I notice a Lady in Wait for my niece Rhaenys who has doe eyes for you." Oberyn teases Arthur getting a round of laughs from the room.

"Arthur we are not pushing you in anyway so take your time. I just want you to know if you and Talla have those feelings just tell us and we can arrange it so she can be Lady Stark of Winterfell when I move to Harrenhal." Torrhen sends a reassuring smile as thunder crashes behind them on the rocky ocean.

Arthur sends his cousin a smile in thanks.

20 year old Humfrey Hightower who was the youngest son of Lord Leyton decided to move the conversation forward towards the war again.

"Your Grace if I may ask what is the plan to capture the Northern Gallows? That is the island that is separating our northern and southern navy." He inquired as he stroked his goatee. Humfrey had always been the fighter of the family and was excited to have a chance to prove it to his father and his true king.

"Aye Humfrey we need to bring our navy together. What will happen is Lord Sol and Lord Baratheon will be doing a northern assault on the island while me leading the ground assault comes in on transport ships to take the eastern edge of the island." Torrhen takes a drink of his wine looking at the lords and ladies surrounding who have the fire of battle in their eyes.

"From the south Yara and Aurane will be leading the naval assault against the Dwig twins. When Lord Sol deals with the northern forces he will head south to help out. Once the pathway is clear my Uncle Eddard will storm the west side of the island and we will be one step closer to victory." Torrhen finishes up getting up to see the assortment of salted meats the servant brought for them. Taking some cured deer he takes a bite and can only smile at the delicious taste of it.

Lord Arthur Ambrose who was Leyton's son in law decides to chime in now.

"Your Grace we have the forces why don't we just take the Final Step without the southern fleet?" Lord Arthur Ambrose asked Torrhen. He being the head of House Ambrose knelt before King Torrhen Stark pledging his allegiance to him in Dorne just before they sailed off.

"Cousin I have this. Arthur If we do not secure the Northern Gallows they have a southern exit. The leaders could make it to the island and cross into the disputed lands. If we secure all the islands and since Myrish forces have taken the coastline to their east they will be trapped like dogs." Jon clears it up for Lord Ambrose who is impressed by the young man's knowledge of war tactics.

"Yes Jon is correct. Now when we have started our naval assault we will launch a flaming scorpion to signal for Yara to begin. This will ensure a coordinated attack leading to victory. Now since Stannis is not here when we capture the Final Step whoever reaches the pirate queen and her family first will secure her and keep her away from Baratheon forces." Torrhen said with authority not wanting the "king" to pass judgement on them.

They all finished up talking about the exact details and went their separate ways leaving the solar.

Walking to his room besides his father Humfrey finally felt he had a purpose next to the Wolf King. Him being the fourth son only a tragedy he would never want to happen could ensure his place in the family hierarchy so he knew it was time to make a decision.

"Father do you think Lord Stark would take me in as one of his Wolf Guard? I have no future in Oldstown and this will give me a purpose." Humfrey says as they walk through the halls careful not to him King Stark.

Leyton who is initially surprised by this soon realizes this is no different when his younger brother Gerold the Whitebull decided to pledge his sword to King Aerys before he went mad.

"Son he may but you will have to prove yourself. These upcoming battles will be hard fought and if you can show off your skills and dedication to the cause he will accept you. Just stay close to him in the action. I will talk with Torrhen about having you attached to his company." Leyton advised his son and talked strategy for the upcoming battles.

(Scene Change)

The journey had been a long one for the First Ranger, traveling throughout the North felt like you were moving forwarding without any progress. The black brothers approached what looked like a new small village that was packed with maesters, lords, and smallfolk alike to get a view of the Northern Aurora.

For his whole life Benjen thought the lights were gorgeous but would be nothing any southerner would come to observe. Northerners had learned ways to predict tentative dates when they would be coming out and tomorrow was their estimated date.

Waymer Royce who was on recruitment detail approached a sign at the beginning of town ignoring a young lord bearing the red stallion of House Bracken reading it out loud to his 15 traveling companions.

"Hey Benjen did your nephew redecorate some more. It says here this is the village of Wolfs Howl. Can I ask you do any of your Starks have any creativity or is it all bad puns?" Waymer Royce jested getting a laugh from the black brothers including Benjen.

"Apparently not Waymer, let's go find a place to lay our heads." Benjen told the group leading them through town till they reached the Aurora Inn.

Behind the Aurora Inn sat a huge square building that looked like it was just rooms to rent. Most of the black brothers who this being their first time from the wall since their pledge were very confused about their surroundings. None remembered this much advancement happening before their journey to the wall.

Walking in and looking around at an inn that would normally be dead was full people getting excited to see the lights the next night. They could hear maesters arguing over what caused them and rival houses bickering back and forth at each other.

Seeing no spot to sit they went to leave until Lord Medger Cerywn yelling at Benjen at the top of his lungs.

"Benjen Stark get your ass over and pull up a seat. Bring those crows over here too we shall all drink to your nephew." Medger yelled attracting the attention of the patrons.

Someone with a large body and larger beard with the structure of a Stormlander walked up to Benjen. The black brothers all braced themselves for anything.

"Nephew and Stark? You must be the Uncle Benjen of Lord Torrhen Stark. Is it true?" The large man stared him down. Benjen standing to his full heights buried his grey eyes into the man.

"Aye I am, what of it?" Benjen said in a stoic intimidating voice. You could hear a pin drop until the man boomed out in laughter.

"Fucking bells it must be a Stark thing to make a man piss himself in fear. William all these noble crows drinks are on me." The Stormlander boomed to the bartend.

"Oye Jimmy sit your fucking drunk ass down, like any Stark is going to pay for a drink ever in the North. For that matter all crows drink for free here." Williams said pouring some ale for a beautiful blonde.

"Tell that nephew of yours he has many admirers throughout the kingdoms and to find old Jimmy the Mig for a little sparring." The large man said shaking Benjen's hand.

"Torrhen wouldn't even need Vengence to beat you, you use live steel and he uses a dull wooden practice dagger and you would still be on your ass. Now get over here and finish your story." A friend of his boomed getting laughs from the crowed. Benjen and his brothers followed Cerwyn to the seats cleared out for them.

In the background the table with the loud Stormlander starting singing the song dedicated to Torrhen's victory at the Burning Sept.

 _Cravens, Cravens,that's all they fucking are._

 _Cravens Cravens, no more hiding behind your maidens_

 _Cravens Cravens, We will fuck their wives while they are at war_

 _Cravens Cravens, You won't hide behind your havens_

The song went on for 15 more minutes with each new person making up a lyric. Frantically some of the more vulgar minded maesters were quickly writing down the song to spread throughout the kingdom.

They finally reached the last line.

 _You try to hide behind your gods, so taste our fire!_

They all boom.

"To Torrhen and his fight against those cravens of the south." The son of Lord Cerywn boomed

"To Torrhen." The whole inn cheered.

"To Rhaenys our Northern Dragon." He cheered.

"To Rhaenys" They cheered again.

"To Rodwell for the sacrifice he made and for dying like a true northerner, a blade in one hand, his cock in the other and smile on his face." He now cheered.

"To Rodwell" They all followed

"Finally to Benjen Stark and his black brothers for making the ultimate sacrifice for the rest of us, they allow us to be drunk, merry, and fuck our wives." Lord Cerwyn finished for his son.

"To the Crows." They all boomed. This shocked the black brothers, for so long they had been treated like scum in every town and inn they walked in. Here they were being honored. After a few minutes all conversations returned to everybodies table.

"So Benjen taking over for Sarra huh? I have been in court assisting her and let me tell you she is doing a hell of a job. This whole town was her creation. At first everybody laughed at the sheer idea but now we have smallfolk visiting with their children, southern lords seeing what the new thing everybody is talking about, and maesters from all over Westeros investigating the lights looking for answers." Lord Cerwyn said as he drank a little bit of the fresh ale delivered to their table.

"Aye father you are right, every town along the Kingsroad is booming now. Torrhen's Hol has tripled their profits so much so that they had to triple the infrastructure of the city. Same with Arthur's Pass, they are actually having trouble keeping up with demand." Cley Cerwyn, heir to Cerwyn said.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Wow who would have thought. I imagine the crown is not happy." Waymar said thinking out loud.

"Fuck the crown. When the fat king rolls his way up here for a visit we will consider his feelings. Him and his cunt son can keep their Iron Throne we have Winterfell. TO WINTERFELL" Gregar Cerwyn said. Cley's cousin had always been all in Stark and it only grew. He received a loud response from all those around him.

"Speaking of sons I hear someone is meeting his in a days times. Nervous Benjen?" Medger Cerwyn asked his old friend from their youth as he killed his ale waving the maid over for more drinks to go around. He had been assigned by Sarra to ensure the first three moons of this experiment went off without a hitch. It happened once a moon so a lot of people had been moving into the town forcing it to expand creating happy work for Medger.

"Nervous Medger does not even start to explain it. What do I say to him?" Benjen flustered out still trying to piece together his words for Cregan. They talked long into the night until it was time for rest.

That morning as they left they saw the true magnitude of the town. Benjen knew the North was in good hands. They rode throughout the day till the sun was just a few hours from setting and they saw the sprawling expanse that was now Winter Town. Benjen had remembered in his youth during the winter it would be packed and during crop season it was empty, but now it was the height of crops season and it was busier than he ever seen it during winter.

Benjen walked around to see the shops that were up and came across a bow that was made of beautiful Goldenheart wood from the Summer Isles. It was said just short of dragonbone which was almost impossible to find these were the finest bows in all the known world. How this trader got one only the gods knew.

"Aye a beautiful eye you have there, that is a hard sell here due to the price but I will drop the price from 2,000 dragons to 1,700. What do you say?" A shady dealer said to him holding his hand out. He was about to walk away since he did not make any money to buy something like that for his son until he felt two large bear hugs from behind him. Looking behind him he saw his two nieces that looked like the splitting image of his elder deceased brother.

"Lady Stark, you know this man? Since you know Lady Stark I will drop it down to 1,250." He said smiling trying to get on their good side.

Lyarra had been dressed in her training armor after a hard training sessions with her now lover Jory. She looked ready for training but Benjen could not believe how beautiful they had grown.

Looking at his other niece Sarra who was dressed in a beautiful grey everyday dress after coming back from a supervised date with her hopefully soon to be betrothed Dormund. Said Dormund walked up from behind them. They had received the okay from Torrhen via raven to have highly supervised dates. A couple of times Sarra went in for a kiss but Dormund thinking of his safety pulled away.

"So you're the one courting my niece. I would say I will skin you alive if you hurt her but I imagine you're much more afraid of her older brother than me." Benjen said as a large man dressed in Wolf Guard and two little walked up. The girl on his right was holding tightly onto a rope they put around Princess.

"Niece?" The salesman paled and just handed the bow over to the black brother.

"I cannot accept it for nothing here take it back." Benjen went to hand it back till his hand was stayed by Sarra.

"What was the offer for this beautiful bow before we showed up?" Sarra asked the man, he shrunk under her look.

"900 Lady Stark." He quickly said, receiving a glare from her. The dealer shrunk under her glare.

"I hate being lied to, Uncle Benjen how much was the bow?" She asked her Uncle.

He looked at all the prices for his swords and other bows and saw very reasonable prices if not underpriced so he would reward the man for not jipping the people, plus the danger of smuggling a bow like this out of the Summer Isles could get him killed.

"2,500 and worth every dragon." Benjen said causing the man's mouth to open wide.

She walked over to his table and wrote down a missive for the man to give to the treasurer.

"Take this to the treasurer and you will receive your 2,500 dragons. Now uncle I hate to depart your company so soon as I see you but these two have never had lemon bars." Sarra said kissing her uncle on the cheek and receiving a neck strangling hug from Lyarra and kiss that reminded him of Brandon's excitement. They departed leaving Benjen and the shopkeep.

"Keep the prices competitive and don't screw the people over understood?" Asking the shopkeeper who nodded quickly and he departed meeting up with his black brothers.

It was 30 minutes before and they were in the bailey of Winterfell and by the horses Benjen saw his other niece Sylvia who had been grooming Torrhen's war horse Strawberry. As Benjen walked up to to stables Nymeria saw Benjen and bounded over to the black brother.

"Ben can you believe how big these things get? I still get the shivers every time I have to do the patrols in the Haunted Forest. Bells Benjen me, Torrhen Whitehill and your nephew Rodrick came across a whole pack of them and they just stared at us assessing if we would taste good. Give me a snowbear any day." Waymer said shaking his head. The noises distracted Sylvia from her task and limped in a cast up on Benjen in her riding armor. They had a special saddle made for her to ride till her leg completely healed from the horse falling on it.

As she stepped back he could only marvel at how much of a spitting image her and Lyanna would be like when she got older. When Lyanna was younger she was not the beautiful northern rose, instead she was a scrawny girl with too long of a face but she grew just like Sylvia would.

"Uncle Benjen! I see you brought some company, may I have your names good ser." Sylvia said as we walked over to the stables where the war horse was, they all followed her.

"This cannot the wild child Sylvia you told me about Benjen. I am Ser Waymar Royce formerly of the Vale and currently of the Wall." Waymar said getting a laugh from his brothers. The rest of the crows introduced themselves to her. Waymar could only look at the large black horse and marvel, he had always been a horse lover and this was a beautiful specimen.

"This is Strawberry, Torrhen's war horse." Sylvia introduce as she walked said horse over to the stable gate she belonged in.

"Wait you are going to tell me the fearsome Savage Wolf, the burner of the Sept, the terror of the North named his horse Strawberry?" A black brother asked who had identified himself as a Reach bastard of some minor lord.

"Yup we all asked him why but he will not tell us. Just be careful, it has a cute name but it's kick is not so cute." Sylvia warned putting away the saddle.

One brother went to pet the horse but the horse not appreciating being touched by a stranger charged in his confined space shaking the whole stable it seem. They heard a loud kick from the horsed destroying the stable wall behind it. Lady Ashara came out to see what the fuss was about with her Lady in Waiting Desmera Redwyne behind her. As soon as she saw Benjen she walked up in her beautiful sapphire dress causing the brother's eyes to open in lust for a quick second.

"Like I said it may have a cute name but Torrhen has a few trample kills with him." Sylvia said laughing looking at the scarred man's face.

"Benjen oh how I have missed you. I wish I was staying here to help you but me and my Lady in Waiting Desmera Redwyne are going down to the Arbor and meet up with Rhae to meet her father. Rhae is wanting to set up a trading route with the Arbor to help secure the Reach coast." Ashara told her brother in law.

From behind the line of brothers a red headed crow that was tall and lean who commented on Torrhen's horse's name stepped forward.

"Arty is that you? Lady Ashara this is my half sibling Arthur Flowers." Desmera commented hugging her half brother who had been gone for 5 years.

Arty looked at the recruiter leader Waymar Royce and got a nod.

"Lady Ashara would mind an extra passenger? I will not get in your way I swear it. We are a recruiting party and I was assigned the Reach Coast." Arthur asked Ashara.

"I don't see why not. Desmera show the black brothers their rooms this visit and spend the rest of the two days till we depart with your brother catching up. Show the black brothers and your brother the Red Pond tonight since it's a full moon." Ashara ordered and all the brothers departed excited to see the legendary Red Pond that night. The stories had gone around but it was so hidden you had to accidentally stumble upon it or been there ten times already.

"Benjen come we have something to show you." Ashara said with a sad look on her face and walked towards the crypts. Walking past all the past kings and lords of House Stark they passed Lyanna who had some more fresh Lyanna's and Benjen felt a tear fall from his eye.

Looking forward he saw a boy of 14 sitting on the ground and next to him was a beautiful dornish woman who was 8 almost 9 moons heavy. Both were looking at the newly installed statue for Rodwell. The statue had him at his full height holding his actual sword in his hand in battle stance, adorning his face was the smirk that him and Brandon made so popular. Wrapped behind Rodwell was a pony size wolf baring it's fangs for battle. Looking at the sword that they specialty made the hands to hold the sword in place and he recalled giving the sword to Rodwell on his 10th nameday.

"He was so young Ashara just like his father." Benjen said to his sister in law drawing the attention of both occupants. Benjen looked at the young man next to Tyene Stark who was currently holding a sleeping 2 year old Sansa. In her hand she was holding a wolf statue her uncle made for her and had sent back.

"Uncle Benjen he died protecting me, we have a prisoner that said we were meant to be held as leverage in the war. This big oaf had other ideas." Tyene said standing up and crying into Benjen shoulders. She had a hard few days since the statute went up. They had put his body along with Ice in the appropriate spot in the ground right away but took their time perfecting the statue with no worries about the cost.

Tyene had done light sword play too keep the motions in her head till she could actually go full sparing once the child was born. She may have been a domesticated snake but she still had a bite that would end your life.

She separate wiping a tear away and took Sansa who woke up and said goodbye to her daddy leaving the crypt with Ashara in tow. The only occupants left were Benjen, Cregan and Tundra who woke up excited to see what the new commotion was.

That night they talked long past the wax burning out.

(Scene Change)

Amelia had just got back from her duty when she saw the exhausted Leslie who still smelt of shit stumble in. Juliet and Mel were still passed out from a long hot day working the yard after their detail.

"Fuck this I wish someone would kill that Abigail Snow bitch. She is baseborn just like us but she walks over us like she has been crowned queen." Leslie said with a disgusted look throwing her tin cup against the wall waking up the two other ladies.

"What happened? Torrhen was just about to violate me. Fuck that was just a dream." The always vulgar and horny Melissa Pyke says sitting up on her bed.

"Why would you want that wolf to violate you? I would rather be raped by the whole men side." Amelia was about to call her out on her stupidity until she saw all the female guards rushing past their room swords in hand. The group followed them to see the door that separated the two genders had been unlocked with a smiling Andreas no hand as they called him now leering over at the girls.

"Have your fun boys." He boomed as he went rushing at the Umber bastard. There was chaos with the Martell guards rallying the prisoners to safety from their rapist. They were leading them down a long hall to a secured winged.

Not all the women were lucky though, in the background you could hear weeping as the prisoners and guards were being raped and killed. Amelia picked up a sword along with Leslie and Mel coming across a beaten and bloody Abigail Snow who was having her clothes ripped off.

Andreas was mounted on her stomach sending hard punches at her face and playing with her now exposed breast. And then he held his hand out for one of the girls to hand him a sword.

"Here hand me that sword so I can cut her open and fuck her new hole." He says with a vicious smile.

Amelia saw Leslie start to hand her sword over the waiting hand of Andreas when a conscious kicked in. Knowing if he was able to rule the prison and keep it under siege they would all be raped and dead by the end of his siege.

Thinking quickly Amelia down swiped the extended arm of Leslie slicing it off at the elbow causing the girl to scream at the top of her lungs. A shocked Andreas did not have time to comprehend before he felt the two pieces of tempered steel push through his torso, one from the back and the other from the front. He looked up and saw Melissa and Juliet who followed her lead in defending their warden who had generally treated them very well for being prisoners.

"You cunts." Was his last words as he slumped to the side dead. They pushed the body off of Abigail Snow and helped her up.

"Thank you ladies" She said with her broken jaw before bending over in pain.

"Juliet you take her to a secure cell along with any other guards or victims you can find. Mel me and you are going to help them clear the prison of this trash." Amelia said getting a nod from both ladies. Abigail was able to stand up but the damage done had been done in the assault was bad enough to not let her think straight so Amelia decided to take charge.

"My hand! This was our chance to escape you dumb bit.." Leslie said not being able to finish her sentence due to a sword in her neck thanks to their dothraki roommate Asheffi. Her sword and tunic was bloody from all the pirates that attacked her. She may have self exiled from the khalasar but she still had the skills after becoming a sell sword for hire.

"Asheffi thank you can you help Juliet please?" She nodded and they went their separate ways.

The well trained duo cut through the lumbering pirates who had no skill. As they freed the guards they picked up more people to fight back the attack and with the help of reinforcement guards. An hour later the estimates came in and 2,000 pirates were dead, 500 mutilated, and 750 women were raped or killed. They walked across the corpse of Mother Hen who had at first been a hardass to get them to adjust but after a while lightened up on them sometime allowing them more liberties since they did not start trouble.

They had been called into the Warden's Solar three days after the attacks. The past three days had been busy with cleaning up the blood and bodies.

The four ladies were all gathered up in the solar of Abigail Snow still being nursed by the Maester. The jaw had been declared bruised instead of broken by the maester.

"Ladies let me tell you that you have my forever lasting respect. Now I will not be able to get you off on the charges of piracy but I will do the next best thing and take you to Lord Stark and try to sway his judgment. I will call in a favor that he owes me, I was storing it up for something special and this seems awfully special. We will be leaving on the morrow for the Sleeping Refuge when Lord Willam Dustin of Barrowtown comes up from Dorne to relieve me of Warden of Ghaston Grey." She said rubbing her jaw that still hurt like all hell.

"What were your guard casualties? I heard the figures in the amount of 150 prisoners on the female side and 2,000 on the mens side." Asheffi had asked Warden Snow.

"We lost 300 good men and women. All those involved have the got put to the sword and all the raped ladies are being looked at by the order of Lady Rhaenys Stark. I have in my hand a letter from her thanking you for your heroic actions and it will be presented at your trial. Between my testimony and the word of his lady wife if I know Lord Stark as well as I think I do you will be free." Abigail assured them getting up to pour herself some northern ale. She poured out 4 other glasses and with their arms in shackles they drank the delicious beverage, it was the first thing non water they drank since being captured.

"So you know Lord Stark personally Warden Snow?" Juliet asked as she placed the empty glass on the desk.

Abigail sitting in back in her seat could not help but laugh.

"Me and Lord Stark go back to the days when he was just Torr the flirtatious 11 year old practicing every move he knew on me. I was an attractive 14 year old that is loyal to House Stark so I was a perfect target. Of course Rodwell would follow him everywhere trying to be like his older brother." They saw a tear drop from her eyes.

"Now off you go and do yourself a favor, never ever mention the name Rodwell to any of the Starks. They are closer than the Targaryens of old without the incest and the betrayal, do not remind them of the tragedy. Now off you go and there will be 250 others facing him as well, some helped with healing, defense, or other aspect." They nodded and were escorted away by a couple of fierce women bearing the red viper and fresh scars on their face.

(3 Days later)

It was three days later and 253 people were at the bottom of a prisoner transport ship being sent to the Sleeping Refuge. Shackled to the floor they could only wait with anxiety and nervousness to be judged before court. The only one who was not nervous was Asheffi, after facing off against her almost to be dothraki husband Ko Drogo nothing could scare her.

She had been a bargaining chip from her father Khal Matto and was expected to give up her sword training to become a breeding mare for the Khal Bharbo's son. That is when she ran.

She had placed her long braided hair in a intricate design and it touched just below her fine toned ass. Asheffi had been permitted to wear armor befitting a warrior and the blue war paint of her culture when being presented before the Savage Wolf.

The four ladies were permitted to be given their own little corner.

"Are you nervous as I am Amy?" Mel asked in her leather tunic that they received for court clothes to present their cases to Lord Stark. They thought it was weird they were being presented to the Lord of Winterfell rather than King Robert Baratheon but it was the cards they were dealt.

"Aye Mel I can only hope my sisters name carries some weight in his court. If we get out of this alive though we are going to buy Abigail the biggest bottle Arbor wine Westeros has ever seen." Juliet jested getting a nod in agreement from the other ladies. She had sent a raven to her sister 2 weeks prior and had received a response that she would try to take Melissa and Amelia into her service on the _Sea Bitch_.

"Is it true what they say about him being a great warrior worthy of being followed?" Asheffi asked the four as she readjusted herself to sitting more upright.

Amelia who had been in the inner circle and heard all the battles in detail telling them all of the dominant victories on sea and ground. This impressed the dothraki warrior very much. They talked a little bit more about their journeys to the service of the pirate queen

It was 25 minutes later and they felt the bumping of the dock signifying they had been tied off on the docks of The Sleeping Refuge. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw the figure of Abigail Snow coming down the steps.

"Alright we are here you will be presented before court to plead your case. Say how you helped during the riot and how you can or plan to help with the rest of the war. Lord Torrhen Stark will give second chances to those that will help his cause, it's called give and take. He gives you a second chance for your skill are we clear?" Abigail Snow boomed still looking badly bruised.

"Yes Warden Snow." They all boomed out and they stood up as Umber soldiers were coming into the large cells and lined everybody up. They had a extremely large chain and looped a ring on their chains through it creating two long lines of 126 people. The front person was marched up to the deck to see the docks crawling with supplies and troops.

They passed some sailors bearing the direwolves who whistled and made lude remarks towards the beautiful dothraki warrior. The sailor went to approach her until he received a punch in the jaw and a toss into the water by Abigail. Still in his casual clothes he swam to the ladder.

"Now these men and women are headed to face the judgement of Lord Stark, does anyone else wanna risk delaying them?" Abigail yelled and at the mention of Lord Stark all the soldiers and sailor scattered except for a massive man with a large smile on his face.

"You used the punch I taught you. Look at you sweetheart if Lady Stark did not already have those men killed I would have tore their limbs off." Greatjon grumbled as he gave his bastard daughter a deep hug.

"Father I am okay and Andreas is dead." She said as he pulled away. The line had stopped for processing by a Stark officer. Greatjon always took great pride in his bastard Abigail so when Torrhen personally recruited her to serve directly under him he had never been so proud in his life.

"Now where is the group that I can thank for your safety?" The Greatjon said looking over the prisoners, some shrunk away after they had survived the battle in the castle on this very island seeing how dangerous he was.

"Right here father. This is Amelia Pyke the daughter of Balon Greyjoy and older half sister of Yara. This is Melissa Pyke daughter of Lord Harlow of the Iron Isles. This is Juliet Storm daughter of the fat king. And finally this is Asheffi a dothraki warrior who was in the service of Khal Drogo. She killed the Tarly bastard who would have killed me." Abigail informed him and he could only raise his eyebrows at the black haired Juliet. He had been in the inner circle and heard Torrhen's grumblings about Rhaenys wanting to take her parents death out on every Baratheon.

After being processed they began their march through the two towns and into the large bailey of the castle. As all the prisoners looked around you saw the sigils of many of the northerner houses and dornish houses. Approaching a large door it opened up to reveal lords lining the sides of the aisle and on a broken stone throne sat a large man in black wolf armor. Beside him sat a giant black wolf.

"Remember your court manners, if you don't know them then follow the person in front of you." Abigail said to them and escorted them in and on a ruined stone throne they saw the Savage Wolf himself in his black armor with Artos by his side.

Going through the line was a long ordeal with most people getting accepted into the service of another lord to continue to use their skills. 20 people were sentenced to death for lying and being apart of the group that started the riots. They reached the person in front of Amelia who was a strong man of 44 with a deep Mereen accent.

"Lord Stark my name is Char Wilcox and I am a blacksmith. I am trained by the best blacksmiths in the Free Cities and even trained to temper valyrian steel." Char told Torrhen which perked him up. He had received the letter from his uncle about the large amounts of swords and some of them valyrian so he was thinking about melting down the ones ungifted to gain favors and remake new swords for gifts. A minor house would follow him forever if he raised them up and gifted them with a sword like that.

"You will get a trial period here in a couple days. You will take a valyrian dagger I found off a pirate and make it into a whole new blade. If you finish it and it looks better than before you will become the Stark blacksmith." Torrhen told the guy who could not believe his luck, he went from serving a small time "queen" to possibly serving the most powerful person in all Westeros.

Torrhen looked down the line and saw what looked like an older Yara with only longer hair.

"I see the family resemblance, you must be Balon's bastard. I hear you are a fine sailor and your sister has already called in a favor for you and Melissa Pyke. If you so as much start an arguement over the best bottle of wine on her ship and she reports it to me no matter who calls in favors for you it will not help. Are we clear?" Lord Stark stood to his full height causing them to shake at the legs.

"Yes Lord Stark we will serve Lady Yara with our every ounce of being." Melissa answered for them. She was not someone to tremble before anyone but this man's presence was enough to shake all of Westeros. Not to mention that wolf next to him looked like it could kill every person in the room and just take a nap afterwards. She was definitely going to have wet dreams tonight.

"Remember if she says to get on your hands and knees and scrub her floor till the sun comes up you will remain like that are we clear? Yara has my full confidence and she assured me you will become an asset on the final campaign for the Stepstones and Tyrosh." Torrhen says to them and moves on to Juliet Storm. He knows he has to protect the girl from his wife so the best place for her is beneath him.

"Juliet Storm I have read the reports so don't bother telling me your view of it. Tell me Juliet what skills do you have?" Torrhen ask her. She looks up at him and starts racking her brain on skills that could be useful to him.

"I am good with note taking, I grew up around maesters and would be the scribe and assistant for the head maester." She said hoping it would prove herself useful.

He looked at the girl and thought back to all the times an assistant and scribe would be useful with keeping appointments straight and figuring out what each lord said they wanted during a meeting.

"I will take you as my assistant, it will be hard work and you will travel with me pretty much everywhere I go besides to a battle. It will be taxing but you will help me rule essentially if you prove useful enough." Juliet's head was still swimming on how she escaped a life of poverty or Ghaston Grey to have an opportunity to have a hand in all the major deals in Westeros.

Torrhen looked at the dothraki warrior dressed in armor and traditional blue war paint on her face and the long braid of hair showing her dominant performances in battle. Looking down on the sheet he is very impressed and then he sees a name that catches his attention; Khal Drogo. They had been finding out a lot of useless info for Daenerys but this woman was betrothed to him herself so she could be a gold mine of information.

Before he could say anything she stepped forward feeling a spear pressed against her neck when she reached halfway by Dame Obara.

"I seek to challenge the Savage Wolf in one on one combat to see his worth. I seek someone who is strong enough and worthy of service." Asheffi states with determination. You could see Tormund walk forward to straighten her out until Torrhen's voice breaks the silence.

"Release her I will let her have this trial. If I win I demand your complete obedience. If I feel you are not committed all the way I will slit your throat and leave you bleeding on a sandy beach while you see me walk away. Are we clear?" Torrhen growls out excited for a challenge. A lot of people are shocked and almost outraged by his claims but Asheffi is excited by the fire in this lord.

"Yes Lord Stark we have an agreement." She says as a Martell guard comes over and unlocks her chains. Torrhen walking down the steps slides the sword out of a Stark Guard's sheathe and throws the blade to her. As she catches catches it she sees the Savage Wolf quickly approaching her and on pure instinct does not lose in the first ten seconds. The sound of clashing steel fills the hall.

Trying to push back she weaves under a blow to close his distance but every move she does he counters perfectly. Instead of countering back he allows her to fight at an intense pace with no strike doing any damage on skin, only on his armor can you see her strikes in a few places.

As she starts to slow down she realizes she was being toyed and played with. By the time she realizes it he ducks under a blow spinning to her exposed back and driving his elbow hard into her back. She goes rolling forward hard sprawling on the ground. Slowly she gets back on her feet in a lot more pain and with a lot more respect for Westerosi fighters.

Trying one last fury she uses the speed to get close to try and end it. Her tempo is good at first but after each strike she feels her speed start to drop until she sees a smile on his face, that is when she was worried.

She feels a large hand grab her shoulder blade and see before she can register what is going to happen the large forehead of Torrhen connects with her face as he headbutts her. She feels her nose break and taste blood in her mouth and she unconsciously drops her sword and goes to fall to the ground.

As she is falling she expects to crash hard to the ground only to be held up painfully by her braids. She knows what is coming next and is cannot believe this is actually happening. She had been undefeated for 8 years so 8 years of victory was on display.

She feels something shaking her body and feels tension getting released from being held up. A second later she falls to the ground with her 3ft braid falling next to her. Feeling her hair she feels there is enough for a respectable short Westerosi haircut but her legacy is gone.

"Will you uphold your end of the deal?" Torrhen asked as she looked up at the towering wolf lord.

Positioning herself on her knees before him she grabs the sword she was using and places it before his feet. The now disgraced dothraki warrior says her pledge to him.

"I Ashreffi pledge my life and serve to that of Lord Torrhen Stark." She says submissively. She can only hope he is more fair of a ruler than Khal Drogo was.

"Rise Ashreffi and join me in the greatness we shall bring forth to this shithole we call Westeros." Torrhen commands. She rises missing her braid but now knows she has a purpose.

Stannis and Ser Davos can only sit on the side and wish Robert commanded half as much respect from the people as Torrhen. Stannis knew he was dangerous before but now he would have to make sure that any allies sent with Bran to Dragonstone were mostly left unharmed. If Bran or his lords sent with him even had a scratch Torrhen would burn down Dragonstone without a second thought.

It was an hour later Torrhen, his Wolf Guard Obara and Brienne, and Juliet walked into a meeting discussing the war. She knew this was her chance to prove herself to Lord Stark. As they walked in all the members stood and bowed or curtsied like he was a king, then she heard the bowing Prince Oberyn say.

"Your Grace we have the reports from the Golden Island." That is when she knew she walked into a much bigger plot than just the Stepstones.

(Scene Change)

The day was a breezy day in the Arbor and the weather was perfect for growing his grapes to make his Arbor wine. Walking up to a basket of picked grapes readied to be processed he took one and was tempted to take the whole basket and sit beneath the trees and pass out. The past few days had been stressful for the Redwyne family with arguments breaking out on how to approach his brother in law that sat in Highgarden.

Paxter Redwyne loved his wife Mina Tyrell to death. She was a loving caring woman who helped him rule and gave him 4 children Ser Horas, Ser Hobber, Desmerta, and Lina who had just turned 6. The problem in the family came with the recent treatment received by his eldest daughter and it took the Starks to swoop in and save her. Mace Tyrell watched his bloody daughter get paraded around and did nothing.

The thin redheaded lord had been happy Lady Ashara Stark and her Lady in Waiting his daughter Desmera had arrived two days before with his bastard son who had already left for recruiting. They had been preparing for the Lady Stark to come from Sunspear for the past 4 days and the preparations were looking good.

Walking up to the manor that the grove surrounded he saw his sons coming up with a confident smirk on their lips. In hopes to appease House Redwyne they had just come back from a knighting ceremony in King's Landing now Sers even though they did not squire one day or serve in any types of conflicts.

"Father when is this Northern Dragon suppose to arrive? I don't even see what the big deal is, Lord Tyrell is our overlord and Torrhen Stark is just some overrated lord who is not even knighted." Horas says with his red hair tied back grabbing some grapes from a bowl.

"Yea everybody knows you are not accomplished till you earn Ser." Hobber said wearing similar armor, the only difference his hair was loose.

"He is Lord Stark and she is Lady Stark and I will not have you embarrass me infront of Elia's daughter. Lord Stark is fighting a war when you have only fought at tourneys and got eliminated first round. You may have fallen for your uncle's ploy to appease our family but know that until you prove yourself and kill your first man and have the balls to move onto the next person without hesitating you have not earned the title Ser." Paxter chastised his sons not wanting to make a dangerous enemy like Mace did. Also he remembered having to work his ass off for the title Ser while his sons were just given it.

"Paxter they earned it, my brother would have not given them it if they did not earn it." Mina said in a beautiful turquoise dress with little Lina holding her hand and Desmera on her left side.

"He gave them Ser wanting to keep the Reach under his thumb. I have heard rumblings you know that the Tarly girl may be a possible pairing for Arthur now since Mace's betrayal. No it was an insult to give it to them. I had offered to have them squire with Blackfish, Randyll Tarly, Leyton Hightower, even Baelor Hightower. All four said yes but they insisted on wasting away here." Paxter said grumbling away to the chairs frustrated at his sons. They had been so use to stuff being handed to them on a valyrian platter that if they ever did go to war the twins would learn that war is not like a tourney or practice.

"House Stark is the ones who betrayed Lord Tyrell but now that is water under the bridge, the Reach is better off with the agreement of the Stormlands. And let them marrying into the minor House of Tarly, they will be stuck in Hornhill forever anyways." Horas said to his father. He went to reply but his daughter beat him to the punch.

"Actually Horas taxes has risen in the Reach by 30% and the people in many places cannot afford to live here so that means father will have less people making wine. The taxes with the Stark agreement had the lowest tax rates since well before Aegon the Conqueror. With less wine that means less luxuries for you guys. I will be fine with the North booming but this still my home and feel bad for you guys." Deserma said using the knowledge she gained from helping Lady Ashara. Instead of helping her dress or bathe she had her helping with taxes and ruling the North. Paxter had a tear in his eye at the pride he felt towards his daughter and was thinking about changing her to his heir.

"Well the overrated wolves are ruining the kingdom. He is probably not even that great of a fighter." The other twin grumbled.

They heard a commotion behind them and saw a gorgeous silver haired goddess with deep purple eyes. Attached to her hand was a girl of 6 with a long narrow face, black hair, and grey eyes that dug into your soul. Beside them was two men bearing the direwolf on their chest and silver and grey capes blowing behind them.

It was the girl who made an appearance next that broke the silence. A girl of 14 with her hair braided up into a bun bearing the archer of House Tarly stepped forward towards her queen with a shocked face.

"Lady Stark is this true Lord Eddard and my father are setting up a betrothal between me and Arthur?" Talla rushes out a little angry that she is the only one not in on the information.

"Lady Talla the discussions are between the parents for now but it needs to be approved by my husband. And before you say you don't have feelings for Arthur you are lying. Torrhen has already said it be on Arty and you to approve the marriage since the last betrayal on his heart." Rhaenys says to the panicked Lady in Waiting with Domina tugging on her to keep moving seeing Lina approach with a bowl of fresh grapes.

"Grapes?" The adorable Lina with red hair and a red dress on ask Domina who is in a grey dress bearing the Stark direwolf proudly.

"Momma can I have some? And my father is not overrated you butthead. He slayed a legendary pirate I will have you know." Domina says sticking her tongue out at Horas causing Rhaenys to glare at her and Paxter to laugh.

"Domina apologize for being so rude to our host or I will have you shipped back to Dorne." Rhaenys said to her new daughter.

"I am sorry for my language even though what I said is true." Domina said getting a slap on the back of the head and a mumbled ouch.

"It is already Lady Stark, Lina how bout you take the grapes and show her the groves." Mina Tyrell tells her daughter as they go sprinting out of the door leaving a trail of grapes behind them and Ser Brynden Tully chasing after them.

"I don't see how House Stark ways betrayed. Tell me where was the slight on your husband's honor?" Horas says. Before Rhaenys can respond Paxter replies trying to keep the peace with the powerful Starks.

"Enough you two, you will leave us be and go training. Lady Stark took the time to come visit our home so you will not insult our company like that. Am I clear?" The angry Paxter tells his children who nods and walks to the training pit.

"I apologize for their behavior. I do not know the actual events and neither do they so let us push that aside and discuss whatever business we have." Paxter Redwyne says as he escorts the pregnant Rhaenys to the solar.

After a half an hour of Paxter telling her about her father and mother they get down to business.

"Paxter I know you are not an idiot and a blind supporter of the crown and House Tyrell. Your wife and boys are on the other hand. Let me ask you where did you stand on the last war Paxter?" Rhaenys emitting a queenly presence while Talla brings some fresh grapes juiced together for her.

Paxter for his part sits back and watches the young Lady Stark and thinks about all the moves being made from the North and Dorne. And even the moves being made by House Tully in the Riverlands and can only come to one conclusion, it also explains why she is here. She is seeking allies.

"A conquest with a new royal line. Torrhen is using the Stepstones to test his navy, ground forces, and sieging at this point for a bigger war. It started off as avenging Rodwell but if it was only that he would use an assassin to kill her. Also I imagine my wife's family will not be still in Highgarden by the end of it." Paxton deduces out loud getting a smile from Rhaenys showing he was right.

"It is risky I know coming to a family so tied with House Tyrell but let me assure you when the time comes and the crown calls it's banners leave House Redwyne out of it. Cite whatever reason you feel fit and would work but we will not call on your banners either nor will we attack you. For this when all of Westeros kneels before King Torrhen Stark the second of his name and Queen Rhaenys Stark you will be rewarded." Rhaenys says casually sipping on her drink leaning back in the chair.

Lord Redwyne's head starts to spin in circles at the changes that will be happening in Westeros and they have a chance to stay completely out of the war.

"I accept the terms of neutrality but what you will have to do as much as I hate to say it is hostage Desmera. I love my baby girl and want you to keep her safe but with her in the enemy's hands in Winterfell or Dorne I will not be able to move one soldier. Now my sons will probably take 7,000 men to Highgarden but I will keep my navy anchored. I know that is what you are concerned about also." Paxter reassured her and they talked into the night making the deal and setting up a trade route for Arbor wine.

Walking back to her room she could only smile that she just neutralized the most powerful navy in all Westeros and gained an ally post war in a single stroke.

"Today was a good day Lady Stark." Ser Barristan Selmy says as he stands on her right.

"Yes it was Ser Selmy yes it was. I just want to thank you for everything you have done for me." She says to him smiling squeezing his hand. He squeezes back but sees the glint of something from the dark hallway. Throwing himself in front of his queen he feels the tip of an arrow tear through an exposed spot in his his shoulder. Turning around he sees no Redwyne soldiers but 10 warriors in black coming at him.

Barely enough time to register what is happening he deflects a high shot and uses his quick speed to bring his greatsword down on the man's neck. Looking behind him he sees a figure approaching his queen from behind so he pushes her out of the way and drives his sword through the chest of the man. Pulling his sword out Ser Barristan attacks a group of two men approaching his queen with daggers drawn and down swipes on both hand taking them off leaving the man screaming.

He goes to attack the other man near his queen until he feels the taste of iron fill his mouth. Looking down he sees the a long piece of steel sticking out his front and feels something taken out of his back seeing it disappear.

Falling to his knees knowing this will be his last act so with all his life left he launches himself at the man near his queen and slams his head off the a corner stone splitting it open.

Looking at his queen he sees one of the assassins about to drive a knife into her belly until a man rushes from the shadows slicing his jugular. All around him he sees the would be assassins being slaughter by two shadows except the man with no hands.

Falling to his back he taste the blood as he coughs and seeing an angry Blackfish punching a wall so hard he probably broke his hand.

Rhaenys comes running over to her friend and Wolf Guard with tears in her eyes.

"Your Grace please keep a promise for me." Ser Selmy says with his last breaths coming. Rhaenys can only hold his hand and nod.

"Rule strong, rule fairly, rule completely." With those words Ser Barristan Selmy died holding her hand.

Looking up she sees all the bodies had been taken away by the shadows and a Blackfish angry with himself.

"Ser Tully you were doing your duty by watching Torrhen's daughter. Don't blame yourself, blame whoever caused this." She said to him releasing Ser Barristan's hand giving him a hug. A shadow appeared behind her holding an envelope as she took the now bloody envelope he disappeared.

Opening it she saw the words.

 _Kill the pup and the dragon. Kill whoever gets in your way._

 _A.T._

Recognizing the writing as her brothers fire builds inside her as she hears Lord Paxter running up with his sons and guards beside him. She grabs a dagger from Blackfish and walks up to the Redwyne lord pressing the sharp valyrian dagger to his throat causing blood to drip.

"I know who is responsible for this but let me be clear on this if I find out any of your family members are involved in this attempt on mine and the childs life I will burn your whole fucking Arbor down with your family in it. Are we clear?" She growls out. Horas goes to pull his blade until the head family guard pushes the dumb kid to the ground.

Paxter looks into the purple eyes and can only shiver seeing that it was not a threat but a promise.

"Lady Stark please take that knife away from my husband's neck. None of us was involved I promise you." Mina Tyrell pleads with her guest. She had been warned that the most dangerous type of dragon was an angry dragon by her mother. Now she saw the truth in these words.

Rhaenys extracts the knife and gives a sad look at her deceased Wolf Guard and friend.

"Lord Redwyne will you please see to the warrior pyre for him. We will be leaving in two days and that includes your daughter. In two days I with my party will be making a trip to Harvest Hall and give the ashes and sword to Lord Arstan Selmy." Rhaenys said walking away not able to look at the body anymore.

In her wake Paxter Redwyne who at first was unsure of staying out of the future conflict now was happy of his decision. Looking around seeing all the bodies sprawled everywhere showed them all how dangerous it was to mess with the north. What confused him was there was one bloody spot with two hands but no body.

In her room she saw a sleeping Domina smiling holding her wooden sword on her bed. From the shadows out walked a woman a little taller than her.

"I should slice your throat for failing your job but I have another job for you. Do not fuck this up or it will be your last one." Rhaenys threatens the spy/assassin. Inside her cowl the woman once known as Alyna can only shiver at the promise and the disappointment of catching the plot too late.

"Your Grace I will not fail you again. This I promise with my last breath." Alyna says bowing her head in submission.

"Yes it will be your last breath cause I will have Quan bring you before me personally so I can do it myself. Now you will send a message to my brother and this league of assassins he hired that I am the true dragon that all other dragons will kneel before." Rhaenys said with her queenly presence causing the little girl to stir. Domina resettled a second later letting out a quiet snore.

They talked deep into the night about the plan for revenge.

(Scene Change)

The wind was cutting deep into the valley of the snakewood forest and it shook Lyonel Corbray to his bones. No matter how long he lived just south of the valley and north of the Eyrie mountain range he always wished his ancestors would have settled somewhere a little more warmer. Riding back to Heart's Home with a deer tied on the back of his horse he sees the castle coming in the distance.

Riding through Heart's Town the tiny village he looks over at the dilapidated buildings that needed to be replaced but the people of his village are almost as poor as he is. Associating wealth with an old family would not be a correct statement for him.

Galloping his horse into the bailey that is ready to fall apart after 1,000 years Lyonel Corbray sees his brother walking out of the keep doors with a few missives in his hand.

"Brother we need to go to your solar right now. We have received an interesting raven today." Lyn Corbray tells his brother. Lyn the knight who loves to fight and fuck who due to the lack of any children by Lyonel is his heir. On the way they are up to the solar they pass Sophey Stone who was his niece by the youngest brother Lucas.

She is a beautiful young lady of 18 and a sharp mind with light brown hair and a tall skinny build.

"Uncle you called me?" She ask her Uncle Lyn who waves her into the solar with his brother. She had been helping Lyonel run Heart's Home for the past 3 years but without any trading powers wanting to come this low in the mountains they had struggled.

As the door close Lyonel and Sophey sees Lyn throw down a letter bearing a direwolf sigil wax seal. Hope runs through all three of their hearts knowing anywhere the wolves go or touch prosperity seems to follow.

"Uncle why would the warring wolves contact us? Did anyone reach out to them?" Sophey ask her uncles who shake their heads no. She picks it up and breaks the seal reading it outloud.

 _Lord Corbray,_

 _I am Lady Rhaenys Stark writing this letter on behalf of my husband and my home Winterfell. We know you have come across tough times and we have need of access to the Glacier River and you need access to some supplies and trade. We wish to strike up open conversation._

 _I know you will need to discuss it with your overlord House Arryn in the Eyrie but we would love to establish a olive branch to you and your family. I know your family supported mine in the rebellion and I just want to establish the peace between my house and yours._

 _Hope this letter finds you good and hope to hear a reply back._

 _Lady Rhaenys Stark, Lady of Winterfell, Wardeness of the North, Your new friend_

They all sat in stunned silence for a what seemed like an hour, in all actuality it was probably 2 minutes.

Sophey reread the short missive over again before placing it down and speaking.

"We have no choice but to talk to House Royce when they hold court in the Eyrie. Although do you really see them signing off on this uncle?" She ask Lyonel.

It was known to all the lords that the Vale lords would have no part of the prosperity that was promised by Winterfell. House Stark had approached multiple Vale lords only to be rebuffed due them listenings to the ramblings of an old senile man in Jon Arryn and a complete mad woman in Lysa Arryn. They had issued a decree from the Eyrie saying that no one would even entertain a conversation with the North or Dorne. This included the Reach and Riverland houses that supported them.

"We will write back and accept without informing House Arryn. If they find out we will have the dragons to pay the fines." Lyonel said with finality in his voice. His brother decides to step in with his concerns.

"What about the orders by Lord Arryn? We can't be this blatant about disrespecting him." He warns.

"Uncle what choice do we have? Our keep is falling apart and Heart's Town is literally in shambles. The Vale Lords all dress in their expensive Myrish clothes and tell us what to do when we actually have to help our people. We will need House Stark to hide their banners though. Instead of waving the direwolf tell Lady Stark that they need to hire a middleman to make it look like we are listening to the Eyrie." She informs them. A smile crosses the lips of both men knowing even though they are hesitant due to the huge risk they will finally be able to help their people.

"Now if we find a northern lord that needs a bride and will give a high dowry would you help House Corbray?" He ask his niece who chews on her lip.

"Yes you will need to present me to the Red Keep to have me confirmed as a Corbray though uncle." She agreed knowing she would help out her family when they were in need. That day they wrote back to Dorne where the letter was sent from and arranged travel to King's Landing to begin their plans.

A/N:

 **Rodrick Snow**

Brandon Stark's Bastard at the wall

He will come in later during the story

 **Arthur Flowers**

Crow

Bastard of Redwyne and half brother to Desmera

 **Asheffi**

Dothraki prisoner

Very important character for the future

 **Char Wilcox**

Blacksmith from Meeren trained in Valyrian steel

Will disappear into background

 **Lina Redwyne**

Paxter's youngest daughter

 **Sophey Corbray**

Bastard daughter of Ser Lucas Corbray

Now I have decided to make this a trilogy so once the story is over there will be a new story posted by me called King Torrhen Stark and the War for Westeros. So make sure you favorite me and just not the story. Well please read, review, and message me if you have any questions.

Also please if you see any major errors please tell me so I can fix it for future readers. I went through it a couple times but stuff does slip by.

And Rhae is still young so she may seem immature at times but she will be developing more and more. She has the presence but not the knowledge to rule yet. She is still a ruler with training wheels.

Ric


	12. Chapter 11

The air was cold and bitter in the Fist of the First Men, the wilding sat alongside the Milkwater retrieving some fresh water for her spearwives. Looking up at the Giant Steps Val at that moment truly felt small. They had been moved from their home due to a large number of disappearances. Some of the elder spear wives and warriors stated that the Others had returned while some of the less superstitious wildlings attributed it to the cannibals moving in.

Hearing footsteps behind her she turned around and saw Mance coming with his new bride and her sister; Dalla. Mance wore a direwolf coat with deer leather armor, Dalla had gone with a large wolf instead.

"Sister I see it goes good on the water gathering. I wish we did not need to leave our home, now we can only wander." Dalla says sadly missing the home she had lived at for the past 20 years. Picking up a stone she skips it across the water like she and Val would do as children.

"Mance why don't we send a runner to Tormund? He from all accounts now has his own keep and his people are taken care off. If what our runner said is true the little girl Ygritte is now a squire I think it was called for Lord Stark." Val wondered cleaning the dirt off her dress. Her beautiful blonde hair had a dirty look to it since this was the first time they could just stop and relax.

"Val if I ever am seen by a black brother I will be sent to Winterfell to have my head taken off. We have 45,000 people, maybe we could make our way to Hardhome on the Shivering Sea and set up there." Mance informed her taking some cured elk from a pouch and handing it to both sisters.

"Plus the others have not been seen for thousands of years. Whatever the threat was we will move on and reestablish ourselves. We will not be as sophisticated as the Thenns but we will be fine." Mance reassured her and helped a 12 year old boy with a heavy water jug carrying it up their encampment. He also had ideas it was them but did not want to start scaring people without proof.

He already had been in contact with the giants and the Thenns to combine forces if they needed the numbers.

Val could only look out into the dark forest and could not shake the feeling they were being watched.

(Scene Change)

In a dark cave dug into the side of a hill sat a woman with a very happy expression on her face. Lyarra could only let out soft moans when she wanted to scream loud at the talented tongue of her lover/slave Jory. The nude Lyarra gripped Jory's hair tightly as she dug her tongue deeper and squeezing harder with every second. Jory for her part could only let out a painful moan tasting her mistress's juices.

"Keep it going Jory I am about to…" Lyarra could not finish her sentence before gripping each side of her head and releasing her juices on Jory's face. Jory for her part being trained takes it all not wasting a drop.

Outside the cave as she breaths deeply recovering she hears footsteps approaching and talking to the two trustworthy guards of House Stark that would take this secret to their grave.

"Move aside before I have Princess here use you for practice." She hears an angry Sarra say to her guards who quickly move aside scared of the now larger Princess. Since they got their wolves Princess was never much bigger than a regular wolf but in the past few weeks she had hit a growth spurt coming to the size of a deer height wise.

Lyarra not bothering to cover up greets her sister with a smile and nothing else as Jory obediently is still on her knees.

"Sarra I missed you, come over here and take a seat. Jory is amazing with her tongue." Lyarra offers walking up to Princess who licks her face in greeting.

Sarra rolling her eyes undresses taking a seat spreading her legs wide. For the past three weeks they had been sharing Jory since man wise Sarra was saving herself for Dormund and was getting very sexually frustrated.

"Are you not going to lick my pussy bitch." Sarra growls out at Jory who is not moving and slaps her face hard. This gets her to dive in allowing Sarra to let out a soft moan.

"Lyarra she is so fantastic with that tongue. I may need my own Mormont woman to kneel before me. You have Jory and Torrhen has Lyra." Sarra says now moaning a little more as Jory starts hitting her spot.

"Now what are you so angry about? Is Maege driving you crazy again?" Lyarra jokes. Maege had been overriding every decision Sarra had made besides creating a town based on the Northern Aurora. The only reason that got passed was she went around Maege's back.

"What you need to do is bring her into your solar and have her reswear her oath of fealty Sarra. You are letting her dictate and have too much power. Torrhen listened to Lady Mormont but never let her feel she was superior." Lyarra suggest as she leans over and rubs Jory's pussy to get her moving lick faster and moan loud into Sarra' pussy.

"Maybe I will make her my bitch. When she is getting too big of a head give her the belt like Torrhen gave to us when we were younger. Yes right there you little slut." Sarra is now moaning loud. Lyarra is fingering Jory causing her to weep in enjoyment.

"Fuck yes!" Sarra moans out loud leaving her juices running down Jory's face as she tries to catch as much as possible.

"Would your mother make a good pet like you?" Sarra ask spitting on Jory's face.

"Yes Lady Sarra she would be an excellent slut for you. She hides it but she is submissive as well. Can I please cum Ladies Stark?" Jory begs as Lyarra speeds up.

"Yes you may my little slut." Lyarra informs her and she lets out a loud release as juices run down her leg onto the dirt.

"Now we had our fun and release we need to march in 30 minutes. We will be Harrentown by nightfall." They all got dressed and left with two guards and two wolves by their side.

It is just as the half moon is peeking it's head that they ride up to a large town full of houses on one side and shops and merchants on the other. Riding through men and women curtsy and bow giving respect for their Lady Stark while Rhaenys is away.

All of Harrentown knew they actually served House Tully in name but it was the direwolf that was taking over the Riverlands in the surrounding areas of Harrenhal. The Starks had put so many people to work on the many acres owned by the Harrenhal lord that the smallfolk became supporters of the wolf. The major house in the Riverlands that was holding back the expansion of the wolf in the Riverlands was House Frey.

Torregg who had accompanied the group leaving Dacey to watch over their king's children could only look at the growth and be amazed. The town of once 7,000 people when Torrhen won the Tourney of Riverrun had grown to a large 30,000 people. They had made their own militia, guard force, and fire squad to ensure safety and order in their town.

Passing by building of people offering them gifts of food and figurines they finally reached the edge of the town that now led up to the entrance of the main gates. Before the town stopped well before the castle.

Looking up and seeing a massive drawbridge get lowered they walked through the barbican seeing ten arches on each side of the entrance way bearing the sigil of House Umber. Entering the bailey they could only look up in amazement at the redone bailey with a beautiful large stable on their right side and a large blacksmith station on the left. Looking up they see even the most damaged of the towers was now almost complete.

To their right of the group spot the Tower of Ghost and a completely redone Sept with a few Tully men leaving after praying. Torrhen already said to his lords while he pissed on any Sept he walked past he would not run a kingdom of religious intolerance and make another Baelor the Blessed situation.

Walking towards them from the largest tower that acted as the keep came a large man with an eye patch on a smile on his face.

"Little Sarra and Lyarra Stark is that really you? My nephew Greatjon said you looked like Brandon but I did not believe it till now." Mors Umber comes up to them and gives them a big bear hug. Not many houses could get away with this but House Umber was definitely one of them.

"Before you came here we wished you could have made a stop by Winterfell but Torrhen had need of you right away. I see he did not misplace his trust in you. Might I add my brother will be speechless when he marches here after the war." Sarra compliments him as they are released from the hug.

"Dormund Giantsbane I know some crazy sons of bitches but courting the daughter of Brandon and the sister of Torrhen Stark gives you my eternal respect. Now don't break her heart now and don't forget to name the first child Mors. I hear that is a strong name." Mors Umber jest and turns his attention to Jory.

"Jorelle Mormont my have you grown. I remember when you were a cute little toddler throwing horse shit at your sisters." Mors recalls getting loud laughs from all occupants.

"Really Jory horse shit? I am definitely asking Dacey about that one when we get back in Winterfell." Lyarra says holding her stomach from laughter getting an embarrassing blush from Jory.

"Yes she did Princess Lyarra and it was everywhere. Mors nice to see you again." Maege says greeting her old friend.

"Maege Mormont the she-bear herself. Come here we have known each other too long to stand on mere formalities." Mors says as he hugs Maege. Releasing Maege he sees a large man with a great beard and a long cape.

"And you must be the Wolf Guard member sent to protect them. I have heard many of great things from House Giantsbane and hear you only add to that reputation Torregg. Pledging oneself to literally lay your life on the line for a member of House Stark is an admirable job and if I was 30 years younger I would be wearing that cloak. Now let us go to the godswood to pray and then get some food." Mors Umber said leading them to a large garden within the bailey.

At first Sarra was unsure if Harrenhal would be big enough for a capital let alone a tourney but was proven wrong. In the bailey alone you could fit 20,000 people comfortable.

Walking towards the garden and down the trails they saw Lyanna's lining the pathway thus earning the name Lyanna's Pathway. They walked around a large meeting area with tables for people to congregate in the center. Taking a pathway to the right they saw an owl starting to wake up and a beautiful doe that was pregnant that was put in there and was protected. The doe ran across the path way and they continued.

They entered a clearing seeing a large sad face on a tree with a beautiful pond before it. Screeching above them a group of bats flew by.

"Torrhen is right to keep the bats here. This is their home as much as it is our place to worship." Sarra said grabbing Dormunds hand and leading him to the pond.

"Also gets rid of the blood suckers dear sister." Lyarra follows her sister's lead grabbing Jory by the hand trusting all the people here completely and leading her to the pond. She may spit on, call her names, and use her body but Lyarra truly cared for the she-bear Jory and would hurt anyone who threatens her.

Mors only raises an eyebrow towards Maege who mouths _Later_ to him and they pray to their gods.

It was after night meal that they were at the stone bridge connecting the Widow's Tower and the Kingspyre walking towards the solar that they looked around and saw why Torrhen chose this as his capital. From the newly built stone railings they leaned over and saw all the land owned by Torrhen.

In the farthest distances to the west you could see all the agriculture villages popping up and to the North you could see a little dot of Lord Harroway's Town now pledged to Torrhen. Walking into the massive solar Maege went to go sit behind the desk until the growl of Princess stopped her in her tracks. Maege realizing she forgot her place ducks her head and finds a seat in front of the desk while Sarra sits behind the desk.

"Now the improvements are amazing Mors but we need to prep this town and castle for a tourney. I want you to start setting up tents for visitors and all the normal tourney set ups minus a joust. Instead we are going to have a cyvasse tournament along with a spear chucking tournament." Sarra says and Bella Rivers starts frantically writing the information down.

"We will go over the list of competitors but are any Starks competing Princess Sarra?" Maege ask the question that is on everybody's mind.

"Lady Mormont the only one you could probably expect to compete is Arthur who will be announced most likely unless he chickens out as betrothed to Lady Talla Tarly. I want House Tarly to have much better quarters than House Tyrell. We can be sure Loras Tyrell will be competing so they will be here." She updates them.

"What will be the prizes sister?" Lyarra ask her.

"Every fighter will put in 1,000 dragons and House Stark will double it so with 16 fighters the winner will receive 48,000 dragons with a special gift as well. The archery will go by the same rules but with 500 and a new dragonwood bow. And before you ask apparently Torrhen knows a guy, that is all he would tell me." Sarra informed them getting a laugh at how tight lipped Torrhen could be.

"500 for cyvasse plus a custom made board Torrhen is having made and same for the spear chucking with 3 iron wood spears up for grabs as an additional prize. He wants to attract the high lords and possibly form new alliances before a war pops off. Hold a spot for House Corbray and raven them House Stark will front their entrance into any of the competitions." Sarra says playing with a little wolf that her nephew Mors made from wood. It was no where near the quality of his fathers but with a good teacher and experience he could surpass him.

"What about House Baratheon? Should we give the king the best quarters or treat them as House Tyrell?" Maege ask lighting a fire under Sarra. She slams her fist hard onto the desk in anger shocking the occupants.

"Never ever refer to that fat fuck as king. King Torrhen Stark the second of his name is your king or have you forgot who House Mormont serves?" Sarra booms at Maege who has the courtesy to at look embarrassed. Sarra had finally reached her limit and would not take House Mormont's disobedience any longer. She knew if she was to prove herself as a capable Paw to the King as they joked about the title she would have to grab the power from Maege.

"No Sarra I apologize…" Maege starts shocked by the anger flowing through the younger girl and knows she is treading dangerous ground. 4 months of ruling Winterfell had allowed her ego to grow to much and she thought she was superior to Sarra. She is not able to finish her sentence before she feels a hard slap go across her cheek.

"I want you to kneel before me and repledge yourself to House Stark and all it's members. You will serve as an advisor and I will take your word into account but I am taking your veto power away. You will respect me like you respect Torrhen. Are we clear?" Sarra growls out.

Mors can only shake his head at his old friend on getting to power hungry in the northern capital. There is a reason why the wolves had run the North for the past 10,000 years and Maege was about to find out why.

Falling to her knees in submission and laying her sword at the feet of Sarra and bows her head showing her place is below Sarra.

"I Maege Mormont the Lady of Bear Island hearby pledge my sword, my life, and my honor into the service of House Stark of Harrenhal and Winterfell." Maege says humiliated and feeling a little wet.

"Rise Lady Mormont and when we are in this setting you are to refer to me as Princess Sarra just like Princess Lyarra. If I ever hear you give the title of king to Robert Baratheon in private there will be problems. I appreciate your advice but I will be making the decisions regarding the North and Harrenhal. Are we clear?" Sarra ask the kneeling Mormont who is beginning to rise.

"Yes Princess Sarra perfectly clear." Maege says as she takes her seat next to Mors.

"Now onto the fat fuck in the south. We will show him enough respect to not start a war there but not too much where we seem weak. Now everybody leave I need to have a discussion with Lady Mormont. We will talk during the break of morning fast." Sarra commands and sends a sly wink towards her sister who giggles and leaves just the two of them plus princess in the solar. Torregg stands guard outside the solar.

"I will not be question like you have been doing for the past 4 moons. Now bend over the desk and drop your breaches Maege." Sarra orders and Maege can only look up stunned not wanting Sarra to see her wet pussy. Maege who is 39 and still has a gorgeous fit body bend over the desk exposing her firm ass.

Sarra walks over to the desk and see the her pussy is a little moist.

"Hmm someone likes being put in their place don't they?" Sarra ask as she rubs the lips softly getting a soft moan from the sexually frustrated Maege. She tries fight away receiving a sharp leather bite on her ass causing her to stay still.

"I asked a question." Sarra asked now sliding a single finger deep into her pussy causing her to let out a wanting moan.

"No Princess Stark. Please can we stop this. House Mormont is forever the servants of House Stark." Maege begs wanting the battle in her to stop. Torrhen tasked her with helping Sarra run the North but knew she deserved punishment for taking too much of control.

"I want you to beg me to stop." Sarra says sliding two fingers deep into her while whispering in her ear. Maege now moaning louder wants it to stop from pure embarrassment but can bring the words to her lips.

Sarra continues to play digging deep into Maege causing her to moan a little louder. She had not been touched like this since Torrhen took her in his solar just before he left for war. She feels her legs starting to stiffen and a build up developing. As she is about to cum she feels the lost sensation of the touch stopping her cold.

"Please Princess let me finish." The older Mormont is now begging the younger Stark.

"I thought House Stark was above House Mormont? Now House Mormont wants to finish before House Stark. Wait till I tell Torrhen." Sarra says off handedly. Maege who was one to always make sure her king and lord was happy and pleased did not want news of her disobedience reach him. She got onto her knees and kissed her feet and worked her way up the dress of Sarra.

Smiling Sarra took off her dress and Maege now looked at her with a hungry look. Taking off her small clothes and sitting back she spread her legs wide. Maege took the invitation and dove in sliding her tongue inside Sarra getting a quiet moan from her.

By the end of the night a happy Sarra was standing above a dripping wet Maege who was on her knees.

"I will not tell my brother of your past disobedience but now you will be a counselor not the ruler are we clear?" Sarra finished with a crack of her leather strap on Maege's ass causing her to yelp.

"Yes Princess Sarra." She replied submissively finally feeling her proper place since Torrhen left.

She early in Torrhen's rule of the North had tried to take control instead of being an advisor and ended up in a similar position as she was in now.

"Your are dismissed Lady Mormont. I want you to my solar every night to see how well you can be trained." Sarra commands.

Maege got dressed and walked across the redone stoney bridge feeling alive for the first time since her last submission to Torrhen in 6 moons. That night she had very happy dreams.

(Scene Change)

The day Yara looked forward to was coming in the morning. It was the day the north and south fleets would meet up and take the Northern Gallows. Yara was not stupid, she knew Torrhen could have ended this war in the first moon but he need to see how good his navy and ground forces were.

Looking through the looking glass she could see the enemy beginning to form their formations when she heard voices coming up the deck behind. Madison Rivers who had been teased by Daario non stopped about her new haircut. Since they were going into huge battles a new look was called for Madison figured.

"But Maddy what is a man suppose to grab onto when they are fucking you? They could grab your shoulders but that is no fun." Daario says as he receives a glare from the first mate. Yara has to hold in a snort at the jest by Daario. Over the past week of preparing her and Daario had actually developed a good friendship.

"Like you are ever going to find out. Yara please get this nuisance out of my hair, he is driving me crazy." MelissaRiver grumbles to her captain.

"Aye Madison I would but there is not much hair there anymore and plus what is Torrhen going to grab onto when he takes you." Yara teases her first mate getting a small blush from Madison who admitted a crush on their king the other night of drinking.

Daario who is just recovering from the laughter decides to push the conversation elsewhere.

"So once we take this rock you get to see your sister. I understand putting your neck out for your sister since two Greyjoys are better than one but why Melissa Pyke? At the end of the day they are both bastards who will not be able to do much when taking the title Lady Reaper for yourself, which would also secure the Iron Isles for King Torrhen."

Daario asked as he take a seat on the railing leaning back on the open sea air holding a rope for balance.

Madison the previous night of drinking had opened up her mouth about King Torrhen Stark near Daario and they filled him in under threats of death for betrayal. This convinced him to go all in on Torrhen now, a conquest could bring Daario Naharis eternal glory and a lordship.

"They may be bastards but they are proven combat bastards. The Iron Isles respect strength and I will need that strength to win a moot for the throne. As much as I hate to say it something bad will have to happen to my father." Yara said regretfully, her father may be a bastard but it did not make the decision any easier.

They sat in comfortable silence with all her ships lining up facing their targets. Hearing commotion echo from the other side of the island they saw the flaming bolt get launched and then Madison Rivers blew the warhorn promoting the oarsman to start pushing forward.

She looked towards the left at Treasure Island and hoped that Aurane would be able to surprise them on the flank like they planned. Seeing the enemy getting closer the high of battle hit her. A wave of scorpion bolts smashed into the heart of their attack bring 40 ships to the watery depths.

"Madison oars in we are using the wind now." Yara commanded receiving a nod from her First Mate. Madison walked to the pipe set up to send commands down to the oarsmen.

The oars went in just in time as she steered alongside a ship causing the enemy's ship to have a large gash in the hull forcing the men to abandon ship. After a few more entanglements she saw her targets before her.

In a large ship made for pure destruction was the _Pyrrhus_ captained by the loud Jonathan Dwig.

As she is about to engage them she sees the flank support of 200 ships crashing hard into line of pirates. Around her she sees as her fleet starts to overtake the battle the cutting down of the main sails to signify surrender. She sees the _Bastard Driftwood_ enroute to the _Sulla_ while she adjust her course for the _Pyrrhus._

Maneuvering her ship out of the way of a wave of fire arrows Madison Rivers launches her own wave of fire arrows catching the sails on fire forcing the ship to cut it's own sails down before his ship goes into flames. Coming to the side of the ship Daario is sitting on the main deck with fire in his eye ready to spill blood.

As the boarding hooks latch onto the side of the _Pyrrhus_ Daario and his men take a three foot leap across to their ship not wanting to wait. Approaching the deck she sees Daario with his now returned Arakh slicing with deadly precision through the waves of men coming towards him.

As she boards the ship Daario takes 40 men below deck to start clearing it out. Madison for her part has her archers high up on their ship picking off random pirates thinning the crowd.

Yara is approached by a female pirate to goes for an overhead strike but underestimates Yara speed, Yara takes out her boarding axe with the Greyjoy squid and drives it into the gut of the pirate.

Pulling the axe out she moves onto the next target which is a large large man attacking her second mate. Pulling out her second axe she drives the left handed axe into the man's forearm halting his attack and drives her dominant handed axe into his exposed throat causing the man to grasp at it for dear life.

Pulling out her axes she looks up and sees Jonathan Dwig single handedly fight off three of her sailors. With Madison personally making a path of dead bodies before her to clear the way she reaches the deck as the third sailor is slained.

Tall, broad and muscular he attacks her with his gold handled sword. She deflects the blow and sends back her own fury attacking high then low trying to catch him off guard. Holding back the attack he ducks under a blow and brings a dagger that was in his belt into her thigh causing her to limp back in pain. He uses the moment to overpower an attack and knock her cutless out of her hands.

As he goes to go for the kill shot she painfully rolls out of the way and pulls the blade out of her thigh.

"Come now we can still board a ship and I could take you as a saltwife as your Ironborn call it. It will be a life of treasures and adventures." He says to her as he circles the deck.

Pulling out dual boarding axes she runs at him feeling pain every time the right leg steps and almost takes off his head with him only just getting his sword up in time. He swings mid range but she spins out of the way. Seeing her opening she spins her axe blunt side out and swings high connecting the heavy flat side of her axe with his nose causing him to go crashing to the deck holding his face in pain.

"You cunt!" He bellows feeling his bones in his face broken. For his insult he receives a hard kick in the exposed ribs by the now returned Daario with a smile on his face. He had been attracted to many ladies in his travels but seeing her fight through the pain in her leg and smash his face open cause his breaches to tighten.

"Don't insult the lady like that now apologize." Daario says sending a smile her way which he receives a smirk from her.

"Fuck you, she is nothing but a worthless cunt." Jonathan says now receiving a hard kick into his already broken face.

"Fuck fine I am sorry for the insult." He says finally. They go to secure him only to have him wiggle away and launching himself rolling onto the main deck. Seeing an opening along the railing with no guards he sheds his heavy breastplate armor and runs towards the open railing.

As he is about to lift off into the water and freedom he feels himself go crashing into the deck and slamming his back into the railing hard. Holding his calf in pain he looks up to see the First Mate Madison Rivers putting down her bow and walk away to secure more prisoners. As a sailor bearing the crow of the Stormcrow approaches him he realizes his run is at an end.

(Scene Change)

Aurane sitting behind the cove waiting for the war horn could only play with his throwing knives and the mast of his ship. On the ship's mast was a drawing of Robert Baratheon that was now full of daggers. During Robert's Rebellion Aurane's father, Corlys Velaryon had been one of the men captured and forced to give up his rights to the Driftwood taking the black. Very few men had given him a chance like his father had until he met King Torrhen Stark.

He was not stupid and realized he was being used for his skills would've have been ignored if he was useless but it was called give and take. Aurane would allow it to happen since Torrhen had already promised him Port Lyanna since Lord Sol was being given the Stepstones and Yara would be given the Iron Isles.

Port Lyanna was quickly becoming the most profitable port in all Westeros and with the inclusion of Arbor wine and an expanded ship building business it would only become more profitable. Walking up to him breaking him out of his thoughts was his First Mate Varion Waters a bastard cousin of his came with two large cups of wine.

Varion bared a proud valyrian name was a highly regarded First Mate that Aurane would be sure was given his own ship after the war. He was a little more stocky than Aurane or his Lord cousin but it did not take away from the handsome family features that carried in all three of them.

"Aurane can you believe that we are going to control the Stepstones. Remember when we were children and we play pirates and conquering the Stepstones. Now the only difference is we are fighting for the Savage Wolf." Varion said pulling out the blades of the picture to give it a try.

"I just never thought we would be kneeling before the wolves. Remember hearing the stories told to us by the Targaryens about how they were savages that claimed their wives by raping them. I am glad we are fighting alongside Yara here in the south. I can only imagine Marcus is tearing his hair out planning the northern assault alongside Stannis." Aurane said taking a large drink of his wine draining half his glass.

Looking at the impressive grouping on Robert's face he walks up taking the knives out for his turn now.

"I heard Artos was about to tear out Stannis's throat when he said for saving his fleet they expected a marriage between Brandon and Shireen. Don't get me wrong I heard the girl is smart and a very good girl and probably will make a great wife but it's clear they just want a hostage during the upcoming war." Varion says looking at some dolphins leaping out of the water.

"Shireen is the real victim in all of this. Her own father is using her as a tool for his brother's war. The girl has suffered enough with her disease and now this. You know Varion I heard her own mother treats her like she nothing but a sick child to the point she cannot leave her tower." Aurane comments as he goes to fetch the two knives that completely missed the mast.

Before their conversation can continue they hear the warhorn and the oar captain on standby starts shouting at his men.

"Well cousin here we go." Aurane smiles at his cousin placing the blades back into the small sheathes on a strap across his chest.

It is ten minutes later with an exhausted crew that the _Driftwood Bastard_ catches the wind and the oars are ordered in. Ten minutes after that him and his fleet of 200 ships are crashing into the outer edges of the battle.

The first first ships stand no chance as the mermaid of the driftwood smashes through the sides of an unsuspecting ship. After going alongside the hull of another ship and his archers picking off the captain and the first mate he drops off 50 men to secure the ship and leaves to find other battles. After doing a similar tactic of weaving in and out of enemy and ally ships and taking 4 more ships he saw the _Sea Bitch_ headed straight for the _Pyrrhus_ leaving the _Sulla_ for him.

Moving in and out of of traps he was about to engage the ship in a sea battle with they heard the crack of a scorpion in the distance, the bolt coming towards Justin Dwig's ship he has no time to move and the large bolt connects perfectly crashing the large mast onto the deck of the _Sulla_.

Moving alongside it he sees the crew of the _Sulla_ with their swords drawn until they all see Justin Dwig throw his sword down on the deck below. All the crew follow suit with their captain. Next to justin is two boys of 17 and 16 and a set of twin girls about the age of 14.

Boarding the ship Varion walking next to Aurane looks at all the kneeling captured crew. They wanted a more exciting battle for the _Sulla_ but sometimes boring was good.

"Well that was anticlimactic. I expected a bigger fight out of the Dwig twin." Varion says as both cousins approach the 5 kneeling people on the upper deck.

Approaching the captain of the ship Varion picks up a nice cutlass and hands it to the Second Mate to be stored separately.

"I surrender with the hope that my children will not be treated as criminals. I am responsible for the actions of piracy but my children are innocent. I will accept the punishment handed down to me by House Stark if he takes my children in keeping them safe." Justin says with a tear in his eyes looking at his daughters.

"Lord Stark is a fair man in these situation. Varion please place Captain Dwig with his men in the prison ship but give quarters to his children. Now young man you look like a fighter so if you start any trouble you and your family could easily find themselves in Ghaston Grey. Are we clear?" Aurane ask the young man of 17 who is big bodied with a fighting spirit pouring out of him. He wants to spit on the man's boot but looks at his 14 year old sisters and knows if half the stories are true about that place they would forever be broken.

"Aye keep your promise and we will not raise our blades." He says before they are dragged off to their respective locations. Back on his ship he hears the warhorn being blown to signify the capture of Justin Dwig which was a target for Torrhen. They had been instructed to bring both twins alive if at all possible.

Torrhen did not tell them why but that was one of the major things, they had the feeling he made major plans for the Dwig twins post war.

With their job done they fire off a fire arrow to signify the movement of the _Pandora_ and the ground forces led by Lord Eddard and Lord Randyll Tarly.

(Scene Change)

Steering their way towards the Northern Gallows Torrhen could only look on with disgust seeing all the cheering stags claiming the victories of Lord Sol for Stannis. On the deck of _Rodwell's Fury_ Humfrey Hightower who was flanking his right side saw the face and knew the reason.

"These fuckers come in at that last battles and claim it as a Baratheon victory. Your Grace a time will come when we will put these fucking doe in their place, kneeling before the wolf." Humfrey assures his king and Torrhen can only smile knowing the youngest son of Leyton is right.

"Aye you are right and when that day comes House Hightower will be honored for their bravery Humfrey, I will see to it personally."

Torrhen walks away to once again check his blades with a smirking Obara approaching him.

"Sucking up a little bit huh. Prove yourself to him in battle and he will honor you. Our king respects honor and strength, show him that and he will accept you." Obara assures him walking away to watch over her king.

Leyton for his part pats his son on the back and leaves to ready his troops.

20 minutes later were docking at a town already secured by Martell soldiers. Walking into the port village of Stormharbor they are met by the suave Prince Oberyn with some blood on his armor.

"Torrhen we faced off against around 2,000 men trying to defend their village but captured 1,000 of them and killed another 500. We suspect that the rest of the men ran to the town Silver Bells to meet up with their reinforcements. We are getting reports that your uncle and Randyll Tarly have cleared out their half. Now it's on us." Oberyn reported to his friend as he changed out spears.

As they walked through the normally quiet fishing village the 4,000 all hid in their homes wanting to war to leave them alone. As they reached the outskirts of Stormharbor a young boy of 4 ran into the middle of the street and retrieved it. Looking up he saw the blood red eyes of Artos ready to fight, this cause the boy to run into his mother's arms.

The mother coming face to face with the Savage Wolf could only look in fear, her brain wanted to run the other way but her legs would not move an inch.

Torrhen about to give the family some dragons and dismiss them from his sight saw the fine tailorship of her dress and could only think of his daughters.

"Torrhen you know there is a war going on right?" Oberyn jest with his friend knowing how distracted he can get.

"Aye I know that Obe but look at this craftsmanship of the dress. Look at her hands they are all calloused so that means she made them herself. Am I right?" Torrhen now asked.

"Aye my lord. I am Katryna Smalloak daughter of the former lord here before Madeline Tour'e killed him. I now work as a seamstress if it pleases my lord." Katryna says as a man tan of skin and long of hair comes out.

"Sorry if we bothered you my lord we will leave you alone now." The unknown man says.

"Was your family loved here?" Torrhen ask causing all three people to stop in their tracks.

"Aye we were Lord Stark. Madeline killed my father because he was so loved, House Smalloak has ruled this small island for 800 years. I am Korin Smalloak Lord Stark." The now identified Korin says ushering his sister into the house.

"Well come find me once we are secure the island and we will restore it to your family with the price of your sister becoming the traveling seamstress for my children." Torrhen informs him and walks away without waiting for a response.

A tall woman with short blonde hair and a cape of grey and silver says approaching him.

"Lord Stark does that, find us afterwards and tell them you were told to see Dame Brienne of Winterfell and I will take you to him." She gives him a soft smile before hardening her face again and following her king.

They are halfway to the field their enemy waits when Garth Hightower highly confused asked Torrhen,

"Your Grace why not gift this to a lord for loyalty or some other reason? It's a small island but a decent trade area." Ser Garth ask while wearing heavy armor bearing the Hightower sigil.

"There are about what 7,000 people on the island and no matter how many people we add they will still be the core. If they have a lord they trust the core will be strong. Same reason why we are not kicking the Lannisters or the Baratheons on their ass. Plus I like raising us small houses." Torrhen finishes with a smirk as a Martell runner comes to them.

"Lord Stark, Prince Martell we have spotted some archers on the mountains and we have our own hiding right above them ready to strike them down. Besides that we have 8,000 men and women standing before us." The soldier reports.

"Take them out when our armies come through and take their spot with even more archers. Aim into the large crowds of their troops when we are not present. We do not want friendly fire." Lord Hightower commands receiving a nod as the scout departs.

"Well boys and girls time to take this town!" Torrhen shouts getting a loud yell from all the men. Marching forward the move to meet the enemy.

In the back next to the Hightower men Garth goes to take his normal place in front of the men until his father walks up to him with his younger brother Humfrey at his side.

"Garth let Humfrey take the lead in this battle. Your brother has something to prove in this battle so he will be leading our men into battle next to House Stark." Leyton informed his second oldest son. Garth looks at his brother with a smile knowing his brother had higher goals outside of Oldstown.

"My baby brother is wanting to expand his horizons huh, it sounds like this is calling for a little of sucking up to King Stark. Father why don't you tell him some battle insights to add to the meetings. Hopefully you're not trying to court either sister though, I hear they are beautiful but as strong and vicious as King Torrhen." Garth jest walking away to talk with the commanders on the switch of leadership.

The rest of the march up Leyton is doing as Garth suggested and passing on little tidbits of battle information.

"Who is the commander we are going up against? I know it was suppose to be the cousin Maxwell Tour'e her Master of War but she is keeping him close." Torrhen ask as the massive Artos runs into a small gathering of trees and kills a small tree rodent.

"I believe it's a guy name Janas Lake. Some upstart sellsword who is not worth the energy to lift the sword. Now his brother is the dangerous one you should look out for. Preyton Lake is a veteran of some dothraki wars and Free Cities wars." Humfrey chimes in repeating the information told to him by Leyton. The tactic works as Torrhen gives him an appreciative nod.

All the men are lined up with the sellswords across from them just out of arrow range.

"Send the signal for our archers." Torrhen commands and a Martell Archers sends a fire arrow towards the towering mountain in the center of the village. Seconds laters you see 50 men falling off the mountain to their death and a hail of arrows landing at the heart of the formation of sell swords.

"Archers get into position!" Jon Snow booms with authority with his soon to be betrothed Ygritte next to him.

A large formation of 400 archers walk forward and spread out aiming center mass.

"Notch arrows." Jon commands and all the archers obey notching their arrows and pulling back their strings hard.

"Dear would you like to call it?" Jon looks at Ygritte who gives him a kiss.

"FIRE!" She bellows right in his ear causing a loud ringing.

A massive volley of arrows land at the heart of the sell swords now trying to defend themselves from the mountain archers. When it lands 250 men fall to the ground meeting their maker.

"Charge!" Torrhen commands as the archers quickly send another volley into the heart of the formation again to clear some of the congestion for their charging allies.

They meet the now disintegrated wall of men with extreme force and lots of death. Torrhen ducks under a wild blow and runs at the man behind him who never had a chance to defend himself as Vengeance cuts through the top of his skull. Artos does clean up work on the man he ducked under by taking off the arm with a single bite.

Ygritte with her valyrian arakh on her hip and spear in her hand dodge a strike and whacks the man's throat with her spear causing him to drop his sword in pain grabbing his throat. Dawn comes out of nowhere and biting the man's hands and throat out in a single crunch. A man tries to get a kill shot on the wolves heart but is met by Ygrittes spear piercing his throat, as quick as it goes in the spear comes out leaving a puddle of blood bellowing the now dead man.

The deadly duo Tormund and Greatjon are back to back slaughtering any man foolish enough to approach them leaving a pile of bodies around them.

Torrhen does clean up on a few kills and comes across Humfrey who is directing the Hightower men getting ready for their retreat. Torrhen walks away from the youngest Hightower son impressed by the insight. It is after ten minutes of fast paced action that they hear the retreat sound and see 4,000 men running towards the town trying to make it to the Dewbury Castle.

Thanks to the preparation by Humfrey they are able to capture 1,500 of those men before they can hit the open valley.

"Oberyn have your men start securing the prisoners. I estimate we have what 3,000?" Torrhen ask as the commanders now regroup after the route on the enemy's troops.

"Why yes my wolfish friend. The reports are they will not be able to make it to the keep since it is already waving the direwolf." Oberyn reports and task his men with prisoner round up.

"Lord Leyton your son has a wonderful battlefield sense. Now shall we leave and crush these fuckers for good?" Torrhen booms getting a loud cheer and they march on Silver Bells.

The town was named for the large pure silver bell that sat at the top of the Sept. The town used it to call meetings, danger, and for everyday living.

Lord Leyton more proud of his son than he had ever been marches with House Hightower waving his sigil proudly besides House Stark. They may have started their relationship on a rocky foundation with the using of his daughter for revenge but now he knew this was the true king of Westeros.

Approaching the town they are met by a group of sell swords now running towards them away from the banners of House Tarly. From the distance you could see Randyll himself leading the charge.

Humfrey leads House Hightower against the 2,000 remaining men after he ask for a chance to take them them out.

Garth meets three small men who cause him some trouble initially deflecting all his attacks until a female being his sigil kills one of the men. Using the equalling of the numbers to his advantage he ducks under an attack and spins coming up with his sword out. The blade smashes against the helm causing the man to crash to the ground. The female drives her sword into the third man's temple killing him instantly.

Humfrey watching his brother and father take their men out approach a large group with his own personal attachment and they clash steel on steel.

As they fight their way through the hordes the massive older brother Preyton Lake steps forward swinging a massive sword. He is clearly signaling for an open one on one challenge since the battle is lost..

Torrhen only sits back to watch who steps up to the open challenge. The battle was already won and the prisoners were already being gathered, this would show who was his best fighters.

"What can none of you cunts take me one on one?" Preyton who is as ugly as he is big bellows. Humfrey see his older brother go to step forward but he darts in front of him sword drawn.

"What is this a boy of 17 against me? Well it's your pyre." Preyton says laughing rushing him with his large sword. Humfrey dodges away deflecting the blow and he rolls away. Humfrey remembering the tips his father taught him knew it was time to press the advantage.

He retaliates on the sell sword pushing the at a quicker pace, at first Preyton stays easily with the pace but as Humfrey's speed starts to increase Preytons starts to slow down. Dodging a wild shot Humfrey shoots to the left and chops down on the exposes sword hand. With the hand and the sword falling to the ground Humfrey stabs the thigh deep forcing the large man to his knee, with his exposed neck one final slice down sends the head rolling of the large sellsword.

Exhausted he steps back to hear cheering all around him as his brother engulfs him in a deep hug.

"Brother you did it, you used your speed to bring down a more experienced and stronger opponent than yourself." Garth said excitedly. From behind Garth he sees his father walking up to him with King Torrhen next to him. The presence in that smile Torrhen gives Humfrey makes all the hours of training worth it, he made his king proud.

"Well are you not going to finish the battle?" Torrhen ask him pointing to the bell on top of the Sept. With a nod from his father Humfrey climbs the stair and is at the bell tower with the younger brother of the sell sword was hiding. With a simple lift out of the bell tower the small man goes crashing down hard onto the ground breaking his neck on contact.

The bell that is heard notifies all from the Northern Gallows all the way to the Final Step that they belong to House Stark. In the distance echoing over the sea Madeline can only pale at how it went so wrong.

(Scene Change)

The space was small and the light was none in the compartment both ladies occupied. Feeling the sea rock the ships across the waves the apprentice had fallen into a slumber that the master allowed since they still had time. Hearing some voices Lara quietly woke up Lynette who had a small snore emitting from her.

Both ladies heard the voice outside of their hiding spots.

"What are you shipping, Lyla Snow was it?" An undisclosed male's voice said. They felt the ship was stopped so it must have been the men assigned to protect the exits to the north of the Final Step.

"Aye it is, me and my siblings are shipping these sand samples back to Torrhen's Hol for new types of glass. The guy said it is suppose to change the glass making industry. Here is a little "Tribute" to allow a woman through without her papers. It's an honest mistake just do not want to be late with Lord Stark's shipment." The woman they recognized as Jasmine Tour'e says sporting a slightly exaggerated northern accent. They hear what sounds like a large bag of gold being passed.

They heard a crate opened up and the sound of falling sand.

"All looks good here. Remember we let you slide this time but have your proper documents next time. Lord Stark is paranoid that the Tour'e children are going to be sent this way, I personally think he is over exaggerating the possibility but I am not paid to think." The inspector says as the two ladies hear the crate being sealed. They hear idol chatter about "Lyla's" planned stops along the way as the footsteps ascend up the stairs.

"Fools." Lynette whispers about the guards and how easily they were fooled. The ship was waving a sail of the direwolf but should have failed the inspection on five different levels.

It is ten minutes laters that they feel the oarsmen start to push off until their sails catch the wind and they once again feel the rhythmic patterns of the open sea.

It is then that they hear 4 set of feet and a little girl of 4 break the silence.

"Aunt Jasmine why couldn't mommy come?" A girl asked in a sad voice. They hear sniffling coming from her.

"Yennifer mommy had to make a sacrifice to save you. It was her mistake that put you in danger and she had to cover your exit. Now dry those tears away we will be in Pentos in a few days time." Jasmine assures her younger niece.

"So mother is really accepting death at the hands of the pup? We are stronger than that. We should have pushed harder!" A determined male voice breaks through.

"Jimmy we fought as hard as we could and it was stupid. For this war you lost your father and your uncle, who was next? No this is the best course for all of us. We have some old family contacts that will help us get established and all set up." Jasmine told the lad who had a warriors fire in voice.

"Bridgette take your sister and go lay down, Jimmy it's time you learn to maneuver a ship." Jasmine said and the voices started fading away as they heard the footsteps going up the stairs.

Lynette was about to move from her spot until Lara steadied her hand, at that moment they heard voices break the silence.

"I cannot believe how bad we got routed, if Madeline would have put me against the Savage Puppy he would have been put down." A guard with a deep voice said which caused the second guard to laugh.

"Please lie to yourself but not to me. I seen you in the training yard, you have trouble with your high guard and would have been just another slash in his climb through our men. I hate to say it we started off losing when Rodwell was killed, if we would have captured him we would have had a leverage." The second guard said as they heard him hop on a crate.

"I wish Madeline would have given us armor as comfortable as House Stark does. Do you think House Stark would accept a couple of sellswords?" The deep voice guard said as they heard cards being shuffled.

"Aye he would accept us, as black brothers on the wall. I do not find the idea of fighting savages in the frozen tundra of the North very appealing. Now shut the fuck up so I can sleep." The other guard mumbled.

It was 15 minutes laters that they heard cards flipping from the deep voiced guard and a light snore coming from the second guard.

Slowly gripping the loose floor boards above them they gently pushed them aside until the small bed size of loose floor boards were away exposing both women's bodies dressed in all black. Quietly placing the boards back Lara peaked around the dark corner to see one guard wearing the direwolf of House Stark practicing a card trick while the other one slumbered.

After sending Lynette a hand signal they went to their assigned task. Lara crept quietly across the wooden floor not allowing it to make a single squeak.

Both girls part of their grueling training included practices like sneaking on a ship, if Quan heard a single noise from their steps they would be strip nude, suspended, beaten, and starved. It was painful lessons that paid off now. At first they thought Quan and Torrhen were pure sadistic fucks but soon realized if they were caught in real life that is what would happen to them maybe even worse.

Sneaking to the exposed back of the sitting guard Lara slid her knife out of the cloth sheath to reduce noise and plunged the knife into the man's heart from the back holding his mouth close to stop the screaming.

The little noise released woke the sleeping man up but was treated to the sight of being mounted by Lynette mouth being held shut. She slid her knife into the heart to ensure a quick and less bloody death. Grabbing both bodies they dragged them to the dark corner and placed a black blanket they brought to hide bodies even better in the shadows.

Creeping up the stairs slowly to the main holding area where the main lounge area was they saw three guards sitting around a table playing some sort of card game. They moved comfortably around the room seeing as the only light in the room was candle emitting from their table. Getting comfortable behind a large bag of rice they sat patiently for their move to strike.

The time came when the winner of the past three card games decided to go bug the men down stairs.

"Hey Jon I will go get boys from the cargo hold to join in. They are just napping down there anyways." Guard 3 says walking right past the two ladies. Lynette stays back to watch the guards to ensure her back is covered as Lara follows the man down the steps.

"Hey Beric, Donny where are you?" Guard 3 says drawing his sword. As he turns around he feel cold steel enter lungs. Looking he sees a women dressed in a dark robe that has no face showing due to her hood holding a knife into his body. He tries to scream but the hole in his lungs causes no words to come out. Pulling out the blade the man falls to the ground feeling his last breaths leave him as he is being dragged and laid amongst his dead friends.

Remembering the man's voice she walks to the entrance and yells.

"Oye get your ass down here want to see something funny?" She does her best male impression and it works as one of the men decides to see the joke. Walking down the stairs expecting a laugh he walks into the dark empty room confused.

"Oye where you guys at…." Guard 4 does not get to finish his sentence as he feels a short blade enter his body piercing the heart with precise aim. Using the sword as an aid she carries over the body where the other men are lying. Hearing some thumps down the steps she see Lynette dragging the corpse of Guard 5 down the stairs.

"So that is 5 guards down with what 4 left? The winds are blowing south so the rowers and the oarmaster will not be an issue. Your are right this is kinda fun." Lynette deduced getting a smile from Lara. They had been with each other for the past moon and becoming fast friends.

"Yes let's go." Lara says and they bound up the stairs short sword in hand. Quietly hugging the wall of the room that held the three men they bypass the stairs that lead up to the deck and creep down the hall where the rooms were located just past the stairway down to the rowers.

From the shadows they see at the end of the hall two guards standing diligently guarding a door that is the only one with light showing through the bottom. Walking over to a weapon stand Lynette grabs two bows with two arrows handing one of each to Lara. Pulling back they release at the same time getting instant kills on both guards with head shots.

Expecting a loud crashing on the floor to cause investigation they are shocked by good luck when the rough seas cause the ship to rock a little. They hear a glass break in the room from the rocking. Quietly sprinting towards the two dead bodies they reach them, grabbing the shoulder they drag the bodies into an open door and close it just in time. The now unguarded door opens.

"Sis clean the glass later you know Aunt Jasmine said not to leave the room." Jimmy told her sister after he returned from his lesson on navigating the high seas.

"Hmm wonder where our guards went?" Bridgette inquired. Looking around not seeing any clues of life.

"Probably to go get a nap. If you're going to get the broom then bring me back something to eat. I am starving and I know little monster over here is also." Jimmy says and they hear little Yennefer laughing probably due to tickling or something of the nature.

She closes the door and walks down the hall not noticing the shadow following behind her. As she reaches the barrel of apples she feels cold steel pressed against her neck and terror flows through her whole body.

"Don't say a word and you and your family will survive this. Nod if you understand." Lara ask and sees the head nod up and down. The girl's legs are shaking so bad they are barely supporting her body weight.

"You will listen to every word I say or else your sister will be the true victim here. Now I wish I could kill you all right now but my master has told me it is forbidden. As much as I love a good punishment from him I will definitely not be disobeying this command. When you meet him you will thank him for sparing your life. Are we clear?" Lara told the scared girl trying to build up King Stark as her savior. Honestly she did not care either way if the whole ship was killed or not minus Yennifer but this made Torrhen seem like a man fighting a war who had honor.

"I will thank your lord. Please don't hurt my sister, I will do anything you want just let her live." Bridgette now wept.

"You will call your brother out into the room so we can finish our mission and all go back home." Lara said emphasizing her point pressing the knife just above breaking skin point.

"Jimmy come on out here I need some help." She yelled towards her brother. Hearing the door open Lara grabbed an apple and placed it in Bridgettes mouth, she bit down understanding what was expected of her to ensure her sister's life. She bit down and held the apple in her mouth ensuring she could not call out for help. After being dragged to the side and sat down Lara disappeared into the shadows. Jimmy walked into the open area leaving the door open for Lynette to enter.

Jimmy looked over and saw his sister with an apple in her mouth and tears in her eyes, before he can act he feels something hard hit him on the back of the head making him go crashing into the ground and black out.

Lara drags Jimmy to the room with a sad Bridgette in tow. As they enter they see on the bed a laughing 4 year old playing pattycake with Lynette who has her hood off and smiling. Beside her sister is a short blade that is still bloody from the assassinations earlier.

"Really I am doing all the work while you play pattycake? Bridgette sit down and don't scream and Yennifer will live a long life. Are we clear?" Lara asked tying up Jimmy to a chair and gagging him.

"Yes I understand." Bridgette says trying to hide the fresh stream released down her leg from the pure fear she felt for herself and that of her family. They sit in comfortable silence until they hear the door open and Jasmine Tour'e opens the door sword drawn with two guards behind her. Jasmine in her horror sees clearly two assassins playing pattycake with her niece without a fear in the world.

She goes to attack but is halted when Lynette grabs the blade by her side and push some hair out of the way with the knife. This leaves a blood spot on her forehead. She would never actually harm the cute little girl but Jasmine did not need to know that.

"Did you know you have such beautiful hair little princess." Lynette says to the smiling 4 year old who does not understand the implications of what is happening. Madeline had shielded her daughter away from her world completely. Jasmine can only look on with horror as the person who killed all those people in the cargo hold is holding a knife near her niece.

Dropping the sword and falling to her knees she starts to beg for her niece's life.

"Please this war was started by me and my sister. If you are to kill anyone let it be me. These children our innocent of her family's crimes." Jasmine begs, insides she knew it was much too easy to escape the wolf.

"Well while me and this little cutie play patty cake you will find a wind to take us south the Planky Town. You will kneel before Lord and Lady Stark and accept their judgement. Finally you will not try to strand us or reach out for help because if you do I will ensure that Bridgette over here is being trained as a low pay prostitute in Dorne. Are we clear?" Lynette says now leading the interrogation as the little girl is all patty caked out and falling asleep sitting up.

Jasmine only nods and with Lara behind her they head to the deck to return home to Dorne. Bridgette in her heart can only hope that Lord Stark is as fair of a man as they say he is.

The judgement of the Tour'e family was now in the hands of the dragon and wolf.

A/N:

 **Corlys Velaryon**

Father of Aurane Waters and former lord of driftwood and sucessful ship captain

Sent to wall after siding with the Targaryens and losing

 **Varion Waters**

Velaryon bastard cousin

Aurane Water's first cousin

 **Korin Smalloak**

Son of the former lord of Northern Gallows

Father killed by Madeline

 **Katryna Smalloak**

Sister of Korin

Seamstress

Well there is the chapter and like I said this and chapter 10 are within the same direct timeframe.

I hope you are enjoying the story cause I am having a blast writing it. Please if you identify any errors please tell me so I can fix it for the future readers.

So Torrhen is making his way through the Stepstones and we are almost done with the war :)

Honestly having fun writing it but excited to have Torrhen back in the North and the Riverlands. Well me if there is any characters you would like to see some more of or some I have not included at all.

And I have not forgot about the Iron Isles so no worries on that front.

Well see you next thursday.

Ric


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The solar was large and decorated in a lovely floral pattern that was etched along the stone. With the sea air cutting through the room giving the man a moment of piece, that was until Young Griff came in.

Crashing through the door came a boy of 13 with bright dyed blue hair and an angry snarl on his face. The temperament may have been of Targaryen but the attitude was not off Rhaegar, Jon deep down had his doubts it was Aegon at times but trusting in the word Varys and Illyrio he knelt before Aegon. Beside him was a knight just assigned to train Aegon in swordplay; Ser Rolly Duckfield.

"Your Grace, Ser Duck how does the morning find you?" Jon asked rubbing his temple from the loud bang the door made on the back wall.

"Don't give me that Jon. Tell me is traitor dead? She better be because the next target will be my dear uncle if he does not stop running his mouth of him being the last dragon." Aegon says walking over to a candle and placing his finger of the open flame, pulling it back quickly from the pain. Even dragons can feel the pain of fire he says excusing himself mentally.

"We will find out in a little bit Your Grace, it has only been 10 days since we received word that they were in position. Ser Duck tell me is Master Slay back from his journey yet?" Jon asked as he gets up to walk out to the balcony, part of him wishes he could stay here and just live the rest of his life staring at the sea but deep down knew his duty was to Aegon.

"Aye Jon he just returned an hour ago. He was walking towards the rooms you assigned him and his assassins. Are you sure it's a good thing to hire a new up jump group of assassins? Master Slay is very good at his job that is not in question, we both know he just has just been cleared by the faceless men of assassination." Ser Duck said apprehensive. Their Master of Whispers and main assassin had once been a faceless men but ran away from his brotherhood. When approached by No One a moon later he was given an out by slaying a Pentosi high merchant without his mask. Once the task was done he had started his own group of assassins training them them from 11 namedays old.

"Well let us see what our Master of Whispers has to report." Aegon says turning on heel and the men following him.

They approached a bald headed man with a dark robe on walking down the hall.

"Master Slay is there any word on my sister?" Aegon ask as the assassin stops and looks at the blue haired boy.

"Your Grace I have been awaiting word from the Arbor, success or failure should have been reported back to me. I have word that one of the party just made it back and is waiting for us in the room." Master Slay reports. They walk down the hall till they reach the east wing and a large open room that was given to the Brotherhood as they called themselves now.

Duck opening up the door walked through and stopped dead in his tracks and can only look in on horror. Master Slay sensing something is wrong pushes his way past Jon and Duck to the large room, what he sees can only make his heart skip a beat.

All around the room his 15 assassins he personally trained and grew to care about were all situated in the room in multiple death situations. One had his throat slit so wide you could see the neck bones, one had been hung still dangling from the rope, one had her skull bashed in and split in half.

As he inspected the men to look for clues Slay said his observations outloud.

"The throat is perfectly cut and there is no blood on the floor telling us he was killed then moved here." Slay said inspecting the slit throat of a man lying on a table.

"This man has defensive wounds and you can see from the chair under this man he was forced hanged in this room." He commented near the man who had his hands tied behind his back and swinging from a rope.

Moving closer to the window he came across an older woman who had been stabbed in the back and still had the knife in place.

"This one was to send us a message. These people are very good Your Grace, this whole display is a message of some kind." Slay commented as Ser Duck walked up to his young king.

"Your Grace we must get you out of here right now. We don't know where the assailants are."

It was the man by the window that caught his attention though.

The man was in a chair facing an open window with his forearms tied to the chair as his hands had been cut off. Walking around to the front Slay saw that his first apprentice a man name Harold had his throat slit and tongue taken out. Looking over the wounds to his body it had appeared as the man had been tortured for information. Every assassin who took the killers oath knew the type of life they were signing up for, it did not make it any less sad though.

Inspecting the body on the knee was a knife sticking into the man's leg with a scroll attached to it. Slay slowly took off the scroll ignoring his kings swearing and yelling in the background at the smudge on his honor. Looking at the seal his heart skipped a beat once again when he saw the three headed dragon of Targaryen.

"Your Grace I have a message bearing the Targaryen dragon. Shall I read it outloud?" Slay asked the angry 13 year old.

"Of course you idiot, no I want you to put it on a fire and cook it with spices." Aegon responds as he still cannot believe someone killed his personal assassins he paid a small fortune for.

With a sigh Slay opened up the scroll and read,

 _Dear Brother_

 _Thank you brother for getting me refocused on all that is truly important to me. I know you are expecting me to say you and kneeling before you but in actuality it is my little pup. I know you are probably busy and have a lot of work now so one last warning dear brother._

 _Do not mess with the dragon or you will get burnt._

 _Rhaenys Stark, Lady of Winterfell and the North, Queen of Westeros._

"How did she know it was us." Slay wondered out loud still standing in front of the open window.

"That fool assassin must have got caught with the letter I gave him as a push to know what he was doing was for the realm." Aegon said as if it was no big deal. An angry Master Slay goes to step away to confront his king about being the reason his men were found so easily until he hears something cut through the air, looking down he sees what the thing was.

A piece of steel with a long wooden shaft is sticking through his chest. He tries to stumble away from the window to only feel the pain of metal being pushed through his neck. Feeling the area he feels the shaft of the arrow as he falls to the ground.

Near the door Ser Duck drags Aegon out of the room calling for guards to surround for protection.

As Master Slay feels the life leave him he knows deep inside him that Apprentice Alyna had now become the master. Then his light went black forever.

(Scene Change)

The throne room was packed full of lords looking for favors from the little bit skinnier King Robert Baratheon. For years Robert had been wasting away while his waistline got away from him, this changed over the past couple months when Robert had started to train nearly everyday with his kingsguard commander Jaime Lannister. Just walking in and looking at his posture on the throne you could see the fat coming off, it would still be a while till he was in fighting shape but it was a start.

Sophey Stone sat next to her father Lucas Corbray and her lord uncle Lyonel Corbray. Looking around her she saw some of the Vale lords who were a common sight at the Eyrie just snicker at them as they glanced over.

Sophey had her hair braided in a simple yet nice design and she thought her dress would be nice in court until she saw the ladies around her. They treated her as if she was no better than a serving girl.

They soon heard the court orator stand up after another group of small folk who pleaded for food get dismissed.

For the past 4 moons the crown had been starving the people of the Crownlands and having extravagant parties that some had 6 courses of food. They had already had more riots break out in the middle of the city and all along the King's Road. A new riot had happened when King Robert forbade a group of starving farmers from leaving the Crownlands to find a new life in the Riverlands or the North. All throughout the Crownlands the crops were being burnt fields at a time by their own farmers, they said if they could not feed their families then the royal family and the lords would starve as well.

"House Corbray of Heart's Home, Lord Lyonel Corbray will you step before the King Robert Baratheon the first of his name." The court orator said in a neutral voice bearing the Baratheon Stag.

All three of them walked before the court and before the throne and bowed and curtsied. Beside Robert who had been dragged to court by Hand of King Jon Arryn who was to his right, on his left side was Queen Cersei Lannister in all her royal smugness.

"Your Grace we seek to have my niece Sophey Stone legitimized as a Corbray. I had no children with my first wife and would need to have a proper heir. She is smart and already helps me and my brothers run our lands." Lyonel ask the crown.

"Tell me Lord Corbray why not just marry again and have another child?" Cersei ask.

"Your Grace I loved my wife very much and I could not give another woman the love I showed my sweet Barbara." Lyonel tells her and the crown, those who had never actually loved their wife in the court snicker at the answer.

"Why should we help someone who supported the dragons during my rebellion? If I recall your family was strong supporters of the crown." Robert states frustrated he cannot be in the arms of a whore or in the training arena with his brother in law. Since he restarted training the fire of the fight had resurfaced within him.

"Your Grace I hate to point out the obvious but Lord Tyrell was the main general behind Lord Connington. Same thing with House Redwyne, you honored their sons with knighthoods even though they did not squire a day in their life and they were the main navy for House Targaryen." Lyonel says getting angry now.

"This is an outraged my name is being dragged through the mud like this. We followed the dragon cause we had no choice, you were friends with Rhaegar. Don't you deny it." Mace Tyrell stands up booming.

"We have forgiven House Tyrell you have not given anything to be forgiven for." Cersei said.

"Please Lord Corbray we cannot go legitimizing all the bastards in the kingdom, it will be chaos for all including us in the Vale." Hand Jon says. He personally had no problem with it but knew he could not change Robert's mind, he had to settle a peace now.

Lyonel was fuming now, he bad been insulted behind his back and now to his front. What hurt him most was his own overlord Jon Arryn was not defending him.

"What is the price to have my daughter a Corbray?" Lucas ask to the court. This gets laughs from a few of them.

"To pay for an heir it will be 200,000 dragons." Cersei said smugly. Lyonel can only look at them in shock knowing the price was usually 50,000 dragons, looking at Lord Arryn he saw him not say a word to adjust the price. That kind of money was easy for these lords with trade routes and business to come up with but for them it would drain them and more. Before they can say anything they see a large man bearing the fallen giant coming up the aisle.

"Who are you and why are you disrupting my court?" Roberts booms in a loud intimidating voice, it causes a few to shrink away but a smile only crosses the man's face.

"I am Heir Torwynd Giantsbane of Torrhen's Hol and we will be putting up the dragons to legitimize their daughter. You will have every dragon by the moon's end in a few weeks." Torregg says.

Lyonel can hardly move but Sophey with tears in her eyes runs up and hugs the man.

"That will not do, the price is now doubled for the insult on the court." Cersei says in an outrage. She cannot believe someone would stick up for the bastard girl. As far as she was concerned all the bastards of the known world should be put to death.

"Fuck you Your Grace. We will be paying you 200,000 dragons for her to be a Corbray or my lord will be extremely pissed off. Fuck this place I am glad we are so many days travel from this shithole in Torrhen's Hol." Torwynd spits on the floor and rubs it in with his boot. He may not have been the fighters his siblings or father were but he knew how to play to a court.

Robert stands up in a rage now.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to spit on my floor. Kneel before the throne and pledge yourself to the rule of House Baratheon of King's Landing now." Robert said walking down the aisle.

"I will not kneel before someone who uses his niece to try and control Lord Stark. Do you have any other family members you wanna whore out? I heard Myrcella is growing up to be a beautiful girl." Torwynd says with a smirk causing dead silence until the slap of Robert's hand echoes through the room.

Waiting to see the submissive look of the fallen giant he only sees a wider smile.

"The doe does not hit hard it seems. The house of the fallen giant will only kneel before House Stark now till the end. You will have the dragons soon. Now to the business I was here for so I can leave this shit hole full of does and pussycats." Torwynd says pacing around. He was never told to piss them off but knew the war would be coming in two years so why not see if they can pull some houses away from the crown.

"Once Lord Stark is victorious in the Stepstone we will be hosting a tourney in Harrenhal. We will be hosting a battle tournament, cyvasse tournament, spear throwing, archery, and a couple other things. If you would like to compete please give the required amount of dragons per name for the event you would like to compete in to the representative I will be leaving." Torwynd said as he was about to leave Loras Tyrell stepped forward.

"What do you mean dragons to compete?" He said confused.

"What you expect House Stark to front all of your victory money. The competitors will front 3,000 each so it will come to 48,000 dragons. Torrhen will front the other 52,000 dragons. Same goes for all the other events." Heir Giantsbane says causing an outrage.

"Quit your bitching Mace, if you can afford a whore worth 3412 dragons you can afford put your sons into the tournament. Also if any houses have trouble coming up with the money please tell our representative and House Stark will personally put your money forward with a very reasonable payment plan. Oh and before you ask no jousting will be done and anybody that attempts to arrange a jousting tourney anywhere near the ground will lose their arms." Torwynd says waving House Corbray to follow him out, they quickly keep his pace. As soon as the doors shut they hear the throne room break into chaos.

"How the North has not been kicked out of King's Landing after all the shit we pulled over the past few years is beyond me." Torwynd laughs walking towards his men.

"3,412?" Is the first question Sophey now Corbray can ask.

"Aye he payed for a Summer Islands whore to live in a surrounding town of Highgarden. He does not hide it at all, in fact he has two children by her. We payed her 20,000 dragons and a place in Winterfell court to leave with the children." He says laughing.

"Thank your Lord Torwynd I wish we could repay you the money now but…" Lyonel cannot even finish the sentence before he gets waved off.

"Leave your thanks for House Stark I may be fronting the dragons but they are paying me back. I would like Lucas and Sophey to head to Sunspear to meet Lady Stark and await the return of Lord Stark from war. Give him your thanks personally." Torwynd says placing a hand on Sophey shoulder. He sees her blush and outrage on her father's face. He can only laugh at his phrasing.

"That is not what I meant, trust me Torrhen has enough woman problems as it is. I just meant be there when her returns and infact you need to buy some gifts to present to the family. We will talk about some ideas tonight at the pub." He assured her getting smiles all around.

That night they walked the shithole that is King's Landing giving 15,000 dragons to an orphanage in the name of House Giantsbane, House Corbray and House Stark. It was later that night at the pub that they were approached by a man in a mysterious robe.

"Tor I want to thank you and we will pay every dragon back to House Stark." Lucas assured him ordering another round of drinks. Torwynd was about to respond when a mysterious man sat down at their table in the corner of the room.

"I am sorry I have to be so secretive but my house is not as strong politically like Tyrell, Tarly, or Highgarden. I am Lord Maxwell Ashford of the Ashford in the Reach and I want to support House Stark and House Targaryen when the war comes." Maxwell says to the group. The Corbrays are shocked at the idea of war but realizes it makes sense but Torwynd just studies the man.

"Now why should we trust you? I know plenty of people that would say this but don't trust them as far as I can throw them." Torwynd says draining his ale.

"We are supporters of the Targaryens but cannot publicly say so. My oldest and heir that I raised from a babe Daeron Ashford is actually the daughter of King Aerys himself. He impregnated my wife when we first got married and when the child came out with white hair I knew. We were able to pass it off though since she is from House Velaryon." The man said receiving his drinks from the barmaid.

"Aye I see if you step forward in support it would paint you as a target too early where your house would be crushed. You still wanna help but you want to help from the shadows am I right?" Torwynd surmised.

"Yes that is about it, we are deep into court so we can pass on information to King and Queen Stark." Maxwell says and Sophey gasp at how deep the conspiracy already is. Torwynd reaches over and grabs the throat of the lord and squeezes it tight. His men create a wall to block the view, they were sitting in the far corner so it was easy.

The man fights for air clawing away at the hand for relief. Finally releasing the grip the man sucks in all the air he can breathing deeply. Lucas and Lyonel can only look in horror at what could happen if they double cross House Stark.

"I don't know what you speak of but if you want to keep breathing you will keep it quiet. Are we clear?" He gets a fervent nod from the man.

"Just because you have a Targaryen bastard does not mean we trust you to even acknowledge a word you're saying. Bring us something we can use and we will see if you can be trusted, and if you are playing double agent the Ashford will be burnt to the ground by me personally." That night they talked their trip south and how House Ashford could prove themselves to the royal family.

Laying her head in the bed Sophey Corbray could only pray to her gods that she did not doom her family to extinction.

(Scene Change)

The heat was bearing down on their caravan and Jasmine Tour'e could not believe people lived in this desert called Dorne. She was mounted on her horse with her hands tied behind the back and they were attached to the saddle. Her reins tied off to a guard assigned to her and she could only look in sadness at the sight of Bridgette and Jimmy in the same exact position she was in now. The sun leaving a deep burn on their faces.

Jimmy now sporting a black eye after insulting the wolf lord by a man bearing the irontree sigil of House Forrester only sat with stubbornness in his eyes. Looking over at Bridgette the eyes showed sadness and submission. It was the moment she saw the knife near her sister's neck she knew they had no chance of escape so she fully submitted to her captures.

On a flatbed cart with a little canopy to protect her from the sun sat a smiling 4 year old playing with a wooden lion and a wooden squid. It had taken Yennifer an half an hour to be convinced that her siblings and aunt were okay and it was just a game. She wanted to play also but Lynette pulled out the toys from a bag to keep the child happy.

In the distance you could see the tall tower of the Sunspear and a large palace. 40 minutes later they were pulling up to the gate with Martell men standing guard with their spears.

"I have someone to be presented before Lady Stark immediately. Please allow me entrance." Lara said posing as a normal Stark guard captain. Lynette had gone as a handmaiden to watch over Yennifer. The trip could be hazardous to anyone that young. They already had to extract scorpion venom from the child when she ventured too far out, the only thing that saved her was a healer bearing the sunspear of House Martell who had experience with this injury.

"I hope this someone is not expecting her in a good mood. You heard of the attempt on her life right?" The guard said and Lara nodded hearing the tragedy that took Ser Barristan Selmy's life and almost Rhaenys life.

"She is pissed off right now. If you could I would take them to Ghost Hill till Lord Stark returns because I rather face the wolf than the dragon. It's only his guiding hand from far away that she has not put every man and woman in Ghaston Grey to the sword just out of spite." The Martell guard warned and opened the door for them.

Jimmy who had not been afraid all trip now could feel fear in every pore. Bridgette damned the gods for their bad timing on their trials.

They were marched through the most beautiful halls they had ever scene. They finally reached a set of doors with more guards. They heard voices through the other side and the doors open.

"Presenting Jasmine Tour'e sister of pirate queen Madeline Tour'e, Bridgette Tour'e, Jimmy Tour'e, and finally Yennifer Tour'e the children of the pirate queen." A dornish man of handsome features announced. They all step forward and see a beautiful 15 year old sitting before them 7 months heavy with beautiful silver hair and purple eyes.

Looking around they see a almost bald woman who looks like she has a tight bulge on her stomach showing her 4 month pregnancy. Next to her is a man dressed in fine cloths leaning on a expensive looking cane. Next to the throne just below the steps is a black haired girl in small folk clothing that looks utterly broken.

"This trial is set to determine the current housing situation for the Tour'e family as of right now. Now tell me why I should not put you to the sword right now Jasmine." Rhaenys says with an air of authority.

Jasmine lowers her head and falls to her knees before her judge.

"If it will save the children I will gladly submit to that punishment. I ask the children are safe and taken care off and Jimmy is not sent to the wall." Jasmine says defeated, she knows they had their chance but now she would be counting the last of her days.

"Now I would love nothing more than to take off your head and the children be sent to Ghaston Grey besides little Yennifer. Thankful for you I have received a missive from my husband that you are to be sent to Ghaston Grey and the children will be here Dorne until a proper trial can be held for the whole Tour'e family. He does not keep me in the loop but rest assured if you at all try to run or escape or any conspiracy at all arises you will have your head rolling, Bridgette will become a northern whore, and Jimmy will be sent to the wall. Are we clear?" Rhaenys says with venom still pissed off from the death of Ser Barristan.

She had tried to relieve some stress but not even the weeping and cries of the Bastard Baratheon could make her feel better.

"Yes Lady Stark we understand. I will submit to the rule and judgement of House Stark." Jasmine says and gets confused when an adorable little 4 year old walks up with two apple cakes in her hands.

She had an adorable red dress on and a bright smile on her face. Walking up to Yennifer the little girl smiles holding out the one in her left hand out.

" 'Pple cake?" She simply ask and Yennifer happily takes it. She takes a bite of it and Yennifer's smile brightens the room.

"Aunt Jazzy it's yummy." Yennifer says as a beautiful dornish woman who is at least 7 or 8 moons heavy comes out picking up the child.

"Sorry Rhae she just escaped. Ellaria don't run off on me now." Arianne chastises her daughter who frowns.

"Arianne it's fine I was just gonna say until my husband comes back Jasmine will be sent to Ghaston Grey, Bridgette will be amongst the court ladies helping out, Jimmy will be working the stables with our assistant horse master that came with us, and this precious child will be kept company by my little niece Ellaria and my daughter Domino. If any of you three so as much think about sending any ravens or conspiring for help I will face the punishment of my husband just to see you suffer are we clear?" Rhaenys growled out scaring all the people in court even her own daughter Domina.

Bridgette looks at the damaged black haired girl who looks completely broken and knows she does not want that fate.

"Yes Lady Stark." They all reply. Within the hour Jasmine is stripped of her expensive clothes and is given raggedy clothes and placed on a transport caravan north with other prisoners to Ghaston Grey.

That night Bridgette is in Talla's room helping her sew a rip in Rhaenys dress thanks to her chasing Domina up and down the stairs of the palace the day prior. Mira is in the corner of the room practicing her valyrian from an ancient book she found in the library.

They hear a knock on the door and a see it open with the smiling face of the assassin in training Amanda. Her brown hair was down and she was wearing a basic hand maiden outfit to blend into the palace. She had just started blade work and you could see the cuts on her hands. Also in her hands was an envelope bearing the wolf of House Stark. The shadows were so secret they just assumed the siblings were just street urchins picked up and given shelter, they were half right.

"Amanda look at your hands are you okay? Also why are you bringing me Lady Stark's missives?" Talla ask. She drags the girl to a set of dirty sheets tearing off strands of them to make bandages for the cuts.

"I am fine and this letter is not from Lord Stark, it is from another dashing wolf trying to get ahold of his _lovely archer._ " Amanda gushes teasing the Tarly girl saying the last part in high valyrian. Bridgette has her interest peaked at the welcomed distraction of her gilded prison.

"Amanda give me that." Talla says dropping the dress and chasing her around the room.

"Mira who is it from?" Bridgette asked thoroughly confused. She was glad to be away from Lady Stark, she may have been about the same age but the way she carried herself in court would make the stranger pay attention.

Mira just chuckled to herself not even looking up use to the antics of the two girls who became friends.

"Arty Stark, he is the eldest child of Lord Eddard who is the late Brandon Stark's younger brother. They have an informal betrothal that just needs to have both sides officially agree and the terms set. If you ask Talla she does not love him but we all know the truth." Mira says looking up and seeing the glaring of the Tarly girl now.

"I do not love him! I just met him a couple moons ago!" Talla bellows. She looks around and sees with Amanda the letter open an starting to read it outloud.

 _Dearest Talla,_

 _I know we do not know each other all that well but I am thinking about accepting the agreement if you would have my vow before the old gods. The time we spent at the Water Gardens before we left was one of my favorite memories just below learning to fight by Torrhen and Rodwell._

 _The war is going well and we just met up with your father and the southern forces, he should be sending you a raven soon. Apparently our fathers have become close friends through this war so at least we know they will not fight too much if we were to have a ceremony._

 _Oh a Myrish painter who apparently caught you playing with Ellaria and Domina and just gave us the painting. And as much as I hate to say it a smile brightens my face when I see your laugh on canvas. I look forward to seeing your laugh in person once again. Well I hope this letter finds you good and when I get back we will learn valyrian together. The only words I know from Torr is the swear words. Unless you consider "I piss on the seven" in valyrian not a swear word I know that too._

 _Arty Stark and Dawn_

With a smile on her face Talla walked over and grabbed the letter. Her mother had been lucky to be one of the few nobles who found love in her husband before their marriage. She was hoping this could be another marriage based on love and just not political alliances. He was fresh from his betrothal to the current Lady Baratheon of the Stormlands and their hearts moved fast but it just seemed right.

They gossipped and Bridgette finally felt like a normal 15 year old, that was until Rhaenys walked into the room and she froze in fear afraid that her smiling may be seen as a conspiracy. Rhaenys walked over to the letter and red it and then gave Talla a big hug.

"I think I am ready to accept the proposal if Arthur will have me Lady Stark. Once our fathers return we will arrange it with your permission of course." Talla said and Rhaenys simply smiled as a yes and left the room with Ser Brynden Tully in her wake.

That night Talla Tarly slept like her head was laying on the clouds.

(Scene Change)

The target was blowing in the wind back and forth but was stopped immediately when an arrow landed just outside the kill area. From her concentrated look the archer looked up and broke in a huge smile.

"Good job Syl, if you stop shaking and keep your right arm steady you will be landing inside the circle." Her new elder cousin said dressed in his boiled training leathers. Cregan walked up to Sylvia and grabbed the bow, notching an arrow and without hesitation a second later the string was pulled back and you could hear the snap of the bow launching the arrow. Sylvia at first thought her cousin missed but after looking farther back she noticed that he was not going for the same target but one three times farther away, walking up to the target the arrow was sticking right in red kill zone.

"Wow cousin that is amazing, when the tourney comes you better volunteer for the archery tournament or I will write your name in it myself." Sylvia said attempting to pull the arrow out but it was too far into the wood to even budge, she ended up falling on her butt in the mud when the shaft broke in half leaving the other half secure in it's target.

"I would Sylvia but I am a bastard that would surely bring dishonor to House Stark." Cregan said helping Sylvia to her feet. They heard a twig snap behind them and saw the current Warden of the North walking towards them.

"Son Obara Sand competed in the Tourney of Riverrun with the backing of House Stark and Martell. Do not count yourself out yet until Torrhen returns. Now I have a task for you and it comes direct from Torrhen himself." Benjen states and starts walking back to the keep with the two children chasing after him.

"You are to head to Skagos Island with Greatjon's youngest Ajax Umber who is your age. They have been neglecting to pay their dues regarding taxes and crops. Torr fears that they may be attempting to rise us again so you two will depart with 1,000 men. It should be nothing though, we have been having this battle of wills for the past 2,000 years." Benjen commanded them as they entered the bailey of Winterfell.

Coming towards them they saw the dark hair of Sansa Stark and her very heavy mother who was due any day now chasing after her. Benjen grabbed the little girl and did the flying bird game she loved so much holding her high in the air.

"Father I am just curious shouldn't Lady Stark be handling domestic issues like that? Also I know she wants to be close to Torrhen but isn't her new duty to the people of the North." Cregan questioned as Nymeria and Tundra padded up to them with fresh blood on them signifying fresh kills.

"Rhaenys is young and inexperienced in the realm of leading. Sarra told me that her and Torrhen had a conversation together in private basically saying he would personally train Rhaenys on how to lead people. She has the presence but let's just say she can be selfish in her rule. She will get better but she needs to be under the influence of Torrhen to guide to the right path and punish her when she is wrong." Benjen said handing the little girl back to her mother. At this comment Tyene could only laugh.

"Please believe me when I say I love my cousin very much but us if she was to lead Westeros or even Winterfell at this point there would be chaos between the lords and the peasants. She does care about the people but she is still young and needs to learn to balance how to please both parties." Tyene took a pause to clean the corners of Sansa's mouth of her midday meal.

"Sarra was assigned Wardness of the North because she has a sharp wit to her but also Maege was her advisor, well more like overlord from the looks of it." Tyene replied walking back towards the keep with Sansa on her hip after pushing away the help of a servant.

"Aye Tyene is right she will get better though, we just need to have patience. When they are together they are a great combination. Now son we must talk about your trip to Skagos with Ajax and remember since Torrhen officially claimed you as a member of House Stark the way you act in the woods or in Winter Town reflects on our house name." Father told his son as they walked up to the solar to finalize the plans.

It was three days later that Benjen was holding court and Ashara was sitting just below the steps holding the 4 year old Abigail Snow. Ashara had a look on her face that could have melted all the snow north of the Wall. Cregan Cassell entered the throne room and walked up to Benjen and bent at the waist, receiving his nod he moved to his assigned spot as orator.

Cregan opened up a letter bearing the seal of the direwolf.

"Upon the orders of Lord Torrhen Stark I am to read this missive to all our lords before we begin court." The court orator read.

 _Lords,_

 _It is with great sadness that I formally will deny all request for a betrothal for Brandon Stark. Lord Stannis Baratheon during a sea battle came in and saved our fleet and the lives of Lord Sol. In payment for his deed Stannis called in the favor right away and forced my hand in arrangement of a betrothal between Brandon Stark and Shireen Baratheon._

 _Lord Karstark I know we were in discussion for an arrangement between Bran and Alys and I assure you it was my intention to follow through with talks but this act as forced my hand. I asked that when you all go before the gods and damn the southern lords to their made up stranger you do not damn Shireen. She is an innocent party in all of this and no matter how much hostility comes from this I will not permit any defacing of her._

 _Rickard we will talk more in person when we return victorious._

 _Lord Torrhen Stark, Warden of the North, Lord of Winterfell_

To say the room went into chaos would be an understatement. Lord Karstark was already telling his son Eddard to get an army ready to march on Dragonstone. The yelling stopped when Nymeria let out a loud bark reminding them whose halls they graced. Tundra let out a small yelp showing the heart of the little wolf.

"Rickard we will not be marching on anyone without the permission of Torrhen and that is final. Now there is nothing to talk about in that letter since our lord said it all now Cregan let in the first visitor." Benjen commanded. The presence portrayed by the normally loveable and laughing wolf showed why he was the clear favorite for Lord Commander if anything was to happen to Joer Mormont at the Wall.

"Presenting the youngest child of Lord Umber and currently the sitting lord the Last Hearth Ajax Umber with his sister elder Lyanna Umber." Cregan announced as a tall 16 year old who was going to be bigger than Smalljon and probably the same muscles structure of his father came in sporting a short growing beard.

Behind him was a dark haired girl of 17 wearing a traditional grey northern dress. She had inherited her father's size which gave her the appearance of being more stout.

"Lord Benjen it is an honor to meet you. I come bearing the news of our crops and greenhouses…" Ajax started but was stopped by Benjen.

"Yes and Torrhen has seen these reports over the last 5 moons and has not been happy. All of you lords have been given the resources but have not developed your greenhouses or been pickling nearly as much for your populations. The only one is Torrhen's Hol and that is because Torrhen himself oversaw it step by step." Benjen boomed and the once proud lords of court looked away knowing this to be true.

Benjen looked over all the lords before continuing. Lord Bolton looks disdainfully at the Stark sitting at the seat that should be his.

"We are not the south lords and ladies, we do not have the wonderful growing seasons of the Reach or the rich lands of the Riverlands. There is not a snowflake on the ground yet all of you stick your thumbs up your asses. Build your greenhouses in the bailey of an old castle if you have to but our people will not starve this winter." Benjen commanded.

Rickard Karstark stepped forward drawing all eyes towards him.

"You expect House Karstark to listen to someone with the honor of a southern lord?! First he gives a betrothal to the new House Giantsbane and then pisses on an agreement between us." He booms sending a gasp through the court. The one thing you did not do in the North was question the honor of House Stark.

House Glover pulls their blades causing House Karstark to follow suit until the large white direwolf that Sylvia named Winter and the black wolf named Black Wind jumps in between both parties.

"Lord Karstark if anyone should be angry with Torrhen it should be me since it's my son that has to leave me. Now we will give Torrhen the chance to explain his actions when he returns from war." Lady Ashara stands up saying as all parties start to put their blades away.

Ashara and Rickard have a stare down until he grunts and walks out of the hall in anger, following in his wake are the soldiers and family member brought with him. The only one left in the throne room for House Karstark is the heir Harrion Karstark.

Harrion steps forward to address the crowd.

"I apologize for my father's behavior but he was hoping to once again bring House Stark and House Karstark together once again. I will talk with him after court Lord Benjen." Harrion states and steps back into the crowd next to Lord Glover.

Benjen seeing the crowd is calmed down now proceeds with court.

"Now that we have that out of the way Ajax we did not forget about you. You and my son will take 1,000 men to Skagos and see why they are not paying their taxes. Cregan you are representing House Stark and will be waving the direwolf banner so know that you carry the authority of House Stark." The father told his son. The rest of the meeting settled more mundane topics of the kingdom.

It was early next morning after the breaking of morning fast that Cregan said goodbye to his father and mother who had been given a job yet to be determined in Winterfell. That night after mourning the absence of their son leaving on his mission Benjen Stark broke his vows and once again with Cassandra.

(Scene Change)

The journey was at a close as they sailed into Lannisport and Tyrion was finally home. On the docks awaited a boy of 14 with the long golden locks of House Lannister and heir to Lannisport Tytos Lannister. On his flank was a girl of 13 Joy Hill who had been the only child of his dearly departed uncle Gerion Lannister. The girl left an orphan after her father went in search for the family sword Brightroar.

With the ship docked the girl who had on a red dress bearing the Lannister sigil walked forward and hugged her favorite uncle as she insisted on calling him.

"Uncle Tyrion we are glad you are back. How was the capital and my cousins?" Joy asked excitedly as she received a kiss on the back of her hand from the dwarf.

"My dear it was empty without being in your presence. Your cousins are good, Myrcella is excited to come to Casterly Rock and see the cousins she keeps hearing about. Tommen is a happy boy who dearly loves his kittens." Tyrion tells the girl. Tytos notices he neglected to mention the eldest child.

"What about our crown prince? We have heard they are tutoring him to become a great king one day." Tytos tells Tyrion and he has to stop the snort. He loves his family dearly but that child he knows will be trouble one day.

"Well we shall see young Tytos but for now let me say I am sorry I missed the funeral for Tyrek, he was a good lad." Tyrion sadly stated as they started walking towards the horses.

"That bitch Brienne of Tarth will pay for the insult on our family. Can you believe how much the king is letting the wolves get away with? If our Lord Tywin was king they would have been put in their place long time ago." Tytos says with passion as they reach the horses. Tyrion with a little help gets settled into his steed as Tytos continues his rant.

"They could not even recover his body from the Blackwater Bay. Our cousin drowned wearing his armor since she could not best him in fair combat."

"Cousin never mistake the secure hold of the Westerlands that the Lannisters hold over the Westerlands as signs of our dominance in the rest of Westeros. The wolves are swarming like a pack since they forged an alliance between House Martell. If war is to come we will have our work cut out for us. Mark my words the Reach will be the first to fall." Tyrion told the young cousins as them and their escorts passed through the large port city and onto the pathway to Casterly Rock.

"The Reach? I thought Mace Tyrell secured the Reach with the marriage between Margaery and Renly." Joy Hill questioned, Tyrion could only let out a little laugh.

"Dear Joy I know you have heard rumors of a possible war with the wolves and Dorne but let me assure you of one thing if that is to happen nothing Mace has been doing has secured his homeland. If anything he made it easier for House Stark to take it over." Tyrion told them and he talked to them about the dangers to their home by the wolves. He did not want to scare them only inform them of reality.

It was an hour later before they were in the large bailey of Casterly Rock and Tyrion smelled the air and let a smile fall on his face knowing he was finally home. From the large keep entrance Tyrion could see the Old Lion approaching with his Commander of the Guards Ser Flement Brax bearing his sigil of the purple unicorn.

Walking with a stone serious face father approaches son.

"Tyrion come we will talk about your findings in the solar. We have Lord Brax, Lefford, Spicer, Plumm, and Westerling here to listen to the reports." Tywin says and turns around and walks back without waiting for a response. With a quick goodbye Tyrion waddles up towards father and silence reigns until they are in the solar.

Looking around he sees all the noble lords of the Westerlands along with Lady of the Crag Sybell Spicer.

"Ah the imp is here looks like we can finally get started." She states and sips on her wine.

"Lady Spicer always a pleasure to see you again. Now you want to know how much trouble is Westeros in with these wolves. Am I correct?" Tyrion ask finding his seat after accepting a glass of wine for himself.

"Well first let me say from all reports that your granddaughter Lord Lefford is apparently a remarkable little girl who is already as fierce as her father and as spirited as her mother. Some say she is more like Rodwell Stark but from what I remember about your daughter while still being very pious she still had spirit." Tyrion tells Leo Lefford who spits on the ground at the mention of his granddaughter.

"She was never my granddaughter and her mother was written from the books of our history once I found out she laid with that pesky mutt." Leo scoffed out.

"Well that pesky mutt is cleaning up very nice in the Stepstones and will control a major land bridge to the south. I tried to advise the idiots in King's Landing but they would not listen to me if I told them what end of their cock is up." Tywin gives Tyrion a scolding look.

"Stick to the facts Tyrion tell us what we need to know." Tywin demands.

"Well father I have a feeling that we are inching closer to war and we already lost the Riverlands and the Reach pretty much. Mace Tyrell is once again using slave labor and all the small folk throughout his lands are mass burning the crops of the Reach. The only lands untouched are Oldtown and Hornhill and guess who they are aligned with." Tyrion tells the group and they all have shocked looks on their faced. From all the reports they had been receiving from the capital it seemed that the Reach and all the kingdoms were at peace.

"Surely you can't be serious Lord Tyrion? We all knew Mace Tyrell was an idiot but to this extent." Lord Brax said leaning back in his chair.

"Yes he is an idiot, a description his own mother had for him. Now father if we are to keep the Westerlands out of the hands of the wolves we will need to start keeping all the lords close to our chest like Jon Arryn is doing in the Vale. We cannot let them get a foothole like he already has in the Riverlands or the Reach." Tyrion stated.

That night the lords of the Westerlands worked out a plan to protect their borders by sea and land without giving the appearance of prepping for war. Tywin knew war was coming and he would ensure the Westerlands and the Crownlands were ready.

(Scene Change)

Shireen sat once again locked a tower that her mother swore was for her better good. 13 year old Shireen wish she could have been like a normal playing in the meadows and fields with children her age but she was had the misfortune with being born different.

The only saving grace was when the Savage Wolf as everybody called him had showed her some mercy and found something to help with her greyscale. When she finally met this "savage" she would make sure to give him a hug and thank him personally. Appearance wise it looked like nothing had been done but the medicine he procured from Volantis had helped with the pain on her tongue making it bearable to eat for the first time in her life.

Looking around her gilded cage which this time was now in King's Landing Shireen decided to be adventurous once in her life. She walked over to her robe placing it on her back and pulling the hood to cover her identity. Peeking through out her door she saw that no guard was standing there telling her it was time for a shift change. Closing the door behind her she snuck down the nearest staircase nearly getting caught.

As she walked into the shadows she saw her replacement guard walk forward and post up by her now empty room. For the first time in her life she felt joy as she placed a smile on her lips and sneaked down the steps. After passing a few of Stormland and Baratheon soldiers by hiding amongst groups of commoners she finally reached the open free air and for the first time she was happy.

Walking through a large garden she smelt the beautiful roses and enjoyed the slightly windy warm day. After an hour she heard some voices approaching right behind her.

"Grandmother I can't believe it I am going to be a mother. I wish mother could be here to celebrate with me though but I think father would get mad if I wrote her in Dorne." A girl of 14 said approaching her. She had had a beautiful dress on that in the corner had a sigil that had the Baratheon stag and the Tyrell rose.

"Yes sweetling your father would get mad but your father stopped being in charge of you when you married. Compose your letter my little rose and I will personally have it sent off." Olenna Redwyne said as she walked up to who she thought was a servant to request some wine. Seeing the scales peek out of the hood she realized who it was.

"Ahh there you are you know your father's men are looking all over for you. I see you spotted the Lyanna, such a beautiful name for a beautiful flower." Ollena tells the girl who was just smelling the blue winter rose.

"Yes Lady Ollena it really is and smells so wonderful. So my uncle knows already?" Shireen ask nervously. Ollena walks over breaking a flower off at the stem and places it in the girl's ear.

In the distance they hear the trampling of feet coming towards them.

"Go down the path dear I will distract them for you." Ollena tell Shireen and sends a wink at her. Without another word Shireen is running down the path to the right enjoying her temporary moments of freedom.

Coming up the path are the two Baratheon brothers, Loras, and a small group of soldiers.

"Lady Ollena have you seen my niece? She snuck out of her room and she needs to be found immediately." Robert tells her while he was still in his court clothing. While not helping out the realm and it's people with war looming over the next couple of years Robert still had been getting involved more in the politics instead of pushing it all off on Jon.

"Why so you can lock her up in the tower like she is so use to back in Dragonstone? We have sent her down the path the the left to escape you heathens." Ollena huffs out grabbing the hand of her granddaughter and pushing her way past Allard Seaworth the second son of Ser Davos before Margaery's face can give the secret away.

Quickly the group of ten makes their way down the path giving Shireen an hour lead.

Running through the hedges Shireen does not know the way but her legs apparently do. Without thinking she makes a left, another right and then she comes across a large opening on the outside of the garden. Looking around Shireen notices that the beautiful area is empty except for a large tree that has a pond laying before it.

Carefully approaching the tree carefully she sees burnt marks on the bark and a angry face bared on it. With some deduction she realizes this is the weirwood that was almost burnt down by the followers of the faith until a mysterious rain storm appeared from the clear skies. The face was angry but at the same time it invited her to sit down, she could not explain it but it was almost like the eyes were that of a man or a creature rather than a tree.

Sitting by the tree she pulled out a book about the Reach lords written in high valyrian and started reading enjoying the relaxing light winds blowing by her. It was a couple more hours when the stomping of heavy boots nearing her woke her up from a relaxing nap. For the first time in her life she felt at peace and not judged and never wanted this feeling to end.

Rounding the corner and coming into view was her uncles and their men looking at her with a sigh of relief.

"There you are my niece come let us take you away from the savage gods." Renly approaches her in a rude attitude. He had never been quiet about his mockery of her disease and her ugly looks.

"No Uncle Renly I will sit here and enjoy the day while you continue to sit on my father's rightful chair." Shireen says even shocking herself at how 30 minutes ago she did not have the confidence to speak back to the servants but now she was defending her family's birthright.

"Shireen I will not accept that kinda slander now. You will apologize and return yourself to your room." Robert booms and she shrivels back a little bit seeing his anger but says nothing.

"Stupid freak being a pain in my ass." Renly mutters walking away with Loras in tow when he realizes he will not be receiving the apology.

"Uncle Robert I will not apologize now please leave me to my studies. You can post one of your men far away and I will not run away again but I have studies to attend to." Shireen says timidly, she said it so confidently in her head but lost the confidence in her voice when saying it.

Robert walks toward her and sits next to her staring at the face on the tree and shivers.

"Everytime I come here I can only think of the brother I betrayed. He worships these gods and was as pious as any follower of the seven I have ever met, so is your betrothed." Robert says sadly know that he placed a dagger so deep into Ned's back that it can never be pulled out.

"Betrothed uncle? The only family that follows the old gods with that much devotion is House Stark. Please tell me I am not another wife of Lord Torrhen Stark." Shireen asked weeping now, she wanted to thank him but not in the bedroom.

Robert lets out a small laugh and they hear Ser Jaime Lannister posting up at the entrance of the garden maze to give them some privacy.

"No my dear you are not the 20th wife of Torrhen Stark rather the second eldest son of my foster brother Eddard Stark; Brandon Stark." Robert replied picking up the book she threw to the side in anger and attempting to read and only laughing remembering he ignored his valyrian lesson to train with his hammer instead in his youth.

Shireen instead of exploding in fear or rambling stares at a leaf doing a dance across the wind thinking about her king uncle's words. She wants to explode at him and her father but knows it would not do any good since it sounds like a secured deal already.

"What are they like? The Starks I mean uncle. Torrhen does not know me from the serving girl that is in Casterly Rock yet he pulled his resources to get me help. Why?"

"Aye Shireen that is a question that I have been pondering since I received word. You still have the affliction but it does not hurt to bite so his resources did help. I sometimes think it was to be one up on us but I will not lie to you sweetling we betrayed that help with this arrangement." Robert said and told her of the battle and the arrangement afterwards. He could have lied to her but since he had started retraining and getting refocused the whoring was cut in half and he had time to think about the family around him. He would not let her live with half truths.

She could only gasp at the truth knowing this was another piece of kindling for war with the North and Dorne.

"So I am being used to lock in a hostage for the upcoming war. Tell me that Brandon is not as savage as they say Torrhen is?"

"Aye Torrhen is the Savage Wolf but he cares much for his people and from all reports and Brandon is the true child of Ned with the quiet calculating look and all. He will be a fair husband to you and we will have guards posted near you at all times on Dragonstone. I will not lie to you war is coming on the horizon and you have to be a piece on our cyvasse board cause he will pull all his pieces as well." Robert said pulling the blue winter rose from her hair and a tear drop came from his eye remembering Lyanna.

"This was the favorite flower of a remarkable woman. Torrhen even renamed the flower after her north of the neck. The Starks are full of honor and great leaders and if we do come out the defeated they will treat you and my children with respect." Robert said placing the flower in the water and the small current took it away.

"I will leave Ser Preston Greenfield her to watch over you and before it gets dark out you are to be bathed and in bed. Tell a guard to find me the next time you want to take a walk, Myrcella would love to see you some more." And with that Robert walked away. With one look back at the pond he saw the blue winter rose sink down and he could swear he saw a tear drop from the eye of the tree.

(Scene Change)

Wind was whipping through her hair as she pass a tree and turned around it on a sharp movement. Looking behind her she could see exiled bear chasing her down and picking up speed quickly. Pushing the horse harder she passed the tree and let out an excited yell. Daenerys finally beat Jorah Mormont in a race, she suspected that he threw it but a win was a win.

"Dany you finally won, I guess this old man is losing it." Jorah jested as he trotted up to her. On his hip was a cheap steel sword he had been carrying around since his wife had left him. He found out through the spider's birds that Lynesse had just arrived in Dorne with her children by another man. He had moved on he just wanted to know why.

"Old man huh? Well I guess it's time to replace you with a younger Mormont. I wonder what Dacey is doing?" Dany thought out loud getting a shocked face on Jorah's face then he burst into laughter.

"You scoundrel plus she has already pledged herself to a certain wolf like I did to a certain dragon." Jorah jested back and they went back to the palace. Jorah along the way passing through some small homes on the outskirts of town saw his contact drawing water from the well.

"Maric could you please take the princess back please? I need to make my rounds." Jorah asked and Maric Flowers the bastard of a cousin from House Vyrwel in the Reach nods his head and escorts Dany the rest of the way.

Actually completing a round of inspections to make his stop look legitimate he stops by the man at the well and hour later helping him place the water jugs in his cart and getting close to hear the whispers.

"Varys says you are doing an excellent job at watching her but keep an eye out for correspondences from her niece or the wolves. We have not been able to capture any letter yet but we know they must sending letters back and forth." The mystery man says securing a strap on a set of jugs to hold them in place.

"I have tried and she is warming to me but she does not trust me that much yet. I want to come home especially now that Lynesse is in Westeros again. I have monitored her incoming ravens and nothing besides a threatening letter from someone claiming to be her brother." Jorah reported. They stood there few moments discussing how to gain her trust before he was on his horse heading back to the palace.

Upon arriving he saw a detachment of 100 dothrakis standing in the courtyard still on their horses and Cohollo who led Khal Drogo's bloodriders was just dismounting his horse. The man had a fearsome reputation and one of the few people Khal Drogo respected completely after being saved by him from sell swords.

"The bear of Westeros we were just here to see our future Khalessi." The man greets him. They had worked together previously when Jorah was still a sellsword travelling Essos.

"Yes come she must be in the main hall." Jorah told the man as they shook forearms. Cohollo working hand in hand with sell swords had learn the common tongue and spoke without an accent when speaking it as well. The khal did not like to associate with non dothraki so Cohollo was his representative.

They walked into the hall to see the cheese monger entertaining the beggar king.

"Ahh there is the beggar king. In 6 moons Khal Drogo will be here and sent me to make arrangements." The dothraki said taking some grapes spitting the seeds on the floor. They went on to discuss the arrangements with a crying Daenerys listening in. That night she sent off a letter to her future queen and niece Rhaenys telling her of the updated info.

She could only pray that Torrhen would rescue her before it was too late.

(Scene Change)

The day day was fast approaching finally come for the Final Step to fall and the excitement could be felt throughout the Sleeping Refuge. Yara being the first to arrive in the solar walked out to the balcony with her first mate Madison and her newly instate second mate Daario. From the distance you could see the ships bearing the stag of Baratheon and the sun of Sol sailing south to their launching point on the Northern Gallow.

House Tarly, Uller, Baratheon and Velaryon would all be approaching the island from the southern tip and entering through the Eagle Gate.

Looking over the docked forces she spotted her _Sea Bitch_ and _Pandora_ docked among the hundreds of ships ready to take the northwestern tip.

Feeling the cool breeze blow through her short hair as Madison Rivers approaches her with two crescents in her hand.

"So are you ready to finally get the bitch?" Madison asked handing over a roll to her captain.

"Aye Maddie I am. You know Torrhen already told me when war comes to Westeros he is going to make me the lead admiral on the western coast of Westeros. I went from hostage in Winterfell with no possible opening to become Lady Reaper of the Iron Isles to a admiral and soon to be Lady Reaper." Yara thought out loud laughing to herself and grabbed the roll taking a bite out of it.

"Well you know if you need a consort over there on those lonely islands I will happily come to please the Lady Reaper." Daario jest as he looks at the painting of Torrhen with his children that he brought with him to all his current stops.

Before Yara can make a witty comeback towards Daario they hear the door open and in walks her half sister Amelia and cousin Melissa.

"All these strong beautiful women around me, what is a man to do?" Daario jest as he walks towards the new ladies kissing the back of their hands.

"Quit flirting with my sister you savage. Amelia are all our ships prepped and stocked for the attack tomorrow?" Yara questions her sister who walks in and get settled in front of the painting Daario was just at.

"Aye it is Yara. The scorpion ships are fully loaded and manned as well are the assault ships. I received word that the _Pandora_ is ready for King Torrhen and the trebuchets are settled on Darius's Fury ready to bombard the Final Step." Amelia paused and looked at the smile on her king's face before it had the large gash on it.

"Is he as good of a father as they say he is?" Melissa comes up from behind Amelia drinking a glass of wine she poured for herself.

Yara only smiles and nods thinking about the day Abby gave him the wolf needle work and how happy he was, it was later towards the moon when her vision started getting worse again.

They chatted a while longer with Daario making suggestive remarks when the door opened and in came a large dothraki woman with short hair and a broken nose now bearing the Stark wolf on her armor. Attached to her hip was a beautiful arakh that was gifted to her.

Since her defeat to the Savage Wolf and the oath to him she had been as loyal as any bloodrider to their khal. In a night of drinking two days ago she said she finally felt she had a purpose. When asked if she was going to grow her hair out again she told them it would be an insult to the man who took her braid off to think she was superior again and decided to wear it permanently short.

From behind her came Juliet Storm who had been extremely busy and had been praised by all the lords for her dedication to her task set before her. In her hand sat a stack of letters and blank papers to dictate their meeting.

Following her came a wave of Starks led by Lord Eddard who had grew his beard out even longer since the war began. Arthur came in behind him with Dawn in tow. Both father and son had been building quite the reputation with his war, Eddard who was already known for his battlefield brilliance and Arthur who had shown he could handle the pressure of his last name.

Jon came in with Ygritte and Valyrian following them and Jon had a deep blush on his face probably from some flirting Ygritte had been doing.

The final Stark to walk through was the Savage Wolf himself with a determined look on his scarred face with Artos following behind him. Once in the solar all three wolves trotted over to the balcony and rested their head. Valyria and Dawn both waited for Artos to relax first showing respect towards their alpha.

As Torrhen as in his seat behind the desk he picked up the needlework and played with it allowing smile to grace his lips. Not a single Stark said a single word and the other occupants did not push for a conversation, instead they found some seats around the desk.

It was ten minutes later that Greatjon, Tormund, Leyton, Garth, Humfrey, Abagail Snow, and Aurane had joined them. Leyton was about to start the conversation when they heard the door open and to all their shock except Torrhen Ser Davos stepped in the solar with his eldest and heir Dale. They all thought he had sailed off with Lord Stannis.

"Ser Davos thank you for joining us please grab some wine and take a seat." Torrhen said taking a drink of his ale.

"Much thanks for the welcome Lord Stark. I know things are not so great between Lord Stannis and yourself I just hope you do not take it out on Shireen." Ser Davos says taking a seat next to Greatjon who nods a greeting to the onion knight.

"Shireen was innocent in the deception so she will be treated with respect just like I hope my cousin will be treated when he sails off to Dragonstone." Torrhen says and decides to start the meeting.

They talk about the actual strategy of their attack the next morning when they hear a knock on the door. The serving girl rushes over and opens the door partially receiving a letter for her lord. She approaches Torrhen giving him a curtsy like she was taught by her mother. After receiving the letter he gives the girl a smile in thanks and she returns to her duties on refilling the drinks.

She a little insufficient fly in the workings of her lord's operations but was given the chance to help her parents and brother pay the bills and have enough to put away for her schooling in Torrhen's Hol in a few moons. She thanked the old gods any chance she got that she walked aboard that ship to sail north to Winterfell after fleeing the oppressive Westerlands.

Torrhen looked at the missive and they saw his face turn from a kind gentle smile into mad evil snarl that would give Artos look a run for his dragons. In his rage Torrhen stood up and flipped the 500 pound desk over sending all the lords around it back quickly and the glasses crashing to the ground.

"Humfrey I can trust you right?" Torrhen asked the youngest son of Leyton with anger still rolling off of him.

Humfrey shocked does not say a word. His father steps in to be his voice.

"Aye Lord Stark you can now what is the matter." Leyton ask looking over the smashed glass and papers flung everywhere.

"My wife was almost killed with our unborn child. Ser Barristan Selmy was slain protecting her." Torrhen bellows out and calms down when the sisterly touch of Yara is placed on his shoulder. Ever since they had been youths they shared a sibling bond that they could not explain. He would tease her but that was as far as he would go.

"Wasn't she visiting the Arbor Torrhen?" Eddard threw in and received a nod from Torrhen.

"Humfrey I need you to head to Dorne tonight with 25 of your father's most loyal men. You will protect her at all cost until I return to her. Yara give him your second best captain to transport him quickly there. Gentlemen, ladies I am going to lay down now before I get too pissed off." And with that Torrhen left with an equally angry Artos on his heels.

Tormund and Greatjon flipped the desk right side up and departed to get drunk as prep for the battle tomorrow.

Asheffi looked on with concern not sure whether to follow him or keep her distance. Leyton could see her conflict and and stepped in.

"He will be fine, he just needs his space and some comfort. He needs you next to him in the battle tomorrow. Angry men are dangerous and stupid in battle, Torrhen is no different." Leyton advised her and departed with his son to arrange travel.

It was later that night and Torrhen still angry could not get past the angry feelings within him. He was stirred from his restlessness when he heard the knock on the door.

"Come in." Torrhen said getting out of his bed wearing only a thin pair of sleeping pants he wore to bed. In from the door opening came the recently released prisoner Melissa Pyke who had a nervous look on her face. She pushed her long brown hair out of her face before speaking.

"Your Grace I know you probably do not want company right now but I was just coming to help you relieve some tension." She said still standing in the door. Her eyes drifted up his half naked body and she could feel her body getting wet for him already.

Beside her Obara guarding the door snorted knowing her king would always accept that kind of help. Obara herself had taken Domeric Bolton as a lover during the war and as long as she drank her moontea she would be fine. Domeric had proven himself as a loyal strong fighter for House Stark, time would tell if he would betray them for his father. She had no intentions of going celibate like her battle sister Brienne did.

Torrhen at first wanted to reject her but then he saw her in a set of small clothes that left little to the imagination.

He walked up to her with a predatory smile on his face causing her to gulp. As she wonder what she got herself into she felt his lips pressing against hers. The thick beard tickled her whole face but she did not mind.

She felt him grab her small clothes and rip them off her body. Slamming the door shut he picked her up and threw her hard onto the bed. She laid there on the bed with her tits exposed staring at the wolf stalking her like she was his prey.

That night Melissa found out why they called him the Savage Wolf, she had never orgasmed so hard in her life and he still kept going. By the end of the night both laid in the bed and Torrhen finally found the sleep needed for the battle in the morning.

It was the next morning and thousands of troops were being moved towards the ships for battle. Torrhen walked up to Ser Arthur and Dame Obara who were debating about the most effective weapon to kill.

"Arthur we will be increasing the set number Wolf Guard members from 7 to 9 after this war. This attack on my wife only shows that we need more experienced leaders around her. What happened is not Ser Blackfish or Ser Selmys fault but we need more men and women." Torrhen says and Arthur can only nod agreeing with him.

"Yes Your Grace I agree. If you want my assessment I would suggest you approach Lord Hightower about Humfrey and also bring in Asheffi. She in such a short time is as loyal to you as Greatjon is." Arthur tells him and Obara who is leaning railing piggybacks in.

"Loyal is a understatement. In the pub last night someone said something about your leadership and she broke his arm to shut him up. Her being dothraki when you defeated her so soundly she would now sell herself into slavery if you told her to do it." Obara commented. Torrhen only nodded as the captain of the _Pandora_ approached him.

"Sir we are ready to depart and Admiral Greyjoy and Waters have sent the signal that they are only waiting for you." Captain Anders Celtigar tells him. House Celtigar was a minor house in the Crownlands who was fiercely loyal to the Targaryens and only bent the knee after the loss of Robert's Rebellion.

"Thank you Lord Anders." Torrhen nods and looks back at his Wolf's Guard.

"I will take the suggestions under advisement. Now let us have our date with destiny." Torrhen told his guard and left for the _Pandora._

(Perspective Change)

The _Sea Bitch_ just pulled away from anchor and was heading towards open ocean. Melissa a little more sore from last nights activities walked the deck with a big smile on her face, after her night with the Savage Wolf Melissa finally felt alive.

Seeing her goofy smile the two half sisters walked up to her.

"I see you got acquainted with our resident wolf." Yara said laughing as she opened the hatch down to the oarsmen room. They heard Madison yelling at her men to move faster.

"Aye sister I do believe so, our cousin over here was howling at the moon." Amelia jested now causing Melissa to blush and run away to get back to work on getting the weapons ready for the assault.

Both sisters had settled into a comfortable silence. While not being best friends yet they were starting to get close and Amelia now wished she would have took the offer a couple years ago so they could have connected earlier.

They saw _The Driftwood Bastard_ floating in the open sea and him and his ships were in open sight of the enemy's fleet and their main target The Final Step. They maneuvered her ships to flank the left side of his forces.

As they got settled Amelia decided to break the silence.

"Are you sure about the plan King Torrhen has for our father?" She whispers so they could not be overheard.

Yara instead of answering right away chews on her tongue thinking of her answer.

"Aye you never met the bastard, I do not agree with the plan with a light heart though but he would screw me over on my birthright in a second and give Theon the title Reaper of the Isles." Yara commented and looked seriously at her sister.

"When the time comes House Harlow will be in my corner but I will need you two as my support system. My uncles on the Greyjoy side are most likely going to back Theon and when I secure the Lady Reaper title I will make sure both of you are given your names." Amelia smiles at this but sees a serious look on Yara's face. Yara grips Amelia's neck and squeezes causing her to fight for breath and moves her face an inch away.

"If you try to take the title from me though both you and Melissa I promise you will be thrown from the highest tower whether I am dead or alive. I will welcome you as a sister but you will kneel before me and King Torrhen. Are we clear?" Yara growled, at that point she realized that diversion from her current path was no longer a possibility. She was all in now.

"Yes Yara." Amelia said between gasp, she felt the grip get tighter and realized she missed something.

"Yes Lady Reaper." Amelia said now clawing at the hand of her sister. She felt the hand release and she fell to her knees before her sister bent over gasping for air. Yara looked to the right and saw a Madison who had a neutral face, Daario who had a lustful smile, and Melissa who looked scared while staring at her cousins.

"Melissa do you understand the implications of betrayal?" Yara asked her new crewman and cousin.

"Yes Lady Reaper I understand." As soon as Yara heard this she walked away from the still gasping Amelia who now sported dark red marks on the front of her neck Melissa ran towards her to help Amelia up.

"What do I need to do to get that kind of treatment." Daario said in a seductive tone walking behind Yara and wrapping his hands around her waist and leaned closer.

"Keep doing this," Yara acclimated by grinding her ass on the stiff member of Daario causing him to groan out loud. "And we will see if the male cock and be broken in half." Yara said smirking and grabbed his balls and squeezed tight causing him to yelp and stand there at her mercy from the pain.

"If you think I am one of those whores you laid with so easily as if they were just another notch on your post you are dead wrong." Yara said then gave him a quick peck on the lips and released her grip and walked away with a laughing Madison to check on the operations below deck.

In her wake left was a very sexually confused Daario. He was so use to just throwing on the smile and having his way with them but even through the pain and the threats he looked forward to the challenge. There was only one challenge that was higher on his list and much more dangerous as well; Princess Sarra Stark.

(Perspective Change)

Torrhen was sitting in the solar of his ship listening to the waves from the open window. In the background he heard Maric Seaworth who was his babysitter making sure he was a good boy discuss the attack with his Uncle Eddard. From his flank came the short haired dothraki bring him a glass of mead.

The first time he gained the complete devotion of Obara he was unsure if it was right to use her rather than free her of her duty but now after 4 years of ruling he knew he needed devoted people around him. Getting cramped and annoyed by all the people crowding his ship solar he figured it was time for a walk.

As he stood up Obara stood up a second later ready to follow her king.

"Obara I please take a seat I would like to talk with Asheffi, I hear she is skilled with her blade. Not as skilled as me though." Torrhen jest and Asheffi stands up shocked her khal trust her this much. The Jest goes right by her ignoring the laughing around him putting her senses on high alert to keep her khal safe.

"Yes Khal Torrhen I will keep you safe with my last breath." Asheffi says and the title is disregarded by the Seaworth sailor figuring it was just a term that represented her level of devotion rather than his actual title.

"I would correct you again that I am not a khal but what is the use." He sends a smile her way and walks out the office with Asheffi and Artos following behind.

They walk out into the open air smelling the fresh dew on the railings. In the distance you see can see the _Sea Bitch_ and the fleet tearing apart the pirate's defenses. Torrhen walked up the steps seeing if he could be the one to spot the flame arrow to signify their movement.

Asheffi who had kept her senses open saw a mysterious man in a black cloak and no face showing step out of the shadows. The man moved closer to her Khal and she acted, with the movements taught to her in her youth she drew the arakh with her quickest draw and placed the blade against his throat. She assumed it was his throat cause still the shadows covered his face.

"You have 3 seconds to tell me your business with Khal Torrhen before I spill your blood over this deck." She stated. Then she heard something she would have never expected, laughing from both men.

"Asheffi I would like you to meet my Master of Whispers Quan, Quan this is my newest Wolf Guard if she accepts the offer." Torrhen introduced them and he turned around greeting his old friend with a smile as she sheathed her blade.

They embraced in a quick hug and Quan lowered his hood showing his plain bald face to Asheffi. He was so plain if someone asked them to describe the man she would not know where to begin. Then she processed Khal Torrhen's words.

Stepping forward she placed her blade at his feet and dropped to one knee bowing her head submissively.

"I Asheffi pledge my blade, life, and soul to House Stark of Harrenhal and to Khal Torrhen Stark till I breath my last breathe." Asheffi says awaiting her order to rise.

"I Torrhen Stark of House Stark pledge to always to provide you mead, food, and shelter. I also promise to never order you to do anything against your honor. Now rise and take your place amongst my Wolf Guard." Torrhen states and she obeys. After a moment of silence she walks to the stairs and stands guard to ensure the two men have privacy.

"How you attract these characters around you I will never know." Quan chuckles then looks back at his king.

"Those two houses that want to say hello to the Lannisters I have located near Volantis. They changed their family names and difficult to locate but a shadow has joined their sellsword company. She is just awaiting the raven to approach them with a offer." Quan told him as they walked over to the railing pulling out his boot blade. He started etching his name into the wood.

"Aye tell him to do it carefully. I want them back in Westeros, I told my council we are going to keep the Lannisters in Casterly Rock but I changed my mind. Do not tell a soul about this, not even our closest allies. I trust my council but you never know where spies are lurking." Torrhen said as he finished off his name.

Quan looked over to the dothraki who had her back turned and she heard a blade come out of it's sheathe. Instead of defending herself she stayed still and could only hope her khal would give her this chance to take this secret to her pryor.

"She is fine, we need someone who has to be near me to know this secret. If I keep disappearing without my guards to discuss this with you it would look suspicious. Plus Asheffi knows the price of betrayal. Now is House Algood of the Westerlands ready to play their part in this war?" Torrhen inquired as he spotted the flame arrow being launched towards them. They heard the oars master yelling at his men to move below deck.

"Yes Your Grace Lord Rybek Algood is onboard if you still intend to keep your word his family will be given Lannisport. Also with the pirate queen, our mole is set up and ready to enact the plan. Now Torr looks like you have some fun to get to." Quan said walking down the right stairs as Oberyn and Eddard came walking up the left stairs.

"Torr you ready?" Oberyn said with a smile on his face being one battle closer to seeing his daughters again.

"Aye let fuck these pirates out up." Torrhen said matching the smile smelling the upcoming blood he was about to spill. The two lords and a prince walked down the stairs past Asheffi and a newly arrived Obara who was holding her spear tightly.

"What did Quan want to talk with King Torrhen about?" Obara wondered out loud being the only person who notice Quan walk down the other stairs. Instead of answering Asheffi kept a stone face and followed her king, Obara quickly got the hint and followed suit.

(Perspective Change)

She sat overlooking her once proud fleet that was now in flames or being boarded by the wolves. Deep inside her she knew this was the end of the Tour'e family and could only hope Jasmine got them safely to Pentos. As she saw _The Pandora_ which she knew was carrying the Savage Wolf himself her thoughts were distracted by her servant Lizzy.

Lizzy had been the only person outside of her family that she had been able to trust completely for the past three years. Those three years ago when they were starting to gather up forces it was Lizzie who was one of the first people to kneel before her pledging service to House Tour'e.

She put Lizzie through some disturbing experiences but her continued service only proved her loyalty.

"Wine Your Grace?" Lizzy asked with her grey eyes and long face that Madeline swore she recognized but could not place. Before she could question her lineage Maxwell stepped onto the balcony.

"Maddy, me and my troops will meet the wolves outside the keep doors. You need to get ready and take the back escape. I know you want to face your judgement but you have an escape so quit being noble." Maxwell says getting frustrated at Madeline's sense of justice all of the sudden.

She could only nod as he left leaving her alone in her solar with her Uncle Dutch and serving girl. Outside of her door was 25 of her final men and women taking their last stand.

All three of them walked to the balcony and Maxwell join his troops just as a detachment wearing a fallen giant came rushing in. Behind them was a group of pikeman bearing the red viper on the sunspear.

With sadness she watched as her cousin's men were taken down easily and Maxwell himself was captured by a redheaded girl with wild hair and a war scythe in her hand. As they secured the plaza she felt eyes on her and looked over and saw the grey eyes of Torrhen Stark glaring at her.

That is when it hit her the long narrow face, the grey eyes, and the dark hair. Lizzy was a Stark. As she looked up to confront the serving girl she felt a blade pressed against her spine and her uncle who was in front of her drew his sword.

"Dutch place that fucking sword on the ground now or your niece will survive tonight but never be able to walk again." The serving girl growls out.

Tears start to fall from Madeline's eyes as she realizes the mole she had been looking for was the person she trust most outside of her blood.

"Who.." Madeline starts only to be cut off by her secret entrance being opened from the other side. Out walks a man wearing a black robe and no face showing through the shadow of his hood, it send shivers through her whole body.

"Lynda thank you for your assistance. Dutch Tour'e surrender now or we cannot guarantee the safety of Jasmine or the rest of the children." The mystery man says with two people dressed the same way flanking his sides with blades drawn.

Quan walks over grabbing a blood orange and starts peeling one for himself.

"Lynda? Why did you betray me and my family?" Madeline roars knowing it was the intel from this "Lynda" that caused her sister and children to be captured.

"Do you think I loved getting on my hands and knees and cleaning up after you? Do you think it was fun being groped and raped before your whole family by your lover James and Andreas Clawfinger? What did you do? I will tell you. You all just laughed making comments telling him to try new things on me." Lynda says with rage flowing through her now.

"My brother promised me something that you could never give me if I went through all of this shit; a name." She said as Quan's men now secured the large Dutch Tour'e.

They saw the body of a woman about Madeline's height, weight, features, and dress being brought from her secret entrance.

"Dutch this is a secret you will take to your grave or your family will never leave Ghaston Grey. That includes little Yennifer. Are we clear?" Quan ask the restrained man in a very calm voice that creeps them all out even Lynda.

"Aye, as long as my great nieces and nephew are not judged for our mistakes I will take it to my crypt." Dutch says as they see one of the mysterious men not the leader raise his sword and chop the head off of the dead pirate dressed just like Madeline. They then proceed to throw the now loose head into the fire causing all the features that made her look different from Madeline to melt away.

With a confused looks she feels her hands starting to get tied together behind her hand and is escorted to the opening as they hear footsteps approaching and the clanging of metal.

"Remember that was your niece who Lynda beheaded." Quan reminds him and leaves with his two shadows and Madeline in tow. Lynda holding the bloody blade in her hand pushes Dutch onto his knees to await the wolves.

As the secret entrance is shut and secured the doors are smashed down with men of the stag trying to be the first ones in only to be shoved down to the ground by the large Greatjon. Eddard walks in first and examines the two living and one dead and does a sweep with his men to ensure there are no hidden surprises. Prince Oberyn, Stannis, and Lord Alester Florent are the next to walk in. Stannis fills with rage as he looks at the beheaded woman on the ground and the woman wearing serving clothes that has a smile gracing her long face. He looks over into the fire and sees something large burning. He moves closer and identifies it as head.

"Lord Florent take this woman into custody for the charge of denying the King of Westeros his judgement." Stannis says with authority. Alestor goes to move forward when Oberyn's spear is pressed against his neck.

Both sides start to draw weapons until Torrhen walks in with his Wolf Guard around him. He looks at the body on the ground and at Lynda and he receives a nod showing the plan went perfect.

"She will not be facing justice in King's Landing Stannis, this woman will be praised throughout the North for her service to her true home. Long time no see sister." He says with a smile and walks towards her giving her a huge hug.

Lynda the whole time through the rape, shit cleaning, blood cleaning, bathing grown men just so she would jack them off and more wondered if being embraced by her father's family would be worth it. She now knew she would have gone through even more feeling this hug.

Silence reigns through the solar as Jon and Arthur come in. Valyria has blood all over his white fur and muzzle.

Eddard is the first to react.

"Sister? Your telling me you are one of Brandon's bastards?" Eddard asked as his son and nephew Jon step beside him.

"Bastard no more after tonight Jon Snow and Lynda Snow who both have earned the name Stark will be Snows no longer. They have accepted their trials and succeeded. Uncle we will welcome them as members of House Stark in name." Torrhen says releasing the hug from his sister. Torrhen had found of other half siblings but knew this one could be trusted with the Stark name and his family.

"You do not have the authority to do this Torrhen. All legalizing must be done through King's Landing." Stannis growls out. His men try to take custody of Dutch but are rebuffed by the large guards of House Karstark bearing their warhammers.

Jon hearing he is going to be a Stark runs at his cousin and gives him a hug. Jon knows in a year or so he will be wearing his father's name but to be able to wear his mother's name until then almost means as much.

Stannis is yelling in the background but both Stark's ignore it.

Aurane Waters walks into the solar with Yara beside him. Torrhen releases the hug and shoulders past Stannis who is only stopped from falling onto the ground by Lord Florent straight to the silver haired admiral.

"Aurane Waters take a knee." Aurane kneels confused. Silence reigns through the solar awaiting his next words.

"Lord Aurane Waters, captain of the _Driftwood Bastard,_ do you swear to uphold the values befitting your station." Torrhen ask the kneeling man. Aurane looks up suprised, he thought he was going to get Port Lyanna after Lord Sol took the islands over.

"I Lord Aurane Waters will uphold the value of my station." He replies.

"Do you promise to lord over the lords and smallfolk fairly and justly?"

"I Lord Aurane Waters promise to be just and fair in my rule."

"I Lord Torrhen Stark, Warden of the North, Lord of Winterfell, Blood of the first men, and conquer of the Stepstones give The Final Step and the Stepstone Islands to Lord Aurane Waters." Torrhen states after receiving a beautiful valyrian sword from Prince Oberyn. The sword almost looked like his current sword but had a beautiful carved handle. They had made it from an ancient sword of an extinct house that they found on Treasure Island.

Aurane receives the sword and stands up. The dornish and northern men all are clapping loudly while Stannis who is very angry and his men leave empty handed. They do not have the Tour'es or the Stepstones now.

Torrhen looks at his Uncle Eddard who has an eyebrow raised.

"Uncle, Lord Sol is going to take Tyrosh which will be a separate kingdom for Westeros. The Stepstones are too large and profitable on their own so they will be their own kingdom.

That night while the victors were cheering and the losers were being shipped off to Ghaston Grey a woman had opened her eyes and smelt the sea air and the rocking of a ship. Regaining her senses she spots her small wooden prison with one door and a tiny barred window. Adjusting her weight she moves her legs to feel the heavy steel of a shackle lock around her ankle.

Looking down on her bare body she sees her arms are bruised and her bush is wild. She had been so stressed over the past moon she did not even think about body maintenance. Looking around fear built up inside her knowing that she had made a deal with the stranger to save her children.

Ten minutes later as despair set in she heard the door open and saw two mysterious figures at the door with smiles on their faces, that is when she knew she was in for a long life.

A/N:

 **Master Slay**

Master of Whispers for Aegon

Former faceless man

 **Lord Maxwell Ashford**

Lord of the Ashford

Former commander for house Targaryen

 **Daeron Ashford (Targaryen)**

Bastard son of the Mad king raised as Maxwell's heir

 **Ajax Umber**

Greatjon's youngest natrual born child

 **Lyanna Umber**

Greatjon's eldest daughter and second oldest child next to Smalljon

 **Cohollo**

Drago's oldest Bloodrider and saved Drago from sellsowrds in his youth

 **Lord Anders Celtigar**

Lord of the Claw Isles in the Crownlands

Captain of the _Pandora_

 **Lord Rybeck Algood**

Minor lord and house in the Westerlands

House is real but no house members are never named

 **Lynda Stark**

Torrhen's half sister and former mole in the Tour'e operation

Honored with family name after serving her family

I sure hope you enjoyed it and I figured Brandon was a manwhore so Torrhen would be able to find a half sibling he could trust. She will be a big part of the story coming up and just so you know she may be older than Torrhen and now a Stark her right to the throne comes after even Sylvia at the current moment.

As you can notice I am writing a more independent Shireen and if you recall Renly is verbally abusive about his ugly niece even in the books.

Cregan is going to be used as a piece on the cyvasse board. Like Robert said both sides will use all the pieces they have to to win. That is why Torrhen is welcoming both Cregan and Lynda into the family, they are proud of the Stark name and are loyal. He disregarded the unloyal ones.

In my story as well I am writing a more human Robert instead of the cartoon character I feel GRRM wrote in his books. I understand why he was written like that but I want to make him more a of a threat on the battlefield when war comes. Also he is still a shit ruler he is just attending more meetings being a shit ruler.

And final note House Harlow and Greyjoy are tied through a marriage by Balon Greyjoy himself so that is why they are cousins.

Well I sure hope you enjoyed reading it and please review if you like and tell me what you liked/dislike or want to see more/less of.

Ric


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The journey was long as they had took the King's Road through up through the neck. Sarra sat on her horse Mayberry enjoying the beautiful flowing hills of her home as her wolf darted off into the near woods for her dinner that night. In the distance you could see the redesigned and refortified Moat Cailan that was now in the hands of Lord Sol's eldest child and heir Castellion Cedrick Sol who was 2 years Torrhens elder.

Up ahead they saw the once tiny village of 400 with no name at all now boom to 15,000 permanent residents due to the smallfolk fleeing North. The town had elected a mayor once they reached 1,000 people held a vote and name it Lyarra's Beauty named for her grandmother and her sister's namesake.

Looking behind her Sarra saw the now very submissive Maege Mormont behind her with Lyarra beside her.

"Sister we will be stopping her Lyarra's Beauty for the night. Do you think Cedrick is still as handsome as he was before?" Sarra said sending a wink towards her sister who had a huge crush on the older boy now man in a few years back. The heard a growl come from Dormund who was riding next the the She-Bear Maege Mormont.

It had been known that Cedrick was what every northern male hated, a clean shaven blonde hair pretty boy with skills in swordplay that could rival anyone north of the neck. Lord Marcus Sol already had a stack of proposals on his desk for heir Sol after the war.

"I don't know Sarra do you still think Smalljon was as cute as you remembered him? I recall when we were little girls you would have to hide behind Torr to not show your blush. Wait wasn't that only a year ago?" Lyarra jested with her sister causing Sarra to throw the apple she had been eating at her. Lyarra caught it easily as she saw her sister and the newly returned wolf Princess speed up the path to get away from the snickering laughs at the embarrassing story.

"Must you embarrass your sister like that?" Torregg asked wearing proudly his Wolf Guard outfit and his personal family sigil in the top left of his breastplate.

Lyarra simply shrugged and ate the apple that was chucked at her. She saw a few of the better riders run ahead to keep the eldest daughter of Brandon guard. Any less of a rider would have been left in her dust since they both inherited their aunt's riding ability.

The party came up to a large group blocking the the King's Road. As they got closer they all saw Sarra talking and laughing with a younger man of long blond hair and a million dragons smile, on his armor he wore the sun of Sol.

"... and then she yelled at me "Where did it go Sarra?" and I replied "But dear sister you already ate it." Sarra finished a story that cause Lyarra to blush a little bit as the whole company of Sol's men were bursting laughing. A wide smile was spread wide on the face of Cedrick who was holding his stomach from laughing.

"Sister really must you tell that story?" Lyarra said riding next to Sarra with a blush still on her cheeks. She saw the smile from Cedrick being directed towards her which made her want to hide her head in the sand.

"I assure you Princess Lyarra you sound no foolish then Alora did as I was leaving to take command of Moat Cailan." Cedrick went to tell them a story of his 15 year old sister who had been best friends with the twins when riders headed their way from Lyarra's Beauty.

"Lord Sol we have reports that the extreme followers of the faith are around here. We must get the Ladies Starks to safety within the walls of Lyarra's Beauty." A younger man who bore the sigil of a red unicorn which Sarra identified as House Upcliff.

They had been a minor house that had escaped from the Reach and sought refuge in the North. Torrhen had given them a small developing town with no name just outside of Moat Cailan and developed it into a booming city with good luck, good business sense, and the location along the King's Road.

"Lord Upcliff a pleasure to see you. How much trouble are these followers of the seven causing?" Sarra asked with an air of authority.

Lord Tytos Upcliff who just turn 25 looked up at his current warden.

"A lot of trouble My Lady, they are attempting to burn down the weirwoods and are harassing the refugees from the southern kingdoms. They even killed a family of refugees who were visiting the old gods for the first time." Tytos paused when he heard Princess and Lola growl towards the east.

"That is the direction we think they are hiding. There is a series of caves within the hills but my men had been busy protecting the refugees that they have not had the manpower or time to clear it out." Tytos informed Sarra, she looked back at Maege who was listening quietly.

"Lady Mormont I want you to take a detachment with a couple of men from House Upcliff to show you where they are hiding. Once you find them them kill them all without discrimination." Sarra commanded and rode north. Cedrick and his men along with the majority of her party followed her to Lyarra's Beauty.

They walked through the developing city that House Upcliff was building from the ground up. They approached a small castle that was half built as the moon was starting to rise into sky. As they got closer they saw a young girl of 20 who was holding the hand a 3 year old smiling boy. They looked at her belly and saw she was a 4 moons heavy.

"Lady Anabel, either it's the moon or your own glow but you are looking absolutely lovely today. And you must be little Torrhen Upcliff. Did you know my brother's name is Torrhen?" Sarra said with a smile with as she picked up the little boy. You could see a blush gracing Ana's cheeks as she shyly looked away, she cared deeply for the people of her city but did not have the speaking skills for Winterfell court.

She had to report once the ongoings of Lyarra's Beauty to court in Winterfell and they all saw her trembling standing before all the lords and ladies quietly muttering her report. It was only Torrhen allowing her to report in private in his solar that calmed her down. From that day both husband and wife became completely devoted to House Stark for the kindness and understanding shown to Anabel.

"Thank you Lady Stark for your kind words. We have your rooms already made up if you would follow me." Ana says electing to lead them to their rooms personally. Before she became nobility she was a serving girl who had caught the eye of Lord Tytos Upcliff.

"Thank you Ana." Sarra who turned around and looked at her sister who was chatting up Cedrick and Jory.

"Lyarra can you have Maege report to me as soon as she returns from her hunt? Also Ced, are you coming with us to Winterfell? I know your mother and younger siblings are there now. I believe your brother Jasper is acting as Lord of Port Lyanna." Getting a nod from the blond hair man she followed Ana up to her room with Princess in tow. A handmaiden had taken Torrhen to be laid down.

As they walked Ana did her report on the standing of her city. 80,000 people had flooded north through the neck and 10,000 of them had ended up settling in her city. The reports stated that the people were fleeing the corrupt lords and the burning fields of the south.

With a thank you at her door Sarra walked into the room and fell onto the bed. After dozing off she was stirred from her sleep when she heard Torregg who was guarding her door allow the entrance of Maege into her room.

As the door shut Maege fell to her knees and placed her forehead to the ground and stayed quiet as she was taught in Harrenhal. With a smile Sarra got up and walked towards the older woman and placed her foot on the back on the Maege's head pressing her forehead harder into the cold stone.

"Mistress, me and the men have cleared out all of the followers and they will terrorize no more." Maege reported and yelped as she was pulled to her feet by her hair. She was embraced by a deep kiss which she allowed her mistress's tongue entrance. Pulling away from the kiss Maege whined wanting more.

"I think my little slut deserves a reward." Sarra said kissing Maege's exposed neck causing her to moan.

"Undress for your mistress." Sarra said and she kept pecking kisses on her lips now allowing her to lower her head to get undressed. A few minutes later Maege was standing nude before her princess dripping down her leg from desire.

"Lay on the bed for me dear and hold your legs up." Sarra commanded feeling the wet pussy of Maege. As if she was a hunting lioness she lept onto the bed into position.

Sarra undressed walking over to the lustfilled Maege and got onto her knees and kissed the wet pussy getting a moan from the she-bear.

"I reward my subjects for a good job. Do you like my rewards?" She asked sliding her tongue along the lips of the wet pussy. Maege mumbled an answer between moans. Sarra landed a hard slap onto her pussy causing her whole body to shudder from excitement.

"Sorry Princess Sarra, yes I love your rewards. Please let me have more." Maege begged gasping.

Sarra slid her tongue deep inside her ignoring the few wild hairs and started to tongue fuck her loyal servant. Maege started to moan out softly wanting to keep the relationship a secret. After ten minutes Maege started to feel herself build up and grabbed the back of Sarra's head out of instinct. As Maege gripped Sarra's hair tighter causing a euphoria she dug faster till Maege let out a loud moan and Sarra's face was covered in her juices.

After Maege returned the favor they both slept soundly that night with Maege cuddled up against her princess and mistress.

It was two days laters that they finally saw the city of Winter's Town and their home of Winterfell. As they entered the bailey of Winterfell after receiving cheers from the locals on their return they were greeted by the sight of Benjen holding Ice in his hand.

As she dismounted her horse and passed her Aunt Ashara she approached the now bowing Benjen Stark.

"I relinquish command of Winterfell into the rightful hands of Lady Sarra Stark." Benjen said holding Ice out.

She dipped into a low curtsy as was tradition.

"I Lady Sarra Stark accept command once again of Winterfell and the North." She stated taking Ice from her uncle. As she took the heavy sword she handed it to her trusted bannerman Martyn Cassel to have it placed in it's proper place.

As soon as the formalities passed Sarra embraced her favorite uncle and favorite Stark just behind Torrhen and Lyarra in a deep hug that made him smile deeply.

"I know your son is away and you will not leave till Cregan comes back. If we traded 1,000 men for you do you think they would release you from your vows?" Sarra asked sadly wanting to be closer to Benjen.

"Now Sarra you are Lady Stark, you cannot be selfish just because you want your more handsome uncle near you. I will be staying till Cregan returns though." Benjen jested receiving a slap from Ashara who disagreed with that assessment knowing her Ned was the handsome uncle.

"Plus your brother is bringing probably 7,000 men to the wall and authorized funds to have all the other castles built up once again. With all these new men we will need established leaders at the wall." Benjen finished and was engulfed in a hug by Lyarra.

"Come now let us go pray to the old gods and talk about business." Benjen said as both twins followed him to the heart tree. As they arrived at the tree they saw Tyene Stark and Lyra Mormont both with newborns in their hands. In front of both of them was an old woman in rags. On the far side of the pond Sansa, Torrhen Mormont, Abigail, and Jocelyn were playing with the toy animals carved by Torrhen.

Sarra quietly snuck to the side to see her new nephews, Lyarra took the other side.

"Children of the forest and the gods of old we beg you to watch over these two children and help them grow strong. Rodwell Stark who was named after his father was devout in his faith will need your guidance. Rickard Mormont who is named after his great grandfather who was also a faithful follower. Please guide these babes into strong men." The old woman asked the heart tree. She then dipped her thumb into the pond and swiped the water across their foreheads. A gust of wind blew by them carrying some leaves.

"Thank you Jeyna." Lyra told the old woman who nodded and left the family to their peace.

"That is still so chilling everytime I see it. I have seen all of Torrhen's children receive the blessing but it never loses it's magic." Sarra says as she is handed Rickard and cradles him tight. Rickard just looks up at her with drool coming from his mouth.

"So how is the betrothal with Dormund?" Tyene asked as she handed over Rodwell to his aunt Lyarra. At this question Lyarra just snorts loud causing Rodwell to start giggling.

"Betrothal you say? From what I can see since it began Dormund has lost his cock. He use to sneak in little kisses to Sarra but now he is afraid Torrhen is going to hide behind every tree and cut off his cock." Lyarra jested.

"Auntie what is a cock?" 4 year old Abigail ask as she pets Princess who is laying down next to the children. This causes all the teens and adults to burst out laughing.

"Corrupting Torrhen's children while he is gone? Anyways I can see how that could be annoying. My father threatened your brother so many times to stay away from me but between Rodwell's stubbornness and Torrhen acting as a shield you can see the results." Tyene said as she looked down at her second and final child. After the death of her true love she swore before the old gods she would take the oath of celibacy. Any other man would be an insult to Rodwell.

They chatted about the addition of 25,000 people in Winters Town alone and 10,000 headed up to Wolf's Howl. As they headed into the keep there was a wet nurses waiting to take all 6 of the children up to bed for their naps.

Walking into the dining hall Sarra spotted her Aunt Ashara laughing and chatting with a very pregnant Lady Maxime Sol. Sitting next to her was her 15 year old daughter Alora who was trying to feed her 4 year old twin brothers Torrhen and Brandon. They had been named after her brother and father in honor of all Torrhen and House Stark did for them. They came to the North with nothing, now they had Tyrosh.

As soon as both boys saw Sarra and Lyarra they wiggled from from their sister and ran straight towards the twins.

"Aunt Sarra we saw a bear yesterday!" Torrhen said excitedly and rambled about his family's journey from Port Lyanna.

"Torr leave her alone and go back to sissy and finish your food." Maxime ordered and both children sadly went back to the laughing Alora who was excited to see her friends again.

"Sarra I actually have a favor to ask you." Maxime asked a little nervously.

"Anything Maxime, just name it."

"If we have a girl do we have permission to name her Sarra? I know we named our twins after your brother and father but you leaving your door open during this war has really helped me through it." Maxime asked as she rubbed her belly.

A bright smile had ran across her face. Hundreds of children in the North had been named after Torrhen, Rodwell, Eddard, and her father Brandon but now she was being honored. Instead of saying yes Sarra engulfed the older woman into a hug.

Releasing the hug Sarra looked towards her children sitting at the table.

"Is your family ready for the move to Tyrosh? I could not imagine being moved that far away from all the friends I made." Sarra said sadly looking towards the only daughter of Marcus Sol and one of her best friends over the past few years.

"Well if it makes any difference Alora already said she wants to make the move to Harrenhal when you relocate there being the voice for House Sol and Tyrosh. Marcus already said he is not moving us over there until the climate is settled." Maxime said as they heard the doors dining room doors open and saw Sylvia dragging a small buck by the horns and struggling bad.

"Don't you dare touch that buck Jon." Sylvia threaten one of the guards who had escorted her into the Wolfswood. At seeing her cousins Sylvia ran up to them with blood still on her hunting clothes from gutting the beast.

Before Sarra could hide from the hug she was engulfed in it getting the blood all over her dress.

"Cousin your back. Did you see what I caught in the woods? Jon over there said no way I could hit that shot but got the heart from 100 yards out." Sylvia said to her cousin.

That night they feasted in honor of their king and his new born babe Rickard as well as Rodwell's lasting legacy; his own namesake in his child.

(Scene Change)

" _I serve the honorable house of the wolf. I serve his majesty till my last breath and beyond that. He will see House archer great once again and we will see his house are kings once again."_ A girl said in valyrian while in the gardens surround by the yellow daisies.

"You did it Talla, no errors at all." Samwell said in his casual clothes hugging his sister deeply. They had been practicing non stop for the past two weeks since her return from the Arbor. At about that time as well Lord Tarly her father returned from the Final Step smiling in victory but limping on a now badly damaged leg, Randyll had taken the damage fighting the pirate queen's last great battle commander while storming the castle. He had won but it almost cost him his leg.

From a distance the siblings heard the footsteps of their youngest sibling Dickon and their father with crutches and a cast on his leg.

"Father Talla is getting better in Valyrian. Give her a couple more moons she will be able to speak at the rate of Lord and Lady Stark." Samwell said like a proud tutor. He was rewarded by his father by the slight nod of his head and a handshake. Since Randyll had been able to take the pressure of lordship off of Samwell with his admittance to the maesters their relationship had improved somewhat.

"Now it will take years to get as good as them. Torrhen has an affinity for languages and Rhaenys, well that is the tongue of her ancestors so she was born with it it seems. I have received a letter also that Torrhen sent me and he said once the war is over Jon and Ygritte will be done officially as squires and will be given the titles of Ser and Dame." Randyll said loud enough for Dickon to take the hint.

Dickon who had been improving his swordplay had been missing the guidance of a true teacher and becoming a squire would give him that guidance.

"Father do you think King Torrhen would take me on as his squire? I may not be as good as Jon or Ygritte but I would prove myself." Dickon said with determination. Before Randyll could answer they all looked to their right not at hearing the footsteps but feeling eyes on them.

Gazing at them was a smiling Rhaenys who walked up to Randyll and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Lord Tarly I think my love would no doubt take your son on as a squire. Now the first lesson will be never to make fun of his horses name." Rhaenys said as she rolled her eyes once again at him naming him Strawberry. This advice got snickers from the Tarly family but a nod from Dickon.

"Also to never be late for an appointment…. again." Rhaenys said now staring Talla who instantly opened her mouth in dread realizing she studied through another appointment.

"Lady Stark I would like to apologize for my daughter forgetting the appointment. It was my fault since I assigned Samwell to teach her valyrian." Randyll took the blame. Rhaenys purple eyes never left the girl who now had her head faced down staring at her feet.

"Well Lord Tarly she still needs to be punished for her tardiness. I want you to administer the punishment and no light slap on the hand either. Talla once the punishment has been dealt you will meet me in my room where we will talk about our plans to Rhaenys Plaza. Domina will not leave me alone about taking her to get another lemon bar and now wants Ellaria and Damien to come." Rhaenys says laughing at the antics of her adopted daughter.

"Is she still missing her lessons with the maesters to practice sword fighting My Lady?" Talla ask. It was well known to court that Domina would be on her way to lessons but get diverted and used the position of her father to get a guard to teach her techniques.

"Yes and I do not know what to do? She listens to me but then again she does not. Torrhen would just simply look at her and she would be defeated but we all cannot be that damn intimidating." Rhae says sitting next to her Lady in Wait. She grabbed a sunflower and placed it in her ear causing Talla to smile. Rhae could be strict but she was also good hearted.

"Well you need to get strict with the girl. She knows you have too soft of a heart towards her and could never give her a serious spanking. She saw the love you and Torrhen share and also heard the whippings he put on you when you acted up in Winterfell. She fears him and his consequences but not yours." Randyll advised getting up from his stone seat in the garden.

"Come Talla we have something that must be done." Randyll commanded towards his daughter and she nodded following him out of the garden.

Along the path back to the rooms Rhaenys saw in the corner of the gardens a Martell guard holding a wooden sword and teaching a 6 year old girl with grey eyes how to properly parry. Rhaenys stomped towards the guard and he instantly stood at attention.

"Guard you have ten seconds to disappear before I get your name and report it." Rhaenys told told him and he was gone through the side entrance.

With the guard gone Rhaenys looked down at the little girl who was avoiding her eyes. Before she can say one word a thin maester with a large chain around his neck comes out.

"Domina come enough play we need to have your history lessons." He says to the little girl is still avoiding Rhaenys eyes while she stands there in her dirty dress. The maester looks up at Rhaenys bowing before her.

"Your Grace, I was just taking little Domina here to her lessons on northern history."

Domina looks up with a big smile on her face and gives Rhaenys a slopping kiss on her cheek and runs off towards the study room dragging the maester with her.

Humfrey can only laugh shaking his head.

"The little lady finally learns about something she has interest in.." He tells her then they walk away towards the living quarters.

She made it to outside her room with Humfrey Hightower and heard moaning from inside. Humfrey who had been assigned as her personal guard broke the door down and they saw the Baratheon Bastard on her knees eating out her best friend and former street rat Amanda.

Amanda who was nude and had dark bruises all over her beautiful body and a bad black eye was pulled into a tight hug by Rhaenys kicking her way past the worthless Baratheon on the floor.

"Humfrey can you please close the door and I am sure Torr told you to never repeat anything you ever see right?" Rhaenys asked the guard who now looked dumbstruck at what to make of the scene. Between the clearly beaten up girl who was being hugged and the now clearly broken Lady in Wait he just nodded and left closing the door behind him to stand guard.

"Rhae please it hurts." Amanda groaned as she felt the hard hug crushing her hurt ribs. Instantly Rhaenys gasped and released. Upon releasing she grabbed the hair of Mya and placed her mouth in the pussy of the now standing Amanda.

"Tell me that you got the son of a bitch with a knife who did this." Rhae asked with concern towards one of her true friends outside of Sylvia who she missed so dearly.

"Rhae I can't say anything." She said between moans as Mya's tongue dug deeper.

Rhaenys who was now angry stopped to her balcony now liking it when she did not get her way.

"Well if you can't tell your best friend please leave my slut in her cage next time and tell your new best friend your secrets. I told you my fantasies that I want Torrhen to do to me but you can't tell me who beat you up. Please leave now." Rhaenys said like any betrayed 15 year old girl with too many hormones from her pregnancy.

Amanda was about to leave when she decided even if she was killed she would rather be dead than have her best friend angry with her.

"If I say you cannot let anyone hear this from your lips or you could be in danger from our enemies." Amanda said getting Rhaenys to turn around and throwing clothes at the kneeling slut.

"Go organize the library slut." Rhaenys ordered and within a minute Mya was in her serving clothes and out the door.

"Okay Rhae well you know what me and my siblings are going to do for your family right?" Amanda asked and Rhaenys nodded being one of 4 people who actually knew the truth about the shadows outside of their actual chain of command which began with Lara.

"Well me and Robby went through our trials to measure our resolve. I cannot speak for Robby since we went through it separately but it was the most agonizing moon I have ever been through. All these marks are just surface and they will heal. But now I am a shadow." Instead of the happiness Amanda expected to see she only saw anger.

"Wait till I see Lara, I will make sure I put her into that cage and break her myself." Rhaenys growled at the treatment of her friend. They were shocked by a new voice coming from behind them.

"Your Grace, Lara was broken by your husband personally. I am pretty sure whatever things go through your head to break her King Torrhen did tenfold. I personally did my trials under Trials Master Mars and for King Torrhen I would do it for a year straight." Alayna said coming from the shadows even surprising Amanda.

Amanda immediately bowed her head in submission to her higher ranking shadow mistress.

"Your Grace I have returned from the mission in Volantis and have killed my former master. Your brother has received the message loud and clear now who is the true dragon." Alayna said as she walked over to the table taking a pear off of it.

"So tell me about these trials Alayna." Rhaenys commanded as she grabbed a wet cloth to clean off some of the wounds spread throughout Amanda's body. She knew with their secrecy she could not call in a maester or a servant.

Amanda tried to squirm away from the help but a glare from her friend forced Amanda back into her seat to be washed down.

"Your Grace only one that has gone through the trials can know about the trials. Recruits do not know that their trial is coming up and if you meet any recruits please do not warn them. I myself was drugged while eating with my brothers and sisters. That is all I can say Your Grace, just remember at least Amanda was not Madeline Tour'e going through hers." Alayna said and Amanda visibly shuddered.

She and her brother went through the hell of trials but would never wish for that family name being broken by Lara.

(Scene Break)

It had been two weeks of living on moldy bread and stale water without any human interaction since that first night she met those mysterious figures hiding under their robes. She woke up in the dark and damp prison once again not seeing or hearing a soul but seeing the daily rations set for her. Madeline feeling her stomach growl angrily at her as she drank the disgusting water in one large gulp an eating around the mold on the bread.

At first Madeline felt relief but then she felt herself once again start to get sick from the bread and there was a light headed feeling that started to overtake her. She tried to fight staying awake but was losing the battle quickly. Trying to puke out the contents of her stomach only the sounds of dry heaving escaped the lips of Madeline. As her head hit the ground and her eyes were closing she saw a smiling blonde woman opening the door staring down at her with a stick sadistic look on her face. Then it went all black..

The cold water struck her body jolting her awake. Right away she felt the strain in her arms, groggily Madeline looked up and saw her hands were tied together and hanging from from the ceiling. She tried to touch the ground but looked down across her nude body and saw she was a foot above the ground.

As Madeline was about to assess her situation further she felt a large fist connect with her exposed right side on her ribs causing her body to cry out as she swung far to the left. Between the strain on her arms and the now bruised ribs she was in a world of pain.

"Oh Mars that was a good one. Did you see how far she swung? Do it again, do it again." The sadistically cheery Lara said.

"Lara there is something wrong with you." The large dark haired man shook his head but now struck her on the left ribs, he hit her hard enough to cause pain and bruises but not breaking the ribs.

As Madeline who was in pure agony started slowing down on her swing she received a hard kick from the woman on her thigh causing her to cry in pain from the contact. She tried to use her stomach to curl up and protect herself but the weeks with only moldy bread and little water left her without any energy.

The large man who wore a thick beard below his chin stood infront of her now.

"Well I am Trial Master Mars and this is Trial Mistress Lara. Our job is to train you up to become a shadow like us. Lara here wanted to have you killed in a long painful way for the killing of Rodwell but King Torrhen for some reason is insistent on you surviving." Mars informed her.

Madeline spit at him showing she still had some fighting spirit.

"I will never be like one of your freaks." Madeline growled out as she grits her teeth in pain.

"I will never serve that wolf bitch." Madeline now said. She went to continue until she received a hard punch on her face that breaks her orbital bone. She expected to see Mars in front of her but was shocked to see through her now watery vision a seething Lara before her.

She then felt Lara land 5 hard shots on her ribs with after each one Lara wanted to beg for a knife to end her own life.

Grabbing her jaw Lara leaned in close till their noses were touching.

"You will never talk like that about the honorable King Torrhen Stark in that matter again or I swear to you I will cut out your tongue." Lara said and Madeline realizing this woman has a love for the Savage Wolf that went beyond obsession so she nodded her head quickly.

Walking away from the dangling woman Lara sat down on the stool in the corner.

"Yea she is like that when it comes to our king. Now our job is to break you and we plan on doing that. Once you are broken you will be properly trained to walk amongst the shadows with us." Mars said walking around to her backside tracing his fingers down her spine causing her to shiver from his touch. He then spun her in a circle causing her to get a little sick.

"Many of us wanted you dead and your children to be trained as shadows. It was the man's brother you killed why you are here and we are not having fun with Bridgette. Torrhen actually was very adamant that your children be unharmed." Mars told her and this shocked her. She knew if the situation were reversed she would have sold his children into slavery for the highest price, he was actually protecting her children.

"He is a great man. Now say thank you King Torrhen." Lara commanded. Madeline went to obey but was thrown off by his title. The last she heard he was only a lord and the king of Westeros was Robert Baratheon. The delay caused her body to feel 5 hard lashes cross her open chest from a freshly produced whip by Lara.

Madeline cried out in pain and looked down at the 5 lashes across her chest. They had left deep cuts into her breast and stomach.

"When I give you a command you will obey. Are we clear?" Lara asked as she rerolled her whip.

"Yes I understand I will reply right away next time." Madeline rushed out, 5 more lashes crossed her left leg this time causing the leg to twitch.

"I believe I gave you our titles, I mean your are a pirate queen though. So Your Grace please forgive me." Lara curtsies before her. Lara then lands her bare fist in the stomach of Madeline causing her to cry out in pain once again.

"I apologize Trial Mistress Lara. Thank you King Torrhen Stark for saving and watching over my children while I learn to become your shadow." Madeline said wanting to get the punishment over with.

She felt 6 more lashes dance across her chest and the last one connected with her inner thigh barely catching her pussy lips, this causes her whole body to writhe in pain and tears to fall.

"I don't believe you but you will learn of his greatness." Lara said smiling as she walked up played with a lashing that crossed her bare chest tracing her fingers across each fresh wound causing Madeline to wince in pain.

"Once you are broken and loyal to him he will finally reward me." Lara said with a smile on her face and rubbing her stomach.

"Your reward Trials Mistress Lara?" Madeline questioned. Mars walked behind her and gave her a hard shot in the back causing her body to recoil from the pain now.

"Yes Lara here for breaking you will finally get a wolf child in her after begging on her knees for the past couple years." Mars said as a giddy Lara skipped behind her.

She then felt 20 lashes land on her bare back causing her to scream from each one in agony. Her screams echoed throughout the whole ship. The once proud pirate turned queen now was left a miserable broken woman who wanted nothing more than to be allowed the mercy of death.

"King Torrhen will be your lord." 5 more cuts across her back causing her to openly weep from the pain.

"Your Master." 5 more now digging deeper.

"And your god." The final 5 cuts across her calves.

"Yes Trials Mistress Lara. Please let me down I will serve him." Madeline was now begging.

Before either shadows could reply the door opened and a maester in the similar black robes with a long chain came in with a bag. The man was about 50 with his black beard went down to his large belly.

The former Archmaester Karrin had become disillusioned with the practices of his order and accepted the invitation by Torrhen and Quan all those years ago.

"Ahh looks like we have our new initiate Madeline enjoying the company of Lara here." Karrin said chuckling as he inspected the lashings and bruised ribs. He honestly expected worse on the first day of her trials. Since he passed his own personal trials he had delved deeper into the human mind than any meister had in the history of his order. With so many slavers and enemies in the known world King Torrhen did not care what happened to those who got in his way as long as they disappeared. From his count 130 slavers were broken nowhere to be found.

"Maester Karrin actually Madeline Tour'e is dead. She was beheaded by Lynda Stark, too bad she was thrown into the fire face first so they could never identify the body." Mars said as she looked up towards the large and most fearsome of the shadows.

"Dead? But my children…" Madeline started but was cut off by 3 lashes on her bare ass causing her to shreak in pain.

"Your children will think Madeline Tour'e the mother who loved them payed for her sins, which she will be. The moment you contact your children your whole family is dead. King Torrhen's allies wanted you dead and that is what they got, if you come back alive they will be very angry. Now we need a new name for you." Lara said as she wrapped the whip around her neck pulling it tight causing Madeline to fight for breath. It was not until she started to turn purple and see dots when the pressure was released.

"How about Iona?" Mars suggested as Madeline was gasping for breath.

"Nah, I was fucked by a beautiful whore in Braavos named Iona and I would never let this filthy whore touch me." Lara said as she placed the whip around her neck again squeezing tight. Once again Madeline's body went tight, at the same point just before blackout she was given the gift of breathing again.

"I know the perfect name." Lara said happily as she pulled Madeline's hair back causing her neck to be held back exposing her now bruised neck.

"I knew this filthy whore from the Vale name Jaide. She was one of those stuck up cunts who acted like she was better than the other whores. She still moaned like a whore when fucked in her cunt." Lara emphasised the last point by slapping her cunt hard causing her to moan out loud. This gets a laugh from Maester Karrin and Mars.

"Well Jaide how do you like your name? You are a stuck up cunt that probably moans like a whore like the rest of us." Lara asked the girl whose front marks which were now being healed by the maester wincing at the application of the medication on her lash marks.

"Love it Trials Mistress Lara." Jaide said as she was lowered from the ceiling and just collapsed on the ground. Feeling the rocking of the ships Jaide could have passed out in that spot.

She looked over in the corner and saw a bucket with water and a brush in it.

"After the maester here is done healing your lashes you will grab that bucket and scrub this floor till I could eat of it. And that bucket will now be your toilet once your done. If I so much as smell a hint of shit or piss from this room your fun will last longer tomorrow." Lara said as she rubbed her belly thinking of the future child she would carry for her king and a bright smile crossed her face as she walked out the door.

That night Jaide spent hours scrubbing the floor before curling up on her straw bed and thin blanket just given to her. She could only think that this sacrifice she was making would ensure that her children would not pay for her sins.

(Scene Break)

News had just hit King's Landing of the fall of the Final Step and the mobilizing forces of the North, Dorne, and Myr all set to take Tyrosh. Robert heard the first hand stories of the domination of Madeline's last defense and only Randyll Tarly who killed a former Tourney champion was injured.

Robert's thoughts were interrupted when Ser Jaime Lannister faked high then cut down low leaving his upper body exposed. Turning his sword down to block Robert brought his left hand up giving his brother in law a light slap on the cheek showing the contact made.

"Come Jaime we have been sparring for what seems likes hours." Robert said huffing from the heat as sweat poured down his face.

Jaime in his commanders cloak was about to respond when a messenger came running up to them bearing the Arryn sparrow.

"Your Grace, Lord Hand said to fetch you for the small council meeting. He was told you want to start attending all the matters pertaining to the war in the south. Small Council is in an hour and there will be updates." The boy bowed and ran off.

An hour later Robert bathed and dressed looking slimmer came bustling into the hands solar causing all to bow or curtsy. What surprised him was seeing that Tywin was sitting next to his lady wife. Usually Tywin made noise entering the capital but not this time.

They all heard a screech in the background and saw a large mean black tom cat that was rumored to once be Lady Rhaenys cat Balerion when she was a toddler living in the keep was chasing another cat. They all disregarded the rumor though since the age of the cat would be out of the question.

"Someone needs to put that cat down already. It keeps killing the ravens and chasing poor little Tommen's kittens." Cersei said as the cats disappeared from sight.

"Yes well we are not here to discuss cats so let us get this underway." Robert said as he took the head chair that already had some fruits and nuts laid out for him with some small portions of salted meats.

"Ah Lord Alestor a pleasure to see you again. I see you are back from the war front. Do you have anything to report?" Robert asked Lord Florent who had just returned to the capital from the Stepstones.

"Yes Your Grace, well you know how Jon Snow and this bastard of Brandon Lynda Snow both were given the name Stark without consent. Lord Stannis and the other Stormland lords have told him he needs permission but instead he decided to ignore the order to stript them of their new names." Alestor reported.

Mace Tyrell who had been angry he lost another 15,000 people from his lands fleeing to the north either to the Riverlands or the North slammed his fist in anger.

"Your Grace this is an outrage. I know Lord Eddard is your brother in all but blood but the level of disrespect must be punished." Mace boomed out causing Tywin to rub his brow.

"That is not all. Lord Stark also named Aurane Waters as Lord of the Stepstones and they already change the name The Final Step to the Southern Driftwood after his home. He also plans on installing Lord Sol as lord of Tyrosh once they invade and conquer it." Alestor reported.

"Brother just send a representative and tell them this land now belongs to the Stag of Baratheon. What Lord Stark is doing is an act of war, he must know this." Renly said, Alestor was not done on the progress of the Stepstones though.

"One more thing. When asked why he had Madeline killed and her family is being sent to the North to be judged with the rest of the high pirate lords he said this. "We are blood of the first men who ruled our lands and judged our conquered long before the founders of any of the southern houses were thought off. We will judge our our like we have for the past 10,000 years since the age of Bran the Builder." That is a direct quote." Alestor said and all members had looks of outrage on their face except Tywin who surprisingly had a small smile on his upper lips after underestimating the young Savage Wolf. When the war came he would be a worthy opponent.

Cersei seeing this was outraged at her dream kingdom crumbling around her.

"Father I do not know what you find so damn funny." She growled.

"Cersei he is tempting us to start the war. He knows since he conquered the Stepstones and Tyrosh they will be loyal to him not King's Landing. Never think the alpha wolf is a fool, when he does something it is done for a reason. He knows war is coming and is trying to get as many houses away from our side." Tywin said taking a sip of his wine and continuing.

"He is not prepared for a war in Westeros and neither are we. That is why he is tempting us like this, to mock us. The Stepstones I believe started off as revenge but turned into testing his military. I will bet 1,000 golden stags that he places the Stepstones under Dornish control and Tyrosh will be under Myrish control. Both his allies and shielded, when the war starts he has two new kingdoms to fight for him." Tywin surmised leaving the whole table in shock at just how intricate the plan that had been developing since the Tourney of Riverrun was. Varys stepped in now.

"I have reports that in his inner circle they internally no longer recognize House Baratheon as their rulers but instead the wolf. House Tarly, Tully and House Hightower are included in this as well. Your Grace from what my little birds say you walk on broken glass right now." Varys informed him, he left out the part of when the grown birds got too deep they ended up missing or found dead on a rocky shore.

"Yes we will start building up our navy, artillery, and siege weapons. Now what else is there to discuss?" Robert says wanting to leave the stress of the council meeting to be in a whore's arms.

"Finances Your Grace. They may not be ready to fight a war but gold wise they can afford it unlike us. We owe 1 million stags while they are in the clear for 10 million stags at the bank of Braavos. The years of trade and now the influx of people have cause them to boom and forced them to create new cities while we shut down ghost villages." The Master of Coin Littlefinger reports.

"That bastard I know is responsible for the burning of the crops across the Reach." Mace yells angrily getting some confused looks. They knew of the events but not the details.

"There is a group call The Equals riding through my crop fields and torching them into the night. We have not figured out how many or who are the leaders but they are wreaking havoc for me." Mace explains about his current thorn in his side.

"Renly send some of our Stormland lords to investigate and assist. And figure a way to get us more money Lord Baelish." Robert commanded.

All eyes turned towards the Warden of the West.

"We will have 4 million stags sent to King's Landing by the moons end. House Lannister will do its part to stop the rising of the wolf empire." Tywin assured them. He knew if the wolf was to succeed House Lannister's hold on the Westerlands would not be secure.

They talked for an hour more and by the time they got out Selyse was running around in a panic looking for Shireen who had disappeared again.

It was a half an hour later that Robert holding the hand of little Myrcella while she rambled on about what her favorite flower was as they walked through the garden. As they approached an opening they saw Shireen once again studying before the pond of the weirwood tree.

As he enjoyed the evening with his daughter and niece Robert knew that this moment would not last forever and he would be swinging his warhammer once again.

(Scene Change)

Steel clashed all around them as the enemies came from the hill bearing the tree of House Stane. Cregan using the bow his father gave him used his deadly accuracy to start picking off men left and right. As he ran out of arrows he would run up to a dead archer and grab theirs.

Around Cregan were Stark men and Tallhart men led by Ser Helman Tallhart. Ser Helman earned his knighthood by dancing around the savage Skaggs as his blade cut deep into their inferior armor. His son Benfred was already slain protecting a group of Umber men.

On the otherside House Umber and their 300 men led by Ajax Umber the youngest son of the Greatjon was protecting the few females and wounded brought with them to discuss a truce to bring them back into the fold.

Among them was Desmera Redwyne who was now healing a young man of 17 who had a deep arm wound. Desmera looked up and saw a scary man who must have had giant's blood by his size about to raise his sword to slay her, that is when she saw from out of nowhere Ajax waving his great war hammer smashed the man in the face causing the bones to crush in on themselves. With the man lying on the ground screaming in agony Ajax raised his warhammer high in the air and brought it down with great strength he inherited from his father smashing the man's skull.

"Desmera, get the wounded load on these carts and get ready to make a run for that castle a mile over. My men will push the cart just keep yourself alive." The boy of 15 who stood 6 ft 4 and already had a big beard in.

She could only nod and pray to the gods they made it to cover. Slashing his war hammer and killing a few more Skaggs Ajax had reached Ser Helman and Cregan Snow who were doing an impressive job of keeping them away.

"Hey Cregan we need to run to that castle like right now, Desmera is loading our wounded into the carts get your men ready." Cregan nodded at this and started throwing orders to his men until both teens hear a loud females screech. Without another word Ajax ran as fast as he could back to his men and the carts.

Once there he saw a few men grinning looking ready to have fun with his men and Desmera who was acting as a scribe on this trip. From over his shoulder a barrage of arrows flew over him and hit their targets of the Skaggs. Looking behind him he saw Cregan and his archers re notching their arrows.

"Come on men get this cart moving west." Ajax ordered as picked up Desmera who was moaning in pain from the arrow in her thigh and shoulder.

Cregan's archers keeping them at bay allowed House Umber's men to form a protective barrier of shields and swords around the cart of wounded.

Fighting through the Skaggs they finally made it to the keep on the coastline hoping to flag down a passing ship for assistance. As soon as the House Stark men entered the archers took their points around the top of the ancient keep.

Walking over to the corner of the small dining room Cregan sat next to Ajax who was tending to Desmera taking the arrows out.

"Ajax, our scouts tell us 1200 Skaggs are regrouping right now. Our 700 are currently getting ready to defend ourselves. Hey Desmera how are you doing?" Cregan asked as he rubbed the girl's shoulder.

"How do you think she is? Why your cousin Sarra insisted on her coming with us is beyond me. If we get out of this with our heads she will get a piece of my mind." Ajax said overprotective of the young girl. Desmera decided to speak for herself on this point.

"Ajax! Lady Stark and Lady Ashara needed me here because we did not know a battle would break out and none of you have the knowledge to set up the tax payments." Desmera said wincing as the arrow in her now exposed thigh was taken out.

"They actually welcomed us and waited till we sent out our last raven to attack. I will give it to them that they planned the attack well." Cregan said as he walked away to check with his pointmen.

"Are they actually cannibals Ajax? Maybe if I tell them southerners don't taste good they won't eat me." Desmera jested out of fear, Ajax was now laughing with a large smile on his face as well as the surrounding men.

"Lady Desmera we will be no one's meal. Now lay down since we will be here a while." Ajax ordered kindly and Desmera instead of finding a pillow leaned on Ajax and shortly fell asleep.

(Perspective Change)

Old Tattersalt was aboard _The Blackbird_ as they pushed off of the recently rebuilt tower of Eastwatch-by-the-sea thanks to the help of House Stark. The waves were relativly calm on the Bay of Seals telling them that the oarsman down below would be putting more work due to the lack of wind.

They saw the common sight of Skagos that you would have to be blind to miss coming from the port. Blind or dead since you ran straight into their coastline. A lot of the men would commonly go to the railings to try and catch a sight of a "unicorn". Tattersalt personally thought it was a myth or a creature that died out along time ago but would not ruin the fun of the hunt.

It was a half an hour later and they saw a lot of Skaggs circling a keep as they passed along the Skagos coastline. Ready to ignore chalking it up to the savages once again having an internal rebellion like they always seemed to have Old Tattersalt with his round belly just directed his rudder to continue past the coastline, it was then from the top of the tower they saw fire arrows being launched and the direwolf of House Stark being waved.

Running down the deck he ran to his first mate Lord Corlys Velaryon who was the former Lord of the Driftwood until his capture at the hands of Stannis Baratheon near Dragonstone during the Rebellion.

"Corlys did you see that? I saw banner of House Stark." the captain said huffing from the small run.

"Aye I did I already informed the oar master to turn us around and get as close as possible. House Stark gave my bastard child a chance, I think it's time to repay Torrhen." Corlys said as they felt the ship start to do a wide turn to come in on a crappy dock.

"Men remember make it to that castle and help them towards the ship. No heroics just a simple rescue mission." Corlys said as his archers kept picking off the men running down the docks to attack them.

With 300 men behind him they charged down the docks slaying all the Skaggs they came across. One man went high so Corlys simply ducked down stabbing the man in the knee and moved on allowing his behind man to finish him off.

He came across a large Skagg with a war hammer about to crush his oar master Lyonel, Corlys thrusted inward towards the man's armpit piercing his heart from the side causing him to fall over dead.

As they almost reached the keep and a new wave of Skaggs were about to come when the doors burst open and men bearing the direwolf, the giant of Umber, and the three trees of House Tallhart met the new opponents. After the initial wave a large man bearing the Umber sigil came out carrying a redheaded woman in his arms, she grabbed onto him for dear life.

After him came a teen that Corlys recognized immediately as a Stark by the face after his many visits south for recruiting. The Starks welcomed him with open arms every time. Behind the lad came a small wolf that he easily identified as a puppy direwolf. The direwolf was too young to be an asset in battle but distracted enough Skaggs to allow them to be killed easily by the archers.

After repelling 2 more waves of Skagosi the men went aboard the _Blackbird_ and was off sailing to White Harbor.

Down in the hull of the ship sat 200 injured men and an angry Ser Helman Tallhart who was next to the cut up and slain body of his son Benfred.

"Cregan when House Stark moves on Skagos House Tallhart will be there. I will get revenge from those fucking savages." Helman growled out as Cregan walked by.

"Aye it will be on my cousin Sarra but she would not deny you vengence." Cregan said shaking the forearm of Helman and walking towards Ajax who was sitting with Desmera and a maester.

"Very good field healing Ajax, your father would be proud of how you helped this beautiful young lady." The maester said addressing the bandages.

"We will need to tell Lady Stark that Skagos has declared once again that they are kings. This was suppose to be a normal trip to Skagos where we tell them who is in charge and they reluctantly kneel before House Stark like they have for the past 10,000 years." Ajax said to open air not really talking to anyone.

The redheaded Desmera started to doze off from the wine she drank but fought it to listen to the conversation.

"Ajax there was nothing you could do. The next step is to tell Lady Stark and we will bring the hammer down on them." Desmera said ending with a loud yawn. Ajax put a blanket over her which caused her to smile up at him with her bangs falling in her eyes. He pushed the hair behind her ears and stood up.

"Come Cregan let's let her sleep." Ajax said as little Tundra bounded over to the soon to be asleep Desmera and curled up against her for his own little nap.

The journey was short to White Harbor where Lord Manderly met the party on the docks.

"Corlys bring ten men to represent the crows in court, Sarra will want you there. Your ship was sent off for recruiting so for her thanks she may make your trip worth it." Cregan said and with that 11 crows and the group that left with 1000 but returned 650 in number made their journey off to Winterfell to report the uprising.

(Scene Change)

The cool wind blew through his hair and beard as Torrhen overlooked his new empire. In the distance he saw the mermaid of House Velaryon sailing south towards the Northern Gallows and his own ships bearing the direwolf sailing towards the Sleeping Refuge.

As he sat in his small sleep pants without his shirt showing the fresh scars across his body he heard heard the door knock and in came Asheffi now with her grey and silver cape showing her induction into the Wolf Guard.

She was about to say something then saw two whores lying on the bed just starting to stir from their sleep. The upper body was exposed on the redhead while the whole backside of the blond was showing as she curled up against the blanket.

"Asheffi they have the same body parts you have when you undress. Now what is it." Torrhen asked annoyed at being disturbed this early in the morning. The sun was still starting to peak it's head out.

"Yes Khal Torrhen, I apologize for being so easily distracted. I have Prince Oberyn, Lord Waters, Lady Lynda, Lord Eddard, Lady Munda, Lord Hightower, and Ser Arthur requesting to speak with you. Should I tell them to wait till after the breaking of morning fast?" Asheffi asked knowing her khal hated meetings early in the morning. Torrhen ignored her for a few minutes like he did at times and just felt the relaxing air.

Asheffi just walked out to the balcony and smiled at the view, she was proud to say while it was only a small portion she had helped her khal secure a new kingdom for his empire. The whole while serving her previous khals she never felt this accomplished.

"Aye Asheffi but first wake up Juliet and I don't care if she is in her small clothes tell her to follow you to room. Once she is outside the room then admit the rest of the people. I expect both of you back here in haste." Torrhen commanded and Asheffi ran off with the goal of not disappointing her khal and keeping the time limit.

Still breathing deeply from the run Asheffi opened the door and the lords and ladies came in with a still groggy Juliet who had her writing parchment and pen in her hand. They all walked passed the once again sleep whores on the bed whore had even more of their body exposed.

At looking at them Juliet had a deep blush on her cheeks as she sat on the farthest end of the balcony with a table already there to dictate the meeting. She had to avoid looking at the fit body of her king so she would not make a fool of herself.

Aurane and Oberyn came in lightly laughing.

"Torrhen you dog, I was about to grab the redhead last night but she just disappeared. Now I know where she went off to." Aurane said with his morning wine in his hand and a loud hat with a large feather adorning his head.

"Aye I knew she would be too much for you so I spared her the wasted time." Torrhen jested which caused a round of laughter.

"So this will be my bedroom once the king heads back home. I have a hell of a view." Aurane said walking towards the balcony and seeing all the islands he was responsible for.

"I really must thank you King Torrhen. I know I said it before but you did not see me as a bastard but as an admiral that would fight for your cause. Not many would have given me that chance." Aurane said as he walked up to Torrhen and they shook forearms.

"You earned it Aurane, and this is an informal meeting so if I hear King Torrhen from one more person outside of Asheffi or Juliet who are both on duty I will kick you all out."

"Please Asheffi would call you Khal Torrhen if you were hip deep into her cunt. She would moan Khal Torrhen for Pentos to hear." Lynda said jokingly which caused all the occupants to laugh minus Eddard and Asheffi, Asheffi just glared at the newest Stark gripping her arakh tightly and stomped away to the drinks to get her khal his morning drink.

Lynda joked but they all knew how loyal Asheffi had become to their king.

"Now as fun as it is having you all in my room what may I help you with?" Torrhen asked as Asheffi handed him his blood orange juice and she left to take her post outside still giving one last glare to Lynda.

"Sister please apologize on your way out. I know you meant no insult but she is very serious when it comes to those issues." Torrhen asked/commanded Lynda who nodded obediently.

"Torr I must asked you the real reason my son is headed to Dragonstone and why you are not fighting it?" Eddard asked the question that had been keeping him up at night since that meeting the solar.

Torrhen took a sip of his drink and thought about his answer before speaking.

"Uncle Eddard, we have a unique opportunity to have a major player on our side behind their ranks. We already have a few people stationed there now and also in the Stormlands incase he is moved. We are stretching our resources thin on that department but to keep Brandon safe I will use all the resources and favors I have." Torrhen paused seeing a few nodding heads.

"With Brandon in Dragonstone they accidently left us an opening, and the best part is if Brandon has an exit he could kidnap Shireen tipping the favor on our side. Now I want that as a last resort because I want them to connect and be happy together since Brandon alongside Shireen will be given the Stormlands. Uncle Eddard Brandon has trained for war like we did at his age, it's time to put that training to use." Torrhen said.

Someone was about to talk again when they saw Asheffi drag the two naked whores before the group and threw them on the ground. They hugged each other for safety when Artos started growling at them.

"Khal Torrhen I saw these two listening in very closely to your words." Asheffi reported and by the look of fear in their eyes it only proved her suspicions true.

"Now I should kill you and throw you over the railing but the thing is I suspected it." Torrhen said surprising everyone especially the girls who thought they had been that good to trick the Savage Wolf.

"Your Grace please let us go we will not say a word." The redhead said getting on you knees and begging.

"Name?" Torrhen simply asked.

"Myra Your Grac…" The redhead could not finished as Torrhen's backhand crossed her left cheek so hard she fell to the ground spitting out blood and hand a large handprint on her cheek.

Lynda could only look in shock knowing if he was doing this before them what would he do to a traitor in private. She had heard the name Savage Wolf for her brother but now she truly believed his title.

"Lie to me again and I will throw you over that fucking railing." Torrhen said calmly but it was so calm it was disturbing.

"Mia Your Grace, my name is Mia." She said quickly and she positioned herself on her knees on the hard stone balcony.

Torrhen simply looked at the blond.

"Aleia Your Grace." The blond spluttered out quickly.

"Now I imagine you are birds for Varys. Am I correct?" Torrhen asked and instead of answering they knelt there frozen.

Asheffi pulled a knife from her sheathe and gripped Aleia's jaw so it stayed open and place the blade on her tongue.

"In dothraki culture before killing our captured spies we cut out the tongues of the ones that will not speak. Khal Torrhen, do I have permission to proceed?" Asheffi asked the terrified girl.

Before Torrhen could reply Mia stepped in.

"Yes Your Grace, we work for the spider. Please let us live and will sell our bodies for you. We will pay tribute, spy, poison, anything you require but please let us live." Mia begged kissing the bare feet of Torrhen as tears flooded out of her eyes.

Torrhen sat there for a minute while the jaw was still held open and the other whore was kissing his feet begging for mercy.

"You will send Varys one more message that will read "I have two more." and then you will begin training. You will use your cunts to get me information from all over the seven kingdoms. Are we clear?" Torrhen asked the girls who were now nodding since Asheffi released blonds head.

"Asheffi put them in the dungeon till our friend can get them." Torrhen ordered and Asheffi nodded dragging both girls to their feet. She went get grabs some clothes for them.

"Asheffi they don't need those, burn the clothes they brought and all their possessions." Torrhen ordered. With a nod all three people left the room. All occupants looked at Torrhen in fear now knowing how cruel he could be.

"Before you judge me I am the king of a splintered kingdom. Do you know what makes a great king?" Torrhen asked and no one answered.

"It is the ability to make decisions and actions against your own morals for the betterment of the kingdom. I would love to burn down every sept and kill the faith as a whole but I know it is not for the betterment of my kingdom. If anyone wants to rule in my place please step forward." Torrhen said and looked around and saw the look on everyone's face knowing they did not want that kind of responsibility.

"Next topic." Torrhen ordered and Oberyn spoke next.

"Well Your Grace we have received the men of House Forrester for the attack on Tyrosh next week. Also reports have come back and you have a new nephew Rodwell Stark and a son Rickard Mormont. Two strong northern names, not creative though." Oberyn reported. Lynda could only smile and know she was a moon or so away from seeing nieces and nephews that she did not deserve to see.

"Also House Forrester is on the island, they came last night. And reports came in and the Dwig twins, Dutch, Jasmine, and Maxwell Toure are all in Ghaston Grey all seperated. They are just awaiting your judgement." Leyton reported and the rest of the morning they talked strategy on the attack on Tyrosh well past morning meal and just past mid meal.

Everybody was starting to file out and that left only Torrhen, Lynda, and Juliet.

"Juliet when we land in Dorne my wife will despise you due to your heritage but know that you have my support. As long as you serve my house faithfully you will rise and may even earn your family name." Torrhen told the girl as her stomach growled at her. She nods thankfully and leaves the siblings together.

"Lynda you ready to fight alongside the direwolf?" Torrhen ask as he walks over to the mirror to inspect his fresh cuts.

"Yes Your Grace…" Lynda starts but is cut off.

"Lynda we are in private, I do not expect Sarra to call me by my title in private nor you." Torrhen states as he winces the application of mud and herbs he places on the fresh scabs to heal them properly.

Lynda walks over and grabs the jar and turns to his back to help him apply it.

"Of course Torrhen. Yes I am ready to march on Tyrosh and take the city alongside my brother." She says layering some mud on a deep cut on his shoulder blade.

"I never met father Torrhen. What was he like?" She asked placing the jar down. Torrhen could only laugh.

"I hardly remember him myself. I was only 5 when he ran off to King's Landing. I would see him and he would give me these beautiful wooden toys that are still in my solar, after that he would always disappear. I found out later it was to fuck some traveling dignitaries wife or daughter. Sometimes I wonder if I am any better than him." Torrhen asked himself outloud.

Lynda walked around to the front of Torrhen.

"Brother unlike our father you are claiming your bastards and treating them better than other lords treat their heirs so quit being like that. So I actually have a confession to make." Lynda said shyly looking away. Torrhen only nodded at her to continue.

"Now Torrhen this is going to sound really strange and I do not know if you will believe me or not. I was there the night Rodwell died." Lynda said and rage filled his eyes at hearing this.

"No Torrhen not physically there. Believe me if I was there I would have tried to save Rodwell from his fate. Well you know how I told you Madeline kept us in the dark on her plan on capturing Rodwell?"

"Aye I remember, after some digging only the men on the ship and her cousin Maxwell knew about the attack." Torrhen responded calming down.

"Well I was asleep on the Final Step after that bastard Clawfinger raped me again and I cannot explain it but I was flying over the ship watching the whole battle. I saw the moment Rodwell was killed and tried to fly down but was waken up by that one handed bastard." She confessed expecting a look her way saying she was crazy, instead she saw a smile on his face which confused her.

"Sister you are a Stark of the first men. Do you know much about the North?" Torrhen asked pouring two glasses of ale.

She accepted it from her king and brother and then looked out into the breezy sea thinking of what she actually knew of her father's homeland.

"Well I know my mother before she died when I was 12 told me that the North breeds the strong or kills the weak. The first men also came from north of the wall planting weirwoods all over Westeros. Now there is not many left after the faith spread cutting them all down." Lynda replied taking a seat on the far desk Juliet was just dictating on.

"Yes that is all true but more to it is our heritage. House Stark directly traces our heritage back to the first men. This means some of our family members posses…. Abilities." He paused to let that sink in.

"One such ability is the ability to warg. I do not know if our siblings or cousins share the ability yet but I do and still watch over my children and the North even though I am here. What you must never do though is tell anyone because knowledge of this ability will cause our house to be hunted down for witchcraft and other stupid bullshit." Torrhen warned her.

"House Umber has a hatred for the wildlings that is deep seeded. Greatjon and Ajax are okay with the ones of Torrhen's Hol but Smalljon despises them and that ability is known to their kind. We would lose a quarter of our support from the far northern houses." Torrhen finished. She sat there thinking about his words carefully.

"Now I would love to talk some more sister but get the fuck out so I can bath, I am starving and am not going down like this." He jest and after a hug he kisses her cheek sending her through the door into the glaring eyes of the still angry Asheffi.

Before he closes the door Torrhen adds one more comment.

"Oh Lynda be sure to be there at the war council meeting tonight. Also I know Marcus just docked so make sure he is there as well." Torrhen said getting a nod from his sister.

As the door closed behind her Lynda went to walk but her pathway was blocked by a sword that was pressed tightly against her neck from the dothraki warrior. Asheffi leaned in to tell her a message.

"You may be honest in your attentions with Khal Torrhen or may not, but rest assure if you think or attempt to steal his birthright away from him or his children I will personally flay you like the dothraki tribe I come from does to it's traitors." Asheffi said and pulled the blade away leaving a small cut on her throat.

Without another look her way Asheffi took her post again on the other side of the doorframe awaiting her khal.

Walking down to the training yard still reeling from the apparent death threat she saw Ser Arthur Dayne with dual swords in his hand training his nephew and namesake in the art of dual wielding.

Arty Stark looked over and saw her.

"Cousin come pick up a training blade, I just found out a new technique I need to try out on someone not my trainer." Arthur said. Her heart melted knowing that her cousins who had no need to take her in as family welcomed her, Uncle Ned was more suspicious but that would wane in time.

As the sun was setting all the lords and ladies had gathered around a large table that now showed an in depth map of Tyrosh.

Torrhen being the last to enter the war room saw the new major additions to this mornings meeting was Stannis, Marcus Sol, Yara, Aurane Waters and his long time Myrish friend Lord Orton.

Walking into the room Torrhen walked straight towards the smirking noble and embraced in in a hug.

"Raul how are you? It has been much too long."

"I am good friend, I wish it was not about war and more of us sitting around complimenting our beautiful wives but here we are" Lord Raul Orton said releasing the hug and sitting down.

Everybody got settled and a wave of handmaidens brought in drinks and snacks for all.

"Now that we have drink and food tell me about Tyrosh. Who are the major leaders we must keep our eyes on?" Torrhen asked the collective group. Lord Orton stepped up now.

"Well my old friend the lord that runs Tyrosh is Archon Barbaro Hestar. He owns the majority of the western part of the city. He runs it with his wife Seryna Hestar, his son Nekar was his right hand until he got caught smuggling out his 12 year old sister Serola past our blockade." Lord Orton finished. Daario decided to add his two golden stags since he knew Tyrosh better than anyone here.

"I don't know what you plan to Lord Stark but in a world of chain holder he is a powerhouse amongst powerful men and women on Tyrosh and he must be killed if you want any type of control." Daario threw in and Torrhen looked at the map thinking.

"I know that slaves outnumber the masters 3 to 1 so if we can secure his palace and claim it for Lord Sol and then we release the slave they will do all the work for us. We just give them arms and give them aid, once we do that the city will be ours. We need to stress the importance of keeping the children and innocent women alive if possible. I will not be known as the Slaughtering Wolf amongst my other monikers." Torrhen said the last part slamming his hand on the ground.

Daario stepped in again.

"Lord Stark my father Dathis Naharis is a good man in a bad system. He is a slave owner but he always provided the best food he could get, best sleeping quarters, food, and did not overwork them. I know he would aid us if we could get to him, due to me being on this side I imagine all of his assets are locked up and he with his slaves are secured." Daario said receiving a nod from Torrhen.

"Friend that is good but what about the city after we conquer it? I have spent many a nights drinking the pear brandy there and fucking the whores. They depend on the economy of slavery, if we do not balance the economy out we could destabilize the region." Oberyn said as he turned his eyes away from the exposed thigh of one of the dornish handmaidens.

"Aye Obe they are a center of slavery, and very aggressive about getting wildings and other into their system. But out of all the Free Cities they are a mercantile city. I have reports that war in imminent again with Lys when they stole 10,000 slaves. With war is a lack of trade, so we are going to give them channels to a secure channel in the North, Dorne, and a few other places while patching up old issues." Torrhen finished and his sister piggybacked off his words.

"Once we present them with an even more profitable path the merchant lords will realize they do not need slavery and we create new houses based around the released slave households. We have the merchants and the 90,000 slaves of the city under our control. Well under Lord Raul Orton's control." Lynda said sending a wink towards the Myrish noble who kept flirting with her.

"Lord Orton's control? I thought Lord Sol was taking Tyrosh was being held by Lord Sol for the crown?" Ser Davos said confused.

Torrhen had to suppress a chuckle at them finding that House Baratheon would never get one tax dollar from them. Lord Orton would instead be paying those taxes straight to Winterfell where the war chest was held and to Braavos to their account.

"A 8th kingdom is much too responsibility for King Robert so we are leaving it in control of Myr. True Lord Sol will be there as a high lord but Lord Orton will run it for Myr." Torrhen said having to suppress a smile at the look of rage on Stannis Baratheon's face. He stood up in anger knocking over his wine spilling it across the map.

"House Baratheon or it's allies will not be assisting you damn wolves give over Tyrosh over to a slave free city. Ser Davos get the fleet to return home on the morrow." Stannis ordered and left with Davos Seaworth not far behind. Torrhen simply shrugged as a servant girl came in and cleaned up the mess and they proceeded with the meeting.

That night late into the candle burning they talked about strategy.

An exhausted Torrhen reached and when he opened the door he saw a nude Melissa Pyke sleeping there waiting for her lover.

With grace and soft steps he approached the bed and faced her spread opened legs, carefully crawling on the bed he slid his tongue along her pussy which made the sleeping girl shudder and moan in in her sleep.

Her sleep was shaken when she felt her body start to react to the stimulation. Groggily she woke up and saw Torrhen with his mouth between her legs. She went to say something when only a moan came out and she grabbed his long hair guiding him deeper into her.

He then left her pussy and started kissing up her stomach then to her breast and stopping at her neck cause her to grind against his body. Anticipation filled her body and the need for him outweighed any other feelings inside her.

Ripping off his tunic she dug her nails deep into his back as he bit down on her neck. She felt the stiff member in his breeches rubbing against her bare pussy.

"Please Your Grace, take me and treat me like your personal whore." She moaned softly. He only smiled at her and flipped her on her stomach. When she raised her hips up showing him the target he slapped hard on her ass causing her to moan loudly. Instead of lower her hips she raised them higher with the same result.

"2 Your Grace." She moaned wanting more.

Her whole body recoiled from another slap and her pussy was dripping wet.

"3 Your Grace."

This went on for another 10 minutes causing her body to beg for more.

"40 Your Grace." She moaned out feeling her ass was extremely red now. She felt a finger graze her sex and she bit her lip down in anticipation.

Feeling the weight shift on bed behind her she felt something that was not a finger tease her sex.

"Please Your Grace, fuck me. I will beg or do anything you want just fuck me." She moaned/begged.

She heard a pleased laugh come from the wolf behind her as he entered her, upon entrance her whole body recoiled and squeezed down around his member. Melissa Pyke was fucked for 30 straight minutes leaving her a moaning mess by the end. As she felt his seed release inside her she collapsed onto the bed. That night once again both lovers fell asleep satisfied with a smile on their faces.

(Scene Change)

The heat was bearing down on his bareback. The sound of breaking rock echoed around them as you could see 100 large rock hammers go up and come crashing down on boulders in rhythm. In the background you could hear the Dwig twins arguing about the surrender of Justin to Lord Waters.

Dutch looked up at the glaring sun and saw a very well trained archer with an arrow at the ready for action patrolling from above. One man had been stupid enough to grab his rock hammer and attack a guard, before he could even lift the hammer up an archer placed an arrow into the back of his skull. After that no one as much took the hammer a foot away from a rock.

Dutch in the far distance saw his nephew Maxwell guiding the heavy carts carts being pulled by a couple of oxen. The climate of the Sea of Dorne had not done anything good to the young man, he was burnt to the stranger and becoming skinnier day by day. He was broke from his musings when the foreman came out bearing the quail of House Jordayne.

"Alright you lot time to get your midday chow." The man ordered. It was twenty minutes laters they were sitting in the dining hall that they shared with the female now due to the riot trashing theirs moons ago. The far side was the men's and the near side was the female eating area, no one dared crossed that line after a few examples were made.

From the distance Dutch thought he was seeing things when he saw the long blond hair he would not miss anywhere. Standing up he starting walking to the young lady who wore clothes not much better than his. He heard she had been here a few days but this was his first sighting of her since she pushed off that dock with the children. She was now sporting a large black eye and a very broken nose, most likely from an angry pirate blaming her for Madeline's actions.

He was stopped when he felt a spear being pressed against his throat.

Looking down he saw a short guard with a good build bearing the sunspear of House Martell stopping him in his tracks. Looking around he saw other guards had their arrows pointed at him.

"Please let me see my niece. I just want a few minute with her." Dutch pleaded.

No guard answered and Jasmine was now staring at her with a sad smile gracing her lips. The silence was broken by a female's voice walking towards them. She wore the sigil of House Jordayne and had her dirty blonde hair in a braid.

"Dutch Tour'e, you have been good so far do not start acting like trouble now. My predecessor Amelia Snow while a great woman and warrior was not fit to run a prison." She said walking up to him with a dagger, she placed dagger against his groin with the blade resting on his breeches over his cock.

"But I am. You know your family is the reason why all these people are crowding our normally empty prison here in Dorne? How do you think she got those beauty marks on her face? Her sister may have had her head separated from her neck but she still lives." She said and pulled the blade away putting it away.

"I still cannot believe what your sister permitted to happen to Lynda Stark. It is really kinda obvious, you look at her you can see the family resemblance. Now tell me were you there mocking her as she was raped?" Myria Jordayne asked and with the assistance of a club with a steel ball at the end hits him in his stomach forcing him to the ground in pain.

Jasmine with tears in her eyes tries to run to help her uncle up but receives the same treatment with a very strong fist.

"I objected to the treatment of Lizzy and stormed out of the meeting Warden Myria." Dutch said recovering and quickly getting to his feet. His battles in the pits had taught him to recover quickly.

"I personally never met her, well I guess unless you're part of Lord Stark's inner circle you would not have met Lady Lynda yet." She waved for Jasmine to be brought over, Jasmine was pulled to her feet by her hair and still in pain stumbled over.

"Would me and Lady Lynda get along Jasmine?" Myria asked holding onto the beaten woman's face.

"Yes Warden Myria." Jasmine says obediently. She receives a hard slap on the face that leaves a red mark on her cheek. With a glare Myria spit into the face of the one time princess of the Stepstones.

"Fucking liar, you only met the girl you watched get raped who was Lizzy not Lynda. I hate liars and would love nothing more than to slice your throat ear to ear." Myria said taking her knife out and slowly guiding the knife across her throat ear to ear without breaking blood. This cause Jasmine's legs to give out once the knife was pulled back in fear.

"But if I did that Lord Stark would return the favor on my pretty neck and I love my neck just the way it is. Say thank you Lord Stark for saving my pretty little neck." Myria said to Jasmine leaning in closer.

"Thank you Lord Stark for saving my pretty little neck." Jasmine says knowing she really is thankful since he had every right to have her killed on the spot or worse.

"I am in a giving mood so I will give the three Tour'es 30 minutes tonight. If my guards overhear any conspiracies or plotting you will be dragged before Lady Rhaenys Stark before the next nightfall." Myria said letting go of Jasmine and walking away with her guards. Both family members were ushered to their own sides.

Dutch sat with a few of his battle buddies while Jasmine sat alone at the end of the table since being shunned by the rest of the inmates.

Nightfall came and the cold air crossed through the walkway as Dutched reached a door and inside a plain sandstone room with one window and two guards was his niece and nephew. As soon as he entered Jasmine engulfed him in a hug. She was sporting a new blackeye on the other eye now.

"Jasmine we can only pray the Savage Wolf conquers Tyrosh soon so we can be out of this place. We need to prepare our defenses for court when we are judged." Dutch said pulling out a seat for his niece.

"Judged? Who does he think he is to judge us?" Maxwell huffs out looking out the small window.

Out of anger Dutch slams his hand hard onto the table startling his two family members plus the guards.

"Dammit Maxwell he is the victor, the victors judge the losers. Quit being a fucking child and not knowing how war works. You all had your fun in a war I told you was stupid. Maddie accepted her fate now it is your turn to accept yours." He growls at his nephew.

Silence reigned for minutes until Jasmine looked up.

"Uncle, did she suffer?" Jasmine asked not really knowing if she wants the truth.

Dutch inside his head wanted hug her and assure her Madeline was not dead but knew he had to take the secret to his pyre. He just looked up at her with sad eyes.

"No Jasmine she did not. She was walking to the door to fight to the death and the woman we all thought was Lizzy the handmaiden swiped her head off. She did not even see it coming, do not judge Lady Lynda for her actions either. It was Madeline that orchestrated the murder of the brother she never got to meet." He lied smoothly.

"The important thing is we do not jeopardize her children's path, if the sacrifice required for their survival is all three of our necks then we will pay it. Am I clear?" He tells them in a commanding voice with them nodding back. Maxwell even concedes defeat knowing little Yennifer would not pay for his stupidity.

They chatted for the rest of the time until Warden Myria came in.

"Well look at the happy family. Ah I see you have a new addition, now both of your eyes match." She says walking up to Jasmine ignoring the wincing coming from her when she inspected the new black eye.

"Please Warden Myria is there anything that can be done to give my niece protection until our trial?" Dutch asked and Myria looked up affronted.

"I am insulted, I should have your cock cut off for thinking I could be bribed." She huffs out.

"Pear and apple brandy? We have a whole building full of it bottled up. You give her protection we give you the brandy." They hear a quiet voice from the corner of the room, she looks up and sees it is Maxwell. He knows Jasmine would get killed before she could stand trial.

Myria goes to dismiss it right away and beat Maxwell until she starts calculating how much gold she could make off it.

"A lot of it?" She ask simply and waves for a servant to bring in some drinks and food. She receives a nod from Maxwell.

She sat down opposite of Dutch with the servants bringing some fresh bread and water which the Tour'e family ate in a matter of minutes. After eating stale bread for the few weeks this was a welcomed changed.

"I will take your niece on as a serving girl and you will send out a raven to whoever watches over it. Your missive will be read and you will not send out anything other than the delivery. Also this will be kept between the people in the room, in no way will Lord or Lady Stark find out about this. Agreed?" Myria said extending her hand out to secure the deal.

Dutch Tour'e shook her hand and over the next hour they hashed out the details.

That night Jasmine laid her head on the same crappy hay mattress but now looking around there was no roommates to beat her at night. She slept well for the first time since Madeline and James sailed away to capture Lord Stark's children.

(Scene Change) ( _Italics are things said in Tyroshi_ )

Archon Barbaro Hestar sat in his solar overlooking all the Myrish ships around his home. Seryna his wife of 30 years was sharpening her spear in the corner of her room. She had earned the title the Spear of Tyrosh after her victories and deadly accuracy with said weapon.

" _Husband I am sure they escaped. Quit worrying and sit next to your lonely wife_." She said sending him a seductive wink. He complied sitting next to her and leaning back.

" _I know Seryna it's just something does not feel right_." Barbaro pondered as he kissed the back of his wife's hand.

" _Nekar is a smart boy love, he just turned 21 and we trained him well. He will ensure Serola made it out fine_." She assured him and they sat in comfortable silence until they saw the tall lean Grand Admiral Lord Brachos Nymar walk in with his scribe slave to dictate notes.

" _Archon Barbaro, Lady Seryna always a pleasure to see you_." The grand admiral greets the elected leader of Tyrosh who was the primary land and slave owner on Tyrosh. Archon Barbaro controlled the whole western districts while owning over 2,000 slaves.

" _It will be a pleasure to see you send the wolves and Myrish ships to the ocean bottom. Our old admiral underestimated them please do not do the same thing. The thing that worries me is if we can rely on our slave soldiers and sailors._ " Barbaro mused out loud.

He was answered by the main slave driver who processed all the slaves in and out of the island Lord Jorio Sanios. His loud personality filled any room he entered.

" _Old friend you worry too much, we have instilled the fear of the whip in them. They will see freedom before them and come running back to us. We have conditioned them and their families for the past 8,000 years. A pesky mutt thinking he is civilized will not change that fact."_ He stated as his wife Lady Lessila walked in attached to his arm. She was 45 and looked every bit of 24 with experimental herbs.

" _Lords and Lady we are preparing to secure the slaves as we speak that would fight against the known order of life. Me and my husband just have to process a new 13,000 wildling slaves that just arrived before the barricade by Myr and we will be closing down our docks. We have these pain in the ass brothers with the same name though."_ She shakes her head at the uncivilized people that are only good for cleaning up shit.

This gets a voice behind them excited for a story as he enters. Entering is a small muscular man with a red beard Lord Jaqan Nestah with his wife Lady Trianna Nestah.

" _Oh wait till me and my wife can sit down. You know cannot start storytime without us, also before we dive into the story Lord Naharis with his young wife is locked up along with his slaves in the manor. I am not sure if we can trust him so just incase I placed him under guard."_ Jaqan said getting approving nods from all those around him.

" _That man is much too easy on his slaves. They live to serve our every whim, hell I have my whore happy to carry my bastards."_ Lord Jorio says getting an approving laugh from his wife.

" _Well as I was say about these two brother. Get this, so one is Harle the Handsome and the other is Harle the Huntsman, these fools fall for the same cunt and knock her up separately. Don't get me wrong I love it when slaves do not work together to conspire but this is ridiculous. The woman if you can call her that is our latrine cleaner in the house and just looking for a good bid on the children." Lady Lessila says to the group which gets a good little laugh._

They chatted for an hour before the main ground commander for Tyrosh comes in Lord Innor Essiros with fresh blood on his tunic.

" _Sorry 'bout the delay lord and ladies that pesky slave Erlosha once again tried to get support for an uprising. I would kill her but torturing her is so much more fun. I forced her to kill one of her sons or I would kill them both, the elder volunteered. If he actually had feelings it might had been sweet."_ He said getting a few chuckles before Archon Barbaro slammed the gavel down getting the attention of all participants. He wished his brother was here but was away on business for preparations of the wedding of Daenerys Targaryen in Pentos.

" _As much as I want to hear more stories we have a war to plan."_ He tells them and they all take their seats.

" _How are the sea preparations going Lord Brachos?"_ Archon Barbaro says while dictating some notes.

" _Good Archon Barbaro, the Myrish ships are weak on the backside and we have a strategy to sneak around them. The trick is going to be the forces Westeros."_ Lord Brachos states and most of the group laughs.

" _Please Brachos those idiots can barely tie sails let alone defeat your navy. They only beat House Tour'e cause she is an idiot."_ Innor said.

Instead of laughing with the jest Lord Brachos looked very serious, he gets the nod from the Archon to continue.

" _They can do more than just tie sails, they now have 1,000 more ships to use as a distraction or whatever they want with the shitty pirate ships they apprehended. We tried to torch the fleet but our men were slaughtered by the squid's people. And you all may laugh at the potato admiral Lord Sol but he is very very dangerous on the open sea."_ He warns them and they all think about his previous battles and how capable he actually was.

" _Well Lord Brachos I trust you to make the right decisions. Our food supply is running low and we have no choice but to stop feeding the slaves. We need to stop that blockade right away to get some supplies. And before you say anything they do the physical labor so we need them."_ Archon Barbaro says getting a wave of nods from around him. He then nods to Innor to say his report.

" _Well Archon Barbaro we have Lord and Lady Nestah on the docks with 2,000 of our best men since we know they will come in that way. Also Jorio and a wave of soldiers will be securing the slaves who act up in the kennels. We have good commanders with a lot of troops stationed at all the gates and me and 4,000 men will be guarding the front gate. Although I highly doubt they will get past our good admiral over here."_ Innor says holding his glass up to a cheers towards they all clink glasses and drink.

That night all the lords and ladies truly felt that their way of life was secure, except for the Archon. Deep inside his gut he was worried but would not let it show.

A/N: Sorry alot new OC characters but preparing for war with a whole area GRRM never expanded upon really. Also most of the first ones on the list all belong to either House Sol or Upcliff.

 **Alora Sol**

Lord Sol's second oldest child and oldest daughter

 **Lord Tytos Upcliff**

Newly stated lord that Torrhen put in charge of Lyarra's beauty which lies just outside of Moat Cailan

 **Lady Anabel Upcliff**

Lady of Lyarra's beauty

 **Torrhen Upcliff**

Heir and eldest son of Tytos

 **Jasper Sol**

Son of Lord Marcus Sol and accomplished captain

 **Rickard Mormont**

Son of Torrhen Stark and Lyra Mormont

Named after great grandfather

 **Rodwell Stark**

Son of Rodwell and Tyene Stark

Named after father

 **Maxime Sol**

Lady wife of Marcus Sol

 **Brandon and Torrhen Sol**

Twin boys of Marcus and Maxime Sol

 **Archmaester Karrin**

Maester for the shadows

Former archmaester for Oldstown

 **Mia**

Redheaded whore spy sent by Varys

 **Aleia**

Blond whore spy sent by Varys

 **Archon Barbaro Hestar**

Archon of Tyrosh

 **Lady Seryna Hestar**

Lady wife of Barbaro and very good with spear

 **Nekar Hestar**

Heir to House Hestar

Caught by blockade trying to escape with sister

 **Serola Hestar**

12 year old sister

 **Dathis Naharis**

Daario's father and noble of Tyrosh

 **Myria Jordayne (Canon Character)**

Heir to the Tor in Dorne

 **Grand Admiral Lord Brachos Nymar**

Grand Admiral for the Tyroshi navy

 **Lord Jorio Sanios**

Cruel slave driver that processed all slaves into Tyrosh

 **Lady Lessila Sanios**

Lady wife of Jorio and just as cruel

 **Lord Jaqan Nestah**

Ground commander and lord in Tyrosh

 **Lady Trianna Nestah**

His lady wife

 **Lord Innor Essiros**

Physically goes out and captures slaves from north of the wall

 **Erlosha**

Slave who always fights back for uprising

So the battle for Tyrosh next thursday! I hope you like my commanders I wrote for Tyrosh and they are that villainous because they have owned slaves since the days of much long ago so they feel secure with their roles in life and secure that it will not change.

The trials is like a basic training for shadows and even the maester had to go through it. Hope you all are not feeling I am going to hard on Madeline lol, she will not be leaving anytime soon. Well Madeline Tour'e is dead and she has a new identity.

With Lara I am intentionally writing her like Harly to Joker or Bellatrix to Voldemort. She is on another whole level of obsession and sees she is being used but does not care. Sorta like Asheffi, they are from a warrior race so if you dominate the warrior in them they become yours. Warriors respect strength. He showed the strength in her trial.

Skaagos is once again rebelling, I am just showing what happens when you underestimate the situation. They expected a small show of strength would put the island back inline. Guess not. Also wanted to show shit is happening in the North. Well I will stop rambling on and please if you spot any errors or anything that could probally be expanded please tell me so I can make it better for the future readers.

Please review the story if you liked it or if you did not and message me with any questions

Ric


	15. Chapter 14

If you are confused about his children and who they are with I posted a family tree of sorts on my profile. I will not post any death dates to avoid spoilers but

Chapter 14

She walked with confidence down the hall wearing her hair in a brunette color parted in a way that would remind some people of a long dead northern princess. Down to her the smirk and her little mannerisms Eddard and Benjen would have to get a second look to see their sister Lyanna was not strolling through the halls of the Red Keep.

Approaching the door in a sheer nighty "Lyla" wrapped her knuckles on the door and a took deep breaths, she knew this was her only chance to prove her worth to the king. Lyla heard footsteps approaching the door and readjusted her bust and saw an already drunk Robert Baratheon open the door of his private suites.

The look on his face looked as if he had seen a ghost in the flesh. "Lyanna" he muttered.

She dipped into a curtsy readjusting her bangs like the long dead Lyanna did all those years ago.

"I apologize Your Grace, I am Lyla. I can go fetch a girl name Lyanna if you would like." She said innocently. Robert not even expecting company opened the door for her to enter. His court tunic had a fresh wine stain running down the chest.

"Your Grace forgive me the intrusion but I know how stressed you have been and would like to know if you wanted company." Lyla asked looking away shyly like Lyanna always did when she was in a big crowd that was not northerners. The Lyanna that she showed north of the neck was completely different than the one south of it.

He was still speechless so entranced in her northern accent that his drunk mind did not register that the woman he recognized was long dead.

She walked over to him dropping to her knees, she lowered his breeches exposing his throbbing member. She then took his full length deep inside her mouth not gagging once. At this moment Robert knew he was in heaven, he put the first true smile on his face since he had walked into the Red Keep and imagined his and Lyanna's wedding.

As she started to drive him harder on his member they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Get the fuck out of here." Robert boomed after he downed another glass of spiked wine given to him by "Lyla".

"Your Grace, Queen Cersei said these need your stamp right away. If I could not get you to sign them she said she would come up and personally get you to sign them." The female messenger said. Robert ran to the door before she could walk away not wanting his wife to know.

He actually had been more discrete and been visiting her bed more often now. She actually recently found out she was heavy with child, hopefully he could have his black haired boy named Steffan now.

Opening the door he saw a redheaded messenger in clothing bearing the Lannister lion.

Without looking he grabbed the 5 sheets of paper and signed all of them at his table pressing the stag seal on them. She went to curtsy but was given the sheets and pushed out of the room. As she walked out into the hallways she passed a guard bearing the stag and passed off the documents, the guard disappeared into the shadows like he was never there.

Later that night two whores were sneaking their way out of the Red Keep not saying one word afraid of the walls.

Finally making it to Flea Bottom Mia and the now dark hair Aleia let a smile fall on their lip. They had proved their worth to King Torrhen and felt great about it. They had both heard the stories of the bats disappearing but with a little 2 year old girl Aleia could not pass up on the good paying job and future for her daughter.

After they had been caught both wholly believed they would be thrown over the rails, instead after a few days of breaking they were offered a job. They had no illusions that they were just being used as whores to gather information or complete jobs but now instead of little Lexi growing up on the streets like they were living she now lived in a large castle in the North called Winterfell.

"Wow Aleia that was so exhilarating, did you see how he was putty at your feet. If you would have asked for a royal castle he would have signed it over to you at that point." Mia said excited from the rush who only signed up to feel moments like this.

"Mia calm yourself, we are still in the lion's den. While I had to service the idiot king did you procure the other thing?" Aleia asked keeping an eye out like they learned in the little training they did.

"Aye and you do not know fun until you steal a…." Mia has her mouth covered by Aleia's hand as they duck into a dark corner and place dark cloaks over their body hiding them from sight. Peeking out they see two children walk by upset they lost something, they recognize the children as Varys little birds.

After the children leave they smile down the alley until they see two shadows standing there. Their smiles drop as they know it's time to return to their trials, they see their world go black as a bag laced with a perfume in it to knock you out is placed over their head.

As the struggling girls were dragged off into the dark alley a smiling Lynette walks up to the bag Mia dropped picking up the two things of clanking metal. Opening the bag she sees a crown of gold bearing the Lannister lion with a large ruby on the center, with it is a large crown with the Baratheon stag and small antler coming out the side.

Lynette then muttered to herself.

"Whats a king without a crown."

(Scene Change)

The caravan was pulling closer to his home when he finally saw the large broken tower of Winterfell. As they entered Winter's Town all the people lined the streets in respect for the dead being pulled in wagons behind them.

Tundra padded his way to a little boy who had a piece of meat in his hand licking the boy in thanks and taking the offering. As they reached the gates of Winterfell they were met with the Stark household already awaiting them.

Benjen strode up to his son and gave him a hug. Instead of the grey clothing he was now wearing his crow outfit. Next Cassandra engulfed him into a deep hug.

"First Ranger Benjen, it has been too long. It seems like when you're back from ranging I am out to sea." Corlys Velaryon says shaking forearms with Benjen.

"Aye it does, come now we must go to the solar to discuss things." Benjen said and looked towards his niece Sarra who nods. Near her Ashara was fussing over the injuries Desmera received.

As they entered with a couple of the black brothers, Cregan, Ajax, and Desmera Sarra took her seat behind the desk. She looked up and smile spotting the wooden sculpture of a wolf tearing out throat of a lion that was crafted by her father for Torrhen.

"Brandon was a trouble yet great man Sarra. He would have been very proud of the woman you are becoming." Benjen assures her which brings a tear to her eyes. Wiping it away she looks at the collective group.

"Thank you Uncle Benjen. Now can someone tell me why Ser Helmen Tallhart is demanding to burn Skagos to the ground? I read the letters, tell me what actually happened." Sarra ordered and they complied. Cregan finished up the story and then silence filled the room as Sarra just sat there processing the info as the room sat in silence, a technique taught to her by Torrhen. It showed that she was the one in control of the flow of conversation.

"Aye Ser Helmen will have his revenge on them. But first let us discuss payment for the saving of our northern brethren." Sarra says pulling out a sheet of paper and ink bottle. From the corner a loud bang fills the room and they see Jocelyn trying to get the wooden wolf toy for her sister Abigail.

Sarra can only laugh as both children have guilty looks on their faces. She walks over and picks up Abigail and the wolf and places Abigail on her lap. Jocelyn comes over and taks the other knee.

"Now for your troubles Lord Velaryon you are to be given a new black brother for each person you saved. Ajax can you get volunteers to go to the wall, the more skilled the better? We could pull 350 men could you pull the other half?" Sarra asked the acting Lord of the Last Heart while Greatjon and Smalljon were off at war.

Ajax pondered the question knowing most of the capable men went south.

"I see you're wondering what incentive for skilled labor. Let's say for skilled labor 3,000 dragons will be given to the families along with a spot in court to earn a living." Sarra says and this gets a nod from Ajax.

"Also we have 5 ships unnamed, unmanned, and uncaptained. We will give them to you as a gift since we know you only have three ships." Sarra says shocking the black brothers.

"Princess Sarra that is more than generous, I would say it's too much but we still are not going to turn it away." Corlys tells her as he accepts a drink from a servant bearing the direwolf of House Stark.

"Auntie I want one named the pretty Abby. Rawr!" Jocelyn says playing with a wooden bear made by her father. All the adults chuckled at the antics of the children on Sarra's lap.

"Auntie well I want one name the silly Josie." The blind Abigail said as she wiggled off her aunt's lap, with the help of using Princess's tail she walked out of the room. Her sister soon was running after her.

"Well I guess the little princesses had said it, one ship will be the _Pretty Abby_ and the other will be the _Silly Josie._ " Corlys said with a smile gracing his lips. Looking at the children made him truly miss the days of Targaryen rule when he was raising his two children.

"Yes those are fine names chosen by two very mature girls. Now Torrhen is hosting a tourney in Harrenhal in a few moons and he has requested Lord Commander Joer and a few other black brothers attend as honored guest." Sarra informed them.

"Princess Sarra we cannot accept this invitation at the tourney, our place is at the wall." Benjen tells his niece receiving a nod from Corlys and Yoren.

"Uncle Benjen I am Sarra to you now and the end of our days. If something tragic happens and I become queen I would still be Sarra to you, so quit using my title." Sarra huffs out impatiently.

"Also Torrhen has a bad feeling about north of the Wall and it's not the wildlings he fears. He reminded me that Winter is Coming."

"You Stark lot are always so damn grim, Benjen over here keeps saying the same thing." Yoren the traveling crow says laughing.

After dinner where they had arranged on the table a fresh caught bear with a gravy poured over it they saw Ajax and Desmera stand up together getting ready to leave the hall.

"Look at that, Ajax and Desmera who would have thought. I guess I will need to find a new husband elsewhere." Alora jested sitting next to Alys Karstark causing Ajax to glare at her.

"Now now Alora I am sure there is a perfectly good reason for them leaving at the same time." Lyarra said, Ajax knew he needed to get out of there before they could jest anymore but then Desmera made a comment.

"We are just headed to the godswood after he showed me the wolfswood." She says causing Ajax to shake his head knowing this is going to open up a whole wave of comments.

"Well remember dear if you want to take that vow at the godswood like me and my dear Eddard did all those years ago you don't need to hide it from us. We are family after all." Ashara steps in saying causing Desmera to turn red.

"Lady Ashara I assure you I do not intend to steal her virtue away…" Ajax starts off but was interrupted by Cregan by yelling "Yet" which causes the dining area to break out in laughter.

Ajax starts to get mad until Benjen comes forward.

"Young man you must walk with a light heart in these matters, we do not jest to anger, we jest to have laughter. The winter is much too brutal in the North to have anger in matters of these. Now I am sure my son would love to escort the lovely Alys and Alora to the godswood with you." Benjen said and both girls grabbed the arms of Cregan with a smile and dragged him out the door with his now laughing friend.

"They are so young Benjen, I was not much older when me and Ned said our vows before the godswood." Ashara said to her good brother as she walked up to him looping her arm in his and leaning on his shoulder remembering the past happiness.

"Aye I remember, Ned told me and Lyanna that he needed help with his horse. We get to the godswood and you are looking absolutely gorgeous with that blue and grey dress on with the crone of the godwood standing next to smiling Brandon and Elia. I still cannot believe Arthur did not behead my brother when he found out." Benjen laughed at that memory. He then had a sad look on his face.

"Later that night though your father banned you from your home when you told them the marriage was already consummated in the bedroom. You cried the whole way to the North while my father attempted to shun you." He recalled getting a tear falling from her eye.

"It all got so twisted at that damn tournament and now my nephew wants to have another tournament at Harrenhal when it started one war already 14 years ago. That is the day Westeros changed forever." Ashara said voicing her thoughts she did not air until now, personally she was against the tourney Torrhen wanted to host but knew they gave him the power by their submission now they must follow his lead.

"And then Rhaegar fell in love with Lyanna." Ashara stated getting a confused look from Benjen.

"Well if you recall before the war broke out Elia came up to Winterfell to visit me." He just nods remembering the huge caravan in his home. It was the first time the crown had visited Winterfell in 90 years.

"Well she confided in me that her and Rhaegar were planning on bringing Lyanna in on as a second wife. They were married shortly after that. Benjen she was not kidnapped she was in love, Robert Baratheon would refuse to believe any other story besides her kidnapping so it stayed a secret since he had the power in Westeros."

Benjen walked up to the weirwood that was planted around the Lyanna's and took a seat on the stump. Realization dawn upon him at that moment.

"Jon is not Ned's child." He received the nod from Ashara.

"And stop playing dumb I know Lyanna was stopped by you before she ran south. There is only one reason you would not stop your sister." She say picking up a red rose smelling it.

"Aye I had my suspicions but never could confirm it. That is one of the reasons I joined the watch. I was young and afraid of the secret and the only place to hide from it was the Wall. If I would have known about Cregan before I took my vows who knows what could have been."

"Aye Benjen you are right, maybe you could keep fucking Cassandra. I hear she is lovely by the way." She teases him telling him she knows about their rendezvous.

Along the path they come across Mors and Oberyn running at each other with a wooden sword in Oberyn's hand and a small wooden practice spear in Mors hand.

"Die you wildling scum for I am King Torrhen Stark." Mors yells says lunging at his half brother.

Oberyn with quick movements dodges out the way and stands back to monologue.

"Fool I am Raymund Redbeard King Beyond the Wall, I will not fall to you silly kneelers." Oberyn tells Mors as he pushes his long hair out of his eyes. Osha who had been the captured wildling had been assigned babysitting detail over them. She could only shake her head.

Oberyn attacks high which is blocked easily but then goes low smacking the wood off Mors calf. He drops his spear as he grabs his calf in pain.

"Obie your not suppose to hit for real, plus I am playing daddy and daddy never loses. Right Uncle Benjen?" Mors says turning to the black brother who still has his arm looped in with Ashara. He unloops his arm and walks over to them and hands the spear back to Mors.

"Aye he never loses. But you know who is more worrisome than northerners or wildlings?" He ask both children they shake their head in confusion. In a dramatic fashion he points to Sylvia who is walking with Dacey Mormont on the other side of a hedge.

"A LANNISTER!" He booms and both children smile as they start running towards their auntie Syl. She looks up and sees both children running at her full of mud with wooden weapons at the ready.

She takes off down the trail throwing a dirty look towards the laughing Benjen.

"Must you rile those children up like that before you leave? Especially after my little baby." Ashara pouted then both laughed as they saw the two children now running away from Sylvia and Nymeria.

"Ashara she is going to grow up quick you know this right? She wants to serve House Stark but does Sylvia know what she really is giving up?" Benjen asked as the pair approached a hanging Lyanna that was starting to hide from the cold weather.

"I really hope so Benjen. I am losing all my children." She says with anger kicking a large rock and wincing at the pain in her toe.

"Arthur is going to be the lord of the North with his future wife Talla, Brandon is being forced into a marriage with Shireen, and Sylvia is probably going to pledge herself to Torrhen on her 15th nameday. Come let us go inside as much as I love your company you must pack for your trip back to the wall." Ashara articulated and both walked inside thinking of the long journey ahead of both of them.

(Scene Change)

The heat was bearing down on them as the attack hit hard, Bran blocked an attack high and while he held off the attack Eddard Snow the bastard of Lord Locke rolled forward landing a kill shot on the unsuspecting guard. As the block was released using his senses Bran spun his spear behind him holding his arm out wide, he then felt the shockwave of a sword shake through the spear.

On the other side of the spear the now protected Ser Darrin Dayne the only child of the Darkstar Gerold Dayne sliced upward landing a killing shot on his opponent. Looking for his next opponent Bran looked across the battlefield and saw the thin wiry 16 year old Jorah Fenn of House Fenn from the neck taking on two guards at once with his dual blades.

Jorah blocked high on the first man and without looking behind him smacked the man behind him with his sword on the throat getting the kill. In the same motion he brought his sword forward smashing the knee and going for the kill when the man reacted.

"Oye Bran pretty soon I will be as good as your uncle." Jorah jested in the swampland accent of his home. At that moment Jorah was forced onto his back by an attackers spear on the back of his knees. The move was followed up by the wooden tip of a sword being placed on his neck, in anger and defeat he threw his training sword away from him.

Seeing this Bran got his men refocused.

"Tighten up, Jorah is down." Bran commanded and Beren Tallhart the second son of Leobald Tallhart finished off his opponent with the wooden mace and move shoulder to shoulder with Bran. Bran's other cousin and best friend Doran Sand moved in on the other side of Bran.

Together all three defeated their men as a team until the large stature of a woman came through the crowd and with incredible speed ducked under Doran's wide swing and pressed her training sword to his throat killing Doran in the battle. Then using movement she ducked under Bran's spear shaft and planted her shoulder into the gut of Beren, she raised him up in the air and slammed him into the ground knocking the wind out of Beren and he felt the wooden sword against his throat.

Amelia Snow then went to finish off Bran until Rickard Cerwyn meets her halfway. Rickard who was Bran's oldest and closest friend since their keeps were less than a day's march south defended his friend with all he had.

The 15 year old blocked her shot low but received a straight punch in the jaw causing him to fall back into the body of a guard. Using his wits Rickard grabbed the belt of the guard and flung him into her approaching mass. The distraction proved enough when over Rickard's shoulder extended a spear now pressed against her exposed neck.

Looking around Amelia saw her last guard was defeated by Darrin she started clapping. From the side they heard cheers and saw Domina sitting next to Ellaria who was in a beautiful dress with peach juice running down it. She sat on the lap of Doran's mother and Ashara's younger sister Allyria Dayne. The father had been long suspected to the Red Viper but no one could prove it either way since he was his mother's spitting image.

"Very good Bran, you lost some men but with Lyanna and her archers and Kern it would have not been as close. And Jorah." Amelia says looking at the battered swamplord getting to his feet.

"Never boast before the battle is over, stronger warriors have been killed in battle for much less." Amelia informed them. In the distance they hear the snap of a bow and saw the beautiful 15 year old Lyanna Glover with her long blond hair tied back putting her bow by her hip.

"Aye Ami you have it right, me and my band of archers would have wiped the floor clean. My fearless lord Brandon Stark would have never even raised his sword before he claimed victory." Lyanna said in a jesting manner.

Before Bran could respond with his own jest they heard the bell of Sunspear ring throughout the court, it could only mean one thing; a death on the royal family.

Bran quickly ran away from his friends and into the palace, as he pass through a closed door he saw Lord Yronwood come out with his sons and then Quentyn pushing his father's chair. On Quentyn's face is a smirk that made Bran uneasy, as quick as the smirk was there on his lips it was gone in faux concern for the deceased.

Bran ran ahead making it to the room where the recently returned Smalljon sat guard with a sad look on his face, with a nod the large man opened the door for him and he entered the bedroom. In the corner of the bedroom sat Rhae holding two babies near her breast, one was her recently born Bennard Stark who looked the spitting image of Stark with the face structure of Targaryen. Near her other breast laid a crying little girl that had the black hair of Stark but the skin tone of Martell.

Looking at the bed he saw Nymeria who had a smile on her face meeting the stranger being covered up by her sisters Elia and Sarella. Bran approached the crying girl which was handed to him. As he cradled the newborn he heard Rhae whisper "Verona".

(Scene Change)

The sea was rocking his ship _The Serenity_ back and forth as he faced the large fleet of the wolf. Lord Brachos Nymar who had joke about how weak the wolves were was not as confident anymore.

His three decker ship named after his wife who was taking refuge in their coastline palace bobbed up and down as the waves moved. Hearing footsteps he turns around and sees his loyal slave Thorio walking up to him.

Thorio was one of the few slaves he knew he could trust. His family had been bred and remained in his family for the past 500 years never letting a child of the line be sold off.

" _Master Brachos, we have the oarsman ready and our boarding crews on standby. Our main target I am told will be the Sea Bitch. Is this true master?"_ Thorio with his tall lean body and long hair with his face shaven ask.

" _Why yes it is, I can only thank you for your loyal service to House Thorio."_ He tells the slave who has become family over the years and pats him on the shoulder.

Before the slave can respond they hear the war horn blow as they see the squid of Greyjoy, the mermaid of House Velaryon, and the sun of House Sol.

" _Lets meet them boys, and watch out for the lead ships. There is a reason they defeated the formidable navy of House Tour'e."_ He booms as the ship is pushed forward by the oarsman.

The first ship they meet is a small galley that bears the wolf but when they break through it there is no screaming or even any bodies.

" _Distractions, these ships are fucking distractions."_ He booms but it is too late, the plan to attack hard and flank with his reserve forces is gone once he sees the _Driftwood Bastard._

The ship smashes into his side and only the expensive materials allows him to be diverted. The damage is minimal but he cannot say the same for the rest of his forces.

" _Master get up here right away we need you now."_ His trusted slave Thorio yells from the crows nest. Brachos runs up the ropes and reaches the crows nest where three other slaves are looking at the _Pandora_ sailing their way.

" _Thorio we need to call in the reser…."_ Lord Brachos never gets a chance to finish as he feels a hard piece of wood hit him on the back of the head. He goes crashing hard to the ground feeling the blood drip from back of his head. Struggling to get to his feet Lord Brachos crawls to the sides.

" _What did you think we would serve you as slaves for the rest of our lives with our freedom on the ship."_ Thorio points to the quickly moving _Pandora._

" _I was good to you and you betray me. Why?"_ He asked as he feels a noose go over his head and get tightened. He goes to say something else only to have his pretty face kicked in from Thorio's cousin Shalla.

" _Good to us! You say you were good to us. Is that what you said to yourself when I was 7 and you whipped my mother infront of the whole household. No I will surrender the ship presenting your body to the Savage Wolf. I will take the knee to him as a free man not a slave."_ Thorio says as the slaves pick up the struggling accomplished admiral. He tries to go dead weight but eventually he feels himself bending over the railing with the noose around his neck.

Lord Brachos goes to plead and beg as his body weight is flung over the railing and the rope snaps tight, the noose tightens around his neck and he feels his throat getting crushed. The last sight he sees was his proud ancient sigil being lowered for the white flag of surrender.

(Perspective Change)

The _Pandora_ was being moved through the wreckage of broken ships as they spotted _The Serenity_ approaching them. Torrhen is sitting on the main deck watching all the archers take their spots with Lynda, Ser Arthur, and Asheffi standing around him.

"Your Grace we should go below deck and let the captain handle this." Arthur tells his king while holding his dual blades just itching for a battle.

Instead of responding or even looking at the commander of his Wolf Guard Torrhen just walks closer to the archers to get a better view.

Torrhen is looking up at the crows nest and sees by his dress must be the captain of the ship.

"Ser Arthur isn't _The Serenity_ the flagship of the admiral of the whole fleet?" Torrhen says rubbing Artos ears without looking down.

"Aye Your Grace, this is the ship of Grand Admiral Brachos Nymar." Ser Arthur informs him. They look up to see what Torrhen is looking at and see a the figure that was once standing there had disappeared from view.

"What is going on up there?" He muses outloud.

They found out a minute later as they see the well dressed man being flung over the railings with a rope around his neck. Instead of the seahorse of House Nymar they see a white flag replacing it now.

"Ser Arthur you will lead a party onto that ship and if anyone so as much raises a blade you will kill them. It was much too easy for the flag to come up." Torrhen commanded.

The _Pandora_ pulled alongside _The Serenity_ and as Ser Arthur and his men boarded the ship a man of low dress came up to him.

"Good ser I am Thorio and I present you the Savage Wolf _The Serenity._ " Thorio says and all the men start laughing loud. Thorio and the other slaves after they just killed their slave owner and grand admiral looked confused.

"Please this is just Ser Arthur a member of the Wolf Guard, this is the Savage Wolf Torrhen Stark." Tormund says jesting at Arthur and points to the large man with the huge beard and large scar down his face walking onboard with a wolf that makes all the slaves step back a few feet.

Thorio nervously gulps when the blood red eyes of Artos stares into the man. They had heard of the legendary presence of the man but to be near it was something else.

"Lord Stark we present the flagship of Lord Brachos Nymar." Thorio says spreading his arms out to the ship they are on.

"And I present you with the body of Lord Brachos Nymar _._ " He says pointing up to the dead man swinging from the crows nest.

Torrhen just looks up at him then to his right seeing the _Sea Bitch_ passing them and Melissa Pyke flashes her breast at her lover/king.

"All that woman thinks about is fucking." Torrhen says laughing to himself then turns his attention to slave Thorio.

"Thorio we will confirm that is him but do you have pull amongst the other slaves?" Torrhen ask as his cousin Jon comes up with some of the nobles that hid down below.

"Yes Lord Stark, I made trips amongst the other households and hold a lot a sway with the other slaves. My trips are the reason I speak and write your common tongue." He informs them as the prisoners are being sent to the brig of the _Pandora._

"Aye that is good, you can come with us to conquer Tyrosh but I will not allow the rape and murder of innocent woman and children. If we catch any of your men or women doing this they will have their privates cut off before they are met with northern justice. Are we clear?" Torrhen ask him in a serious voice that scares the man but nods.

"Yes My Lord, the best entrance will probably be the docks. They will be heavily defended but you will be have a harder time anywhere else." He tells Torrhen as they board the _Pandora._ As he gets on board he sees a beautiful yet dangerous looking dothraki woman, what shocks him though is the extremely short hair she is wearing. After talking with some dothraki slaves he knows whoever she serves is a dangerous person.

"Khal Torrhen we are ready for your leave. Obara jumped aboard her father's ship as it passed to help him. She knew with me and Ser Arthur you were in good hands." She reports getting an awed look from Thorio.

"Aye Asheffi I approved her to fight alongside her father before we left, tell the captain we now sail for the docks."

(Scene Change)

Jaqan Nestah sat on a post on the docks watching the seagulls fly over his head. Starting to count them he got up to 12 when a voice came from behind him and wrap her arms around his neck.

"Getting bored already dear husband I am sure our good admiral sunk the pesky mutt and we can go back home and celebrate." She said and nibbled on his ear. The sensation filled through him and he turn around seeing his wife Trianna who next to Seryna was the most deadly woman in the whole of Tyrosh. Attached to her hip was a jewel encrusted sword gifted to her by the previous archon for her heroic actions in a war with Lys.

He leaned in and captured her lips as his free men all diverted their eyes. Unlike most lords he never trusted slaves enough with blades so went out of his way to hire freeman and sellswords to fight for his house. He knew the institution was old but the slaves would betray them in a heartbeat.

As his hands moved up to her breast a runner came interrupting them.

" _Lord Nestah, we just received a missive from an inbound ship, on the Serenity our fleeing ships saw the hanging body of Grand Admiral Brachos Nymar. He was betrayed and now the wolves are at our gates. Our watchmen spotted them approaching this dock sea entrance._ " The messenger reported. Silenced filled the air as they could not believe their front lines had been crushed so quickly and betrayal had already started.

" _Love get your warriors street level incase my men fail. We will not let these savages take our home._ " He gave her a fierce kiss she loved so much and he walked away with his 2,000 soldiers to defend their gates.

Approach the dock entrance they saw the scorpion sinking a couple of the ships bearing the sun sigil, that was until a floating scorpion they brought released a large blunt arrow that smashed into their defenses sending wood everywhere.

" _Men ready your arms."_ He commanded and his pike men readied their spears with the shield in front of the them. Behind him the archers notched arrows awaiting the command.

After what seemed like an hour the large seagate that defended their port entrance went up in flames, he suspected wildfire. Using the decoy ships to barrel through the doors on fire the enemy ships came flooding into their large port built in a natural bay.

The first load of soldiers came flooding out of the dock they could not secure. It was the _Pandora._ Running at them came men bearing the Stark direwolf and the arrows were released. A few fell but they still kept advancing before their lines met. His men gave a good initial push until a group of 50 large men waving massive war hammers smashed their lines to the nothing.

That is when Jaqan struck. He first engaged a couple of soldiers who swung their sword with youth and inexperience. As the first soldier swung high after a few parries he ducked down stabbing the young man in his ribs, grabbing the man's tunic he threw him into the second man knocking him off balance. With this distraction he lunged his sword into the neck for an easy kill.

Dodging left out of the way from a warhammer he heard the hammer slam against the stone sending pieces flying everywhere. As the man bearing the roaring giant of House Umber recovered Jaqan quickly grabbed his side blade digging it and out of the large mans calf.

With a rage the man attacked he used his skills learned from all the wars he fought in. As he was looking for the advantage his second in command with a bloody set of armor came behind the large man and stuck his sword into the neck killing him.

" _Jaqan, come we need your assistance. They are winning and our men are having trouble defeating one man. He is wearing the silver and grey cape over there."_ Jonna tells him as Jaqan looks over and sees a man holding two beautiful swords parrying, ducking, and killing his soilders 3 on 1. The man bears the direwolf of House Stark on his chest while in the corner a sword with the shooting star that he knows is House Dayne.

Running with his second in command he runs alongside his brother who was just about to join the fight.

4 of his men circle around the deadly Arthur Dayne getting ready to strike. His brother strikes first causing the left hand to easily defend against him. His second in command goes to capitalize off the distraction but as if he was a mind reader when Jonna sword swipes down he is not there anymore.

With a quick motion Ser Arthur swings his swords out catching the exposed neck with the tip of his sword causing Jonna to fall to his knees gripping his throat as death comes to him.

The slave that was attacking was quickly ended as Ser Arthur sent a sidekick at his shin forcing the man to one knee before slicing across his throat without even looking towards him.

From the corner of his eye he saw a massive man that had a long beard a big scar on his face tearing through his lines with a horse sized wolf and 20 men. Refocusing on his target his cousin and him circle around the knight awaiting their moment to strike.

His cousin jumps to early wildly swinging slow in desperation and fear, Jaqan leaps forward with his attack on the weak side. Ser Arthur does a roll and as he stands he lunges both swords in opposite direction.

Asheffi walks up to her Wolf Guard brother and commander to see him holding up two body with his swords that are planted into the men's skull. As releases both limp body fall to the ground ending the line of House Nestah.

"Very impressive Ser Arthur, I look forward to having a serious spar with you once we finish with these slavers." She said sending a respectful head nod his way.

"Aye Asheffi we will, I see King Torrhen is doing good clean up. Look at that they are running away now." Ser Arthur says sheathing his blade as he sees the remaining soilders running away from the Ice Warriors that Torrhen adopted after the death of his brother.

Both Wolf Guard members walk towards their king who is just 3 feet away from them.

"Asheffi send a runner to see how Prince Oberyn is doing on his northern assault and a second runner to see how Lord Hightower is doing on his southern assault on the main gates." Torrhen commands and walks away.

(Perspective Change)

A fleeing soldier who had joined her ranks had reported that her husband Jaqan was killed by the world renown Ser Arthur.

" _Hold this line people, we will not allow them past here if our lives depend on it_." She yells drawing her blade she received as a wedding gift from the former Archon of Volantis, her father.

As she awaits the Savage Wolf she looks up the street and sees the troublesome slave Alosha wearing a wicked grin on her face as her tunic is covered in blood. With her are 400 slaves also wearing the blood of slave masters and nobles with weapons they picked up off of dead soldiers.

" _Stand Down Alosha or I will put you down for good this time after I kill this pesky mutt._ " She orders the skinny 50 year old slave bearing the brand of pot cleaner on her cheek.

" _Do you think I will listen to you again after that monster forced me to kill Taraq and watched my other 3 children killed. No me and my only remaining son Toron will kill your men and take your household away from you after we pledge to the Savage Wolf._ " She says angrily as Toron who is tall and muscular holding a shield bearing a slave owners house that he killed and the slave owners finely crafted blade as well.

Before she can respond the slaves come running at her decimated line. Toron who had trained in private takes a few cuts but thanks to the armor he stole is able to keep fighting. They almost push back the line when from behind them 200 more slaves come from the street overwhelming them.

Trianna fight back killing a few with deadly precise movements. She eyes her target in Alosha and before she can engage in combat with her a slave sacrifices his life to run in taking her blade in his gut, his last dying action is plunging a knife deep into her dominant left arm.

She screams in pain and shifts the sword into her weak hand while her right arm is screaming at her. She engages a few other slaves but her advantage is lost and takes a knife that is stuck into her right thigh. The wound forces her falling to the ground. Her blade goes sliding away from her, as she goes to reach for it and her hand grabs the hilt she feels the hand pressing down on her hand. Looking up her vision is blocked by the shining sun but through the rays the angry face of Thoron is staring down at her.

Before she can comprehend anything she is lifted to her feet by her hair. As she looks around she sees all her men and women are dead or already tied up.

" _Strip her bare and place a rope around her neck like she did to all of us_." Alosha booms getting cheers from everyone around her. She tries to fight off the slaves but they tear off her breastplate and tunic exposing her bare breast then her breaches torn off showing these disgusting slaves her beautiful body.

" _Please don't do this."_ She saids resorting to begging knowing it will not help. She feels her hands being moved behind her and her left shoulder screams in pain. The rope is tightly lashed as she feels the blood being cutoff from her hands.

She sees a slave go down low and tying her ankles together with a rope that is about a foot and a half long so she could not run getting full strides. The around her neck is a rope be used as a leash. The slave hands the leash over to Alosha who smiles and accepts it.

" _Come we have an appointment with a wolf_." Alosha says and drags the former proud noble slave owner in her wake. As they approach a few bumps being distracted from the laughing slaves mocking her and throwing fruit at her she falls to the ground. Instead of stopping and allowing her to stand she is a dragged across the hard ground cutting up her skin. Finally in humility she is allowed to get to her feet and then she sees him.

Approaching her is a large man that can only be the Savage Wolf. Next to him is a strong dothraki woman and to his other side in similar attire is Ser Arthur Dayne.

"Lord Torrhen Stark I have a present for you. This is slave mistress and overall scum Lady Trianna Nestah, I present you with her as long as you let me, my son, and this rabble secure our home for you." Alosha says in the common tongue as the dothraki woman steps forward walking up to Alosha tracing her mark on her face.

"A pot cleaner?" Asheffi asked receiving a nod from Alosha who only stands their keeping her weapon away.

"Not a pot cleaner anymore. I have heard the name Alosha from a new friend of mine, you have the confidence of the slaves. I want you to tell them to take their city as free men and women. Remind them though that when you are free you still have consequences to face so no killing innocent women and children if it can be helped. Are we clear?" Torrhen commanded walking up to her.

Her son steps forward.

"Savage Wolf none of them are innocent whether they are 3 or 50." He says defiantly to Torrhen.

Torrhen with inhuman speed grabs his dagger and places it against his exposed throat.

"I may not be a slave master or driver but I am still at the top of the food chain and expect obedience in my direct orders. I was thinking about making your house a noble family here on this island but if you cannot be a leader of a civilized people then I will look elsewhere." He growls at the man his age.

"Lord Stark my son meant no offense. We will pass on the word and free our brothers and sisters. We cannot guarantee they will obey but we will push for it." She says quickly not wanting to lose another son or a chance to thrive in the city as a free woman.

Torrhen lowers his blade and tension calms down.

"Alosha, you will take my Uncle Eddard with you to Lord Naharis home and free him and his slaves first. I understand he was locked up and him and his family are to be kept alive and unmarked." He receives a nod from her and the Quiet Wolves are led by the now free Alosha down the streets with Daario now with them.

(Perspective Change)

The slave storage area was massive and Lord Jorio Sanios had just come from his palace that was just next door to the facility to lock down all the slaves. As he entered he saw all his men running around securing all other entrances to prevent a leak from incoming or outgoing forces.

"Aye you cunt let us go we will fight." Harle the Huntsman said from his secured cage.

"Aye brother we will fight against him." Harle the Handsome says getting a laugh from all the captured wildlings.

"Shut your mouth you savages." His wife Lessila said as she came in the room still wearing her nice dress that cost more than all the slaves combined.

"Husband I have the burial pit made for the trouble makers. Maybe we should bury Gillie alive with her two children." Lessila says laughing. Short of Innor she was known to be the most cruel slave driver in all Tyrosh.

"If you dare do that I will rape your daughter in front of you and bury you alive with her corpse." Harle the Huntsman yells and in her cage Gillie can only move farther back from the door praying to the old gods for help.

Jorio is about to answer when his sons Irror and Tycheo come running in with swords.

" _Father, there is trouble in west cells."_ Irror says with his sword drawn. Both father and mother run with their sons to suppress the situation with the slaves that had already been there for a year. The freshly caught and still healthy wildlings are left with with 25 guards.

A secluded guard is walking by Harle the Handsome's cage and that is when he strikes. As the guard walks to close a wildling in his cage distracts him and starts jesting with him to draw the guard in close.

While the guard is mocking the wildling Harle the Handsome with practiced ease slides the key ring off his belt loop. Before he can look down and notice the lack of weight missing from his belt a coordinated distraction happens three cells down causing the guard to walk down quickly to inspect it.

With the guard away Harle quietly opens the cell door releasing the ten men he was locked in with in the staging cells. He sneaks behind the still distracted guard and with the guards own dagger on his belt stabbed the guard ten times in back.

Quickly Harle runs to his brother's cell and unlocks it, they may hate each other but he knows Harle the Huntsman is a hell of a fighter.

"Ready brother to free our love?" The Handsome says.

"Aye brother we will find out who she loves after we kill these cunts." The Huntsman says now. A wilding with the newly released wildlings takes the keys and starts unlocking the cells. With the other guards seeing this they run to stop any more releases.

The first guards kill a few of them but quickly end up getting swallowed and slaughter with their own weapons.

"Men, spearwives, and warriors I saw a runner headed towards the slaver bastards. No one has more than one weapon and if you don't have a blade use whatever you can find." Harle the Handsome says as the 3,000 released wildings see 2,000 well armed men walking towards them in formation.

After a brutal and bloody battle the wildlings lost a lot but the constant wave cause all the guards to be slaughtered until there was just the family of House Sanios left they had run upstairs except the daughter Leraria who had been caught right away. The daughter was being dragged before the brothers.

"My loves I want you to rape this little cunt for all the heartache her family caused." Gillie said with a smile on her face. The teen Leraria had been the one searching for a new house for her two children to serve as slaves.

"Please mercy." Leraria begged as her clothes were ripped off of her body. Gillie just smiled and walked up with a dagger.

"Hold her mouth open. I am tired of hearing her talk." She commanded and a large slave who was not a wildling but hated the cunt opened her mouth. She gripped the tongue and cut her tongue out ignoring the screaming. Finally she stepped away stripped and groaning from the pain not being able to yell or beg anymore.

"Remember when you made me lick your cunt, looks like you can do it yourself now." Gillie said as she traced her own tongue across her pussy causing the girl to weep. Blood is leaking out of her mouth.

"Rape the cunt and keep her alive." Gillie ordered with an heir of authority. She walked away keeping the tongue as a keepsake as she heard stunted yells of pain behind her.

She walked with some slaves to the upper offices to see Lessila on the ground crying as her husband is being flayed alive, his screams fill the whole building. She looks over and sees a sword sticking out of the gut of the now deceased Irrar.

"Great Walrus I see you are having your fun. I would appreciate it if you would please place Lessila in the grave she prepared for me and my children." Gillie says and wildling friends captured with him drag her off screaming.

"Where is the oldest son?" She ask. This gets a laugh from the Great Walrus.

"He is now hanging from the balcony facing the entrance to this building." He laughs and they hear the main doors being broke down. As they reach the main level they see men in armor bearing the sigil of House Hightower.

Leyton walks up to the men raping the daughter who back away quickly after seeing they are much better armed. She crawls to him with cum dripping out her cunt, bruises all over her body, and tears flowing down her face. She goes to beg for help but only groans and blood comes out.

"She is the daughter and only surviving member of House Sanios. I am Gillie and you are?" She asked walking up to the old man as his men spread out to secure the rest of the building.

"I am Lord Leyton Hightower and if this is true then Lord Sanios is dead?" Leyton says as the daughter is carried off by his guards.

"Well dying, we had him flayed for all the atrocities he committed. He screams were poetic." Harle The Huntsman says getting a laugh from the slaves.

"Aye Lord Torrhen Stark will not cry over him but if any innocents share his fate you will see your old gods sooner than later." Leyton warned them knowing no one would cry over the loss of the slave owners.

"Torrhen Stark you say? That is the one that Tormund took the knee to." The Great Walrus said missing his home north of the Wall but knowing he can never go back there since weird stuff had been happening, he personally suspected the others.

"Aye he is and you have had your fun with the daughter and now it's on Lord Stark to judge her. Present yourself to him if you want a new home or if you want to go back to your old home. Now we have a city to clear out." Leyton tells them and turns face leaving the Free Folk thinking about their futures. The nude Leraria stumbles after them not wanting to be left alone anymore with the wildlings.

(Perspective Change)

The battle was raging on Tormund bringing his powerful hammer down on a man's skull as he saw the Greatjon beheading another poor fool. From the distance Tormund sees a man's face who he could never forget. Innor Essiros the man who personally came to his village when he was ten and killed his elder brother Dormund right in front of him.

With anger Tormund runs at the man and swings a large shot which is easily parried. The man feeling the rush of battle strikes back as hard as he is receiving the strikes.

"Finally a competitor worthy to kill." Innor says laughing as they step back with no one gaining an advantage.

"You will not kill me like you killed my brother on Hardhome. I will avenge Dormund and slice your gods damn throat." He growled out. Innor simply shrugged killing too many people on Hardhome to remember one man and went into attack position and was poised to attack when he felt agony enter his leg. Looking behind him he saw a large man with a big beard and a sigil of a giant breaking it's chains.

Using that distraction Tormund swung his blade taking off the head of the legendary slaver.

"I still don't like you but could not have him killing now could I?" Smalljon Umber said walking away. The once adamit hater of all wildlings now grew to bear the ones that live in Torrhen's Hol.

With their leader dead most of the other leaders either ran if they were on the edge of the battle or threw down their blades in surrender.

Lynda Stark and Abigail Snow came forward with fresh blood on their armor.

"Tormund we will secure the admirals home." Lynda said getting a nod from Tormund and she left with 150 men bearing the sigil of House Umber and Stark.

(Perspective Change)

News had hit the Nymar family hard of the death of their patriarch as Serenity the lady wife was gathering all their documents for an escape. Hearing footsteps coming her way she sees her 21 year old son Barbaro and 15 year old nephew Dalan coming from the basement.

"Mother I locked all the slaves up and killed Thorio's father and mother. He killed my father so I returned the favor." The short muscular Barbaro growls out and puts the last of the documents away.

"Your father would be so proud of you." Serenity says rubbing the cheek of her son. 100 of her house guards approach and the captain steps forward.

"Lady Nymar, we have the wolves approaching. It's the bastard daughter of the Savage Wolf and his snake body guard." He reports and the men with a nod move to their battle stations.

"Son fight your way out taking Dalan with you. I will cover your exit, and before you argue this is an order." Serenity gives her son a serious look which he nods giving her one last kiss and departs with his cousin down the hall and 50 personally trained troops.

Barbaro is moving to the back side entrance which should not be known to anyone, as he approaches he hears footsteps approaching the strong reinforced door. Dragging his cousin back a little bit who has his sword in his hand he hears what must be a ram smashing the door.

He turns around to take another exit when his captain walks up to him.

"Lord Barbaro, the other exits are just the same. We would be slaughtered if we back tracked too far as well. We can only stand and fight our way to the secret docks of the Archon." The captain says and he can only nod drawing his sword holding his shield in the ready.

The door receives another hard smash that shakes it to the foundation sending splinters flying everywhere.

"Ready your shields men the wolves and fate awaits." Barbaro says as they have their spears and swords poking out infront of their shields. With one last smash they see their heavy door get shattered by the angry steel wolf.

They look at the opening and see no one rushing in, instead they see a weird jar rolling towards the left side of his men. It takes a second to realize what it is, before he can yell it though a fire arrow comes flying into the room smashing the glass and a fireball explodes from it causing all those near to be aflame. This causes chaos in his ranks and everybody tries to get their distance from their fiery death.

As their formation breaks a group of archers runs in first and sends a small volley into the guest dining hall killing a quarter of his men. After that devastation and as his tapestry starts to catch fire the rest of the soldiers coming rushing in. Leading the front is a determined woman of grey eyes with a long gaunt face bearing the Stark sigil on her breast plate. Beside her is a fierce dornish warrior holding a spear in her hand and a whip on her belt. Her silver and grey cape waves as she meets the wave of men.

Barbaro meets some determined Stark soldiers but quickly cut them down with his extensive training. Weaving to the right on another attack he ducks under bringing his sword into the chest of a female warrior.

He fights off against more killing them with ease, he looks around and sees his forces are becoming over run and he is down to 100 men. As he is musing this he narrowly dodges out of the way of a whip attack that was meant to take out his eye.

"You cunt." He bellows and runs at her. Obara drops her whip and deflects his attack with her ironwood spear, spotting the attack by Lynda he ducks down deflecting her attack while not being there for Obara's.

He continues to dance with both ladies and spots an opening so with his free hand punches Lynda hard in the nose sending her sprawling and spins out of an attack from Obara. He moves close kicking her directly center in the chest sending her sprawling.

The winner of multiple Tyroshi tourneys goes to dig his blade into the exposed chest of Obara, as his motion comes down a man appears in his vision slicing up. Before Barbaro can register what happened Domeric Bolton slices the top of his head and pushes him off course from the kill of his current lover Obara.

Out of breath both woman make it to their feet as they see 24 soldiers are captured and Dalan who is being secured.

"Dame Obara this is Dalan who is the nephew of the lord and lady. We will take him with the rest of the noble prisoners." A Stark captain reports and drags off the boy with a couple other nobles in the group.

Obara looks towards Domeric.

"Dom, I just wanted to say thank you." She says wanting to say more but her celibacy is something supposed to be sacred but kept breaking it with this man. Telling her true feelings in this setting with her king's sister around would be unwise.

He only nods and they walk towards the solar and as they open the doors easily killing the guards outside the solar they see Serenity with her 3 handmaidens dead around her who have daggers in their hands while she holds a bloody cutlass passed down to her by her father who was a great pirate before settling in Tyrosh eventually becoming the previous Archon of Tyrosh.

"Ah I see the slaves are rising against their slavers. It's almost poetic, we have maesters with us writing all the stories down as we go right?" Lynda ask Domeric who is inspecting the side rooms.

"Aye Lynda it kinda is poetic, the maesters are infact writing down the war as it happened. They will write today was the day the wolf broke the chains of Tyrosh claiming it for himself." He says walking into a side room room that contains extra books to display and storage with a few men of bearing the flayed man inspecting the shelves.

Obara holding her spear circles around to the railing which forces Serenity back into the solar.

"Throw down your blade and maybe we will stop and see your little daughter Luna on the way to your cell." Obara says informing her that they captured a ship trying to smuggle out a lot of the young noble children. It had been caught and secure by the _Sea Bitch_ without taking any casualties.

"Please do not punish her for me and my husband's actions. My eldest son already died I suspect as well as my innocent nephew let her grow up ignorant of the events." Serenity asked in her ripped dress as she throws the blade onto the ground.

"That will be for Lord Stark to decide. I bet if you get on your knees and beg real hard my brother may actually let you live and have little Luna know her mommy. Although I would not after all the acts you pulled." Lynda says getting a glaring look from Obara.

"This decision is not yours to make so keep your mouth shut Lynda. He may be your brother but never presume just because he rose you to a Stark you are his equal. None of us are his equal besides Lady Rhaenys. Are we clear?" Obara says and receives a nod in humility from Lynda who knew she presumed too much.

"Hah the wolf is put in her place by the snake." Serenity says mockingly towards Lynda. She receives a shot with the back of the spear dead in her sternum causing her to fall to her knees and hold it in pain as she fights for air.

"Shut the fuck up and you will get on your knees and beg for mercy and maybe he will offer it and maybe Lord Stark won't. But you will accept the judgement because you love your daughter. Now move." With that the once proud house of Nymar is cleared of all it's male heirs and it's sigil is burn down.

(Perspective Change)

Reports had been flooding his war room and Archon Barbaro Hestar stood around his last advisors from minor houses surround by the bodies of the dead slaves they slaughtered in fear of betrayal.

"Archon Barbaro, we must escape the city. The reports coming in are all bad. The wolf is not the only one bringing down our legacy, those damn slaves chose to have an uprising now and we have lost the markets, docks, fish markets, peasant housing districts, and now losing the noble housing districts. The capital district is the only thing we control. The Bleeding Tower now waves the direwolf of House Stark." A minor lord states getting concerned looks from everyone.

Archon Hestar looked at his map seeing what could be done when a runner came in.

"Archon Hestar we have new reports telling us that the building of laws has fallen. They now march with a large army of slaves looking for revenge." The runner bearing the raven of House Nestah states.

This concerns them greatly since the building of laws where the high lords met and passed all the laws for the city of Tyrosh was at the edge of the capital district.

He then makes a decision he hates to make.

"Lords and ladies it has been a pleasure serving you as Archon but our time is at an end. Make it to the docks if you can if not pray the wolf has mercy. Our city is lost, we lost it from the beginning when the slaves betrayed Admiral Nymar." The archon states rubbing his green beard feeling disappointment fill his whole body.

After a few goodbye greetings he is left alone in the war room with his wife Seryna. They walk out of the room closing the war room doors for the last time and see their 500 loyal soldiers awaiting orders.

"Come love we need to flee the city. We will use the secret entrance in your solar." She says giving her husband a kiss.

They walk down the streets and see far down you can see the lords who just left the office running away from what looks like a large white wolf that much too big to be real.

They approach a group of 50 slaves standing in front of their home and his wife the Spear of Tyrosh attacks them with her men taking 250 with her while her husbands takes the other half. After slaughtering them easily they are separated by 30 feet when a fresh flood of slaves comes between them. The more they fight the closer he gets to the home and farther she gets.

He attempts to fight through them but the sheer number keeps them from getting closer. Then he sees what he has been fearing. On a near street closest to him he spots a large man with a big beard and a gash on his eye, with him is a large black wolf. He know right away this is the Savage Wolf. His men rush at the Ice Warriors as he sees his wife fighting off the sheer number of weak slaves.

His men start off good but soon falter and as he slays a man swinging a greataxe he comes face to face with the Savage Wolf himself. The King faces off with the Archon and both men raise their swords meeting half way as sparks fly from the clashing steel. Both men slash and parry with incredible speed that could only be topped by Ser Arthur who is killing all stragglers who are trying to get a cheap kill on his king along with Asheffi.

Archon Barbaro gets a clean shot in on the dominant arm of Torrhen, the Savage Wolf stumbles back. Seeing this advantage Barbaro goes to get a kill when Torrhen rolls forward coming out of the roll with a dagger in hand sticking it into the unprotected thigh just above the kneecap causing the the Archon to fall onto the ground holding his leg in pain. Torrhen walks towards him and raises his sword for the kill when he is stopped by a large fire that comes out of nowhere from the neighboring manor.

Archon looks towards his wife who is quickly being overrun and receives a nod from him to escape without her. She was born a warrior this is how she was meant to die. Not wasting a second longer he stands up taking the blade out and runs towards his office where he knows more soldiers are awaiting his orders.

As Torrhen looks down at the fleeing lord he goes to run after him when a group of 500 soldiers come piling out of the house halting his advancement.

On the other other end of the field Seryna finally fights her way through the traffic of slaves making it to the Ice Warriors where she is met by the dothraki warrior. The other Ice Warriors come to jump in and help until Asheffi's hand is raised stopping them.

"Fight to the death?" Seryna asked and gets her answer when Asheffi runs at her with the Arakh. The attack is easily blocked but Seryna remains on the defense as Asheffi attacks with an aggressive style that allows her to remain on offense trying to break the spear in half.

Finally tired out Asheffi sees this and uses it, she weave around a few very accurate shots, with a spinning swing the shaft connects with Asheffi's back sending her sprawling to the ground.

With a smile Seryna approaches the grounded Asheffi and lunges her spear straight and true, Asheffi using the new speed taught to her by Ser Arthur rolls slightly right and the steel tips smashes on the stone ground. With the shock on her face Seryna feels her wrist grabbed and feels her body pulled forward hard and she goes flying into the stone ground hard smashing her nose, mouth, and teeth on the material that gives no movement. As her vision is blurred from the extreme pain flooding her face she feels the cold steel of a dagger pressed against her throat.

"Do you yield?" Asheffi asked out of breath after taking down the greatest warrior Tyrosh had to offer.

Seryna goes to talk but only spits out blood and a front tooth.

"Asheffi stand back and get her to her knees." Torrhen says and a second later the groggy Seryna is on her knees looking up at the Savage Wolf and his wolf Artos who has blood all over his black coat.

"Do you yield the city of Tyrosh to the House of Stark and to Lord Torrhen Stark?" Torrhen asked. She realizes with her husband running away she is the next most powerful person so it is on her to officially surrender.

"I Lady Seryna Hestar surrender Tyrosh to House Stark." She says submissively knowing she is at his mercy now.

"Take her to a maester to get looked at then throw her in a cell with the rest of the nobles. Strip her of her clothes to show the whole of Tyrosh House Stark and it's allies took everything including the clothes off it's Archon's wife's back." Torrhen says and she is utterly humiliated as she is strip nude, she tries to cover her exposed breast but her hands are tied behind her back to her horror.

In her hands they place a wooden pole that is forced to carry all the way to her cell. Waving above her nude body is the once proud pear of House Hestar with a white flag hanging off of it showing the surrender of the now submissive House of Hestar.

(Perspective Change)

Archon Barbaro can only on in horror from the solar as his wife is stript nude and made to hold his family's sigil with the white flag. As she is marched away she has fruit being thrown at her and he can only wish it was him down there instead of her.

He turns around and steps over the dead slaves body that he had slaughtered fearing an uprisal before he could escape and sent all the guards away to defend the entrance. Walking towards the secret exit to his private hidden docks behind the painting of his father. As he grabs the door edge of the frame he feels the cold bite of steel get pushed into his back, as he processes the feeling he feels it slide out and enter again quickly. This happens ten more times in non vital parts not killing him right away but forcing him to fall to his back.

As he looks up he sees his slave scribe who he thought was killed along with his wife and his 12 year old daughter. Looking over he sees the daughter hugging her dead mother and sees the man guts are barely in his stomach as he feels the cold steel cross his throat. Within second the Archon of Tyrosh is dead and the hands of a slave.

The doors are busted open and the 12 year old girl named Low Girl by her master falls back in fear at the sight of the massive three wolves padding their way in. She looks up at the scarred eye of Torrhen in fear.

" _You stopped this man from escaping justice, you are nearly meeting your death but name a boon and you shall have it._ " Torrhen said in high valyrian kneeling down next to the dying man. The older man waves his daughter over who nervously crawls over to him staying clear of Artos.

" _Name my daughter properly and watch over her as if you are her father. Teach her, raise her, punish her as any parent would. That is my boon_." He says holding his arm out for Torrhen to shake.

Torrhen looks at the girl with beautiful blond hair and bright blue eyes who is still shaking in fear from the death around her. He shakes the forearm of the man and the man meets his death.

The girl leans over and cries over her father's body until she is lifted to her feet by her new father figure. She is confused by her father's last boon but will not insult her father or this man by showing disobedience. She allows herself to be guided to her feet.

" _Name_?"" He ask her in high valyrian.

" _Low Girl_." She replies obediently and looking away.

"Asheffi make sure she is taken care of while I get matters settled. And fetch me Juliet I need her at the meetings with the merchant lords. I need Yara on the open sea tomorrow to pick up my paramours and children from Sunspear and bring them to Tyrosh. Also she needs to stop by Ghaston Grey bring House Tour'e and Dwig. I need to hold meetings with the merchants lords but will not miss the birth of my children." Torrhen commands.

Lord Sol who walks in the solar still smelling of the sea sees the terrified blond 12 year old being escorted away. Dame Brienne who had been sent on secret mission walks in as well.

"Your Grace I have just docked on the eastern docks and have secured the ships around us. Once Admiral Nymar was defeated there was a power struggle amongst his top ranked admirals and they were easy captures. We added 1,100 strong ships to our fleet." Lord Marcus Sol reports as some more newcomers walk into the solar.

"Aye I want you to gather all our commanders and the captured lords we are keeping in place. Oh also some of the slaves we are letting create a new house on Tyrosh. And that means the Harle brothers as well, well at least Gillie and that Walrus wildling. They may have flayed the man but as far as I am concerned no innocents were hurt." Lord Sol salutes by balling his fist up and slapping his opposite breast and leaves.

(Perspective Change)

It had been 4 hours since her king had departed the ship and Juliet could feel nothing but nerves hoping she did not see Tyroshi slaves boarding the ship. As she is thinking about such things and playing with her frilly yellow dress she jumps when her cabin door opens and sees Asheffi standing there.

"Did we win?" She asked hopefully and for the first time since she met her on that prison ship Asheffi's stone exterior cracks a smile.

"Yes Lady Juliet we did win. Khal Torrhen request you presences and your duty at the meetings." Asheffi tells her and she starts to grab supplies until Asheffi put them down.

"The offices already them. Come we must not keep our Khal waiting." She says and they depart.

Juliet can only look wide eyed as they walk through the former defense fortress for the Valyrian Empire. As she looks around and sees slaves working with men of House Hightower and other allies cleaning up the dead and putting out the fires.

She passed a large fountain with a massive temple next to it. To the right of the temple she saw a large three headed dog statue, in front of both they saw the Myrish painters with their easels.

"That is the Fountain of the Drunken God." Asheffi said pointing to the fountain that they saw was currently red from the blood of the dead.

"And that is the Temple of Trios. It is one of the 5 religions here on Tyrosh. That is the reason Khal Torrhen pushes for religious tolerance since adding Tyrosh to his empire, he has 6 religions in his empire." She informs her and they walk with the Stark guards to the capital district where they approach a grand building that stands 15 stories high and is made of beautiful white ash stone.

After the long climb up the steps passing beautiful sculptures and portraits they enter a large meeting room where it looks she is the last to arrive.

On the far side they saw Daario with with a little girl on his lap laughing as the two year old toddler was playing with his intrigue braid on his beard. Next to him sat an older man who looked to be his father while a woman in her early 20s sat next to him.

Juliet on the way to her desk passed a woman cooing two children a year apart as two brother in what looked like slave clothing sat on either side arguing. The fat man next to them with a large beard and similar clothing just laughed.

Next to the fat man was a woman in her 50's with dried blood on her tunic and a circle brand on her face, she is sitting next to a strong man about her king's age who must have been her son or much younger lover. The woman gave Juliet an untrustful glare as she cut an apricot into sections.

Smalljon just had a small smirk on his face as Tormund told his father of the fight with the man who killed his brother. You could see Smalljon still did not trust the wildlings of Torrhen's Hol but there was not the hatred in his eyes anymore.

Yara Greyjoy and Aurane Waters sat beside each other and discussing from what it sounded like Ghaston Grey. The seat to the right of the head of the table sat the always dignified Lord Sol bearing his sun sigil proudly who was looking at some documents. On the opposite side of him sat the smiling Prince Oberyn while at the head of the table sat her king the conquer of Tyrosh King Torrhen Stark. Standing beside him in parade arrest was Ser Arthur and Dame Brienne of Winterfell.

"Ah Juliet there you are, now we are only waiting on the merchant lords." Torrhen says leaning back in his chair and tosses her an apricot which she almost drops. Taking her seat Juliet starts setting up her workspace when she hears the doors open and sees 10 merchant lords dressed in fine clothes taking their seats on other side.

"Ahh the Savage Wolf and the Breaker of Chains, I am Lady Kiera Rhonna the head of the Merchant Guild of Tyrosh. Now I know slavery is dead, I find it an atrocious practice but we made money off it. Now do we go broke?" She ask getting comfortable and Alosha stands up glaring at her.

"You made money off of us for thousands of years while you ate and slept in luxury as we were ripped away from our families. Now you speak of you going broke?" She says slamming her fist on the table. This causes the merchant to laugh.

"Alosha I sure hope they do not make you a lady with her own house. Maybe I will hire you as a pot cleaner, don't worry you will receive coin for it." Lady Kiera says standing up and placing both palms on the table leaning forward.

"You cunt, I will.." Alosha begins starting to pull her blade until she hears a commanding voice behind her.

"You will sit down and shut the fuck up. You both are acting like fucking children arguing over the last apple." Torrhen says getting an eyebrow raised by Oberyn.

"Personal experience?" He ask which causes Torrhen to laugh.

"Aye, that son of a bitch brother of mine had to have the last apple from the apple tree near the godswood or he would go to the castle and tell our mother when we were children. She always took his side." He chuckles. The story calms down the room for the time being.

"Alosha you will sit down or I will tie you down personally and Lady Kiera you will stop antagonizing her or I will cut out your tongue. Are we clear?" He ask with a calm tone and both woman nod sitting down not wanting to test how far the conqueror of their city would go to gain order.

"Alosha and her son will become a new house but Alosha you and your son will be going to the maesters to learn proper etiquette and education that I will be having set up here to help the slaves get assimilated into free culture. Same with Thorio and your family and all the other slaves that I push up to lords and ladies." Torrhen told them. Both Thorio and Alosha stood up in anger.

"Do you think we need your fancy learning to lead our people." Thorio bellowed out in anger. Torrhen instead of responding threw two financial statements of households they still had to discuss in front of them.

"Look on the 4th line down and tell me what that number represents." He orders them. They look down and see _Cost of living… 150 coins per slave each moon._ Gillie looks down there as well confused by the words even though her adopted father a runaway crow taught her to read and write the common tongue and valyrian.

"Well it's how much it cost to live?" She says unconfident. Before the smirks could start Torrhen nods to Lord Dathis to clear it up.

"It represents how much your owners had to put aside each moon per slave for food, water, clothing and so on. For slaves it literally means what it sounds like but for free folk it is boils down to how far your coin can go in a certain region or town." He tells them and all the uneducated people in the room look confused.

"As if you can teach these savages anything, they are only good for manual labor. Lord Stark cut the shit and let us reinstall slavery and we will pay you tribute for good behavior. I know about the deal to hand the city over to Myr. I have friends very high in the other free cities." A fat merchant with a rooster as his sigil says to him. This news causes all heads on Torrhen, the recently freed wildling and slaves are in shock.

"I knew you kneeler were bad news. You are cunts, the lot of you." The Walrus says sliding his chair to get up and walk away.

"I have no intention of handing the free city of Tyrosh over to the slave city of Myr. No what I have planned is to make Tyrosh and the Stepstones colonies of the North under control of House Stark." Torrhen tells the group getting shocked looks even from his inner cabinet.

Lord Leyton who had walked in late with the Hand to the King Eddard Stark speaks up.

"Lord Stark what nonsense is this? What good will that do to keep it out of the hands of the fat fucker in the Crownlands." Leyton says but Ned answers.

"Aye Leyton it is true that it will technically be under King's Landing, the advantage is that a colony is controlled by that kingdom. So the taxes and loyalty goes straight to the kingdom not the crown." Eddard informs them all being the only other one on the plot.

"Aye Uncle Eddard you are right. It was a little law long forgotten written by the Targaryens during the Dance of Dragons by the king to protect his home on the Stepstones. He just used Highgarden to colonize it. Dumb law that makes no sense in theory but we can take advantage of it." Torrhen tells the group who starts to grasp his concept.

"Why tell the Stag you are going to give it to Myr though at the war meeting?" Oberyn questions. This gets a laugh from Torrhen and Obara who was the newcomer brings a drink for her father and king. He opens his arms waving to all the lords, slaves, and wildlings in the room.

"Who is not here fighting for a territory that was suppose to go to slave holding Myr?" Torrhen asked and Oberyn starts laughing spilling wine on his tunic.

"Torrhen you dog you just said that just to get him to return home in outrage. You used his pride against him like he used your honor against you."

"Aye Obe I did, now onto other business. Gillie I want to make a new house with you as the lead. That means you not your two battling lovers. We will talk about how much land and your role in the city but if I ever hear of you allowing someone to be flayed there is no ship that could take you far enough to avoid my fury. Are we clear?" He growls out the last part. Harle the Huntsman goes to pull a blade but is halted by the Walrus.

She gulps and can only nod knowing if Tormund Giantsbane can make it in his empire why can't she.

"Did you ever remember where you buried the wife alive? We might be able to save her still." One of the merchants ask. The wildlings look at each other in confusion.

"No I do not recall the exact location. I am sure in a couple days it will come to me though." Harle the Handsome says shrugging.

"Lord Stark any way we could have the daughter Leraria as a servant or something?" Gillie ask and from the glare she knows the answer.

"No she will be under House Stark, probably make her a cup bearer or something of the nature." Torrhen says.

"Now I the head of House Stark of Winterfell claim Tyrosh and hand day to day control and lordship to Lord Sol formerly of Port Lyanna. Madison Rivers stand up." Torrhen orders standing himself and she stands approaching her king unsure of what is about to occur.

"Kneel." She obeys going to one knee and lowering her head in submission.

"Madison Rivers, I King Torrhen Stark the second of my name hereby name you Lady of Port Lyanna and a new name to be replaced by Rivers after future discussion. Do you accept your post?" He orates and the ones not in the loop are shocked to hear his title. She looks up in shock at being given the honor of leading the most profitable city in the whole North.

"Your Grace, I hereby accept the position you honor me with and will do my future name proud and your trust in me proud. I am your loyal servant now and till the end." She says rising when she sees the hand wave.

The meeting continued about supplementing the income with more trade route and a wider variety of goods. The meeting also established the new houses with unknown names still lead by Thorio, Alosha, the Walrus, and Gillie plus a few others.

On his way out he pulled Oberyn to a secluded corner.

"Obe I have something to ask you." Torrhen tells him looking around making sure no soldiers are walking by.

"No Torr you cannot help my Ellaria help produce a male." He jest but when no laugh comes he looks worried.

"Torr what is it, it must be serious if you are not imagining yourself fucking my paramour." He states to his king.

"Obe are you loyal to Doran or to Dorne?" Torrhen ask which shocks the prince to his core.

"Let me explain. I have heard trusted whispers that Doran who previously put both feet in on the war is now putting one foot back over the line trying to play the middle line of neutrality. He has stopped his dornish lords from discussing how to attack the Reach from the south and only speaks of defenses in the Red Mountains." Torrhen says.

Oberyn wants to argue back but remembers how it was him not Doran that pushed for the trade routes with the North that started their prosperity. Even the marriage of Arianne was Torrhen's idea. Doran was his brother but his brother stood in the way of the greatness of Dorne.

"I cannot believe this Torr, I am all in on your war but please do not make me choose Dorne or Doran. I need some time to think on this, I think I will find that handmaiden to clear my mind." Oberyn says shaking his kings forearm and they parted ways.

After a long day under the escort of Brienne of Winterfell he reached his room. Once he opened the door he saw the 12 year old blond Low Girl standing there nude awaiting her new father and master. She assumed her body would be used sexually like before so stript getting ready for it.

What surprised her was when instead of walking over to her and fondling her he grabbed a blanket and wrapped her in it and sat her on the bed. Low Girl looked up at her new father figure according her dead father and saw something she never seen before in anyone expect her parents; care. Deep inside him his honor forced him to take the man's last request to heart and would stop at nothing until she felt like she belonged.

She leaned in resting her head on his shoulder and crying as she recalled the image of her dead parents.

" _Thank you… father."_ Low Girl says in high valyrian trying the title out and liking it while wiping a tear away.

" _Your welcome Tiana."_

A/N:

 **Eddard Snow**

Lord Locke's bastard son

Member of Kern Warriors (Brans division)

 **Darrin Dayne**

Gerold "Darkstar" Dayne's son

Kern warrior

 **Jorah Fenn**

Heir of House Fenn (a swamp lord in the neck)

Kern Warrior

 **Doran Sand**

Ellyria Dayne's only bastard child

Kern warrior and Bran's right hand

 **Rickard Cerywn**

Son of Lord Cerywn

Bran's oldest friend

Kern Warrior

 **Lyanna Glover**

Daughter of Lord Glover

Kern warrior and deadly with a bow

 **Verona Snow**

Third and final child of Nymeria and Torrhen

Nymeria dies giving birth

 **Thorio**

Former "loyal" Slave of Admiral Brachos Nymar

Gains lands of his former master and leader amongst slaves

 **Shalla**

Thorio's female cousin and fellow slave

 **Toron**

Alosha's only remaining child after the other four were killed to send a message

 **Harle the Huntsman (Canon)**

Capture widling

 **Harle the Handsome (canon)**

Captured wilding and twin of the huntsman

Both in love with Gillie

 **Gillie**

Captured wilding and lover of both Huntsman and Handsome

Has child with one of them

 **Irror Sanios**

Son of Jorio

 **Tycheo Sanios**

Son of Jorio

 **Leraria Sanios**

Daughter of Jorio

Tongue cut out of her mouth then raped afterwards

 **Great Walrus (Canon)**

Wilding captured

Becomes leader among people

 **Lady Serenity Nymar**

Wife of Admiral Brachos Nymar

 **Luna Nymar**

Serenity's toddler child

 **Tiana Stark**

Former Tyroshi slave that Torrhen adopts (she will not be in the line of sucession) as a last boon for her father

Formerly Low Girl

So there it is, Stannis just got played and drama in Dorne. Bran and his friends are going to be very important in the future war. Also Doran Sand is the bastard of Allyria if you did not get that part, his father is unknown but was raised along with his cousins in Dorne.

In Winterfell Benjen is finally headed north and added a little back story on why he left for the wall 15 years ago. Also paranoia starts to set in on Torrhen on the happenings north of the wall, no proof but just a gut feeling. It is 297 and I will have the book events of 297 happen in 299 so a little change in the time window. It is mainly due to setting up a proper war and tension prior to war plus neglected the others north of the wall so it is time to

And no I did not forget about the dragons.

Well if you have any comments about things you liked, did not like, want to see more of/less of and so forth please message me or leave a review. Thank you for reading and see you next thursday.

Ric


	16. Chapter 15

A/N:

I apologize if you feel Selyse is a cartoonish mommy dearest mother but in the books and the show she is a candidate for world's worst mother. Enjoy.

Chapter 15

The breeze was dancing across her features as it blew her hair across her greyscaled cheek and the red dress showed the developing curves of the woman she would grow to be. Like a hawk over her shoulder and the only one within 100 yards stood her mother who look uncomfortable even being near her.

"Your father's ships were seen by a patrol boat an hour ago Shireen, it will not be much longer till he is here. Now that you got your air you will now go back to your room." Selyse said with her plain long face not showing any emotion about putting her daughter in the gilded prison again.

"After your father returns we will all go pray to to the seven and receive the blessing of the High Septon." She says and goes to walk away when she hears something she never expected to come out of her daughter's mouth before this visit.

"No mother. Uncle Robert said I did not have to stay in the tower while I am in his home and I will not worship the gods who gave me this." Shireen said angrily pointing to the grey scale on her face. Then for the first time in 11 years Selyse actually touches her daughter. On the cheek that is not covered with the scales the mother's hand makes contact leaving a large red hand print.

"You may be marrying a heathen but you will not become a heathen." Selyse yelled in a hysteria drawing a crowd around her. Despising the eyes on her she makes to leave.

"Look at that, now we have all these noble lords thinking down on us because of your new beliefs. Fine just stay out of the way then." Selyse finally tells her and leaves. Shireen can only sigh in relief to have the yelling stop. A few of the noble lords went to check on her until they notice the greyscale causing them all to scatter like the disease of poverty was nearing them.

With loneliness as her companion once again Shireen walked down to the garden instead of the docks to meet her returning father. The old crone and her assistant who cared for the godswood were the only ones besides Lady Olenna not to treat her like a deformed freak.

Passing by a fireplum bush which typically grew in the Reach Shireen picked one that was a deep orange color telling her it was perfect for eating. As Shireen ate the fireplum she came up to the 40 year old assistant to the old crone who cared for the godswood in King's Landing Alyna.

Her dirty rags for clothes were slightly torn and her beautiful black hair was starting to grey at the edges. She looked up at the approaching girl and smiled staring at her eyes not the scales.

"Ah young Lady Shireen what a pleasure to see you, I see you noticed as well the fireplums are finally here and so delicious." The lady tells her and Shireen sees a small basket of ten fireplums next to her.

Alyna stands up and tends to the wild branches say her prayers in an unknown tongue to Shireen.

"Alyna I do not know much about your gods but why do you speak in the strange tongue when cleaning it?" Shireen ask as she walked over to the a beautiful yellow flower that had no business growing on the tree. She goes to break it at the stem until her hand is stopped by Alyna.

"Young Shireen we must not take just because we can, lords and kings take just to take. We do not." She tells the girl and grabs one that fell off naturally from the ground handing it to her. As Shireen processes the lesson she hears a commotion coming from behind her. Turning around her she sees the large frame of and ugly and burnt man walking towards her with her cousin Joffrey.

"Ah dear cousin there you are. Old woman scram important people are here to talk, and I will give you one guess where you land on the scale of importance." Joffrey sneers and Alyna moves to leave until her hands are held by Shireen telling her to stay put.

"Joff please leave us, we were having such a lovely time until you came." She huffs and looks away. Joffrey angry at being dismissed by his freak cousin grabs the Hound's sword.

"I am the crown prince cousin, it will do you good to remember who matters in the kingdom and who is nothing but a deformed freak worshipping these savage gods with peasants. The first thing I will do as king is burn down all these heathen trees from King's Landing all the way to north of Wall." Joffrey says angrily walking over with the sword to a branch with the lovely yellow flowers. He swings causing the whole branch to come crashing down.

As he is laughing a mysterious strong wind comes out of nowhere causing him to go off balance, with a little help with Shireen's hand Joffrey goes crashing into the water. The sword falls deep into pond as Joffrey swims to dry land. Soldiers bearing the Stag come running up with the three Baratheon brothers and both of their mothers.

"Joffrey my sweet. Well you useless idiots get my son something to dry off." She yells at the guards who runs away to fetch something. She then glares at Shireen.

"What did you do?" The 5 moons heavy Cersei says glaring at her niece. Shireen looks to her mother to come to her defense but Selyse hides behind stag guards not wanting to be associated with her.

"He fell, you know your son is awfully clumsy. If he is going to be a great warrior like he keeps bragging about then he better work on coordination." Shireen says mockingly. The whole group stands in utter quietness that the quiet shy girl that entered through the mud gate was now standing up for herself.

Stannis goes to step forward to chastise his daughter until her Uncle Robert's loud booming laugh filling the whole open area.

"That girl you made Stannis is truly that of House Baratheon. I heard father say stuff like that all the time before his death. By the gods if I took a shot in sparring with him he would never let me forget about it." Robert said still laughing wiping a tear of laughter from his eyes.

"Now since we are all here I will say this now, Stannis you will take your ships with your daughter to Sunspear to congratulate Torrhen on his victory in 3 weeks time." Robert commands and Stannis stares at his brother in rage. Robert just returns the look stepping closer to his brother.

"Do not give me that look little brother, it was you who fell for his trick like a fool. On your way back here you will bring Brandon Stark with whoever wants to attend the wedding and then follow onto Dragonstone with him." Robert said with the authority that had not been heard since the rebellion. Shireen could only look at her uncle in shock.

"Uncle what do you mean my wedding? I thought it was going to be announced at the Tourney of Harrenhal?" Shireen said walking up to her uncle as the sun reflected off his replica crown just created in secret, if the lords knew they could not keep their own crowns safe then they would lose even more support.

He could only look up at her with sad eyes knowing he was throwing yet another shitstorm at her.

"You will be married within the moon and living with your husband on Dragonstone shortly after that. You both will attend the Tourney of Harrenhal but as married lord and lady instead of betrothed." Robert informed her and she could only look at her father's stern face and see his resolve on this topic.

She knew she lost the battle but now she had rooms to make demands to adjust the agreement.

"Fine but I want this godswood protected and Alyna to come with us to Dragonstone to tend to our godswood. If that is not met I will make this much more difficult." She said sternly standing firm. They hear the cackling of her crown prince cousin in the back.

"Ah the freak has demands, what is next she will demand the cure for that desert on her face." Joffrey comments getting a laugh from a few lords including Renly. A look from Robert shuts all the laughs up and Shireen stands there choosing not the listen to the comment by her cousin.

"If I okay this you will not fight this at any level." Robert agreed knowing he had to give something up and the demands were not unreasonable. As a serving girl was bringing out some juice for Queen Cersei the Gold Cloak Commander Jaime Lannister walks from behind the crowd.

"Your Grace, Lord Arryn just arrived back from his journey to Highgarden." Jaime says walking behind his sister, as he grazes her arm a small chill runs through her body excited to see another child of Jaime leave her body for the fourth time.

Within the hour the small council table in the Tower of the Hand was filled with lords ready to pass on their information.

As Robert enters the room all members of the room stand for him while he walks straight to his old friend and ally Jon embracing him with a hug.

"Ah Jon I see you could not stay away. I have to tell you that Lysa and little Robert have gone back to the Eyrie in fear for the war. I tried to talk her out of it but you know how stubborn she gets." Robert says with the Hand just nodding.

"I received a raven from Lord Royce that she entered the Bloody Gates. I was looking forward to having Robin squire for you but we will have to find some other arrangements. Your Grace if we may sit and start the meeting I have information about the group that call themselves The Equals." Jon ask recieving a nod and all members take a seat.

The Master of Laws Mace Tyrell very interested steps in now.

"Lord Hand tell me why are these people if you could call them that desecrating my lands? Any luck on finding how this heathen wolf is behind it?" Mace demanded and his large belly hits and shakes the table.

The elderly shaking hands of Jon reaches into a satchel pulling out a rolled up missive. He then reads it outloud.

Slave driver of Highgarden,

We represent a group of concerned smallfolk that are sick and tired of our children surviving on little amounts of food while us adults starve to ensure their health. While we starve House Fossoway has 9 course meals for just having a good hunt, House Hunt instead of giving the leftover food to the poor gives it to the pigs, and the damnest one of them all, House Tyrell.

We will not be silenced, we will not starve, and we will not be stopped.

The Orphan

Jon finished and the only thing you could hear was Littlefinger tossing a grape in his mouth. Jon decided to break the silence.

"This was found on the body of Lord Randyll Bushy. We got a lead on a field they intended to burn and he volunteered to lead the men, the problem was it was a trap from the beginning. All the men were slaughtered including his 4 sons who were unmarried and no children or bastards. House Bushy is dead gentlemen." At this news Mace could only lean back in horror, House Bushy had always been his personal guard for his family and were one of the few completely loyal to House Tyrell.

"In response House Ashford led by the heir Daeron Ashford led a patrol out and was able to locate a small isolated group. They all put up a fight and were all killed with Daeron reporting no clues on any of the bodies to loyal houses or leaders." Jon reported and Tywin still in King's Landing added some valuable insight.

"Do not trust them. We know for sure that Lady Alyrya Ashford is the aunt of the current lord of the Driftwood Lord Monford Velaryon. With their alliance to the wolf it would be unwise to trust any from that family." Tywin told the Warden of the South who just scoffed at the Warden of the West.

"Tywin I know you are paranoid and trust no one but House Ashford was loyal to my father and to me. The eldest and heir Daeron Ashford has even been considered for betrothal for my niece Moryn Fossoway of the New Barrel Fossoways." Mace said proudly thinking of his loyal bannerman.

"After this I think I will write to my sister and my brother in law to accept the betrothal." At this Tywin and Petyr had to wonder the stupidity of this man who controlled the usually rich Reach.

Stannis decided to move the questions away from the Reach and onto his issues.

"Your Grace, regarding the incident on the Final Step…" Stannis starts but is interrupted by Cersei.

"Southern Driftwood now, Lord Stannis and if we are here to talk about your idiot move to fall for the trap laid by the wolf then yes let's talk. He played you and your honor like a harp." She said smirking. This comment has Stannis seething at the embarrassment put on him by the Warden of the North.

"Regardless of who played who how are we going to force his hand into bringing Brandon to King's Landing when he could just hold out?" Stannis questioned knowing House Stark was too smart for their own good.

The old hands of Maester Pycelle lifts a book that was on a table next to him placing it before him, he opens to a bookmarked page.

"Well Lord Stannis Lord Stark found an ancient rule to keep The Stepstones and Tyrosh out of our hands so King Robert had me go searching for ancient laws we could use for our advantage. Ah here it is." Pycelle comments placing his finger on a paragraph.

Sickness and love may go hand in hand.. Maester Pycelle begins until Robert interrupts him.

"Pycelle get to the fucking point and just tell my brother what the law is." Robert commands being bored already and knows he would fall asleep if he had to listen to laws being read.

Pycelle sends a nod his kings way.

"Lord Stannis the law signed in 174 AC states that if the betrothed is in poor health or suffers from a sickness then the father of the betrothed can set a date earlier at his convenience regardless of the families preference or how high up the lord maybe." Pycelle concludes.

Stannis leans back in his chair looking at a candle flicker thinking about his thoughts before speaking out loud.

"You intend to use my daughter's greyscale as the sickness and with Lord Stark not ready to invade he will have no choice but to accept the terms." Stannis concludes receiving a nod from Robert and his wife steps in for a word.

"The mutt used our old laws against us now we use our old laws against him."

That night they talked for an hour more before retiring. Stannis walking to his room walked by Shireens open door and saw her crying on the bed. With a pang of guilt he kept walking knowing that life was going to get harder for them all.

(Scene Change)

Life had started out so hard for the pirate queen Madeline Tour'e, the weight of the world rest on her shoulders and all looked towards her to make the decisions since she turned 15. Since the war began and she lost her lover James life kept piling on more and more oxen shit over her, that was until she was told her new name.

No more stress of having everybody looking at her for decisions, the decisions would come from the victor of the war King Torrhen Stark. Jaide thinking about the changes in her life and still confused to which was reality and made up had her thoughts shaken from her as the creaky door began to open. After intensive training she immediately tore off her dirty tunic and breeches and crawled across the now clean floor kneeling in the center.

Looking up from her kneeling position Jaide saw two shadows she did not recognize bringing in a large tub of water. Behind them walked in a small dark skinned man she recognized as a summer islander, his long beard was stylized in a beautiful pattern and his long hair was braided as well. He looked to be in his late 40's.

"Ah the lovely Madeline Tour'e it seems Lara and Mars has trained you well." He states in a heavy accent of his home islands. As he talks to her he is setting up the tub underneath her dangling chains that can be lowered and raised.

She can only look up at the man in confusion knowing her name is Jaide not Madeline.

"Trial Master I am not Madeline, I am Jaide Moyta. I serve the honorable House of Stark till my last breath." She hurries out not wanting anymore anymore lashes on her back. For the past 3 weeks they had been ingraining her new name and new past into her through the use of the whip across her body, the original welts only just started disappearing. They also introduced drugs from Volantis to help a person's mind literally change, all experimental.

The dark man looked up at her with a smile.

"I am Jora Daa and I am not your Trial Master so please refer to me as my proper title." Jora said lowering the chains to the ground with the hoist. Jaide could only look at the tub of water in horror.

"Sorry Shadow Jora, I am Jaide Moyta of the Vale. My mother was a serving woman for House Tollett who serves under House Royce before she fell off the ledge leading up to the bloody gate. King Torrhen the great wolf of the north saw greatness in me that I did not see in myself and now I train to be his faithful servant." Jaide repeated and yelps as she is dragged by her feet to the shackles on the ground.

She feels the cold steel get secured around her ankles and get hoisted in the air. She tries to claw away at the ground only to have her hand crushed by the boot of Jora.

"Liar, I hate liars. You are Madeline Tour'e the former pirate queen and killer of Prince Rodwell Stark. You watched and smiled as the life left his body didn't you." The heavily accented man says swinging a hard right hand into her exposed ribs as she dangles upside down now 2 feet over the water.

She cries out in pain and goes to nurse her rebruised ribs but feels her hands being tied behind the back.

"I am Jaide Moyta of the Vale. Madeline Tour'e is a traitor to the greatness of King Torrhen Stark and died a traitor's death. It was his mercy that her children and sister still live." She says to him receiving a harder shot in the face with his knee. She feels blood fill her mouth and spits away from him not wanting to show disrespect.

Jaide tells the lie once again and after all the torture mentally and physically she starts to believe it. The faces of Jasmine's smile as she played a prank on James or the memory of Bridgett learning to play cyvasse and finally beating her starts to fade away. Replaced is the knowledge of the languages she was being taught and the face of her mother the day she left to leave for the Bloody Gate that fateful day to deliver a routine message.

She feels the rope loosen and her body goes plunging into the cold water. Her head succumbed into the water her lungs start to fill with it, her body starts to thrash and then feels the sweet gift of breath as her body is hoisted out of the water. Jaide starts coughing badly and looks up at her torturer.

"Now Madeline tell me about your kids. I hear little Yennifer is such a remarkable girl, she even has your eyes but your sister's hair though. And Jimmy may be the captain of his own ship one day, you must be such a proud mother." He says as he touches a fresh lashing which makes her wince.

When hearing the name Yennifer some memories of a little blond girl come back to her but it is all a blur. The more she tries to remember the more it blurs. Instead the memory is replaced by that of a little babe still on the tit.

"I am Jaide Monyta of the Vale. I never had any children and ran away from the service of the abusive Lord Uthor Tollett and never had a sister name Jasmine, only a brother name Marcus who died as a child." Jaide tells and feels her body once again fall into the cold water. After a few seconds of her body thrashing she is once again raised up gasping for air as her long hair lays in the tub of water.

Jora looks at the scroll once again. Jaide is sucking in not knowing why this is happening to her.

"It says your father was the once mighty pirate lord of Pentos Jaque Tour'e and your mother was a Loara Delton the eldest daughter of the Pentos Archon Dimitri Delton at the time. Quite a family you come from." The southern islander tells her as he sits in a stool just before her.

"Let's see here, your family on both sides ran out after a coup and your grandfather's death. Jaque becomes a legendary pirate and your Uncle Dutch raises you while your parents are away, which from the reports was quite a bit." Jora tells her and memories flash in her mind of a large jolly man with a beard and a beautiful blond woman in her thirties.

She tries to remember more but remembers that was not her parents, she recalls the bastard himself Lord Uthor Tollett mocked her about Jaide being a product of rape by him.

"That is a nice story Shadow Jora but my father is Lord Tollett and I am a product of rape. He sabotaged my mother's death and I am told if I survive the trials and training I will get to kill my father and avenge my mother." She says with conviction, the experimental drugs from Volantis changing her memories to that of another.

This goes on for another hour until when Jaide comes up from the water and before Jora can say a word she yells out.

"I am Jaide Moyta of the Vale not the traitorous cunt Madeline Tour'e. She deserved a death one hundred times worse and I will give those death to my king's enemies. King Torrhen Stark the second of his name will give me vengeance and I will give him everything else including my life." She yells out with conviction which causes him to smile.

She braces herself to be dunked again but instead sees the tub of water is dumped and draining down the floorboards of her prison on the ship. She notices there is the lack of heavy rocking so they are now docked.

She feels herself get lowered to the still wet ground and the shackles taken on.

"Well this is interesting, seems I have the wrong person. I hope you can forgive me for not believing you, you know how important our king's mission is." He apologizes and unties her hands. She looks and sees a dagger in his belt loop as he is close to her and eyes it for a second before crawling over to her bed with now a warmer blanket.

"I forgive you Shadow Jora, our lives do not matter only that of the king and his missions." She says before closing her eyes to get some sleep exhausted from the water torture.

As he walks down the hall of the unnamed ship Jora comes across the dark figure of Quan smiling at him without his hood.

"Quan a pleasure to see you again. Jaide has officially sworn revenge on House Tollett and forsaken the name Madeline Tour'e, I also questioned her of sea knowledge and still as impressive as ever." Jora said as they both walked in step down the hall. Instead of answering Quan only nods.

"I do wonder though why she had to be broken to this level, no one in our organization has been so thoroughly broken to the point her memories are changed to that of a fellow shadow's former life." Jora says as they walk up the stairs to the deck.

Quan places his hands behind his back and looks out at the calm seas from the docks on Lys.

"Jora she is a brilliant sea mind and Torrhen knew if she remembered anything from her past life she would interfere since he is a father and it is what he would do. Plus Jaide was excited to get rid of her old self anyways, she honestly does not care who kills her father as long as he is dead by unnatural causes." Quan tells the dark skinned shadow as they walk across the plank.

"Plus Torrhen wanted the cunt Madeline dead for revenge on the death of Rodwell, that is what he received. Madeline Tour'e is dead and in her place is a loyal sea captain that will be trained as one of us that only very few know of her fate. A real win-win for everybody." Quan says chuckling.

"Come friend we have business to attend to." Jora tells Quan and both men disappear into the shadows.

(Three days later)

Jaide on her bed of hay was stirred from her sleep when she heard a bang from outside her door. Stirring from her bed she faced the door and then it opened. In from the shadows came a knight bearing a lion sigil on his breastplate and sword in his hand.

"Madeline Tour'e we need to get you out of here, the house of the lions will help get your children back." The man said looking behind him down each side of the hall with a deep gravelly voice.

When she did not move the mysterious knight moved closer to her and she just moved farther away from him. Pretty soon she was in the corner of the room holding a piece of wood left behind after their last session in defense.

Before the man can lean in and grab her his attention is drawn to the doorway when coming through the shadows comes a similar dress knight with two females behind him. The redhead is being dragged by the blond.

"Willias come on they will be here any moment. The blond is refusing to go, the only reason she made it this far is her friend is dragging her." The second knight tells his friend. Aleia decides to jump in and defend herself.

"Let me go Mia, if you want to serve House Lannister go ahead but I want no part of them." She yells. And decides to get someone's attention.

"SOMEONE HELP US…" She starts off yelling but is stopped when the knight lands a shot on her jaw knocking her out cold causing her to land hard on the ground. Mia comes rushing to her friends aide.

"Fuck them let the lion devour them. Mia you said you want a life of excitement right?" The first knight says and receives a nod from the redhead as she looks up.

"Well your friend does not so leave her behind and lets get the fuck out of here." He tells her, she chews on her lip for a minute but nods resting her friend of 15 years on the ground with a guilty look across her face. The second knight throws the blond into the cell with Jaide.

"Madeline last chance and we will get your children back to you, you have our guarantee." The first knight with the gravelly voice tells her as she crawls over the blonde nursing her head.

"Get the fuck out of here you honorless pussy cats. I do not know why you think I am Madeline but I am Jaide Moyta and is loyal to House Stark. Now leave before the wolf devours you." She growls out at them.

Angered by the insult both knights and Mia leave closing the cell behind them.

Twenty minutes later three people were walking down a long beach and in the distance they saw a small boat.

They sat on the beach as they saw the small rowboat rowing towards them.

"There is our escape, I must ask you though was it you that heisted the crowns of King Robert and Cersei? If so that was beautifully done." The first knight complemented and Mia glowed with a smile. The smile was all the confirmation he needed

"I will talk with the queen and see if we can put your skills to use once we get to King's Landing." He told her as the boat bumped into the sand.

"Aye it was us, me and Aleia that is. She acted as distraction I acted as extraction, lets just say King Robert signed 5 documents that he was not aware off." She laughed and both knights laughed as well. On the small rowboat sat an old man bearing the Lion of Lannister and she boarded the ship. The two rowers had rowed for 15 minutes and a large ship was just emerging from the mist.

A smile crossed her lips seeing her freedom. From the starboard side she sees the large fin of a shark going for a nightly hunt. The shark looks to be 13 feet long and the dark grey tells her it's a great white, the most deadly predator in the water short of the kraken.

Mia's mind starts to wander about the missions she will be performing for the queen when she hears a soft whisper in her ear.

"You failed your trials." Knight one said and at once she recognized this was a test. She goes to jump off board but it is too late, Mia feels the cold steel enter her side and come out leaving her dirty tunic to become pure red from her blood.

"Give her to the sharks." The old man orders and the "knights" comply. She feels herself helplessly get thrown over board and the blood seeps in the water. She tries to swim towards the boat still rowing away yelling for help as the she sees the fin dip into the water.

"Help me please I will do anything but please save me." She yells but it's too late and she lets out one final scream as the teeth dig into her leg and pulls her under.

Back on the prison ship Aleia was just coming to while being cradled by Jaide when the door opened and in came Lara with a smile on her face. Jaide goes to kneel before her but is steady by Lara's hand going up.

With a simple wave Lara left with both females to start their training, the trials were over.

(Scene Change)

Fresh snow fell from the skies as Ser Donnel Locke and Cregan Snow walked across a tiny village of Whiteridge that sat on the Bay of Seals over looking in the far distance Skagos. Cregan wore his thick coat made of a black bear he had slain personally with the bow Valkyrie named after the maiden from the age of heroes who is said was able to choose who died and lived on the battlefield.

Cregan gripped his sword gifted to him by his now favorite cousin Sylvia as both men walked into the crowded tavern full of loud and rowdy men ready for a fight. Weaving their way through the crowd and dodging a few errand punches they came across the table that sat their friend Ajax Umber with the brothers from Torrhen's Square Helmen who was the master of it and Leobald the younger brother.

Sitting with both men already with a glossy look over their eyes is Heir Wylis Manderly and his younger brother Wendel.

"Ah Cregan I was just telling the lads about the time when I was a young lad like yourself and your father pranked my future wife by pouring a bucket of mud over her head." Helmen said laughing at the memory.

"She was so mad that her new dress that was just made was ruined, she had it specially made for our vows to the gods. That was a year before the war I believe. Right Leo?" Helmen looks towards his younger brother Leobald who nods.

"Aye brother we both heard about it all the way to Torrhen's Square, of course I am pretty sure Lord Rickard gave Benjen a beating that day." He said as the serving girl dress in a not so modest if not tight dress came up to them for more drinks.

"My Lords, may I get you some more drink?" She asked in her deep northern accent. Cregan looked into her dark green eyes and felt something new to him, lust. As he attempted to listen to the conversations his companions were having with her the feelings of lust only came more when thinking of Lord Sol's eldest daughter or Lord Karstarks only daughter. Feeling a shake from Ajax he noticed he zoned out and was staring at her bust peaking through the tight tunic.

"Forgive my friend here," Ajax said slapping Cregan on the shoulder.

"Cregan is not use to being around such a beautiful northern woman with great assets like yours." Helmen jest causing the girl to smile and curtsy before Cregan showing off her breast even more.

"I am Mina and might I say it is an honor to meet a real Stark, let me say thank you for trusting me and my family with this inn." She said rising when she saw a hesitant slight nod from Cregan.

"Well gentleman I will get another round of ale is coming up." Mina said sending a wink towards Cregan and swaying her hips as she walked away. Ajax burst out laughing as Cregan's eyes never leave said swaying hips.

"First Alora now Mina, it looks Cregan finally found his cock. I would like to propose a toast to Cregan and his newfound cock." Ajax says loud and all the tables around them raise their glasses and yell "Cregan". The rumor which were false but spread none the less was that Cregan took Alora's maidenhood at the Red Pond the night they went to the godswood as a group.

"Fine you had your revenge on the comment about Desmera, although when do you plan on showing her yours?" Cregan now returns the jest which gets the table laughing including a small smile from Ajax.

Ser Helmen who is enjoying the conversation but is focused on the enemy across the Bay of Seals gets everybody back on track.

"As much as talking about your cocks is fun we need to discuss those cunts on Skagos." Helman informs them and they look at a map of Skagos laid out by Leobald.

"Aye on the western end of the island we have House Stane led by Anthor Stane, he has a daughter Ellin Stane who is his only daughter and a great archer by all accounts." Cregan says pointing to the western part of the island with a peninsula jetting out north. He then points to a point on the northern mountain range.

"Here is where the Driftwood Hall is, it is built into the side of the mountain and we do not know what escapes they have throughout it. Once Lord Manderly drops us off he will need to circle around the north because if there is an escape tunnel they it will be there." Cregan informed them relaying information passed to him by Stark loyalist on the island.

Ajax looks over the map and the terrain.

"That sounds good and all but what is stopping them from heading east and leaving for Essos?" Ajax says pointing to eastern edge showing the open eastern coast. Donnel proudly stepped in here.

"House Stark gifted us with a small yet powerful fleet and we plan to use it to block all escapes to the east. House Manderly will be dropping off the Umber forces on the west to take out the Stane forces." Donnel Locke said pointing the hier Manderly placed his small wooden ships on the western coast with the little wooden giant for House Umber next to the mountains.

"Aye and we will sail south dropping off House Stark south to take on the "king" of Skagos Surik Magnar, the lobster lord himself. He has 4,000 people 2,500 of them are warriors, they are small in number but large in experience. Also he has 3 sons that have trained with some of the traders of Braavos." Donnel said placing the lobster and direwolf on the southern part of the island.

"And after we drop off Cregan and his lot House Tallhart will take the eastern coast and take on House Crowl. They are led by Lord Jorah Crowl and have a force of 3,000 warriors. Most the forces are lads though so it should not be too much of a problem." Donnel said placing the sigil of House Tallhart on the eastern coast.

As they discussed strategy some more Mina with another button missing from her tight blouse came up with only one ale, this time instead of addressing the group she just came to Cregan.

"My Lord I was curious if you let me personally thank House Stark for trusting my mother with the funds to start this inn." Mina said seductively sitting on his lap grinding her hips on his growing bulge.

"Aye Cregan you need to rest for your big day tomorrow." Ajax encouraged his friend and was soon dragged to his feet by by Mina. As he walked towards the rooms in the back wolf whistles echoed around the inn.

As they reached the room Mina with her swaying hips walked towards the center dropping her tunic exposing her breast for Cregan. She shimmied her dress bottom off showing Cregan the first nude woman he had seen in this nature.

That night loud moans could be heard coming from the room, as Mina and Cregan both reached their climax Mina let out a screaming moan and both ignored the cheers that were coming from the other side of the door.

That night both fell asleep as Mina laid her head comfortably on the bare chest of Cregan.

As midday the next day came around Cregan sat on the crow's nest of the Blue Rose the flagship of the Locke fleet. With his sword in its sheathe he was leaning on the railing grabbing onto a few ropes for support.

Looking below him he saw his men checking their blades and archers refilling their arrows. Tundra was running around the deck chasing a loose chicken, he would catch it and let it go to restart the hunt. Looking at the large castle that once was a Stark outpost thousands of years ago he saw the target equipped with a catapult probably purchased across the sea.

The large Kinghouse which was the ancestral home of House Magnar stood strong before them but intel told them House Magnar did not nearly have enough people to properly man the castle who had walls that were decaying leaving secret entrances at some points.

Looking around him he saw the floating scorpions getting anchored while facing the southern tip of the island. Hearing the large snap of the of a catapult the massive rock made a direct hit on House Locke's scorpion ship causing all the sailors to bail and swim through the cold sea to the neighboring ship.

Hearing the throng of the scorpions three large bolts smashed into the defenses built near the docks while the third smashed the catapult into 1,000 pieces. Feel the sails adjust Cregan soon felt them moving closer to the shoreline, it was time to get ready.

Sliding down the rope he was met by Donnel Locke who had in his hand Valkyrie and handed it to Cregan.

"May the old gods watch over you and your men Cregan, we will drop House Tallhart on the eastern edge after leaving you and your troops on the docks." Donnel said shaking his forearm then went down below deck to yell at his oarsmaster.

Approaching was an anxious Helman who was rechecking his sword for the 100th time.

"Ser Helman are you sure you will be fine taking on House Crowl by yourself? I know you only have 2,000 men and they have the same amount of fighters." Cregan asked the approaching warrior who still had anger for the death of his son flowing through him.

"Aye Cregan and I suspect I will be calling you Ser Cregan after this. We are equal in strength but we have seasoned warriors they have green boys who are only used to hunting deer and wives forced to fill in the ranks in desperation." Helman tells him walking over to the railing and watching the scorpion bolts destroy their whole coastline town and defenses.

"Do you think we can trust that Pentosi trader who caught the ship full of Skagos children at his port? I imagine when we presents them to court in Winterfell he will have some favors to turn in." Helman wondered out loud.

They had received a missive from Pentos the night prior at the inn saying a Pentos trader who controlled a certain area on the docks had captured a ship that attempted to smuggle in the children of the lords on Skagos in with a shipment of furs Pentos loved so much.

"Well that will be for Sarra to decide and negotiate. Remember if they are green boys they will surrender quickly and same for the wives. Take hostages when you can kill if you have to, Sarra's own words." He says and they feel the ship coming to a stop.

A runner came up to him bearing the Stark direwolf.

"Lord Snow we have a ship approaching that you will be ready receive immediately." The runner said and walked away leaving the two men confused.

It was 2 minutes laters a small boat full of 150 men pulled up alongside the ship. Seeing the hoist swing around he figured there must be a package that need to be loaded onto the ship. What he saw was a massive black wolf with grey stripes running through the coat, he immediately recognized it as Lola.

As the wolf's feet were set on the deck up from the ropes on the side of the ship climbed over a beautiful girl of 17 with her hair in a warrior's braid stood before them, she looked like the beautiful warrior maidens told to them all when they were children. On her black armor breastplate she proudly wore the direwolf of House Stark. On her hip she wore the sword her father wore proudly many years prior, before Torrhen left he had gifted it to her in an emotional ceremony since it was actually Torrhen's birthright to take the sword.

Many of the men around him looked at her with lust while others looked at her with devotion.

"Lady Lyarra, I see you decided to join in on the fun. I am surprised you actually left Sarras side, you never spent more than an hour away from her ever right?" Cregan said as he was engulfed in a quick hug.

As she stepped back Cregan realized how much of a northern princess she actually looked. As he and the rest of the crew marveled at her in the armor Dacey Mormont bearing the Wolf Guard dress stepped next to her.

"Drop the lady stuff Cregan, we are going to spill some blood. Aye you are right and I already miss her terribly but the North is my home and Sarra has her role to lead it politically as she was trained by Torr and I have my role to lead House Stark militarily like I was trained by Torr." Lyarra said receiving some papers on the strength of numbers for their side compared to Skagos.

"I apologize for stealing your command cousin but it feels wrong waiting in Winterfell awaiting the news." Lyarra said walking over to the man holding the maps to take a look, as she started talking with Ser Leobald about the plan Cregan looked at the men climbing onto the ship and noticed it was 150 of the Wolf Pack.

The Wolf Pack had been the most effective and dangerous shock troops of the Stark army and had numbered in 2,000. With training by the rescued kingsguard members and Torrhen they had earned quite the reputation.

Cregan then looked at the ships pulling up to his and saw the banner of House Mormont and Karstark waving.

"Ah yes cousin we have some backup as well, we did not think you would need it but it would be stupid to underestimate them again." Lyarra said walking up to him still holding the maps in her hand.

"House Umber being the stubborn fuckers they are did not want any help with House Crawl. Apparently it was the brother of the current lord Kean Stane who injured Desmera. I almost feel pity for the poor fucker and those 2,000 men of House Stane." Lyarra shrugged and they both looked over to the deck behind them hearing a growl.

They look to see the humorous sight of Lola trying to get some rest but the young direwolf Greystark creeping up to her and biting her tail which caused Lola to chase the smaller quicker Greystark around the deck.

"Lola to me." Lyarra commanded seeing some of the soldiers who were not used to the wolves getting scared, Lola trotted up to Lyarra and sent an annoyed growl toward Tundra.

Helman came walking up to them as Tundra was playing with him and biting at his heels.

"Tundra to me." Cregan ordered and Tundra happily trotted up to him.

"Lady Lyarra we are glad to see you and welcome your forces to the battle." Helman says leaning on the rail.

"Aye we are here to squash this rebellion but I know it was Lord Jorah Crowl who killed your son, you have 1,200 men of House Karstark led by Lord Eddard so do not run ahead getting yourself and your men killed." Lyarra commanded and Eddard Karstark walked upto Helman and slapped him on his back.

"Aye Helman we will get revenge for your son just don't get yourself killed. I know how far my father would take getting revenge for us, just make sure your wife gets to see that pretty head of yours again." Eddard says getting a nod from Helman, his rage calms slightly but not by much.

"Aye, Cregan we have 400 men and women from Bear Island ready to do battle along with 150 Wolf Pack members. We would have more but 1,000 are down in Lyarra's Beauty and the rest are keeping the Faith Militant out of the neck." Lyarra told them and got frustrated at the mention of the Faith Militant.

"Can you believe that cunt queen gave that much authority to the faith, we would never let the old crones of the godswood have that much power. We will just let them strangle themselves with their own stupidity." Dacey said finally being heard.

Lyarra went to talk some more but they heard the loud noise of the warhorn blow to signify that their forces now held the docks after sending a small ship in full of 400 men.

"Well lads and ladies let the fun begin." Lyarra said as she felt Donnel Locke pull the ship into docks.

They pulled into a dock that just looked unsafe to walk on in fear of falling into the water. On the edge of the docks sat a small village now conquered by their forces called The Crying Seal. As the 3,000 men and woman of House Mormont and Stark unloaded and Lyarra walked through the small town she wondered out loud.

"Why the fuck would you name a town the Crying Seal? It sounds like a gods damn tavern."

An old man who was the mayor of the town walked up with a makeshift cane.

"Lady Stark I am glad to welcome you to our town and that is what it started off as 50 years ago when my father built the tavern. Around the tavern a small town was built. We do not have much in the way of resources so I beg of you spare us and our small community and we will kneel before House Stark." The old man said in a highly rehearsed speech, probably to make sure he did not get his words twisted.

Lyarra instead of answering looked around and saw nothing but women in common labor clothing and children hiding behind their mother's skirt in fear of the wolves of Winterfell that they heard so many scary stories about.

"Aye good sir we are not here to burn your town to the ground, you are still our northern brethren. We will not guarantee the safety of the men who ran off to fight for this self proclaimed king though." She informed them and walked up to a 4 year old boy that had a little wooden sword in his hand.

As she walked up to them she saw the child was well fed but the mother looked half starved to death.

"Dacey once we secure the castle I see that House Magnar the current lords of this island has been starving the people, I imagine to pay for the battle getting supplies from Essos. Install Lord Dirron Bearclaw as lord of Skagos as thanks for the information and feed these fucking people." Lyarra said rubbing the skinny starved cheek of the mother who had a sad smile on her face.

She then walked away leaving a very shocked family who had only heard horror stories about how the wolves come in and rape the woman and children and slaughter the men. Now that they met the wolves that wanted to make sure they were fed.

"We move now, Cregan I saw our scout come back what new has he?"

"Aye the scout is back, the way the path is set up we can only meet them head on with little to no room to flank. They have some archers on a hill but I have some men assigned to take it so it will be an head on fight." Cregan reported getting a nod from Lyarra. Both cousins joined the front of the formation and marched to meet the enemy.

(Perspective Change)

Ajax Umber with a certain redhead he could not get out of his head looked at a force of 700 men bearing the tree of House Stane waiting for them on the western beach of Skagos.

Rickard Snow who was the captain of his force came forward.

"Lord Ajax we have archers to release a few volleys to thin out the crowd once we get a little closer. They have no catapult or scorpion for us to worry about so we are safe on the ship minus the archers of course." Rickard said and continued his report once he had Ajax's attention.

"Lord Timos Stane the second oldest brother of the head of house Lord Anthor Stane is reported to be sitting on the beach awaiting us. The third eldest brother Kean Stane who injured Desmera is said to be on the pathway to the castle while the youngest brother Gerrard Stane who is 16 is in the castle with Lord Anthor himself. Anthor will probably join his brother Kean on the pathway once we break through." Rickard reported and they both heard the thrung of a bow and saw their archers on a ship that was much closer the beach releasing a hail of arrows.

"Thank you and what of the daughter of Anthor, Ellin? I know the youngest son Rugor was captured in Pentos with his mother Lady Sharla and the other noble children." Ajax said as he signaled the captain of the ship to move them towards the beach now.

"Our spies have said she is not in the castle and the father went to look for her but had to close the gates. We think she is securing a nearby village and keeping the smallfolk, woman, and children safe with a small force of her own men so we will secure the castle and then venture to the village. We will come without our sword drawn telling her of the defeat and she will surrender." Rickard reported.

They sat in silence until they felt the bottom of the boat hit the sand and all 5 boat of mean now ran onto the beach running over the fallen bodies slain by the archers.

Ajax and his men ran up to a group of 500 men who had formed a wall blocking off the pathway that lead up to the castle.

In front of the pathway stood a man in his early 30's with a bald head and no facial hair to speak of. His face had a scarred grizzled look on it as if he fought in wars prior to this.

Both Ajax and Timos smiled at each other knowing one would die tonight. Ajax and his 600 warriors ran at the group with the first few people hitting the wall of spears and falling to the ground.

This caused the line of men to shake though making way for a group of war hammers to bash through the pikeman.

With their line broken Ajax who wait in back ran in once the hole was created. As he entered the group a large man attempted to swipe his head off but Ajax simply did a ducking spin and slid his sword into the side of the man as he passed him.

Ajax then took care of three other men whose movements were slow and looked across and saw Timos pull a sword out Rickard Snow's chest dropping him dead. Just like that Timos and Ajax had steel clashing as they met in a hard fought battle.

Eventually Ajax caught a break when Timos tripped slightly over the corpse of his dead friend Rickard and that was the opening he needed. With Timos sword still swung out wide Ajax moved in quick and planted the sword deep into his neck causing blood to gush everywhere. As their captain and lord Timos fell dead to the ground most of the Stane forces threw down their swords in surrender while the others ran up the path in retreat.

With a sad look at his friend for the last time Ajax refocused and his men regrouped and walked up the path to meet their next foe.

Walking down the path his archers picked off a few men here and there with men combing off the path. They came across a small opening bearing 2 man with similar face structure as Timos. Head of House Stane Anthor Stane stood in full battle armor with his sword drawn and helm on stood next to his brother Kean who had his long hair tied back and his normally long beard groomed.

Behind them stood 500 men who did not look like the warriors who stood at the beach, instead this lot look to be nothing more than farmers and fishermen pulled from the local village to fight for their lord.

Ajax stepped forward to address the crowd more than the lord.

"Throw down your sword and surrender your to me and we will shed no more blood."

Anthor looked at his brother who had a nervous look on his face and steps forward to address Ajax.

"My brother and I will defend our home with the rest of these warriors to our death." He boomed and some of the starving smallfolk looked around when they heard the word "death". Anthor stepped back in front of the line with his sword drawn ready for battle.

As Ajax was ready to charge it was clear the smallfolk did not want to fight in this war. As he was about to run forward he saw a large man that looked like a blacksmith hit Lord Anthor in the back with a warhammer causing him to fall on the ground face first. Some of the loyal warriors tried to help their lord but were quickly overtaken by sheer numbers.

Ajax could only laugh as the proud Anthor and Kean had their hands tied behind their back in a tight fisherman's knot and pushed to the open middle area.

"You said no bloodshed. Will you keep your honor Lord Ajax of House Umber?" The large blacksmith said pushing the two brothers towards Ajax, as they were almost to him they both tripped on a branch a fell face first into the dirt.

"Kean Stane I should slice your fucking neck off but I will not due to Desmera wanting me to spare you for some reason." Ajax says and Kean spits on his boots getting to his knees.

"Fuck that whore up her cunt, I wish I would have sliced her fucking throat when I had the chance." Kean says and receives a large armored knee directly in the face causing his vision to water and his mouth to be bloody.

"Let us take Lord Anthor to the gates of his home and say pretty please open the door." Ajax booms laughing with his men.

"And you lot we made a deal so go back to your wives and fuck a child into them. If you're not married then find a local whore." He tells the blacksmith who laughs at the advice.

"I will pass the same advice to you Lord Ajax and show that Desmera your giant." The blacksmith jest grabbing his own cock and walking away. Ajax finally use to the jesting can only laugh and think of the redhead awaiting him in Winterfell thinking that is not that bad of an idea, of course after a blessing from the gods.

They walked up to the drawbridge of the small ancient castle and saw arrows pointed at them from the top of it. A young man of 21 who Ajax assumes is Gerrard Stane the youngest brother of the four walks into sight.

"Halt or I will be forced to engage you in combat." The man who was hardly trained in combat stutters out. In response Ajax only laughs and bring his eldest brother Anthor before the gate and pushes him on his knees.

"We have Anthor and Kean as captives and your brother Timos died a warrior's death. Are you ready to die a warrior's death Gerrard Stane?" Ajax asked holding the blade to Anthor's neck. Gerrard is about to respond when a group of Umber men chase after a girl of 19 with beautiful brownish red hair and a tough northern face. She runs to Anthor who is on his knees and falls to her knees before Ajax.

"Please Lord Umber I am Ellin Stane and I beg you to save my father's life. Aye he played a role in that idiot fake kings ploy to become independent but let him go to the wall with my uncle as punishment." She beg as her dress was now covered in mud from kneeling in it. Ajax looked up at the brother holding the castle still.

"You are in the castle but I hold the power of life and death. Open the gates and I will save them, it will be on the wolves do decide your punishments."

Silence reigns until they hear the ancient door creak open and inside the bailey all the warriors already have their swords on the ground.

"Take the brothers to Winterfell on the prison transport and the little lady will be traveling with us. She was an innocent just protecting women and children. Now where are the fearsome half giants that Skagos was said to have?" Ajax says laughing.

"With whoever it taking House Crowl my lord. They do have a full giant that lives in the caves of the mountains after all." She winked at him and walked into the castle to get her stuff for travel.

(Perspective Change)

Eddard Karstark was enjoying the beautiful coastline of Skagos when a pacing Ser Helman once again passed in his vision. He swore he almost saw a unicorn but it was just a stupid goat that had one long bent horn.

"Do you think they actually have unicorns Helman? I think for the birth of the new baby and heir of House Stark a baby unicorn would make the perfect gift but if it's a fucking big goat with a horn then I may look elsewhere." Edd wondered out loud which stopped Helmen in his tracks.

"What?" He said confused not hearing a thing.

"Helman do you think a unicorn would be a good gift for Queen Rhaenys for giving birth to little Bennard Stark?" Edd repeated as he looked through the eyepiece and saw one and it was the size of a horse.

"You intend to give our dragon queen and crown prince a fucking goat?" Helman said thinking about how dumb that sounded.

"Well when you put it that way I will just get him a kangaroo. I know this contact in Essos that can get me any of those rare animals." Eddard mused and was caught off guard by the voice of Leobald coming behind him.

"Might as well get him a fucking cave lion with how much they like to kick. Now Helman you need to stay focused on the battle and not just on revenge." Leobald tells his elder brother who snaps back at him.

"Those fuckers are the reason my son is dead. I will not rest till they lie in the ground like my son is." Helman said with venom in his voice and walked away.

"That man is going to get himself killed." Eddard said out loud and received a nod from Leobald knowing rage can blind a man and a blind man in battle is a dead one.

Realization dawns upon Eddard as they see their destination approaching. The large castle built into the mountain is surrounded by large walls of stone with men waiting for them on the island. They look to the docks but see they have been burnt to a crisp not allowing them to land close.

"We will double back and land a mile back, I saw a landing area where the water almost shallows outs for you guys to row on in the transport boats." Donnel Locke yells to them by the steering column.

They moved along the coastline where Donnel was first to spot a sandy beach with 800 men awaiting them.

"Prepare the transport boats!" Donnel yelled. Within a half an hour 12 transport carrying 250 people each were rowing towards the beach.

"What about an eagle for Bennard? I know a eagle trainer that would be able to train him to obey Prince Bennard like their faithful wolves." Eddard said holding his shield up still stressing about the gift as he felt an arrow connect with his shield.

All the lords looked at the man.

"Fine wrong time, we will discuss this over ale." Eddard says as he pulls his sword seeing the beach coming closer.

"Lord Jorah Crowl would not be at the beach do you do think to make this easy huh?" Leobald said as she moved forward to cover the whole left as a archer took out one of their shields in the bubble.

"No he will be at the castle with his brother Dorik, his son Surik will probably be here to meet us though. His wife Alona is a former wildling spearwife so she is skilled in combat men." Eddard informs them.

They feel the boat hit the sand and rush out out of the door that opens in the front.(Think midevil Normandy ship that was used on D-Day and in Saving Private Ryan only with oarsmen which are actual warriors.) Eddard came running out and ducked under a wild swing planting his sword deep into the chest of the man behind him, pulling out his sword Edd then drove the sword into the neck of the man he just passed killing him.

The battle was intense with Helman cutting a pattern into the waves of Crawl warriors. As the last ship of men was unloading the once proud warriors that met them on the beach hid their tails and ran away through the woods.

As the men were regrouping and getting the siege equipment from the ship's Edd was walking with a wounded captive was stopped when the man halted all the sudden at a corpse that was on the edge of the woods.

"Who is that?" Edd asked as the man limped over to the dead body.

"This Lord Eddard is Surik Crowl the eldest son of our lord." He told him and pointed at the large man who still gripping in his hand a warhammer and 7 arrows in his body. An archer came up behind them.

"Aye that fucker was hard to kill, he took out 10 men but it finally took that arrow to the neck to kill him." The archer said pointing to said arrow.

"Aye that is a great job men. Now we will take that body for confirmation so Surik cannot play dead. Captain gather up the forces and get ready to march." Edd reported and the archer ran off to Helman to get the men together.

"Lord Eddard please be cautious of the giant that lives in the mountains. I imagine they recruited it's help." The captive said and started to leave.

"What fucking giant? You mean like the legends north of the the Wall giant?" Edd asked in disbelief.

The man only nodded and joined the rest of the prisoners. Edd walked towards the front of the group where his captains and Leobald already were waiting.

"Leo did you hear about the giant they have? This is not good." Edd said reading a report he just received.

"Ajax is sending us a report that he just easily conquered House Stane and to watch out for the giant." Edd said throwing the report on the ground.

"Well looks to me that we have a giant to slay." Edd said and the formation moved forward.

They march unhindered until they came across a large force of men numbering around 1,500.

Edd and the brothers on their horses galloped to the center of the field that lied between both forces, as they started galloping 2 men and 2 women came from the Crowl line. The younger man on thin built waved the red pyre on black which they all four wore on their leather armor as well.

The older man who carried an air of authority had a trimmed beard and short hair spoke first.

"This is our home and our king is not Robert Baratheon but King Surik Magnar, leave us in peace and we will have no more bloodshed." He told them.

"Aye you kneelers leave us in peace and I will not gut you personally." The older woman who had wild hair and an ugly face said.

"Ah you must be the lovely Alona Crowl, former wildling and free folk now a kneeler all the same. Lord Jorah Crowl your wife does have a way with words." Edd mocked.

"We do not serve the stag of the south but we serve the wolf of the north. Lyarra is here personally taking care of your king with the Wolf Pack and House Mormont, surrender and I will not drag you behind carts like cattle all the way to Winterfell for your trials." Edd said and pulled out a missive he received from House Stark.

"We have a missive actually that Lord Torrhen personally wants to judge you so I would take this offer on the table. So what is it will you take the knee to your true lord Lord Torrhen Stark or will some of your family members meet the same fate as your eldest son Surik?" Edd said pulling out a sword that had it's sheathe tied to his saddle.

"My son is dead? You will beg for the mercy of death but I will not provide you that mercy." Alora said and went to launch her spear at Edd still holding the steel small sword that belonged to Surik. All sides pull their blades and the archers ready their arrows on both sides until the daughter steady her mother's hand.

She has beautiful soft hair like her father once had but the large nose of her mother which did her beauty no favors.

"Mother calm your blade and save it for the battle. You will get all 7 of us killed by the archers." She tells her mother in the old tongue.

"Ah the old tongue, such a beautiful language. Not many people south of the wall speak it outside of the crones that care for the godswoods and plant the new weirwoods." Edd says and Leobald steps into the conversation.

"Lord Torrhen knows it fluently I believe, the crone of Winterfell taught him it after he mastered valyrian."

This gets a raised eyebrow from the daughter.

"Lord Torrhen respects the gods that much to learn the language?" She receives a nod.

"Arna you will not make any deal with intruders to our home." Her mother threatens.

"Mother I do not plan to surrender our forces without a fight. Lord Eddard Karstark I ask you that my brother and any of our dead are given the warrior rites of the the old gods and we will do the same for your fallen. I offer nothing in return besides my word." Arna says with a serious look on her face.

Helman who has been staring angrily at Jorah goes to speak but is cut off Edd Karstark.

"We agree to the terms, we do not wish to disrespect the gods. Plus Torrhen would hunt us down if we did not follow the old customs against an enemy who follows the same gods. A more pious man I have not met." Arna sends him a nod.

Both parties turn their horses around and head back to their own lines.

"No giants in sight, maybe it was just a scare tactic." Edd wondered. As they passed by the pikeman holding large shields and spears out in front the holes in the wall closed up once again and they trotted past the archers.

The Tallhart and Karstark forces did not have to wait long before before they saw the enemy forces running towards them. After repelling the first wave easily they saw the large gate of Deepdown open up and out came something most had only ever read about as children. A giant came out of the doors with a large club that looked like it was made from one of the thousand year old trees.

The pikeman lunged forward again killing a large number of the warriors sent to break the wall, soon the wall was broken when the giant ignoring the arrow being flung at him smashed through the line of shields by swiping low on the ground with the club sending men flying everywhere.

"Leobald I we will be able to take the forces directly but your men need to kill this giant." Edd said and both men shook forearms.

"Don't get killed on me brother." Leobald said to his brother Helman and both shared a quick hug.

"Never I am much too afraid of my daughter to let that happen." Helman says finally cracking a smile and departs with Edd.

Hearing orders to attack the knees of the giant and the seeing the large chains brought out used as part of the siege equipment the rest of the men move forward to meet the enemy.

Edd engages a few of the men killing them with the help of his men but has to dodge out of the way of a spear thrust that just misses him by inches. Rolling out of the way he sees the culprit is the Lady of Deepdown herself Alona.

Both engage in a close fight until Alona is distracted by seeing her daughter Arna being taken down and captured by 4 men. Alona realizes her mistake as she feels the back of her knee give out by the large boot of Edd. She tries to lung as she falls with her spear but it is easily batted away.

She falls face first into a pile of mud and sees her spear a foot away from her. Attempting to get up and grab it she feels a heavy weight push her deeper into the mud with a knee being pressed against the back of her neck.

"Kill me now and get it over with." She says gritting out swallowing some mud. Instead of feeling the mercy of defeat in the form of steel enter her she feels her hands being tied behind her back and is lifted to her feet. Arna who is escorted to him by some soldiers looks around and sees her family forces are easily being swept up by the more experienced enemy.

Looking back to where the giant once stood tall she sees a wave of soldiers dead around it but the giant himself is secured around a tree with giant chains. She is amazed by the war machine that is the North.

"I am not your judge, Lord Stark shall be your judge instead so be sure to kneel when begging for your life." Edd says to them and Arna knowing defeat puts her head down in submission to her captors while her mother spits on his boots and they are both dragged away.

Edd and his men move west to see a heated conflict between the Helmen's forces and that of Jorah Crowls. As they reach the fight they see Ser Helmen slide his sword into the gut of Lord Crowl, as Helman pulls the sword Jorah falls to his knees, with one last look Helman draws his blade across the throat of Jorah avenging his son once and for all.

Helman steps back and allows a smile to cross his face. He turns around and sees his brother running towards him with a worried expression on his face and then feels why. From behind Helman the brother of Jorah, Dorik Crowl who is a skinny tall man and a formidable warrior drives his sword into the back of Helmen piercing his heart killing him instantly.

As the men see Lord Jorah dead they start to retreat towards the castle with many being captured. Dorik does not run, he does not even pull his sword in out of the corpse of Helman. Instead he just falls to his knees in surrender and pulls his boot blade out throwing it to the side.

Leobald starts running at the kneeling man with his sword ready to take his head off, Dorik simply closes his eyes accepting death. Death never comes, Edd tackles Leobald to the ground.

"Leo stop this," Edd says trying to hold the man down as Karstark men start to secure Dorik.

Leobald is still fighting and now sees the man being carried away and his vengeance is gone.

"Your brother died cause he got reckless and only cared for vengeance. Be smarter than him and be there to help your niece rule Torrhen's Square. Edwyna needs you now." Edd yells and realization falls onto him that she is now the Lady of Torrhen's Square.

15 minutes later they are standing in front of Deepdown with the large door still closed.

"Ethan Crowl we have your uncle, mother, sister, and that fucking giant as prisoners. Your father and brother are dead. As new lord of Deepdown under the orders of the Wardeness of the North Lady Sarra Stark I command you to surrender your castle immediately. Any other answers will result in violence and a siege of your home." Edd boomed. He waited 5 minutes and the creak of the large door opened showing a young man 15 with a good stock walking towards them with ten men around him that had no swords in their sheathes.

"I Lord Ethan Crowl hereby surrender Deepdown to Lord Eddard Karstark who represents House Stark of Winterfell." Ethan said drawing his ancestral sword and handing it to Eddard who accepted it.

"I accept your surrender Lord Ethan, men please ready a transport for our prisoners to Winterfell. Rickan Snow please secure the castle with your men. And get Leobold to figure a way to transport that damn giant to Winterfell safely." Edd ordered then turned to Ethan as he was being secured by rope.

"Anyone that giant trust that can calm him down?" He asked the young lord scared that during transport it will kill all his men or they will have to kill it, a giant could be a useful ally to his king.

"Well my sister has a certain rapport with him. Promise me that as long as a Crowl rules Deepdown after our trials then I will ensure my sister keeps the giant under control." Ethan said with a new confidence knowing he finally held a card. Edd just looked at him and sighed in defeat knowing there was no other way.

"That will be on House Stark to decide but you have my word as a Karstark that we will put in a good word to keep this castle in your family." Edd said and Ethan was escorted to his sister to finally calm the giant down.

Edd walked into the castle to help secure it and saw beautiful ancient northern design all throughout Deepdown. The stone had hand carved art of direwolves fighting shadowcats and a mysterious human like figure that did not look quite human, the eyes showed a bright blue in them. With the castle secure Edd and his captains walk outside and see prisoners being rallied together and the area being cleaned up by the losers.

As Edd was walking towards the giant where Lady Arna was talking it down Edd saw Ajax with ten of his men sprinting towards him.

"Giant, there is a giant here." Ajax said as the horse almost fell over from exhaustion from the hard ride. He then looked over and saw the giant accepting a pair of large chains for confinement and had a look of disappointment on his face.

"Fuck, I was hoping to help slay it. That will be a sight, a giant walking through Winters Town." Ajax laughed to himself.

Both men looked up at the runner bearing the direwolf that came up to them.

"A message from Princess Lyarra."

(Perspective Change)

Lyarra marched side by side with her cousin and Wolf Guard Dacey Mormont. Within the ranks of the Mormonts Jorelle Mormont, Lyarra's lover led the 400 men and women from Bear Island.

"So Cregan, King Surik Magnar is the main threat but how much of a threat will his sons and daughter be?" Lyarra asked as she watched Lola ahead scouting with little Greystark acting as her shadow learning from the older wolf.

Cregan thought about this for a second before answering.

"His heir Donnel is a coward who may be forced to fight with his father's forces but will turn tail and run at the first sign of trouble. His second oldest Lady Meya is said to be as fierce as she is ugly, which is saying a lot. She earned her scars from fighting in some wars in Pentos and then came home." Cregan said as they saw the large castle coming in the distance.

"Colin is small but quick and very deadly. He always fights with his cousin and Surik's nephew Jax. Together they make a deadly team. And finally we have a set of twins name Mallori and Malloy. They are sorta like you and Sarra, never separated. I would bet dragons though they are inside the keep directing forces from there since they are still young at 14 and have little combat experience." Cregan said receiving a nod from Lyarra. Once in an open field they saw 2,500 waiting for them already in formation.

The Stark pikeman quickly ran into place making a wall of shields and Cregan's archers took their spot behind them.

Silence filled the air as they heard a group of shadow cats fighting with what sounds like a snow bear.

At the sound of the dying roar of the bear the undisciplined men from House Magnar come bounding their way with swords drawn.

After a quickly thinning out the crowd using pikeman and archers Lyarra leads her men and House Mormont to meet the enemy. Using all the skills taught to her by Torrhen, Dacey, and Torregg she parries and kills a few warriors in her first true battle taking a few scratches. With the Wolf Pack around her no one extremely dangerous confronts her.

Dacey with mace in hand smashes the skull off a man who is scared stiff at the sight of Lola tearing out his friends throat. As she looks for her next opponent she gets her mace just up in time to deflect a killing blow from the ugly Lady Meya whose description did not do her justice.

"The bears have come to die at the hands of the lobster it seems." Meya says and comes in hard to her opponent and her shot is easily blocked by Dacey's shield. Using the momentum against her Dacey tries to spin out to get her off balance but the veteran fighter sees the move coming having her blade meet the bear.

They dance like this for then more parries until Dacey catches a shot high with her shield leaving Meya's sword arm fully exposed. Dacey then brings her mace on the sword arm causing her whole arm to break. She falls to the ground holding her arm in agony.

Dacey pulls her side blade from it's sheathe and places it against her neck.

"Do you yield?" She asked the woman yelling in agony. The ugly woman look up at the bear and nods.

"Aye you cunt I yield, now get a fucking maester." She bellowed out. Some of the mean wearing the bear come forward and pull her to the side amongst their own injured that were to be treated.

On the other side of the battlefield Lyarra and the Stark forces were engaged in combat with the group led by the Colin and Jax Magnar.

Colin was pushing Lyarra back almost to the Bearclaw forces that were fighting the king's forces directly. Jax finishing his opponent a friend that Lyarra knew since she was a babe on the tit went to concentrate on the now struggling Lyarra.

As he goes to approach Lyarra a wolf comes out of nowhere and with one swift bite takes off the man's leg at the knee. Screams of agony fill the battlefield. Hearing the screams Colin sees an opening and punches her hard in the face causing her to fall down hard. Expecting her to be knocked out he turns around to kill the wolf that took his cousin's leg. As Colin looks he sees the wolf taking out Jax's throat, angered by the death of his cousin Colin is ready to attack the large black wolf until he feels his collar being pulled back and a sword piercing his heart from behind. This leaves a piece of steel sticking out his front.

Lyarra pulls her sword from the back of Colin and he fell to the ground breathing no more. As she caught her breath she saw Surik forces coming at her in anger. The king himself with anger rolling off him is leading the attack towards her and the Wolf Pack.

Raising her sword exhausted knowing she stands no chance against the veteran especially in the state she was is now. As the king was almost upon her Lyarra hears air pass by her ear and saw the shaft of an arrow sticking in the forehead of "King" Surik. The once proud lord and new king fell over dead before her. The men bearing the lobster saw their king fall and tried to run.

Those who ran were stopped by men bearing the bearclaw of House Bearclaw once they regrouped and circled around. Lyarra looked behind her and saw Cregan lowering his bow and sending her a smile.

Dacey with blood over her armor and sword comes running up to her. Behind Dacey Lyarra sees her lover Jorelle sporting a new scar across her pretty face similar to the one of her brother wore just on the opposite side.

"Princess Lyarra I should have been here to protect you." Dacey says in a rush looking at the dead king before them.

"Dacey it is fine, Cregan had my back. Now tell me what of Donnel? I know I saw the coward running away." Lyarra asked the Wolf Guard member as she sees many of the House Stark men gathering us prisoners while others reform in formation awaiting marching orders.

"Slain when his men ran right into a volley by our crossbowman trying to flee into the woods, I captured Meya so that just leaves the twins Mallori and Malloy Magnar. We have the siege equipment ready and they have locked down Kingshouse with about 2,000 men within it's walls." Dacey told Lyarra.

Thinking about a strategy Lyarra walked next to Jory squeezing her hand quickly and walking towards the maesters healing the wounded.

"Where is Lady Meya?" Lyarra boomed and looked around the large tent full to the gill of men and women being healed. She sees a maester point to a woman in the far corner in excruciating pain and walks over to her. The woman is now in dirty small clothes after her armor and weapon was stript off of her showing she has a decent figure but still has an ugly face.

"Ah Lady Stark either you are here to gloat or finish off the job, either way make it quick." Meya said as she winced once again in pain as the maester and his assistant fixed her arm by applying a bandage.

"I am not here to gloat, your submission is enough for me. The reason I am here is to save your siblings from a fate similar to your brothers and father. Will you go before the gate and plead for them to open it?" Lyarra asked as she accepted a glass of water from a steward.

Meya could only look at her in disbelief and laugh loudly.

"Please do you think those fuckers would listen to anything I would say, aye they are my kin but they would watch my neck get opened and still never give into your demands. So the answer is no, I will not go before my siblings, men, and the gods to beg for them to open the gates." Meya said and looked away from Lyarra. In anger at being dismissed by her captive like that Lyarra walked out and met with the Mormont sisters.

"Begin the siege break that fucking wall down and get men over that wall. Concentrate the catapult on the front and sneak people over the back wall. And Jory while we wait for progress we will discuss strategy in my tent." Lyarra ordered and walked into her tent frustrated.

It was two hours later that with a nude Jory curled up against Lyarra that Dacey walked in with the captain of the Wolf Pack. As soon as the captain saw the exposed breast of his princess he covered his eyes and walked out.

"Am I that ugly Dacey?" Lyarra jested as she rose from the bed ignoring all modesty in front of Dacey and walking towards her armor. With a snap of her fingers Jory too stood from bed to help her mistress put her armor back on.

"Princess Lyarra you are not ugly but his devotion to King Torrhen makes it awkward for him to look at you nude and have those thoughts. We scaled the castle walls and have secured it for you with little to no injuries, Mallori lost her right eye trying to escape while Malloy lost his sword hand." Dacey reported and Lyarra looked disappointed not being able to be there.

"Well let us get dressed and accept their surrender." Lyarra said then leaned in capturing Jory in a sensual kiss that put a smile on both ladies lips. An hour later the four of them entered the cells of the castle and a 19 year old woman that had a heavy bandage wrapped around her face, next to her cell was a man who had a similar build that was nursing his handless arm.

"I could accept you being prisoners in your cells as surrender but call me old fashion but I want to hear your surrender." Lyarra said walking over to the stool that stood infront of their cell. They all looked and saw Lord Dirron Bearclaw walk down the steps and approach Lyarra.

"Lady Lyarra you requested to speak with me?" Dirron ask ignoring a crude comment from Meya in the cell behind them.

"Aye I did, are you enjoying your new home? Not the prison but the castle." Lyarra says which causes Malloy to stand up.

"New home? You fucking cunt, if I was out of this cell I would personally gut you for even saying this is not our home." He growls out.

"10 times." She simply states and all the warriors in the room are confused.

"10 times House Magnar has led Skagos in some kind of revolt, I have a message from my brother saying he is tired of it and seeks a new house to lead Skagos that has the trust of the people. House Bearclaw is that house." Lyarra says walking over to an old sword on a shelf that no one noticed was there. Mallori recognizes it as their ancestral sword.

"Lord Malloy you will swear fealty to House Stark before the old gods and all the lords of Skagos, and also before the same crowd give this castle and lands over to House Bearclaw." Lyarra said as some of the Wolf Pack walked over to the three cages of the badly injured siblings and unlocked them. In anger Mallori tries to rush Lyarra but is grabbed and slammed hard against the cage and held their by Jory. Mallori with pain running through her back feels the cold steel pressed against her throat.

"Aye you are in a position to kill my sister but why would we give up our seat and home for thousands of years before the lords of Skagos just because you said please." Malloy said gulping a little bit seeing the blade get closer to slicing her throat open.

"Aye you are right, but would you let poor little Alayna suffer for your crimes?" The name of their 7 year old sister catches all their attention.

"Aye we have her and she is on her way back from Pentos. You see I always wanted to a handmaiden since my sister has two of them so I agreed to take her on as mine. Now her treatment will be based on how much you cooperate and if you accept your judgement." Lyarra said walking over to the one eyed girl who still had the knife to her throat. She leant in and moved some hair out of her eye.

The girl still looked defiant towards her.

"Aye if you promise on the old gods to treat my sister with respect I will surrender our home, sword, and lands to House Bearclaw and make sure all the lords follow him with devotion." Malloy says defeated. They had no cousins or distant family so all that was left of their blood line was captured.

The three prisoners are led up the stairs to the main level of their home. They look around sadly knowing this will be the last time any Magnar can call this home.

Making it out to the godswood they see all the lords of southern Skagos already standing around the godswood and most are in chains. Lyarra and Dirron stand before the pond and look at all the lords.

"Lords I am Lady Lyarra Stark of Winterfell and now your overlord. Lord Torrhen Stark has gave me the responsibility of ensuring this island falls inline and pays their dues to their overlords. This is the first step and remember anyone of your houses can be replaced or we can work together to build a new port city so a good flow of income can come in. Your choice." Lyarra says and nods towards Malloy who limps forward and falls to his knee before Lyarra.

"Before the old gods I Lord Malloy Magnar hereby swear everlasting fealty to House Stark and accept the judgements handed down by them." He then turns to Lord Dirron.

"Lord Dirron Bearclaw before the old gods I as the Lord of House Magnar forfeit our lands, castle, and titles to your house." Malloy says handing the blade over to Dirron which he accepts.

Dirron then falls to his knee before Lyarra.

"Before the old gods I Lord Dirron Bearclaw swear everlasting fealty to House Stark and will fight their enemies till there is none left."

"I accept your fealty and House Stark accepts the land, castle, and title transfer. Jory send a messenger to Ajax and Edd, tell them "Skagos is ours."

A/N:

Alayna

Old crone who tends teh godswood in KL

Jora Daa

Shadow from the Summer Islands

Jaide Montoya

Madeline's new identity she was brainwashed with

Mother was serving girl for house Tollett and killed by Lord Uthor Tollett

Mina Snow

Tavern owner just off the eastern coast of the Bay of Seals

Anthor Stane

Lord of House Stane in Skaggos

Captured

Lady Sharla Stane

Lady wife of Anthor

Captured

Rugor Stane

Young son of Anthor

Captured

Ellin Stane

Teenage daughter of Anthor

Captured

Timos Stane

Second oldest brother of Anthor

Killed

Kean Stane

Brother of Anthor and injured Desmera Redwyne during visit

Captured

Gerrard Stane

Younger brother of Anthor

Captured

"King" Surik Magnar

Self proclaimed king of Skaggos

Killed

Donnel Magnar

Heir and son to King Surik Magnar

killed

Lady Meya Magnar

Fierce ugly daughter of Surik

Captured

Colin Magnar

Suriks son

Killed

Jax Surik

Suriks nephew who always fights alongside Jax

Killed

Mallory Magnar

Suriks daughter

Lost an eye and captured

Malloy Magnar

Twin of Mallory and youngest son

Lost sword hand and captured

Alayna Mangar

7 year old daugher captured in Pentos

Lord Jorah Crowl

Lord of House Crowl on Skaggos

Lady Alona Crowl

Former spearwife and now lady wife to Jorah

Surik Crowl

Heir to Jorah and eldest son

Killed

Dorik Crowl

Lord Jorah Crowl younger brother

Captured

Arna Crowl

Lord Crowl daughter

Captured

Ethan Crowl

Youngest son of Lord Jorah Crowl

Captured

Lord Dirron Bearclaw

New lord of Skaggos after House Magnar is erased

So according to book lore and their wiki Mace Tyrell's sister married into Fossoway of New Barrel, Redwyne, and Hightower. House Bushy is a real house that they listed no names for so such a shame to kill them off when they were House Tyrell's main protection for his family ;). If you recall in KL House Ashford still has to prove their loyalty.

With Jaide, she is a real shadow that not many know about so Madeline is adopting the memories and life of a already established person while that person get a new one. Also hope you liked the little history lesson on House Tour'e, that shit is fun writing.

And not all shadows are tortured to that extent, it is more of a loyalty test so Madeline had to be throughly broken and rebuilt.

And I know some are crying out why am I adding new OC characters but the Houses on Skagos will play an important role against the others. And you will know when the book begins because I will have a similar scene where Waymer Royce is killed by the others scouting like how the book and tv show opens. And yes if you did not read the books that is the youngest son of Lord Royce that is killed by the others to begin the show.

And Lyarra finally gets battle experience, she relied a lot on the Wolf Pack who mainly stay in the north to defend it, that is why Torrhen took the Ice Warriors south.

Well I am sorry it was late but hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review or message if you have any critiques or reviews you wanna leave. And may the swartz be with you.

Ric


	17. Chapter 16

Sweat ran down their faces as the hot sun beared down on them even under the cover of shade. The man known only as Griff drank down the large glass of water in a single drink missing his home in the Stormlands on days like this.

"Fuck this Volantis sun." Griff damn the gods and sent an appreciative nod towards the beautiful serving girl refilling their drinks.

"Girl, I do not see a slave brand. You were born free?" Griff ask as the sounds of chairs scraping against the stone fills the plaza.

She bows into a curtsy as her long blond hair clearly dyed falls in front of her face.

"Aye my lord. I am from Westeros and fled my home long ago." She replies in a deep Vale accent filling the drinks of the newly arrived lord. The elderly man of mid 70's had an elegant outfit on and a look on his face that showed permanent sadness.

"As much as it is entertaining you question my serving girl please let us start this meeting." The owner of the home says wishing he was anywhere but meeting with the man across from him.

"Fine fine straight to business. I know you are not Lord Raymond Green of Braavos, instead Lord Reynard Reyne the last lord of Castamere before it's untimely demise at the hands of the Lannisters. Also know these two are not your niece and nephew Joanne and Willias. They are none other than your elder brother's children Arnold and Alyana Reyne." Griff says to the shock of everybody and pointing to the man and woman in fine clothing in their early 40's.

Reynard only laughs as Arnold goes to pull his sword but is steadied by the hand of his uncle.

"If you have not done anything with that information yet then there is something you want. Yes my brother is the one who rose up against Tywin and now we have a song named after us. The Rains of Castamere, a catching tune if it was not about my family's demise." The older lord says judging the man he knew from reputation in their time in Westeros.

"I am here to give you a chance to rewrite that song once and for all slaughtering all the red lions of Lannister and installing the blue lions of the Westerlands as Wardens of the West. All we require is your pledge and your 50,000 sell swords." Griff says and watches a seagull fly overhead.

All the Reynes stay quiet for a moment thinking until Alyana speaks first.

"You want us to kneel before Aegon like the Golden Company did? You promise us the sun, why should we believe that you could even deliver us the view of the sun?" She asked grabbing the hand of the serving girl and sitting her on her knee. It was known that Alyana loved the female body and the whole of the Bloody Skulls accepted it since she did not hide it whether she was at a meetings with strangers or at a family dinner.

"Aye we want the Bloody Skulls with us when we march and we have no intention in letting the traitor Tywin or his kin rule the Westerlands. Kill them all, sell them into slavery, or make them a minor house we do not care but Casterly Rock will be yours." Griff says with confidence and the heir to House Reyne Arnold Reyne voices his approval immediately.

"Finally House Reyne will be home after 37 years we will have our revenge." He says excited wanting to agree to it right then and there.

"Arnold calm yourself we do not have the information required to agree. Now Jon tell me do you plan to conquer all 7 kingdoms?" Reynard asked knowing they were not being given all the information.

"Yes Lord Reyne all seven kingdoms, well now 9 thanks to the wolves which will be replaced by a very interested lord north of the neck." Griff smirks thinking himself wise.

"Ah you mean Bolton." At hearing this Griff looks in anger towards Lord Reyne knowing he was being mocked.

"Calm your anger Jon, Bolton and Stark hatred goes back as far as the first men. Now as far as I am concerned there is no way you can defeat the Baratheon forces let alone the Stark forces who number in 500,000 in north alone. Granted most are farmers, women, and children but the point still stands. Now they are marrying into the Reach and Stormlands, control the Riverlands and Torrhen himself produced the heir of Dorne." Reynard says and the meeting continues for another hour with Alyana too busy fondling the serving girl to pay attention.

Jon Connington attempted to lay out a plan to dispose of both stag and wolf but did not impress any at the table besides Arnold, he was more blinded by revenge on House Lannister to say anything to add anything constructive to the conversation.

"We will talk amongst our captains to determine if your cause has any hope. I mean if you cannot keep your assassins alive are we safe?" Lord Reyne says with a raised eyebrow and Griff in humiliation walks away from the table.

They see all the Golden Company forces leave and discuss things.

"Uncle that is our chance to get our home back, we should go to his camp and kneel." Arnold says but before his uncle can respond he looks over and sees the still moaning serving girl that has Alyana's hand under her skirt fingering her. The serving girl pulls out a knife from what seems to be know where and places on the exposed neck of Alyana.

In fear Alyana pulls her hand back until she feels the blade cut in closer the guards go to move in until Reynard holds his hand up to stop them.

"I was so close Alyana and now you stop, go ahead and slide that hand up and finish me off please." The serving girl says in a whisper in her ear and bites her earlobe causing a moan from Alyana.

Alyana obeys finding the loss of power oddly enjoying and sensual.

With a loud moan from the serving girl sighs in relief and Alyana pulls her hand out from under the dress.

"Thank you sweetheart." she says planting a kiss on Alyana's lips.

"Now that you have used my niece's hand for your enjoyment what are you doing here before I have my archer kill you where you stand?" Reynard says and she looks up and sees an archer with a clean shot looking down at her just awaiting the order.

"If you do that then your grandniece will never get to see her first blood." The unknown woman smirks. They are all shocked that that the woman they vented thoroughly turned out to be this.

Arnold stood up in anger at the threat of his daughter's life.

"You touch a hair on Lysa's head and I will personally have all our sellswords take turns raping you before we kill you." Arnold yells out in anger and standing up spilling his wine everywhere, he gets even angrier when instead of fear on her face he only sees a smirk.

"I assure you I mean no harm to little Lysa, she is an adorable 10 year who is going to grow up to be a beautiful woman. No she is just an insurance policy to ensure our proposition is properly heard. Don't harm me and then my friend will not harm your little girl." She says and reluctantly Arnold sits down glaring daggers at her.

"Who are you and who do you work for?" Reynard asked knowing they have no choice to listen, she may be bluffing on having Lysa but just for a talk it's not a risk worth taking.

She smiles and sits even more on the lap of Elayna and wraps Elayna's arounds around her waist. Alyana gets the hint guiding her hands through her body concentrating on breast and stomach with her soft touch.

"That is much better, I really do love your niece's touch Lord Reyne. I am… let's go with Mya today." Mya says and looks towards the lord who had not spoke at all and came last. He had dirty blond hair with a strong build and just celebrated his 39th nameday.

"Tion Tarbeck the last of your name, before we begin I have someone I would like you to meet. This is not suppose to bribe you to help us but my employer felt like they deserved to be with their family." Mya said and waved. In with a guard they suspected that was not one of their guards came two older women in their late 50's and Reynard instantly recognized them as his two nieces and Tion's mother and aunt sent to the silent sisters after their failed rebellion against the Lannisters.

The 75 year old Reynard gets and rushes over to his nieces as fast as his elderly body will allow. With a smile they embrace him, he actually feels tears running down his face since he thought they were lost forever to him.

"Rohanne, Cyrelle did… Mya hurt you at all?" He asked and looks over to the girl still sitting on his niece's lap but now with no blade to her throat.

Rohanne can only smile and shake her head and she walks over to her son who has tears on his face seeing his mother for the first time since he was 3 and she was taken away from him.

"My employer wishes he could give their tongues back but he hopes this is enough to at least warrant a serious talk which I have been authorized to give." She says with a smile and they see another guard bring out little Lysa who has no marks or signs of distress so they kept her calm.

Arnold questions his daughter about where she was in the background as Reynard sits down.

"Now I hold no cards to keep me alive, I trust the acts of goodwill is enough." Mya says and looks up at the archer still aiming his bow at her. Reynard looks up at the archer and waves him away. He knew what she said but with how much they had planned this out there had to be a contingency plan if she was to die.

"Now my employer is very interested in getting you back to the Westerlands but we do not want you to have Castamere. That place holds too many bad memories I imagine." Mya says and grabs a grape and places it into the mouth of Alyana. Mya then grabs a second one tracing it around Alyana's lips and when she goes to grab it with her mouth she pulls it back. Alyana loving and hating this game pouts until Mya places it in her mouth.

"Your pitch sounds exactly the same as Lord Connington. Now I am pleased that you brought my nieces back to me but why would I commit any resources or my 50,000 men to a lord without any backing?"

At this she laughs, she runs a finger over the clothed nipple of the normally dominant but currently submissive Alyana getting a moan from her.

"My king has the North, Dorne, Riverlands, Stepstones, and Tyrosh as we speak. Riverlands will be over taken quickly but we will reclaim it and then head west. We will march across the Westerlands until we claim Casterly Rock as our own. Although we would really love to have a new Warden of the West living in the Rock." Mya says laughing as the realization of all of them hits them that her king is Lord Torrhen Stark.

"Lord Stark…." Alyana starts off but is hit in the throat with a hard chop and is gasping for air. Some soldiers are rushing towards her.

"Stop your men Reynard. Alyana forgot his title and needed to be reminded to show him the proper respect." She growls out with a hint of complete devotion to her king.

"Sorry Mya, why does King Torrhen want us in the Westerlands ruling?" Alyana replies as she recovers from the hit that could have collapsed her whole throat, the soldiers back down with a wave from Reynard .

Toin Tarbeck sitting his mother down next to him and his aunt on the other side joins the conversation.

"House Tarbeck for the thanks of reuniting my family hereby officially supports the claim of King Torrhen Stark to the Iron Throne." Tion says with conviction.

"The Dire Throne actually." She says with a smile.

"I thought you said Torrhen wants the 9 kingdoms united?" Reynard says confused.

"Aye he does but not in King's Landing, he has special plans for the Crownlands. No he is moving his capital to Harrenhal. He even has a like 4 roads being built to meet up there." Mya says and gives Alyana a kiss on the neck.

"If you and Alyana plan to do that it's your business but please save it for after the meeting in your own privacy." Reynard says getting agitated by the display and even more by her niece showing this much weakness and submission in front of the soldiers.

With a huff Mya kisses Alyana quickly and sits in the chair next to her.

"Fine you are right. I apologize for getting distracted by the beautiful Alyana. Onto your niece's question though; why? Do you recall a Lynda Snow that was in your service?" Mya asked as she felt the barefoot of Alyana run up and down her leg wanting her own release now.

"A very promising up and coming captain in my group that disappeared 4 years ago when I was about to give her 2,000 men and her own command." Tion said and Arnold recalled her as well, at least her body.

"Well she changed her name and joined the service of Madeline Tour'e as her pot cleaner, serving girl, and overall whore for the higher ups to rape in Madeline's order."

At this information by Mya all were shocked to hear her destination, they always treated her with complete respect and wondered why she would run away from their life for that. By now she would have probably had 25,000 men under her with how much of a hard worker she was.

"Well you know King Torrhen won his war and captured the Final Step which is now Southern Driftwood, then Tyrosh." She says getting nods from all those around her. They were even impressed by the reports on how he turned Tyrosh's slaves against the owner's intentional or not.

"Well Lynda Snow earned her father's name; Lynda Stark." At the sound of her last name it all came clear to Reynard. The long face with the deep grey eyes was that of his old friend and rival in the tourneys in their youth; Lord Rickard Stark.

"Torrhen heard the stories on how well you cared for Lynda during her time with your company and wanted to personally thank you by allowing you to take everything from Lannisters. Although he would prefer that you sent the warriors to the wall and allow him to create a minor house in the Riverlands over death but regardless he wants you to march with him into the Westerlands." She tells him.

"So why would we choose Rhaenys over Aegon?" Arnold brings up the question, Lysa is holding her father's hand in comfort. She knew that she was in no real danger to have her throat slit, that still did not stop those thoughts from running through her head. The guard watching her dressed as one of their house guards even fetched her some fruit when she got hungry.

"We are researching if it is even Aegon, we think it is actually the child of a Blackfyre but still getting proof. And why Queen Rhaenys? Because she and her husband will conquer Westeros with or without you. Wouldn't it be nice to get the Westerlands in that victory." She says shrugging.

"If you could keep my cover as Alyana's personnel serving girl while we hash out the final details that would be greatly appreciated. We will do it all in secret to ensure when the blue lion comes onto the battlefield you have the element of surprise." Mya said and looks at Reynard.

Reynard looks towards his two nephews and niece receiving a nod.

"Fine fine we choose to throw our feather in with King Torrhen." Reynard says in defeat knowing if he wants to see his home one more time before his death this is the only chance he has. This gets a smile from Mya who stands from her seat.

The idea of allowing the Lannister name to remain irks him but knows the mindless slaughter and taking of tongues of women and children is still wrong.

"Lady Alyana I believe it is time for your bath." Mya says and walks towards the doors that lead to the chambers. With a smile Alyana follows her.

2 hours later Mya has her back to the tub and sitting front of her is Alyana who has her back pressed against the nude chest of Mya. The water has gone flat temperature wise as this point but both ladies do not care. Alyana has a slight snore emitting from her as Mya thinks about her life to this point and the life she gave up.

No more was she Jaide Montoya who had to carry around the burden of revenge, now she had a new name she could choose and she was able to thank one man for this. Her thoughts were shaken when she felt the stirring of Alyana in front of of her.

"Come let us go to bed my little slut." Mya said rubbing her pussy getting a moan of wanting from her.

That night Mya slept soundly with Alyana curled up on top of her. She thought about how she was finally free of her former name and former life, the bastard would be dead by someone else's angry hands. She was Jaide no more, now she was Mya.

(Perspective Change)

Looking out the window looking out at the Sunset Sea Tyrion enjoyed his morning wine while listening to the crashing of the waves. In his room hung a painting of the Hooded Man of House Banefort, their legendary founder during the Age of Heroes.

In the distance Tyrion spots the fishermen leaving the docks for their morning catches and the pelicans dipping their large beaks into the water for the breaking of their morning fast.

Hearing the loud voices of his cousin Stafford in the halls the door is opened and without as much as a knock Stafford walks into the room with his daughter Cerenna Lannister, Lady Sybil Spicer, and Lord Quenten Banefort. Their host Lord Banefort had been as usual such a gracious host to them.

"Ah cousins so nice of you to stop by my room this lovely morning. Cerenna do you hear that?" Tyrion says and waddles to the small balcony overlooking the Sunset Sea. She hears what is a loud cry from what sounds like a raven but never a raven she heard before.

"That my dear is a thick billed raven flying home probably after a long journey." He tells her and she sees the bird indeed with a little something that is white in it's leg flying west.

"Home Tyrion?" The curious 14 year old with the beautiful face that reminds him of the portraits of his mother and the long blonde hair of Cersei has.

"The Iron Isles is what Lord Tyrion is saying. Directly west we have someone almost as dangerous as the wolves." Lord Banefort steps forward looking out at the open ocean seeing the rough waves crash as some fishing vessels are wrestling with the waves trying to get out to open sea.

"Do not listen to them, there is nothing more dangerous than a wolf that thinks he has power." Stafford says in a disregarding tone choosing to forget the battle he lost via route against the Iron Isles when House Greyjoy rose up not far from where they were.

"They are a distraction from the wolves and a very big distraction. Do you not recall seeing Lannisport burn Stafford? No you were too busy wetting yourself at almost being the captive of Victarion Greyjoy. Without the help of House Algood your wife would have became his salt wife." Quenton said stepping forward never forgetting the threat of the glorified pirates to the west.

"As much as this cock measuring contest is fun me and both Cerenna are at a slight disadvantage. Now Tyrion would you join us in the garden for a meeting. We have some disturbing news." Lady Spicer said and stood up to leave the room.

"Yes as acting Lord of Casterly Rock while your father is in King's Landing it is best that you attend." Lord Banefort said following her lead. The statement did not sit well with Stafford.

"I…." Stafford started shouting angry about not being recognized in the position he gave himself. With Tywin leaving without naming a Warden of the West all assumed Tyrion, except Stafford.

"Am not the son of Tywin Lannister. That is how you were going to finish right? Now come let us enjoy this beautiful morning with grim news." Tyrion finished and followed them down the steps till they were at the edge of the garden sitting at a table right next to the sea.

"Now that the cocks have crowed and our lips have been wet what news do we have?" Tyrion asked and gets a giggle from Cerenna by his reference to the roosters.

"Well we have news that apparently with the rising tension between House Stark and House Baratheon it seems Balon Greyjoy has once again declared himself king as the Iron Isles. From our sources on Pyke Island Balon is hesitant and wants to keep his forces back probably to get a feel for the environment, the problem is his brother Euron wants to invade Lannisport right away." Lord Banefort says accepting a glass of wine from a serving girl of 12.

"Ah Lord Greyjoy probably wants to gauge us before attacking. A brute he may be but a smart brute at that, we must not antagonize him because with the wolves to the north a war on our coastline would be devastating." Tyrion advised. All agreed except Stafford.

"You want us to cower and hide our manes? Was it not your father Tyrion that said "Cowards in the lion cave is no lion at all"" Stafford said accidently slapping the bowl of apricots sending them laying across the table.

"Yes my father did say that but that was before we had our borders threatened like we will in the future. Our forces will be spread out through the Reach and the Riverlands as well cousin. What chances does our coastline have against the reavers?" Tyrion asked.

"Well we refocus more troops on the coastline and keep our coastline safe." Stafford said as if it was obvious. Tyrion was starting to wonder who was more of an idiot, Mace or Stafford.

"Lord Stafford if you refocus troops there then my children and home in the Crag will be left open for those heathens in the north to take it. Please leave the planning to the adults." Lady Spicer says sipping her drink. Tyrion sitting back watches at two butterflies dance around a lily in their mating ritual.

"Actually I have already spoke to Lord Algood and he has agreed to venture to Pyke and treat for the Westerlands to keep war away from us. Once we finish off the North then we will lead our fleet to the Iron Isles to take it." Lady Spicer informs them having just seen Lord Algood off before coming up. Tyrion knows he should have been consulted but hearing the plan there is no faults in it.

"Any news of our northern foe? I must say I am quite impressed on how he conquered Tyrosh and made Stannis the fool. With him making it truly a free city I imagine Essos is not too pleased." Quenton commented as his son and heir Tywin Banefort came to the table. The short stout man and a fierce commander accepted a drink with a large smile on his face that rarely left.

"Father I think I may be able to help with that. I have received a raven from an ally of mine living as a trader in Tyrosh. It seems the Savage Wolf himself has ventured to Lys to attend a meeting with all the archons of the other Free Cities to call a truce." Tywin said digging through the bowl of fruit till he found the strawberries.

"Working with slavers? It will be no time before that mutt is selling the people of Westeros to Pentos just for a favor." Stafford said not quite sneering but close.

Tyrion and even his own daughter who had been studying politics had to question how stupid he was.

"Cousin may I ask you how the North feels about the practice of slavery?" Tyrion said and did not wait for an answer.

"It goes against everything their gods stand for. Now I imagine all the slave masters are dead in Tyrosh, all he is doing is opening trade routes even more than he had before and getting peace in Essos. They will not stop the slavery around them as long as their citizen are untouched will be the resolution." Tyrion said to Stafford and Tywin added more insight.

"All the masters have been killed except for few that showed kindness and their houses have been allowed to continue by order of Lord Sol. Lord Dathis Naharis the father of Lord Stark's newly instated commander Daario Naharis has been made an overlord with 5 houses under him. The only one he reports to is House Sol and House Stark." Tywin says and takes the stem off a strawberry throwing it at Cerenna with causes her to laugh swatting it away.

Their attention was diverted by some servents bringing out baskets to pick the fresh fireplums. The servents stopped by the table giving each person one before continuing to her work. Tywin then finished his thought.

"The merchants are actually quite taken by the wolf lord. Torrhen is planning schools, banks, and other trade routes. With the infrastructure the merchants will get that much more business and he knows the way to a merchant's heart and loyalty is his pocket."

"The people are starving, taxes are too high, and the merchants are moving to more prosperous areas which raises the prices of goods since the few merchants we have can charge inflated prices due to the lack of competition. When the wolf comes into our lands the people will move aside for them, gentlemen we have lost their loyalty." Tywin finished off.

The father could not help but nod in agreement.

"An issue I am working to fix ladies and gentlemen. When shearing sheep and in levying taxes it is good to stop once you hit the skin." Tyrion tells them and lets out a sigh stroking his small beard he had grown.

"My father for the great conqueror he is feels military strength alone will keep the smallfolk loyal, Mace Tyrell is finding that to be false. I have sent the proposition to King's Landing with my Aunt Gemma since she helped write it and is the only person I know that is not afraid of my father. I would have sent Uncle Kevin but he would have just huddled in my father's shadow."

For another two hours they sat discussing setting up defenses to ward against a northern sea invasion and a western Greyjoy invasion.

Later that afternoon the hot sun found Cerenna being escorted through the immense garden with Tywin and Tyrion.

The three passed through a large weirwood that was planted by the previous lord due to the beautiful flowers that grew off it.

Cerenna's soft silky hands caressed a yellow canary flower that was growing off it's lower branch.

"Tyrion are we in real danger?" She asked not looking away from the flower. Tyrion wanted to lie to her and say the were just a nuisance, but he would not lie to her.

"My sweet cousin I dare say we are. We watched our demise grow before us and did nothing to stop them until it was too late." Tyrion said sadly sitting on a downed log. Cerenna only looked at him confused.

"Cerenna, when Lord Eddard was the Warden of the North we did nothing to stop the Stark-Martell alliance even though Eddard was fiercely loyal to King Robert. With Torrhen taking the North to a whole new level of development politically, economically, and structurally the war will be a tough fight." Tywin admitted to her hating to admit he admired the military of the North from a warriors standpoint and Lord Torrhen himself from a political standpoint using their own arrogance against them.

"His Wolf Pack that is now protecting the neck is some of the deadliest warriors I have even seen in Westeros. Thank the gods their mission is to protect the North and will not cross the neck." Tywin said recalling how dangerous the group was after watching them deal with radicals while doing trading in Lyarra's Beauty.

"Do you plan to compete in the tourney at Harrenhal in 4 moons?" Cerenna said wanting to change the subject.

"Aye little one I do. There will be some good competition for me to show the kingdoms how strong the Westerland warriors are."

"Ah cousin that is good to hear, Jaime will be participating as well. If the rumors are to be true Arthur Stark and Jon Stark will be competing as well. I believe the woman who Jon is smitten with as well is competing. What was her name?" Tyrion said pondering.

"Ygritte Giantsbane Tyrion. I saw her fight in the squire tournament and both her and Jon were very impressive then and now they have combat experience under them. I wish I would have competed in that tourney, I honestly feel I could have defeated Prince Oberyn and Lord Stark." Tywin said frustrated he missed the deadline to sign up.

"Maybe you could face them this year?" Cerenna said enjoying the cool breeze and distance away from her father.

"Unless he challenges them to a honor duel that will be impossible. Torrhen will watching from the stands and who knows about the prince." Tyrion says and both look up and in fact see the sun just about to drop below the horizon. Tywin looked at her with sad eyes.

"The only way I will get to face him is in a battle for our homeland. King Robert underestimated him and took the North for fools but we shall not. The Westerlands will hold strong, now I must depart your company for a meeting with father." Tywin said nodding towards Tyrion and kissing Cerenna's hand and departed.

That night after three games and all wins in cyvasse against Cerenna Tyrion fell into an uneasy sleep knowing war was at their doorsteps.

(Perspective Change)

The war had been over two weeks and all of Sunspear rejoiced over the birth of Lewyn Martell named after Doran's uncle who was the kingsguard member slain at the Battle of the Trident, also the sad bells rang through the palace as well for the birth of Verona Snow and the death of her mother Nymeria.

After the warrior pyre for the once infamous sand snake Dorne attempted to return to normal but it was never the same. The influx of Yronwood soldiers and secret meetings between Doran and Quentyn had put the northern guest on edge.

Bran walking the halls with his cousin Doran had passed some soldiers bearing the sunspear of Martell whispering but had stop once they notice they are being watched.

Kern walks towards them and lets out a low growl. Instead of stopping Bran only walks past them knowing something was wrong and he needed to make it to his queen. Kern trots after him and soon they are in a wing of the palace that has nothing but the direwolf of Stark and the giant of Umber guarding it.

As they walk up to the door they see Smalljon Umber walking around with an uneasy look on his face.

"Jon what is it?" Bran ask as he walks closer to the large man. Out from Rhaenys room comes one of her friends and serving girls Amanda and Maya, Bran was not sure why but knew something was not told to him about them.

"Queen Rhaenys will not leave for Tyrosh. Blackfish and Humfrey Hightower are watching her but she will not leave early. Go in there and talk some sense into that damn woman, I have tried and she threatened to sick Artos on me if I did not shut up." Jon says frustrated.

Bran walking into the large room sees the Blackfish sitting in the corner while Humfrey sits on the balcony.

"Humfrey did your father make it back to Oldstown yet with your sisters?" Bran inquired. Leyton sensing a coming conflict left some soldiers behind and took his daughters to the safety of their home with Alerie going under an assumed name due to her exile from the Reach.

"Aye he did, he just ravened me saying they were home and preparing their troops for the worse." Humfrey said in his grey and silver cape since being knighted by the queen and accepted into the Wolf Guard.

Doran walked over to little Ellaria who was sitting quietly watching Domina learn to play cyvasse by Samwell Tarly. His father and siblings had left 3 days prior for Tyrosh so Talla could see her betrothed for the first time in many moons. Elia Sand the eldest daughter of Ellaria Sand and Oberyn sat on the bed bored and angry at Domina for taking the nice fat mans attention away from her. The two of them had developed a little bit of a rivalry in the past few weeks both receiving the leather strap a few times, it did not deter their behavior and both Ellaria and Rhaenys both had no clue on straighten it out.

While his cousin Doran starting tickling little Ellaria and playing knight and princess with her Bran approached Rhaenys who was busy feeding Bennard with her back to the group facing the window. As Bran approached her she put the blanket over her shoulder and breast.

"Rhae what are you doing here? Lord Randyll gave you space to board his ship with your maids and Ladies in Wait. Kern just growled at a Martell guard… again. Please leave right away and take my cousin's children to him." Bran begged. Rhaenys not looking his way just ignored her, she was tired of people not respecting her as a queen and telling her what to do.

"Quit being so damn prideful, look at the babe on your breast feeding. If you do not do it for us then do it for Bennard. I am mobilizing the troops to be ready incase anything happens and we are almost ready we just need to gather up Arianne and little Lewyn and we will be able to leave." Bran said begging. Rhaenys with her purple eyes looked down at the child falling asleep on her teat with his dark hair and purple eyes.

"Fine, Mya get the stuff ready we will leave immediately." Rhaenys ordered and Mya ran off to collect the traveling clothes for her and the children. Little Verona slept soundly in her crib in the corner of the room.

"House Jordayne is already enroute with all the prisoners to be judged in Tyrosh so we will meet them there. I know Quentyn is conspiring and twisting my Uncle Doran's mind but what other conspirators are plotting?" Rhaenys asked taking the sleeping baby away from her breast and covering herself up once again.

The Blackfish stepped forward having received information from some of the guards.

"The main house behind your cousin Quentyn are Yronwood, Ladybright, Toland, and Manwoody. Manwoody troops seem to be acting as Quentyn's personal army since he is doing all this behind his father's back." Blackfish informed them.

Mya Stone had a rare smile on her face since her queen had not been as cruel and matured a little bit since the birth of her son. She was even told she would play a part in the invasion of the Vale which made her happy that she could actually help out.

"Your Grace, the clothes are packed for you, Bennard, Verona, and Domina." After receiving a nod Mya went to pack her own items.

"Bran order your Kern Warriors to be on the ready and the Ice Warriors that number in what 1,000 are now under your command." Rhaenys finished and before he could respond they were startled by the door swinging open hard.

At the door was was Lord Harmen Uller with his sword drawn. They were startled and Blackfish pulled his own sword but relaxed a little bit when he saw the Smalljon walk in behind him.

Elia seeing her grandfather ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Elia I am glad to see you as well, you must go with Queen Rhaenys and take your sisters. They are near Lemonwood in Plankytown awaiting to board the vessel we prepped for the queen." Harmen says kissing her forehead. This confuses the people in the room since they did not set up any vessel in Plankytown.

"When I saw how stubborn you were being about being kicked out of your mother's home I sorta went behind your back and made plans in secret. Slowly I moved pieces away but sadly my daughter with little Lewyn is right next to Prince Doran's wing of the palace." Uller says passing them the new information.

Smalljon knowing this is why his king sent him to Dorne stepped up.

"Your Grace, we will go procure Princess Arianne, Lady Ellaria, and Prince Lewyn." Smalljon reports and with a nod and appreciative kiss on his hairy cheek by Rhaenys he pulls his sword and departs with his 100 men. As he leaves Lyanna Glover with her blond hair tied up comes running and behind her is the Kern Warriors.

"Lord Bran they are being sneaky about it but they are corralling our supporters into traps. We just killed Lord Dagos Manwoody and his men trying to trap us on our way here." Lyanna said with her bow in hand and peaked down the hall. She had a smirk hiding remembering the look of her arrow entering the eye socket of Lord Dagos.

"Bran send a few runners to form the Ice Warriors." Rhaenys ordered as they heard Amelia Snow forming the Ice Warriors in the hall in a defensive formation.

"Jorah and Beren should already be there. I believe we have 1,500 soldiers so that should afford you the opening to escape south, we have your horses ready." Bran tells her as Mya picks up her bag to leave.

As they approach the door they hear the marching of steps approaching them. Looking out at the balcony that they were about to jump over they see 1,000 troops with the skull and crown forming in front of their first story room 1,000 meters away. The brother of the fallen lord Myles Manwoody is at the head of the formation.

His long braided beard resting on his narrow face is blowing in the wind as he walks forward with the formation not moving.

"Prince Quentyn Martell heir to the Sunspear request your presence Lady Stark. Also under authorization from the Prince I demand you hand over Lyanna Glover for the death of my brother Lord Dagos Manwoody." He booms out in a demanding tone.

From behind them they hear marching coming down the hallway. They see the Ice Warrior pikeman in the hall forming and creating a wall of shields with little slots for their spears to be thrusted in.

"We are trapped like fucking rats. I cannot believe Doran is authorizing this." Blackfish says in anger approaching the the balcony and looking out at the enemy.

"It was not Doran Brynden, he trusted his son and his son made a deal with the Lannisters behind his back. Now Quentyn is content kicking the North out and waiting for a winner in the war. He will not agree with the actions taken by his son but will not punish them either, Doran honestly feels neutrality is the best strategy." Harmen Uller says formulating a strategy in his head.

Rhaenys walks out seeing something in the distance and lets a smile cross her face. Walking up to the balcony she drew herself up to her full presence.

"I Queen Rhaenys Stark the daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell hereby declare Prince Doran, Prince Quentyn, House Manwoody, House Ladybright, and House Yronwood traitors. I will leave Sunspear with my family but will comeback with an army if you do not surrender now." Rhaenys booms out with Kern growling.

Rhaenys looks to Lyanna Glover and sends her a nod. Confused Lyanna looks out and sees something coming in the distance and then readies her bow.

"Prince Doran already declared us independent and how did the dragons conquest of Dorne work out last time." He says laughing. The black figure comes closer and the new lord and eldest son of Dagos, Mors Manwoody comes forward and points out to the open desert to the south.

In that moment with a tap on the shoulder by Rhaenys on Lyanna's shoulder an arrow is released and lands directly in the chest of Mors sending him flying off his horse. He reaches up for his uncle one last time before dieing.

In anger at the loss of his nephew by the same woman and traitor he disregards the threat to his rear and leaves his men without orders, Myles rushes towards the balcony sword drawn and moving in a circular pattern to avoid being a easy target. His men behind him with the loss of their leader never stand a chance once the onslaught of House Stark, Uller, and Hightower hits them.

With vengeance in his heart Myles Manwoody does not see the arrow that struck his horse sending him crashing into the hard packed sand. He screams in pain as the dying horse pins his leg to the ground. The three men following him receive arrows killing them instantly by the same bow.

Lyanna jumps over the barrier and walks over to the screaming lord drawing her short sword.

"Hmm looks like there is only one more Manwoody. Tell me is your nephew Dickon going to scream like this when he is killed?" Lyanna says lunging her short sword into the throat of the now silent lord accepting his death. Blood oozes out as she looks up and sees their allies crushing the confused Manwoody warriors.

Looking behind her she sees the occupants of the room that were just jumping on empty horses brought for them, looking to her left she sees Jorah Fenn trotting over to her with a empty horse for herself.

"Ah Lyanna Glover the Kingslayer." Jorah jest at her since she killed three out of four members of a house that reminds everyone that they were once kings before Nymeria's War uniting Dorne under House Martell.

Jumping on her horse they trot over and look sadly into the room and see the 50 men holding off the Martell soldiers being slained. Amelia wanting to fight with the men till the end begrudgingly followed the orders of her queen to come with them.

"Bran these men are your responsibility, take out riders and messengers anywhere you can and rehide in the desert. Your cousin Doran knows some hiding spots I imagine, hold them off and keep their incoming supplies from coming in until I bring Torrhen back here." Rhaenys orders as she trots her horse next to him kissing his cheek.

"Aye Rhae I will, I will also keep an eye out for Arianne. I know Smalljon went looking for her." She holds his hand for a quick second not wanting to leave the amazing young man before her but knows she must fetch her husband to help them.

She starts trotting away south towards Plankytown with Amelia Snow and Lord Uller taking their spots next to him with his Kern Warriors which now absorbed the Ice Warriors. The 400 Uller warriors escort their queen south.

"Come let us clean up the mess and get out before the Martell men can gather." Bran orders to his captains and they head off into the hot desert.

(Perspective Change)

Arianne having just fed Lewyn handed him off to the mysterious dark skinned daughter of Prince Oberyn, Sarella. It was at that point her younger brother came into the room with panic over his 11 year old face.

"Trystane what is the matter?" She asked her brother in concern, her brother had always been at her side and spoke in the defense of House Stark in the meetings so she had no need to worry about his intentions. She sees Sarella walk out of the room in a hurry not trusting Trystane around her king's son. Her and Arianne had argued that morning whether both of her siblings were traitors.

"Our brother he just killed father and now Lord Yronwood and Manwoody are manning the forces to take out Rhaenys." He said with concern. In panic she stood up and went to the table to grab the dagger for protection. That is when she felt it, the blade entered her and she did not feel pain as much as she felt betrayal as she fell to the ground gripping the wound.

Looking up Arianne saw her brother with a nervous look on his face approaching her with a dagger adorned with the sunspear at the hilt.

"Why you fucking traitor?" She growled out trying to crawl away as blood started to soak her thin Tyroshi dress given to her by Torrhen. She grips her stomach in pure agony and her hands become pure red.

"Lord Yronwood and Quentyn promised me that I could become a squire for Lord Anders and this is not a war we should be involved in. Torrhen used us Arianne for his sick revenge." Trystane said approaching her with dagger.

"Father and Quentyn would have us kneel and beg for mercy before the very man that killed Aunt Elia. I would rather die for revenge then die a coward who wants to just sit back and watch the world pass us by." Arianne growls out feeling more lightheaded with each word knowing she cannot last much longer.

As he goes to kill her they hear a noise at the door and see Ellaria at the door shocked by the sight and confused by seeing Sarella running down the hall with Lewyn in her arms, behind her is 4 guards telling her to stop.

While Trystane is looking away Arianne grabs the blade that fell off the table and lunges it deep into the leg of Trystane causing him to fall over in pain holding the newly damaged spot.

With great effort Arianne leans over and stabs her brother ten times all over the body leaving him a bloody mess after every stab.

"I don't wanna die." Trystane says crying and finally breathes his last breath.

Ellaria runs over to Arianne to inspect the wound. As she tears the dress away the captain of the guard for Sunspear comes running with sword drawn.

"Princess Arianne for the death of Prince Trystane Martell and the betrayal of Dorne you are sentenced to death by the order of Quentyn Martell." He orders and is about to step forward until they hear the voice of Areo Hotah behind them.

"Prince Doran did not authorize any of this so you will halt and answer him what is going on." The large dark skinned man says. He looks down at the corpse of Trystane and the fading Arianne.

"Go fetch a maester and Ellaria report to the throne room." Areo Hotah says and walks away.

(Perspective Change)

It had been 30 minutes since the impromptu battle and since the young man lost his father, uncle, and brother to one woman of the North. The new lord of Kingsgrave Lord Dickon Manwoody watched as chaos was the only occupant in the throne room as pro Torrhen and pro Doran lords argued amongst themselves in just below violent debates.

"Enough!" The quiet but commanding voice of Doran cut through the whole room silencing it.

"My daughter was stabbed, my son was killed trying to kill my daughter, and my niece fled with her whole group as they slaughter 2,000 of House Manwoody including three members. Tell me what happened." Doran ordered not sure what his son got him involved in.

"Father I as your heir which you declared yesterday took steps to secure your hold over Dorne. My sister should be put to death for the death of our honorable brother." Quentyn said causing uproar on the Pro Torrhen side.

"Honorable you say? Your brothers honor was destroyed the minute he listened to a miserable traitor like you." Ellaria said in anger glad she listened to the advice of her father and sent them to Plankytown.

"I am not a traitor, Rhaenys was a traitor. She wanted to drag us into a war that we had no part in being involved in." He argued back. Lord Ander Yronwood stepped in now.

"Prince Doran, your son speaks the truth of it. Let the lions and wolves tear apart each other. We owe them nothing." He spit out.

"I already sent a raven on the order for my daughter to return with Yronwood forces from Tyrosh. I will not have my daughter on the small council of a savage." He says spitting at the ground.

"House Dayne stands proud with House Stark and spits on the honor of House Martell if this is the leadership that is before us. I call for the exile of Doran and Quentyn Martell and the promotion of Arianne to the Princess of Dorne." Lord Edric Dayne said stepping forward. Within seconds House Martell guards were surrounding him.

"I did not authorize my son to do this but I will not have my leadership question. Lord Edric Dayne I sentence you to three moons in Ghaston Grey until we can figure out a punishment." Doran commanded. Allyria Dayne steps from the crowd.

"You are a fucking craven who did not give a fuck about your sister's murder. It was my brother in law Eddard Stark that saved her child and raised her. You just sat on your golden throne and hid like the fucking craven you are. I self exile myself from Dorne and claim the North as home alongside my sister Ashara Stark at my new home Winterfell." Allyria said in anger at the treatment of her nephew glad that Bran, Darrin, and her son Doran escaped.

As she went to approach the doors guards blocked the pathway.

"I am not a craven and you will be beside your son while I think on your sentence." Doran ordered and both members of House Dayne were escorted away.

"Where is Lewyn?" Doran asked getting a headache.

"He escaped in the arms of your niece Sarella. We were following her but then she just disappeared down a dark hall. We went to investigate but we were confronted by House Umber men led by Smalljon. He killed my son Aron and in retaliation I ordered my men to kill all the Umber men without mercy. Smalljon went down killing 6 of my best men." Lord Anders Yronwood reported.

"Wait you are telling me that you just slaughtered Greatjon Umber's heir?" Allyria said laughing as she was being dragged out. She loved the slain man and his jovial spirit but his father was the dangerous one.

At hearing this Doran could only turn pale at the implications of killing an heir of one of the oldest northern families.

"Quentyn tell me this is not true." He asked his son turning towards him. His eyes would not be met by the person who started all this trouble.

"Raise the defenses and get ready for a siege, Torrhen is a prideful man who will not take this insult lightly. Lord Dickon Manwoody I know you have not grieved for your losses but can you have your men ready and escort our prisoners north?" Doran asked. The man of 17 who never expected to be lord can only look up and nod numbly.

Later that night Doran being wheeled in by Areo was placed next to his healing daughter. The maester had said she would be find but the way the knife entered she would never be able to have more children.

He tried to grab the hand of Arianne but as soon as she stirred from her rest and saw who it was she pulled her hand away in anger.

"How dare you come to comfort me when you took away my birthright and had me killed." She growled out at him.

He could only look with a guilty look over his at her.

"Arianne I am sorry but this is the best direction for Dorne to head in and I would never order the atrocities of today. We will not fight just because our trading partners wants the kingdom. Do you know where Lewyn was taken?" Doran asked her knowing he had to keep his grandson safe from Quentyn.

She could only look at him in disbelief and scoff at him.

"If I knew I would not tell you a damn thing. Now please go away so you can stroke your heir's ego. I will laugh the day I stare down at both of our corpses and I will not place you in the crypts, no you will be fed to the pigs. You swore yourself to my husband and after this you nothing but a stepping stone for me and my husband." She growled out painfully rolling over. He could only sigh and be rolled away.

(3 days later)

After a long hot day of traveling the prison transport stopped by an oasis to rest for the night. Being dragged through the desert in chains for the past two days had made the resolve of Edric even more stout to see the end of Doran and Quentyn Martell.

As they were coming to a stop the soldier who was dragging his aunt through the desert on horse did a false stop and continued to move causing her to stumble and land in the sand, instead of stopping the Manwoody guard kept moving forward slowly dragging the noble woman through the sand.

"Dickon Manwoody if this is the honor of your soldiers then I am glad that my cousin slaughtered them." Edric said looking at his aunt with concern. She was finally able to stand up.

"Honor in killing a man not ready for battle and standing in the center for peace talks? My brother was honorable and trust northern honor but now he is dead." Dickon scoffed.

"So when you are dead since there is no children your house dies right?" Edric mocked at him since he was the last Manwoody now. They had been trying to organize a betrothal between Mors Manwoody and Lady Alora Sol the eldest daughter of Lord Marcus but now that was out of the question.

"Tie them up and secure them. Post guards and patrols to do their circles, there is still 2,000 men somewhere in this desert that want us dead." He ordered. They had sent through the official channels one route but instead took another whole route knowing the Kern Warriors could not cover the whole desert.

It was 2 hours later a patrol of five soldiers, four men and one woman came back reporting nothing.

The woman stopped before him. She had delicate long features on her face with beautiful blond hair that caused his member to rise.

"My Lord, do you think we are in that much danger? Are northerners that dangerous?" She asked with concern. He could only smile at her and give her a reassuring lie.

"They are nothing to fear, have no worries I will protect you." He says approaching now noticing her gorgeous figure. She does not move away, in fact she only moves closer.

"My Lord is this… appropriate?" She asked looking around. He sends her a sweet smile moving her blond hair out of the way. Blond hair didn't…., the thought starts but is soon lost by the sweet kiss she gives him with the shy smile afterwards.

"I have learned to appreciate life more since the death of my kin knowing it could end so sudden. Come let us forget about what is appropriate and get to know each other." He says taking her arm and leading her to the tent.

3 hours later they are curled nude in the bed with smiles on their faces.

"That was amazing my lord. Ready for a drink then another round?" She says biting on his lower lips which causes him to rise once again.

Moving the covers she walks over to the table swaying her nude hips away from him. As she is walking back with two glasses of wine she places hers on the table and the other in his hand. He goes to question this as suspicious until she slides her head under the sheets and kisses his cock.

All thoughts escape his mind as she starts sucking his cock. Downing the wine in one gulp then he placed his hand over her head causing her to let out a gagging sound that drives him even more wild. He goes to moan out but notices no sound comes out. He goes to move his arm but notices there is no movement.

His body goes stiff and cannot yell out for help. Rising from the blanket the blond woman comes up with a smile.

"Is something the matter? You look a little stiff." She says rubbing his shaft.

"I did not expect the paralysing agent to kick in that quick. I still have twenty minutes before it wears off so might as well finish off." She says seductively and climbs onto his cock letting out a sensual moan as he entered her.

She doing all the work rode him harder than he had ever been ridden. She let out her loud moans which caused all the guards standing in front of the entrance to scatter giving their lord some privacy knowing their lord's love of the female body. As she felt the cum entered her she lost control and let go herself. Getting off of his cock she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"You know this has been really fun but I asked your uncle a question." She said pulling out a dagger. That instant he knew she was the person who killed all three family members.

"Would your nephew scream as loud as he did when you died. Do not worry I will not get in trouble for killing you by the queen we all knelt before. She declared House Manwoody a traitorous house and authorized the ending of it." She said and drew the blade deep across his throat, as the blade was across his limb control started to come back but it was too late.

With no thrashing House Manwoody was no more. Walking to her armor she got dressed and placed the blanket over his head. Grabbing his bow she peaked out and saw her moans scattered the guards like planned, plus he was kinda good with his cock so a win-win.

She wrapped the head of an arrow tightly with cloth and lit it on fire. Walking over to the open she opened the flap and shot the flaming arrow into the sky and headed down the the row of tents awaiting the fun.

(Perspective Change)

With her body swore and her throat dry Allyria was not sure if she could be dragged one more day across the hot desert let alone the required two days till Ghaston Grey. Hearing loud moans from Dickon Manwoody's tent she saw the guards scattered and could only get curious who would fuck that traitor.

As she pondered this a man bearing the skull and crown of Manwoody passed her that she swore looked like that swampland boy Jorah. Pushing the thoughts aside as just hallucinations she leaned against the tree and tried to get some sleep to rest up for the walk in the morning.

As sleep almost overtook Allyria she heard the footsteps of the rowdy Manwoody soldiers approaching her. The whole walk they would harass her commenting how they would rape Allyria in front of her nephew just to rile up Edric and it worked, by the time they made camp he had two black eyes, broken nose, broken orbital bone, and three broken ribs.

The four large men approached her and the three guards watching over her.

"Lord Dickon assigned us to watch over her and gather some information. You are relieved." The large bald man known as Mors "The pilger" Sand who was a bastard of Lord Yronwood. He had developed quite a reputation during the rebellion that would even match up to the Mountain.

He leaned over over and rubbed her dirty cheeks and she felt a cold shiver go down her spine. For a moment all parties were distracted by what looked to be a fire arrow being released in the pitch dark sky.

"The outriders must have found something. Let the main troops take care of it, we have to gather some "information"." Mors said with a vicious smile causing the men behind him to laugh. Reaching over ignoring the threats that Edric was throwing at him he ripped her dirty already torn dress off in one tear. The cold wind hit her exposed breast and she may have been dornish and was not afraid of the act of sex but that did not make this feel any less disgusting.

"Who wants her first boys? I will take her last." He says and goes to reach for her exposed pussy. He stops when he hears a voice behind him.

"How bout no one?" A young voice says and as he turns around he looks to see the young man she had seen pass before pulling out two sword that had what looked to be alligator scales in the hilt.

In one quick motion Jorah Fenn extended his arms out in two different directions landing one sword into the heart of the man to his right and the second sword swiped right through the neck of Mors long time friend of 20 years causing his head to roll.

As if predicting the move Jorah rolled to the side of Mors and he attempted to tackle him to the ground. As he was rolling past the sword in his right hand cut right through his calf leaving him a amputee. Recovering from the roll he lunged upward planting both blades in a small skinny man who looked to be shitting himself. The blades entered his gut and with a quick motion he pulled them out and ran over to Edric who was fuming with anger at the state of his aunt and adoptive mother since his father had past away.

Jorah ran to one of the dead rapist and took his sword out of the sheathe.

"Protect your aunt we have men in camp and enroute but we have to defend ourselves till they make it back." Jorah said tossing him the blade which Edric caught with ease, Jorah then took off the long cape of the now screaming in pain Mors who was drawing men towards them.

Wrapping Allyria in the cape Jorah gave her hand a quick squeeze and ran towards the guards sent to investigate the screaming.

Allyria could only watch in amazement as her nephew Darrin Dayne now revealing himself as one of the guards and Jorah killed 8 men by themselves. Looking up she saw three men about to engage Edric when the one that was closest to him was dropped by an arrow. The distraction allowed Edric to move in with great speed and kill the two remaining men.

A second later they saw what looked to be 1,500 rider coming from the very sand itself on horseback meeting the Manwoody men, most of them did not even have a chance to pull their blade before the direwolf of House Stark planted a spear into them on horseback.

Some of the captains knowing they lost tried to swarm the highborn prisoners and kill them starting with Edric and Allyria. The 7 captains were almost upon them with Edric readying his sword standing in front of his aunt when out of the shadows lept a large black wolf with yellow eyes that reminded her of the yellow rose of her home. The wolf barely had to leap and grabbed onto the throat of a captain and did ignored the yelling of him until they heard the sickening crunch of his jaw.

By this time she sees her nephew Bran coming in wearing his Stark sigil proud slaying the rest of them with good teamwork.

With the captains dead Bran looked across the battlefield to see the rest of Manwoody's men being put to the sword as per his orders. Amelia came up running up to him with Lyanna who still had on her disguise on and bow in hand.

"Lord Bran we have put the last of the men to the sword and Dickon Manwoody is dead." Amelia reported and Lyanna put a smile on her face at the last bit of news.

"Lyanna the Kingslayer strikes again. Place all the men into a pile and burn the bodies together and the maester that escaped with us take my aunt and cousin to him. We will be out of here within the hour." Bran said with authority that reminded Allyria of Eddard when he was Warden of the North. He may have compromised a lot more than Torrhen and maybe too much but Ned still had the presence which was given to his son.

"Aunt Allyria we are sending you up to the Tor with Edric to heal. And do not argue cousin." Bran sent his cousin a warning glare as he was just about to open his mouth.

"The Tor? Bran how can we trust House Jordayne?" Allyria said shivering pulling the blanket closer to her body.

"House Jordayne gave us the supplies to make this attack along with back up. Lord Jordayne wants nothing more but to avenge Elia Martell and spits on the floor anytime you mention Doran. He should be in Tyrosh by now but his brother is helping us." Bran said helping her up. As soon as she was up she was engulfed in a deep hug by her son Doran.

"Awe is that not cute? A family reunion. Enjoy it now because it will be your last, now give me my trial by combat like you bloody northerners always do." Mors said knowing he could not fight but wanted to die in combat not of blood loss.

"You want trial by combat? Fine you get House Stark's champion." Bran told him and everybody was confused until they heard the whistle and the dark shadow that was Kern tore the screaming Mors limb from limb. The screams could be heard echoing through the desert for ten miles it was said.

After the bloody Mors laid lifeless on the ground and all the corpse were burnt causing a large fire that could be seen for miles Allyria went north for safety and recovery while the Kern warriors headed south to Dorne for revenge. Amelia with sadness in her eyes wiped a tear away for her deceased half brother and promised she would personally avenge him in killing Lord Anders Yronwood.

A/N:

 **Lord Reynard Reyne (Canon character)**

Last lord of Castamere before the lannisters thought they slaughted the family

They all die in canon besides the two sisters who are forced to join the silent sisters but in here he escapes with the children

 **Arnold Reyne**

Heir to House Reyne out of respect to his uncle and son of the eldest son Roger

 **Lysa Reyne**

Arnold Reyne's heir and only child

10 years old

 **Alyana Reyn**

Daughter of Roger Reyne, escaped with uncle as a babe from the Westerlands

 **Lord Tion Tarbeck**

Last male Tarbeck living having escaped the flooded mines with uncle

 **Rohanne Tarbeck (Canon)**

Mother of Tion and former silent sister with sister

 **Cyrelle Tarbeck (Canon)**

Sister of Rohanne and aunt of Tion

 **Mya**

Formerly Jaide Montoya who gave up her name and revenge for Madeline Tour'e to take over

 **Lewyn Martell**

Third child of Torrhen and Arriane Martell

 **Prince Bennard Stark**

Heir and son of Torrhen and Rhaenys Stark

 **Dagos Manwoody**

Former Lord of House Manwoody

Killed by Lyanna Glover

 **Ser Myles Manwoody**

Brother of Dagos Manwoody

Killed by Lyanna Glover

 **Mors Manwoody**

Heir to House Manwoody and Dagos eldest son

 **Dickon Manwoody**

Youngest son of Dagos Manwoody

That was a fun chapter to write. So Doran was twisted around by Quentyn who made a deal with House Lannister to stay out of the conflict. Doran is innocent but still a craven, I decided to take the approach of the TV show rather than the books. In the books Doran is playing cyvasse but not so much in the TV show.

Lyanna may have seemed cruel but every leader needs a follower not afraid to get their hands dirty and Bran has Lyanna Glover. And she cannot be that cruel if she let Dickon finish lol. Lyanna is OC and the whole Manwoody family are real characters. If you have any questions on who is real or fake please ask me and I will clear it up for you.

House Greyjoy declares independence but the kingdom is not officially at war so that is why Balon is not striking yet. And Euron just wants to fuck shit up just like in lore. Robert and Torrhen are not offically at war so that is why he has not attacked yet, they sent Lord Algood to have him attack the Reach and the North rather than the Westerlands.

We also meet the people that Torrhen was talking about that were found to get revenge in the Westerlands. House Tallbeck and Reyne are the ones the Rains of Castamere are written about. No one survived in lore but good thing this is fan fiction lol.

Please review/favorite/follow and so on.

Thank you,

Ric


	18. Chapter 17

The ship was crashing hard against the waves and the bold dothraki warrior wearing her grey and silver cape proudly lifted her head up from the railing with a slight green color to her cheeks. The large seahorse as she called it had once again turned her stomach upside down. An annoyed Savage Wolf could only look at her with frustration.

"Asheffi I told you to go lay down, before it was a request now it is an order. Go get Dame Obara to replace you." Torrhen tells her distracted by his game of cyvasse and moves his dragon into position for the win.

"But Khal Torrhen.." Asheffi starts off and sees the look she is now receiving from her khal.

The look is gone and replaced with a look of shock as he realizes he actually fell into a trap and just lost the game. The now permanently silent Leraria Sanios has a broad smile cross her face at the victory over her king. At first she had rebelled but with a little assistance she recently remembered her outcome could have been much worse compared to the other masters families, since then Leraria had started taking her duties seriously.

Leaning back Leraria smiles in victory after wincing from the lash marks on her back hitting the wooden back of her chair.

"You sneaky bitch. Arthur did you see that set up?" Torrhen said to the laughing Ser Arthur who enjoyed watching his king get taken down a peg on the cyvasse board. The eyes of Torrhen traced the boards the plays in reverse and then noticed his mistake.

"Ahh you used your sacrificed dragon in the beginning to set up your win in the end." Leraria can only put on a sad smile now, her previous self would would be bragging throughout the halls but since Gillie had her tongue taken out she had to be content with a smirk.

Torrhen who sat in his black armor was stirred from his thoughts on cyvasse when he heard a knock on his door. With a nod from her king Leraria stands up and goes to answer the door, at the door is the finely dressed captain of the _Pandora_ Lord Anders Celtigar of House Celtigar. Their family had been one of the few who spat on to boots of Robert as they knelt to serve him, their roots along with House Velaryon had gone back to Old Valyria with House Targaryen.

"Your Grace we will be in Tyrosh by nightfall. Also I need to tell you something." Anders says and walks in with a wave from Torrhen.

"Come sit friend take a seat let me set up the board." Torrhen tells the man placing all the pieces on the cyvasse board back into place. Anders personally hated the game but would not refuse the order of the man he was swore his honor to.

Leraria knew it was time for her to perform her duties and walks over to the shelf built into the walls, taking three glasses for the three men she walks over to the tables containing the drinks.

After pouring northern ale in the first two cups she poured some blood orange juice for Ser Arthur since his strict no vices policy on duty had been strictly enacted by the Wolf Commander. Obara was still getting use to the structure and the new rules. Before she had room to drink and fuck but now with Ser Arthur gaining the approval of King Torrhen and setting these new rules she had a hard time adjusting. Ser Arthur knowing a war was on the horizon had enacted these rules to get discipline high within the order.

Captain Anders sat across from his king and took the first move. As soon at move was done he realized he already lost.

"Your Grace, you know how my son Lionel is taking over my role as captain as soon as we get home?" He asked and receiving a nod from Torrhen.

"Well I think he fell in love with someone." At this Torrhen looked up in shock wondering who it was, his money was the deck hand on his ship. They had a bet going that Lionel enjoyed the same sex more than the opposite, even his own father was unsure. Mannerisms and dress reminded them of Renly, Torrhen had no problem with it since the captain of his Ice Warriors Jorah Snow was in a secret relationship with one of his under captains but it had to be kept a secret.

"You lost the bet Your Grace, it is Juliet Storm. I walked in on them yesterday and he said something about taking her virtue,now he wants to go before the gods with her and make her his wife. I tried to talk him out of rash decisions but he insisted I take it up with you since you have to sign off on her marriage due to her position." Torrhen heard this and looked outside the window and saw the large desert of the disputed lands come into view. Standing up the king walked to the window and he cleared his mind and listened to the sounds of the wind propelling their ship and the dolphins below swimming with them.

"I will agree to it, Juliet will be in my service still and once I build my road to the Saltpan which will be the docks for the capital he will have to move there. House Cox of the Saltpans are crown loyalist and will be replaced by a lord I trust, I hope that is your son." Torrhen said looking at the shocked father who never expected to walk away with future grandchildren and a lordship for his second born son.

"Ser Arthur once Dame Obara returns I need you to go fetch me your cousin Gerold the Darkstar." Torrhen orders and sits down back at the table to finish the game. They talked for an hour until an angry Obara replaced the Wolf Commander with a large black eye over her pretty face.

(One hour prior)

Asheffi bumping into the walls and feeling more sick with every collision finally reached the long row of rooms for the highborn guest or travelers. Walking down to the room given to Obara she did not knock and opened the door. Upon opening the frail wooden door she was greeted to the sight of Obara with her bare back showing sitting on what looked to be a man letting out a quiet moan. Upon closer inspection of the man Asheffi noticed it was none other than Domeric Bolton. They did not notice her or slow down until Asheffi slammed the door shut behind her. Asheffi had taken the rules very seriously and while she may not have entered Khal Torrhen's service as a maid like Brienne she swore to herself upon taking the grey and silver cloak that she would never give into temptation again.

"Asheffi! What are you doing here?" Obara says with shock over her face and her hair a mess getting off of an unsatisfied Domeric Bolton.

"I am sea sick and was ordered to have you replace me now what are you doing? What about the oath of celibacy? When the new rules were enacted we all reswore ourselves to Khal Torrhen and no fucking is one of them. I must tell the Wolf Commander." Asheffi says turning around and grabbing the door handle. Like a bolt from a crossbow the nude Obara tackles Asheffi to the ground and they both wrestle until Asheffi gains the top position and sends a hard punch onto the face of Obara.

Staggered Obara tries to still reach for her but ends up being flipped to her chest and a rear choke is applied similar to the one that Obara initially submitted from King Torrhen all those years back.

"Do you yield?" Asheffi asked the struggling Obara who is trying to scratch at her arms. Before she can answer Asheffi feels the steel of a blade against her exposed neck, looking behind her she sees a concerned Domeric worried about his lover.

"Release her now, she yields." Domeric orders and Asheffi releases the hold standing up to face him. Behind her is Obara now on her knees gasping for air. Domeric without a stitch of clothing on looks at her for one second, that is the only second she needs.

With a quick move left and a hard slap of his sword hand the steel goes clashing to the ground, as the steel hits the ground she grabs the waist of the surprised Domeric who did not anticipate the speed and he is launched into his kneeling lover on the ground sending her painfully onto her chest once more.

"Lord Domeric please leave us be so we can talk like civilized ladies." She asked/demanded of the heir to the Dreadfort. With Obara finally on her feet she gave Domeric a nod and kiss, gathering his clothes he departed down the hall to his own room to gather his thoughts and get properly dressed. Unknown to him a shadow passing by was very interested in the events of the naked heir of the Dreadfort running out of the room.

Inside the room Obara had put on a nightgown and stared angrily at the woman who just dominated her in everyway.

"This is how it will be, you can have your little love tryst with Domeric and I will not say a word to Ser Arthur or Khal Torrhen. If you get caught it was not by me but your own stupidity." Asheffi said leaning against the wall with a cruel smirk on her face. Obara could look into her eyes and see it was not that easy.

"This is the part where you say the catch." Obara growled out knowing she was being played with at this point. A smile of dominance crossed the beautiful features of Asheffi.

"You will acknowledge me as the top of the food chain just under Ser Arthur our Wolf Commander. You will start suggesting to take the shitty shifts, missions, and doing the menial task that the one on the bottom is assigned. I will be the top bitch of the Wolf Guard, agreed?" Asheffi asked and Obara could only look in shock as to what she was asking. Obara being his first Wolf Guard member officially always had the easy details with the best hours, but now she had to choose between the cock of Domeric and lose her cape or a keeping her cape but starting from the bottom again.

With hesitation on Obara's part Asheffi grab her by the throat and slammed her against the wall holding her there.

"It is a easy decision, you could risk exposure of your secret and the loss of your cape while gaining dishonor in the eyes of your father and family. You know I heard your father talk and he is so proud of you that you dedicate your life to another man without the need to fuck. That is the part that shocked him and made him most proud, of your sacrifice. Maybe I will tell him first before I tell the Wolf Commander." Asheffi said and Obara's face is covered in shame as she recalls her idol her whole life her father values honor above all. He may sleep around on his paramour but he would never dishonor Ellaria by falling in love with another.

"Agreed you are the top bitch of the Wolf Guard." Obara agreed and with a smile of domination Asheffi left the room feeling more seasick than ever after that little fight, she never noticed Lara sitting amongst the shadows with an interesting story to tell her master and lord that night.

Ten minutes later an angry and deflated Obara dressed in her Wolf Guard armor left the room to take her post after feeling her stomach turn a little bit and just assumed it was the rocking of the ship.

(Time is all caught up)

It was as they were seeing the developing settlements on the undisputed lands when the Darkstar came into the office smelling of his new bride Ora Nahin, a Lysini whore of dark skin from her Summer Islander father but shades lighter thanks to her mother born and raised in Lys. The impulsive Darkstar would hear no discussions about the decision to marry knowing his heart would not steer him wrong.

"Your Grace, you called for me" Gerold said with the always present cocky grin on his face and long white hair tied back.

Torrhen who was still sitting in the same spot as before now had a map before him of Essos waving Gerald the seat beside him.

"Gerold I know we have not been around each other much but I feel as if I can trust you with the most important thing in my whole life, Rhaenys. Can I?" Torrhen asked and the cocky grin falls off his face in confusion and Ser Arthur looks on with interest as well.

"Of course Your Grace. I remember being there when Rhaenys was born and remember seeing the smile of Elia's face that I thought would never leave it." Gerold said wiping a tear from his eye remembering the Princess of Dorne that he once loved and proposed too way many time to count. Ser Arthur in the corner of the room smiled at this as well remembering the same thing.

"When we go to depart Dorne neither you or your cousin Ser Arthur will not being going with me then. I will have the Blackfish and Brienne join you as well." Torrhen informed them rolling out the map.

"Where are we going Your Grace?" Ser Arthur question moving closer to the map.

Torrhen looked down at the map and pointed to the peninsula Free City that was to the east of Braavos, Lorath.

"The archon owes me a favor and I called it in." Torrhen finished pulling out a large chest and lifting it on the table. With curiosity runnin wild in his mind Gerold opened the chest to reveal three large stone ovals. The first one was as black as Artos fur, the second was a light shade of green almost yellow, the last one was a pure green.

"We are going with Queen Rhaenys to help her hatch her dragons." Arthur stated and his statement was confirmed by a smile and nod by Torrhen.

Reclosing the small but heavy chest Torrhen leaned back in his chair sipping his ale.

"I already communicated with Rhae and she knows, and Gerold you can take that lovely bride of yours. Your son Darrin will be going with my cousin Bran to Dragonstone if that is okay with you? They have grown close and I need people Bran trust around him."

"Aye Your Grace, my son had taken a liking to Bran as well." Gerold says, he goes to say more but they are alerted to the door as they hear a hand knock on it. Torrhen looks up at Obara and nods her way. She opens it and standing in the doorway is the still very shy 12 year old Triana holding a cyvasse board with the pieces in a small burlap bag.

" _Father I am sorry for disturbing you, I will come back later._ " She says in her quiet voice just above a whisper speaking Tyroshi. The common tongue was slowly coming to her but no where near full conversations yet.

" _Nonsense we were idolly chatting. I want you to come and sit and beat Lord dark star with those moves I have been teaching you."_ Torrhen tells her moving the heavy chest off the table as Gerold rolls up the maps readying himself for the game of strategy.

With a shy smile the beautiful young lady wearing an ankle length yellow dress sat next to her father.

With wine flowing between the three men since Ser Arthur was off duty and now a guest they laughed when with a little tutoring Triana had defeated Gerold three times in a row with a few intentional bad moves by him. A gleeful Gerold rose from his seat as Torrhen once again drained a large glass of ale in a single gulp feeling more lightheaded now.

"Ah I did not know Lord Darkstar to be a man to run away from a woman beating him." Torrhen jested him with a large smile crossing his face. Gerold could only smile in return knowing that he made the right decision in kneeling before the wolf king.

"Ah Your Grace, I am no match for the lovely Triana. But alas my new bride is probably touching herself awaiting my return as we speak, I think I will give her something else to touch." Gerold says shaking forearms with Torrhen and Ser Arthur and plants a kiss on the back of the hand of Triana.

"Make sure her moans are heard from here all the way to Tyrosh, and that is an order." Torrhen says sending a smile his way and walking over to his bed. Obara takes the hint that her king wants to get some rest after all the ale he consumed before meeting his subjects in Tyrosh.

Her, Arthur, and Gerold take their leave while Obara stands guard outside the door with spear in hand. Triana walks over to the bookshelf and pulls out a book that has the Stark direwolf on the spine to practice reading and speaking the common tongue.

Within minutes she hears a snore emitting from her father who did not even bother to undress from his armor and opens the book to a random page.

"King Torrhen Stark surr...en..dered surrendered the North to Agon under thee threeatt of dragons." She stuttered out knowing it would take practice. Triana would continue to practice with different books for the next four hours as Artos laid silently at her feet. The wolf Triana had once feared had become her best friend.

He stirred from his sleep when there was a knock on his door, looking he saw his daughter Triana putting a book away he then saw Asheffi walk into his solar/room. She had changed the design of her face paint. Rather than the full blue covering half her face Asheffi had two blue spots over each eye and three lines on each side of her face going from her eyebrows to the jaw line. Most of her sellsword commanders had forbid it after fearing the culture itself after many run ins with the hordes but Torrhen not only allowed it but encouraged it. She still went with the short hairstyle not growing her braid back even though her khal gave her permission.

"Khal Torrhen, Tyrosh is in the distance." She reports and goes to leave.

"Asheffi please come in and sit I have a question for you." He catches her before she departs. Confused she takes the seat to the right of her Khal's spot at the table. With a yawn Torrhen gets up and wanders over to her slumping into his seat.

"We found the location of your father Khal Matto, he is in a city just south of Pentos after surrendering most of his horde to Khal Drogo in tribute. His men numbered in the range of 5,000 prior but now it's 2,000." He tells her and she is shocked her father would give that much up to an opposing Khal and wondering what happened to all of his warriors.

"Asheffi we plan to clean up the vermin that is the dothraki from Pentos. The first khal we will deal with is your previously betrothed; Khal Drogo. Once we kill him the rest of the pieces should fall into place." Torrhen says and she cannot keep the look of shock off her face.

"Now in order to get rid of Khal Drogo the Archon on Pentos is personally going to supply his 60,000 men army that he will put me in the front off. Archon Royo is tired of paying tribute to the Khals so we made a deal I help him clear out his infestation and now he owes me a favor."

At this she could only be amazed at the planning of her Khal. The khals of the east had forced tributes and lands away from Pentos for the past 1,500 years, if a Archon refused to pay then the hordes would descend upon the city raping and taking the citizens as slaves. The Free Cities as a whole had despised the tributes and the dothrakis in general, apparently they were ready to do something about it.

"What I need to ask you is lets say with my 2,000 Ice Warriors and House Umber were to defeat your father would I take all the surviving members?"

Her mind was swimming in the information that she was just told. Composing her thoughts Asheffi went through the plan all over again.

"Khal Torrhen if you were to defeat him in one on one combat you could take the Khalasar of a small Khal. Now Khal Drogo who has 5,000 people probably at the wedding to Lady Daenerys and 80,000 more he left in the desert at a camp is a little more complicated. What of my kin?" She asked as Triana came over to the chair Torrhen was sitting at, she sat in his lap and curled up which he happily held her.

"Your mother was killed in the battle but your father took another wife. Ezhi is her name and she is maybe 7 moons heavy, Ezhi means "to dance" right?" Torrhen asked learning the dothraki language quickly but quick enough till the showdown.

"Yes it does, I remember her fondly. She is deadly with a spear and a fierce warrior who was a friend of mine. What of my sister Izzi?" Asheffi asked as she saw the fishing boats catching the drag of the _Pandora_ starting to head home.

"She is still there, after you ran away Khal Matto tried to offer her to Khal Drogo but he would not accept the gift. They had a battle where your fathers forces went from 35,000 down to 5,000 and 3,000 of those going towards payment of the insult. Now your father is free from his debt with only 2,000 warriors left which are his bloodriders and his most loyal warriors. I believe that Quan told me there is still 3,000 women and children though." He recalled from his meeting with Quan who stopped by Lys for one day before departing for Lorath to get things ready for Rhae.

"Insult my father's honor and challenge him to one on one combat. His pride is as fragile as the stem on a flower, his right side is extremely weak as well from an injury he sustained so just keep attacking that side and you will win easily. He was good with politics but was never the great warrior he brags about him being." Asheffi says and they look up seeing the door open.

Leraria is standing in the doorway with a beautiful floral dress on, she dips into a curtsy and when she sees his head nod she knows it's okay to come in. Walking up to her king with his new daughter curled up in his lap emitting a little snore she stopped just before him.

She with her her fingers waved a snake pattern left to right signalling the sea, after that she dragged her finger straight down for an anchor. They had been working on some hand communication and was actually making their own language so she could communicate with him.

"We are about to dock?" He questioned and she gave him a nod.

"Leraria tomorrow will be the trials for the slave masters and the other prisoners of the war. You will not attend, your sentence has been passed down by me so your trial is done. You will remain in the palace that day, I will not restrict your freedom a lot but tomorrow I need you to stay in the room. Are we clear?" He asked her. She responded by flattening her palm face down and slowly guiding it in the air left to right to signify "Yes Your Grace".

It was an hour later that Torrhen was walking off the plank of the _Pandora_ and was greeted by the sight of his Master of War Randyll Tarly who just arrived late the previous night with his family, Prince Oberyn, Lord Sol, his uncle Eddard and his cousins.

Arthur had a goofy smile on his face while holding the hand of the beautiful Talla.

"Ah what a beautiful sight to return to, why did you have to ruin it with that ugly face." Torrhen walked up to Oberyn and lightly slapped his cheek causing the surprisingly serious face he wore to crack for a few seconds, they embraced in a quick hug.

"And what a pleasure to see the Jewel of the Reach. My dear you are looking as beautiful as the calm waves on a sunny day. Unless your Asheffi who gets seasick in a lake." Torrhen tells the girl kissing her hand. Asheffi only rolls her eyes use to the jesting of her khal.

"Lord Randyll Tarly you must be so proud of his the beautiful woman she is growing up to be. Ah Lord Dickon what a pleasure to see you again, are you working on that block I showed you?" He asked shaking Randyll's forearm. At the mention of his king speaking in high regards to his family the normally stoic Randyll crack a smile in pride, he may have only served this man for not even a year but Randyll felt more pride in that one year than all the years serving Aerys and Robert.

"She is remarkable Your Grace and I am very proud of her. My son actually has a request of you." Randyll tells him and looks towards his son who is clearly nervous. Pushing the long hair out of the way he drops to one knee.

"King Torrhen Stark with the knighthoods of both Ser Jon Stark and Dame Ygritte Giantsbane soon I would like to request to be your squire and learn how to rule and fight from you so I can lead the Reach properly in the future." Dickon said in a highly rehearsed speech and Torrhen looks over at Randyll receiving a nod.

"I King Torrhen the second of my name hereby accept Dickon Tarly as my squire. Now rise." He ordered and Dickon obeyed.

"I want you to shadow me through the trials and all the meetings. You will not say one word unless spoken to by one of the judges or our allies, if someone ask you a question then send them elsewhere since your opinion at this point does not mean squat, understood?" Torrhen asked the teen who looked into the serious face of the man he just swore himself too. Gone was the merry Torrhen, in his place was the intimidating King Torrhen Stark.

"Yes Your Grace." He simply said and stepped back into line.

"Replacing us already Torr?" He heard Jon say from behind him, he walked up to Jon embracing him in a hug and leaning back looking at him. His black hair was now almost as Torrhens and there was a small beard starting to grow in.

"Jon when was your last haircut? Ygritte you need to keep this man inline before his beard get to out of control." Torrhen jest and Ygritte can only laugh at the man who had his long black hair down past his shoulders now and a beard he had not groomed since the war began. Him and Tormund both had been neck and neck for the nobleman with the wildest beard.

"Like you have any room to talk Your Grace." Ygritte responds getting a hug from Torrhen. Oberyn steps in closer as Torrhen is about to greet his Hand, Lord Eddard.

"Torrhen we have news that using his father's trust Quentyn became heir and attempted to secure your wife and all your forces in Sunspear. Rhaenys escaped with Verona, Bennard, Ellaria, and Domino but could not get Arianne. Lewyn was protected by my daughter Sarella and is hiding somewhere in Sunspear, Arianne was almost fatally wounded by Trystane who she was forced to kill."

The shame of his family's actions is lying across his face. The grim look on his face made sense now. Rage initally crossed the face of Torrhen but calmed down knowing it would do no good.

"Ellaria and the children?" Torrhen asked as they walked up the docks.

"My love Ellaria is a prisoner but my children were able to escape with my Rhaenys by a ship prepared by their grandfather Lord Uller. They should be docked in the morning, we received a raven from Lord Aurane on the Southern Driftwood, they are docked at his new home for repairs to the ship."

"Uncle Eddard I want you to start mobilizing the Ice Warriors and have them ready to move just after the trial. Rhaenys party will be able to tell us some more news to deal with the traitors and we will not move in without thinking." Torrhen said looking towards his Hand and receiving a nod.

"Randyll I need you to start making a battle plan to reclaim Dorne, work with Lord Sol since we need the help of our Master of Ships on this." He says to his Master of War. Behind them the deckhands bearing the direwolf of House Stark are starting to unload _The Pandora_. Among the items is three little lemurs in a cage, they have white fur with purple eyes and most identify them as the rare Little Valyrias from the forest of Qohor. It had been one of the many gifts headed to Harrenhal that he had received from the Archons.

"My Friend I would suggest that you have someone come from north of Sunspear and take Ghost Hill so we have a northern assault. It is controlled by House Toland who is completely devoted to my brother, that said they still should be spared since they are good people and strong warriors, just loyal to Doran not Quentyn." Oberyn advised as they walked passed the Bloody Tower that overlooked the docks.

"Your Grace my father does not speak for me and I would never follow that piece of shit Quentyn. My brother Ramsay and I are completely behind you." Heiress and Mistress of Coins Ynys Yronwood said stopping in her tracks, she knelt before her king at the fountain just lying before the large temple devoted to the three headed dog. With a soft smile and wave she was standing and the group was walking once again.

"I would advise on also taking Lemonwood which is a day's ride south of Sunspear as well. House Dalt is loyal to House Martell not Doran specifically, you install Arianne then they will follow her. We would have a northern and southern assault, plus we would not have to worry about being attacked to our rear if we landed in Planky Town." The Master of War Lord Randyll Tarly advised. Gathering all this information Torrhen simply remained silent putting pieces together in his head.

"Marcus have our ships ready to move out as soon as the last person is judged. Same with our forces Randyll, on the ships headed to Ghost Hill will be the forces of House Stark along with the Red Vipers led by Oberyn and Uncle Eddard. The southern forces landing near Lemonwood will be led by you Lord Randyll and the Tarly forces, you will have House Umber and Giantsbane helping you out as well." Torrhen commanded and with nods all around both Lord Sol and Lord Tarly departed the large group to get things ready.

Coming into view was the palace now called The Sun Palace. On a large banner across a large windowless area on the front of the building now waved the sun of House Sol rather than the pear of House Hestar.

As they were just about to enter a family approached them dressed in nice clothing that looked out of place on them, on the father's cheek was the slave brand for a farmer. His wife who looked skinny with thinning black hair thanks to the diet they had to live on bore the mark of the whore along with their 17 year old daughter.

" _I was born Soot Pig, my wife here was born Cretin, and my daughter was born Mud. Now thanks to you Lord Sol bestowed my masters lands to me to raise my family._ " The man said with tears in his eyes. It was the shy Triana who stepped forward.

" _What are you names now? I was born Low Girl until my father after freeing the city named me Triana."_ Triana asked the man being able to relate to him. He looks at her with his happy tears being wiped away.

" _I am now Korin of House Pear. We got the name from the item our farms will produce. This is my wife Layla Pear and my daughter Asheffi Pear."_ The man says and hands him a fresh pear grown in the farm and leaves the king to his business.

Asheffi can only look confused at the honor of a slave taking her name. She never fought for recognition besides from her close peers, receiving it from the people was overwhelming.

"Torrhen, Lynda, Asheffi, Oberyn, Marcus, Rhaenys, Lyanna, Leyton, Arthur, and Eddard are the most popular names the slaves are choosing. We are having the residents register their new names, family, and lands to the city clerk's office." Eddard said as they entered the former archons building in the capital district.

The group walked down a large hallway that decorated in beautiful silver that told the story of the city, the important figures such as the heroes had their bodies outlined in gold trim while the archons in the visual story had jewels upon them.

They came to the end and saw a half done wall depicting the recent war with Myr and anticipating a win the defeat of House Stark. On the wall was a wolf in black that had a sword in it's side, along side that was a snake that was separated in half.

"Oberyn look what they did to you, such a shame you were such a good guy." Torrhen jested pointing to the snake cut in half. Oberyn could only walk up to him with a small smile still depressed by the news of his brothers betrayal.

Instead of answering Oberyn rubs the side of the large black wolf Artos which gets a happy growl from the wolf.

"Friend apparently they are liars." Oberyn jested and went into the meeting to meet the new lords.

(Two days later)

With a smile on her face the dornish woman strolled through Tyrosh enjoying the sights of the the rebuilding city. Around her were stone masons and their crews putting the finishing touches on some buildings in the while only to begin other projects.

Passing by a group of guards bearing the starfish of the newly created House Seastar she saw them standing just beneath the Temple of Trios waiting for their new lord and former slave Thorio Seastar.

The cool breeze of the morning winds blew her blond hair into her eyes as her long sheer dress danced across the rough stone beneath her feet.

On the ground where they were huddled around were a mix of golden dragons and the coin of old that was being phased out bearing the bleeding tower.

A set of di bounced across the uneven ground and one of the men who looked to be a former wildling cheered as apparently his di hit. With a loud cheer the man started pulling the coins to him. As the winner was relishing in his victory the loser looked over and saw the woman watching. Lord Trebor Jordayne and his daughter and heiress Lady Myria had made a large splash in the city arriving with 1,600 highborn prisoners including House Tour'e and Dwig.

"Ah Lady Myria come join us, today will be a busy day with the trials so let us have some gambling fun before the lords start bossing us around." The skinny man with a thinning hairline and even thinner beard says.

Myria goes to reject the offer but after selling her first whole shipload of the pear brandy received by House Tour'e it was a good time to celebrate and spend some of the gold.

With a smile she squeezed into the circle now opening up for her. After 30 minutes and Lady Myria being up 200 gold dragons the conversations had begun.

"Did you see the entrance that Lady Stark made yesterday? Please remind me never to piss off that woman, I was always told by my father before he fled north of the wall that pissing off the dragon was a bad idea." The former wildling told them and then raised the ante to bet placing 2 more gold coins in the center.

"Maybe it was those two children who were fighting non stop behind her. I believe the first one is her adopted daughter Domina but no idea the second little girls name." A woman of rough face and even rougher personality said next to him. Myria had to laugh knowing exactly who they were talking about.

"That my new friends on who I am about to take this pot away from is the eldest daughter of Ellaria Sand and Prince Oberyn Martell; Elia Sand. Apparently they have been annoying the shit out of both mothers recently. No she was pissed because Lady Stark had to tell Greatjon Umber his son was killed in the escape from Sunspear." She informed them and like she predicted two wolves were showing themselves on the dice giving her the whole 300 gold dragon pot.

She went to continue but all of the men stood as the former slave now the new Lord Thorio Searidge with his family walked down the stairs of the temple. She went to approach him and talk about how he was adjusting to being a lord until a large man with a clean face and greatsword at his hip bearing the sun of House Sol approached her.

"Lady Myria thank the gods I found you. King Torrhen is requesting your presence in the solar of the capitol building." He reported before departing.

Picking up the rest of her winnings Myria made her way up the street towards the destination. Walking up the large set of stairs once in the building she approached a door with the formidable Asheffi standing guard.

Upon seeing Myria, Asheffi opened the door for her to allow her entrance. Inside the large solar with a huge window over the looking the sea sat her father along with Queen Rhaenys holding a little newborn girl she identified as Verona Snow, in her king's arm was the sleeping crown prince Bennard Stark.

"Ah there my daughter is, King Torrhen let me be the first to tell you that my daughter here is the best cyvasse player I have ever met." Lord Trebor Jordayne says with pride in his voice. With a slight blush on her cheek from the praise she sat next to her father.

"Well I look forward to challenging you Lady Myria." Torrhen says and with a wave of his hand towards Leraria they receive a glass for their drinks. A wide smile crosses her lips at the chance to beat her king once again. This time on the cyvasse board rather than the brandy trade.

"Your Grace, I look forward to beating you in…." Myria starts but stops as soon as the bottle is revealed. Bearing the House Tour'e seal Leraria is pouring all the adults glasses of pear brandy. As soon as her father drinks it a large smile crosses his face as the other hand rubs his belly.

"Your Grace this is absolutely delicious, I would pay handsomely for a whole crate if I could be so bold. And was that the Tour'e sigil I saw?" Trebor said waving the silent Leraria over with the almost empty bottle. As she hands it to him he inspects it looking at the shark of House Tour'e.

"Aye Trebor it is from the personal stores of Madeline." Torrhen confirmed and at this Myria went deathly pale knowing the consequences of her betrayal.

"After your brother Lewyn helped my family out so much I would never accept a single piece of gold from you. I have a whole ship I will be sending back with you to Tor with it as thanks." Torrhen tells the slightly out of shape lord who is pleased that just doing his duty he still sees large rewards.

"Thank you Your Grace, you are much too kind. I have a gift for the birth of your three children including little Rodrick up in Bear Island that I look forward to giving once we conquer the traitor Doran." Trebor says spitting on the ground at the name of his former friend now enemy.

"Thank you again for supporting my wife's claim to the throne in Sunspear. And actually it was your daughter here that helped procure the information so we will be selling Madeline's stock and finding out the recipe. Once we start selling it on a large scale House Jordayne will receive 25% of the profits." Torrhen told them taking out another bottle after handing off the snoring Bennard to the wet nurse for his nap.

Walking over he refilled the glasses for them since most had downed the wonderful liquid. Myria tried to look up and gauge her king's anger but could not meet his eyes in fear and shame.

"Thank you Your Grace, I will finish this off in my room and leave you be with your family. With the trials starting here within the hour and my daughter being one of the judges we need to start prepping as I imagine you do too." Trebor says and downing his brandy in one gulp, when he sees his daughter is not finishing her he grabs her glass and downs it as well not able to get enough of it. He never notices the now pale scared look on his daughter's face.

"I thank you but if you could please let me speak with your daughter in private I will send her to you immediately." He asked Lord Jordayne with a friendly and gets a curious look back and a look of fear from her.

"Ah no worries just boring court details I need to clear up with her, the types of details that cannot be discussed with anyone but the judges." He clears up with a smile and that is enough to ease the mind of the Lord of Tor.

As Rhaenys leaves with Verona in her hands and Mya by her side Asheffi walks in closing the door behind them leaving just the three of them.

Myria goes to plead her case but receives a hard shot to her stomach from the dothraki warrior forcing Myria onto her knees. As she holds her stomach in pain the large hand of Torrhen grips her throat and drags her to the large open window. She is bent backwards over the frame with her long hair hanging loose, looking up from her perspective she sees the stony shoreline of the coast 500 feet below her.

"Asheffi what is punishment for theft from a khal in your culture?" Torrhen growls staring at the terrified girl. A fresh stream of fear drips down her leg as she tries to plant said legs on the ground as to not flip over.

"She would have her hands cut off and then become the whore of the khalasar Khal Torrhen." She reported with a sadistic smile on her face loving this side of the man she pledged herself too. Asheffi knew the reason she was here instead of Ser Arthur was with his morals guiding him Ser Arthur would have never allowed this sadistic side to come out, Asheffi encouraged it in her Khal.

"That is an idea Asheffi but we will not resort to that since we will not have to. Lady Myria would hate to tell her father that she disgraced her family name before all of court. Am I correct?" He asked the now weeping girl who was truly afraid she was going to meet the stranger today.

She could only manage a weak nod.

"If you ever steal from me again I will take your hands and exile you, if you speak a lie to me or my family I will take your tongue and exile you, and if you ever see something that you should report to me and do not I will take your eyes and exile you. Are we clear?" Torrhen asked as he pulls her out the window and throws her to the ground near Artos who is baring his sharp teeth at her with a low dangerous growl at her.

"Yes Your Grace, thank you for letting me live after the inn...sult on you." She stutters out crawling away from the wolf.

"An advisor had a brilliant idea on how you can repent your sins." He says taking a seat behind the desk taking a sip of the brandy.

She can only look up at the Wolf Guard member who has a look of disappointment she is still alive after the insult.

"I take it by the silence that you accept." He interrupts her train of thought and she nods not trusting her words.

"You will marry into a northern house that we need to secure and be the main distributer of the pear brandy in the north."

"What house Your Grace?" She says happy knowing she got off extremely light.

"House Bolton, you will marry Heir Domeric Bolton and give him heirs that will be Stark loyalist. You can rebel against the wolf and face poverty and possible death or become loyal to us and gain riches that will make your father proud and grow to see you children age. Do you agree to the match?" He poses the question and she does not even wait a second to respond.

"Yes Your Grace I will marry Lord Domeric." She replies and seeing the hand wave Myria runs out of the solar much less confident than she entered.

"What a way to break her Khal Torrhen, I think I am wet now." Asheffi said throwing a wet towel on the piss trail leading to the door and dragging it along with her feet not wanting the smell to stay in the room.

"Thank you my dear, skill wise Ser Arthur is my greatest Wolf Guard but advisor wise I am glad you are by my side. When the time comes for Ser Arthur to step aside and put his blades away where due to death, injury, or age you will be the next in line for his spot." Torrhen informs her placing his sword in his scabbard.

"I thought the only way out is through death Khal Torrhen?" She inquires confused as she sees him grabbing the papers for the trials.

"I will not have ancient or crippled men and women serving as bodyguards. Those who make it that far will be given a place of honor and will still hold their title but they will train the next generation, also they will become high ranking members commanding the guards of Harrenhal keeping the royal family safe. Ser Arthur approved it and agreed, now we have a trial to conduct." With that both member strode out with Artos trotting behind them.

(Perspective Change)

The olive skin wolf sat in the gardens awaiting the trials to begin just seeing his father off. In the distance he saw the beat to his heart Talla throwing a little 5 year old in the air and catching her. Ellaria Martell giggled like a mad fool and proceeded to chase the teenager around around a large bush.

The thoughts were shaken when an athletic older man bearing the archer of House Tarly sat beside him. Arthur looked across the table to his soon to be good father and could not keep the smile off his face with their day before the gods quickly approaching.

"It is good to see my daughter that happy young man, I know you will do all in your power to ensure that smile stays on her face." Randyll says pouring them both some ale from the pitcher left on the table.

"Aye Lord Tarly…" Arthur started but was interrupted by the archer lord.

"It is Randyll young man or you can call me father if you prefer. I will not have these formalities amongst family in casual settings." The grizzled veteran said.

"Aye Randyll, I will ensure that smile never leaves her face and I will ensure she is the best damn Wardness of the North the entire North had ever seen. We will even name our first male child Randyll." Arthur said simply getting a nod from the Lord of Hornhill.

Randyll pulled out a map of Dorne to over over look their strategy for the Dornish invasion as some of the soldiers called it.

"Ready to handle House Toland in Ghost Hill young man?" Randyll asked as Torrhen's son Damien had joined in playing with his half sister. The ten year old Obella Sand, the second daughter Ellaria and Oberyn joins in as well.

"Aye Randyll, Dawn and I will do our part to bring the traitors to justice. Anyone that treats with the Lannisters is no ally of mine." Arthur says looking over the trail that was drawn on showing their path from the shore to the the keep of House Toland in Ghost Hill.

They look over and can only laugh seeing a 7 year old Dorea Sand, the second youngest of Ellaria smacking down oranges from a blood orange tree with her steel morningstar. Her younger sister and the youngest daughter of Oberyn, Loreza Sand is running under the tree trying to catch them in the air with no luck.

Arthur turned to talk about strategy some more until they heard loud footsteps running from the western path of the garden. Stopping before the table are two sweating and exhausted little girls.

The 9 year old Domina with her now ripped grey dress and the 11 year old Elia Sand with her similarly ripped red dress look at each other in anger.

"You had to play games by the fish stand? Now your father is going to be mad at us." Elia said as the smell of fish floated off both girl kissing the noses of the people around them.

"Well I am not the one who had to be a butthead and push me into the fish stand to begin with. And daddy will not be mad at me but yours will be mad at you." Domina yelled back and both girls realized they had an audience and looked meekly around.

Before any adults could respond and question a man in a fisherman's outfit with a fish branded on his cheek came running towards them.

"There you are you little brats, wait till I get my hands on you." He says in a thick Tyroshi accent and the smell of fish coming off of his clothes. He stops when he sees the company that is around him and realizes how high of birth children probably are. He goes to back away till the smooth voice of Prince Oberyn breaks through the silence coming from the side path of the garden.

"Gentle fisherman tell me what did my daughter and Domina do this time?" He questions and the fishermen tells the story of them fighting violently with wooden weapons near his stand. Elia with her wooden practice spear pushed Domina into the stand spilling all the fresh fish into the street causing chaos with the poor running there in groups to grab the fish.

Both girls look away guilty at the part where instead of staying put they ran off.

"Domina your father would be so disappointed in you. Until we leave you will work every day from sun up to sundown with the fisherman to help him prep and sell the fish. I imagine all the trials will last three days so it will not be too many days." Arthur said standing up with the authority given to him by Torrhen.

"But Arty you are not daddy or mommy." Domina challenged weakly almost hiding behind her nemesis Elia. Oberyn takes over to support the decision of the future Warden of the North.

"Domina trust me when I say this you are getting off light for causing a mockery of your father's name. And Elia you will be joining her, your mother would be so disappointed in you if she was here. I would punish you myself but it seems that the leather strap is not working." Oberyn commands and turns towards the fisherman.

"Teach them how to clean and sell the fish and we will provide you with extra hands as well to make up for the lost time helping them. Go to the treasurer and tell them Prince Oberyn said to give you 1,000 golden dragons. Now my fellow judges we must get to the courthouse." Oberyn tells the other judges.

Arthur walked up to Talla who was holding Ellaria now after she slapped her older sissies hand. After a sweet smile and a kiss all three men were off with the rest soon following behind them to take their spots in the viewing seats.

(Perspective Change)

The cage was small, the bread was stale, and the water was nasty but Dutch Tour'e still had life at the moment. Thinking about his possible defenses Dutch had to zone out his nephew Maxwell not shutting up about how unfair their living quarters were. Across the way in a cell to her own sat Jasmine with the stale nasty water was using it to give herself a bath with a towel that had been given to her by Myria.

Myria had held up her part of the deal allowing the blond haired Tour'e a private room the whole time with extra bread rations and even a fresh towel. Myria had come in the day prior with a smile on her face and a fresh towel in her hand and gave it to Jasmine. He suspected she had located a buyer.

With Jasmine finishing cleaning her face off that almost had her black eyes healed they heard loud footsteps marching into the open center of the first floor. What looked to be 600 soldiers in heavy steel armor bearing the Stark direwolf all had large helms that were all identically shaped as wolves marking these soldiers as the fearsome Ice Warriors.

They all split their ranks to allow an older gentleman with a short beard and long face and beside him was a woman now dressed up in grand armor and looked much prettier since the last time they saw her; Lynda Stark.

"Jorah Snow prepare the prisoners for transport." The older man bearing the direwolf said.

"Aye Lord Eddard." The captain replied and all 600 men scattered with chains and shackles to secure them.

"I hope my children do not perish for my mistakes." Justin Dwig said not regretting it at all surrendering his ship right away. His face now long with beard and sadness in his eyes on how they went from prestigious pirates to prisoners in Tyrosh. Both men looked down at the soldiers moving with great discipline that their army never had.

"If this Wolf Lord is half as honorable as they say then they will be fine. You and your brother must know though your days are numbered though. All of us have committed atrocious crimes and all have earned his northern justice." Dutch said and Justin could not help but agree as from two levels lower they saw Jonathan Dwig fighting against the chains and trying to reach for the Ice Warriors blade like a fool.

The large Ice Warrior almost had his blade taken away from the quick and deadly Jonathan until Lynda Stark snuck to his left side and grabbing his weakened legs threw him over the railings, he fell two the stories landing on his neck. Justin could only watch as his now paralyzed twin brother simply twitched on the ground not able to move.

Eddard Stark standing near him showed the man mercy and lunged his sword into the heart of the twitching man.

"Jonathan you damn fool, you could not die with honor at the block but had to go out like a fucking idiot." Justin muttered to himself as he saw the corpse of his brother dragged away.

"Anyone else want to fight? Please do and save my brother the trouble of judging you." Lynda Stark boomed and all of the people that were not cooperating all became obedient at seeing the blood trail of the former great pirate who once ruled the Narrow Sea.

Justin saw his eldest child and heir Jaxon being escorted past him. Jaxon had his shackles rung through a long chain that connected 70 other people together, at his ankles was a shackle and chains to not allow them to go faster then a speed walk.

"Stay strong Jaxon." Justin told his only child that was placed in the cells. The other children were placed amongst the other children in the manor formerly belonging to House Nestah, it was now owned along with House Nestah lands by the newly inducted Lady Alosha Vollos the former pot cleaner.

As his son passed an intimidating guard with the wolf helm down stood in front of their cells with shackles in hand. The cells to their right were already being placed on the long chain. As the Ice Warrior entered they were greeted by the sight of Lady Lynda bearing a smirk.

"Justin I would say it is a pleasure but I would be lying. I will not speak bad against you at the trial Justin since it was your brother who did the raping, pillaging, and murder. And Dutch I have already recommended that you be looked at favorably since it was you that was against my rape and even helped patch me up." Lynda said as both men were being attached to the chain now.

"I cannot guarantee my word will mean much when it comes to you keeping your head but I have also put in a good word for Jasmine. She was the one who laughed at my rape but I owe you a debt, now we are even." She told him and the former proud warrior sent her an appreciative nod. He had a feeling she was keeping a secret but never aired his thoughts and boy he was right.

It was a half an hour later after being marched through the streets with the heat from the sun and the glares of the people already judging them that they finally reached the courthouse.

Entering the large dining hall converted to a courtroom they saw in the center on a throne sat a large man in black armor with a large black beard with a long scar marking his face. Next to him sat a wolf that was easily the size of a small horse that had eyes that could awake the dead. The red eyes of the wolf watched them all pass to their positions and many of the men pissed themselves at the sight.

In a seat sitting slightly lower than him was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen. She had silver-blonde hair and purple eyes that just dug into your soul. She had a lovely dress on that was bright red that bore the Targaryen dragon and the Stark direwolf.

They had seen only about 500 of the 1,500 prisoners being marched to the courthouse. The other deckhands and warriors numbering around 9,000 had been sent to the Wall right from Ghaston Grey. The ship that stood out to him when leaving Ghaston Grey headed north was a beautiful massive ship that had the name _Silly Josie._

One of the prisoners tried to make fun of the name but after a quick brutal beating by a guard bearing the direwolf no one joked about the ship's name again.

"Judges present yourself." Torrhen Stark ordered and all attention turned towards a long table to the right of him.

The man with the short beard who gave Jonathan Dwig mercy stood up.

"Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell." He said then sat down.

Next to him looked like an exact replica with the skin of a dornishmen. Sitting at his side was a beautiful large wolf.

"Lord Arthur Stark of Winterfell." He said standing and sitting down.

Next was a man in red boiled leather and long black hair. Focus for once was etched over the dornishman's face.

"Prince Oberyn Martell of Sunspear." He said and sat down.

After the Red Viper sat down a bald man with a stern look on his face bearing the archer on his tunic got to his feet.

"Lord Randyll Tarly, Lord of Hornhill in the Reach." He reported and sat down.

Following the future lord of the Reach was the same woman to help out Jasmine with private quarters, water, and a fresh towel.

"Lady Myria Jordayne of Tor." She reported and sat down not looking anywhere near her king or the dothraki Wolf Guard member who had a smile on her face after ruining Obara's romance; Asheffi still viewed her acts as a betrayal of the cloak. In front of Myria was a bottle of the brandy to cement her humility in although only three people understood the reference.

The next man was a usually jovial large man with a massive beard and even more massive body. Anger and sadness etched his face as he stood up.

"Lord Jon Umber of the Last Hearth." With that the large warrior sat down.

The next to stand up was a woman with a good body but a average rough face bearing the kraken. With a smirk she proudly announced her name.

"Lady Yara Greyjoy of Pyke in the Iron Isles." She said and sat down.

The next to stand was the king's personal captain.

"Lord Anders Celtigar of Claw Isle and captain of _The Pandora._ " He reported and Yara looked and him.

"Well then I am Lady Yara Greyjoy of Pyke in the Iron Isles and captain of the _Sea Bitch."_

She said proudly and Torrhen could only roll his eyes at the antics of his no longer landlocked squid.

The following person could only look at his fellow captains with a raised eyebrow. As he stood up all the local lords recognized the man that was the new commanding lord of Tyrosh and already looked at more favorably than the last archon of Tyrosh.

"Lord Marcus Sol of Tyrosh and captain of _Rodwell's Revenge._ " He reported and sat down.

"I am Lord Torrhen Stark, Warden of the North, co-ruler of Tyrosh and the Stepstone Islands." Torrhen announced himself as a judge from his throne.

"I am Lady Rhaenys Stark, Wardness of the North, co-ruler of Tyrosh and the Stepstone Islands, and the Northern Dragon." Rhaenys said reminding everybody of her Targaryen heritage.

Ramsey Sand the bastard to Lord Yronwood who along with his half sister and Mistress of Coins Ynys Yronwood spat on their father's allegiance with Quentyn stepped forward.

All the prisoners were now chained to the floor individually to the floor with only 500 prisoners being judged a day.

"When your name is called stand up and you will be unchained and placed in the center of the floor being rechained while you are judged. First name is Seryna Hestar." Ramsay said and she obediently stood up humiliated by being judged in front of those slaves they ordered around so easily.

An Ice Warrior walked towards her and unchained her and as she followed the warrior knowing that is her goal in life, even when being the wife of the current archon. All she wanted to do was fight and serve.

Walking up to a U ring that was placed in the center of the court for all to see her and was chained to it. The once proud Spear of Tyrosh now stood half starved, half dressed, and unbathed before a man she knew was going to conquer the known world.

She dropped to her knees and lowered her head.

"I Seryna Hestar proclaim myself guilty on all accounts and plead for you Lord Torrhen Stark to allow me to join the Ice Warriors to serve you as a faithful servant of the North. I just ask that Serola my little girl never face judgement for my errors in life and is raised amongst a lord of your choosing for whatever role you deem worthy." She said in submission. Her son had already been sent to the wall and her daughter looked on from the crowd with tears in her eyes.

Torrhen and Rhaenys sat in their thrones whispering back and forth from one another before Torrhen nodded and Rhaenys could only smile that she was now looked at as a ruler by her own husband. She knew that training was needed to be a great queen but with his support she could do anything.

"Serola Hestar please step forward." Torrhen commanded and she obeyed walking to the front of benches as far as the chains allowed her to go. She stopped when the chains went from losely dragging on the floor to being tight.

"Seryna Hestar I accept you as a Ice Warrior under the leader of your captain Daario Naharis. Serola Hestar once we retake Sunspear you will be cup bearer to my wife Arianne Martell the Princess of Dorne." Torrhen announced and this shook all the dornish because this meant for sure Doran was out as Prince once Sunspear was reclaimed for the wolf.

The next few people were sent to the wall and the next major name was announced.

"Lady Trianna Nestah please stand up." Ramsay announced and 3 minutes later she was standing before the court.

"Lady Trianna Nestah you are charged with the slaughter of a whole family of defenseless people and the cruel treatment of those under you, I will defer to the judges." Torrhen stated and sat back.

After the evidence of 30 years of cruelty was presented and Trianna trying to say her side the judges came to a verdict 30 minutes later.

Ned Stark stood up.

"We find Lady Trianna Nestah guilty on all charges, she will be hung by the neck until dead." Eddard Stark said and sat down. Trianna could only turn pale and fall to her knees begging for her life. The Ice Warriors ended up dragging her out as she screamed for mercy. Torrhen wanted to give them all justice himself but was talked out of it by the amount of people that would be receiving said justice.

The next person to be judged was Lady Serenity Nymar who would be sent to with her children to Port Lyanna to serve the newly named Lady Madison Searidge of Port Lyanna. The once disgraced bastard daughter of Walder Frey now controlled the most important port in all the North with a name of her own.

Lady Serenity had been deemed innocent of major crimes and would help Madison with the books like she helped her husband.

"Jasmine Tour'e please stand up." Ramsay ordered and within ten minutes the frail and clearly starving Jasmine stood before them with her once proud thick hair thinning out due to the lack of food.

"Jasmine Tour'e my sister seems to think you will remain loyal to House Stark. Personally I do not believe it." Torrhen said grabbing Rhaenys hand and playing with a ring he gave her made of solid valyrian and gems ingrained in it.

"I swear on my life I will serve House Stark with my last breath if you allow my nieces and nephew to not suffer for the crimes of their families." The starving and dirty blond said dropping down to her knees. Torrhen only looked at her for what seemed like 20 minutes to her but in reality was less than thirty seconds.

"I will give you a chance. Your sister paid with her life and we have no glaring evidence you were involved in anything besides planning. I do not have a location but one will pop up, once I do find one I will install your household as lords and ladies of the keep. Will House Tour'e fight against it's saviors or will they submit to their will?" He asked looking down at her from his throne

She could only look up at the Savage Wolf in surprise that she would get to keep her head.

"Yes My Lord, House Tour'e will forever be submissive to the will of House Stark." Jasmine said in halted breathes. The first smile crosses her face since she was captured trying to escape the Final Step.

"Good now you will stay in Harrenhal with your family until we have a location. You will be the lady until Bridgette Tour'e is ready to lead the house. Now leave my sight." He orders and an Ice Warrior unchains her and she runs to the side exit where she is met with her smiling nieces and nephew.

"Randyll "Dutch" Toure, please stand up." Ramsay says his full name. Dutch obeys immediately glad Lynda helped them out after all his family did to her.

Once standing in front of Lord Stark the pressure of the world feels as it is on his shoulders.

"Dutch I know you are a fierce honorable warrior from my sister's account. Is this true?" Torrhen asked. Dutch looks up at the man judging him.

"Aye I am My Lord, I fought in the pits to pay for my brothers silly endeavours at piracy. Never agreed with the life he chose but he was my older brother." Dutch said not sure where this was going as a few of the judges looked forward to the clashing of steel.

"I will give you a trial by combat. You win then you go with the rest of the Tour'e clan, you lose then it's the wall for you. This is a battle till first blood not death, you both are strong warriors that would be a waste to have one of you killed." The Savage Wolf told him as the chains were taken off of him.

All eyes turned to the bottom of the steps where Ser Arthur stood, instead of the Wolf Commander stepping forward it the newest Wolf Guard member stepping forward; Ser Humfrey Hightower.

As Dutch let out a sigh knowing he would not have to clash swords with the Morning Star he was given a sword.

The young Ser Humfrey looked towards his opponent with calculating eyes as both men circled the room. Dutch with his freshly acquired steel in hand lunged forward striking hard and fast. The fighter from Oldstown deflected the strikes fairly easily, when attempting to counter attack the age pit warrior struck Humfrey in the nose using his free arm.

Staggering back Humfrey with a new motivation and blood running out of his nose attacked with impressive speed, the speed would have easily swallowed up an average warrior. The problem for Ser Humfrey was you do not become undefeated in the pits by being an average fighter.

After sitting back and playing defense for the past couple minutes Dutch saw his opening against the man in the silver and grey cloak. As Humfrey brought his large sword into a heavy overhand attack Dutch switch his grip on the sword to his weak left hand. As he held the sword above him pushing the sword away from him Dutch brought a hard fist into the man's exposed armpit causing Humfrey's right arm to buckle on itself.

Dutch stepped to the side taking his defensive position away, the sudden move caused Humfrey to stumble forward. As Dutch attacked the off balance man Humfrey had tried to bring his sword up in defense but the buckled arm would not hold the weight of the sword.

With a hard kick to the metal plating of Ser Humfrey he was sprawled on the ground looking up at the victor. Dutch raised the sword high in the air and dropped it fast and was a foot away from the kill shot till his blade was met by the Dawn that belonged to the Morning Star Ser Arthur Dayne.

Looking around and looking towards the throne Dutch now noticed something he did not hear or notice before. Standing with all her lady like presence was the angry Lady Rhaenys Stark looking down at him.

"I said Dutch Tour'e if you kill my Wolf Guard I will personally see that you not make it wall or your new home. You will be at the chopping block." She said in anger with fire dancing around her purple eyes. Dutch had already lowered his sword and handed it off to an Ice Warrior.

"Lady Stark I apologize for my actions. It is no excuse but in the pits you fight till death and I just lost my bearings of where we were." He apologized and looked into the dark grey eyes of the man who had took his niece away instead of killing her, the more he looked into the face of the Wolf Lord the less he gave.

"Ser Arthur saved your life Lord Dutch, now leave my courthouse and meet your family before I change my mind on your innocence." Lord Stark said with a stoic expression. Ice Warrior Captain Jorah Snow was helping Humfrey to his feet as the newly free Dutch reached the exit to the right of the room.

Dutch sent one last good luck nod to his nephew Maxwell who was already being unchained and then was escorted away to get a bath and some food.

Maxwell approached the stand with a confident, almost arrogant look on his pale thin face that had narrowed even more after his imprisonment.

"Well Lord Stark let me help you speed up these proceedings, give me some weak fucker for my trial by combat so we can get the formality done." Maxwell jested waving his hand towards the now very angry Ser Humfrey glaring at him.

At this Torrhen can only laugh catching the attention of the judges who after a long busy day were ready to lay their heads down for the night. Through the large window they could see the sun was starting to drop closer to the horizon.

"You know I should have you face Artos for being the one to say my mother, brother, and all my children except one were expendable." Torrhen said to the now pale Maxwell who forgot Lynda Stark was in the room during that meeting.

With all eyes to the man on the throne almost no one saw the dotharki warrior with blue paint on her face move to the center of the floor. A vicious smile crossed her face as she stared at the now terrified Maxwell.

The exploits of Asheffi had been spread through word of mouth throughout the whole kingdom and she had got even better since personally training with the Morning Star Ser Arthur.

"None of my Wolf Guard are "weak fucks" as you call it. Now your challenger is Asheffi and instead of first blood we will go to first cut." Torrhen stated and at the clarification Maxwell knew he was in for a beating as an example to all within the court.

The now free Maxwell tried to hand back the sword to the Ice Warrior in hopes to surrender but once the hilt hit his hands the dothraki warrior descended upon in as if the Savage Wolf's rage fed her rage.

The clashing of steel rang throughout the courtroom and Asheffi with her arakh kept swatting away his weak defenses ignoring openings to finish the fight. On one pass as they neared the long judge's table Asheffi did a spinning kick connecting her heavy boots into the frail ribs of the man causing three to break. The body of Maxwell fell onto the table in front of Eddard.

Asheffi with a predatory grin did a half circle spinning her dotharki blade waiting for the man. Oberyn simply looked at her blade and saw the thin layer of liquid that coated the tip and could only smile knowing his son in law Rodwell Stark would find justice finally.

Maxwell looked up at the man that he saw give Jonathan Dwig mercy of a quick death in desperation. Eddard looking into his eyes could only see the man who was to blame for the death of his sister in-law and nephew that he swore to the old gods to protect after the death of his brother Brandon.

"Mercy Lord Eddard." The once proud Maxwell said in pathetic pleading. Eddard with a face that was as neutral as a grey wall simply grabbed the man's face and pushed him off the table causing him to roll towards Asheffi.

Upon standing he just raised his blade up quick enough to keep him breathing. Looking up at her blade being blocked confusion crossed his face seeing something almost glossy over the arakh. His confusion distracted him enough to see her leg get raised up and landed her heavy boot on his kneecap.

As the screaming Maxwell was falling Asheffi with extreme grace landed a cut on each arm. With broken kneecap, two deep cuts, and broken ribs Maxwell now rolled on the ground screaming in pain. Asheffi with pride in her step walked before the steps of the large makeshift throne and went to one knee with her head down in submission to her khal and khalessi.

The spies for Quentyn and the Lannisters all had to grimace at the public display that they knew was for their benefit. Torrhen giving his wife a kiss walked down the steps with Artos faithfully staying beside Rhaenys. As he passed Asheffi she rose and followed just behind him and passed off her blade to a steward to have it cleaned off.

Walking up to Justin and Jaxon Dwig he stopped before them.

"You will have the same deal as Jasmine Tour'e. Do not make me regret allowing you to live Justin. Among pirates it was said you were the most honorable, no idea what that means for your profession but I am a politician so what room do I have to talk." Torrhen jest still with a savage smile over his face looking at the broken Maxwell now being dragged out. Moans of agony wanting the guards to finish him off could be heard from the Tour'e cousin.

"We will not let you down Lord Stark." The new Lord Dwig slightly stuttered out, with those words Torrhen headed out the side door to a stunned audience.

Meanwhile in the courtroom all looked towards Rhaenys who still sat in her throne with a neutral look upon her pretty face petting Artos.

"We still have 100 more people to judge. My husband may be Lord Stark, that makes me Lady Stark and my words are his. Ramsay please continue." Rhaenys reports turned on by her husband's method of revenge. It takes everything inside of her not to run after Torrhen and get another wolf child inside of her.

(Perspective Change)

The sun was said goodnight long ago when the first of three days of trials concluded and the new House Dwig and House Tour'e were waiting in the solar for Lord Stark they had assumed. For the first time since their capture they had a real meal and were able to take a proper bath instead of the quick ones only done to keep disease away in Ghaston Grey.

Freshly shaven and finally wearing an unripped tunic Dutch Tour'e sat in the far right seat with his niece next to him. Jasmine sad at the humiliation her cousin had to endure knew it was unavoidable. The maester had even reported that his wounds were not healing properly leaving him in excruciating pain causing his screaming to be heard throughout the whole building. They had suspected a poison blade but to suggest that was suicide.

As she looked over and saw Jaxon talking with his youngest sister Mara as the door opened, instead of seeing a the large mass that was Torrhen the small frame of Rhaenys Stark who comes in with a little 5 year old attached to her hand.

As soon as little 6 year old Yennifer sees her best friend they dart at each other and start talking about the events of Yennifer's uncle and more importantly the man with the funny blue hair in court.

"I thank you for coming this late, I imagine you want to get some sleep on a real bed. My husband is currently sleeping taking up both sides of the bed right now." Rhaenys said sitting in the large chair that belonged to Lord Sol now. Behind her entered Ser Humfrey Hightower wearing his cloak proudly. Behind him came Lady Lynda Stark who took the seat next to Bridgette. The teen tenses as the former servent/maid/cup bearer/whore for her family sits next her.

"Dutch that was an excellent match between you and Ser Humfrey. My good sister was not exaggerating when she said of your greatness. Now let us get down to business." Rhae said trying to focus on a few maps. The two little girls come up to the desk holding each other hands.

"Momma Rhae, Asheffi said she is going to teach me how to paint my face like a warrior." Ellaria said excited to look like a warrior and make her father proud.

"Fine go bug her now and if it's okay with Jasmine take Yennifer with you." Rhaenys says realizing their meeting would be better off without children around. Jasmine nods and both children run off to find the dothraki warrior.

"Now that the children are gone we need to talk about something very serious. We have two spots already in mind for House Dwig and Tour'e, the problem comes they are occupied at the moment." Rhaenys says and Bridgette is the first to catch on.

"But they will not occupied forever I take it?" She ask and in replying Rhaenys pulls out a map of the Riverlands and points to Maidenpool.

"Maidenpool is controlled by House Mooten but they recently have had talks about marrying into House Westerling locking them in an alliance with House Lannister. You all are not stupid and know that my husband is no mere lord and I am no mere lady." Rhaenys tells them and places the dolphin of house Dwig on Maidenpool.

"Once King Torrhen takes Maidenpool you intend to give it to us?" Justin says confused.

"Aye we do. Do you know why my husband saved both of your families when he could have easily made them extinct?"

Jaxon puts out his voice while tying his hair back.

"Because Maidenpool is at the Bay of Crabs and he needs someone who is deadly with a navy and is loyal to the wolves to control the mouth of the bay." He concludes getting a nod Jimmy Tour'e decides to speak now.

"Well what is stopping us from say listen to other offers?" He questions and Jasmine slaps him upside the head for his stupiditiy.

"That is why your sister is the heir and not you. Like we said before we have no problem making your house go extinct. We will be keeping Yennifer under guard in Dorne anyways." Rhaenys says with a laugh.

"Little Yennifer is not going with us?" Jasmine says with tears in her eyes, she tries to cover it up but fails.

"Do you think we trust either of your families as far as we can throw you? She will be a handmaiden to Ellaria and they will grow up together in Sunspear. And Justin your youngest Mara will grow up in Winterfell. Once they are older and after a few years of service we see if you are loyal, then the plan will change but until then, it's not nonnegotiable." Rhae tells them and Justin squeezing his daughter's hand does not fight it knowing it was coming. The 12 year old Mara can only hang her head in acceptance.

"So our house is getting what location exactly Your Grace?" Jimmy says with a roll of his eyes at her title.

She simply pointed to the Crag in the Westerlands. That night they talked late into the candle before they went their separate ways.

Rhae walked into her room where there was still a mess of blue paint in the corner but the room was vacant minus the sleeping Artos and Torrhen. As she undressed and laid in bed the adjustment of weight woke up Torrhen who was lost in her body upon waking up.

That night the moans echoed down the halls and both slept soundly especially Rhaenys knowing that child number two would be there in 9 moons.

(Scene Change)

A thin fresh white coat of snow laid across the ground as a large snowbear emerged from the bushes into an open field. In the center of the open field laid a dying buck that had a massive rack on it's head and three arrows into it's side. The 9 foot bear that still wore the blood of it's last human victim across its white fur smelled the open air for possible competition. Finding none the bear moved forward towards it's afternoon dinner.

The buck could only look up at the bear in terror as it passed the large moon emerging in the sky. As the teeth of the large predator were about to enclose it's large jaw on the meal two thrungs echoed throughout the small opening and two arrows emerged from the large bush 100 yards away from the bear. One arrow landed in the heart area but the layer of fat absorbed the arrow. The second arrow landed into the shoulder of the now angry bear.

The bear stood to it's full height and let out a blood curdling roar that shook the whole forest and could be heard in the keep to the south. Before the bear could investigate it's attacker a large black direwolf in grey fur bounded from the bush and took a large bite into the knee of the bear. As the bear attempted to swat the wolf away three more arrows entered it's large body, two from the front and one from the back.

With the direwolf being thrown 5 feet away with a loud yelp the bear went to attack the two females who just emerged from the bushes. With her hair braided up with and a shadowcat pelt over her shoulders Sarra Stark released a close arrow that punctured the fat landing just above the heart.

As Sarra rolled away to the right the woman on her left Jorelle Mormont wearing a small bear pelt for warmth released an arrow that crashed into the throat of the bear. The bear attempted to swipe Jorelle but the two deep slices of a sword into the side by Sarra forced the bear to flee for it's life.

As the bear that had it's own red blood covering it's white fur ran to the edge of the woods it's progress was halted by the emergence of another direwolf now latching onto the throat. As the bear struggled to get Nymeria off of it's throat Princess joined the battle jumping onto the back of the bear now on all fours and biting down on the other side of the neck.

Within seconds the blood was everywhere and with a final arrow to the head from Sylvia who just emerged from the forest the slayer of a whole community was now dead.

"What a shot Syl!" Sarra said running up to her little cousin giving her a hug.

"And Jory you do know you owe me now." Sarra stated looking at the she bear submissive to both sisters sending her a wink. Before she could respond from the woods emerged Dormund Giantsbane with concerned etched on his face. Behind him was a worried Vayon Poole that had Jeyne with him since she was the only one who knew their location.

As the two came to the opening with ten riders they saw the bear and could only look in astonishment that the royal family had brought down the bear that had a 1,000 golden dragon bounty on it.

"Vayon how nice of you to join us. Please have your men skin the bear and the deer sending the meat to the orphanage. I want the fat sent to inns for cooking and the bear skin to be prepared for my brothers return. When he goes off to Harrenhal he will have a proper gift." Sarra ordered with authority bending over the dying deer and hushing it before sliding her blade across the throat.

The men following the Wardness of the North's orders had lust in their eyes at the soon to be 18 year old who had slayed a massive bear.

"And Dormund please do not be a cunt and tell my Aunt Ashara again. All I need is her to once again try to assert her authority over me. Syl I love your mother but by the gods she is bossy." Sarra said wiping the blood off the blade on her tunic. Sylvia can only laugh retrieving her arrows not able to disagree with the statement.

"Speaking of Lady Ashara she is now entertaining Lord Howland Reed with his two children and Lord Brandon Fenn of the swamps. They have some news you must here immediately." Lord Poole said and they were off to Winterfell while the guards cleaned up the bear and distributed the fat and meat in the name of House Stark.

Along the way back Dormund once again annoyed Sarra by his overprotectiveness. He started off as the man who secretly defied her brother and gave her some excitement but now that he assumed the betrothal was secure Dormund turned the coin to the other side. Now he was the boy that in fear of her brother would not hold her hand and scared away all the other men for her to flirt with.

Entering the bailey after giving permission for another child to be named after her she saw a smiling Lord Howland Reed standing there with his two children and a crate behind him. Next to the lion-lizard lord was a fat swamp lord that had the frog as his sigil; Lord Brandon Fenn.

To their right stood an angry Lady Ashara that was glaring daggers at her daughter. As soon as they got off their horses Ashara stomped away and Sylvia with her head down followed her mother to the keep. She may have finally bled but she still was still under the thumb of her mother.

"I feel sorry for that poor girl." Sarra said watching Sylvia walk away with Nymeria having her head down in a similar fashion.

"She will be fine, Ashara is just trying to get her under control knowing the importance of safety in numbers since they are headed to Dorne tomorrow to greet Ned back from the war." Howland Reed said as Meera Reed walked towards her.

"Princess Sarra, it is an honor to meet you. I am Meera Reed and this is my brother Jojen Reed. While my father goes south with Lady Ashara we are to stay here with you." Meera said with a slight bow. Sarra can only raise her eyebrow to Howland Reed.

"I along with Lord Brandon who has a desire to see his son will be there to greet your brother and uncle in Sunspear. It has been 14 years since I have last seen my old friend and plan to rectify that mistake." Howland Reed says. The conversation goes on for another ten minutes until they hear thousands of loud footsteps marching towards the gates of Winterfell.

The well fortified castle tenses until the howl of Lola fills the airs. Princess lets out a loud howl of her own to greet her returning sister. The large gates opens and not surprised by a lot Sarra can only look in astonishment when a smiling Lyarra rides through the gate and close behind is a creature from their stories; a giant.

A/N:

 **Lionel Celtigar**

Heir to House Celtigar and new captain of the Pandora

 **Archon Royo**

Current Archon of Pentos

 **Lord Trebor Jordayne (Canon)**

Lord of the Tor and father of Myria Jordayne

 **Lewyn Jordayn**

Brother of Trebor

 **Jaxon Dwig**

Justin Dwig's eldest child

 **Mara Dwig**

Justins youngest child

 **Lord Brandon Fenn**

Lord in the swamps with Howland Reed

Father of Jorah Fenn

I know it only covered the trial really but I needed a chapter to lay the groundwork for the remaining ones.

Make no grimes about it Asheffi is a bitch but a bitch that is like Bellatrix Lestrange loyal to Torrhen. Between her and Lara he should be good on the crazy. And I am building her up to be the next great warrior of Westeros and yes she did use a poison blade on Maxwell.

Also some people are talking about how overpowered Torrhen was but in the coming chapters swordplay wise you will see him start to balance out. The more he digs into politics the less time he has to practice and that will be addressed in the coming chapters. Make no mistake he is a great warrior but Jaime, Ser Arthur, Oberyn, Asheffi, and a few others will pass him up. Well he never passed Jaime or Ser Arthur.

House Tour'e and Dwig will play a big part of the War for Westeros, they were great naval houses and Torrhen needs that so yea. All the daughters of Oberyn are from cannon and I even took the seen of his second youngest using a morningstar to get oranges from a tree from the books.

And thank you for reading it this far, Winterfell segment was to show you that I did not forget about Winterfell, plus three strong female warriors killing a huge bear with the help of two direwolves. Really fun to write.

Well as usual if you have anything you would love to see more/less of or liked/didn't like, or anything else please review or message. Thank you for reading

Ric


	19. Chapter 18

So today will feature a double helping of Lannisters but necessarily the Lannisters of King's Landing. The featured Lannisters are canon but one bastard you will meet is OC. Also back to Dorne! Also in my twitter account (bigblue2289) I have added the maps that I am using as reference if you want to peruse them at your convenience. Well enjoy.

Chapter 18

The breeze was cool on the Sunset Sea as the view of the Shield Islands just disappeared to the south. Tygett Lannister with his long blond hair sat on the railings as the captain and youngest son of his good brother Lord Damon Marbrand Lord of Ashemark guides them around the coastline towards their destination; Crackenhall.

"Ser Tygett, I know this is late but it's the first time seeing you since it happened. I am sorry for the loss of your son Tyrek to that bitch Brienne." Tytos Marbrand says seeing something bright red coming up.

The second child of Tytos Lannister and younger brother of Lord Tywin can only laugh grimly.

"It is fine Tytos me and my son Daniel will get vengeance on the whore. They never found my son's body since he had his armor on when he was flung into the Blackwater Bay so they will never find hers." Tygett said as his eyes laid on the sword at his hip in anger. It had been the only thing of his sons to wash up.

"Ser Tygett I see what looks to be a ship on fire about ten minutes up." Tytos reports and Tygett looking through a looking glass sees the same. They were already delayed having spent too long in the Arbor but this could have been one of their allies ships.

"Carefully pull in near it and we will have archers ready to kill enemies or a rescue boat ready to help allies." Tygett orders as the swordsman who taught Ser Jaime Lannister everything he knew hands Tytos the looking glass back.

"You do not think the wolf is attacking us already?" The young captain of 21 asked readjusting his belt that held the cutlass acquired from a pirate that had dreams of attacking the Westerlands.

"The wolf is that bold but he has to worry about Dornes uprising, plus his navy is diminished after the battles for the Stepstones. Not to mention his soldiers probably just want to go home and fuck their wives. No young Tytos the time is not right for war for either side, us included."

"That is true good ser. Can you believe how easy it was to get Quentyn to betray the wolf? Do you think Quentyn has a chance to hold Sunspear against House Stark?" Tytos asked as they pulled in next to the burning ship to see it was merely a fishing vessel. They hear a splash as the rowboat is lowered into the black sea reflecting the full moon to investigate if anyone survived it.

At the question the Lannister that has large lions on each shoulder can only laugh.

"Please Sunspear will fall to the wolf before the moon is out. Quentyn only has one third of the houses of Dorne while another third supports the reign of Arianne. The final third just wants to see who wins. As soon as boots hits the sand Quentyn has lost Sunspear. The best best we can hope for is for some of their key warriors to get killed." He informs him seeing what looks to be a rowboat flipped upside down moving along the current towards the boat.

Tygett walking to the back side of the boat lights the lantern surrounded by glass to project the light forward and points it at the boat. He sees that the name on the boat matches the burning ship and with the sharks coming this way for mating soon the poor fishermen must have gotten eaten.

As Tygett walks away he does not see the air bubbles that surface and moving towards the rope on the side of the boat.

"Maybe the Savage Wolf himself will get killed." Tytos says shrugging as the sails are risen again and the paddles hit the water.

"You could take him right?" The young captain ask. At this question as Tygett looks below and sees all the deckhands running around and sees his bastard son Daniel Hill sitting with his feet kicked up on the railing. Realizing he zoned out he turns towards the young captain again.

"I wish I could say I was confident about the war let alone facing off against the Savage Wolf. He earned his name the Savage Wolf from his political moves nephew but never underestimate a warrior on the field." Tygett says and reflects on the skills of the young wolf.

"I could probably beat him and so could a few other swords in Westeros. The problem is he surrounded himself around those swords as his guard. Ser Arthur is the greatest knight in all the seven kingdoms and with him taking that dothraki warrior under his wing she may replace him. Then he has the Blackfish as his guard along with the cunt that killed my son." Tygett says in anger, Tytos wants to comment but stays quiet after looking at still grieving father's face.

"Make no mistake I want to see her dead. That said if she had the skills to defeat my son then she is a great warrior. Let us not forget his brotherhood with the Red Viper himself. The brotherhood so strong that Oberyn chose Torrhen over Doran." Tygett says and goes to continue when they hear a commotion.

Coming up from the stairs a deckhand bearing the burning tree of House Marbrand. Before the man can say anything his voice is silenced by a thrown knife to the back. Daniel comes running up the other steps towards his father.

"Father what is going on?" Daniel asked with his blond hair tied back. Tygett goes to answer pulling his blade but is interrupted by the voice of a woman walking up the steps.

"This my friends is you handing us the ship over." The woman says appearing in all black and brownish red hair that is clearly dyed.

Tytos being the closest one to her goes to attack but as he lunges she dodges easily to the right. As she watches his blade go by her she grabs a dagger in her belt and punctures the man's side. He goes to the deck hard now fighting for air since the blade pierced his lungs.

Tygett in response goes to attack the woman when from behind him he feels the cold touch of steel on the back of his neck. There was only one person behind him.

"How could you betray me Daniel?" Tygett growls out watching the woman slit the throat of his nephew Tytos, his blood splatters over the deck of his own ship. At this question Daniel only laughs.

"I have been aligned with House Stark since the Tourney of Riverrun you damn fool. My half brother who was your pride and joy while I was spit on by everybody with the Lannister name including you. I am not the only Lannister that is tired of being overlooked and living in the shadow of his brother." Daniel says laughing. The joke for Tygett is cleared up as a man he had not seen for 8 years walks up the stairs bearing a large smile; Gerion Lannister.

The long pale face looked the same and the long blond hair still curled on his brother's head. It had been almost 8 years since the youngest brother of Tywin had disappeared trying to get out of his shadow and look for the lost sword of House Lannister; Brightroar. The only thing different about him was he looked a lot skinnier than before.

"Gerion you're alive? We sent people looking the whole of Essos for you. You had to go looking for that damn sword." Tygett grinded out as his hands were tied behind the back.

Gerion casually leaned back against the railing facing his older brother with the same smile he had when he left. It was at that moment that Gerion pulled a sword out of his scabbard that held the Lannister lion on the hilt and dark red steel glinted from the light.

"I am alive and have Brightroar thanks to the aid of the Savage Wolf. He found me starving in the dungeons of Tyrosh as they waited for the right moment to sell the youngest lion across Essos. Apparently 5 years was not the right moment. So imagine my surprise when that little pesky puppy I warned Tywin and that oaf Robert about is setting up to take the whole of Westeros." Gerion told his brother smelling the fresh air as now the ship started moving in a southern direction under the guidance of the men and woman in the black cloaks. It had only took two of the oarsman to be slaughtered to change their allegiance.

"It was kinda easy to realize it's better to serve House Stark and survive than remain loyal to Tywin and die. He is even going to try and let us have the Shield Islands. Granted it is not the Westerlands but our family may not be completely wiped from history." Gerion told the silent Tygett who just spits at Gerion's boots at the betrayal and returns his gaze to the sheathed Brightroar.

"Oh and if you're wondering how I got Brightroar, after I pledged myself to Torrhen he just handed it over to me. Apparently his men found it like 3 years ago." Gerion said shrugging as the body of Tytos was thrown overboard attached to heavy cargo so the body did not rise. Soon all the other dead joined Tytos at the bottom of the Sunset Sea.

"Now I know how loyal you are to Tywin so you are being sent to a special prison that is a big secret. Once he has a chance King Torrhen will come and speak with you and please brother join me on the winning side, if not it is the wall or the bottom of the ocean for you." Gerion tells his brother who is still silent and clearly angry at the betrayal by his own brother and son.

"The day House Reyne claims the Westerlands is the day I kneel before Lord Torrhen Stark." Tygett growls out in sarcasm as he is dragged down the steps.

"Uncle can you please leave us be to talk?" Daniel says to Gerion who is just enjoying being out of that damn prison that belonged to Lord Hestar.

Gerion looked at the two other females who were just standing there in their dark robes.

"Ahh you must talk to my nephew about business. I will relocate myself to the mess to have a drink if you need me nephew." With those words the newly returned Gerion departed their company.

"Jaide Montoya might I say it is an honor to finally meet you. Jora Daa is a personal friend of mine and said you handled your trials like a tourney champion and mastered the training in no time. Let me be the first to say welcome to your ship Captain Jaide." Daniel said in an exaggerated motion causing both girls to smile.

"Thank you Daniel and I will be the ferry mistress for us shadows so anytime you need transportation just find me. Now do we have a location on the maps?" Jaide asked running her hand through her hair.

"No we don't. The only two people that know where it is Tygett and the First Mate since Tygett brought it on board and she helped him hide it." Daniel said as they walked down the stairs seeing the Shield Islands coming into view.

"That will be the new home of your family." Jaide said off handely.

"Is it confirmed that House Reyne will not killed off House Lannister like we did to them? Or at least attempted to." Daniel asked dodging out of the way of there now loyal deckhands running to secure a knot.

"Aye it is. Mya sent us a missive a moon ago that House Reyne will send all the people responsible for what happened to their families to death or the wall. All others will be allowed to live but be exiled from the Westerlands for the next 300 years." She said as they walked down the steps passing a few Lannister men being put in chains.

Walking down to a room that was once empty they walk in and see a nude woman of 47 namedays hanging by her hands to the ceiling. Her big toes just scrapes the hard wood floor if she extends her foot and body.

Her hair is black with grey quickly coming in from a life of stress and work with crows feet in her eyes. Jaide walks up to her and grabs a handful of her overgrown large bush and yanks it out. The woman lets out a loud scream muffled by the rag in her mouth.

"Ahh I am so glad I am out of this stage of our training. Now I will need a First Mate for this ship but where to find one?" Jaide ask and swings a hard kidney shot causing the woman to scream from the pain and attempt to coil up, her aging body can no longer do that from her position anymore.

Daniel simply leans against the wall and watches her work. Jaide walks over to a quiver of arrows and grabs one. A look of fear crosses the woman's face and she starts weeping.

Jaide instead of stabbing her with the arrow she uses it as a crop. The long wooden shaft connects with her upper thigh leaving a long red mark, the woman raises her leg in pain at the feeling.

"Now as you can see I am very imaginative with torture and can make your last days very long or you can work with me and help me escort these fine men and women all over the known world. Your choice." Jaide says shrugging acting like she does not care what way she chooses.

Jaide spins the woman in place and pushes her out so her body is physically spinning in place and at the same time going in a circle.

"I would ask Tygett but he would accept the death part and not give me anything to work with. I imagine your resolve is not that high to House Lannister." Jaide says stopping the world from spinning for the poor woman and taking the rag out of her mouth.

"I will work with you but please no more. Tell me what you want." She says begging and crying.

"Where did Tygett hide the maps on where they are planning on defending themselves from the Iron Isles. We know you helped him hide them." She asked with a pleasant smile. The woman only looked at her confused.

"I am sorry I…" Jaide never let her finish the sentence as she stuffed the rag into her mouth once again. Jaide using her as a punching dummy landed shot after shot on her exposed body for what seemed like an hour. The first mate now had bruised ribs, two black eyes, and her long bush was now almost bare after she had it ripped out. Jaide once again took out the rag and now she was an uncontrollable mess.

"It is in his sleeping quarters in the false floor used for smuggling. Please untie me and I will serve you or whomever you serve loyally." The woman said knowing the lions were not worth anymore pain.

"Smuggling you say?" Daniel says now eyeing her broken body up and down.

"Aye Lord Daniel, before we converted this ship into what it is today it was used by smugglers. It has false floors all over the whole ship. Beneath the main cargo hold is a secondary cargo hold that can be used for small crates but lots of them since it lines the whole cargo floor." She reported and is cut down. She goes crashing hard to the ground with a loud thump.

"You will take us to the maps and once we drop off our prisoners to friends of ours we will discover all these secrets together. If you ever think of betraying us we will do much more damage and then feed you to the sharks, are we clear?" Jaide asked and with a weak nod she replies.

That night while both used the body of the First Mate for their fun both Jaide and Daniel fucked till the candles went down in celebration of the maps in their hands and her new ship; _The Dark Ferry_.

(Scene Change)

The sun was high in the sky as a caravan of goods destined for Sunspear crossed the desert. The youngest daughter of Lady Nymella Toland the Lady of Ghost Hill sat high on her horse overlooking the desert high upon the sand dune looking for any signs of trouble. For the past almost moon no matter the direction all the food and water destined for Sunspear had been intercepted by the now raiders led by that pesky mutt Brandon Stark.

With the lack of food all the supporters that Quentyn once had was all starting to slip away due to his lack of leadership. They now saw a little boy who demanded the power but once he had it he had no idea what to do with it and a Prince Doran who had no control.

Teora had been tasked by her mother Nymella to deliver to food and goods to her future husband Quentyn Martell. He had originally been set to marry Ynys Yronwood but due to her steadfast allegiance to the wolf Teora had to step into that role seeing as her older sister Valena Toland was married to the new heir to Yronwood Ser Cletus. He had been declared heir due to Ynys expulsion from the house. Valena was now feeling sick and the maester said she had already conceived a child with the Yronwood heir.

Not seeing any danger the woman of 17 with fiery red hair moved her caravan forward. Her faithful steed slowly descended the large dune one slow step at a time. Upon reaching the bottom with her pikeman the archers and the actual wagon of goods started the descend down the dune.

When the wagons were halfway down the dune she looked up into the sky with her blue eyes and saw something strange above her. It took her a second but then it hit her, literally. A hailstorm of arrow descended upon the pikeman at the bottom that was waiting for the wagons.

Teora caught an arrow to the shoulder which flung her off her horse hard. When landing she landed hard on her arm and felt her forearm break in half. The bone was sticking out of her skin as she screamed in pain. Teora was breathing still but her horse that she had since it's birth 8 years ago took 5 arrows to it.

Looking behind her she sees the sigil of House Jordayne storming the wagons taking prisoners that surrendered and killing those who fight. From her right she sees an unknown sigil bearing a fox coming over a small dune towards her pikeman. With her sword arm broke she is ready to surrender until her bastard cousin Reynard Sand comes beside her.

"Give me your hand let's get out of here." He yells dodging an arrow. She throws up her unbroken left arm and he lifts her onto his saddle behind him. They take off like a bolt along with 35 other archers and pikeman.

They make it to open desert but see the 50 men bearing the unknown fox coming behind them moving them to the left. They try to move to the right and not allow the foxes to dictate their path but the arrows aimed to the right leave them no choice but left.

It is then that Reynard and Teora recognize where they are headed and stop on a dime along with 20 other men. The 15 in front of them were not so luck as they were successfully trick to the sandpits that eat men, women, and horses alike alive. The 15 men scream for help as they slowly descend into the sand while the horses struggling only drag the men down quicker.

With the foxes upon them Teora and her cousin along the other men turn around to meet their pursuers.

Running full speed ahead with a blade in her off hand they meet their pursuers head on both with horses. Reynard dodges a swipe and slices the next man's throat while on the left side of the horse Teora lunges her sword into a rider trying to kill her cousin. She plants the sword into the man but with the weakness of her left arm and the speed of the horses is not able to take her sword out of the deadman. The deadman falls to the sand with her sword still in him leaving her defenseless.

It is the next moment that both know they are in trouble as they see a giant man with a war hammer coming at them. Reynard tries to divert his horse but it is too late, the hammer catches him square in his armored steel chest sending them both flying off the horse backwards.

Teora lands farther back causing her leg to be crushed under the weight of his steel armor. Reynard gets up as soon as possible but the damage is done. Teora is lying in the sand with with a bone sticking out of her forearm and a leg twisted the wrong way.

They hear the large horse of the war hammer coming back around to finish the job. Reynard waits for the perfect moment, once the horse backed war hammer is 15 feet away Reynard takes his dagger out and throws it at the man causing it to land perfectly in his throat. The large warrior falls off his horse grabbing at his throat in for survival.

Another horse pikeman comes at him now but he simply rolls out of the way cutting the horses legs out from underneath. The man now pinned by his own horse receives a blade to the throat by Reynard. After three more victories they look around and see the 20 that started off so strong are now down to 12.

A man on foot bearing the fox approaches them with long red hair, a long face, and pointy ears. A sword in his hand he approaches Reynard.

"Ser Reynard you fought bravely but surrender immediately. Lord Bran knows you are a valiant fighter and wants you alive. Look around you, you are already defeated." The man says in a accent from the Reach.

Reynard looks around and in fact sees the rest of the men are dead with those 12 surrendering. The men bearing the fox are even dragging out a few of the survivors in the sand that swallows.

"I will not throw my blade down. Who am I to fight? I do not recognize your sigil." Ser Reynard says as he sees his cousin Teora being helped onto a cart by some soldiers bearing the wolf of House Stark. He look around and sees the banners of the grey wolf is surrounding him.

"I am Lord Ryon Boldfox and was recently raised by House Tarly and House Stark for my actions in the Stepstone War. Now that introductions are complete let us fight." Ryon says and he has to keep his eyes on his opponent since he feels his nerves rise knowing that Lord Brandon Stark is on a dune watching with great interest.

Reynard not taking into account his fall from the horse moves slower than he expected but still with good speed attacking the tall thin man with red hair. With motions that remind him of the fox Ryon dodges in and out of the attack getting to meet the stranger pretty close more than once.

The strategy pays off as the tired Reynard slows down and stumbles after losing his footing in a little sand hole. Ryon attacks the man and with the little strength he strikes with the speed and deadly accuracy makes up for it. So with a sweep of Ser Reynard's legs the knight is on his back separated from his sword.

Ryon goes for the kill shot and is close until the howl of Kern stops him mere inches away.

"Good fight Lord Boldfox, the name given to you fits you well. Amelia please have your men secure Ser Reynard." Bran asked the bastard of the Last Hearth. She complies yelling orders at her men with the loud voice associated with House Umber.

Both Bran no off his horse and Ryon walk up to the in pain Teora being bandaged up by a maester.

"Are you going to cooperate or you will you fight us the whole way Lady Teora?" Bran asked as she lets out a scream as the maester pushes the bone back into her arm.

"Like I have a choice you wolf cunts." She grinds out hating being on the losing end.

Lyanna Glover takes offense to the insult to her lord and sends a hard punch at the defenseless woman's eye. She goes to do another one until she receives a well deserved back hand from Bran. The hard slap across her cheeks puts her actions into perspective and she is utterly humiliated.

"Is that how us northerners act? Are we southern cunts who attack defenseless people?" Bran ask her with the authority he had been learning to harness since taking over the raiding parties. She drops to her knee and lowers her head in embarrassment.

"I am sorry Lord Bran. We are not southern cunts, we are honorable northern warriors who are above that." She replies in humility.

"Rise Dame Lyanna and next time remember not to bring embarrassment to the North, your house, and most importantly your namesake; Lyanna Stark. Now leave." He orders and with her cheeks red she rushes off to take care of other duties.

"I apologize for her actions, we do not condone the attack of the defenseless. Now we will patch you up and send you off to our little base while wait out the coming storm. There we will finish patching you up." Bran says and hops on his horse brought to him by his cousin Doran Sand.

The bastard of Ellyria Dayne looks to the east with worry.

"Come Bran we must move immediately if we are to beat the storm. The goods were taken right away along with House Jordayne. It is just our group in the path now." Doran advises his best friend and favorite cousin.

"Tie the prisoner's hands behind their back and have them mount horses. Each prisoner will be attached to two guards as to not escape." Bran ordered and within minutes they were racing down the desert off to their makeshift prison. It was an hour later that Teora who had to saddle with Jorah Fenn since they ran out of horses that she saw the remains of a long abandoned keep that was long forgotten even by the locals.

The pillars rose toll from the mountain the keep itself was built into the actual mountain.

As they neared the keep she saw the direwolf waved proudly by a host that was looking out for Lord Bran.

"We have the prisoners I want them prepped and sent off to Ghaston Grey within three days." Bran ordered and Teora could only be confused.

"Ghaston Grey is a dornish prison." She wondered outloud and winced as the bouncing of the horse shook her broken arm that no longer had the bone sticking out.

"True but when the lord of Ghaston Grey supports House Stark and the navy of the Stepstones surrounds your kingdom we should be fine." Jorah Fenn said laughing as they pull into the large bailey now free of the impending sandstorm.

20 minutes later all the prisoners were sitting in their cell and Bran sat with his Kern Warriors cleaning their blades.

"I must say I was very impressed by the fox lord. Good movement and let the superior blade wear himself out." Darrin Dayne said looking close at the edge of his long curving blade. His attention was diverted with the passing of a hand maiden in a thin red dress who looked no more than 17.

"Aye he was impressive, but not as impressive as that." The bastard of Lord Locke, Eddard Snow said looking at the same woman now. She sent a seductive wink from her pretty brown eyes. Everybody thought she was looking at them including Lyanna but they followed her eyes back to their lord who had a smirk on his face still concentrating on his spear.

Bran had removed his tunic to be washed so he was showing off his body that years of practice on the spear helped refine.

"I am impressed with Lord Boldfox as well. His strategy to lead them to the sand pits was ingenious and they would have escaped without him." Bran said ignoring the woman which got her flustered since she was not used to being ignored.

They chatted away about the battle and upcoming raids all the while the handmaiden tried and tried again to get Bran's attention but he acted like she was sceniory. This had Darrin cracking up who had a reputation approaching his father's from his youth of loving the female body… a lot.

Doran had a visitor in his love who was the former paramour of Lord Yronwood until the war began; Cassandra Sand. She had dark wavy hair tied back as she leaned her head on the shoulder of Doran. Doran had a goofy smile on his face rubbing the large belly of his lover and his child who would be born within the moon. They had decided to go with the name Brandon if it was a boy after Bran or Ashara if it was a girl after his Aunt Ashara Stark formerly Dayne.

"You know cousin Brandon is such a common name for a child. I have heard that Darrin is starting to become popular as of late." Darrin jested looking around for someone to share his bed with that night.

"Darrin is an okay name but we need a warrior's name for a son. Brandon is synonymous with warriors, Darrin is with whores." Cassandra jested back getting a large laugh from Darrin who loved a woman who could jest back as she received.

The woman finally approached Bran ignoring everybody else. Bran may have been betrothed to Shireen Baratheon but that did not mean he could not appreciate the female body until he met Shireen.

"Lord Bran I have some wine if you would like to share with me." She asked seductively with her dress showing more of her cleavage then before. Bran looked at his faithful friend Kern for advice, when he saw no barking of warning coming from the wolf he stood up from his sandstone seat and took her arm.

"Doran I need you to wait for Lord Uller to return. I have some obligations to take care of." Bran said now with a goofy smile as the gorgeous handmaiden dragged him away.

They continued to talk for a few more hours with them finally getting cold and starting a fire to warm up around. Lyanna had decided to lay down and took the exhausted Cassandra in with her.

It was with great concern now that Doran, Jorah, and Darrin stayed awake now waiting for Lord Harmen Uller to return with his brother.

Eventually as most of the camp was asleep the flames of House Uller came into the bailey. Instead of the party of 1,500 there were only 50 men that looked battered and weak.

The captain of his men came up to Doran with deep cuts on his arms and face.

"We must move immediately. We were overran due to bad intel and never stood a chance. Lord Yronwood killed Lord Harmen execution style after the battle and took his brother Lord Ulwyk prisoner to Sunspear." He rushed out and then passed out from exhaustion. A guard bearing the direwolf dragged the captain to the watering hole.

Doran quickly ran to the head guard.

"Guard you need to sound the immediate retreat from this location. We have be compromised." He yelled at the man and started barking orders to Darrin as the loud war horn echoed through the quiet night awaking all of the keep.

Darrin grabbing the fox lord and Ice Warriors ran to the prisoner barack to gather up the recent prisoners. They did not have many to gather since they were regularly sent to Ghaston Grey which they still controlled along with the seas around Dorne.

It was ten chaotic minutes later that Bran half dressed in his armor and the handmaiden barely dressed appeared with Kern and spear in hand.

"Doran what the fuck is going on?" Bran asked in a panic as he saw the stewards loading up the important papers and maps into saddles of the fastest horses they had with the quickest riders they had.

"Lord Uller's route was bad intel and they were slaughtered. Lord Harmen was killed by Lord Yronwood after the battle with his brother Ulwyk being taken prisoner. They have a lot of prisoners who know this place so it is time to move." Doran said as they were almost ready to move since they never settled to much incase of situations like this.

Bran watched as all the supplies were being gathered by his forces and the maps and notes were being burnt in the fire.

"We have no choice but to head west and then north towards Tor. We can only pray to the gods we run into the Jordayne forces. Also we have 300 prisoners but we will leave them behind. Only take Teora and Reynard Toland." Bran ordered and within a half an hour the documents were ablaze and everybody was mounted on their horses.

"Lord Bran, we have both prisoners secure and we are ready to move out." Lyanna Glover reported. And with that their long journey west began. Along the way they had made camp near an oasis and the handmaiden Arona had once again shared the tent of Bran.

It was the next day of traveling and they were headed north and the mountains were finally coming into view.

"Do you think you can actually escape House Yronwood's pursuit? Your scouts said they are what a day behind us?" Reynard said in an arrogant voice as he was near the front today, the mocked wolf sat quietly on his horse. The marching had been tough for them all and exhaustion had even got to a few of them.

"Maybe if you untie me and surrender your whole party to me and my cousin Teora than your whore Arona and Doran's pregnant lover might survive." He said laughing loudly knowing both women would actually be raped once caught. "This is what you get for crossing the Prince of Dorne Que.." Reynard said and stopped suddenly realizing his slip of the tongue. For the first time in day a small smile curled on Bran's lips.

"So tell me Reynard does Quentyn plan to murder his father in the near future? No your dear lover Quentyn will have his head rolling. Tell me who fucks who in the ass? You seem like a taker rather than a giver." Bran mocked pushing his long curly hair out of the way.

Reynard attempted to lunge at the wolf commander in anger but fell off his horse forgetting the restraints behind his hands.

Teora could only watch from the distance with a sigh over her dirty face as her cousin made a fool of himself and their family name.

The laughing was halted when the war horns broke through the hot open air. The warriors with a quick movement lined their 5,000 men around the woman, sick, and handmaidens in defense. The hours of practice had paid off cause within 15 minutes with all the ranks were set secure in place.

As the men were moving into defensive position Reynard was laughing being helped onto his horse.

"Ah now we see who is fuck in the ass now. Maybe I will ask for a turn with your sister Sylvia after the lion takes over." Reynard says and tilts his head back laughing like no other. With a quick movement Bran grabs a dagger coated with a shimmery liquid and slices the man's arm.

"If you intended to kill me you failed." Reynard said with a little tingle in his arm now. Him and Teora were escorted back to the center of the formation.

"Jorah what is going on?" He asked his swampland friend returning from the scouting party.

"Some 6,000 men of House Yronwood led by the brother Aerys Yronwood are circling around us as we speak." Jorah reported.

"Any way to get a couple horses out?" Bran asked and looked towards Doran.

"If you move quickly then yes you could escape towards the mountains." Jorah said and with a wave was off to coordinate some men.

"Bran I will not leave you."

"Doran you will take Cass with your baby to Tor to get help. Take Lyanna with you since she is the only high born prisoner not safe after killing all the Manwoodys." Bran said and as if on cue Lyanna and Cassandra came riding up.

Doran could only look at his lovers belly and know it was the right decision.

"Fine Bran but if you are killed I swear I will find you later and torment you when we are both ghost." Doran said shaking his cousin's hand and rode off with the two women in tow.

It was an only a few minutes after Doran disappeared into the distance that the sigil of Yronwood surrounded the defensive pattern that had made a shell with shields. Bran trotted out to the opening knowing if they were all warriors they could have escaped with a hard fought victory but they had to think of the woman and children that had escaped Sunspear with them and picked up along the way.

He was met by a clean shaven man with a victorious smirk on his face.

"Lord Bran by order of Prince Doran you are ordered to surrender. Now point us to Lyanna Glover so she can face judgement." Aerys Yronwood said surrounded by his two sons and commander of his forces.

"She left a long time ago on a scouting mission with my cousin Doran. Now we expect fair treatment for the women and sick." Bran said and with the news of his best friend's killer escaping justice anger crossed Aerys face. Him and the Lord of Godsgrace had gone back 40 years since they were both squires chasing handmaidens around.

"Fine I will have justice for their death. Korin find Darrin Dayne and have him killed to satisfy the justice. They are probably on the coast by now." Aerys ordered to his son and and in anger Bran with great speed picked up his spear that was in a slot on his saddle and thrusted the tip into the open mouth of Aerys eldest son causing the steel to come out the back of his head. Korin Yronwood the proud warrior of House Yronwood and personal guard to Quentyn Martell fell off his horse dead. Before Bran can attack again the spear of the younger brother Lewyn Yronwood enters the shoulder of Bran causing him to fall off his horse in pain.

The defensive shell readies for the attack and Aerys is about order the attack when from the distance he hears a war horn that is not his. Coming from the top of the sand dune are 10,000 warriors bearing the tower of House Hightower. The Yronwood men at the top of the hill are slaughtered as easily as as hogs in a butcher shop.

Bran watching his allies descend down the hill and seeing it has gathered the attention of both father and son he pulls the spear out with great pain and difficulty. With his enemies spear in his hand and in great pain Bran lunges the spear into the back of Lord Aerys Yronwood piercing the boiled leather and the heart.

With a quick motion he slides the spear out as the now dead lord falls off his horse and dodges a strike by the personal guard of Aerys. With a roll under the horse Bran pops up and thrust his spear into the throat of the man, with a quick twist of the spear he turns around and throws it with great force into the chest of the approaching guard.

From behind him he sees the path of the youngest son being blocked by horse sized wolf and snarling teeth. With a fierce bark the horse rears back on his hind legs dropping the young man of 20 onto the hard packed sand. The horse in fear now takes off into great open desert. Bran with a smile looks at the man who just saw what happened to his father and brother.

With a sense of survival instincts Lewyn throws down his blade as the rest of the Yronwood forces are either dead or surrounded.

It is a large man that is approaching bearing the tower sigil and a large smile on his face. Behind him is his cousin Doran along with Lyanna.

"Ser Baelor Hightower, heir of Oldstown. I Brandon Stark are forever in your debt." Bran says with a slight bow. The handsome knight with the reputation so good his enemies even like him gets off his horse and they shake forearms.

"Nonsense your cousin Torrhen in a way saved my sister Alerie who just had her child Aurora Flowers when I left. Also he brought back my favorite little shadow back to me; Lynesse." Baelor said thinking of his sisters as Lewyn was being secured.

"We found Doran with his lover and Lyanna on our way to your location actually. Now we must have that wound bandaged before your guest comes." He says and Bran is confused until in all her beautiful glory with concern etched on their faces Ashara and Sylvia and bounding quickly on horseback to him.

Lord Fenn takes a separate route to the defensive pattern now broken up to greet his son Jorah.

Ashara fresh off the horse embraced her son in a tight hug until she felt him jump at the pressure on his wound.

"My sons are off to war and my daughter wants to follow Torrhen into the depths of Essos. I am going to lock all three of you up in the broken tower at Winterfell." She said as Sylvia who had grown so much since he had last seen her gave her a hug.

"Mother I am fine, it is just a flesh wound. And Sylvia you are the picture of northern beauty. Do I have to defend your honor against any suitors?" Bran asked looking at his sister who had grown before him and her once long awkward features now were morphing into a beautiful northern lady. Nymeria and Kern were both playing with each other in the background.

"No need to worry about that brother, Dacey the whole time you've been gone has been training me to become a Wolf Guard member. I will only swear myself to one man before the gods; King Torrhen the second of his name." She said with conviction and Bran could see the worry on his mother's face but the pride that glowed off Sylvia's face.

"She is a fine young warrior, we were training on the way here and I did beat her the majority of time but a few times I landed on my ass." Baelor said looking at the documents found on Lord Yronwood's dead brother Aerys.

"He has a missive from one of Quentyn's spies that the _Pandora_ and the Stepstone fleet is readying an attack. We will have be ready for them blocking their exit west." Baelor said passing the note off to his squire Roose Ryswell, the youngest brother of Torrhen's mother Barbara Stark formerly Ryswell. He had taken him on as a squire as a favor to the Wolf King.

The group walked down to where the prisoners were being corralled. Bran walking up to Reynard who was being loaded into a prisoner transport cart. The look of disgust on his face went from his hairline to his chin.

"Don't worry Reynard, me and Sylvia will say hello to your lover in Sunspear." Bran mocked as he was pushed into the cart. He had fresh broken ribs and nose after he tried to escape while in the turtle shell.

The Starks and Hightowers moved near the tent they had set up for planing and saw Teora laying on maester's cart having her bandages changed out. Upon seeing red on Bran's shoulder the maester of House Hightower disregarded the bandages of Teora and force Bran to sit next to her.

"I see you have the upper hand wolf." Teora grinded out as the assistant continued where the maester left off. Ashara approached the wincing red head with a determined look on her face.

"When my nephew comes before you I better see you drop down to your knees bad and all and beg for mercy and swear House Toland will follow House Stark just like obedient little puppies. Are we clear?" Ashara asked the girl who tried to not act intimidated.

"I will kneel to no man and swear to be his puppy." She said defiantly only to receive a hard backhand that the sheer impact flung her off the cart into a mud pile. House Hightower men attempted to step forward until the direwolf soldiers surround their lady of the north.

"I grew up in these lands you must remember and I remember your mom being a cunt when we were children. Nephew who do you think would love Ghosthill when Torrhen removes House Toland?" Ashara asked looking at Dirron. He leaned back against a cart and thought for a moment. Teora realized at that moment how they could actually lose their ancestral home and become nothing more than street beggars in Rhaenys Plaza.

"Actually there is this new lord who was very impressive in strategy sessions and battles. Recently rose up to, House Boldfox I believe." Dirron says thanking a serving girl that gave him some water. The name perks up Ashara hearing that name.

"That is the one Torr and Randyll Tarly rose up themselves right? Saved Randyll like three times in a battle. I believe he married Gwynevere Cuy of the Reach right?" Ashara asked as she gave her daughter a look while she chased Nymeria around camp trying to calm her down. The prisoners were terrified while the Stark soldiers were laughing. Before she could answer Teora replied.

"I will ensure my mother kneels before the Wolf King and swears fealty." She said being helped onto the cart with sandy mud over her left side.

"I thank you for that Lady Teora but next time do not interrupt my mother or we will throw you in with the rest of the prisoners." Bran said with seriousness over his face.

"Bran how come she could smack her defenseless but I couldn't?" Lyanna Glover said confused as Bran now bandaged up got up from the cart to head into the tent.

"Cause she is my mother and I cannot boss her around. You I can." He teased and the planning party walked into the tent the squires had constructed. Spread out across a large table with ales and cheese scattered around it was a detailed map of Dorne.

That night they prepared for something House Targaryen never could do in 200 years. Conquer Sunspear by force.

(Scene Change)

The barren streets filled the woman with tension as the only noise that could be heard was the hoofs of the horse on the tile streets. To the left of the woman she saw a small boy of 4 with a begging jar in front of him. The plump woman dismounted her steed and walked over to the boy to give him some dragons. Instead of smiling or accepting the dragons the boy seeing the red lion on her dress fled down the streets as if he was being chased by Ramsey Snow's hounds.

Genna Lannister quickly ran to her horse and with the help of her eldest son's squire remounted her horse.

Her cowardly son Cleos Frey sat on his horse looking around with his thin sickly looking face as if it was a normal scene.

"Cleos we must move and get to the keep immediately. This feels all wrong." Genna said looking around and seeing no fisherman stands in fisherman's street. Even the beggars had the sense to flee.

The son who was described as not so bright just looked at her dumbly. His long stringy brown hair obstructing his face.

"Mother you must calm down. Cousin Cersei has complete control of her own city, especially with Uncle Tywin here we are fine." He said disregarding her concerns. His wife and two children had been in the carriage behind them.

"Guard look out for trouble." Genna ordered to the guard in red and they continued down the road. They finally saw some gold cloaks of the city watch approaching them and they all sighed in relief. It was that moment everything went wrong.

From the side street what seemed like 100 hungry peasants came rushing out from each side street.

The gold cloaks awaiting them were quickly ate up by the crowds and the screams of the men could be heard for miles. Genna had looked behind her and saw her good daughter Jeyne Darry being dragged out of her cart along with her children. She looked into the face of her and saw one thing; terror.

Knowing she was no good in any fight Genna saw a hole and rushed her horse through it. She may have been plump but she still maintained her riding skills throughout the weight.

Behind her she could hear Cleos being dragged off his horse when he went to save his wife and children. With a sad heart she heard his death cry as he was killed by his own sword across his throat. Sneaking behind some peasants that were busy getting killed by the gold cloaks she thought she finally made it to the steps leading up to the palace.

From the corner as she saw the palace 20 peasants blocked the way forcing her down an alley. She went to race down the alley but there was no where to race; it was a dead end. Looking on the faces of the peasants she saw bones in their arms and skinny faces that showed starvation.

As the clear leader was almost upon her she saw her savior from the seven in the shape of her nephew Jaime in his red cloak. Jaime with the skill taught to him by her elder brother Tygett easily dispatched of the 20 men in the alley with the help of three gold cloaks.

"Jaime, they killed Cleos and were dragging Jeyne and her children away." She told Jaime as he started to approach her to comfort her. With a look of worry on his face he darted out of the alley to be replaced by five members bearing the gold cloaks.

With shaky hands and on the verge of an emotional break she was led to the palace and prayed to to the gods to save Jeyne, and her grandsons Tywin and Willem. To meet her in the entrance was the great oaf king with his brother Renly acting as Master of Laws. Margaery was beside him and had a belly showing she was at least 5 moons heavy.

Next to the rose of Highgarden was her niece Cersei who had a faux expression of concern on her face.

"Aunt Genna, I am sorry for the loss of your son. We have our best men on returning your good daughter and the children as we speak." Robert said trying to assure her but she just looked away.

"Where is my brother Tywin? I told that fool along with you idiots this is what happens when you starve the people. No all of you are responsible for whatever happens. When my good daughter and grandchildren are found send them to my room with a maester. They will be watched by the lions of Casterly Rock instead of King's Landing." Genna said shoving her way literally past the king and queen of Westeros and walking towards the steps.

It was an hour later and a bottle of wine finished that Genna laying on her bed heard the door open and saw her two grandchildren walk in and rush up to her and give her a big hug. Jeyne who once had a pretty face now had a scar above her lip and blood dripping from her ear. Behind her was Maester Pycelle with his long beard and chain rattling.

"Mother I was so afraid." Jeyne said embracing her good mother in a hug. She leaned in close and whispered in her ear so the kids would not hear.

"They raped me after they took the children away. The man bit my ear off as he…" Jeyne said and started crying. Genna patted the girl she grew to love dearly on the head to comfort her.

"Tywin, Willem please give your mother the room while she is checked out. Dear be strong now." Genna said kissing her on the cheek and leaving the room with her grandchildren. It was an angry Genna that walked into the small council meeting already in process.

"... failed. We must secure the streets." She heard Jaime saying as she walked in all eyes were on her.

"If you mean you failed on every level then I agree. Now I will say this quick because I must get back to Jeyne to comfort her after she was raped." Genna told them walking up to Renly and staring him down till he moved out of his seat.

"I have a proposal from your son Tywin that needs to be passed so this foolishness does not happen in the Westerlands. It states a decrease in taxes by 20 percent and an increase in crops given to the people by 30 percent. We have the…" She was interrupted by Tywin.

"I am Warden of the West and my son does not have authority to push these measures. We will not give in to the small folk. I want you to increase the military presence and they will all fall in line to the lion." Tywin ordered and looked to the next thing on the agenda assuming the topic was over.

"You are a damn fool Tywin if you think I will let you drop it that easily. You know I was a bitch when we were children and I still am. And you are still the arrogant fool who is so set on getting out of father's shadow that you will watch your people rebel." Genna spit out. Tywin in anger at the mention of his failure of a father stood up in anger.

"Fine get angry with me brother but when the wolf comes south and he will, who will fight for you? Will they choose the king who has so much food they are giving extra to the orphanages or the idiot in the Iron Throne that starves his people?" Genna posed the question. Everybody wanted to call her out for insulting the king but no one had the guts so Genna continued.

"They will cheer "King Torrhen, King Torrhen" as his Ice Warriors walk into the Crag, Ashmarke, Lannisport, and finally Casterly Rock. Now quit letting your pride get in the way of securing our lands." She growled out throwing the document at the Warden of the West.

For a escort to her room she was surprised to see Jaime who had left the meeting since Ser Aerys Oakheart was there as well. With his arm offered she accepted.

"Jaime, why are these people so stupid. Their ambition and drive will cause the Westerlands to turn into the Reach." Genna said shaking her head. It had been a sad joke at the state that Mace let the Reach get into since sidelining his mother from her duties.

Now instead of burning the crops they were stolen and instead of going to the wealthy lords who paid a lot of gold for them they were going to the orphanages and the town folk for free. The lords attempted to locate who was doing the transgression but they still did not know who the "Orphan" was.

"Genna I wish I could help but I only make the decisions on protection details. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I sat in that damn throne and refused to move after killing the mad king." Jaime wondered out loud knowing as much as he loved his sister she was letting her pride and ego get in the way of ruling.

"You would have made a fine king Jaime but it would have ate you up. Plus unless Robert was killed in battle he would have kicked you out of that chair. No I wish that Eddard Stark would have claimed that throne. Maybe he would have had Torrhen as an advisor to better our kingdom instead of him as a king trying to claim it." Genna said and they chatted about small stuff to her room. The main topic was Cersei having her baby in 3 moons and Genna was confused on why he was so excited by it.

Reaching the room she opened the door guarded by her personal Lannister guards and saw Jeyne peacefully sleeping in the bed with her youngest child next to her. With a smile she left the woman alone to sleep and she took her bed in the next room over.

As she turned in her sleep unable to find it she could only pray to the gods to watch over them cause a wolf was at their door and he was hungry.

A/N:

 **Tygett Lannister (Canon)**

Real younger brother of Tywin Lannister but died of pox in early 290s in the books. Creating Lannister drama is so much fun

 **Daniel Hill**

Bastard son of Tygett Lannister

 **Gerion Lannister (Canon)**

Real youngest sibling of Tywin that disappeared hunting for Brightroar in 292

In this story he was found, captured, and enslaved

 **Reynard Sand**

Bastard of House Toland

 **Lord Ryon Boldfox**

Upstart lord from Reach raised by Torrhen and Randyll Tarly

 **Cassandra Sand**

Former paramour of Lord Anders Yronwood and lover of Doran Sand

 **Aerys Yronwood**

Brother of Lord Anders Yronwood

 **Korin Yronwood**

Aerys Yronwood eldest son

 **Lewyn Yronwood**

Aerys Yronwood's youngest son

 **Aurora Flowers**

Bastard daughter of Torrhen Stark and Alerie Hightower (formerly Tyrell)

A little short chapter but wanted to get it out this week. Gerion is the youngest brother who disappeared finding Brightroar and never wanted to be behind his brother Tywins shadow. Let's just say looking for more slave to continue his expidition a Tyroshi slave owner picked him up to trade with the Lannisters.

Tygett is a brother that died in 291 of the pox. He was the one who trained Jaime in cannon. And his son Tyrek (the one who Brienne killed in the trial by combat) was his actual son. In cannon Tyrek dies during the riots where Joffrey gets the shit thrown at him. Just want to show that with how big the Lannisters are they are not always on the same page.

Speaking of Lannisters, Genna the loudmouth and strong sister of Tywin makes an appearance as well with her eldest Frey son. In cannon I believe he is killed by Lady Stoneheart but in here it's a riot due to Genna's niece sucking as queen.

Oh now the former pirate queen formerly known as Madeline Tour'e now Jaide Montoya has a ship and she is the ferry mistress for the shadows over Essos and Westeros. And Daniel has been a shadow and spy since the Riverrun Tourney.

In Dorne Bran has been raiding and Heir Hightower returns with 10,000 men and saves the young wolf lord. Bran needed growth as a commander and Lord Boldfox is a OC made by a reviewer. Loved his idea so much slid him in and I feel he is a good fit. Ashara would have stopped by Oldtown on her way down since they were allies, that is how she ended up with the Hightower troops.

And I felt even Eddard must have slipped and had a trist with a woman before Catelyn. They are in the middle of a war and he had a lot of stress on him leading men for the first time ever so let him blow off some steam. He will not be a man whore while married with Shireen and will most likely be faithful to her. Now let the boy have some fun lol.

And for those who are lost by his children count I will update in my profile page but Alerie is the former wife of Mace that he knocked up and sorta fell for. She was smuggled into Oldtown since she was banned by her former husband and now Torrhen has a new child' Aurora.

Well I had fun writing this chapter and the reviews are not coming in as they were but also very few flames. Please review or message me if you liked/didn't like something or a place where my grammer could be fixed. Again no proofreaders so sometimes things go right by me.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The old lord sat running the vein riddled hands through his grey hair looking down at the map, everything was against them in this battle but they would not give up. Lord Tremond Gargalen, the lord of the Salt Shore looked down with grief at the wooden figure of the sunspear that had a snake coiled around it. Tremond and Oberyn fought side by side against the stag in support of the dragon some 15 years ago, now they were to be combatants on the battlefield. In disgust Tremond picked up his steel chalice throwing against the wall.

The noise drew the attention of two of his five children that were defending their lands from their own dornishmen. Myra with her long sandy brown hair loose comes in wearing a sturdy set of armor bearing the red cockatrice. Her spear is in battle position until she saw no one was attacking her father.

The eldest sibling and heir to the Salt Shore, Darrel came in with his armor freshly polished and the great sword still sheathed. The 32 year old had all but took over the responsibility of Salt Shore, at the behest of Prince Doran, Tremond had once again taken the mantle of commander like he had during the rebellion.

"Why must we be divided like this? I am really expected to fight against my fellow Dornishmen because a young spoiled kid thought Sunspear should be his. Fuck Quentyn where we stands." He says spitting into the dirt.

"Father we must not talk about him that way. It was his right…" Darrel begins but receives a slap from his father on his face.

"Do not ever buy into that shit. Arianne was groomed for leadership and her son Mors was set to be our future prince. The only reason I fight for House Martell is because my loyalty is to Doran." His father tells him in anger, looking at the red mark on Darrel's face Tremond knows he went too far.

"I am sorry son, please forgive an old man. I always wanted to die with my sword in my hand but never intended it to be against our own Dornishmen. Myra are the ranks ready? Prince Oberyn and Ser Gerold Dayne's forces will be upon us quickly."

"Yes father, our men are strategically positioned along the shore line and we placed traps forcing them to boat in individually, if they intend to take our main camp it will need to be directly or far down the beach." Myra said pointing to the map and showing her father where the traps were along the coast line.

"Father do we stand a chance? I will never cower but I need to know the truth." Darrel said pouring him and his sister a drink of wine and his father some juice since the maester had told their father he had to cut back.

A sad smile graced the old man's face knowing he might get his wish to die in battle on this day.

"The Martell forces are divided, half of Yronwood forces are dead or captured, and they control the seas. The wolf has us in a very bad spot. If it comes to it and we are losing badly kneel before the wolf and accept his punishment for our actions of betrayal. Don't die for Quentyn's ego." Their father advised.

They heard a rustling coming from outside and their soldiers preparing their steel. All three members ran out of the tent to see a group of soldiers that were part of the troops sent to guard the beach farther down to the west. Their armor was battered and more than half of the 100 troops were nearing critically injured.

The captain of the force a man Tremond new for the past 32 years stepped forward with a limp in his leg and a large gash over his right eye.

"Lord Gargalen you must turn your attention west, while you were worried about Prince Oberyn and the Darkstar floating before you they sent the Savage Wolf's sister Lady Lynda with her Ice Warriors at us. We attempted to fight but once the war hammers landed on the beach our smaller armor never stood a chance." He told them as a maester ran up to him wrapping a bandage over his right eye.

"Ser Randyll Ladybright held them off for us to escape, we have no idea of his fate."

Tremond listened to his old friend and could only pray to the gods that his old friend Randyll had been captured and was a prisoner.

"Myra gather your forces and meet the Bloody Wolf in combat." Tremond said to his daughter referring to the nickname given to Lynda Stark, it was gained due to her recent reputation in battle during some of the sea battles to gain control of the waters. Teaming up with Lady Madison Searidge of Port Lyanna it was a massacre once her Ice Warriors made it onto enemy ships.

Myra looked across and saw her younger sister of 18 run to gather up the troops. The ignorance of youth crossed her face as she was truly ready to fight for Quentyn till the end, sadly she did not know yet that the statement was a much harsher reality to actually face.

"Are you sure Allana is ready father? She has not even killed a man yet." Myra said with concern watching the blond bounce around with excitement in her eyes knowing that her first battle was upon her.

"Myra she must be ready, the world will not wait for her. Keep her close to you and ensure she remembers all the training that has been drilled into her head." Father tells daughter and with one last embrace Myra marches her 8,000 troops to meet the Ice Warriors of the North. Tremond after helping his daughter coordinate her troops looked around and saw fresh troop bearing the nude woman standing before the sun telling him the veteran that his old friend had joined the fight.

Tremond gave one last sigh at the group marching away knowing all of his family would not survive this day and walks into the tent to see his longtime friend Lyle Ladybright looking at the map. The man of 50 with his right ear missing and his long greying hair tied back is studying it intently until he hears Tremond walks in.

"My niece Alyse said you needed our forces old friend." He said as both warriors shake forearms.

"Lyle we are in deep ship, the Darkstar and the Viper are knocking on our door as we speak and I just had to send off both of my daughters to face off against the sister of King Torrhen. Please tell me you brought some men with you or we already lost the south." Tremond says wanting to inform the man his brother's fate was unknown, knowing battle would be upon them soon information like that in a man's head would get him killed though so Tremond kept it secret.

"12,000 fresh men ready to spill blood for our prince. We could only provide you 500 previously with my younger brother at the head but now we were able to gather the calvary." Lyle informs him and Tremond can only gasp knowing that his keep only had 14,000 total so his home was left without defenses.

"Lyle what about your home? 2,000 men will not be able to defend against the Savage Wolf if they take Ghost Hill. To defend Rhaenys Plaza properly you will need at least 8,000 men." Tremond said pointing to his lands just up river from Planky Town, this made his niece the lady of the hottest shopping district in Westeros; Rhaenys Plaza.

Hearing this Lyle can only laugh.

"You know I just named my newborn babe Rhaenys in honor of our queen a moon before we betrayed her. What kinda man am I? My niece and head of family Alyse is the treasurer for Sunspear and is a proud Quentyn supporter, sadly we all knelt before the wolf and dragon. We are nothing but traitors." He says shaking his head in wonderment. His squire a boy of 11 comes running in with his armour and starts placing it on him over his thin linens. He unlike most of the Dornish army always went with a heavier armor of the northern kingdoms knowing their thin boiled leather would never stand a chance against any heavy northern steel.

"Oh Tremond I must tell you Yronwood has fallen to Bran Stark and Ser Baelor Hightower with ease. Apparently when their forces were defeated and ran back to the keep for siege defense all the Yronwood cousin, some 17 or so escaped out a secret tunnel leaving the captains without any leadership. The captains surrendered within the hour."

Tremond can only shake his head changing out the wooden portcullis carving of House Yronwood for the direwolf of House Stark on the map over the Yronwood flats.

"Well we must protect the south now and not allow Prince Oberyn to join the fight." He tells the now fully armoured Lyle and receives a nod. Their conversation is disrupted by a messenger boy bearing the red cockatrice of Gargalen entering the tent.

"My Lord, Prince Oberyn is landing 5 miles to the east of us as we speak and they have not moved a single ship right before us." The messenger told the lords.

Both veterans look at the map and realization dawns upon them.

"Tremond, Princess Lynda is attacking from the west while now Obe attacks from the east. They are trying to trap us in. I would bet my last piece of gold that the Darkstar is planning an attack at the main keep while we cannot defend your home." Lyle says tracing the movement patterns with his finger.

"Darrel, take 5,000 men and head back to the keep to defend our home. The only Gargalen left at the keep is your 5 year old brother. We must protect our home."

"Come old friend we have fought in wars since the the ninepenny kings, let us see if this is our last battle." Tremond says tying his hair back before placing his helm on his head.

Both men with the 11,000 men at camp depart east leaving 2,000 men at camp. 5,000 under the lead of Darrel marched back towards their home ready to die for their home.

(Perspective change)

Allana was feeling the rush of battle as the Ice Warriors clashed with her troops. Dodging out the of the way of a heavy sword strike the heavily armed man makes the best of his stroke planting his sword deep through the chest of the man that had been defending her weak side.

The heavy northern steel cuts through their armor as if it was butter. Allana bringing a small dagger she kept in her belt and lands in the man's neck. As she pulls it out the man falls to the ground dead, Allana had just registered her first kill on a human being.

Her attention is drawn away from the now bleeding out man to the battle around her and sees a woman in heavy armor approaching her. On her long face with those grey eyes looking back at Allana, Lynda Stark has a broad smile on her face starting to love the smell of battle.

"Lady Allana Gargalen, I am Princess Lynda Stark the daughter of Brandon Stark and some northern whore, sister to King Torrhen Stark the second of his name. I am here to end you for your betrayal." Lynda says running at the inexperienced Allana with great intensity.

Allana is able to deflect a few of the first high shots but after faking a hard high shot and with Allana taking the bait Lynda ducks down low and quick speed drives her shoulder deep into the gut of Allana. With a hard motion Lynda drives the young woman into the hard packed sand. She tries to reach for her sword as Lynda gets off her but the passing feet of one of her own soldiers kicks it away.

"Look around you, my brother has already won and you will not just admit it yet." Lynda says and as she says it the Gargalen men are getting cut down by the northerners who are just coming off a long war away from their home.

Lynda is in the motion of bringing her sword down on Allana and she can only watch as death approaches her. As the sword is starting it downward motion steel shoots out of nowhere to keep her breathing.

Standing tall with blood over her armor Myra is holding the blade back with her short sword keeping her sister alive.

"Allana call the retreat and run." She grits out as she is pushed back by a punch in the kidney. Allana does not need any convincing and with one last look at her sister she pulls the horn from her hip and blows into it.

In one motion the men went from losing the battle to retreating back to the camp.

A glint appears in both Lynda's and Myra's eyes, putting away her sword Myra picks up her faithful spear.

"Let us do this wolf." Myra says and launches an attack.

Allana after scrambling away now stands with 2,000 remaining men and can only watch as the Ice Warriors who barely had a dent in their forces are reforming under the leadership of Daario.

On the far side she watches her sister have a vicious battle with the Bloody Wolf as she is given time to flee with her warriors. The match up initially looks in Myra's favor until Lynda start to gain some steam. Eventually Myra missed wide and has her non sword hand taken off by the wolf. Myra crumbles to the ground and is circled by Ice Warriors as her screams fill the airs. Myra is rolling on the ground and with her screams all the soldiers bearing the red cockatrice surrender not wanting to share in their leader's fate.

With tears in her eyes Allana rides east with her men to regroup with her father's forces and give a last stand.

(Perspective Change)

Lyle sits high on his horse next to Tremond as the large group is headed down the beach. He wants to ask about about his brother but knows deep down in his heart he survived both of his brothers. His eldest and the father of the Lady of his house Alyse died on the Trident trying to keep Robert away from Rhaegar, now his youngest brother probably lost his life to northern forces.

Tremond looks in the far distance and sees the ship that dropped the Red Vipers off and spots his enemy before him as they come down a hill. "Lyle are you ready?" Lyle looks across at the enemy and with sadness in his heart sees it is his fellow dornishmen. His middle child Doran was to his right. The man of 23 forced himself to keep his face neutral upon looking at the imposing experienced army before them.

"Aye old friend, if we meet the stranger on this day it was an honor fighting alongside you through all these wars." Lyle says and sends a nod to the the archers to take the dunes overlooking the beaches. Standing high upon the dunes is the sigil of the waves with the bow; House Searidge.

Newly minted Lady Madison Searidge of Port Lyanna formerly first mate of Yara Greyjoy stands proud with her archers ready for battle.

"I have the dune old friend. I will take 6,000 with me leaving you with the other six." Lyle tells his friend and with a wave to his commander his troops split.

"Doran take a 1,000 men with him and do not underestimate that woman. She is extremely skilled with her bow so do not give her a shot on you cause she will kill you without a second thought."

"Father we will take her no problem. Her words are "the bow that defends the sea" and as you can see there is no boat in the sand father." Doran says now cracking a smile and takes his own archers to meet the 6,000 archers of House Searidge.

For what seems like an hour both sides are standing no more than 500 feet apart from each other just looking at each other trying to figure out the other. It is with halted breaths that Oberyn in his legendary red boiled armor trots his horse out with a white flag for talks. Around Oberyn to his right is Jon Stark with his heavy armor bearing the direwolf. To his left is Munda Giantsbane with her morningstar to her hip. The large white wolf Valyria follows closely behind Jon.

With caution both lord Tremond and son Doran Gargalen along with Lyle Ladybright approach the center. Doran and Lyle had descended the hill leaving their men at the top with the captains so they could talk strategy with Tremond during the staredown.

"Ahh old friends we fought against the usurper together, why must we fight now? Surrender now and I assure you that your male heirs children will be sent to the wall and Myra or Allana will become lady of your lands." Oberyn said in a relaxed voice and then pointed out to the sea where Madison's ships along with those bearing the direwolf floated.

"Even if you win this battle we have Dorne surrounded on all sides. Not to mention we have your daughter Myra most likely and your youngest is probably captive as well by now. Do not lose your family because of my idiot nephew Quentyn." Oberyn urged with sincerity not wanting to spill the blood of his own dornishmen.

Tremond then looked around and saw that even if they killed all the troops of the Red Viper, with one wolf lord, one snake prince, and one northern lady dead the whole of the army would storm the beach with extreme anger and kill with extreme prejudice.

"Do you swear on the honor of House Martell that along with my family Lady Alyse Ladybright will be able to keep her lands? That is the only way we will settle this without more than one death." Tremond said and this perked all the ears around him.

"Father we must not give in to these traitors." Doran begged his father but saw the determined look of the warrior staring directly at Jon Stark.

"I will petition to King Torrhen and if she kneels before him pledging House Ladybright to House Stark and Martell under the rule of Arianne then I will personally speak in favor for her. Now why do you stare at young Jon Stark like that? I know you all to well, even in surrender you plan to die a warrior's death." Oberyn told the old man rather than asking him. His silence confirms Oberyn's words.

"Son go the troops holding the warhorn and signal the surrender. I only demand that for my crimes against King Torrhen I face off against his cousin Ser Jon Stark before all those around us. I was born into war and if it is my fate, I will die by the sword." He said stepping off his horse. He started to take big steps towards the horse of Jon until the white wolf Valyria growled causing him to stop.

Jon looked down from his horse at the old man demanding a warrior's death and with a nod from Oberyn dismounted his horse.

"This is a battle to the death old man, I will ensure your pyre is grand and your bones are placed inside your keep." He then looked to his faithful friend. "Valyria stay with Oberyn no matter the outcome."

They met 7 feet apart from each other and both had in their hands a sword and shield bearing their sigil. The red cockatrice stared at the grey wolf. They waited for the horn of surrender to be blown and and Doran to return surrounded by Stark soldiers.

"Don't lose any limbs young Jon, Ygritte will kill us all if you do and not even Torrhen could protect us from her." Oberyn said laughing then looked to the old warrior who taught him for a time about real combat opposed to tourney battles. "It has been an honor to serve beside you Tremond all those years."

"The honor is mine Prince Oberyn and Doran remember no games, we have played our games and we lost. Do not give our family name dishonor." Father said to the son as he was being tied up. Madison and her troops and personally escorted the men on the dunes to the congregation of warriors.

With those last words Tremond raised his sword and circled the dragon with black hair. Jon watched the old man's foot movements and watched his stance for inconsistencies as he was trained.

Tremond made the first move with great speed hacking high only to be blocked by the sword of Jon. With a quick move Tremond tried to bash the younger man back with his shield but the training paid off as Jon with his own shield held strong not budging an inch.

The sound of clashing steel filled the hot desert air as both men put on a clinic in regards to offense and defense. Tremond showed the warriors around them why he was one of the most feared commanders for the Targaryens when the stag attempted to invade Dorne.

After a few minutes of hard and quick action the age factor turned to Jon's favor as Tremond feeling his bones ache from the pace started to slow down. With a quick movement on a false mid strike Jon hooked his sword at the outer edge of Tremond's shield, with great strength Jon swung to the right forcing the shield to go flying out of the man's hand.

As the sound of the shield contacting the sand was heard the screams of the son filled air as Jon's sword entered the upper arm of Tremond's sword arm. The grip on his sword tried to remain strong but the muscles and nerve damage would no longer allow the sword to be held.

The sword fell to the sand and before Tremond could register what happened the blade was pulled out of his arm and thrusted into his chest. Tremond with a smile on his face looked up to the Dornish sun happy to meet the stranger the same way his father had before him.

And with that one last look Lord Tremond Gargalen fell over dead into the sand.

(Perspective Change)

The arrows passed through the open connecting hard on her shield. Allana with all her men behind her stood in their camp with panic in their eyes holding their shields up high. An arrow passed through a small gap connecting with the throat of the man next to her, the man fell to the ground with a large thump leaving a large hole in their wall of shields. Before the hole could be filled up an arrow passed through connecting to her right breast.

The leather armor slowed the arrow down to not contact her heart but that did not ease her pain. As she fell back in pain and the hole was covered a loud horn filled the air. All the men and women prepare pointing their spears out anticipating the thunder of approaching steps; none was heard.

Hearing no steps and no more arrows coming their way Allana peaked her head through a gap and saw instead of preparing to march the direwolf stood at attention. Their confusion was alleviated seconds later hearing horses coming from behind them. It was with great heartache she saw the banner of Gargalen and Ladybright at the head of the formation with the white flag hanging off of it.

In the lead the direwolf waved large and proud with the sigils of Prince Oberyn and House Searidge next to it. They could see a runner bearing the fallen giant of House Giantsbane approaching them. Her face had a beautiful quality to it but at the same time toughened by battle while she had a morningstar on her hip.

"I am Dame Munda Giantsbane, daughter of Lord Tormund Giantsbane and proud supporter of the direwolf of the North. We have your sister and brother captive, your father surrendered his forces so we demand you throw down yours in submission or we will crush you." She said with great ferocity. Allana still being nursed by her commander looked at the woman in hesitation to surrender.

"Please give me an excuse to have my morningstar crush that pretty skull of yours. I assure you it will alleviate the pain from that arrow in your tit." Munda mocked grabbing her morning star having the look of hunger in her eyes for battle.

After a few more seconds of hesitation Allana threw her blade down followed by all her men. The south belonged to the wolf.

(Scene Change)

The girl of 15 leaned over the railing in excitement watching all the ships passing her by. She looked out and recognized the direwolf of Stark, the sun of Sol, the seahorse of Velaryon, and more. In excitement waving to all the passing by crews she only got distrustful looks after the sight of the stag of Baratheon on the sails.

The castellan of Storm's end walk onto deck with a vicious sneer to the crews as they passed by the largest sand dune she had ever seen. Their ship with the welcoming arms of Lord Eldon Estermont had stayed on the island Greenstone while the wolf secured Dorne. With Lord Steffan Baratheon marrying a daughter of the house, the stag and turtle always remained close.

"Lady Shireen, your father wants you to get a meal in before we dock in Four Dunes. We know the wolf has secured the keep and has the household of Drinkwater but we plan to move to Ghost Hill by next sunrise." He said and then rubbed his bald head looking at the ship _Torrhen's Boot_ singing a song about the glory of the Savage Wolf.

"I am so sorry you have to marry into that house My Lady. My son Robert was so looking forward to courting you within the year, now you are stuck with the savages." At this Shireen can only laugh inside knowing his arrogant pain the ass son only wanted to marry her because of the last name Baratheon. He could barely stand being around her fearing the greyscale would leap off her body and onto his.

"Well I unlike most on board this vessel look forward to seeing my new family. I hear Bran is nothing but a gentleman and Lord Torrhen does all he is doing for his people. Did you know their literacy rate in the North is leaps and bounds above anything in any of the other kingdoms? Also they have three schools where smallfolk can learn." She said with excitement at getting to meet the man who put so much gold towards the ventures.

Cortnay Penrose rather than responding to her just sneers and watches on the other ship the song concluding and all the female expose their breast at the part of Torrhen ravishing the women of the North.

"It looks like Lord Stark has some fans." She lets out a small laugh at her own joke and then looks at the knight once again.

"Did They really conquer Ghost Hill already? I heard that how it was situated in the mountains it was suppose to be unbreachable." Shireen said recalling her studies of the dornish houses and their keeps.

"Aye, Torrhen led the first attack and got his ass handed to him by the uncle to Lady Nymella Toland. Apparently they made camp and celebrated that night for being the first ones to hand defeat to Torrhen, from the darkness while they celebrated Arthur Stark with his father Eddard stormed the camp capturing every single person while killing Reginald Toland in the process." He paused for dramatic effect which worked perfectly. Shireen now invested in the story leaned against the railings giving the man her full attention.

"Well with all the men captured and not one escaping House Stark's men dressed as House Toland's men and cut up their armor and themselves marching back in defeat to Ghost Hill. Upon seeing their injured returning warriors Lady Nymella against the judgement of her council order the gates opened. Once inside they stormed the gatehouse and kept the gates open for Torrhen's main army to walk in." Ser Cortnay said walking to the railing and engraving his name into the ship's rails.

"Quite brilliant, once Lady Nymella saw the large black wolf Artos run in and kill 30 men she surrendered to the wolf. Now north Dorne belongs to the direwolves. As much as I hate the man he is a brilliant tactician. If you ask me he sacrificed his winning streak to set that all up." He said finishing up his story he heard from a passing sailor bearing the sun of Sol.

She could only look in awe of the strategy. Then a slight blush came across her cheek.

"Any word on my soon to be husband?" She asked now playing with the bow on her light weight green dress.

"House Hightower with the help of Bran and his Kern Warriors as they are calling themselves now have taken Yronwood claiming a large territory for themselves. I would bet the farm on their victory now. From all accounts he will be in Ghost Hill by the now if he decides to not go to Sunspear right away." Cortnay now finished carving his name and sigil into the wood starts to walk away.

"Come Lady Shireen I am hungry as well and we will be docked within the hour." And with that both people walked away from the singing and down to the galley.

Two hours later the ship was docked and Shireen was walking down the gangplank with her father just ahead of her. Next to him was his right hand Ser Davos who she had been teaching to read and write this journey. It had been only hours since they had arrived in the dornish seas but she still sweat more in those hours than she did in a whole year at home.

They came to a large shopping area at the end of the docks and a the large fierce woman who once ran Ghaston Grey came walking up to them.

"Lord Stannis I am glad you are here. When we heard about your journey here Lord Stark insisted a trusted friend meet you here and escort you to his lady wife. I am Dame Snow of the Last Hearth and daughter of Lord Greatjon Umber." She introduced herself.

"Dame Abigail a pleasure to meet you but was hoping for a member of House Stark if you do not mind me being honest." Stannis said to her and Shireen could only mentally face palm knowing it for the insult it was.

Instead of seeing anger or humiliation across her face a smile crossed the hardened features of Abigail.

"Lord Stannis, I assure you I am very much qualified to escort you to the Wardness of the North. I have been on the small council of Lord Stark since he received Ice all those years ago. Now Lord Roland Drinkwater has kindly gave up his room for you so he can sleep in the comfortable cells of his own keep, let's not delay his hospitality." She said spreading her arm down the path as her armor clanked against itself.

They traveled in silence besides the small talk between Abigail and Shireen about how the coastline keep was conquered. Shireen hated to admit but the more and more she heard about war strategy and battles the more she got hooked.

They arrived a small keep that was swarming with the warriors of House Dayne who had been assigned to temporarily keep control of the coastal keep. They came across an older teen who had faded bruises over his face and the star and sword of Dayne on his shoulder.

"I am Lord Edric Dayne and I welcome you to my temporary keep. This next to me is Lady Shana Drinkwater who is the eldest daughter of Lord Roland. If you need anything from company to a drink of water," Edric laughed at his own joke getting a chuckle from his aunt Alyria behind him. "Do not hesitate to ask her. Isn't that right Lady Shana?" He said now looking at her. Shireen can only look at the woman who was probably once a proud dornish woman now told she was a servant in her own home and saw her humiliation. She even dressed as a common servant.

"Of course Lord Dayne, I am nothing but a good hostess." She said submissively and dropped into a quick curtsy.

"It is amazing how an invading army can bring a proud house down to reality." They heard from a new voice coming from behind them. The look to see a tall thin man in a loud hat with long silver hair down to his shoulders.

"We met them in a negotiation tent before the battles, when offered a prison and punishment free surrender, this one over here actually spit into Lord Stark's face. Now she fetches wine like a serving girl." Aurane Waters said holding up his wine glass for her to fill. She quickly ran to a table where the wine was kept, with a deep red blush on her face filled up his drink hoping this dose of humility would allow her family to keep their home.

Stannis not giving anything away on his face looks at the events with great interest. Torrhen could have freed the family or punished the family, instead he chose to humiliate the family making them an example for all those who cross him.

"I am Lord of the Stepstones, Aurane Waters and it is a pleasure to see you again Lord Stannis." He sends a nod towards his nemesis from Robert's Rebellion.

"Ah you must be Lady Shireen Baratheon. Your beauty is told throughout the kingdom and I can see now the gossip for once was not lying." He said now placing a kiss on the back of the blushing girls hand.

"I must report to the boss lady Lady Stark so I will be traveling with you when we all depart. Lady Shana make yourself useful and show Lady Shireen to her room so she knows where she will be staying. Do you have any ladies in wait?" He asked her and she could only look away humiliated. Stannis for the longest time had been looking for proper noble families to give their daughter the job as her Lady in Wait, none stepped forward in fear their own kin would get greyscale.

"No My Lord, we had difficulty finding any." Allyria walked up to her and tilted her head up so they met eachs eyes.

"Shireen we will ensure you leave Dorne with at least two. Every growing woman should have friends in her life that she can gossip about and talk about the cute stable boy or girl with." Allyria told her and a genuine smile crossed her face.

"I thank you Lady…" She said and then realized that introductions were never done.

"I am Lady Allyria Dayne, the youngest sister of Ser Arthur, Ashara Stark, along with being this one's favorite aunt." She said ruffling the hair of the Lord of Starfall.

"Thank you Lady Allyria and it is a pleasure to meet you seeing as we will be family." Shireen said finishing off with a little yawn.

"We have a long day of traveling ahead of us tomorrow, I suggest we all lay down so we can leave as the sun rises." Stannis suggested and they looked towards the largest of the four sand dunes arounds the keep and in fact saw the sun dropping below it.

As they were walking through the bailey they passed alongside the stables and saw a stable boy putting away the largest horse Shireen had ever scene. Stopping dead in her tracks she could not take her eyes off the massive black horse who was threatening to crush the young boy of 12.

"Ah I see you have spotted Lord Stark's personal horse; Strawberry. We are trying to get the horse to Ghost Hill but either the trainers are too scared of it and is bullied away by the horse, or they are too strong with the horse and the horse injures them." Aurane said walking near the horse but not close enough to be in danger.

"Maybe we should have Shana's brother ride Strawberry back." He jested laughing at his own joke still sore about the sign of disrespect towards his friend and king by House Drinkwater.

Shana with her black hair tied back can only look on with misery watching how her actions had made her family lose their rooms, honor, and possibly their home.

"Nonsense, it is because the North and Dorne is full of weaklings." Cortnay Penrose said marching up to the horse with no fear in his eyes. Grabbing a whip of the table used to train some off the horses he approached closer to her.

As Cortnay drew back his arm and was about to bring it down on the horse Strawberry lunged forward towards him. Raising itself on her back legs Strawberry connected her hoof with the shoulder of Cortnay and you could hear the bone cracking in half.

He fell to the ground in pain holding his shoulder and cowered as the horse approached him once again to finish the job. The thin form of Shireen snuck past her stag guards and placed herself in between them causing the horse to stop and look at the new person before her.

Stannis was about to rush in and save her daughter until Ser Davos held him back. The war horse appraised the little girl that was approaching her now with curiosity.

Shireen for her part could feel her heart beating 1,000 beats a second. Slowly extending her hand out to the muzzle everybody calmed down seeing the rage of Strawberry subside.

"That horse needs to be put down. Ser Davos have your men put it to death." Ser Cortnay yelled scooting back still holding his shoulder in pain.

"Lady Allyria there must be retribution for the damage to my friend." Stannis said backing the injured knight who was being helped up by a maester, the horse now calmer was walked back to the stables. North of Red Mountains the presence of Stannis normally demanded respect; this was not those lands.

"How about this, you kill that horse I kill your men?" Abigail Snow said drawing her sword. The bastard of Umber had a look of determination spread across her face.

This action caused all the men bearing the stag to draw theirs and circle around in a defensive pattern.

"Abigail please put your sword away since no one or no mare is dying today. Your friend here was an idiot and we both know you have no power south of the Red Mountains." Edric said and looked at Abigail Snow with a lordly look, she did in fact sheathe her sword.

"Lord Stannis's last name is Baratheon and his brother is the king of this stretch of sand." A cousin of House Estermont said in the background.

This caused all the men bearing the direwolf and other northern sigils to laugh.

"Your oaf of a brother has not made it north of the neck or south of the mountains since he was crowned. What does he do instead? He drinks and whores his way around the Red Keep while he acts as nothing but a Lannister puppet. Tell me Stannis are you a Lannister puppet?" Abigail ask walking closer to Stannis with a sneer on her face. Stannis shocked by the open disrespect towards his brother is left speechless but soon matches her sneer.

"Fuck your brother and fuck the red keep. I rather follow a whore from King's Landing before I knelt before him." She is now standing toe to toe with the Lord of Dragonstone. Silence carries itself across the now cool winds of the desert until Lord Aurane cannot help himself.

"Well Robert is the biggest whore in King's Landing, although come to think of it Torrhen does love the female body." Aurane says pondering his thoughts.

"Well that was enough action for today. I suggest we lay down for our march south on the morrow. Shana show Lady Shireen to her room please." Allyria says grabbing the arm of Abigail and pulling her away not wanting the great rebellion to begin while they were finishing up the dornish rebellion.

With great unease on all sides everybody heads towards the keep entrance sheathing their blades.

Shireen now walking only with two stag guards and Shana down a long narrow hall breaks the silence.

"I am sorry that you lost your home." She says with great sympathy knowing it must be hard on Shana's heart.

"My Lady, we backed the wrong horse in this bet expecting help to come from House Toland or House Martell. When I spit into the Savage Wolf's face that is when I thought we still had back up coming, as soon as we return to camp we found out that Quentyn had House Toland keep their people behind the walls of Ghost Hill. Quentyn sacrificed us and now my family is paying for his betrayal." She said with sadness walking past the room that once belonged to her uncle but now housed Lord Edric Dayne.

"Well if you need a friend to talk to you know where I will be even though we just met." Shireen said hoping she was not pushing for a friendship to hard since she never really had one. They came to a door at the end of the corridor and they walked through. Shireen was amazed by the beauty of the architecture using the texture of the clay to form beautiful designs all throughout the walls. Walking over to the small balcony that fit two chairs comfortably she saw in a large field that probably stretched 4 acres thousands of watermelons growing large off of vines.

"We are… were the number one grower of watermelons in all of Westeros. Before we sided with Prince Quentyn, Four Dunes had very lucrative deals with the North and the Riverlands. Hopefully if we are able to keep our home we will continue that deal." And with that Shana left Shireen sitting there on the balcony thinking about the losers of war.

Walking throughout the room looking at the snakes and scorpions decorating the walls she came upon a line with a name beside it.

 _Shana 6 namedays_

It was at that moment Shireen realized this was her room since she was a babe, now Shana probably slept with the servants. She tried to keep those feelings of friendship alive and feel bad for taking the kind woman's room but feeling her tongue that no longer ached in pain or carried scales thanks to the man she spit on she could feel no pity. It was Torrhen not her father or mother that found medicine that allowed her out in public even if her mother thought she was a disgrace, it was Torrhen that allowed her according to the maesters to finally hold a babe and have babes of her own, and it was Torrhen that she felt loyalty to; not her Uncle Robert.

The next day her father was correct in saying it would be a long march to Ghost Hill. Shireen with a hijab over her head damning the sun the whole trip south, even drinking all of her own water much too early in the trip. Instead of taking a warrior's water who was marching with them she had taken a water that was meant for Shana.

It was as the sun was dropping that the Stark soldier holding a rope that had Strawberry at the end almost got jerked off his own horse when they came across a large village built into the side of the tan mountains. Beyond that coming into view through a small sandstorm was a massive castle that was the size of her own home; Dragonstone.

The four massive towers jetted up from the mountains with the smoothed walls connecting each corner to the other. The gatehouse alone looked like it would take 2,500 men alone to take.

Looking to her right she saw Shana slightly sway on her horse due to dehydration, with a show of mercy Shireen handed her water to her temporary Lady in Wait.

"Thank you My Lady, you are too kind." Shana said downing the water in one long drink. Behind them they could hear the rattle of the prisoner transport that contained her father and brother. Shana could not bring herself to look at them in that state.

Strawberry smelling the scent of the wolves she had become so acquainted with was leaving all the soldiers who attempted to follow her in her dust.

"Ah good there must be some Starks there. She was not able to go to battle with her master with the ship getting delayed so much. I have only seen Torrhen cry three times in the many, many years I have known him. He was close to tears then when finding out their ship almost capsized." Abigail said to her taking a desert rose from a villager as they entered the village.

"Three times?" Shireen said guiding her horse to the left and giving 100 dragons from her bag to a beggar.

"The first time was the death of Lyanna Stark, the second time was the death of Rodwell and Lady Barbary Stark, and the final time was finding out of Lady Nym's passing. Although the fourth time would be probably finding out his little Abigail would never be able to see ever again." She told the girl.

Abigail had been in Winterfell when Lyanna's body had come back and saw warriors she looked up to shedding tears for the fallen Stark. Her father tried to hide it but he along with most of the North loved Lyanna with all their heart. That night her father got blackout drunk to suppress the memory.

Shireen pondered how much death the Stark family had already endured.

"You have been with him through a lot haven't you?"

At this question Abigail can only laugh with a small smile.

"If Lord Stark commanded me I would march into King's Landing and slit your uncle's throat and accept the consequences. House Umber was loyal to House Stark from the time of the first men and we will continue to bleed and kill for the wolf. Not to mention Torrhen Stark is the greatest man I have ever met in my life, he has his flaws but we love those flaws." Abigail concluded and trotted to the front of the group.

"Did you hear that Lord Stannis? She would slit King Robert's throat. There must be something we can do?" Cortnay asked Stannis who was behind them listening the whole time. Stannis can only shake his head.

"We are in his lands and are his guest. We have not had control of either the North or Dorne for a long time, although that will soon change though. Unless he actually orders her to do that we can only be ready." Her father says confirming her fears that she was only set to marry Bran to act as a political prisoner in the event of war.

They came up the end of the village and saw a medium height muscular man with a short and shaped beard standing tall on his horse. On the center of his armor stood the direwolf of House Stark. As Shireen looked up the long narrow face and grey eyes that gave her entire party a neutral of expression.

Next to the man was one of the most beautiful ladies she had ever seen high on the horse. Her cheekbones alone were those that the ladies in King's Landing would literally kill for. She wore her dark hair in an intricate northern designed although her skin spoke of Dorne.

Next to them bearing the archer of Tarly were two people she had already met before; Lord Randyll Tarly and soon to be Lady Talla Stark.

"Lord Eddard, a pleasure to see you. And you as well Lady Ashara." Her father said moving his horse closer to the group and no words were said but nods were exchanged. Shireen found out why they called him the Quiet Wolf.

"Lord Stannis we were surprised to find out about your visit with your daughter to lands holding a civil war with no more than 500 men. What is the purpose of your visit?" The rough Randyll asked with a sense of authority. His bald head reflected the bright sun.

The rumors had made it back to King's Landing that Lord Tarly had been named Master of War for Torrhen, that scared the living shit out of the small council. In response to the new office created solely for ground forces King Robert had name Mace Tyrell the first Master of War for King's Landing in her 300 years of history.

"I was under the assumption that Lord Stark would be meeting us here as well. I assume he is sleeping in Lady Nymella's bedroom and now the former lady of the house is probably in a cell. Am I correct?" He asked assuming that House Stark would continue the show of force to all the dornish households.

Ashara laughing at after all those years of bragging at being the right hand of Sunspear, House Toland was finally put in their place. Soon it would be her precious House Dayne taking their place as the second highest house in dornish court.

"Nonsense Lord Stannis, Lady Nymella is infact in a cell awaiting judgement while her eldest daughter and wife of heir Yronwood are in fact behind lock and key. Valena with her being heavy though is in a real room while Lady Nymella sits in a cell awaiting the three you brought awaiting judgement." She said pointing to the two in the prisoner wagons and Shana next to Shireen.

"In fact Lady Nymella was kind enough to give me and my husband her room. Maybe in 7 moons I will need another room as well." She said with a smile rubbing her belly and a true smile cracked on Eddard's face thinking of his unborn child.

"Congratulations Lord and Lady Stark. I am so happy for your new addition." Shireen said in genuine happiness.

"That is all we need, more wolves to claim themselves king." Cortnay said very bitter in the back. The comment went ignored while the still quiet Eddard led the group through the large gate into a bailey that looked more like a quarry that had it edges softened.

They walked in silence until the training ground was before them. There in the training circle Shireen ignored her father's warning to stop her path trotted up to the gate and saw in amazement two men who looked not much older than herself fighting without a shirt on.

The youngest one danced marvelously around the arena spear in hand with his long hair tied up in the back. The next boy of what looked to be around 16 or 17 went on the attack with blinding speed holding a sword in each hand. Watching the motions you saw the right hand react perfectly to the left hand and it was a beautiful sight.

Shireen put her eyes back onto the hardened body of the 15 year old if she had to guess and blushed when she noticed she had not taken her eyes off of his abs.

"Our soon to be husbands are quite spectacular with their blades. And I can't speak for your betrothed's spear but mine's sword is quite divine." A voice said startling her from behind and saw Talla Tarly ride up next to her. Thinking about the boy's spear now she could not keep the blush off of her face. Talla for her part could not wait to get her hands on Arty that night to try and break the vow to the gods to wait. She wanted but Arty was being stubborn.

"That is Bran?" She asked and Talla simply nodded and pointed to three wolves play fighting in the corner.

"That grey one over there is Kern, the other two are my betrothed Dawn and their little sisters Nymeria." The wolves who looked more like horses were wrestling on the ground with Dawn showing his clear dominance but Kern looking for a place to strike, Nymeria simply threw caution to the wind and just attacked the dominating brother with little success but never stopped.

"Wait till you see Artos, I even get nervous around that massive black beast. Come now we must not keep Lady Stark waiting, trust me on that one." She said now looking away not elaborating on that one. With one last looked towards Bran they caught each other eye and held a gaze for a mere second, that second helped Arthur put Bran on his ass. With one last smile she walked her horse away.

After almost no sight of any high lords, ladies, or Lord and Lady Stark the group had started their dinner when they heard horns sounding in the large dining room. Bran and Shireen sitting next to each had made some small talk but looked towards the main dining room entrance.

"Introducing Lady Rhaenys Stark with heir Bennard Stark with Lady Domina Hill." The orator for House Toland sounded off. Through the doors came a beautiful girl no older than her with the most beautiful silver hair and purple eyes that dug into your soul. Next to her carrying a babe was a girl of 9 with a dress on that she apparently hated by the look on her face. Her face was long like Lord Eddards' and her deep grey eyes showed her Stark heritage.

She walked with grace over to the table.

"Lady Shireen, Lord Stannis what a pleasure to meet you. And Lady Shana Drinkwater I knew you wanted to be in our company again but all you had to do was ask to come south with us. From the looks of it you are helping Lady Shireen, am I wrong?" She asked and power just rolled off the teen that even impressed Stannis. It reminded him of the Targaryens of old. The girl bowed her head in submission to her queen.

"No you are not wrong Lady Stark."

"Has she been good to you Shireen?" Rhaenys asked Shireen who could not produce any words but simply nodded.

"Well I hear you are in need of a Lady in Wait Lady Shireen so if it is okay with Lord Stannis, Lady Shana will be at your service while I pardon House Drinkwater and return their keep to them. Would you agree to these terms?" She asked the father and daughter combo.

Stannis knowing if he rejected the terms he would be found responsible for House Drinkwater facing a long drawn out trial where they could probably lose their home. While he did not care for the house in the slightest, his reputation would be ruined.

"Of course Lady Stark, we accept the terms. Shireen?" He asked now looking at her. She knows that this would be her first move in politics and she could not stutter at this crucial moment.

"I accept Lady Shana Drinkwater as my lady in wait." At these words for the first time in nearly a moon since their imprisonment a smile crosses Shana's face.

"Now where is your husband Lady Stark? I must speak with him right away regarding some matters." Stannis asked as Rhae now taking her son out of the Domina's hand sits next to them. Domina for her part is met by Elia Sand her arch rival in life and they sit next to each other and start bickering to each other.

"My husband took the army south to get some footholds ready for the invasion of Sunspear. He will simply awaits House Hightower from the west to get closer and Prince Oberyn and Lady Lynda from the south." She said and nodding to Mya Stone who now instead of looking like the broken Bastard Baratheon of old looked more like a proper Lady in Wait for her queen.

Since the birth of Bennard, Mya had actually grown to admire her queen and come to enjoy serving her. She now even enjoyed their alone time because it did not include her being beaten or humiliated now. She literally watched Rhaenys mature before her eyes.

"Anything you had to speak with my husband about Lord Stannis you can discuss with me. Uncle Ned, would you like to join us in the solar?" Rhaenys asked not even awaiting an answer walked towards the exit with Wolf Guard Blackfish Tully at her side. Stannis and Ned quickly followed her to the solar to have their meeting.

Shireen could only hope that Bran who had been so nice to her would not hate the ground she walked on. She knew that she had to break the news to him herself.

"Bran, I have something to tell you." She said sheepishly to him as he was teasing Lyanna Glover about her fling with the stable boy. He look over at her and stared into her eyes almost ignoring the scales on her face.

"My father and uncle found an old law that dictates if the betrothed is possibly sick with horrible sickness like this," pointing to her greyscale "Then the father of the betrothed can move up the union. They decided to move it up to right away and take you away from your family as soon as this war is over."

"I know, Torr has people digging through the laws all day and he came across that one. Before he left he warned me that most likely that was the reason for your visit. Although he did not tell Rhaenys though." He said pondering how pissed off his mother and queen would be.

It took only a few minutes till Rhaenys screams towards Lord Stannis could be heard throughout the whole keep. Domina and Elia both instantly stopped arguing knowing it was not good to get in trouble when Rhaenys was already angry and ran towards their room to see was superior in cyvasse.

Watching everybody scatter to their rooms Shireen following her cousins Juliet Storm and the Bastard Baratheon Mya Stone to hers.

With nervous looks on the Stag Guards Stannis posted they allowed the three girls into her room. After a few seconds of Shireen once again marveling at Dornish architecture she focused on her cousins.

"Cousin I am glad to finally meet you. I am Juliet Storm the bastard daughter of Robert Baratheon and scribe to Lord Torrhen Stark." That blond said and nodded towards Mya to introduce herself. The woman who looked much more Baratheon than either she or her uncle's true born children stepped forward.

"I am Mya Stone from the Vale, also Robert Baratheon's bastard. I am Lady Stark's Lady in Wait and trust us it is not good to be near an angry Rhaenys." She introduced herself and they all sat down. Mere seconds later Shana Drinkwater came in with tea and a few cups.

"My Lady forgive me my delay, my father and brother were released and I informed them of the deal. I thank you again for accepting me into your service." Shana said lowering her head and curtsying low.

"It is no problem Lady Shana but never insult the man who helped me with my greyscale ever again or you will beg for punishment from Lady Stark. Are we clear?" Shireen said with intent in her voice.

"Yes My Lady. I will never besmirch the name Lord Torrhen Stark ever again. I was wondering if it would be okay if I was to spend the remaining day with my family? They ride for our home tomorrow at sun up and I imagine I will not remain in Dorne very long."

Shireen looked at the woman and for the first time and felt power. Granted it was over an enemy that she had no part in conquering but it still lit a passion to lead in her.

"Yes you may Shana. Be sure to at my room by sun rise to awake me before my betrothed leaves for battle. If I slept in due to you I may feel the need to report such information to Lady Stark." With that Shireen looked away from the teen who now had her eyes wide open in concern. With a curtsy she left.

"Shireen, you had much too much fun doing that didn't you?" Juliet teased the younger cousin pouring both her and her half sister some wine. She poured herself some tea due to her heavy state.

Shireen neglected to answer but a small smirk on her lips showed the truth in Juliet's words. That night for the first time in what seemed like ages Shireen sat that night talking with her cousins about everything and nothing.

It was with great annoyance the next morning nursing her first hangover Shireen was woken up by the shaking of Shana who was dressed and bathed for the day. Peeking out she saw it was nearly an hour till the sun rose from the sky.

"Lady Shireen, I know you wanted to see Bran Stark before he departed. I saw his squire and youngest brother of Jorah Fenn, Brandon going to awake him a few minutes ago." Shana informed her and disappeared into the bathing area to prepare the tub for her lady.

With the chisel of the hangover still banging in her head Shireen rose from the bed to prepare for the morning. Disrobing the teen walked by the mirror and looked at her nude body trying to keep the tears away from her face.

The rough skin stretched down her from her cheek down past her neck and across the left breast. Lifting her arms she spotted the area where it had stopped spreading thanks to the medicine from Torrhen and his Essosi healers.

"Shana he will look at me and hate me. I am a diseased freak who is forcing him into a political marriage that makes him a political prisoner. Gods I would hate me. If Lord Stark ever shows me an grain of kindness it would a grain too much." She said before walking towards the tubs and sitting in the hot water.

"My Lady, Lord Bran and Torrhen Stark are many things but they are not wicked men. They will spit on the footsteps of your father and uncles any chance they get, at the same time they will see you as a political prisoner just like Bran. Show them the same kindness you showed your cousins and they will love you My Lady." Shana said and left with a curtsy leaving the girl in the bathtub to ponder her situation.

It was an hour later and in her finest dress Shireen walked through the door leading to the bailey. There standing near his horse was a kneeling Lord Eddard leaning towards the stomach of Lady Ashara talking to his unborn child. Ashara looked down at her husband with utter love and it made Shireen jealous.

Not far from them stood the elder brother of Bran and Lord Tarly saying goodbye to Talla. Talla gave her father a deep hug but gave Arthur some tongue to remember her by. Randyll sending a cough in the air noticed they needed their time so he went to bug his friend Ned Stark. Listening to Talla talk about her affection towards Arty it would only be a moon after their union when she was heavy.

All around them stood some 500 soldiers waving the Stark banner with some 7,000 waiting outside for their commander Eddard.

Walking through the crowd Shireen made it to Bran discussing battle strategies with a blond warrior bearing a fist on her armor. A large smile stretched across his face seeing her approach.

"Ah Shireen there you are. Shie this is my long time friend and battle buddy, Lyanna Glover." Bran introduced and the blond nodded her head. Shireen looked at the woman puzzled knowing the the name but could not place it. Then it hit her.

"Your are the Kingslayer, the one who killed off each member of House Manwoody right? I hear Torrhen wants to give you the lands. Sorry I mean Lord Stark." Shireen apologized quickly not wanting to insult his cousin. Bran simply laughed it off grabbing her hand softly.

She wanted to jerk it away but resisted the temptation enjoying the feeling. Then Shireen recalled the nickname she was just given by him and fought to keep her composure loving it.

"Lyanna refused the lands wanting to be buried amongst the old gods of the North. I hear Torr already has started to procure some land for her as we speak. Now I know you met my other cousins Doran Sand who is my right hand in battle and son of Aunt Allyria, also Darrin Dayne who is a distant cousin and son of the Darkstar, Ser Gerold Dayne, but this is the rest of my merry band." Bran told her carefully walking her to a group of people sitting high on their horses.

From the distance Stannis watched the proceedings with great caution staying Ser Courtnay from starting a fight with Lord Eddard's middle child. Courtnay nursing his broken shoulder massaged the bandages.

Shireen approached the group immediately recognizing his cousins Doran and Darrin talking about strategy and pretty ladies. Upon seeing her they sent a friend greeting her way. Next to Darrin was a quiet boy of 16 maybe who looked every bit of the North.

"Shireen, this is my childhood friend and son of Lord Locke, Eddard Snow." At this the man with dark hair nodded her way with a neutral expression but an expression that did not show any animosity towards her.

"Next to him is another childhood friend and one with the swamps of neck, Jorah Fenn. Next to him is my squire and his younger brother Brandon Fenn." He introduced and the tall wiry boy sent a smile her way putting the dual blades away he had been sharpening with incredible speed.

The boy of 11 next to him looked like a younger version of himself and looked ready to piss himself thinking of his first battle. Even if it was hiding in the back.

"Ah Lady Shireen, Bran has already told me so much about you. I actually had to shut him up so Doran could tell us about his soon to be born child. The lump next to me is Brandon who is named after his uncle not him. Do not let him get too big of a head thinking a quarter of the North is named after him." He told her causing her to giggle and watch Bran trying to hide his blush.

"No, the whole North will name children after Torrhen if we have anything to say about it. If I ever decide to stay with one cock and settle down I would name my first boy Torrhen." Lyanna said starting to daydream about teaching a son how to fight.

"Ignore her, she has had a crush on my cousin since she was first using a practice sword." Lyanna just glared at Bran as if he betrayed her trust on a deep secret that everybody knew. This comment got a laugh from the other girl who she recalled from the meeting the day prior with a scar across her face.

"I recall when I was teaching Lord Stark how to properly kill when he was 11, Lyanna over here at age six held her sword in her hands watching him for hours with big doe eyes. You were so sad when he your father told you it was time to go home. It was absolutely adorable." Abigail Snow said walking her horse towards blond and pinching her cheeks and got her hand slapped away. Lyanna tired of being teased went to talk with the captains of their 700 person force.

"We have already met and I act as your betrothed left hand while Doran acts as his right. Beren Tallhart would be here to greet you but his is getting the men ready. Speaking of getting ready." Abigail said nodding towards the entrance where the graceful Rhaenys walked down the steps towards the group of commanders. Blackfish in his armor stood tall behind her and Brienne was not far behind.

"Uncle Ned you better return safe to us and bring your children back to us. Mya had to wake up Sylvia but she will be here in a few moments to join you on the field." Ned leaned in and looked at the woman with pride. He knew saving her and giving the last dragon sanctuary was the best decision he ever made.

She said some words to Lord Tarly and then stood before the Kern Warriors.

"Bran where are the wolves?" Rhaenys said looking around for the horse sized wolves. From behind her Sylvia looking like a northern warrior maiden of old came down the steps with Mya and Nymeria at her side.

"Your G.. Rhaenys they are with the kennel master getting one last big meal in before we depart." Bran said and Shireen snickered at the glare he received from Rhae.

Sylvia letting out a loud yawn behind them was soon engulfed in a choking hug by her mother. Finally able to squirm her way out of the hold Sylvia made her way to the group. She greeted everybody with a smile until her eyes gave a distrustful gaze at Shireen.

"Ah the stag that is taking my brother away from me. Tell me does House Baratheon still hunt stags as a coming of age or do they now hunt down innocent children? Huh how bout it little doe?" Sylvia said getting closer to the woman.

Stannis and Eddard both strolled over to break up the stare down before trouble began.

"I do not know about hunting down innocent children but I hear from King's Landing that House Stark sends out the sick and the old for their wolves to feast on. A betting pool of how long they last against your wolves is started as well. That is what the rumors are at least." She said right back sending a shock through the crowd that someone said that in public about House Stark.

"Well how bout it little puppy?" She said finishing off with a little bark. The bark is when Bran not able to hold it in any longer just bellowed laughter with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Mom she just called Syl a little puppy." Bran said between laughter and even Rhae was now lightly laughing. An angry Sylvia grabbed the reins of her horse and started marching out of the bailey until Arthur's voice stopped her.

"Hey sis," he said stopping her in her tracks. She looked behind her and glared at her eldest brother.

"Bark, bark." Arty and Bran said in rhythm causing even Eddard to laugh and with one last kiss to Ashara walked after his daughter who rode away in anger.

"Torr is going to love you Shireen. Lord Stannis you raised a strong daughter, you must be proud of her." Arthur said and looked away from the Lord of Dragonstone towards Talla saying her last goodbye to her father.

"Love don't miss me too much now. I also promised you a date in the Water Gardens and now we might have to have a double date with Bran and Shie." With one last kiss he mounted his horse and trotted off.

"Lord Stannis, Shireen I will see you at Sunspear after we capture it." And after one last hug for his mother Bran trotted out of the gate. Ashara for her part was a mess seeing her husband and all three of her children go off to war. She briskly walked back towards her room before the people could see the tears fall.

"Come Shireen break fast with me and Talla this morning. I still need to show you Bennard." Rhaenys said grabbing her arm and dragging her to the garden. That night Shireen finally felt part of something she had wanted for so long; a family.

A/N:

 **Lord Tremond Gargalen (Canon)**

Lord of the Salt Pans in Dorne

 **Darrel Gargalen**

Heir to the Salt shore and eldest child of Tremond

 **Myra Gargalen**

Eldest daughter of Tremond

 **Doran Gargalen**

Tremond son

 **Allana Gargalen**

Tremond's youngest daughter

 **Ser Lyle Ladybright**

Uncle of current head of House Alyse Ladybright

Elder brother between the two

 **Ser Randyll Ladybright**

Uncle of current head of House Alyse Ladybright

 **Four Dunes**

Home of House Drinkwater on the northern coast in Dorne

They did not create lands for Drinkwater so had to make up my own

 **Lord Roland Drinkwater**

Lord of the Four Dunes and head of House Drink Water

 **Lady Shana Drinkwater**

Eldest daughter of Roland Drinkwater

Shireen is not turning into Rhaenys in the early chapters, she is just feeling loyal to Torrhen a little. Who knows how far that loyalty with grow.

And yes before you say anything Torrhen is not 100% likable because he is a king and rulers are not suppose to be liked by everyone, they are suppose to be effective.

Rhaenys is starting to grow up as you can tell by the treatment of Mya Stone and yea the conclusion to the war for Dorne ends next chapter.


	21. Chapter 20

Running down the halls of Riverrun a boy of 11 had faux fear spread across his face as quickly gaining on him was Petyr holding a wooden sword in hand. The boy now started laughing turning the corner and narrowly missing a serving girl but his steps were halted coming across a tall slender woman with a narrow face and her hair braided up. Unlike most of the ladies of the castle she wore battle armor with a sword at her hip. On the end of the hilt was a valyrian steel wolf shaped into it.

The boy slowly backed up from the young woman and tried to look away not noticing her fierce beauty. Petyr catching up to his son stopped as well looking at their visitor.

"Ah Lady Stark, I would say your name dear but I do not want to insult you by saying the wrong sister's name. I am glad to see you again. Lord Hoster has been wanting to see a member of House Stark before he met the stranger." Petyr said recognizing the resemblance immediately. As much as he hated Brandon Stark for beating him in that duel he was thankful Brandon found companionship with Barbary Ryswell once he left again for the North.

Of course it had nothing to do with Petyr spiking both Barbary's and Brandon's wine after a rowdy northern union between the Greatjon and his new bride. That of course was the night the bane of his existence was conceived; Torrhen Stark.

"I am Lady Lyarra, Lord Petyr. I came as quickly as possible, Sarra wanted to come as well but the North would not allow her to step away from her duties." She looked at the grip he had on the sword and smirked.

"Hopefully you held the sword better than that facing off against my father because it is no wonder you lost." She teased and walked past them walking towards the master bedroom. Petyr let a uncharacteristic look of disdain cross his face watching the cocky Lyarra walk away.

After a knock on the door Lyarra was welcomed to the room by the opening of the door from the inside. Walking past the Tully guard that welcomed her in she saw Edmure staring out the window while Catelyn sat at her father's bedside holding a one year old girl.

"Lyarra." Hoster managed weakly and waved her over expecting her. She walked over to the bed sitting beside Catelyn and grabbing his hand.

"Ah it seems you have gained the beauty of your namesake dear. It was said until your aunt grew of age that your grandmother Lyarra was the most beautiful northerner that your harsh lands had ever produced. Shaped by roses but hardened by winter." He said patting her hand remembering the former Lady of Winterfell well. Hoster actually tried to court Lady Lyarra before Rickard came in and won her heart.

"I am told me and my sister resemble my aunt more than our grandmother. I came here as soon as I heard. Sarra wanted to be here but her duties left her in our home and Torrhen would have stormed across Westeros if it was possible." She told him as a smile crossed his lips.

"Lord Stark is surely that great of a man. If a cure for my old age was in the farthest parts to the west he would send his whole army to search for it, alas my dear the Stranger has no cure."

"Do you fear death?" She asked him wondering if her father, brother, aunt, or mother feared death as they saw the old gods take them.

"I do not fear death, rather the mystery of my next journey. Some men die old surrounded by their grandchildren like me, others die young surrounded by their enemies like your father. What would your brother Rodwell say about meeting death?" He posed the question to her and she sat there thinking about it for a few moments.

"Well most likely he would enter death like he left the living world, still swinging. Upon seeing the old gods he probably swung his sword at them demanding he be allowed to go back and fight some more. Him and Torrhen were always the ones that were afraid of nothing, death is no exception."

"Ah my dear I do not think you know Torrhen as well as you think you do. Torrhen fears much in this world but will never let the world see it because the alpha cannot show fear. One day he will confide in you, on that day just be quiet and listen to him speak and be there for him." He advised her and looked towards his children.

"Catelyn, Edmure could you give me a moment with Lady Lyarra?" He asked of his children and Edmure obeyed without question but Catelyn looked at her father forcing him to repeat himself. Soon enough it was only the two of them.

"Princess I must tell you that you need to watch over Edmure and keep him safe. As much as I love my grandchildren I do not trust their snake of a father Petyr. If your brother is to be successful in the Riverlands he needs my son alive."

"You think plans are already in motion to have Edmure killed upon your death." Realization dawned upon Lyarra and he could only nod.

"You lose Riverrun, you lose the Riverlands. It will be a much harder campaign fighting for your capital back and having to reclaim the Riverlands. Now I lived a long life unlike most of the men I grew up around including your grandfather and Tytos Lannister. Make sure you are smart my dear and pass on those words when you are an old man like me to the next generation." They chatted about about small things but Lyarra with a kiss on his cheek left him to rest when he started to struggle with basic words. Before she left the room Lyarra wrote out a missives and place it up her sleeve.

Making her way down she passed a small woman with a little baby bump starting to show. Lyarra ran into the woman catching her before she could fall.

"I am so sorry, I am so very clumsy." Lyarra said grabbing ahold of the woman's hand passing the missive into her palm.

The maid now walking away from Lyarra entered the storage to grab some more sheets. Closing and locking the door behind her Lara pulled the missive and read it.

Assassination plot to kill Edmure, save him at all cost.

Shadow Lara rubbing her belly smiled that even in pregnancy she could serve a purpose to the Order of Shadows and her god; King Torrhen Stark.

Making her way down to the wine cellar she approached the large man putting a heavy wine barrel on the upper shelf.

"Shadow Mars, the future Lord of Riverrun is in need of our assistance. Did you bring anyone else with you?" She inquired as the man gave a large smile knowing he could finally be useful.

"Aleia is here and she just dyed her hair from blond to brown so you probably did not recognize her." Mars said and at seeing her confused expression he refreshed her memory.

"You remember the two whores that King Torrhen on the Final Step gave the choice of their lives or the Order of Shadows to? Well she is the whore who chose right. You probably forgot about her because she has been training this whole time." Mars told her and she remembered them instantly. Secretly she always wanted to kill someone by shark and was quite jealous.

"Ah yes her, actually she is perfect then. I want you to use her to get close to Edmure and act as his whore and bodyguard. I know Lynette is around here as well so she is to scout out how many there are amongst us. Once Lord Hoster is dead then Edmure will not follow soon behind."

"Gotcha Lara, now tell what happens if Edmure does die?" He asked and she gave a twisted smile.

"Then Lord Petyr and his whole family will not survive the night." She said wickedly even meaning the children. She would kill a whole castles worth of women, children, and even the pets if it meant securing her lord and master's legacy.

"You would slit my throat if I betrayed King Torrhen, wouldn't you?" Mars inquired and raised his eyebrow.

"Mars for King Torrhen I would volunteer happily. Now I want the whore on Edmure within the hour and Lynette scouting."

Mars had to shiver as the beautifully sadistic Shadow walked away from him as he placed the last barrel containing a member of Petyr's guards away for hiding.

Changing his outfit to a servant he picked up two jugs of water and carried them into the castle. Passing through many passageways he finally found Lynette as she was finishing up a maid's hair. Seeing Mars she excused herself and met up with him in the supply closet.

"Edmure is in danger once Hoster is dead. Lara ordered us to kill the assassins and keep Edmure safe, Aleia will be watching him personally so focus on those throughout the castle."

"Consider it done. If you are looking for Aleia she is using her body to steal some missives at the guard house. She should be done so meet her at the drop off point behind the barn." She whispered and kissed him deeply wrapping her arms around his neck. He was happy but confused until someone wretched open the door but looked away quickly upon seeing them.

Releasing the kiss she smile and sent him a wink before walking out. Now with frustration growing in his pants he only shook his head and walked out to find the whore assassin.

(Perspective Change)

Aleia having been fucked thoroughly by the large cock of the captain of the guards walked a little funny with a large smile on her face. As much as she hated to admit it she loved her work. She had always loved being a whore even if it came with insults, now she got to do it with a much better moonly amount.

The amount Varys gave her was mear scraps compared to what King Torrhen paid her even if it came with some bloodshed. Her daughter was living with House Giantsbane and going to the finest school in the North. Life was finally good for her.

Approaching the barn her smiled dimmed seeing Mars whitling a spear with his knife waiting for her. Placing the papers in the drop off barrel she disappeared into the shadows with Mars following close behind. Once in the shadows of two close buildings they spoke.

"There will be an attempt on Edmure's life once Hoster dies. Princess Lyarra is already near Lola and some of the Ice Warriors incase she was apart of the plan but get close to Edmure anyway you can and keep him safe. Hoster is near death and Petyr poisoned his drink to make it that much closer." He ordered her.

With a nod she was off passing some of the large intimidating Ice Warriors who smiled at her kindly. She always thought northerns were just a better group of people. If she was to settle down it would have been in the North. Her thoughts were shaken upon seeing a man in a Tully guard outfit approaching Edmure who was laughing with the knight Marq Piper.

Beating the man to the two men she smiled at them.

"My Lords I was searching for some noble lords to share my time with. Do you know anyone like that?" She asked innocently as the guard diverted his direction. She knew the plan was happening soon.

Marq was instantly in running his hands through his long blond hair but Edmure was hesitant.

"Come on Edmure, we will just enjoy the company of this young lady and no harm will happen." Marq said to his friend as him with her elbow walked off dragging Edmure along. She looked around and saw 4 targets keeping an eye on them and follow them up the stairs. They reached a bedroom where Marq started pouring some wine for them. Five guards bearing the fish of Tully came in looking panicked.

"Ah Lord Edmure it is your father. He has died!" The man said walking to him with his four friends in tow. Both Marq and Edmure were too distracted by the news to notice the small blades being pulled out. The man was within arms reach of Edmure and about to strike when she struck first.

Taking the blade she was holding onto in her dress she sliced the first assassin's throat unexpectedly and thrusted it into the heart of the guard about to kill Marq. Marq smelling something fishy now noticing the guards blades were out before she struck drew his own blade engaging in a fight with the two guards at the end.

As he danced around the two guards Edmure with the battle grace of an elephant fell over trying to run away from the third guard. The blade was coming down on the prone Edmure when the assassin was pushed out of the way by Aleia.

The man punched her in the face almost knocking her out cold. With blurry vision she saw the man raise his blade to kill her. As the blade was coming down and she prayed to the old gods for forgiveness of her sins Marq who had dispatched of his assassins easily took off the man's head.

Edmure stumbled up to his feet as Marq helped her to hers.

"What happened? Who are you?" Edmure roared at the woman only being supported by the body of Marq. His answer came when a large man came through the door with blood over his cloak.

"That Lord Tully was an assassination attempt on your life by your brother in law. We work for King Torrhen and your survival is very important to us. Thank you Marq for saving my friend." He thanked the man now taking Aleia and placing her in his arms bridal style.

"Marq that is quite impressive that you killed all 5 of these men with the help of Edmure. Too bad we were not here to help." He said shrugging starting to walk towards the door.

"We cannot prove it was Petyr yet so you must act like you do not know it was him. Find some guards you trust and know. It is very easy to hire mercenaries like these and pose as guards."

With that advice Mars disappeared into the shadows. Marq went to run after him to check if she was alright but when looking into the hallway there was nothing but the sounds of guards running their way.

Mars using a shortcut made it to the basement where Lara and Lynette were waiting for them. He waved off their concern at seeing the state of Aleia.

"She is fine, just received a little punch to the face. Lynette were you discovered?" Mars asked and Lara saw where this was going when she shook her head no.

"Lynette we have other duties and have to move on but you are the Shadow responsible for Riverrun. There are 3 other shadows and if you absolutely must let Edmure in that you are his protection." Lara commanded and after a quick meeting they scattered with Mars now riding north to Torrhen's Hol to allow Aleia to heal alongside her child.

Lara also went north but instead took a different route to Winterfell knowing with the baby kick this much King Torrhen would be home soon to see his newborn babe.

Later that night with Edmure sending Petyr a distrustful eye Marq Piper shot the arrow that sent his father's boat aflame. He was now lord of the Riverlands.

(Scene Change)

The loud noise of the bronze cup smashed against the wall as the young dornish prince paced back and forth hearing his enemy was close to surrounding Sunspear.

"Prince Quentyn, the wolf has taken our southern shores while on the western front he does not need to waste his men since the houses fight amongst themselves. We must flee Sunspear or surrender my Prince. That is our only option." Lord Damien Lake urged knowing his small numbers could not beat back the war horse that was the North.

Quentyn with anger in his eyes looked up at the man drawing his sword. Before the minor lord could defend himself Quentyn's steel was lunged into the man's heart killing him instantly.

His 22 year old daughter who against her will acted as whore and sex slave to Cletus Yronwood ran to her father's side cradling him.

"I want you to imprison the whole of House Lake and send them to Ghaston Grey when we recapture it Cletus. Merge her father's army with yours and get her out of my sight." Quentyn said in disgust as once again another house defected from his side.

Just two nights ago Lord Daeron Vaith of Vaith took his whole household away in the night kneeling before the wolf king in Rhaenys Plaza.

A loud cackling could be heard from the far side of the room from Ser Ulwyck Uller. The now Lord of Hellhot who had been brought before court to surrender his home now drew all eyes to him.

"Seems the little boy has lost another house to protect him. Who is going to protect you when the big bad wolf comes for your head?" The bloody and scarred up Ulwyck said after a fresh round of torture.

"You attempted to kill your queen and failed, attempted to kill your sister and her children and failed, and now you attempted to keep Dorne whole to fight for you against the wolf and guess what?" He asked pausing for dramatic effect.

"Your failed. You cannot even find little baby Lewyn Martell. How about you write yourself a sappy suicide note and go out on your own terms you pathetic piece of SHIT." He boomed out the last part and an anger sparked in Quentyn once again. This time it stemmed from knowing he was betrayed by the Lannisters who promised support against the wolf but backed down now.

In his anger he snatched a spear from a Martell guard and with the training by his uncle Oberyn threw the spear connecting in the bounded man's sternum. Shock hit him as he watched his only real prisoner besides Ellaria fall to the ground in his prison garms. The last action the man made was the same cackle showing the man's death would not be in vain; the rebellion was all but over.

Silence filled the room as all the other minor lords now looked for exits to Essos or pleas to the Wolf King. Silence did not reign long as a runner bearing the gate of Yronwood came in the room. He was recognized as the youngest male cousin to escape the wolf in his home; Romero.

"Prince Quentyn we have found the location of Lewyn, you must come immediately." Romero urged and then caught site of the dead lord of Hellhot thus ending the natural born line.

Excited by the new development Quentyn quickly ran past his guards and leaping over the body of Ulwyck to see where his nephew was hiding. When the doors closed the lords and even the guards bearing the sunspear of Martell all talked about defection.

Little did they know defection would be unnecessary.

(Perspective Change)

Robby the street rat and shadow to King Torrhen walked down the hall past the Martell guards shaking in fear with a tray of food in his hands. Showing fear on his face he approached the large door guarded by two Yronwood men and nearly dropped the cheese platter.

"Serving boy it is about time you came, Prince Doran has been hungry. Lord knows the old man could use some comfort of the stomach after his bitching and moaning about his gout acting up." The guard said mocking the now former Prince of Dorne since Quentyn took control. The Martell guards wanted to act so badly and free their Prince but did not want to risk angering the new prince.

"Yes noble guard of course. Can you please hold this tray for one second though?" He asked still shaking and now showing it in his voice. The guard initially looks affronted but soon relents taking the tray.

The fear that once crossed his face was quickly replaced by a sadistic smile and the boy looked at the guard with his his hands full. Before either guard could react Robby acted.

Taking a dagger from his sleeve he swiped at the guard closest to him and with the guard holding a tray he could not fight back as he felt the skin of his throat get sliced opened.

The other guard too in shock did not act right away which made things all too easy for the trained assassin Robby. Catching the falling try and placing it on the ground he rolled out of the sword strike to the guards backside.

With a quick stab both guards now laid dead. The Martell guards went to pull their blades and call for alarms until all 4 felt steel against their throats by hooded mysteries.

"You scream and it will not change anything since we will still win. The only difference is you will be dead in one situation and in the other you live. Now I know Prince Doran is behind this door, what is the layout?" He asked and three guards chose to remain quiet but one guard knew this was the moment they were free of Quentyn.

"There is a large room with four bedrooms breaking off in it. House Yronwood has 5 guards at the moment watching over Areo Hotah, Ellaria Sand, and Prince Doran. Free our prince whoever you are." He begged and the shadows watching the other three guards having their throat slit leaving them to die in the hallway. Horror filled his eyes watching his friends get killed before him and thinking he was never going to see his daughter ever again.

"You were helpful to us and they were not. Now tell me how many windows and is there balcony?"

"Aye there is a balcony that stretches over the common areas. The two front windows belong to the two front bedrooms while the back bedrooms are against this back wall. Please do not kill me." He said now falling to his knees begging for his life.

"We will not kill you little man, you were most helpful now if you want to keep this alive status you better move these bodies to the other room while we free Doran." Robby said and disappeared into the other room with his shadows to enact the plan. They knew about the windows and balcony but now found a guard they could trust and possibly manipulate for their king in the future.

(Perspective Change)

Ellaria sat alone in her room after once again having to defend herself from rape against the guards. Since Doran lost control of his own men her life had been a living hell and her frizzy hair gave the impression she had not bathed for the past week.

Looking out her window that was placed over the balcony she saw the same guard leering at her almost exposed body with perverse thoughts in his head. She was not afraid of those thoughts but only when indulged by her lover Oberyn.

As the lust filled his eyes he suddenly jerked and now showed a lifeless look that only spoke of one thing; death.

His body was flung away from her window and over the railing she presumed when she heard the window now start to open wide. Crawling to the far corner she picked up a dagger she had hid under the bed and held it out before her.

In from the window that once contained the leering Yronwood guard now showed a short lean figure wearing all black leap through the window. She was about to scream when the figure pulled the hood back showing the dark face of Oberyn's youngest daughter not from her; Sarella Sand.

In pure joy she dropped the dagger and ran to her engulfing her into a hug but was soon pulled back.

"We are here to get you out but I need you to stand in the far corner and draw one guard in here. It cannot be distress though." Sarella told her and Ellaria thought for a second before finding the perfect way. She obeyed and moved to the far corner and awaited the signal of Sarella. With the nod she let out a loud moan like she was playing with herself.

Continuing her moan it did not take long for a horny guard to run into the room and see Ellaria very clothed and not horny at all sitting in the corner of the room. It was a second later a dagger sliced the man's throat from the small Sarella. The guard standing over Doran saw this and raised his now unsheathed sword over the Prince's head. Before the blade could come down on him and arrow entered the man's skull ending the threat to Doran's life.

It was a chaotic 5 seconds as the two shocked guards were mercilessly killed by the Shadows. Ellaria walked out to see the bruised up Areo Hotah with a spear pressed against the the back of his neck by a still hooded Shadow. To their right rising up after slashing the final guard's throat as if it was as easy as drinking water a man approached Sarella.

"Ah Sarella that was wonderfully done, King Torrhen will most definitely hear about this and will be most pleased with you. Now Doran as you can see here King Torrhen is back in control, when we wheel you out to court you will order the surrender of all your forces and order the gates open to allow the wolves into Sunspear." Robby told now staring down the once captive prince who was held by his own son.

"If you refuse to listen to reason we will slit you and your bodyguard's throats without a second thought and still force Sunspear to surrender from within regardless."

Doran sat back and thought about his options and knew his reign was at an end. His son's coup had all but ended and the wolf would once again rule Dorne.

"Fine but I want a fair trial by King Torrhen to be supervised by himself with a group of impartial judges to advise him. Also Areo will receive his own fair trial." Doran bargained knowing this was the most he could get out of this situation.

"I will speak with King Torrhen but if he so chooses that I am to kill you on the spot, I will drive a spear so far up your ass the tip will be coming out of your mouth. Sarella keep your uncle safe along with the lovely Ellaria while we slit the throat of Prince Quentyn." Robby said departing with a bow and two shadows.

Areo Hotah went to go after Robby to protect the prince but soon felt the other remaining Shadow's spear pressed lightly against his gut.

"Take a seat please Areo because I would hate to kill you. Ellaria can you pour us some wine while we wait?" Sarella asked his father's lover and Areo stared into the dark skinned woman's eyes.

After the wine had been distributed they all sat down and waited in silence

(Perspective Change)

Quentyn ran down the hall keeping up with Romero until they were met by Cletus Yronwood at an intersection.

"My Prince I have heard the news and came as soon as I heard. Shall we secure your throne together." Cletus said walking towards the prince and Quentyn pushing his long black hair out of the way gave a little laugh before shaking forearms.

"We will secure my throne and then you and your cousins will once again have your home back from those damn mutts. Now let us plot later and kill now."

At that order from his prince Romero then at the same pace as before ran down the halls with his older cousin following behind now. They reached the western halls and came to a large door but Romero hesitated in opening the door once they reached it.

"Well cousin open the door so we can see the babe. Do not leave Prince Quentyn waiting." Cletus said impatiently pushing the younger cousin out of the way and flinging the door open. What caught his eyes caused his heart to nearly stop at the sight.

All around a conference table holding 8 people sat his family members, many of which escaped the castle in Yronwood fleeing to Sunspear away from the wolf. On the closest chair to him sitting at the end was his mother Lady Raula Yronwood who had the knife that killed her still logged into her chest. She was dressed in a fine gown probably expecting to see her family for dinner.

To her left was his bastard cousin Doran Sand who had taught him all he knew about swordplay. His eyes and tongue were taken out of his face and laid on the plate before him. Next to those was a red organ that they recognized as a heart.

Opposite of him still in her small clothes was his eldest sister and the mighty dornish warrior Layla Yronwood who had a bolt sticking out of her forehead. They must have caught her unawares by the dress and the look on her face.

This went on for four more people with the next being displayed in an equally if not more grotesque position. Finally at the head of the table was the still breathing Lord Anders Yronwood who was tied down to the chair with some wire that had barbs in it that the farmers had just started using. Around his thin neck the wire wrapped around to tie off behind the chair not allowing his neck to move from that spot.

Father and son met eyes as a woman in her late teens or early twenties rose from behind his large wooden chair, Quentyn recognized her immediately as Rhaenys' friend Amanda.

"Queen Rhaenys Stark and the rightful Princess of Dorne Arianne Martell send their regards." She said plunging her sword into the soft woven pattern on the back of the massive chair, the sword pierced the Lord of Yronwood's heart causing him to die looking at the dead form of his wife.

Cletus turned towards his cousin Romero who did not know any of this was suppose to happen in anger. Romero had been told his family would survive the day if he did them this act and now he was betrayed.

Romero went to explain but Cletus drawing his sword slice the boy's head off clean and turned his attention to the woman who killed his father; she was not there anymore. Hearing footsteps run away from him he saw Quentyn run towards the secret tunnel fleeing for his life. The wolf was coming and his fate was locked.

Shaking his head in disbelief he turned his head back towards the room and had his sword at the ready. Slowly stepping around the body filled table Cletus kept his sense open waiting for the smallest smell or creak to tell him where the assassin was. Making his way to the far end of the room he came across a door.

With a hard kick of the door it smashed open and he hid to the side waiting for an arrow or bolt to fly through the air. None came though, not even the sound of running feet. Raising his sword at the ready Cletus moved his sword to the ready and placed himself in front of the opening.

As he was inspecting the empty storage closet a split second of silver passed his eye sight, before he could react though a heavy rock that was sitting atop a support beam was pushed to the ground causing the barbed wire too tight around his throat.

The rock tied with the other end of the barbed wire being pushed the opposite way down the beam force the body of Cletus to rise up in the air 4 feet clawing at his throat for relief. None came as with the pop of his eyes the life of Cletus Yronwood had ended.

From the support beams two sisters jumped to the ground smiling at their handing work.

"Good work on killing Layla, who knew all you had to do was tell her a whore was waiting for her and she would drop her weapon that quick. I bet she was surprised when you stepped out of the shadows with the crossbow." Amanda said feeling said bolt feeling how deep it was stuck into the forehead.

"Well she was no more shocked than when you tied Anders before his dead family. Now I imagine we have shadows following Quentyn fleeing so let us tell Doran it is time to surrender."

With a nod both sisters moved towards the apartment to end the civil war of Dorne once and for all.

(Perspective Change)

It was an early morning that five men bearing the Umber giant approached a large man with a scar across his face. The plaza was still empty seeing as it was just past sunrise and the stranger sat on the steps with a bag of golden coins.

"Ah friend I see you bare the wolf of Stark and just came from or headed to training." The man said pointing to the scarred man's attire of basic training leather bearing the wolf.

"Also just like us it seems you have received your pay. How about we use these dice and gamble some of our money away? I am Rhaegar Noland formerly of Lyarra's Beauty now of The Last Hearth. You are?" The man asked not recognizing him since him and his friends had only just joined the southern war, even more recently met their overlord Greatjon.

The man seeing he was not recognized could only raise his eyebrows. He stroked his long thick beard and looked at the man.

"I will warn you fighting with the wolf has shown me only aggression in the battlefield, the bed, and most importantly the gambling arena. You can hand over your gold right now if you want." He jested positing himself near the other men and threw down three gold coins.

The men look at the large man and see even though he is only in his early 20's he has seen many of battles.

"I am Torr to my friends, now let us gamble new friends." He roared and the man matching the bet threw down three gold coins with all the others matching the bet.

It was four hours later and now telling each other of war stories while Torr told his but changed some of the names. Torr's once heavy bag was now significantly lighter with only ten or so coins left.

"Ah Torr if half of what you say is true than you are a much better warrior than a gambler." A woman said who was eyeing him with lust. They had been lightly flirting back and forth since they met.

"My dear I would love to show you in the sparring ring or the bedroom if you would prefer." He sent her a wink causing the men to roar in laughter and the woman to start to consider accepting the proposal.

From the far end of the now busy courtyard they heard the stomping of boots and a fierce dothraki warrior at the head of them. Her arakh was sheathed but the fierce blue facepaint gave her a wide path.

"Shit. Guys she is pissed at me for some reason and would not rather tempt fate by her finding me right now. I am going hide, tell her that you saw a bearded man walking down that alley looking suspicious." He asked as she was nearing their group looking at all the men with beards closely looking for someone.

Noland thought about telling the man to fuck off for a second but realized that Asheffi was much more terrifying in person than the rumors, this poor man deserved a chance flee from her. She was 150 feet away and you could feel the terrifying aura off of her.

With a nod Torr quickly hid behind a pillar out of sight from the dothraki. Only hearing the mumbling he soon heard the footsteps now running down the alley. With a sigh Torr revealed himself and approached the men.

"Let me thank you and buy you all some rounds with what little gold I have left. I know the perfect place." He suggested and the group knowing they had nothing to do until the Greatjon approached them with the plan nodded in agreement.

It was as the sun was going down that the woman Nyra was sitting on Torr's laps and they were all laughing telling a round of jokes. Torr had gone through his coins but Rhaegar being the big winner started picking up the tab. Every once in awhile Torr would get some looks but no one came up to him.

Nyra who was grinding her ass against the man's groin started to tell them a joke when the door to the quiet tavern busted nearly off its hinges revealing Ser Arthur with six members of the Ice Warriors. Beside him was the beautiful Bloody Wolf Lynda Stark, and next to her was the fearsome Wolf Guard Asheffi.

Torr being in the line of sight of the door was spotted by the three and a sigh of relief exited from them.

"Khal Torrhen we have been looking everywhere for you. Thank the gods you safe." Asheffi said and now glaring at the man who directed her in wrong alley.

"Brother I see you found another woman to carry a bastard of yours huh. Knocking up Melissa Pyke was not enough." She said approaching her brother and draining the rest of his mead much to his chagrin. They had definitely grown closer as siblings in a much different way than his younger twin sisters. With them he felt a urge to shield them if possible and protect them, with Lynda he truly had a friend.

"Ser Arthur I said I needed some space today and I meant it. Since we came to Planky Town to wait for our next move I have not been able to breathe without having Greatjon, Tormund, or some other lord ramming law proposals down my throat." He roared out frustrated.

The group of Umber men and sole woman now looked at the man they were talking about best position to fuck a whore in, in utter shock. They thought he was only a captain but to find out Torr means Torrhen Stark the Lord Winterfell.

"Lord Stark you are ruler of the North and they are overlords in the North, what do you expect?" Ser Arthur said sitting down next to the man Roland who gave him a wide berth. Seeing the bread on the table Ser Arthur grabbed it and ripped off a piece for him.

"Well while we are here I will not hear no more proposals and Greatjon will just have Ajax route it through my sister. Now Roland, Dixon, Willice, Willy, and the lovely Nyra I must bid you ado since my daughter will not shut up about me teaching her cyvasse."

With that he left them all in the pub with Ser Arthur and Asheffi running after him to perform their protection duties. Lynda seeing her brother's spot open now sat there raising his glass for the shocked barmaid to refill it.

She quickly came over with a fresh flagan for the Wolf Princess.

"Here keep them coming for the whole place and this is the tip my brother meant to leave before he was rude and ran off." Lynda said to the young girl helping her mother. In her hand now given to her by Lynda Stark was a heavy sack of gold, enough to pay their expenses for the whole year.

Torrhen for his part walked in silence after ordering Asheffi to stop pestering him with concerns of his safety.

They reached a training ring where the newly arrived Domina Hill was learning the art of the spear from Prince Oberyn. Upon seeing Torrhen, Domina dropped the spear and ran towards her father giving him a tight hug.

"Ah there you are princess. I sure hope you are not giving Obe a hard time like you gave your sister." Torrhen said parting her hair and kissing her forehead.

"Ellaria wanted to play dolls but father I am much too mature for kid games like that."

A snort could be heard from the other end of the training arena as Elia Sand decided to butt in.

"I sure hope you are better at dolls than you were at sword play cause if not you're a lost cause." She snickered walking up with her live steel training blade making the 9 year old Domina jealous.

"Well at least my father is stronger than your father. He already proved it in Riverrun." Domina said puffing out her chest causing Oberyn and Torrhen to look at each other snickering to themselves.

Oberyn knew that over the years Torrhen has slightly diminished in the art of swordplay with his duties to the people of his lands but was truly unsure who had the edge now.

"Nah uh you horses behind, oh wait that was your face. I get the two confused. My daddy is so much quick than your father but he only lets him win because he is king." Elia said now stomping her way towards her arch nemesis.

"My father will show the snake is stronger than the weak puppy." At this everyone in the training grounds gasped that even someone as young as Elia Sand would question the strength of the wolf.

Oberyn who was putting the practice weapons away quickly ran to her side and his normal smiling face was gone with that of the stern father.

"Elia Sand you will take yourself out of this ring and go to your room. I will not have my king and most importantly friend Torrhen mocked by anyone let alone my own daughter. Now go." He said making her scared of her father for the first time in her life.

She quickly walked up to the entrance with Domina quickly following after a glance at her own father.

"Your Grace please forgive my daughter, she did not mean the insult." Oberyn quickly apologized.

"Ah come off it Obe, if I got offended every time a young girl insulted me than the very sight of Rhaenys would have wounded me from her youth." Torrhen said recalling his wife's foul mouth when they were children.

From the main entrance came running the bastard of Lord Anders Yronwood, Ramsey Sand. Looking around the man with long wild hair everywhere looked the grounds in frantic hesitation, upon seeing his king he ran inside the training grounds with a smile on his face. Dropping to his knee he lowered his head.

"Your Grace, we have received a messenger from our outpost just south of Sunspear."

At this all eyes were on the orator of court.

"It is time to move in and take Sunspear. House Yronwood is all but dead and the usurper Quentyn has fled his home. Greatjon already knows and is forming up his men. All we need to do is march up and accept their surrender." At the word surrender by Ramsey the whole of the bailey let out a loud cheer and smiles crossed all the warrior's face except Torrhen who could only pray to the Old Gods that Arianne was still safe.

"Prince Oberyn it is time we see your brother and tonight we will celebrate fucking our lovers all night long." Torrhen told his battle brother giving him a wide grin and a hug which Oberyn returned.

When all the noised calmed down and the soldiers were being moved out into formation by their commanders Ramsey still stood there with a less joyous look on his face.

Oberyn catching this asked the long haired bastard first.

"Ramsey is there more?"

"Well as you know Lord Uller was killed in battle leaving no heirs or children besides your lover Prince Oberyn." At this news which greatly saddened the camp when they found out he nodded.

"Well his brother Ser Ulwyck Uller was killed still bounded as a last act of cowardice before Quentyn fled. My Prince your lover and four youngest Sand Snakes are the last Ullers."

At this news Ramsey departed to get his steed ready for marching leaving an angry Oberyn in his wake.

"Raul Sand get your fucking ass over here." Oberyn boomed as Torrhen went to pat the man on his shoulder in comfort.

The captain of the Red Vipers ran over leaving his commanders to organize their own ranks.

"With the permission of King Torrhen you will hunt down that little fucking weasel of a nephew of mine and show him no mercy. If you bring him back to me unharmed I will have the lot of you flogged. Bring him back alive but slaughter the men that ride with him." Oberyn looked over to his king for confirmation, with a nod from the large Wolf King Raul ran off to give his men new orders.

"Obe, we will give him dornish justice for you. Leave your men to the hunt cause I need you by my side when we enter Sunspear."

With that both men made their ways to the small castle in Planky Town which had been their home. Along the way they made some decisions that would rock Oberyn's family.

(Two Days Later)

The atmosphere in the court was a very different than the previous day. Gone was the disorder with the short rule of Quentyn and now began the reign of Princess Arianne Martell.

The throne was empty but standing to the left of the throne was the newly arrived Lord Edric Dayne standing alongside his aunt Allyria Dayne. They had snuck out in the middle of the night heading towards Sunspear the day Lord Eddard had left.

Next to the lord of Starfall was the seneschal of Hellhot, Braant Perle. The sad look that was a stranger on his face became his only friend since finding out about the death of the man he had helped raised, Ulwyck.

Positioned on the other side of the throne was the smirking Lord Trebor Jordayne who happily accepted his spot as the third highest house in Dorne just behind Martell and Dayne. It had been at the personal insistence of King Torrhen that his house be rose to such prominence after his loyalty the whole way through. Next to him was his newly married daughter Lady Myria Bolton. Domeric for his part gently held his wife's hand but could not take his eyes off Obara Sand who stood in her Wolf Guards robes at the door.

The more faithful you were to the wolf the closer you stood the the throne. At the tail end of the line up was the disgraced 12 year old Gwyneth Yronwood who could only hope her father and brother's betrayal would not leave her without a head.

It was only her and three other cousins who still breathed from those who had escaped Yronwood from the wolf. She looked forward to once again seeing her sister and the Wolf King's Master of Coin, Ynys Yronwood but did not want to see the disgusted looks from her.

Cletus had sent Ynys a messenger in The Southern Driftwood requiring her along with their bastard brother Ramsey to come home with their troops. The response they received was the head of the messenger without his tongue or eyes. Inside his mouth was a common rat.

Everyone straightened their backs and stopped their talking when the door was opened. To everyone's shock the first person to enter was Prince Doran Martell being pushed by Areo Hotah. Behind them Ellaria walked with her back straight and a sneer at all those who betrayed the wolf.

Doran instead of being moved up to his former seat; the throne, was moved alongside House Dayne. Ellaria for her part moved to the person who taught her to read as a youth and was in fact a de facto parent to her; Braant Perle. They embraced with Ellaria hiding her tears for her lost father and uncle.

The next to arrive was a wave of Martell soldiers who had been imprisoned due to refusing to follow the false prince as they called him. In perfect motions they walked along side the far wall encompassing the throne room.

All eyes at once turned to the entrance as they saw Princess Arianne Martell walking towards the throne gingerly still nursing her wound. Her face much skinnier now due to the starvation from her brother had a much more fierce look to it.

To her right Sarella Sand walked slightly behind her holding onto the babe that everybody instantly knew was Princess Arianne's babe Lewyn Martell. Without as so much of a look towards her father she climbed the stair and just stared at the chair.

Without sitting in it she turned around facing the crowd.

"I Princess Arianne Martell hereby claim my birthright and declare the disgraced Prince Quentyn Martell and outlaw to Dorne. He is to be killed without mercy upon sight, anyone found housing my brother will face dornish justice." She said in a commanding and elegant voice. The silkiness in her voice took off the bitterness only leaving the edge to the promise.

She could not say another word when an elegant Ramsey Sand walked into the room taking a place next to the door after sending a dirty look towards his half-sister Gwyneth. The king's entourage had arrived that morning but had hid away from all the southern lords.

"Presenting Lord Jon Umber." He boomed out and a large man walked in with a scowl on his face knowing his son died in the Old Palace. Equipped was his battle armor along with his great sword.

He moved up next to House Dayne showing his importance to the man who was at the end of line.

"Next is the Lord of Torrhen's Hol, Lord Tormund Giantsbane along with his daughter Dame Munda Giantsbane."

In came a man and woman dressed in battle armor and similarly moved to the right of throne forcing House Uller to move down slightly.

This continued for 15 more minutes until only three more parties remained.

"Presenting the Lady of Yronwood and the Mistress of Coins, Ynys Yronwood."

At this an elegant woman walked in wearing a revealing yellow dornish dress. Her hair tied back she stopped by her sister who could not take her eyes off the ground.

"Come sisters the traitors are dead, let us take our place at our king's place." She said presenting her elbow. Gweneth looked up at her sister in shock.

"You are a 12 year old girl, did you think King Torrhen would ever think you had any kind of power in our family to betray him? Come sister kneel before him and serve him alongside me and we will show the ghost of our father and brother how strong women lead our family. No more pathetic males." She said smiling towards her younger sister. With a slight smile she took the elbow and they walked up towards the throne. A few of the houses that had equally been guilty as Yronwood now looked at them with disgust over their face.

Upon taking their spot at the front of the line Ramsey continued.

"Presenting the Red Viper and uncle to Princess Arianne, Prince Oberyn Martell. Along with him is Elia Sand, Obella Sand, Dorea Sand, Loreza Sand."

Oberyn walked in wearing his red leather armor and sword at his side. Behind him his four daughters walked in looking at the people around them. Upon seeing their mother all four disregarded customs and sprinted towards her and gave her a huge hug not letting go.

Ellaria for her part had tears in her eyes that could not help but release when feeling her lover now engage in the hug.

"Uncle, as much as I love seeing you reunite with your family I am missing mine as well." Arianne said kindly taking the family from their moment.

"Of course niece. Ah Doran you are looking good, I see Dorne has treated you well. Despite some choices you have made we are yet reunited." Oberyn said now standing up and looking towards his brother.

"When one has rule the choices never seem that easy Oberyn." Doran advised him and turned his head towards the entrance.

"Presenting the Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North, King of the North, Riverlands, Tyrosh, The Stepstones, and DORNE; King Torrhen Stark, The Second of his name. Along with him is Princess Ellaria Martell and Princess Domina Hill."

The large bearded king was not the first thing they saw though. The first thing through the door was the large pure black wolf Artos. His blood red eyes scanned the crowd making many cower in their boots.

The wolf made it to the front almost bowing to Arianne who petted him. Turning back to the door Artos let out a loud howl and upon seeing her husband come Arianne with great care move down the steps moving to the right. She then carefully went to one knee holding her head down.

All followed suit as Ser Arthur and Asheffi first walked through the entrance scanning the crowd. Many who peeked up could only look at the dothraki in awe seeing the warrior paint across her face. Her many feats had made it across Westeros with most before today only thinking they were tall tales.

Finally emerging in a now much more trimmed beard showing more of his handsome face came Torrhen Stark. His court clothes which were a mix of armor and traditional clothes were finely pressed with Vengeance at his hip.

Attached to his hand the 7 year old Ellaria who held onto her wooden wolf made by her father. Behind her dressed in a traditional northern dress Domina came in.

They walked at an even pace till they stood before Arianne.

"King Torrhen, I Princess Arianne Martell hereby surrender Dorne to you."

"Rise love and give me a kiss." He orders her and helps her up with a greeting by his lips. Ellaria for her part hugs her mother's leg tightly.

"Now that I have tasted my wife for the first time in much too long let us get this over with. I have someone in mind I need to ravish tonight." He said staring at his wife Arianne and sitting in her seat. She takes the small seat next to him. He sends a nod towards Ramsey who has a roll of parchment before him.

"Lady Ellaria Sand and her children, please present yourself before King Torrhen." Ramsey dictates and a surprised Ellaria walks her children out before King Torrhen.

"Your Grace before you begin my daughter Elia has something to request."

Elia on shaky legs moves towards her king and kneels.

"I know I am much too young and still have a lot of training before me but I would like to request to begin training to one day become a member of your Wolf Guard. I realize my actions towards you the other day was uncalled for and know I need a life of purpose. Let me one day have my purpose be to protect you and your family." She said slightly trembling. She had brought up the idea knowing the great insult she said towards him and also saw how proud her eldest sister was to serve.

He looked down at the kneeling girl and waved Oberyn up to the throne. When Oberyn got in close they started whispering in hushed voices back and forth for a good 5 minutes. With a nod towards his friend Oberyn walked down the steps once more.

"Dame Brienne of Winterfell please step forward."

From the crowd Brienne stepped before the throne and knelt beside Elia.

"When you can I want you to start training Elia in the ways of combat. I have heard she is skilled with a spear but she must be equally deadly with her blade. You are a great person for any young woman to look up to and you will be her mentor." She could only look up in pride at the compliment her king paid to her.

"I would give her to Asheffi to train but I do not think I trust Asheffi to train a child." He said sending said dothraki a wink who only laughed back.

"Yes Your Grace I accept the responsibility set before me."

"Rise now, we have other business to attend to. Elia you will become her shadow learning everything from proper riding to weapon cleaning. Now Ellaria Sand I am sad to hear the news of your uncle's passing and we will get both bodies to Hellhot for burial. The problem is it leaves an opening in the ruling body of Hellhot."

Ellaria looks up at this expecting her home to be given to someone else since it was the only logical step.

"I hereby grant you and your children the name Uller forever ridding yourself of the name Sand. Since Elia will train to become Wolf Guard Obella Uller will become heir to Hellhot."

Torrhen is expecting a verbal response but receives a tight hug by Ellaria.

"You have been a very good friend to me over the years Ellaria and I would never take your home away from you. Now you must let go before Oberyn suspects there is something between us." He says and sends a jesting wink towards Oberyn who is laughing and is filled with pride seeing the looks of happiness on his daughter's face.

She let go and pulled her daughters back in line while Elia followed Brienne.

"Also your eldest four Oberyn will be given the name Martell. I know it does not mean much but we will have Nymeria's tomb changed from Sand to Martell. Tyene thanks to my brother already has a different name so she will remain a Stark."

Obara could only have a look of shame on her face feeling the now growing stomach which still small enough to be hidden underneath her clothes. She had betrayed her king by the breaking of her vows and now betrayed her father in the same act.

The night prior she had approached her king with the truth but he had revealed he had already known. She was still awaiting judgement and her future punishment.

"I would also like to personally thank House Dayne and Jordayne for being there from the beginning. Now onto the next house Ramsey."

Ramsey now looked at his parchment before speaking.

"House Toland please present yourself before King Torrhen."

With that three females all stepped from the far back and moved closer before stopping at the throne.

"I do not need to hear your excuses on why you followed Quentyn but I have spoken to the judges already and come to a verdict." He told them and they looked up praying to the gods he was merciful.

"Lady Nymella, you shall serve in the court of Winterfell serving my Aunt Ashara hand and feet when we all get back home. Lady Valena, you will take over as lady of the keep while paying high tributes to House Martell for ten years. Any sign of rebellion from you or your unborn child and heir will result in death. Am I clear?" Torrhen asked and the mother and daughter could only look up in shock know they got off easy so far.

"Yes Your Grace." They reply in unison.

"Asher Forrester please step forward." He asked and the Lord of the Sleepy Refuge to step forward. The red haired lord stepped forward leaving his father's side.

"Lady Teora you are to marry Lord Asher and become Lady of the Sleepy Refuge. If I find you are rebellious or deliberately sabotage the advancement of that island I will personally punish your family rather than you. Are we clear?" He warned.

Teora looked up at the red haired man and nodded accepting, she was thankful he was at least handsome.

"Yes Your Grace, I will be a good Lady of the Sleepy Refuge." She curtsied and with a wave of his hands they disappeared from his sight.

Next to stand before him was the five children of House Gargalen of the Salt Shore. Myra now had her sword arm wrapped up where her hand use to be.

"Ah be done with it, we know Prince Oberyn talked to you about our father's deal before his death at the hands of Jon Stark. We are to keep our lands." Donnel said with a cocky grin. His grin disappeared when he stared into the blood red eyes of Artos who was ready to bite his throat out.

"Ah yes Obe had talked to me about the deal but you forget something you little shit." Torrhen said rising from his seat. The rest of the siblings slinked back a little when he walked down the steps, Donnel stood strong staring the Wolf King in the eye.

He was soon slumped over in pain though as Torrhen's fist connected with his gut. His hair was yanked back and with the unsheathing of Vengence Donnel pissed himself feeling the cold blade pressed against his skin.

"I could slit your throat right here and now and no one would rush to your aid or rally the banners around you. Do you know why?"

"N-n-no Your Grace?"

"Cause I have the power and you will respect that power. Oberyn is an advisor, not the king. Now you and Doran will go to the wall and serve faithfully giving your life if need be beside your black brothers. If you do not I will take your family out of your ancestral home and Allana here will be working the whore houses in Rhaenys Plaza by the next night shift. Are we clear?"

Donnel looked into the eyes of the Savage Wolf and saw it was a promise not a threat nodding. Allana for her part was looking scared hating the idea of ever having her body on display for any stranger with a few coins. She even hated to wear revealing clothes unlike most dornish women.

With a hard shove to the ground Donnel scrambled to his feet as Vengence was sheathed. Slowly walking up the steps Torrhen looked around and saw the fight and rebellion in many of the soon to be judged eyes disappear.

"I was talking with Tormund here and his son Dryn has not found a suitor yet so Myra you will head north to Torrhen's Hol and marry him before the old gods. If you are a good wife that treats him well and gives him children if it is feasible your sister Allana will remain in Salt Shore as lady leading a happy life with your younger brother."

"Yes Your Grace." Myra said dipping into a curtsy.

"House Ladybright get your ass up here. I might as well do you too since your family was so close to House Gargalen."

Alyse who at one time had one of the nicest rooms in the Sunspear being an advisor to Doran now looked very frazzled and tired after her night in the cells. Lyle for his part stood tall and proud.

"Alyse you are no long an advisor to Sunspear since Dayne and Jordayne are taking the place of Ladybright and Yronwood, you will go to Rhaenys Plaza and continue to grow that into the destination where people all from Essos and Westeros desire to visit. Lyle you, your wife Ciara, and little Rhaenys will come up to Harrenhal and serve as an advisor."

Lyle looked up confused by the lack of punishment towards them.

"Your niece Alyse never actually advise politically, only financially so that is why she are not being punished. You on the other hand are a brilliant military mind which I may need in the Riverlands. The stag and the lion will be at our door one day and I need someone to know how to protect that door and fight back."

Alyse who looked up at the man she hated at one time now with conflicted emotions. While being very savage towards Donnel and threatening to put Allana in a whore house he also knew tact where it belonged. Quentyn may have been wrong about the Savage Wolf, he may be the man to bring vengence to the lion for the death of their princess; Elia Targaryen.

The judgement went on for two hours more with more people being pardoned since he needed Dorne at full strength for the upcoming war for Westeros.

The last person was the one everyone was waiting for. Rolled in front of the throne Doran Martell sat alongside his old friend and guard Areo Hotah staring at his daughter who had taken over the judgements.

"Father I know you have Dorne's interest in heart but you failed her utterly and completely. Me and my husband both agree that you shall be banished to Southern Driftwood till the end of your days. Areo Hotah will accompany you where you will remain in a villa under the watch of House Waters. You will leave tonight father." She commanded and with a wave she dismissed her father for the last time. Once he vacated the room with Martell guards Ramsey Snow called the session to an end.

It was on his way towards the bedroom that with Brienne and her shadow Elia Uller a messenger came up to him while he held onto little Verona Snow. The three year old cuddled close to her father asking him about her mother while she struggled to stay awake.

Behind him his 15 year old adopted daughter Triana Stark held onto her little brother Lewyn.

"Elia I have my hands full, could you read the message please?" He asked. She gave a nod and opened the parchment.

Dearest Love,

How my loins ache for you once again to plant a child in me. The other night Talla watched Bennard all night so I was able to touch myself thinking of your hard cock inside me.

"How about we skip that part. Below that should be a portion talking about business." He quickly said and she thankfully stopped reading about her cousin touching herself.

Scanning over the two whole pages of things she never wanted to hear about her cousin she finally got to the business part.

I am with the middle stag right now and we are leaving with them by night fall. Randyll Tarly, Uncle Ned, and the rest of the soldiers have already left so they should be there any day if they they have not already arrived.

I am told you were expecting Stannis to force Bran into an earlier union without informing me. Maybe I will keep my legs closed until I feel you have asked for enough forgiveness.

I have already judged the northern dornish houses so do not worry your heart with that love.

I am hearing grumblings of the northern soldiers wanting to go home so as soon as we secure Dorne we must send them home. We will use the soldiers of the fresh dornish houses who did not fight or rebelled as punishment when retrieving my aunt. I have also received confirmation from Quan that your friend in north Essos is ready to receive me and has done research on how to hatch the dragon eggs.

Maybe I will name my first male dragon Torrghar after my wolf lover and my first female one Eligon after my aunt Elia.

Queen Rhaenys Stark, Queen of your cock

"That is unbelievable." Elia gushed.

"I know, she thinks she is the queen of my cock. Then am I the king of her cunt? Or are you talking about her not opening her legs until I am forgiven? She will not last one night." He said with a cocky grin now handing Verona off to her wet nurse.

"Father, I will lay Lewyn in his… bed." Triana started in the common tongue but finished in Tyroshi.

"Bed is the word. You are enjoying having younger siblings arn't you? Lewyn loves you, that much is obvious. I just want you to know I am so proud of you being a great older sister and the best daughter any man could ask for." He said parting her hair. She gave him a gentle smile bathing in his praise. She missed her real father greatly but knew Torrhen never wanted to replace him, rather he encouraged her to remember the Tyroshi heritage and her real father while opening up a new side to her.

"Thank you father." She said kissing him on his cheek and walking down the hall with Lewyn in her arms. A Martell guard was close to their side keeping his eye out for danger.

"That is sweet Your Grace. She really loves you and truly looks towards you as a father. But I was not talking about Queen Rhaenys need for your cock. I was talking about the dragon eggs." She said going back to the letter. He saw Obara approaching him with Asheffi at her side.

"We will discuss that later now Brienne your shift is done. I will have Asheffi by my side along with Obara." He dismissed the two. Brienne fighting against sleep gladly accepted the shift change.

Torrhen not looking at the two woman walked into the conference room that once held the bloody bodies of the Yronwood family.

Asheffi and Obara walk in the room closing the door behind them.

"Does he know you are heavy with child?" Torrhen asked and waited for someone to answer.

"No Your Grace, I am sorry about my be…." She started but was stopped by the slap across her cheek by Asheffi who took her pregnancy as an insult to her khal.

"I will hear none of the apologies. I just have one question for you Obara Martell. Do you wish to continue serving me or wish to raise your child with shame over the head of both of you. Obe was always so proud of your devotion and celibacy, this will leave him broken hearted. Although he loves you and will come to terms."

"I wish to still serve Your Grace." She said quickly knowing even though she misstepped this was the right path. Torrhen nodded and walked over to the table sitting in the chair Lord Anders died in and looked towards his Wolf Guard.

"I have a home I just purchased in the Summer Islands and you will head there in secret. Everybody including your father will think you are on a secret mission, rather you will birth your child and get back into fighting shape. I will have someone pick the child up right away and it will be sent to Lord Marcus Sol to be raised as his bastard. Him and his wife will be brought in on the loop. Them alone will take that secret to their pyre."

She comprehended the plan and knew she was leaving him short handed on protection during a vital time before the war.

"If I find out you even let another man touch you once you return I will publically exile you from Westeros marking you as an oath breaker till your last day. It will be branded on your forehead for all to see. Are we in agreement?" He asked her and she knew this was her one chance to run away from the responsibility and possible punishment.

"I agree to the the terms Your Grace and will never let another man see me in the flesh for sexual reasons. When do I leave?" She asked now feeling humiliated as she looked over at Asheffi and knew from that smile she wanted to be the one to brand her has as oath breaker.

Obara knew at one time she was the Beta while Ser Arthur was the Alpha. Now Asheffi had asserted dominance over all only halting before the Alpha.

"You leave tonight under the name Shara Loy. If anyone recognizes you tell the Shadow that will be staying down there to help keep your cover." Torrhen now rose and walked up to her grabbing her hand.

"You swore yourself before everybody else and I will never forget that devotion, you were my first Wolf Guard but you know why I need you to follow the rules of celibacy right?" He asked and she looked up feeling better that at least her king forgave her for her transgression.

"If it was known I had a child then that child could be used against me to possibly set up an attempt on your life. I will come back stronger than ever Your Grace and once again make you proud of me, I swear it on the old gods." Obara said and melted into a hug by Torrhen. Once they separated and Torrhen left Asheffi still stood in the room. She had a sneer on her face that could have shaken the Mountain.

"You were his first but betray him again and I will ensure his first is found dead on a beach dying alone. There will be no need for exiling a dead woman. Are we clear?" Asheffi said now stepping nose to nose before Obara showing her dominance. Obara in a bad spot knew she could only nod in agreement. With that Asheffi ran out the door and down the hall to catch up with her Khal.

Torrhen for his part walking down the hall came to a door being guarded by two trusted Martell soldiers. With one look at their king approaching they moved aside.

Walking through the door he saw Arriane on the ground playing with Ellaria and a few animal carvings he made for her.

"There you are love. After Harrenhal Tourney I will be sending Mors and Oberyn south with you. I just need some time with my sons before they go away." Torrhen said and walked over to the wet nurse that was holding onto Lewyn and grabbed him out of her arms.

The giggling three year old kept trying to grab at his beard.

"Daddy when will I get to see Mors and Oberyn? I wanna see my brothers." Ellaria said putting the toys down and giving her father a hug.

"Soon princess, very soon. You know even if I am in the Riverlands and you are in Dorne my love for you or any of my children will not be any less right? You will love always be in daddy's heart." Torrhen said giving his daughter a hug in return.

That night mother and father played with their two children till Lewyn let out a little yawn.

"Ellaria I need you to go with the wet nurse to lay down. And no arguing or no Water Gardens tomorrow." Torrhen said sternly before she could put up a fight. With a kiss good night Arianne was left alone in the room with her husband.

While sipping her wine she looked at the mirror and saw her husband walk behind her. Gentle kisses on her neck lit the desire in her once again. She was ready to tell her husband what the surviving Yronwood cousin did to her in captivity but the lust she felt for her husband made all those feelings go out the window.

"You know the maesters told me no more children thanks to Trystan's blade." She said feeling the dress fall off her shoulders leaving her bare.

"We have three beautiful children love, if we want more I will fuck a serving girl with you and you can take that bastard as your child." He told her nibbling her ear. She grinded her bare hips against his growing groin now.

"You know how much I love it when you fuck serving girls in front of me. Tomorrow I will share you but tonight you are all mine." With that Arianne Martell sexually assaulted her husband leaving her moans to fill the hallways.

Elsewhere in Dorne a man dressed as a beggar with a small bag of gold and few family jewels boarded a boat destined for Volantis where he would petition before King Aegon the sixth for his lands back. With one last look to his rear Quentyn said goodbye to Dorne.

A/N:

Lord Damien Lake

Minor lord in Dorne

Nyra Snow

Warrior of the Last Hearth

Torrhen's drinking buddy

Rhaeggar Noland

Torrhen's drinking buddy

Braant Perle

Senschel for House Uller


	22. Chapter 21

The queen watched from high in the balcony as her husband and lover clashed swords. Robert had now gained his stature back giving him some of the appeal she fell for all those years ago. Joff down below practice swordplay while once again threatening to behead the trainer for smacking him hard with the sword.

The door cracked open and in came Lancel carrying a scroll. With wide steps Cersei walked to the table resting her 9 moons heavy body on the chair. The maesters told her any day and the new prince or princess would be born any time now.

"Your Grace, we just received a raven from our contacts in Sunspear." He said handing it to her to read. She waved him off telling him to read it.

 _Your Grace,_

 _We must tell you that we just passed a conference room and all of the heads of House Yronwood were slaughtered. I just saw Quentyn fleeing the other way and it was a gruesome sight he fled at. I am afraid that the distraction that was suppose to be Dorne has been followed by Quentyn greatly and merely became an annoyance to Torrhen._

 _I am evacuating my men out while leaving a mole in Sunspear._

 _Jonas_

Lancel finished and Cersei instead of looking angry mere looked content.

"At first I had some faith in Quentyn to take his home but alas some men were just born weak. Thank the gods that we are getting Brandon Stark as a prisoner." She then pondered something.

"Lancel tell me is it not time that my husband and his foster brother get together and rekindle their friendship?" She said smirking at her brilliance. Lancel merely looked confused at her.

"I am going down to see my husband cousin, would you escort me?" She asked and accepted her cousins and sometimes lover's arm.

The made it down to the training yard to see Robert pushing the advantage with a training war hammer that was heavier than his own actual hammer. Sweat drenched both men and Cersei could not wait to be rid of the child so she could once again enjoy either of their cocks.

"Husband would you walk me to the gardens? Your wife misses you so much." She said innocently walking up to them which cause them to both halt.

"Aye wife that would be good. I was about to beat your brother here and would not wanna dishonor his skills." Robert boomed and laughed taking his wife's arm walking with a couple of his kingsguard.

Jaime looked at them leave with anger and all those around thought it was because of the jest, they did not know it was of jealousy.

Making their way past the entrance she saw her aunt Gemma playing with her grandchildren and did not even spare her a glance.

"So Cersei I get to name these children right?" He said enjoying her company surprisingly.

"I told you before Robert, children with black hair you name and children with golden hair I get to name. Now Robert we have reports that Dorne will soon once again belongs to the wolf and we must be ready. I personally would love to avoid war and would want peace talks to happen." Cersei said in half truths. She looked around for her daughter but recalled in anger that she snuck onto the transport wagon that was taking Tyrion to Winterfell. Tyrion simply sent her a letter from the neck stating Lannister guards would keep her safe and he would leave as soon as possible.

"Dear you know I am not safe north of the Neck or south of the Red Mountains. Torrhen on the same gold coin will not come near the Crownlands unless it is with 100,000 men claiming it for himself." Robert said frustrated that his reign saw the fall of the dragon and rise of the stag, it could end with the fall of the stag and the rise of the wolf. Most of all little Myrcella was at the mercy of the wolf.

"Well we could have Eddard come here and act in his stead. If that did not work we have another prisoner. They are going to be coming home from a long 4 year war so they will need time to relax before the rebellion while we have a chance to get our army trained and our navy built. Not to mention they have no reason without starting the war to hold Myrcella anymore so retaliation will not come." Cersei suggested and as much as Robert hated to admit it his foster brother would become an enemy combatant, a strong one at that.

With great guilt on his heart he nodded to her to send the letter to Stannis.

Thinking about the contents of the letter Cersei soon stopped in her tracks feeling the baby kick hard. This time around her belly swole to a much bigger size and prayed the baby would not come out the size of a toddler.

Feeling water rush out from her Cersei knew this was the moment for the child to be born.

"Robert it's come right now. Take me to the maester immediately." She said and doubled over in pain. Robert picked her up and cradled her. He ran to the far tower with Maester Pycelle stayed with, the White Cloaks ran close behind him.

It was a painful night of birth as Robert for the first time saw his children being born. Out of her body came to her great shock a dark haired boy that was clearly of Baratheon features. Still being told to keep pushing a dark haired girl now came out of her. Her heart halted at the sight of them knowing this was the first true children of Robert.

"May I present Steffan after my father and Cassana Baratheon after my mother." He said holding his newborn children close. Cersei tried to hate the children but every fiber in her body looked at the children and knew they were still her children. Joffrey would be king but she would love them.

That day all the bells in King's Landing rang for 3 hours in celebration of their newborn prince and princess. That was until peasants from town burnt more than half of them to the ground. That night another riot broke out. All that mattered to Cersei was that life was good within the Red Keep.

(Scene Change)

Walking among the large caravan of people she sat on her horse laughing at the stories told to her by the Blackfish as Strawberry rode smoothly over the hard desert sand. Everyone was surprised when Strawberry not only let Shireen near her but even let her ride her south towards her master.

She was about to reply with a similar antidote to Blackfish when her voice was lost at the sight before her. Come up to the large town of Sunspear she looked high on the hill where the Old Palace sat and could only marvel at the sight of it.

On two parallel buildings that stood taller than any of the other surrounding ones bore two large banners. The banner on the right waved the sun with the spear through it for House Martell. Next to it waved proudly was the direwolf of House Stark.

At the front of the caravan she saw Rhaenys riding with Talla and smile when looking at it. As they entered the town that had similar roads to King's Landing all the smallfolk took a knee as Rhaenys passed them.

In King's Landing her uncle and aunt got fruit thrown at them, here they revered the Wardness of the North as a queen.

Coming to the large entrance they saw Lord Umber's men preparing to leave along with Glover, Mormont, Forrester, Whitehill, and many other northern houses.

Upon seeing their queen they all dropped what they were doing and dropped to one knee.

"Greatjon what is going on? Did my husband make more big decisions without me?" Rhaenys boomed in a teasing manner and a large man holding a small box came out towards them.

"Lady Stark it is lovely to see you. Aye your husband has ordered all of us go north led by Ser Arthur Stark. Talla it is good that you are here, you and your father are headed north with them as well. Your mother already should be in Harrenhal by now and will meet you there. You are to be married upon arrival in Winterfell." Greatjon boomed and a broad smile crossed Talla's lips.

"May I escort you into the hall Lady Stark? They are in the middle of a feast as we speak in honor of King Torrhen's victory and for the pregnancy of Lady Ashara." Jon asked holding out his large hand. Rhaenys graciously took it and got off her horse. She was about to ask about the box but knew it was the ashes of his son Smalljon.

Shireen with the help of Blackfish followed Rhaenys into the great hall with her father and Aurane Waters following behind.

As they entered they saw Yara Greyjoy dancing with Daario and it looked like it would turn into more than just dancing that night from their eyes. On the far end you saw some houses like Dalt looking dejected but also saw those bearing the sigil of Dayne laughing having a good time.

Allyria spotting her sister ran in front of the Rhaenys and placed a tight hug on her sister.

Allyria and Edric decided to make the journey south since Drinkwater and Toland were given their lands back.

Shireen for her part was looking around for her betrothed when she saw on the dance floor a tall muscular man of firm build swinging a young girl of 9 around. His hair and beard were trimmed showing his beautiful features.

"Ah I see you spotted Lord Stark, hopefully those are not looks of lust or Bran will be jealous." Greatjon jested and walked to where his daughter sat. Along the large back wall stood a table that sat 30 or so people. In the dead center of the table three ornate chairs were placed. In the chair to the left sat a woman of olive skin and dark hair holding a three year old giggling watching the dancing before him.

"Come let me introduce you to my cousin Shireen. We will ask her where your betrothed is hiding." Rhaenys said grabbing her hand and weaving her in and out of the masses of people. Upon entering the line of sight of the pretty dornish woman the child was handed off and she ducked under the table.

Quickly embracing her in a hug they both cried a little.

"I heard Ari that you cannot have any more children. I swear to you we will get your brother and have him flayed alive. Damn northern laws, I will face northern justice to see that happen to him." Rhaenys said with conviction and Arianne now laughed parting her silver hair.

"Dear cousin I would not allow you to do that because you are much too pretty to not have a head. Now who is this with you? Another Lady in Wait?" Arianne inquired gracefully walking up to her with her bare left leg showing through the dress.

"Cousin may I introduce you to the future Lady of the Stormlands…. Dragonstone," Rhaenys said causing Shireen to think about the injustice of her Uncle Renly being the Lord of the Stormlands. "Lady Shireen Baratheon. I assure you cousin she is nowhere as bad as the rest of the stag. I find her quite enjoyable actually. I will even forgive her for the miserable piece of shit the rest of her family is." Rhaenys now said with complete disgust for her family name.

"Ignore her Shireen, feuds between families go on many years and between the stag and dragon they have only just begun. Look how long the flayed man and the wolf have feuded." Arianne assured her and in fact Rhaenys started calming down.

"Come let us find your betrothed so Rhae here can let her aggression out on her husband on the dance floor. I have a feeling she is ready for another child." Ari teased her cousin who simply lustfully wink at her and proceeded to dance with her husband.

"I have no doubt she will be heavy by the time she leaves. Now I believe I saw Bran somewhere out back. Asheffi have you seen Bran anywhere?" She asked a Dothraki warrior who was standing near them in blue face paint. The woman made Shireen shutter on the spot.

"Princess Arianne, I believe Lord Bran is near the training dummies, Dame Lyanna Glover was pushing a fresh barrel of ale out back so the Kern Warriors must be having their own party." Asheffi informed them and then turned her eyes back to her khal.

They started walking out the back way with a stag guard and a sunspear guard and Arianne spoke once they were out of listening range.

"That woman is probably the deadliest person here behind Ser Arthur. She is so devoted to my husband that if Torr was to fall in battle she would kill the people responsible and probably slit her own wrist to die beside her khal. Never come in between that woman and her khal." Arianne warned her and as Shireen contemplated her words they reached the back door. Opening the door the hot air once again hit her as training dummies were set up and a stable behind them.

The three wolves she remembered from Ghost Hill were once again playing but standing taller than the rest of them watching over them as if he was their protector was a black wolf the size of the horse her father rode to Sunspear. The blood red eyes watched all the drinkers and the wolves playing, eventually the red eyes settled on her. She wanted to run the other way but her legs would not move an inch. She came close to wetting herself from fear when she jumped up high from a hand touching her shoulder.

Looking at the hand she saw Bran standing there dressed in his party clothes and a short sword at his hip.

"Do not let Artos scare you too much, he will not even growl at anyone unless Torr's life is in danger. Between Ser Arthur, Dame Asheffi, and Artos my cousin is pretty secure." He said offering his arm which she gladly took. Glancing at the wolf once more the smaller wolf Nymeria was getting too rough but a growl by Artos caused the smaller wolf to whimper hiding behind her older brother Dawn.

"Oh Ari my scouts say some men bearing the three ravens carrying the heart should be here in an hour or so." Bran informed her as all three of them reached the small stable where Arty Stark and Talla Tarly were lying in the hay get close. They chose to ignore the new guest and focused on each other.

"That is House Corbray right? I thought Lionel was suppose to be here few moons ago." Arianne said as she walked to where Talla had her back to everyone. Letting her hand land hard on Talla's backside everyone laughed at her reaction finally separating herself from Arty's lips.

"Damn you Ari, can't you see I am busy? Now leave Bran and Shireen alone so they can share some special time like me and my betrothed." Talla grumbled and went back to her task of sexually attacking Arthur. Bran and Shireen blushed a little bit avoiding each other's eyes though.

They were about to walk away when they looked up in the rafters to see Sylvia sitting on a beam with a large bucket. Bran grabbed both Ari's and Shireen's arm and backed them away slowly giving his sister a nod.

Sylvia containing her laughter dumped a bucket of cold water on the occupied couple enraging her older brother and leaving the soon to be sister just confused.

"You little fucking shit!" Arthur roared and ran towards the ladder to get to catch Sylvia. She waited till Arthur was balancing on the beam to fall into the hay beside Talla. Angrily now Talla tries to grab her future sister but is not quick enough.

After that all chaos breaks out resulting in most people including Bran and Shireen ending up wet. Everybody stops moving upon seeing Torrhen and Rhae at the door. Well that is except Arthur who just released his baby sister into the water trough with a large smile on his face.

"Rhae I told you this is where the party was, Ser Arthur I thought you said Sylvia was quicker than that?" Torrhen asked his Wolf Guard Commander who is only shaking his head in embarrassment at the spectacle his squire made.

Artos who had given up watching over the children before him trotted to his master after a long nap. Stannis who is standing behind Torrhen is seething looking at his daughter who is drenched.

"Torr I am so sorry…." Sylvia says jumping out of the water but pauses at seeing his eyebrow raise. Dropping into a curtsy she remembers her courtesies.

"Lord Stark, I am sorry for starting this display during a feast in your honor."

Torrhen with an unreadable face has Sylvia wondering what her punishment is going to be. Everybody is confused with a large smile appears on his face and starts bellowing laughter.

"Next time you do this remember to invite me. Uncle Eddard remember the chaos me and Rodwell caused on your nameday celebration? Sylvia you were too young but we started the whole hall in a food fight. Rodwell that son of a bitch got the last laugh on me finishing it off with a pie right to my face."

This now had Greatjon laughing and the other northern lords present at that feast laughing as well.

"Yea it tooks the clean up servants three days to make the place spotless. Of course 10 year old Torrhen plans this fight one day before a long trip to the wall with this brother. I forgot how much of a shit you could be nephew." Eddard said smirking towards Torrhen and pushes Sylvia into the keep to get out off her wet clothes.

"Shireen, I wanted to get to know you and I am a little drunk right now so meet me in the morning…" Torrhen starts off swaying a little on his feet and Shireen finally sees his red eyes. Torrhen looks at Rhae and Ari with lust in his eyes.

"Let's call it mid sun and we will meet up for tea or some fucking shit. Now wenches the bedroom awaits." Torrhen cheered the last part and wrapped his large arms around his wives backs and contacted their ass ass with his large hand making them jump. Still gripping their asses he walked them into the keep towards their bedroom.

"Is he always like that?" Shireen asked the collective group who is now cracking up at the antics of their king. Stannis and his men are all now mute not wanting to piss off the wrong people with their opinions in enemy territory.

"Aye he is like that during celebrations. After some skirmishes and defending our lands against pirates once Torrhen ordered a celebration in honor of the old gods planting of a weirwood and let me just say he did not wait till the bedroom. He dragged Lady Stark into the wine cellar and they celebrated all night. Very awkward getting a change of barrel." Greatjon recalled and tried to suppress the memory of Rhae's milky tits without much luck.

The conversation was cut short when the banner of House Corbray came riding in with 100 horseback soldiers. At the lead Ser Lyn Corbray looked around looking for the highest ranking member. Both Randyll Tarly after giving Arthur Stark dirty looks stepped forward along with Eddard.

"Lord Tarly and Eddard I have news of Quentyn. We secured the docks when we heard he escaped Sunspear, questioning all the deckhands we found out that a man matching his description paid for a trip to Volantis with Martell family jewels. The ship was the fastest in the docks and is beyond our navy's reach." Lyn reported getting off his horse and handing the reins to the stable boy who was slightly tipsy. In his hands were a small bag full of the family jewels and he handed it off to a Martell guard to put back.

Randyll steps forward with Dickon at his side pondering their situation.

"Ned I suppose all we can do is send out feelers in Essos to find his location. Wait for him to surface and go from there." Randyll suggest and a nod from Eddard settled the matter.

"You want me to inform Lord Stark of the developments?" Lyn asked and Arthur Stark grabs the man's shoulder before he can move inside.

"Ser Lyn, why don't you and your men enjoy our wine, food, and whores tonight. Tomorrow we will bother my cousin with such business." Arty suggested avoiding the glances of his future father in law.

The party moves inside leaving Talla alone with Shireen after both of their betroths are dragged inside for a talking to with their mother.

"Does your father know Talla?" As she spots the large Artos approaching her slowly. She attempts to back away and starts to shiver in fear but is halted by Talla's hand.

"As much as we cannot stand the stag, the Baratheons are a strong family and you have that strength in you Shireen. Now pet Artos and I will answer your question, also will not tell Bran about the dream you had of him." Talla tells the shaking girl and she looks back almost feeling betrayed after telling Talla the dream in confidence.

"Come here Artos." Talla said gently patting her leg and the wolf approached her and looked at her curiously. Shireen wanted to run after seeing the massive teeth up close. Slowly extending her hand forward she slowly petted the large wolf on his head causing Artos to look at her.

Instead of hearing a final bark before her death as she expected Shireen receives a large lick across her face. Having enough to do with company Artos then trots back to the stable to lay down beside his siblings.

"See that was not so bad, both Bran and Arthur have wolves as well and we will get to know them better tomorrow. Dawn loves me already but we need to introduce you to Kern. Now what was your question?" Talla asks in faux memory loss as they both sit on a bench.

"Does your father know that you and Arthur… you know… made love." She whispers the last part and a smirk appears on Talla's face.

"We have seen each other in the nude and have played with each other's bodies but that man still will not enter me until the vow before the old gods. The Starks and their old gods, I swear." Talla said frustrated putting up a pout.

"I even tried to get him drunk once but Dawn was there of course to save the day. Although good thing for you Bran is not a first timer…" She starts off now but stop realizing what she said and covers up her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Shireen yells at her in anger. Talla tries to slip away but the tight grip on her arm will not give any leeway.

Talla is about to respond when the laughing brothers come out of the door but stop upon seeing the angry Shireen.

"Bran I must speak with you right now." She says and walks towards the stables where Strawberry was being stored. Bran sends a glare at Talla and follows. Shireen instead of initiating the conversation is merely playing with Strawberry not giving him even a look.

It was 15 minutes later before it was too much for Bran.

"Shie what is the matter? You seem angry."

"Is it over?"

"What are you talk.."

"Is it over between you and whoever you decided to present your spear to?" Shireen said now feeding the horse an apple. Bran looks away ashamed but soon stands up and is standing beside her. Grabbing her hands he looks into her eyes.

"Listen I know we do not know each other that well but I promise you that what was between me and her is over forever. I will never look at another woman ever again." She looked into his eyes and saw his sincerity.

"We were in the midst of war and I let my emotions get in the way. I guess at the time I was angry about being a political prisoner and took it out on the Lady in Wait, so to speak. Now I am here asking for forgiveness." He finished and she looked at him.

"I guess I overreacted because I was afraid you would end up like your cousin. For how great of a man Torrhen may be I could never be in a marriage where I am worried what bastard is coming home that day. It reminds me too much of my uncle. Can you forgive me for reacting like that? I had no right to pout and be a child." She says as their eyes meets. Shireen the more she looks into his grey eyes the closer she moves in. They are almost touching noses when a knock disrupts them. They turn around to see Ashara smiling at them.

"Love birds, your father's are coming this way in a few seconds." She warns them and they separate. It is less than a minute later before both arrive.

"Is everything okay Shireen? The guard said you were upset." Stannis asked standing next to Eddard.

"Everything is fine father, Bran here just upset me by not liking my hairstyle that Shana put so much work into. He even said tomorrow we are riding to Rhaenys Plaza so I can get my hair done and go dress shopping. Bran suggested it to my shock." Shireen said and kissed her betrothed on the cheek. Grabbing her father's elbow the two walked into the keep leaving a confused Bran.

Eddard just walked up to his son patting him on the shoulder.

"You must have goofed somehow son, go shopping with her all day to cheer her up. Women are a complicated sex son, you will learn." He says laughing at his son.

"You know Eddard I need new dresses before we go up north and they need escorts to please Stannis. It will give me time to get to know my daughter in law."

Now Ashara left with a smile on her face leaving Eddard shaking his head.

That night found the Old Palace and gone was another day.

(Scene Change)

Her lover laid asleep as Alayna after another night of fun with the only person she had been with since they first made love still snored lightly. She went to place a kiss on the sleeping woman's collarbone until she saw an unopened missive beside her lover that had not been there when they went to sleep.

Reaching over she picked up the missive and fell into temptation reading it. The problem was it only stated gibberish with no real words being formed. Always loving a puzzle Alayna started to decode it only getting one word of it after an hour; Quan.

As she went to decode the next word she felt her body thrust flat on the bed with Mya taking to top position sitting on her stomach. Mya went to protest until the pillow was placed over Alayna's head. Alayna fearing for her life started to thrash about until she started to feel dizzy, finally allowing her to breath the nude Mya removed the pillow causing Alayna to gasp for air.

She became deathly still though upon feeling steel pressed against her throat.

"What did I say about reading other people's messages? What did you make out of it?"

Alayna looked up at the only lover she ever truly cared for with scared eyes.

"Nothing I swear, only the name of King Torrhen's Master of Whispers. Please do not kill me." Alayna now said begging. The pathetic begging from the older woman drove the young assassin insane sexually at that moment.

"If I kill you dear who is gonna lick me like a good little whore? You will keep this between us or our relationship will be at an end." Mya now looked down at the note reading it. Mya flashed her blade and Alyana knew if their relationship ended that way so would her life.

"Now for some reason King Torrhen wants to find something for you to do in his cabinet. You will be ready to be a proper host just past sundown. If I find you are being a bad hostess then you will never receive this again." Mya said sliding her body now down the long slender Alayna. She let out shivers of excitement as the knife gently danced down her body.

Feeling the tongue enter her sex Alayna let out a loud moan that filled room and grinded her cunt against the tongue hard. Mya spurred on by this licked the older woman harder causing Alayna to grab the hair of Mya holding her in place. Mya allowing her the idea of a little controlled followed the motion of her older lover's fingers gripping her hair.

Alayna climaxed holding Mya's face close to her cunt driving Alayna who had been rubbing herself this whole time to climax as well. Mya was about to take control of her older lover when the young 13 year old Lady in Wait of Alayna walked into the room.

The young girl upon seeing the two lovers in the middle of their love making looked away.

"Gods dammit Sera, there better be a good reason you interrupted me now." Alayna growled out as lust flowed through her as Mya kissed all the way up her body not even giving Sera a single thought in her mind.

"Lady Alyana, Lord Reyne needs you out in the garden in 20 minutes. King Aegon is suppose to be visiting to petition the Bloody Skulls to join his cause." She informed her lady. Mya looked towards the young girl with a hungry eye. Getting out of bed much to Alayna's dismay she stalked to the young girl who gulped in fear.

Attempting to back out through the exit she simply missed the door completely and had her back pressed to the cold stone. Mya in her nude form looked the girl up and down.

"Alayna love, how about we take this little one's special moment and we blame it on horseback riding when she gets betrothed? She would look divine between our legs." Mya said slowly dragging her long painted finger nail down the exposed collar bone of Sera. Sera's legs were shaking so bad you could hear them. Mya truly loved the look of fear in peoples eyes and Sera here was feeding it like kindling to a fire.

"Mya dear if you want her then you can have her, there is only one woman I want in my bed next to me. Now we must not keep father waiting so he does not make any promises he cannot keep." Alayna said now rising out of bed wrapping her long slender arms around the torso of Mya and hugging tightly.

"Well Sera off you go so me and my lover can get ready. Remember repeat nothing of this or so help me by the gods you will be swimming down the Rhoyne River. Are we clear little Sera?" Mya asked and shaken from from Sera could only give a weak nod before Mya with a smiling Alayna who got turned on by the the display still held onto the waist following her lover into the bath.

(Perspective Change)

Griff sat beside his blue haired king as the warm winds came off the Rhoyne River. While Griff was enjoying the silence Young Griff instead hated to be waiting.

Lord Tion Tarbeck sat beside his mother and aunt enjoy the treats that came out of the kitchen in silence as well. Tion had been able to explain the appearance of his mother and aunt long thought lost to him by the help of the Faceless Men after a favor was owed to him. Griff had accepted the story after Tion made up a fascinating yet believable tale of him rescuing No One from certain peril.

"So what they cannot talk? Tion back me and I will ensure that you get revenge on those lions for taking their tongues." Young Griff said with conviction. Tion who wore his hair down this morning simply raised his eyebrow unimpressed by Aegon's speech and went back to his food.

"Did you hear me? I will ensure every one of the Lannisters is slain where they stand. They will try to escape the dragon but there will be nowhere to hide for any on them. Commit your troops to me and I will promise you all of what I said. On my word as a Targaryen." Young Griff said to the last male Tarbeck. Tion looked at Young Griff for a second as if judging the young man before him then turned to Griff.

"Jon have you tried these pear pastries? We received the last pear shipment from slave controlled Tyrosh and let me tell you no one makes a sweeter pear than they do." Tion said to his mother's amusement who would forever be thankful to the wolf for ordering the slaying of all the silent sisters keeping them captive. All 15 sisters had their throat slit in front of her and her sister. The mysterious dark skinned man with the Summer Island accent handed her the knife to kill their Lannister watcher as well.

"I am the last dragon and you will bow down to me or you will feel my wrath." Young Griff stood up screaming getting ready to flip the table. At that moment Lord Reynard Reyne and his son came into the garden surrounded by Bloody Skull guards.

"Your Grace I assure you there is no need to destroy my table before we have a discussion. Now while we wait for my daughter to join us with her Ladies in Wait we will enjoy a bottle of Pentosi wine. My men got it off a pirate they killed that bragged he traveled to all the sea cities in Essos collecting the finest wines. He was not telling a tale at that either." Reynard said carrying a bottle of wine in his hands.

"Griff sit down and respect you host." The Hand told the king, begrudgingly he obeyed.

They chatted for an hour until from the side door along with her blond Lady in Wait Mya and Sera at her side Elayna came out with a gorgeous dress on showing off her ample breast.

The young Aegon could only look at the woman in hunger knowing he had to have her body.

"Father there you are, and Griff what a pleasure to see you again in our humble abode. I know you saw Mya last time who I upgraded from servant to Lady in Wait but this is my new one; Lady Sera Orton." She introduced and the last name caused Jon to raise his eyebrow.

"You mean the only daughter of Lord Raul Orton of Myr? The man who is on very good terms, friends if you will of the Savage Wolf?" Jon asked and she nodded. Sera knowing her role took over.

"My father is still on good terms with King Torrhen… I mean Lord Stark but he does not want to bet only on one fighter. He sent me as good will to Lady Alayna in order the Bloody Skulls to not attack Myr." She said partially telling the truth.

"Ah the filthy mutt is no king though my dear. Now how about we make sure terms are agreed upon so you may be queen one day to the true king of Westeros." He said now staring at her knowing the power that came with marrying the daughter of the highest ranking lord in Myr. It took all of Mya's inner strength now to slit Aegon's throat right then and there at the mutt comment on her king.

"Well Aegon I am afraid to tell you that House Tarbeck will be stepping away from your war with the stag and the wolf. Now if you excuse me I will take my mother and aunt to the gardens for our afternoon walk." Tion said starting to rise but was beat to his feet by Aegon who was glaring at him.

"It is King Aegon the sixth of my name you traitorous coward. You will bow to me or I will see everything you have that you hold precious burn to the ground."

Tion leaned back in his chair disregarding the air of authority Aegon tried to throw and stared him down.

"Little boys who cannot even keep his sister in line is no threat to my forces. Ser Duck tell me if you want a command in my group because you deserve much better than him as your leader." He said turning to the man who acted as his Kingsguard.

Duck remained silent but nodded seriously considering all the offer he was given at times.

"Now you little whelp, you ever order me again in my own home then I will have you skinned alive by my own blade. House Tarbeck will not support the rule of the second born Targaryen especially when there are three other dragon's to consider. Well four considering Prince Bennard Stark since he has the dragon blood through his mother." Now Tion getting tired of the conversation rose giving a hand to both his mother and aunt helping them up.

"Lord Tarbeck, is there anything we could do to change your mind? We would do amazing things aligned together." Jon asked trying to salvage the conversation. Tion merely laughed and looked at the old man before him.

"Jon I respect you and many people in your organization. I do not respect that little piece of shit next to you though. He feels just because he bears the Targaryen name that anyone will fall to their knees begging to help him in his cause, House Tarbeck is not one of these houses. Now you have my response and I bid you a good day." Tion said shaking forearms with the older but still muscular Griff. Without another word Tion with both Rohanne and Cyrelle on each arm walking towards the gardens.

Arnold looked towards the young king who was visibly fuming at the insult and told him,

"Along with my cousin Tion I cannot support you because you have no support within Westeros. Reports are flooding in that either the houses are siding with House Stark or Baratheon, none for you. The wolf has the North, Dorne, Tyrosh, Stepstones, and half of the Riverlands while the stag has rest. Tell me who has come forward to support you?"

"House Velyron will come to my side when they hear of the dragon coming to Westeros. You had better watch yourself if you make an enemy of me Lord Arnold." Aegon growled standing up and pushing his chair away.

"For your insult I require the attention of your sister and I may forgive you. Maybe, just maybe the dragon will not burn down your whole camp."

At this comment it took Alyana holding onto Mya's hand to keep the young man's throat from being slit and starting a war between the Bloody Skulls and the Golden Company. Arnold equally outraged flipped the table end over end causing the wine to spill all over their guest.

"Listen here you little cunt, say those words to my sister one more time and the stag and the wolf will not have to worry about you since the little dragon will be dead. Father me and my men are stepping away from their little war as well so we can continue to live as kings here in Essos. Good day Ser Duck, Lord Conington." Arnold said and stormed away with his guards following behind him.

"What my son said is the right of it. We will not support any of you and continue to be prosperous here. Not to mention House Velayron will not betray the wolf when Aurane was just given the Stepstones and one of the most dangerous navies in all Westeros. Jabrill can you please see our guest out?" Reynard asked to the head servant. Instead of being absolutely furious Aegon was smirking staring at the old man.

"You and your family will pay for the disrespect shown to the dragon." And with that Aegon walked out. Reynard sipped his fresh wine glass since the old one was all over the tile.

"Lady Alyana, Lord Reyne I must be off to meet someone and remember what I said Ellie." Mya said kissing Alyana on the lips trying out a new name for her. From the smile on the older woman's face she surmised approval of it.

Reynard looked at his niece with an raised eyebrow who simply shrugged.

It was as the sun was about to drop below the horizon when Reynard with his niece and two nephews walked into his solar to discuss future actions of their family and they were greeted with a surprise. Standing in the middle of the solar stood a man with no memorizable features and a bald head. Draping his body was a black cloak which made the man look utterly terrifying.

Hearing a page turn they looked to the corner where on their knees and bound up were 4 members of their staff gagged up. Mya leaning back in a chair was reading a book on some of the tails of the wife of Aegon the Conquerer; Rhaenys Targaryen.

"Who the blazing bells are you and what are you doing in my solar?" Reynard bellowed and was about to draw his blade along with his two nephews. Mya lept off the chair delivering a chop to the exposed throat of Tion hard enough to force him to his knees. As Tion was fighting for breath holding his now bruised throat Mya swept her legs across the back of Arnold's leg. It took only a mere second for her to rise placing her dagger against the bare throat of Reynard.

Alyana knowing how deadly her lover was threw her blade onto the cold stone. The actions only took three seconds and left a smile on the mysterious man's face.

"Mya dear please remove the blade from Lord Reyne's neck. I am Quan and my king sent me to have a discussion with you." Quan said innocently as Tion and Arnold still in pain rose to their feet. Mya removed the blade from his neck and Quan politely pointed to his chair behind the desk.

Reynard looked at the seat inspecting it for poisonous needles before taking his seat. A still sour Tion and Arnold took their seats with Mya taking the two seater with her lover Ellie as she now called her.

"I take it your king is King Torrhen?" Reynard inquired receiving a nod from the bald man.

"May I ask why four of our staff are tied up in my uncle's office?"

Quan listened to the question by Tion and rose from his seat walking up to the bound woman in her early 20's.

"You will tell them your mission or I will chop off the fingers on your other hand as well." Quan told the girl taking the rag off the weeping girl's mouth. House Reyne and Tarbeck recoiled at the knowledge her fingers were cut off already for information while Mya smiled having enjoyed doing the deed herself.

"I was sent by King Aegon to kill Lady Lysa Reyne incase you did not kneel before him. Please spare me My Lord." She said crying now. Mya annoyed by the crying already stood up unsheathing her knife. The woman tried to budge away from the assassin but Mya grabbed her hair and sliced her throat. The woman fell over in her own blood grasping onto her last seconds of life before dying.

Quan not angered by his subordinates display merely raised an eyebrow.

"What she was crying and you know how much I hate people that cry when begging for their life. Sometimes it makes me wanna fuck other times I just wanna slit their throat. Plus she called Aegon king when the only king of Westeros is the Savage Wolf." Mya said defensively before sitting next to the now very tense Alyana.

Arnold the whole time had anger building up that someone would dare try to assassinate his daughter.

"The little dragon cunt tried to kill my daughter? I will see him hung by his own tail." Arnold roared throwing his glass just handed to him against the wall.

"How many in my staff are corrupted, Quan was it?" Lord Reyne asked as out of nowhere another person emerged from the shadows. He was tall and slender with a hood on that hid his features.

"I estimate a quarter of your staff with the promise of your lands upon your death. We slaughtered the rest but these four… three still remain. Would you like them disposed of as well?" Quan inquired and with a nod from Lord Reyne he rose from his seat cutting the smaller man loose. All looked on with great interest while the three prisoners already had puddles of piss below them.

Handing the prisoner the knife Quan spoke to him.

"If you kill your two friends here then you have my word I will let you walk out that door safely. If not I will pass the knife to the next person with the same deal. Do you accept the terms?" Quan inquired and without a second's hesitation the man lunged the blades deep into the stomachs of his two friends. Dropping the knife on the steel resisting temptation to lung at Quan he started to move towards the door.

Reynard knowing this Quan was not a man to cross waved his former loyal staff away. With a large smile the man ran out of the room.

"Shadow Willis, give him 2 minutes head start and then you may hunt. If you catch up to him and kill him you will get to keep the robe." Quan told the new shadow and with a nod he strolled out of the room closing the door behind him.

"I believe you gave him your word he would be safe." Tion inquired confused by the man before him.

"I promised him I would let him walk out that door, if he took that as I would let him live then it is his own fault. Now to why I am here. I picked up communications in Lorath about Aegon seeking out former captains of the Bloody Skulls to take over operations. My king dispatched me here to keep you safe and good thing I came. Aegon plans to strike your base of operations with the Golden Company in three days." He told the shocked Reynard.

"We must flee west but where do we go? I would say we stay and fight uncle but we did not build a home to be defended since we never let anyone in this close." Tion surmised with Alyana and Arnold agreeing.

"King Torrhen has already secured some land for you in Myrish controlled sands in the Disputed Lands. There is a small castle with good defenses. Plus Myr is allies with the wolf as the little dragon calls him so he would not dare attack you in their lands." Quan told them taking out a map of the Disputed Lands pointing to a mark near the coastline by Tyrosh.

"My daughter is the bargain chip though. Am I right? You need to ensure our loyalty now since we have no choice but to follow you and she is the most obvious choice for a prisoner." Arnold said not wanting to hear the truth. Quan simply nodded.

"She will be living in Tyrosh under the care of House Sol as a Lady in Wait for their eldest daughter Alora Sol. She will be treated with respect and dignity with the promise of marriage to any of King Torrhen's boys." He told them sending them all to the floor almost.

"You mean my great niece could be queen of Westeros one day if we chose Prince Bennard? Or Princess of Dorne if we chose Mors?" Reynard inquired getting a nod from Quan.

"House Reyne was once one of the mightiest houses on all Westeros, he is simply trying to achieve that once more. That being said if we smell betrayal I will not be able to stop what happens to her. Depending on your choices she could end up dead or as queen. Her blood is on your decisions. Now I hate to run after drinking your wine and killing some of your household but we all have our jobs to do. Mya can I have a second?" He inquired and both shadows left the room closing the door behind them.

Alyana watched as Mya's hips swayed walking out with desire in her eyes. The family then started planning the move of their forces by the next sunrise. They did not know if there were more spies around so it was best to move right away.

Ten minutes later Mya walked with a large smile on her face.

"Ellie it seems King Torrhen wants to have a meeting with you so you are headed to Pentos with me in the morning. Our ship leaves first thing in the morning so come join me in the bedroom." Mya said grabbing her hand tightly telling Alyana that she had no choice.

"Mya I must insist that Alyana stay with us right now. We need her help with troop movement." Her uncle insisted but was met by the cold stare of Mya.

"King Torrhen insist on meeting with her and that is final. We give your family protection and revenge and you give him obedience. If you think the little dragon is dangerous you never dealt with an angry wolf. Ellie I expect you in bed with me in 15 minutes or I will come looking for you." Mya said slapping the older woman on the ass and walking out of the room.

"There is a reason why the Starks were the kings of winter till Aegon arrived in Westeros. Alyana be safe and represent us well in court." Reynard said giving his niece a hug. She said goodbye to her brother and cousin before departing down the hall.

Upon entering the room Alyana saw May sitting there in the nude cleaning her dagger off.

"Ah there you are, I was about to send the shadow after you love. Now stript down and get into that bed for me." Mya ordered and happily Alyana agreed. That night after their moments of ecstasy they fell asleep into each other's arms. Mya holding Alyana protectively close plotted the ways to kill the young dragon for the verbal assault on her mate. She was on various forms of water deaths when sleep found her.

The sleep of the young assassin was stirred by the body of Alyana as she moved closer to her lover subconsciously during the night. Mya tried to fall back asleep but to no avail. Tracing her fingernails down the neck of Alyana caused the woman the shutter in excitement forcing a moan out of her while she slept. It was after 30 minutes of this that the motions finally awoke the moaning woman.

"Come love we can finish this on the ship." Mya told her lover placing a kiss on the soft lips. The two enjoyed a quick bath and met up with Lady Sera Orton by the stables. All around them you could see crates of weapons being packed up and supplies being loaded onto large carts. The men had worked through the night.

"Ah there is the pretty little girl, you better thank Alyana here and King Torrhen later that I do not take your sweet little innocence." Mya said getting close to her and whispering in her ear.

"As much fun as this is we must really be going. You said the ship would leave without us so let us not give it a reason to."

With those words by Lady Alyana all three ladies were galloping their horses down to the Volantis docks. They pasted the harbour master who was just setting up for the day who still had his sleeping breeches on and nothing else.

The tall thin bald man let out a loud yawn as the three came up the empty dock.

"Ah Lady Alyana what a pleasure to see you today. We do not have any deliveries here for you or the Bloody Skulls this morning. Although between me and you the Golden Company has three ship loads of fresh supplies." He told her as she dismounted her horse. Mya meanwhile looked for the _Galloping Pony_ all along dock 6. Mya soon dismounted and walked up to the man.

He looked at her stance and was almost as terrified of her as the people on the new ship that just arrived. He went to do his job and inspect the ship for contraband and even after his bribe to overlook everything he felt eyes on him anywhere he went.

"What if I said it was time for you to take a break and tell me what ships have goods for the Golden Company? Of course this conversation never happened and they would never find out." She said placing a very heavy bag of gold in his hands. The gold was good but pissing off the Golden Company was a dangerous business plan to stay alive.

Mya seeing hesitation in his eyes simply smiled.

"The other half will be in your desk drawer tomorrow morning." At this the man looked at Alyana who nodded.

"She represents the Bloody Skulls Markus, they are planning to attack us in the night so we are leaving Volantis. Please tell her the location Markus and for you and your children's safety make your way to our palace and tell my uncle what happened. Ask him for your old job back and trust me we will rise from the flames." Alyana assured him. Markus stroke his this beard thinking about it and decided to trust his former lord going into his services once again as lead captain.

Taking a scroll out of his pocket showing all the ships currently docked he unrolled it and showed Mya a GC next to the ships that were part of the Golden Company's fleet.

They talked for a few minutes before walking to a large ship that showed _Galloping Pony_ on the side of it. Coming down from the plank flanked by two other figures in the dark robes was a women with brownish red hair.

"Shadow Mya what a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Shadow Jaide and this is the _Dark Ferry_ , I will be your ferry mistress today." Jaide introduced herself as two regular crew members also came down the plank retrieving their belongings from the horse.

Mya could only look at the woman who took her name and most importantly her vengeance and smile. She was free of that burden.

"Shadow Jaide I have here a list of ships belonging to the Golden Company. It would be a shame if their crew were killed or recruited and all the ships were burnt after we took the goods of course."

"Yes that would be a shame, Daniel please make sure that the tragedy described never happens. Also keep those ship thieves away from their best three ships so some organization does not use them for their own good." Jaide ordered and Daniel nodded taking the scroll from Mya.

Departing with him were 4 shadows and 10 crew members. They met up with a three teams of loaders and unloaders sent by Markus to help out.

"Ah you must be Lady Alyana, what a pleasure to meet you." Jaide said in a chilling manner looking her up and down causing Alyana to move closer to Mya.

"Jaide she is beautiful but she is mine. I hear you have your own slut to play with on here so keep your eyes on hers or I will take yours out." Mya threatened holding Alyana's hand.

"I am sorry for the disrespect Shadow Mya and hope you can forgive me. It is hard not to stare at a beautiful woman such as your lover. I hope we can start over on a bottle of wine between the two of us tonight." Mya nodded at the request knowing Alyana did draw some attention from those who loved the female body.

"Lady Sera Orton if you would followed the deckhand he will lead you to your room. King Torrhen wanted to ensure you were kept safe and comfortable and we will ensure his word is followed." Jaide told the Lady in Wait as a deckhand her age came up to her grabbing the bag she was carrying. The two walked up the plank with the two Shadows and Alyana following close behind.

It was just as the sun was rising and people were starting to arrive for their jobs when three large ships loaded with goods and the _Galloping Pony_ was sailing away. With one fire arrow launched in the air 25 ships separated from the docks and anchored in the harbor mysteriously caught fire. With good eyes one might see a row boat sailing away from each one.

Alyana leaned on the back railing of the back deck watching all the flames rise higher. She tensed but relaxed right away feeling the arms of Mya wrap from behind her.

"What does King Torrhen want of me Mya?" She asked grabbing the arms of Mya and forcing them tighter around her waist.

"Well Lady Ynys Yronwood needs to stay in Dorne and take control of her family's lands. That leaves a spot open for the Master of Coins and I told him you were trained in economics and he knows you did the books for your uncle." Mya told her as the hands left her waist and started to loosen up dress in back. Alyana always loving to put on a show relished the thought of being taken on the deck.

"While you do that in Winterfell and then in Harrenhal when the time is right I will be in charge of the royal family's protection. For thanks if King Torrhen wants entrance into this cunt of yours you will open the door for him. Understand?" Mya said now kissing the neck of Alyana which just drove her crazy. The idea of any man taking her did not sit well with her but for some reason she was ok if it was King Torrhen.

"Maybe he will even pump some seed into you and give you a child for us."

Alyana now grinded her hips against Mya and pushed the now loose dress of her shoulder showing off her nude body underneath. The thought of her body heavy and being nursed by Mya drove her crazy.

"You just want to watch your king ruin this don't you?" Alyana asked grabbing Mya's hand and rubbing along her wet cunt. Mya tried to deny it but she got wet at the thought.

Mya was about to proceed when they heard two three sets of foot walking up the stairs. They saw the smiling of Daniel walking with Jaide beside him. Following behind them was a woman in deck hand clothes who looked to be late 40's.

"Ah I see we disrupted you, I apologize about that Mya but when you strip her down on deck it is hard to keep my eyes up." She said looking at the beautiful body of Alyana who did not hide behind her lover. Rather she posed.

"You can look all you want, I think she actually enjoys putting on a show more than anything. Keep your hands to your side and we will be fine. Ellie dear go down below and wait for me, I have some things to discuss." Mya ordered to her lover who obeyed after a kiss. She swayed her bare hips not hiding her beauty.

"A shadow caring for a target? If I knew how to I would gasp." Jaide said walking up to the woman with a small bottle of brandy. Tasting the pear brandy from Tyrosh Mya savored every sip that passed her mouth.

"I take it you made a supply run in King Torrhen's new kingdom. So glad he conquered Tyrosh. And I hate to say but maybe there are some feelings there, it would never get in the way of my mission though." Mya emphasized trying to hide her true protective feelings of the exiled woman. Sitting the railing she swung her legs around so they were dangling over the edge of the water.

"I hear you are filled with another emotion all together young Jaide; revenge." Mya added watching a dolphin try and catch up with their ship. That part of her life was behind Mya now but she sorta wanted to know how Jaide would do it.

"When I get my hands on that bastard I will string him up by his fancy hat and hang him on the side of his own keep. Tie the noose wrong so he chokes to death." She gritted out truly feeling the pain of hatred that Mya once felt. She now content with the fate of her father twisted her body back around and hopped back onto the deck.

"Well Jaide I wish you all the luck in the world. May your blade find your target sister." She said patting Jaide on the shoulder and departing for her room. Upon opening her door she saw the still nude Alyana spread out on their bed.

Biting her lip Mya closed the door and joined her lover. On the ship bound for Pentos a Shadow had found her light.

(Scene Change)

The cold wind whipped against their face as they stared over the edge of the world. Nekar Hestar the son of former Archon Barbaro Hestar of Tyrosh held his bear fur closer to his body as once again another fresh layer of snow covered the ground. Twiddling the little wood carving off a pear made by his father he just wanted nothing in this world more than to be with his little sister again.

He had knew that slavery was wrong and that was why he volunteered to escort his sister across the narrow sea. Now he paid for his fathers and peoples mistakes. The handsome young man turned his head hearing footsteps approaching him. The owner of those footsteps are none other than the Night Commander Joer Mormont with the lead ranger Benjen Stark.

"Nekar there you are. For someone that bitches daily about the cold you seem to be up here a lot." Joer said now leaning over the railing and looking at the lands north of the Wall.

"Lord Commander as much as I love being crammed into one castle a few minutes to myself is nice. Benjen a pleasure to see you returned. How was your journey north?"

Benjen looked at the young man who since his arrival had been impressing many of the wall veterans. His leadership and skills with the blade had caught many of their eyes.

"Nothing I could not handle. Had a strange run in with a wildling woman with 4 children seeking shelter. We escorted her back since our mission was done. The weird thing was when asked about what happened to her family members she would shiver and just say "them."

Benjen now looked out into the Haunted Forest and could not help but shiver. It was as if something was looking back at him. In reality the woman had diverted their mission and drove them back home sooner.

"We are here to actually offer you command of a castle to the west. We have almost 16,000 people here and it is time to get them into the castles." Joer informed him to his shock. Benjen laughed at this.

"Do not look so shocked young Nekar. The men respect you and you have a smart military mind. We need that in these rebuilt towers, all we have left for Stonedoor is to build the greenhouse." Joer informed him as a handsome young man of 24 came towards them with a long face and deep grey eyes.

Nekar was trying to place the man's name but it slipped him.

"Ah nephew there you are. Nekar this will be the western commander and my nephew Rodrik Snow. How was your trip to Winterfell?" Benjen asked the eldest bastard of Brandon they had been able to find. The man being on the wall since his tenth birthday took pride in that he was voted in as western commander. Nekar recognized the family resemblance immediately having met Torrhen once before being shipped north.

"Sarra just wanted to give us a bunch of farming supply that need a little repair. With the carpenters, steel workers, and the masons we will have them up in no time. She was ready to kill my nieces and nephews when I was there." Rodrik said with a large smile causing Benjen having to hold back his emotions since it was the same smile his father wore all those years ago.

"Little Josie who is not so little anymore staged a mock battle during a dinner feast with Mors at the head of the other side. They had recruited all the local kids and Oberyn acted as his hand. Sansa who looks so much like Rodwell acted as hand for Josie." This had Joer and Benjen laughing as well.

"Aye I heard about that, my niece Lyra told me that great nephew Torrhen started a food fight when his side was losing. So do my little nephews look more Mormont or Stark?" Joer asked taking the ale his squire brought for them.

"Well Torrhen looks like the Mormonts with your wider faces and little Joer looks a spitting image of his father. Your Bear Island is in good hands with how smart Torrhen is." Rodrik told the group downing the ale in one gulp.

"Uncle Benjen I heard you had some trouble with Craster's Keep. Is that old coot finally starting to crack and can we finally rescue his wives?"

"Aye Rodrik he is very paranoid now. I think I will write a letter to Lady Sarra and see if she would accept his daughters in Winter's Town. I still wonder what happens to the boys."

At Benjen's thoughts everybody now pondered the mysteries beyond the wall.

"Well if you need help I will be more than willing to free them. He treats them nothing more than breeding stock. Any news on Mance Rayder?" Nekar said recalling the purpose of Benjen's mission. From the Haunted Forest you could hear the howling of direwolves and screech of shadowcats.

"They are afraid of something and how you all mocked Torrhen and his paranoia, we may owe him an apology. The Thenn and the giants are said to be leaving their home as well so thank the old gods Torrhen sent all these people here. Should we send a report to King's Landing?" Benjen asked now looking at the old bear.

Joer chewing on some bread contemplated the question and looked at his head ranger after downing his ale.

"House Baratheon never responded to any of our ravens over the years so we will just focus on Winterfell. We will not take sides in their upcoming war but cannot insult the hand that feeds us. Have Maester Aemon prepare the raven if he is feeling up to it."

Benjen nodded and departed the group to take the elevator down. The three men fell into a comfortable silence and eventually the Old Bear departed as well.

"So when do we make the move commander?" Nekar said trying the name out and it fit Rodrik fine.

"In the next day or so. Five of the nine to are being manned to the west with my Uncle Rodwell taking control to the east. Alliser Thorne nearly drew his sword yelling about a Stark conspiracy with my family being the western and eastern commander. Word is Uncle Rodwell is favorite to succeed the old bear when the time comes as well." Rodrick said before yelling at a couple new brothers for wrestling this high up. The men of dornish descent quickly disappeared.

"I believe five of those seven are being manned as well. I saw your cook and blacksmith somewhere here so when I find them I will direct them to you."

Nekar listened to the man and started to feel for the first time since his arrival over a year ago that he was home. For the first time in his life he actually had a purpose in his actions rather than just being a party host while his father and mother drank the night away.

Nekar then looked at Rodrik who took a seat at the warming station and playing with a little wolf carving.

"I know you miss your sister but this is our life. Do you know why I am here instead of being a captain for my brother's forces?" He said sliding the wolf into his pouch.

Nekar shook his head no while warming his hands over the fire.

"I was ten and even though Lady Barbery hated for obvious reason my 7 year old brother Torrhen welcomed me happily into town anytime me and my mother came through. Well Uncle Ned being the kind individual he was gave my mother a job receiving the tax dollars collected for the orphanages and dispersing them evenly throughout the North."

Rodrik now pulled out 4 gold dragons from his pocket to represent the tax dollars in his story.

"My mother fell into temptation and stole 1,000 dragons a moon for two whole years. Do you know what northern justice dictates what happens to thieves?" He now posed the question.

"They have both hands taken off if I believe correctly and have their tongue taken out if they lied."

"Correct my Tyroshi friend. Well my mother before all of court fell before my uncle pleading for mercy but a Stark cannot look weak. As he was about to pass judgement I stepped forward and volunteered at the age of ten to take the black in exchange of an exiled sentence for my mother. Within the moon she was off on a ship empty handed to Essos, I was at the wall surrounded by murders and rapist."

Rodrik now laughed and his story and looked at Nekar.

"You know we both are victims of our parents crimes. Your father was a slave trader and my mother was thief who stole from needy children. To our parents." He held up his glass and Nekar laughing at the situation could only smile and clank his cup before finishing his ale.

After sharing stories of their youth and laughing at stories of the drunks around them both men took the lift down. Walking off the lift in the bailey they saw Tregar Ormollen the former husband of Alerie Hightower attempting to teach Dolorous Edd about blocking.

"Does that idiot know he himself is blocking to high?" Nekar questioned looking at the horrible form of the man who bragged to anyone who would listen that he was the finest blade in Castle Black.

With a shrug they passed by a large group of men bearing the olive skin of dorne.

"It seems we have more brothers. With Dorne conquered we will probably see a lot of people from House Yronwood and the other houses who went against Torr. More training." Rodrik tried to say excited but finished off rolling his eyes.

They were about to head into the galley when the Third Ranger Treymond Snow came running up to them.

"Lord Rodrik, we have reports of giants by the fist of the first men. The Thenns are sending scouts off into the Haunted Forest. Lord Commander Mormont said you need to head west towards your new castle immediately and have look outs set up. That goes for the commanders underneath you as well." He reported and with a nod he ran to deliver some other messages.

That night 13,000 black brothers made the move to the western or eastern castles. Nekar walking up to his command could not believe the size of the castle and marveled at the stonework done by the masons in only two years. He saw his new chef and assistant ordering his men around. They were bringing in what seemed like cart after cart of supplies including pots, dishes, cups, cleaning supplies, and much more.

Walking into the almost finished greenhouse he passed through a patch of chile's already starting to grow. Off some vines numerous tomatoes were growing and even onions growing in large trough like containers.

Moving out of the greenhouse as some workers were putting the last touches on the glass he made his way up the stairs towards his new solar/bedroom. Walking up he pushed the squeaky door open and in a room that looked to be inhabited for about a hundred years he saw a folded banner on the desk already with a note. Spreading out the flag Nekar saw the pear of House Hestar. Smiling he read the note.

 _Nekar (rewrite letter)_

 _I hope you are doing well son and are being a boon to our name. I originally committed myself to the Ice Warriors to escape death and a fair sentence for your sister but receiving my wolf helm was one of the proudest days in my life. Living as nobility you lose perspective of what once brought you joy. What brought me joy as a little girl and now is training with weapons and serving. It is amazing what some jewels and power will do to your perspective._

 _We have just taken the southern shores of Dorne and you will probably see some of the people that got their ass kicked by me. If I counted right I registered 15 kills to myself and it was a quick battle. I know you went against some of the Unsullied in the last war for the disputed lands but let me tell you something, I would be much more afraid of this army than all the Unsullied combined._

 _The flag is a reminder of who you will always be and be careful son._

 _Your mother,_

 _Seryna Nestar,_

 _Lieutenant of the Ice Warriors_

With a smile across his lips he walked over to the bare wall after killing a rat and hung up the banner. Laying on the bed one last thought passed his head before sleep overtook him.

 _Home sweet home._

A/N:

 **Lady in Wait Sera Orton**

Only daughter of Lord Raul Orton of Myr and Torrhen's friend

Lady in wait to Alayna Reyne

So we are at the wall and there is some action going on north of the Wall. The son that was captured of Archon Nestar is now at the wall and making some waves. The mission that Benjen came back early on is the mission where he disappears so it will be a new narrative on his storyline as well. Not saying he will survive but it will be AU for him as well.

Still unsure who is going to take the role of Bran in this story with the three eyed raven. I am stuck between the three Starks at the Walls. Who would you like to see in that role? Rodrik Snow the son of Brandon, Benjen Stark the son of Rickard Stark, or Rodwell Stark the younger brother of Rodrick Stark? Please message me or leave it in a review.

Rodrick Snow is the Western Commander, Rodwell Stark the younger brother of former lord of Winterfell Rickard Stark is the Eastern Commander and they both only report to Joer Mormont. Creates a hierarchy to this whole wave of new troops at the wall.

So Robert finally has true born children and Cersei does not hate them because she knows her precious Joff will still be king. If there's one thing she is in the books it is a loving mother. The show goes away from it but yea. Also Myrcella is a princess trapped in one city for basically her whole life so with her uncle headed north so she snuck onto the caravan. Cersei is also not afraid of her daughter not coming back because at this point they are only playing subtle moves on the cyvasse board. Kidnapping her would be a major move that starts a war both sides are not ready for and there is no reason to their knowledge for Winterfell to hold onto her daughter.


	23. Chapter 22

A/N:

This will be a chapter of journeys. You can call it a transition chapter. Also we will be introducing some dotraki OCs because I love the idea of adding dotharki to a fanfic. Although hardly anyone does it though.

Chapter 22

The sea was thrashing back and forth causing the proud warrior to once again fling her head over the railing to empty the contents of her stomach. From the corner hearing giggling directed her way Asheffi could only glare at Triana Stark as she seemed to enjoy the rocking.

Leraria the now mute servant finally rose from the floor cleaning up the mess left by Asheffi some 15 minutes prior.

Brienne of Winterfell came in seeing the green face of Asheffi and patted her sympathetically on the back.

"Lady Asheffi, Lord Celtigar has told me that we just passed Tyrosh so we will be in Pentos in no time. The storm even looks to be passing so go lay down."

Asheffi looked at the taller woman and went to argue but at that moment her stomach turned again.

"Riding on these water horses is unnatural I tell you." Asheffi grumbled disappearing through the door to lay down. Taking her seat by the small library as the 15 year old Triana cuddled up against her snoring father who had the same breathing patterns as Artos. The giant wolf laid comfortably next to the bed having a half chewed lamb leg in his mouth.

"Leraria could I have some water? After that go get yourself some rest, I am sure you need it." With that order of dismissal Leraria dipped into a curtsy and departed the room. Reading the book Brienne almost dozed off until the soft bark of Artos signaled a new guest.

Gaining her senses she rose to her feet with her hands on the hilt of the blade ready to defend her king. She calmed down upon seeing it was only Lady Lynda Stark holding her hands up.

"I come in peace Brienne. Just came to see if my brother was up yet. Lord Jordayne and Ser Lyle Ladybright are requesting a meeting with him." She informed her as Triana rose from Torrhen's chest.

"Father you need to wake up, duty calls." She said shaking her father while letting out a loud yawn.

"No more finance meetings." He grumbled starting to come out of his sleep.

"Brother I assure you none of us want to fall asleep through another one of those. I love Ynys to death but hopefully your next Master of Coins can keep us awake."

"Aunt Lynda why don't you become Mistress of… _coins_?" Triana asked moving off of Torrhen.

"Coin little one. Also I would rather attempt to teach Artos here to juggle rather than watch Lynda learn about finances. A broke kingdom is a bad kingdom." He jested and rubbed his arm after Lynda punched it hard.

"Now all of you scoot while I get ready. Triana why don't you wear that beautiful dress Mama Rhae got for you?"

Triana with a big smile on her face kissed her father on the cheek and left the room.

"Oh Torrhen our brother Rodrick was given command of the western castles of the Wall. Do you think he would be alongside us if his mother never committed those acts? From what you say of him you two got awfully close before he left. Even having a drink together on your visits north or his visits south." She inquired turning her back as Torrhen started to undress.

"He would probably be leading the Wolf Pack and defending the North by now, no matter his innocence in the crime he stepped up and accepted the punishment like an honorable Stark. I think you will like him. He looks the most like our father other than Rodwell."

Lynda now heard Vengeance now being placed inside it's scabbard. Walking past her he passed through the open doorway to see a much better Asheffi approaching him. With the rocking of the sea starting to die down the sickness finally was starting to pass.

"Ah there is my favorite warrior, looking less green I see. Now come we have a meeting to attend. Brienne can you hunt down my daughter so she can observe the meeting?" He inquired and with a nod Brienne was off.

The group entered the room with a conference table in the center. At the one end you had Lord Anders Celtigar looking over a naval map of the Narrow Sea. Next to him Ser Lyle Ladybright was twiddling around a knife. Opposite him sat Lord Trebor Jordayne who had a large smile on his face after seeing the first moon profits of the brandy trade.

Beside the lord of Tor sat his daughter who was already showing signs of pregnancy with the heir of the Dreadfort. Domeric looked at his wife opposite him and smiled at fatherhood just around the corner. The only thing that saddened him was not being able to say goodbye to Obara before she departed on her mission.

Upon seeing their king all rose to their feet with Myria dropping into a slight curtsy.

"Sit down everyone. I take it my squire is still passed out from the training session we had?" Torrhen asked about Dickon Tarly as he took his seat. Leraria was already pouring a round of wine for those at the table. Elia Uller stood next to the doorway with Brienne emulating the stance she had taken. All up and down her arms you could see bruise marks from the wooden weapons from her training with the maiden.

"Aye Your Grace, you wore him down pretty good. His blocks are getting better but his attacking speed is something to be desired. He is still young though." Anders said shrugging sitting in his seat. Asheffi took her place against the wall as Juliet Storm came rushing through the door with papers and a quill.

"I am sorry Your Grace." She said breathing hard having just ran the length of the ship and took her place on the table to the side.

"It is fine, we are waiting for Triana anyways. Figure it is time to expose her to the world of politics and how things get done." Juliet carrying the child of Lionel Celtigar prepared her inkwell as she thought fondly of the moments she would share with the soon to be born child.

They chatted about the storm they had been sailing through for the past two days when Triana came in wearing a stunning red dress that her Mama Rhae picked out for her. Lord Anders paid her a compliment and she merely smiled and tried hiding her blush by looking away. Many of the dornish lords noticing her hidden beauty had already made betrothal proposals for her hand only to be turned down by Torrhen.

Taking her seat next to her father as Lynda to the seat to his right they were ready to begin. Ser Lyle Ladybright started off the conversation though.

"Your Grace, before we start I just wanted to thank you for sparing my brother Randyll and sending him to the wall. I feared when Lady Lynda and Prince Oberyn took the beaches that I lost him forever. Many would have taken his head for the rebellion and I just wanted to say thank you." Lyle said lowering his head in submission and in full humility.

"Your family is full of strong warriors who followed a disillusioned leader. Your brother will be an asset to the crows and your niece will continue to grow Rhaenys Plaza. Now onto business." Torrhen said and looking at his dothraki Wolf Guard.

"Asheffi we will be docking short of Pentos and marching north with our 3,000 men. The main goal of this is to run into your father and his horde. Who should we be looking out for around him?" Torrhen asked peeling a blood orange and giving a third to each his daughter and sister while he took the last third.

Asheffi with her hand still on the arakh stepped forward. Domeric looked up at the face of the woman who found their secret and had to hide his shiver. He was not a coward but he also knew when a superior blade was standing before him. Even without her blue face paint on she still carried a certain aura.

"Khal Torrhen besides my father who is a weak man relying on those around him there are a few to look out for. I do not know if all these people remain with him but I do not see him handing any of these people over to Khal Drogo."

"The first one is Ezhi, my father's wife and my former friend. She carries around a falchion and a shield, she is very deadly with it. If it comes to a battle do not underestimate her, especially since she is protecting a newborn." She advised and pointed to a falchion that a Stark guard had at his hip. The blade that looked more clever than sword having a fearsome reputation with it.

Juliet was in the corner writing feverishly every word that came out of Asheffi's mouth.

"The next one is my sister Izzi who while never beating me in combat is still no weakling and easily a top tier fighter. She uses the frog spear to great efficiency. My uncle Aggo though is a large man that rivals the size of Greatjon or Tormund. He leads the bloodriders and carries a greatsword size arakh. Be wary when coming against him or you will die. Although he is quick to rage which could be his downfall." Asheffi warned now taking a seat from Leraria.

"The only other two are Fonno who is the head scout and an expert marksmen with the bow. His name translate to hunter. He would give Lady Melissa Searidge a run for her gold dragons. Finally the one we really need is Ezzollo who is the teacher of traditions and history to the younger children. He is an old fragile man now but very wise. He taught me the common tongue as a youth."

They then chatted about the plan late into the night finally ending the meeting when the candle was was almost out. Making it to his cabin Torrhen collapsed onto the bed where a clearly bored Artos laid next to.

"Old friend soon we will have battle and you will get to stretch your legs. We might even need to take you north of the Wall so you can find some female direwolves. How bout it boy?" He asked scratching the large wolf behind the ears. Artos let out a confirmation bark wanting the release since the dogs all ran away from him in fear.

That night while Torrhen slept in his cabin Asheffi sat on the deck watching the smooth water with a cruel smile across her beautiful face. Sharpening her arakh she looked forward to the moment she beheaded Khal Drogo for taking her maidenhood without permission.

It was as the seagulls did their morning calls that Torrhen awoke to the rustle of the crew a floor above him. With a loud yawn and a stretch of his body he dressed lazily while Artos now chewed on the bare bone off a lamb. Fighting his way to the marrow in between had always been his favorite meal.

With a loud snap that echoed through the small room the hard jaw broke through the bone easily. Putting away the cyvasse set that him and Triana forgot to clean up from the night before Torrhen made his way to the deck seeing the sailors baring the wolf of Stark working hard to dock the large _Pandora._

Brienne came up to him in her Wolf Guard armor and two loafs of bread in her hand. Elia not saying a word simply followed looking around for possible threats.

"Your Grace I snatched this from the chef, figured you would be hungry after barely eating yesterday. That soup was not our chef's finest work." She said passing the bread over. He gladly accepted it after starving himself the night before over the prospect of dolphin stew. It just seemed like something the gods would not want him eating.

Taking the bread he walked over to the railing as the small town of Salt Haven started to come alive. On the docks you saw the workers just arriving for work but instead of the normal merchants setting up shops, the alley remained empty short of some broken men tending wounds.

"Are the Ice Warriors ready to move out?"

"Aye Your Grace. I saw Daario on the other ship standing on the deck with the in full armor. Ser Lyle already received confirmation by a messenger that our contact will meet by the city stables. We will know more than." Brienne said as the ship carrying all the Ice Warriors just lowered their gang plank on the dock behind them. In a file of two and in perfect motions the 1,000 soldiers marched off the ship with Daario at it's head. Seryna Hestar could be seen right behind him.

She had performed exceptionally in the invasion of Dorne and had been promoted to captain already.

With their gang plank finally lowered they started making their way off the ship just walking behind Ser Lyle and Ser Domeric Bolton.

The townspeople who gathered all watched as the warriors in big armor and excellent discipline all formed up in perfect lines. The only one who stood out was Daario who was standing in front of them. With the Ice Warriors off the ship now the pikeman bearing the naked lady of House Ladybright marched off the ship trying to make a good impressions as well.

Torrhen walked off the gang plank and was approached by a small balding man who looked to represent the town.

"My Lord, I see you wave the banner of Stark and all look towards you. Can I assume you are Lord Torrhen Stark?" The man asked in a deep Westerlands accent.

"Aye I am, you do not sound like the normal pentosi. I believe northern Westerlands, more specifically the Crag?" Torrhen now asked the man as the deck hands started to unload the gear. Daario was going through inspections while Ser Lyle was doing the same with his men. Trebor though left that to his captain to perform. Having not actually fought physically in a war in a long time he left it to the professionals.

"Very astute Lord Stark. I am Roland Westerling, the youngest brother of Lord Gawen Westerling, Lord of the Crag. My cunt sister in law Sybill Spicer ran me out of Westeros and of course my coward brother let her. When I heard you were two days out it was as if the gods sent you." He told Torrhen shaking forearms with Torrhen.

"May I ask why the gods are to be thanked for our arrival? Most damn the gods when we arrive." Torrhen inquired as the local militia looking battered and cut up came to the docks to look at the war machine they heard so much about.

"Well Khal Matto thought it was a good idea to rebuild his horde by using our townsfolk. The bastard came running in during the night and attempted to sack our town. Thank the gods our guards were able to beat them back, not before killing 120 and capturing 300 though. We were wondering if you would take care of the cockroaches and we would submit ourselves to you as a colony." The man begged knowing with all his warriors killed trying to beat them again would be nearly impossible, all the men would be inducted and the women and children would be enslaved.

Torrhen internally had to laugh at this on how the gods watched over him. He would be receiving an extra reward for something he was planning anyways.

"Aye we will do it but we will be sending over a governor to take control of the town. You can keep your power but you report directly to him or her. We will use this town as a trading hub for goods coming in and out of Essos."

Juliet who had caught up late was frantically writing all this down on a blank scroll.

"Domeric, tell all the men to be lined up outside the stables within the hour. We march while Matto plans his attack." With that Torrhen with Artos and his two female Wolf Guard members in tow made his way down to the stables with Roland telling him of the town along the way.

Reaching the stables after the scared towns people all ran into their homes they saw a stable boy of 15 with long black hair combing a horse. When the stable boy saw Torrhen approaching he did not run, rather the boy fell to his knee and lowered his head.

"Lord Stark, I am Tyon of Pentos and have information on the horde for you." When the young man rose and saw Torrhen nod he continued.

"The horde is resting at their camp 5 miles north in an abandoned stone fort. The only reason Khal Matto called the retreat was because his wife took an arrow to the arm. Fearing for his bride's life he called the retreat, without that arrow there would be no more town." He reported and Roland would have to thank his son somehow since he saw it was his arrow that caught the khalissie.

"I know that location Lord Stark. It is more of a small keep with no walls around it rather than a fort. If you surround it you could easily take it. The problem would be them seeing you coming from a mile out. You will need to coordinate an attack from all sides at the same time." Roland said pulling out a map of the local area he always carried around. Torrhen was inspecting the map when led by Daario the Ice Warriors marched causing the ground to shake around them.

A few of the boys stood outside as they watched the large warriors pass by them in awe.

"Ah Daario grab Lyle and Trebor with his captain. We have a battle to plan." Torrhen ordered to the passing Daario. Daario nodded and passed command off to Seryna before running to locate the lord and knight.

It was 4 hours later and Torrhen sat impatiently upon his horse Strawberry waiting for the signal. The Jordayne troops left an hour ago walking the long way to go behind the fort while the Ice Warriors to the west and east side of it.

For how impatient he was it was nowhere as bad as Asheffi who had ignored the attempted conversation by Ser Lyle and simply put a sick smile on her face. She would finally get to see the father that sold her as if she was breeding cattle to the biggest bull die.

"So Lyle tell me how is little Rhaenys? She must be what over a year now?" Torrhen asked trying to kill sometime. Lyle simply nodded with a smile on his face.

"Do you remember the birth of any of your children Your Grace? Well it feels like that moment every time I lay eyes on her."

"I remember little Oberyn was born at the Riverrun Tourney and I can still see the glow radiating off of my Nym. Of course that was the tourney Jocelyn and Abigail were made as well so that whole tourney is a special memory."

Lyle went to recall his tourney fights seeing them first hand but a fire arrow was launched into the sky. With that the charge was ordered and they went storming towards the fort with swords drawn.

When they arrived the Ice Warriors were already engaged in the front line of defense and currently winning the battle. Asheffi smiled when meeting some of the dothraki ground forces and from her horse took the heads clear off. Torrhen for his part was cutting and slashing his way through the grunts while Artos and Brienne covered the area around him. Seeing a little separation being created Torrhen blew the war horn and all of his army stopped right there and fell into a formation surrounding the thinned down defense.

They saw an average height man walking with blue war paint on his face past all the women and children in the middle of their men. Most of the non combatants were hiding in the fort scared but some could be seen trying to get a better look.

The man with no armor on and three vertical stripes going down his chest had his hair shorter than Asheffi wore hers.

The man sneered at seeing Asheffi high upon her horse.

" _Traitor, how dare you show your face!"_ He spat in dothraki. To his right came two women wearing just enough armor to cover their tits but had blue paint across their face. One had the formation of a skull on half of her face while the other had simple lines accenting her facial features.

The women with the skull stepped forwards smirking at Asheffi and then at Torrhen.

" _I see my whore sister has pledged herself to another man. Tell me sister does he howl like his dog when he releases in you? Did he make you a whore after he took your braid?_ " She said laughing and this caused Asheffi to dismount her horse. Pulling her arakh she marched towards Izzi who readied her frog spear. Both sisters were about to engage when a booming voice halted them both from behind Asheffi.

" _HALT"_ Torrhen boomed in dothraki causing all the horde to look at him.

" _I seek an audience with Khal Matto, not to see two sisters fight._ "

Both sisters still eyeing each other back away from each other slowly. Izzi looked around and saw the armored warriors that they barely touched just awaiting the order to slaughter them. Instead of Khal Matto a large man that was as tall and wide as Greatjon stepped forward with his large arakh pulled.

" _What does a wolf bitch want with my brother? If you seek an audience with him come to me and I will kill you personally bringing your head to the meeting."_ Aggo roared out staring the wolf lord down. The dothraki with a braid down past his waist smiled as Torrhen dismounted his horse and slowly started approaching him.

Placing steel knuckles on his dominant hand he drew his sword and charged at the man. Aggo swung at Torrhen who simply rolled under it facing Khal Matto when he came out of the roll. Standing up Torrhen thrusted his sword into the unexpected gut of the khal. Feeling the large and now very angry man behind Torrhen dove out of the way taking his sword out of the body of Matto.

Matto could only watch with no defense as his own brother accidently delivered the killing blow to him. The arakh sliced the man in two cutting down the shoulder and out below the opposite armpit. Aggo roared as he saw his brother fall to the ground in two parts.

He ran after the Savage Wolf who was smiling as Aggo forgot about all technique and swung wildly out of pure rage. On one wide swing Torrhen brought the steel knuckles into the side of the large dothraki causing him to scream in pain as two ribs break.

The blow is not enough to bring the man down but slow him down and make him cry in agony after every swing. Rolling to the side Torrhen pops up and buries his side dagger into the knee of Aggo. The man tries to continue to fight but eventually falls to his knees from the pain.

Torrhen kicking the arakh away delivers a strong punch to the face of Aggo knocking him out cold. The dothraki warriors are stunned to see their khal and the strongest warrior defeated by one man even if it was through trickery.

Torrhen takes his time staring down all the warriors passing by crowd to afraid to step forward. He steps towards Izzi who is ready to strike with her frog spear until the elderly Ezzollo places a hand on her shoulder. She reluctantly drops her spear to the ground. Smirking Torrhen grabs the dagger from her belt loop and walks back towards her uncle.

Standing over the knocked out dothraki with Izzi's blade Torrhen grabs the braid and cuts it off to the scalp causing a gasp to carry through the crowd. Walking back to Izzi with a knife in one hand and the braid in the other hand he slides the dagger back into the sheathe.

" _Wanna lose your braid as well?"_ He asked playing with her long braid and she can do nothing but stand there humiliated. When he sees her not moving he walks away and waves for the maester to start healing Aggo.

Now standing before all the dothraki he climbs upon his horse that Asheffi brought to him.

" _Your khal is dead and you are leaderless. I can show you greatness and bring revenge onto the one called Drogo."_ The name gets a muttering through the crowd while the women and children start making their way to see the dead khal.

" _Kneel before me and I will show you direction. Kneel before me and I will show you greatness. Kneel before me or I will crush you_!" He boomed to the crowd. Slowly the women and children all started to take a knee with some of the weak warriors following suit.

Ezhi comes through the crowd with no braid in her hair and a babe in her arms, she stopped just before Asheffi.

" _Is this true battle sister? Can this man show us the greatness your father never could? Can he truly give us the head of Khal Drogo?"_ She asked and all the remaining standing listened in closely to the conversation between their khalessi and the Wolf Guard member.

" _Khal Torrhen speaks the truth battle sister but he will not give us the head of Drogo since he promised it to me. Kneel before him as I did when he took my braid and you will be apart of the greatness of Khal Torrhen Stark._ " She boomed for all to hear and all eyes turned to Ezhi. The woman of pretty features and no face paint on stood still thinking about the choices but with a sigh she knelt before Torrhen and soon nearly half of the ones refusing to kneel took a knee.

Izzi stood proud ignoring the words of her teacher and stepping forward to the Savage Wolf, she only halted when the teeth of Artos were exposed and growling at her. Forcing herself to keep her nerves she stared the man down.

" _You took the braid of my uncle, sister and killed my father. I demand a battle like them. If it is my life you take or the braid then so be it."_ She said getting into defensive position knowing she had little chance but would not kneel freely.

Torrhen looked towards his most trusted friend since they had met during the Stepstone war and she nodded saying only thing.

"No mercy."

With that Torrhen dismounted his horse and approached the woman holding the frog spear. Learning how dangerous they could be from training with the Cragman of the swamps he kept his distance judging her style.

She lunged at him and he simply batted the spear away with his sword. She attempted three more lunges but after practicing with Oberyn he was all too familiar with spear defense. Waiting for her to leave it for too long he kept batting it away.

His moment came when she kicked dust at him and he faked being distracted. She lunged and missed but was too slow on the return. Grabbing the end of the spear Torrhen yank it hard and whipped the weapon the side while still holding onto it. That motion caused the woman to go flying into the hard packed sand.

She cried in pain as her hip made contact with a sharp rock. The motion caused her armor to slide down exposing her breast. The injury or the lack of armor did not deter her as she pulled out the dagger used to debraid her uncle. Circling the Savage Wolf she waited for the right moment to strike. She thought it came when he stumbled on a rock but as she lunged he easily dodged and grabbed her wrist.

While grabbing her wrist he brought a knee into her stomach causing her to drop the blade into the sand. Releasing the wrist he grabbed her shoulder and thigh and raised her helplessly into the air before bring her defenseless stomach onto his knee causing all the wind to release from her. She cried as she felt three ribs break on the steel covered knee.

While she rolled on the ground in pain he kick her till she was laying on the ground and pressed his knee into her upper back. She tried to wiggle away but he was just too heavy. Taking out a valyrian steel dagger from his boot he raised her chin with his left hand and danced the steel across her neck with his right. She tried to remain strong but a piss trail now rolled down hill away from her body.

Taking the blade away from her neck satisfied by her fear he shaved her head completely bald while holding the chin up. She now wept silently as she felt the sharp steel take off what made her a proud dothraki warrior. He did not rise from her body until she was completely bald. For an extra measure he then cut all her armor away in the back leaving her nude.

Pulling her to her feet by the neck he showed what would happen to any who rebelled. They all looked at her nude body in shock and the few warriors who had yet to kneel quickly took the knee.

He released her and forced her body towards him.

" _Kneel!"_ He boomed and she fell to the ground on her knees in humiliation and lowered her head towards her new khal.

"Ser Lyle I want you to get all the innocent women and children back to town and ready to board the boat. They will be given a fresh start in Westeros. Daario get all the wounded healed and the dead burnt, wouldn't want to start an outbreak of some unknown disease." Torrhen ordered and Daario with his men started going through the warriors to see who was injured while Lyle started towards the women and children with an interpreter.

"Asheffi get the dothraki sorted out and figure out who will be the best bloodrider commander. Also clean up your sister and get her some clothes, she along with Ezhi will be joining us for mid day meal." Torrhen ordered and climbed his horse departing with Brienne in tow. Asheffi walked towards her sister still on her knees when Ezhi approached her.

" _Why did he do that to Izzi?"_ She asked helping Izzi to her feet and wrapping a blanket around her.

" _Khal Torrhen is a great khal who will not accept any failure. Failure is death in the mission he seeks. My sister was message to anyone that attempts to rise up against his rule that he will not be gentle. Now Izzi quit crying you look fine, I think the look suits you."_ Asheffi said teasing her sister rubbing the bald head. Izzi looked up at her sister that disappeared all those years ago and smiled before nodding.

" _Khal Torrhen is our khal and we will serve him till the death. Must we cross the poison water though? Nothing good comes with the water horses."_ She asked causing Asheffi to laugh and tell her sister of her journeys. As the three of them organized the dothraki they marveled at her journeys. Izzi listened to her sisters journeys to become an elite sword in Westeros, she knew her mission in life now was to be a message to all those he conquered.

After a productive mid day meal of Aggo kneeling before Torrhen and taking the leadership of his new bloodriders and a night meal of planning the attack in Pentos Torrhen made his way to the room at the top of the fort.

Opening the door he saw a sight that made an evil smile cross his face. On the floor on her knees Izzi knelt there with her head down nude. His member raised anytime thinking of the conquered and here he had a permanent reminder.

" _Khal Torrhen, you have taken my braids, my dignity, and my humility. All I have left is my body for you to use as you will. You have won it and I it give it to you freely. Do with me as you wish."_ She said just above a whisper. He tried to turn away temptation and dismiss her but her pathetic nature and her submissiveness caused him to tighten in the breeches.

Right away she accepted her fate and followed the dothraki customs of enslaving yourself to your captured khal when you were the previous khal's daughter. Drogo had humiliated her by declining her services before the whole of both hordes calling her unworthy of him since she was not Asheffi.

The wolf inside now drove his actions. Approaching her he lifted her up by her arm and threw onto the bed. She tried to crawl away not sure what she agreed to when she was positioned with her ass high in the air. Her moans of pain and lust could be heard echoing through the small keep where only a few trusted people stayed.

At first Izzi tried to hate the man's cock deep inside her but the more her khal fucked her the more loyal she became. Her moans of pain became moans of pleasure as for the first time she truly felt dominated. The man who had utterly humiliated her hours before now became her life. This was her khal.

(Scene Change)

The guards walked the room at the end of the ship with great caution attempting to not awake the dragon. The raged that filled Queen Rhaenys the day after Torrhen left even scared little Domina who had already experienced her bad side. She simply played with the undrank glass of water Lord Ryon Boldfox gave her thinking about what happened before departing Dorne.

(Flashback)

The sorrow danced across her face as the now pregnant servant poured some tea for Rhaenys and Arianne. The cousins shared tears for their departed husband and laughs for the antics of the children that would be leaving with Arthur back to Winterfell on the morrow.

Their laughter stopped when from the side entrance they saw Ramsey Sand walking their way with a solemn look on his face.

"Queen Rhaenys, Princess Arianne. We have just received a messenger from King's Landing and I have already gather the great lords and ladies in the throne room for you princess." He said with a bow. The cousins locked arms as 7 year old Princess Ellaria Martell walked hand in hand with 4 year old Verona Snow. Bennard had decided to learn how to ride a horse like his father and Oberyn had volunteered to to teach him on a pony.

Ser Arthur with Ser Humfrey Hightower flanked them and they reached the large throne room where the messenger was waiting patiently. Stannis had a neutral face but Shireen had a look of utter fear which made Rhaenys wonder what the news could be.

Taking the children Rhaenys stood next to Aunt Ashara who was fixing Talla's hair. Talla attempted to swat her hands away but a glare from her future mother in law made her give up. Ashara had finally gotten the daughter that loved to put on dresses and gossip. As much as she loved Sylvia, Ashara knew from the time she was a child she was meant to be a warrior like Torrhen or her husband Eddard.

Eddard stopped whispering to Randyll Tarly when the messenger started to walk up.

"Princess Arianne Martell, I have a missive from King's landing." He announced standing before her. With a nod he read the missive turning towards Rhaenys and the Stark family.

 _Lady Stark,_

 _I am writing you to inform you that we require Lord Eddard for peace talks about the tension between north and south. Please send Lord Eddard back with Lord Stannis or we will see any refusal as an act of war. We seek peace above all so let calm minds reign and avoid war._

 _This may anger you Lady Stark but you are subjects of King's Landing even though you do not act like it. King Torrhen Stark, the first and only of his name gave up his crown to Aegon the Conqueror. Also Lord Eddard Stark representing the North took the knee to King Robert in King's Landing 16 years ago._

 _Let us find a peaceful solution to our problems._

 _The Hand of the King, Lord of the Vale_

 _Lord Jon Arryn._

The man finished and ran behind Stannis when he saw Rhaenys walking up to him with a sword taken off a Martell guard.

"You little cunts! How dare you force Bran away from us and now you presume to take away my Uncle Eddard. Aunt Ashara how does some dornish justice sound?" Rhaenys boomed as the Stag guards circled around their charges and 100 spears were aimed at them.

Ashara was walking forward to help Rhaenys until a quiet voice silence all those in the throne room.

"I will go with Lord Stannis." Eddard's voice said stunning the crowd including Stannis who had no idea of the message. Cersei set him up as a sacrificial lamb in enemy territory and she would hear about that in King's Landing. Eddard knew though even with Rhaenys ready to start the war on this day the navy was only 80% ready and the invasion plan only 50% complete. With the forces scattered they could not afford to start war right now.

"Ned love I will not allow you to go with them. Do not let your honor get you killed Ned!" Ashara boomed slapping her husband hard on the chest 5 times with tears running down her face. He simply smiled and hugged his wife.

"Uncle Eddard I will not allow you to leave with these honorless cunts and leave into a place where honor has been a stranger for the past 30 years! I am Lady Stark and that is my command!" Rhaenys boomed walking up to Ned admitting the last dragon king Aerys was not worthy of his crown.

"You know Torrhen would not allow you to leave if he was still here."

Ned released his wife and hugged the girl he viewed as a daughter since her rescue all those years ago. Ygritte walked back and forth eyeing down Ser Cortney Penrose who had his blade on the neck of Bran since he was standing next to Shireen when the missive was read. Ser Cortnay was more worried about the wolf Kern that had gone into a striking pose eyeing him down. At the mere sight of blood the wolf was ready to crush the man's throat.

"Lady Stark, Jon's men found this courier hiding out in town for the past three days. They waited till Torrhen left because Torrhen would have sicked Artos on every stag short of Shireen. Isn't that right messenger?" Ygritte said walking up to the enclosed circle of protection smiling wickedly. He could only hide farther back securing yes as his answer.

"Arthur I want you to.." Rhae started but was halted by the gentle hand of Eddard on her shoulder.

"Ready my stuff for my journey to King's Landing. While I am gone watch over your little newborn brother or sister. Now Stannis we are leaving tomorrow so give me some time with my family and we will depart in the morning.

It took an hour but things finally settled and the Stark, Hightower, Tarly, and Martell family was all gathered in the large solar awaiting Rhae.

Mya Stone walked around filling everyone's wine truly terrified of your queen now. All eyes looked up as Rhae walked in Ser Arthur and Ser Humfrey. Rhae almost 6 moons heavy waddled in damning the gods that her husband was so potent.

Jon could only hold onto Ygrittes hand not trusting his palm near his hilt and a Baratheon throat.

"Why must we play nice when we could crush them like the ants they are?" Rhae asked with fire dancing in her eyes and flipping a table. She threw a little more tantrum finally ending with a beautiful metal plate landing in the fire. Realizing the plate Domina made for her father ended up in the fire Rhaenys ran over and stuck her hands into the open flames. Ser Arthur tried to stop her but it was too late, Rhaenys was pulling out a silver plate that glowed red with her bare hands.

Everyone looked in shock at her picking it up as if it was a plate from the drawer.

"Calm down everyone, I am the dragon. Now someone tell me why my uncle has to go to King's Landing now!"

Placing the plate on the table you could hear the metal plate causing a burn mark in the table. She simply looked around with fire in her eyes at all the advisors.

Randyll Tarly stepped forward with some papers in his hands.

"Your Grace, we still have some 2,000 ships that need to be made for our navy and a lot more artillery weapons as well. If we were defending our lands solely we would be fine but once we start they are playing defense. We need the navy up to par to defeat the Stormlands and Westerlands, equipment to breech castles, and finish our grain production so our troops do not starve."

At hearing this she simply sighed and embraced her honorary uncle in a hug.

"I know, I just hate it that they are beating us at our own game now. We do not get any second chances to restart the war so better get it right the first time." Finally calming down she separated from him and holding onto Ashara's hand as her makeup ran from tears.

"You along with Bran never better leave your guards and keep your friends close. If I find out either of you were injured at all I swear to the old gods I will burn down the middle kingdoms and they will find out why you do not play with the dragon's tail. Now we will feast in his and Bran's honor before they depart on the morrow."

After a feast that night for the departing Bran and Eddard, Rhaenys wrote the letter to Torrhen. She did not envy those dotharki once the letter arrived.

(Flashback ends)

Still dressed in her small clothes Rhaenys tried to concentrate on the book written in high valyrian but could not focus. Throwing the book about hatching a dragon egg that they received from the Targaryen library against the wall Mya who had a fresh black eye came running in.

Rhaenys missing all her children knew this mission was much too dangerous and looked up at Mya Stone with guilt. In anger the previous night she had gotten too rough with the Bastard Baratheon causing the damage.

"Mya take a seat next to me."

At this order Mya nodded and with hesitant footsteps sat next to her queen.

"I am sorry Your Grace for crying last night. I am truly a worthless Baratheon." Mya apologized quickly.

Rhaenys simply smiled at the women grabbing a wet rag from a bowl and twisted out all the excess water. Mya flinched as Rhae started padding the black eye.

"I am the one that is sorry Mya, you have been such a good Lady in Wait and I took the dragon out on you. You will have to forgive your queen for sometimes releasing her fire upon you. It was uncalled for."

Mya shocked at first simply nodded accepting the apology.

"I guess I just miss my children. Looking at the tears from Domina when I left was almost too much. Not to mention having to explain to Bennard why his mother and father was not traveling with him. Now how far are we from Lorath Mya?" Rhaenys inquired putting the rag away taking Mya's hand.

"We stopped in Braavos last night as you slept so we will be in Lorath in two days. I know Ser Darkstar was worried about you so you might wanna make an appearance in the galley."

Rhaenys simply smiled at the Lady in Wait and kissed her lips needing a sexual release. At first Mya recoiled but realizing this was the Rhaenys before last night she fell into the kiss. After a gentle domination Rhae sat in the tub with her legs spread letting out a soft moan.

With her body finding a release she released the head of Mya who surfaced from the water. Mya was slightly gasping but was use to licking her mistress underwater at this point.

"Good as ever with your tongue Mya, now go get dried off and lay out my dress for today. I will make it up today for mid meal." She ordered and Mya quickly left the tub drying herself off Rhaenys washed her body off. After finishing getting dressed Mya came in with Katryna Smalloak the now traveling seamstress for the queen with a new dress. She had spent three moons in Rhaenys Plaza learning from the best dressmakers in order to be the best for the Stark family.

Rising from the tub and drying off with the help of Mya Rhaenys dressed and left the room. At the door Nymeria sat their watching the and barked happily at seeing Rhaenys emerge. Nymeria who barely fit in the ship now licked the stomach of Rhaenys where her new pup was growing.

With a smile approaching her Ser Arthur came admiring the beautiful woman that his best friend's daughter was emerging into. Rhaegar had been convinced by his father to name her Shaera until Ser Arthur made the suggestion to his friend of Rhaenys.

"Your Grace, good to see you up and calmed down. Are you joining us for a meal today?"

Rhaenys simply smiled at the Wolf Commander and started walking her way to the galley. Making her way to the galley she saw Ser Gerald "Darkstar" Dayne laughing around his men to a story told by his wife.

At the sight of Rhaenys the whole galley went from rowdy to dead silent with everyone on their feet.

"I know I have been grumpy the past week of sailing but have I been that bad?" She jested waving everyone to their seat sitting next to Ser Darkstar. A servant bearing the Stark direwolf brought her some stew and a drink of blood orange juice.

Calming her nerves they all went around telling stories of everything from Darkstar's first crush to Rhaenys telling them the story of the day the wolves were found.

After a while Rhae walked up to the deck and saw Jon hacking away at a training dummy they had set up. You could always tell when Jon was upset because the dummies in Winterfell would be almost whittled down to nothing. Passing by a concern Ygritte, Rhae approached her brother.

"You hit that any harder brother and it will only be good for firewood."

At the voice of his sister an emotional Jon looked towards her. Valyria for his part walked by Rhae licking her hand and walked away.

"He is as much of a father to me as he is to you. He claimed you to protect you from the stag, he literally saved my life as a child. Together with Aunt Dany, Robert will feel the wrath of the dragon."

Both siblings now held each other in a tight embrace.

"You know me and Arty were getting drunk with fath…. Uncle Ned and I almost told him the truth. Will him, Bran, and Syl hate me when I tell them the truth?" Jon worried as Ygritte walked up to them but stayed far enough away not to interrupt their conversation.

"They will be frustrated at first but they will understand. Sylvia is the one who you have to worry about. She always did say you were her favorite sibling and second favorite Stark."

Jon released his hug and looked at her confused before the obvious answer hit him.

"Torrhen is her favorite Stark." With a nod from Rhae the siblings laughed.

From the shadows of the deck Kern came walking up with the same sad look it carried since Bran ordered him to protect Rhae.

"I still cannot believe that Bran left me Kern to act as a protector. Does he not know I have a fierce dragon to protect me." Rhae teased pinching Jon's cheeks before petting Kern.

"Your Grace, you know Bran did not trust Kern to remain safe on Dragonstone. When we rescue Bran, Kern will be there to welcome his master once again." Ygritte said now kissing the wolf on the head. Valyria came over getting jealous of the attention his mistress gave his sibling.

"Don't start that Valyria or I will not rub your belly tonight. Now go get some rest the both of you." Ygritte ordered with a snap of her fingers and both wolves padded away to lay down.

"Between Bran having to say goodbye to his siblings, father, and wolf I worry about him. Doran and Dirron are fine swordsmen along with his Kern Warriors but they can only do so much. Now sister come, let's go to my room so my stylist can do something with that red mass you call hair." Rhae said to Ygritte feeling the ends of the bright red hair.

"You are due in three moons along with me so my stylist will need the whole time to make it look decent." She now teased looping her arms in between her half brother and sister through union.

The three descended down the steps as the small towns of Braavos now disappeared into the distance.

It was early the next morning that Rhae woke up to the smell of tea brought to her by Mya. Stirring in her bed Rhae looked around and saw Ser Arthur lazily flipping through the maps of Lorath.

"Your Grace, thought you would never wake up. At least the baby will not be hungry." Arthur teased looking at the sweets on her bedside table. Letting out a big huff she threw an apple tart at him and placed the covers back over her head.

"Your Grace, it is time to wake up. I will be back in 30 minutes and if you're still in bed I will be forced to throw you in the tub. And before you asked King Torrhen was the one who suggested before you left. Apparently he noticed you love to sleep in."

Arthur ignored the curses being spit at him by his queen and closed the door behind him. Making his way to the galley he saw Lord Ryon Boldfox sitting down for the morning meal with his wife Gwyn.

"Lord Ryon, please have your men ready to march and make sure there are no banners of any kind showing. Make them just look like mercenaries since we are keeping her mission a secret." Arthur informed him as he sat opposite Gwyn stealing some fruit from Sylvia who was exhausted after having to wake up before dawn to train with Arthur.

"Ser Arthur, if I may ask what is her mission? I was told to come with my husband and bring the children. Is our new home not secure yet?" Gwyn inquired picking at the fruit on her plate.

"Lord Tyrell had put it upon himself to give that location to House Fossoway. Until we can recapture it Harrenhal is open for your family to live in." They noticed that Arthur left out the mission part of the question.

They chatted for a little bit with Darkstar, Jon, and Ygritte joining them for the breaking of morning fast.

"Hey brother how are we getting our three wolves to the palace? If we are trying to be secret three horse size direwolves stand out quite a bit. Especially one that is white."

Guilt panged in Jon's heart as Sylvia asked him that and he had yet to tell her the truth.

"There is a small dock at the palace that can handle small personal vessels. In the dead of the night we will lower the wolves onto the vessel and sail them there. Now Syl let's go up deck and see how your blocking is."

Even though Sylvia was sore the 15 year old happily followed her half sibling to the deck. It was as the sun was dropping that they sailed past the main island of Lorath and to a smaller island that held a small port along with a few manors scattered through the island.

Rhae wearing a hijab walked off with Jon to one side and Arthur to the other who both had hoods up. Waiting for them with the large covered wagon was a tall thin magister who they had been in contact with. On the far end you could see fish venders closing up and the only other ship besides there's still actively working was a slave ship that arrived from Braavos.

Rhae looked on with sadness as a three year old girl was pushed to the ground for going to slow. Rhaenys was about to stomp over to the man until Jon placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rhae we cannot be recognized. As much as you hate it this is the way they live. We cannot free every Free City and ignore the people of Westeros." Jon advised and Rhaenys agreeing walked down the gang plank where Sallyllo Sanly was standing.

"Your are Magister Sallyllo?" Rhae growled catching the local magister of guard but nodding in response.

"There are what 700 people on that ship?" She said pointing to the slave ship inbound.

"Yes Your Grace."

"I want you to get in contact with the seller and tell him a buy is interested in purchasing his whole shipment. Tell him the mysterious buyer will not buy damaged goods so they better be unharmed. Torrhen gave me a personal account in the Bank of Braavos with the remaining Targaryen accounts at the end of Robert's Rebellion so I have enough."

Ser Arthur stepped forward concerned.

"Your Grace, we cannot save every slave across the Narrow Sea as much as I would love to do it. The man will still trade long after we leave."

To this comment Rhae did not respond. Rather she with a smile on her face walked off to where the horses were gathered leaving a very confused entourage.

After the three wolves were loaded in the cart along with they started down the dirt road passing by a couple poor villages. It was easy to see why Lorath was the poorest of the Free Citites. They passed by a slave who while looking at a broken down tower he was sketching the possibilities and what it could be.

No one noticed this but Rhae who stopped the caravan of people and wagons and walked to the slave of near 50s. His tan skin and small nose spoke of him from southern Dorne at one time in his life, all across his exposed back showed whipping mark.

The man jumped and hid drawing when he noticed her looking over his shoulder.

" _I am sorry me lady. Please do not tell my master."_ He now wepped but Rhaenys with kind eyes took the drawing and saw it spoke of previous experience as an architect. The mathematical formulas were all along the side with dimensions of feature. He had turned a simple broken tower into an architectural masterpiece. Even going as far to design the tower with stone eagles.

Arthur drew his sword when a man started approaching his queen with a whip in hand.

" _Yulo what is the meaning of this? Are you busy drawing when you should be cleaning the stables again! If you are your wife will receive your lashings."_ The fat slave owner over yelled and stopped at the sight of Ser Arthur staring him down.

" _How much for him and his family? A simple stable cleaner cannot be worth more than what? 500 Lorathi?"_ Rhae asked taking a bag of 500 coins bearing a maze on it. She threw it on the ground and the man's face lit up with greed. The coins scattered through the sand with the bag opening up on contact.

" _He has three children so 700. Deal?_ "

Rhaenys looked over at the magister who nodded that it was a good deal. He held his hand out for a shake but she simply threw 200 more coins in the sand and waved for her men to gather the four other family members. The man fell to the ground and frantically picked up the coins.

Soon they had 5 more guest along on their entourage. Keeping up appearances they remained chained up and sat in the wagon of supplies. The little boy of two played with a little wolf Sylvia gave to him.

They approached a large manor that looked to have a full staff manning it and they were greeted by what looked to be a blind old maester. His valyrian chain hanged around his neck showing his knowledge in the magic and the unknown.

"I thought my uncle was the only blind maester. You must be Maester Chaurles, Lord Ryon could you please get the goods unloaded and the men patrolling. Yulo, I want you and your family to meet me in the solar." Rhae commanded and walked into the small palace with a lot of land.

Rhae made it into the solar and saw some books already laid across the desk. It was written in high valyrian. Reading through the first pages she saw the current king of the Valyrian Empire was Voras Towagen. He reigned some 500 years before the Doom of Valyria. The 800 year old still in great condition told her about life in Valyria and even mentioned the rising of the minor House of Targaryen.

Her attention was pulled away from the book though when Quan walked in with Jon and Ygritte.

"That book along with some 100 other books were pulled from the ancient city. My men pulled some Targaryen artifacts from the palace of Targaryen including the sword Aegon's father wielded. Sadly no one made it back to the ship. We suspect they released the ship into the open sea for their Shadow siblings to find it."

Rhae now picked up a valyrian sword that had the old sigil for House Targaryen before the conquest on the hilt. The single red dragon curled up as opposed to the new sigil where there was a three headed dragon for Aegon and his two sister wives.

"In one of the books we even found mentions of the Wall and the war with a strange being called the "others". We think this is who the Wall was meant to protect us from and your husband may not be so crazy."

Quan now opened a book that listed some of the adventures of Lord Raul Hostha of the outpost Tyrosh. He travelled all throughout Westeros speaking with the Princes and Princess of Dorne, the various kings of Westeros. This included King of the North Jorah Stark.

 _Their eyes glow the truest blue and while some called their own king paranoid I called King Jorah justified. The old text in the wolf library describes them deadlier than any plague Valyria has ever suffered. He did not speak from experience but you could see it in his core that he trusted every word his ancestors said._

 _There seems to be one alloy that the Andals, the frozen north, and Valyria all share that seems to be mentioned in the old text. Frozen fire._

 _The children north of the Wall call what we refer to frozen fire as dragonglass and the Andal kingdoms refer to it as obsidian._

She read out loud and now the maester and the magister joined them in the solar and listened intently.

"Quan, these books are to make it to Winterfell as soon as we are done. I want you to gather every maester with a valyrian chain you can find even if you need to kidnap them to start researching this. The reign of the wolf and dragon will not be halted because of these "others"."

Mentally exhausted now she sat back in the chair and rubbed her stomach. In three more moons she would be a mother for the second time and she could not wait.

"You did the research on hatching the eggs. How long will it take to set up?" She asked to Quan and Sylvia looked confused along with Ygritte and the magister. Ygritte of course knew her husband was a Targaryen but did not not know of the specifics of the mission.

"It will take three moons to set up and get the ritual right since it must be done under the blood moon. In order for the ritual to be complete a dragon must be sacrificed to the flames as well. Reading deeper they do not mean a live dragon; rather they mean someone with the dragon blood."

Rhaenys leaned back and pondered the situation. Sylvia was tired of being left out now.

"Rhae what is going on?!" Sylvia said but received a glare from Arthur.

"She may be married to your cousin but you are training to be a Wolf Guard, you will respect her title and not make any demands! Are we clear?" Ser Arthur now stood to his full height over the young Stark. She shivered back nodding.

"Syl, the reason I came here to Lorath was a very simple reason actually. Quan could you please have Lord Ryon bring the chest in here?" She asked kindly to her Master of Whispers who nodded and disappeared through the door. It was ten minutes later that Ryon came in with two of his men carrying a heavy chest. Placing it on the desk the two men left the room while Ryon took a seat with a wave by Rhae.

Rhaenys rose from the desk and walked around facing the chest. Opening the chest there were three eggs that looked to be petrified.

"Sylvia, do you know what these are?" She asked but Magister Sallyllo walked up to them physically shaking now. All he knew was his Archon said he would host the Dragon Queen but he never imagined it would be this.

"You're going to hatch dragons on my island." He said now lifting the large middle black egg and feeling the scales.

"Me and my brother are going to hatch them. Hopefully my aunt will be able to join us because the dragon does have three heads." Sylvia was confused but noticed Rhae was looking at her brother Jon.

"Jon is not your brother Your Grace? He is my brother! First you take Torr now you wanna take Jon!" She said crying now and running out of the solar. Ser Arthur went to run after her but was halted by Rhae.

"Quan make sure she remains safe and is allowed some alone time. I will talk to her personally about this." Ser Darkstar sat in the corner laughing not believing his ears.

"You are telling me that Jon is either the child of Elia or Rhaegar? It could have not been Elia because she never showed signs of pregnancy besides those two times with you and Aegon. That only leaves Rhaegar." Darkstar surmised walking up to green egg feeling it. He had been let in on the secret of the eggs but the idea of the man he squired for as a youth had another son had been news to him.

"Valyria would not have bonded over Jon if he was not born of the wolf blood though so that means he is a Stark and a Targaryen. So that means Lyanna and Rhaegar." He now looked towards the young man in question receiving the nod.

"I am the child of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen." Jon confirmed.

"That means technically you are the heir to Westeros and we should be kneeling before you over Torrhen then." Ryon chimed in to receive a glare from Rhae.

"I am the heir to Westeros since I was the first born and I am claiming my birthright. I give my husband the technical claim to the throne with our child Bennard but the name Stark is carried because that is where the military might is. Stark shall still rule the North, Targaryen will rule the Crownlands but they will all kneel before me and my husband in Harrenhal. Are we clear Lord Boldfox?" She growled up close to Ryon. He merely nodded knowing his angered the dragon.

"Jon go chase down Sylvia and calm her down. She will have three days away from training to let it all sink in and you will be there to talk to her. Now if any of this leaves this solar that person will be missing a head. Are we clear?"

After hearing a round of ayes she departed to her room with Ser Arthur in tow. Arriving in the room she was greeted by Quan.

"Quan I want that slaver we are buying the 700 slaves from to suffer a horrible accident once we acquire them. It would be a shame for him to slip on the deck of his own ship in rocking waters. Place them on a boat to East Watch at the Wall and have them settle in that new town along the kings road at the end of the Long Lake." She ordered now starting to undress. Not being shy about her body in front of Quan she took off her small clothes and lowered her heavy nude body into the warm bath.

"What about the dragon sacrifice Your Grace?"

At this question a smile appeared on her face knowing the perfect sacrifice.

(Scene Change)

The man with the large coat looked over his flock as the snow started to fall once again covering the ground. The old veteran who had joined the crows just before his family declared war with the Targaryens could only watch the dornishmen with amusement as they huddled together on this "cold" day. Rodwell Stark who had earned the name The Noble Wolf walked down to the yard where the once defiant dornish and pirates rebelled, now they remained obedient after a few examples were made.

A captain for House Yronwood had tried to stir up trouble and cause an uprising only to be beheaded by his own men per the orders of the Noble Wolf. After that they all knew why he was selected as the Eastern Commander on the Wall.

Watching all the men of Long Barrow practice their swordsmanship he could not of been prouder. It was then an unknown group of brothers came upto him with someone he recognized in the back.

The 47 year old Stark with his clean shaven face approached the neighboring commander with a smile.

"Torrhen Whitehill, what brings you away from the Rimegate? If it is for more vegetables? I assure you give it time and the greenhouse will give plenty."

Torrhen approached his overlord commander with a grim look over his now bearded face. The once joyous and cocky heir to House Whitehill now grew more serious taking his duty very seriously. His sister even wrote moonly to him about her pride in his service, that is what kept him going.

"Our crops are starting to grow in fine Commander Rodwell. I received a missive from your nephew Rodrick that they have scouts returning with reports of wildlings grouping together. First Ranger Benjen is gathering his rangers for an expedition to see what is forcing them to unite."

After his report the men of Rimegate started to mingle with the men of Long Barrow. The commanders walked to the newly reconstructed lift that felt much safer than the one before. Making it to the top they a spotted northernman telling a dornishman how to make a coat out of a snowbear.

"Rickan, teach him how to make one while you make a new coat for yourself. That one you have on now is falling apart. We need some meat for stew anyways." Rodwell ordered and the northman nodded gathering up his things. The nervous dornishman approached his commander.

"Lord Rodwell, I am Raymond Yronwood and I thank you for your hospitality even though my uncle had Smalljon Umber killed. I just wanted you to know I did not want any part of the plot against your family and hope you do not hold it against me." The 16 year old said picking up his spear gifted to him by his cousin and now Lady Yronwood; Ynys. The shaft was made of beautiful ironwood and the steel tip had been lined with dragonglass to make it even more effective without wasting too much of the material. She had given him three.

Rodwell smiled and placed his large hand on the kids shoulder.

"Young man what you did or your family did before the wall has no bearing on your future here. We have people who were loyal to the Targaryens and the Baratheons both working together from the rebellion."

He then pointed to the clasp that held his bear fur on his back bearing the direwolf of Stark.

"I was an arrogant know it all noble who used my Stark name to get females all over the North before I became a brother. While I made a mockery of the Stark name my brother Rickard led Winterfell through tough times."

Rodwell now took the attention off himself and pointed to a brother missing his non dominant hand changing out fire a station over.

"That man was a commoner who had tried to steal the sword of my nephew Brandon from the crypt to feed his family. Torrhen took his hand and had him sent up here. Do you not think I at first wanted to behead the man myself for taking my nephew's sword? I did but now he is one of my most trusted brothers."

Torrhen now standing next to the fire warmed his hands since forgetting his gloves below.

"Now you look freezing so warm up at the bottom." He ordered and the two brothers left the commanders by the fire.

"Do you ever regret it Rodwell? Taking the black I mean. I know all three of you Starks on the Wall did not need to come here."

Rodwell pondered the question tracing his fingers through the wolfhead hilt made for him by his nephew Torrhen as a nameday gift.

"I do, if I would have known my brother would have ran to King's Landing to demand a trial by combat for Brandon I would have attempted to force him to see reason. Or I could be the Ice Commander for King Torrhen Stark, the second of his name. Once we take that oath though before the old gods our souls belong to the Wall. Do you regret leading that posse against Asher Forrester?" Rodwell now countered causing Torrhen to laugh with a sad look on his face.

"The only thing I regret is that innocents had to die. I never regret crossing swords with a Forrester though. Any news on Maester Aemon? He has been bedridden for the past two moons and it is not looking good. I imagine Queen Rhaenys will journey here once she returns."

"Aye he is nearing his end. Joer is already sending ravens to Oldstown to get them to send a new maester. He is actually requesting 15 more, one for each castle but we will have to take what they give us. Hopefully if she does come Sarra and Lyarra come along so I can see if they truly do look like their aunt."

He then pulled out a beautiful needlework baring the direwolf of Stark with the wall in the background. She hated needlework but for certain people she would create masterpieces.

"Lyanna made this for me when she was only 13. By the old gods I miss that little girl, she would insist on visiting her favorite uncle anytime my brother made a trip to the wall. Everytime I visit Winterfell I still get the shivers looking at her crypt. Her and Brandon died much too young." He said sadly remembering his visits to Winterfell fondly as Brandon chased around all of Lyanna's friends much to her dismay.

Looking out at the great expanse that was north of the Wall he suppressed a tear and turned to Torrhen.

"Now Torrhen we have a meeting to plan for the eastern commanders. Hopefully I do not have to hear Alliser run his mouth on how he can do better than me again. I may face the Old Bear's justice if it will get Alliser to never talk again." Rodwell jested and both northerners took the lift down riding it with some masons.

Upon reaching the bottom there was loud commotion and the two commanders had to push through a hundred men to see 15 wildlings standing in the middle of the circle. The ten males had their spears pointed out while what Rodwell assumed was a women with a white weirwood mask taunted a veteran brother. Next to her though was the person that stood out.

She had a beautiful figure and gorgeous long blond hair, they had never seen a more beautiful wildling in their life. The men around her many of which could not afford to visit the whores in Mole Town all salivated at the thought of fucking her.

"ENOUGH!" Rodwell boomed and it instantly became silent with the black brothers giving their leader space enough to walk up to a large man holding a stone spear. With a tap on the shoulder of the large man the blond stepped forward with a new opening. She approached Rodwell taking off her sword belt and stopping two feet in front of him.

"I am Val and I seek the audience of the one called Torrhen. I let myself and friends get captured because we must speak with him immediately." Val urged and Rodwell looked at the wildling with distrust. Torrhen Whitehill was pushed forward by his men.

"Torrhen your lucky day, tell me how she taste." His men jested and the glare by her could have melted ice.

"This one will not be tasting me in any way and if this is the great Savage Wolf then I will be headed back to my sister Dalla. We will face punishment by our clan for fleeing but at least our clan stands a chance not being led by a boy." She said insulting the once heir to House Whitehill. He could only grind his teeth in anger.

"You seek an audience with my nephew Torrhen, he is not in Winterfell yet but he will be in not too long. I ask that you surrender your weapons while we escort you to Castle Black. Joer will decide if you get an audience with Torr or are headed back north."

At that a brother tried to approach Morna Whitemask only to receive her spear shaft to the side of his head. The brother fell on the ground and she pressed the point of her spear to the man's throat as his brothers started to approach. As an archer was about to end Morna's life relief came from Val as she walked up to Morna and grabbed the spear out of her hands.

" _We fled to survive the dark night and you are trying to get us killed seeking help._ " Val growled in the old tongue which only three or four brothers understood.

"Val we will have to secure you and your people while we escort you. Make sure they do not raise their weapons or my archer will end their life." Rodwell said pointing to his archer and lead scout at the top of a building. His bow was drawn back scanning the wildlings ready to kill one.

" _Drop your weapons, now._ " She ordered to her people and watched as they reluctantly dropped the weapons and had their hands secured. She felt her own hands being secured as she was forced to keep the walking pace of Rodwell to the stables.

"Ser Randyll, ready the transport wagon for castle black. Now Val how many people did not allow themselves to get captured? We know your numbers total near 80,000 or so."

As Rodwell asked this they stopped before the stables and the newest brother and accomplished swordsman Ser Randyll Ladybright was coordinating with some squires to get the wagons to them. With his leadership in previous wars and amongst the men they were already talking about making him the second in command at another castle.

"We have enough that the Starks will need to be involved. True my sisters husband Mance has merged a lot of the tribes, a few of us against his orders wish to have the same prosperity and safety of Tormund." Val replied getting helped up into the transportation wagon that just pulled up. Rodwell could not get out of his head the word safety. Safety from what?

A/N:

 **Yulo**

Slave from Lorath that Rhae purchased with his family

Very skilled in architecture and mathematics

 **Ezhi**

Khal Matto's wife and Asheffi's former friend

New mother to Asheffi's half brother

 **Izzi**

Asheffi's sister

Now disgraced dothraki

Never allowed to rise to remain as a reminder to Dothraki his strength

 **Aggo**

Asheffi's uncle and bloodrider leader for Khal Matto

 **Fanno**

Means hunt in dothraki

Scout for Khal Matto

 **Ezzollo**

Teacher for dothraki youth

Name means to teach

 **Roland Westerling**

Younger brother of Gawen Westerling chased away by sister in law Sybill Spicer (same one as Robb Stark's mother in law in the books who betrayed Robb in the end.)

So that is the new chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it and can see the end coming on this book. There will be 26 chapters or 27 if I feel it needs to be extended due to the content.

Izzi will remain bald as a sign of her submission due to her customs and Torrhen took it one step forward to drill in the point. Asheffi's role is to be a warrior Izzi's role is to be a sign of dothraki submission.

Rodwell Stark on the wall is who Brandon named his son after. So there are three generations of Starks at the wall.

The old city where the book was found was the city of Valyria. And according to the wiki page on A Song of Ice and Fire Targaryen along with Celtigar and Valyron were all minor houses before the doom and Targaryens were the only minor house who had control of dragons.

So you know what to do. Review/comment/message your thoughts and if you have any questions just ask.

Ric


	24. Chapter 23

A/N:

I apologize for the wait on the updated. While I have been gone I have finished this books which will end at 27 and is 4 chapters deep into the next book. Still unsure if it will be a two book story or will just lump in war in the North at the end. But a little disclaimer for this chapter. I want you to recall everyone knows about how Robert slept around even when engaged to Lyanna so they do not appreciate him declaring his love for her. That would my view at least as a northerner.

Enjoy

The forest was quiet with only the soft footsteps of the large stag walking through the brush. Approaching the tree for his morning meal the stag paused hearing whispering from the bushes. Before he could register the sound though the thrung of the bow echoed through the forest wounding the creature. The stag ready for a battle with the arrow in his side readied its battle stance. Seconds later a second arrow contacted the large animal's neck causing him to flee with a trail of blood behind him.

With blood dripping profusely a large direwolf lept from the bushes and chased the animal down protecting their prey. A shaky handed Talla emerged from the forest with bow in hand feeling her stomach start to turn.

"Arty, can we not just let it get away. Do we have to do the trials?" She asked as her father and Arthur emerged from the woods. Emerging with them was Tormund, Greatjon, Munda, and Rickard Karstark. Arthur simply shook his head showing no sympathy for her dilemma along with the other northerners. They all followed the blood trail except Munda and her father who stayed behind.

"Talla dear you must prove yourself a capable Lady of Winterfell by going through the trials. A Wardness of the North cannot rule unless she is confirmed." Randyll patted his daughter's shoulder and joined the rest of the group following the blood trail.

Dame Munda Giantsbane smiled at her while watching Randyll walk away.

"Those are tough men and they need a tough female to lead them. Lady Barbery killed a bear being a true lady of the North, Ashara killed a buck, and Queen Rhaenys killed a stag before they could take the title of Lady of the North. Actually Rhae enjoyed it a little too much." Munda pondered recalling the smile on Rhae's face watching the stag die.

"I know, my new future mother explained that part to me but why does Arthur have to be so mean about it?" She asked as they now started making their way to where they heard a wolf playing and men speaking.

"That is apart of the trials Talla, Rhae kept asking tips the whole hunting trip to Torr but he simply ignored her forcing her to do it on her own. His sympathy would be a sign of weakness in the minds of the Starks during a trial. It is all on you. Now you finished the first part of your trials, onto the finale." Munda smile grimly at the confused Talla and both walked the quarter mile the stag ran.

Around the still barely alive stag that had two arrows in it stood the hunting party with serious looks on their faces. Dawn for his part was looking into the forest making sure no predators tried to steal their kill. Arthur walked up to his betrothed and handed her a hunting dagger.

"Finish it love." He ordered and walked back beside his future good father.

With hesitant steps she walked towards the stag that looked up at her approaching and knelt beside it. Never having killed anything besides a fly while still avoiding the stag's eyes she slit the throat of the animal causing it to bleed out. Thinking her trial was over she stood up with blood over her new hunting clothes and handed the blade back to her soon to be husband. He walked over to the belly and cut it open spilling the guts across the dirt. Diving his hand into the body of the stag Talla was confused until Arthur pulled out the heart.

Approaching his soon to be wife Arthur bit into the heart and handed it to her chewing and swallowing the piece. Talla looked horrified at the heart and looked to her father for comfort. He simply nodded to her and with one small bite that almost released her breakfast that morning she chewed and swallowed nearly choking on it. Resisting the urge to dry heave in front of all these warriors she looked around.

As soon as she was done all the uncaring looks for her predicament soon turned into smiles as the Greatjon lifted her high in the air with a smile on his face.

"Now we can kneel before Lord Arthur and Lady Talla Stark as Warden and Wardeness of the North when the time comes. That stag is even bigger than Rhae's kill." Greatjon boomed now lowering her to the ground. Arthur greeted her with a kiss even though they both had blood on their mouth.

"Tonight we feast in the honor of Lady Talla Tarly and welcome her officially north of the neck." Tormund boomed lifting the stag by the horns waving his men over to behead it. The men proceeded to clean it and prepare the head for display in Winterfell in her honor as the group of nobles left the forest. Soon they were upon a large group of people sleeping in tents.

They came up to a town that was just coming to life as the sun had finally peeked its head. At the entrance of the town stood a man bearing the red unicorn of House Upcliff smiling at them.

"From the smiles on everyone's face I assume your trials went well Lady Talla?" Lord Tytos Upcliff of Lyarra's Beauty asked.

"Yes it did Lord Upcliff, again thank you for hosting us. We will be out of your hair soon and in Winterfell in two days. First we need to stop by Torrhen's Hol and drop off this soft bear over here." Talla now patted Tormund on his arm causing him to smile ready to get home and create another child with his wife.

"Plus love we need to stop by the town named after me. I don't mean to brag or anything but they already have three people who are experts in valyrian steel and dragon glass." Arthur now puffed out his chest receiving a slap by Talla.

They chatted the way back with Lord Karstark telling of his wife's trials before she became Lady of Karhold and of his newborn babe; Sarra Karstark. Talla stopped talking when they approached a small orphanage in town, she went in with her husband and chatted with the children. Before leaving she made a sizeable donation in the name of House Tarly and Stark to the head mistress. It had been Lady Ashara's strategy to become liked by the people immediately. It had worked as well, alongside her olive skin husband the minor lords had started to respect her and the smallfolk had started to accept her.

Reaching the keep they saw a 15 year old Triana who was playing with her 9 and 4 year old adopted sisters. Triana would chase Verona round until Domina would then chase Triana around with her wooden sword. 4 year old Prince Bennard was sitting with some of the local children as they all bragged about their fathers. Bennard already the story teller had the children enthralled.

With smiles they all walked into the dining area where Lady Ashara sat in silence missing her husband dearly. She was only a couple moons away from the birth of her fourth child and he would miss with a sympathetic arm escorted her former lady and future mother to her room.

It was three days later before the party approached the now large town almost city size Winter's Town. Instead of your normal markets there were party tents set up all over and smallfolk dancing in joy.

Upon seeing the Starks return they were mobbed by their loyal subjects who welcomed them home. As they entered the bailey of Winterfell Maege Mormont of Bear Island was standing their waiting with Princess Sarra and Lyarra. Princess was near her mistress but Lola was nowhere to be seen.

Ashara dismounted her horse and was brought into a deep hug by her nieces.

"Aunt Ash, a runner ran ahead of you arrived 4 days ago telling the news of Uncle Eddard's kidnapping. Unfortunately for the visiting Tyrion and Myrcella they are visiting when we have some leverage." Sarra now smiled wickedly and Ashara still missed her Ned but if what Sarra told her was true it at least calmed her nerves. Sarra then gave Bennard who had heard so much about his aunts a giant hug swinging him around. Lyarra not to be outdone gave him a bigger hug and much to his enjoyment bigger swings.

"Aye Aunt Ash, the lion thinks they are smart but wolf is vicious. Now I know you all wanna rest but come, I hate to admit it but we lost Torr's children and must find them." Lyarra said not worried knowing they had guards on them every second of their lives. She placed the smiling Bennard back on the ground.

They walked through the crowds and Arthur introduced Talla to his cousin's while little Verona demanded to ride his shoulders, he could never say no to her. Domina for her part was laughing at the jesters while Triana simply stared at them confused. Domina had only been in the North for 3 days in her whole life but she knew this was where she belonged.

They ended catching up with Jory who went to flirt with her lover Lyarra until she saw the rest of the family. Blushing she led them to where the children were last spotted.

A couple of drunks tried to approach the beautiful twins of Brandon but were scared away by the combination growl of Princess and Dawn. The northern lords present also came up to Talla congratulating her on her successful northern trials.

Torrhen's grandfather Lord Rodrick Ryswell had presented her with a beautiful bow made of ironwood that had the archer of House Tarly etched into the side. He had planned on giving it to her as a wedding gift but this was a major milestone and would have to think of something new.

What surprised them was even Lord Roose Bolton who had just been informed his bastard son had fled south greeted them. Ramsey with his men all tried to sneak through the swamps but House Fenn after one of their settlements were skinned alive and slaughtered hunted the bastard down. They were chased to a river that they tried crossing. With Ramsey's dogs being slaughtered all of his men were killed by the alligators Ramsey barely escaped feeling south.

The last person they picked up was Tyene Stark who was helping a little smallfolk girl tie her dress up. Little Rodwell held onto his mother's hand tightly smiling and looking around at all the excitement around him. Upon seeing his cousin Bennard both boys walked side by side and became instant friends. They exchanged much to the group's delight stories of both their father's heroics. Tyene along the way also told them some of the stories of the pranks both Torrhen and Rodwell would pull on the high lords and their friends. The children around them ate the stories up.

Lyarra ignored her good sister walking just behind Jory admiring the way her hips swayed as she walked. They even past a blond haired man bound for the wall that looked at Tyene with utter lust and love.

Tyene Stark had once again turned down another betrothal proposition earlier that morning, this time from a Lannister cousin headed for the wall. Tybolt Hill the bastard son of Kevan Lannister had fallen in love with Tyene in the hour they spoke. He did not even care about the brothers chasing him, volunteering to live as an outlaw hiding from them to keep her happy. She simply smiled humoring him and let him down easily.

By the end of the conversation Tybolt Hill who was already planning on running away from the wall devoted himself to the brothers and his service because it would impress Tyene.

They came across the battle circle that had once hosted the duel between Torrhen Whitehill and Asher Forrester. All around the circle there was decorations from previous performances that the acting guild had shown. They had been showing the heroics of Lord Eddard from Robert's Rebellion and the Battle of the Burning Sept in honor of their overlord Lord Torrhen.

Sarra was now looking at the crowd looking for Torregg and Dacey but only seeing smallfolk and a few lords ready for the next show. Lyanna Umber who had taken control of the Last Hearth as heir since Smalljon's death was seen pushing her way up to the high benches normally reserved for the other's family. Lord Cerwyn was already in his seat with his heir Cley Cerwyn and a few other minor lords of the North.

Vayon Poole walked up to his wardeness with a large smile seeing Sarra's traveling eye through the hordes of people.

"Torregg and Dacey are with the children Your Grace, they actually have something to show you. No adults have any idea of what's going on but apparently the children have been with the actors practicing for the past three days. Lady Ashara, Ser Arthur, Lady Talla, Lord Tarly, Domina, Tiana, and of course Prince Bennard it is a pleasure to have you back or welcome you to Winterfell for the first time. May I show you to your seats?" He asked as the perfect gentleman confusing both princesses as they took his elbows walking towards a high bench with a few seats scattered across it. Around the fence line the people of Winters Town all gathered awaiting the show. Sarra took the head seat while Lyarra took her left and Tyene took the right. Jory filed in as well scooting her seat close to Lyarra causing both ladies to smile.

Upon seeing their Lady of the North they all cheered.

Talla sat between her father and betrothed leaning her head on Arthur's shoulder. Looking at Torrhen's younger sisters she expected to see a look of hatred for stealing their birthright as future Lady of Winterfell but he only saw kind smiles her way.

"Too bad Dormund is not here sit next to you sister? Although after you let him down pretty hard on the betrothal it is no wonder he volunteered to lead the troops to Torrhen's Hol." Lyarra said smirking finally glad her sister dropped the dead weight. They had agreed they were great friends but a union would not be good for them.

"Now maybe we will find someone with a real cock to court you." At this Sarra glared at her sister. Ashara slapped her niece on the arm hard and pointed to the children all lined up at the barrier trying get a closer look.

"Well the day you find a cock to please you then I will consider it. Now let's see what our nieces and nephews have arranged for us." Sarra said dropping the subject after herself receiving a slap of her own by Ashara. Rodwell crawled off his mother's lap and moved closer to the railing to get a better look with his cousins. Out from the curtain came a man dressed in loud bright clothes and a fancy hat on. The crowd cheered as he bowed curling his mustache. Bennard running up to the barrier as well cheered loudly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we have a special show for all of you in honor of young Rodwell Stark's nameday. Can we give a big applause for Lady Sarra and Lyarra Stark for hosting this event?" The Master of Ceremonies asked dropping into a bow and taking off his hat for the sisters. The crowd roared in applause loving their ladies of Stark.

"Also a warm welcome to those returning warriors from the southern war. I have traveled the known world but I was born of the North. Hearing the exploits of Ser Jon and Arthur fighting alongside the noble Quiet Wolf and our kidnapped son of the North; Eddard Stark made me proud to be of these lands." A loud applause echoed throughout the arena and he bowed to the stage.

"And may I have the honor of welcoming the heir to Winterfell and all that his father conquers; Heir Bennard Stark." He boomed and all the smallfolk looked at the wide eyed boy who never understood until now the love the people had for his father. They cheered as he gave them a friendly wave and smile.

With a nod from Sarra he continued.

"The performance you are about to witness is not one done by any of my performers, rather one done by children. Not just any children though, the children of the North." The crowd roared at the mention of their region.

"Now without further ado, we shall begin." He said with a bow and disappeared through the curtains. Trumpets started to play as 20 children dressed as Baratheon soldiers came out with wooden swords in hand. The crowd reacted like they were suppose to booing the stag banner as it came out.

The children lined up and from the curtain laughter filled the viewers as Oberyn Snow dressed in an outfit reminding them of a hated king came out on a wooden horse. The horse was dragged along the sand with teens bearing the lion of Lannister and looking like they were struggling.

Oberyn with fake beard and bowed his head as the twenty children cheered at his appearance. He did not say a word but simply held a cup out for refilling. A young boy who Lyarra recognized as the blacksmith's boy came out with a blond wig on and a lannister cloak.

"Lancel quit being a fool and fill my ale." Oberyn boomed and with the jug in his hand Lancel filled it full. Oberyn patting his stomach that had a pillow hiding under his tunic downed the water in one gulp falling off his horse into the hard dirt as he tipped his head back getting the last drops. This had the crowd roaring in laughter. Stumbling back to his feet "Robert" looked around at the crowd as if judging them.

"I am Kinggg Robert Baratheon and I demand the surrender of the North by that weakling Torrhen Stark. Well that is what Lord Tywin told me to say at least."

Oberyn walked around the towns people staring them down ignoring the insults to the stag king.

"Oh you are not afraid it seems. I know your little wolf lord has a puppy size wolf…." Oberyn started but fell to the ground in faux fear as Princess let out a howl showing she was no puppy. Lancel came out once again helping his king to his feet as temporary fear crossed the face of Robert.

"Aye I was not scared of her. Let me show you the fierce animals of House Baratheon!" He boomed and from the curtain two does came prancing out looking for some food. Lyarra and Jory were now hanging off each other dying of laughter as Tyrion who was visiting for tax purposes even had to laugh.

He had been thankful for the distraction since everyone blamed him personally for Eddard not coming back to Winterfell.

Sarra seeing the only Lannister she did not mind whispered to Vayon to have him take a seat at the end next to Randyll Tarly. The seat was for his wife but she was feeling under the weather sleeping in the castle at the moment.

The laughter finally died down as Tyrion sending an appreciative nod took his seat to enjoy the show with some fresh wine.

"There were suppose to be bucks you idiot!" He yelled at the curtain before turning back to the crowd. "Well maybe you will be scared of the true power of King's Landing; House Lannister!"

At this a child they recognized as Sansa Stark the eldest daughter of Rodwell came out with a blond wig on and a red dress. Attached to her hand was a leash that had a common house cat at the end of it. Behind her was the son of Torrhen through Lyra Mormont; Torrhen Mormont with a similar blond wig wearing an obnoxious smile on his face. Rodwell with excitement of seeing his sister started telling Bennard all about her.

Tyrion had to hold back his tears as the representations of his siblings marched around a house cat looking at the crowd as if they were better than everyone. Desmera Redwyne was leaning on the fence with her new husband Ajax Umber while he gently held her waist laughing as well. Burning the letter her father sent that she was to marry a Lannister cousin she and Ajax went to the old gods that night with the Stark family and married at the godswood of Winterfell when he demanded she return to the Arbor.

"Husband, what is this riff raff doing here? If they are begging for food again we will just water them down again while we feast. Jaime go fetch us some dinner." Sansa ordered holding her nose up high. From the curtain a chicken emerged and started to walk around. Jaime drew his wooden sword and chased the chicken around. The laughter only grew when he fell into a pile of mud.

"Jaime stop that. What would father say of you looking like a peasant. You know we must not get mixed up with them. Now that all of you people have seen the might of House Lannist…. I mean House Baratheon what say you on surrender?" She sneered causing the whole crowd to do a whole collective boo at once. Tyrion had to stop laughing and sigh realizing how political this play was getting, all around him he saw eyes gazing up at him with pure hatred now from the crowds. He had never felt so unsafe in his life.

His thoughts along with the booing was interrupted by the Stark warhorn being blasted. Everybody looked to the curtain and saw 20 more children come out this time to cheers with them dressed as Ice Warriors waving the Stark banner. Princess let out a loud howl at the sight of the banner.

Once they were formed up from the curtain came the direwolf Lola with Mors Martell riding on her back. Cheers erupted as the representation of Torrhen came out looking kindly at all his people. Behind him on Lola sat Mara Dwig who had just arrived in Winterfell. Since then her and the children of Torrhen had already made a connection. She understood she was a political prisoner but never felt like one.

Mara had a silver wig on smiling kindly at the people. Behind her came the flag of Targaryen for which Tyrion expected boos. To his shock the people cheered at the three headed dragon banner. Beside them walked on either side of the direwolf Jocelyn who had blue face paint on reminiscent of Asheffi. To the other side walked Lady Nymeria's second oldest child Damien Snow who had finally got over the death of his mother. He bore a cloak bearing the sigil of Dayne and carried two wooden swords for Ser Arthur Dayne.

Lola spotting the doe let out a fierce bark causing the doe to run away in fear. Making their way to the front of the Ice Warriors Mors dismounted first followed by the portrayal of Rhaenys with the help of Mors.

Jocelyn walked around twirling a wooden arakh in a fashion that would make her real life character proud. Jocelyn obsessed with making her father proud did nothing but study and practice her swordplay hoping one day to wield the arakh into battle.

"Ah Robert I see you dare venture north of the Neck to disturb these good people. Now what can I do for you?"

"You arrogant wolf, you can surrender. That is what you can do for us!" Sansa boomed causing the Savage Wolf to laugh.

The dialogue went on for ten minutes with a mock battle breaking out. By the end of the battle all the children bearing the stag limped away while Torrhen Mormont still playing Jaime Lannister laid dead in the dirt.

Tyrion at seeing the representation of his brother dead and cheers from the Starks could only tense up realizing how much the North hated House Lannister.

Mara with a sword representing Dark Sister walked up to Sansa and slide it into her armpit representing the death of Cersei Lannister. As Sansa fell dead the whole crowd roared louder than ever before with many of them being escapees from Lannister oppression.

They then began a chant. "The queen is dead, the queen is dead…" And this went on for a few minutes. Oberyn now struggling to keep the war hammer up received a shot in the stomach forcing him into the ground. Mors stalked his brother while Oberyn put on faux fear.

"Please I should have been your uncle! I loved your Aunt Lyanna more than life itself. I never wanted the throne, only your aunt." Oberyn now wept and silence filled the area as from the curtain came the spitting image of Lyanna Stark. Abigail Snow had her hair done just like her great aunt and even had Lyannas in her hair. All those who knew Lyanna personally had chills running through their body. Ashara for her part had tears running down her face remembering the sister that welcomed her to her to her new home and introduced her to the old gods and the people of the North.

Jocelyn left the side of Mara and met her sister at the curtain. Offering her arm they walked together up to the weeping Oberyn.

He went to his knees before his half sister and started begging for forgiveness. Abby lightly slapped her half brother but a slap on someone's back behind the curtain filled the air. He lowered his head in humiliation.

"King Robert Baratheon, for being an utter piece of shit king I hereby sentence you to northern justice." Mors said and received a long wooden sword suppose to represent Ice. Mors brought wood lightly to his neck and Oberyn fell to the ground motionless.

Chants erupted through the people.

"The king is dead, the queen is dead, the king is dead, the queen is dead.." Soon they transitioned into, "King of the North, King of the North, King of the North…" This echoed even louder as Mors lifted up the wooden sword and throughout all of festival the people started to chant it.

Sarra could only sit dumbstruck at the response politically. The adults while not backing away from war had been playing the long game but with this play the children moved up their war plans to much sooner. She wanted to be mad at the children but knew with the northern lords just like her finding out about her uncle being a captive anger towards the south would spread anyways.

Tyrion excusing himself went into the woods to release his stomach knowing this would be his last time north of the Neck. A few hours later Tyrion made his way back to the castle and all the Stark guards kept looking at him around every turn. It was as if all his Lannister guards had simply vanished.

Waddling up the steps he went to see his sweet niece who just turning ten had snuck her way onto his trip. He should have sent Myrcella back but thought they were a couple years away from war. Not to mention they were already at Riverrun when she was discovered. She had dressed up as a serving girl even going as far to wear a wig she stole. She stated something about hating being trapped in the Red Keep.

Walking into the room Tyrion saw Mors reading with his niece who had a large smile on her face. Domina for her part was practicing cyvasse maneuvers with her half brother Oberyn and Verona just cheered on not understanding the idea of practice.

"Uncle Tyrion guess what I am getting married to Mors and I get to go with him to Dorne! He even brought me soup after his play cause I was sick." She said letting out a small cough and smiling and Tyrion could not take the look of fear off his face. Looking to the corner he saw Sarra watching the children with his cousin Joy Hill.

With her being sick for the three days they kept her isolated from the news of her family's actions and probably was not even told of the play's contents yet.

"Come Tyrion we must discuss the marriage between my nephew and your niece. We still have the official proposal sent by your Hand and approved by her mother and father. I know it has been four years since it was sent but we keep all letters and found it was a good time to accept it. Good thing Torr gave me custodial rights of his children while he was gone." She said placing the four year old document on the table. Jon had initially sent it out when he was trying to achieve peace, now it was a prisoner contract.

"Princess Myrcella, would you like your uncle to go to your new home in Dorne? I do not want you to get lonely now." Sarra asked kneeling before the ten year old who smiled a nod. Joy Hill who was not naive to the situation knew they were now legal prisoners to the wolf.

"I would like to take my niece back to King's Landing first to discuss these events. These are major changes and my sister would want a say." He tried to negotiate reading over the form.

"Well per the contract sent by King's Landing there does not need to be a discussion." She then read the paragraph out loud.

 _Upon acceptance of the terms for the betrothal of Mors Martell and Myrcella Baratheon both will head to Dorne on her tenth nameday to be raised alongside each other being joined after her first blood._

Just above the line that said King Robert Baratheon was the stamp of the stag.

She waved him over to the seat while Myrcella started telling Mors some of her favorite books. Tyrion begrudgingly took a seat and thought about burning the contract that they thought their spy stole back. Looking at it he saw it was only a copy that was stolen.

"Tell me how long did you have the Quentyn piece in play? Cersei must have expected Quentyn to rule Dorne by now when the contract was created. I am sure you two will love Dorne just like my cousin Bran will love Dragonstone and my Uncle Eddard will love King's Landing." She said cheerfully pouring them both drinks.

"The children and my dear sister forced your hand didn't they? You did not want the term King of the North coming out until the tourney." He surmised and from her her silence and look of innocents he assumed his words true.

"We all have our roles on the Cyvasse board and it seems I have been captured. Will I still be allowed to write?"

"My brother is no king Tyrion. There has not been a King of the North since King Torrhen Stark during the Conquest of Aegon. Also you are no prisoner, just like she is not. No think of us as your host that will keep an eye on you. We would not want the lion to damage his pelt, you know what happens to the price of a damaged pelt. Now write your sister and tell her the goods news. We will have a ceremony tomorrow to make it official before the old gods and new." She said clapping happily and walking out of the room. Mors taking his eyes off his betrothed for a mere second turned to Tyrion and winked at him before laughing at her story of Tommen and his cats.

"Joy please watch the children while I get a drink. I will need it to compose the letter to Cersei."

With that Tyrion waddled down to the stables and made his way into town. A Stark guard had been a gentleman and kept the lord safe the whole way as well. Walking into the whorehouse Tyrion paid for the three most expensive ones and drank the night away.

(Scene Change)

Two siblings sat in a room as the elder brother paced back and forth with a look of anger on his face. The younger sister of 16 with her beautiful silver hair braided in a traditional valyrian braid still nursed her black eye from said brother.

"Can you believe the wolf dares goes against my army of dothraki?! When he is dragged before me and begging me for mercy I will force his own wolf to kill him. Sister they learn who is the true dragon." Viserys now said with an evil smile across his face.

"Well with Prince Bennard there is two in Westeros."

At this anger billowed in the younger brother of Rhaegar and he pushed his sister on the bed and began slapping her pale face over and over again. Pretty soon the young dragon was weeping and her face was beet red. With the dragon flowing through him Viserys ripped off her dress exposing her youthful bare body underneath.

As her brother started to kiss down Daenerys neck the sounds of the dothraki horde could be heard out their window stomping by. Viserys undeterred started taking off his breeches and smiling wickedly at her.

"Remember sister just like last time this will be our little secret. It was too bad you bled riding on your horse."

Now for the second time since the Battle for Pentos began Viserys lined up again to rape his sister. Drogo's forces still surrounded the house but were quickly losing numbers to the pentosi army led by the Savage Wolf and his new bloodriders.

As the look of lust spread across his face a shadow appeared behind the cruel dragon. With one hit on the back of his head Viserys was knocked out cold and pushed onto the stone floor. Dany quickly covered up with the nearest blanket as a tall thin man in a black outfit secured Viserys hands and placed a bag over his head.

"Lady Daenerys I apologize we were not able to prevent the other time and hope you can forgive me and my men for not protecting you. The good news is you will not have to worry about him any longer." The man assured her as Damien her protector now came out from the shadows. It had been him that helped heal and comfort her the first time.

"Damien what does he mean not having to worry about him? Does he work for you?" She inquired as a third larger shadow emerged throwing the thin Targaryen over his shoulder before disappearing out the balcony window.

The question had Damien laughing as the bald man now followed the large shadow out the door onto the balcony. Looking out you could see the three dothraki guards assigned by Drogo guarding her balcony with their throats slit.

"I assure you he is much higher and has the king's ear. Now do not worry little one and soon you will be free of your dothraki prison wardens." Damien said now avoiding the question of Viserys fate. He parted her hair which calmed her down greatly but before she could ask about her brother again he bounded towards the balcony shutting the doors behind him.

The door to the hallway burst open and Jorah Mormont with Qotho come running with grim looks on their face. Magister Illyrio comes in with a neutral face and a missive in his hands looking towards the bloodrider for Drogo. A younger dothraki she did not recognize was with them looking towards Jorah almost for guidance on what to do next.

"The wolf with the pentosi forces have killed some 20,000 dothraki warriors, capturing 11,000 more. They made it to the camp and secured 7,000 more women and children. Qotho, your khal needs you by his side for the last stand." Illyrio read and anger crossed the dothraki's face tempted to put an arrow into the dragon cunt who started all of this. Taking his glare away from her he grabbed his bow and ran to his khal.

"They killed 20,000 in three days?" Jorah wondered walking over to Dany and securing the blanket around her. He came looking for the elder dragon but from the scene Jorah assumed Viserys raped her again and was off somewhere hiding for his life.

"Apparently Torrhen had Pentos engineers making his weapons of war for his rebellion so they were conveniently placed just outside the city. Shooting barrels of dragon fire will thin the lines. If my palace was within the city then we would already have been captured."

Magister Illyrio now walked over to her clothes chest that stored her dresses. Taking out a beautiful red one and matching sandals he started making his way to the door after placing it on her bed. He also took a cream off her desk and placed it on the dress that would help clean up the red on her pale white face.

"Either the wolf or the horde will be here by night's end. Better be dressed for either. Come Jorah let the princess dress."

With that Illyrio shooed Jorah out of the room leaving a concerned Daenerys to put on the red dress. Walking to the balcony that had now been cleared of dead dothraki guards she looked out and saw some 3,000 members of the horde lining up on their horses.

From the palace at the edge of the small town of Zeffari you could see in the distance a large force headed their way. The 3,000 men now trotted as one unit to join the 20,000 person horde defending the town.

Looking down from the balcony she saw Damien now dressed as one of the house guards staring up at her. She was confused when he pulled a bow out until with her flinching he shot an arrow that had a rope at the end of it towards her. The arrow planted into the side of the building next to her and extended to the ground.

With a wave she lifted herself over the railing and held onto for dear life to the rope. Slowly taking it down the three stories Damien stood underneath her while what looked to be some mercenaries keeping watch around him.

It was at the last story that she heard the door from her room swing open and Jorah yelling out for her. The voice startled her so much she released the grip from the rope and fell harmlessly into the waiting arms of Damien. With a smile he let her down and offered his elbow. She took it and they walked around the corner of the building just as Jorah emerged onto the balcony to see the last mercenary walking away and the rope arrow into the building.

Dany with her guards walked to a far back stable after having cut into the slaves quarters to avoid the passing dothraki. Dany being the stubborn dragon she was ordered the slaves to follow her much to the chagrin of Damien. If she was going to be free then they would be free by the wolf.

With 28 more people in the party they walked to the stables where she expected to mount horses and escape into the open desert. Instead surprising the young dragon Damien walked into an empty horse stall and lifted up a hidden trap door with steps leading down. She only looked into the black with uncertainty.

"Lady Dany, I assure you we killed all the rats and have light and proper structural integrity down there. Now please go down with your friends before we are found out by your bear protector." He pleaded knowing time was running out.

"Jorah would help us. Go get him please." Dany begged while the slaves started walking down the narrow steps after being pushed by the mercenaries.

"Dany, Jorah promised to bring you alive to Robert Baratheon in exchange for his old life along with more land in Westeros. King Torrhen will punish him now go into the cellar Lady Dany." Damien now ordered a little more forceful than when he was asking.

Dany now had pure anger dancing in her purple eyes that the nice bear had betrayed her. Her niece Rhae told her not to trust the bear but she did not listen and almost confided in him multiple times about the real relationship with her niece.

With a forceful push she started down the steps with Damien following behind her. Five of the mercenaries went down with them for protection while the remaining three placed hay over the trap door and disappeared.

The slaves were getting settled into the old storage cellar when she approached Damien now pouring him some ale from a barrel they brought down earlier that morning.

"What is this place?" She asked looking at all the shelves of dusty pickled fruit and vegetables long past expired. She went to look at the contents of one but jumped back when a scorpion was on the shelf.

"Be careful Dany, this is a long forgotten storage shelter that was used by the previous owners of this land. Magister Illyrio has no clue of it's existence and the only way we knew about it was because we interrogated the former owner of the palace. Now be quiet I think I hear something." He said hushing her. They looked up and the floor board door creaked as someone check the stall. Damien quietly drew his sword and stood next to the steps ready for an attack.

Hearing some dothraki and the voice of the concerned Jorah the footsteps were soon walking away from them. With a sigh of relief he moved to the slaves who were getting comfortable getting some water and bread. A little girl of two had her mouth covered by her mother as to not alarm them of their presence.

" _Get comfortable because we will be down here a while. Whether Pentos wins or loses we have a plan for both to get all of you to Westeros. Watch out for the scorpions since I have very little antidote."_ He told them in their bastardized valyrian of Pentos.

Getting nods all around he then walked back to Dany who was pouring herself some water. Sitting on the bench and leaning against the wall he started to close his eyes knowing it would be hours till they would be free. Dany laid on the bench using her protectors lap as a pillow. As she felt Damien gently stroking her hair she thought about life in Westeros and fell asleep thinking about her savior; King Torrhen Stark.

(Perspective Change)

The richly dressed archon with a new scar across his face looked at the map and saw the city that once had the horse of the dothraki placed all over his city only 4 days ago when Drogo heard about the army forming up and the Savage Wolf's arrival. Now he could happily replace the horse that laid claim to the southern market district with the scorpion of House Royo. Archon Royo after thousands of years now could say there were no more dothraki influence in his city. He looked up seeing the man responsible for bringing a high level of leadership to his army enter. The Savage Wolf came in flanked by his dothraki and Stormlands Wolf Guard. Elia Uller followed Brienne like a shadow. Dickon Tarly the ever faithful squire was off delivering messages for his king staying away from the action since he was nowhere near ready.

The fat archon could see Lady Lynda Stark high upon her horse yelling some orders to her men before the flap closed.

"Ah the victor returns. Pentos will forever be in your debt for eradicating this dothraki infection from our noble city." He said cheerfully. Torrhen now looked at the map and saw the only remaining horses in a stretch of desert between Pentos and Zeffari.

"I do not need any favors, just remember our bargain Royo. I would hate to be force to make Pentos a truly free city like I did with Tyrosh." He warned and Archon Royo could only nod knowing his army could take the city.

"We open up trade with Tyrosh, give you all those in the Illyrio palace, and keep slavery away from Tyrosh. That includes not capturing Tyroshis and putting them into slavery." He repeated the terms and Torrhen nodded.

There were loud footsteps outside the tent now and Asheffi's uncle and his bloodrider captain Aggo came in with his large arakh in his hand.

" _Khal Torrhen, the scouts had reported back and it looks as if Drogo is getting ready for a last stand. Daario has your men ready to move out anytime you are ready._ " He reported in dothraki.

He then looked at the man stroking his large beard as the sound of Artos snapping his large jaws through a cow bone echoed throughout the tent. All the men not use to being near the large wolf all jumped surprised by his jaw strength, even Aggo. Torrhen did not even bother to blink.

"Elia, report to Ser Lyle Ladybright that his men will take the left flank attacking when he sees two fire arrows. Tell Domeric that he will take the flayed man to the right along with the Pentos cavalry and attack the flank when he sees one fire arrow. After that go seek shelter." He commanded and smile viciously seeing Asheffi's sister walk in. Izzi bowed her head to her khal never rising it.

He had made her the example of any dothraki that did not fall in line and now looking at the once powerful but now broken warrior no one dared crossed him.

"King Torrhen, I swear I…" Elia started off but stopped in her tracks when Asheffi slapped her cheek hard. Elia could only look up in fear at her superior Wolf Guard rubbing her red cheek.

"When Khal Torrhen gives you a command you will follow. If he wants you to count every rock in camp you had better be on your knees within seconds counting each and everyone. Are we clear?" She growled now grabbing her cheeks with a single hand and moving her face till both noses touched. The 15 year old mentally shrunk away not wanting to ever cross this woman ever again.

"Yes Dame Asheffi, I understand."

When Asheffi released her face Elia ran out of the tent to complete her task. Brienne could only raise her eyebrow at her superior.

"After this battle she is to be disciplined Brienne. She is your charge and she talked back, if you do not punish her then I will." Asheffi growled at the maiden warrior before walking beside her khal. Brienne not wanting to know what the poor girl's punishment would be simply nodded and began her rounds around the tent.

Aggo had a proud look on his face looking at the fierce warrior his niece became and was impressed his new khal was not a weakling in stopping Asheffi press her authority.

"Good Asheffi, Elia is a good girl but she is still far away from ready to wear the cape. When we return to Winterfell you will test my cousin Sylvia to see if she is ready. As much as I dread it we need to replace Ser Barristan." He instructed and sheathed his sword that was laying on the table.

Walking out of the tent he was met by Brienne as he walked to Strawberry and mounting the large war horse. His Wolf Guard and Bloodriders mounted their steeds as well. Archon Royo high upon his trotted up to the Savage Wolf.

"My scouts estimate the remaining 20,000 of his horde are his elite so it will be much tougher. Although with your Ice Warriors and your dothraki attacking on the flank we should be victors by nightfall."

The large group now trotted up to where the 2,000 Ice Warriors in their heavy armor stood in formation with Daario in their lead. To their right all on horseback was his dothraki calvary of some 3,000 led by the former khalessi of Khal Mato; Ezhi.

"Ezhi, Daario did the troops get water? It is going to be hot as fuck out there." He inquired with his captains.

"Khal Torrhen, my riders are ready to do battle." Ezhi reported in perfect common tongue.

"We had to hide the ale but yes your Ice Warriors are ready to battle King Torrhen." Daario now reported.

"What about your men Royo? Once we begin the attack there is no turning back."

Royo rubbed his large belly with an even large smile on his face.

"My men are fed, watered, and fucked out by their loved ones and ready to end this."

With that they all marched towards the last remaining front lines. They came to a large formation of 20,000 Pentosi soldiers with their spears pointed to the enemy and swords drawn. The archers seeing their archon arriving all notched one arrow awaiting the battle to begin.

With howl from Artos the battle began.

(Perspective Change)

The battle had begun and Asheffi stayed close to her khal's side. A large warrior came bounding her khal's way with a greatsword high in the air trying to make himself a dothraki legend. Asheffi taking a small blade from her boot launched it at the man planting it into the temple. The ground shook as his body hit the sand.

Looking over at Khal Torrhen she saw him slashing his way through the lines high upon his horse. Artos followed his master faithfully leaving a trail of missing limbs and throats in his wake.

Asheffi came back to her khal when the dothraki line started to stiffen and push their line back. Blowing his warhorn Torrhen signaled the archers to release one arrow starting the flank on the right side.

The strong line of the dothrakis now wavered as the flayed man smashed into their right. With the blow again of his warhorn two arrows released into the air bring the naked lady of House Ladybright into the left flank.

This proved too much as both flanks started to crumble. With Torrhen leading the charge now they moved deeper past the lines with his Wolf Guard flanking him. They fought hard for ten more minutes and in the middle of an open area stood Khal Drogo with his long arakh killing anyone that got near him.

"My Khal, please do not interfere no matter what happens." Asheffi now begged as she dismounted her horse and started to approach the khal with a pile of bodies around him. Ser Lyle now making it past the initial wall watched Asheffi walking up alone to face off against the man she ran away from all those years ago.

Her battle sister Ezhi laid amongst the injured dragging herself away from Drogo and that lit a fire underneath Asheffi. She looked beat up but would recover.

" _Drogo, I will kill you where you stand!_ " She growled and lazily killed a bloodrider of his that tried to attack her. Qotho was ready to put an arrow into her until Fanno placed one into his eye socket. Drogo's lead scout fell into the sand dead. The old Cohollo came running at Asheffi but by throwing some sand into the man's eyes she easily took the head off Drogos oldest bloodrider.

" _The whore daughter of Matto. Tell me are you ready to join your father with the horse gods._ " He boomed as he launched an attack. Drogo using his strength and Asheffi using her speed engaged in a hard fast paced fight. Towards the end both had cuts all up and down their arms while Drago now had a long one across his chest.

Artos after a long battle of his own took down the warrior on the field and as his limbs were torn off his screams echoed throughout the whole battle field. Drogo was distracted for a mere second but it was all she needed.

Asheffi rolled to the side and swung up taking the arm at the elbow off the large khal. With his sword hand off Asheffi expected an easier fight but Drogo knowing his time was coming to an end grabbed Asheffi by her throat and threw her across the hard sand. She tried to get up but a large foot met the side of her ribs causing her to roll over in pain.

With a smirk over his face Drogo watched Asheffi crawling away in trying to reach a weapon. Fighting off the light headed feeling Drogo now picked up his large arakh and stalked his way towards her. With one more kick into her broken ribs he set her up for a beheading.

Torrhen spotting this killed the dothraki before him and kicked his victims weapon to her as it landed in the sand. With exact precision the hilt of the short blade landed right by her hand just in time.

Just a hair quicker than her former betrothed Asheffi lunged the blade into the stomach of Drogo causing him to fall to the ground in pain. He rose to his knees holding his stomach with the only hand he had left as all eyes turned to the two dothraki alone in the circle.

Instead of begging for mercy Drogo simply lifted his head back and laughed. His laughter filled the air until using Drogo's own blade his head was taken off at the neck. Stumbling to the head she lifted it by the braid and rose it in the air with cheers coming from the Pentosi side.

The dothraki warriors now stopped fighting but still had their blades at the ready.

" _Kneel before Khal Torrhen or the wolf will devour you._ " She boomed now pointing her blade at Torrhen who gave her a proud look as her uncle took his blade out of an archer behind him.

It started off slowly but soon 12,000 dothraki warriors were kneeling before the Wolf King. Torrhen could only smiling knowing he had the calvary that would tear his enemies apart. With a nod to Aggo and Daario they started to sort the prisoners out and Torrhen mounted his horse once again.

Asheffi with Drogo's blade and head still in hand mounted her horse as well. As they rode to the palace Asheffi passing a spear sticking straight out of the ground placed the head of Drogo at the end for all to see. With the final ghost of Asheffi's past vanquished she now looked towards the future; conquering Westeros.

(Perspective Change)

Jorah with his small group of men once again did a sweep for either dragon but came up empty yet again. The dothraki warriors with him took to torturing the slaves for any information but the only thing they gathered was a group headed to the stables led by Dany. Viserys it seemed had fell off the face of the known world.

Deciding to check the stables one more time Jorah led the men there noticing three stable hands who did not quite look right. Sajo noticing the same thing had his men approach the stable hands, when the the ten dothrakis approached the three hands they took blades that were hiding underneath a small pile of hay. The three mercenaries killed 5 of the dothrakis before being cut down by Jorah and Sajo.

" _Find them!_ " Sajo said now staring at the barn while Jorah looked on with concern as the battle scared away all the horses. His initial escape plan had gone out the window, thankfully he had a spare horse hiding at an oasis not to far away.

Damien standing up at top of the steps listened to all this and ordered all the slaves and Dany along the near wall. Knowing it was best to get the jump on them he snuck out with the five mercenaries and launched an attack. They killed three dothrakis quickly but the fourth took down one of his men with him.

Steel clashed in the stables as Jorah engaged two of mercenaries while Damien took on Sajo.

One of the remaining dothrakis tried to sneak behind Damien but he kicked Sajo through a frail wood wall and lunged his blade into the throat of the man. As he was pulling his blade out he felt cool steel slide into his side as Jorah who had dealt with his two men struck from his blindside.

Starting to stumble as his legs were giving out Damien with the blade under his sleeve launched it at Sajo as he was rising from the dirt. Sajo fell over dead with the dagger stuck in his forehead.

Damien pulled himself off the blade and fell into the hay.

"Where is the princess? I will not ask you again!" Jorah boomed knowing Dany was his only way to ever be free of the wolf. Damien kept quiet but soon a screaming teen was heard as the dothraki with blood over his armor appeared. Her face and body had no new damage so there must have been someone down there protecting her.

He threw her into the dirt before Jorah.

"Dany we must escape the wolf. I have a friend in Braavos that will keep us safe." He said reaching his hand out. Instead she ran to Damien who was bleeding out. While Damien comforted her he slid his second dagger into her loose sleeve. The dothraki grabbed her waist and lifted her up but using the dagger she planted the blade into the neck of the large dothraki. Throwing her into the unforgiving stable wall Dany's back arched in pain as he fell to the ground dying.

Jorah seeing this was his chance ran to Dany hearing a wolf howl in the distance. Mid run using all his energy Damien rose from the hay and tackled the unsuspecting bear to the ground pinning him down. Dany seeing this took her moment and ran towards the howling.

Running away she passed the main house and heard feet steps gaining on her until she finally found a group of people surrounded by men in steel wolf helms. The woman that first caught her attention was a dothraki that had cuts all over her arms and one across her face.

It was hearing the source of the howl that her eyes to the black wolf with eyes of the stranger looking at her. Standing at just over six feet Artos looked down at the girl as his master with a stone face eyed her.

Her thoughts were soon shaken though when the voice of Jorah trying to catch up to her filled her ears.

"Princess I assure you the mercenary was lying to you but he will harm you no more." Jorah bellowed as he turned around the building to see to his dismay the banner of Stark before him. Dany ran behind the leader high upon the largest war horse she had ever seen.

His black beard was trimmed and his snarl across the scarred face matched that of his wolf. Running back the way he came Jorah soon felt the steel gauntlet of Ser Lyle crack his chin. The men of House Ladybright now surrounded the disgraced and self exiled knight.

Flipped onto his stomach his hands were tied behind the back and was dragged before the Savage Wolf.

"Ser Lyle, go check the barn. Bring a man named Damien before me, I must speak with him." Torrhen ordered and dismounted his steed. He walked up to Jorah who started to plead his case but felt Torrhen's fist into his stomach.

"Your father took the wall to fulfill your debt you worthless cunt. You are a disgrace to all that is House Mormont." Torrhen now adds a kick to his ribs causing them to get bruised.

"You bargain with the false king to bring my wife's aunt to him as a prisoner for leniency." With a kick to the face Jorah now has a broken nose while two teeth come out.

"And even worse than all of this, you betrayed your home and sold their own people into slavery. Can anyone tell me why I should let this cunt live?!" He now booms addressing the gathering crowd.

No one steps forward but they see Ser Lyle walking with some house slaves as his men carry the dead mercenaries. In the arms of Ser Lyle's captain is the dead Damien who now had a blade in his gut.

Torrhen walked forward along with Dany and anger billowed in both. Torrhen still remembered the time having tea with his family and even teaching his young son some attack patterns.

Dany fell to both knees and lowered her head in submission to the Wolf.

"Your Grace, if Jorah here receives the proper sentence of death and I never see my brother again I will pledge my everlasting loyalty to House Stark of Harrenhal." She pledged and Torrhen looked down at the silver haired beauty wanting justice for her friend.

Torrhen did not verbally answer but with a nod to Brienne she dismounted her horse and forced Jorah onto his knees. With a chopping block used for firewood placed under him his body Jorah could only shake in fear knowing he now had to pay for his sins.

"Based on the charges approved by my Uncle Eddard and Warden of the North at the time I King Torrhen Stark, the second of my name and King of the North hereby find you guilty of slavery and the murder of three deckhands to escape Westeros. Any last words craven?" Torrhen asked now and the sound of Vengeance being pulled from it's scabbard filled the desert air even though it was a quiet sound.

Some of his bloodriders rubbed their neck now knowing the penalty for slavery in their future home.

"Please tell my father that I am sorry. I never wanted them to suffer for my sins." With that Jorah said his last words, with a single swipe the disgraced knights head rolled onto the desert floor. Torrhen walked over offering his hand helping Dany to her feet and asked her.

"Ready to go home Dany?"

(Scene Change)

The little girl of 4 finally laid asleep in the bed after running herself silly for the past 3 hours. Lynesse having just put down her own children for bed watched her older sister Alerie Hightower walk out of the room of Aurora Flowers.

The bastard of Alerie and Torrhen had grown up so quick before all their eyes. Everyday she would demand to hear a new story about her father's heroics and enjoyed the stories of her grandfather Lord Leyton Hightower the best. He would tell her some fantastic tale with a little truth in it.

"Sister she is such a little princess. Malora said father needs us in the solar." Lynesse told her and grabbed the elbow looping it with hers. They chatted away about their family passing only trusted Hightower guards in the apartment suites. Since she was technically exiled from the Reach they had to hide her.

Taking a secret entrance into the solar they saw their eldest brother and heir to Oldstown Baelor sitting there with his newborn son Gerold.

Both sisters approached their brother who rose and gave him a big hug.

"Father this is how every man should be greeted upon returning home from war. His two beautiful sisters, his stubborn father, and a newborn." He jested causing all even Leyton to chuckle.

"As much I would love to go on about my pride in you son we must get you sister out of Oldstown." Leyton informed them and this confused the family. The siblings all took a seat and listened in.

"Your brother Gunthor accidently outed you Alerie and now Mace Tyrell is scheduled for a visit to Oldstown tomorrow morning. He is staying at the Arbor tonight but will soon sail to Oldstown in the morning."

Baelor had an angry look on his face until Leyton cleared it up.

"He told his wife Jeyne the truth and you know how those new barrel Fossoways can gossip. She gossiped to her family and them being Tyrell loyalist told Mace. We have a ship that is leaving tonight in an hour or so. It is bound for Port Lyanna with a shipment of grains. You will pose as a cleaning woman and Aurora will be the captain's cup bearer until you pass the Lannister blockade."

"Father, why is there even a Lannister blockade at all? What authority are they claiming it?" Baelor now inquired as a guilty looking Gunthar came in. His frown lightened a little when he was given a kiss on the cheek by Alerie.

"I can answer that father." Gunthar chimed in and with a nod from Leyton he continued. "The Lannisters and Tyrells are claiming it is because of the pirate attacks recently that always plague the Reach but in reality it is directed to the war effort. They are trying to catch smuggled weapons heading north for the Stark army. We are expecting the grains to be confiscated just like our past 4 attempts to ship grains north since the stag's army has almost none."

"Gunthar is correct. You will dye your hair black and the captain already has a rapport with the leader of the barricade. He is a greedy vain man so the captain surrenders half the grains with a small kickback to him and both look the other way. Captain Joras has done this for the past three moons."

Leyton now stood up and walked around his desk. He held onto his daughter tight now wanting to let her go. Alerie exchanged hugs with her siblings even Gunthar who still felt guilty before departing out the secret entrance behind the desk. Pushing in the three stones in a certain order triggered the door to pop open. Going through the door and securing the wall back to it's normal self Leyton could only sigh and look at his children.

"We need to be ready to depart on a moment's notice as well. Gunthar I want you to have a way to burn the fleet at a moments notice before the stag or lions can get control of it. Lynesse I want you to work with your sister Malora to work on a plan to have the family escape with our trusted captains families as well. Baelor you prepare the city for a siege to give us time to escape when the time comes. I will start funneling our elite soldiers to dorne since we will not be able to stop them. But it will be Hightower men that win the city back!" Leyton ordered.

"Father what makes you think we will not be able to get the fleet out? And what of the people?" Baelor pressed leaning forward in his chair. His sister listened extremely interested in what their father had to say.

"I will not lose sleep if some of the corrupt maesters are killed and Torrhen already had some planted maesters copying some of the oldest text in their libraries leaving the copies for the Citadel. I already have a team ready to sack their libraries for the rest. As for the people we will come back to free them because we will be the first ones the stag attacks. Probably give the city to Loras for courage or some shit." Leyton now spit on his own floor a the name of the youngest male of Mace.

He now pointed to Oldstown on the large map.

Baelor listened and put the pieces together in his head and came up with the same conclusion. With their ships lying deep in a bay they would close it off first not allowing a single ship to leave. That night with sadness Alerie sailed away from Oldstown bound for Port Lyanna.

(Next Morning)

The next morning came and with great annoyance Baelor's squire and Torrhen's uncle Roose Ryswell woke up the heir of Oldstown. Ordering the squire who was actually quite capable with a blade out of his room Baelor rolled out of bed away from his wife Rhonda Rowan who was still tired from childbirth.

Walking past the crib they kept in their room the man bathed and walked down the steps to the great hall for the breaking of morning fast.

There already in the hall was Mace Tyrell sitting next to his father who had a breakfast of 4 boiled eggs and some morning grains in a thick gravy. His father had gone with a three eggs and a side of fruit.

Next to him sat Loras Tyrell who scanned the audience looking for signs of any traitorous acts. House Ashford, the new body guards of House Tyrell since the death of House Bushy stood near. Daeron Ashford sat there with his long silver hair tied back. Many still thought the man was a Targaryen but with his mother coming from House Velayron who carried the same traits many doubters were silenced.

Sitting to the right of his father Baelor listened in.

"... inspect your fleet and your whole household. If there is any sign of your daughter Leyton you must understand I need to do my job." Mace said before swallowing an egg whole and much to everyone's disgust chewing with his mouth open.

"I understand but you will not find her here. Last I heard she was headed to White Harbor and that was some 4 moons ago. Baelor you haven't heard anything of your sister have you?" Leyton now questioned his son who just received his meal that was similar to his fathers, they added a glass of goat milk to his though.

"I heard she was being housed by House Manderly but that is all I heard. Whoever told you different is a liar Lord Tyrell." He said shrugging cutting into his egg.

"Like we can believe anything a wolf loyalist can say father. I shall lead my men through their keep in search for the traitorous whore. My uncle here would not tell the truth, only to his precious puppy." Loras looked at his Uncle Baelor and stared him down. Loras smiled when Baelor was feeling his sword hilt at the insult towards Alerie.

"You will watch your tongue nephew or I will personally cut it out. Now go check whatever you need to so you can go back to your lover in the Stormlands." Baelor growled and a gasp echoed through the hall. Everyone sorta knew about the affair between Renly and Loras since some unproven sources had said but without evidence it was a dangerous thing to say outloud.

Loras stood up drawing his sword with utter anger dripping down his face and his father who even though it was right in front of him never believed it stood as well.

Baelor simply smiled sitting down eating his breakfast much to his father's amusement.

"Well you have taken Ser Cortney's sister as a lover right? That is what the reports said at least. I know the feeling of a woman's body and do not want my nephew deprived of it for too long." He mocked repeating the gossip Renly had released to cover up the truth of their love affair. Still angry Loras sheathed his sword and nodded towards his uncle. He departed the table taking his men with him.

After an awkward moment Mace sat down and went back to his breakfast.

"Sorry about my son's actions Leyton. Those horrible rumors are spreading and we are a little sensitive to them. I mean Renly even has a baby with my daughter. Little Mace Baratheon." He said puffing out his chest like a walrus mixed with a peacock.

"I heard that and we apologize if you and your family took it as an insult to your great family. What happened between you and my daughter I was understandably upset but have learned to move on." Mace simply nodded not trusting the lord of Oldstown but not finding any deceit in his words. Daeron had to hide his snort at the over acting by Leyton.

"Also we need more grains. Those damn Orphans are once again terrorizing our lands." Mace growled and Leyton grinded his teeth in anger but never showed it.

"We have 1,000 bushels we may be able give up but we are already having to pay for the food of the maesters in town since the king approved the proposal a few moons back."

Mace nodded and they ate in silence until an angry Malor the Maid came storming down with Loras hot on her tail.

"Father get this fucking nitwit out of my potions room or I will use him to test them on." She growled pointing at the angry Loras.

"Father she is practicing withc…" Loras started but was interrupted by Mace.

"She is a member of the host family and you will show her respect Loras. Lady Malor I am sorry for the actions of my son but let him just inspect your room and he will not touch a thing." He bargained and she nodded marching away.

Leyton finishing his breakfast went down to the docks to inspect the ships with his son Baelor. Walking the docks both father and son with trusted guards spoke quietly.

"Father we have the lead man mapping out two possible pathways to leave with the books of the Citadel. It will not be easy and maesters will get killed but I spoke to the cloaked spy and his men are ready whenever as well. This is the same route we will take with our family to escape."

They now hushed passing by men wearing the rose of Tyrell. They let out a sigh when he was out of sight.

"Now Gunthar last night suggest something that has merit. We tie the ships together soaked in dragonfire rope. We rigged half of the fleet with boubytraps to with canisters somehow so when they are inspecting the ships and open a door all their men get killed and we are nowhere in sight. The ropes will catch fire quickly starting a chain reaction and then no more ships. I just wish we could save the fleet." Baelor sighed and Leyton was impressed with the plan.

"We will be the first attack by the enemy and we can get a few of our bigger more important flag ships out little by little headed to dorne, if we move the ships by mass they will trigger the war."

Leyton then came to the end of the dock and looked back at his city he ruled for so long.

"I just pray innocents are kept safe but we need to think what is best for the city in the long run. Now start sending out the flagships with trade goods to Port Elia and they are not to come back. We will get as many ships out of the bay as possible without stirring up concern. Have them store along the shores of southern Dorne with Princess Arianne's permission."

The son nodded and they started heading back.

"Father are we on the right side when it comes to the upcoming war?" Baelor asked his father as the now passed a girl selling oysters and buying a bag for himself.

"Son, war does not determine who is right. It determines who is left. House Hightower will be left when all is said and done.

A/N:

OCs

 **Tybolt Hill**

Bastard son of Kevan Lannister and is in love Tyene Sand

Is a crow at the wall

 **Gerold Hightower**

Newborn son of Baelor Hightower and Rhonda Rowan of House Rowan

War does not determine who is right - only who is left.- A quote by Bertrant Russell.

Such a great quote about war I had to put it in. Got it off of Brainyquotes dot com

I am afraid the play is a little over the top but it was so fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed it and yes the document is not forged. Jon Aryyn sent the betrothal on the orders of Cersei thinking Quentyn would have been Prince of Dorne at the time. They had a spy steal and destory what was actually a copy. I know it is stretching but Torrhen has to have some prisoners. Plus not that much different from Sansa being a prisoner in King's Landing in the book and show.

So Torrhen won the Battle for Pentos freeing Dany. Before any pro Jorah fans come at me remember it was after they started traveling that he fell in love with her and saved her life from the assassin. With his wife Lynesse back in the Reach a man can be delusional that he could win her back if he was given a pardon.

Also with the Hightower fleet if you look at the location of Oldstown they can close off their bay and trap their navy. If you were to start clearing your docks then the war would begin to early and we still have a tourney to attend before war begins lol.

I know the tourney is illogical in every sense. Why would Robert voluntarily take his top commanders to his enemies capital right before the war? I asked myself this but realized I placed myself into a plot hole corner and will continue on. I apologize in advance but sure hope you enjoy the Harrenhal chapters.

Well per the usual please review message and so forth because I love to receive them even if it's just a "good job" or on the other side of the coin. Also I may have fucked up Elia Sand's age so she will start being referred to at 15 and I will go back and fix it.

"Smoke me a kipper, I'll be back for breakfast."


	25. Chapter 24

The space was small and the temperature was cold but Val would say at least the crows fed them. Leaning against the ice cells she tightened the thin blanket around her after finishing the last spoonful of once warmed up beans. A miserable cold sleep almost found her when the wooden door creaked open.

After a moon of questions and imprisonment she no longer rose for those at the door. Instead of the large black coat of a crow Val was treated to a new sight. He wore heavy steel with a black bear coat dyed in grey. The clasp that that held it near his collar bared a howling wolf that looked very familiar though.

The thing that caught the attention of the prisoner was instead of the paleness the North and beyond the Wall was known for this man bared a permanently tanned face with handsome features shared by some other crows. The grey eyes were the same as the one called Rodwell though.

"Val I assume you want out of this cell?" At this question by the boy with a smooth voice she could only nod shivering. "Come join me for a discussion." The boy….man spoke with a strength to him. This was not the first Torrhen she met who did not carry any aura to him. Rather this man spoke of leadership and confidence from his facial features alone.

She slowly rose to her feet and walked into the hallway. The thin slippers doing very little to keep her feet warm on the cold stone beneath her. The cell door closed behind her leaving the thin blanket behind, an instant fell onto her thin body as the cell door slammed shut. The blond hairs on her arm rose up as she shivered.

The young man seeing this took off his warm coat revealing a tight long sleeve black tunic wrapping the coat around her shoulders. The black bear provided instant relief and the leather lining felt of something that could keep her warm far beyond the wall.

"Are you the one called Torrhen?" She asked as they walked down the hallway passing a few black brothers who stared at her with lust.

"That is my cousin, my name is Ser Arthur Stark, the son of former Lord of Winterfell, Eddard Stark and Lady Ashara." Val stopped right in her tracks at this and refused to move even when budged.

"I demanded to speak with the one called Torrhen. I seek an audience with the Savage Wolf not a puppy." She mocked him tired of talking with people who claimed they were as important or friends with Torrhen just to get information. Rather than receiving a backhand or his face contorting into anger like many of the crows that questioned her this one remained calm and spoke with a quiet voice of authority.

"Please follow me or I will stript you of that warm coat and the rest of your clothes and put you back in your cell. I will even take that warm blanket you cherish so much right now." Arthur warned and did not even wait for her. He kept walking towards the exit while she looked back down the hall just thinking about sitting in the cold cell in the nude. She quickly ran after him.

He did not speak while they weaved through the cells and she would peek at times in them. She now saw Morna with her mask that had been taken away and a much warmer blanket. Arthur noticed her lack of movement staring at Morna scarfing down a small deer thigh just cooked.

"We came with blankets for your people that surrendered and the ones we brought from the Forbidden Forest. This one said the gods gave her the mask and I would be a fool to ignore the gods in this regard. Now come along Val."

They now made it to an office that acted as a choke point for the cell corridors. She passed a mirror and noticed her once beautiful hair was frazzled and all over the place.

"Ah Ser Arthur, I see you are taking this one out for a walk. Do you claim responsibility of her and any actions she takes?" A black brother who was sitting behind a desk asked. The man who had the delicate features of dorne who once was a captain in the Yronwood forces was now sorting out some of the prisoners papers.

"Aye and tell Lord Commander Joer Mormont that I require an audience in a couple hours." Arthur commanded and the young man in the black coat looked down at an appointment book as Arthur scratched his and Val's name into the prisoner log.

"Actually Ser Arthur, Lord Commander has a standing appointment with Commander Alliser Thorne. I will write you in…." The man started off but soon had his book flung across the room and Arthur stared into the man's eyes.

"You will write me in because never forget it is House Stark that feeds, funds, and gave this fucking wall manning. If little Torrhen Mormont wants to practice fighting with his great uncle you will write him in because he is off Stark blood. Am I clear?" He growled causing the woman to be impressed and the man to be terrified. He only muttered a yes and went to pick up the book to comply with the order.

They heard a laughing coming from the open doorway and Val saw the same long face but an older man. He wore the coat she recognized as a ranger for the crows.

"There is no need to terrify my brother nephew and remember we on the wall still do not take sides or play favorites. Us at the Wall appreciate the help by Torrhen provides but we serve the realm nephew not Winterfell. Now I was just hoping to have a word with this young lady before me and my rangers head off." Benjen asked and with a nod all three exited the building. Val could only look towards the brother with a small smile on her face admitting he had very handsome features, even for a kneeler.

Walking across the wooden balcony she saw two massive direwolves play fighting. They walked down the steps coming to a beautiful woman of 17 or so with long black hair and a long face. She wore the Stark sigil as well. The woman had a true northern beauty that any warrior lusted over.

"Ah cousin it seems your soon to be bride has some competition. I am Princ…. Lady Lyarra Stark and my brother is the one you seek audience with. I assure you we both have the authority to do what needs to be done."

When Lyarra finished she merely tapped her leg and the large direwolf bounded up to her. It took all the resolve inside of Val not to run into the nearby building have been stalked by many direwolf packs beyond the wall, her younger brother many years prior even fell to a pack with her parents leaving Val and Munda to mourn their lost kin.

"Lola, go take Dawn hunting with you. You both need to eat." She ordered and Dawn looked at his master receiving a nod. Both horse sized wolves bounded away from the castle scarring many of the black brothers.

"So it is true, House Stark has direwolf companions. Do any of you warg into them?" Val asked astonished.

"We will get to that later but first you will answer my Uncle Benjen's questions or I will place you back in your cell nude." Arthur warned her. She wanted to resist but knew it would come out anyways.

"My good brother as the Thenns refer to them is gathering a force to march on the wall to seek safety. Scouts keep going missing and even the creatures of the forest seem sparse. Some say it is the "others" but even more are not sure." She relayed as they walked to a fire pit with some crows. In the distance you could see the direwolf of Stark practicing with the crows of the Wall.

"He has the western tribes, eastern tribes, the Thenns, the cannibals, and even the giants. Mance declared himself King-Beyond-the-Wall and through some battles all agreed to it."

"Why did you flee? You were united and strong as one unit yet you chose to get captured along with 2,000 wildling brothers and sisters." Lyarra pondered seeing one of the wilding children running through the bailey of Castle Black. Close behind her Jory was making a bear noise chasing her causing a smile to cross her face.

"We fled because we heard of the exploits of Tormund and how well he was treated by the one called Torrhen. We are told Tormund even became the right hand during a recent war in the south. We do not seek to fight your wars but we require your protection. Mance wants us to take Castle Black but with your defenses and now new numbers we would be slaughtered."

Benjen sat back and listened to the conversation piecing the story together. The harsh wind danced across the court and as Val looked around pulling the coat closer spying many of her wildling brothers and sisters being processed by those bearing the direwolf.

"Where were your people located when you fled? And do you know where you were headed?" Benjen now asked mentally pulling up a map of beyond the Wall.

"Well they were at the Fist of the first men and we again lost a whole team of scouts that went north. From what I hear they were headed to Hardhome on the eastern border. They are willing to risk slavers for a spot to remain secure until they can plan their attack."

Lyarra could only pale knowing that is where their secret ships were being built.

"Arthur we must send ships to Hardhome right away. We have too many plans in those buildings and with that many wildlings headed over there we cannot risk it or defend it properly." She urged and he nodded waving for heir Wylis Manderly over. The fat heir from White Harbor who had come to discuss naval strategies with Crow Captain Corlys Velayron walked the courtyard dodging a group of wilding children.

"Wylis I need you to use that fleet of yours to get some Ice Warriors to Hardhome and release any ships already created and burn the rest not yet done. Do not forget the plans though, we cannot let them fall into enemy hands." Arthur ordered and Lyarra confirmed the order with a nod.

"Aye I will raven my father right away. I believe we still have some 2,000 Ice Warriors in White Harbor so we will dispatch them with House Manderly men. Also King Torrhen's grandfather is getting things settled in Skaagos so we could use his men as well. House Ryswell certainly has fierce fighters." Wylis reported and walked to the new maester who replaced Aemon due to his health to send the raven east.

"Arty, isn't this our chance to defeat the wildlings in battle and integrate them? I know House Umber has always been against it but if there is something out there then we must created a larger army to combat it. Val, would your good brother take the knee to my brother?" Lyarra inquired and Val could only laugh.

"Mance Rayder is a runaway crow, if he is captured then your brother will have to put him down. The only way he could get the wildlings would be to marry someone close to him in the hierarchy and force his rule upon them." She said laughing but stopped when Lyarra and Arthur looked at her with a large smile.

"Lets just say that someone happened to be the good sister of Mance? Lyarra I think Torrhen could do with one more wife. She certainly is pretty enough for him." He teased her pushing the blond hair out of her eyes. She could only shiver knowing they were not giving her a choice.

"If I refuse?"

"If you refuse then we will do it hard way and use our superior force to make them submit. My way ensures they submit sooner causing less casualties while your way ensure most likely spearwives and children will get caught in the middle and fall. You have thousands of innocents on this decision, choose wisely."

Lyarra now picked up where Arthur left off.

"Also if you accept those 2,000 wildlings you brought with you will be given a settlement just north of the Long Lake on the King's Road immediately. Of course there will be a Stark appointed overlord and you will learn our customs but I assure you it is much better than the alternative."

"Uncle did you need any more information?" She asked and Benjen shook his head. Then the two cousin had a sad goodbye with their uncle who departed to say goodbye to his son as well who made the trip north.

"Tell me Val have you been fucked yet?" Lyarra now inquired as the three walked to lift. Val hated to blush but she tried to hide it on her pale face.

"I do not see how…"

"I find it an interesting topic. Just like Arty here." She said pointing to her cousin who simply raised his eyebrow at Lyarra.

"Why would I find that interesting? I have a future bride that is wanting to fuck me in every storage closet in Winterfell. I swear Randyll almost walked in on us like three times already. Why do you care anyways? You have your lover running right over there." Arty said pointing at Jory who was now being chased by the little girl who was making a wolf noise.

"Wait your lover is a female? Your nobles do not look down on you because of that?" Val asked amazed hearing the stories of their runners that ran back and forth through the wall.

Lyarra did not answer, she simply waved Jory over and greeted her with a kiss.

"Jory I would like to introduce you to Val, Val this is my lover Jory. The only man I would ever let enter me perished in Dorne." She now said sadly missing Smalljon who she was going to approach about courting upon his return from Dorne. Arty pulled her into a hug missing the man as well.

"He died a hero Lyarra, you know that. Without his intervention Rhae would have been killed probably."

"Aye I know that but fuck being a hero. I would rather have a coward husband than a man I never got to approach."

Arty laughed and looked into her eyes.

"That is a fucking lie and you know it. Rodwell died a hero saving Tyene and little Rodwell and you know Rodwell and Torrhen rather die heroes than cowards. Same with me and you. The Stark blood makes us too damn noble."

Lyarra could only nod in agreement as Jory gave her hug never feeling jealous of Smalljon's place in her lover's heart. Val now felt awkward and started to creep away until Lyarra pulled away from the hug and grabbed her arm lightly.

"Do not think I forgot about the question I asked you."

Val could only sigh knowing there was no chance to escape the question.

"Many have tried but I would not let them. Mance tried to arrange marriages for me but I would flat out refuse. I ran away when he arranged for me to marry a Thenn. Looks as if the wolf will be the one that takes me though. Do you think I could...bath or something?" She asked and the group just noticed that underneath the dirt on her face and the wild blond hair was a pretty woman.

"Jory show her the washroom and prepare her bags for travel. We drink tonight in honor of Uncle Benjen's mission and head back to Winterfell in the morrow dropping off the wildlings."

With that order Jory led Val to the next tower to the west via cart; the Queensgate. Greeting them in the bailey was a man of silver hair and deep purple eyes. The man in his late thirties approached her with an easy smile passing by some men bearing the direwolf of Stark. They carried the large direwolf helms and were passing stories back and forth.

"Ah Jory there you are, I was hoping to talk to you about trade opportunities between my castle and Bear Island. We are growing too much grain but lack vegetables such as beans and corn." The man said approaching her. On his hip was a hilt that beared three dragons and was made of fine materials.

"Val may introduce you Duncan Flowers, the bastard of the Mad King who got caught stealing the family jewels. How he was burnt alive I have no idea. Also Lyra is visiting our uncle Joer with her two children so you can go discuss it with her. We have some surplus from what I hear so it should be no problem though."

Duncan never losing his charm all these years at the wall approached Val and kissed her hand.

"Nothing produced north of Wall will ever match your beauty dear. And I assure you my father wanted to light me on fire but funny enough it was Rhaegar that saved me and sent me to the Wall. I was trying to get coin for fare to Volantis to join the Bloody Skulls and I end up here. Life is funny."

They were passed by a large teen who already had a large beard holding protectively the small of the back of a beautiful teen with red hair. He bared the giant breaking chains and sent a nod at Jory before walking to the galley.

"That is the younger brother of Smalljon, Ajax Umber with his new bride Desmera Redwyne. All it took was one battle and he barely lets her leave his sight. When he is not with her there are three men of Umber around her at all times." Jory informed Val and the three started walking towards the bathhouse.

"Duncan, could you please have your men ready the bath for Val? She is to be presented to Kin… Lord Stark when he arrives in Winterfell." Duncan only laughed at her slip of the tongue and walked away to get it ready.

It was thirty minutes later and Val sat in the hot water feeling the dirt from the past moon fall off her body and her hair free of the dirt was starting to shine once again. Taking a small dagger left to her by Jory with precision started shaving her arms, pits, legs, and bush. Finally feeling clean and relaxed Val realized she would be remembered as the free folk that helped force the wildings to become kneelers.

(Scene Change)

The waves were crashing hard on the rock and the former Lord of the Stormlands stood on the balcony of his former solar. With sadness he looked out and saw the spot where his father and mother's ship crashed killing all but one jester. The mood of Storm's End had been down recently and his foster brother would not speak one word to him.

News had just come back that Myrcella was now a prisoner along Tyrion and Cersei releasing her anger out on him left a few bruises on his arm. After finally crying herself to sleep Robert left the room and wondered how different his life would have been if he never fell in love with the rose of the north.

Replaying the death of Rhaegar in his head usually cleared such regrets of her death but today he realized how much he needed her. The moon in Winterfell with Lyanna had been better than the years he spent with Cersei or the damn crown on his head.

His thoughts were shook when he heard two sets of footsteps approaching from behind him. Approaching was his two brothers who looked at their brother with concern seeing tears coming from his face.

"Brother do not worry. We will get you daughter back and the wolves will pay for their insolence." Renly assured him pouring his brother some wine. His wife had put down little Mace Baratheon down for a nap and he just came back from sharing the bed with a stable boy of 18. Thanks to the high collars he wore there were no signs of it.

"While I miss Myrcella dearly it is a wolf that I am crying about brother. I care for Cersei but why did Ned have to take Lyanna back to Winterfell in that dark damp crypt? She belonged in King's Landing with the grandest statue the city had ever seen."

"Robert you know the Starks have their traditions just like us Baratheons have. Now speaking of Baratheons and Starks we must go to your godswood to celebrate my daughter's marriage." Stannis reminded him. Nodding all three brothers left the solar and started walking through their ancestral home.

"Why did Shireen want to be married before the old gods? You and Selyse raised her amongst the seven." Renly wondered now wanting to burn down the godswood in his home. He attempted to but some of his captains believed in the old gods and losing their support would cripple the Stormlands navy.

"We tried but apparently she felt something at the godswood in King's Landing that she never felt during the sermons from the septas. Selyse tried to force her to marry before the seven but Shireen has become much more stubborn as of late and refused."

"Stannis the problem is she is too much like our father. Once he found his footing in something he was the most stubborn man I knew short of Ned." Robert laughed and Stannis could only nod in agreement.

They made it out to the godswood at Storm's End and saw a lot more lords there then they expected.

The black nightingales of House Caron waved proudly as Lord Byrce Caron of Nightsong stood proud in his armor next to Shireen who wore a beautiful green dress and had her hair tied back. Lady Shyra Errol of Haystack Hall stood beside Bryce with her men waving the sigil of Errol. The next lord surprised them the least though as the sigil of the three grains of wheat waved proudly. Lord Arstan Selmy of Harvest Hall stood proudly with the sword wielded by Ser Barristan The Bold in his sheathe.

The former squire of Prince Rhaegar; Ser Richard Lonmouth stood tall and proud still holding the sword in his sheathe gifted to him by the fallen prince just before he marched towards the Trident.

Farther down you had Lord Casper Wylde of the Rain House along with his wife who had a flat cruel look on her face. Lord Eldon Estermont though along with his son and heir to Greenstone Aemon Estermont stood with a smile looking at his great niece who had a large smile on her face.

Ser Davos sat there with all his sons and wife stood at the laughing amongst themselves.

On Bran's side you had Eddard who had not looked towards his former foster brother once along with the Kern Warriors. Lyanna Glover looked over at the king and his brothers with disgust spitting in the ground at the sight of them. Selyse for her part walked up with Cersei and Maergery. The three babes were down for a rest but Joffrey and Tommen walked beside their mother.

Since the birth of his children Steffan and Cassana, Robert had taken his duties seriously coming up with strategies with his war council for the coming conflicts.

"Well let's get this started." Robert boomed as they all took their place. Robert stood between his two sons placing a hand on each of their shoulders. Joffrey with the encouragement of his father had started to take training seriously with his Uncle Jaime and now developed a decent attack form.

A woman in rags stepped before the betrothed couple and started speaking in the old tongue. Only Bran, Eddard, Lyanna, Jorah, and Beren Tallhart could understand her though.

"Please gods of old watch over this couple and bless their union before the godswood. May the ancient and true gods of old watch over you." She recited making up the vows since there were few written prayer that had to be said. Mainly it was all determined by the one tending the tree.

All those that spoke the language including Bran now spoke the one prayer known to all worshippers of the old gods.

"Steady our hand in a fight, steady our heart in love, and steady our justice in the truth." With that Bran leaned in and kissed her lips for the first time and she melted into him. When they released their first kiss they all heard clapping from the crowd short of Selyse and House Penrose. Shireen looked over at the face on the tree and it almost felt as if the gods were looking at her with approval.

Robert walked up to Eddard who was congratulating his son and new daughter and tried to speak with him. Instead of hearing one word Eddard walked away from him walking towards the one course meal her mother had the cooks prepare. Lady Seylse stated she would not waste the food on a false marriage before false gods. Ser Gregor Forrester kept pace with Eddard acting as his personal captain of the guard.

Bran gave him the same treatment but Shireen gave her uncle a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before chasing after her husband.

"Father can you believe the disrespect the wolf has shown us? We ought to make an example out of them." Joffrey sneered as he came up with his mother and brother.

"Do you forget nephew that the wolf holds onto your sister? She will be in Dorne with Mors by moons end where they hate us even more than the North. The child of the person that slayed Princess Elia is now a prisoner of theirs." Stannis reminded Joffrey who grumbled something before walking away.

"Stannis you know the one who slayed Elia was killed by Eddard, it was not Robert. Should we not at least attempt to intercept the boat?" Cersei asked now to the Master of Ships.

"Dorne views your father along with any stag just as guilty as the Mountain. And on rescuing your daughter, if you were to fail there is a high chance she would not even make it to Dorne. Her body would wash up on the shore. What we must do is get prisoners to exchange for your daughter of equal value."

Robert listened to his brother's advice and put it in his memory. They walked into the hall where Ser Garlan Tyrell was dancing with his sister Maergery and Bran was dancing with his new bride. Shireen moved with unconfident steps having lived in a tower until recently but Bran having grown up in the rowdy North held her confidently guiding her elegantly around the floor. She personally thanked the gods Shana had taught her at least the steps a few nights prior.

After a few speeches and a toast they had their meal and Bran and Shireen went off to their room. With the door closing behind them both teens blushed and looked away from each other with Shireen walking to the window. She looked down at the town her father had stolen from him as Bran walked behind her and hugged her from behind.

"Would I be a bad person if I said I wanted my birthright?" She asked pulling him closer. She jumped slightly feeling his growing member along her backside.

"Would I be a bad person if I had a plan to get you your birthright?" He asked now placing a kiss along her bare neck causing her to shiver.

"A plan? You mean for me and you to rule the Stormlands under the rule of Torrhen?"

She now started to feel his hands drift up her body to her breast causing lust to fill her whole body.

"That is the plan my beautiful wife. We will take back what was rightfully taken from your father and the people will follow you. Selmy and Errol already support you, we could possibly get more as well. Ser Arthur of House Lonmouth would happily kneel before Rhae as well since she is the kin of Rhaegar. We will start with those since they are the most easily swayed." She now listening to husband tried to hold her moan in but the failed.

"Why ...not approach House Florent or Estermont Bran? They are kin to me."

Her breathing started to speed up knowing what would happen next.

"House Estermont is too loyal to Robert who supports Renly as Lord of the Stormlands, House Wylde has been making coins hand over fist with trade deals by Renly, and House Seaworth is much to loyal to your father who is much to loyal to your uncle. Lord Caron has already pledged himself as part of Renly's guard so he is out. Those other three houses can be manipulated for our needs dear wife. And With House Florent, they could be turned but we must approach your grandfather, if he was to reveal our plan he would have to be eliminated. But he would probably support his niece rising up taking the title Lady of the Stormlands. We will just leave out the part of part of you becoming lady passing up your mother."

She let out a pout feeling his hands leave her bust but grew nervous feeling him untie her dress from behind. The dress fell to the ground leaving her in only her small clothes.

"What of my father and uncles?" Shireen now asked turning around and kissing her husband's lips taking off his tunic.

"Renly will be sent to the wall, Robert will be killed, and most likely your father will follow Renly to become a black brother. And do not argue about Robert's fate, discuss that with Rhae. Well? Do you want to rot away under the rule of your parents and uncles or rise up and take your birthright?"

Bran now was taking off her under top and she could only close her eyes in humiliation as he stared at her bare breast with greyscale across it. Instead of hearing him walking away she felt lust once again fill her as he started to kiss her breast and nipple.

"Yes Bran I want my birthright. I want to be lady of the Stormlands like my grandmother before me. Give me this and I will give you anything you desire." She now begged wanting both his cock and leadership in this uprising.

With a wolf like smile Bran threw his bride onto the bed and took her the whole night. That night the couple still nude curled up together finding the love they both had searched for.

It was the morning waves that woke Shireen from her peaceful sleep and she saw Shana her Lady in Wait preparing a tub for the new husband and wife.

"Shana, I need Ser Arthur Lonmouth, Lord Arstan Semly and Lady Shyra Errol in my room in about an hour. Make sure they are not seen." Shireen ordered and Shana with a curtsy left the room to fulfill her task.

Feeling the hardening member of her husband behind her Shireen grinded her hips to wake up the wolf.

"Bran we must bathe, we have company in the hour." She told him and dragged the tired wolf out of bed and into the bath. While bathing they once again made love and Shireen became addicted to the feeling of her husband inside her.

They were finally dressed with Bran dawning a light set of armor bearing the direwolf and Shireen with a simple red dress.

They were drinking their morning juice as the three she requested came through the door. Around the table were three empty chairs so the two lords and one lady took the empty seats.

"Lady Shireen, you have a glow about you right now. I would ask what it was but I remember my wedding night as well." Shyra said winking at her causing Shireen to blush slightly.

"I will not be discussing my marriage night but rather the opportunity we have before us."

This intrigued all three greatly as Richard poured them some juice and placed a hardboiled egg on his plate. She did not say anything but rather started cutting her own egg. She let them stew in silence for a few minutes.

"Well Lady Shireen? You cannot start off and not tell us." Shyra said with impatience knowing the trick Shireen did and hating herself for falling for it.

"You all are barely represented in the Stormland court even though you are all great knights and an accomplished lady, right?" She asked and Artsan who had been shunned in court since his cousin pledged service to the wolf gritted his teeth. He was proud of his cousin but hated that Ser Penrose was raised to the right hand in the Stormlands.

"Did you know they had a huge ball here in honor of the birth of Mace Baratheon and House Selmy did not even receive an invite? We are the backbone of the Stormlands army but we are snubbed in public." Arstan says now spitting on the floor.

"Well at least you are not the center of gossip since I refused Ser Steffan Estermont for marriage. The ladies in court look down on me because I do not whore myself at the will of Renly, I am sick of it." Shrya chimed in and knew the gossip slandering her started with Renly since it was him that set up the betrothal.

Richard could only sit back and chuckle watching the anger build in the two other Stormlanders.

"You want us to be your pawns in securing your spot as Lady of the Stormlands. I was about to write to Queen Rhaenys and pledge myself to her regardless since I served her father but I require something from you if I help you capture the Stormlands."

Shrya look upset at the prospect of her anger towards the current Lord and Lady Baratheon being used against her but Artison simply shrugged expecting to be approached anyways. Richard smiled when Shireen who was holding Bran's hand nodded.

"Through years of service to the dragon Aerys gave my father a small plot of land in southern Stormlands not far from Wyl. During the war House Baratheon under the command of Robert put my lands under the sword, his men went too far killing my mother, father, brothers, and two cousins. All that is left of House Lonmouth is me and my four children; Rhaegar, Rhaenys, Elia, and Lyla and I thank the gods daily that Lord Tarth was dear friends with my father and took my family in during our time of need. I want my family's lands back and a road built from our keep to Wyl to promote trade. Give me this and I will give you my sword, armor, and my last breath to ensure my old friend's kin once again rules Westeros."

Through her years of study Shireen pulled up the map of the Stormlands and Dorne in her head and estimated the cost would not be too high and nodded towards Bran for him to speak for her.

"We agree but we will only introduce you to Lord Wyl, it will be on you to make the terms. If you get greedy and demand too much we are not to blame for the failed deal. Agreed?" Bran asked holding out his arm. Richard extended his arm and shook it.

"Now Shrya tell me what you really want? I learned enough from Torr to know that revenge is not enough. Torrhen went to the Stepstones for revenge and took them for himself. What is it you want?"

Shyra impressed by the young knight pondered the question.

"I am tired of Ser Cortnay controlling the Parchments. It is much to profitable of a peninsula for that little shit to control. Give that to my brother Sebastian and you have House Errol." She said looking at the map already laid out before them. She pointed to a peninsula north of Storm's End that had garnered great profits. Shireen now shook the hand of Shrya and all eyes turned to Arstan.

"Nothing, I require nothing for my service." He said shrugging leaving the table in shock. Arstan addressed the shock.

"My cousin wrote to me often saying how great of rulers Torrhen and Rhaenys were and I am tired having to pay extra grain taxes because Robert is an incompetent cunt who cannot keep the fields in the Reach from burning. The people need to be fed but Robert is not getting the job done. All I require is the ability to kneel before King Torrhen Stark and pledge to him my service personally."

With a smile Bran shook his hand.

"Lord Selmy, you keep your allegiance secret and the same for you Lady Shyra. Do not all the sudden openly trust them but do not show any difference to them either. For all they know you came here to Storm's End for the union to honor the late and sadly departed lord and lady Steffan Baratheon. Ser Richard we will need your men to keep Shireen and if we have any children safe in Dragonstone." Bran informed them and they nodded with Richard listening in close now.

"I do not trust her mother to keep any child we have safe so your men will act as Shie's personal guards. I only came with 25 warriors so your men will be needed. If they accuse you of siding with the wolf just say it is to keep the useless king's niece safe. Selyse would not dare go against Robert and Shie will use Robert's love against him to agree, a guilt trip can go a far way. Now the castle is probably waking up so you two need to leave and be ready to move if we need you." Bran now said to the lord and lady who nodded leaving them alone with Richard.

It was two days later after an emotional goodbye between Bran and Eddard that they left on separate ships. Shireen surrounded by House Lonmouth who before Robert pledged her house solely to protect Shireen stared at her birthright sailing away from her. Selyse tried to dismiss House Lonmouth but Robert overruled her hoping to get in Shireen's good graces once again after a well planned guilt trip. Robert even disregarding the advice even of his brothers in regards to the relationship between Richard and Rhaegar.

Bran passed Ser Richard walking up to his wife wrapping his arms around her waist with two glasses of wine in his hand. She smile taking the wine and feeling his arms around her. She raised her glass to the disappearing castle and quietly toasted "To King Torrhen".

Bran with a smile on his face repeated the toast and drank his wine and kissed his wife. Storm's End would be theirs.

(Scene Change)

The sun was rising off the water as the ferry mistress Jaide was steering her ship into the docks. Mya walked behind Jaide groaning in pain as she held her forehead.

"I see you and Alayna had some wine last night. Tell me you didn't drink that whole bottle? That is twice as potent compared to the normal apple wine." Jaide laughed after receiving a glare from Mya.

"Oh King Torrhen has a slave merchant that needs to be killed. Apparently he is attempting to sell a boat load of slaves he took from the Stormlands in Lys and is using the docks as a transition point. Supposedly one of the men captured is Lord Samuel Whitehead of the Weeping Town. His young son Addam was captured as well so they are the priorities to be rescued."

Mya listened to the kill order storing the details in her head.

"The ship is right in front of us actually and all crew are expendable. I gave a man a bribe to figure out the numbers and he said there are 20 crew members including him so you have 19 to kill."

Mya now laughed at this looking at the slave ship that was well disguised as a cargo ship to avoid breaking the anti slavery pact with Braavos.

"Tell me how you killed him? Please tell me it was creative." She asked Jaide who nodded as the rope was thrown to the docks.

"I had him abducted from his own ship and dragged on our ship while you were getting drunk last night after I actually paid for this nice docking spot. The original one was such shit and would have taken us forever to make it King Torrhen."

"Please can you get to the kill part, as much as your story about docking spots is interesting I wanna hear the kill." Mya grumbled.

"Fine ,fine. Well when I say I bribed him I mean I bribed him with his life. Took him in a row boat into shark infested waters and cut off his hand. It is amazing how many sharks gather when you throw in a bloody hand. Cut off his toes one by one with each lie and placed his now bloody legs into the water pulling them out when the sharks neared. He was quick to tell me what I wanted to know when I pulled him back in the boat but I swear he said he wanted to swim back for some reason." She shrugged causing Mya to burst out laughing and very jealous this was the second shark death she was not apart of.

Mya after a quick talk disappeared down stairs to change into her killing clothes. Diving into the water with two Shadows they entered the open rowing port holes. This shipped used the capture slaves to row so with them all chained up down below the room was clear except for three guards watching over over 5 slaves cleaning up piss on the floor.

Sneaking behind the guards Mya got a double kill at once with dual blades to the backs while the thirds throat was slit. Hushing the slaves they ordered them to hide stashing the bodies away. Two more guards with morning tea walked through the doorway a few minutes to see three slaves terrified with no guards in the area. There was a blood spot but as they were unsheathing their swords two daggers from above entered the top of their heads. Dropping from the support beam the three assassins proceeded deeper into the ship.

Walking into the lower levels they came into the galley where 6 were eating their morning meals. Taking the bows from their back they shot the first three with deadly precision and before the other three could react another arrow was notched and planted in their heart. The bodies being placed in empty barrels she saw the path now split. The stairs that went up led directly to the rooms and the captains solar while another set of stair went down towards the holding where the slaves would be chained. Using signals she sent the two youth assasins up the stairs while she carefully crept down the stairs remaining in the shadows.

Nearing the bottom the Shadow saw candles lighting up a large room so with practice stealth she snuck behind a barrel of mead. Near her were two guards walking around the slaves and on the far end talking transportation cost was the slave driver and the money man for Magister Yono. The man had used the pentosi docks for years working with slavers to get those born free on their way towards Lys to be sold. The scrawny man now argued with the larger one with whip in hand over the price of transportation and his fees.

All across the bottom of the ship floor were the freshly captured citizens of Westeros, many of which looked to have been beaten already. Her heart broke seeing a little girl no older than three not able to wipe the tears from her eyes due to the chains and a whip mark across her bare back. She then struck.

Killing the isolated guard with her dagger after weaving around a child of ten she threw the bloody dagger into the side of the head of the second guard dropping him. The thin man looked up in horror to see the guard drop but as he picked up his blade from the table Mya drew her bow back planting an arrow into his forehead.

She was about smile when she felt the crack of a whip on her back. Mya rolled to the ground in pain but was quickly back to her feet having gone through much worse in her trials.

"I do not know who you are but you will pay for that!" He boomed and swinging his whip randomly and violently. Most of the strikes hit innocent slaves trying to move out of the way. The bars on the floor would only allow them to move so much though.

She attempted to move close but only to be rebuffed with the now perfect accuracy of the slave driver. Her opening came though when with a downward move of his whip it was grabbed onto by a 18 year old man as it was being raised in the air once again. It was the opening she need as she sent a dagger hidden in her sleeves into the forehead of the driver. The large man fell over dead and Mya was now exhausted.

Walking over to a lordly elderly man still in his court tunics she unlocked him first along with his son.

"Lord Samuel Whitehead of the Stormlands I presume?" She inquired picking the lock to his shackles. Samuel had a terrified look on his face as she Mya noticed deep cuts on the man's face and what looked to be a broken orbital bone.

"Yes I am, we were having a small festival at the beach when these slavers pulled up and captured all of us. That over there is Lady Edwyna Tarth, the sister to "The Eveningstar" Lord Sewlyn Tarth." He now pointed at a women in her early 50's that looked to have been raped and beaten. She was nude with her privates red and a black eyes so bad it looked painful to keep open.

"They said she was struggling during her rape so they beat her. Please you must get us back to the Stormlands. I will pay anything you ask." He begged and she helped him up and unlocked his son Adam as well. The boy of ten was handed the keys and started to unlock the 120 people from his party.

They walked over to the bruised woman. She recoiled violently upon seeing Mya approach but was calmed by Samuel's hand on her shoulder. Mya unlocked her and helped her to her feet.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to struggle. I should have stayed still during...during...it." She said now weeping. The effects of being raped the whole journey to Pentos showed it's damaged. Mya hugged the woman and shushed her.

"You are a strong woman who had something horrible happen to her. We will get you home to your brother where you will be safe once again. Now King Torrhen will want to keep his involvement hidden in your rescue…" She started but was interrupted by Samuel.

"You mean you work for the Savage Wolf? Why would he help us?"

"He was helping Pentos with their dothraki problem and heard of your predicament. He cannot save everyone but he will not allow citizens of Westeros to suffer in the bondage of slavery. Now can you find her some clothes and get everyone ready to move out? Keep my king's involvement out of this completely. Tell Lord Baratheon and anyone who ask that a warrior slave rebelled against the slave drivers on the way to Pentos and even though he died you all overtook the ship and sailed back." Samuel nodded hearing this and started giving out orders to his people and a few of the other slaves that were already on the ship. In total there were 300 slaves that were freed.

Making her way up to the deck she followed the trail of bodies and walked into the solar where the slave ship captain was missing his head. Next to him was Magister Yono himself being bled out slowly while he was gagged, on the table were fingernails that were ripped out and teeth that were pried out. The rag in his mouth was a bloody mess. On a sheet he was writing all the names of every contact he ever made, ships to look out for, and other drop off locations.

"Is this all the information Yono? If you are lying to us I will find out anyways freeing those you enslaved but giving your wife and daughters over to Lys so they can pay for your crimes." Mya warned writing down the names of his wife and children on a separate sheet handing it to another shadow. Frantic and getting light headed the magister bobbed his head up and down not wanting his daughter to be trained as a whore in Lys.

She looked down at the sheet and saw that next to three ship names were written Pentos Docks.

"Are these ships docked here now?" He nodded. "Are they full of slaves?" He nodded again. "Anymore ships docked with slaves?" Now he shook his head and the shadow checking his pulse nodded telling the Magister was telling the truth.

"Anything more you would like to add?" He shook his head fearful hoping to survive the day. The shadow shook his head.

"I need you to get his wife and send her to Ghaston Grey on charges of slavery against Westorosi citizens. Also send a missive to Braavos with this information. There are 9 magisters on the list that are breaking the treaty and they need to know this." The man hearing his wife would be sent to prison tried to get up but his legs would not allow it. The man disappeard through the door to prepare the shadows to move.

"I will ask you again, do you have anything else to add to the paper that we should know? The next time you lie your sons will be tied with chains attached to rocks and thrown into the water. The time after that your daughter will be on the next ship out to Lys. She is only ten, she has a lot to learn about when becoming a whore."

The man now grabbed the feather and dipped it into the ink. Quickly he wrote down three more magisters names, eight more locations, and five more ships docked at a nearby port full of slaves.

She asked once more if that was all and the shadow confirmed he was telling the truth. Taking the dagger out of her boot she drove it into his heart causing him to scream into the rag. Blood now stained his expensive tunic.

"We need to move this ship out of dock before the magisters men come looking for him. Go hire a crew and captain and sail this ship to the Stormlands. Take them to Tarth but only tell Lord Sewyln Tarth that it was under Torrhen's orders they were saved. He needs to act like he does not owe a debt to Torrhen. If he plans to tell the stag king then kill him and make him disappear. Also arrange a crew to steal all these ships killing all crew taking the slaves to Dorne." She ordered and the man obeyed leaving immediately.

It was not even an hour later that after bathing on the Dark Ferry that her and Alayna were walking off the gangplank to see the slave ship starting to sail off.

Alayna tried to ask about her mission but got the silent treatment like usual. They saw Lord Anders Celtigar standing with Stark guards near the Pandora. They were currently welcoming the dothraki captains that would be headed back to Westeros with their conquer.

"He has over 30,000 dothraki Mya, how is he going to get that many back home and where to keep them?" Alayna asked as she passed by a whole family of dothraki. The father was tall and wore his face paint proudly. Beside him his wife wore a traditional dothraki dress with a dagger in her belt, the bone handle had a beautiful design of a horse etched into it. The three young children tried to walk tall like their father but only achieved being adorable.

"He may have 30,000 plus dothraki but only 16,000 or so are warriors. The rest are young children, women, or farmers. He will take the ones that need to get to Westeros right away including most of the captain and leaders, some 3,000. The rest who do not settle in whatever rundown castle they are given to create a new settlement will most likely be on their way to Tyrosh to head over with the shipments for trade. Does not cost any extra ships and the ships were headed there anyways." She shrugged recalling from the meeting with a shadow that boarded their ship enroute filling her in.

The boy dropped his wooden arakh from his belt loop but did not see it. Alayna picked it up and approached the family kneeling down she touched the boy on the shoulder who stopped and turned around. The father saw this and worried about a threat to his family since the people of Pentos wanted them dead was about to draw his arakh. Mya was quicker placing her dagger against the exposed throat of his wife.

He gritted his teeth in anger while the woman looked nervous.

"She means no harm, only to return your sons weapon. I am protective of my mate just like you are of yours. You kill mine I kill yours." She growled out in dothraki getting a nod respect from the captain. He took his hand of his blade and Mya resheathed hers.

"Are those across the poison water strong like you?" He inquired as his son was now swinging his arakh happily around.

"Some are not but we seek to get those out of power. Just like Khal Matto and Drogo were unworthy we will unseat Khal Robert." She told him and he placed his fist on his chest in salute to his khal.

"To Khal Torrhen who shall control all that lies before him." He told her and left with his family towards the ship. Juliet had been at the the gangplank with a dothraki translator writing down all the names of those boarding the ship.

"That man Addrivo is one of the deadliest captains Drogo had, his name translates to kill. You are lucky you knew what to do. His wife Jeddi while not a warrior is the finest horse breeder that Drogo had. I see you are new here, I am Ezhi." The dothraki woman said holding onto her babe. The woman out of her battle attire went with comfort today. Her hair was short but starting to grow back. With the man who defeated her dead she could finally grow it back.

"I am Alayna and this is the beautiful Mya. How are the locals treating you?"

Ezhi could only laugh causing the baby to wiggle in her arms.

"As good as you expect. They spit at the sight of us but what we did to this city it is no wonder. We already sent the 27,000 not going to Westeros to Tyrosh on horseback five days ago. I was sent by Khal Torrhen to lookout for you though. Come." Ezhi told them and started walking down the street.

They saw both foals and filly being led through the street to the ship as well. What caught her eye was a hundred youth zorses. The mix of zebra and horses had been known to be some of the rarest and strongest breed of horses in the whole known world.

"Khal Torrhen wanted to make whatever desolate castle we receive the capital for horse breeding in the Riverlands. That is why there are so many foals and fillies going onto the second ship. I believe he even has some valyrias headed to the Harrenhal godswood." She said seeing their confused looks. Now Ezhi was pointing to cages of little white monkeys with bright purple eyes howling. There were even some black foxes known only in the cold forest of Qarth. With Torrhen conquering Drogo he received everything including the animals kept in his palace and storage barns.

They made it to a manor on the edge of the docks. Waving high was the direwolf of Stark at the entrance along with Ice Warriors posted at each entrance. They walked passed the guards after being disarm to the house. Mya had to pout when they even found the blade secured along the bottom of her breast. She hated not being able to expose herself as a true follower of House Stark due to her job nature.

Brienne walked the grounds with the Ice Warriors performing inspections while Lynda Stark layed in a pile of hay catching up on her sleep. They now entered the small manor passing a large dothraki that looked to recently had his braid cut off. The man grunted a greeting before leaving to gather his own supplies.

"Do not mind my uncle, Aggo has been temperamental since his defeat at the hands of Khal Torrhen. Go lay down Ezhi, you will need your rest while little Rhaqqo allows it." A dothraki woman said coming from the corner of the room. Unlike most of the defeated dothraki who had been allowed a short haircut she was forced to remain bald as a sign of her submission. Mya surmised it was a sign of her khal's strength to the rest of his newly acquired horde.

"I am Izzi and I will go get Khal Torrhen." The now identified Izzi walked up to a room at the end of the hall where a fierce female dothraki stood with face paint. Alayna had only picked up a few words of dothraki but she figured out this was his lead guard from their conversation. The guard disappeared and a few minutes later came out with a large bulky man that had a large scar running down his face.

The man in his small clothes approached her and Alayna felt her legs start to shake under the glare of the man. Walking by Izzi he slapped her ass and she gave him a saucy wink before she walked into his room closing the door behind her.

As he approached Mya dropped to the floor kneeling, she was so low to the ground her forehead was touching the ground. On shaky legs Alayna followed suit not wanting to insult her new king.

It took a simple command of "up" and both women stood back up facing Torrhen who leaned against a table.

"Mya I see you made it in time. I have a very important task that I only trust you with right now." At this Mya perked up and with a wave Asheffi opened the side bedroom door and out came a beautiful teen of long silver hair and deep purple eyes.

"This is Lady Daenerys Targaryen and you are to escort her to a location north of us. The captain is already receiving the location but she must arrive safely to her destination. Can I count on you?"

Mya instead of answering walked before Dany and dropped into a curtsy.

"Lady Targaryen, I will see you safe to your destination." Rising from the curtsy she saw Dany smiling at her.

"King Torrhen has bragged about you to me so I trust you with my life. Your Grace, when do I head out?" Dany now asked walking towards Torrhen. He started walking towards the solar and the group followed behind him. Asheffi walked in first and check the room before waving her khal in.

"You will leave tonight so after we have our meal you will start packing. Lady Alayna Reyne I presume?" He now asked looking towards the nervous blond.

"Yes Your Grace, my uncle sends gratitude for saving us from Aegon. And actually my cousin Tion wanted me to give this to you as a thanks for reuniting him with his mother and aunt." Alayna now pulled out a blade that she had been allowed to pass through security with thanks to Ezhi's approval.

She handed the small dagger over that had the seven pointed star of House Tarbeck. Asheffi carried it to her khal who unsheathed it showing it was a beautiful blade that looked to be very old.

"That blade runs in his family getting passed down from lord to lord for the past 1,000 years. The bloody skulls with my family should be out of Volantis and on their way by sea to the coastal castle you gave them on the coastline."

"Do they agree with the terms set out?"

"Aye Your Grace, my brother is sending his raven to Tyrosh once they land to have his daughter transported."

Torrhen sheathing the blade looked out the window and saw the dothraki practicing their bow skill on horseback. They would ride at top speed and release an arrow landing in the target nearly every time.

"Dany what do you think of my new calvary? Do you think the stag stands a chance?"

"Your Grace, the stag will piss their breeches seeing them across the battlefield. Do you mind if I go lay down?" She asked excusing herself and without even looking at her Torrhen nodded watching a tall skinny dothraki hit the center of the bullseye easily.

"We eat in a little bit, I will send someone to wake you."

Dany excusing herself nodded to the rest in the room departed to lay down.

"Good kid that one. She has submitted herself to me and approves of anyone I need her to marry outside of the stag."

"Your Grace I submit myself…." Alayna started off but was stopped with a lazy hand up.

"You submit yourself to the wolf throne but you are already claimed by a good friend of mine. Or is this false?" He asked raising an eyebrow and Mya smiled grabbing her hand.

"You speak the truth Your Grace. May I ask what will be her future in Westeros?" Alayna said now with a releasing the breath she held thankful her and Mya would be able to stay together.

"I have special plans for King's Landing but was thinking about giving her Dragonstone. Daenerys Targaryen, Lady of Dragonstone." Torrhen said out loud listening if it sounded good. With a shrug he sat back down when the archers stopped to take a break. The head archer who had impressed Torrhen knew he was being watched so put on a good show for his khal.

Zorro now on his turn earning his name which meant "to scream" in dothraki did his trademark scream while riding at the target getting bullseyes on both arrows. His scream was a weapon in it's self on the battlefield. His high pitch scream leading his men had been known to scatter the enemy before an arrow was released.

The occupants minus Torrhen looked towards the door being opened seeing a half asleep Lynda carrying a stack of heavy books. Without saying one word she placed the books on the desk and left closing the door behind her to find her napping spot once more.

"You will take those books and reports and studying them on your way to the location with your lover. Once you come back to Winterfell with your lover you will keep your true identity a secret and take over as Mistress of Coins. Choose any name you want but your identity does not leave this room or the people on that ship. Are we clear?"

Alayna nodded quickly and walked over to the table seeing ten old books on kingdom finances and 4 full ledgers of Stark finances.

"Now I am going to rest unless anyone has anything else?" He looked around the room and no one spoke so he departed with Asheffi behind him.

Walking into his room Izzi was already nude laying on the bed waiting for him. She had entertained herself by playing alone. A vicious smile crossed his face as he shut the door to claim his dothraki prize. Asheffi guarding the door outside could only shake her head that a single man made her, a woman who love the male body celibate. He also made her sister who had been a tease but never spread her legs for anyone into his personal whore.

While Torrhen claimed victory over Izzi's womb Dany who stood outside the door listening to their conversation could only smile that she would be Lady of Dragonstone. With thoughts of her leading a people once again devoted to the three headed dragon she slipped into a deep sleep with one last thought.

"Lady Daenerys Targaryen, Lady of Dragonstone.

(Scene Change)

She sat high in the tree with bow in hand and thoughts wandering. The cold air cut past her but with her finally able to declare elk season open with population fully back and even higher than before she was at peace.

Hearing rustling of the leaves Sarra looked out and saw a beautiful elk that would easily feed a small orphanage. Drawing back her bow Sarra looked down the markers and was about to release when the rustling of leaves ran towards the elk scaring it away. With a frustrated growl she saw her niece Domina chasing after her half brother Oberyn through the woods.

Oberyn had a big smile on his face while Domina looked ready to kill him. With one loud whistle that both children immediately recognized they stopped and look up at the tree to see their Aunt Sarra climbing out of it.

Oberyn stood next to his sister and waited for Sarra to approach with Princess who emerged from a bush with a deer of her own. The large buck was carried by its throat as if it was a sheet of paper. Ser Martyn Cassel who stood at the base of the tree and following his princess could only watch the children's terrified expression in amusement remembering when it was Lord Eddard disciplining Sarra and Lyarra for similar offenses.

"What did I open yesterday?" Sarra yelled at them approaching them with anger. Oberyn afraid off his aunt hid behind Domina who glared behind her at him.

"Well?" She said now tapping her feet. Vayon Poole ran up to them out of breath with a few of his men ready to pass out.

"Sorry Princess Sarra I…" He started but stopped receiving an angry glare by her.

"I imagine you did your best to protect them but if these two wanna stay in the castle and not watch the Ice Warriors sent back early march in then they will remain quiet." She said dropping a hint. Oberyn and Domina both obsessed with anything warrior culture related from the marching to the training looked up in fear.

"I was giving my sister a treat but she started chasing for no reason. I swear Aunt Sarra I am innocent." Oberyn held his hands up showing he had nothing to hide.

"That is a lie and you know it. Him and Mors thought it would be funny to "accidentally" spill a whole tray of berry tarts on me. He even ruined the dress Mama Rhae got for me!" She growled pointing to the front of her grey dress where the blueberry and strawberry jam still remained staining it.

Oberyn not denying it looked away.

"Come let's go to the castle and settle your punishment and never play in the woods like this during hunting times. I would never forgive myself if either of you got hurt or killed by either a hunter or an animal. Are we clear?" Sarra now said kneeling before her niece and nephew rubbing their cheeks with concern. They both nodded with guilt knowing they were wrong.

With the men of House Poole bringing her two bucks to the orphanage they walked up to the castle with Oberyn apologizing to his sister. Sarra had truly been surprised how everyone of Torrhen's children connected with each other even though they just met.

They reached the bailey to see Ashara playing with little Sansa and Rodwell with Tyene walking down once again into the crypts to tell her husband about her day.

"Aunt Ash, we need to get her to Harrenhal soon. She needs to do something besides mourning my brother. I miss him too but she is getting lost in ghost of yesterday." Sarra said sadly and Ashara could only nod agreeing.

"Mors get over here!" Sarra boomed and trying to look like he had no idea why he was in trouble came over with his practice sword that he was quickly out growing. Both Obe and Mors had trained nonstop together and their practice had shown in the results of mock battles.

Myrcella who had been getting to know Mors came over. She was less happy to be in Winterfell since Tyrion explained they were political prisoners, her cousin Joy had already been sent to Port Lyanna three days prior. That being said Tyrion also advised her to get to know Mors since they would be married and still could share a happy life together.

"Aunt Sarra I was with Myrcella so I have no idea what happened. Isn't that right Cella?" Mors turned to his betrothed and asked with her shortened name she was growing accustomed to. Before she could answer though Sarra interrupted.

"You will not rope Myrcella into your lies. Now you will apologize to your sister and teach her some of moves you know. After that you will take all of her dirty dresses and take them to the washroom with Osha and she will teach you and Oberyn how to wash clothes. I want all of her dresses like new. Any questions?" She asked but left no room for questions. Shaking his head Mors with his betrothed walked towards training grounds with Oberyn and Domina in tow. You could hear a sincere apology as they walked away.

"You will be a very good mother one day Sarra." Ashara said proud of the lady before her she helped raise.

"Like I will ever find anyone, I thought Dormund would be the one to tame my wolf but alas it was not to be. I think I will write to him though, I miss his stories." She laughed thinking about the stories and jokes they would share before they were betrothed.

"I will talk with my good sister though, I have a task for her that will take her out of Winterfell." Sarra told her aunt and with wave she walked down the stairs to the crypt. She passed by the winter kings of old and stopped at the King Who Knelt. In his hand in a spot that remained empty for so many years was the chalice he drank from almost 300 years ago.

Passing by her Aunt Lyanna who now had almost dead Lyannas at her feet she saw the beautiful dornish daughter of Prince Oberyn sitting on the ground telling her husband a story with a mixture of laughter and tears.

"Tyene can I talk to you." She asked sitting next to her and staring up at the figure of Rodwell. Wiping a tear from her eye Tyene nodded.

"I have a very important job for you that needs to be done. Do you think you can help me?"

Tyene looked up at her good sister and always ready to serve her husband's family nodded.

"Of course Princ…" She started off but a slight glare of Sarra she restarted. "Of course sister. I was just telling Rodwell how Sansa got a little mutt puppy and named it Ice like he name his wolf."

"This duty will take you away from Winterfell and away from the crypts sister. I need you to go to Harrenhal and supervise the building and fund dispersal of the growth of Harrentown. Apparently Rhae found an engineer in…... where she is and is sending him there. She wants the town to be built up to rival King's Landing."

Tyene could only look up at Rodwell's smile and shake her head.

"I cannot leave Rodwell. Who will remember him I am not here to tell him he is loved?" She said leaning into the shoulder Sarra.

"All of the North will because Rodwell was loved by all Tyene. My father, aunt, and many more generations back are buried here. Do you know how easy it is to forget about my responsibility and talk to the father I never met or complain to my mother about Torr's children being little shits?" She said pointing to the statue of her father and the newly built statue of her mother standing right behind Brandon by order of Torrhen.

"I think about him teaching me to ride a horse or teaching me to shoot a bow every time I pass the stables or the range. We cannot let the ghost of our past control us. Rodwell fell in love with you cause you were strong, show him that strength right now and do your duty." Sarra now pointed to her brother. Tyene realizing her neglected duties nodded kissed her husband on the cheek and left the crypt.

Sarra getting off the ground walked up to the statue.

"Don't worry Rodwell, we will watch over her now." Wiping the last tear from her eye she turned towards the exit to see Abigail with fresh Lyannas in her hand being led by Jocelyn. Sarra wanting to test something she point to the statue of her grandfather Lord Rickard Stark. Jocelyn stopped two short of Lyanna and pointed her sister at the old lord.

Abigail still holding the flowers looked at the statue in confusion. It was as if the blind girl was not using her eyes but rather her soul.

"Josie, why did we stop before our great grandfather?" She asked to the complete shock of both.

"I…. I…. I saw Aunt Sarra and was greeting to her." Josie lied and Abigail caught the lie but shrugged it off trusting her sister. Jocelyn then led her to the correct statute where using her nose to detect the dead flower Abigail picked up the dead flower and placed the fresh ones in their place.

"So it is you that took over me and Lyarra's duties on flowers when we got to busy. Why?" Sarra said regretting getting too busy but after telling Tyene about leaving the ghost in the past she could not be a hypocrite.

"Well daddy always said that growing up she was his favorite Stark and missed her so much. So since daddy is making us safe we wanna honor Aunt Lyanna." Abigail said and received a nod from Jocelyn. She gave both nieces a hug and grabbed their hands and led them out of the crypt.

Upon hitting the open air Abbi looked up with a thought on her face.

"Someone is coming Aunt Sarra." She said as a statement and in fact it was 30 seconds later she felt the trembling of horses coming their way. From the entrance a group of 30 Ice Warriors came in with a mysterious man in the front staring at her. At first she dismissed it but seeing his handsome features never leave her she could only wonder what was on his mind.

(Perspective Change)

Daario for the first time wished he was somewhere warm. Growing up in the desert of the disputed lands he had damned the heat since he was a child but now it was not sounding to bad. Seryna who had traveled with him carrying letters and arrangement for the Ice Warriors that were returning home could only look around in amazement at all the natural green around her. The only forest she was exposed to was the man made ones at the top of a tower in her former home.

They came up to a large town that had a market fair going on and the towns people clapped for them and gave them a clear path to travel through. Everywhere you looked in every house and business they waved the direwolf proud. Slowing down to a trot he saw a young teen boy with a bright blush on his face approach Seryna with a beautiful purple rose.

His father who ran the flower shop could only laugh at his son.

"My Lady your beauty is something that has not been seen since the birth of Princess Sarra or Lyarra. Please accept this Lyanna on behalf off of Micah Torah." He said trying to be smooth and kiss her hand. The kiss was a little too wet for Seryna but the gesture touched her. She accepted the flower and leaned forward kissing the young man on the cheek causing him to blush bright.

"I will cherish this Micah Torah, thank you. Now I may be back for some Lyanna seeds to send to my son at the wall so I will be sure to find you." She said before nodding to the laughing Daario who continued to lead the group through the streets.

"Ah the former wife of Archon Nestah being charmed by a peasant. What would the former slave lords say?" He jested and she could only roll her eyes not taking offense since he was born into the same system.

"Well they are all dead so what does it matter. Now what will Princess Sarra say when she sees that braided goatee? You know northern women like beards." She jested back and he could only grumble to himself regretting telling her the desire to have the fabled Princess Sarra Stark in his bed.

"Maybe your ultimate prize will just move on. Do not worry when she rejects you I will pick up your broken heart if King Torrhen did not rip it out yet."

As Seryna said this the large doors to Winterfell opened up and before Daario could say anything back he saw the most beautiful woman he had even seen holding onto the hands of two little girls. Her hair was tied up and with her tight dress you could tell she had a warrior's physique. Daario tried to look away from the hypnotic grey eyes but could not for the life of him. For the first time in his life his heart had fluttered.

At first it was a joke to bed Princess Sarra but now Daario had one goal in life; capture the wolf's heart.

A/N:

OC List

Chapter 24

Duncan Flowers

Bastard of the Mad King

Sent to wall after trying to steal family jewels for travel expenses to join Bloody Skulls

Saved by Rhaegar allowing him to live adn sending him to the wall

Silver of hair purple of eyes

Lord Bryce Caron(Canon)

Lord of Nightsong in the Stormlands

Lord Richard Lonmouth (Canon)

Former squire of Rhaegar in canon

Lady Shyra Errol (Canon)

Lady of Haystack hall in the Stormlands

Lord Samuel Whitehead (House is Canon but lord is OC)

Lord of Wheeping Town in the Stormlands

Old man with little power in Storm End's court

Adamm Whitehead

Heir to Wheepingtown

Edwyna Tarth

Sister of Lord Tarth and aunt to Brienne

Addrivo

Dothraki and former Drogo captain

Name translates to kill

Very very deadly

Jeddi

Addrivo wife

Has three small children

Expert in horse breeding and Torrhen plans to use her skills

Rhaqqo

Newborn child of Khal Matto and Ezhi

Asheffi's little half brother

Zorro

Captain of Dothraki horseback archer regiment

Name means to scream

Had to feature some Stormland lords into the plot and Shireen still cares about her family but realizes it time to grab what is rightfully hers. She does not carry the blind obedience towards Robert like her father has at being passed over. And Robert is allowing a former squire of Rhaegars to be her protection because he is blinded by love towards Shireen refusing to see any deceitfulness in her at all.

Also featuring Pentos and their slave grabbing techniques because they may be an important part of the future storyline. Pentos is a free city by order of Braavos but that does not mean some magisters do not take advantage of having great dock locations to make money.

Well I sure hope you enjoyed this installment of King Torrhen and sure hope to recieve your messages/comments on anything you want to say or ask.

Thank you

Ric


	26. Chapter 25

Walking through the busy port town of Port Lyanna the girl could only be amazed on how quick they were building ships for the war effort. All around her you could see men not much older than her on large wooden frames of ships building them piece by piece. Looking over her shoulder she saw her "guard" bearing the ship and bow of House Searidge. The new Lady of Port Lyanna and former bastard of Lord Walder Frey, Madison Searidge had assigned Jorah Ulton to keep her safe as she called it. In reality it was incase she attempted to flee.

They walked past a large man sanding down what looked like a mast for a ship and a women on the other side of the street sewing sails.

Walking to the docks to see if any baby seals were brought in for rehabilitation she saw the imposing _Sea Bitch_ bearing the kraken of Greyjoy standing proud. What confused her was there was a second ship bearing the kraken as well next to it.

Walking back to the large castle she entered the bailey and saw Admiral Yara Greyjoy arguing with someone in an eyepatch.

"Uncle I will not accept that little cunt brother of mine taking my birthright! My father dares gives Theon the Seastone Chair upon his passing! What does Uncle Victorian or Aeron have to say about it?" Yara growled. Joy snuck inside the barn and placed her head against the wall closest to the krakens.

"Well Victorian is much to calm just biding his time. That brother of mine is definitely not to be underestimated. You know it was him that planned the burning of Lannisport and of the Lannister fleet." Euron mentioned as a matter of fact.

"That is why when Balon does pass to the drowning gods and Aeron declares the kingsmoot I will need your support niece."

Joy could not physically see but she could picture the rough but beautiful face of Yara contorting in anger.

"First my father gives the title of heir to Theon and now you want my support when my fathers dies to declare you king? Was it Aeron or you that lost your mind to the sea?"

Euron could be heard chuckling softly.

"I have a proposition for you. You use this impressive navy docked here that the wolf trust you with to help me secure the Seastone Throne and I will give you the Island of Wyk. We both know there has never been a woman to lead House Greyjoy and with a traditionalist like Aeron with the ears of so many it will not happen in your lifetime. Support me and you will be my right hand." He proposed but the echo of a slap rang through the bailey.

"How dare you talk to the rightful heir of the Iron Isles like this. Maybe I will sail the wolf fleet down your throats and watch as the Ice Warriors march across Harlaw, Blacktyde, Great Wyk, Old Wyk, Saltcliffe. I will save Pyk for last watching all of you kneel before me declaring me Lady Reaper of the Iron Isles." She growled but this got a loud laugh from Euron.

"This is why he took it away from you. You would happily give over the Iron Isles to the wolf once again making us beggers. Your father is going at it wrong with making treaties with the Lannisters of all folks for now but he had the right idea in becoming independent." He said with disgust.

"I came here because your father wanted you home but I will tell him the wolf did not give you permission. You were once a kraken that I was proud off niece but now you are nothing more than a jellyfish." She then heard a large group walking away and assumed it was the entourage of Euron Greyjoy. Waiting for a few moments Joy crept out of the barn giving a sigh of relief until her body was slammed hard against the the wooden wall.

Yara held her body against the wall by her collar while Joy trembled in fear. The eyes of Yara burned with pure hatred filling her inside.

"I hate it when Lannisters of all people eavesdrop on me. Maybe I should take that pretty tongue of yours out like Torrhen's cup bearer so you can never say what you heard." Yara now took out a knife and Joy started weeping in fear.

"Cousin put the poor woman down. There was no need to eavesdrop anyways since your argument could be heard miles away." The bastard of Lord Harlaw and Yara's cousin Melissa Pyke said. In her arms was the newborn babe of her and Torrhen, Sigfryd Pyke. She had decided to name him after her father.

The baby coughed for the past couple day but the maester had insisted it was something that would pass.

Amelia Pyke, Yara's bastard half sister came up to her and helped her release the grip on Joy.

"Sister, Pyke will be yours but lets first wait until our father is dead before we think about sailing home." Yara could only nod at her sister dropping the girl to the ground.

"I have led the wolf fleet throughout the Stepstones and Tyrosh helping captured both. What has that little cunt done? Theon sits there complimenting father's speeches and fetches more wine for him and he has proven himself more than me. I need to find a whore and ale." Yara growled before stomping off. They watched Yara disappear through the gates of the bailey in Port Lyanna.

"Next time do not piss her off, we might not be there next time. Lady Searidge requires you in her solar Joy." Amelia told the Lannister bastard helping her to her feet. Joy still terrified nodded meekly watching Yara walk way terrifying a poor street vendor with a wagon selling shrimp.

She followed the Greyjoy bastard and her Harlaw bastard cousin into the grand castle Torrhen had rebuilt for the port. From the top of the towers you could see permanent trebuchets and scorpions built in for defenses along with Searidge guards walking high above them.

Entering the grand doors they followed the hallways that weaved through the restored ancient castle. It was said thousands of years ago House Redstark which was a branch of the Winterfell Starks held this castle before rebelling like their Greystark counterparts. They shared the same fate being wiped from history by the combined forces of Mormont, Karstark, and Stark.

They came to a large door after climbing four stories made of ironwood and still had the forged direwolf covered in red on the door. Opening the door they saw the former wife of the lead Tyroshi adimiral Lord Brachos Nymar frantically writing down expense reports. Serenity who had heard of her husband being hung from his own ship had dove into her task given to her wholly.

Serenity Nymar with a beautiful cheap dress on stood upon seeing the group enter. Looking around they saw her daughter Lysa helping her mother organize some of the papers and on the other side of the massive solar only rivaled by Harrenhal with a balcony overlooking the whole bay.

Amelia smiled at the former lady of Tyrosh and the three of them walked past the desk and a door leading to Madison's room to enter the balcony. Cuddled up tight to each other on a custom made reclining chair Lady Madison Searidge leaned against her new husband and former lead navigator for the _Sea Bitch_ Lord Roland Searidge. Being born with the bastard title Stone at birth Roland was glad to shed his bastard title for the new name his wife adopted.

They sat comfortably sipping their wine watching the town of Port Lyanna move about it's business.

"Lady Searidge, I have Joy here like you requested. Oh and Euron Greyjoy could possibly attempt a takeover of the city to take the fleet for his own. I saw him and Yara arguing over succession after her father." Melissa told them placing the newborn into the waving arms of Madison who smiled taking the baby in her hands.

"Thank you Mel, I have Roland here already planning defenses for a possible attack. We are anchoring our large scorpions near the entrance and having all ships scanned as they come in. You will not believe what gets smuggled in and out of a port." She said shaking her head and smiling at the laughing babe.

"My wife has put her trust in me well. With war looming we are already for an attack from either the kraken or the house cats. Now can you please have Serenity come out here." Roland requested and Amelia a few seconds later appeared with the ward of Port Lyanna.

In the distance Serenity could see the ship her husband named after her and now the new flagship for the busy shipbuilding port. They had already produce more ships in the past three years than the north had produced in the last 700 years. Of course the massive secret warships were being made in Hardhome.

"You and your daughter have been working hard. Winterfell does not need those reports till the end of the moon so I want you and your daughter to take a few days in town to yourself. Use that good pay we give you to give your daughter a wonderful few days. Do not break our trust in anyway though." Roland emphasized and Serenity could only nod smiling. Her lord and lady had given her a good moonly pay and even allowed her and Lysa days off for good behavior. If the situations were reverse Madison and Roland would have been worked to the bone with a collar around their neck as a slave.

"Thank you Lord Searidge. Come Lysa let's clean up and go dress shopping." Serenity cheered and her daughter started organizing the papers and placing them on the shelf. Within ten minutes with the group chatting on the balcony Serenity and her 16 year old daughter Lysa had departed the room without any trace of mess.

Handing the baby back over to Melissa, Madison rose from the seat with her husband relieved he could move his leg once again and walked into the solar. The three ladies all sat in front of the desk while Madison took the main seat.

"You can come out now!" She boomed to door much to their confusion. A few seconds later the door swung open and a handsome man came through with a bright smile on his face and long golden hair like Joys.

Joy could only look up confused at the man in Searidge armor until she saw the sword in this sheathe. The fine gold hilt had a lion at the end and she recognized it from the replica that her father often practiced with before he departed on his journey. Both their eyes met and you could see tear dripping down his handsome face that had looked much healthier than when he saw his brother.

Father and daughter ran at each other and embraced with him giving her a long kiss on her forehead.

"Father they captured you to? Is that why you never came home?" She slightly wept now wanting to never leave her father's arms. His laugh that she remembered so well now filled her ears with joy.

"It was a Tyroshi slaver that captured me on my way to Valyria. Rather I can thank the wolf for saving me from that prison and future slavery. Without them I would probably be a broken man fighting wars for slavers." He said separating and leading her to the seats. She never let go of his hand.

"I now serve House Stark and will lead House Lannister in the future in our new home."

This confused her greatly though and she could only look on with shock.

"Yes Joy House Lannister will no longer be Wardens of the West. House Stark was kind enough to allow any Lannisters short of Jaime and Tywin that took the knee to move to our new castle in the Reach. Our history is biting us in the ass sweetling."

"Now Joy your father will be kept in the suites in secret only known to those in this room. I must stress the importance of keeping this a secret. If this is to come out you will be separated and no telling when the reunion will happen. Am I clear?" Madison asked Joy nodded happily.

"Now Joy we will kneel before King Torrhen or I will be sent somewhere I do not want to go." He said shivering at the thought of the cell his brother now had in the secret prison ship.

"But what about Queen Cersei? I thought we swore allegiance to Lord Tywin and King Robert."

"We did but we will not be on the losing side daughter. Now promise me you will take the knee with me when the time comes. I will understand if you remain loyal to the stag but I have already pledged myself to the Wolf King and want you as my heir." He said smiling at her and laughed at her shocked face again.

"You heard me correctly Joy. Once he is officially crowned and the war begins you will become Joy Lannister the heir of House Lannister. Now do not choose right now but come Lady Searidge has been kind enough to have the servants prepare a meal for us." He took her hand and led her through the main door and into the private apartments where his room was located.

Upon the closing of the door Amelia could only raise her eyebrow at lady of Port Lyanna.

"Are you sure we can trust her? I was always taught as a child not to trust a Lannister and she definitely is a Lannister."

Madison could only chuckle at her friend shaking her head.

"She is an innocent girl who is overwhelmed by this game of thrones we play. She has her father and the Lannister name soon, she will fall inline. Now Melissa Winterfell has sent a summons for you to be there when King Torrhen returns. You leave on the morrow." Madison informed the bastard of the Iron Isles. A wide smile formed on the woman's face and happily held her stomach praying to the drowning gods she would soon have another wolf inside her.

"For the life of me I will never know why you desire another child so bad. What do you need of me Maddie?" Amelia now asked to the Lady of Port Lyanna. Melissa with a large smile on her face with her baby in hand walked out of the room to prepare her travel bag.

"First I need to know that you are loyal to King Torrhen even above your own sister. If your sister was to betray the king and join forces with her father or one of her uncles would you remain loyal to House Stark?" Madison now asked and the tension grew heavy in the room as Roland now came in and leaned against the balcony opening. The once captain of the boarding team turned navigator made Amelia very uncomfortable as she pictured him with his great sword skills slicing her in two if the wrong answer was said.

"I do not see my sister betraying House Stark but regardless I am loyal to House Stark above all." She reaffirmed and happy with the answer Madison pulled out a missive she received earlier that morning.

"I received this from Bear Island just a little north of us. You will act as an envoy and create an open trade between us. With Maege in Harrenhal helping oversee construction of Harrentown and Lyra at the wall with her children you will be dealing with Lady Alysane Mormont. The young she bear is a fierce negotiator so look out for tricks."

Madison now passed over reports of their crops production. They had used the three sisters method of growing beans off of corn stalks and used the bean which made the ground fertile to grow squash. They had stores of those being stored with the extra being distributed to the poor but lack greatly in grains.

They discussed matters more and Amelia prepared her stuff that night to sail north to Bear Island.

As the sun was dropping low below the horizon and the moon was taking it's place Joy laid in her bed with her father telling her stories of his rescue and his travels leaving out the part of selling out his own brother. Joy tried to listen and stay awake like when she was a child but nodding off to her father telling a tall tale of him fighting a whole ship of pirates he could only smile.

Rising from the seat he walked over her sleeping form and kissed her forehead right then and their rededicating himself to the wolf who reunited him with his daughter.

(Scene Change)

The little girl sat high upon her pony trying to emulate her father who was the fiercest fighter the North had ever seen. 6 year old Sansa Stark riding next to the Wolf Pack member who had been teaching her some basic strikes looked around in amazement at the lands her family controlled for the past 10,000 years.

Pushing her long brown hair out of the way the beautiful girl looked up and saw how Brandon in his Wolf Pack armor kept his back straight and was always looking around. Copying him she struck the same pose and held her hand on the wooden sword at her hip if any trouble happened.

Tyene riding in the carriage could only watch her daughter in amusement and knew that Rodwell would be so proud of the little girl before her. Her mother commanded her to ride in the carriage but the fighting spirit of Rodwell within her would not settle for that.

Rodwell laid on the other seat of the carriage with his eyes shut and emitting a small snore. Her children had been dominated by the looks of the North with little showing their dornish heritage. Her attention was diverted when the laughing of her traveling companion Martyn Cassel watched the stubbornness in Sansa's face trying to hid that the position hurt her back. Brandon had finally noticed the strain on her face and taught her the proper way to ride like a warrior.

"That girl is so stubborn. I often wonder if the North is capable of producing proper ladies by your southern standards." He teased Tyene.

"Well Torr does have little Abbi and Ellaria, they do love their dresses. Although they both rip dresses as soon as they get them." Tyene pondered pushing her beautiful hair out of the way.

"Sansa is going to be a little warrior like her father before her and her Uncle Torrhen. I will need to get her a female mentor so she does have some feminine qualities unlike Sylvia."

This had Martyn laughing at the thought of Sylvia acting like a proper lady.

"That little girl was a male warrior from northern history born with different body parts. At least she found her calling in service to the king. Anyone want to go Riverrun?" He asked as they passed the River Road that headed straight to Riverrun.

There were some merchants that joined them on the King's Road and a few tried to see who was in the carriage only to be rebuffed by the Ice Warriors. A group of 200 upon the death of her husband swore themselves to the sole service of their lord's wife and family even if it cost them their lives.

Passing through the Trident Tyene soon found her head resting on the shoulder of Martyn drifting off to sleep. The dreams that found her was of the first date she had with Rodwell after losing the bet when her sister Obara lost to Torrhen all those years ago.

He came off boastful and brash but she saw right through it. He was a little puppy that missed his father and needed some companionship. He had tried to take her to the spot where Torrhen had many conquest already but instead she raced into the forest with him chasing her until he finally used his riding skills to catch up to her. They had continued to explore the forest before coming to a large pond that had a weirwood at it.

After hearing about his gods and the love he had for his brother and sisters she knew she was trapped for the rest of her life with this man. Of course he put on a show for his brother and family when they returned but he never again was the arrogant son of Brandon Stark.

Remembering her first kiss with her wolf her thoughts were shaken when they came to a much bigger town than she remembered. The once small pitiful town of Harrentown had been renamed Wolf Haven and haven was the correct term for it. The once dilapidated buildings were either destroyed or redone. All around them they saw the first floor of massive buildings being built all at once. If their base was anything to go by this town would exceed King's Landing.

She felt the carriage bounce up to the a stone pathway for carts. Peeking her head out the carriage she saw workers placing a pathway that cut down the main road and many smaller roads jetting out from it.

"Are you sure this is Harrentown?" She asked marveling looking around and saw the massive castle Harrenhal coming up in the far distance. She could see the construction went from Harrenhal all the way to the massive lake the Gods Eye. The massive doors of Harrenhal opened up at all the first time visitors of Harrenhal eyes opened up wide. They came to a bailey that could fit the whole plus more of Winterfell inside it.

To the right was a stable so large it could hold 1,000 horses with plenty of room to spare and looking she could barely see to top of the smallest tower. She knew why Torrhen chose Harrenhal as his capital now. Feeling the carriage come to a stop she got out and looked at a small forest area that looked to cover 20 acres within the bailey.

"Lady Tyene, a pleasure to see you. I see that you are pleased by our castle. It is remarkable that not too long ago all these towers were barely standing and now they rise proudly into the sky. Did you know the kitchens are the size of the great hall in Winterfell?" Maege asked greeting the widow of Rodwell.

"How much does he plan to have done by the tourney? I see there is nothing to do with the castle. Even the black dragon flames are gone from the towers."

Maege just laughed as a thin older man came out with plans in his hands.

"King Torrhen wants Wolf Haven done by the tourney and we have some 20,000 labor and 1,000 skilled labor here to achieve that. He wants this to show the growth House Stark can bring to Westeros hopefully converting some houses."

Maege in her battle armor looked around and saw some of the workers messing around and went to get them in line. Mors who had his long grey hair tied back and his eyepatch on approached Tyene and Sansa who just got off her horse. She looked up at the large man in amazement wondering if she would ever see a bigger man in her life. It was at that moment Sansa saw something white at the edge of the godswood.

Trying to focus on the man approaching her she saw it again. A little white mammal sitting in the tree. With Brandon following her she ran to the forest and started to chase the little white monkey to get a closer look. Tyene started to chase after Sansa until Mors stopped her.

"She will be fine. The deadliest thing we have in there is a black fox that likes to bite your ankles. That is a little valyria she is chasing. A rare species of monkey indigenous to the forest of Qarth known for their white furs and purple eyes. Also for stealing food that you take in there." He grumbled missing his peach specifically sent to him by Torrhen from Pentos.

"Yulo tell Lady Tyene what projects you have planned for the buildings just outside the castle." Mors instructed the former slave who had learned the common tongue, architecture, and mathematics from his previous master prior to release. His last master did not trust him to clean the house let alone use his skills learned previously.

"Lady Stark, King Torrhen wants a crypt built for all those who served as Wolf Guard to get statues similar to the crypts in Winterfell over there." He pointed over to a Small opening alongside the far wall that looked no that dove deep into the ground. The first 25 feet had been dug out and filled with stone supports. Workers were now working on the next 50 feet.

She looked at the plans and it would be a large room but what caught her eye behind a wolf statue was a opening that looked big enough to bring broken down defenses in from the outside and forces as well.

"I see you spotted the real reason for the crypt. That will be a secret tunnel that will lead to a secret storage area that will be filled with siege defenses and a tunnel near a hill where we can funnel in soldiers from outside the walls without anyone being the wiser. That is our number one priority before the tourney." Mors said and she saw the room would be massive that the wolf was hiding.

"That of course is our little secret." Mors told her with a wink causing her to laugh.

"Well what is going on outside the walls?" Tyene asked tracing her narrow finger over some building that looked to take up a good portion of land.

"Well this building will be the Bank of Wolf Haven that will work directly with the Bank of Braavos to help farmers get the funds needed for tools, crops, seeds. Also help smallfolk get coin needed to start their own shops. Torrhen knows we need to build our kingdom from the base." Mors told her taking out the separate plan for the bank. The structure was a massive 5 story building with a grand entrance and a massive vault. On the outside to each side of the steps would be four massive wolves thirty feet tall representing each child of Brandon.

Yulo had captured the details of Ice perfectly and it was going to be on the street level while Artos would be behind it higher up on the steps. To the right of the steps were Lola on the street level with Princess right behind her sister.

"This is amazing but how do we have this much coin?" Tyene said in shock just thinking about the expenses.

"Well when you put people to work and tax them you get some of your money back. Also let's just say when Torrhen defeated Drogo he even got his bank account at the Bank of Braavos. Between Drogo's and Khal Mottos accounts we are not even going to touch House Stark accounts." Maege said just coming back from yelling at the poor worker.

"Do not forget Maege Torrhen was able to absorb the accounts of House Nymar, Hestah, and Sanios with the conquering of Tyrosh. Nymar alone paid for the bank and the library. It is good to be a conquer."

Tyene now saw a building next to it with huge pillars and recalled it was the building that had its first floor already done. The massive steps were already built leading up to the bank and they were making the platforms where the wolves would sit.

"Can we go to the solar or and look at the reports? I have a feeling we'll be here a while." She jested and trusting Brandon to keep her daughter safe Tyene followed the She Bear of Bear Island and Mors to the solar of Harrenhal. She could only marvel at the size of the castle from this view and could not believe this was the view Torrhen would have everyday in his solar.

Yulo even designed a lift reminiscent of the Wall to get to the top of the tower that was being built.

They sat at a conference table along a far wall and Yulo spread out the plans across the table.

"They are making the pillars right now but this is the library that will act as the school. We have the first two stories of books and the next two will be for teaching. The final story will be for the administrators of the building. We already have Yulo working with ten former maesters on the insides."

This went on for a while with a small healing school being built along the main road and a blacksmith pavilion that would sell the local wares in the market district being built off the main road. On the other side of the market districts stone and strongly built wooden housing was going up as well.

At the docks they had set up a permanent building for the fisherman to sell their goods every morning to the locals while being covered from the rain. Yulo even had plans to have a man made river go from the Gods Eye all the way to the Bay of Crabs to encourage trade and help with farming along the new river. Tyene thought that naught to happen but still appreciated the vision.

Sansa eventually tired of chasing the monkeys around came up and and walked around wide eyed through the large solar. Making it to the large balcony that wrapped around the whole tower she slowly edged her way to get a closer look at the Gods Eye before her.

"What is that Brandon?" She asked pointing her tiny arm through the very narrow slit of the protection barrier. When the tower was rebuilt that was one of the things Torrhen had fixed.

"That is the Gods Eye Sansa. That island in the center is the Isles of Faces. It is said during the war with the First Men and the Children of the Forest that is were a truce was met. The largest weirwood is said to reside on that island." He informed the amazed girl.

Sansa ran and heard her mother being told about the Building of Laws where lords would convene to pass and discuss upcoming or changing laws.

"Mother, mother." She said smiling but stopped running by the glare she received by Tyene. Sansa remembering her manners sat in a chair and folded her hands in her lap waiting.

Yulo finished describing the great entrance way that would have the banner of every house in Westeros wrapped around it with the Targaryen and Stark hanging the largest at it's head.

"Lady Stark, I will let you be with your daughter because the only thing we have left to talk about is the manor district around the lake." He started to leave but halted with her hand raising.

"What do you mean Manor District?"

"Well Lady Tyene, Torrhen was inspired by the setup of Tyrosh so much he wants large houses circling the lake with the 9 biggest houses belonging to the representatives for the houses that run the kingdoms. Each manor will represent the region they control." He now placed the plans in front of her. His once neat plans were all crumbled up but with revisions having to be made anyways they had to be rewrote.

Nodding impressed that this former slave who had only spent a few days in the city had listened to the vision by Mors given to him by Torrhen in missives over the years and had all this planned. Wolf Haven would truly be the destination for all throughout Westeros to come and visit. Saying goodnight to Yulo she now gave a soft smile to her daughter.

"Sansa please promise me you will never run here or anywhere dangerous again. If you were to fall I would never forgive myself." Sansa looked up at her mother and nodded.

"Now we will go to the Isle of Faces once we have a break but I have a lot of work to do. You do as well young lady. The maester will be here in the solar in the morning to start his lesson with you and some of the other children. Now Brandon can you take her to bed?"

Sansa pouted and grumbled about not being tired while Brandon gently guided her out of the room to the royal suites. With a sigh Tyene finally looked around and saw little carvings into the stone wall around her that showed the exploits of the Stark kings in the past. They even had carved Torrhen the first kneeling before Aegon surrendering his crown.

Walking to the balcony and to the high railings Tyene now looked at what House Stark had left her in charge of and could only shake her head. Before going before the old gods she was just a Sand Snake bastard who would probably serve House Martell in a minor capacity her whole life. Here she was the Lady of Harrenhal and Wolf Haven.

Raising her glass she said a toast before going to lay down herself.

"To Rodwell."

(Scene Change)

 _The Rising Sun_ bounced off the waves as the cool winds carried it north. The sun of House Sol waved high on the sails and Lady Maxine Sol watched with pride as her son and second born Jasper took them to their new home. The eldest and heir Cedrick was enjoying the sleep the waves brought with his new wife, Alys Karstark. The couple had fallen in love despite her father's protest. The Starks though eased that with the betrothal of Lord Karstarks newborn daughter Lyanna Karstark and the first born son of Arthur and Talla.

Walking past the sailors to her sons she walked up the steps to hear Jasper teasing Cedrick about his sailing abilities.

"So if it was a rowboat do you think you could lead us? Listen sometimes us sailors like to drink and you may need to grab the wheel heir of Tyrosh. Did I mention Tyrosh is surround by water?"

"Jasper quit teasing your brother. I believe he is a superior blade to you and you are the superior captain. Now have you boys seen your sister?" She said breaking a fight before it could start. The brothers did care for each other but that did not stop small skirmishes from breaking out.

"I believe Brandon and Torrhen were driving her crazy she is giving them extra reading about their own namesakes. I have never seen Torr so excited to read." Jasper was now laughing as little Sarra walked up with her blond hair tied back with a pink bow. Her dress was simple yet perfect and showed her families colors proud.

Cedrick picked up the little girl who just woke up from her nap. Sarra Sol a quiet little girl just played with her toy silently.

"Well neither Bran nor Torr got to meet their namesakes but you did didn't you Sarra?" Cedrick asked ticking his baby sister who laughed and nodded.

"Princess Sarra is nice Ced. She made me this before we left." Sarra now held up a wood carving of the Sol sun with the face reminiscent of a weirwood and individual beams coming out all around the edge. She placed it against his armor and it was almost an exact match.

"Sarra is getting just as good as her brother. I hear he wants to make a life sized black bear for his children at Bear Island. I would say he needs a job but with him being king that is the only that probably keeps him sane." Jasper added and tickled his sister's neck causing her to wiggle laughing hysterically.

"Well dear while you tend the wheel I must speak about your brother on his duties once we get to our home. You remember you duties?" She ask now looking at Jasper who just steered them past some danger spots.

"Yes mother. I am to ensure the navy is up to par and ready to fight at a moment's notice. I will hire someone who I can trust in regards of the merchant ships. Now unless I am mistaken that is the Southern Driftwood we just passed so Tyrosh will be upon us soon." Jasper said and his mother and brother walked down the steps while Sarra held onto her brother's neck.

They entered the galley and saw Torrhen trying to speed read through a book while Alora yelled at him to slow down. Bran for his part being the brains of the twins already finished and was eating a treat. Their blond shoulder length hair hung loose and the handsome features of House Sol already were showing in them. Sarra wiggled out of her brothers arms and squeezed herself between pestering them with questions.

Alora had to laugh as Sarra tried to steal Bran's sweet treat but while he tried to save it, the treat smushed into his hand causing Sarra and Torr to laugh.

"Alora sweety, me and Cedrick are going to talk in the solar but watch your sister and come find us when we are nearing Tyrosh." Maxime told her teenage daughter who nodded and was about to answer but had to break up a fight between Torr and Bran.

Making their way to the solar they sat at a table with the map of Tyrosh on it. Pouring themselves some brandy the two of them talked for a while about their plans for the city until Alora knocking on the door first let herself in.

"We are nearing the city mother. It looks spectacular."

With Alora leaving out the door mother and son followed them to see the rest of the children on the deck looking in awe. Cedrick looking up understood why. Jetting from the sea with massive walls and even larger towers from within Tyrosh stood tall. They had passed many fishing boats starting to come in for the day and the fisherman had small marks on their cheeks.

"Momma why do they have funny symbols on their face?" Sarra asked as they got close to one and a kind dark skinned man threw up a friendly smile to her. Sarra returned the smile and a wave then looked up at her mother.

"Those are the previously enslaved fisherman. Every mark means the task they were assigned as a slave. Now I want you to get a new dress on since daddy is not going to see you in that ripped one." Maxime ordered and still eyeing the walls she disappeared through the door that led below.

The once broken defenses were now rebuilt and even better than before. Coming to a choke point Jasper slowed the ship down as an inspecting ship pulled alongside them. The man bore a sun on his armor and came aboard when both ships were stopped side by side.

With a sheet in his hand the man with the large mustache came to them with a serious look until he saw the sun on Cedrick's armor.

"Ah heir Cedrick we were told to expect you. And you must be Lady Maxime. Your husband talks about your beauty all day but his words does not do you justice. I am Lord Yrol Franwell and Lord Sol assigned me and my men to protect the port from smugglers. I know he is on the docks awaiting you so I will leave you be." He said with an exaggerated bow. Crossing the plank back onto his ship the sailed away from each other and Jasper once again drop the sails and they passed through an open gate that could be opened or closed at will.

Maxime could only smile recognizing the lord as one of the captains under her husband. While never interacting with the man before today she saw his energy bossing around the sailors as a Second Mate in Port Lyanna.

Following the flow of ships in coming in right behind a ship bearing the direwolf of Stark they came to spot and the Jasper had his men close the sails and tie the ship off. Cedrick could only look on at his brother in amazement that with such ease he commanded a ship. Some said he was even better than their father.

Looking on the docks they saw something that shocked them; dothraki. The dothraki apparently were used as dock labor and were taking crates off ships and putting them on wagons for their destinations.

Alora for her part could not help but look at all the tall structures just beyond them and the beautiful towers in the distance.

Sarra now in her new dress walked down the gangplank with her family and they saw Marcus at the end with a large smile on his face. Sarra spotting him first ran full speed towards him dodging a few dothraki and was lifted into her father's arms.

They came up and heard Marcus giving his daughter compliments and her twirling in the dress.

"Marcus can you believe when Alora was born we barely had a bed for each child and now we have this." Maxime said and happily melted into a kiss by Marcus.

"Yes it is truly amazing love. Jasper you are to sail to White Harbor and then onto Winterfell. King Torrhen already sent me word he needs you as his Master of Ships. There is war coming and he needs knowledgeable people around him. He thought of you." Marcus told a stunned man who as a second son thought he would have to settle doing small things around the city while Cedrick truly led.

"Look at that brother, moving up in the world. Now you can tell Lyarra how you want to help her make some puppies." Cedrick said slapping his brother on the shoulder happy for him. Jasper did not respond but only roll his eyes at his brother swearing to never tell him anything ever again.

"When do I leave?"

"In one moon son. King Torrhen wanted you to be briefed of your duties so you will spend a couple hours a day with me and the rest of the day reading through strategy books. Oh you will not be taking this ship back son." Marcus who had grown a beard that was groomed close to his face said.

Jasper could only look at the original ship King Torrhen had given his family all those years ago in confusion.

"Son you have the honor of being the captain of _Brandon's Fury_. Which I would say is the most impressive ship in all Westeros." He said shocking his son once again who turned around and saw the massive warship in a far dock. The ship just outside of the _Pandora_ had been the most feared ship in the whole wolf fleet.

"Now Torr, Bran I see you have grown so much since I last seen you. Do you seek to squire for someone? I have had multiple offers for your service." He asked his sons who looked at each other with excitement but Maxime looked ready to kill her husband.

"Maxime I assure you the ones I am considering are loyal to the Starks and will go over the names with you before we decide." He said giving her a weak smile but instead of returning his smile she simply looked sadly at her children and rubbed their head.

"They are swordsman and need to be trained to stay alive I know. I guess I am just scared of losing all my children Marcus."

He gave her a kiss in comfort and then looked at Alora who was eyeing a shirtless dothraki teen with an already long braid. His built chest which was still growing had blue stripes going along it and his arakh laid at his hip.

"Ah I see you spotted Karlo. The young man was training to be a bloodrider for Drogo before he surrendered. Respectful of his elders and authority, you could do worse." He teased his daughter who blushed crisman. Karlo feeling eyes on him turned around with a heavy barrel in hand saw a beautiful teen his age looking at him along with the lord of the city. Wanting to show he lifted it over his head to carry it but almost dropped it.

He swore stumbling back and his dothraki brothers around him were now laughing. One more look at her though he saw she was laughing as well. There was worse things than seeing that smile.

"Marcus dear, what are we doing with all these dothraki? Wouldn't there be problems with the population and a group of traveling slavers?" Maxime asked as some of the said dothraki started to unload their ship under the command of a Tyroshi dock captain.

"Well Tyrosh is on an island so they only dealt with the dothraki when they traveled within Essos. A few fights broke out and a few dothraki had to be punished but they are more or less behaving themselves. Right now we have them helping out in the city as we slowly funnel them back to the North in trade shipments. Jasper is leaving with 2,000 I believe."

He informed her and Karlo started making his way to the group. Alora nervous now started fixing her dress as Karlo stopped right before Marcus.

"I am Karlo Lord Sol. Permission to speak with your offspring?" The young man in the common tongue asked. Cedrick being protective of his younger sister eyed the man distrustfully which did not go unnoticed by Karlo.

"Permission granted. Alora we will be right over there." He said pointing to a spot where his city captain was standing and as Sarra was led away she started making kissy noises.

"I'm Alora, Karlo. Are you excited to go to Westeros?" She asked taking the offered arm of Karlo. He had been learning the Westeros customs from some of the sailors bearing the sun of Sol and that included courting.

"Yes. Khal Torrhen is a great khal who will secure his throne with my blade at the side." He said placing a hand on the hilt of his arakh.

"He will certainly see you and many other to glory like he did my family. We started off as potato farmers but now we control the most impressive city in the known world. May I?" She asked pointing to his arakh. He looked nervous since this was a sign of trust in his culture but nodding drew his blade and handed it to her. Cedrick when Karlo drew his blade was ready to defend his sister until he saw it in her hands.

She felt the weight and her arm could barely keep it up for a minute. These warriors kept it at the ready for hours. She walked over to a nearby training dummy and clumsily hit it nearly falling into the dirt. Karlo at the display now let out a hearty laugh but not an insulting one.

He walked over and readjusted her hands farther apart on the hilt and stood behind her. Gently grabbing each hand he went over a basic strike motion. Feeling the heat of his chest on her back she was glad he could not see her face at that moment.

They did this a couple more times until he stepped away and allowed her to try it. The strikes now still looked stiff and couldn't beat much more than a tied up doe but looked much better. This got some cheers from the dothrakis around her that while on break decided to watch them.

With a smile she saw her father approaching her with the family in tow. Cedrick walked up to Karlo and eyed him up and down. Karlo understood this was a sibling being protective of his sister and stood still. Karlo now straightened his back and stared Cedrick down as well.

"Just spar already." His father said from the background. Karlo nodded and held out his hand towards Alora. She placed the hilt into his hand and he stepped back twirling the blade with practiced ease.

Cedrick saw the dothraki get into the ready position and drew his sword with no twirling knowing it was a waste of energy. He had gained a notoriety of being a great swordsman when being the lord of Moat Cailan and defending the North against the faith. They had thrown great warriors from the rebellion at him in the name of the seven but Cedrick came out on top.

Most notably was Ser Colin Fossoway of New Barrel. The man who was the younger brother of Lord Raymond Fossoway had personally led many successful attacks for the Targaryens making a name for himself. He only escaped prosecution by pledging his sword and his life to the faith abandoning all attachments. The two had a hard fought battle with Colin's men trying to burn down the forest to which the godswood lyed. The battle ended with all of Colin's men slaughtered and his own blade lunged into his throat by Cedrick. Since then the acts of his valor and skill spread throughout Westeros. Well valor for the Stark loyalist.

Cedrick walking in a circle Cedrick eyed the young dothraki still twirling his blade around. Alora for her part hated warriors felt the need to show off at any moment. All around them the dock workers, former slaves, and dothraki created a circle to see the heir of the city in action against the warrior who was quickly mastering the art of swordplay.

Karlo struck hard and fast striking mid twirl but Cedrick already had his blade up causing the clash of steel to echo through the dock. In the background you saw some of the dockworkers organizing a betting pool and Cedrick instead of striking back away quickly allowing them some time to set up odds.

Karlo now knowing his opponent had quick defenses struck with more strength to break them down. The dothraki who standing 3 inches taller than Cedrick at 6 ft 4 used his strength to push the tempo of the battle. It seemed to work because the beautiful form of Cedrick while still weaving in and out of strikes now started to slow down. This is when Cedrick went on the offensive.

Using his stored up energy Cedrick now struck off an expert counter. The ease which he moved his blade even impressed the seasoned dothraki warriors. With both men sweating Ced now looked to finish it having underestimated his opponent in the beginning.

Karlo parried a strike but before he could counter Cedrick was already attacking with another strike and soon Karlo felt his defenses start to slip. With a spinning strike he missed wide and Cedrick using his strong legs kicked the dothraki in the chest causing him to go flying back into the hard ground. Karlo tried reaching for his blade but quickly felt the steel pressed against his bare neck.

The crowd around the cheered as Cedrick now helped Karlo up to his feet. Cedrick using his sister's crush had successfully showed his battle might to the warriors of the city. Torr and Bran were cheering loud and the dothraki captains came up to both men and congratulated them on a well orchestrated fight.

Finally free of the mob both men walked to the family where Sarra launched herself into Cedrick. He picked her up and spun her around causing her to laugh.

"Soon you will be the Sword of Tyrosh son. Karlo our home is always open to you whether you want to train or whatever other reason." Marcus said giving his permission for courting his daughter being very impressed by the young man's manners and skill. Karlo looked at Alora and saw her smiling shyly and embraced what Khal Torrhen said about courting outside of your own culture.

"Father since it seems like Karlo here has some Westerosi cultural signs down, how about we train him on what he needs to know and he could teach his dothraki brethen and sisters about how to act once they sail to Westeros? We get the outgoing group to take the classes before they leave so they are not attempting to take their mates by force once they arrive." Jasper suggested and his father brightened up at the idea knowing many would be overwhelmed by the customs of their new lands compared to the dothraki system.

"Well Karlo would you like to prepare the horde to serve Khal Torrhen? I will teach you and a few others personally." Maxime said with a smile knowing their courting may not go anywhere but would encourage it with a strong respectful warrior like him.

"Yes Lady Sol. I must to go work but morning market Lady Alora?"

Alora smiled shyly and they made arrangements to have her picked up in the morning with Jasper as their escort. Leaving the tall shirtless dothraki Jasper kept teasing his sister but it was Torr's comment that angered her.

"So Alora I see you want a dothraki horde of your own. Ced how many children make a horde?" Torr asked innocently to his brother and the whole group started dying of laughter while Alora stomped ahead past a confused woman that was dressed as a lady but bore the pot cleaner mark on her cheek.

The large man behind her impressed by her beauty watched her leave until he saw the glare of Cedrick. Lady Alosha Bywater approached her lord bearing the pyramid with the raven resting on top. It was over a backsplash of yellow. She had chosen that as her sigil because of her controlling the Southern Docks which was highlighted by an ancient pyramid that now laid abandon since the gods of old Tyrosh was long forgotten.

"Lord Sol I am glad to run into you. Whatever you did has the dothraki behaving now and wanted to thank you. We have another thousand leaving tonight on a shipment of pear brandy to White Harbor and another thousand headed to Tor. Apparently King Torrhen wants some dothraki stationed to the south." She said handing the missive over. He read the missive from his king wanting 6,000 sent to Dorne under the control of his wife Arianne as Maxime stepped forward.

"I am Lady Maxime Sol and now you can direct anything that you would have waited for my husband directly to me or my son Cedrick. You are?" She asked looking at her son who stood a massive 6 ft 7 but with a kind smile entertained Sarra's questions.

Remembering her customs she was taught she went into a slight curtsy.

"I am Lady Alosha Bywater a former slave of this city and now Lady of the Southern Docks. This is my son and heir Toron Bywater." She now rose and stared into the intimidating woman's eye. She would have to perfect this look of power Lady Sol had seemingly perfected.

"I read about you in my husband's letters. I know it probably does not mean much but I am truly sorry about your children. You made decisions to stay alive and to have Toron here that not many including me could make." She gave the woman a kind smile now.

"I made decisions no mother should never have to make. Thank you Lady Sol for your kind words. I wish I could have got my justice personally but my fear for the Savage Wolf overrides the need for vengeance."

"He is a great man Alosha, there is a reason I named my son after him. But I agree with you. I saw him get mad at his cousin Sylvia in court and wanted to hide behind my husband but some men are born with so much fire it cannot be contained."

Marcus now stepped up to the two women after sending off a few guards to keep Alora safe while she vented away from the family.

"Alosha are the lords of Tyrosh arriving for the meeting?"

"Aye My Lord. I just passed Thorio headed there right now and was actually on my way. Also The Great Walrus misses the cold and is requesting to be sent to the North."

The two families now chatted up to the massive building where the former archon would conduct business. They had passed the manors that were once on fire but now repainted with bright yellows. Passing the former archon's home now that housed House Sol Maxime followed the guards with her children up to the massive entrance way.

Cedrick stayed with his father and the Sol guards while they chatted with Alosha and Toron about the progress of the city.

Making it up to the House of Lords as it was renamed they entered the bright hallway and walked to the conference room. Passing by a wall where before a fresh coat of paint went up covering the history of Tyrosh and their future conquest of the Savage Wolf they entered the large conference room.

Thorio spotting their lord first stood and soon the rest followed. The two Harle's took their time to rise but Gillie was sure to give them glares. On their armor was the new sigil for House Harle. They chose a moon with two tiny stars in the background on a backdrop of purple.

Marcus walked to the head of the table talking the end seat while Cedrick took the seat to his right.

(Perspective Change)

The morning shined bright off the sea and from the balcony that Seryna Hestar once took morning meal Maxime now sat with her daughter. The three youngest were awake but running around their new home trying to find all the secrets the ancient manor had in store.

Lina the former slave now head serving girl for House Sol poured her lady some juice before filling up Alora's glass.

"Thank you Lina. If you wanted to go to the market with your mother we will be fine." Maxime shooed the happy servant out of the house finally able to enjoy the beauty the city held. Her father had her and her mother and siblings hid in the pantry closet while he fended off crazed slaves. It was Lord Sol personally with his men that burst into the kitchen to see her father being killed with his own butcher's blade by his fellow slaves so they could take turns with his wife and daughters. Lord Sol quickly dispatched of the rogue slaves adopting the family into his household.

With a smile the woman ran out of the house not bothering to change to meet up with some of her fellow slave friends.

"I still have not heard the girl say more than two words. Hopefully she will open up to us some more. Speaking of opening up did I see my daughter flirting to the handsome dothraki boy yesterday?" Maxime teased causing Alora to look away.

"Mother if you must jest I will ignore you just like father and my siblings."

"Do not be like that dear, we only jest out of love. Now I want you to be careful around him and do not lead him on. He comes from a culture where they can be forceful with choosing mates. He seems to be adopting our customs quickly still watch yourself."

Alora could only roll her eyes at her mother's warning.

"I will be fine mother. Oh can you look out for a missive from Desmera for me? I sent her one a moon ago so I should be getting one back soon."

"Yes dear, she is married to Ajax now right? That man is so protective of that girl it is unreal." Maxime was now laughing at Ajax give every man that approach Desmera for courting an evil eye scaring them away. A Lannister cousin even had the guts to approach Ajax to back off his betrothed according her father and Lord Tywin. The man traveled back down south with a broken arm.

"You know Desmera did not even know Lucion Lannister visited until they were married. They sent her a missive from the Arbor ordering her back home to marry the Lannister cousin and I swear to you her face was so red with anger I would have had trouble telling her face from her hair." She giggled recalling her friend get drunk that night and complain about her family and the southern lords. She even dragged Ajax to the weirwood with the Starks and had the crone join them in marriage. Ajax did not even get a say in it. The Umbers always loved their strong women.

They hear a knock on the doorway to see the younger sister of Lina, Myrse at the door. In her hand were four missives.

"Lady Sol, a messenger from House Stark dropped these off for your husband but he is inspecting a few ships that tried to smuggle out brandy. Can I leave them with you?" The 8 year old asked. With a kind smile Maxime waved her over and took the missives.

She parted the little girls hair who gave her a soft smile.

"I want you to find the maester we brought and give him this note." Maxime ordered and from the table that had spare sheets and ink at she wrote;

 _Maester Hulligar_

 _I want you to teach all the children in our household former slave or not to read and write. Start with the little girl delivering this note. They do not need to know advance techniques but the basics unless they show an affinity for it._

She fold the paper and put it into the little girl's hand. Learning as a slave to be quick with her task she ran out of the room at top speed.

Amused by her antics Maxime opened a letter that bared the wax seal of House Stark of Harrenhal. The traditional wolf head of Stark had a crown it was wearing on a background of red. The letter had been from Sarra telling a detailed account of the events at the birthday. With the hostage taking of Myrcella and Tyrion they would have to ship goods up to their new colony near Pentos and then onto White Harbor.

Alora had just finished reading her missive from Desmera and it had the same information about the play.

"Looks like war is coming mother." Alora said to Maxime and she could only nod agreeing with the assessment. Alora started to read through the rest of the message when they heard another knock on the door frame. Maxime went to tell the little girl the maester location but rather than an 8 year old girl she spotted a dothraki in a battle tunic and no arakh in his sheathe.

"Ah Alora your escort is here. Go fetch your brother and you can go."

Maxime sat back in the chair watching her daughter fight off a blush as she with Karlo's elbow in hers walked down the hall to the apartment suites.

It was after an hour of pestering before Jasper was finally washed and dressed walking with his sister and Karlo. The guards bearing the sun walked keeping their distance while the three enjoyed the sights and sounds of the morning market. In an opening they came across a makeshift fighting pit where dothraki, slaves, and previous owners alike would bare knuckle fight for the enjoyment of the crowd and the gamblers.

A few of the people who had seen the fight between Cedrick and Karlo tried to get him involved but declining the group moved on. Passing by a group of sailors bearing the sun of Sol Alora insisted Jasper spent the rest of the day with them. It took some convincing but Jasper leaving all the guards with her took a table at their card game.

Karlo walked her down the main roads to show her some of the stuff he found in his moon in the city and she fell in love with the old style of architecture. They passed by a group of former slaves who bore the pot cleaner brand on their face like Alosha and a one female bearing the mark of the whore. They simply sneered at her and did not see the guards since they kept their distance and looked to be the basic city guards. One looked like he was about to approach but with a glare by Karlo the man backed off. Their travels eventually took them to the massive rooftop gardens that had been the centerpiece of slave controlled Tyrosh. Marcus in the short time leading the city had already set up a botony classes to literally grow the future.

Alora was now leaning on the tall dothraki as the sun was starting to lower listening to stories about his father training him from a boy to be a bloodrider. He was a cruel teacher that only wanted his son to survive the ensuing battles.

Looking down at the city they saw the ancient fountain that had the Temple of Trios right next to it. Former slave and dothraki children were climbing the statue of the three headed dog and were finally shooed away by a priest of the temple.

They looked around the gardens and saw a mother with her three children walking through the garden as she told them about the flowers. The little boy of no more than five with a brand on his face was amazed the variety. The mother soon left with her children only leaving Alora with Karlo in the garden. The guards had posted up near the entrance leaving them with space.

Alora realizing it was almost sundown was about to suggest they started heading back when the sound of clashing steel rang through the garden. They ran through the aisles towards the entrance to see the slave they saw in the streets killing the last of her guards. With him was seven other former slaves with blades in their hands.

The slaves parted their ranks and allowed the former slave and mother to depart with her children after warning to her to not say a word.

" _Boys looks like we have two slavers in front of us. How bout we slaughter the horse fucker and rape the girl. Her father probably never even lost his lands."_ He sneered and Alora having studied the language since finding out about their new home stepped forward.

" _I am Alora of house sun. Let us go and my father will be lenient on you."_ She told them and Karlo drew his arakh as they started to circle around them. The lead man simply laughed at her threat.

" _Do you take us for a fool. You are some slave owners cunt daughter who escaped punishment. After this boys we should pay a visit to "Lord" Daharis."_ He said laughing as a sick smile crossed his ugly face. The former slaves now circled the pair now drawing a variety of weapons. A woman bearing the house servant mark had a crude scythe in her hand. While another man who did not know how to hold it properly held a very expensive mace that was probably looted while the city was being conquered.

" _You fucking slavers killed my wife and sold my daughter. Kill the horse fucker and bring me the girl."_ He ordered and a man with by the looks of his form had no formal training attacked with a spear. Karlo pushed slightly away from Alora causing the spear to go between them. Before the man could draw it back Karlo grabbed the wood and yanked him forward. The man not knowing enough about combat held onto the spear and was soon met by an arakh across his neck. His head rolled lazily away.

A man with a dagger in hand while Karlo was distracted lunged at Alora with a crudely crafted dagger. She dodged just enough to only have it cut her arm leaving a deep wound showing through the ripped yellow dress.

Alora being proactive in the battle moved on the man and raised her knees into his bits hard. He fell to his knees in pain holding his balls as Alora picked up the blade and stuck it into his throat. Karlo saw this in the corner of his eye and knew this was the woman for him.

By the time the man was grabbing his throat the man with the expensive mace attacked Alora while a boy of 16 attacked Karlo with a sword taken off the guards. The man brought the mace hard onto her left arm still trying to get her alive. She let out a scream as her bone felt like it broke in half, this angered the dothraki greatly.

The boy overcommitted on a strike and went flying past Karlo and without even giving him a glance he sliced the boy on his bare back with a deep cut. Ignoring the boy's screams Karlo deflected a second blow headed at Alora aimed at her leg. Having come around her he pushed the mace back and with an impressive spin while on his knees slice the man's leg clear off. As his body was falling the ground Karlo rose up and with and inverse spin slashed the man's throat mid air.

Seeing what looked to be a large wildling that was well trained with a great ax in hand Karlo picked up the mace and placed it in her hands. Alora was then pushed down an aisle as Karlo faced off against the remaining three.

The large wildling with a missing ear approached him first. With a strong quick blow it took all of Karlo's strength to keep the massive axe away from his head. While they were engaged the leader with a female who looked to be family ran around them down the aisle. They passed down a variety of plants and fruits before coming to the balcony that overlooked the pyramid in the southern docks.

Alora held up the mace in defense trying to emulate her brother Cedrick. The man looked at her with a combination of anger and lust and approached her with a sword that bore the pear of House Hestar. The woman smile watching her cousin until her world went black as she fell down face first to get ground, an arakh was planted into the back of her head. Hearing his cousin fall the former slave turned around and saw Karlo was 50 feet away and threw his weapon with perfect aim at her head.

The dothraki was running to where his blade was lodged and the slave raised the sword that he got after killing a Hestar cousin ready to engage in combat. He was about to run at Karlo and use the training he received alongside Alosha's children when a great pain hit the back of his head. The former slave fell face first holding his fractured skull as Alora stood behind him with now a bloody mace. Alora watched as the man on his last breaths tried to crawl away and she circled around him.

"I Lady Alora Sol of Tyrosh sentence you to death." She stated and brought the mace once again on his head but this time she used all the strength her arms would allow her with the broken arm. As the mace made contact the head splattered.

Karlo never understanding what love was started to get it seeing this seemingly pampered woman kill both of her men without a second though. He reached her just in time as she started to faint. She fell into his arms as blood now drenched down her from the previous cut and a bone was now protruding from her arm from the mace kill. He carried her over to a table meant for afternoon tea and laid her on it. Running over to a pitcher of water left by a young couple he grabbed it. Taking a dagger from his belt Karlo cut the bottom of her dress exposing her thin pale legs just to her mid thigh. Cutting them into long stripts Karlo did basic battlefield medical techniques and cleaned the with water and wrapped it tightly in the stripts of clothing.

She screamed slightly as he carefully placed her bone back into her arm and set it properly before wrapping it tightly and putting it into a sling. He had been thankful he had already performed battlefield operations in actual battle before. As Alora was passing out a large group of footsteps was heard approaching them and with great care he picked her up and put her into an alcove. Grabbing the dagger since he still had his arakh in the woman's head Karlo waited around the corner ready to defend her till his last breath.

Thankfully he would not need to since with a group of some 30 warriors Cedrick Sol came with his brother in tow. A look of worry came across his face as Cedrick saw all the dead bodies around the balcony and near the entrance.

Seeing Karlo and still unsure of the man he pointed his sword at him.

"Where is my sister?! If you hurt her in anyway I will have your head." He roared and Karlo as a sign of peace put down his blade.

"A group of slaves attacked us as the sun was going down. They thought she was the daughter of a former slave owner. You must get her to a maester quick so her arm can properly heal, I did what I could." He said to her brother and ran with him to the alcove where Alora was now passed out.

His men picked her up and with great care ran her off to the maester. It was a wide perimeter that was given to them as the warriors of the sun as they were called ran the streets with blades drawn. They reached the palace and were met by her father and mother in the atrium.

"Father she and Karlo were attacked by a group of slaves and they killed the guards. Karlo here mended her as best as he could but now the maester must do his work." Cedrick said and with a sign of respect did a warrior's salute to Karlo making a fist with his right hand and bring his to his chest. It was returned by the dothraki and Ced followed his sister towards the maesters chamber.

"Young man I am greatly indebted to you but I must know what happened." Marcus said ushering him up the stairs towards his solar. His wife followed and soon they were in the large solar that had a balcony that overlooked the heart of the capital district on one side while a separate balcony overlooked the blue sea.

Karlo took a seat while Marcus took his chair behind the desk and told the tale. By the end of the story Marcus was proud of his daughter for putting up a fight and Maxime had engulfed Karlo into a tight hug.

"As you can see I am having as much problems with the former slave owners as the slaves. Sometimes I wish I was back in Port Lyanna and Torrhen gave this honor to someone else. Now tell me your boon and if it is in my reach I will make sure it is given."

Karlo now looked at the sun lord with great thought before answering.

"I know you lords need title to court other nobles so I ask you that you give me a title with some small land for my mother and sister to live on so I can court your daughter. At the very least let me teach her to defend herself." He asked nervously knowing he did not control no large popularity like some of his dothraki brethren who were gaining titles or even the wildings.

Marcus pondered the boon and walked over to the map with his brandy in hand. Looking at the map of Tyrosh and where the sigils of the new divisions of lands he had to frown. Karlo was about to accept a minor position in House Sol until Maxime stood up and grabbed a different map from the drawer. Rolling it out it was a map of the Riverlands and she pointed to a point just north of the Blue Fork river in the trident.

"King Torrhen with the permission of Lord Edmure Tully has been slowly rebuilding Oldstone. Perhaps this young man can lead a house there? Give him some 5,000 dothraki and 5,000 riverlanders and let him build up. From all reports even House Tully is investing the the construction of the castle from the ruins." Maxime suggested and Marcus knew Torrhen owed him one big favor from the Stepstones War.

"If we do this Karlo you will keep your dothraki inline because I am putting my reputation on the line. I do not want to hear your warriors are going around raping the townspeople and claiming them for their own. Make sure they find westerosi mates as well but it will be by westerosi traditions. Are we clear?" He said with seriousness in his voice and with halted breaths Karlo nodded.

"Now choose a name and a sigil and you will take my daughter with 5,000 dothraki and 2,000 of House Sol with you. She will be under the watch of House Stark of Harrenhal so watch your step because they are a fierce bunch. If the time comes you will ask King Torrhen himself or one of his siblings for permission to marry my daughter since I will give them that authority." Marcus now was writing out a long note out.

"I thank you Lord Sol. I will make sure she is happy and safe."

Maxime now leaned in and started cleaning the blood off his face with a wet towel.

"Husband I hate to let Bran and Torr go but they must learn the ways of battle. Who did you have in mind for them to squire for?"

Marcus paused his writing and thought about it.

"I was thinking Arthur Stark. He is young I know but he has been learning from his uncle Ser Arthur Dayne in the ways of combat and from King Torrhen the ways of politics. Once they are knighted and experienced they will come back to Tyrosh to serve their brother. We will ask Lord Arthur personally at the tourney. Does that sounds good love?" He asked now signing his name and closing up the letter. Drafting another one Marcus directed it towards a rising minor captain that would be going with Karlo to act as his captain of the guard once his household was established.

She nodded thankful her sons would be with the Starks and they would be back in a few years. He finished the letter and placed his wax seal on the fold.

"You have a mother and two siblings right?" Maxime asked now happy that the blood was off his face.

"Yes Lady Sol. My mother Ivi cleaned the leather for Khal Drogo personally and my two brothers are now ten and eleven. Ago was training to be a hunter for the khallesar while Covvo was training to be a scout."

"Your father?"

"Killed some 4 years ago during a war with a rival khal. He taught us how to speak and write multiple languages before his death though."

Maxime with a soft smile rubbed his shoulder as Marcus handed him two missives.

"The one with two sheets in it is for King Torrhen's eyes only since you will be on a ship with your dothraki in a moon. You will go to White Harbor and then make your way to Winterfell where you will present yourself before court and give this letter to King Torrhen. He still must accept you taking the castle so Alora will be working with you and the other 5,000 to make sure your customs are up to par. I want 3,000 warriors and 2,000 women and children. Do not split up families." Marcus ordered and now pointed at the smaller note.

"This will go to Captain Maxwell who will act as your right hand. Make sure you take your lessons by Alora in court etiquette seriously because I will not be embarrassed. Are we clear?"

Karlo nodded knowing the trust Marcus put in him.

It was a busy moon as a few days later Jasper left with the flagship bound for White Harbor to take his role as Master of Ships. Karlo for his part worked with the healing Alora who glowed at the news of them heading to Westeros. She had worked with the 300 leaders of the 5,000 dothraki on etiquette in Westeros and many accepted the leadership of Karlo and Alora. The few that didn't were disciplined and soon fell inline. It was a moon later and after an emotional goodbye Maxime watched as two of her children sailed away.

Karlo was next to Alora and the Jasper waving to Cedrick since Marcus had to attend to his lordly duties in the city and could not be there to wave them off.

Karlo came to Tyrosh a captured bloodrider of Khal Drogo but left Lord Karlo Sandsteed after the color of his horse. Looking at the deck of the ship he saw terrified dothraki looking at the poison water and after a moon of leadership they looked up towards him seeing no fear on his face. Inside he thought they will sink surely but he would not show any fear for he was dotharki.

A/N:

 **Sigfryd Pyke**

Newborn bastard between Torrhen and Melissa Pyke

 **Lysa Nymar**

Daughter of Serenity and Braachos Nymar

Helps her mother

 **Lord Roland Searidge**

Formerly Stone

Former navigator for the Sea bitch and husband of Madison

Led boarding parties before becoming navigator

 **Lord Yrol Franwell**

Lord of the docks in Tyrosh

A captain under Marcus Sol being rewarded with some lands.

 **Lucian Lannistser**

A Lannister cousin

Bright of hair, small of wits

Betrothed to Desmera Redwyne by her father's order

 **Karlo Sandsteed**

Former Bloodrider for Drogo trained in common tongue by his father

Betrothed to Alora Sol tentatively

I had been pondering on what to do with Lord Sol's children and with Marcus monitoring the incoming dothraki a more civilized, respectful, and hardworking one would have caught his eye. Oldstone is a castle in the Riverlands just north of the Blue Fork in the Trident that once housed the former kings of the Riverlands; House Mudd. It is a ruin that in the books Catelyn Tully said she would visit with her sister as a child. And had to created an OC dothraki character because dothraki are so awesome and never truly explored in the books.

Also with Torrhen conquering Tyrosh and Khal Drogo who must have been loaded his accounts in the Iron Bank just got bigger and who wants a capital with a small town. Might as well go big time. Tyene is a symbol of how the ghost of the past can ruin your life and how busy work can free you from it.

And they were working on the plans before the slave arrived but once he arrived his vision caused them to change the designs of the buildings. If Frederick Douglas can become a best selling author just because his first owner taught him to read than a slave owned by an engineer and born with a gift can be successful as well.

So I will shut up now and please review/message with your comment/concerns/likes/dislikes. As always if I butchered any facts that are canon please tell me so I can fix them. I take some creative choices on the facts but try to remain true as much as I can.

Ric


	27. Chapter 26

Anger had built inside the king and not even the body of Izzi could calm it. All her holes were sore and used while she found an uneasy sleep on the bed. Deciding to release his anger by steel he dressed and left the room to find the person who had surpassed him in swordsmanship; Asheffi. Everyone joke about her one day being able to pass Ser Arthur as the greatest blade in Westeros but it was starting to come together as truth.

Torrhen walked to the deck to smell the sea passing the sleeping Artos to see her already engaged with her Uncle Aggo. Aggo when not in a rage was showing why he was his brother's most deadly bloodrider. It was still clearly Asheffi's battle to end whenever she wanted.

On the far end Dickon Tarly and Elia Uller were squaring off trading blows back and forth. Elia had gained the motions of her father and if properly trained could surpass Obara skill wise. Dickon though was relying too much on his growing strength and was getting beat every time. Walking up to his squire both children almost dropped their blades in how quick Dickon performed his bow and Elia dropped into a curtsy.

"When you are training there is none of that. Elia I see Brienne is teaching you well but Dickon you are not strong enough to throw your opponents around like the Greatjon. Use some damn technique. Ser Arthur is not the greatest sword in Westeros because he is the strongest, it is because he is the smartest." The Savage Wolf advised and taught the two of them some attacks and counters. Both ate it up and the next time they engaged Dickon was able to keep up better with Elia.

Brienne having dozed off earlier came up to the deck of the ship with panic on her face approaching her king.

"I am sorry for sleeping Your Grace. I let my weakness not allow me to guard you." She said humiliated that she fell asleep during the cyvasse match between him and Lord Anders Celtigar.

"It is fine Brienne. I am not invilent where I could not protect myself on my own ship. Plus I know you both are putting in a lot of hours with Humfrey, Arthur, and Blackfish protecting my wife. Obara is on a secret mission and not to mention Dacey and Torregg are in Winterfell. Soon we will restructure the assignments to allow more rest."

Asheffi was about to chime in that she would never fall asleep during her duties but then recalled it happened in Pentos and Brienne covered for her saying she was delivering a message.

"Plus with Sylvia almost ready to take the cape that will make 9 Wolf Guard members. Now I came here to let some anger out with steel but it appears training someone is all you need. Now how long till White Harbor?" He asked as the footsteps of Lord Anders came from the navigation room.

"One more day Your Grace and we will be in the North once again. I cannot believe those cunts took our uncle along with your cousin. Good thing Sarra thought on her feet and found that contract. Although I thought they stole that back." Anders pondered walking up to his king.

"Let me just say we had another copy made and their spy was not as stealthy as she thought she was. Now I have been on this ship for way too long and have not heard a single damn song." Torrhen bellowed and the crew proceeded to teach the dothrakis plus Torrhen some of their songs. The two ships were considerably emptier since all the dornishmen sailed south once all the dothraki left Pentos or on board a ship.

Myria Jordayne simply shook her head watching her new husband Domeric teach the dothraki how to dance in the northern style. It took 5 hours and three full barrels of mead but eventually the deck cleared leaving Leraria with 5 cleaning servants to pick up after the merry men.

The morning came much too early for the flayed man Domeric who still nursed a headache from the night before. Pushing his long black hair out of the way Domeric attempted to reposition himself but felt a weight on his bare shoulder. Looking down was the bare form of his wife Myria.

The relationship between the two after they were thrusted upon each other by King Torrhen had been a rocky path at first. The thing was though the more they spent time with each other the easier being near her was. Every time they fucked he still imagined she was Obara but men had been put in worse situations than him.

Gently pushing the beautiful dornish woman of his shoulder he climbed out of bed getting into his clothes for the day. The cold wind cut through the open window and Myria shivered so Domeric walked over to her placing the covers higher up on her shoulders.

Passing by Elia who was carrying Brienne's sword to be sharpened he made it to the deck to see the lands he loved so much coming into view. Walking to the railings Ezhi had her baby cradled against her breast.

"So this is your snow?" She asked in amazement watching the cold substance start to fall. The ground was covered in the white powdered and the child laughed feeling the snowflakes hit his face.

"Aye Ezhi this is snow. I have been in Dorne or Essos for the past three years and have experienced nothing but heat and desert. Give me this anyday."

From the ship they saw a shadowcat chasing down an elk and the babe of Khal Matto watched in fascination. In the distance they saw a large town with an impressive castle located on the water.

"What is that Domeric?" She said pointing at the castle.

"That is Oldcastle, the ancestral home House Locke. They are very proud Stark supporter in court and will usually blow the way House Manderly does. And over there." Domeric now pointed to a group of islands that you could barely see off the left side of the ship.

"Those are the Three Sisters. The kings of the North and the Vale have been fighting over those three islands for thousands of years even though the sistermen hate northerners. They are going to love it I imagine when their precious Vale is conquered, Lord Sunderland may even throw a parade for his new king." A dry sarcasm danced across his statement.

"The sistermen will be happy with whatever Khal Torrhen decides whether they love it or not." A voice said behind them causing them to jump. Asheffi thankful her journey on the sea horse was almost over could not get any sleep thanks to the rocking ship and she looked of it.

"Khal Torrhen is just waking and Lord Anders said we are a few hours away from White Harbor. You are to prepare your flayed men and they will march off the ship first followed by the dothraki and then the Ice Warriors." Asheffi reported grumpy by the lack of sleep and being a messenger when Elia was on board. She stalked away to find Elia to sharpen her blades putting the teen to work.

"My cousin sure has a loyal one in her." Domeric said shaking his head. Ezhi looked at him confused.

"You two are kin? I did not know that."

"Aye, his mother Barbrey and my mother Bethany were sisters both born Ryswell. You probably heard how Lady Stark died but my mother died of fever though." Domeric said with a hint of sadness missing both his mother and his aunt that was always so kind to him. Barbery would go out of her way to hold huge nameday feast in his honor at Winterfell before squiring in Redfort.

With a sad smile remembering the two of them laugh he walked away to talk with his captains. Ezhi still remained on the deck but moved towards the front deck and saw the rolling hills of the North before her in amazement. Eventually people started to populate the deck and you could hear Brienne teaching Elia about proper use of a sword and shield.

From the distance as the water way started to narrow down and they passed by some fishing ships just heading out with bundled up fishermen a large port started to come into view. The closer they got the bigger White Harbor grew. Pretty soon she could see on her right along the water what looked to be an ancient old castle that had looked to be falling apart. In front of her though was a sprawling city with bridges, towers, and a large castle not to far away.

"It is quite amazing isn't it? Before I built up Port Lyanna this was the water jewel of the North. Of course with it on different coast neither affects the others trade." Torrhen said approaching her as the mermaid of Manderly adorned many of the war vessels around them. The _Pandora_ waving a special banner of Stark was given access without even being bothered to be boarded by inspectors.

They came across a large row of docks and with great skill Anders directed his ship into the spot with precision. On the deck Domeric had lined up his 500 warriors while half of the kings 3,000 bloodriders waited as well under the command of Aggo. The _Long Winter_ behind them that was docking as well housed the rest of the horde and the Ice Warriors.

As the gang plank was lowered Torrhen walked to the starboard side to see the lord too fat to ride waiting with a detachment of his men. Next to him was Roose Bolton welcoming his son home and there was now someone he did not recognize immediately. The man was in his teens with long black hair and had the Stark features. He even wore the Stark tunic. Then he recalled the boy as the child he taught a few moves along with Rodwell when they visited Lord Glover.

Walking down the plank the young man was clearly nervous and was fidgeting his bow back and forth on his back. The bow looked to be of beautiful craftsmanship and he had arrows made of strong wood in his quiver.

"Your Grace, I am Cregan Sno.. Stark and I am here to welcome you home. Your sister would have come but Sarra is holding court and Lyarra had to quail tensions between House Forrester and Whitehill Your Grace." Cregan reported and only fidgeted more when Torrhen approached him.

"Aye those two houses have been giving me issues since the day I received Ice. Have you made it up to see your father Cregan? Uncle Benjen is one of the most trustworthy and honorable men I have ever met. Never take his love for granted."

Cregan nodded as the fat lord of White Harbor stepped forward as the flayed man came off the ship and Domeric was greeted by a quick hug by his father. The dothraki who departed next looked at the mysterious white substance covering the docks and soon found out why their khal ordered them to wear thick furs. The long spring was almost at an end and the northern lords could only hope they prepared properly for the long winter.

"Aye Your Grace. I was at the wall with Lyarra and Arthur when he left for a ranging mission. It seems you are not the only paranoid one about the mysteries beyond the wall."

Lord Manderly hearing this now stepped forward and was greeted by his king with a deep hug. Torrhen knew there was no single man outside of his own family more loyal to the Starks than Wyman Manderly. His devotion was not as loud as the Umbers, Giantsbane, or the Mormonts but one would be stupid to threaten his loyalty to the wolves before him.

"Your Grace I am proud to be the lord to welcome you back to the North and to my home. Speaking of beyond the wall we sent 5 ships with 2,000 of your Ice Warriors along with 3,000 White Harbor knights to Hardhome. Apparently the wildings are moving their camp there in fear of something."

Roose walked up and glared at the fat lord.

"Also 2,000 flayed men went as well. My apologies Lord Bolton. They are going to release the ships and sail them here and burn the plans and the unfinished ships. We maintained a copy of the plans here in White Harbor so we have been getting buildings and docks ready for ship building."

Torrhen listened to this and remained quiet for a few seconds thinking about the situation.

"I have not seen the reports personally from Hardhome. Were we able to get enough war galleys to make an impact on our navy?" Torrhen asked as they turned to see the horses now being taken out one by one and Asheffi came up to them to guard her king. Brienne could be seen in the background yelling at Elia for running her mouth again and getting another warning from Asheffi to Brienne.

"Ah gentleman may I introduce my Wolf Commander while Ser Arthur protects my wife on her…... trip; Asheffi. Asheffi this is Lord Roose Bolton of the Dreadfort and this is the lord to fat to ride, Lord Wyman Manderly of White Harbor." Torrhen said and the fat lord simply threw his head back and laughed since Torrhen was the only one with the guts to say that to his face.

"Lords, it is a pleasure to meet you. Are we staying here tonight Khal Torrhen or headed straight to Winterfell?" She inquired and turned around staring at Elia walk away dejected. She was loyal and talented but the mouth on Elia kept getting her in bad waters with Asheffi.

"Wyman I would hate to intrude but…" Torrhen started but waved him off.

"Your Grace, this is all your lands above all. Plus we have reports to go over on trade into White Harbor and I know Roose here needs to speak with you as well."

They then all walked down the docks while the knights of House Manderly directed the dothraki and the Ice Warriors to the field they would be setting up camp. Ezhi becoming the diplomat between the dothraki and the people of their new home soon was running down the docks with Triana and Juliet on her tail to catch up.

They got settled in the conference room with Juliet preparing her table and Asheffi walked out the door to stand guard. Closing the door behind her she saw Brienne and Elia already in position.

"Brienne, go get some rest while I talk with Elia." Asheffi ordered and Brienne went to argue but a glare from Asheffi had her nodding her head and departing to her room. Elia watched the woman who saved her from harsh punishment walk down the hall and stared up intimidated at the dothraki.

"Do you understand what you are training to do Elia?" She asked to the young girl who nodded and stared into her brown eyes.

"I am training to protect King Torrhen Stark and his family from all threats."

"Why did you volunteer? You could have accepted a light whipping for the insult and gone about your business. Rather you choose a life where titles and the benefits of a family name mean nothing. You had to know your mother and father would be honored after their service in Dorne and in the battlefield." Asheffi inquired now softening her voice calming the girl down. Elia leaned against the wall with her spear in hand and pondered the question. She looked up at the blue face paint and smiled.

"I heard of the stories of my Great Uncle Lewyn who died at the Trident and how he was the greatest knight Dorne had produced short of Ser Arthur Dayne. Then seeing the pride in father's face when he looks at Obara in her wolf cape, I want that look directed my way."

The determination was etched across her youthful face and to Elia's shock she received a smile from the fierce dothraki who she secretly looked up to. This left the 15 year old very confused.

"I understand the need for pride but it will take determination. I know you are excelling at your physical training but it is a mental battle to keep King Torrhen and his children safe as well. You will shadow me from now on and I will teach you to look into a person's eyes and see intent and how black or pure their heart is." Asheffi told the young girl and with a wave walked back into the room where her khal looked bored to death looking over financial reports. She stood on the back wall and Elia followed suit standing alongside her.

Throughout the meeting Asheffi would whisper small tips into the ear of Elia about her stance and about keeping an eye out the window.

It was an excruciating four hour meeting where all the lords after arguing over profits and taxes finally departed the room. Torrhen for his part was half asleep from exhaustion after playing mediator between Roose and Wymin.

"I apologize about that Your Grace. I never did like those Boltons, although Domeric is the best of them." Wymin pondered escorting his king as they reached the yard. You could see the Manderly knights putting their skills in sparring against the newly acquired horde and both were holding their own.

"Don't apologize Wymin, the Boltons have always been... difficult. Now onto your transgression." Torrhen growled and Wymin put on a friendly smile trying to calm the anger in the wolf king.

"Never use our friendship again to try and trick me into giving you lower taxes. You already pay the lowest in the North next to Torrhen's Hol." With that warning they walked in silence since Wymin did not want to push his luck with only going away with a warning.

Elia spear in hand saw a handsome man in his early 20s walking towards them with a ironwood tree on his breastplate. Next to him was a set of twins; one boy and girl that looked to be near 13.

"Your Grace, I am sorry we were not able to greet you at the docks. I am sure you remember Ethan and Talia." The man said stopping his movement forward when Asheffi held a hand up not trusting any stranger.

Ethan went into a bow while Talia went into a low curtsy like her mother taught her.

"Rodrick, how is Ironrath these days? And these cannot be your siblings. I remember visiting your family and this one would play warrior with Sylvia in the woods and Talia would pester me with questions of my travels." He said as a slight blush peppered Talia's cheeks as she rose.

"Our home is well, although after talking with your cousin Cregan I should have never left."

Torrhen walked up to family and offered his elbow to Talia and with slight hesitation took it and they continued down the path.

"I have had to pass judgement on your two families five times since I took Ice and Sarra twice. I will not accept anymore disobedience from your families or your house will feel the wrath of House Stark. The first act will be to send you as acting Lord of Ironwrath and Lord Ludd Whitehill of Whitepoint to the Wall and that will only be the beginning. Am I clear?"

Rodrick could only pale saying a quick "Yes Your Grace." knowing the two houses had pushed their luck too much over the years.

"What punishment has Sarra set for both houses?"

As Torrhen asked this the sounds of the fillies being taken off the boat could be heard. In the distance you could see a few zorses getting loose and being chased down by their dothraki handlers on zorseback with ropes.

"Double the taxes for ten years, a quarter more crops to Winterfell, and Talia is set to become her lady in wait while Ethan will squire with your uncle Roger. Lord Whitehill has to send his only daughter Gwyn to Cerwyn where she will marry heir Cley Cerwyn and similar financial punishment."

Torrhen listened and was pleased with the punishment since both houses had to essentially submit prisoners to Winterfell knowing how loyal Cerwyn was to the wolf. Their attention was pulled away from walking when Zorro with a small group of his archers rode on horseback yelling and planting arrows in the wooden targets.

"Your Grace, may I add as long as you promise to never send them against White Harbor we will never rebel." Wymin commented and even though he never would rebel Torrhen understood the compliment.

Ethan seeing an empty horse that still had a bow and fresh quiver in it walked up to it and tested his accuracy on the horse. Ethan who was decent with a bow would have to reset every time right before he was ready due to the movement of the horse in a slow walk. Finally releasing the arrow it sailed well wide of it's target.

They saw the tall slender Zorro who watched him in his preparation ride up to the group and bring his fist against his heart when before Torrhen. His long thin beard that fell to the center of his chest danced in the wind.

" _Khal Torrhen, may I show the young tree lord? Good instincts, bad technique."_ He asked in dothraki. The group minus Torrhen and Asheffi looked lost when hearing the strange language.

Torrhen simply nodded and kept walking. Talia still with her arm hooked into Torrhens slowed the walking pace down as they walked away from her brother receiving instructions by the dothraki.

Rodrick looked worried but would not dare question the trust of his kings new allies especially after his family was just punished by Princess Sarra.

"I am sorry to hear that your father will not be coming back to the North right away. I just heard he is leading the group that is keeping my uncle safe in King's Landing. Gregor is a good man." Torrhen said with a sad smile meeting Rodrick's eyes.

"Aye Your Grace, father and Lord Eddard have a long friendship and wrote to us saying he would not leave his friends side until he drew his last breath. Mother is obviously upset and Mira started to write back begging him to come home but I talked to her about it. Instead he received a missive saying how brave and honorable he is from her."

Torrhen could only nod and see the war ships bobbing up and down in the docks as the sun was starting to set. On the front of it looked to be a heavy piece of wood that had a nasty steel hook at the end of it. The wood that was wide enough for a boarding party to cross was standing straight up in its lock position. In the distance you saw some Wyman men on board a similar ship testing the boarding ramp on one of the few remaining ships not deconstructed from Madeline Tour'e's fleet. The large steel hook when landing on the opposing ship's deck cause a loud noise causing wood shards to jump everywhere. A few men on the ship tried to lift the platform up but with the warship engaging a lock upon contact they only hurt their backs.

"What is the state of my fleet in Hardhome Wymin? I know you received a missive during the meeting regarding the inbound ships." Torrhen asked recognizing it as the new design that moved quicker through the water and hit even harder now.

Wymin looked at him with grim across his face.

"Your Grace, we freed some 800 ships and burnt some 100 more with losing minimal casualties. Sadly your grandfather Lord Rodrick Ryswell was killed in the battle. Some of the wildlings were raping a few of the serving girls and him with his knights saved them from more harm. Sadly the last wildling placed his blade into his chest killing Lord Ryswell instantly. Your uncle Roger has already accepted the Lordship of the Rills."

Torrhen now stopped and removed his arm from Talia. Walking over to the edge of the docks he just sat their watching the impressive fleet and army he created to keep his family safe once again fail.

"I received the report yesterday they were nearing White Harbor but just received the information on your grandfather's fate. They will probably be at the tail of the ships coming in. I imagine your uncle will want to speak with you. The ships are headed for Skaagos on the northern coast after they are stocked up."

Torrhen listened to Wyman and could sigh damning the gods.

"I need to rest, Wyman send my uncle to me as soon as he docks." Torrhen stated and walked away towards the castle once more to lay down. Elia and Asheffi followed while the other could only watch their king suffered yet another family tragedy.

After finding a restless sleep Torrhen was shaken awake a few hours later by Juliet.

"Lord Ryswell has arrived and is awaiting you in the godswood Your Grace." She reported and left out the door.

Eventually he found the motivation to get up and make his way down to the sprawling godswood at the edge of White Harbor. Elia looked around and saw bucks and does eating fallen leaves off the ground while they approached a massive godswood. There making a toy sword for his great nephew Rodwell was Roger who was not his boisterous self. Instead a auro a gloom fell over the Lord of the Rills.

Seeing his nephew king come Roger rose and slightly bowed. His bow was interrupted by a deep hug by Torrhen. Before the war their relationship would have ended at a handshake but with Roger and Rodrick stepping up and being Sarra's right hand in Winterfell the wolf and the horse had grown much closer.

"Your Gr…" Roger started and hugged his nephew back but was stopped by Torr.

"Uncle, we are amongst the gods where there are no kings, lords, or peasants. I have killed yet another kin. Maybe I should hand the crown to Sarra and exile myself as a kinslayer." Torrhen said sitting down next to the tree frustrated.

"Torr, you did not get my father killed. It is the responsibility of the nobles to care for the smallfolk while the smallfolk serve the nobles. You are doing your part beyond what most ever could imagine and my father died protecting innocents. Some time us lords must die to protect the smallfolk while they die to protect our egos and lands." He joked lightly getting a chuckle from Torrhen.

From high above them the chirping of the northern cardinals could be heard. Both relations had to laugh as a male chased around a female cardinal for mating.

They sat for what seemed to be two hours in silence as the snow started to fall. Neither man put on anymore protection from the weather but Elia and Asheffi first experiencing snow for the first time brought their furs closer to their bodies.

"If I did not invest so much damn gold into Harrenhal I would have the capital moved to Winterfell. This is the lands all Starks should be born and should die. Here I am sending Starks all over the damn map of Westeros. Even my son will be Prince of Dorne one day. I need you to come with me to Winterfell and then on to Harrenhal uncle." Roger listened to this and sat beside his nephew listening close ready to serve his king in whatever was needed.

"You are slick with your tongue and vast in your languages. You will learn dothraki as well and be my Master of Foreign Relations. We are dealing with too many other cultures now and I need you to lead our diplomats."

Roger was floored by this never expecting to be involved with the small council.

"Who are you going to make Hand of the King?"

Torrhen thought about his before answering. They both watched with amusement as a tree rodent trying to reach a nut on the tree fell into the water below.

"Randyll Tarly will be my Hand during the time of war and when this is over Sarra will take over. My sister is smart but we need a wartime leader to be Hand for the rebellion. I have a Master of Coins already to replace Ynys and from what I hear Willis Tyrell has studied through every law book in the North so he will be Master of Laws."

Roger now did a mental checklist of the appointments in the small council.

"What about Master of War since Randyll was promoted? And I imagine one of Marus children will be Master of Ships. Yara is still a Greyjoy and Aurane is busy on the Stepstones preparing the defenses."

The question hung out there for what seemed like an hour as both men watched a doe walk up to the pond not even bothering looking at them and getting a drink of water.

"Jasper Sol should be on his way as we speak and Arty will be the northern Master of War while Prince Oberyn leads in the south. The stag will choke as we conquer everything he loves and knows. He will see his precious Stormlands wave the Stark banner before he is to suffer his fate. He cheated on my aunt and created so many bastards and then proclaims his love for her." As Torrhen said this a giant stag approached for some water as well.

"The stag will kneel or the wolf will feed." With that Torrhen let out a whistle and Artos lept from the bushes and planted his jaws onto the now frightened buck. As the doe ran away the stag's life was ended with a snap of his jaw. Fire and anger danced across Torrhen's face as Artos dragged the stag away and Torrhen left his uncle thinking about the game of thrones.

(Scene Change)

She watched the nude heavy serving lady walk her with a bright smile on her face. The smile faded though when she touched her own bare stomach and literally felt the betrayal by her brother. The long cut that went across what should have been a home for another child for 9 moons. It would would be a permanent reminder of the betrayal of her family.

Jasmine now in her dress once more laid on the breast of her lover and princess rubbing her belly.

"Princess Ari, I feel a girl kicking inside me. What are you going to name her?" Jasmine asked and Arianne parted her hair missing the feeling of her husband inside her. When Mors was old enough she swore she would leave the throne to him and be with her husband till one of them met the stranger.

"I would name a boy Brandon Sand after his grandfather or Barbery Sand after her grandmother. Now that you did you task go take the day off and see the water gardens. I know your brother has been working hard at the stables so enjoy an evening with your family." Arianne shooed her lover/serving girl out.

The 17 year old rose from the bed and dipped into a curtsy before departing. Getting dressed and making it to the garden she saw little Ella as people started to call Princess Ellaria playing with her little brother. The 7 year old Ella would tickle Lewyn and run away, she would run slow intentionally allowing her brother to catch up and return the favor.

Obella Uller sat alongside her mother and a maester learning about her upcoming responsibilities. To say the 13 year old look overwhelmed would be an understatement. The girl on the verge of womanhood looked ready to run away from her mother.

"Lady Uller must you bore the child on a beautiful day like this?" Arianne as asked Lewyn gave his mother a big hug on her exposed leg. After receiving his kiss from his mother Lewyn ran off chasing his sister down.

"Yes Ari I must, before she was training to be no more than a cup bearer or lady in wait for someone important, now she is the heir of Hellhot. She will not embarrass King Torrhen after he gave us this great honor." A surprisingly serious Ellaria said. Since she had been prisoner in Sunspear and was legitimized later the woman looked to age 5 years.

"Please help me cousin…" Obella started but received a slap on her backside by her mother.

"You may be related but she is the Princess of Dorne. We are in a new game daughter and your games of being the Terror of the Pool at the Water Gardens along with Elia will not be allowed."

"Ellaria calm down on the girl. Also I heard about the stories about you and Ashara, how you two use to be the Terrors of the Pool along with my Aunt Elia." Arianne told the glaring Ellaria who was warning her not to tell her children.

"What did you and Aunt Elia do mother?" Dorea Sand asked holding her faithful mace in hand while her younger sister followed behind her with a smaller less dangerous one. All over Loreza's arms were bruises but that did not stop to little girl from trying to be like her big sister.

"We did nothing and I will get you two some proper trainers so you do not kill yourselves with that thing." Ellaria now had her hand out before both girls after Loreza almost once again smacked her arm. They grumbled something before running off to snake and the wolf. For some reason the children in Dorne now loved to recreated the duel described to them by their parents between Torrhen and Oberyn at the Riverrun tourney. Funny enough when Dorea played it was Oberyn who always won.

Arianne was about to drag her cousin away for mid day meal when Lady Ynys Yronwood comes up to them with a missive in her hands.

"I come bearing news princess. The messenger delivered it to me instead." Ynys handed over the missive as former Lady Nymella Toland comes in with a bucket and brush. The once proud right hand to Doran was now reduced to that of a cleaning servant.

"About time Nymella, some warriors spilled some blood on the sandstone behind that tree. This time put some effort into it." The head servant said coming out of a side entrance. Walking behind the tree the servant Nymella now fell to her knees and started scrubbing the floor.

"I am sorry Princess Arianne about your floor still being dirty. I taught her properly twice now and she still messes up." The old woman apologize profusely as Nymella sweated like crazy working under the hot sun all morning.

"It is quite alright Shola." Arianne said now walking over to Nymella who was on her knees scrubbing the blood away. She knelt down and grabbed her hair causing her to screech. Ducking her head into the water bucket Nymella started to thrash in the soapy water. She exhaled deeply and started gasping for air as her head was pulled out.

"This is your punishment for going against me and my husband. You do this for two years and you will be free but if I so as much sniff a conspiracy to sabotage his or mine reign whether that be directly or simply sending information up I will have your daughters whoring their bodies out in a Pentos brothel. Are we clear?" She growled and Nymella could only look on with fear at the prospect of her daughters becoming whores and nodded quickly. With a light slap on the cheek Arianne joined the group again with them raising their eyebrows.

"What my husband said I could not punish Gargalen or Drinkwater any further but he never said anything about Toland." She said shrugging and finally looked down at the missive sent to her. Opening it up she immediately ripped it in half and walked away in anger hoping that playing with her children would calm her.

The former Mistress of Coins picked up the missive and saw why she got angry immediately.

"It's from Doran once again apologizing. You know she blames Doran more than anyone for her not able to have kids. It was his lack of leadership that allowed Quentyn to rise and take Sunspear. If my father was still alive I do not think I would forgive him either though. Although home seems so much different without my cousin and mother." Ynys said sadly missing the commotion that was always happening in Yronwood. Thankfully she had taken eight cousin with her to war so she was not the last of the Yronwoods.

Ellaria meanwhile walked to the apartments to gather her belongings for travel to Hellhot. Princess Ella who loved her Aunt Ellie as she called her followed Ellaria and talked with excitement about seeing her older brother in a few moons. Lewyn who was attached to his sister's hand simply smiled at the thought of his older brother playing snake and wolf with him.

Walking into the room Oberyn slept with his shirt off and half of his stuff packed as well. Hushing the children they went into the corner where Ellaria always had toys for them on the bottom shelf and they quietly played. Getting halfway through her packing she walked to the balcony and leaned forward against the rails. Feeling the cool winds cross her face and pushing her hair back the steps of a mixture of dothraki and Ice Warriors now marched through the plaza waving the direwolf of Stark.

Rough yet very soft hands soon was behind her and wrapped around her waist rubbing her belly. Ellaria melted into her lover's body as he rubbed her still flat belly that would give him his 9th child.

"Must you go off to war with King Torrhen?" She asked watching Dorea and Loreza march alongside a well armed Ice Warrior carrying a war hammer in the plaza below.

"Torrhen will give us the thing we have wanted since the sacking of King's Landing. Once Elia is avenged I promise you I will put down my spear til I meet the stranger. We will give our children Hellhot and runaway to the Summer Isles making love and eating new exotic foods everyday." He told her with conviction and a smile crossed her face as she grinded her hips against his groin.

"Do be sure to bring your spear though love."

With that they shooed the children out of the room and made love long into the night.

(Scene Change)

The small snores could be heard through stone opening and the queen could not keep the smile off her face. Softly walking up to the crib and waving the wet nurse away the queen looked down at her children with utter and complete love.

Steffan being born with a full head of black hair but the long sharp features of House Lannister. Next to him leaning against her brother Cassana who had been born with similar features had differed from her brother having been born with a white streak of hair coming down her bangs.

A septa had dared called her an omen from gods before all of court and Robert had her personally restationed far away King's Landing. Her mind then drifted off to the feeling of her lover Jaime or her husband Robert inside her when a soft knock at the door got her attention. Turning around she saw Maergery who being a first time mother was getting overwhelmed but loved motherhood all the same.

Walking up to the crib Maergery put on a soft smile watching the two sleeping babes wiggle around in their crib.

"Your Grace, I was wondering if you would join me for the breaking of morning fast?" She asked as she followed Cersei out of the room.

"Of course Maergery, are the fearless Baratheon brothers back yet?"

Ser Arys Oakheart followed in behind his queen wearing his long white cape on high alert.

"My husband just returned from Oldstown and your husband and Lord Stannis just returned from Dragonstone dropping off Bran Stark."

They were now in the Great Hall and from the head table you could see Robert holding both Joffrey and Tommen in close telling them of the time he single handedly killed a bear on a visit to Lyanna. Eddard could be seen three seats down as a "guest" rolling his eyes knowing it was his brother Brandon that all but killed it allowing Robert to finish it off.

To his right sat Lord Gregor Forrester who refused to leave his friend's side in a place as he called it "a place full of thieves and corruption." A little farther down you saw the second child of Lord Karstark; Eddard who with their father's permission became Eddard's guard. With Arthur and Talla striking a deal with Rickard to marry his daughter with their first born son the two distant families grew much closer than before.

Upon seeing his wife Robert stood in joy and with a large smile walked her way. Jaime with what looked to be a neutral face followed his king with jealousy burning inside him.

"Ah Cersei there you are, I was just telling Ned how I want another boy and name him Tywin." He said greeting her with a kiss. A Smile crossed her face liking that idea, although blond hair might be better this time around.

Cersei went to respond when the Hand walked in with a man bearing the stag of Baratheon.

"Robert we must gather the small council immediately." Jon Arryn almost commanded to his long time friend and with a nod Robert walked towards the Tower of the Hand with Cersei right behind him. Renly who had been tossing little 4 year old Mace Baratheon in the air soon handed him off to his mother and ran after his brother. The Master of Ships did not run, rather he kept a quick but dignified pace slightly trailing the eldest Baratheon.

It took an hour but eventually Petyr came in finishing off the small council. Varys just looked around gauging how much to tell this group. If the wolf was to win he would be most upset to hear that he informed Robert of the dragons to be born.

"We have serious matters gentlemen. I received three pieces of news from our enemies camps and all three more troubling than the previous."

Jon informed them and the mood grew dim. Lord Arryn now pulled a long missive out of his pocket and read it outloud.

 _Lord Hand,_

 _We have recently welcomed the returning Ser Arthur and party to Winterfell and they arrived during a celebration for the nameday of Rodwell Stark. I look around and the northern army is only getting more well equipped and even stronger in unity. I went through thirty heralds before I found one that would preach the courage and honor of King Robert, by night's end he was found in the pig's pen with two broken legs, a cut out tongue, and a dead stag beside him._

 _The most troubling part though is that the children all put on a play for their family. It was most troubling._

The letter then went on in great detail to tell of the mockery and the laughs. What shocked the group though is how it was explained they chanted "The king is dead, the queen is dead." and "King of the North." so loud the ground shook.

 _As you know Princess Myrcella is a prisoner here but what is strange the guards around her seem to simply have vanished. I was only able to get this out because I snuck through a blockade of guards to make it to White Harbor. I would suggest sending a Kingsguard member to protect the princess from any harm. The lion and the stag will receive no love here in the North or in Dorne._

 _Lyle the Green_

Jon finished the letter and no one said anything not knowing what was the right thing to say. Cersei finally broke the silence looking at her brother.

"I want you to send Ser Arys to protect her. He is well trained and has been wearing the white cape for ten years now. Now Jon how are we just finding out about this just now?"

Jaime took out a sheet of paper and wrote the order down as a reminder for later. Jon meanwhile could only shake his head .

"Queen Cersei you must understand for how vast the North and Dorne is they are keeping a very tight grip on the information that comes out of their lands. We underestimated the wolf in the beginning but we must not do this again. The next news is even more troubling."

He now waved to his guard bearing the raven of Arryn and in came a dothraki warrior who looked all cut up.

"This is Rygo and he survived the Battle of Pentos led by Lord Stark. As I mentioned to you before Torrhen leading the Pentos army cut right through the horde of Khal Drogo capturing some 36,000 for his army. Rygo who was at the compound of Magister Illyrio has some interesting news for us." Jon now waved at the dothraki to step forward to talk. A second man was with and looked to be his interpreter.

The dothraki now spoke in a tongue that strange to them all. That is when the man who looked to be of the Crownlands spoke.

"I am Rygo, a low ranking warrior. I did not see the battle between Khal Drogo and the wolf lord but I am told that he allowed his dothraki guard to kill Drogo and they placed his head on a spike for all to see. Jorah the bear knight who had promised me a good life in Westeros if I helped him secure the dragon princess had me look for the princess so we could escape with her to King's Landing." The man now paused and was slightly shaking. Robert waved his hand and the serving girl poured the man a tall glass of water which he downed in a single drink calming his nerves slightly.

Shaking a little less he proceeded.

"The bear had a plan in motion to get her back to King's Landing for your judgement until Magister Illyrio shooed him out of the room to allow her to get dressed after what looked to be another rape by her brother. Jorah sent me out to locate the dragon prince but he seemed to just disappear. As I left a building I saw the dragon princess walking towards the back of the house with 6 house guards but when I went to pursue I was caught up by a passing group of bloodriders on their way to battle. When it was clear she was gone." The man now looked terrified to say the next part now instead of shaking he was trembling.

"I looked for her but eventually saw the dragon princess run away from the barns with a group of dead bodies around her and the bear getting tackled to the ground. I was about the help the bear until he plunged the blade into the man's heart. Realizing the bear could easily catch up with the dragon princess I went to prepare our horses for escape. When I went to go get him I saw the largest wolf I have ever seen before in my life that had eyes so red that it looked too be death itself. Then I saw a large man with a scar on his face bring a sword down on the bear's neck and take the princess away."

The man's breath started to speed up now. Garlan who was acting as his father's replacement as Master of War fiddled with a coin was impressed that the wolf had dealt the horde with great efficiency and someone else's army.

"I joined my dothraki brothers in captivity and kept an eye on the princess for a few days after pledging myself eternally to the wolf along with my brothers. I gathered information and plotted to continue the bear's mission hoping you would reward me but I was found out. I was looking into a new guest of the wolf that seemed special to him. She had blond hair and a similar face structure as yours." He now pointed to Cersei so they knew the mysterious woman was of the Westerlands.

"I snuck into her room and came across a sheet that said Reynard but before I could read it I was knocked out and woke up in a small cell gagged. They tortured me for three days but when I said I would not say anything the woman simply smiled as if she was hoping I would say that."

Varys listened to the tale and now his unreliable reports now seemed to line up.

"May I ask how you escaped?" Petyr asked as the scribbling of the scribe could be heard.

"They placed me on a small ship but as we were sailing away the winds drifted us towards a rocky shore and before we could sail very far the ship was split in half by the rocky shore. I swam to shore while the rest on board boarded a small row bow they had tied to the side. I wandered the desert for a day or so until coming to the marching horde of Drogo now Torrhen headed towards Tyrosh. A battle brother of mine said the dragon princess along with the dragon prince seemed to simply vanish in the night. So I stole gold from a merchant and made my way here to King's Landing." He finished his tale and Robert could only look red faced that he was so close to having two more dragon brought to justice.

They all recoiled as Robert threw the glass water pitcher against the wall and it smashed into a thousand pieces.

"What do your little birds have to say about this Varys?" Robert growled gripping the railing on his chair now.

"I received similar reports but could not trust the sources. I was gathering information on the facts before relaying what I knew Your Grace." Varys said with a slight bow. Robert knew the man spoke in half truths but after his birds kept them informed on the progress of Harrentown and in Winterfell Robert trusted his words. Petyr on the other hand looked at the man questioning which side he was on.

The man was ushered out and given board while they discussed their missing dragon. What worried Robert as well was it seemed Rhaenys seemed to disappear as well.

(Perspective Change)

Eddard now sat at the weirwood with his old friend Gregor. He was praying to the gods that he would one day get to see his newborn girl that he just found out was named Arya. Gregor for his part received troubling news that once again with him away from home that his captains took it on themselves to war with House Whitehill. Princess Lyarra had to step in and impose such heavy fines that it would take 10 years for each to recover.

Both their thoughts were shook when the old crone came with a small dagger to clean the lower branches. She leaned in close to Ned and whispered in his ear..

"I was told to tell you that you are being watched by friends. If the worse case scenario is to happen we are ready to start a plan to rescue your son from Dragonstone." Standing up she walked around the other side of the tree and went to work. Seeing she left the blade behind Ned placed the dagger in his boot.

Eddard Karstark was now walking up with his Lannister shadows to pray to the gods he would get to see their newly married sister again. They all knelt before the tree with a grim look.

Eddard knew their was only one thing to say.

"Winter is coming."

(Perspective Change)

It was late at night and the girl of 14 after attempting to deliver the moon tea for her queen had been shooed out of the room upon walking in and seeing a half nude Robert and Cersei now in her under clothes. After Robert yelled at her she panicked and left the tea on the left on the table and ran out.

Walking down the long hallways she now looked at the remaining tea that she was set to deliver to the guest apartments and hoped she delivered the correct one to her queen. Usually the moon tea was a darker color but the guest requested a black tea so they looked the same. Plagued by her thoughts she knocked lightly on the door and heard no answer.

She knocked three more times but received a similar response. Confused the young blonde opened the door and peaked into the room. On the bed laid a set of dirty clothes but nothing else seemed out of place. Dropping the tea off on the table assuming the man went for a walk she spotted a note lying on the table. Picking it up she read:

 _I have failed my khal, my family, and my honor. I sold my honor to a honorless bear and betrayed Khal Torrhen. May the horse gods not judge me too harshly._

 _Rygo_

Now she was confused after reading the badly written letter. It showed in his letters he had very little common tongue practice. From the corners of her eyes she saw it then. Walking up to the window she saw a rope tied to a iron stake in the ground left after construction. Instead of being loose the rope looked to be pulled tight heading out the window.

Walking towards the open window the girl let out a loud scream seeing a nude dothraki warrior with cuts all over his body swinging on the side of the castle by his neck.

Outside the room a man that lived in the shadows smiled hearing the scream knowing the message was sent. Betrayal means death.

A/N:

Hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter and only one more chapter left in his story. Part two is already under construction so if there is anything you readers would love to see from a character/battle/romances/POVs you wanna see and so on please tell me. I have taken a few of your great ideas and it was easily better than what I had before.

Oh Cersei is a loving mother to her children like in the books so she does not care if they are Robert's children since they are hers. I do not like the Cersei in the TV show personally so my Cersei is one dedicated to her family.

Also House Ryswell is dedicated to House Stark over Bolton because now they have a direct connection to Stark through Barbery.

Well please message/review and I will write back to you as soon as I can. Thank you and stay tune.

Ric


	28. Chapter 27

Steel clashed and echoed across the open waters as Tywin Banefort took on five of his finest guards. The man who had challenged Ser Arthur and Ser Jaime as the finest blades in Westeros was preparing for the Tourney of Harrenhal and he would bring pride to the Westerlands.

With a quick move he gave the sweating men mercy finishing it off easily. Lord Leo Lefford watched on at his possible competition in the tourney dispatched the men easily. Tywin turned around hearing the slow clap of the older lord.

"It seems with us and Jaime Lannister in the Tournament the wolf's men stand no chance." He said with a cocky grin as the five guards got themselves off the stone and disappeared. The look of confidence was not reflected upon the face of Tywin though.

"Ser Arthur Stark was personally trained by his uncle and namesake while the feats of Ser Jon Stark have traveled all the way to the Westerlands. Lord Roland Searidge has captured 30 plus ships with a small crew and Ser Baelor Hightower is a very highly touted sword. You can celebrate your win over your daughter's lover while I practice." Tywin said sheathing his sword while grave seriousness laced his voice. Anger now filled the face of Lord Lefford at the mention of the affair between his daughter and the wolf king.

"That wolf raped my daughter and got her heavy. And do not mention that little demon child Domina. The day I acknowledge her as a Lefford is the day the blue lion of Reyne rides into the Westerlands." Leo said spitting on the ground disgust echoing off each word.

Tywin then looked towards the sword rack and saw the blade of Stafford Lannister still untouched having not practiced at all for the tournament.

"Where is that useless Lannister? I swear the only useful one is the imp and he is a prisoner before the war begins. Sometimes I wonder if we would be better of with the blue lion rather than the gold lion." He said with contempt as Stafford finally stroll down a side path taking a leisurely walk towards them.

Leo went to yell at Tywin for contempt but then looked at the incompetent Stafford pick up his sword and twirl it around almost cutting off his own ear.

"Well they all cannot be great like Tywin, Tyget, or Jaime." Leo said watching Stafford now pick the weakest guard who only just earned his guard cloke.

They both then looked out towards the sea that had claimed the life of Tygett and his nephew. Finding a burnt ship and with them carrying dragon fire all could only assume there was some kind of accident during the nights taking the life of yet another sibling of Tywin Lannister.

They turned around and watched as the young boy of 16 actually defended well against Stafford who called himself a great swordsman to anyone who would listen. Getting bored of the weakest Lannister the two knights walked to the edge and saw the ships of goods sailing from Banefort to Pyke in the Iron Isles.

"We are bribing the squids to not attack us. Never thought I see this day, Robert should be ashamed."

Tywin could only agree with Leo and watch their fragile handshake sail towards the ironborn. A servant came up to them with two glasses. Tywin swirled the wine around and Stafford proud of his performance over the 16 year old swaggered up to the two men.

"I would like to propose a toast. To King Robert and Queen Cersei, long may they reign." Stafford proposed. Tywin and Leo burst out laughing before raising their glass.

"Long may they reign."

(Scene Change)

The shrill of the eagle filled the room as the clean mountain air filled his senses. Rolling over the lord of the Grey Glen looked out his large balcony and smiled seeing the seeing the sun just rise over the mountains.

Looking at the table seeing their was no more gold Ulthor assumed the whore had already left not waking him. Walking towards his finely woven clothes that were laid out by his squire James Templeton, Ulthor got dressed and left his room walking down the long hall of his ancestral home.

Mornings like this were the days he thanked the seven that his ancestors built their keep on top of a mountain. Unlike the Eyrie though they had a small plain that led up to the stairs of the Grey Glen. Even a small village resided there when the residents were forced to settle on the hill having been chased away by the burnt men.

Stepping across his great bear rug traded from the North he looked to the large opening only blocked by a balcony and spotted the eagle dive down 1,000 foot drop. With his head as free as the eagle Ulthor made it to the garden and saw Lord Lyonel Corbray sitting the table with his niece and heir Sophey Corbray.

Lord Horton Redfort stood near the balcony with Lady Anya Waynwood of the Ironhooks. Lord Horton broke off his conversation seeing his old friend approach.

"Ah Ulthor, I see you slept well. Tell me how does this morning find you?" Horton asked passing him some northern ale they had grown accustomed to.

Ulthor accepted it and drank slowly thankful his fellow lords he called friends had been able to sneak past the drink made to the north of them past the Sunderland blockades by the sisters.

"I am well not Horton, Lord Jon and his cunt wife Lysa wants us to give up this ale and accept the ale Renly keeps pushing on us? My stomach was turning so bad from that ale that it felt like a goat falling off the mountain."

Anya with her son and heir Morton walked up laughing at his jest.

"I would not cry if the wolf was to take the sisters back honestly. Lord Triston has House Sunderland so far up Lysa's cunt she moans anytime with every step. I was just at the Eyrie and Lysa now approved harolds to speak of the greatness of Robert to try and unite the mountain once more. Honestly Robert needs to find a new Hand and just send back Jon to the mountain, maybe I would listen to a word the Eyrie says. She had the audacity to say King Torrhen was born without honor." Morton said shaking his head amazed the mountain was still together as much as it was.

"I have never met the king himself but his kin Domeric squired for me and he was such a pleasant young man and always wanting to learn more. And onto Lord Triston, you know he has his sons attempting to capture ships on their way to White Harbor. He even tried to stop the Savage Wolf himself when he came home from Pentos. Why Triston antagonizes the wolf when he is not even a sails day away from White Harbor is beyond me, the Sisters will burn my friends." Horton replied as they walked to the table. Ulthor's only son and heir Ser Andrew who was escorting the granddaughter of Anya and even shared the same name walked with her arm looped towards the table as Sophey Corbray was laughing hysterically at a joke by Harry the Heir.

Sophey seeing them walk up straightened herself up.

"Good morning Lord Ulthor, I thank you and your family for extending us this invitation." She said with grace and rose up and curtsied. Ulthor simply smiled and nodded at the girl who was now that he noticed was quite beautiful.

"I assure you Sophey not all in court despise you and your kin for accepting help from the wolf. Even Lord Royce wants to speak up for you but dares not being that near Lysa, who knows if the little shit Robin would send him flying. I would personally die for Lord Jon but his son Robin is another matter."

A nod of agreements went around the table for Ulthor's statement and they all sat down and started talking Eyrie politics. It was nearly and hour later and Roland Waynwood the son of Morton and older brother of Anya kept stealing glances towards the heir of House Corbray, when Sophey would look back his way he quickly diverted his eyes towards the mountains.

Harry the heir spotting this threw his head back and laughed.

"Roland I am going to do you a favor. Lady Sophey, Ser Roland would like to ask you for a walk to the gardens. Now how hard was that Roland?" Harry said now receiving a glare from Roland but now all eyes were on him waiting for him to ask including Sopheys. His sister Anya was suppressing a laugh just below the surface.

"Lady Sophey with your uncle's permission I would like to ask you for a walk towards the gardens."

With a nod from Lyonel they disappeared with Harry holding the arm of a lady of Waynwood, Cissy.

"I think it is time to discuss a betrothal Lyonel, but back to the war. What is your plans Ulthor when Jon calls his banners? I will try to keep all my knights and captains back until Jon personally comes calling." Anya added passing an empty dish to her lady in wait to fill with fruit. Ulthor nodded in agreement sipping more of his ale.

"I am thinking the same, I will not respond to any calls by Robin or Lysa. Sometimes I think the only Arryns with sense anymore are the Arryns in Gulltown. Lord Randyll does follow his cousin Jon's lead but it seems they were born with common sense. Although if you dare go against the Savage Wolf never underestimate him or just surrender. I spoke with his father at the Tourney of Harrenhal and they love their battles."

The young Anya looked around the table at the veterans of many battles and skirmishes voicing something that had been bothering her as of late.

"Is it true grandmother that when he conquered Tyrosh the flames could be seen for miles and most of the slavemasters were hanging from their own manors? I know Randyll's daughter Layla spoke of her being taken by force as a spoil of war with strange excitement."

Anya listened to her granddaughter speak and could only laugh seeing Anya almost gingerly tracing her neck with a look of fear.

"See Horton I told you the Arryn girl was a strange one, with her father siding with the Eyrie and preparing defenses she may just get her wish. Now granddaughter I have had many conversations with Savage Wolf along with you on his visits and I assure you he is nothing but a gentleman to his friends, those who dare raise their blade to him though better find friends in Essos. You know Horton when I visited him in Harrenhal he even talked about sending Bennard and Rodwell to foster at my home when they are old enough."

Ulthor hearing this threw his head back and laughed.

"I was in the Eyrie when the reports of you in Harrenhal came out and Lysa looked as if she was ready to throw all of us not wanting to fight the wolf through the moon door. I can tell you for certain House Tollett will not raise its blades against the wolf until Jon himself marches from King's Landing and orders us too. I will not follow the lead of a mad woman and a child of 11 who still sucks at his mother's breast. Now that we have spoken our rounds of treason I must look over some reports for the madwoman in the mountain. I shall see you all at mid meal friends."

With that Ulthor rose from the seat leaving them sitting in agreement.

Anya blushed slightly recalling the visit to her home of then Lord Stark and him promising her a dance.

"Anya dear I have some news to tell you." The 19 year old maiden opened up her eyes leaving the imaginary dance with the king to see her grandmother looking at her seriously.

Lord Horton Redfort looked just as serious looking at his daughter Allison.

"I have received raven from Lord Arryn directly that you are to marry heir to Sisterton, Garlan Borrell and you Allison are off to marry heir Jon Sunderland of the Three Sisters. We will fight it if you two want us to."

Allison accepted her fate but Anya looked heartbroken seeing some missives from Harrenhal talking of her marrying a northern heir. Anger filled her initially but then acceptance overtook that knowing she had a duty to perform.

"I accept the match grandmother. I have heard his father Lord Godric is noble so maybe it will not be so bad, at least we met Allison's betrothed. He seemed honorable."

Lady Anya looked at her granddaughter with a sad smile nodding knowing Lord Godric nor his son would not be described as noble even from their own captains.

They sat there for three more hours discussing plans and laughing at Lyonel Corbray's exploits in Dorne when a woman in her late thirties came running up out of breath.

"Ser Andrew something horrible has happened." She now leaned over holding her side the heir of House Tollett ran up with his water and she drank it in a single gulp.

"What is it? Guards go find my father…"

Andrew started to yell but was cut off by the servant.

"It is about your father Ser Andrew. He went to his perch like normal to watch the eagles down the mountain path and drank too much wine. I tried to help him up the narrow pathway but he simply pushed me away. He took three more steps before stepping on a large rock and falling off the pathway. I alerted the guards and they are recovering his body as we speak. I am sorry to report this to you Ser… Lord Andrew."

His sister Rowena who was named for their lord's second wife grabbed her brother's hand squeezing it. She had just turned 15 and looked somewhat plain but with her name they had received a raven a day with a betrothal proposal.

"I am not sure if this was what upset him but after reading this he started to drink more heavily."

He grabbed the missive from her hands and glanced down at it. Anger now filled Andrew reading over the missive thrice times over.

"What does it say young man?" The elderly Lady Anya asked rising from her seat approaching the new lord within the mountains.

"This come from the Eyrie itself saying my sister is to marry that teete sucking little shit Robin or else the first chance she gets Lysa will depose my home family from the mountains starting by throwing my uncle through the moon door. I swear if I controlled any of the islands surrounding us or even the Fingers I would happily give the wolf passage. Sister find our cousin so he can make sure our father's body is found. I have some letters to send it seems."

Lord Andrew Tollet now stomped away as the maid walked away. All were so focused on the new lord they did not see the slight smile grace the face of the woman formerly known as Madeline Tour'e now Jaide Montoya. Now she could give her king and his mission her full attention with her father once and for all dead.

(Scene Change)

The soldiers passed the teen that was turning into a well built man with an air of distrust. One would guess though he did not see the looks since he disregarded them and looked at his island prison with frustration. The guards had "misplaced" his spear but felt a little better knowing his inside source had them and gave him a copy of the key long thought lost to the armory.

Walking down the old stone steps Bran walked up to Lyanna who had just exited a closet readjusting her tunic. Bran started to approach her when his cousin Dirron Dayne came out of the closet with a cocky smile on his face. Both Lyannas and Dirron's smile faded as soon as they saw their lord coming.

"Do not be angry cousin. You see the beautiful Lyanna seduced me with her Glover charm…." Dirron was saying but was smacked by Lyanna.

"Why would I be angry Dirr? Oh just to let you know your father is now Lord of Manwoody. Who would have thought, Ser Gerald "Darkstar" Dayne would be a proper lord." He said as his mind wandered then refocused on his friends. "So how long have you two been fucking?" Bran said plainly and Dirron cheered up at being the heir of real lands now.

"It has only been a week Bran. Where is Shireen? You two have been connected at the hip as of late." Lyanna now asked looking around for the woman she warmed up to.

"Actually I was headed to her right now. Dirr you have been observing Lord Florent, any chance of getting my wife's uncle to side with us?"

Dirron listened to his cousin's question tapping his clean shaven chin recalling the movements of Lord Axell Florent.

"Maybe but it would be too risky to approach him prior to any takeover. Once his great niece is in charge he would kneel but prior we are just risking too much. Now let us go find your wife because I know she is missing my stories of you in Dorne chasing down your horse across the desert."

Bran could only roll his eyes seeing the cocky grin of his cousin appear. They all walked out the castle where they picked up some extra Kern Warriors that to no one's surprise had their weapons "misplaced". With the iron shortage Stannis had told them they had none to spare.

Walking up to the ancient weirwood though they saw Ser Richard Lonmouth sitting with his wife who had a beautiful smile on her face as Shana Drinkwater poured them both some beverages.

Walking past some armed warriors that could not have their weapons "misplaced" bearing the skulls and red lips of House Lonmouth Bran snuck behind his wife and placed his hand over her eyes as Richard was finishing a story.

Shireen jumped but calmed down hearing the sweet voice of her husband's voice enter her ears. "Guess who?"

Shireen did not answer but pondered who it could be. She felt bold and reached behind her and felt his cock through the breeches. Richard could only be amazed that the little shy girl who was trapped in her room like a prison cell was now a beautiful bold woman grabbing her husband's cock in public.

"This is definitely Dirron right? I know his sword anywhere." She stated as a fact and Richard and Dirron were dying of laughing and even the Lonmouth guards joined it. Taking his hands off her eyes he gently pulled her hair eliciting a moan from her.

"Oh dear wife you are going to pay for that later. Ser Richard did you get the message to the Stepstones for emergency protocol?" Bran asked the laughing blond as he sat next to his wife who had her feet in the shallow pond before the weirwood. Shireen leaned into her husband's shoulder rubbing her stomach feeling bloated. Shana then brought her favorite treat to her but looking down at the honey cake Shireen slapped it out of her hands. Confused by her lady's reaction she simply cleaned it up and disappeared. The old crone that Shireen brought from King's Landing to tend the weirwood on Dragonstone could only laugh knowing the gods were pleased.

"Aye My Lord, Lady Shireen's lady mother tried to have her uncle inspect my letters but I snuck it out with the general missives. The emergency plan is all together should the worse happen." Richard confirmed looking at a tired Shireen start to fade away on the lightly armored shoulder.

"Should anything happen you will get all those you can off and leave immediately. Shie is your first concern and you will not risk yours or her life trying to save me and my warriors."

They heard a laugh come from the lowly dressed crone who was younger than most that Bran had met.

"The gods will not let the alpha die as the beta is about to birth a pup My Lord. Keep your chain small though young wolf because a single enemy you thought ally will cause an untold future you do not want." Alayna the crone warned and now knew the wisdom in her words knowing House Florent would remain on the outside.

Looking into the face on the tree thinking of his father Bran felt comforted by the feeling his father was in a similar position in King's Landing before the gods.

He looked over and saw Amelia on her knees speaking the old tongue saying a prayer that her brother's soul made it safe to wherever souls went. Her and Smalljon even as children had always been close choosing each other to spar with over anyone else.

"I need you and Lyanna to ready a plan to invade the armory at a moments notice." Richard nodded and it was only two minutes later Lady Selyse walked up with her uncle Lord Alestor Florent. He had a smile on his face getting a letter from his daughter Melessa Florent saying she was overcoming her pox. His granddaughter Talla Tarly even married the eldest brother of the young man before him. Life was truly strange.

"Ah Lord Florent, I hear we are now family once again. I just received a message from home by Arty. We will have to stop marrying into each others family or else we may fall victim to the Targaryen's madness." Bran jested as Selyse could only look at anger at the guards of House Lonmouth watching over her daughter when she knew what was best. She had tried to take their weapons but they used Robert's words against her.

"I hear that as well young Bran. From what I hear Ser Arthur is a fine young man that will treat my granddaughter with respect."

"He is no ser uncle. King Robert only has the authority to declare knighthoods and I assure you he would not honor such a scoundrel when he did nothing to earn it." Selyse droned out causing Shireen to be fully awaken by the feeling of her husband jumping to his feet. Ser Cortnay Penrose stood in front of her grinning at him.

"Too bad your little puppy is not here to skin and make into a nice coat. Now back away from Lady Selyse if you would." Cortnay laughed out and soon found all the Kern warriors coming in closer till Bran held his hand up. They may not have been armed but the large northerners created an imposing force.

Baratheon soldiers were soon approaching quickly with Stannis running to see what the trouble was. Bran to the shock of Cortnay just lift his head back and laughed.

"You think a worthless cunt like you would get near my loyal friend. He would not even spare a weakling like you the time to tear out your throat. Maybe he would go after your son first, I hear he has more meat on him."

Silence reigned as the anger built up in Cortnay, Stannis was pushing his way through the crowd as Alestor attempted to stop Cortnay from doing anything stupid. It was too late though as he pulled his blade on the defenseless wolf and lunged at him.

With his motions slow he dodged the strike easily and with a little assistance by his boot to the backside of Cortnay he was launched into the small pond much to the amusement of the northerners who were now laughing at the knight. Cortnays son Orlys emerged from the crowd to see his father now drenched in water the ridicule of northern laughter. Besides Richard's men there were some Baratheon soldiers as well who did not like the knight who were laughing as well.

"Ah there you are my good father. Ser Cortnay was just saying how much he needed a bath so me being the gentleman I am I obliged. Oh good knight would you like me to send for a serving girl to get you some bathing soaps my cousin's wife gave Shie from Dorne? I assure you Arianne always smells of lavender so you can earn the prestigious title of "The Lavender Knight"." Bran said with a straight face and Shireen could not keep her wits about her and started bursting out laughing.

"Alestor what is the meaning of this scene? I will not have Dragonstone turn into a place full of jesters. All we need is another patcheye to annoy me further." Stannis asked his good uncle as said Jester was spouting some prophecy once again to a lord about the north and its dangers.

Orlys helped his father out as they both stared down Bran who looked innocent and Lord Florent filled him in. Selyse tried to correct her uncle placing the blame of the wolf but Stannis was not convinced by her twist.

"What would your lord say if he saw that display Cortnay? I mean we all know the honorable and prestigious Renly who fought slavers, pirates, and most importantly the dragons in the rebellion who be most shocked. He may even get so mad he would walk away from his 4 course breakfast to handle us simple folk." Bran now dropped into an exaggerated bow mocking Renly angering many of the visiting Stormlands lords. Stannis was conflicted because he knew it was him who did all those deeds and still got the raw end. Stannis then ordered all his men to start clearing while Lord Rafe Buckler watched the scene with great interest. The Lord of Bronzegate in the Stormlands now saw the division line between Westeros being created and wondered if he was on the wrong side. With a shrug intending to keep an eye on the situation he watched at the "Lavender Knight" was escorted out of his the courtyard quite forcefully by Lord Alestor Florent.

It took thirty minutes to squash tension but the bastard of the Greatjon burst into her lord's room in anger with the owners of the room following close behind and his close trusted friends.

"How dare that man attack you when you were defenseless. I wish I could have skinned the son of a whore myself." Amelia spat on the stone pouring her some northern mead Torrhen sent Bran. She poured a round for all but when Shana delivered it to Shireen she ran towards the balcony ready to puke from the smell.

"Jorah go get the maester for my wife. She has been like this for the past two days." Bran asked his old friend who nodded. Jorah grabbed Beren Tallhart and they departed.

"My Lord I think your wife is going to feel this way for 8 more moons. This is how Rana reacted when she found out we were having little Rhaegar." Richard said walking to the balcony to comfort his lady. The words made no sense to Bran until it dawned upon him. He ran to the balcony with a large smile on his face and engulfed the still sick Shireen in a hug.

"In you growing is a little Baratheon and the heir to the Stormlands." Bran said quietly but with excitement in his voice remembering the joy his cousin had anytime he was around his children.

"Are you sure you want the name Baratheon? I will understand if want the name Stark." She said as her husband now rubbed her flat clothed stomach with happiness.

"Yes of course love. The Stormlands need a Baratheon to follow plus it will fun to announce a Eddard Baratheon or an Ashara Baratheon."

"True husband, my mother would probably keel over right then and there. To King Torrhen." Shireen said getting closer to Bran and placing a kiss on his lips. Finally released from her lips Bran raised his glass up high looking north.

"To King Torrhen."

(Scene Change)

For the first time in years the man felt finally comfortable knowing this is how his life should have gone. On the horse next to him with blood over his armor from the fresh kill he had just slayed his foster brother had his eyes closed smelling the forest around him and listening to the wind past near their ears.

Looking down from his horse his son having earned the right to become a man knelt beside his stag which impressively was even larger than Renly's all those years ago. With his bloody blade at his side Tommen knelt beside the stag trying to remember how Lord Stark had taught him to skin the beast.

"Thank you Ned, Tommen really looks up to you. It meant a lot to him for you to show him that. I will say we learned a much different way in the Stormlands than your northerners."

Ned smiled slightly nodding to his foster brother's comments.

"Aye Robert, Brandon taught me that way and I taught my children that way. Although Torrhen being the stubborn Stark learned from 5 different people before actually skinning the damn beast. Have you and Cersei been looking for marriage prospects for Joffrey? He is near the age to be wed."

Robert put on a frustrated face as he dismounted his horse.

"Aye, my good wife has already contacted Lady Sybel Spicer to arrange the marriage of Joffrey and her daughter Jeyne Westerling. I looked towards my home but I swear that woman has a death wish for me. At least I get to choose Tommen's bride though."

"Lady Spicer had a stick up her ass before the rebellion, now that she is Lady of the Crag I imagine it has only gone farther up."

Robert tilted his head back and did a booming laugh catching Lord Triston Massey off guard. The lord of Stone Dance on the Massey's Hook in the Crownlands had been in the area discussing the defenses keeping the enemy out of the Blackwater Bay.

"I am sure she is spitting out splinters old friend. Personally for Tommen here I am looking at House Cafferen of Fawnton. You remember Lord Jason from the rebellion right?"

"Aye started with the dragon but switched sides when you took House Fell and Grandison. I believe Lord Tarly killed him at Ashford and sent his head back to the Mad King. I thought he died childless." Ned recalled remembering the grim man and deadly battlefield commander.

"Aye he did die childless but his brother Nathaniel took the lordship after his death and now wants revenge. He personally pledged to keep fighting till Lord Tarly lays dead before his feet. Little ambitious if you ask me but he promised his grandsire Beatrice to Tommen if we so wished. Quit rushing Tommen, you will ruin the meat." Robert told his son causing him to slow down.

"He was an impulsive stupid man just like Mace only with better battle awareness. It is on your shoulders but that man will burn down ally villages on his way to Lord Tarly. Your son is almost done, shall we teach him how to preserve the horns?" Ned asked dismounting his horse and walking towards the kneeling youth. Tommen was in fact almost done with only the head having its skin still on. Kneeling beside the 13 year old Tommen took in everything the former Warden of the North had to say and now had a set of horns for his helm one day and bags of meat that would be served that night.

Lord Gregor Forrester had a smile on his face watching this remembering teaching his sons Rodrick and Asher how to skin a bear. Looking up he saw Lord Bryen Caron of Nightsong in the Stormlands approaching with some men.

"You have guest Your Grace. Lord and Lady Westerling have come with their daughter Jeyne to meet your son Prince Joffrey and Lord Cafferen should be here with his grandsire by nightfall. Shall I have my men finish this up Your Grace?"

He asked pointing his attention to the bloody stag that was now being strippted of its last meat by Tommen. Robert shook his head though.

"He will learn to finish a task after starting it. Leave us Lord Bryen, we shall be there be at the castle in not too long."

Bryen sent a nod towards his king and rode off with his men.

"I like the man Ned but how he could let his son join my brother's "Rainbow Guard" is beyond me. Gods love him but Renly is as usefull at tits on a bull in battle but somehow inspires those around him." Robert said in amazement thinking of his youngest brother.

"Some lead from the front charging in like you and my nephew Torrhen while others rely strongly on those around them like Renly. Tommen is all done Robert, shall we return?"

Robert nodded and watched his son smiling load up his prize and mount his steed. The group now left and it was past nightfall when the Mudgates were opened up for them. Making their way through town you saw some regular citizens waving the Stark direwolf and cheering for Ned as they rode their horses through the streets.

Making it to the Red Keep they were greeted with Cersei walking up with little Cassana in her hands. Cersei rather than hide the white streak of hair made a point of displaying it proudly with her hair styles.

"About time you return. Tommen you are to meet your bride in two years time so leave now and bathe. You as well Robert, you are a civilized king unlike other savage ones." Cersei spat looking at Ned before walking away.

In the distance you saw Joffrey walking with Jeyne Westerling on his arm. Joffrey had plastered a smile that his father saw clearly as a mask. He had tried to curb his son's sadistic side but all attempts were failing. Robert only hoped he made a better husband than he made.

Ned received a missive from his wife and one from each child of his and both foster brothers went to clean the blood and sweat off. That night while his sons danced with their betrothed he had pushed away all the whores that attempted to approach him before taking his wife's hand for a dance.

Life for the first time in many moons was good.

(Scene Change)

The solar was not overly large but for the man behind the desk it felt as big as the entire castle. Sitting in his chair the lord in his 40s looked around and saw all the books his father collected over the year and knowing him probably read multiple times through. The shadow of his father still lingered over him and his own lords looked to another as their overlord.

Edmure simply laughed off any ideas of exerting his dominance over the wolf in his region knowing his king would be soon residing in Harrenhal. Attempting to read the reports of bridges being built up near Pink Maiden he simply threw the reports to the side not being able to concentrate on yet another report.

Having his sister Catelyn here had been nice and she helped him with his duties but now with her back in King's Landing all looked towards him. Add to that he knew his lands would be hit the hardest at the beginning of the war simply for the fact it lied in the center of four kingdoms.

With a sigh Edmure made it to the large bookshelf and saw something he had never noticed before. It was an old book that looked to be well written in by the shape of the spine.

 _Hoster Tully diary 281_

With furrowed brows Edmure extracted the book and took it back to his desk and opened it to the cover as a small trout made with needle work laid. Putting the needlework that probably was made by Catelyn or Lysa he opened to the first page and read. Nothing of note jumped out until he reached half way through the fifth page.

 _Our plan for a more perfect kingdom is that much more closer to being ruined. After Rickard could not control his son Brandon four years ago and keep the betrothal with my Cat he now has two boys and I imagine many more on the way. Hopefully little Torrhen will be a better leader for the North than his father or grandfather._

 _The latest knot in our plan was when I was informed just recently by my brother that Eddard has joined with Ashara Dayne before the old gods. There goes the union between the Riverlands and the North. Now Lyanna is opening speaking out publically against her betrothal with Robert. By the seven the Starks will be the reason House Targaryen rules for 300 more years. One more year of the Mad King and our coin will be worth less than the material it is made on._

 _Alas we must work with those we have. Robert by the gods is trying to be strong for his people but he will never carry the same charisma his father had. But Steffon is dead and Robert lives so he will have to ascend the throne when the time is right._

Edmure leaning back in his chair could only look dumbfounded realizing how many lords were in on it before the war broke out. Flipping a few more pages he read.

 _The year of the false spring they are calling this. Well with Lyanna being kidnapped and that fool Brandon running to King's Landing I have just been informed Rickard Stark the bold fool he is went to the Mad King to demand a trial by combat._

 _Now Eddard has been given Ice in his father's and brother's death and called the North to rally for Robert. It is sad it took Brandon and Rickard to die but we ended up in the same place we planned on. I just pray we find Lyanna safe because I have never seen someone love someone like Robert does for Lyanna._

 _Speaking of the dragon he was ready to rip my solar apart upon hearing of Lyanna. I always wanted what was best for the kingdom and right now is that King Eddard? I will pray to the seven that when we are victorious Robert will learn to become the great man his father was._

 _Off I go to send a missive to Brandon's widow. That poor woman is left to raise little Torrhen and Rodwell on her own along with if reports are correct another in a few moons. Maybe I should send Edmure to her to see if she and him have a connection after the war. A union between the North and Riverlands would be most profitable and with the heir of Winterfell looking towards my son as a father figure who knows the rewards._

Edmure had to put the book down in horror now realizing why his father taught him how to speak with the opposite sex right before his visit to Winterfell at the close of the war. Barbery seemed nice to him but they were not compatible at all.

His attention was ripped from the books as after a knock on his solar door his longtime friend Marq Piper came in with a large smile on his face. That turned into a frown seeing the now long face of Edmure.

"Don't tell me something bad has happened to her." He asked worried pushing his long blond wavy hair out of the way.

"I still cannot find her and why are you so hung up on a woman you met once? The Marq I know would have moved on the moment she left the room."

"It is not everyday you come across a beautiful assassin that saves your life and you in turn save hers. Plus those eyes Ed, I would have learned to play the lute to sing into them." Marq told his friend now sitting down in front of him and looking at the spine of the book.

"That is the year…"

Edmure could only nod and look out the balcony seeing a flock of birds fly by.

"The year of the tourney and the year my father conspired with Lord Rickard Stark, Jon Arryn, and Steffon Baratheon to overthrow the Mad King."

Marq now leaned back and started to do some math in his head.

"But Lord Steffon died in 278 so that means they were planning to overthrow the king before that. That also means Steffon was going to accept the position of Hand to betray his king before his death. I take it Steffon would have taken the throne?" Marq asked and Edmure could only nod knowing he was in the game of thrones like his father was all those years ago.

"I am now secretly preparing my people for war just like my father did before me. What is King Torrhen turns out to be just as bad as Robert?"

At this question both men could only sit in silence and wonder.

"Well we already made our bed and we even have dothraki coming to Oldstones. All we can do is serve our king and pray to the seven for good fortune. To King Torrhen." Marq raised an almost empty glass of wine he left in their earlier. Edmure could only chuckle raising his own glass.

"To King Torrhen."

(Scene Change)

The girl of 12 could feel every bone in her body shake as the nerves dominated her utterly. The horns blew loud and she could not help but play with the bow that was on her dress. Her nerves calmed slightly feeling the touch of her betrothed as he softly held her hand. His tan features and dark grey eyes spoke of joy awaiting this day for a very long time.

Next to him his elder half brother with his long hair tied back and spear in hand looked at the dothraki warriors high on horseback as they passed into the bailey. Hearing stories in her youth of the ferociousness of dothrakis Mrycella could only gulp in fear in seeing the hardened looked on their faces.

A tall slender archer leading a large group of archers stroked his long beard looking up at the castle impressed by his simplicity and beauty. Around them many of the children her age hearing the stories of Asheffi cheered on the warriors with blue face paint on like she was rumored to wear.

The dothrakis looked around impressed that these fragile looking people could handle the cold so well as to wear only light furs when they wore thick leathers under their furs. The last dothraki passed the group and Princess Sarra came up with a smile on her face holding the arm of Daario who was regaling her once again of tall tales of his heroism. She spotted the lies easily but enjoyed them nonetheless.

Jonas the Bold who took over for the Ice Warriors after Daario was sent away raised his sword in salute to Daario and Princess Sarra upon seeing them next to Myrcella. Sarra simply nodded politely while Daario drew his own sword in and raised it returning the salute.

Bennard was dragging his Aunt Ashara by the hand as she held onto little Arya to see his returning father. Upon seeing his cousin Rodwell both boys started talking about how cool the Ice Warriors looked. Sansa simply having made the trip north with her mother for her returning uncle and king stood beside her mother Tyene playing with her brother's hair parting it.

Torrhen and Joer Mormont stood with their mother who were both fidgeting with excitement as Lyra Mormont chatted with Talla Tarly who held onto her future daughter in law; Lyanna Karstark. Arthur and Randyll stood quiet as Randyll with a sad heart had to leave his sick wife's bedside to greet his king. The maesters gave her a decent chance to survive the pox but only time would tell.

The ones that stood out though was the newly integrated wildings. There were only ten with the rest of them making a home in an abandoned castle recently rebuilt along the King's Road. Val for her part would never admit it but even with the bear fur around her she was shivering. The beautiful blond hair had been pampered and clean in order to make a good first appearance with the hopeful savior of her people.

The 40 something year old Alerie Hightower stood with black hair in a modest dress that still hugged her curves. The 4 year old daughter between them once again politely declined an invitation by her half brother Bennard still too shy to interact with her siblings. Alerie could see the worry in Aurora's eyes hoping her father would love her.

Wyllis being next to Ashara talking plans for the feast Aurora slowly crept closer to her older half brother and now hiding behind him. The little girl now was listening closely near her siblings as Rodwell told Bennard that he saw a ghost in the broken tower that looked like a Ice Warrior.

They all then saw the passing soldiers of Bolton, Manderly, and with a loud cheer the regular soldiers of House Stark. No one cheered when the next person entered, rather they all dropped to their knee. Myrcella looked back at her Uncle Tyrion who nodded for her to kneel as well.

Sarra with a smile on her face rose and walked to meet the entering four horses. Vayon Poole followed behind her with a large sword in it's sheathe.

The group of four stopped and the large man with the wolf by his side dismounted his horse. Artos upon seeing Princess and Dawn let out a howl for which they returned. Asheffi along with her two Wolf Guard sisters dismounted as well with Elia looking in amazement at the respect one man could gather. They respected him in Dorne but upon the faces of the small folk you could see utter love directed towards Torrhen.

Sarra stopped before her brother and unsheathed Ice for all to see and knelt before him lowering her head.

"I Lady Sarra Stark hereby relinquish command of Winterfell and the North to you "Lord" Torrhen Stark." She said his title with sarcasm causing a few laughs even him to chuckle. Tyrion could only watch on knowing his sisters plan to replace the wolf in Winterfell with the flayed man would never truly work.

Torrhen gladly took the blade by the hilt.

"I Lord Torrhen Stark accept command of Winterfell and the North." He handed the large blade to Elia who nearly cut herself on the Valyrian steel and pulled his sister up and into a large hug. With that everyone rose and his children approached him. Bennard and Rodwell were the quickest and as Torrhen released his sister he picked up his son flinging him high into the air and catching him.

"Bennard you are getting too big for this. Pretty soon I will be struggling to pick you up. And is this the mighty Rodwell?" He asked looking at his nephew and placed his son down. He knelt down and looked at the happy boy who gave him a hug. Looking into his face you saw the smile his father had perfected so well but had the more narrow face of his Great Aunt Lyanna.

"And Sansa you have grown so much. Your father would be so proud of both of you." He said seeing Sansa approach with her mother Tyene welcomed him with a warm hug and a few tears knowing she could never live in Winterfell ever again or fall victim to the ghost of her husband.

Aurora tried to run back to her mother but with the help of Domina pushing her forward she was soon standing in the middle of the circle with her father. Her legs stop shaking seeing the broad smile cross his face and she ran in for a hug which he gladly returned.

With tears being wiped away and her mother approaching she separated from her kneeling father.

"Father I picked this up for you at Port Lyanna." She said as her mother handed her a large shell. Instead of handing him the shell Aurora placed the opening towards her father's ear and you could hear what sounded like the ocean.

After giving her and her mother a kiss he promised to take the two horseback riding very soon and greeted the rest of his family.

Torrhen counted two of his three children with Nymeria their to greet him but Damien seemed to be missing.

"Where is Damien Sarra? I made him his first practice sword."

At this questions Sarra frowned and stepped forward.

"Your son fell into the lake when he was fishing with Arty. He has been shaking for the past three days and the maesters have told us it is in the hands of the gods brother. After this I will take you to his room. Also your child with Melissa Pyke died just three moons into life. The baby developed a cough and it never went away, she could not make the journey." She said with sadness in her voice. The maester treating Damien stood in the background never raising his head feeling he failed his king not being able to stop the shakes.

It took a while but after an hour all welcomes to his children were almost done. After promising to teach Oberyn and Mors to hunt before they ventured south to Dorne he saw two little girls walking his way and had to do a double take seeing a memory from long ago. Looking at Jocelyn and Abigail walking up to him he recalled seeing his Aunt Lyanna for the last time before she ventured south to marry Rhaegar.

Abigail holding onto her sister's arm walked up to her kneeling father and somehow knew where the tears were wiping them away.

"Why are you crying daddy?" She asked sweetly

"You two just remind me of someone I miss very much. Now Josie have you been helping your sister here?"

Josie smiled wide giving her sister a firm half hug.

"I will be watch over her just like you watch over all of us father. Abbi will fall to no harm while I am by her side." She now said with fierce devotion.

"I had a dream I was running through the forest last night father. I could see see the moon and smell the air. It felt so real." Abbi told him and he could only smile knowing his daughter would have vision once again.

"It was just a dream sweetling. Now Arthur I hear we have something to do at the godswood tonight." He said lying to his daughter wanting to keep her abilities a secret. Talla who was holding onto Arty's hand had a large smile across her face and fell into a curtsy before him.

"I selfishly wanted to do it as soon as we arrived to Winterfell but Arthur and my father convinced me to wait. Forgive me for being bold My Lord but I will not wait another day." She told him and Randyll was about to chastise his daughter after talking with his son of his travels but received a hug from Torrhen. Halfway through the hug there was a whisper in his ear and Randyll nodded.

"So we are to be family Randyll. I shall see my son in his room than we must bless Arya Stark before the old gods and then join Arthur and Talla."

That night with Torrhen having the honor of holding little Arya Stark she was blessed as the old crone said the ancient words to the gods. Aurora along with Domina also received the blessing as well. A few minutes later Talla Tarly became Talla Stark in a quick happy ceremony that left tears on the face of Randyll and Ashara. Lady Tarly wanting to be there but not able to do it due to her pox wrote the first toast said by Randyll. Unknown to them Melessa Florent was looking through the window at the godswood. She could not see it happening but felt something special from that direction.

That night after all the children were put to bed the mead came out and the celebration had started. Torrhen could be at the head table talking with Tyrion on the terms of his visit while downing mead after mead.

Sarra feeling too overwhelmed by the crowd and all the potential suiters approaching her escaped and was walking towards the crypt for a moment of peace when she heard firm confident steps approaching her. Princess lying in the corner of the barn having eye sight of her never rose so Sarra knew it was no threat.

Waiting for a tired plea for marriage she jumped at feeling a large hand land on the small of her back. Turning around she saw the smile of Daario.

"Princess Sarra, the beauty of the North. I looked around for you to ask you for a dance but you were gone. Come to find out you were scared away from all those false men seeking your hand." He said with a certain silkiness in his voice that always caught her interest.

"Oh, false men you say? Ajax asked me for a dance and I happy obliged him. Would you call him a false man?"

Daario laughed as they now walked towards the barn where her wolf Princess was now chewing on the leg of a stag.

"Ajax only asked you to dance because his wife was too busy dancing with your brother. I would sooner turn celibate before Ajax cheated on Desmera. Princess you need someone with great strength, someone not afraid of the wolf inside you, someone…" Daario started but stopped when he felt her soft hands play with his goatee.

"Someone with more facial hair?"

At the teasing he leaned in and surprised her by giving her a kiss. She tried to fight it but it felt right. They jumped apart hearing the loud bark of Artos behind them growling at Daario.

Sarra now catching her breath went to chastise Artos and was shocked to see Daario not terrified of the wolf. That was when she saw her brother who was clearly drunk entering the crypt with Asheffi behind him. Brienne had stood guard with Elia outside the entrance.

Sarra now turned back towards Daario and gave him a kiss, now with a little tongue much to his delight.

"If you seek to court me do it right or my brother will hurt you." She warned and walked towards the crypt.

Brienne went to stop her but upon recognizing the face went back to her post with a concerned look on her face. Walking down the long steps she started passing the kings of old and finally came to her brother who was leaning against the statue of King Jorah Stark looking at his brother. Tears were coming out his eyes staring at the statue.

"Can you leave us Asheffi and take his mead?" Sarra asked/commanded and Asheffi who saw the ghost tearing apart her Khal took the mead to his side and went to guard with Brienne.

"You know Grandfather Rodrick was the one to teach me and Rodwell to properly hunt in the North. The tough old bastard would blindfold us and leave us in the middle of the forest with a bow, five arrows and a sword and expect us home by nightfall with dinner." Torrhen said laughing holding onto a handmade arrow Damien made from a twig right before he got sick. Damien told his father he still had 1,000 more to make for his father so he could use them in war.

"Mother would swear at him in high valyrian while he only gave her that "I'm innocent" look."

Sarra now sat beside him and curled up to his warm furs placing her head on his shoulder. She looked at her mother who was now in statue form behind their father and could only laugh picturing it.

"Well I remember you and Rodwell teaching me and Lyarra to hunt by taking us into the woods for a whole moon while we only lived on what we caught. You would not even allow me to bring the jerky Greatjon made for me." Sarra let out a pout but smiled recalling the joy across Rodwell's face when she dropped her first buck.

"Aye, mother screamed in my ears for hours. Thank the gods Uncle Eddard needed me in court."

Torrhen now let out a sigh and looked at her with sincerity.

"Can you ever forgive me for getting Rodwell killed? If it was not for my own damn ambition he would still be with us."

Instead of answering him she slapped him hard on the shoulder three times.

"You do not have the right to feel guilty when you did something any true Stark should do. We were kings for 10,000 years and after 300 years of dragons and stags ruling over us it is time for the wolf to rise once more. Soon Westeros will feel the wrath of the caged wolf and there is nothing they will be able to do about it." She told him with conviction all over her face. Sarra's heart now burned with the desire for all Westeros to kneel before Torrhen and she would not allow Torrhen to feel sorry for himself.

"Rodwell would tell you to quit being a cunt and reclaim what is rightfully ours and take the rest. What happened to Grandpa Ryswell, mother, Rodwell, Lyanna, father, Damien, and King Jorah behind us is not on us. Now will I have to forbid you from the crypts like I had to do with Tyene?"

Torrhen simply listened and had to laugh at the spirit. It reminded him of hearing his Aunt Lyanna explode on her father about refusing to marry Robert.

Giving her a nod they sat in silence for an hour before departing for their rooms. Still walking together past the stables Daario went to approach Sarra but was waved off and saw the look on his king's face.

It was early the next morning that found Torrhen sitting in the solar and Jocelyn and Abigail came in closing the door behind them.

"You wanted to see us father?" Abbi asked and heard the shrill of a eagle in the room. Not believing her father about it being a dream she tried it again and for a quick second saw the room as clear as day. Carefully she walked up to the desk and felt for the wooden carvings he had placed there that morning.

"I lied to you Abbi because no one can know about your abilities. It is a strange unknown power and many would fear you because of it. I have similar dreams but very limited." Torrhen told her and they heard the door open and Jocelyn saw Uncle Arthur as she called him enter with a large wildling. He looked to be in his late thirties had had long hair and a long thick blond beard.

Arthur closed the door behind him and wave the man to a seat taking one for himself. The man looked at the blind girl with great curiosity trying to scrunch her face and smile for a mere second before frowning. Then it dawned on him, it was the same thing his son did as a child discovering his powers.

"I take it you understand what she is going through?" Torrhen asked of the man. He nodded as the eagle looked to be confused about the intrusion in his own head.

"Aye, she is young with a great ability. Why have you called me here?"

"You want the protection of House Stark and I want to give it to you." Torrhen stated standing up and pouring them three glasses of wine and for his children two glasses of juice. Orell said nothing knowing the terms were coming up and accepted the drink.

"But I give nothing if I receive nothing. I will give your fellow wilding brothers and sisters a home for their service as a soldier, warrior, blacksmith, and so on. But you offer a very interesting solution to a problem I have. Well one Abbi has."

Now Orell looked at the little girl who at one time had a black Iris but now it faded almost to nothing. She was now completely blind with no chance of seeing in the future with her own eyes. Then it dawned on him.

"You want me to train her to use the eagle as her eyes. You want to give your daughter the gift that the gods took away from her."

"The gods took away one gift but gave her another. But you have the right off it. I have this freshly hatched eagle just learned to fly. You will teach her in private to use his eyes as her own and your family will never want for anything in life. Deal?"

The two girls now sat stunned but Abbi stood up and using the table as a guide walked to her father and have him a big hug.

"You mean I will fly one day?!" She said excited but Torrhen looked at Orell for the answer.

Orell for his part wanted to spit on the kneelers boots and accept a death sentence but seeing the joy across the blind girl's face made him think of his decision. His children would never have to worry about not having enough blankets or food for the winter and it was because they deserved better he fled with Val. With a sigh he nodded.

"Aye she will fly one day. Keep your promise and I will keep mine."

They agreed to the terms for Abbi to train in secret and some 600 wildlings along with Orell would be given a small amount of land to call their own under the rule of their overlords House Forrester.

Torrhen after spending the week in meetings with the visiting northern lords catching up on northern business Torrhen now stood at the top of the broken tower watching all his children play. Triana had taken the role of older sibling and chastise Mors getting too rough with Domina.

It was as a mud fight broke out and Myrcella who had been innocently watching got a face full mud when Willis with the cane given to him by Torrhen came into the room. Having almost been mugged and killing the mugger with the valyrian blade visiting the Rills Willis now saw the advantage of the disguised weapon.

Willis saw in the room that usually had a bed in their for smallfolk that worked within the castle to get a break with their wife or a whore was a long table that fit 12. Seeing he was the first one besides Juliet who was preparing her desk in the corner he took a seat and started sorting his papers for the meeting.

Torrhen now looked down at the yard seeing a whole new group of dothraki entering that was new to him. They looked to be joining up with their dothraki brethren and one was carrying a banner that had a grey background with a horse on it and two crossing arakhs in the background. Behind the house he did not recognize was one he was very familiar with; House Sol. The beauty of Alora even shined all the way to the tower.

Randyll and Arthur fresh from a hunt came in talking about battle strategies. Randyll more talked while Arthur patiently listened to his new father. They had received the good news Lady Tarly; Melessa Florent was cleared of her pox and was now converting to the old gods with her daughter. She had prayed to the seven for good health for so long without results. Only being able to see the large godswood top from the window in her room she prayed for good health and soon recovered. The maesters told her she could have prayed to the chipmunk god and she would have healed since it was almost out of her system, she believed it was divine intervention.

The two sat down with the bald headed Lord of Hornhill taking a overlaying map of a hill and showing him an example of what he was talking about. Lord Roger Ryswell came in with his nieces Sarra and Lyarra since she recently returned home. He kept teasing Sarra about her developing relationship with Daario but she hushed him looking at Torrhen who was still gazing out the window. They had started to get more physical together and Daario never approached Torrhen so she was just waiting for the perfect time to tell him.

Roger and Lyarra just laughed at her as she had a worried face and they sat next to their cousin Arty. Lyarra received a glare after she drank the mead Arthur was just given by the mute Leraria.

All eyes then turned to the entrance minus Torrhen as a mysterious blond woman in her 30's entered the room. She bore no family sigil or identifying mark but carried a large ledger with her. Avoiding the eyes and concentrating on finding a seat she sat next to Lord Roger who gathered she was the Mistress of Coins seeing the ledgers for 298.

Sarra was about to question the mystery woman when the handsome Jasper Sol appeared at the doorway holding a few letters and a broad smile. He looked at the unnamed blond with appreciation towards her beauty and sat down.

Torrhen with a single tear dropping saw as a servant in the courtyard removed the last remnants of the ceremony that took place the day prior.

The conversations about what was going on in Westeros went around the table with every once in awhile everyone would look towards the window towards their king. He still remain motionless. Eventually talked died down and Asheffi came in and closed the door behind her. Taking her seat next to Jasper as acting Wolf Guard Commander Torrhen finally looked away from his children who now got Tyene involved in the mud fight.

"May I welcome to our table the new Master of Ships since Lord Marcus Sol is occupied getting Tyrosh settled, Jasper Sol. You came in through White Harbor Jasper, how did you find our new ships built north of the Wall?" Torrhen asked taking his seat and leaning back. Leraria quickly filled his mead and disappeared once more.

"I am sorry I could not make it for the ceremony for your son Your Grace. He was much too young to be taken away from you. I on behalf of House Sol will help you personally in anyway you require in these hard days for you." Jasper told his king who had a face that gave nothing up.

"I thank you for your kind words Jasper but I will take my anger out towards the gods and the whores not you Jasper. I assure you Jasper you are much too important to break. Now onto the reports."

Torrhen said with some humor in his voice. Izzi was still asleep in his bed with bruises all over her body after the unforgiving rough sex her khal gave her. Understanding her role she kept asking… begging for more and receiving it calming the anger in her khal.

"The ships are marvelous Your Grace. The stag will not stand a chance. I will make the trip to Port Lyanna to see how Lady Searidge is coming with her ships but from all accounts our fleet is most impressive. Father also handed this letter to me to give to you personally." Jasper held out the letter and Leraria came around and took the letter delivering to her king.

Torrhen read the note in silence and nodded.

"If this Karlo is as skilled as your father says he will be a boon for the area. Are his men discipline?"

Jasper thanked Leraria after she poured him some pear brandy from Madeline Toure's private stock.

"Aye Your Grace, a few acted up on the ship and along the way with two attempting to rape a villager along the way but he took off their crown after defeating them in one on one combat. How far along is his new home?"

Torrhen did not answer but rather threw a missive from Lord Edmure Tully stating they were nearly 50% complete.

"Now I will be having Lord Tarly as my Paw of the King. Do they really call my right hand that?" Torrhen asked in amazement at how uncreative the people around him were. Lyarra could only laugh nodding her head.

"Brother you named your first born Stark after a previous Stark king. Maybe have a Aemon Stark and then you can speak." Lyarra now teased him dodging a raspberry tart launched at her playfully.

"Who will replace me as Master of War Your Grace?" Randyll inquired expecting the position the whole time.

"Arthur will lead the northern assault and Oberyn will lead the southern assault. Once this war is over I will have Randyll go back to his new home in Highgarden while Sarra once again will take the role of Paw. You did an excellent job Sarra but for the rebellion I need someone who knows war." Torrhen complimented his sister who glowed.

He now had a pin thrown at his Paw that had a wolf paw with a dragon climbing over it.

"What may I ask is the fate of the Arryns in the Vale Your Grace?" Roger asked of his nephew who now stood out of his chair sitting on the windowsill.

"Ethan Glover, Kyle Royce, Elbert Arryn, and Jeffory Mallister. Who can tell me what these four men have in common with my father?"

"They were killed with Uncle Brandon in King's Landing besides Ethan by the Mad King." Arthur added getting a nod from his king.

"Jon Arryn is an honorable man who had lost just as much as us to the dragons of old. House Arryn will rule in the Vale after we conquer it, Jon will be respected as the honorable man he is."

"This sounds good but how do you plan to conquer the Vale Your Grace? Unless you have dragons handy or enough crops to wage a ten year war we will not get past the bloody gates." Randyll asked pulling out a map of the Vale. The mountain range that dominated the center of the Vale stood strong with a few houses like Tollett and other building directly in the mountains.

"We will not be simply marching up the High Road past the Bloody gate. We will capture all those keeps around the mountain and secure the mountain range and wait. The Eyrie does not hold that many people and without supplies and no reinforcements coming to them chaos will reign and they will surrender. If not House Arryn can only rule the small mountain top while I rule the rest of their lands. Plus they rely on our trade and friendship too much, some houses will side with House Baratheon but others I suspect will remain neutral."

"Sounds good Torr but if I may ask who is this lady that has yet to speak a word." Sarra inquired looking at the woman as the scratching of Juliet's feather pen danced across the sheet.

"My name is Alayna.."

"Flowers. Randyll I believe she is your bastard niece." Torrhen adds as a statement confusing the room and Lord Tarly even more.

"I will tell you her real name later when her family enters the war. But for now if anyone ask she is your bastard niece."

The looks towards him ranged from confusion of what was going on to anger thinking he did not trust them.

"I promise you this will be a surprise you will all love. I swear on my baby toe that you will be informed once the war begins. Now Alayna please start with your report on finances." Torrhen instructed and once again walked to the window to look down at the courtyard. As her thorough report was read on the money left from the slavers and Drogo after building up Harrentown Torrhen had to smile as Abbi stood to the side in her yellow dress now full of mud with a smile on her face. Flying past the window with the eyes of his daughter was the eagle and then the eye was normal again.

He failed to protect his grandfather, brother, Damien, and mother but looking down at Mors receive a mud pie to his face from Mrycella he would burn down Westeros to give his children the future they deserved.

Winter was coming for Westeros and the Winter King would rise.

(Scene Change)

The sounds of people around him woke up the slender man. Opening his eyes and hearing the rumbling of his stomach the dragon prince forced himself to his feet and spotted the bread and soup left for him while he slumbered. Diving as far as he could Viserys stretched his body out as far as his chains would allow and gently dragged the bowl across the dirty floor.

Within seconds the stale bread was damp from the soup and he finally felt his stomach calm down. Wiping his mouth on the dirty rags they put him in now heard movement coming from outside his cell. Standing on his bathroom bucket the dragon prince looked out through the bars and saw his niece who looked to be almost ready for birth walking with a large smile on her face. He had to take a double look to make sure that was not his mother Rhaella since they looked so similar. They only varied on the tan skin Rhaenys inherited from her mother.

Beside the waddling Rhaenys was a black haired man he had seen before along with a equally pregnant redhead next to him. Listening to the guards one night it sounded as if this man was in fact the bastard son now legitimized of Lord Eddard Stark; Jon Stark.

Then his face turned to disgust seeing his traitorous sister walk with a lovely silver dress on talking with a man he recognized from his youth as Ser Arthur Dayne.

What shocked him though was the people his niece was greeting. Walking her way was a tough old veteran in a long silver cape wearing the trout of Tully. Next to him though was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was tall, thin, and absolutely gorgeous with the way her hips naturally swayed walking. Her bright red hair is was stood out to him though.

Straining his ears trying to tune out the three wolves that were playing in the corner he heard "R'hllor". Then the banging of nails could be heard on the other side of the building and that noise kept him up most nights wondering what they were building.

Knowing of her god from reputation he could only lay down and pray to the seven and beg for his life to Rhaenys. Laying down on his thin cot sleep soon found him as dreams started to haunt him of the flames.

(Perspective Change)

The woman seem kind but she seemed too excited for what would be happening, that worried Dany. She followed the woman known as Melisandre as she talked with her niece about how that night would proceed.

Looking in the corner she saw Lord Ryon Boldfox training some of the acquired slaves and Unsullied they purchased now bearing the three headed dragon of Targaryen. Sending the fox lord on mission after mission for the last three moons he had acquired his queen a fighting force of some 15,000 all pledged to her. Many were young men who needed to be trained by they all seemed determined to please their queen.

Breaking off the path she came to the handsome lord instructing a wilding who along with 5,000 wildlings were captured on the eastern shore beyond the wall by Pentosi slavers. Now with their chains broken they all knelt freely to Rhaenys.

"That is good but you need to strike back immediately after the parry or you lost your advantage." Ryon said and demonstrated it by swiftly moving around his defenses when he was to slow on the return strike.

The wilding seeing Dany stopped his motion and nodded to her. With a kind smile she nodded back and he went to teach his wildling captains what he was taught.

"Lord Ryon I see the morning finds you well. Are you leaving us once again? I cannot imagine the slavers are not suspicious in the area with slaves going missing and slave drivers dying."

While Dany asked this she picked up the short sword laying in the dirt. She went to strike a dummy but was quickly corrected on her hand position by the fox lord.

"I leave in a few days but it will be the last mission. There is a group of slaves coming in from the Port of Ibben. I believe the figures are 2,000 dothrakis, 500 summer islanders, 1,500 wildlings and the main prize is 4,000 Unsullied pre cut. They fight for us we give them a chance to grow prosperous in the Dragonlands." Dany now had to laugh every time she heard the new name for the Crownlands.

"Speaking of dragons maybe someone will be a mother soon." Ryon said shrugging starting to put away the equipment. Looking at the maps on the docks where they would steal the ship he still had to wonder where his queen got all this information from. That Quan maybe a more important player of the game than he thought.

They then talked about what she would name her dragon if it worked and came across Sylvia who had grown in skill since being tutored by her Uncle Arthur. Sylvia with her black cape signifying she was still in training danced around with a large dothraki who had been sold by his own khal.

The two with steel in hand played beautiful music as every once in awhile a soldier in training would try to run and sneak attack Sylvia. Learning spacing she would quickly detach from her main opponent and do a kill shot on the soldier with only a couple moves before returning to her opponent.

They once sent three at her at once but recalling the training by her uncle with still a little difficulty dispatched all three and turned her focus to the large dothraki now running at her. Moving her feet next to the spear one of the men dropped she with a move taught to her by Bran in Sunspear kicked the spear up to her and rolled out the way swinging the spear handle knee level.

The man saw it too late and was soon on the ground in pain holding on to his knees. He tried to recover quickly though but soon felt the blade to his neck and threw his sword to the side. Sylvia now sweating like crazy and completely exhausted walked to the table where her water jug was and downed it in one gulp.

She jumped up from pure adrenaline reaching for her blade hearing the clapping of Ryon behind him. The beautiful 15 year old calmed down at seeing Dany and Ryon.

"That was beautifully done Sylvia. I imagine you will be wearing the silver cape in no time. Although when facing those three I would have spared one strike and simply dodged the second person going for the easy kill rather than waste the energy. Besides that masterfully done." He complimented her and she glowed at it.

"I was afraid the person to my right was closer than he actually was and did not want to dodge into a blade. Hey Dany I know you are headed to lunch with Queen Rhae so could you tell my uncle that I trained a little harder and needed some rest." Sylvia asked and walked towards the pair. Her muscles screamed at her as she walked but a cold bath would do wonders.

"Of course Syl, I think I see him coming now. You better go lay down before they put you to work."

Sylvia did in fact see Rhae starting to turn her way with Arthur and Blackfish at her side. Noticing she was out of their eye sight range she took the advice and snuck the long way to her barracks.

Ryon went back to putting away the gear when Rhae made his way up to him and he gave her a slight bow.

"Your Grace. The sea itself could not compare to your beauty." He complimented her and the 20 year old Rhaenys lightly slapped his arm at the compliment.

"If you keep this up my husband would get awfully jealous. You know how protective an alpha is over his mates." She teased back giving him a sly wink and both laughed.

"Any ideas on the names Your Grace?"

As Ryon asked this Blackfish brought a chair which she gladly accepted. With a guiding hand by the mysterious redhead and Ser Arthur she gave a sigh of relief falling into the seat.

"If it is a girl I am thinking Rhaella after my grandmother and if it is a boy Aegon after my brother. I lost them both and want to honor them." She now said with a sad look on her face gently feeling the crown her grandmother wore on top of her head.

"You wear that crown and wonderful as she wore it. But is it possible your brother is still alive? We still have yet to receive confirmation either way." Ser Arthur asked but received a glare that reminded him of the look Elia had when she was angry.

"My brother was killed in his nursery in King's Landing. Do not ever talk about that false dragon ever again. When he decides to come to Westeros to claim his throne he will find out what a real dragon is capable off."

Ryon now noticed the red head looking at the fire some of his men were preparing as if she was reading from it.

"Oh Ryon this is Melisandre and she is here to help with the ceremony tonight. Everything is all set up?" Rhae asked to the older woman.

"Of course Your Grace. I was so… excited when Ser Blackfish sought me out saying you needed my help. You may not believe in my god Your Grace but tonight I will make you a believer."

Rhaenys nodded knowing their was something magical about her but if it was divine power she did not know. She excused herself getting tired and with the help of Blackfish she walked back to her quarters to lay down. Rhae swore she was not this heavy for Bennard but disregarded it.

It was hours later that the sun started to fall from the sky and the normally tiny white moon seemed to fill the sky as it was rising. With great difficulty Rhae walked to the large wooden structure they had built for the ceremony.

Looking up at the structure she could only be amazed as the almost two story almost funeral pyre stood before her. Along the edges were strange colored glass from strange lands to the east and the wood structure on the first story had a large pole sticking out of it.

"Could we not just wait till the next blood moon sister? You could give birth any second now." Jon asked concerned but received a kiss on his cheek.

Sylvia hating this plan ran up to her former brother who she had not spoken to since she found out the truth and hugged him with tears running down her face.

"I am sorry Jon. I know you must do this and please know I love you and you will always be my brother."

Jon was about to respond when they heard screaming coming from the far building. Lord Ryon Boldfox had his men dragging the dragon prince as he threw threat after threat towards them.

"Rhae tell them to let me go immediately. Together we will build up House Targaryen beyond anything our ancestors did." He pleaded as he was dragged to a pole on the structure and tied to it. Just above him on a platform laid what looked to be three oval rocks of different colors.

Around the perimeter of the structure there looked to be strange markings that looked older than valyrian and odd red glass positioned directly around him. He attempted to kick away but soon has his feet tied to the pole as well.

Ser Arthur hating the idea of sending his best friends daughter into a ceremony like this gave her a kiss on her cheek for support and stepped back. Ygritte who looked ready for birth as well wiped tears from her eyes after slapping Jon's chest too many times to count. With a kiss he walked towards his sister and aunt.

The three dressed in plain garb walked up to Viserys with Dany having a look of guilt on her face.

"You will help House Targaryen get revenge uncle, do not worry. We all have our part in this game of cyvasse. My husband is king and I am the dragon, you are the sacrifice."

Now ignoring the screaming as the moon looked to be passing over the sun in a few minutes the three Targaryens took their place on the platform. Rhaenys sat in the center in front of the black egg while Jon sat to her right with a green one. Dany sat to the left tracing her fingers over the tan egg and the ridges. The egg that had been ice cold prior now felt as if a fire was stirring from within it.

As the moon passed over the sun and started to fill the sky with red the Red Witch started speaking loudly in a language unknown to them all. With a torch still speaking the language she placed the flame at the base and soon the fire started to spread. As the heat started to get near Rhaenys and the screaming of Viserys being burnt alive could be heard for miles her joy turned into pain as she felt her water break.

Ser Arthur could only stand with Sylvia and Ygritte as they watched the flames overtake their loved ones. They heard no screaming from the three but saw when the flames would part Rhaenys with a worried look over her face. A minute later the entire platform was engulfed in flames and Ygritte not trusting in the myths of old was crying now knowing she lost the first man she loved.

They watched at the super blood moon passed by and the flames some thirty minutes later started to die down. That is when they heard something that surprised them all. It sounded like crying from a newborn babe. The fire finally died down and with a wave from the Red Witch Ryon had his men clearing out the debris to get to his queen.

More crying emerged as they passed the charred body of Viserys holding a screaming position and entered the black smoke. Emerging through the smoke Ser Arthur saw all three Targaryens unburnt and with a surprise in their hands. In the hands of now nude Jon and Dany with the umbilical cord still freshly cut with a knife Jon brought were two small babes with silver hair and the bluest eyes you had ever seen. In the hands of Rhae was a child with the blackest of hair and the greyest of eyes just like its father.

The Red Witch only planning on the dragons was shocked along with everyone else and went to approach when from the bare back of Rhae came three dragons crawling up. Exhausted from birth in the flames Rhae could only smile looking down at her black haired daughter in her hands as three dragons now crawled up the back of each rider.

The small black one which was the largest of the three now positioned itself on Rhae's shoulder and attempted to a mighty roar why his siblings attempted the same thing.

The dragons had returned.

A/N:

I know I am feeding into the conspiracy theory of Baratheon, Stark, Arryn, and Tully all preparing for a war long before Lyanna was even betrothed to Robert but it is a fun one to write about.

Well this is the last chapter of book 1 and with the next book chapters will come out more timely. Also I know others have complained about OC characters but with the Vale in particular GRRM has left alot of houses unfilled. Maybe when the new book by him comes out canon names will get filled in but until then I hope you enjoyed that chapter. The mission of Madeline Tour'e….. Jaide Montoya is now complete.

Well anything you would like to see in the next book please message me and tell me and please review with your thoughts. I would really like some input on where to take the characters of Joffrey and Tommen. Should Joffrey die in a stupid battle accident or will he actually become impressive in battle like his Uncle Jaime? Not sure where to take his character. In canon his father is dead and never trains him but this is a new different and very alive has been a long ride and I thank those passengers.

Ric

OC

 **Ser Tywin Banefort**

Heir to House Banefort in the Westerlands

One of the blades and military minds in Westeros for his young age

Banefort is directly across from the Iron Isles in relation to the Westerlands

 **Lord Ulthor Tollett (Canon)**

Lord of the Grey Glen in the Vale

Father of Jaide Montoya

 **Lord Horton Redfort (canon)**

Lord of Redfort

 **Lady Anya Waynwood (canon)**

Elderly lady of Ironhooks just south of Vale mountains

Distant cousins to the Starks in the north

 **Ser Morton Waynwood (Canon)**

Heir to Ironhooks

 **Anya Waynwood**

Daughter to Ser Morton and named after grandmother

 **Ser Harrold Hardying (Canon) (Ser Harry the Heir)**

Ser Harry is in the novels and is heir to the Vale just past Robin in canon

 **Lord Triston Sunderland (Canon)**

Lord of the Sister Islands between the North and the Vale

 **Ser Andrew Tollett**

Heir to the Grey Glen

 **Roland Waynwood**

Ser Morton's son

 **Ser Randyll Arryn**

Jon's distance cousin and leads the Arryns of Gulltown

 **Layla Arryn**

Daughter of Ser Randyll

 **Allison Redfort**

Daughter of Lord Horton

 **Ser Garlan Borrell**

Heir to Sisteron on Sweetsister in the Sister Islands

 **Ser Jon Sunderland**

Heir to House Sunderland and all three Sister Islands

 **Rowena Tollett**

Sister to Ser Andrew

 **Orlys Penrose**

Eldest son of Ser Cortnay

 **Lord Nathaniel Caffaren**

Lord of Fawnton in the Stormlands

Story told of his brother is canon from the Rebellion

 **Beatrice Cafferen**

Grandsire of Nathaniel and Tommen's possible match

 **Orell (Cannon)**

Skinchanger and captured wildling taht is to teach Abbi her abilities


	29. Chapter 29

For all those who have favorited this story but not me personally I would like to let you all know the sequel is posted and the first chapter is up. I sure hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. The story is called "King Torrhen and the War for Westeros".

Ric


End file.
